Euro-Drama Roadtrip
by insertnamehere21
Summary: The European Broadcasting Union pays Fresh TV large sums of cash to create their own spin-off of Total Drama. The result is Euro-Drama Roadtrip - A month long reality show set on a bus with competitors from 28 different European countries that broadcast Total Drama battling it out for one million euros. Warning - Contains far too many Eurovision references. COMPLETE!
1. Ep1 - 28 countries, one winner!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or the Eurovision. All rights go to their respective owners. All 30 OC's were created by me._

_Author's Notes -_

_1\. The personalities of the contestants do not reflect my views on their respective countries. Most of the characters were assigned to countries randomly._

_2\. My country, Ireland, is not featured in this contest (mainly because Total Drama is not very well known and only broadcasts on an obscure kids channel called "Kix!") so I will not be biased in the voting_

_3\. This is a European spin-off of Total Drama and does not affect the canon timeline, but if you want to know when it's set, it is set before and during Total Drama Pahkitew Island_

_4\. This is set the summer after the 2014 Eurovision in Copenhagen_

* * *

Euro-drama Roadtrip, Episode 1 – 28 countries, 1 winner

A man in his mid 30s who looked so similar to Chris McLean it was uncanny, faced the camera and he announced the following – "Yo, what's up viewers of Europe. I'm Ruben Anderrson, from Stockholm, Sweden, and this is Euro-drama Roadtrip!

Recently, the EBU paid Fresh TV big sums of cash to create a version of Total Drama where one teenager from every European country that broadcasts Total Drama come together for a battle of 1,000,000 euros, or an equivalent sum in their currency. They will also give their country the chance to host Euro-drama the following year.

Since there was no way of determining a host country this year, the EBU decided that this year's contestants would go on a road trip on a bus across Europe, stopping to do a challenge in every participating country.

[Bus toilet:

Ruben: As with the original franchise, they will be able to confess their deepest darkest secrets in the bus' toilet]

In total, there will be 28 teens participating, one for each country (Albania, Belarus, Bosnia-Herzegovina, Bulgaria, Croatia, Cyprus, Denmark, Finland, France, Greece, Hungary, Iceland, Israel, Italy, Latvia, Macedonia, Montenegro, Norway, Poland, Portugal, Romania, Russia, San Marino, Serbia, Slovenia, Sweden, The Netherlands and Ukraine) that broadcasts Total Drama and they were eligible as long as they were aged between 16 and 18 and were able to speak English fluently, and they should be starting to arrive about…"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ACTUALLY HERE!"

A short tanned teenager with long brown hair and light stubble rushed towards the host.

"Hey, you didn't let me finish my line!" Ruben protested.

"Sorry, but Total Drama and Eurovision are like my two favourite things in the world," the short teenager replied.

Ruben sighed – "Here is the Greek contestant, Marios!"

Marios bowed – "Thank you, now when do I get my t-shirt?"

Ruben looked shocked – "We didn't say anything about t-shirts in the promos."

"Really?" Marios replied. "Hmmm…"

Ruben rolled his eyes and continued – "The next contestant to arrive is our Swedish contestant – and also my personal favourite – Amanda!"

"You're just saying that because you're Swedish," Marios protested, but Ruben ignored him.

Amanda continued to walk up. She was quite attractive, and she had blonde hair that went just above shoulder length.

"Hello little boy," she said sweetly to Marios. "What's your name?"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet – _[Name (Country)]_**

**Marios (Greece) – "Who does she think she's fooling? It's clear that she's going to be the new Heather. She's just trying to keep her friends close and her enemies closer!"]**

* * *

"And now we have our Norwegian entrant, and also a classic example of a Type B personality," Ruben continued. "Tyge!"

Tyge wore a beanie on his head, and he had long blonde hair flowing out of it.

"What's up guys?" Tyge replied.

Marios looked like he'd found a priceless diamond.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece) – Ah…the B-types. And I've been researching this guy, and I think he could go on to win! Though they might vote him off as a threat – I hope I didn't jinx it]**

* * *

The next girl to arrive had long flowing blonde hair, but it was more significant that she was sitting on a motorized wheelchair.

"Hey guys, I'm Sanna," she said as she wheeled herself up. "I'm the Danish entrant, and I can't believe I'm here! This is going to be awesome!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): Trust me, you shouldn't underestimate her. She may be paraplegic, but…**

**Ruben [bursting in]: Okay! That's it! Five people haven't even arrived yet and you've already made three confessionals. Out!**

**Marios: But…**

**Ruben: OUT!**

**Marios: No way. You can't make me! I've taken judo!]**

* * *

By the time Ruben had dragged a screaming Marios out of the bus, another contestant had arrived.

This guy had messy brown hair and a light beard over his chin.

"Hey guyz," he squealed as he skipped to the others. He had a high-pitched voice. "I am Rikard and I am, like, so psyched to be here."

"100 Euros says he's gay," Amanda whispered to Marios.

"He is," Marios replied. "The Finnish broadcasters chose him because of political reasons. And you do realize 100 Euros is worth about 1,000 krónas."

"So," Amanda replied, her hands on her hips. "You don't think I can afford that?"

"Oh no, I wasn't saying that," Marios replied, stammering. "Please don't hurt me."

"Oh, I would never hurt a little boy like you," Amanda replied sweetly, and she walked off.

"You aren't fooling anyone!" Marios yelled at her. "And for your information I'm turning 17 next month!"

"Yeah, sure you are," Ruben said, as he pushed the Greek out of the camera view. "Here's our Latvian entrant, Pavils!"

"Hey Andersson!" the Latvian exclaimed as he back-flipped over. He had long-ish blonde hair, and it looked like a mullet when he was upside-down.

He was upright when he landed.

"You have some smooth moves!" Amanda cheered, and she put her arm around his shoulders. "I'm Amanda by the way." Pavils chuckled.

Marios stood in the corner, shaking his head in disbelief.

"And now, our Russian entrant, Shay!" announced Ruben.

The guy rushing over had short blonde hair, a large nose, and he had a strong obesity problem.

"Woo-hoo!" he cheered, as he waddled over. "I'm can't believe I'm here! This is awesome!"

"Welcome, Shay!" Ruben announced. "Adventure awaits!"

"Woo-hoo!" Shay cheered again, and some of the others cheered as well for encouragement.

Marios shrugged – "He's clearly a rip-off of Owen."

Sanna, who happened to be next to him, said – "No offence, but do you have to keep doing commentary?"

"Sorry, is it annoying you?" Marios asked politely. "I was just providing the viewers with information."

"Why do you need to do that when we've got a much better person doing it already?" Ruben said, pointing at himself. "Seriously kid, leave this to the professionals. Next is our Polish contender, Anton!"

The guy called Anton had neatly combed blonde hair, and he looked very prim and proper. He had a huge smile on his face.

"Hello fellow contestants," he said politely. "It's very nice to meet you girls…I mean guys…I mean…OH I SCREWED IT UP!"

"Dude, are you okay?" Tyge asked him.

"Oh yes…I'm fine…" Anton replied. "I'm as perfect as pie! No, that doesn't sound right! Głupi!"

"You don't sound fine…" said Tyge.

"I'M FINE!" Anton yelled. "But thanks for asking," he added politely.

"Our next contestant is our Icelandic contestant, Johannes!" Ruben announced, and the two high-fived.

"Please, call me Joe," he replied, and he corrected the fedora he was wearing. There was long blonde hair coming out of it. "And I must say, Ruben is an awesome name."

"Well, thank you," Ruben replied, beaming.

"Now, return the compliment," Johannes replied. "I need 50 euros."

"Pardon?" Ruben replied, confused.

"C'mon, I don't give compliments for nothin', and everybody out there gotta make a living," Johannes replied, and he pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.

Ruben sniffed as well, "I'll give you 100."

"Thank you," Johannes replied. "Mamma will be so happy."

As Johannes walked over to the others, waving the €100 bill, Marios said – "Wow, you are slick!"

"Thanks," Johannes replied. "It took me 3 years to get the voice right."

Ruben, who had overheard them talking, started to grit his teeth in anger, but he managed to return to his original mood for the camera – "And now we have our Dutch entry – Emilia!"

"Whoooooooo!" Emilia yelled as she rushed to the bus. She had messy blonde pigtails. "I can't believe I'm here! I've been watching Total Drama ever since the beginning! This is amazing!"

"Well, aren't you a bundle of joy!" exclaimed Sanna, who drove herself over to Emilia.

"Wow, you're in a wheelchair!" Emilia exclaimed excitedly, pointing at Sanna.

"Excuse me?" Sanna replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Whoops, sorry," Emilia replied, blushing. "My English teacher was in a wheelchair and we used to say the sentence all the time. We can still be friends, right?"

"Erm, okay," replied Sanna, who was getting weirded out, but she still smiled.

"All the way from Belarus, we have Angessa!" Ruben announced. "Agnessa!" he said again because nobody arrived.

After a few seconds a girl slowly crept out from behind a wall.

"It's okay, don't be shy," Ruben said sweetly (which was probably a first). "Come on, I have a show to run."

The girl finally reached the bus. She had long blonde hair and she wasn't wearing any makeup, but that didn't prevent her from being incredibly hot.

"Hi," Pavils said, drooling.

Agnessa put her hands in front of her face. "Don't spit on me!" she yelled.

"I wasn't going to spit on you," Pavils replied. "You're just really good-looking."

"Oh, you're too kind," Agnessa replied, smiling, and she joined the others.

Pavils cartwheeled over to Marios. "What is wrong with her?" he whispered.

"Her parents died when she was seven and she's lived on the streets ever since, and people often robbed her and mugged her," Marios replied.

"How could anyone mug such a hottie?" Pavils asked, but Marios shushed him.

Ruben continued – "It's our Ukrainian entrant – Symon!"

Symon had short black hair, but it was long enough to flick around like Justin Beiber. The only difference between him and Justin Beiber was that Symon was actually good-looking. He was hot-hot-hot!

"Hello handsome," Amanda said, crawling her fingers up his arm. "Care to be in an alliance."

"Sure," Symon replied, and they both smiled.

"They never listen," Marios muttered.

"You didn't actually tell him…" Rikard replied.

"Well, it's obvious!" Marios interrupted angrily.

"Do you think Symon would go out with me?" Rikard asked.

"Yeah, maybe," Marios replied politely, though he seriously doubted it.

The next person to arrive was a girl with reddish-blonde hair.

"Let's welcome the Hungarian entry," announced Ruben. "Dani!"

"Thanks Ruben," Dani replied. "Now, would you happen to know the time?"

"Um…yes," answered Ruben, and he looked at his watch, only it wasn't there.

"I have it," Dani replied, giggling. "I happen to be a bit of a fingersmith, but don't worry; I only steal from people I don't like."

"Way to reveal your secret to the whole world," remarked Amanda, rolling her eyes.

"Well unlike you she's not a villain!" interrupted Marios.

"Are you absolutely 100% sure you're not being delusional?" Rikard asked him.

"Oh sure, stick up for your neighbour!" protested Marios. "You're Finnish and she's Swedish. It's just so typical!"

Rikard burst into tears, and he used his right hand as a fan.

"It's okay," Amanda said to Rikard, and she wrapped her arms around him. "He's just being mean."

"You're hot and all, but I'm into guys," Rikard replied.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet –**

**Marios (Greece) – "Did you know that Turkey was going to broadcast this show but they didn't because of Rikard? What a bunch of homophobes!**

**[Ruben bursts in again]**

**Ruben (Host) – "Do you want me to drag you out again?"**

**Marios – "Sorry, I just really had to pee. I was on my way out!"]**

* * *

The next girl to arrive had light brown hair that was curly and went down to her shoulders.

"Our Romanian entry is here!" Ruben announced. "Please welcome Stela!"

Stela didn't even look at Ruben, but she did say to Marios – "I bet you that the next contestant to arrive won't be Estonian. €5, what do you say?"

"There is no Estonian contestant," Marios replied.

"Okay," Stela replied. "But I bet they definitely won't be Greek."

"I'm Greek," Marios answered, who was getting really annoyed.

"Fine then," Stela replied. "But I am absolutely certain they won't be French. €10, take it or leave it."

"I think I'll pass," Marios said.

"Oh come on. Why won't anyone gamble with me anymore?" Stela complained.

"And coming in next is our French contestant," Ruben announced. "Please welcome Eloise!"

"See, you could have just won €10!" exclaimed Stela. Marios rolled his eyes.

"I don't have time for introduction. I am only here for the money," Eloise interrupted, and she didn't even look at Ruben.

"Hey I know you!" exclaimed Sanna. "You're a supermodel from France!"

"Yeah," agreed Emilia. "You're always on the cover of my friend's Vogue collection!"

"You!" Eloise yelled at Agnessa, who jumped in shock. "What modelling agency are you part of?"

"Well…" stammered Agnessa. "I'm not…um…actually part of any modelling agency."

"A likely story," Eloise replied. "You're going down."

Agnessa gulped.

"Next is our Italian contender, Jessie!" Ruben announced, but nobody arrived.

"Jessie!" he yelled louder. "Is she there?"

"I will come in my own time, no need to rush me!" Jessie replied. She had long black hair and a nose-piercing.

"Jessie," Ruben said. "What's up?"

Jessie walked past without even looking at him, just like Stela and Eloise just did.

The host sighed – "Why does everyone have to keep ignoring me?"

"They don't have to, they just choose not to," Jessie replied. "And I can't blame 'em."

She slowly walked past the others, and she kicked Marios on the way.

"Ouch!" Marios yelled, and he clutched his leg. "What was that for?"

"I dunno, I just felt like it," Jessie replied, shrugging.

A girl with black hair going over her face and black eye-shadow was the next to arrive.

"Adrijana, our Slovene contestant," announced Ruben. "How are you on this fine day?"

"Rubbish," Adrijana replied. "And it's not a fine day, it's cold! And I can't believe my parents auditioned me for this. Total Drama is a disgrace to mankind. Bridgette is a cannibal and Trent is a mass-murderer who kills people with his so-called 'singing'. FACT!"

"What kind of Wikipedia are you on?" Marios asked her.

"Wikipedia is full of lies, kid," Adrijana replied. "They say that YouTube is a site for sharing videos to a wider audience, though we all know it's a website for drug dealing. At least I think it says that, but I'm not sure because the Slovene translations on Wikipedia are rubbish."

"Really?" replied Marios. "I think they're quite good."

"Yeah, of course…" Adrijana replied, but then she paused before continuing. "You speak Slovene?"

"Yeah," Marios replied proudly. "I also speak Dutch, German, French, Italian, English, Danish, Swedish, Luxembourgish, Norwegian, Spanish, Finnish, Serbian, Croatian, Portuguese, Bosnian, Maltese, Irish, Hebrew, Greek, Turkish, Arabic, Icelandic, Estonian, Romanian, Slovak, Lithuanian, Hungarian, Russian, Polish, Macedonian, Latvian, Catalan, Ukrainian, Montenegrin, Albanian, Bulgarian, Czech, Armenian, Romani, Azeri, Georgian and Udmurt, which is the language the Russian Grannies from Eurovision 2012 speak."

Most of the others were astonished.

"You know all those languages!?" yelled Anton. "I had to take remedial English so I could be on this show!"

"I agree," Tyge added. "I can only speak six." That made Anton stomp off in frustration.

Adrijana looked impressed for a split-second, and then she said – "You must have a lot of free time. Get a life, kid!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Anton (Poland): Tyge is in a permanently good mood, and yet he can speak SIX languages?**

**Okay, I know what I'll have to do. I'll have to think 'chill'. Think 'relaxed'.**

**[He sits cross-legged on the toilet]**

**Think 'chill'. Think 'chill'. Wow! I'm really doing it!**

**[He falls into the toilet]**

**GRRRRRRRR!]**

* * *

"Why is your bum all wet?" Emilia asked Anton as he stomped out of the bus.

"I don't want to talk about it," Anton replied angrily.

By this time another girl had arrived, and she had brown hair in a bob hairstyle. She also wore a doctor's coat.

As Anton continued to stomp, he accidentally tripped over a twig and fell, and the girl immediately rushed over.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Alma, and I'm from Croatia. Are you okay? I have a first aid kit!"

"It's okay, I'm fine…" Anton said, but Alma had already burst open her first aid kit and she started to wrap a bandage around Anton's right leg.

While she did this, a guy with short blonde hair, a beard and a neck that was so large it was clear that he was serious bodybuilder.

"Our Bosnian entrant everybody, it's Mirzo!" announced Ruben.

"Wow," exclaimed Amanda, and she held up one of Mirzo toned arms. "You're really buff."

"Could you not do that?" Mirzo asked. "It's kind of freaking me out."

"You should be flattered," Amanda continued. "It's not like everyone has a six-pack."

"Why is it a big deal?" Mirzo asked. "You can see all my veins."

"Never mind," groaned Amanda and she stomped off. Marios couldn't look more pleased.

"And now we have the San Marinese entry," Ruben said. "Welcome Berto!"

The San Marinese entrant had brown hair and he wore a sunhat on his head. He was carrying a fishing rod in his left hand.

"Hi," he said. "Sorry, I'm obsessed with fishing."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Anton (Poland): Oh well, anything's better than doctors. I still can't get these bandages off!]**

* * *

"They don't have any lakes in San Marino!" protested Adrijana.

"How do you know?" asked Marios, raising an eyebrow.

"It says there is on Wikipedia, so it's obviously wrong," Adrijana replied. "It also says…OOF!"

Adrijana was knocked to the ground by a guy with chin-length blonde hair and stubble and he was vibrating like a massage-chair.

"S-sorry," he said. "I'm j-just r-really f-full of energy!"

"This is our Serbian entrant," Ruben explained. "His name is Luko and I think he had…say…20 cans of energy drink this morning."

"Can't that kill you?" interrupted Alma, who had just finished bandaging up Anton.

"I don't feel dead I feel alive ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!" Luko screamed, and continued to cartwheel all over the place.

"Hey, that's my move!" protested Pavils.

"And next we have, all the way from Montenegro, Anka!" announced Ruben.

Anka had long black hair that went down to the middle of her back, and she had quite an annoyed look on her face.

"I'd watch my step if I were you," said Ruben to Anka, pointing at Luko who was still dancing around like a lunatic.

"I will do first, and then think later," said Anka angrily, so it wasn't a shock that when she walked into the group, Luko flew into her, and she fell to the ground and ended up busting her chin.

"Meh, no pain, no gain," she said.

"I have band-aids!" yelled Alma, and she rushed over.

"So…" continued Ruben. "Anka, the Montenegrin entrant has just arrived so next we should have…

Katerina from Macedonia."

The Macedonian girl had dark blonde hair with pigtails that looked like cat ears.

"I think I'm getting an allergic reaction!" Anton yelled, and his face started going all red.

"What allergies do you have?" Alma asked him.

"Cat hair and bananas," Anton replied.

"I don't think I have a cure for those," Alma said. "Maybe there's a cat nearby."

"Why don't you ask the girl with the cat ears?" Adrijana suggested angrily, pointing at Katerina.

Katerina gulped, and then she said – "Okay, I love cats, but I haven't got any on me. Seriously."

"Then show us your bag!" ordered Anton.

"I don't have to show you anything!" Katerina protested. "I keep my journal in this bag."

"July 21st, just packed cat into suitcase. I might give someone an allergic reaction," Anton answered sarcastically.

"Wow, this allergic reaction is making you cranky," said a concerned Alma. "Maybe you should lie down or something."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): Alma, I honestly don't think the allergic reaction was making him cranky. Seriously, he's even more uptight than Courtney.]**

* * *

"Contestant #24!" announced Ruben. "All the way from Bulgaria, it's Tia!"

Tia waved at the camera, and she smiled, but there was nothing else sweet about her. Her hair was blonde with blue, pink and green highlights, and it was styled up to be all spiky. She had two piercings in each ear, and a further seven above her eyebrows.

"Are you a gypsy?" Luko, who had long since calmed down, asked.

Tia grabbed him by his t-shirt and yelled – "Do I look a gypsy? I am a punk-rocker, is that clear?"

"Yes!" squeaked Luko.

Tia shook her head. "I get bad-tempered sometimes," she said. "Sorry."

"Okay," Luko replied, a little freaked out.

"Brace yourselves, ladies!" a high-pitched voice yelled from behind the wall. "For it's me, all the way from Tirana, Albania; Aleksander Maxhuni, also known as 'Alex', and I am the bad boy of this season!"

He came strolling in, and he was doing a cool walk. He did it well, but he wasn't fooling anyone.

He had chin-length black hair that also went over his face, an ear-ring in his right ear, and a very skinny physique.

As he continued to do the cool walk, he looked at Tia, held his fist in the air, and said – "Rock on, girl! Are you free Saturday night?"

"That's the rock that you use for 'rock, paper, scissors'," Tia replied. "And I will not baby-sit you on Saturday night. Understood?"

"What? You don't believe I can be a bad boy. Watch this!" Aleksander replied. He looked around and stomped over to the smallest person he could see, which happened to be Marios.

"You're going down, Shortstuff!" Aleksander yelled, and he attempted to pounce on Marios, but Marios caught his leg and flipped him over.

"Nice try!" Marios replied. "But I'm a black-belt in judo."

"I realize that," moaned Aleksander, who was flat on the ground.

"Yes," Tia said sarcastically, helping Aleksander up. "You are totally a bad boy."

"Are you okay?" Alma asked him. "You look really chewed up. I have some band-aids."

"Trust me, I'm fine," Aleksander replied.

"Stop pretending you're tough when you aren't!" Alma yelled angrily. "Come on, I'll give you some treatment."

"We now have 25 contestants on the dock!" Ruben announced. "Just three more to go, and then I can go off to my relaxing RV! Next we have, Zeferino from Portugal!"

Zeferino was small-ish and his hair was neatly combed. He also had a beard, and he was quite good-looking, but it was nothing unbelievable.

He slowly walked to the bus, and he looked at Ruben for a second, before shuddering.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Mirzo (Bosnia): Can't say I blame him. It's actually creepy how similar Ruben looks to Chris McLean]**

* * *

Zeferino didn't do much once he got to the dock. He just waved at the others.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Zeferino (Portugal): I'm a bit of a shy romantic. I'd quite like to leave this show with a girlfriend, but I'm a bit too nervous to do it. I wish I wasn't such a coward!]**

* * *

Ruben pressed a button on a walkie-talkie and spoke – "Could you send the last two contestants together? I don't think I can go much longer without my hot tub."

"Roger that," someone said on the other end in a muffled voice.

Ruben put the walkie-talkie back in his pocket, and faced the camera.

"Finally, from Cyprus and Israel respectively, we have Lou and Hadi."

Two guys came out from behind the cinderblock wall. One of them was white with blonde chin-length hair and small hooped earrings.

The other had Asian-coloured skin and he had chin-length hair and a beard.

In case you don't already realize, Lou is the first guy and Hadi is the second guy

"I can't believe I'm here!" Hadi cheered. "I've wanted to be on Total Drama for ages, and now that they've got this European version I can finally do it!

I hope I'll be able to show off my mechanical skills!

What do you want to do?"

Lou didn't reply.

"Did you not hear what I said?" Hadi asked angrily.

Lou shook himself. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" he asked.

"Ugh!" Hadi groaned.

"Okay guys, 28 contestants have now arrived," Ruben said quickly. "You will be living on this bus for the next 28 days – if you survive that long; and you will driven by my great Norwegian friend – Hans!"

"You know very well that I hate you!" yelled a deep, burly voice. The camera showed a great big man with a huge beard. He was wearing black jeans and a dark green sweater.

"This is Hans the bus driver!" Ruben announced. "Good luck with him. Now, I've got to jet, my hot tub is getting cold!"

"But hot tubs…" Marios yelled.

"Nobody cares," Aleksander interrupted, and he rolled his eyes.

"I can flip you over again, you do know that?" Marios said.

Once Ruben had left, everyone just stood around, not saying a word. They were scared to death of this hairy guy, especially after he yelled at Ruben.

"So," Hans said cheerfully. "Is anyone going to say anything?"

This was a shock to many.

"Wait a minute," Amanda said. "You're actually nice?"

"Of course," Hans replied. "Unless you count Ruben. I hate that has-been so much; and it doesn't matter how mean I am to him – it's the producers who pay us. Now get into the bus, you're all freezing to death."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): Now that Ruben is gone, I guess I can use the confessional as much as I want.**

**Now I just want to make this clear to anyone who is wondering – "How did Adrijana get past the national selection?"**

**The truth is there was no national selection in Slovenia. The producers of the Slovene broadcaster came to the conclusion that Total Drama is pretty much anyone's game, so they picked a random audition and let them represent Slovenia]**

* * *

"Before you get settled down, there's something we need to do," Hans announced. "Ruben gave me this box of t-shirts with country flags on them, and you're all required to wear the t-shirt with your country's flag."

"You're kidding," Adrijana groaned. "I would rather eat my arm than wear that fabric."

"Suit yourself," Hans replied. "I think I've got a saw somewhere. You can cut your arm off with that."

"Hey, it was only a figure of speech!" Adrijana said quickly, and she popped on the t-shirt, and everyone quickly followed her

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Johannes (Iceland): I don't know how I'm supposed to do smooth talking in this cheap t-shirt, but I'll manage somehow**

* * *

**Agnessa (Belarus): This is the nicest thing I've ever worn. You don't exactly wear fine clothes when you live on the street.**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): I will wear blue and white with pride]**

* * *

Once everyone had changed, Hans continued –

"There are 28 seats on this bus, not including the driver's seat, but it does include two front seats. I am going to give one of them to Tyge, since he is also Norwegian, and the other one to Sanna. Consider it a priority seat."

"It sounds like you're mocking my disability," Sanna replied angrily. "But I'll take it."

"The other seats are up for grabs, and you can take one…now!"

The 26 contestants who hadn't been reserved a seat quickly scrambled to get a chair.

"Symon, let's take a seat together," said Amanda.

"Sounds good," Symon replied.

"Got a seat!" cheered Luko.

"Me too!" said Mirzo.

"Ditto!" cheered Jessie, Tia, Anka, Johannes, Emilia and Dani.

"I think I'll take these two seats," said Adrijana. "And no one else can sit here."

"Lou, we should sit together," Marios said to him. "Politically, our countries are best friends."

"Erm…okay," Lou replied, though he had no idea what Marios was talking about.

"Tia, can I sit with you?" Aleksander asked.

"Drop dead!" Tia replied angrily.

"Is that seat taken?" Pavils asked Luko.

"Nope, be my guest," Luko replied, patting the seat.

"Anton, I should sit with you in case you have another accident," Alma said.

Agnessa grabbed a window seat, but Eloise pushed her off of it.

"Get your own seat, you supermodel wannabe!" she yelled angrily.

"Agnessa sit here!" Dani exclaimed, and Agnessa obeyed.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Agnessa (Belarus): I think that is the first time anyone has ever done something nice for me. That felt good.]**

* * *

"I think that is the first time anyone has ever done anything nice for me," Agnessa said to Dani.

"Trust me, there will be more to come," Dani replied. "And don't worry; I'm not going to steal from you. You're a great person."

"Can I sit here?" Shay asked Mirzo.

"I'm sitting here!" Katerina said to Jessie.

"No you aren't," Jessie replied.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Katerina (Macedonia): That's when I remembered, she's a rebel. She'll never do what she's told.]**

* * *

"All right then," Katerina replied. "I'm not sitting here!"

"Oh yes you are!" Jessie yelled, and she yanked Katerina onto the seat.

"I'm going to sit you since you're the only guy left!" Rikard said to Johannes.

"But don't you want to make some friends? You might find yourself making a hard decision by trying to choose a boyfriend," Johannes replied.

"Good point, I'll sit somewhere else," Rikard said, and he sat with Anka.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Johannes (Iceland): Phew, I still have it! And don't worry if you didn't understand, even I had no idea what I was saying!]**

* * *

There were now only five left without a seat: Berto, Zeferino, Aleksander, Hadi and Stela.

"Can I sit here?" Hadi asked Johannes.

"Sure, that suits me," Johannes replied.

Stela and Zeferino grabbed seats next to Eloise and Emilia respectively.

The only seat left was next to Tia, and Berto and Aleksander both rushed to get it.

"Please Tia? This is the last seat. Adrijana won't let anyone sit with her? Please, please, PLEASE!" Aleksander pleaded.

"Fine," Tia sighed. "You can sit here, but no hitting on me!"

"Thanks," gasped Aleksander, and he pushed Berto out of the way.

Berto looked at Adrijana hopefully.

"That's tragic," Adrijana replied sarcastically, as she played with her black nails. "Looks like you're standing."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Berto (San Marino): Oh well, looks like I'm sleeping here. That is, until Marios kicks me out so he can make yet another confessional.**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): Don't worry, Berto is fine, I let him sit with Lou]**

* * *

"Does your leg still hurt?" Lou asked Berto.

"Kind of, but Marios is stronger than he looks," Berto replied. "What are you drawing?"

"Where?" Lou asked.

"You're drawing something on the window," Berto replied.

"Oh, that!" Lou exclaimed. "Every artist has their medium – paint, crayons, sand, etc. I like to draw pictures out of window fog."

"It's really good," Berto replied. "What is it of?"

"I thought I'd draw a group photo of everyone on the bus," Lou replied, pointing at the window. There were about 15 figures on the window.

"Which one is me?" Berto asked.

"I haven't drawn you yet," Lou replied. "I'm in the middle of drawing Adrijana."

"I love the worry marks that you put on her forehead," Berto remarked, and they both laughed.

"Okay, campers!" Hans announced. "We're about to leave. Make sure your seatbelts are on – if any of you get injured the show gets sued!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Anka (Montenegro): In Total Drama they were all given a large contract which mostly said you couldn't sue the show if you got seriously injured. But in this show, you're allowed to sue if you a get a splinter!**

**This is going to be a boring show!]**

* * *

"What country are we going to first?" Tyge asked Hans.

"Finland," Hans replied. "But I won't spoil the challenge just yet."

"Yay!" Rikard cheered. "That's my country!"

Anka sighed, and slapped him across the head.

"What was that for?" Rikard cried, and he rubbed his nose.

"I dunno," Anka replied. "Life's too short to do any thinking."

"Okay, we're leaving now!" announced Hans. "Thank god we're leaving this country. I wish someone would take it over."

"No offence taken," Amanda answered, and she rolled her eyes.

"Ignore him," Symon said to her. "I love this country."

"Aw, thank you," Amanda replied. "I can't wait until we visit Ukraine."

"Neither can I," Symon replied. "It's full of beautiful people. They're even prettier than me."

"You're so modest," Amanda replied sarcastically, but in a nice way

The two of them had a quick kiss, and then the screen paused and Ruben jumped up out of nowhere.

"So, it looks like we've got our first romance of the season. There may be more to come.

Find out next time on "Euro…Drama…Roadtrip! Adjo for now!"

* * *

So, that is the end of the first episode. There are 28 contestants competing. Who will be voted off first? Who will win? I have pictures of all of the contestants in a link in my profile.

Just to recap, here are the contestants -

Adrijana - Slovenia - The Troll

Agnessa - Belarus - The Poor Hottie

Aleksander - Albania - The Wannabe Bad Boy

Alma - Croatia - The Medical Enthusiast

Amanda - Sweden - The Two-Faced Manipulator

Anka - Montenegro - The "Do First, Think Later" Girl

Anton - Poland - The A-Type Guy

Berto - San Marino - The Fishing Enthusiast

Dani - Hungary - The Friendly Fingersmith

Eloise - France - The Obnoxious Supermodel

Emilia - Netherlands - The Crazy Excitable

Hadi - Israel - The Computer Whiz

Jessie - Italy - The Female Rebel

Johannes - Iceland - The Smooth Talker

Katerina - Macedonia - The Cat Lover

Lou - Cyprus - The Naive Artist

Luko - Serbia - The Hyperactive Caffeine-Addict

Marios - Greece - The Eurovision Enthusiast

Mirzo - Bosnia-Herzegovina - The Modest Overachiever

Pavils - Latvia - The Cheeky Break-dancer

Rikard - Finland - The Emotional Homosexual

Sanna - Denmark - The Daring Paraplegic

Shay - Russia - The Chubby Buddy

Stela - Romania - The Sly Gambler

Symon - Ukraine - The Actor

Tia - Bulgaria - The Punk-Rocker

Tyge - Norway - The B-Type

Zeferino - Portugal - The Shy Romantic

Also, if your country's character seems like it doesn't stand a chance, it may not be the case. After all, Total Drama is anyone's game (though alliances help).

Please tell me what you think of the story so far. Criticism is allowed.


	2. Ep2 Pt1 - Seek and you shall Finn'd Pt1

_Disclaimer - I do not own Total Drama nor the concept. While none of the characters make regular appearances, the concept is more or less the same, so all rights go to the respective owners_

_Author's Notes - _

_1\. Thanks for the reviews so far. I didn't think I would get any this soon. _

_2\. Reply to Firebinding Fog - "Thanks for the suggestion about the Confessionals. I am going to use that in future chapters. And I'm sorry that there is no British contestant. Like I said, Total Drama only broadcasts on "Kix!" in the UK, which mostly broadcasts defunct TV shows or, in Total Drama's case, shows that never took off for some weird reason._

_ 3\. I forgot to include Belgian and Moldovan contestants, since I didn't realize that they broadcast Total Drama until after I started writing this._

_4\. The URL that I put at the end of the first chapter for links to pictures didn't come out right, but I've posted a link on my profile._

_5\. Finally, get used to seeing terrible puns as titles for the episodes. And if you think this one is bad, Episode 7's title is, "Ukraine, so pull me up!"_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Euro-drama Roadtrip – Episode 2 – Seek and you shall 'Finn'd' – Part 1

"Last time on Euro-drama Roadtrip –

28 teenagers from all over Europe met up in Stockholm, Sweden.

We had the good, the bad, and the just plain weird, and we even had our first romance of the season between Swedish contestant, Amanda, and Ukrainian contestant, Symon!

Will there be more romances to come?

What will the Finnish challenge be?

Will Agnessa ever realize how hot she is?

Find out right now on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!"

It was 6am in the morning. Most of the contestants were still asleep, but some had not slept at all…

Marios burst out of the bus toilet. His eyes had several red lines in them and his eye-bags had blown up like balloons

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): So sleeping in the Bus Toilet wasn't the best idea! I knew I shouldn't have given my seat to Berto!]**

* * *

Marios continued to mope around the bus. He looked at everyone else. They were all still sleeping – it was like they were under a spell or something.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): All I need is some coffee or some other sort of energy drink.**

**[He pauses for a moment]**

**I know, maybe Luko has something!]**

* * *

He crept over to the seats where Pavils and Luko were sleeping.

There was a compartment over their head where they kept their bags. Marios couldn't reach it, so he had to stand on the seat to get one of the energy drinks, and he accidentally stood on Pavils' leg.

"Arrggh, kas tas ir!?" Pavils yelled, (which Marios knew meant 'who is that?' in Latvian) and he ended up waking Luko; and Johannes and Hadi who were sitting behind them.

"What is going on!?" Hadi yelled.

"That Greek lunatic is standing on me!" Pavils replied angrily.

"Sorry," Marios replied. "I'm just really exhausted and I needed an energy drink. Is it okay if I have one?"

"No!" Luko yelled. "Those are mine! Nobody touches those!"

"Come on please?" Marios begged. "Johannes, can you convince him?"

"Sorry kid, it's not my problem," Johannes replied.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): Johannes is so selfish! I can't believe he can't use his powers for anyone besides himself!**

* * *

**Luko (Serbia): LUKO! DOESN'T! SHARE!]**

* * *

Amanda opened her eyes.

"I don't think I've ever slept so well in my life," she said in a sexy voice. "Right, Sy…"

Symon wasn't there, in his place was some guy with thick glasses and a bowl haircut.

Amanda screamed. "Who the heck are you!?" she yelled.

"I'm Symon," the guy replied. "And may the force be with you also!"

Amanda took a deep breath and then she yelled – "MARIOS!", knowing that he knew nearly everything about nearly everyone in the show.

The Greek arrived in a split-second.

"Yeah, what's up?" he asked cheerfully.

"How do you explain…th-th-that!" she yelled, pointing at Symon.

"Oh, did I mention that Symon is an actor who changes his personality and look daily, because he is!" Marios replied

"Well, get him away from me!" Amanda yelled. "He's uglier than you!"

"I'm not deaf," Symon said.

"Well, you will be if you don't leave now!" Amanda continued, and she held up her fist. Symon squeaked and ran off.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): I can't believe I ever fell for that…that dork! He is going down!**

* * *

**Marios (Greece) [deviously]: This show is starting to get interesting**

* * *

**Symon (Ukraine): [he doesn't say anything, he just picks his nose]**

* * *

"Ugh, I don't think I've ever had such a horrible sleep!" Dani moaned, as she rubbed her eyes.

"Really, I slept like a baby," Agnessa replied. "Then again, this is coming from someone who sleeps on a concrete sidewalk."

The two of them laughed, and then Dani said – "So, how's the contest so far for you?"

"Quite good, actually," Agnessa replied. "I've made a couple of friends, and everyone is so nice to me. That's everyone except for Eloise!"

"Don't mind her," Dani said. "She's just jealous that you're so pretty."

"She's a supermodel, I don't think that's why she hates me," Agnessa replied. "But I'm used to people hating me."

"You'll learn later in the contest," Dani said, and she winked.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Dani (Hungary): Just give her some time; she'll eventually realize how beautiful she really is]**

* * *

"Er du veldig glad og vet det,

Ja så klapp!" sang Hans and Tyge in the front seat, as they clapped.

"Er du veldig glad og vet det

Ja så klapp!

Er du veldig glad og vet det

Så la alle menn'sker se det

Er du veldig glad og vet det

Ja, så klapp!"

"What does it mean?" Sanna asked them.

"It's the Norwegian version of 'If you're happy and you know it'," Tyge replied.

"I used to love that song when I was little," Sanna replied. "We used to always sing it in pre-school. How long until we arrive?"

"It's a 12-hour drive," Hans replied, and he put his hands behind his seat. "Just relax."

"But it's so boring," Sanna groaned. "I want to…wait, shouldn't you have your hands on the steering wheel?"

"Relax, it uses auto-pilot," Hans replied. "It cost me 300,000 krónas, which is about 30,000 euros."

"Wow, that's a lot of money," said Tyge.

"It's not as much as Ruben spends on hair-gel," Hans groaned. "Sometimes I wonder if he is trying to be exactly like Chris McLean."

"I seriously don't think I can wait any longer," Sanna groaned. "I also wish I didn't have to be carried out of cars. The rest of you have it easy, being able to walk on two legs."

"Trust me," Tyge replied. "We don't all have it easy. I live in a mixed farm in a rural part of Norway and whenever I'm not at school, I have to help my parents run it."

"Is it hard work?" Sanna asked him.

"Very," Tyge answered. "And we only get about 15,000 euros a year for it, but I find that if you try not to worry about things, you can get through them."

"I grew up on a farm as well," Hans said. "I had to spend two hours a day shovelling cowpats into the bin."

"Gross," said Sanna. "You should probably turn off the auto-pilot. We're about to enter a city."

"Yeah, I should," Hans said, and he flicked a switch. "Oh no, tell me that isn't a toll booth."

"It is," Sanna replied. "How much does it want?"

"10 euros," groaned Hans. "And all I have is krones."

"Does anybody have 10 euros!?" Hans yelled to the bottom of the bus.

"I don't see the point of the euro," Adrijana said. "We all spent years earning our own currency, and now we have to throw it all away?"

"I don't have any!" Johannes said. "But I do have something better."

The Icelandic contender got out of his seat and walked down to the front seats. He stuck his head out of the window, where the woman at the toll booth was sitting.

"10 euros please," she said.

"Aw, do you really want to do that?" Johannes said in his slick voice.

"Excuse me…" the woman replied.

"Well, we're not the richest bunch, and…"

He rambled on about a story where all of the contestants were orphans and they were going on a field trip and they barely had enough money for one activity because the local government wouldn't pay them enough and…

In the end, the lady at the toll booth was in tears and she said – "Please just go! I don't care if I get fired! Just go!"

The gates next to toll booth swung open and no sooner were they gone, the woman at the toll booth yelled – "Wait a minute, if you live around here, then why didn't you speak to me in Finnish!?"

But they were already past the toll booth.

"I don't know how you do it, but thanks," Hans said to Johannes, and the two high-fived.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Johannes (Iceland): Why did I just high-five a fifty year old man?**

* * *

**Hans (Norway, Co-host) [smugly]: Johannes, I'm 43 for your information]**

* * *

Alma sat on the edge of her seat, next to what appeared to be a mummy.

"Alma, I'm pretty sure I don't need all these bandages," Anton said to her.

"I know, but I need to practise regularly if I want to be a doctor," Alma replied, and she took out a medical book.

Anton sighed.

"I'm bored!" Rikard yelled. "My country will win Eurovision before we stop!"

"Your country has won," remarked Marios. "They won in 2006 with Lordi."

"Dork!" groaned Rikard.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Anka (Montenegro): He may be a dork, Rikard, but this is you!**

**[She pretends to cry and waves her right hand like a fan]**

**Serves him right]**

* * *

"Can you close the window?" Hadi asked. "It's getting a little chilly. It's getting really chilly, actually."

"There's no point," Hans replied. "We've just arrived."

The bus halted to a bumpy stop.

"C'mon campers!" yelled Ruben, who had just arrived outside the bus, and he was wearing an expensive jacket. "We don't have all day!"

"It's freezing!" Lou groaned. "Where are we, exactly?"

"We're in the middle of a forest in Lapland," Ruben replied. "Home of the Sami people."

"T-t-tell me you have j-j-jackets," stuttered Amanda.

"Yeah, we do actually," Ruben replied. "We didn't want to but the people at EBU said we might be sued if one of you dies of hypothermia or something, and we didn't want to take the risk, so yeah, we've got jackets. Would you mind passing them around, Amanda?"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Anka (Montenegro): Why do European laws have to be so much stricter than the Canadian ones? Where's the fun in that?**

* * *

**Anton (Poland): Thank God Europe is so strict! I shudder to think of a world without rules.]**

* * *

"These are b-b-beige!" complained Adrijana, as she continued to shiver. "I am not wearing this!"

"Well, suck it up, or I get sued!" Ruben yelled angrily.

Adrijana sighed and put on the jacket

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): First the flag t-shirt, and now this? Do they want me to look ugly?**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): You already do, Adrijana]**

* * *

Once everyone had put on their jackets, Ruben continued with the challenge –

"In the forest, our interns have hidden twenty-six wrapped boxes.

Twenty-five contain a marshmallow, which symbolizes that you are immune for today,

And the twenty-sixth contains two marshmallows.

One marshmallow will be given to the person who finds the box, and the other will be given to one of the two contestants who didn't find a box.

The contestant who does not receive a marshmallow will have to get a flight home, because they are OUT!

You can start searching for boxes in three…two…one…GO!"

The 28 contestants rushed into the forest, in search for the gift boxes.

"Oh, one more thing!" Ruben yelled to them. "There is strictly no opening the box before arriving to the finish line to see if there's two marshmallows – that results in instant elimination!"

"Shoot," sighed Marios.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): Wouldn't it be great to be able to choose who stays out of the people who don't get a box. That power would be excellent!]**

* * *

Dani and Agnessa rushed through the forest.

"You search at left side of the path, and I'll search the right!" Dani exclaimed. "That way we can find it in no time. But it doesn't matter if we don't find any, we can always swipe one off of, say…"

"Eloise?" Agnessa interrupted hopefully.

"Sure, Eloise," Dani replied. "She is such a *****."

"What does that mean?" Agnessa asked her.

"It's a Hungarian swear word," Dani answered. "The broadcasters will probably censor it. Now come on, let's find a box!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Agnessa (Belarus): Dani is so nice to me, so she's definitely the first friend I've ever had. I hope she doesn't turn out to be some international thief or something**

* * *

**Dani (Hungary): I admit, I do steal every once in a while, but as I said, it's only from people I hate.**

**And sometimes things just stick to me. I don't know how it happens, but it does.**

* * *

**Eloise (France): Who do those two girls think they are, criticizing me? I am Eloise Lachienne! And who are they? Some wannabe model and a thief in a hoody!]**

* * *

"Quit walking beside me!" Tia yelled at Aleksander.

"But I…" Aleksander replied before being interrupted.

"It will never happen," Tia interrupted. "And it's best that you don't get attached. We go our separate ways here."

"But…" Aleksander said again.

"Do you understand?" Tia interrupted.

"I wish you'd let me finish," Aleksander said. "I can be bad boy when I want to. Just give me a chance."

"Oh yeah?" Tia said. "I'm curious to know why you only have one ear pierced."

"It hurt okay!" Aleksander demanded. "Come on, give me a chance!"

"No," Tia replied firmly. "We separate here. Do you understand?"

Aleksander nodded his head.

"Good, now I will leave."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Aleksander (Albania): In Albania, nodding your head means 'no', and shaking your head means 'yes'. So NO, I don't understand!]**

* * *

Berto, Lou and Marios walked over to where Aleksander was sulking on the ground.

"Hey man," Lou said. "Are you okay?"

"Tia just rejected me," Aleksander sulked. "She didn't even give me a chance."

"Who's Tia again?" Lou asked.

"She's the girl from Bulgaria with the spiky hair and the piercings," Marios answered.

"Oh, her," Lou said. "Yeah, sorry man."

"We found a box," Berto said. "And we were going to draw sticks to see who gets it, but I think you deserve it."

"Seriously?" Aleksander asked. "Aw, thanks guys."

"Now run back to home-base before anyone else gets it!" Berto exclaimed. "Go!"

Aleksander rushed off like a little kid – then again, he virtually was.

* * *

"So are we a team?"

"Totally, let's get started!"

The four of them high-fived and those four were Pavils, Luko, Sanna and Tyge.

"This is so awesome!" Luko cheered. "I just had another top-up, and now I feel great!"

"Well come on!" Sanna exclaimed. "Let's find a box! But we're going to need some sort of strategy…"

"Or, we could take that one," interrupted Tyge, pointing at a box in the bush.

"Yeah, we can take that," said Pavils, and he backflipped over to the bush, and grabbed the box with his feet in mid-air.

"That wasn't necessary," said Sanna. "But you got it, and that's good! But who should get it?"

"I don't mind if someone else gets it," said Tyge.

"Well, I think you should get it, since you found it," Sanna replied, and she handed him the box.

"But I got it off the bush!" Pavils protested. "Of course you're going to give it to your boyfriend."

"Excuse me?" Sanna replied.

"We can hear you chatting in the front seat," Luko added. "You two are totally hitting it off."

"Well, I'm kind of here to win," Sanna answered.

"And I don't have time with all the work I have to do back home," Tyge added.

"Well, you should consider it," Pavils said to them. "You two would really hit it off."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): Pavils. That cheeky little break-dancer, trying to set up Tyge and I when we're only two episodes in.**

**Still, Tyge is kinda cute.**

* * *

**Tyge (Norway): Sanna is sweet, but do I really have time for it? I've never been in a relationship, and…**

**No worries, we can still be friends**

* * *

**Pavils (Latvia): It's inevitable! They have got to hit it off!]**

* * *

Aleksander continued to rush to the finish-line, until he was stopped by Johannes.

"Come on, let us have that box, Alex," Johannes said to him

"Erm…okay," Aleksander replied, and he immediately handed the box to Johannes.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Johannes (Iceland): I have tricked people hundreds of times but it has never been that easy.**

**What happened in the Albanian selection? I should ask Marios.**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): The only reason I gave it to him was because there happened to be another box in the grass at that time.**

**I don't get why everyone falls for his voice. It's nothing but a Tom Sawyer impression]**

* * *

"I wish you'd stop following me!" Anton yelled at Alma.

"I know your allergic reactions are gone, but they might come back at any time!" Alma pleaded.

"I like Star Wars," Symon said randomly.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Anton (Poland): That Finnish challenge was a nightmare. Alma kept asking me if I was feeling woozy and Symon kept breathing down my neck!**

**I swore to myself that once I found a box, I would ditch them and rush to the finish line]**

* * *

"I shall use my Jedi senses to get us a box," Symon continued, and he put his finger to his tongue, and then he put it into the air. "We shall take the west route."

"But that goes into a field of thorns," Alma pointed out.

"That's never an obstacle for a true Jedi warrior," Symon replied.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Anton (Poland): On second thoughts, maybe it was getting a bit too out of hand]**

* * *

"Both of you, please leave me alone!" Anton yelled. "You have done nothing but annoy me!"

"But…" said Alma.

"I DON'T CARE!" Anton roared. "NOW LEAVE ME ALONE YOU WEIRDOS!" and he rushed off.

* * *

Tia slowly trudged along the path, holding a gift box in her hand.

She had found it in the middle of a muddy lake, and in the excitement of finding it, she fell over, cutting her knees and scraping her elbow.

She had been in far worse accidents in her life, but it still hurt, and she found it difficult to walk.

"Ow," she groaned. "Ow, ow, ow, ow and ow!"

"I guess you won't be able to stop me when I do this," said a voice behind her. It was Jessie, and she grabbed Tia's box and ran off.

"Hey, get your own box!" Tia yelled.

"Yeah, I don't play by the rules," Jessie replied.

Tia trudged after her for a few seconds, and then she yelled – "Oh, skip it!" and she ran after Jessie, even though it was incredibly painful.

"You may as well forget it!" Jessie jeered at Tia. "I'm just way too…OOF!"

Tia had pounced on Jessie, and grabbed her box.

"I'm not done yet, just so you know," Tia added, and she lifted Jessie into the air and flung her onto a frozen lake, which cracked and dropped her in.

"I'm f-f-freezing!" Jessie shivered as she attempted to paddle. "P-p-please l-l-let me out!"

"No!" Tia replied sharply, and she rushed off with the box.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tia (Bulgaria): I do not feel bad about that! She knows very well that she wouldn't have saved me if it had been me in there.**

**Italy is full of so many hot guys! Why did they send her to this show?]**

* * *

"You are really buff," Shay said to Mirzo, as he held one of his toned arms.

"Could you put it down please?" Mirzo asked him.

"How can you not be proud?" Hadi asked. "I wish I was that strong. Then I could beat up all those people who call me a computer geek."

"Well, with great power comes…" said Mirzo, before he was dragged away by Shay.

"What is that fruity aroma?" Shay said, sniffing. "I have got to have it, whatever it is!"

"Get back here!" Mirzo yelled, pulling him back.

Hadi stared at the nearest camera and said – "This may take a while. You may want to switch the channel or something."

* * *

_I guess now would be a good a time as any to stop. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you vote in the poll on my profile._

_Meanwhile, on a very u__nrelated note, I'm just wondering, Why doesn't allow 'Choose your own adventure' stories? It's not that I'm planning on making one, but I'm curious to know why.  
_

_Hope you enjoyed this episode so far. I should be posting the second part in a few days, but I can't make promises. I mean, who knows what can happen in the space of two days?_

_Until then, please review this chapter. Constructive criticism is allowed, as well as flames and nice reviews.  
_

_insertnamehere21 OUT!_


	3. Ep2 Pt2 - Seek and you shall Finn'd Pt2

_Hello to anyone who may happen to be reading._

_Today's chapter will feature the first elimination of the season, and you may or may not find it surprising._

_Thank you to anyone who voted in the poll. It is still open if you haven't voted yet._

_That's all there is to say for now. Enjoy! (or not)  
_

* * *

Adrijana stomped through the forest, still mad at Ruben for making her wear such a horrible colour.

"Hey girlfriend!" squealed a voice from behind. It was Emilia, and she flapped around in her beige jacket.

"Get lost," Adrijana groaned.

"Oh, is someone a grumpy girl today?" Emilia asked in a baby voice.

"I'm not five," Adrijana snapped. "Don't you have anyone else to talk to?"

"Well, I sit next to Zeferino on the bus, but he doesn't really say much, and you were all alone – so I thought you could use some company."

"Well I don't!" Adrijana snapped. "Because everyone in the world sucks!"

"Do I suck?" Emilia asked her.

"Yes, you do!" Adrijana continued. "Because you are a psycho with pigtails who comes from a country that thinks they're so great just because they're the world's tallest population, when in actual fact they suck because they haven't qualified for a Eurovision final since 2004."

"We qualified this year," Emilia pointed out.

"I didn't watch it this year," Adrijana replied. "The show is cheesy and we all know that the country with the most neighbours will win."

"Well I like it," Emilia pleaded. "It's full of brilliant songs and it brings Europe together with the power of music. And if you lightened up even a little bit more, you would agree with me."

Adrijana sighed – "This is gonna be a long trip."

* * *

"Look a box!" exclaimed Katerina.

She, Anka and Rikard were one group.

"Whooooo!" cheered Rikard. "We have done it girlfriends!"

"You scare me," Anka said. "Okay, I'm going to get the box!"

"But it's in a thorn-bush!" warned Katerina.

"Whatever," Anka replied. "You'll get lines on your forehead if you worry too much."

Katerina gasped and felt her forehead to see if there were any, but by the time she was done Anka had already grabbed the box.

"Yes!" Anka cheered, even though she was covered in thorns. "Forget you suckers – I'm off to the finish – ouch!"

"I thought we were your friends!" wailed Rikard.

"Why would I be friends with you guys?" Anka replied. "A gay creep and some girl with an obsession with cats? Puh-lease!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Katerina (Macedonia): It is ridiculous how Anka makes instant decisions that most people can see are completely wrong.**

**She's probably going to come back to me in a few days' time and ask me to be her ally or something, but time will tell!]**

* * *

"…and I bet five euros we don't find a box in the next minute."

Amanda sighed as Stela continued to make bets, but then she decided to kill Stela with kindness

"Okay," Amanda replied. "If you win, you get 5 euros, but if I win, you have to be in an alliance with me."

"What if we're not on the same team?" Stela asked.

"Oh, I'll figure something out. 3…2…1…GO!"

After 10 seconds there was no box.

20 seconds there was still no box

After 27 seconds…

"Look!" exclaimed Eloise, who was also with them. "There's a box."

"Yeah, we can see that!" replied Stela, rolling her eyes.

"C'mon let's get it!" Eloise said, but she couldn't find it. "Where is it gone?"

That's when she saw Dani and Agnessa running off. They both had a box in her hands.

"See you at the finish line!" jeered Dani, and then Agnessa blew a raspberry at Eloise.

"Oh, you may have won now, but you will regret it in a few days' time!" Eloise yelled at them.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Agnessa (Belarus): I don't know why, but that felt great! It was like I wasn't just getting back at Eloise – it was like I was getting back at everyone who ever threw Coke cans at me or attacked me in my sleep.**

**I feel brilliant!**

* * *

**Dani (Hungary): It's not like one million euros is a huge loss to Eloise – she's a famous supermodel. Emilia told me she has a net worth of 16 million euros. Why is she even here?**

* * *

**Eloise (France): How can one retire on 16 million euros? 17 million is pretty much the minimum. I don't know how most scum can retire on a few grand!]**

* * *

Tia finally arrived at the finish line. Her knees felt like they were on fire, but she had to be as fast as she could in case Jessie escaped from the frozen pond.

When she finally arrived, she saw Anka, Johannes and Aleksander. The latter was looking at her smugly.

"How did you get here so fast?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"Oh, it wasn't easy," Aleksander replied. "The box was tied to a giant rhinoceros, and I had to knock it out…"

"Let me guess, you told someone that I rejected you and they gave you a box as sympathy!" Tia interrupted.

"Yeah," sighed Aleksander.

"You are pathetic," jeered Anka. "You're just some annoying little brat from the Balkans."

"You're from the Balkans as well," Aleksander pointed out.

"Shut up!" Anka yelled.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Aleksander (Albania): Does Anka even know how to think? Things come out her mouth without her even trying!**

**It's a shame she got a box, because if I had the two marshmallows I would have voted her off no doubt.**

**No offence to all you Montenegrins out there! You should have qualified for the Eurovision final in 2013! Those spacemen were awesome!]**

* * *

Anton was still running away from Alma and Symon, when he suddenly crashed into a tree.

"Are you okay?" asked Tyge, who happened to be nearby. He, along with Sanna and Pavils, were all holding boxes.

"You've found three boxes!?" yelled Anton, as he rubbed his bruised forehead. "I haven't even found one and I spent forever looking through ditches."

"Well, you can have mine if you want," Tyge offered.

"No thank you," Anton replied sharply. "I can find my own box."

"So I take that you'll want to continue looking through ditches," said Pavils cheekily.

Anton scowled. "Give me that," he groaned, and he grabbed Tyge's box and ran for the finish line.

* * *

Agnessa and Dani ran to the finish line cheering.

"We made it!" cheered Dani.

"And before Eloise!" added Agnessa.

"Congratulations to both of you!" said Ruben. "I'm sure the Belarusian and Hungarian viewers will be satisfied."

"Aw thanks," said Agnessa kindly

Ruben just realized what he said, and he added – "I mean, you know, whatever."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Dani (Hungary): Wow, Hans is right. Ruben is pretty much trying to copy Chris McLean.]**

* * *

Anton was as red as the colour on the Polish flag he was wearing when he arrived with his box.

"Woah, what happened to you?" Agnessa asked.

"It was a long run," Anton snapped.

A few more minutes passed, and Pavils, Luko and Sanna all came rushing to the finish line, and they were all piled on Sanna's wheelchair. Tyge was pushing them from behind.

They were all carrying boxes.

"Whooooooooooooooooo!" they all cheered as they were pushed to the finish.

When they reached the finish line, Tyge pulled the brake and the three of them went flying.

Pavils and Luko quickly popped back up, and they helped Sanna back onto her wheelchair.

"Are you okay?" Tyge asked her.

"I'm fine," Sanna replied. "That was awesome! I haven't had so much fun since I was 10 and my friends pushed me down a hill and I went off a huge ramp and into a pile of pillows!"

"You've done that?" said Luko, open mouthed as he continued to vibrate.

"Pfff…that's nothing," bragged Pavils. "When I was 9, my mom was having my little sister and my brother and I were bored so we went through the hospital on stretchers and we nearly flattened one of the surgeons."

_(Oh, and speaking of hospitals, guess who came next…)_

"ANTON! ANTON!" yelled a voice that wasn't far.

It was Alma, who was carrying a box under her arm. Symon limped behind her, and he was also carrying a box.

"Sorry we were so late," Alma apologized. "Symon fell, and I had to bandage him, but it's okay because I'm here now."

"You carried a first aid kit with you?" Anton commented. "You should seriously get a life."

He muttered it, but Alma still heard.

She poked him in the chest as she shouted – "Do you think this is some kind of joke? Without doctors you might have been dead at this point – don't make fun of us! My talents are what got me on this show. Speaking of which, how did you get on this show?"

"The judges thought that he could be male version of Courtney, that's why," said Marios, who had just arrived. He was followed by Lou and Berto.

"Oh, so you're smart now!" Anton shouted at Marios. "You don't know what you're…"

"You saw what happened to Aleksander," Marios interrupted. "Now get out of my face."

"Aleksander was a one-off," Anton replied. "There is no way…"

Marios grabbed Anton's leg and flung him to the ground.

"Ouch," groaned Anton.

The next group to arrive was Katerina and Rikard.

"We're back!" Katerina snarled at Anka.

"Great, now I have to look at your horrible pigtails again," Anka groaned.

"I'm starting to have allergic reactions," Anton cried, who was still on the ground.

"I knew it!" Anka yelled, and she wrestled Katerina to the ground.

"Ow, get off me!" Katerina yelled. "Someone get her off me!"

Anka grabbed Katerina's backpack.

"Hey, give that back!" Katerina yelled, as she tried to get the bag back, but Anka pushed her away and zipped it open.

A ginger, striped cat popped its head out.

"I think that this is what's causing the allergy!" Anka yelled, holding the cat in the air.

"I knew it!" Anton yelled, stomping over to Katerina. "I knew it was you! Get rid of that beast this instant!"

"Kelija is not a beast!" Katerina whined, grabbing the cat out of Anka's grip. "She is my best friend in the entire world and you can't take her away from me!"

"Yeah…sorry Katerina," said Ruben. "We're not allowed to torture contestants via allergies, so Kelly has to go."

"It's Kelija!" Katerina snapped. "And you can't have her! She my best friend in…"

"You said that!" Ruben interrupted. "Now give the cat to me!"

"Do as he says!" Anton added.

"If you want her, then you'll have to get her!" Katerina yelled, and Ruben started to chase her.

Amanda, Stela and Eloise had just arrived.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!" Eloise yelled at Agnessa, and the Belarusian gulped.

"Leave my friend alone!" Dani yelled.

"Oh, what are you going to do about it?" Eloise said, laughing. "Are you going to steal my good looks – heh heh!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): That may be the worst joke I have ever heard. That was even worse than 'Leto Svet!']**

* * *

"No," Dani replied. "But I will attack you if you come any closer!"

"Sure you will," Eloise said, rolling her eyes.

"I learned how to do this in juvie!" Dani yelled, and she pounced on Eloise and attacked her.

"Get off me!" Eloise yelled.

"Whooooo, cat fight!" Aleksander cheered.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Aleksander (Albania): I have two sisters back home who are twins called Miranda and Roza – and you should see them fight. It's priceless!]**

* * *

Eloise was now lying on the ground.

"Ugghhh!" she groaned.

"You've been to juvie?" Agnessa asked Dani.

"Once," Dani replied. "There was a popular girl in my Hungarian class and I stole her shoes (I was going to give them back, by the way), and it turned out they cost a fortune so when she caught me wearing them she called the police and I was sent to juvie for two months."

"I've been arrested twice," Agnessa replied. "The first time I got caught stealing an apple from a shop (In all fairness I was starving) and the second time this 30-year old man came up to me on the street and said he'd give me a million Rubles to make out with him, and I got so insulted that I slapped him across the head and I accidentally broke his nose."

"I guess we have more in common than I thought," Dani replied, and they both high-fived.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Dani (Hungary): A thirty year old man wanted to make out with Agnessa!? That is wrong on so many levels!.]**

* * *

"Twenty-one boxes have now been found!" Ruben announced. "Only five boxes are still up for grabs – who out of…"

"Look the finish-line!" a female-voice squealed.

"That's great," another voice said sarcastically. "Now get out off my back now!"

The two voices belonged to Emilia and Adrijana, the former riding on the latter's back.

"No way!" Emilia replied. "This is too much fun."

"Fun is what's wrong with the world," Adrijana replied in a dark tone. "If there was no fun, we would only be able to do useful things."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): I am still shuddering at that.**

* * *

**Sanna (Denmark): How can someone hate fun? Does she have a heart made of stone?**

**Marios told me how she got chosen, but surely the Slovene broadcasters could tell she was the wrong person to send.**

* * *

**Adrijana (Slovenia): One day, I am going to rule the world with an iron fist, and you people watching will all be working in salt-mines and broken-glass factories. And you will all be forced to speak Slovene or else you will be executed – so you may want to start learning it now]**

* * *

"You should seriously learn to lighten up," Emilia said, as she leapt off Adrijana's back. "If you don't do it soon, you're going to die alone with no friends."

"Don't care," Adrijana replied. "What good would having a husband in my life be? All they do to wives are lock them in kitchens and force them to look after children while they have fun working."

Most of the contestants were shocked by the darkness of Adrijana, particularly Aleksander

"Catch me," he squeaked before he passed out and landed in Tia's arms.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Aleksander (Albania): That girl literally scares me. And what is this about locking them in kitchens? I have two sisters and a mother and father and I'm the only person in the house who does any cooking]**

* * *

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Ruben continued. "There are only three boxes left, who will get them? Find out in these clips!"

Mirzo and Hadi tried desperately to pull Shay away from the berry bush. Well, it was mostly Mirzo, since Hadi was too busy yelling.

"Shay, get away from the bush!" Hadi yelled at Shay.

"Wait, just one more berry!" Shay pleaded.

"You said that 40 berries ago!" Hadi pointed out. "Now come on! With a million euros, you could buy as many berries as you want."

That's when Shay sprung up. "Well come on guys!" he yelled. "Don't just stand there, let's get our boxes!"

Hadi rolled his eyes.

"Be nice," Mirzo said to him.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hadi (Israel): Mirzo has been given a gift from God, and he barely knows it exists. I would give anything to switch places with him and beat people up.**

**I know that sounds arrogant, but you'd agree with me if you had your head flushed down a toilet twice a week! It happens to me!]**

* * *

Jessie finally gripped her two hands onto the edge of the lake and pulled herself up. Her tanned skin had gone blue and her nose was blocked with frozen boogers.

"Dia!" she moaned. "Oo are doe dead!"

_[What she meant to say: Tia, you are so dead!]_

Hadi, Mirzo and Shay now had two boxes, and were searching for a third.

"In case we don't find a third box, I call the first one!" Hadi said.

"Ooh, me too," said Shay. "I call the second one."

"I don't mind," Mirzo said. "But I doesn't matter, because I see another box. I'll get it quickly!"

Just as Mirzo was about to pick up the box, Jessie grabbed it.

"Nide try!" she jeered. "Loogs lieg un ob oo id goig 'ome tonide!"

_[Nice try, looks like one of you is going home tonight]_

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" Mirzo yelled. "Hadi and Shay, you two can go. I've got this!"

Shay was about to refuse, but Hadi managed to drag him off.

"Oh, I am doe scared!" Jessie said sarcastically, even though she could see how strong Mirzo really was.

"I may not be the strongest or the fastest, but I will get that box back," Mirzo growled, and Jessie made a run for it.

"Get back here!" Mirzo yelled, as he tried to catch up with her.

"La-la-la-la-la-la yodel-odel-ay-ee-oo!" Jessie yelled (completely out of tune). "I'm nod liddening! La-la-la-la…OOF!"

Mirzo had caught up and pounced on her, and grabbed the box.

"Sorry to all of you Italians watching, but I want to make my country proud," Mirzo said to a camera, and he rushed to the finish line.

"I will cadge ub!" Jessie yelled/moaned. "I WILL CADGE UB!"

* * *

Hadi and Shay had already arrived, and were still celebrating by the time Mirzo arrived, holding a box over his head.

"You made it!" they both cheered.

"And Mirzo gets the final box!" Ruben announced. "This means that he, along with Shay, Agnessa, Symon, Anton, Alma, Katerina, Luko, Anka, Adrijana, Eloise, Emilia, Berto, Sanna, Tyge, Amanda, Johannes, Rikard, Pavils, Aleksander, Marios, Tia, Lou, Stela and Dani, is safe."

Jessie had just caught up, and she was completely out of breath.

"No!" she screamed. "I can'd hab lost! I'm nod goig first! NO!"

"Sorry Jessie, but it looks like you do not get immunity, and you may be the first to leave Euro-drama Roadtrip!" Ruben announced.

"So…who is the other unlucky loser?" Adrijana asked. "And can I kill whoever loses?"

Emilia twitched, but she kept herself cool.

"Erm…Hans should be here with him right about… now!" Ruben replied.

Hans slowly drove up on a golf-cart, and he was gritting his teeth.

"I don't like to drive this cheap [Norwegian swear word]!" Hans yelled at Ruben. "You should stop spending the budget!"

"I needed a touch-up," Ruben complained. "My face doesn't stay beautiful naturally."

Hans gritted his teeth.

"Anyways," Ruben announced. "Here is the other unlucky loser…

…Zeferino!"

"What!?" Emilia yelled. "But everyone loves Zeferino."

"Um…who is he again?" Luko asked

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): Okay, I know this is a bit random, but I just thought – is Luko a play on the word 'glucose?']**

* * *

"I'm the Portugese entry," Zeferino replied, crying. "I get nervous a lot, and I wanted to make friends here but I find it hard to talk to new people…or anyone really."

"Zeferino, you got picked out of thousands of people to represent Portugal," Emilia said. "That's something to be proud of."

"Well, I did play guitar in my audition tape," Zeferino replied, blushing.

"I promise that if I get the second marshmallow I will give it you," Emilia said. "But you have to try."

"Speaking of which, you can open your boxes now," Ruben announced.

"YES!" Marios yelled, and he ripped open his box.

"A marshmallow," he sighed, but he ate it anyway.

Shay opened his as well. There was only one marshmallow, but he ate it happily.

"Nope," groaned Amanda.

"No," sighed Johannes.

"Darn!" groaned Hadi.

"I got it!" Mirzo cheered. "I mean…um…"

"It's okay, everyone can be cocky sometimes," said Hadi, and he patted Mirzo on the back.

"So, Mirzo, who do you choose?" Ruben asked. "Take your time; tension increases ratings."

"Erm…do I have to, it's sort of a no-brainer," Mirzo replied, glaring at Jessie, who stuck out her tongue.

"Just count to ten, and then you can announce who you want to save," Ruben replied.

"Okay, I'll do it in Bosnian," said Mirzo.

"jedan

dva

tri

četiri

pet

šest

sedam

osam

devet

deset…

…I would like to save Zeferino!"

Zeferino put his hands to his head in shock.

"I'm safe?" he asked. "I'm safe! I'm safe! I AM SAFE!"

"Ciao," Tia said, waving at Jessie.

"But…I can'd go first," Jessie said. "I rebuse doo go. I will s'day ib I wad."

"Sorry girl, but you have to go," Hans replied. "A taxi will come to take you to the airport in a few minutes."

"Well, see if I get on," Jessie snapped.

"Suit yourself, you can freeze yourself to death here," Ruben said, and he hopped onto his RV. "Later loser!"

"Quick, everybody onto the bus!" Hans yelled, and the 27 remaining contestants obeyed, and the bus was gone.

* * *

The camera moved to Ruben's RV, where he was sitting in a hot tub and enjoying a cocktail, which was green-coloured and had a wooden umbrella.

"So, Jessie is the first to go," he said to the camera. "And she has let down 60 million people, which may result in many angry e-mails!

But who will go next?

Find out next time on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!"

* * *

_So, after three long chapters, the first elimination challenge has come to an end, and sadly Jessie, the Italian contestant, is the unlucky loser._

_Apologies to any Italians who may be reading this. I know Total Drama is pretty big in Italy, but someone had to go, and unfortunately it had to be Jessie.  
_

_Thank you to anyone who is still reading. Please review whether or not you liked it. And if you're Italian you have every right to flame.  
_

_On a completely unrelated note, the Eurovision starts in TEN DAYS, _There doesn't seem to be a clear favourite this year,_ but I think Romania is going to be the winner.  
_

__ I'm planning on publishing the next chapter on Wednesday, but I'll see how things go. By the way, the teams will be chosen next chapter.  
__

_And that's all there is to say for now. Goodbye!  
_


	4. Ep3 Pt1 - Lat's Entertainment Pt1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or Eurovision. All rights go to their respective owners. I do however own the 28 OCs and the 2 hosts._

_That's all there is to say for now. Enjoy the episode!_

* * *

Euro-Drama Roadtrip – Episode 3 – "Lat's Entertainment"

"Last time on Euro-Drama Roadtrip, the 28 contestants went to their first challenge in Finland, where they were required to find boxes that contained marshmallows, but there were only twenty-six to be found, but one of them contained two marshmallows – one of which could be given to one of the two unlucky losers so they could also be immune.

In the end the two lucky losers were Portuguese Zeferino, and Italian Jessie, and it was up to Mirzo, the Bosnian contestant, to decide who stayed and who left, and he picked Zeferino, so Jessie was the first to leave Euro-drama Roadtrip – and consequently generate thousands of angry Italian hate-mails. Thanks a lot, Mirzo!

Anyways, who will go next?

Where will the next challenge be?

Who will Symon pretend to be next?

Find out right now on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!

* * *

The bus was now stopped in a petrol station somewhere in the middle of Estonia.

"What are we doing here?" Marios asked. "There's no Estonian contestant."

"I had to stop for fuel," Hans said. "And I also need to serve you breakfast."

"Thank God!" cheered Emilia. "I haven't eaten in two days!"

"Is that the reason I feel sleepy?" Anton said. "I thought I was having another migraine."

As they queued up, Dani said to Agnessa – "Hans is so much nicer than Chef. I can't wait to see what he has for breakfast."

"Are you going to get your food, or what?" Agnessa asked, pointing at the queue. Dani was first in line.

"So, what's on offer?" Dani asked politely.

"Just this," Hans replied, and he dropped some slop onto her plate.

"You're kidding, right?" Dani said.

"Look, I'm not much of a cook, okay?" Hans replied. "So it's either this or you starve."

Aleksander was next in line and he stared at the bacon.

"It's badly burnt, and you're supposed to fry it, not grill it! Don't you know a thing about cooking?" he complained.

"Oh, if you're going to complain, then why don't you give it a go?" Hans remarked.

"Okay, I will," Aleksander said, folding his arms. "So, this is bacon, you say? Tut, tut, tut."

The Albanian got out the rest of slices and placed them on the barbecue. He shut one eye so that he could perfectly position the dials, and after heating them for a few minutes, they came out perfectly.

"These are delicious!" commented Amanda, who was next in line.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): On the bright side, now we have some actual food, but the bad news is, now that Aleksander has proved his usefulness, I can't get him voted off**

* * *

**Tia (Bulgaria): Aleksander still isn't my type, but that is some good bacon.**

* * *

**Adrijana (Slovenia): Bacon – it's basically a piece of rotten meat covered in salt and fat. How can anyone eat this filth?]**

* * *

"…and extra bacon for you, sweetie," Aleksander said to Tia, as he placed the slices on her plate.

"Aleksander, I thought we…woah, this is good!" Tia exclaimed. "But Aleksander, I thought we went over this…"

"Hey, we want food as well!" Stela yelled at Tia.

"Sorry," Tia said, and she stepped out of the line. "Aleksander, I thought we went over this. You're just not my type. Didn't you say you understood?"

"I nodded my head, and in Albania, that means 'no'," Aleksander replied.

"Never would have guessed," Tia replied, rolling her eyes, and she walked off.

Once everyone had been served, Hans said – "Okay, time to get back on the bus, there's still three more hours to drive until we get to our next challenge in Latvia."

"Latvia," Marios said brightly. "Debuted in Eurovision in 2000, and have participated every year since, including a win in 2002 with Marie N's, "I Wanna."

"Thanks for the tour guidance," Adrijana replied rolling her eyes. "You forgot to mention that they suck nowadays."

"No they don't," remarked Aleksander. "Their song this year was brilliant!"

"It was clearly a rip-off of Jedward," Marios said. "Now come on – I haven't been to Latvia in a year."

"I haven't at all," Aleksander replied, rolling his eyes.

* * *

"Come on, Zeferino, please!?" begged Emilia.

"I'm too nervous," Zeferino groaned.

"That's what got you in the bottom two in the first place!" Emilia yelled. "Now come on, play us something."

"Yeah…um…" Zeferino whispered. "I can only play Eurovision songs."

"Oh, that's great!" Emilia squealed. "I love Eurovision! Over 35 countries come together every year and they sing. It's like the Olympics of song, and my country finally qualified last year! Do you know Waterloo? What about Fairytale? Can you play Ding-a-Dong?"

"Yes, yes and yes," Zeferino replied. "I can also play Ding-a-Dong in Dutch."

"Oh, please do!" Emilia begged.

Zeferino took a deep breath, and once he started, he couldn't stop –

_"Is 't lang geleden? Is 't lang geleden_

_Dat mijn hart je riep met z'n ding-dinge-dong?_

_Is 't lang geleden? Is 't lang geleden?_

_In de zomerzon ging het bim-bam-bom..."_

He sang the whole song from start to finish, and Emilia had a tear in her eye.

"That was beautiful," she said.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that great," Zeferino replied.

"Don't be so modest," Emilia replied. "You have a rare talent. Sing another song – how about Waterloo?"

"Erm…okay," Zeferino replied.

_"My my, at Waterloo Napoleon did surrender…"_

* * *

"This is torture!" Adrijana yelled, covering her ears. "No wonder Portugal have never been in the top 5 in Eurovision."

"Stop yelling," a voice said. "You're creating tension, man!"

It came from a guy with long brown hair, a headband, a peace necklace and baggy trousers. He also wore a t-shirt with the Ukrainian flag, so there are no prizes for guessing who it was.

"What's up dudes?" he said. "I'm Symon."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): It's an improvement on yesterday, but not by much.**

* * *

**Agnessa (Belarus): In the Belarusian selection, there was girl in it who was a hippy, and I had to share a dressing room with her**

**[She shudders]**

**Thank god she got nul points in the voting. That's an expression Marios told me about, it's when a Eurovision song doesn't get any votes.**

**I've never actually seen Eurovision before, but I heard my country did well in 2013.**

* * *

**Adrijana (Slovenia): Belarus is one of the worst countries at Eurovision – all they do is send in cheesy English-language songs about butterflies and loving Belarus.**

**NOBODY LIKES BELARUS, EVEN BELARUSIANS DON'T!]**

* * *

"I'm still getting stupid allergic reactions!" Anton groaned. "Why did Katerina get to keep her stupid cat?"

"Erm…because she attacked Ruben and smashed all the cameras?" Alma answered.

"IT WAS SARCASM!" Anton yelled. "Don't you have it in Croatia?"

Alma burst into tears.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Alma (Croatia): [still crying] Anton is so mean, and I hope Katerina's cat scratches him to death.**

**Like Marios said, the only reason Anton is on this show was because those [Croatian swear word] juries thought he could be a male version of Courtney.**

**[She pouts a moment and then she widens her eyes]**

**Wow, I completely forgot that I'm on TV. Mama, if you're watching, remember the 100% I got in Biology and Chemistry. I'll see you when I get home. Kisses!]**

* * *

Amanda sighed as she sat in her new seat. She had moved since she couldn't stand Symon anymore.

"What's up?" Aleksander, who was next to her, asked her.

"Shut up!" Amanda yelled. "I mean, um, not much, honey. Where's Tia?"

"She moved next to Katerina," Aleksander sighed. "Guess she wasn't ready for a guy like me."

"I'm right in front of you!" Tia yelled. "And if you say that again I'll get Katerina's cat to claw at you!"

"Her name is Kelija!" Katerina yelled.

"Hush!" Amanda yelled, and then she turned to Aleksander. "Ignore her, she's just jealous of your amazing cooking."

"Oh, you liked my cooking?" Aleksander said, blushing.

"Are you joking?" Amanda replied. "You are amazing! Can you make hotdogs? I LOVE hotdogs!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): I am not…repeat not…in love with Aleksander. I was really there so I could fool that dweeb into forming an alliance with me.**

**And besides, Symon was driving me insane!**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): She is fooling nobody! But I'm going to go along with it, just to make her feel secure, and I'm going to pretend to vote for who she wants but I'll just vote for her every-time.]**

* * *

"Yeah, I can make hot-dogs," Aleksander replied.

* * *

**[Aleksander (Albania): And just so you know, Amanda, all you have to do to make hotdogs is microwave them and then put them in a bun.**

**What an idiot!]**

* * *

"…so anchovies love tomatoes, but if you want to catch salmon, a bit of lime juice on your rod will do the trick…"

Berto was giving Lou a lecture about fish bait, but Lou just continued to draw on the window and sigh

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Lou (Cyprus): I've never been much of a listener, and the only reason I can even speak English is because my dad is an English immigrant**

* * *

**Berto (San Marino): I have never met someone like Lou. He is so interested in my hobbies, and he's never interrupted me once]**

* * *

As Zeferino continued to play Eurovision songs on his guitar, there were a few singing along, including Sanna and Hans.

_"…La det swinge, la det rock 'n' roll_

_La det swinge til du mister all kontroll_

_Oh hi ho..._

_La det swinge, la det rockin'_

_Swinge, la det rollin'_

_Swinge, la det rock 'n' roll!"_

"Ah, the song that won for my country back in '85," Hans said. "I was only fifteen, and I remember that moment like it was just yesterday. I'd gone to my girlfriend's house to watch it on her colour TV, because we still only had a black and white set, and her mother, the old kjøter, had spent the whole night complaining that we would never win Eurovision and we would get nul points year after year – but when we won, she jumped up on her armchair and started screeching our winning song at the top of her voice.

My girlfriend was so embarrassed, but it was still a great night. We got married ten years later, in 1995, a few weeks after we won again, actually. We're still married, and we had a child called Casper.

Speaking of which, where's Tyge?" Hans asked.

"He went to hang with Symon," Sanna replied. "Wait, what do you mean by 'speaking of which?"

"Oh, erm, congratulations on your win last year in Eurovision," Hans said.

"Thanks," Sanna replied. "I was going to go to Copenhagen to see it, but I had exams. I might go next year."

"You should take Tyge with you! It could be a romantic get-away!" said Pavils, who sat in the other front seat.

"Not this again," Sanna sighed.

"I don't know how you can't see it," Pavils replied. "I do. Luko does."

"So basically, you and Luko can see Tyge as attractive, but I can't," Sanna replied, her hands on her hips.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Pavils (Latvia): *facepalms*]**

* * *

Pavils turned bright red. "I didn't mean that," he stammered. "I…I…"

"You should sit down before you embarrass yourself any more," Sanna replied, and she pointed at Luko.

"So, how did it go?" Luko asked excitedly.

Pavils put his head in his hands.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Pavils (Latvia): They are perfect for each other. Why can't they see it in each other?]**

* * *

"We're here!" announced Hans. "Latvia!"

"Ah," said Pavils. "Great to be home again," and with that he backflipped out the bus door

The others followed.

"Congratulations to those of you who survived the Finnish challenge," Ruben, who had just arrived in his RV, said. "Now – it's about time I told you the teams. The producers have chosen three teams and they have been specially chosen to prevent bloc-voting in the eliminations. If I call your name, you stand at the river –

Agnessa of Belarus

Katerina of Macedonia

Luko of Serbia

Eloise of France

Hadi of Israel

Sanna of Denmark

Pavils of Latvia

Tia of Bulgaria

And Lou of Cyprus

You guys will from now on be known as the Brutal Brakes, and you will be required to wear these as well as your flag t-shirts.

Agnessa, there's a cardboard box on the top over there, could you get it for me?"

"Sure," Agnessa replied, and she skipped over to a stack of three boxes. She got the top one, but on the way back…

"You tripped me!" Agnessa, who was now on the ground, yelled at Eloise.

"I did no such thing," Eloise replied in an innocent voice.

"Yeah you did!" Agnessa yelled.

"So maybe I did, why don't you beat me up or something?" Eloise replied.

Agnessa had an evil look on her face for a second, and then she said - "No, because then you'll get your paparazzi to arrest me and you can tell them your twisted story!"

"You don't have to be so arrogant just because I'm prettier than you," Eloise replied. "Paranoid much?"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Agnessa (Belarus): I have got to stay calm. I have got to stay calm...**

* * *

**Dani (Hungary): What is Eloise's problem? Oh yeah, she knows that Agnessa is prettier than her and thinks she can replace her.**

* * *

**Eloise (France): I am soon to be the only pretty girl on this show. Agnessa is going down.**

* * *

**Agnessa (Belarus): ...I have got to stay calm. I have got to…ARRGGGGGGH!]**

* * *

"Thank you for the box, Agnessa," said Ruben, and he opened it. It was full of yellow hoodies and yellow sweatpants.

"Your team colour is yellow, so you will be required to wear yellow hoodies and yellow sweatpants," Ruben said.

"Ew, I am not wearing sweatpants," groaned Eloise. "I would rather bite my arm off."

"Okay, if you can bite your arm off, you don't have to wear them," Ruben replied.

Eloise groaned and put on the sweatpants.

"Yes, we're on the same team!" cheered Pavils and Luko, and then they looked at Sanna.

"Sorry Tyge is on a different team," Pavils said.

"I'll survive," Sanna replied, rolling her eyes.

"Ugh, these itch," Tia groaned.

"Tut, tut, so ungrateful," Ruben said. "Anways –

Anton of Poland

Symon of Ukraine

Anka of Montenegro

Adrijana of Slovenia

Zeferino of Portugal…"

"Can you stop saying 'of'?" demanded Adrijana. "It's getting on my nerves."

"Don't interrupt me!" Ruben yelled.

"Anyways, where was I?

Oh yeah, Zeferino of Portugal

Amanda of Sweden

Johannes of Iceland

Aleksander of Albania

And Stela of Romania

You nine will be hereby christened the Ghastly Gases, and you will wear green hoodies and green sweatpants."

"Sweatpants!" yelled Adrijana. "I would rather bite…"

"Yes, Adrijana?" said Ruben.

"Nothing," sighed Adrijana

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Eloise (France): Tut, tut, they never learn.]**

* * *

Stela nudged Amanda.

"Hey," she said. "I bet five euros the nine who haven't been picked yet will make up the last team."

"Well, duh, I mean, you're on," Amanda replied. "But only if we're in an alliance."

"Okay," Stela replied, and they both shook hands

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): I am going to be broke once this is over, but it's worth it if I want Stela to be my ally.**

**Oh, and can you believe how lucky I am? Aleksander is on my team! I said that because he's my ally, not because I like him. Ew, gross!**

* * *

**Stela (Romania): Marios told me that Amanda is evil, but what does that dweeb know? I bet 100 euros that in ten years from now that loser will still be living with his parents**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): I really hope I win this. I'd like to do a lot of travelling, and I need to pay rent for my apartment. It hasn't been easy since my parents kicked me out of their house.**

* * *

**Amanda (Sweden): [flicking through a wad of €10 notes] Thank you Marios, you just made me €100 richer. Maybe I won't be broke after all]**

* * *

"And finally!" announced Ruben.

"Shay of Russia

Mirzo of Bosnia…"

"And Herzegovina!" Marios interrupted.

"Whatever," Ruben replied.

"Alma of Croatia

Emilia of Netherlands

Berto of San Marino

Tyge of Norway

Rikard of Finland

Marios of Greece

And Dani of Hungary

You nine will from now on be known as the Chillin' Clutches, and will sport light-blue hoodies and sweatpants

Now get dressed quickly, we haven't got all day."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Dani (Hungary): I'm so sad I didn't get put with Agnessa, while she gets stuck with Eloise.**

**How did they decide who was on which team?**

* * *

**Tyge (Norway): Hoodies and sweatpants, what I live for. Along with everything else. J'aime la vie!]**

* * *

"Oh," said Ruben. "And don't feel like you can't talk to someone because they're not on your team. Inter-team interaction is acceptable."

"Yeah Sanna and Tyge," said Pavils. Sanna rolled her eyes.

"So what's the challenge?" Luko asked excitedly. "I can't wait to see what my friend's country has to offer!"

"I'm glad you asked, Luko," Ruben replied. "Because if there are two things that Latvians love, it's hockey and cheese."

"Yep, this is home all right," Pavils said.

"So for the Latvian challenge we will be playing a hockey tournament, but it will be on a court made of the finest Latvian cheese."

"Lame," said Adrijana, rolling her eyes.

"Don't jinx it!" Marios yelled, with his scrawny arms in the air.

"Did I mention that we will also let 500 brown rats loose onto the court, because we will," Ruben said.

"Yay, I love rats!" Emilia squealed.

"Gross, I hate rats!" groaned Katerina. "I don't know how Kelija eats them."

"Neow," Kelija groaned from inside Katerina's backpack.

"Uggh, I'm still getting allergic reactions," groaned Anton.

"You shouldn't even be on this show!" Adrijana yelled at Katerina.

"What?" said a confused Katerina.

"Macedonia isn't even a proper country!" yelled Adrijana. "It's a province of Greece."

"Oh no, not this argument again," Marios groaned. "Macedonia is a country, period."

"But…" said Adrijana

"Shut up!" Marios yelled.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): I hate Adrijana so much. She drives me insane. I think I hate her even more than I hate Amanda.]**

* * *

"So, first the Brakes will play the Gases

then the Gases will play the Clutches

and the Clutches will play the Brakes

The winning team will be whoever scores the most goals in their games, so even if you only win once, if it was by a long shot you will still do well.

Each game will last half-an-hour, and because of strict European laws, you're all required to wear helmets, shoulder pads, elbow pads, knee pads, shin-guards and protective footwear.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Anka (Montenegro): So far, I'm disappointed, and you can thank the stupid European laws. When I win this show, I'm going to run away to Canada and participate in the real Total Drama]**

* * *

The Chillin' Clutches took to the benches, while the Brakes and the Gases got ready to begin.

Hadi and Aleksander were in goals, while Johannes and Tia stood in the centre of the court, both eager to get the puck when Ruben blew the whistle.

"Hey, be a kind lady and let me take the puck," Johannes said.

"Erm…no," Tia replied.

"What, nothing?" Johannes asked. "Have I really lost it?"

"Oh, I'm sure you haven't lost it," Tia said. "Maybe I'm just, you know, immune…"

"TWEET!" Ruben blew the whistle, and immediately Johannes got the puck.

"Works every time!" he yelled at Tia.

"Get back here!" she yelled.

"Whoooo! I love hockey!" Shay cheered from the sidelines.

"Yeah, me too," Mirzo replied. "I scored a hat trick on my hockey team in school. No big deal."

"Are you kidding, that's amazing!" Shay said. "You have a gift. I am not worthy of your presence."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Mirzo (Bosnia (and Herzegovina, says Marios)): Shay is a very sweet guy, but he's kind of scaring me]**

* * *

"…and Agnessa has the puck!" Ruben announced.

"Give me the puck!" Eloise yelled at her.

"But we're on the same team!" Agnessa reminded her.

"Oh, are you being cheeky?" Eloise asked.

Agnessa sighed and gave her the puck, only for it to be taken off Eloise by Zeferino.

"Johannes," Zeferino said. "Here's the puck!"

"Thank you, my good man," Johannes replied. "Here's to the first goal! You're going down, Hadi!"

Hadi gulped as Johannes straightened his aim.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hadi (Israel): I've never been much of a sportsman. Computers and video-games are my passion.**

**That's when I remembered…PONG!]**

* * *

Suddenly, in Hadi's head, everything was black-and white, and Johannes was now a giant-ball hurling towards him. He shut his eyes and…

"Hadi saves the puck!" Ruben announced. "We are now five minutes in."

"It was just beginner's luck, you do know that, geek?" Johannes said.

"No, it's just lousy aim," Hadi replied.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**I love classic arcade games: Space Invaders, Pac-Man, Donkey Kong, etc.**

**But I also love the granddaddy of them all, PONG!**

**Interesting fact, it's not the first arcade game. A few months earlier it was preceded by Computer Space, but it didn't do very well because it used buttons, and nobody was really ready for that yet.**

**And even that was preceded by the Cathode Ray Tube Amusement Device from 1948, the same year my country became independent.**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): Jeez, what a geek! Unfortunately, the producers don't want me to cut it because fellow geeks will love the references]**

* * *

Hadi passed the puck to Tia, and she and Luko alternated between each other.

"This is for Serbia!" Luko yelled, and he hurled the ball into the goals. Aleksander screamed and ran for cover.

"One-nil to the Brakes!" Ruben announced. "We are now seven minutes in."

"Haha, that was pathetic," Tia jeered.

"[Albanian swear word]!" Aleksander replied angrily.

"Oh well, you tried," Amanda said, patting him the back.

"Don't encourage him!" Anton yelled. "Come on, I'll show you how it's really done."

He grabbed the stick with one hand, and swung at the puck, but he missed and accidentally hit his, as Zeferino would say, ding-a-dong, and since no armour was protecting it, he fell to the ground in pain.

"I guess I'm going to have to get medical assistance," sighed Ruben, and he dialled at his smart-phone.

"No worries, I have this!" yelled Alma from the bleachers, and she got off the bench and took out her first aid kit.

"It's okay, it will probably wear off eventually," squeaked Anton as he still clutched himself.

"I know, but until then this should soothe you," Alma replied, and she gave him a hot-water bottle.

"You keep a hot water bottle in your first aid kit?" Anton asked.

"Do not question the works of a doctor!" Alma snapped. "Now sit down and get some rest. Play on!"

"Great, we're down a player now," groaned Anka.

"Who cares, he wasn't much of a player anyway," commented Aleksander.

"You're not one to talk!" Anka yelled. "In fact, get out of goals. Zeferino, you're in."

"Sure thing," Zeferino replied. "Sorry dude."

"You're making me actually play!?" yelled Aleksander. "No way, I refuse. I'm sitting out."

"Well if we lose, I can guarantee that you'll be eliminated!" yelled Anka.

"That's fine, you can go back to eating slop for breakfast," Aleksander replied, and he sat down anyway.

Anka groaned. "Watch this!" she bragged, and she grabbed the puck and she aimed straight for the goal.

This time Hadi couldn't react fast enough, and he screamed as the puck flew through his legs.

"One all," Ruben announced. "Thirteen minutes in. This is getting quite pathetic."

"Katerina," said Hadi, and he passed her the puck. Katerina didn't even flinch.

"Are you awake!?" Agnessa yelled.

"The…the rats," squeaked Katerina. "They're everywhere!"

"Well forget the rats, we need to win!" Agnessa yelled.

"Jeez, no need to shout," Eloise said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Agnessa (Belarus): Yeah, I can get a bit competitive sometimes, but that million euros could completely change my life.]**

* * *

"Get rid of those rats," squeaked Katerina. "I think I'm going to pass out."

"Well, what are we going to do?" Agnessa said. "We're going to be down a player."

"On the bright side, the Gases are down two," said Sanna. "But it's okay, I have an idea. I'll be back in a second."

"Great, now we're down two as well!" Agnessa yelled.

"You should seriously learn to chill," said Eloise. "It's just a game."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Agnessa (Belarus): Well, of course it is to her. Why would she need a million dollars?**

**Eloise (France): Of course I need a million dollars, but if I can make Agnessa look like the villain, they might vote her off if we lose]**

* * *

"Well, I guess since Katerina is out, it's up to you, Tia," said Agnessa, and she passed her the puck.

"We are now fifteen minutes in, and it's still only one all," announced Ruben. "This is pathetic."

"Not for long," said Tia, smiling.

"Get her!" yelled Anka, and she, Johannes and Stela all charged at her.

"We should help!" yelled Luko, and he, Agnessa and Pavils all rushed over.

"You coming, Lou?" Pavils asked.

"Oh yeah…sure," said Lou, and he quickly shook himself awake.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Lou (Cyprus): Me getting bored of Berto is exhibit A that I suck at listening!  
**

**That was exhibit B!]**

* * *

There were now seven hockey sticks grabbing at each other.

"Careful, those cost me 20 euros!" Ruben yelled.

"Y'know, we shouldn't fight," said Johannes. "We're all here for one reason – to win! We should work together and help each other win!"

"Well, that's a thought," said Tia, clearly hypnotized by Johannes' charm. "Here, take the puck. I insist!"

"No, I insist," said Johannes sweetly.

"No, I insist," said Tia.

"Okay!" said Johannes, and he perfectly aimed the puck at Zeferino's goal, and it scored.

"2-1 to the Gases," Ruben announced. "Is what I would say, except Zeferino is on your team - 2-1 to The Brakes!"

"Thanks a lot!" yelled Anka, and she stepped on Johannes' foot.

"What is keeping Sanna?" Agnessa said.

"Here, Tia, I got you some earplugs," said Eloise. "Now you won't have to listen to Zeferino."

"Johannes," corrected Agnessa.

"Yes, sorry, I meant Johannes," Eloise said. "Anyway, these earplugs should work perfectly."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Agnessa (Belarus): Eloise is up to something. Why is she being so nice?]**

* * *

Tia placed them in her ears, and set off again.

"Take the puck, Stela!" Zeferino yelled.

"I bet I will score this!" Stela said.

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" yelled Tia, and she lashed at Stela's stick.

"Backup! Backup!" yelled Stela.

"Coming, bestie!" said Amanda sweetly.

"I've got your back, Tia!" Luko yelled. "Come on everyone! Pitch in!"

Agnessa, Eloise, and Pavils quickly rushed over.

Lou also rushed over after being prompted by Pavils (again).

Meanwhile, Symon, Anka, Amanda and Johannes rushed over from the Gases.

"Come on Adrijana!" yelled Amanda. "We need your help!"

"Bite me!" yelled Adrijana

"The tension is high, and it seems to be a very close call but who will win?" Marios announced.

"Okay, shut up!" Ruben yelled. "As you can see we have someone far more qualified and attractive than you to commentate."

"Ignore him," said Dani. "I think you're brilliant at commentating."

"Thank you!" yelled Marios. "See, someone appreciates me!"

* * *

"I still don't see why we're doing this," Johannes said in his smooth voice.

"Don't even bother!" yelled Tia, and she tapped at her earplugs. "Katerina, we need some help!"

"Rats!" squeaked Katerina at a frequency only dogs could hear.

"I have the solution!" announced Sanna, and she held Kelija in the air.

"What are you doing with my Kelija!?" Katerina yelled.

"You'll see," Sanna said, and she let Kelija loose.

Kelija was not the biggest cat, but she was still quite fierce and she seemed to gobble up the rats like they were simply bits of dust.

"They're disappearing! THEY'RE DISAPPEARING!" Katerina yelled. "I'm back in the game!"

She grabbed her hockey stick and joined the mob (correct word!?).

Sanna followed her.

"I love hockey!" Sanna yelled. "I tried out for the hockey team in my school, but they wouldn't let me on because of my disabilities. Anyways…"

Sanna whacked away the sticks belonging to Symon, Amanda, Johannes and Stela. All that left was Anka.

"Must resist!" yelled Anka. "Must resist!"

"Sorry, but you're outnumbered!" Sanna said, cackling, before whacking Anka away.

"Get back!" Anka yelled, but it was too late. Sanna has gotten a goal.

"3-1 to the Brakes!" Ruben announced. "Twenty minutes in. Ten minutes left."

"That's it! Zeferino, you're out of the goal! Symon, you're in."

"I don't get why we're doin' this either," Symon said. "Why can't we work together like Johannes said."

"Because it was an act!" Johannes snapped. "Now save goals or we lose! We're already down two points and two people."

"No thanks to you!" Aleksander yelled from the bleachers.

"You aren't one to talk!" Johannes yelled back. "Now come on, this is war!"

Johannes flew through the court like a horse, dodging Pavils, Sanna and Agnessa, and scoring straight into…

"And Hadi saves it!" Ruben announced. "Six minutes remain!"

"Wow, you are a lousy shot!" said Hadi, smiling. "Sanna, do you wanna shoot it out?"

"Sure," Sanna replied, and she passed it to Agnessa.

"Give it here you ****!" Anka yelled at Agnessa, and the censored word (which by the way wasn't Montenegrin), to put it lightly, meant a woman who sleeps a lot.

"I am not a ****!" Agnessa yelled, and she swung the puck until it landed in Symon's goal.

"You are useless!" Anka yelled. "Amanda, you're next."

"Of course," Amanda said sweetly, and she skipped to the goal.

Marios rolled his eyes, and so did Aleksander. They both realized this, and Aleksander rushed over.

"You realize as well?" said Marios. "Thank you, I thought I was alone! Wait, then why are you in an alliance with her?"

"I'm not," Aleksander whispered. "I'm only pretending to make her feel secure, and it's obvious that she's only an act. She asked me if I can make hot-dogs!"

"What's wrong with that?" asked Marios.

"All you have to do to make hot-dogs is microwave them for a few minutes and then put them in a bun," Aleksander replied.

"Are you serious?" Marios said excitedly. "Now I don't have to live on waffles and canned soup!"

"Now please don't tell anyone about this," Aleksander said. "She would kill me. She wouldn't eliminate me, since I'm a great cook, but she'd kill me."

"Okay, my lips are sealed," Marios replied, and he mime-zipped his mouth.

* * *

_So, that's it for today! Hope you enjoyed the episode so far, and please review whether or not you liked today's episode. _

_Six days until Eurovision! I cannot wait!_

_Next chapter, there will be yelling, rats up people's pants, and of course, an elimination_

_See you then -  
_

_insternamehere21!_


	5. Ep3 Pt2 - Lat's Entertainment Pt2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Eurovision. All rights go to respective owners. I do own the 28 OC's and the 2 Hosts.  
_

_Thanks for all reviews so far, and without further ado, let's continue with Euro-Drama Roadtrip._

_There will be an elimination this chapter, and there will be a slight twist to the voting system..._

* * *

**Eurodrama Roadtrip - Episode 3 Pt 2 - Lat's Entertainment Pt2**

"And another goal from Agnessa!" announced Ruben. "That's two in a row, and in only five minutes as well. Only 45 seconds left, so make it count!"

"That's it Amanda!" Anka yelled. "You're so out of the goals!"

"Well, why don't you try going into the goals!" Adrijana yelled at Anka.

"Oh, like you're one to talk, you haven't done anything!" Anka yelled at Adrijana.

"Well, at least I don't yell at people!" Adrijana yelled.

"You're doing it right now!"

"3…2…1…and game, and the score is 5-1 to the Brakes," announced Ruben. "The Gases, you stay on! Brakes, you guys take a break, get it?"

He waited for some laughter.

"It's not funny," groaned Sanna, as she wheeled herself off the court.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): *sighs*, Kids these days just don't know good humour]**

* * *

"Wooo, we're on finally!" Shay cheered, and he grabbed Mirzo and squeezed him.

"Can't…breathe," Mirzo gasped.

"Oh, sorry dude," Shay replied, and he dropped him. "Now let's get this show on the road!"

Naturally, Shay was put in goals, being the biggest, and Anton was the goalie for the Gases, since he had recovered, but not for long…

Anka and Dani stood in the middle of the court, both of them waiting for Ruben to blow the whistle, but all the host did was look as if he was about to blow it, but then not.

"Okay, that's it!" Anka yelled, and she grabbed the puck and shot off.

"That's cheating!" Dani yelled, and she rushed after her.

"So is stealing from people!" Anka yelled back

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Dani (Hungary): [sighs] Well, she's got my number!**

**Oh, I love English expressions. Hungarian is a great language, but it can get boring sometimes]**

* * *

Luko and Pavils sat on either side of Sanna.

"Oh no," Sanna groaned. "Please leave me alone."

"You know what, she's right," Luko said. "If we keep annoying her it will never happen."

"Thank you," said Sanna kindly.

"Well, I'm not giving up!" Pavils demanded. "Go out with Tyge! Go out with Tyge! Go out with Tyge!"

"You know, I lift weights in my spare time!" Sanna yelled at him threateningly.

* * *

[**Bus Toilet:**

**Luko (Serbia): I'm not really sure if Tyge and Sanna would work out. Sanna's all bossy, while Tyge is all calm. I think Sanna and Pavils would do well, but don't tell Pavils I said that.**

* * *

**Pavils (Latvia): You'll never believe this, Luko is trying to get me to back off of Sanna and Tyge, and he says that they're nothing like each other. Well, you know what they say, opposites attract**

**Wow, Dani's right, English expressions are brilliant!]**

* * *

"…and Anton saves a goal!" Ruben announced, and he was right, because Anton saved the goal – with his ding-a-dong!

"Anton, you're on the bench again!" Ruben exclaimed. "Play on!"

"Stela, you're in goals!" Anka exclaimed, before she rushed off with the puck again, and she dodged past Mirzo, Emilia and Rikard and she attempted to score, but it was saved by Shay.

"Oh come on, that isn't fair!" Anka yelled. "He takes up the whole goal!"

"I'm right here!" Shay said angrily, and she shot the puck out, and it somehow landed in the goal across from it.

"1-nil to the Clutches!" Ruben announced. "Twenty-three minutes remain."

"Our team is hopeless!" Anka yelled. "Adrijana, you're in next."

"No," Adrijana replied sharply.

"Okay, that's cool, you can just get yourself eliminated," Anka added.

"So?" said Adrijana.

"And you'll lose the chance at a million dollars," Anka said. "That's a lot of money."

"And another score for the Clutches, thanks to the Gases' lack of a goalie; Two nil to the Clutches!" Ruben announced.

"Okay, fine!" Adrijana sighed, but all she did was sit on the goal and sigh.

"I'll deal with you later," Anka groaned. "But now it's time to score! Johannes, distract Shay by promising him cookies or something."

"Sure," said Johannes, and he ran up to Shay.

"Hey Shay," Johannes said in a friendly way.

"Oh, hey there!" Shay replied.

"Do you work out or something?" Johannes asked him. "Because you look very strong. I bet you barely ever eat any junk food."

"Yeah…right," Shay said, smiling.

"Well, I have a huge box of cookies in my backpack," said Johannes. "And if…"

"2-1 to the Clutches!" Ruben announced, as Anka shot the puck into the goal.

"Hey, that wasn't fair - he distracted me!" Shay yelled. "Oh, it's on now!"

Shay grabbed his hockey stick, and he drove the puck across the court, elbowing away Symon and Zeferino, pushing past Amanda and Stela, and shooting in between Adrijana's legs.

"3-1 to the Clutches is what I would say if I was going to count that goal, but I can't because the EBU says that we cannot have contact in this game," Ruben announced. "So it is still 2-1!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Anka (Montenegro): [smiling] For the first time, the European laws are on my side]**

* * *

"Okay," said Marios, as the team huddled up. "I know we're leading, but they could catch up, so we need a strategy."

"That sounds boring, like," commented Rikard.

"Here's the deal," Marios said. "Berto and Alma, you two will defend. Tyge and Mirzo…"

"2 all!" Ruben announced. "The defence is terrible today."

"Thanks a lot, Marios!" Dani said angrily. "Tyge, take the puck."

"Yeah, sure," said Tyge, and he was pretty much a God at the sport, and in the blink of an eye he was past Symon, Zeferino, Amanda and Anka and he scored into the goal.

"3-2 to the Clutches," Ruben announced.

"Okay, you should, like, totally do that again!" Rikard exclaimed. "Can you, pretty please?"

"Yeah, probably," Tyge replied, and before you knew it the puck was in Adrijana's goal again.

"4-2 to the Clutches," Ruben announced. "Seventeen minutes left. Play on!"

"Adrijana, you useless ****, you're out of the goal!" Anka yelled. "Johannes, you're in."

"You're being really harsh," said Zeferino.

"And is there a problem with that?" Anka asked.

"No, of course not," Zeferino gasped.

"Okay then," Anka said. "Now watch as I score a goal!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Anton (Poland): Notice how she didn't say 'another goal'. Hahahaha!]**

* * *

"And in only four minutes, the score goes from 4-2 to the Clutches, to 6-2 to the Clutches. 11 minutes left!" Ruben announced.

"Oh, I am so angry!" Anka yelled. "It's entirely you guys' fault, you guys have no defence. You suck!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): I've never understood why in the American versions of Total Drama they censor 'suck' and replace it with 'stink'. And they'll probably do the same thing if this is broadcast in America]**

* * *

"Well, this is a weak effort," Adrijana sighed sarcastically.

"Oh, so you're funny now!" Anka yelled. "Well I don't appreciate it. Johannes, the puck is yours!"

"But I'm in goals!" Johannes protested.

"Well I'm replacing you with Stela," Anka said. "Now come on, chop-chop!"

Johannes groaned, but he took the puck anyway, only for it to be driven away by Mirzo, who scored another goal for the Clutches.

"7-2!" Ruben announced. "Nine minutes left."

Adrijana sighed again sarcastically, and that's when a rat crawled up her sweatpants.

"Eeeeeeeeeeek!" she screamed, and then she spoke in a sweet tone, "I should be helping the team! I'm sorry guys, you're all brilliant!"

She took the puck off of Stela and swung it into Shay's goal.

"7-3!" Ruben announced. "Eight minutes left."

"I don't know what's going on, but I like it," Anka said. "Come on, Adrijana, do what you did again."

"Of course," said Adrijana, and three minutes later she had scored another two times.

"7-5!" Ruben announced. "Five minutes left!"

"Come on, we need to up our game!" yelled Marios.

"I got the puck!" Mirzo said. "Erm…Tyge?"

"You should give it a try," Tyge said. "You already scored a goal."

"Okay fine," said Mirzo, but he was practically ambushed by Adrijana who scored another goal. And another goal.

"7 all!" Ruben announced. "Only two minutes left!"

It was now Tyge's turn, and he found himself trying to get the puck off Adrijana.

"Come on, do you really want to fight?" Adrijana asked. "You are a chill guy."

"Thanks, but this is for the team. And all of Norway, including Hans," Tyge replied.

"That's beautiful," Adrijana said.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): Does Adrijana have a personality disorder like Mike? Because that was completely out of character!]**

* * *

"One minute left!" Ruben announced.

"I'd give it to you, but I need to do this," Adrijana replied. "For the team, and Slovenia, and…"

The rat crawled out of Adrijana's pants.

"…whatever," Adrijana said. "Just take it."

"Thanks," Tyge replied, and he shot it into the Gases' goal.

"8-7 to the Clutches," Ruben announced. "Time's up!"

"What did you do that for!?" Anka yelled.

"Do what?" Adrijana asked. "I can't remember anything that happened in the last five minutes."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): And Mike would have blackouts when his personalities were in charge. I think I may be right!]**

* * *

"So far, the Brakes have 5 points, the Gases have 8 points, and the Clutches also have 8 points!" Ruben announced. "Finally, the Brakes and the Clutches will play each other! Gases, you guys can sit down."

"Good luck," Agnessa whispered to Dani.

"Thanks," Dani whispered back.

Pavils and Tyge stood in the middle of the court.

"3…2…1…BEGIN!" announced Ruben.

Tyge managed to grab the puck, but Sanna caught up with him.

"I'm going to get it!" Sanna replied. "You're going down."

"Why are you making a huge deal?" Tyge asked. "It's just a game."

"A game worth one million euros," Sanna replied.

"Okay, that's cool," Tyge replied, just before he managed to grab the puck.

"Mirzo!" Tyge yelled.

"Why do you keep passing it to me? I'm not that good," Mirzo replied.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hadi (Israel): Why did I get stuck with this horrible body? Mirzo gets all the luck, and he doesn't even realize!]**

* * *

Mirzo attempted to score a goal, but Hadi just about saved it.

"Good try," Hadi replied. "Agnessa, it's your puck!"

"Thanks," Agnessa replied, before she was stopped by Dani.

"So, we're on separate teams," Dani said. "Now give me the puck."

"No way – that puck is mine!" Agnessa replied. "A little backup please?"

"Sure, now that all the rats are gone," Katerina said, and she, Luko, Sanna, Pavils and Tia came over.

"Do I have to tell you again!?" Pavils yelled at Lou.

"Oh…um…sorry," Lou replied

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Lou (Cyprus): If we lose, I'm probably going first. There's no other reason that anyone else should go]**

* * *

Meanwhile, Alma, Emilia, Berto, Tyge, Rikard, Mirzo, Marios and Dani were also in the huge collision.

"Come on, we can do it!" exclaimed Agnessa. "We're already down three points."

"Tut, tut, do you ever stop complaining?" asked Eloise.

"Okay, that is it! I can't take it anymore!" Agnessa yelled. "I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR A**!"

Agnessa pounced on Eloise, and yelled – "I have had enough of you! What is your problem with me!?"

"Maybe you should look in the mirror!" Eloise yelled. "You're as ugly as hell!"

"Agnessa, she doesn't mean that!" Dani said. "She's just jealous!"

"What would she be jealous of?" Agnessa asked. "I have nothing! No money! No clothes! No good looks! NOTHING!"

"Okay, that is enough!" Ruben yelled. "I love a good cat-fight as much as the next guy but it's time to play on. And for that fight I'm giving the Clutches five free shots."

"WHAT!? That is so unfair…" Agnessa yelled.

"Sorry, but that's just how it is," Ruben replied. "It was nice knowing you, Hadi. 20 minutes left."

Hadi gulped. Tyge was scoring for the five shots, and as far as Hadi could tell, he was unstoppable.

This meant that Hadi would have to go to PONG mode again.

Once again, everything in Hadi's mind turned black-white, and Tyge was now a huge white ball.

Hadi managed to save the first two shots.

The third one almost crept in, but he just about saved it.

The fourth one he just about saved, and the fifth one was a very fast shot, but he saved it.

"0-0!" Ruben announced. "And Hadi lives. 18 minutes left."

"I think we're going to need to up our game," said Agnessa.

"Nobody's listening to you," Eloise replied. "People don't like violent ****s like you."

She used the same word that Anka used earlier.

"I AM NOT A ****!" Agnessa yelled. "But we should play on. Pavils, do you want to take it."

"Um…sure," Pavils replied.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): Yeah, Agnessa completely lost it back there, but come on, anyone can see that Eloise is the villain, right?**

* * *

**Pavils (Latvia): *sighs*, I love cat-fights]**

* * *

Pavils had the puck taken away from him by Dani, who passed to Rikard.

Pavils and Luko charged at him.

"Arrgh, what did I do, like!?" Rikard yelled. "I wanna be elsewhere, like!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Anka (Montenegro): If Rikard says 'like' one more time, I'm going to injure him badly.**

**[Ruben bursts in]**

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): Sorry, you can't do that. European laws, remember?**

**Anka groans]**

* * *

Luko managed to get the puck off of Rikard, and he passed it to Sanna, but it was taken off her by Mirzo, who scored.

"1-0," announced Ruben. "And the Clutches are now invincible. Fourteen minutes left."

"We really need these three goals," Agnessa said. "So, Tia, you take the puck."

"Thank you," Tia replied, and she was off.

She got past Tyge, and though a bit of fighting with Mirzo held her back, she managed to score.

"1-1!" announced Ruben. "Twelve minutes remain!"

"Again, Tia!" Agnessa said excitedly.

"Sure," Tia replied, and she was off again.

During the next six minutes, Tia managed to score twice.

"3-1," announced Ruben. "Six minutes left. Just one more goal and the Brakes will be invincible."

"Ignore him!" Anka yelled. "You guys should totally lose."

"Woah, I need a break," said Tia.

"But, we're about to win," protested Agnessa. "Okay fine. Sanna?"

"Yeah, I'll try," Sanna replied.

Sanna was great for a paraplegic, but Tia was better, so it didn't take Tyge and Mirzo to get it off her. No, it took just Mirzo, and he scored into Hadi's goal.

"3-2!" announced Ruben. "Four minutes left."

"I got this," said Luko, and he took off with the puck. He was off like a rocket, and it only took him four seconds to get across the court, but Shay managed to save the goal.

"Oh well, try again," Agnessa said to Luko.

Luko ended up trying ten more times, and he failed every time.

"One minute and thirty seconds left!" announced Ruben.

"Tia, are you okay now?" Agnessa asked her.

"Yeah, I think so," Tia replied. "But I should go now. There isn't much time left."

"Yeah, come on," Agnessa said.

"No, I need to go to the bathroom," Tia said. "But I'll be back."

Agnessa sighed and then she said to Luko – "This is your last try. We don't have much time."

"I can do it," Luko said.

As with the rest of his tries, getting to the goal was the easy part, it was actually scoring that was hard.

"I can do it!" Luko yelled.

The tension was high, as Luko swung the puck into Shay's goal, and…

"Saved it!" exclaimed Shay. "Saved it! Saved it! Savedy-savedy-saved it! Hahahahaha!"

"Times up," Ruben announced. "And here are the final scores:

The Brakes scored 5 points in their first game

And 3 points in their second game, making a total of eight points.

The Gases scored 1 point in their first game

And 7 points in their second game, making a total of eight points.

And the Clutches scored 8 points in their first game

And 2 points in their second game, making a total of ten points, meaning that the Clutches have won and their reward is all the cheese they can eat!"

"WOO-HOO!" cheered Shay.

"In order to break this tie, we have decided to give second place to whoever won the most games.

...

The Brutal Brakes won both of their games

...

And the Ghastly Gases lost both of their games

So it is unanimous, the Brakes are safe, and the Gases are sending someone home

"This is ridiculous!" Anka yelled. "You guys should have tried harder!"

Everyone just stared at her.

Everybody was back on the bus again, and Ruben stood before them.

"Wow, this bus reeks!" he groaned. "How do you stand this?"

"Maybe if we had some air fresheners, this wouldn't happen!" Hans replied angrily.

"Anyways," said Ruben. "The voting system is a bit different to Total Drama in Canada.

You will all pick your top 3 that you want eliminated.

Your third preference will get one point

Your second preference will get two points

And your first preference will get three points.

Whoever has the most points will be eliminated.

I'll give you a few minutes to cast your vote, and then I'll announce the results."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Anton (Poland): I've done the math, and I believe that Stela is the weakest link, so my three points go to her**

* * *

**Anka (Montenegro): I'm voting off Anton, since he can't go five minutes without being injured**

* * *

**Adrijana (Slovenia): Since my contract states I can't vote myself off, I'm voting for Anka. That [Slovene swear word] needs to be taught a lesson**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): Like I said, I've got nothing to do with Amanda's alliance, and I'm voting her off.]**

* * *

"Okay, you eight have all cast your vote," Ruben announced. "If I call your name, you can come up and claim one of the seven marshmallows on this plate:

Symon

Johannes

Zeferino

Aleksander

Amanda

Stela

And Adrijana

Contenders, there's only one marshmallow left on this plate, and will either go to Anka, the Bossyboots, or Anton, the guy who can't go five minutes without being injured.

The final marshmallow goes to –

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Anka!"

"What, you can't get rid of me!?" Anton said. "The voting must have been rigged.

This is like when Courtney got voted off. Of course, you must always pick on the most organized person."

"Organized?" repeated Adrijana. "I take that you planned out every-time you got kicked in the…"

"Ding-a-dong!" Emilia blurted out quickly.

"You know, if it hadn't been for the rat, you'd be home right now," Anton said, pointing at her.

"What rat?" Adrijana asked.

"A rat went up your leg during the hockey game, and then you became really good," Anton replied.

"Huh…what…oh no!" Adrijana said with her palms on her head.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!]**

* * *

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Anton," said Ruben. "But this is where your Euro-drama journey ends, and as with Jessie, we have a cab to take you to the airport."

"Whatever," Anton replied, and he stepped out of the bus.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Anka (Montenegro): Phew, that was close. I can't believe I was nearly the second voted off, but thankfully everyone came to their senses**

**I wish I could have voted off that jerk, Aleksander. It's such a shame he's a good cook.**

* * *

**Alma (Croatia): Poor Anton. He'll be so lost without me**

* * *

**Tyge (Norway): I'm going to miss Anton. He was so organized. I could never be like that**

* * *

**Amanda (Sweden): Whooo, my alliance has had its first successful elimination, but let's face it; Anton would have been eliminated anyway.**

* * *

**Lou (Cyprus): So, I actually made it through. Special thanks to Pavils – have to give you credit for yelling at me**

* * *

**Katerina (Macedonia): I know I won't miss Anton. He called my Kelija a furball of disease, he ditched Alma, he swore stuff at Anka and he says Adrijana would have been eliminated if it hadn't been for some stupid rat.**

**He's going to regret that he ever messed with us Balkan girls. Mark my words!]**

* * *

"So, there's some mixed reactions to Anton's elimination," said Ruben. "Who am I kidding? Besides Tyge, everyone hates him

But where will we go next?

What are we going to be doing next?

And most importantly, who will be going next?

Find out next time on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip

* * *

**[Votes:**

**Anton –**

**3 points: Stela**

**2 points: Anka**

**1 point: Adrijana**

* * *

**Symon –**

**3 points: Anton**

**2 points: Anka**

**1 point: Johannes**

* * *

**Anka –**

**3 points: Anton**

**2 points: Adrijana**

**1 point: Aleksander**

* * *

**Adrijana –**

**3 points : Anka**

**2 points : Anton**

**1 point : Zeferino**

* * *

**Zeferino –**

**3 points : Anton**

**2 points : Anka**

**1 point : Adrijana**

* * *

**Amanda –**

**3 points : Anton**

**2 points : Anka**

**1 point : Adrijana**

* * *

**Johannes –**

**3 points : Anton**

**2 points : Anka**

**1 points : Adrijana**

* * *

**Aleksander –**

**3 points : Amanda**

**2 points : Anton**

**1 point : Anka**

* * *

**Stela –**

**3 points : Anton**

**2 points : Anka**

**1 point : Adrijana**

* * *

**Anton – 21 points**

**Anka – 16 points**

**Adrijana – 7 points**

**Amanda – 3 points**

**Stela – 3 points**

**Zeferino – 1 point**

**Johannes – 1 point**

**Aleksander – 1 point**

**Symon – Nul points**

* * *

**Eliminated – Jessie, Anton**

**Remaining Brutal Brakes –  
Agnessa, Katerina, Luko, Eloise, Hadi, Sanna, Pavils, Tia, Lou**

**Remaining Ghastly Gases –  
Symon, Anka, Adrijana, Zeferino, Amanda, Johannes, Aleksander, Stela**

**Remaining Chillin' Clutches –  
Shay, Mirzo, Alma, Emilia, Berto, Tyge, Rikard, Marios, Dani**

* * *

_So, Anton is the next to leave. Again, I apologize to any Poles who may be reading this, and you have every right to flame_

_So, I hope you liked this chapter, especially the new voting system, and please review whether or not you liked this story. Also, please vote in the poll if you have not already done so  
_

_Next time - We are off to Russia, to play a certain classic puzzle game...  
_


	6. Ep4 Pt1 - Everybody's Russian Pt1

_Hello, internet!_

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far._

_I never really have much to say for these forenotes.  
_

_Blah, blah, vote in the poll, blah, blah, review, follow, blah, blah, enjoy!_

* * *

Euro-drama Roadtrip – Episode 4 – Everbody's Russian

"...gotta get down to the bus-stop!" Ruben sang (badly) until he realized the camera was on.

"Last time on Euro-drama Roadtrip –

The 27 remaining contestants went to Latvia and played hockey – but on a court full of cheese – and rats!

Poor Katerina, 'rat' was a tough day for her

"You suck at puns!" Hans yelled at Ruben.

"Shut up!" Ruben yelled back. "Anyways, we had the first big fight of the season, when Agnessa completely lashed out at Eloise

We had rebellions from Aleksander, but also good food, so no hard feelings

We had freaking out from Anka;

We had skills from Tyge and Mirzo;

And we had…niceness from Adrijana?

In the end, the Gases lost; and it was Anton the A-Type (A standing for 'annoying') who got sent home.

Thankfully Poland doesn't have as many people as Italy, but there were still too many angry e-mails to count.

At least if Anka had gotten sent home, there are less than a million people living in Montenegro.

Anyways, where are we going next?

Will it be painful?

Will Tyge and Sanna ever hook up?

Find out right now on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!

* * *

"Are you okay?" Dani asked Agnessa, who had her head in her hands, and was crying.

"I am dead," Agnessa replied. "I shouldn't have beaten up Eloise. She's going to use that against me now. In fact, I should have never got so used to people being nice to me, it made me get really competitive."

"Oh come on, anyone can see that Eloise is the villain," Dani said. "Right?"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet**

**Katerina (Macedonia): Wow, Agnessa was really arrogant yesterday. I'm just glad she didn't take it out on my cat.**

* * *

**Tia (Bulgaria): Katerina and I were having a chat about how arrogant Agnessa was yesterday. She isn't really one to talk – everyone could hear her yelling about Anton messing with the Balkan girls.**

**So, yeah, I can see through what an evil [female dog] Eloise is.**

* * *

**Sanna (Denmark): I can't blame Agnessa for lashing out like that. If I was able to, I would have done the same thing**

* * *

**Luko (Serbia): I am now really scared of Agnessa. I don't think I can look at her the same way**

* * *

**Eloise (France): Yes! I think I have the team fooled. Agnessa is going down!**

**Hadi (Israel): It's amazing how far you can get through good looks. Haven't people ever thought of real qualities in life, like being able to make a website?**

**By the way, I think Eloise is clearly the villain, and even if she isn't, what's a million euros to her?**

* * *

**Lou (Cyprus): I don't notice much, but one thing I did notice is that Agnessa beat up Eloise**

**By the way, do you like this map of Cyprus that I carved out of cheese?**

* * *

**Pavils (Latvia): You know who has got to go? Lou.**

**He has the attention span of a goldfish]**

* * *

"Man, you have a gift!" Amanda exclaimed, as she continued to eat Aleksander's fried eggs. "How do you make them so good?"

"Oh, you know, I crack them, and then I fry them on a pan," Aleksander said.

"Oh, you are so funny," Amanda said, and she ruffled his hair and left

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Aleksander (Albania) [attempts to straighten hair with fingers] I HATE WHEN PEOPLE DO THAT!]**

* * *

"…and while a cheese knife creates a good spill, it's a carving that's the best. It just spouts out like…"

"OK, I GET IT!" Marios yelled. "Now can we talk about something else, like Eurovision or something?"

Today, Symon was a Goth. He was talking about stabbing people with knives, and it was getting really disturbing, but it was about to get worse.

"Hang on, I need to go to the bathroom," Symon said, and he got up to go.

Just when he was about to go in, Adrijana gasped:

"Hey there handsome," she said. "I heard you talking about knives – tell me more!"

Marios curled up into a ball

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece) - [he blows into a paper bag]**

**Adrijana (Slovenia) – He's soooooooo dreamy! It's just a shame that he'll become some other annoying character tomorrow]**

* * *

"Okay, we're here!" Hans announced. "Our next stop, Russia!"

"Ooooh, that's my country!" Shay said to Mirzo. "We are in my country! We are in my country!"

"Yes we are, Shay!" Ruben said kindly. "And now for the challenge –

First things first, I have chosen a Tsar or Tsarina on each team. Until the end of the challenge, everyone must do what they say (unless it involves getting them getting badly injured or killed) or else they get pelted with fruit

Eloise, you are the Tsarina for the Brutal Brakes

Adrijana, you are the Tsarina for the Ghastly Gases

And…

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Ruben (Sweden, Host) : Let me tell you, there aren't any significantly hateful people on the Chillin' Clutches, so choosing a Tsar for them wasn't easy]**

* * *

"…erm, Shay, you are the Tsar for the Chilllin' Clutches."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): The only reason I picked Shay was because I just saw a Russian flag at that moment, but still, we'll see how this goes]**

* * *

"Well, I could never have such a great power given to me," Eloise said. "I don't know what to…"

"The game is up, Eloise!" Tia yelled.

"Really?" Eloise asked naively. "Very well, I am going to make you all miserable!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hadi (Israel): Yeah, thanks a lot, Tia!**

**Tia (Bulgaria): Okay, that wasn't the best decision, but at least now everyone will know what a [female dog] Eloise is**

**Agnessa (Belarus): On one hand, I can sleep knowing I'll be safe, but, ugh, I can't believe Tia did that!**

**Amanda (Sweden): I can't believe Eloise was dumb enough to believe Tia. She had half of the team believing that Agnessa was the villain, and it got better after she attacked her, and then it all went down the drain. I, on the other hand, am going all the way, just as long as Marios keeps out of my way]**

* * *

"And now onto the main part of the challenge – Tetris!"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Hadi yelled.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hadi (Israel): You know what's even better than Pong? TETRIS! It's such a genius idea, and it came straight from the Iron Curtain.**

**My highest score is 517 lines, beat that!]**

* * *

"Yes, Hadi, we're going to be having a Tetris tournament," Ruben announced. "But with a twist – instead of little pads and joysticks, you will be playing on these babies – Hans?"

Hans sighed and pressed a remote, which opened two curtains.

The curtains revealed three giant NES remotes, with control pads large enough to stand on.

Hadi fainted in joy.

"Get up!" Eloise yelled. "Or it will be fruit-throwing for you!"

Hadi gulped and quickly jumped up

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hadi (Israel): I'm allergic to citric acid, so that was not what I wanted to hear]**

* * *

"So," Ruben announced. "Before we can get onto the big controllers, I have organized a qualifier – Hans, pass around the Game Boys."

"Yes sir," Hans groaned, and he passed them around.

"Ooooh," Hadi said. "Finally I get to hold one of these babies – wow, I love the plastic."

"coughdorkcough," said Adrijana.

"It's pretty simple," Ruben announced. "The first five to clear forty lines on each team will get to compete in the main event, so…begin!"

It was incredible how fast Hadi's fingers were. It was like…well…nothing that had ever been seen before.

"Finished!" Hadi announced after one minute.

"Woah, are you a wizard or something?" Shay asked, as he continued to struggle with the controls.

"Nah, he's just a huge geek," Adrijana replied.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hadi (Israel): [talking to his fingers] Sorry guys, nobody appreciates you in this world**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): [shivering] I really have to stop watching the confessionals]**

* * *

"Done!" Dani announced after three minutes.

"And Dani gets the first spot for the Chillin' Clutches!" Ruben announced. "Who will get the first spot for the Gases, and will another team get their second spot first?"

"Done!" Amanda announced.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): I am completely popular. Always have been, always will, but I play a lot of Tetris on my phone when I'm bored – and since I ditched my best friend when she joined the chess club, it's been happening a lot recently]**

* * *

"Sweet, I cleared my first line!" Shay exclaimed.

"Is that it? I'm nearly finished," Marios replied. "Scratch that, now I am finished."

"And Marios gets a spot in today's challenge!" Ruben exclaimed. "There are now only three more up for grabs for the Chillin' Clutches."

"Huh, what just happened to mine?" Adrijana exclaimed. "Did it glitch or something?"

"Here, let me see that," Hans said, and he grabbed Adrijana's console. "That's the winning screen. You get a spot in the challenge."

"Great," Adrijana replied, rolling her eyes.

After five more minutes, each team now had a few qualifiers –

The Brakes had Luko, Hadi and Sanna

The Clutches had Mirzo, Tyge, Marios and Dani

But the Gases still only had Adrijana and Amanda.

"Come on Gases!" Ruben yelled. "This is a half-hour show!"

"Hey Sanna," said Luko. "How are going to manage the controller?"

"I dunno," Sanna replied, despite being slightly offended. "Hmm…"

"I could modify it," Hadi said,

"What? How?" Luko asked.

"Just let me get my toolbox," Hadi replied, and he rushed off.

"Done!" exclaimed Anka

"Ditto!" exclaimed Aleksander

"Oh, that reminds me, so have I!" said Lou.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Pavils (Latvia): I have this game called 'Lightning Reaction' where you have to press a button before anyone else, and whoever is the last to press their button gets an electric shock**

**If Lou was playing it, he wouldn't even realize what he was playing before it was too late]**

* * *

"All three teams have four qualifiers, but only one more can make it from each team!" Ruben exclaimed. "Who will make it?"

"God, why do such nerd-games even exist!" complained Eloise.

"This game is against what I believe in," Symon said in his new dull voice.

"Yes – my fourth line cleared!" Shay cheered.

"Finished!" exclaimed Tia.

"Darn, I was nearly there!" sighed Pavils.

"And the Brutal Brakes have their five!" Ruben announced. "But who will get the final spots on the Gases and the Clutches."

"Finished!" exclaimed Emilia and Zeferino at the same time, which made the latter blush.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet**

**Zeferino (Portugal): Emilia is nice and all, but she isn't really my type, so I found that a little embarrassing**

* * *

**Tia (Bulgaria): Normally I wouldn't have cared whether I qualified or not, but it is my fault that Eloise cracked, so I need to prove myself]**

* * *

"So just to recap, the qualifiers are –

For the Brakes –

Luko

Hadi

Sanna

Tia

And Lou

For the Gases –

Anka

Adrijana

Zeferino

Amanda

And Aleksander

And for the Clutches –

Mirzo

Emilia

Tyge

Marios

And Dani

"So," Ruben continued. "Now that we have our qualifiers, it's time for me to explain the challenge

You will be competing against each other with these massive controllers in a knockout-style challenge –

Basically, we will randomly pick a running order out of a hat.

The ones picked first from each team will attempt to last as long as they can without reaching the top of the screen, and to speed things up, there is a speed faster than you are used to, and the playing field only has an 8x5 grid."

"What does that mean?" Emilia asked.

"How should I know?" Ruben answered. "I'm not a nerd."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hadi (Israel): [folds his arms] Nice!]**

* * *

"Anyways," Ruben continued. "This is the running order for each team –

Brakes –

1\. Tia

2\. Sanna

3\. Hadi

4\. Lou

5\. Luko

Gases –

1\. Amanda

2\. Zeferino

3\. Aleksander

4\. Anka

5\. Adrijana

Clutches –

1\. Emilia

2\. Marios

3\. Mirzo

4\. Dani

5\. Tyge

So, Tia, Amanda and Emilia are about to compete against each other using the giant controllers, and the first one to lose is eliminated from the challenge, and the other two go to the back of the line and the next three – Sanna, Zeferino and Marios – will compete against each other until one of them is eliminated from the challenge.

This goes on until there is only one team left standing, and they will win their team invincibility, as well as a reward which I will reveal later

The runners-up will also receive invincibility, but no reward

The losing team will be forced to send home one of their own;

And so, without further ado, Tia, Amanda and Emilia, you five are up!

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): Tia, Amanda and Emilia make three, Ruben! Freaking three! Did you miss out on your education or something?**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): Sheesh, Marios, education is for squares like you!**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): Oh, and did you know that Ruben tried out for Melodifestivalen (a Swedish contest where the winner gets to compete in Eurovision) in 2000, but they wouldn't even let him perform because he was so bad!?]**

* * *

"Is this…athlete's foot?" Agnessa gasped as she continued to rub Eloise's feet.

"No, don't be ridiculous!" Eloise said. "Women don't get athlete's foot."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tia (Bulgaria): That is so not true, my sister used to get it!]**

* * *

"Wow, this is getting intense!" Emilia said excitedly as she continued to jump around the controller.

"Are you kidding, this is nothing?" Amanda replied.

"I can't do this, this is impossible!" Tia groaned, and she slipped on the controller and banged her head.

"And Tia is out!" Ruben announced.

"Thank God!" Eloise said. "Punk girl, go get me some lotion!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tia (Bulgaria): In my defence, how was I supposed to know that people still thought Agnessa was the villain? It was obvious!]**

* * *

"And next up we have Marios, Zeferino and Sanna!" announced Ruben. "Wait a minute, where is Sanna?"

"She's right here!" Hadi said, as he pushed her to the controllers.

"Well, this should be a laugh," Ruben muttered.

"So how does this work again?" Sanna asked Hadi.

"Just tell it what button you want to go to, and it will do it instantly," Hadi said. "So if I say A…"

Suddenly the wheelchair leapt onto the controller and landed on the 'A' button.

"…perfect!" Hadi added. "Good luck."

* * *

"Gross, these are mushy!" Symon yelled, referring to the grapes that Stela had given him. "Get some more."

"But the grocery is a mile away," groaned Stela. "Can't you get Johannes to do it?"

"He doesn't have to," Symon replied, and he pointed at Johannes, who was relaxing on a deckchair.

"Why are you even bossing us around?" Stela asked. "Didn't Ruben pick Adrijana?"

"Yes, but since Adrijana qualified, I get to boss you around because I'm her second-in-command. Now go to the grocery!"

"I still don't get why Johannes doesn't have to do it," Stela complained.

"He's the third-in-command," said Symon. "He had a very convincing speech, now go, or it will be fruit-throwing time."

"I don't have any money," said Stela.

"Here, use this recording," said Johannes, and he handed a tape recorder to Stela. "It's a recording of my voice."

"But…" said Stela, who was about to try another excuse.

"No more excuses!" Symon roared. "I'm becoming hungrier by the minute."

Stela groaned and stomped out of the arcade they were in.

No sooner was she five feet down the road, Hans swung by and said – "Need a lift?"

"Yeah, I could use a lift," Stela replied

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Stela (Romania): If you can't ahead, get Hans!]**

* * *

Sanna, Marios and Zeferino continued to battle it out, and none of them showed any signs of stopping.

"Come on, lose already, this is a half-hour show," whined Ruben.

"No way – I am on fire!" Sanna exclaimed. "A! B! Left! Up!"

The voice recognition was perfect, and it picked up every command

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): Why can't my iPhone's voice-app work that well?]**

* * *

"Hi-ya! Hee-ya-ya-ya-ya!" Marios chanted as he continued to prance around the controller.

"Can you stop that, it's getting on my nerves?" complained Ruben.

"Obviously you've never heard yourself sing," Marios shot back as he continued.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): How did Marios find out about me and Melodifestivalen? I paid the producers big money to wipe out my record!**

**I mean...Marios is lying, of course!]**

* * *

Zeferino panted as he tried to keep up with Marios and Sanna.

"I don't think I can last much longer," he panted.

"You can do it, Zeferino!" Emilia said.

Zeferino's cheeks went red again, and he completely lost concentration.

"Zeferino, you are out!" Ruben exclaimed. "Now come on, we don't have all day!

Next up are Hadi, Aleksander and Mirzo!"

"You guys better watch out – I'm awesome at this game!" Aleksander bragged.

Hadi couldn't help but laugh his head off

"Phew, you're too much," Hadi said, and he wiped his forehead.

"You think I'm joking?" Aleksander said. "Well, you'll be sorry."

No sooner were the three of them on their controllers for a minute, Aleksander was already struggling.

"This is impossible!" Aleksander groaned. "How is it already this fast?"

"It's normal speed, you just suck!" Hadi replied. "Wow, you've nearly filled the grid already?"

"No I didn't want it to go there!" Aleksander whined. "Is this broken or something? Bah!"

"Aleksander is out already?" Ruben said. "I mean, come on and let's get on with the show!"

Anka and Dani were the next to take to the controllers.

"C'mon, Lou, do we have to tell you everything!?" Hadi yelled.

"Sorry," Lou said. "Is this the Tetris challenge?"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hadi (Israel): *facepalm*]**

* * *

"So…um…you guys…" Shay was struggling to get any authority over the rest of the team.

"Did you hear something?" Berto asked Rikard.

"No, totally nothing, like," Rikard replied.

"Yeah, I thought I heard something as well, but I guess it's in my head," said Alma.

"Okay, that is it!" Shay yelled. "C'mon, get up the three of you!"

Alma, Rikard and Berto were quick to get to their feet, and Shay continued – "I don't pay you three to sit on your lazy bums all day."

"You don't pay us at all," Alma commented.

"Well excuse me, miss," Shay said, his hands on his hips. "Are you questioning me? Now go and get me some sausages."

"But…" said Alma

"No buts! Sausages!" yelled Shay.

"Arrrrgh, I don't like this," whined Rikard, and he waved his right hand like a fan.

"It's okay, we can get through this together," Berto said, and he patted him on the back.

* * *

_So, looks like Shay is turning into a monster. And everybody knows that Eloise is the real villain now. But how will that affect the results?_

_Find out next time. Until then, vote in the poll if you haven't already done so, and review whether or not you liked the story._

_And if you are Polish or Italian and you haven't flamed yet, now's a good a time as any to do so!_

_By the way, the first Eurovision semi-final was on last night. I predicted that Armenia, Estonia, Sweden, Russia, Azerbaijan, Ukraine, Belgium, Netherlands, Montenegro and Hungary would qualify, so I got eight out of ten, which is pretty good._

_I'm still glad San Marino finally got through, though, but I will never understand how Iceland qualified. Poor Axel Hirsoux!  
_

_See you next time!_


	7. Ep4 Pt2 - Everybody's Russian Pt2

_Hello to the internet!_

_Before I start this chapter, I just want to reply to some reviews -_

_IfJesusWasACriminalMastermind - Glad to hear you liked Sanna, Tyge, Pavils and Luko. Also, Aleksander and Tia aren't going to get together, but you better believe Aleksander is going to try. No, Aleksander has a much more important role to play - and besides, it would be awkward with Amanda pretending to like him._

_yin-yang-rose-ninja-angel - Sorry, but Zeferino likes someone else. Emilia is friend-zone, sadly. I am planning on hooking her up with someone else (I won't reveal it yet), but I can't guarantee it._

* * *

Anka and Lou were still doing reasonably well, but it was Dani who was completely on fire.

"Yay, this is easy!" squealed Dani

"You're going down," Anka said to Lou threateningly.

"Why me?" Lou asked

"Well it certainly isn't going to be her," said Anka, pointing at Dani. "Hey, do you like waffles? What about blueberry jam? Is there such a thing?"

"Shut up, I can't concentrate!" Lou yelled.

"…because I do! Why is the 'j' silent in jalapeno? Do I look okay? Aren't yams totally gross?"

"ARRRGGGGHHHHH!" Lou roared. "STOP IT! STOP IT! STOPITSTOPITSTOPIT!"

"And it looks like Lou is out," said Ruben. "And that was really weird."

"You did that purpose to put me off!" Lou yelled at Anka.

"Guilty as charged," Anka replied, and she played with her nails.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Anka (Montenegro): Haha, classic!**

**Lou (Cyprus): SO MANY QUESTIONS! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!]**

* * *

"And finally, we have Luko, Adrijana and Tyge!" Ruben announced. "C'mon now!"

"Finally, Lou, could you paint a self-portrait of me?" Eloise asked Lou.

"NO MORE QUESTIONS!" Lou yelled at her.

"Tut, tut, you're not getting around with that attitude," Eloise replied, and she flung bananas at Lou.

"Hey, stop!" protested Lou. "I'll do it. Just let me get my pants…I mean paints!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Pavils (Latvia): Ha! Priceless!]**

* * *

"Oh, I already have it," Eloise said, and she handed it to him. "Now come on, chop-chop!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Agnessa (Belarus): This was getting unbearably ridiculous, so I realized there was only one thing to do. Also, I'm just going to say in advance, sorry to all you French viewers out that here, but I can't stand when people get in my face!]**

* * *

"You want me to throw the challenge!?" Hadi whispered to Agnessa.

"Shush," Agnessa replied. "We've got to get Eloise off the show. She's driving me nuts."

"But there might be a brilliant reward," said Hadi. "Like Wi-Fi for the bus, or…"

"Okay, I didn't want to do this, but…"

Agnessa tossed her head back, and then she swung it around in circles, and in Hadi's head it was all in slow-motion.

"What just happened?" Hadi asked.

"I dunno, I've just seen Eloise do it a couple of times and…"

"I'll do it," Hadi said quickly. "I'll tell Sanna as well. It doesn't look like Luko is going to last much longer."

"Need caffeine," Luko groaned. "Need…"

"Luko is OUT!" Ruben exclaimed.

"Darn, I was nearly there," Adrijana groaned.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): I could see Symon having all the fun bossing the team around, so I wanted to have a go as well]**

* * *

"Wait, I have one condition," Hadi said.

"Fine," Agnessa sighed.

"I don't have to throw the challenge until the very end," Hadi said. "I'm not rubbing lotion on Eloise's feet."

"Okay, that's fine," Agnessa said. "As long as Eloise is out, that's fine."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hadi (Israel): I can see that Eloise is the villain, I mean, who can't? But Agnessa isn't exactly innocent either.]**

* * *

"And we are proceeding onto round 2!" Ruben announced. "And here are the remaining ten –

The Clutches still have all five players in the game –

Emilia

Marios

Mirzo

Dani

And Tyge

The Gases have three remaining –

Amanda

Anka

And Adrijana

The Brakes only have two remaining –

Sanna

And Hadi

So, up first are Sanna, Amanda and Emilia!"

* * *

Eloise looked from her makeshift deckchair, which was actually made up of Tia and Katerina who were in uncomfortable positions

"Someone please kill me," Katerina groaned.

"Why are you putting yourself up to this?" Tia asked. "Eloise is messing with a Balkan girl."

"What?" said a confused Katerina.

"Everyone could hear you in the bathroom," Tia replied, smiling.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Katerina (Macedonia): Nononononononononononononononono…**

* * *

**Tia (Bulgaria): Ha, priceless!**

* * *

**Katerina (Macedonia):**

**…nononononononononononononono…]**

* * *

Anyways, back to Eloise resting on her 'deckchair'

"Is Sanna throwing the challenge?" Eloise asked.

"I dunno, but I do know that this is really uncomfortable," Katerina groaned. "I can't believe I took honours English for nothing!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Katerina (Macedonia): When I heard about this show I spent all of my spare time studying English, and that was just to be a human deckchair!?]**

* * *

"Oh well, looks like I lost," Sanna said sadly, and in a convincing way.

"Amanda and Emilia, go to the back of the line," Ruben said. "You're still in the game. Hadi, you are the last remaining Brake.

Next up, Hadi, Anka and Marios."

"Did you tell Sanna to throw the challenge?" Eloise asked Agnessa, who came back pushing Sanna on her chair.

"No," Agnessa replied

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Agnessa (Belarus): That wasn't a lie. I only told Hadi]**

* * *

"Well, then how do you explain Hadi throwing the challenge?" Eloise asked.

"Erm…" Agnessa said. "Hadi is still in."

"Nice try but…" Eloise said.

"Anka, you are out!" Ruben said. "Hadi and Marios, you two proceed."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Anka (Montenegro): So, I tried getting Marios to list every Eurovision winner ever to put him off, but I guess he's a lot smarter than Lou**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): Lys Assia, Cory Brokken, Andre Claveau, Teddy Scholten… [he keeps going for a few minutes]… Alexander Rybak, Lena, Ell &amp; Nikki, Loreen and Emmelie de Forest! Ha, beat that Anka!]**

* * *

"Next we have Hadi, Adrijana and Mirzo," Ruben said. "You three can start now."

Immediately, Adrijana kept pressing the 'up' arrow so that the block would immediately fall, and she was out in 5 seconds.

"Adrijana is out!" Ruben announced. "And the Gases are now down to one player – Amanda, and the Clutches still have all five players intact. Next up we have Hadi, Amanda and Dani

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hadi (Israel): Oh no, if Amanda lost, Agnessa would kill me!**

**So I decided to make a sacrifice…]**

* * *

Hadi groaned as he thought about what he was going to do next.

"Okay, Hadi, Amanda and Dani, you're up in 3…2…1…GO!"

Hadi sighed as he kept pressing the 'up' arrow, and he was out in five seconds like Adrijana.

"Well, that's unfortunate," Ruben said. "Hadi, you just lost the challenge for the Brutal Brakes. The Clutches and the Gases will now battle it out for the reward."

"You're welcome," Hadi said angrily as he stomped over.

"Shush," Agnessa hissed.

"What?" Eloise said. "I knew you were throwing the challenge."

"You threw the challenge?" Tia asked Hadi.

"You let Eloise sit on you?" Hadi asked Tia.

"Touché," said Tia, smiling. "Well, that's fine, because Eloise is a horrible human being."

"Do you all think that?" Eloise asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Oh, well at least I didn't throw the challenge!" Eloise yelled.

"At least I don't sit on people!" Agnessa yelled.

"At least I'm not a ****," Eloise said.

"Oh no, you did not just say that!" Agnessa yelled. "Anka was bad enough. I am going to kill you!"

"Okay once was enough!" Tia yelled, and she and Katerina grabbed Agnessa.

"Yeah, you know what?" Eloise said. "Maybe you're right. Maybe everyone does hate me. But we'll test that out at elimination."

* * *

"And in a short period of time, Amanda has managed to beat Tyge, Emilia and Marios," Ruben announced. "I guess that leaves Dani to take her on."

"Don't get your hopes up, blondie," Dani said angrily. "I'm much stronger than the other three."

"Aren't you blonde as well?" Amanda said.

"Strawberry-blonde, there's a difference," Dani replied. "Now, let's get this started."

"Okay then," Ruben said. "Let's get this started, and just so you know, I'm rooting for Amanda."

"Yeah, because you're both Swedish," Dani said, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever," said Ruben. "3…2…1…GO!"

"Come on Dani!" Marios cheered.

"Amanda for the win!" Johannes cheered.

Dani and Amanda quickly cleared 10 lines,

"Twelfth line cleared!" Dani exclaimed.

"That's nothing!" Amanda replied. "I'm on fifteen."

"Well, that won't be for long," Dani said.

"Okay," Ruben said to the camera. "This may take a while, so let's check on the tsarinas."

* * *

"That's it!" Eloise said in an uncomfortably sexy voice. "Get right in there!"

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Agnessa sighed as she rubbed lotion into Eloise's feet. "And you do have athlete's foot."

"Stop complaining about things that aren't true, or it will be fruit-throwing time for you," Eloise replied sharply.

"It could be worse," said Tia to Agnessa, as she continued to lie in an uncomfortable position. "You could have Eloise sitting on you."

"You know what," said Eloise. "Katerina, you can rub lotion into my feet now. Agnessa, you are now part of my deckchair.

Oh, and Pavils, I'm bored, so do a bit of dancing for me," Eloise said.

"Okay, will I do cartwheels or…"

"I don't mean break-dancing, I mean ballroom dancing. Luko, you'll do it with him, and I want to see you pressed together."

The two of them groaned as they continued to obey Eloise

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Pavils (Latvia): [shivers in horror]**

**Luko (Serbia): [shivers in horror] I'm running low on cans to drink!**

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): [shivers in horror] Luko actually enjoyed that!?]**

* * *

"Yum, these grapes are much nicer," Symon said to Stela, as she fed him grapes off the vine.

"Well, this is the life," Adrijana sighed as she received a massage. "Anka, you're doing it too hard!"

"Okay, that is it," Anka said. "I've been doing this for ages."

"You've only been doing it for, like, a minute," Adrijana said.

"Well, that's a minute too many," Anka said. "I'm tired of you pushing me around."

"Oh, like you did in the hockey challenge," Johannes commented. "Now shut up, or it's fruit-throwing time."

"Fine," Anka sighed.

"Oh, and Aleksander," Johannes said. "I want another batch of oatmeal and chocolate chip cookies, and I want them made just like mamma does."

"Erm…okay," Aleksander said confusedly.

Berto and Rikard clung onto each other tightly.

"Stop clinging to each other and somebody scratch my back!" Shay yelled at them.

"Wow, you can definitely tell that he's Russian," Berto whispered to Rikard.

"I heard that!" Shay yelled. "Now, scratch my back, or someone is about to get into a lot of pain!"

"Didn't Ruben say you couldn't injure us?" said Rikard.

"Don't contradict me!" Shay yelled.

"Okay," Rikard cried, and he burst into tears again.

"Hey Shay," Emilia said.

"WHAT!?" Shay boomed.

"Tyge got some ice-cream," Emilia said. "They have chocolate chips."

"Oh, don't mind if I do," Shay said. "Give me three scoops, and make it snappy!"

"Already done," Emilia said.

"Well, thank you," Shay said. "It's nice to see SOMEONE CO-OPERATING!"

"I'm scared!" Rikard cried. "Please don't kill me! Please don't…"

"And we have a winner!" Ruben announced. "I will announce it in ten short pauses. The winner is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Amanda, and the Ghastly Gases!"

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAM!" Anka yelled. "This is awesome. We went from last-place to first. I am so happy!"

Adrijana and Symon both kissed.

"Wow, you're a really good kisser," Symon said.

"And you'll be a different character tomorrow, so I'm not going to get comfortable," Adrijana said angrily, and she pushed Symon away.

Zeferino and Johannes high-fived;

Stela did a cartwheel, and Aleksander shrugged and said – "Yeah, I knew we could do it."

"And now it's time for your reward," Ruben said. "Adrijana, as the tsarina, I would like you to present it."

"Okay, where is it?" Adrijana asked.

"Close your eyes while we get it," Ruben said.

"Okay," Adrijana replied excitedly. "I hope it's a knife!"

A click was heard, and then Ruben said – "Adrijana, open your eyes."

Adrijana gasped. She was stuck inside a pillory, which was a medieval form of handcuffs except your head was stuck as well.

"It's fruit-throwing time!" Ruben announced.

"No, you can't do this to me!" Adrijana cried, but they did. All seven of the other team-mates threw every variety of fruit possible.

"No – you too Symon!?" Adrijana exclaimed.

"Sorry, I don't like being rejected," Symon said.

"STRAWBERRIES! BLUEBERRIES! KUMQUATS!" Adrijana whined as the fruit was thrown at her. "Snozzberries!? I thought Roald Dahl made them up."

"I'll leave you guys to have some fun," Ruben said. "Clutches and Brakes, you guys are going back to the bus, and Brakes, you guys are going to cast your vote for who you want off the island, and as with last night, you'll be giving 3 points to the person you most want off the island,

2 points to your second-least favourite

And 1 point to your third-least favourite

So, you should get voting quickly!"

On the way back, Eloise said to Luko – "Hey, could you do me a favour and vote off Agnessa?"

"No," Luko replied.

"Okay, you give me no choice," Eloise said, and she tossed her back and swung it round in a circle, and in Luko's head it was all in slow-motion.

"Your wish is my command," Luko said, and he bowed

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Eloise (France): I did the same thing with Hadi, Pavils and Lou, and if you put their votes together with mine, you get five Agnessa votes against four. Bye-bye Agnessa.**

* * *

**Tia (Bulgaria): So, choosing who gets my three points was easy. The rest of it was tricky. Hmm…I guess Pavils is kind of annoying**

* * *

**Eloise (France): I'm giving my two points and one points to Sanna and Hadi, because they had the nerve to go along with Agnessa's plan**

* * *

**Hadi (Israel): I'm giving my two points to Tia, since it is her fault Eloise bossed us around**

* * *

**Sanna (Denmark): I'm giving my two points to Pavils, since he won't leave me alone about Tyge**

* * *

**Pavils (Latvia): Two votes to Lou, he is USELESS!**

* * *

**Lou (Cyprus): Um…Katerina?]**

* * *

"So," Ruben said to the nine members of the Brutal Brakes. "You guys have all cast your vote, and tonight every single one of you received at least one vote, and I will announce your names in order from least to most votes –

Hadi

Luko

Sanna

Tia

Pavils."

The five who had been called were already enjoying their marshmallows, but there were still four left –

"Katerina!" Ruben announced. "You are also safe."

"Oh goody!" Katerina cheered. "Did you hear that, Kelija? We're staying for another day!"

She gave her cat a lick of her marshmallow before she ate it, and the others couldn't help but gag.

"Lou, you are safe as well," said Ruben.

"Huh? What? Me, safe? YES!" Lou cheered

"Wow, and it only took four seconds," said Pavils sarcastically. "That's a new record."

"Don't mock me," Lou said angrily. "My paintbrush can do a lot more than paint."

"Ok, sorry," Pavils said, rolling his eyes. "Gosh."

"So, it is now down to Agnessa and Eloise," Ruben said.

"Oh come on, it's pretty much unanimous," Agnessa said.

"Oh, you'd be surprised, Agnessa," Ruben said. "Anyways, the final marshmallow of this evening goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Hey, what's up guys?" Aleksander said as he stepped into the bus. The rest of the Gases followed him inside.

"Get out!" Ruben yelled. "I was about to announce who's leaving the contest tonight."

"Oh, who is it down to?" Johannes asked.

"Agnessa and Eloise," said Emilia.

"Ouch," Johannes commented.

"MOVING ON!" Ruben roared. "The final marshmallow goes to…"

"Hey, Aleksander, can you make chocolate chip cookies?" Shay asked.

"AGNESSA!" Ruben screeched. "IT'S FOR AGNESSA! JUST TAKE IT! I'M GOING BACK TO MY RV!"

"What!?" yelled Eloise. "That can't be right. I had…"

"…Five votes against Agnessa!?" Hadi said. "Yeah, Agnessa did the hair thing with me as well, and no offence, but she's hotter. And when I said no offence, I definitely meant offence."

"NO!" Eloise said. "I demand a re-vote! I do not concede to this!"

"Stop copying Courtney," Marios said sarcastically.

"Here's your taxi fare and a flight home," Hans said. "Buh-bye."

"You can't get rid of me! I'm a famous supermodel! I'm completely flawless!" Eloise continued to yell.

"I think your athlete's foot would say otherwise," said Tia, and she held her nose.

"No, she made that up!" Eloise protested. "She's trying to bad-mouth me. She...NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Hans pushed the supermodel out of the bus, and then he said –

"So, three teenagers have been given the boot, and twenty-five remain. But who will go next on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Agnessa (Belarus): [awkwardly] Soooo...I can't imagine I'll be going on holidays to France anytime soon.  
Oh, I feel so bad about what I did! I just can't stick when people annoy me on purpose - it's just my instinct to push them away ASAP!**

* * *

**Dani (Hungary): You did the right thing, Agnessa! Don't feel bad about it!]  
**

* * *

_Votes - _

_Agnessa –_

_3pts – Eloise_

_2pts – Lou_

_1pt – Luko_

* * *

_Katerina –_

_3pts – Eloise_

_2pts – Lou_

_1pt – Luko_

* * *

_Luko –_

_3pts – Agnessa_

_2pts – Lou_

_1pt – Katerina_

* * *

_Eloise –_

_3pts – Agnessa_

_2pts – Sanna_

_1pt – Hadi_

* * *

_Hadi –_

_3pts – Eloise_

_2pts – Tia_

_1pt – Lou_

* * *

_Sanna –_

_3pts – Eloise_

_2pts – Pavils_

_1pt – Lou_

* * *

_Pavils –_

_3pts – Agnessa_

_2pts – Lou_

_1pt – Tia_

* * *

_Tia –_

_3pts – Eloise_

_2pts – Pavils_

_1pt – Katerina_

* * *

_Lou –_

_3pts – Agnessa_

_2pts – Katerina_

_1pt – Sanna_

* * *

_Eloise – 15pts_

_Agnessa – 12pts_

_Lou – 11pts_

_Katerina – 4pts_

_Pavils – 4pts_

_Tia – 3pts_

_Sanna – 3pts_

_Luko – 2pts_

_Hadi – 1pt_

_Eliminated – Jessie, Anton, Eloise_

_Remaining Brutal Brakes – Agnessa, Katerina, Luko, Hadi, Sanna, Pavils, Tia, Lou_

_Remaining Ghastly Gases – Symon, Anka, Adrijana, Zeferino, Amanda, Johannes, Aleksander, Stela_

_Remaining Chillin' Clutches – Shay, Mirzo, Alma, Emilia, Berto, Tyge, Rikard, Marios, Dani_

* * *

_Soooo...Eloise gone already? Yeah, she was never intended to be the main villain - the main villain is Amanda, and also someone else who I will reveal later._

_I know this isn't going to be fun, since there are quite a few French people reading this according the Reader Traffic, which by the way, has recently hit 250 views. A great milestone for me - and it appears that I have had views from countries such as United States, Canada, Croatia, Netherlands, Italy, UK, China, Australia and...Europe?_

_Does Kellie Pickler run the viewer traffic?_

_Anyways, hope you enjoyed this so far. There should be a new chapter on Wednesday._


	8. Ep5 Pt1 - Saved by the Bell-arus Pt1

_Disclaimer - I do not own Total Drama, Eurovision, or from the previous chapter, Tetris.  
Also, I know I often forget to include these disclaimers in every chapter, but I'm sure one disclaimer is enough._

_Hey, it's me again!_

_So, I meant to say this last chapter, but my prediction for the qualifiers for the second semi final of Eurovision were Israel, Norway, Poland, Austria, Finland, Ireland, Switzerland, Greece, Slovenia and Romania. So I got 8 out of 10 again, to make 16 out of 20 in total._

_I voted for Finland and Slovenia on the night of the final, and I'm sad neither of them won._

_Nonetheless, congratulations to Conchita Wurst, who won for Austria._

_Also, congratulations also to yin-yang-rose-ninja-angel, whose country (the Netherlands) went from last place in the semi-final in 2011 to 15th place in the semi-final 2012 to 9th place in the final in 2013 to second place in the final in 2014. I'm impressed!_

_Reply to rocketman777 -  
Glad to hear you're happy about Eloise's elimination, though I'm sure the half-a-dozen French readers aren't.  
Also, I'm glad someone finally agrees with me that Courtney is the worst character in TDI_

_(For an explanation to why I hate Courtney, check out my profile)_

_Nonetheless, please review_

* * *

Euro-drama Roadtrip – Episode 5 – Saved by the Bell-arus

"Last time on Euro-drama Roadtrip, the 26 remaining contenders were off to Russia to play a giant game of Tetris – and that definitely unleashed the inner-geek in some, including Hadi, Dani and, surprisingly Amanda, the latter of which went on to win the challenge for the Ghastly Gases, bringing the team from last to first

On each team a tsar or tsarina was chosen, and the team had to suck up to them, or else…fruit-throwing!

Eloise and Adrijana were sinister enough, but Shay proved to be the icing on the cake, terrorizing his team enough to make them cling to each other

[He shows a picture of Berto and Rikard]

Notice the 5cm distance? Because I do, and it looks like we may have a gay couple right here on the show, and those homophobic Turks will certainly not be giving us good ratings

In the end, the Brakes lost, and it was down to Agnessa and Eloise. It was a tight vote, but in the end it was the French contestant, Eloise, who left the contest, and with that, one third of the viewing population has already been eliminated, and that makes for a lot of angry e-mails.

But who will go next?

And will my computer technician ever block these horrible e-mails?

Find out right now on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!

* * *

Adrijana stared at the rain dripping down the window. Every drop reminded her of something she hated.

One drop was her parents

One drop was the contest

And one drop was…

"Hello girlfriend!" said Emilia excitedly, and she slipped into the seat next to Adrijana. "So, what's up?"

"Why me!?" Adrijana groaned. "Why me!?"

"I don't get it," Emilia said. "Why do you always push people off?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," Adrijana replied angrily.

"So, there is a reason!" Emilia said. "Well, maybe you'll feel better if you share it."

"Share with you!?" Adrijana gasped. "Um…fat chance. When pigs fly!"

"Do pigtails count?" Emilia asked hopefully, referring to her hairstyle.

Adrijana groaned

* * *

Dani blew a party popper, and everyone cheered.

"Episode 5 and Eloise is already gone!" she announced.

"Yes," Agnessa agreed. "And now I can relax and enjoy the contest. I don't even care if I don't win anymore. I feel soooooooo relaxed."

"Oh, and guess what, Agnessa?" Marios said from another seat. "We're visiting Belarus next!"

"YAY!" Agnessa cheered. "This contest just gets better and better."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hadi (Israel): I'm really glad we got that out of the way. Agnessa is so relaxed now that Eloise is gone, but I'm still mad that I could have won that challenge**

* * *

**Berto (San Marino): I am a little bit mad that the Brakes threw the challenge, because if they hadn't we would have lost and been able to vote off Shay**

* * *

**Rikard (Finland): Shay was so mean yesterday, like, and, well, I'm scared. Ahhhhhhhh!**

* * *

**Shay (Russia): I can't remember anything that happened yesterday. I do have some story in my head, but that can't be right! Can it?**

* * *

**Berto (San Marino): Oh, and I almost forgot.**

**Marios told me that one third of the viewing population has already been eliminated, so this may be the year for small countries!]**

* * *

"Hey Tyge," Sanna said as the Norwegian got back in his front seat. "What's Symon like today?"

"Well, he's obeying everything that I say," Tyge said. "He even stroked my hair a couple of times."

"He's a classic example of a suck-up," Hans said. "Ruben has a whole entourage of them, and half of them just want to be on the show next year – obviously they don't know that he doesn't choose them. You have to go through a national selection."

"I remember my national selection," Sanna said. "There were nine of us, and it was pretty much like a pageant, but for guys and girls."

"There were two semi-finals in mine," Tyge said. "I was the last to be called a finalist, and I will never forget when I won. I hadn't cheered that hard since we won the Eurovision in 2009. Oh, and I just remembered, Alexander Rybak was one of the judges."

* * *

"What are Sanna and Tyge talking about?" Pavils asked Luko.

"I wish you'd stop being so nosey," Luko said angrily, as he took another sip of energy drink. "I think they're talking about their national selections."

"I remember how rubbish mine was," Pavils replied. "Apparently they only got about 30 applicants, and half of them were crappy clones of the Total Drama Island cast. They had the selection in a sports hall in a school in Riga so that it would be more 'natural'. I ended up winning by about 200 televotes."

"Mine was awesome!" Luko exclaimed. "The other finalists and I got to go wall-climbing the day before, and one of the girls in the interval act kissed me when I won."

"Oh, I forgot to mention they had PeR as the interval act," Pavils groaned.

"Who are PeR?" Luko asked.

"Those idiots who represented Latvia in the Eurovision last year," Pavils replied.

"I thought they were cool," Luko said. "And at the end they said 'May the force be with you!'

I don't know how they thought of that!"

"So I take you've never seen Star Wars," Pavils said, rolling his eyes.

Amanda continued to eat her fried eggs.

"These are amazing!" Amanda exclaimed, as she continued to chew. "You have a real talent."

"Why, thank you," Aleksander replied proudly. "It's…"

"Aleksander," Marios hissed from behind them.

"Yeah, 'sup?" Aleksander asked.

"Come here," Marios hissed, and he grabbed him.

"I'll be back in a moment, honey," Aleksander said to Amanda as he was pulled away.

"Can't wait," Amanda replied, rolling her eyes.

* * *

Once Marios had pulled Aleksander away, the latter asked – "What's up?"

"You are missing out on a lot of fun," Marios replied angrily

"Huh?" said a confused Aleksander.

"Amanda is sucking up to you because she thinks you're getting her vote, so she's pretty much your personal slave."

"Never thought about that," Aleksander said thoughtfully. "Hey, that could be a lot of fun!"

"That's the spirit," Marios said, patting him on the back. "Now go back and make her miserable."

The Greek pushed Aleksander back into his seat.

"What did he want?" Amanda asked Aleksander.

"Oh…um…he kept saying that I can't trust you," Aleksander replied. "What a loser."

"Puh-lease," Amanda replied, rolling her eyes. "You get so many nerds like him in my school."

"Yeah, mine too," said Aleksander, and then he 'dropped' some yolk on his hoody.

"Darn it!" he exclaimed. "Could you get me another hoody?"

"What?" said a surprised Amanda. "I mean, yeah, okay. I can get you another hoody."

"Thanks," Aleksander said. "They have a box full of them in the toilet."

"I know," Amanda said.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): Status – Doing my 'boyfriend's' laundry. Still, I will do anything to keep Aleksander in my alliance**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): If I had known Marios was so cool, I never would have beaten him up in Episode 1. Or at least tried…]**

* * *

"How long until we get there?" Agnessa asked Hans excitedly.

"It shouldn't take an hour," Hans replied. "Oh no, hang on…"

"Why is the engine making weird noises?" Sanna asked.

"I think we might be stuck here," Hans said sadly.

"No, this day was going so well! We were going to visit Belarus!" Agnessa complained.

"Why would you wanna go there!?" Adrijana remarked. "They have the lowest democracy index in Europe."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): You have to give credit to the research she does.**

* * *

**Emilia (Netherlands): I can't believe it…she does use Wikipedia!]**

* * *

Everyone seemed disappointed by the fact that the bus had broken down, but then Hadi sprung up.

"I have an idea!" Hadi exclaimed excitedly, and he jumped up on his seat, and he tried to grab his suitcase, but he wasn't tall enough.

"Erm, Johannes…" Hadi said hopefully.

"Yeah, whatever," Johannes replied, and he grabbed the bag while still sitting

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hadi (Israel): That is just…um….HEIGHTIST!**

**Yeah, that's the word, HEIGHTIST!]**

* * *

Hadi zipped open his suitcase and pulled out a toolbox, which was almost the size of the suitcase itself.

"Is there a person in there?" Johannes asked sarcastically.

"Nope," Hadi replied. "But just about every mechanical utensil known to man. Lou, you could help me as well. You, know, you could give to bus and new paint job."

"He's talking to you," Berto said, nudging the Cypriot.

"Oh, of course," Lou said. "Coming, Jesus."

"My name is Hadi," Hadi replied.

"Yeah... I'm terrible with names," Lou replied, blushing.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Lou (Cyprus): Jesus!? Of all names, JESUS!? [He facepalms]**

* * *

**Pavils (Latvia): Lou is a great source for comic relief. I'm going to miss him when he leaves, which may be this episode. I mean, remember yesterday when he tried to threaten me with a paintbrush? Pathetic.]**

* * *

"So, what are we going to do while Hadi fixes the bus?" Pavils asked.

"How about I kill every one of you until I'm the last one standing and I win the million euros by default," Adrijana suggested.

"Um…no," Pavils replied, shuddering

"Hey Luko," Johannes said. "At your national selection, did they have participation awards?"

"Yeah, they gave us all these limited editions of Skyfall on DVD, and it came in a plated gold case," Luko replied.

"Lucky, all we got was a t-shirt and a certificate," Johannes sighed. "At least everyone else did…"

"Oh mysterious," Luko replied, a grin on his face.

"We got this special non-alcoholic vodka," Shay mentioned. "I drank the whole thing on the spot."

"We got nothing," Mirzo said. "But I don't care. Life isn't about getting."

"Inspirational," Pavils replied, rolling his eyes.

"I wish I'd been at a selection," Tia sighed. "Mine was internal."

"Oh, mine too!" Katerina said.

"Ditto," said Rikard and Anka.

"Well, I had a selection," Aleksander said proudly. "I was a shoe in!"

"Well, you did bribe the judges with cake!" Marios yelled from two seats behind.

"Wow, that is evil," Amanda said, and she ran her fingers down his arm

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): [rubbing her hands with disinfectant] Gross, that kid is probably crawling with germs. By the way, I didn't have to do anything to get onto this show; I'm perfect as it is.**

**Okay, I'll admit that Agnessa is prettier than me, but I'm going to make myself get worry lines thinking about it.]**

* * *

"I remember when one of the producers from Cartoon Network found me on the street," Agnessa said to Dani. "He told me I was humid, and he needed me to audition."

"Wonder what that means," Dani said, even though she knew.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Dani (Hungary): Such a shame it was lost in translation. And in case you haven't already realized, they obviously meant 'hot']**

* * *

"In my selection, they had a talent contest, and I stole the presenter's wallet and his watch for my performance," Dani told Agnessa. "I did give it back though. Most of it anyway."

"Excuse me?" Agnessa asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I'm sixteen, I'm always short on cash," Dani said defensively.

"Okay, looks like we're all set," Hadi said, coming back onto the bus. He was covered in oil. "I should have worn an apron or something," he sighed.

Lou followed behind him and he was covered in paint.

"Okay, I'm going to see if it works again!" Hans announced. "3…2…1…"

He stepped on the gas, but nothing happened.

"Darn it!" Hans yelled angrily.

"Try it again," Hadi suggested.

"Okay," Hans replied. "3…2…1…GO!"

The bus immediately started.

"So, it looks like we're off!" Hans exclaimed, and the others cheered particularly Agnessa.

"I'm coming for you, Belarus!" she yelled excitedly.

"Hey, are we still talking about the national selections?" Zeferino asked.

"Yeah, what happened at yours?" Dani asked from the seat in front of him.

"Well, the voting was a bit unusual," Zeferino replied. "There were twenty audition tapes, and we all had to look over them and give points to our favourites.

We gave 12 points to our favourite

10 points to our second-favourite

And 1-8 points to our tenth to third favourite.

And the worst bit was that the voting was public."

"Are you joking?" Dani asked. "That's horrible."

"Well it's true," Zeferino replied. "I almost wet myself during the selection, and the only reason I did so well was because I actually did something in the audition tape instead of going on about my great qualities."

"What did you do in the tape?" Agnessa asked.

"I played a song that I wrote myself," Zeferino replied. "It's in Portuguese and it's about a girl who lives on the street and gets abused. I have an English version as well."

"Could you play it?" Agnessa asked in interest.

"Yeah, sure," Zeferino replied, and he took out his guitar.

_"She sits on the pavement_

_Cup in her hand_

_And without some makeup_

_She looks kind of bland…"_

"Sorry," Zeferino said, and he paused. "I kind of rushed with the rhyming."

"It's okay," Agnessa said. "Keep playing."

_"She wonders –_

_What am I doing here?_

_This ain't the life for me!_

_What am I doing here?_

_And I could use a coin or three!"_

"That's all I've got so far," Zeferino said. "I'm not great at writing in English."

Agnessa and Dani both applauded.

"You are amazing!" Dani exclaimed. "How did you come up with that?"

"Oh…erm…I don't know. It was just an idea," Zeferino said.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Dani (Hungary): It's like the song was written for Agnessa! I'd be drooling as well, but, see, I like someone else. I'm not saying who for now, but it is someone on this show**

* * *

**Agnessa (Belarus): [dreamily] I am in love!**

* * *

**Zeferino (Portugal): I don't know if I'd stand a chance with Agnessa, she's so hot! But if I did, that would be awesome!]**

* * *

"Well, this is your stop!" Hans announced. "Lou, thanks for the new coat of paint. I love it!"

Lou didn't even notice that he said that, and he walked out of the bus in a normal fashion.

"LOU!" Pavils yelled. "HANS JUST SAID THANKS!"

"Did he?" Lou asked, shaking his head. "Well, you're welcome."

"Come on, get off the bus!" Adrijana yelled. "I can't stand being next to…that thing anymore!"

"No offence taken," Emilia said cheerfully.

Adrijana screamed at the bus ceiling

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): Doesn't she get it? I don't need company!**

* * *

**Emilia (Netherlands): I have full faith in her! I know Marios says the Slovene broadcasters picked her randomly, but I believe she's here for another reason.]**

* * *

"Welcome contestants!" Ruben said. He was dressed in a black and white striped referee uniform. "For the Belarusian challenge, we are going to be wrestling, which is a huge sport in Belarus."

"Is it?" Dani asked Agnessa.

"I don't know," Agnessa replied. "What source does Ruben use?"

"It's the producers who give me this info, ask them!" Ruben protested. "Now please let me explain today's challenge –

All of your names are going to be put into a hat, and will be drawn two at a time

The two names that are drawn will have to wrestle each other, and the winner receives one point for their team.

Guys and girls are not going to be wrestling each other; so we will have two separate hats

People on the same team will also not be wrestling each other. If I draw two people from the same team, there will be a re-draw

Once two people have finished, their names will be put back into the hat, so you may, in an unlikely event, be drawn every time, and there will probably be at least one person who doesn't get to wrestle

The first team to get to eight points wins

And, most importantly, you will be wearing nothing except helmets and underwear made of straw."

"What!?" yelled a few of the contestants.

"Yes, that's right!" Ruben replied. "We have already gotten people to weave them together, so you can put them on now."

"Aren't there dressing rooms or something?" Amanda asked.

"The EBU disproves of nudity, so, unfortunately, there will be cubicles."

"Darn, I was hoping I could see a naked guy," Anka sighed.

Everybody stared at her, and she put her head into her hands.

* * *

_Yeah, this is a fairly short chapter, but a chapter nonetheless. Come back on Saturday to read about the contestant wrestling each other, some rather pathetic taunts, and of course, the next elimination._

_Until then, please vote in the poll if you haven't already done so. So far, Marios and Agnessa are leading with two votes, but there's still time to change that. I'm leaving the poll up until this fanfic ends._

_SLÁN LIBH!_


	9. Ep5 Pt2 - Saved by the Bell-arus Pt2

_Hello internet!_

_Hope you've enjoyed this fanfic so far, and if you aren't enjoying it, there's nothing I can do to stop you._

_Thank you to everyone who's reviewed and voted in the poll so far, and I hope there will be more to come._

_By the way, I just hit 350 views, which is more than I ever expected to get. _

_So, here's the next chapter -_

* * *

Euro-Drama Roadtrip - Episode 5 - Saved by the Bell-arus Pt2

By now, everybody had put on their straw garments

"Nice to see you guys looking as fetch as always," Ruben said, flicking his wrist. "My ESPN tells me that this will be awesome."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): Those references were pathetic. Why did he even bother adding them?]**

* * *

"And so, without further ado, I will get on with the challenge. As always, ladies first, and first up are –

Adrijana of the Gases

And Sanna of the Brakes."

"That'll be easy," said Adrijana. "It's kinda hard to wrestle when you…well…can't."

"Ignore her!" Tyge yelled. "You can do it."

"Ah, the loving support of your boyfriend," Pavils said excitedly.

"If you leave them alone it might actually happen," Luko complained.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Luko (Serbia): Listening to Pavils rant on about Sanna and Tyge is the second most frustrating thing I've ever had to go through.**

**The most frustrating thing I've ever had go through is trying to get a '5' (Serbian equivalent of 'A+') in English so I could be on this show.**

**And that's not easy when you're a 3-student (C student) like me]**

* * *

"I can't wrestle?" repeated Sanna. "Okay, come here and beat me then."

Sadly, Adrijana fell for it, and she charged for Sanna.

The paraplegic grabbed her arm and pinned her to the ground, using only her two fists to keep Adrijana down.

"This is getting painful!" Adrijana screamed. "Get your bacon covered paws off of me."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): The only insult that would've been even more stupid for her to say is – "Get your Lego covered paws off of me"**

**Pathetic!]**

* * *

"And Sanna wins one point for the Brakes!" Ruben announced. "So, next up is the boy's category –

Luko of the Brakes

And Rikard of the Clutches, who is ironically clutching himself!"

Sure enough, Rikard was covering his chest with his arms and hands.

"You are a guy!" Berto kept yelling. "You don't have to cover your chest!"

"I know man!" Rikard replied. "But I'm frozen in this weather, y'know!"

"We're indoors and it's 20 degrees!" Berto added. "Now come on, into the ring!"

"You can't make me!" Rikard yelled. "I forfeit!"

"Sorry, that's against the rules," Ruben said. "One of which I forgot to mention. Come on, into the ring, this is a half-hour show. Every broadcaster is paying for the time."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): All the broadcasters have to pay for are some cheap digital cameras and the cheap venues, and if you divide it between all of the countries, and then multiply it by 28 episodes, you get about…**

**500 euro per country!**

**Why any country couldn't afford that, I can't understand. Even my country can, and we're up to our shoulders in debt!]**

* * *

"Luko and Rikard, 3…2…1…"

"Eeeek," squeaked Rikard, and he fell to the ground.

"I didn't touch him!" Luko yelled defensively.

"Well, I guess that's two points to the Brakes," Ruben said. "Back to the girl's category…

Agnessa of the Brakes

Vs Alma of the Clutches!"

* * *

The two girls from the East both slowly walked up to the ring.

Both were wearing straw bikinis, but Agnessa's was particularly skimpy

"I can't get this thing to fit," Agnessa groaned.

"Oh, it fits alright," Ruben replied, and he snorted

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Dani (Hungary): Ugh, it makes me sick that he did that!**

**Must resist urge to make him bankrupt…AH!]**

* * *

Agnessa and Alma both edged up to each other, before it turned into a huge fight, with some rather pathetic taunts –

"If you lose this thing, you can treat yourself!" Agnessa said, as she attempted to pin Alma to the ground.

"Actually, I'll treat you!" Alma replied, before she realized how pathetic that was.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Alma (Croatia): Did I really say that? That was pathetic!]**

* * *

"..7…8…9…10…K.O! Congratulations, you have secured a point for the…

Brakes! The score is now 3-0-0!"

Agnessa cheered, and she high-fived with Dani.

"Hey, you're cheering with the enemy!" Alma protested.

* * *

"Onto the boys category again!" Ruben announced.

"Pavils of the Brakes

Vs Symon of the Gases!"

* * *

The Latvian and the Ukrainian both edged towards each other.

"You're going down!" Pavils exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know," Symon replied.

"Um…excuse me," Pavils said.

"You're clearly superior," Symon continued. "I could never beat you. You would win with the touch of a finger."

Sure enough, Pavils tried pushing a finger against Symon, and he fell to the ground.

Ruben slowly counted to ten, and then he said – "And the Brakes are winning – four nil! Will anybody else catch up?"

"It's not fair!" Adrijana protested. "A Brake comes up every time!"

* * *

"Look Symon!" Anka said angrily as she pulled him out of the ring. "We know you like to be in character, but this is getting ridiculous!"

"And next we have…" Ruben announced.

"Katerina of the Brakes

Vs Adrijana of the Gases!"

"Again?" Sanna said, confused.

"Yeah, I sort of saw that coming," Adrijana said, and she shrugged.

* * *

"So, you own a cat," Adrijana said when she got into the ring. Somehow, Katerina got offended.

"Yes, I own a cat!" Katerina replied angrily. "You wanna troll me some more?"

"Er…you have stupid pigtails," Adrijana said.

"You dare mock my pigtails!" yelled Katerina. "You dare mock a Balkan girl!? You will pay!"

"Easy tiger, I'm from the Balkans as WEHHHHHHHHHH!"

Katerina grabbed Adrijana's left hand and flipped her upside-down before she fell to the ground.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): Strictly speaking, only the very south of Slovenia is in the Balkans, and Adrijana lives in the north.**

**Yeah, I'm a bit of a stalker**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): Hahahahahahahaha!**

**A bit of a stalker? He once tried to get a lock of my hair so he could keep it as a souvenir! Bwahahahahahaha!**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): Ignore Ruben, I tried to get a lock of Hans' hair! Why would Ruben's hair be of any value?]**

* * *

"The score is now five-nil to the Brakes!" Ruben announced. "Which is a bit pathetic, but at least it speeds things up!

Onto the boys' category –

Marios of the Clutches

Against Pavils of the Brakes!"

"You better watch out," Marios said as Pavils climbed through the ropes of the ring. "I do judo! You saw me beat up Anton and Aleksander."

"You only beat them because Aleksander is a cripple and Anton, well, is already eliminated," Pavils replied.

"Hey, nobody calls Aleksander a cripple!" Amanda yelled. "If you say that again you can deal with my fist!"

"Aw, that's so sweet," Aleksander said, patting her on the back. "Now, I am freezing and starving! Can you bring over the heating?"

He was referring to a small portable radiator that was plugged in at the other side of the room.

"How can I do that?" Amanda protested. "The cord is only two metres long, and it's in the only socket in the room!"

"I guess you'll have to bring me to the heating, then," Aleksander replied, smiling, and she reluctantly carried him in his arms.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): For someone so small and skinny, Aleksander sure is heavy!**

**I think I just hit rock bottom, but it's all totally worth it**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): [cackling] Oh, if only she knew]**

* * *

"And the score is now six-nil!" Ruben announced. "Pathetic, but short!

Next we have –

Tia of the Brakes

Vs, you guessed it, Adrijana of the Gases!

Let's get this over with, 3…2…1…FIGHT!"

* * *

At this point, Adrijana had very little hope left, so she just let Tia pin her to the ground.

"7-nil!" Ruben announced. "This is moving very splendidly, onto the guys' category again –

Berto of the Clutches

Vs Johannes of the Gases!"

"Sorry, Johannes!" Berto exclaimed. "But these arms weren't just made for fishing, they were also…"

"You are very tired. You are now asleep," Johannes said a slow and smooth voice.

Berto fell to the ground and sucked his thumb.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet –**

**Aleksander (Albania): All he did was say it slowly. Big deal! Why does everything do what he says?]**

* * *

"And the Gases have scored their first point!" Ruben announced. "Back onto the girls' category –

Agnessa of the Brakes

Vs Amanda of the Gases!"

"Good luck honey," Aleksander said.

Once the two of them were in the ring, Amanda said – "I just want you to know that whatever happens, it's for our team, so it doesn't matter who wins."

"Um…yeah, of course," Agnessa replied.

"By the way, you look fabulous in your straw bikini," Amanda added.

"Um…thanks," Agnessa answered.

"So, the fight will begin in 3…2…1…NOW!"

The two of them quickly grabbed each other.

"Come on, make it quick, my RV won't wait forever," Ruben complained.

"Come on Amanda!" Aleksander cheered. "You can do it!"

"Don't let her pin you!" Dani exclaimed. "Go for the arms! Go for the arms!"

"Stop cheering for the enemy!" Alma complained.

"The real enemy is you!" Dani snapped.

"Oh, you wanna fight?" Alma snapped back.

"I don't mind. You can always treat me afterwards!"

"Don't mock me!"

"Well, it's true!"

The two of them started to get into a slapping fight, and then Ruben announced – "Congratulations to Agnessa, who secured a win for the Brakes – you and your team will get a reward later

"Is the challenge over already?" Lou asked.

"Yes, Lou, it is," Ruben replied. "I know it was a short challenge, but on the bright side, that means the cameramen won't need as much film and I'll get a bonus with the extra cash! Wooo!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hans (Norway, Co-Host): Yeah...sorry, Ruben, but they already gave me the bonus. And when I said 'sorry', I definitely didn't mean it.**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): What!? You gave Hans the bonus!? I totally deserved it more than that fat ***]**

* * *

Ruben continued - "Thanks to Johannes, the Gases get second place by one vote

As for the Clutches, over the last three challenges, you gradually went from first place, to second place to dead last, and after failing to get one point in this challenge, you guys will be eliminating someone."

He turned to the camera.

"But who will be the fourth to leave?

And can it please be a smaller country?

Find out right now…"

* * *

The 25 contestants were back on the bus and out of their straw garments

"Ah, it's nice to be back in warm clothes again," Aleksander said, and he rested his head on the seat. "You know what would make this even better?"

"What?" Amanda asked romantically.

"A nice soothing foot massage," Aleksander replied, and he kicked off his shoes and socks.

"Yeah, erm, sure," Amanda answered in disgust, and she got down on her knees

* * *

**[Bus Toilet –**

**Amanda (Sweden): Forget what I said earlier – now I am at rock bottom!**

**That kid's feet are covered in athlete's foot and scabs.**

**Is it really worth keeping him in my alliance?]**

* * *

Ruben stood in front of the seated contestants and said – "First things first, congratulations to the Brutal Brakes. You have each won a pound of straw. I don't know what you'll do with it, but you can get creative.

So, the Chillin' Clutches have gradually gone from best to worst in the last three episodes.

The nine members of the team have fifteen minutes to cast their vote, so they should start…now!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Emilia (Netherlands): Rikard was such a wimp! He could have at least tried to fight instead of falling to the ground!**

* * *

**Berto (San Marino): I'm still scared to death of Shay, so I'm giving him my three points**

* * *

**Dani (Hungary): My three points go to Alma**

* * *

**Alma (Croatia): My three points go to Dani**

* * *

**Tyge (Norway): God, this is impossible! I can't believe they're making me vote someone off, but hey, that's life!**

**Well, I guess Berto's defeat was a bit pathetic…]**

* * *

After fifteen of voting, the Chillin' Clutches were back in their seats.

"You guys have all cast your votes," Ruben announced. "There are only eight marshmallows on this plate. If I call your name, come up here to claim your marshmallow –

Oh, and just in case the viewers forgot, the contestants up for elimination are –

Shay, Mirzo, Alma, Emilia, Berto, Tyge, Rikard, Marios and Dani

The following are safe –

Mirzo

Emilia

Tyge

Marios

And Dani!"

The five who were announced safe cheered, while the remaining four – Shay, Alma, Rikard and Berto – continued to sit still.

"The next marshmallow goes to…

Alma!"

"YES!" the aspiring doctor cheered. "I'm safe for one more day! In your face Dani!"

"Erm…I'm safe as well," Dani reminded her.

"Oh, so you are," Alma said, turning pink. "Well, um, congrats!"

"Only two marshmallows remain on this plate," Ruben continued. "The next marshmallow goes to…

Shay!"

"Yeah, wahooo!" the Russian cheered. "Did you hear that guys? I could still win!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet –**

**Marios (Greece): [rolls his eyes] I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you]**

* * *

Berto continued to tap his foot, while Rikard was curled up in a ball and sucking his thumb

"Apologies to the two of you, but unfortunately only one of you two will advance to tomorrow's challenge," Ruben said. "I am afraid to say that the final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Berto!"

"No, take me instead!" Rikard whined, as he obviously hadn't heard the result.

"Erm…fair enough. You can go," Ruben answered.

"No wait, it was a figure of speech! I still want to win – Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Gosh, over-emotional much?" complained Marios, his arms folded.

"Here's your aeroplane ticket and your taxi fare," Ruben said. "Now get the heck out of here!" and he pushed Rikard off the bus.

"It's a shame he had to go," Berto sighed. "I'm going to miss that guy."

"Don't get any bright ideas!" he yelled at Lou.

"Um…what?" Lou said, confused.

"He doesn't want anyone to think he likes Rikard," explained Marios from behind them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Berto.

"So, while Berto has a mental breakdown, we're going to stop the film," Ruben said to the camera.

"But it won't be stopped forever – oh no – we will be back again, right here on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!

Berto, please, cut it out!"

* * *

_Votes:_

_Shay_

_3pts – Rikard_

_2pts – Berto_

_1pt – Alma_

* * *

_Mirzo_

_3pts – Rikard_

_2pts – Berto_

_1pt – Marios_

* * *

_Alma_

_3pts – Dani_

_2pts – Rikard_

_1pt – Berto_

* * *

_Emilia_

_3pts – Rikard_

_2pts – Berto_

_1pt – Shay_

* * *

_Berto_

_3pts – Shay_

_2pts – Alma_

_1pt – Rikard_

* * *

_Tyge_

_3pts – Berto_

_2pts – Rikard_

_1pt – Marios_

* * *

_Rikard –_

_3pts – Shay_

_2pts – Berto_

_1pt – Alma_

* * *

_Dani –_

_3pts – Alma_

_2pts – Rikard_

_1pt – Berto_

* * *

_Marios -_

_3pts - Shay_

_2pts - Rikard_

_1pt - Berto_

* * *

_Rikard – 18_

_Berto – 14_

_Shay – 13_

_Alma – 9_

__Dani – 3__

_Marios – 2_

_Nul points – Mirzo, Emilia, Tyge_

_Eliminated – Jessie, Anton, Eloise, Rikard_

_Remaining Brutal Brakes – Agnessa, Katerina, Luko, Hadi, Sanna, Pavils, Tia, Lou_

_Remaining Ghastly Gases – Symon, Anka, Adrijana, Zeferino, Amanda, Johannes, Aleksander, Stela_

_Remaining Chillin' Clutches – Shay, Mirzo, Alma, Emilia, Berto, Tyge, Marios, Dani_

* * *

_So, with that, Rikard is the next one to leave. I just want to say for the record that I am not homophobic. Someone had to go, and it just happened to be Rikard. And of course, if you are Finnish you have every right to flame  
_

_By the way, the poll results so far show Agnessa and Marios being the favourites, as they both have 2 votes, but that can change. I am leaving the poll open until last episode (or maybe even longer), so you still have time to vote if you haven't already done so._

_Until then, please review, vote in the poll, keep calm and hate Courtney!_

_Slan libh! Adjo! Au revoir! Adios amigos! Peace!_


	10. Ep6 Pt1 - Regular 'Polish' Remover Pt1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Total DramaI don't own Eurovision  
So basically I have the rights to nothing  
Even the OCs of this story can technically be stolen because they're not protected by copyright, but I would appreciate if none of you guys stole them. _:-)

_Welcome back! So, if the view count isn't fooling me, it appears that I have hit 400 views!_

_Thank you everyone who has reviewed so far, and please vote in the poll if you haven't already done so._

_I don't want to spoil anything in this chapter, but I will say that we'll have the first hook-up of the season. Who will it be?_

_And before you ask, it's not Sanna and Tyge. They're not hooking up…yet!_

_So, let's get on with it, shall we?_

* * *

Euro-drama Roadtrip – Episode 6, Part 1 – Regular Polish Remover, Part 1

"Last time on Euro-drama Roadtrip, the contestants were off to Belarus to compete in a wrestling match. The twist? All of the participants had to wear nothing but straw undergarments – and some were especially skimpy

[He shows a picture of Agnessa]

In the end, the Brakes won, winning all of their matches, and beating the other two teams by an overwhelming majority.

The Gases won their only match against the Clutches, leaving the latter to send someone home.

In the end, it was the Finnish contender, Rikard, and thankfully, Finland only has 5.4 million people, which made for fewer angry e-mails.

Even so, the last person to be called safe was the San Marinese entrant, Berto, and if he'd been eliminated, that would have cut the angry e-mails by over 99%.

I really wish I could rig the votes!

But who will go next?

Who won't go next?

And will Turkey pick up the show now that Rikard is gone?

Find out right now on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!"

Sanna drummed on the window-ledge of the bus.

"I think I may go insane with all this rain," she sighed.

"It's not so bad," Tyge said. "At least we know we won't dehydrate to death."

"Erm…that kind of makes me feel better," Sanna replied.

"Do either of you believe in curses?" Hans asked.

"Why?" Sanna replied.

"Well, whenever Norway wins the Eurovision, something great happens to me, and whenever Norway gets nul points in the Eurovision, something bad happens to me."

"For example," Sanna said.

"Well, when we won in 1985, I had my first kiss, and when we won again in 1995, I got married to the love of my life."

"What happened in 2009?" Tyge asked.

"Well, this is a little cruel of me to say, but the great thing that happened in 2009 is," he took a deep breath. "My mother-in-law died."

"That's so mean," Tyge said, laughing.

"Not as mean as her," Hans replied. "Even my wife hated her. She said that when she was younger they couldn't afford to have a shower so she made them wash themselves in the pouring rain."

"That's even worse," Sanna said, laughing as well.

"What happened when Norway got nul points?" Tyge asked.

"Well, in 1978, I broke my leg in a skiing accident," Hans answered. "In 1981, my school went to the local dump, and we were walking through the glass section when I tripped and got severe cuts all over my legs."

"Ouch," groaned Sanna and Tyge. "That must have been pretty bad."

"It's not as bad as what happened in 1997," Hans said, and a couple of tears came out of his eyes. "After we had our first child in 1996, we decided we wanted to have another child, but a few months into my wife's pregnancy, she got a terrible disease (I forget the name of it) and we discovered that if she had the baby she was at risk of dying so…"

"So what?" Sanna said, not wanting to hear what was coming up. "She didn't die, did she?"

"No, but it was just as bad," Hans replied. "We had to get…get…we had to get an abortion!"

"No!" Sanna cried.

"Yes," Hans replied, who was now bursting with tears.

"Wow, that is sad," Sanna cried, who was also bursting with tears.

"I need to go somewhere and cry my head off," wept Tyge, and slowly crept to the bus toilet.

Once he was inside, there was a moment of silence and then there was a loud cry – "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!"

"This is torture!" yelled Adrijana, covering her ears. "This is worse than when I got my wisdom teeth pulled out!"

"Really?" asked Emilia. "I thought it was fun! I got to pretend I was in pain and everyone did what I said!"

"You felt nothing?" asked a confused Adrijana. "I felt like my mouth was on fire! A forest-fire, for that matter!"

"You have a serious problem with, well, everything," Emilia said angrily. "And I know there's a reason."

"Maybe it's because life involves slaving away for 80 years before you collapse to an inevitable death," Adrijana snapped.

"Wow, that is cold!" Stela, who was sitting in the row between them, gasped.

"Okay, I can't put up with this anymore!" Emilia groaned. "You have some sort of family issue or something, and I'd like to know what it is."

"Um…no I don't," Adrijana replied hesitantly. "Sure, my family suck, but…"

"I will find out!" Emilia yelled. "I WILL FIND OUT!"

"Woah, Emilia, calm down," Zeferino said, laughing.

"You stay out of this!" Emilia yelled at him.

"Shush," Marios hissed. "You're going to wake him!"

"Wake who?" Emilia whispered.

"Symon," Marios replied, pointing at a guy who had a flat haircut and massive boots.

"Who is he supposed to be?" Berto asked from in front of him.

"I dunno, some sort of military cadet," Marios squeaked. "He seems creepy."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): When I was fourteen my parents sent me to military school and it was the worst experience ever.**

**Luckily I had a backup plan, and after one week of putting itching powder in uniforms, smashing windows with rocks, and most importantly, impersonating Silvia Night, I got myself expelled. Sure, it's on my permanent record, but it was well worth it**

**Still, it has scarred me for life]**

* * *

"Wow, I have a sudden urge to speak loudly!" Adrijana yelled. "BLAH-BLAH-BLAH-BLAH-BLAH-BLAH!"

"Stop it!" Marios yelled.

Symon opened one eye, and then he yelled – "Who dares wake me up during my cadet sleep?"

"I believe she dares," answered Stela, pointing at Adrijana.

Symon pushed Marios off of his seat to get out, and stood with his hands on his hips in front of Adrijana.

"Whatever happened to please?" squeaked Marios.

"You dare to wake me!?" Symon boomed at Adrijana. "And as you can see, I'm not afraid to hurt girls!"

"Hey!" yelled Marios angrily, who was lying on the ground.

"Prepare to die!" Symon yelled at Adrijana, and he grabbed her and beat her against the window.

"I need sleep for this challenge!" he yelled. "Don't wake me again! Don't wake me again! DON'T WAKE ME AGAIN!"

And with that, he went straight back to sleep.

"Oh well, at least he's a heavy sleeper," Marios said.

"See if I ever listen to you again!" Adrijana yelled angrily, and she folded her arms and stared out the window.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): What the hell was that about?**

**Oh yeah, she thinks it's ****my**** fault that ****she**** woke Symon up]**

* * *

Agnessa rested her hands behind her head.

"Finally, my team won a challenge!" Agnessa cheered. "It was a bit weird that the reward was straw, but still, this contest has been getting better and better since Eloise left."

"Yeah, that's nice," said Dani, who wasn't listening.

"Are you and Alma still fighting?" Agnessa asked.

"No, we made up last night," Dani replied sarcastically.

"Okay, then," Agnessa replied.

"That was sarcasm, by the way," Dani added.

"Oh, right, of course," Agnessa answered quickly.

"What was her problem, anyway?" Dani continued. "So what I was cheering you on? That doesn't make me a traitor! I would just love to beat her to death! And then I'll burn her first aid kit so she can't save herself. Y'know, just in case she can."

"I think you're being ridiculous," Agnessa said.

"What do you mean?" Dani answered angrily. "It's just like you and Eloise!"

"No it isn't," Agnessa answered, turning to face her. "You got into one silly argument! Eloise…well…don't get me started!"

"She's still got to go!"

"You're delusional."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Shut up, you orphan!"

Dani didn't mean to say that. It just slipped out.

"Agnessa," she said quickly. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it!"

Agnessa was in tears now.

"You think it is easy getting by with no parents!? Sure, you've got it easy, you can get whatever you want just by stealing it!"

"Come on, Agnessa, the words just slipped out of me…"

"You can say no more! You've pitied me this whole time! I'm going to sit somewhere else! I'll go sit with my good friend, Alma!"

"Yeah, of course," Dani replied, folding her arms and rolling her eyes.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Alma (Croatia): I just want to say for the record that I didn't plan that! I'd love to have taken credit for it, but sadly I can't!**

**Still, this game just gets better and better!**

* * *

**Agnessa (Belarus): Shut up you orphan? I can't believe Dani said that! I thought we were really friends**

* * *

**Zeferino (Portugal): I heard about what Dani said to Agnessa, and I hope they make up!]**

* * *

"What's in the bag?" Marios asked Amanda, who was walking to the Bus Toilet.

"Toenail clippings," Amanda answered. She had a disgusted look on her face.

"Why?" Marios asked, even though he knew.

"Apparently Aleksander can't reach his own feet," Amanda replied angrily. "Who does he think I am? His mother?"

"Why are being so nice to him, anyway?" Marios asked her, even though, again, he already knew.

"If you must know, I am…"

She paused

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): I saw what he was trying to do! He was trying to trick me into telling everyone about the alliance! That dweeb wasn't going to make me crack that easily!]**

* * *

"…I like to be kind sometimes," Amanda said after her pause. "Is there a problem with that?"

"No. Just asking," Marios replied. "Jeez."

Berto stood on his seat staring ahead, and even Lou couldn't help but notice.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"What is HE still doing here?" Berto groaned.

"Who?" Lou asked.

"Him!" Berto yelled. "He just sits there mocking me!"

"Again, who?" Lou asked.

"Pavils is right, you never notice anything!" Berto yelled. "I'm talking about Shay!"

"Shay," Lou said. "Is he from Lithuania?"

"There is no Lithuanian contestant!" Berto yelled. "He's from Russia, and he's almost as big as this bus!"

"Well, that's not very nice," Lou said. "Why are you so mad at him?"

"He should be gone!" Berto complained. "But somehow me and Rikard got more votes than him! How we got more votes than him, I will never know!?"

"Didn't Rikard fall to the ground before Pavils touched him?" Lou reminded him.

"Oh, of course, now you notice things! I'll bet the only reason he's still here is because he's from Russia, and they have a huge bloc-voting empire! I, on the other hand, am from a country so small, it's within another country!"

"That's true," Lou said thoughtfully.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" Berto screamed.

"Look, what do you want me to do?" Lou asked.

"Well, you can help me get him eliminated," Berto replied, and he whispered his plan into Lou's ear.

"I could probably do that," Lou replied. "But I'm not going to."

"Why not?" Berto asked.

"It wouldn't be fair to sabotage someone like that," said Lou.

"Bah," groaned Berto, folding his arms.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Lou (Cyprus): Berto asked me to paint food onto a wall so that Shay would try and get at it for the whole challenge. I don't know why Berto is being so obnoxious. Nobody else is acting like that. Right?**

* * *

**Pavils (Latvia): I wish Sanna and Tyge would hurry up and kiss**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): Do you guys like my pressed underwear? Amanda sure is desperate to keep this alliance going**

* * *

**Amanda (Sweden): Status: Ironing Aleksander's underwear. ****This is barely worth it.]**

* * *

"Could I sit here?" Lou asked Dani.

"Sure," Dani replied. "Agnessa's gone to sit with Alma."

"You guys aren't friends anymore?" Lou asked. "It's a shame. So why aren't you?"

"I accidentally called her an 'orphan'," Dani replied. "Then we got into a huge argument."

"You stopped being friends over one word?" Lou answered. "I thought our generation were better than that."

"I wish I was naïve like you," Dani said, sighing.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lou asked.

"Well, you should look around you," Dani said. "Almost everyone on this bus is obnoxious in some way or another:

Me and Agnessa are mad at each other

Katerina rants about being a Balkan girl

Pavils seems to be convinced that Tyge and Sanna are a couple, even though they aren't...yet

Anka does stuff without even thinking.

Adrijana is, well, a troll. I don't need to explain her anymore

Johannes always gets what he wants, simply by talking

Aleksander gets Amanda to do everything for him, and she always agrees to for some reason

Alma was mad at me just because I was friends with Agnessa, and we're on separate teams

Marios seems to stalk Amanda and keeps saying she's a villain, even though he has no proof. Whether or not it's true, we will know by the finale.

And Tyge…may be the sanest person on the bus. Kudos to you, Tyge!"

"Thanks, Dani!" Tyge shouted from the front seat.

"Sorry, I dozed off halfway through," Lou said, shaking his head. "But, yeah, I get it. Maybe teenage stereotypes are true."

"Oh come on, Lou, I didn't mean it like that!" Dani said. "I guess now would be a bad time to say that Pavils is trying to get you eliminated."

Lou put his head into his hands. He didn't cry, he looked very much ticked off.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Dani (Hungary): I need to learn to keep my mouth shut.]**

* * *

"Here's your stop, Poland!" Hans announced, and the 24 remaining contenders got off the bus.

"Good luck Sanna and Tyge!" he shouted, before taking off.

"He is a total bloc-voter!" Adrijana complained.

"I dunno, Sanna and Tyge are both great people," Emilia said from right behind her, which made Adrijana gasp.

"It doesn't matter how closely you look at me!" Adrijana yelled angrily. "You will never find out."

"I don't know why you won't tell me," Emilia said. "You'd feel better if you did."

"You wouldn't understand," Adrijana said. "You're not sophisticated enough."

Emilia sighed.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Emilia (Netherlands): Adrijana has admitted that she has a problem, so why won't she just tell me!**

**I'm trustworthy, right?]**

* * *

Ruben stood before the contestants.

"Welcome to Poland!" he said. "Home of…um…er…Teletubbies?"

"Actually," said Marios. "The Teletubbies are banned in Poland because they think of Tinky-Winky as a gay icon."

"They think that in every country," said Amanda.

"Well, how would I know? They don't have Teletubbies in Greece," Marios said. "Heh, heh."

Amanda just rolled her eyes.

"Poland is also home to stuck-ups who have the nerve to mess with Balkan girls!" Katerina yelled.

"Um…okay," said Ruben. "Anyways, Poland is also home to an upside-down house…"

"They created it to symbolize how crazy the country had become since the collapse of communism in 1989," Marios interrupted.

"Nobody cares, Marios!" Ruben yelled. "Anyways, we rented this place out for a very low price, since we said we would endorse it on our TV show."

"How much?" Aleksander asked.

"Ninety euros," Ruben replied. "And believe it or not, Johannes had nothing to do with it."

"I could have gotten it for free," Johannes groaned.

"Anyways," Ruben said. "We have been given permission to hold a paintball fight in this upside down house, and whoever is the last deer standing wins invincibility for their team!

As with the similar challenge in the original 'Total Drama Island', there will be hunters, and there will be deer.

The hunters will get camo caps and paintball guns

The deer will get antlers, red noses and little bushy tails

And all you will get protective shades

The hunters and deer will be as follows –

The Brutal Brakes' hunters are –

Agnessa, Katerina, Luko and Sanna!"

"Awesome!" Luko exclaimed. "Gimme that gun!"

"Us Balkans are going to rock this challenge!" Katerina exclaimed. "If Anton was here, I would shoot him silly!"

"Calm down, Katerina," Ruben said. "Each of you only gets 10 paintballs, and no refills! So shoot carefully!

Moving on, the deer on the Brutal Brakes are, of course, Hadi, Pavils, Tia and Lou!"

"You heard him, Cyprus!" Pavils yelled.

"Yeah, I know, I'm a deer," Lou said, rolling his eyes. "And don't call me Cyprus!"

"Jeez, obnoxious much?" Pavils said.

"You aren't one to talk," Lou replied angrily, poking him. "And neither is anyone else on this bus. Except Tyge."

"Oh, you wanna fight?" Pavils asked. "I take kick-boxing."

"I lift weights in my spare time," Lou replied.

"Okay, boys, save the fighting for the challenge," said Ruben. "The hunters on the Ghastly Gases are –

Symon, Zeferino, Amanda and Stela; and Anka, Adrijana, Johannes and Aleksander are the deer."

"Oh, no, no, no," Johannes said in his smooth voice. "That just won't work out. Not one bit."

"Well, I'm convinced," said Ruben. "Amanda, you're a deer."

"WHAT!?" Amanda yelled. "I mean, yes sir."

Aleksander collapsed with laughter.

"Sorry," Amanda said, chuckling. "I can be a bit of a diva sometimes."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): I can't believe that brat had the nerve to laugh at that outburst! Doesn't he value me?**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): [still laughing] That was absolutely priceless!]**

* * *

"And finally, we have the Chillin' Clutches

The deer are Alma, Berto, Tyge and Dani

And the hunters are Shay, Mirzo, Emilia and Marios!"

"Yeah, in your face, Amanda!" Marios yelled.

"Tsk," Amanda said, rolling her eyes.

"So, everyone get into costume quick!" Ruben exclaimed. "The deer have ten minutes to get into costume and inside, and then the hunters will follow them in, starting now!"

The deer quickly put on their antlers, noses and tails and they rushed into the house via one of the windows.

"Hey, this is quite a nice house," Lou said.

"It won't be once the hunters come in," said Dani. "And Agnessa will be after me for sure."

"And with good reason." Alma said, beaming. "I'm gonna find somewhere to hide."

"Good luck," Dani replied sarcastically. "All the places to hide are on the ceiling."

"I can't believe I had to be a deer," Anka complained. "And we have the paintball fight in this stupid house, and not in some dangerous forest with bears. Where's the fun in that?"

"So Tyge," Pavils said. "How are you and Sanna doing?"

Tyge had far more patience than Sanna – "Oh well, y'know, we're gettin' there. We had a nice chat about curses with…"

"Yeah, whatever," Pavils interrupted. "Have you kissed yet?"

"Erm…no," said Tyge. "I'm going to go…um…somewhere," and he went off.

* * *

"Hey…um…Dani," Hadi said hesitantly. "Do you…um…want to go…well…somewhere in this house."

"There's no need to be nervous," Dani said, smiling. "By the way, you rocked the Tetris challenge. You would have won if it hadn't been for Agnessa."

"You too are fighting, I heard," he said.

"Yep," said Dani. "I accidentally called her an orphan."

"Well, we all make mistakes," Hadi said. "So…we gonna…"

"I'd love to," replied Dani, smiling, and they both walked off.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Dani (Hungary): Remember when I said I already like someone. Well, I meant Hadi!**

**I mean, we have so much in common. I know how hard it is to get through high school without being the most athletic, and I've never met someone who loves video-games more than I do!]**

* * *

"Do you have a Magnavox Odyssey?" Dani asked.

"Yeah," answered Hadi. "I got it off eBay for 700 Shekels. It's not very exciting, but it's good if you're a collector."

"Oh," said Dani. "What about the ColecoVision?"

"Oh, that was easy to find," replied Hadi. "Just…"

"Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt your nerd talk, but the hunters are coming!" Anka yelled.

"It's not nerd-talk!" Hadi protested. "It's…"

"Save it!" Anka yelled. "Just go…somewhere!"

[Bus Toilet:

Marios (Greece): "Somewhere" is probably the second most used word in this episode, after "the" of course, because, you know, it's an important word!]

* * *

_So, we've got our first hook-up between Dani, the Hungarian contestant and Hadi, the Israeli contestant._

_But they won't be the last._

_Nevertheless, who will be the next person eliminated?_

_Find out if I update this on Saturday. The key word being 'if'  
_

_See you then!_


	11. Ep6 Pt2 - Regular 'Polish' Remover Pt2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. I don't own Eurovision. *rolls eyes*_

_Thanks for everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I got three reviews for it. And RainbowCloudArt, thanks for telling me about the italics. Strangely enough it was only the mobile version. However, I think I've fixed it.  
_

_So, I've gotten 450 views, and thirteen reviews, which I'm satisfied with._

_Now, let's continue. Things are getting tense now..._

* * *

"Wow, this is a really nice house," Emilia said, as she climbed through the window.

"Who cares about the interior?" Symon asked angrily. "This is combat!"

"I know, but it's nice to appreciate it."

"I'm gonna rock this challenge!" Shay exclaimed, as he tried to get through the window. "Ah, I think I'm stuck!"

"I got you, big guy!" Mirzo said, pushing him in, rather effortlessly.

"So, we may have lost the last challenge," Marios said. "But I'm going to ensure we get victory by shooting everyone in sight. Except Lou. Us Greeks have to stick together."

"Good luck with that," Johannes said sarcastically. "It's not like you can get people to come over so you can shoot them."

"OH NO!" Marios yelled. "You are not cheating like that! I don't care how much you want the million."

Marios now had Johannes pinned against the wall. "Wow, you are weak!" Maros added.

"Well…" said Johannes.

"No, you are not saying anything else!" Marios yelled. "Good thing I have some duct tape on me."

"You carry…" Johannes said.

"Up-bup-bup-bup!" Marios yelled. "You say nothing!"

Once Marios had placed the duct-tape on Johannes' mouth, he said – "Don't bother trying to pull it off. It stings like crazy. I'm going to hide…somewhere!"

Johannes rolled his eyes and tried to pull the duct-tape off, and the next thing you heard was a muffled scream – "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

* * *

Luko pulled Sanna into the window.

"So, I guess I'm stuck downstairs," Sanna sighed. "Well, technically it's upstairs, but whatever. I just hope Tyge doesn't get mad if I hit him."

"Look on the bright side!" Luko replied. "If you shoot him, Pavils will stop going on about you two!"

"Hmm…good point," Sanna replied. "Well, good luck."

"Thanks," said Luko. "I had a double-dose of energy drink and I'm ready to get my game on! WHOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): Wow, when Luko gets high, he gets…wait, is this a family friendly show?]**

* * *

Dani and Hadi were both hiding in the bathroom.

"…Intellivision," Hadi continued. "It has some good sports games, but…"

"Shush," Dani whispered. "It's Agnessa."

The Belarusian came into the bathroom, where Dani and Hadi were.

"You're mine, Dani!" Agnessa yelled.

"No, take me instead!" Hadi said.

"We're on the same team," Agnessa reminded him.

"Well, if you want Dani, you'll have to get through me!" Hadi yelled.

"This is sweet," Agnessa said. "Soooooooo sweet! Well, if you don't step away from her right now, I'll have you eliminated if we lose!"

"Well, that'll be my loss," Hadi said angrily.

"Very well," said Agnessa. "I'll go shoot someone else," and she left the room.

Dani and Hadi both stared at each other.

"WHAT A *****!" they both yelled at the same time.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Dani (Hungary): Is it just me, or is Agnessa becoming more like Eloise every second?**

**[She sniffs the air]**

**Gross, I think I just came in here after Shay!]**

* * *

"You're mine!" Emilia yelled at Anka, as she attempted to fire her three times. "I don't care if I have to use of all of my ammo. It's my contribution to the team."

"Well, maybe you could contribute by leaving!" yelled a voice.

"Huh? Who is that?" Emilia asked, before tripping over her. It was Adrijana.

"Just shoot," Adrijana groaned. "I'm sick of wearing these stupid antlers anyway."

"No!" Emilia exclaimed. "I'm not letting you leave the contest!"

"Why not?" Adrijana asked. "It's not like I'm supposed to be here anyway. The broadcasters…"

"I don't care about the broadcasters!" Emilia exclaimed. "Slovenia has never gotten into the top 5 in Eurovision, and you certainly aren't helping that!"

"What do I have to do with…"

"Don't interrupt!" Emilia yelled, and meanwhile, Anka tried to slip off.

"You're going nowhere!" Emilia said, and she successfully shot her in the hip. "Looks like the Gases are down one."

"Bah!" groaned Anka, and she stomped out of the house.

Once she'd climbed out of the window, Ruben announced – "Looks like we got our first successful hunt of the season!"

"You can save your stupid metaphors!" Anka yelled, throwing off her antlers. "Just say that I'm out!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Anka (Montenegro): MYEHMYEHMAHOLALALALALANYEHHHHHHHH!**

* * *

**Pavils (Latvia): I swear I heard someone have a baby in here.**

* * *

**Emilia (Netherlands): Er...how was that a metaphor?]**

* * *

"Come on," Zeferino groaned. "Where is everyone? How can they hide when the hiding places are on the ceiling? Hmmm…maybe there's someone in the bathroom."

Immediately after he opened the door, Dani and Hadi yelled – "Don't shoot! We surrender."

"Oh, don't listen to them, Zef," Agnessa said. "It's all part of the game."

"You stay out of this, Agnessa!" Dani yelled at her from behind Hadi. "And if you've decided to accept my apology, I'm all ears."

"Wow, English does have great expressions," Zeferino said.

"I still can't believe you called me an orphan!" Agnessa yelled.

"IT…WAS…AN…ACCIDENT!" Dani yelled angrily.

While they were both yelling, Stela was walking by the bathroom.

"Oooh, this sounds promising," Stela said.

At that moment, Amanda was running by in her deer costume.

"Hey," Stela said. "I bet 10 euros that I will shoot two people."

"Not a chance," said Amanda, rolling her eyes. "You're on."

Stela kicked open the door.

"FREEZE!" she yelled, and she shot Hadi and Dani.

"Ugh!" Dani groaned, and she kicked the wall. The toilet on the ceiling dropped open and dropped water on her.

"Bah!" she yelled. "Come on, Hadi, let's go!"

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm on a roll!" Stela exclaimed, and she shot the next person who walked past the door, which happened to be Amanda.

"Ha! I shot you! In your face!" she yelled.

"Yeah, congrats, I'm on your team," Amanda said.

"Darn it!" Stela groaned.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): What a doofus! She's lucky that she's in my alliance, or else she'd be dead meat!]**

* * *

As Amanda crawled out of the window, Ruben announced – "And thanks to Stela, the Ghastly Gases are down to two! But who will be the next loser?

If you wanna know, don't go anywhere!"

* * *

"So…um…I guess I should be leaving," Stela said, and she slipped out of the bathroom.

"So, Zeferino…" Agnessa said, blushing.

"You it is being ridiculous!" Zeferino exclaimed. "She said one word that you offended!"

"Are you okay?" Agnessa asked.

"Sorry," he replied. "When am sad I forget as talk English."

"Um…okay," said Agnessa, slightly freaked out.

"Oh, by the love of God!" Zeferino exclaimed. "Part excuses the Dani!"

"Excuse me?" asked Agnessa. "I can't understand what that meant."

Zeferino thought for a moment, and then he took a deep breath – "APOLOGIZE…TO…DANI!"

"Oh, right," Agnessa said. "I've got to do it right now!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Agnessa (Belarus): I can't believe I got so worked up that Zeferino forgot how to speak English!**

**Wow, I sure was a ***** today. I hope I'm not turning into Eloise, because that would be horrible!]**

* * *

Agnessa was about to climb out of the window when Ruben stopped her

"Uh-uh!" he exclaimed. "No leaving the house unless you are shot! And because you're a hunter, that ain't gonna happen!"

"This is an emergency!" Agnessa yelled.

"Are you having a heart attack?" Ruben asked.

"Well, no…" Agnessa replied.

"Are you severely bleeding?" Ruben asked.

"Again, no…"

"Have you broken any of your limbs?" Ruben asked.

"Actually, no…"

"You've failed the emergency test. Get back inside!"

"But I've got to apologize to Dani!" Agnessa yelled.

"Too bad. Get back!" Ruben exclaimed.

"But…" Agnessa said

"BACK!" Ruben yelled.

Agnessa groaned. But then she had another idea. She just needed some help!

* * *

Berto was hiding under one of the door-frames. Since it was an upside-down house, there was some space underneath the door frame, and it was a surprisingly effective hiding-place, and it helped that Berto wasn't that tall.

No one had spotted him yet. That is, until Shay stepped on him.

"Haha, I've got you now!" Shay exclaimed.

"We're on the…" Berto was about to say that they were on the same team, but he stopped

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Berto (San Marino): Finally! This is how I could get Shay voted off! Get him to shoot people on our team!]**

* * *

"Don't shoot!" Berto yelled. "Please, I'm begging you!"

"Sorry, but it's your time to go!" Shay replied, and he shot Berto in the leg.

"Ouch, so cold!" Berto groaned. "Oh, I forgot to mention, we're on the same team."

"WHAT!? NO!" Shay cried.

"Sorry, it is what it is," Berto said, shrugging. "And just so you know, Alma and Tyge and the only two people remaining who aren't on our team. Just thought you should know that."

"Okay," Shay said. "Alma and Tyge! Alma and Tyge!"

"You got it!" said Berto. "Good luck!"

Lucky for him, Tyge just happened to be crawling on the floor. He was taking the role of deer far too seriously, and he was on all-fours and appeared to be gnawing at the wooden floor, so it wasn't too hard for Shay to shoot him in the butt.

"Ouch!" Tyge exclaimed.

"Aw, looks like you're out as well," Berto sighed. "Let's go out so we can take off our antlers."

"Er…okay," Tyge replied.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Berto (San Marino): Thankfully, Tyge didn't notice that Shay shot him, so he didn't give the game away! Hopefully Alma won't either.]**

* * *

Agnessa casually walked up to Katerina and Luko.

"Hey," she said. "Would any of you like to help me shoot Alma?"

"No way," Katerina replied. "Alma is a Balkan girl, and us Balkans don't fight each other."

Marios just happened to walk past, and he said – "Erm, what about when Yugoslavia broke up?"

"That was twenty years ago!" Katerina yelled. "No, I can never fight a Balkan! NEVER!"

"I can," Luko said.

"No, you can't!" Katerina protested. "You're from the Balkans as well."

"Well, I'm also from the Brakes, and Alma isn't, and I want to win this challenge," Luko replied.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Katerina (Macedonia): You can tell he's Serbian**

* * *

**Tia (Bulgaria): This Balkan crap that Katerina keeps going on about really gets on my nerves.**

**The only good thing about it is that Luko and I are almost guaranteed not to get voted off by her]**

* * *

Aleksander walked into the bathroom. Nobody was in there, or at least he thought –

"Caught you!" Zeferino yelled from behind the door, and then he laughed. "Chill, we're on the same team."

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Aleksander yelled. "I mean, you know, whatever."

"You don't have to keep pretending you're a bad boy," Zeferino said.

"Oh really?" Aleksander asked. "How many girlfriends have you had?"

"Well…um…none," Zeferino replied. "Well, what about you?"

"I've had three," said Aleksander. "Two of them were in my Home-Economics class, and the other one was a dumb cheerleader."

"And how many of them did you dump?" Zeferino asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, they all dumped me," Aleksander replied. "But that's not important. At least they all kissed me."

"Okay, I'm going to leave," Zeferino said. "There's nothing for me to do here."

A moment after, Tia came into the room, dressed in her deer costume.

She almost jumped when she saw Aleksander, but then she realized he was a deer.

"So, you decided to come crawling back?" Aleksander asked.

"No," Tia replied abruptly. "What gave you that idea? I didn't know you were in here."

"How many boyfriends have you had?" Aleksander asked.

"That's not really your business," said Tia.

"I want to make sure you're qualified for me," said Aleksander.

"Qua…what?" said Tia. "I haven't heard that word since the last Eurovision. And I'm not going out with you."

Suddenly, for some reason, Aleksander started to fume, and he yelled – "ZEFERINO! THERE'S A DEER IN HERE!"

Zeferino hadn't gone that far, surprisingly, and he shot at Tia three times before successfully hitting her.

"See, no one messes with Aleksander," Aleksander said, folding his arms.

"Okay, right," Tia said, and she stomped out of the room.

"You can thank me later," Aleksander said.

"I don't need to thank you at all," Zeferino replied. "You are a selfish brat, and if it wasn't for your cooking, I would probably vote you off."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Zeferino (Portugal): That kid is so bratty – but I'd put up with him for edible food, thank you very much!]**

* * *

Agnessa and Luko went up to Sanna.

"Hey," Sanna said. "What's up?"

"Do you wanna help us ambush Alma?" Agnessa asked her.

"I'd love to," Sanna replied. "But I think Shay beat you to it!"

"WE ARE ON THE SAME TEAM!" Alma yelled at Shay.

"But Berto…" Shay replied.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT BERTO OR ANYONE TOLD YOU!" Alma screamed. "WE ARE ON THE SAME TEAM! UGGGHHHH!"

With that, she climbed out of the window.

Outside the house, Ruben said – "And it looks like the Chillin' Clutches are up for elimination again. Meanwhile, the Brakes and the Gases will battle it out for the reward – a basketful of pierogies. According to my notes, they are small dumplings that can be filled with almost anything – cheese, berries, meat, cabbage. You name it, it can be filled with that."

"Dirt?" Anka asked.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," said Ruben.

Meanwhile, Symon had the members of his team standing in a line.

"Okay, troops," he said. "We are getting that reward whether you want us to, or not!"

"Yeah, of course," Adrijana replied, rolling her eyes.

"And you won't be giving me back talk, missy!" Symon yelled. "If you can't do this for yourselves, do it for your countries.

Do it for Iceland; for Romania; for Portugal; for Slovenia; for Albania!

Do it for the people you're making proud!

And do it NOW!"

The five of them quickly rushed off.

"I think that did the trick," he said to himself.

* * *

Johannes and Zeferino were both running with each other.

"Why do you have duct-tape over your mouth?" Zeferino asked him.

"AHR-EE-OH!" Johannes yelled.

"Ario? Marios?" Zeferino replied. "Why would he do that?"

"EE-ONTED-OO-AKE-ISS-A-HAIR-GAY!"

"He wanted to ache-kiss a hair-gay?" said Zeferino, confused. "You know what, it doesn't matter. Let's just find whoever's left."

"ABLES AND OO!" Johannes said.

"Ables…Pables…Pavils and Lou," Zeferino said. "I got it."

Meanwhile Symon was running after Pavils, but he was too fast for him, and he was able to dodge all of the incoming paintballs.

"Sorry," Pavils said, now running backwards. "Looks like I'm too fast for…OOF!"

Pavils had been shot and fell to the ground.

"Rule number seven of war," Symon said. "Never get too cocky!"

"What are rules one through six?" Pavils asked.

"They're not important," said Symon. "You should get out of here if you know what's good for you!"

Luko stood flat on the wall and he said – "Luko lies flat on the wall, waiting for the prey to come. He is completely undetected…"

"You do realize that we can hear you," Adrijana said.

Luko shot her in the forehead.

"Looks like you're out!" he jeered.

"Yeah, whatever," said Adrijana. "I was sick of this game anyway."

As Adrijana crawled out of the window, Ruben announced – "It is now down to Aleksander and Lou. Who will be caught first?"

"I think that would be me!" Aleksander yelled. He was covered in yellow paint. "How was I supposed to know Sanna would get mad because I called her an 'ugly paraplegic'."

"Probably because it's disabilist," Sanna snapped, as she was pulled out of the window by Luko.

"Congratulations to the winning team, the Brutal Brakes!" Ruben announced.

"NO!" Symon yelled. "I wanted to try those pierogies!"

"It's okay," said Pavils. "We'll share."

* * *

Ruben stood before the contestants on the bus, who were now out of their deer and hunter costumes, and those who were covered in paint were now clean.

"Firstly, congratulations to Lou, who secured a win for the Brutal Brakes," Ruben said. "We didn't even find you until after the challenge was over."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Lou (Cyprus): It was nothing. All I did was climb into the washing machine on the ceiling. Luckily, my hands were all sticky from painting, so it was easy to climb up.]**

* * *

Ruben continued - "Before any of the Clutches cast their vote, I would like to go over the stats of the hunters.

Marios and Mirzo, neither of you shot one deer

Emilia, you shot one deer, Anka of the Ghastly Gases

And Shay, you shot three deer, all of which were on your team.

"Yeah, thanks a lot, Shay!" Alma yelled.

"It wasn't my fault!" Shay protested. "Berto…"

"I seriously do not care!" Alma said. "You are going down!"

"Okay," Ruben said. "You may all cast your votes, now!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Alma (Croatia): Three points to Shay! He's going down!**

* * *

**Shay (Russia): I'm giving three points to Berto. He tricked me on purpose!**

* * *

**Dani (Hungary): I'm giving three points to Alma! I guess I'm still mad at her. By the way, Agnessa and I apologized. We're all good. And best of all, I have a boyfriend now! [she squeals]]**

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Ruben stood before the contestants again – "You have all cast your vote. I have six marshmallows on this plate, but there are one too many contestants, so one will not receive a marshmallow and will have to get a taxi to the airport, and a plane out of here!

Tonight, only two of you received nul points –

Tyge and Mirzo!"

"What, really?" Mirzo exclaimed. "Thank you!"

"Thank yourself," said Tyge, smiling. "You rock this contest!"

"Emilia," said Ruben. "You only received one vote, so you are also safe. Who gave it to you, is classified."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Alma (Croatia): I'm giving one point to Emilia. I guess she just seems to be the weakest link]**

* * *

"Dani, Berto and Alma!" Ruben exclaimed. "You three are also safe."

The three of them cheered, while Shay looked shocked, as did Marios.

"Hey, how come I received so many votes!?" Marios protested.

"Hmm…let me think," Ruben said. "You are kind of weak, and you didn't manage to shoot anyone."

"Neither did Mirzo," protested Marios. "And I put duct tape over Johannes' mouth. Without that, he would have rounded up all of the deer and shot them on the spot."

"You've made some valid points," said Ruben. "I guess it is kind of obvious, then. Marios, you're staying; Shay, you're leaving!"

"What!?" Shay yelled. "But Berto…"

"Nobody cares about what Berto said!" a few people yelled.

"Actually, what did Berto say?" Tyge asked.

"He told me that Alma and Tyge were the only deer left who weren't on our team," Shay replied.

"Tattletale," Berto groaned.

"It was just some plot to get me voted off!" Shay yelled.

"Look, Berto," Marios said. "We know you miss Rikard…"

"I DON'T LIKE RIKARD!" Berto boomed. "I got Shay voted off because he bossed us around in the Tetris challenge and…well…I'm mad!"

"You are going next!" Alma yelled, and some other members of the team nodded.

Berto gulped.

"So, Shay, your time has come to leave," said Ruben. "Now get the hell off this bus!

But who will go tomorrow, on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!?"

* * *

**Votes –**

**Shay –**

**3pts – Berto**

**2pts – Marios**

**1pt – Alma**

* * *

**Mirzo –**

**3pts – Shay**

**2pts – Marios**

**1pt – Alma**

* * *

**Alma –**

**3pts – Shay**

**2pts – Dani**

**1pt – Emilia**

* * *

**Emilia –**

**3pts – Shay**

**2pts – Marios**

**1pt – Alma**

* * *

**Berto –**

**3pts – Shay**

**2pts – Marios**

**1pt – Alma**

* * *

**Tyge –**

**3pts – Shay**

**2pts – Marios**

**1pt – Alma**

* * *

**Marios –**

**3pts – Shay**

**2pts – Alma**

**1pt – Berto**

* * *

**Dani –**

**3pts – Alma**

**2pts – Shay**

**1pt – Marios**

* * *

**Shay – 20 points**

**Marios – 11 points**

**Alma – 10 points**

**Berto – 4 points**

**Dani – 2 points**

**Emilia – 1 point**

**Nul points – Mirzo, Tyge**

**Eliminated – Jessie, Anton, Eloise, Rikard, Shay**

* * *

_So, looks like Shay is the next to go. There goes a big chunk of the map. And like I said to the previous countries that got eliminated, if you are Russian you have every right to flame  
_

_All I'm saying is, to those of you who aren't Russian, please don't make any racist reviews. I couldn't help but overhear the amount of booing that Russia got during the voting in the Eurovision, and I thought it was very unfair.  
_

_Nonetheless, please keep coming with those reviews because I read every single on of them. And please vote in the poll, which, by the way, I have changed so that each voter gets five choices (If you have already voted, you sadly can't make any more votes, but if you haven't voted yet, you have up to five votes).  
_

_Next time - Ukraine, so pull me up!  
_

_(Yeah, I know. These puns are getting worse by the episode)  
_

_So long, farewell, auf wiedersehen and goodbye!_


	12. Ep7 Pt1 - Ukraine, so pull me up! Pt1

_Welcome back! _

_So, I've hit 500 views, and it seems very popular with Irish readers, which I think is weird because:  
_

_1\. I thought Total Drama wasn't very well known in my country2. I haven't shared this with anyone I know personally.  
_

_Without further ado, here's the next chapter (and the terrible pun of a title)_

* * *

Euro-Drama Roadtrip – Episode 7 – Ukraine, so pull me up!

"Okay," Ruben said, facing the camera. "First things first! Next season, we are going to have some professional writers creating the titles.

These interns have no talent whatsoever – if they're thinking of putting this on their CV (A.K.A a résumé), they can dream on!

Anyways, last time on Euro-Drama Roadtrip, we were off to Poland to have a paintball fight, and on the way, Agnessa and Dani got into a major fight when Dani accidentally called her on 'orphan'

Honestly, I don't see the big deal. It's fact that Agnessa is an orphan who was spotted on the street by Belarusian employees of Cartoon Network.

Also, Marios duct-taped Johannes' mouth;

Hadi and Dani seemed to have hooked-up, and most significantly, Berto tricked Shay into losing the challenge after telling him to shoot fellow teammates Tyge and Alma.

In the end, it was Shay who got eliminated, but everyone later found out about Berto's plan, and with a bit of luck, he'll probably be leaving soon.

I'm mad too, because Russia is the most populated country in Europe, and my inbox is about to explode! With that elimination, more than half of the viewing population has been eliminated, which is never good for ratings. Trust me.

Why can't contestants from smaller countries be eliminated?

But what will happen this episode?

Will there be more couples?

Will there be more sinister plots?

And will there be more Euro-DRAMA?

Find out right now on Euro-Drama Roadtrip!

Lou continued to tap his foot angrily.

* * *

"Hey, Lou!" Pavils yelled from the front seat. "Nobody cares about your tap-dancing, so stop!"

"SHUT UP PAVILS!" Lou roared

"Okay, jeez, take a chill pill," Pavils replied.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Dani (Hungary): This is all my fault! If I hadn't told Lou that he was naïve, this would never have happened! I'm so stupid!]**

* * *

"I'm so stupid," Dani groaned.

"No you aren't," said Hadi, who was now sitting with her (even though Agnessa had accepted her apology and they were friends again). "You're kind and smart and…"

"Okay, there's no need to be sweet," replied Dani. "Poor Lou. It's my fault he's gotten so angry."

"Sorry, I don't really get it," Hadi said. "Could you explain what happened again?"

"So," Dani replied. "Me and Agnessa were fighting so Agnessa went to move next to Alma, and Lou thought Berto was being immature so he sat next to me, and he said to me – "Berto was so immature. You don't see anyone else on the bus behaving like that," and I told him to look around and pointed out every immature thing going on in the bus, including that Pavils wants him voted off."

"How could he have not noticed already?" Hadi asked. "Doesn't he go to high school?"

"I wonder if he does," Dani said. "Is he home schooled? Is that legal in Cyprus?"

"I don't know," Hadi replied.

"It's illegal," said Marios, who was sitting in front of them.

"Have you been eavesdropping this whole time?" Dani asked, frowning.

"Well, it's more interesting than talking to Symon," Marios replied.

"I'm right here!" Symon yelled angrily. He had a very posh voice. "And I can't believe I'm dressed in such foul clothing. What is this horrible material?"

"Erm…fabric," said Hadi.

"I didn't ask for back-talk," Symon interrupted. "You should have more respect to us rich people."

"What is your problem?" Hadi asked him.

"I don't believe I have any problems," Symon replied. "I'm as rich as can be!"

"I'm not talking about that!" Hadi replied. "I mean, why do you keep taking up these roles. Do you hate showing people the real you?"

There was a pause of awkward silence for a moment, and then Symon said – "I have no idea what you're talking about, you bag of 'scum!"

"Scum?" Hadi repeated.

"Yes," Symon said. "It's what my family have always called people poorer than us."

"Always?" Marios repeated. "Ukraine was communist until 20 years ago. Everyone had the same wealth. That is, unless they got bribes."

"Uh…um…" Symon hesitated for a moment. "I'm going to have a nap," and he immediately fell asleep.

"Wow, he's a heavy sleeper," said Hadi.

"He's probably tired from changing his appearance while everyone is asleep," Marios answered. "I've been trying to stay up and watch, but I keep falling asleep."

"Figures," said Dani.

"Let me change the subject for a moment," said Marios. "Are you two going out?"

"Hmm…" Dani said to Hadi. "Are we?"

"I dunno," Hadi replied. "Er…I guess."

"Maybe," said Dani. "But…we live so far apart. Would it work out?"

"I dunno," Hadi said again. "Would you be willing to convert to Is…I mean…Judaism?"

"Depends," said Dani. "How religious are you?"

"Meh…not that much," Hadi replied.

"Me neither," said Dani. "I guess we'll flip a coin."

"Um…hello!" exclaimed Marios. "You've only known each other a week!"

"Yeah, I guess," Dani said. "Hadi, want some yoghurt?"

"Yes please," Hadi replied, and Dani spoon-fed him.

"I think I'm going to be sick," said Marios.

"You don't know what love is," said Hadi between spoons.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): [pukes into toilet]**

* * *

**Dani (Hungary) Was Marios serious? That is pathetic!]**

* * *

Amanda groaned as she fed yoghurt to Aleksander, who spat it in her face.

"I said pineapple!" Aleksander yelled. "This is banana."

"Hey, I can't help it that I'm allergic to pineapples!" Amanda replied. "Why don't you feed yourself…erm, I mean…um…I don't think that would be so good for me. I'm allergic to pineapples."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): If you watch a lot American sitcoms like I do, you'd think that popular kids never have allergies, but in real life, that's not how things work.**

**My main allergies are pineapples, papayas and kiwis. A nerd in my school once told me that was a coincidence since none of them set in jelly.**

**Where they learn these things, I will never know.**

**By the way, I am this close to kicking Aleksander out of my alliance.**

**The problem is I'm still deciding who to replace him with:**

**Symon is too unpredictable**

**Adrijana doesn't even want to be here**

**Zeferino seems to be too much a goody-goody**

**Johannes doesn't need to be in an alliance, since he can just talk to people to get his own way**

**And Anka...just might work! I mean, she hates thinking! I'd actually be doing her a favour by telling her who to vote off!**

**I'll have to break it to Aleksander gently, or else it would be a huge giveaway.]**

* * *

"How long should it take?" Pavils asked Johannes.

'I'm a smooth-talker, not a psychic,' Johannes wrote down on a notebook because he still had duct tape over his mouth. 'But I'd say in the next few minutes. It's almost 11 o'clock; he should be wakin' up by now. Btw, remind me to kill Marios.'

"Mrrrf! Mrrrff! Mrrrrrrrrrrrrfff!" was a muffled noise that they heard above them. A suitcase dropped below, and vibrated violently.

"This is awesome!" exclaimed Pavils, as the bag zipped itself open. It was Berto.

"How did I get in here?" Berto wondered, and then he saw Johannes and Pavils laughing their heads off.

"Oh, that's nice!" Berto exclaimed. "Just nice! Stuff me in a suitcase while I'm sleeping, why don't you?"

"Trick Shay into getting himself voted off, why don't you?" Pavils replied.

"He deserved to go!" Berto yelled. "You're only upset because he's from a neighbouring country!"

"Oh, not this again," Marios groaned from the back.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Berto (San Marino): Why is everyone so mad? He should have gone in episode 1! If only the others had let him keep eating the berries].**

* * *

"So, where are we off to next?" Sanna asked Hans.

"Ukraine, I believe," Hans replied.

"Oh, I love Ukraine!" Tyge answered. "I haven't actually been there, but they always have really good Eurovision entries, and they have those dancers with baggy pants."

"You mean Cossacks," said Sanna. "Yeah, they're cool, I guess."

"Mmm hmm," Tyge replied, leaning closer.

"Yes, this is it!" Pavils exclaimed from his seat.

"You have some Nutella on your cheek," said Tyge, wiping it off.

"Pathetic!" Pavils exclaimed, stomping over.

"Will you quit it!?" Sanna yelled at him. "You're just like those jerks in my school who try to hit on me with their "awesome skinny jeans". Seriously, they look terrible on guys!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): Seriously, skinny jeans are the devil! They look fine on girls, but on guys?**

**Puh-lease! Total turn-off!]**

* * *

"Skinny jeans are cool!" Pavils whined. "Sure, what do you know? You can't even fit in them!"

Everyone around them went silent in shock.

"That's not how you talk to a girl!" Hans yelled at Pavils. "Now shut up and sit down!"

He stomped off and sat down next to Luko.

"She's right, you know," Luko said. "Skinny jeans do look terrible on guys!"

"Shut up!" Pavils yelled.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Zeferino (Portugal): What is with all the fighting? Seriously, I came to this show hoping to make some friends, but what did I get? A load of people arguing.**

**On the bright side, Emilia is nice to me. And Dani as well, and of course, Agnessa. But even Dani and Agnessa were both really mean to Eloise.**

**I know Eloise was mean to them as well, but surely they could have been the bigger people and ignored her.**

**Amanda (Sweden): …like I said, Zeferino is a goody-goody.]**

* * *

"Hey, Lou," Emilia, who was next to him, said. "Could I get out, please? I wanna talk to Adrijana again. Maybe she'll talk to me this time."

"Sure," Lou replied. "I'm glad someone on this bus is being nice."

"Are you okay?" Emilia asked.

"No!" Lou replied. "I don't get it!"

"Get what?" Emilia asked.

"Why is everyone being so mean to each other?" Lou asked. "They should be proud to represent their countries! Why is everybody fighting?"

"I don't understand what you're talking about," Emilia replied.

"Can you not see it!?" Lou exclaimed. "It's all around you."

"Yeah, but it's normal," Emilia replied. "They're teens. Haven't you gone to high-school?"

"Yeah," Lou replied. "But…I guess I never noticed. I must have been too busy drawing and all. Now that I think of it, those two guys in my English class get on each others nerves. And then there are the pageant girls in Art. And there are also some guys in my Greek lesson…"

"Yeah, it's all around you," Emilia said. "But I don't get why you've never noticed. Do you have any friends?"

"Well…um…erm…I don't know," Lou said. "Like, I sit with people in the cafeteria and I've done group-work but…I dunno, maybe we were just…acquaintances?"

"Guess what, Luko!" Pavils said to Luko. "Lou doesn't have any friends in high-school."

"Not a huge surprise," Luko replied, and they both laughed.

"Shut up, Pavils!" Emilia yelled. "Maybe you should shove your super-tight skinny jeans up your ***!"

The five people in the rows between them (Zeferino, Anka, Agnessa, Johannes and Alma) all blushed.

As Emilia sat down, Lou had a shocked look on his face.

"What!?" Emilia asked. "It's hard to escape it."

"You do realize Pavils is wearing sweatpants," Lou replied.

Emilia put her face in her hands. "I'm going to talk to Adrijana," she said.

* * *

Emilia was not succeeding in getting Adrijana to speak up.

"Oh come on, Adrijana," Emilia said. "Please!?"

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Adrijana roared. "Why can't you leave me alone!? I don't like you! I don't like my family! I don't like life! Just GO AWAY!"

Emilia smiled for a moment, but then her mood changed. She frowned, and that turned into a fume. Then she exploded -

"I HAVE TRIED TO BE NICE TO YOU SINCE DAY ONE!" she roared "I THOUGHT YOU NEEDED A FRIEND! YOU SEEMED VERY LONELY AND I THOUGHT YOU COULD USE SOME COMPANY!

AND WHAT DID I GET IN RETURN!? YOU TRIED TO PUSH ME AWAY AT ALL COSTS! WELL, GUESS WHAT!? YOU CAN BE MISERABLE FOR ALL I CARE! AND DON'T COME CRYING TO ME WHEN YOU WANT SOME COMPANY FOR ONCE! YOU ARE AN INSULT TO YOUR FAMILY! NO, AN INSULT TO SLOVENIA!"

"That's fine by me!" Adrijana yelled. "I hate Slovenia. And every other country in the world, especially the Netherlands, thanks to you!"

"Fine!" Emilia yelled.

"Fine!" yelled Adrijana

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): I actually kind of respect her for that. What am I saying? She stinks!]**

* * *

The bus skidded along the road for a few seconds before grinding to a halt.

"Arrggh, my ears!" Adrijana complained.

The 23 remaining competitors walked out of the bus to meet, the dreaded, Ruben.

"Welcome contestants!" Ruben said. "To Ukraine!"

"A country of brilliant people!" Symon said.

"Erm…yeah, I guess," said Ruben. "So for today's challenge, we were going to bring you all to Crimea a force to walk through the war…"

The teams gasped.

"…but, the borders were shut off, so we decided to instead bring you to Chernobyl…"

The teams gasped again.

"…but, the EBU said that if one of you is exposed to nuclear radiation we might get sued by your family, so we decided to instead make a simulation of a nuclear power-plant, so, for today's challenge, the first team to make it to the end of the simulation before any other team wins the challenge. The last team there faces elimination. There will be a reward as always – and trust me, this one is awesome! So, without further ado, this is the simulation you will have to get through."

He pressed a button on a remote and the wall they were standing in front of dropped. Marios nearly got squashed by it but he ran away just in time.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): Darn it! So close!]**

* * *

In front of them was a forest that was completely covered in bright green paint.

"Wow," said Adrijana sarcastically. "That looks very dangerous."

Emilia groaned.

"I know, right?" Ruben replied.

"Now, you will start in 3…2…1…GO!"

The 23 contestants quickly rushed to be the first to the finish, except for Adrijana, who went as slowly as possible.

"No, no, no and no!" Anka yelled at her. "We are not losing this challenge because you feel like dawdling behind. You're coming with me!"

"If we lose, you can just vote me off," Adrijana replied.

"That's not the point!" Anka yelled again. "I still want the reward, whatever it is!"

"Come on, think about it…" Adrijana replied.

"Yawn, I hate thinking," said Anka, and she grabbed Adrijana and made her sit on her shoulders.

"Put me down!" Adrijana screamed. "Come on, please!"

"Let me think about that," Anka replied. "Oh wait, I already know – NO!"

Adrijana scowled at the camera.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): Why is she so mean to me? What did I ever do to her? It's so unfair!"**

**Wait, what am I saying? I hate her too! Why am I feeling all tingly?]**

* * *

"Okay, lovebirds, you've had your little session, now go your separate ways!" Alma complained.

"Shut up!" Dani yelled, and she continued to run as she held Hadi's hand.

"I don't know about you, but I don't want to lose three times in a row," said Alma. "And if you know what's best, you'll agree with me and…"

"ALMA, SHUT UP!" Dani and Hadi yelled.

"You've done nothing but push me around the last few days!" Dani exclaimed. "Why don't you annoy Berto? He threw the challenge yesterday!"

"Fine, I'll do just that!" said Alma, and she stomped off.

"Don't bother!" Dani yelled. "Pavils beat you to it this morning."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Dani (Hungary): That girl is getting on my nerves. Why could there only have been three girls on my team? Emilia is okay, but Alma is so annoying!]**

* * *

Lou and Zeferino were running beside each other.

"So…um…how's the contest?" Zeferino asked Lou.

Lou took four seconds to reply – "Oh, um, not great, really."

"Why not?" Zeferino asked.

"Everyone is acting so obnoxious," Lou groaned.

"For example," said Zeferino.

"Well, Pavils wants me voted off just because of my attention span, and he keeps harassing Tyge and Sanna and saying they should kiss."

"Speaking of which," Zeferino replied. "Look!"

Lou looked behind him.

"No, the other way!" said Zeferino.

Lou looked ahead. Pavils and Luko were standing between Berto and tossing around his sunhat.

"Hey give that back!" Berto complained, trying to jump up and catch it, but he wasn't tall enough.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Lou groaned, and he stomped over to Pavils.

"What is your problem!?" Lou yelled at him.

"Oh, my problem?" Pavils replied. "Why don't you get out of my face?"

"Why do you keep annoying everyone?" Lou asked.

"Me, Tyge, Sanna and now Berto!"

"You have to attention span of a goldfish, Tyge and Sanna need to shut up and kiss already and Berto got Shay voted off."

"Oh," Lou replied, and he looked like he was about to walk away when he continued. "Wait, why do you even care about Shay? He's not on your team!"

"Well, I like to look out for him," Pavils answered. "Because…erm…I'm nice."

Luko spluttered into laughter.

"Shut up, you!" Pavils yelled. "Now, where was I? Oh yes, I like to look out for other teams, because it's simply a nice thing to do."

"Nice!" yelled Lou. "What do you know about nice!?"

"Oh come on guys," said Zeferino. "You don't have time…"

"Not now, Zeferino!" Lou complained. "Pavils, why don't you…"

"Should we just go?" Zeferino asked Luko.

"Sure," Luko replied. "If our team loses, they can only blame themselves."

"Okay, then," said Zeferino. "I'm going to go find Agnessa."

"Well, that's good, because I'm going to find, erm, someone!" Luko replied.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Luko (Serbia): Remember when I said Pavils and Sanna could have been a couple? Well [Serbian swear word] to that idea!]**

* * *

Emilia stomped glumly along the painted path. Paint was sticking to her shoes, but that was the least of her concern

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Emilia (Netherlands) [crying]: I have never felt this low in my life! Usually I'm so upbeat and full of energy, but thanks to Adrijana, I feel terrible**

* * *

**Adrijana (Slovenia): Nothing helps a bad mood like spreading it around. Still, I can't help but feel a little bit sorry for her. Why do I suddenly feel bad for people? What is this feeling coming over me!?]**

* * *

"What is the meaning of life?" Emilia groaned to herself, as he stared at a stone. "You try to stay positive but then some rude teenage girl comes along and crushes your faith in the human race! Why…ARRRGGGH!"

Emilia was knocked to the ground by Sanna and Tyge. Tyge had been pushing Sanna's wheelchair at a very fast speed and then they'd crashed into Emilia.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" Tyge exclaimed.

"It's fine!" Emilia snapped. "Worse things have happened to me today."

"Are you okay?" Tyge asked her.

"No!" Emilia replied.

"Do you want a ride?" Sanna asked. "There's plenty of room."

"Yes please," replied Emilia, and she sat next to Sanna on her wheelchair, and Tyge pushed them along. "Adrijana is so mean to me! I try to help her and she pushes me away every time."

"Don't mind her!" said Sanna. "It's her loss."

"I know, I know," Emilia replied. "But I just had a feeling that I'd be able to help her. I have a bit of an instinct with that kind of thing. But I guess you can't be right every time."

"It's okay," Sanna replied. "Do you want a hug?"

"Yeah," Emilia replied. "Can we speed up a little? I don't want to get to the finish last."

"Of course," said Tyge, and he began to push harder.

"Aren't you tired?" Emilia asked.

"Nope," Tyge replied. "If I feel tired I just ignore it and the feeling goes away."

"Wow," said Emilia. "So, how's the contest for you, Sanna?"

"It's okay," Sanna replied. "There are some nice people on my team, like Agnessa and Hadi and Tia. There's also Katerina, when she isn't ranting about being a Balkan girl.

But you know who isn't nice? Pavils!"

"Oh, I know!" Emilia replied. "He's got a grudge against Lou for no good reason. He's just like those jerks in my high school who go around…"

"…thinking they're cool because of their super-tight skinny jeans," the two of them said together.

"There's so many of them in my school," Sanna replied. "And they always give people in the chess-club swirlies. I know some nerds are jerks, but they only do it because they're weaker than them."

"Well, that's the high-school food chain for you," Emilia said, laughing.

"The what?" Tyge asked.

"The high-school food chain," Emilia said again. "Have you never heard of it?"

"No," Tyge replied. "What is it?"

"It's an unwritten list that determines how popular students are," said Emilia. "It usually has the jocks on top, and the cheerleaders, then there's the preps, and the break-dancers and the athlete's are pretty high up there too.

Then you have the artists and…"

"I am so confused," said Tyge. "Are big high-schools like that?"

"Why, how big is your school?" Sanna asked.

"The school is in a remote rural village, and there's 60 students," Tyge replied. "And there's only 15 in my class, and we all get along with each other, even though we have some differences. So, let me get this straight, in your schools, everyone's, in different…erm…what's the word?"

"Social groups?" Sanna asked.

"Breeds?" Emilia asked.

"Yeah, social groups," Tyge replied. "So, what breeds are you guys in, and how high or low are you on the food chain."

"Well, I have my own little group of friends who are girls," Sanna said. "We've been friends since elementary and we've never really drifted apart. Is there a name for that?"

"I don't think so," Emilia replied. "Though not everyone is in the food chain. I think I'm a basket case – though to a lesser extent. It's more complicated with girls."

"Well, you learn something new every day," said Tyge as he continued to push.

Zeferino had just found Agnessa.

"Hey, Agnessa!" he called out.

"Hey," she replied, as she continued to run. "So, I'm sorry about yesterday. I never knew you'd forget how to speak English."

"That's okay," Zeferino replied. "I'm glad you two apologized."

"So, I, erm, wanted to ask you something," said Agnessa.

"Okay, what?" Zeferino asked.

"Well, I was wondering, if, well, you know…" said Agnessa.

"Yes?" Zeferino said hopefully.

"Oh, I just forgot, heh, heh," said Agnessa and she dashed off.

"Erm…okay," said Zeferino.

"Hey, look, we're nearly at the finish!" exclaimed Sanna to Emilia, as she was pushed on her wheelchair by Tyge.

"What, already?" asked Emilia. "But it's only been half an hour!"

"Must be a budget cut," said Sanna, and the three of them laughed.

"And Sanna, Tyge and Emilia are the next to reach the finish!" Ruben announced.

The only two who that had already arrived were Luko and Mirzo. This meant that the Brakes had 6 more to come, the Gases had 6 more to come and then Clutches had 4 more to come.

Tia was the next to arrive.

"Phew," she said. "I made it!"

"And the Brakes have 5 left to arrive!" Ruben announced. "The Clutches have 4 more members left and nobody from the Gases has arrived yet. Who will be next?"

Agnessa, that is, and she ran so fast, she was completely out of breath.

"Are you okay?" Sanna asked.

"Too…tired…to talk!" Agnessa replied.

"So, there are three more Brakes to come!" Ruben announced. "But who will come to the finish line next?"

Anka arrived next, and she was still carrying Adrijana on her back, and the Slovene was screaming her head off.

"PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!" Adrijana screamed.

"You've been yelling that for half-an-hour!" Anka yelled back. "How many times to I have to answer?"

"None, since we're at the finish," replied Adrijana.

"Anka and Adrijana are the first to arrive for the Brakes!" Ruben announced. "You have five more to go!"

Katerina arrived next, with Stela not far behind.

"And there are now 3 Brakes, 5 Gases and 4 Clutches to arrive!" Ruben announced.

Dani and Hadi rushed to the finish line, and they were followed by Marios, who looked very confused.

"What was that about?" Marios asked.

Alma stormed to the finish line. She was covered in green paint.

"I am going to kill you!" Alma yelled at Dani. "I can't believe you pushed me to the ground."

"Believe it, doc," Dani replied.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Lou (Cyprus): Agnessa and Dani. Heroes or Villains? Who knows?]**

* * *

Amanda puffed to the finish-line as she was carrying Aleksander on her back.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): I know what you're thinking, I'm pathetic! I should just ditch Aleksander on the spot!**

**But if I do that, everyone will know about the alliance and they'll try to vote me off. I guess I'm stuck with Aleksander in the alliance.]**

* * *

Zeferino and Johannes arrived next. The latter still had duct tape on his mouth.

"Well, it looks like you're lost for words, Johannes," said Ruben, laughing. Nobody else joined him.

"Oh come on!" Ruben complained. "So, there are 2 Brakes, 1 Gas and 1 Clutch left! But who will come next? Only Pavils, Lou, Symon and Berto remain."

Berto rushed to the finish line, while Symon followed behind casually.

"What was that for!?" Anka complained. "You cost us the win!"

"Oh, like I'm going to listen to someone as lower-class as you!" Symon yelled. "Cheap little…"

"Oh, you don't mess with Anka Makovic!" Anka yelled, and she tried to grab Symon but Amanda and Stela pulled her back.

"Oh well, at least we didn't lose the challenge," said Amanda sympathetically.

"Actually, nobody lost," Ruben said.

"What!?" everyone answered in disbelief.

"That wasn't an elimination challenge. That was a reward challenge," Ruben announced.

"Damn, I thought we were finished with those in Total Drama World Tour," Marios complained.

"Don't worry, Marios, we're still having an elimination challenge today," said Ruben. "We'll get started once the two bickerers get here. In fact, I won't wait. Hans, get them on your golf cart!"

"You do it yourself!" Hans yelled back.

"You'll be fired if you don't," Ruben reminded him.

"That's not true. You don't have power over me! It's the producers who pay us!"

"Fine, I'll do it myself," Ruben groaned and he got on the golf-cart, and he immediately drove it straight into a wall, but it didn't matter, because Pavils and Lou had just arrived.

"Oh [poop], we lost the challenge!" Lou complained.

"And it's all your fault!" complained Pavils.

"What, how is it my fault?" asked Lou. "You were the…OUCH!"

Tia had grabbed both of their ears.

"Is that enough to make you shut up!?" she asked angrily.

"Yes," the two of them whimpered.

"Good," Tia said, and she let go. "Now the good news is, we didn't lose the challenge. The bad news is, we might lose the elimination challenge."

"What is our reward anyway?" Marios asked Ruben.

"Well, since you asked, Marios," Ruben replied. "First of all, you and the other five members of the Clutches are immune for today's vote!"

The seven Chillin' Clutches cheered

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Alma (Croatia): Yes, no losing three times in a row for us! Whooo!]**

* * *

"And, along with that," Ruben continued. "You get to watch the Brakes and the Gases do their elimination challenge!"

"What's so great about that?" asked Marios

"Oh you'll see…" Ruben replied mysteriously.

* * *

_So, what is this mysterious elimination challenge?_

_Here's a hint, it's got to do with one of the reasons that Tyge loves Ukraine._

_Too subtle? Too obvious? Tell me what you think the challenge will be in the reviews. What do you know, you might actually be right?_

_Thank you to everyone who has actually read this far. I really appreciate it!_

_Bye!_


	13. Ep7 Pt2 - Ukraine, so pull me up! Pt2

_Hello, internet!_

_I have now got to 600 views. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed so far, and I hope you will continue to do so (even if your country gets eliminated, and sadly it is going to happen to all but one)._

_Also, congratulations to rocketman77 (I think that's your username), who correctly guessed that the challenge would be the hopak (though I just called it cossack dancing)_

_Mirzo (from Bosnia), Alma (from Croatia), Emilia (from the Netherlands), Berto (from San Marino), Tyge (from Norway), Marios (from Greece) and Dani (from Hungary) are all safe for this chapter, but everyone else is fair game. One more team will win immunity, and one more contestant will be eliminated._

_Who will it be? And please don't kill me if it's your contry! (Eeek!)_

* * *

The members of the Chillin' Clutches could not stop laughing.

The members of the Brakes and the Gases were standing on a stage in front of them, dressed in traditional Cossack outfits.

The guys were wearing baggy shirts and trousers while the girls were wearing floral dresses and hats made out of flowers. It was certainly a rather amusing sight.

"Oh, haha!" Anka yelled. "Wait till I stomp on you all with my big boots!"

"Well," Ruben said, walking into the auditorium. "Nice to see you all decked out properly. Hang on, where's Aleksander?"

Aleksander was sitting in the audience, wearing his hoody and sweatpants, and he was playing with his phone.

"I will be taking that," Ruben said, grabbing Aleksander's phone. "Now, it's time to do the challenge, or else your team automatically loses."

"That's fine, it's not like I'll get eliminated, being a great cook and all," Aleksander replied smugly.

"Oh, you're doing it!" Anka yelled from onstage. "I'm not losing this challenge because you're a selfish little brat."

"Oh yeah, make me do the challenge," Aleksander replied aggressively.

Anka ran and leapt off the stage, landing perfectly on the ground. She ran on top of the seats, grabbed Aleksander by his hood and dragged him into the auditorium.

After a series of girly screams, Anka stomped out dragging a terrified Aleksander, who was dressed in the Cossack outfit.

The rest of the Gases couldn't help but applaud

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): You've got to admit. That girl has power! Now, to get her into my alliance.]**

* * *

"Now that everybody is decked out properly," Ruben continued. "We can now continue. The Brakes and The Gases are going to take a crash course on Russian Cossack Dancing."

"You mean Ukrainian!" Marios corrected him.

"When will you get it into your head that nobody freaking cares about your comments?" Ruben asked. "So, here to teach you the ancient arts of Cossack dancing is, an old friend of mine, Vyacheslav Sahaidachny!"

A large man wearing the same Cossack outfit as the Brakes and the Gases came stomping into the auditorium, and he jumped onto the stage.

"Attention!" he yelled. "My name is Vyacheslav or "Vyach" for short. I will be teaching you all the ancient arts of Cossack dancing. It will be a two-hour lesson, so listen carefully. First…"

"You're going to go to the dance-hall backstage," Ruben said. "We wouldn't want to spoil it for the judges."

"Yes, of course," Vyach replied. "Come on all of you, get backstage."

He stomped off, and the two teams followed him.

"Wait," Ruben said. "Before you start learning, I would like to introduce you to the three judges of this challenge. The first will be Hans!"

One of the double doors in the auditorium opened, and Hans walked down the steps. The contestants lightly applauded.

"The second will be yours truly," Ruben replied, pointing at himself. Nobody applauded.

"Nice!" Ruben complained. "And the third will be Vyach, so make sure you make a good impression on him back-stage!"

With that, Vyach and the two teams walked off the stage.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): I feel so bad for them. They had to put up with him for two hours. Strange, I always thought the hopak was improvised]**

* * *

"I'm kind of sad we won," sighed Tyge.

"You mean you actually wanted to do it?" Dani asked

"Well, it looked like fun," Tyge replied.

"Okay, you're weird," Dani answered, and she turned her head.

"So, what to do for the next two hours?" Mirzo asked.

"Is anyone up for poker?" Dani asked.

"But we don't have any cards," Alma pointed out.

Dani made a deck appear in her hands.

"Do we not?" she asked.

"Well, I'm in," said Mirzo.

"Me too," said Tyge and Emilia

"I guess it'll pass the time," said Berto

"Marios, you playing too?" Tyge asked.

"Yep," Marios replied. "Who's dealing?"

* * *

The 16 contestants who did not receive immunity were backstage in their Cossack outfits.

"Okay you teenage brats!" Vyach yelled. "This is going to be a two-hour course, so there is to be 100% concentration. So no chewing gum, no texting on your mobile phone devices and absolutely NO TALKING UNLESS YOU ARE TOLD!"

Pavils poked Lou behind his back.

"Ouch, what was that for!?" Lou complained.

Vyach stomped over to Lou.

"Do you have a problem!?" Vyach yelled.

"Um…n-n-no," Lou stammered.

"Then I better not hear you talking out of turn again!" Vyach yelled. "Now let's get started…"

Lou smirked at Pavils, who stuck out his tongue.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tia (Bulgaria): [rolls eyes] Well, that was a fun two hours!]**

* * *

Alma rubbed her eyes and yawned – "I raise you 15 cents," and she put some poker chips (that they had borrowed from Stela) into the pile.

Tyge yawned as well – "I'm out!"

"How long has it been?" Marios asked.

Dani took a watch out of her pocket. "1 hour and 57 minutes."

"Isn't that Ruben's watch?" Berto asked her.

"Yeah, things sometimes just stick to me," Dani replied. "And besides, this is authentic shark leather!"

"That's kinda gross," Alma replied in a disgusted tone. "So whose turn is it?"

"Mine," Dani replied. "Let's see, Alma, I'll see your bet and I'll raise you 2 euros."

"Well, I've only got 4 euros left," Alma sighed. "But I'll see you. Does anyone else wanna bet?"

"No," said Berto.

"Nope, I'm out!" said Marios.

"Us too," said Emilia and Mirzo.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me, Alma," said Dani. "So let's make this interesting. I'll raise you four euros."

"You sly little [beast]," Alma sighed and she put the rest of her chips onto the pile. She showed the group her cards – "3 fives."

"Darn," Dani sighed. "I only had three twos."

"Well, it looks like I get the pile!" Alma exclaimed, and she was about to take it when –

"We've finished practising!" Vyach announced, as he and the 16 contenders came back onto the stage, still wearing their Cossack outfits.

"Well, this'll be funny," Marios chuckled.

"We'll continue this later," Alma said to Dani.

"THPPPPPPPT!" Dani replied as she stuck out her tongue.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Alma (Croatia): Tsk, so childish! And I still think she's a traitor!**

* * *

**Dani (Hungary): Can you believe we're still fighting? All I did was cheer Agnessa on in the wrestling challenge and she gets on my case! She might want to x-ray her brain.]**

* * *

"Okay guys," Ruben said to the Brakes and the Gases. "You guys are going to come out in sets of two – one person on the Brakes and one person on the Gases – and Hans, Vyach and yours truly are going to give each contestant a mark out of ten, and whoever gets the highest combined mark will get 12 points for their team; the next best contestant will earn their team 10 points; the next best will get 8 points, and so forth until we get to the tenth best, who will get one point.

So - first up we will have Agnessa of the Brakes and Symon of the Gases!"

The two teenagers came on in their outfits, and once the music began (which was some kind of remix of the Tetris music), the two of them started dancing.

Agnessa was doing a decent job at the dancing, and she was kicking her legs fine, but Symon was doing something completely different.

Once the music had started, he'd started to slide around the stage, and he put his hands out like he had a partner dancing with him.

"STOP! STOP!" Vyach yelled. "Symon, what the heck were you doing? You are Ukrainian; this should be in your blood!"

"Yes, but I don't very much like Cossack dancing," Symon replied in his posh voice. "I much prefer ballroom."

"Ugh," Vyach groaned.

"So, shall we vote?" Hans asked.

"All right," Ruben replied. "Let's start with Agnessa. I give her a '7'."

"8," said Hans.

"6," said Vyach. "I've seen better."

"Okay, I give Symon a '4'," said Ruben.

"5," said Hans.

"2," said Vyach. "He loses even more points because he's Ukrainian and this should be natural to him."

Symon walked off, sticking his nose in the air.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): Seriously, it is getting incredibly annoying with Symon changing into character every day**

* * *

**Johannes (Iceland): [still with duct-tape over his mouth] Mmmm mmm mmm mmm MMMMM!]**

* * *

"Well, that was…erm…interesting," Ruben said. "But it's time to move on. Next we have Katerina against Anka."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Katerina (Macedonia): [folding her arms and frowning] Anka! ANKA! That girl is a disgrace to the Balkan Peninsula!]**

* * *

The two Balkan girls stood on the stage, and once the music started, the two of them started dancing.

Katerina suddenly felt nerves come upon her.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Katerina (Macedonia): What were the moves again? Right leg first? Left leg first? Would I get voted off if I got it wrong?]**

* * *

Katerina took about 5 seconds to get started, but once she did, she did a decent job.

Anka started straight away, but she wasn't even doing the moves right. She just pranced about the stage like a leprechaun.

"Okay, I've seen enough!" exclaimed Vyach, and he waved his hand.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): Hand waving? Hello, Ukrainian Simon Cowell!]**

* * *

The two of them stopped. Katerina breathed a sigh of relief.

"Katerina!" Vyach boomed, and the girl stepped forward. "A bit of rough start from you, but you did a pretty good job after that. I think it's worthy of a '7'."

"8," said Ruben.

"8," said Hans.

"As for you, Anka!" boomed Vyach. "That was not the ancient art of Cossack dancing. That was a disaster! Only three out of ten from me!"

"I'll give her a 5," said Hans.

"I thought it was interesting," said Ruben. "I'll give her a six. Next up we have Luko and Adrijana."

Adrijana stomped onto the stage. The flowers in her hat had all wilted.

Luko, on the other hand, pirouetted onto the stage professionally.

"Very nice," Vyach whispered to Ruben.

"Okay, begin NOW!" Vyach boomed.

The Tetris music started again, and immediately a caffeine-influenced Luko was on fire! He was kicking his legs at a rate of about 4 kicks a second, and it was a rather amazing sight.

"Wow!" exclaimed Marios from the audience. "He is on fire!"

"No literally, though," sighed Berto.

Everybody stared at him

"What?" Berto said defensively. "Him and Pavils locked me in the suitcase!"

Adrijana on the other hand curled herself up into a ball and didn't move at first, but she suddenly sprung up and started dancing like any professional.

"Okay, that's enough!" exclaimed Vyach. "Time to give our marks! Luko, that was a very good interpretation of the ancient art, I give you a '9'."

"I'll give a '9' as well," said Ruben.

"10," said Hans.

"Now onto Adrijana!" Vyach said angrily. "I thought your interpretation was undeniably great! I'll have to give it a '9,"

"Me too," said Hans.

"Yeah, I'll give it a '9'," Ruben said.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): I was trying to throw the challenge, but then I suddenly sprung up and I danced uncontrollably. It was such a weird feeling! What is going on!?]**

* * *

Hadi and Zeferino were next.

"Take it away, boys!" Ruben exclaimed, and the music started to play.

Zeferino did a decent enough job, but Hadi was useless. He danced around very stiffly and he clearly didn't have much sense of balance.

"Okay, time to vote!" Vyach exclaimed. "Zeferino, for someone who learned it in 2 hours, it wasn't bad. I'll give you a '7'."

"I'll give him a '9'," said Hans.

"8," said Ruben.

"Moving on!" Vyach boomed. "Hadi, that was not good. Do you even exercise? I'd say not!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hadi (Israel): [holds up his fingers] Like I said, no appreciation whatsoever! It's all about being physical in this world! I bet I'll more appreciation in Jannah…I mean, wherever Jewish people like…erm…myself go when we die. What is it…oh yes, the Garden of Eden! Yeah, that's what I meant to say!]**

* * *

"I'm giving you a '3'," said Vyach.

"4," said Ruben.

"5," said Hans.

"Seriously, boy, go out and kick a ball or something!" Vyach said angrily. "Maybe use a little bit less technology."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hadi (Israel): Bah, he's just like my parents!]**

* * *

"Sanna and Amanda!" Vyach boomed, and the two of them came out onto the stage.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): I had a lot of trouble in the rehearsal. How am I supposed to kick my legs if can't even move them? I needed a miracle to happen!]**

* * *

"Get ready, steady, go!" Ruben exclaimed.

"Ukraine! Ukraine! Ukraine!" Amanda cheered as she did the dance.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): What? I'm a cheerleader! It's a force of habit!]**

* * *

Sanna on the other hand just sat there doing nothing. She tried to move her hands a bit but it was no use.

Amanda was doing a great job.

"U-K-R-A-I-N-E!" she cheered. "That's the country I like to see! Ukraine! Ukraine!"

The Swedish was met with applause as the music stopped. Sanna couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"That was excellent!" Ruben cheered. "You did our country proud! 10 out of 10!"

"I'll give her an 8," said Hans.

"Yeah, me too," said Vyach. "There were a few mistakes in it."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hans (Norway, Co-Host): Oh come on. Ruben only gave her a 10 because he's Swedish**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): Oh shut up, Hans! You would have given Tyge 10/10]**

* * *

"As for you, Sanna," Vyach said. "You did improvise well despite your…erm…"

"It's okay," Sanna said.

"…disability," Vyach continued. "But I'm going to have to be impartial. 3 out of 10."

"2," said Ruben.

"6," said Hans.

That's when Ruben's mobile phone started to ring.

"Yello?" Ruben said, and then some squeaking could be heard from the phone.

"Okay, that's fine," Ruben replied, and he hung up. "Sanna, the producers have decided that this wasn't a fair challenge for you, so you get immunity!"

"Yay!" Sanna cheered, and she rolled off.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): I guess that counts as a miracle!]**

* * *

Pavils and Johannes were next.

"Go!" Vyach boomed, and the two of them immediately started dancing.

Johannes was not doing well. After about five pathetic kicks, he lost his balance and fell over.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Johannes (Iceland) angrily scribbles in his notebook, and then he holds up the message. It reads – 'I rely on my smooth voice! I am useless without it! Wait till I get my hands on Marios!']**

* * *

Pavils on the other hand was doing excellently. He was doing the kicks and jumps effortlessly and even did a backflip for extra points.

The three judges immediately started applauding.

"Absolutely excellent!" Vyach exclaimed. "Did you already know Cossack dancing?"

"Nope," Pavils replied.

"Well, I am impressed. Ten out of ten from me!"

"I agree with Vyach," said Hans.

"I'll give him a nine," said Ruben.

"As for you, Johannes!" Vyach exclaimed. "That was a disaster! One out of ten from me!"

"Two," said Ruben.

"Four," said Hans.

"Next up, we have Tia and Aleksander!" Ruben announced, and the two Balkans came onstage. Naturally, Katerina was cheering the hardest.

"You may begin…now!" Vyach boomed, and the two of them started dancing. Well, to be honest, only Tia was dancing. Aleksander just tapped his foot and waited for it to be over.

Only about ten seconds in, Vyach yelled – "STOP AT ONCE!"

He got up from his seat and roared at Aleksander – "YOU WEREN'T EVEN TRYING! WHERE'S YOUR SPIRIT!? YOU ARE AN INSULT TO ALBANIANS! NO, EUROPEANS!"

Vyach stopped and went back to his seat – "ZERO FROM ME, YOU DISGRACE!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Aleksander (Albania): Well that was harsh]**

* * *

"I'm going to give Aleksander zero as well," said Ruben.

"Me too," said Hans.

"As for you, Tia," said Vyach. "It wasn't too bad. I'll give you a 6."

"I'll give her an '8'," said Ruben.

"I'll give her '8' as well," said Hans.

Tia beamed and walked off the stage, but not before shoving Aleksander to the ground.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tia (Bulgaria): I have a temper alright? And that boy is getting on my last nerve**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): I liked her before, but now I am in love!]**

* * *

"And finally, we have the Romanian contender, Stela, and the Cyprusian contender, Lou!" Ruben announced.

"Cypriot!" Marios corrected.

"Nobody cares!" Ruben yelled. "Take it away, you two!"

The Tetris music played one last time and the two danced for their lives. Actually, that's an overstatement.

Stela wasn't great, but Lou, naturally, hadn't been listening during the lesson and did what naturally came to him. And it wasn't pretty, and it was topped off with a failed attempt at the splits.

"Stop that right now, Lou!" Vyach yelled. "My eyes can't bear it! One point from me!"

"I'm going to give it four points," said Ruben. "What? It was funny to watch."

"I'm going to give you two points," said Hans.

Lou sighed and slowly crept off the stage.

"Nice going!" Pavils yelled angrily when Lou finally got there.

"Leave him alone, Pavils!" Tia yelled. "You've ticked him off enough today!"

"Now, for the votes for Stela!" said Ruben.

"Could've been better, could've been worse," said Vyach. "5."

"I'll give her three," said Ruben.

"Five," said Hans.

* * *

Now that everyone had finished dancing, Ruben announced – "That was…well…interesting. But now it's time for the votes. Out of the sixteen of you, only ten will get any votes. We will start with one point, and work our way up. If I call your name, come onstage. –

One point goes to –

Stela, and the Gases!"

The Gases cheered and Stela skipped onto the stage in delight.

"Two points -," Ruben continued.

"Also, go to the Gases. Anka!"

The Montenegrin smiled and walked out onto the stage.

"So, the Gases have three points and the Brakes have 'zilch'. Three points go to –

Agnessa!"

Agnessa put her hands up into the air and squealed as she ran onstage.

"So, the two teams are now neck in neck!" Ruben announced. "But it's time for the four points which go to –

Tia!"

The punk-rocker made a rock symbol with her hands and she walked onto the stage with her hands still in the air.

"Five points go to –

Katerina!

Six points go to –

Zeferino!

Seven points go to –

Amanda!"

The three of them all rushed onto the stage and cheered.

"And so," Ruben continued. "The Brakes have 12 points and the Gases have 16. But that can all change. The eight points go to –

Adrijana!"

The Slovene sighed as she stomped onstage

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): That wasn't meant to happen! Ugh, I hate my life!]**

* * *

"The Gases now have a twelve point lead!" Ruben announced. "But that can change. Please come onto the stage for your ten points…

…Luko!"

Luko cheered as he rushed onstage and he waved his hands.

"The Gases now have a two-point lead!" Ruben announced. "Brakes, you will need the twelve to gain immunity! But who will get it? The answer is…

…

…

…

…

…

…Pavils, and the Brakes!"

Pavils shoved Lou aside as he casually walked onstage to here the applause. Well, there were only ten people in the auditorium, but that worked for him.

"Pavils, that was excellent!" Vyach cheered. "You should consider coming to my dance school when you're older."

"I'll consider it," said Pavils

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Pavils (Latvia) NOT, I break-dance! I don't do that traditional stuff.]**

* * *

"So, Gases," Ruben said. "Sucks to be you. Looks like you'll be voting one of your own off! See you at the ceremony!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Johannes (Iceland): [he scribbles down a message on his notebook and shows it to the camera, it reads, 'I have to do this or else I'll get kicked off']]**

* * *

The contestants all sat on the bus. They were either thinking about who to vote off, or they were pre-occupied with their own thoughts.

"Okay, I think I know who to vote off," Amanda said to Aleksander. "Jo…"

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
WWWWWWWWWWWW!"  
was a loud scream that came from the bathroom. "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
WWWWWWWWW…"

It went on for three minutes, and then Johannes burst out of the toilet.

"That was the most painful thing I ever felt in my life!" Johannes said. "But…I finally got the tape off! Yeah, in your face, Marios! Hit yourself three times!"

Marios tried hard to resist Johannes' command, but he couldn't, and he slapped himself three times.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" Marios exclaimed.

Amanda sighed – "Never mind," she said to Aleksander.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): I was going to vote off Johannes, but now that he's got the duct tape off, there's no point. I'd love to vote off Aleksander, but that would mean no more nice food, and besides, he's in my alliance, so if I voted him off he'd yell at me and call me backstabber and blow my cover before we're a quarter way through the season. So I'm going to vote for the only other person on the team who didn't get us any points…]**

* * *

Ruben stood on the bus before the contestants.

"Okay, let's get this started!" Ruben announced. "Gases, you lost today's challenge, so you will consequently be losing one of your members. You have all cast your vote, and the following of you are safe –

Amanda

Aleksander

Stela

Adrijana

Zeferino

Anka

There is now only one marshmallow remaining! Who will go to, Johannes or Symon?

I can now reveal that the final marshmallow is for…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Johannes!"

"Yes!" Johannes cheered. "Looks like you're going home, actor boy!"

"Whatever," Symon said, still in his posh character. "You'll have no hope without me. Take me away from this foul place!"

"Whatever you say," Ruben replied, and he pushed Symon out of the bus while it was still moving.

"You know we could get sued if he gets hurt," Hans reminded him.

"Oh yeah," Ruben replied in a worried tone. "No matter, it was all worth it. By the way, to those of you who have made it this far, I would like to make an announcement –

The producers have decided that due to the amount of inter-team interaction, the teams are no longer going to be permanent. Instead, the teams are going to be changed every-day, and everyone is going to participate in the voting! The first set of new teams is going to be announced tomorrow.

But who will go next? Where will be going next? And can my RV come any sooner? Find out next time on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!"

* * *

**Votes:**

**Symon –**

**3pts – Anka**

**2pts – Adrijana**

**1pt – Zeferino**

* * *

**Anka –**

**3pts – Symon**

**2pts – Zeferino**

**1pt – Adrijana**

* * *

**Adrijana –**

**3pts – Symon**

**2pts – Johannes**

**1pt – Aleksander**

* * *

**Zeferino –**

**3pts – Symon**

**2pts – Johannes**

**1pt – Stela**

* * *

**Amanda –**

**3pts – Symon**

**2pts – Zeferino**

**1pt – Adrijana**

* * *

**Johannes –**

**3pts – Symon**

**2pts – Anka**

**1pt – Adrijana**

* * *

**Aleksander –**

**3pts – Amanda**

**2pts – Symon**

**1pt – Johannes**

* * *

**Stela –**

**3pts – Symon**

**2pts – Johannes**

**1pt – Anka**

* * *

**Symon – 20pts**

**Johannes – 7pts**

**Anka – 6pts**

**Adrijana – 5pts**

**Zeferino – 5pts**

**Amanda – 3pts**

**Aleksander – 1pt**

**Stela – 1pt**

* * *

_So, Symon is next to go :-(_

_I did have a lot of fun writing about his different roles, but there were only so many roles I could come up with._

_As always, if you're Ukrainian and reading this, you have every right to flame. _

_New episode on Wednesday. They're going to be going to Romania next time, and I'm only warning you now, it's going to include some horrible songwriting._


	14. Ep8 Pt1 - Only Small Countries Remain-ia

_Disclaimer – I don't own Total Drama or Eurovision. All rights go to their respective owners_

_Author's notes –_

_1\. I'm sorry about the delay; I was on holidays all last week, but this story is anything but abandoned_

_2\. For many chapters to come, I'm going to have footage from where the eliminated contestants are staying (Grand Hotel, Stockholm), so if your country's contestant has been eliminated, you now know this isn't the last we'll see of them._

_3\. A couple of days ago I went to a Chinese restaurant that had fortune cookies, and my fortune read – 'You will soon be recognized for a current project'._

_Could this mean something?_

_Probably not, but I can hope it does._

_Anyways, enjoy (or not) –_

* * *

Euro-Drama Roadtrip – Episode 8 – Only small countries Remain-ia

Ruben could not stand it!

"Why won't my tablet stop beeping!?" he screamed. "I set it to stop beeping, but it still hasn't! Don't the contestants know how much frustration this is for me? We're only seven episodes in and already two thirds of the viewing population has been eliminated! TWO THIRDS! That adds up to thousands of angry e-mails saying that the producers are deliberately favouring smaller countries! Arrrrgh, I am so angry!"

He turned to the camera –

"Anyways, last time on Euro-Drama Roadtrip, it was off to Ukraine to run across a nuclear-radiation zone. Well, actually it was just a simulation covered in luminous green paint; even I'll admit that now. The winners of the challenge, the Chillin' Clutches, got to watch that other two teams battle it out in a Cossack dancing contest. Well, that was… interesting

[He shows some footage of Lou's lousy attempt]

Yeah, we probably shouldn't have broadcast that again.

Anyways, the Brakes won the elimination challenge, so the Ghastly Gases had to vote somebody out, and in the end it was Symon. You know, that contestant from Ukraine! A place with FORTY-TWO MILLION people! That means a whole load of angry e-mails! If another large country goes today, I am going to go insane!

But how will the new teams turn out?

Where are we going next?

Have you seriously not figured out by the title?

Find out right now on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!"

* * *

It was 9am in a hotel called "The Grand Hotel", in Stockholm, Sweden.

The five eliminated contestants were all eating breakfast in the self-service dining room, not that there was much left.

"Yum!" Shay exclaimed, as he ate a third helping of bacon. "This stuff is good!"

"Hey!" Eloise yelled, as she applied some lip-gloss. "Save some for us."

"Yeah," said Anton. "Quit hogging all the food!"

"Can you guys quit fighting?" Rikard screamed, covering his ears. "You're like, makin' me nervous!"

"Oh, shut up, you guy-liking freak!" yelled Jessie. "I can't believe I got voted off first! Meanwhile, that punk-rock wannabe, Tia, is still in the game!"

"Lalalalala!" Rikard yelled, as he stomped out of the dining hall.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Rikard (Finland): I am going INSANE here! Shay eats EVERYTHING and Eloise, Jessie and Anton won't stop arguing!**

**I thought going to a five-star resort would be relaxing! Instead, it's absolutely mind-wrecking!**

**[he starts crying and waving his hand like a fan]]**

* * *

Rikard stomped out of the dining hall.

He sat in the lounge in the reception and took out his phone. He put it close to his face so that nobody could see, but even so, one of the cameras managed to catch a glimpse of what he was looking at. He was on a dating website.

Rikard realized that there was a camera over his shoulder and he smashed it with his phone

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Rikard (Finland): How dare you judge me! How many gay people do you know!?**

**[He then makes a very rude comment about Russia, but we had to cut it for political reasons. Anyways, I think we've seen enough of how the eliminated contestants are getting on, so we'll just move onto the main part of the show]]**

* * *

Adrijana continued to sulk in her seat.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): What is this weird feeling? Am I feeling…nice? Ugh, this feels great and horrible at the same time!**

**And now I feel lonely. I guess Emilia was right. Oh, I should go apologize to her. Why do I want to do that?]**

* * *

Adrijana sighed and tapped Emilia on the shoulder.

"What do you want!?" Emilia yelled angrily. Adrijana jumped when she did.

"I just wanted to say that," Adrijana gulped. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you away. I guess all I ever wanted was a friend."

"It's a bit too late for that!" Emilia exclaimed. "Now leave me alone!"

"Emilia, just forgive her," Lou said angrily. "There's enough tension on the bus already."

"Okay," Emilia said. "I forgive you." Though she clearly didn't mean it

"What more do you want!?" Adrijana asked. She now had tears in her eyes.

"I want to know," Emilia replied. "Why do you always push people away from you?"

"Okay, you have to promise not to tell anyone," said Adrijana. "Sit down back here!"

Emilia got up from her seat and sat down next to Adrijana.

"Now, you have to promise to believe me," Adrijana said to her.

"Okay, I'll try," Emilia said, giggling.

"Well, you see, my family is cursed," Adrijana said.

Emilia tried hard not to laugh. "There's no such thing as curses!" she said.

"Well, this one is real," Adrijana said. "It started nearly one hundred years ago…"

* * *

_[Ljubljana, Austria-Hungary (now Slovenia), 1914 –_

_Gregor (Adrijana's great-grandfather) was a seventeen year old from a well-off family living in a stately home in Ljubljana, and they were all huge snobs who thought of other people as 'scum'_

_One day, he was having an early morning stroll, when he almost tripped over an old lady covered in old blanket._

"_Excuse me!" he yelled. "You are in my way!"_

"_I'm very sorry, dear," she said. "My name is Ania Kovac, and I am very old and very tired and very hungry. Would you happen to have a scrap of food on you?"_

"_Yes," Gregor replied. "I would have any food that you desire. But you're not getting it!"_

"_Oh, but why?" Ania asked._

"_Because I'm rich and you're poor," Gregor exclaimed. "Deal with it!"_

"_Oh, you are a very selfish young boy," Ania said angrily. "And I am going to curse you and your family for the next one-hundred years!"_

"_Yeah, whatever," Gregor said, and he walked off._

"_Selfish brat," Ania muttered, and suddenly, a flash of lightning came out of her hand and landed on Gregor._

_He hadn't felt a thing, but he was about to…_

* * *

_But the time he'd gotten home, he was shocked!_

_His family's stately home was burnt to cinders._

"_What happened?" he asked his parents._

"_You forgot to put out the fire you lit this morning!" his dad said angrily. "I've told you not to light them yourself."_

"_Well, I'm sorry!" Gregor protested._

"_It's a bit too late for that!" his father yelled. "We've lost all our fortune. We have to beg on the streets now!"_

"_Wait, I think I know how to fix it!" Gregor exclaimed, and he went back to the street where Ania was. But this time she wasn't there. Here blankets were still there, but she had disappeared._

_Gregor looked to the sky and yelled – "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"]_

* * *

"Oh come on," Emilia said. "There's no such thing as curses."

"Well, apparently there is," Adrijana replied. "Gregor later got married and he had seven children, who all had to fight in World War II, and while none of them were killed, all of them lost at least one of their body-parts. My granddad lost both of his arms and ears and one of his eyes."

"Ouch!" Emilia exclaimed.

"And then my parents…" Adrijana continued, before Emilia stopped her.

"I don't think I wanna hear any more," Emilia said, still disgusted from thinking about Adrijana's granddad.

"Still, you get the idea," said Adrijana. "My family is cursed."

"Well, maybe the one hundred years are up," said Emilia. "After all you got onto this show…"

"I don't want to be here!" Adrijana exclaimed. "The Slovene broadcasters just happened to pick me as their contestant and I was made to go onto this stupid show because my parents signed me up and so far, I've had rats in my pants; I've had fruit thrown at me; I've been beaten up by Sanna; I've been beaten up by Katerina; I've been beaten up by Tia; I've been beaten up by Symon; I've been forced to dress like a Cossack and, well, I've had enough! I just wanna go home, but, of course, I'm not allowed to because the contract says that if I do that would be letting down my country so it's against the rules! I hate my life!"

"Oh don't say that," said Emilia. "If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'll be there."

"Thanks," Adrijana replied. "I've never had a friend before. I guess that's all I've ever wanted. I guess I only made up fantasies like taking over the world and Bridgette being a cannibal because I was so bored all the time."

"Well, you have one now," said Emilia.

"Attention, passengers!" Hans announced. "We will be arriving at our destination in one minute, so get ready to leave the bus."

"This is it!" Emilia exclaimed. "We're going to be on new teams from now on! I hope we're together."

"Me too," Adrijana said, smiling. It was the first time she did that. At least since Symon had been a creepy Goth.

* * *

Dani was squealing in excitement.

"Finally, we're switching teams!" she exclaimed. "Hopefully we'll be together, and Agnessa and Zeferino too. And I won't have to put up with uptight Alma anymore. Hopefully!"

"So, you seem pretty excited," said Hadi. "I'm still a bit mad at Agnessa, though."

"Why?" Dani asked.

"She made me throw the Tetris challenge," said Hadi. "Though I guess she couldn't stand Eloise. I couldn't stand her either."

"Okay, looks like we're here!" announced Hans. "Good luck with the challenge."

"Thanks," said Tyge and Sanna.

By the time the 22 contestants had gotten off the bus, Ruben was standing before them.

"Hello there!" he exclaimed. "Now, like I said, yesterday, due to the amount of inter-team interaction, I've decided that from now on, the teams will be impermanent. For today's teams, the captains will be –

Stela for the Brutal Brakes

Emilia for the Ghastly Gases

And Marios for the Chillin' Clutches!"

The three of them stood beside Ruben and cheered.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): [singing out of tune]**

**I've got the power, hey yeah hey!**

**I get to decide…um…who gets to be on my team todayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!**

**[the camera in the confessional smashes]**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): Darn, now we've got to replace the confession cam. Yet another reason to hate Marios. Still, Eurovision is pretty big in Greece, so I should try and keep him in for a while.**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): I can't believe Ruben has the nerve to criticize my singing. This is coming from someone who wasn't even allowed to perform in Melodifestivalen]**

* * *

"Why do they get to be the captains?" Anka complained.

"Well, Anka, the three of them are from the three most populous countries left in the contest. And since the top 5 (Russia, France, Italy, Ukraine and Poland) have all been eliminated, we can't afford for any of these three to get voted off for a while," Ruben replied.

"I still don't get why they get to be captains," Anka protested.

"It doesn't matter!" Ruben exclaimed. "Anyway, since Romania is the most populous country still in the contest, Stela gets to pick first. Netherlands is the next most populous, so Emilia picks second. And Greece is the third so Marios gets to pick third.

Stela, who's your first pick?"

"Amanda," Stela replied, and Amanda stood behind her.

"Adrijana," said Emilia. Adrijana smiled and stood behind her.

"Tyge," said Marios, and the two of them high-fived.

"Okay…um…" said Stela, and then Amanda whispered into her ear. "Johannes!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): I felt like a puppet-master controlling Stela. It was wonderful!]**

* * *

"Mirzo," said Emilia.

"Sanna," said Marios.

"Luko," said Stela.

"Zeferino," said Emilia.

"Agnessa," said Marios.

"Hmmm…Pavils," said Stela

"How about Tia?" Emilia said.

"Dani," said Marios, and Agnessa and Dani jumped up in the air and squealed.

"Anka," said Stela.

"Katerina," said Emilia

"Hadi," said Marios, and Dani squealed again

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Agnessa (Belarus): Hadi and Dani are such a cute couple. I would have asked out Zeferino by now, but I heard the guy is supposed to ask out the girl. At least I think that's what's supposed to happen, and I don't wanna take any chances]**

* * *

"Alma," said Stela.

"Lou," said Emilia

"I guess I'll pick Berto," said Marios

"Alright then!" Ruben announced. "Since the only person left is Aleksander, you'll automatically go to Stela's team."

"The nerve of you guys!" Aleksander complained. "I can't believe I got picked last. I might stop cooking if this ever happens again."

"No you wouldn't," remarked Lou angrily. "That's the whole reason you're still on this show. You've already refused to do two challenges, and you're useless at the ones that you've tried."

"Calm down, Lou," Amanda said in a friendly tone.

"Sorry," Lou replied. "I just can't stand him."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Aleksander (Albania): JUST!? Well, I might just stop cooking for you, Lou.]**

* * *

"So looks we've got our teams!" Ruben announced.

"The Brutal Brakes – Pavils, Luko, Anka, Amanda, Johannes, Stela, Alma and Aleksander

The Ghastly Gases – Mirzo, Katerina, Adrijana, Zeferino, Emilia, Lou and Tia

And the Chillin' Clutches – Agnessa, Hadi, Sanna, Berto, Tyge, Marios and Dani.

Now follow me, it's time to see what your challenge will be. And boy, will this one go down well with all those Eurovision dorks out there."

"Oooh, that sounds promising!" Marios exclaimed.

"Well, we'll see how it goes," Ruben replied. "See you in a bit!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): Oooh, I wonder what the challenge will be? Will we have to name every Eurovision winner so far? Or will we be singing Eurovision songs? Because I've got that down –**

**[he sings badly again]**

**You're my lover!**

**Undercover!**

**You're my sacred passion and IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...**

**[the camera breaks again]**

**Yes, it worked! I'm going to put that in my 'List of ways to tick off Ruben!'**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): [he looks at the camera] Marios, that is so not cool!]**

* * *

The 22 contestants followed Ruben into what appeared to be a…karaoke bar?

"This isn't 1991, you know!" Adrijana complained.

"Oh shut up!" Ruben whined. "Now, since the EBU and the 28 broadcasters are paying for this, we thought we should do a Eurovision-related challenge."

"What does this have to do with Romania?" Marios asked.

"Not much," Ruben replied. "But we couldn't think of anything better. We were going to have you all find chocolate eggs in Dracula's castle, but then we decided that would be lame.

So, let me explain the challenge.

Every team is going to create a medley of Eurovision songs, except the lyrics will be changed.

Everybody has to sing a verse. The music must be in the tune of a Eurovision song from your country, and the lyrics must describe who you, the person singing, are!

In case you don't know what to sing, the owners of this karaoke bar have kindly put together a playlist of all of the songs from the 22 remaining countries, so you can try out different sounds to see which one suits you the best.

Also, we weren't planning on doing this, but after hearing Marios' suck-fest in the Bus Toilet, you'll be lip-syncing, and we may be auto-tuning your voices depending on how crappy they are."

"Oh, says the person who…" Marios protested.

"I never signed up for Melodifestivalen!" Ruben exclaimed, though it was obvious that he was lying.

"You have three hours to make it, and time starts now!"

* * *

"To the Chillin' Clutches!" Marios exclaimed.

"To the Chillin' Clutches!" the rest of them said, and they all high fived and cheered.

"So, does anyone have any idea of what song they want to sing?" Marios asked.

"I'll probably sing the song that won last year," Sanna replied, and she started to sing some lyrics that she made up on the spot –

"Tell me why can't I go on the funfair rides?

Why can't I even go down a slide?

I don't care that…that I'm handicapped

THAT I'M HANDICAPPED!"

Everyone had shocked looks on her faces.

"Sorry," Sanna replied. "I'm usually better at singing but…"

"It's not that," said Marios. "It's just…the lyrics…they're a bit…"

"Weird," said Berto.

"It's the story of my life," Sanna explained.

"Well, maybe you should tone it down a little," said Marios.

"Oh, okay," Sanna sighed.

"Well, I'm having a bit of trouble picking which song to sing," said Marios. "I'll probably sing Greece's 2005 or 1991 entry. And then there are the ones from 2012 and 1974…"

"So, do you, like, know every Eurovision entry ever?" Tyge asked.

"Yep," Marios replied proudly. "Even the ones from 1996 that were eliminated in an untelevised event."

"Wow," said an impressed Tyge. "So, would you any Norwegian entry that would suit me?"

"Well, I think it should be something contemporary," said Marios. "Perhaps…erm…Stay, the 2012 entry?"

"Oh, I remember that song," Tyge replied smiling. "It so didn't deserve to come last."

"Well, technically it didn't," Marios replied. "It qualified from the semi-final. The countries that actually came last that year were Austria. It says so on the Eurovision website."

Dani sat back and relaxed in her chair. "We have already won this challenge," she said, smiling.

* * *

**(Brutal Brakes):**

"Okay," Stela said to her team. "I think Amanda would be perfect to lead this challenge."

"Why her?" asked Luko.

"Well, I've watched every Eurovision since I was five and I've seen the Eurovision in the arena three times," Amanda replied. "2010, 2011 and of course Malmo 2013."

"Why did you miss 2012?" Luko asked.

"I had exams," Amanda replied. "Anyways, I've already picked my song. It will be Euphoria, since it was the winner, a bit like me."

Everyone stared at her.

"I'm kidding," Amanda replied, giggling.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): I was not kidding. I am going win that million whatever it takes. Even if I have to backstab the entire continent!**

**By the way, I remember when I went to the Eurovision in Germany, some creep deliberately spilt their nacho cheese on my dress. He had long brown hair and this stupid flag t-shirt…**

**…And I just realized that 'creep' was Marios!**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): [smiling] Amanda, I was just trying to put some colour into it.]**

* * *

**(Ghastly Gases):**

The Ghastly Gases were not as prepared as the other two teams.

"So," Emilia said awkwardly. "Has anyone got a song in mind?"

"I do," Tia replied. "I was thinking I could sing in the tune of "Na inat", the song Bulgaria had in 2011."

"Cool," Emilia replied. "I remember that song. I think it would really suit you. It totally deserved to qualify."

"No it didn't!" Adrijana protested. "Her voice was too husky, her hair was ridiculous and…"

Emilia frowned at her.

"Sorry, just a natural habit," Adrijana replied, blushing.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): I want Emilia to be friends with me. I've never had a friend in my sixteen years on Earth, and I could totally use one.**

**But it's hard for me not to blurt out flames. It's what I naturally do!**

* * *

**Emilia (Netherlands): Give her a chance! She's adjusting]**

* * *

Amazingly, after just twenty, Marios had successfully picked out songs for all seven members of the team.

"I'm impressed!" Hadi exclaimed. "I guess we should start writing lyrics now."

"Yeah, I guess we should," Marios replied. "But let's make sure they're not as…well…disturbing as Sanna's."

"How were my lyrics disturbing?" Sanna protested.

"Because I'm handicapped?" Marios repeated. "Really?"

"Okay, I'll think of something better," Sanna sighed.

Pavils was listening to the jukebox and trying to find a song that suited him, but he was having trouble finding one.

"Are you okay?" Luko asked him.

"There are no good songs here!" Pavils complained. "Believe it or not, Latvia has never had one good song! Can you believe that this song won?"

He gave Luko the headphones and started playing "I Wanna", the song that won for Latvia back in 2002.

"No!" Luko replied. "That is awful! The other songs must have been far worse!"

"Maybe," Pavils replied.

* * *

Agnessa put down the headphones and continued to write lyrics.

"Hey, what's up?" Dani, who had just walked over, asked her. "I just finished recording my lyrics. Are you done yet?"

"What do you think of these lyrics?" Agnessa asked her.

Dani picked up the sheet she was writing and had a look over it.

"Have you got no shame?" Dani asked, when she was finished

"Oh come on," Agnessa protested. "It's guaranteed to get us second place at least!"

"Fair enough," Dani replied. "And, I don't mean to offend you, but there's a lot of spelling mistakes."

"Well, I haven't been to school in three years," Agnessa replied.

"What? Really?" Dani asked.

"Yes, I went to school until I was 13," Agnessa replied. "I ran away from the orphanage I was living in because they hit us with a cane and all they fed us was gruel. I ended up in Minsk and a man hired me to sew dresses for his company, but the pay was really bad so I quit and I've been living on the streets ever since. And if I ever felt like someone was being mean to me, I would push them away at all costs."

"So, that's why you beat up Eloise and then you threw the challenge to get her voted off," said Dani. "Not that I can blame you."

"You beat her up as well," Agnessa reminded her. "After the first challenge."

"I know, I know," Dani replied. "And knowing her, she'll probably have tabloids all over France claiming that you were the villain."

Agnessa now had tears in her eyes.

"Can we stop talking about this?" she asked. "It's kind of uncomfortable."

"Okay," Dani replied. "I'm gonna see how Hadi's doing."

"I'm going to record my verse," said Agnessa, and she walked over to the recording booth, which already had a very long queue of at least fifteen people.

"Will you get out!?" Sanna yelled at Aleksander, who was still inside the recording booth.

Aleksander couldn't hear her because it was soundproof, and he continued to sing. Thankfully, they couldn't hear him either, or else their ears may have bled. They only person who could hear him was one of the employees at the karaoke bar, who was modifying his voice, and his face looked shocked as he fiddled around with the auto-tune.

Sanna wheeled herself over next to the employee.

"Excuse me, sir," she said. "He's been in there for ten minutes. Could you tell him time is up?"

"Eu nu vorbesc engleza," the employee replied.

"What did he say?" Sanna asked.

"He said he doesn't speak English," said Stela, who walked over, and then she started talking to the employee.

"Scuză-mă," she said to him. "Ar putea să-i spui să iasă din…erm…box."

"Box?" the employee repeated.

Stela pointed at Aleksander.

"Oh, da! Îmi pare rău, dar nu pot vorbi cu el," the employee replied.

"What did he say?" Sanna asked.

"He said he couldn't talk to him," Stela replied. "He can't speak English. Duh!"

"Okay, I got this!" Tia exclaimed, and she burst into the booth.

"I didn't know it was unlocked," said Sanna.

She grabbed Aleksander by his right leg, making him fall over.

"Arrrgh, what are you doing!?" Aleksander yelled, as he was dragged out by Tia.

"So, who was first in line?" Tia asked.

"I was," Sanna replied.

"Wait! Wait!" Marios exclaimed. "Lemme see the lyrics."

"Fine," Sanna sighed and she let him look at the sheet.

"Hey, these are actually good!" Marios exclaimed. "I'm impressed. Go ahead!"

"Thank you," Sanna replied, beaming, and she continued her way into the booth.

Before you knew it, she was already singing away. Marios couldn't help but notice that the karaoke bar employee barely touched the auto-tune dials.

"Wow, she must be really good!" Marios exclaimed.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tyge (Norway): Sanna sang a couple of times on the bus. She has the voice of an angel!]**

* * *

Tia was the next person to enter the booth. She bopped her head a lot during her performance, and even pretended that she was strumming a guitar for some of it.

It was worth noting that she, like Sanna, barely had to have her voice modified, except for a couple of the very high notes.

Zeferino was next, and his performance was much milder than the previous two, but the employee didn't have to touch the modification dials even once because his singing was so good.

"You own gift!" the employee said to him (in bad English) when he came out.

"Erm…thank you?" Zeferino replied, and he was followed by Emilia.

It was Emilia's turn next,

The employee did have to modify her voice a good bit, and she jumped around so much in the booth that Pavils called out to her – "Do you need the toilet?"

Luko and Tyge laughed at that one, while Sanna folded her arms and said – "Boys."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): Potty humour! What can you do about it?]**

* * *

At last it was Agnessa's turn, and was she on fire in the booth? Absolutely!

Throughout the recording, she shrugged her shoulders from left to right, she nodded her head, and she just seemed to know all the moves. She even ran her finger down her chest at the very end.

"Miaow," Pavils said to Agnessa when she left the booth.

"What is he on about?" Agnessa asked Dani.

"You DON'T wanna know," Dani replied. "Now come on, the karaoke bar is giving out free meals!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Pavils (Latvia): Damn, she's a sexy chick! A sexy chick! Damn, she's a sexy chick! MIAOW!**

* * *

**Sanna (Denmark): Pavils is so shallow! There is so much more to Agnessa than her look! Pavils was staring at her breasts the whole time**

**I hope Agnessa knows that she can do so much better!**

* * *

**Agnessa (Belarus): Sanna told me why Pavils kept purring. Damn it, he is so shallow!**

**Good thing I'm already into someone else. Now for Zeferino to ask me out!]**

* * *

Everyone was sitting at the tables in the karaoke bar, enjoying the burgers and chips that the bar had provided. Nearly everyone, that is!

"I can't eat this," Agnessa groaned. "It's disgusting."

"What are you talking about!?" Hadi exclaimed. "I live for this food!"

"Hadi, not a good time," Dani said. "What's wrong?"

"When I worked at the sewing company, they didn't provide us with any food," Agnessa said. "And our pay was so low that the only food I could afford to buy was McDonald's. It was delicious at first, but after a few weeks it just felt very gross. And I became quite fat. The fat went away eventually, but I still can't eat another burger again."

"It's okay," Dani replied. "They're selling salads as well."

"Thanks for telling me," said Agnessa and she got up to get one.

"So!" Tyge exclaimed excitedly. "I think we've a great chance of winning."

"Yeah," Marios replied. "I had a look over all of your lyrics and I had to say, they were awesome!"

"To the Chillin' Clutches!" Dani exclaimed.

"To the Chillin' Clutches!" they all yelled, and they all high-fived again.

* * *

**(The Brutal Brakes):**

"Yum, these are delicious!" Pavils exclaimed.

"I know, right?" Luko replied. "And check out these energy drinks they're selling!"

He took another sip of it, and he immediately jumped up and down in his seat.

"You might want to cut down on those," Alma warned him. "They can kill you if used carelessly."

"Oh, quit being such a sourpuss, Alma," Amanda said. "As for the team, I think we did a great job with the lyrics. We might just win this challenge."

"Might?" said Stela.

"Oh, heck, of course we'll win!" Amanda exclaimed. "We'll all be safe another night for sure!"

The Ghastly Gases were perhaps a bit less confident.

"The employee had to modify my voice a lot," Emilia sighed. "I didn't know my singing was that bad."

"It's okay, Emilia," said Tia. "He did it with everyone. Except Zeferino, I can't wait to hear you sing, by the way."

"Thanks," Zeferino replied. "I can't wait to hear you as well."

"Thanks," Tia replied, and then nobody else said anything.

After a minute, Katerina turned around and saw Marios next to the television at the karaoke bar.

"What is he is up to?" Lou asked.

"I dunno," Katerina replied. "It's probably nothing."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): Wait till you see what's going to happen just before we start the challenge. It's going to be hilarious!]**

* * *

_Will Marios be right?_

_How terrible is the songwriting going to be?_

_And who will be the next eliminated?_

_Find out when we return on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!_

_By the way, here's a cheat sheet for the new teams:_

_The Brutal Brakes – Pavils, Luko, Anka, Amanda, Johannes, Stela, Alma and Aleksander_

_The Ghastly Gases – Mirzo, Katerina, Adrijana, Zeferino, Emilia, Lou and Tia_

_The Chilllin' Clutches – Agnessa, Hadi, Sanna, Berto, Tyge, Marios and Dani_


	15. Ep8 Pt2 - Only Small Countries Remain-ia

_Disclaimer - I don't own Total Drama. Do I even need to put this in anymore? It's not like any of the original characters are making regular appearances (some of them will appear later, but not to be contestants)._

_I also don't own any of the songs mentioned in this episode, but it shouldn't matter because the original lyrics aren't used._

_Author's Note -_

_1\. You may remember a few episodes ago I mentioned that the two main villains of the season were going to be Amanda and someone else who I will reveal later. Well, that other villain is going to be revealed in this episode! Who will it be?_

__2\. Total Drama Pahkitew Island is starting soon. I'm rooting for Shawn all the way!__

__3\. The songwriting in this episode is quite bad, so I don't mind if you flame it. __

_Read, Review (or Flame), and keep calm and hate Courtney :-)_

* * *

The challenge was about to begin, and the bar had quite an audience, who were locals who had been watching the show, and were excited that they were getting to see one of the challenges live.

"GO STELA!" one of them yelled.

Ruben stood in front of the 22 remaining contestants, and said to them – "Okay, we are ready to start the challenge! First up, we have the Chillin' Clutches!"

Agnessa, Hadi, Sanna, Berto, Tyge, Marios and Dani all took it to the stage. They were handed microphones, and they all seemed ready to go.

Marios, in particular, had a very smug smile on his face.

"Are you okay?" Sanna asked him.

"Wait for it…" Marios replied.

"Let's begin in 3…2…1…GO!" Ruben announced, and then he hit play on the video-player, which he thought was going to play the medley, but instead…

"Apple! Banana! Orange! Pear!" screeched a voice on the TV. "Fruit and vegetables everywhere!"

The vocals were appalling and the singer looked a lot like…Ruben!

"Where the heck did you get that!?" Ruben yelled at Marios.

"Us superfans have our ways," Marios replied. He looked very proud of himself for that. "This is Ruben's so-called "song", that he tried to enter into Melodifestivalen, way back in 2000!"

The other 21 contestants collapsed with laughter

"I'm surprised the broadcasters even kept the tape," laughed Pavils.

"THEY WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO!" Ruben yelled at Hans.

"I didn't even know you back in 2000," Hans protested. "You were working as a maid for a rich Swedish lady."

"A maid, really?" Dani asked, who was laughing so much that it looked painful.

"Oh yes," Marios replied. "She even made him wear a traditional maid's outfit. The only difference was that it had leggings instead of a skirt! I have pictures on my phone!"

Everyone crowded around Marios on the stage, and sure enough, he had photos of Ruben in a skimpy maid's outfit, wearing leggings and see-through tights.

"That is too much!" Hadi exclaimed.

"Okay, that's enough!" Ruben yelled. "On with the challenge. And Marios, if you show them any more old pictures of me, your team automatically loses.

Okay, let's get started. 3…2…1…GO!"

Dani was the verse to sing –

(In the tune of "What about my Dreams", the 2011 entry for Hungary),

_"I may not seem like much at first_

_Then again, you shouldn't fear the worst_

_I know I steal, and it makes you wail_

_And I've even spent two months in jail…_

_[Chorus]_

_But don't think less of me!_

_For I am DANI!_

_I can be a great friend!_

_But this story ain't happy end!_

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hadi (Israel): Loved that reference to Ghosts 'n' Goblins. A winner is you, Dani!**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): [he sighs] I will never understand nerds.]**

_'Cause sometimes things just stick to me!_

_For I am Dani!"_

She was met with light applause, and then it was Marios turn next, and his singing had surprisingly little auto-tune –

(In the tune of "I Anixi" the 1991 entry for Greece),

_Hi, my name's Marios it's nice to meet you_

_But at this contest, you know I'll beat you_

_You speak two languages, I speak forty-three_

_Sorry but the winner…is gonna be me!_

_[Chorus]_

_Marios!_

_That's my name, and this my game!_

_Marios!_

_That is me; I'm great as can be!_

_Marios!_

_And just so you know_

_I know JUDO!"_

Even though a lot of the audience didn't really appreciate the lyrics, they still applauded kindly.

Ruben looked very unimpressed.

Tyge was the next to sing

(In the tune of "Stay", the 2012 entry for Norway),

_"I am Tyge_

_And I live for everything_

_Life is an adventure_

_Yes, that is what I sing!_

_The people are great_

_So don't ever be late_

_'Cuz you never know what you'll miss_

_You gotta enjoy your day_

_In absolutely every way_

_'Cuz life is like one great big kiss!_

_[Chorus]_

_I am Tyge and I live for life!_

_And I know that it's gonna be awesome_

_I am Tyge and this is my song_

_And now I hope – that you sing along!_

_TYGE!_

_Na-na-na-na-na-na-TYGE!"_

Tyge was met a pretty big applause, especially from Hans.

"You did our country proud!" Hans exclaimed.

Tyge fixed his hat and smiled at him.

"Thanks guys!" Tyge exclaimed. "We have Berto next!"

Berto stepped forward and sang –

(In the tune of "Crisalide", the 2013 entry for San Marino, beginning at the point in the song where it starts to get upbeat)

_I am Berto!_

_And you know I love to fish!_

_To catch all breeds!_

_Would be my only wish!_

_Fishing!_

_What I eat, sleep and breathe!_

_Yeah, fishing!_

_It is all that I need!_

_Every single minute!_

_The joy that is in it!_

_I'll remember…for the rest of my life!_

_Fishing!_

_Fishing – c'est la vie!"_

Berto was met with light applause, and the next contestant to sing was Sanna –

(In the tune of "Only Teardrops", the 2013 winning entry for Denmark)

_"The sun is up today!"_ she sang.

_"It's time for me to say_

_Today is gonna be awesome!_

_I cannot walk_

_Or run or jump the net!_

_That's doesn't mean_

_I cannot be a threat!_

_And this is the theme_

_Of this song that I sing_

_I'll win this thing!_

_[Chorus]_

_Tell me, why don't you think I can win this show?_

_How could you ever stoop so low?_

_To think I'm not able?_

_Just 'cuz I'm disabled!_

_Tell me, you're secretly jealous of me!_

_You lost the show – I'm on international TV!_

_Do you hear me!?_

_KRISTOPHIE!"_

The audience cheered for her song – especially since there was very little auto-tune in it!

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): Kristophie was a guy who was at the Danish selection.**

**He and I were the favourites to win, but them some footage leaked of him in his dressing room. He and his friend were talking about how they didn't think I had a chance of getting through – and they laughed about what would happen if I was doing a swimming challenge.**

**For some reason the jury still voted for him, but thankfully the televoting let me through.**

**So for those of you wondering why I was so arrogant, that's why.**

**[She giggles a little bit]]**

* * *

Hadi was next –

(In the tune of "Hallelujah", the 1979 winning entry for Israel)

_I am Hadi_

_Here I am!_

_Hadi-lullah_

_I am what I am!_

_I like computers_

_It's pretty much what I breathe_

_Nintendo, Sony, Xbox_

_That's all I'll ever need_

_Oh yeah!_

_I'm in heaven_

_With my thumbs on the pad_

_And that's why I know…_

_Video-games are rad!"_

Hadi didn't get much applause. A few audience members clapped awkwardly.

"BOO! LAME!" Ruben yelled.

Hadi was about to yell back at Ruben, but he didn't have time because Agnessa had already started singing, and everything about Dani asking her "Had she no shame?" started to make sense.

(In the tune of "I Love Belarus", the 2011 entry for Belarus)

_I LOVE RUBEN!_

_He so hot and smart_

_I LOVE RUBEN!_

_He lives in my heart_

_And I'll always see his face smiling in my head_

_And I will wake to him next to me in…Minsk!_

_I LOVE RUBEN!_

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Agnessa (Belarus) [smiling embarrassingly] Yeah, that last bit was a last minute edit.**

**As for the topic, Cartoon Network made me watch all five seasons of Total Drama so I'd have a rough idea of it, and I quickly learned that the best thing to do is suck it up to the boss!]**

"Bravo, Bravo!" Ruben cheered as he wiped a tear from his eye. "I think we have a winner!"

"What!?" Anka yelled. "That is so unfair."

"Yeah," Stela agreed. "Shouldn't you listen to us and the Gases first?"

"Nope," Ruben replied. "But you guys can still compete for second place. Next up, we have the Ghastly Gases!"

The seven members of the Ghastly Gases; Mirzo, Katerina, Adrijana, Zeferino, Emilia, Lou and Tia took to the stage

"As for the Chillin' Clutches," Ruben continued. "You guys are safe from elimination, special thanks to Agnessa – though you seriously shouldn't have changed the lyrics!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**All 22 of the contestants were in the bus toilet at different times, but they all yelled the exact same thing: "PERVERT!"]**

* * *

"So," Ruben continued. "Without further ado, let's hear what the Gases put together. Hopefully it's not literal – haha!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): Hahahahahaha! I pride myself with my humour!**

* * *

**All 22 of the contestants were in the bus toilet at different times, but they all yelled the exact same thing: NO!]**

* * *

Tia was the first to sing –

(In the tune of "Na inat", the 2011 entry for Bulgaria)

_"Oh, I, I, I wanna win this show_

_It's unlikely yes I know…KNOW!_

_I'm not one to mess with, as you can see!_

_Don't know the winner, but I hope it'll be me!_

_I'm like thunder and I sting like a bee!_

_YEAH!_

_[Chorus]_

_Oh, I, I, I've got winnin' in my heart_

_But that's only a start!_

_'Cuz I know_

_That I rock!_

_Oh, I, I, I'm never waitin' for you_

_No matter what you do!"_

_'Cuz I wanna win this…TOO!_

_[instrumental]_

There was a lot of applause for Tia.

One of the few people who didn't applause was Aleksander, who just rolled his eyes

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Aleksander (Albania): I can't believe Tia still can't admit that she likes me – I am the Ale-king! I mean, am I irresistible or what?**

**[He flexes one of his scrawny arms, and then he falls into the toilet]**

**Ouch!**

* * *

**Tia (Bulgaria): I do not like Aleksander! Life doesn't work that way!]**

Lou was the next to sing, and there was very little auto-tune in his voice, but that wasn't going to matter at all –

(In the tune of "La la love," the 2012 entry for Cyprus)

_"Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou, Lou!"_

Ruben and Hans looked at each other confusedly.

_"I like to paint people – la, la, la!_

_Using fog on the window – la, la, la!_

_Art is my gift_

_Gives me a lift!_

_Just watch me go-o-o!"_

_[chorus]_

_Wo-o-oah!_

_I feel some sort of rush_

_When I hold a paint-brush_

_Baby, it's awesome_

_Wo-o-oah_

_And if you don't like my class_

_I'll shove my brush up your ***!_

_Say, what's my name? Oh yes, it's Lou-Lou-Lou-Lou-Lou-Lou-Lou-Lou-Lou-Lou-Lou-Lou-Lou-Lou-Lou-Lou_

_[pause]_

_Lou-Lou-Lou-Lou-Lou-Lou-Lou-Lou-Lou-Lou-Lou-Lou-Lou-Lou-Lou!"_

Very few people in the audience clapped, and none of the contestants did.

"Boo – you stink!" Pavils yelled.

"What, you wanna fight?" Lou asked angrily.

"Oooh, what are you gonna do, put your paintbrush up my ***?" Pavils asked.

"MAYBE!" Lou yelled, and he jumped off the stage, and ran after Pavils.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tia (Bulgaria): Lou is a good singer, but those lyrics…ouch!]**

* * *

Meanwhile, Emilia was the next to sing

(In the tune of "Ding-a-dong", the 1975 winning entry for Netherlands)

_"When you're feeling down_

_There's no need to frown_

_You obviously never knew I was here all along_

_Come to me for a while_

_I can make you smile_

_If you thought you were sad, then surprise! You were wrong_

_[Chorus]_

_I am Emilia_

_And I like to see ya_

_Even when your feelings are go-o-one_

_If you need any help_

_There's no need to yelp_

_I'll be there to help you go o-o-on_

_EMILIA!"_

Emilia received quite a bit of applause, and now it was Zeferino's turn, and to many people's surprise, he didn't sing in English –

(In the tune of "", the 1972 entry for Portugal)

_"Eu sou um cara humilde_

_Uma garota que me chama a atenção_

_Ela tem cabelos loiros_

_E os olhos azuis brilhantes_

_[Chorus]_

_Ela é sobre este show_

_Das ruas de Belarus_

_Eu a amo com meu coração_

_Espero que ela adora me FAZERRRRRRRRRRR!"_

Zeferino had probably received the most applause out of anyone who had sung so far.

"Obrigado!" he exclaimed.

* * *

_[Bus Toilet:_

_Zeferino (Portugal): There's a reason us Portuguese never sing in English. It's just too nice a language._

_And also…um…nobody cares if it doesn't rhyme._

_And there's also one other reason…_

* * *

_Marios (Greece): I know what that song was about. He was talking about how much he loved Agnessa. So adorable!_

_[sighs] I wish I could be in love. I've only ever been on one date. It was with this girl from Lithuania called Nomena, but then I dumped her because I found out that she tried to kidnap Dima Bilan._

_I mean, who tries to kidnap Dima Bilan? As in the third worst Eurovision winner ever, after André Claveau and Marie N of course!_

* * *

_Ruben (Sweden, Host): Erm…Marios? I'd have worried more about the kidnapping part._

_Though it doesn't matter, 'cause we all know this 'Nomena' girl doesn't exist, and Marios is, of course, going to die alone._

* * *

_Marios (Greece): I overheard what Ruben said about me. This is coming from the person who tried to bribe Charlotte Perrelli with Union Jack panties to try and get a place in Melodifestivalen._

_Again, another true story!_

* * *

_Ruben (Sweden, Host): Where does creep get all this info? I mean, not that it's true. Heh, heh]_

* * *

Adrijana was the next to sing –

(In the tune of "No one," the 2011 entry for Slovenia)

_Oh, I came onto this show_

_And I thought, 'I don't know'_

_'Am I gonna like it here?'_

_And I was right. Yes, that you can see_

_'Cuz I had fruit thrown at me_

_Including Snozzberries!_

_I have every reason to cry_

_But somehow, I've managed to get by_

_And do you_

_Wanna know why?_

_[Chorus]_

_I met someone who's a true friend_

_And she'll like me till the very end_

_Yes I can clearly see_

_She is no phony!_

_I met someone who's a true pal_

_And though she sometimes drives me off the wall_

_There's no one else at all_

_Who has been so nice to ME!"_

Adrijana was greeted with somewhat of applause, which was fine with her.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): Since I know I'm not going anytime soon, special thanks to that old *****, Ania, I decided to use this challenge as an opportunity to say, "Thanks, Emilia, for being the first friend I ever had."**

**Wow, it feels weird to actually be nice. I think I like it! But at the same time, I feel incredibly soppy]**

* * *

Katerina was next to sing her verse –

(In the tune of "Crno i Belo", the 2012 entry for Macedonia)

_[Chorus]_

_My name is Katerina!_

_And I'm gonna kick all of your *****!_

_I've got this show in the bag_

_Just like I've got my cat_

_Her name is Kelija!_

_You don't wanna mess with me!_

_'Cuz I'm a tough girl from the Balkans_

_Yes I'm gonna win this show!_

_And if you're a mean girl from Monten…"_

A tennis ball hit Katerina in the temple.

"OUCH!" she screamed. "I am going to kill you, Anka!"

And with that, she chased after Anka, who had thrown the ball.

"Then there were five," Adrijana sighed.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tia (Bulgaria): I don't get it! How come Katerina rants on and on about Anton messing with "Balkan Girls" and then she fights with Anka**

**Not that I can blame her, Anka isn't a very nice person.]  
**

* * *

Mirzo was the last person to sing for the Gases –

(In the tune of "Love in Rewind", the 2011 entry for Bosnia-Herzegovina)

_"1 plus 1_

_Equals three_

_That's what I thought_

_Then the teacher failed me_

_[Chorus]_

_I'm not smart and I'm not very strong_

[Hadi rolled his eyes]

_And clearly they auto-tuned this song_

_And I haven't bothered to make half of this rhyme_

_But maybe I can win as an underdog._

_Two times two_

_Equals three_

_Another one wrong_

_Another fail for me!"_

Mirzo got quite a lot of applause for that. Even Ruben was impressed.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Mirzo (Bosnia-Herzegovina): You know what they say, 'Modesty is the best policy.'**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): Mirzo, it is HONESTY, not MODESTY! Wow, you really are stupid.**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): And this is coming from the guy who tried to suck up to Petra Mede by peanut-buttering her hair.**

**Again, gospel truth!**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): Marios is right. It is the gospel truth. Because the GOSPELS AREN'T EVEN TRUE**

**Haha – Atheists for life!]**

* * *

"So, Ghastly Gases!" Ruben announced. "Some of you did a pretty good job. That is, SOME of you! I'm looking at you, Lou!"

Lou didn't hear him, as he was too busy trying to stick a paint-brush up Pavils' nose.

"Help, security!" Pavils screamed.

"I guess I have no choice," Ruben sighed. "SECURITY! You're needed at table 12!"

Immediately two security guarded ran into the scene and tried to pull Lou away, but he was being very resistant, and he was now trying to stab Pavils' eyes.

"ARRGGGHHHH!" screamed Pavils.

"We'll let them sort it out themselves," Ruben said to the camera. "But for now, let's listen to the Brake's medley. Here's hoping we don't need a medical 'brake' afterwards. Haha."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): Ruben, I could be funnier than you in my sleep!**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): Hahaha, Marios! Fat chance]**

* * *

Pavils was supposed to be the first to sing, but he couldn't because Lou was still trying to stab him, but it didn't matter because his voice had already recorded

(In the tune of "Here We Go," the 2013 entry for Latvia)

_"Here I go_

_Here I go_

_The name's Pavils_

_And I'm in it to win it!_

[Rapping]

_Ladies and Gentlemen, I've got something to prove_

_'Cuz who else do you know who can do these smooth moves_

_I came here to win and I've got it in the bag_

_And if you don't think so then you're a ***_

_It may sound arrogant but I'm telling the truth_

_'Cuz while the rest of you are having awkward youths_

_I'm livin' the dream, gettin' girls by the hour_

_And I'm not some romantic who gives girls flowers_

_Oh no, I do so much more – just watch me hit it on the dance floor!"_

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Pavils (Latvia): I can't believe I chose that song. But it's shamefully the best song my country has sent.**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): [dying with laughter]**

**"I'm livin' the dream, gettin' girls by the hour?"**

**The only girls Pavils gets are creepy stalkers. Either that, or else they were turned on by his dancing, and then they dumped him in a day for treating them like a toy.**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): Marios, it scares me how much you know.**

**Sanna (Denmark): Wow, Lou was AGRESSIVE! Sure, Pavils is a jerk, but stabbing his eye isn't going to help!]**

* * *

Luko was the next to sing. It was in the tune of "Ljubav de Svuda," the 2013 entry for Serbia, but it was impossible to make out the lyrics because he was singing so quickly.

The only words that could be heard were _"caffeine is the king,"_ and that was it, and nobody was really sure whether to applaud or not, and this was evident because every two seconds they started clapping and then they stopped.

Anka was the next to sing, and luckily she made it to the stage in time.

"I'll get you later!" Katerina yelled. "You'll see! They'll all see!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Aleksander (Albania): I wonder who is more of a cat – Kelija or Katerina**

**Oh, never mind, it's obviously the latter.]**

* * *

(In the tune of "Just Get Out Of My Life," the 2009 entry for Montenegro)

_"Everyone's telling me to slow down_

_But I tell them I can't ****ing care_

_'Cuz I know I will this thing_

_'Cuz everybody else here sucks!_

_[Chorus]_

_Just outta my; outta my; outta my face_

_Or I will; I will beat you up so hard_

_'Cuz life's too short to think_

_That's why I never give a **** about anything!"_

Very few people clapped. One of the few who did was Amanda.

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): That was horrible! There was no structure, and she obviously didn't bother to make it rhyme.**

**But still, I had to keep her happy as she is one of my allies.]**

Amanda was the next to sing, and she needed very little auto-tune –

(In the tune of "Euphoria," the 2012 winning entry for Sweden)

_Oh, I wish this show would last forever_

_Because, I want to see us all together_

_I love, just about everybody on this show_

_Anka – she's the greatest mind around_

_Stela is a great friend and Alex – he should be cooking on TV!_

_The people on this show are the greatest friends could ever be!_

_[Chorus]_

_This show's –_

_The greatest thing to happen to me_

_And Ruben's a great host as you can see_

_He is so hot-hot-hot-hot-hot-HOT!_

_And Hans is a great busdriver_

_And Mirzo's strong and fast_

_I wish that we could all win the cash_

_But there can only be one!"_

There was a lot of applause for Amanda for that one, especially from the ones who were mentioned in the song.

"That was awesome!" Ruben exclaimed, a tear in his eye. "But Agnessa was still better!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): [pissed off] I know that was only because of the inappropriate lyrics, and also because Agnessa has slightly larger breasts than me. Some men can be so shallow!**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): Amanda, I can't believe you'd accuse me of such prejudice.**

**Sure, it's true, but still!]**

* * *

Johannes was the next to sing, and his voice was very heavily auto-tuned, and it sounded very high-pitched.

(In the tune of "Je ne sais quoi," the 2010 entry for Iceland)

_[Chorus]_

_I've got a voice_

_That can get me anything_

_Ruben's no choice_

_But to give the Brakes the victory!_

_I've got a voice_

_That can always hypnotise you_

_So, Ruben, please_

_You've no choice but let us win."_

Very few people clapped.

Ruben was laughing his head off.

"You seriously expect me to give you the victory with that voice!?" Ruben asked. "Fat chance!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Johannes (Iceland): I can actually sing, but the employee deliberately modified my voice that much so I couldn't use my smooth voice to convince Ruben to let us win**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): That sounded like those 'chipmunk' covers of pop songs that 11 year olds upload to YouTube.**

**Seriously, Johannes' song was even worse that the chipmunk cover of "Ghetto Gospel"**

**RIP 2pac; may Lil' Wayne soon join you.]**

* * *

Stela was next –

(In the tune of "Zaelilah," the 2012 entry for Romania)

First there was a long instrumental, and then Stela started singing –

_"Gambling everyday!_

_[Chorus]_

_My name is Stela_

_And I eat toast with butter_

_Can't go two hours_

_Without even a little flutter_

_I am the queen of the poker_

_I can win any time_

_Yeah, Stela is my name_

_Gambling is my game."_

The song wasn't even that good, but Stela managed to receive more applause than anyone else so far, and that was mainly because most of the audience members were Romanian.

"Win it for us, Stela!" one of them cheered.

Stela gave them a thumbs up, and yelled back – "You can bet a million leis that I will do just that!"

Alma was the next to sing

(In the tune of "Mizerja," the 2013 entry for Croatia)

_[Chorus]_

_"I am Alma!_

_I want to be a doctor_

_I am Alma!_

_I can fix broken bones_

_Yes I can, yes!_

_I CAN YES, I CAN!_

_I can help you – if you've have got…_

_Tuberculosis!_

_Yes, I can, yes, I can, rest assured."_

A few people clapped. Ruben on the other hand looked incredibly bored.

"Yawn," he sighed.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Dani (Hungary): I could see her smiling when she said tuberculosis. Alma, if you were such a genius then you'd know it's a serious disease. My grandma got it a few years ago – she was lucky she survived. She was so close to dying that she'd already paid for funeral expenses.**

**So yeah, totally not funny!]**

* * *

And the last person to sing was Aleksander. Well, I say 'sing' but it actually sounded like he was giving birth. No amount of auto-tune could cover up how bad it was –

(In the tune of "Suus," the 2012 entry for Albania)

_[Chorus]_

_"I AM ALEKSANDER!"_ he screeched.

_"AND IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, TOTALLY ROCK!_

That's all I need to say."

Aleksander got no applause. Even Amanda didn't bother trying to suck it up. In fact, he was mostly getting booing.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): He told us that he was singing "It's all about you." Gosh, I can't believe I had to listen to that…that…screeching!**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): After "Euro Neuro," "The Social Network Song," "I'm a Joker," and "**** me then poo poo," that was the worst song in Eurovision 2012. I have no idea how it finished top 5.**

**And Aleksander made it a million times worse!**

* * *

**Katerina (Macedonia): I thought that song was so beautiful when I first heard it, but now whenever I think about it I can only hear Aleksander's version. THANKS A LOT YOU CREEP! A Balkan creep, but STILL A CREEP!]**

* * *

"Arrrrrggggghhhhhh!" screamed Ruben. "My ears! I could have permanently lost my hearing from that! I was thinking of giving the Gases last place for Lou's disastrous song, but you…you've taken it to a whole new level! Last place for Brutal Brakes – you'll be voting someone off tonight! By the way, all contestants will be participating in voting."

"Thanks a lot!" Anka yelled, slapping Aleksander across the face. "You cost us the challenge!"

"Oh, what are you going to do about it?" Aleksander taunted. "Vote me off? You'll no longer have decent food!"

"Fine," Anka sighed. "But you'd better watch out from now on!"

"Okay," Aleksander sneered.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Aleksander (Albania): You know, maybe this loss is for the best – I mean, this is an excellent opportunity to get Amanda voted off.**

**All I needed to do is go around and convince everyone to vote off Amanda. And if they don't listen, I'll threaten to stop cooking. This is gonna be awesome!**

* * *

**Mirzo (Bosnia-Herzegovina): Yeah, I can't live without decent food, so I'm voting off Amanda. Sorry!**

* * *

**Sanna (Denmark): I'm voting off Pavils – he has been nothing short of a jerk the last few days**

* * *

**Dani (Hungary): I'm voting off Alma, for so many obvious reasons**

* * *

**Hadi (Israel): Amanda**

* * *

**Berto (San Marino): Amanda**

* * *

**Tyge (Norway): Amanda**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): Meh, I was voting her off anyway**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): [rubbing his hands like a cartoon villain] This is going perfectly!]**

* * *

Everybody was now back on the bus, and Ruben stood before them.

"Campers," Ruben announced. "You have all cast your vote, but first, I want to announce the reward for the Chillin' Clutches, or specifically Agnessa.

Your reward is…

…

…

…

…

…A special candlelit dinner, with moi!"

"Who's moi?" Agnessa asked.

"Me!" Ruben yelled. "Moi is French for me!"

"Oh okay," Agnessa said, nodding. "Wait, WHAT!?"

"Consider yourself privileged," Ruben said immodestly. "As I am the best person in the universe, after Chris McLean of course."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Stela (Romania): 35 euros says Ruben is Chris McLean in disguise! 80 euros say he's only here because Fresh TV fired him.**

* * *

**Hans (Norway, Host): As convincing as it is, Ruben is not Chris McLean. Still, it's convincing]**

* * *

"We will start our romantic get-away right after the elimination," Ruben said, smiling. "Maybe we might even…you know…"

He didn't say anything else, he just wiggled his eyebrows

Agnessa looked absolutely disgusted.

* * *

**[Bus Toliet:**

**The 22 contestants were in the Bus Toilet at different times by they all yelled the same thing – "PAEDOPHILE!"**

* * *

**Amanda (Sweden): Woah, now I'm glad we didn't win! Erm…thanks Aleksander!?**

* * *

**Agnessa (Belarus): [rolls her eyes] Well, tonight is gonna be fun!]**

* * *

"Now it's time to see who's safe," Ruben said, as he held a plate of seven marshmallows in the palm of his left hand. "The person who does not receive a marshmallow must get the butt off this bus, get a taxi to an airport, and leave this contest for good! Now without further ado, here are the marshmallows –

Johannes

Luko

Aleksander

Stela!

There are now only three marshmallows remaining, but who will get them out of Pavils, Anka, Amanda and Alma?

The next one goes to –

Anka!"

"Yeah, *******!" she exclaimed.

"Also safe for this evening," Ruben continued. "Amanda!"

"WHAT!?" yelled Aleksander. "I mean, erm, whatever."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): [angrily] I knew what that creep was up to! I can't believe he'd backstab me like that! Sure, I was going to backstab him later in the game, but that doesn't matter! Still, I managed to convince everyone that Aleksander wasn't actually going to stop cooking since it is the main reason he's still in the game.**

**Come on, let's face it, he'd have been voted out long ago if it hadn't been for that.**

**And to secure my safety even more, I convinced all my allies to vote off… [Static cut]]**

* * *

Pavils and Alma were the only two remaining. Pavils looked confident, but you could tell deep down that he was scared.

Alma looked terrified.

"This is the final marshmallow!" Ruben announced. "And I can now reveal that it is going to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Pavils!"

"Yeah, baby!" Pavils exclaimed. "I'm in it to win it, yo!"

Lou folded his arms and rolled his eyes.

"What? Why me? What did I do?" Alma asked. "Come on – spit it out!"

Amanda shrugged – "It's a mystery," she said, while on the inside she was plotting how she would kill Aleksander for trying to backstab her.

"Sorry, Alma," Ruben said. "NOT! Finally, a country with a small population is finally gone. Sure, Latvia's population is even smaller, but I guess it could be worse…"

He glared at Aleksander angrily. Aleksander just rolled his eyes.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): Sweden may only have 9 million people, but we're still the best country in the world, after Canada of course, and I couldn't bear it if Amanda got voted off. Not that she ever will. The way she's playing the game, she'll no doubt win!**

* * *

**Hans (Norway, Co-Host): I don't know why Ruben keeps trying to suck up to Chris McLean. It's not like they've ever met, unlike the countless number of unfortunate Swedish celebrities. Poor Eric Saade…**

**I met Chef Hatchet once when I was on holiday in Canada. He's pretty nice in real life – I think hanging around Chris is bad for him.**

**He's a really good cook too. He only cooks bad food on the show because it's Chris' orders.**

* * *

**Amanda (Sweden): Yeah, I convinced my allies to vote off Alma. I mean, she's not much use to me. All she can do is annoy people by bandaging them up.**

**I was going to eliminate Pavils, but he's got some purpose, and I found out that he's really gullible, so he's staying another day!]**

* * *

"Bye, Alma!" Katerina exclaimed, crying. "We'll miss you."

"Most of us, anyway," Dani added, and Hadi shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Well, I guess this is it for me," Alma sighed. "Bye guys!"

Alma stepped off the bus, her taxi fare and airline ticket in one hand.

The bus door automatically closed afterwards, and then Ruben faced the camera –

"Finally!" he exclaimed. "A small insignificant country has gone – no more angry e-mails for me!"

His iPad started beeping.

"Oh crap!" he yelled, and he started reading.

"To Ruben Andersson

You are an inconsiderate and prejudice jerk. Us small countries are just as good as Sweden. At least we don't make crappy pop music…"

Ruben stopped reading and faced the camera again.

"Ignore them, they're just jealous!" he said. "Anyways, where are we going next?"

"Bulgaria," Marios answered, and Tia cheered.

"Shut up!" Ruben yelled. "Who will be going next?

And will the angry e-mails ever stop?

Find out next time on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!"

* * *

_Votes:_

_Pavils:_

_3pts – Alma_

_2pts – Amanda_

_1pt – Anka_

* * *

_Luko:_

_3pts – Amanda_

_2pts – Alma_

_1pt – Stela_

* * *

_Anka:_

_3pts – Alma_

_2pts – Aleksander_

_1pt – Pavils_

* * *

_Amanda:_

_3pts – Alma_

_2pts – Pavils_

_1pt – Luko_

* * *

_Johannes:_

_3pts - Alma_

_2pts – Stela_

_1pt – Anka_

* * *

_Stela:_

_3pts – Alma_

_2pts – Pavils_

_1pt – Anka_

* * *

_Alma:_

_3pts – Amanda_

_2pts – Stela_

_1pt – Anka_

* * *

_Aleksander:_

_3pts – Amanda_

_2pts – Anka_

_1pt – Stela_

* * *

_Mirzo:_

_3pts – Amanda_

_2pts – Stela_

_1pt – Alma_

* * *

_Katerina:_

_3pts – Pavils_

_2pts – Johannes_

_1pt – Anka_

* * *

_Adrijana:_

_3pts – Amanda_

_2pts – Alma_

_1pt – Anka_

* * *

_Zeferino:_

_3pts – Pavils_

_2pts – Anka_

_1pt – Luko_

* * *

_Emilia:_

_3pts – Pavils_

_2pts – Alma_

_1pt- Stela_

* * *

_Lou:_

_3pts – Pavils_

_2pts – Alma_

_1pt – Aleksander_

* * *

_Tia:_

_3pts – Pavils_

_2pts – Anka_

_1pt – Alma_

* * *

_Agnessa:_

_3pts – Pavils_

_2pts – Alma_

_1pt – Luko_

* * *

_Hadi:_

_3pts – Amanda_

_2pts – Pavils_

_1pt – Alma_

* * *

_Sanna:_

_3pts – Pavils_

_2pts – Alma_

_1pt – Anka_

* * *

_Berto:_

_3pts – Amanda_

_2pts – Anka_

_1pt – Alma_

* * *

_Tyge:_

_3pts – Amanda_

_2pts – Alma_

_1pt – Stela_

* * *

_Marios:_

_3pts – Amanda_

_2pts – Anka_

_1pt – Stela_

* * *

_Dani:_

_3pts – Alma_

_2pts – Pavils_

_1pt – Amanda_

* * *

_Alma – 35pts_

_Pavils – 30pts_

_Amanda – 30pts_

_Anka – 17pts_

_Stela – 9pts_

_Luko – 3pts_

_Aleksander – 3pts_

_Johannes – 2pts_

_Eliminated – Jessie, Anton, Eloise, Rikard, Shay, Symon, Alma_

_So, Alma is the next to leave :-(_

_As always, if you are Croatian you have every right to flame (if you want), and the eliminated contestants are going to continue to appear in the aftermaths at the start of many episodes from now on_

_Until then, review whether or not you liked the story, and favourite or follow if you enjoyed it._

_I also sincerely apologize for any emotional stress you may have gained from reading those lyrics_

_And in case you didn't already figure it out, Aleksander is the new villain. That guy is far more than meets the eye._

_C U L8R GUYZ!  
_


	16. Ep9 Pt1 - Evacuate The Bulg-area Pt1

_Disclaimer - Do I seriously need to keep writing these? If you haven't come across one yet you haven't been reading this and have skipped to this chapter. Go back and read the rest for heaven's sake!_

_So, there's been a slight delay. My internet wouldn't work for a while, and to make up for it there's going to be two new episodes this week. That's right. There will be an update on Saturday, Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday week. That adds up to four parts, and **TWO ELIMINATIONS**. (That's gonna result in a lot of flames **)-:** )_

I've also hit 800 views, which is far more than I ever expected to get. (Only 200 views 'til I get to 1,000). Thank you everyone who has supported this so far, and I hope I will get more reviews in the future.

_Anyway, it's here so enjoy. (Or flame. Whatever floats your boat?)_

* * *

Euro-Drama Roadtrip – Episode 9 – Evacuate the Bulg-area!

"Evacuate the Bulg-area!?" Ruben yelled at one of the interns over the phone. "That's the name of the title? Seriously, there's a reason we don't pay you guys! And you can dream about putting this show on your CV! Ugh!"

He put down his mobile phone and he looked at the camera and said,

"Last time on Euro-Drama Roadtrip, it was off to Romania, which by the way, is who should have won Eurovision last year, because I placed 500 krónas on them at 25 to 1. That's 12,500 krónas that I could have won but didn't!

Thanks a lot everyone who voted for Austria! You're all jerks!

Anyways, the contestants had a contest where they sang a Eurovision song from their country with their own lyrics.

Some such as Agnessa and Amanda created masterpieces while others such as Lou and Aleksander were…well – let's just say they never should have been broadcast.

In the end, the Brutal Brakes lost thanks to Aleksander's disaster, and he went behind Amanda's back and threatened everyone to vote her off or else he would stop cooking for them. Bro is far more evil than he appears.

Fortunately for me, Amanda realized what he was up to and convinced enough people that Aleksander wasn't going to stop cooking because that's the only reason he's still in the game, and she instead got Alma the annoying doctor kicked off the show.

And despite Croatia only having 4 million people, I still got attacked with thousands of angry e-mails. I hate you guys so much!

Anyways, who will be kicked off next, and when will Sanna and Tyge finally get together? Seriously, it's about time!

Find out right now on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!"

* * *

It was 9pm in Stockholm, Sweden. Alma had just arrived at the Grand Hotel, where the other eliminated contestants were staying.

As she pulled her suitcase and her first aid kit into the foyer, she was disappointed that nobody had come to greet her.

"Oh well," she sighed, and she walked over to the receptionist.

"Hello," the female receptionist said cheerfully. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Alma. I'm the Croatian contestant from Euro-Drama Roadtrip," Alma replied. "Is there a room reserved for me?"

"The what?" the receptionist asked. "Oh yes, Total Drama Euro-Trip. I haven't really been watching it that much because I heard the Swedish contestant isn't very nice."

"Oh, you mean Amanda?" Alma asked. "She's actually not that bad for someone so rich and popular."

"You think?" the receptionist replied. "My friend told me that she's the one who got you voted off."

"What!?" Alma exclaimed in an unhappy tone. "Why would she do that?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it was to save her own butt," the receptionist replied. "Here's your key card. Enjoy your stay!"

"Thanks," Alma replied kindly, and her mood changed once she turned away.

"That little traitor," she hissed angrily. "And I thought Amanda was actually nice. You think you know someone!"

Just then, a soaking wet Rikard rushed out from one of the corridors.

"Hey, Alma!" he exclaimed excitedly, and he rushed over to hug her.

"Hi," Alma replied. "How are you, Rikard? And why are you all wet?"

"I was in the pool," Rikard explained. "I was going to stay in there for a few days because everyone here was driving me crazy but the lifeguard kept yelling – "It's closing time! It's closing time!" and I tried to refuse but he pulled me out with one of those net thingies and he forced me to change back into my regular clothes and…here I am now!"

"So, you've had quite a stay," Alma said, giggling from Rikard's story.

"Girl, you have no idea," Rikard replied, and he scratched his head. "Jessie, Anton and Eloise won't stop fighting, and, well, Symon isn't too bad but his acting is scaring me, like. Yesterday his character was a pervert."

"Ew…gross!" Alma exclaimed, clenching her eyes. "I'm so glad he was voted off before that happened."

"Other than that, this is a pretty nice hotel," Rikard continued. "But I'm just warning you, try to get breakfast before quarter to nine, because once Shay gets down, he eats everything. He's like a lawnmower when it comes to food."

"Well, that's nice to know," Alma said, a little freaked out. "So, I should probably get to my room."

"Okay, I'll carry your bags," Rikard replied.

"How kind of you," Alma replied sweetly, and she pressed a button on the lift.

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Rikard (Finland): Alma would make a great girlfriend. Too bad my love hormones don't agree!**

***He sighs* It's not easy being gay]**

_Again, that's another check on the losers so far. There should be one check every episode, but we'll see how things go. Now, back to the main part of the show:_

* * *

_Aleksander stood in the middle of a kitchen in a restaurant, in between two older chefs. They all stood before Arbana Osmani, the host of Masterchef Albania._

"_You have all done very well in this contest," she said to the three chefs. "But there can only be one winner. And I can now reveal that the winner is…_

…"_Wake up!"_

"_Who?" Aleksander asked, but then…_

* * *

"Wake up!" Amanda hissed, and Aleksander shook his head and sat up in his seat. It was the middle of the night on the bus, and most of the contestants were fast asleep.

"Hey Amanda," he whispered kindly. "What's up?"

"Don't you "What's up", me!" she hissed back. "I know you backstabbed me, and I am going to get you for it!"

"What are you going do?" Aleksander asked sarcastically.

"There is a lot that I could do to you!" Amanda replied, and she held up her fist.

"Well if you do that, then you'll be exposed," reminded Aleksander. "You're lucky everyone thinks Marios is being delusional – you're not going to make any other stupid moves are you?"

"I guess not," Amanda sighed. "Hey do you wanna make an alliance? A real alliance! We could make the final 2!"

"Not a hope!" Aleksander replied angrily. "I don't need an alliance thanks to my awesome cooking skills, and besides, what chance would I have against you in the final?"

"Okay, have it your way!" Amanda snapped. "I'm going back to sleep."

Aleksander tried to as well, but he couldn't for some reason. It was such a shame, he'd wanted to know if he'd have won Masterchef Albania or not. Arbana was definitely his celebrity crush.

Instead, he slouched in his seat, and he gazed at the others who were fast asleep.

"Ruben – 80 year old virgin!" Marios muttered in his sleep, and Aleksander couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): Ha, Ruben! I told you I could be funnier than you in my sleep!**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): Shut up, Marios! You suck!**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): I actually wasn't that sure whether Amanda was actually evil or not, but now she's just confirmed it.]**

* * *

It was now morning, and everyone was sitting in a picnic area in a beach in Bulgaria that was near the Black Sea.

Today, Aleksander was making crepes and croissants.

Everyone was sitting on wooden chairs at wooden tables and they were in full scale conversation.

Agnessa, Hadi, Sanna, Tyge, Dani, Emilia and Zeferino were sitting at one table.

"Wow, it's day 9 already!" Sanna exclaimed as she nibbled on her crepe.

"I know," Tyge added excitedly. "Seven of us have gone, only 21 are left!"

"I hope Hadi and I make the final two!" Dani exclaimed, and she and Hadi kissed.

"I hope I make it to the final two with Zeferino," Emilia squealed, and she grabbed Zeferino and squeezed him tight.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Zeferino (Portugal): I couldn't breathe for 30 seconds! Does Emilia like me? CRAP!**

**I'm not sure if you guys knew already, but I like Agnessa! She's cute and she's smart and she knows what it's like to be socially inept.**

**Emilia is a good friend, but she's just…so…whacky!**

* * *

**Emilia (Netherlands): Zeferino is so McDreamy! I wonder where we'll go on our first date…**

* * *

**Agnessa (Belarus): I saw the way Emilia was cuddling Zeferino. Should I be worried?]**

* * *

Ruben's RV pulled up on the beach, and he stepped out, sipping on a cocktail.

"So, seven down, twenty one remaining!" Ruben announced.

"Yeah, whatever, what's the next challenge?" Anka asked angrily, rolling her eyes.

"Hush, I'm coming to that," Ruben hissed. "Now, we are off the coast of the Black Sea, as some of you may have known."

"I know I didn't," said Aleksander proudly. "I'm not a nerd like some people."

"Hey, you gonna get that second ear pierced yet?" Lou asked Aleksander sarcastically.

"What, it hurt okay?" Aleksander complained. "I don't see you getting your ears pierced!"

Lou pushed his hair back behind his ears to reveal two small hooped earrings.

"I got these done when I was 13," Lou said proudly. "I'm more of a bad boy than you'll ever be!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Dani (Hungary): On day 1, Lou was naïve artist who didn't know much about what high-school was really about. And now since I told him about everything going on the bus, he's become really cynical. I'm a bit worried.**

* * *

**Emilia (Netherlands): I dunno about the rest of you, but I'm lovin' the new Lou.**

**He's kinda becoming like Noah, as in my favourite character from the original cast, after Cody of course! I know, I made a whole list, lol! Justin was in last place by the way. He has nothing to offer, neither fanon nor canon]**

* * *

"So, what's today's challenge?" Emilia asked excitedly.

"This challenge is based on the canoe challenge from Total Drama Island," Ruben announced. "You are going to be canoeing to a Bulgarian island in the Black Sea, and when you get to the island you will be finding coloured pieces of a statue of me.

The Brutal Brakes will be finding yellow pieces

The Ghastly Gases will be finding green pieces

And the Chillin' Clutches will be finding sky blue pieces

For this challenge you will be staying on the same teams, and the only team who loses will be participating in the voting this time round.

Oh, and one last thing, there are sharks in the Black Sea so watch out!"

Everyone gasped.

"But don't worry. As much as I want to, and despite the fact that your contracts don't cover shark attacks in the insurance, the producers are still worried that one of you may sue us, so your canoes are surrounded by an electrical field, which I'd recommend you don't touch…Anka!"

"Why me!?" Anka complained.

Marios looked at a cactus garden in the middle of the beach and said, "Hey Anka, don't touch that cactus!"

Anka immediately poked one of the cacti and screeched.

"Arrrrgh, why did you do that!?" she complained.

"You did it to yourself," Marios replied, rolling his eyes.

"Even without the shark problem, you will still be likely to hit some rough water, so fasten those life-jackets tight!" Ruben continued. "Each team has two large canoes, so you can settle between yourselves who goes in each one. Adjo!"

"What does 'adjo' mean?" Aleksander asked curiously.

"You don't wanna know," Amanda replied mysteriously

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): 'Adjo" actually means goodbye in Swedish, but it's fun messing with Aleksander's head.**

**Besides, even some Swedish people don't know what it means. At least in the town that I live in, it doesn't really matter whether you speak English or Swedish; people just speak what they feel like speaking. For example, I always blackmail people in English, but when I'm depressed I usually speak Swedish. It's just instinct, basically. Even the teachers at my school have the language they prefer to speak, and it's hard to remember who speaks what.**

**I even think in Spanish sometimes]**

* * *

(The Brutal Brakes…)

"So, I have a good idea!" Amanda exclaimed. "How about you guys go in one canoe and me and the other girls go in the other canoe."

"Sounds good," replied Pavils. "So that's me, Luko and Johannes in one canoe and the rest of you in the other, right?"

"Hey, I'm a guy too!" Aleksander complained.

"Likely story," Johannes replied sarcastically. "So, looks like we're set."

"But…" Aleksander complained

Pavils and Johannes were both making 'absolutely no way' signs at Amanda, while Luko had his hands in his pockets like he couldn't give a damn.

"It's fine," said Amanda sweetly. "Aleksander and I need to have a little chat."

She grabbed him by the ear and after popping on their life jackets, they were off.

* * *

**(Ghastly Gases):**

"Okay, so who's going with who?" Katerina asked.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): It's 'whom', Katerina. ****But I wasn't going to say that out loud. Who likes a grammar Nazi? They give trolls a bad name]**

* * *

"Well, I know who I'm bringing!" Emilia exclaimed, and she grabbed Adrijana and Zeferino.

The former smiled appreciatively while the other had to force a fake smile.

"Well, I guess that leaves us four," said Tia to Mirzo, Lou and Katerina, and they all looked satisfied with that decision.

"Okay, I guess we should be off then," Katerina said excitedly. "Come on, Kelija, let's go!"

Kelija purred excitedly and pounced on the boat. She too was wearing a life jacket, and it looked adorable on her.

* * *

**(The Chillin' Clutches) –**

"So, does anybody have a preference for who they want to go with?" Marios asked.

"Hadi and Agnessa!" Dani exclaimed, and the two of them smiled in delight.

"Sounds good," said Marios. "So, it looks like it'll be you three in the first canoe and Tyge, Sanna, Berto and I in the second canoe. Come on, let's go, the other two teams are already ahead!"

"Yep, let's go!" Tyge exclaimed excitedly, and he helped Sanna on the boat.

"I'm not sure about this," Sanna said cautiously. "I might…"

"Nonsense!" Tyge yelled, and he flung Sanna over his shoulder.

"Put me down, you sly dog!" Sanna exclaimed playfully before Tyge laid her down on the seat of the canoe.

"Come on, guys!" Tyge yelled excitedly. "Let's get rowing!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): I don't know how he does it, but somehow Tyge can make anything fun!**

**Pavils (Latvia) [singing from outside] Love is in the air! Dadadadadada! Love is in the air! Dada…**

**[Sanna punches the door open sending Pavils flying!]**

**Sanna: [angrily] Care to repeat that?**

**Pavils: [gasps] Yes, I mean, no, I mean…just kiss him already!]**

* * *

_(Chillin' Clutches – Boat #1 – Agnessa, Hadi and Dani)_

"UGH! UGH! UGH! UGH! UGH!"

"Hey, Agnessa," Dani said as she continued to row. "How are you?"

"Pretty good," Agnessa replied, smiling. "How are you?"

"Not bad," Dani replied. "I just can't stand that horrible noise. Where is it coming from?"

"UGH!" Hadi gasped from behind them as he struggled to row. "UGH! UGH! UGH! UGH!"

"Hadi?" Dani asked, raising her eyebrows. "Could you please stop?"

"Oh…um…sorry. Is that bothering you?" Hadi asked. "I'm just not very strong."

"It's fine, I'm not much of an athlete either," Dani replied. "But I do know something that will keep your mind off rowing."

"And what is that?" Hadi asked hopefully.

"This," Dani replied, and she grabbed Hadi and they immediately started making out.

Agnessa rolled her eyes as she continued to row.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Agnessa (Belarus): I'm happy about Dani and Hadi hooking up. Really! But I just feel like a third wheel around those guys. *She sighs* I wish Zeferino would ask me out already. I don't want to make him feel like a wimp by asking him out first.**

* * *

**Hadi (Israel): [he is still enchanted by the kiss] Oh, she so knows how to do it. I'm so glad I finally got a girlfriend, because a load of guys at my school tease me by saying that I'm going to die a virgin and stuff like that.**

**Well, they can't do that anymore!]**

* * *

_(Ghastly Gases – Boat #2 – Mirzo, Katerina, Lou, Tia and Kelija):_

"Neow!" Kelija purred excitedly, as she placed her paws on the edge of the canoe. Her long striped ginger fur was blowing in the wind.

"Careful, Kelija!" Katerina exclaimed, as she grabbed her pet cat. "You don't want to fall out of the boat."

She placed Kelija back on the seat, between her and Tia.

Tia yelped, and she edged away from her.

Katerina stared at Tia suspiciously as she continued to row.

"I'm s-s-sorry," Tia answered, stuttering. "I just r-really d-d-don't like cats."

"Oh, that's fine," Katerina replied. "I have friends who don't like cats, but they got used to Kelija after a while."

Just then, Kelija retracted her claws, and she scraped at Tia's knee.

"Eeek!" screeched Tia. "She scraped at me."

"Hey, bad girl!" Katerina scolded, and she put Kelija at the other side of her. "Wow, she doesn't seem to like you."

"Oh well, what can you do?" Tia sighed.

Meanwhile at the front of that canoe, Mirzo and Lou were chatting.

"So, what do you think of this challenge?" Mirzo asked Lou, in an attempt to make small talk.

"Oh, not bad," Lou answered, smiling. "What about you?"

"Oh, you know, it could be better, it could be worse," Mirzo replied. "So, you've seemed to cheer up."

"I know," Lou replied, as he continued to row. "I'm actually fine. I just can't stand Pavils! That guy is such a jerk! Why can't he just leave Tyge and Sanna alone?"

"I dunno," Mirzo replied. "He's probably just trying to peer pressure them. It's a bit like what happened to me."

"Okay," Lou said, only half-listening, as he continued to row.

"Erm…don't you want to know what happened to me?" Mirzo asked.

"Well…um…okay. Since you asked," Lou said. He was quite confused since he hadn't really been listening to Mirzo.

"Well, you might find this hard to believe, but I'm really good at sports," Mirzo began. He was already blushing, because he hated being inmodest.

"Yeah, even I figured that out," Lou replied. He was now listening for real this time.

"So, my school hears about this new reality show called "Euro-Drama Roadtrip," Mirzo continued. "And everyone in my year is begging me to sign up. My parents even made me take remedial English classes five times a week so I could learn to speak good English in time for the show, because I'm pretty much a C student.

I didn't want to do it, but I hate letting my peers down, so I went through with it. I got to the final of my national selection, and after a series of tight voting, well, here I am now.

Can you understand the pressure that I had to go through?"

"Mm hmm," Lou answered, as he stared into the water.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Lou (Cyprus): So, I sort of zoned out for bits of it, but I got the general idea. Mirzo is a popular over-achiever who always feels pressure to impress.**

**No offence to Mirzo, I mean, he's a nice guy and all, but I think his sob stories are a bit pathetic. I'm not much of an expert on people, but I'm pretty sure any other teenage boy would give anything for Mirzo's life.**

**I read a lot of fanfiction in my spare time, and I can safely say that Mirzo is practically a Marty-Stu.**

**You know, one of those characters who is so nice and perfect that they're annoying.] **

* * *

_(Brutal Brakes – Boat #2 – Anka, Amanda, Stela and Aleksander)_

Anka continued to stick her finger into the water.

"What are you doing?" Stela asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I'm trying to catch a shark," Anka replied. "If it bites me then I'll be able to pull it onto the canoe and then I'll have my very own pet shark."

"That's not gonna work," Stela told her. "First of all, you don't have any bait;

Second of all, even if a shark does happen to come over, it's more likely to bit off your finger

And thirdly, even if you manage to catch it, it won't be big enough to fit on the canoe, and besides, sharks can't breathe overwater, so it would die once you caught it."

"So what?" Anka answered angrily. "You don't think I have what it takes to catch a shark? I'll show you! I'd bet any money that I'll catch one in the next minute!"

That's when Stela had an idea

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Stela (Romania): [rubs her hands like a cartoon villain] I had a perfect chance to make some money. Anka has the brain of a fly, if not smaller!]**

* * *

"Okay, I'll bet 100 euros," Stela said quickly.

"What?" asked a confused Anka.

"You said you'd bet any money," Stela replied, an evil grin on her face. "So, if you don't catch a shark in the next minute, you owe me 100 euros."

"But I don't have 100 euros!" Anka complained.

"Okay then," Stela answered. "If you don't catch a shark in the next minute, you have to be my servant for the rest of the contest."

"Fine, it's a deal," Anka sighed, and she shook Stela's hand before putting her finger back in the water.

"What an idiot," Amanda muttered.

"But still, you've got her in an alliance with you," Aleksander mentioned. "That's impressive."

"Don't try to suck up to me!" Amanda hissed. "Hey, I just realized. I've been doing your chores all this time for nothing!"

Aleksander blushed before saying – "Don't look at me. It was Marios' idea."

"Marios!?" Amanda exclaimed, clicking her finger. "Has he known about your little scheme this whole time?"

"Well…um…no," Aleksander answered. "Only since day 3."

Amanda was now boiling with anger.

"Wait, I'm confused," she said, shaking her head. "How did you even know I was…well…"

"A complete [female dog]?" Aleksander said. "Easy, it was instinct," and he tapped his brain twice.

"Go die in a hole," Amanda groaned.

"Okay, one minute is up!" Stela exclaimed. "Come on, you lost!"

"Okay, fine!" Anka groaned, as she pulled herself up. "I guess this me…E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-EAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Anka had accidentally touched the electric field on the side of the boat, and had gotten herself electrocuted, and Stela couldn't stop laughing over it.

After about a minute, Anka finally got the sense to get back up. Her hair had turned into a huge black afro, and her heart was thumping so hard that it was made Aleksander gasp.

"So," Anka exclaimed, panting. "I guess this means I have to be your slave for the rest of the contest."

"Nah," Stela replied. "What just happened was amusing enough."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): Stela and Anka are seriously getting on my nerves, but they're the only people I can find who are dumb enough to ally with me.**

**I was considering replacing one of them with Lou, but now that he's started to actually pay attention in life, he's out**

* * *

**Stela (Romania): Did you guys see it when Anka's hair went up? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!]**

* * *

_(Chillin' Clutches – Boat #2 – Sanna, Berto, Tyge, Marios)_

The four of them sang a song in the tune of "Sea Shanty" from Total Drama World Tour

_Tyge was the first to sing – "We're heading from Bulgaria to an island in the Black Sea!"_

_Sanna – "I hope we win this challenge and we make it back for tea!"_

_All – "It's a sea shanty, and it's darn catchy."_

Marios interrupted in his normal voice – "Well, technically it's a lake if you don't count the hydrological link."

"Buzzkill," Sanna sighed, as she continued to row.

Berto was the next to sing – _"Hey guys, guess what? I think I just caught a fish!"_

"With an oar?" Marios asked.

Tyge sang back to Berto – _"Well gut him very carefully and we'll serve him on a dish."_

"We don't have any dishes," Marios reminded him.

"Marios, will you stop talking, you're ruining the song?" Sanna asked half-politely and half-angrily. "Besides, I haven't heard you sing."

Marios sighed and took a deep breath –_ "We're on a road trip 'round Europe for a million euro coins!_

_Which is what I'd pay to watch Ruben get hit twice in the groins!"_

That line made them all laugh.

"That is if he has any!" Sanna added, and she and Marios high-fived.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Berto (San Marino): That boat-trip was a lot of fun. I caught fish, and we all sang a sea-shanty. It turns out Marios isn't that bad at singing, and he only sang badly in the last challenge to annoy Ruben.**

**The bit about Ruben in the song is funny because it's true**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): It's all lies. I do have them. Just ask my mother**

* * *

**Hans (Norway, Co-host): Ruben should seriously hush before he embarrasses himself any more. And besides, this is a family show. I'm pretty sure parents don't want to hear 35 year old men talking about…well…**

**[he shudders at the thought of it]]**

* * *

"Hey, looks like the waves are getting quite rough!" Pavils exclaimed, and he was right. The water was getting choppier by the second.

"Eeeek, I'm scared!" Emilia cried. "Hold me, Zeferino!"

"It's okay," Adrijana pointed out. "The island isn't too far away. I can see it!"

"Oh, me too!" Emilia exclaimed excitedly as she glomped Zeferino. "This challenge is gonna be awesome!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Zeferino (Portugal): Should I tell her or not? I mean, I know it would be rude, but I really think it would be better for my personal health. And besides, I'm leaving Agnessa hanging here.**

* * *

**Agnessa (Belarus): *sighs* I knew Zeferino would never go out with me. He probably thinks I'm a [censored]. I mean, Eloise and Anka said so.**

* * *

**Dani (Hungary): I can't believe Agnessa is taking advice from Eloise and Anka. Eloise has the brain of an obnoxious two-year-old and Anka probably doesn't even have a brain.]**

* * *

After a couple more minutes of choppy waves, Mirzo, Katerina, Lou and Tia were the first to arrive at the island.

"Okay," Katerina said. "Let's split up into pairs. I'll go with Tia and Lou will go with Mirzo."

"Actually, I don't really want to go with you," Tia replied. "She doesn't like me," Tia hissed, referring to Kelija.

"Oh…well…erm…that's alright," Katerina replied, a little bit offended. "How about I go with Mirzo and you go with Lou?"

"Okay, sounds good," Tia replied, and the group split up and ran into the forest on the island.

Sanna, Tyge, Marios and Berto were on the next canoe to arrive.

"Well, that was fun!" Berto exclaimed.

"So," Marios said. "I'm guessing I'm going to go find clues with Berto and you two will go together."

"Totally!" Sanna exclaimed excitedly. "I mean, yeah, okay."

"I know Pavils is being a jerk, but there's no need to deny it," Marios said.

Sanna sighed, and she and Tyge went off, and so did Marios and Berto.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): Is everyone trying to make it happen? What has ever happened to 'minding your own business?'**

* * *

**Tyge (Norway): So, walking alone in the forest with Sanna. That could be fun.]**

* * *

Anka, Amanda, Stela and Aleksander arrived next.

"Begs going with Amanda!" Stela exclaimed.

"No, I begs going with Amanda!" Anka yelled.

"I said it first!" Stela complained.

"Yeah, sorry Anka," Amanda said. "Stela said it first. You can go with Aleksander."

"Ugh," Anka sighed, and she fake-gagged.

"None taken," Aleksander groaned, and he rolled his eyes.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): I wanted to tell Aleksander off some more, but I knew if I put those two idiots together, then they'd screw up the whole challenge.**

***sighs* I think I'm the only smart person on this team. Okay, Johannes isn't too bad, but the rest…puh-lease!]**

* * *

The last three canoes arrived more or less at the same time.

"So, I guess we're all a group!" Emilia cheered, and she and Adrijana cheered. Zeferino stomped from behind and sighed.

"Come on, guys!" Pavils exclaimed to Luko and Johannes. "We can do this!"

Dani, Agnessa and Hadi had just arrived.

"Oh no, we're the last here!" Dani exclaimed. "Come on, we have to work extra hard now."

She rushed into the forest, and Agnessa and Hadi quickly followed.

* * *

_So, that's the first half of this chapter._

_I think the next elimination is going to be quite a shocker, but I'll let you guys be the judges_

_Until then, please review if you liked the story, because your reviews are what keeps this story alive (as well as my heartbeat)_

_By the way, here's a cheat sheet of the teams in case you've forgotten them, and also the groups they are currently in –_

* * *

_The Brutal Brakes –_

_Pavils, Luko and Johannes_

_Anka and Aleksander _

_Amanda and Stela_

* * *

_The Ghastly Gases –_

_Mirzo and Katerina_

_Lou and Tia_

_Zeferino, Emilia and Adrijana_

* * *

_The Chillin' Clutches –_

_Agnessa, Dani and Hadi_

_Sanna and Tyge_

_Berto and Marios_

* * *

_Next time, the final 21 will become the final 20, and I hopefully won't get flamed…_


	17. Ep9 Pt2 - Evacuate The Bulg-area Pt2

_Disclaimer - I don't own Total Drama, nor any of the Eurovision references. The 30 OCs are mine, and while I can't sue you for stealing them, I'd appreciate if you didn't steal them (without permission, anyway)_

_So, I kept my promise about the four updates this week (I will be going back to two next week onwards), and here is the next elimination. Who will it be? Will I get flamed? Find out by reading on -_

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Lou said to Tia as they walked through the forest. "We're looking for pieces to put together a statue of Ruben."

"Yep," Tia answered.

"And what colour are we looking for?"

"Green," Tia replied.

"And did Ruben say anything about not taking anything off the island?" Lou asked.

"No," Tia sighed. "Wow, you have to be told everything. Don't you ever listen?"

"I've never been much of a listener," Lou replied. "I guess I just…well…I dunno…zone out. I can't help it!"

"Okay, that's fine," said Tia. "So, do you see any pieces?"

"No," Lou replied. "How many do we have to find?"

"I don't think Ruben said," Tia replied.

"So," Lou said casually. "How are you and Aleksander doing?"

"Excuse me?" Tia asked angrily.

"Oh…" Lou replied hesitantly. "Are you two not…well…"

"No!" Tia exclaimed. "I don't like him. He's clearly just trying to be a bad boy to impress me. Besides, you should know, you should know, you were calling him a wimp earlier."

"Well, he does seem to be lazy with challenges," Lou replied. "And, yeah, he is a bit of a wimp. Seriously, he can't take getting his ear pierced? That is just pathetic. I barely felt any pain when I got my ears pierced."

"Really?" Tia asked. "You should try getting nine piercings. Believe me, it's not fun."

"Yeah, I guess not," Lou replied. "So, if you don't like Aleksander, then who do you like?"

"Well…um…er…nobody really," Tia answered thoughtfully. "I can't imagine myself going out with any of the guys here and…wait a minute!"

"What?" Lou asked.

"Are you trying to flirt with me?" Tia asked.

"Oh, no, of course not!" Lou replied, putting out his palms. "I was just trying to make small talk. That's all."

* * *

Amanda couldn't stand listening to Stela.

"Oh, I am so lucky to be with you!" Stela boasted. "Anka must be so angry right now. She got put with that cripple, Aleksander. Why did you date him anyway?"

"Oh, um, er, he seemed rather quirky. I like people like that," Amanda lied. "It's such a shame he backstabbed me like that."

"Yeah," Stela sighed. "Men!"

"Hey, look, I think I see a piece!" Amanda exclaimed, and she pointed at a green piece was lying in a ditch.

"But that's green," Stela pointed out. "We're looking for yellow pieces."

"I know," Amanda replied. "This is for something else…"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): This was an excellent plan! Not only did I guarantee our team would be safe, but I could frame someone for cheating. And I knew exactly who I would frame…]**

* * *

"Hey, I need to pee," Amanda exclaimed, and she faced a bush. "Look away while I do it. If you turn around I'll kick you out of the alliance. By the way, I usually take a long time. Say, about 15 minutes."

"Okay," Stela replied, and she shut her eyes and faced a tree.

No sooner had that happened, Amanda ran off

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): I couldn't let Stela in on my plan. There's a chance she could be a traitor. I've been cautious about my allies ever since Aleksander tried to backstab me]**

* * *

Berto and Marios were both searching for pieces.

"Have you seen any yet?" Berto asked Marios.

"Nope," Marios replied. "I wonder what the reward will be."

"I dunno," Berto replied. "I hope it's a fishing rod, because my old one is getting a bit tattered."

As the two continued to talk, Amanda peeked from behind a tree.

"Perfect," she said to herself.

"…congratulations on getting to the final this year," Marios said to Berto. "It was about time."

"Thanks," Berto replied. "And I'm sorry you weren't in the top 10 this year."

"It's okay," Marios answered. "We didn't deserve it anyway. Our song was everything wrong with the music industry today. It definitely got the position it deserved. I thought Austria was a good winner though. I still can't believe the amount of hate it got online. But if I had to choose, I would have picked Finland to be the winner. They had a great retro rock song."

"Yeah, I think I remember that," Berto replied. "My favourite had to be Montenegro though. I just loved the emotion that he put into the performance. It reminded me of when I caught a shark. It's always been a dream of mine to do that."

"You know what my dream is?" Marios said, smiling. "To be a jury member at Eurovision. It would be awesome to have that kind of power in my hands."

'Perfect timing,' Amanda thought to herself, and she crept out from behind the tree.

"Don't you want to represent Greece at the Eurovision?" Berto asked.

"Yeah, I'd love to," Marios sighed. "But I think we established in the last challenge that I'm not much of a singer."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): UNDERSTATEMENT!**

**Marios (Greece): Oh, says you, Ruben!]**

* * *

Neither of them noticed Amanda drop the piece into Marios' hoody. And since the pieces were only hollow and made of plastic (with Velcro on the sides so they'd stick to other pieces), Marios barely felt it.

"Woah," Marios exclaimed. "Darn, I think I got a crick in my neck or something. I felt something weird."

"It was probably nothing," said Berto. "Now come on, we have to find a piece."

'Yes!' Amanda exclaimed in her head. 'This is working perfectly! Now to find Stela!'

"Hey, look!" Marios exclaimed, and Amanda gasped. "I think there's a piece over there."

'Phew,' Amanda thought, and she wiped sweat off her forehead.

Marios picked up the piece and said – "Let's try and find another one, and then we'll go back to camp."

* * *

Pavils, Luko and Johannes all ran through the forest searching for a piece.

"Hey guys, slow down!" Johannes exclaimed, as he tried to catch up with the other two. "I'm getting a stitch."

"I can't slow down!" Luko answered. "It's the caffeine."

"You no longer want to run," Johannes said in his smooth voice. "Walking is your life."

Luko suddenly stopped running and walked instead.

"You know, there's no reason to be so selfish!" Pavils said to Johannes angrily.

"I'm sorry, man, I was just getting a stitch," Johannes replied defensively. "And says you, tormentin' poor Sanna and Tyge all day."

"I'm just helping them," Pavils protested. "They don't seem to realize they like each other.

"Well, you should still leave them be!" Johannes answered angrily. "They're my Scandinavian brother and sister, and I'd never hurt a hair on their head."

"Wait a minute," said Luko. "If they're your brother and sister then why do you all live in different countries?"

Johannes rolled his eyes, and Pavils put his head in his hands.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Luko (Serbia): Oh, wait, I don't think he meant that literally. I just now got that. I know, I'm such an idiot!**  
**I'd always wondered why Leshawna called DJ her brother in the first episode of Total Drama Island, and then they barely spoke to each other afterwards]**

* * *

"Hey, I think I see a piece!" Luko exclaimed.

"Well, go and get it!" Johannes replied.

"Nah, I don't really feel like running," Luko sighed.

Pavils looked at Johannes angrily and he folded his arms.

Johannes sighed and said – "You now feel like running. Run, Luko, run!"

"Yes, sir," Luko replied, and he ran off to get the yellow piece of the statue.

Marios and Berto ran out of the forest.

"Looks like we're the first ones out!" Marios exclaimed excitedly, and he put the two pieces they had found in the sand.

"They don't seem to stick together," Berto said, as he bent down and tried to put together the two pieces. "We should probably go get some more pieces."

"Wait, what if someone comes out while we're gone and they hide the pieces?" Marios asked.

"Good point," Berto said. "I guess we should wait until someone else comes out."

Just then, Tyge and Sanna came out, and the former was the pushing the latter's wheelchair.

"We got a piece!" Sanna exclaimed excitedly, and she held it in the air.

"Awesome," Marios replied. "We found two. That means we've found three altogether so that means there should be nine more left to find."

"But Ruben didn't say how many we had to find," Sanna pointed out.

"I know, but judging by the size of the pieces in relation to the area of Ruben's body I am pretty certain there a twelve pieces," Marios explained.

"How did you figure that out?" asked Berto.

"I have an IQ of 152," Marios replied proudly. "How else would I have managed to speak 43 different languages?"

"Oh, my school made us do IQ tests last year," Tyge said. "I only got 113 though."

"That's still above average," Marios pointed out.

"So, should we go back and find more pieces?" Sanna asked.

"Yeah, but one of us should stay here and guard," Marios answered.

"I'll do it," Sanna volunteered. "Nobody could be low enough to steal from someone in a wheelchair. Unless, you know, you're a Lego architect called Kristophie!"

"What's she talking about?" Berto asked.

"Kristophie was a guy in the Danish national selection who made mean jokes about Sanna," Marios replied. "Now come on, we've no time to lose!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): So, Marios has an IQ of 152. Could this mean he's actually right about Amanda being a villain?**

* * *

**Amanda (Sweden): I hope my plan works. Marios has got to go before he convinces anyone that I'm evil.]**

* * *

Emilia, Zeferino and Adrijana arrived outside the forest. Emilia was juggling five pieces in her hands.

"Hey Sanna!" Emilia exclaimed as she walked across the beach.

"Hey Emilia," Sanna replied, waving her fingers. "You're a really good juggler."

"Thanks," Emilia replied. "I learned how to do it on YouTube. It's amazing how much the internet offers nowadays."

"So, you finally got Adrijana to crack," Sanna said, smiling.

"Yep," Emilia replied proudly. "It turns out she's not so bad once you get to know her."

"Hi, you must be Sanna," Adrijana said to Sanna, and they both shook hands.

"So, why is she nice all of a sudden?" Sanna asked Emilia.

"You see, 100 years ago, a…"

"Erm…Emilia?" Adrijana asked. "Can you not tell them? They'll think I'm crazy."

"I'm pretty sure calling Bridgette a cannibal already sealed the deal," Emilia replied, raising her eyebrows.

"But, still. I don't want you to tell them," Adrijana said. "Please."

"Okay, I won't," Emilia said, smiling. "Now come on, we have more pieces to find. Zeffy, you stay here and guard the pieces."

"Erm…okay," Zeferino replied. "I'll…um…do that."

Once Emilia and Adrijana had gone back into the forest, Sanna said – "So, Zeffy! I'm guessing you still haven't told her."

"Erm…told her what?" Zeferino asked, panicking slightly.

"Marios told me and Tyge that the song you sang last night was about Agnessa," Sanna explained. "You have a crush on Agnessa!"

"So?" Zeferino replied defensively. "You have a crush on Tyge,"

"Touché," Sanna replied, smiling. "But still, the longer you leave Emilia think you like her, the sadder and madder she'll be when she finds out."

"I know, I know," Zeferino said, nodding his head. "But I don't want to hurt her feelings. She's still my friend, even if we don't have a…thing."

"Yeah, I understand," Sanna replied. "Emilia's my friend too. She got very worked up over how Adrijana was treating her. But still, isn't it better to get it over with it now instead of waiting until sooner in the game?"

"Erm…well…um…I don't know. I guess," Zeferino said. "But still…"

Sanna didn't reply. Zeferino said nothing else, and he sat down on the sand.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Zeferino (Portugal): I love Agnessa. I really do, but I don't want to hurt Emilia's feelings. Sanna is right; Emilia can get very over-emotional sometimes.]**

* * *

Katerina and Mirzo continued to search for pieces, but they still had no such luck.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Katerina exclaimed, and he set Kelija on the ground. "Maybe Kelija will be able to sniff out from pieces."

"I'm pretty sure you can only do that with dogs," Mirzo said.

"Well, I managed to train Kelija to do it," Katerina replied. "Come Kelija, help us sniff out some…erm…what are the pieces made out of?"

"I dunno…stone, maybe?" Mirzo suggested.

Katerina bent down and whispered into Kelija's ear – "Come on Kelija, sniff out some stone. Preferably green stone."

"Neow," Kelija replied, shaking her head.

Katerina stood back up.

"She doesn't seem to know that smell," she said to Mirzo sadly.

"Aw, well," Mirzo said cheerfully. "We'll find one somehow."

They walked in silence for about thirty seconds before bumping into Emilia and Adrijana.

"Any luck?" Emilia asked them.

"No," Katerina sighed.

"Well, no worries!" Emilia exclaimed excitedly. "Adrijana and I found five and we left down on the beach and we just found four more, and Tia and Lou found two and they gave them to us, so we shouldn't have many more left."

"Yes!" Katerina exclaimed. "Looks like we're gonna win this challenge! Yeah, Balkans for the win!"

"Erm…yeah…sure," Mirzo added hesitantly. "Here, we'll bring these to the beach and try to put them together. You should try and find some more pieces."

"Okay then!" Emilia said excitedly and she grabbed Adrijana and they ran off.

"Well, I guess we should bring these back to the beach," said Katerina, and the two Balkans both ran off.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Mirzo (Bosnia-Herzegovina): Well…um…er…um. If you ever wondered why I barely have any confessionals, this is why. I don't really have much to say. Just that I'm enjoying the show so far, and I hope to do my school and my country proud.]**

* * *

By the time Mirzo and Katerina had arrived back at the beach, there were a few other contestants there as well.

Sanna, Dani, Hadi and Agnessa were trying to put their six pieces together without much luck, while Zeferino was still guarding the five pieces that the Gases had.

None of the Brakes had arrived yet.

"Looks like we're set to win!" Katerina exclaimed excitedly, and Mirzo laid the other six pieces on the ground and the three Gases started to put them together.

"Okay, I think this is Ruben's butt," Katerina said, as he gazed at the piece she was holding.

"Actually, I think that's his head," Zeferino corrected her.

"Oh well, potayto potahto," Katerina said, giggling a bit.

"I heard that!" Ruben yelled from his helicopter.

"That was sort of the point!" Katerina yelled back. "BUTTHEAD!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): Like I care what she says! She's just some idiot from the…**

**Katerina (Macedonia) [from outside]: Don't you dare say it!**

**Ruben: …BALKANS!**

**[Katerina bursts into the bus toilet, and shoves him against the wall]**

**Katerina: NEVER…MOCK…THE BALKANS!]**

* * *

Tyge, Marios and Berto arrived back. They were each carrying a piece in their hands.

"We have nine pieces now!" Marios exclaimed. "Just three more to go! We'll have to be quick, the Gases only need one more."

"Good luck!" Sanna exclaimed, and they continued to put together the statue.

"Only his head is missing," Dani said. "And the piece between his legs."

"That's not much different from real life!" Hadi joked, and the three of them burst out laughing.

"I'M NOT OFFENDED!" Ruben yelled from the helicopter.

"Stop trying to hide it you big baby!" Hadi yelled back.

"Aw…did you get that saying from your mommy?" Ruben asked in a mocking voice.

"Leave Hadi alone!" Dani yelled, pointing her index finger up at Ruben.

"Oooh, I'm so scared!" Ruben said sarcastically.

"You do remember my special talent, don't you?" Dani asked Ruben. "I can make you homeless with it."

"Okay…erm...it's cool, bra," Ruben replied, and he flew away from them.

Amanda and Stela had just arrived out of the forest. They were both carrying two yellow pieces, making a total of four.

"We're the first ones here!" Stela exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, on our team," Amanda said in worried tone. "But hopefully that won't matter, because I have a backup plan."

"Oh, what is it?" Stela asked.

"It's in progress right now," Amanda replied, and she rubbed her hands together.

* * *

Berto, Tyge and Marios continued to search the woods.

The last green piece was still in Marios' hood, but he still didn't know this, and neither did Tyge nor Berto.

Tyge was carrying a blue piece under his arm.

"Okay, guys," Marios cheered, pumping his fist in the air. "We've only got two more to find. We can do this!"

"Hey look!" Berto exclaimed, pointing ahead. "There's a piece in that tree."

"Well, one of you should get it then!" Marios exclaimed.

"Why don't you?" Berto asked.

"That is not a good idea," Marios replied, waving his palms defensively. "The last time I tried to climb a tree, I slipped on the second branch and then I fell and broke my fibula."

"Okay, I'll get it!" Tyge exclaimed, and he leapt onto the first branch, and grabbed the piece from there.

"Got it!" he said excitedly.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): He didn't even get a scratch! Why did I have to be so accident-prone!?]**

* * *

"I better bring these back before the Gases bring their last piece," Marios said. "Good luck finding our last one."

With that, he ran off.

By the time Marios had returned, the Brakes now had eight pieces, and obviously the Gases hadn't found their last piece yet.

"Come on, where is it!?" Emilia exclaimed, panicking.

"We've looked everywhere, Emilia," Tia replied. "We can't find it."

"Well it's gotta be somewhere!" Emilia yelled aggressively. "Are you sure you've looked everywhere?"

"Almost positive," Lou replied.

"Well, you should go back and…wait a minute!" Emilia said, and a light-bulb appeared above her head.

(It wasn't actually there, but the producers added it in for effect)

"Somebody must have stolen it!" Emilia exclaimed.

"Now come on, Emilia…" Zeferino said.

"We'll have to check the others," Emilia said, and she ran over to Marios.

"Emilia, don't…" Tia exclaimed, but it was too late.

"I'm going to search you from bottom to top," Emilia said to Marios.

"Search me all you want, but you're wasting your time," Marios replied, and Emilia pawed at his legs.

"Well, your pants seem to be empty," Emilia said, and then she continued to his torso.

"There's nothing in the pockets of your hoody, it doesn't seem to be hiding under your t-shirt and…a-ha!"

She grabbed the green piece from his hood.

"Huh? How did that get there?" Marios asked in confusion

"I dunno, maybe YOU put it there!" Emilia exclaimed.

The others surrounding them gasped.

"Marios, how could you!?" Amanda asked angrily.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): Obviously it was Amanda. She pretty much gave it away by asking me why I did it.**

**That ***** has got it coming!]**

* * *

"I can't believe you did this!" Emilia yelled. "I thought you were quite a nice guy. But I guess I was wrong."

"But I didn't do it!" Marios yelled. "It was HER!"

He pointed at Amanda, and Emilia rolled her eyes.

"I wish you'd stop picking on Amanda," Emilia said. "What did she ever do to you?"

"I think I just covered that…"

"Whatever, I better give this to my team," Emilia said, and she ran over to the statue.

"We got the last piece!" Tyge and Berto, who had just arrived, yelled at Marios.

"You're just in time!" Marios replied, pointing at Emilia. "QUICK!"

Tyge rushed over to the Clutches' statue, and the next few seconds were in slow motion.

Tyge and Emilia both quickly rushed to the statue. While Tyge was faster, Emilia had gotten ahead first for being there first. It was a close-call, but in the end the winner was Emilia!

"Yes!" she exclaimed, and she jumped up and placed the last piece on the statue's head. Or at least she tried to. She accidentally missed, and the statue collapsed and went rolling down the beach.

"Hey, come back!" Emilia exclaimed, and she rushed after the pieces, until they all fell apart and landed in the water.

The rest of the team looked really pissed with her.

"It's okay," Emilia said, smiling. "I can swim for them."

Just then, a shark swam by, and he gobbled up five of the pieces.

"NOOOOOO!" Emilia yelled in shock.

At this point, Tyge had already placed their piece on top of their statue.

"And we have our winners!" Ruben announced from the helicopter. "The Chillin' Clutches! That means that Agnessa, Hadi, Sanna, Berto, Tyge, Marios and Dani are safe from tonight's vote.

As for the Brakes, there is no point in trying to find any more pieces, because we have our losers – the Ghastly Gases. It sucks to be you guys. See you at the marshmallow ceremony."

The Gases all groaned and glared at Emilia.

"Come on, it was an accident," Emilia said defensively, but nobody answered.

"Okay," she sighed.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): Okay, so my plan didn't go exactly as I wanted it to, but that works as well. I'm safe, and people will think Marios is a villain.**

**I am lovin' this game so far]**

* * *

At this point everybody had rowed back to the mainland and they were now all back on the bus.

"Okay, first things first!" Ruben announced. "This bus still stinks."

"It wouldn't if we had some AIR FRESHENERS!" Hans yelled at Ruben.

"Whatever," Ruben replied. "Anyways, congratulations to the Chillin' Clutches, who won tonight's reward. You each win…

…

…

…

…

…A set of bagpipes!"

"NO!" Marios wailed. "Not those horrible instruments."

"Yeah, I agree," said Sanna. "Why did you pick that as the reward?"

"I dunno. It's Bulgarian, that's where we are. It just makes sense," Ruben replied.

"Strictly speaking, bagpipes…" Marios said.

"NOBODY CARES!" half the bus yelled back.

"I wish we'd won," Tia sighed. "I like the sound of the ol' bagpipes."

Everyone stared at her.

"What?" she said defensively. "I'm Bulgarian. What did you expect?"

"Whatever," Ruben said. "Now, without further ado, let's move onto the marshmallow ceremony.

Who will be going tonight? Will it be Mirzo, Katerina, Adrijana, Zeferino, Lou, Tia or Emilia_?"_

He glared at Emilia as he said that. Emilia just folded her arms and sighed.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Emilia (Netherlands): I don't know who to vote for. I guess Katerina isn't that useful…**

* * *

**Adrijana (Slovenia): I'm voting off Lou. He's not much of a listener, and now he makes a load of annoying sarcastic comments. I guess I'm not really one to talk…**

* * *

**Mirzo (Bosnia-Herzegovina): Sorry, Emilia, but I can't think of any reason to vote off anyone else. I'm giving you my three points**

* * *

**Lou (Cyprus): I'm giving two points to Mirzo. Sorry, but I can't think of anyone else to vote off, and he kind of annoys me]**

* * *

"Okay, then!" Ruben continued. "If I call your name, come up and claim your marsmallow –

Zeferino

Mirzo

Adrijana

Tia

Katerina!"

There was only one marshmallow left on the plate, but Lou and Emilia still remained.

"It looks there's only one marshmallow left on this plate," Ruben announced. "But there's still two of you left. Ouch! Who will it go to? I know the answer, and I can safely say that the last marshmallow for tonight is going to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Lou!"

"Yes!" Lou cheered, and then he looked at Emilia. "I mean, um, sorry."

"It's fine," Emilia sighed. "I guess this is…my time to go."

"This is my fault!" Adrijana exclaimed. "If it hadn't been for my curse, this never would have happened."

"Oh, Adrijana, don't say that…" Emilia said.

"It's true!" Adrijana wailed. She was in tears, and mascara was running down her face. "That *****, Ania doesn't want me to be happy, so she's trying to get rid of any friends."

"Adrijana, come on…" Emilia sighed.

"Think about it," Adrijana said. "It's only been a day since I apologized to you, and now you just happen to leave. It's so unfair!"

"Okay, maybe," Emilia sighed. "But there's nothing we can do about it now. I'll miss you, and Zeffy too. I hope one of you win it for me."

Zeferino took a deep breath and sighed –

"Emilia," he said. "There's something I should tell you."

"Oh, what is it?" Emilia asked excitedly.

"Well, it's just…um…er…so, how do I put this?"

"It's okay, Zeferino," Emilia said "Just tell me."

"Well, you see, Emilia, well, I don't feel the same way about you."

"What!?" Emilia exclaimed, shocked. "But we…"

"I know, I know," Zeferino replied. "But, well, I like someone else."

Agnessa looked up hopefully.

"Oh," Emilia sighed in disappointment. "Who is it then?"

"Um…er…" Zeferino said hesitantly.

"C'mon, just tell her!" Sanna said.

"Yeah, I wanna see some making out already!" Pavils added.

"Shut up Pavils, this is a real-life situation!" Sanna snapped.

"Okay then," Zeferino sighed nervously. "I…like…Agnessa."

Agnessa beamed, and got out of her seat and rushed over to hug Zeferino.

"I love you too, Zeferino," Agnessa replied gently. "Ever since you sang that song about a girl in the street…well, it was beautiful."

Zeferino couldn't help but look at Emilia.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I hope we can still be friends."

Emilia didn't reply. She just stared at him as if she had no emotion, and then she stepped off the bus quietly.

No sooner had the bus door shut, a loud screaming could be clearly heard.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ah, the sound of heartbreak. What joy," Ruben said in a delighted tone. "But what other hookups and heartbreaks will there be this season?

Find out next time on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip! I'm-a RV. Later losers."

Once Ruben had left, Luko said – "Did he just call himself an RV?"

"It's slang," Pavils replied, rolling his eyes. "Gosh."

* * *

_Votes:_

_Mirzo:_

_3pts: Emilia_

_2pts: Lou_

_1pt: Adrijana_

* * *

_Katerina:_

_3pts: Emilia_

_2pts: Lou_

_1pt: Adrijana_

* * *

_Adrijana:_

_3pts: Lou_

_2pts: Katerina_

_1pt: Tia_

* * *

_Zeferino:_

_3pts: Katerina_

_2pts: Emilia_

_1pt: Lou_

* * *

_Emilia:_

_3pts: Katerina_

_2pts: Tia_

_1pt: Lou_

* * *

_Lou:_

_3pts: Emilia_

_2pts: Mirzo_

_1pt: Katerina_

* * *

_Tia:_

_3pts: Emilia_

_2pts: Katerina_

_1pt: Lou_

* * *

_Emilia – 14pts_

_Lou – 10pts_

_Katerina – 8pts_

_Tia – 3pts_

_Mirzo – 2pts_

_Adrijana – 2pts_

_Nul points – Zeferino_

_Eliminated - Jessie, Anton, Eloise, Rikard, Shay, Symon, Alma, Emilia_

* * *

_So...Emilia is gone. _

_I really didn't want to get rid of her, especially with her getting rejected at the same time, and I guess it's no help for me to say it's all part of Adrijana's curse..._

_This, however, isn't the last we'll see of Emilia. She will continue to appear in the brief aftermaths, and she WILL get a boyfriend. That's a promise. A guarantee would be a better word. (I won't reveal who it is for now, but I believe he will be satisfactory. Yes, I am going to at least reveal that it's a guy. Emilia is not a lesbian, not that there's any problem with that)  
_

_If none of that helps, you still have a right to flame if you are Dutch. I'm afraid I can't stop you. **:-(**_


	18. Ep10 Pt1 - Cleanin up the Kitchen Greece

_Disclaimer - Who cares at this point?_

_Warning: This episode contains inappropriate violation. It isn't T-rated for nothing!_

_Also, there's no aftermath in this episode, but there will be after the next elimination. I promise._

* * *

Euro-Drama Roadtrip – Episode 10 – Greece Lightning

"First of all," Ruben said, facing the camera. "It's nice to see the interns have finally pulled together and created a decent title.

Last time on Euro-Drama R…"

His mobile phone rang, and he picked it up.

"Hello. Disney Channel, you finally accepted my…wait, WHAT!? You're suing us? Because the title of this episode was already a title for Phineas and Ferb? Ugh…you guys just want money no matter what. That's why you charge for membership on Club Penguin. Speaking of which, my penguin got banned last month for no reason! All I did was call that ten year old an ugly little b******. Anyways, fine, we'll change the title."

Euro-Drama Roadtrip – Episode 10 – Cleaning up the Kitchen Greece

"I hate you guys so much!" Ruben yelled. "Never bother me again."

With that, he hung up the phone.

"I am going to KILL those interns!" Ruben yelled. "Anyways, last time on Euro-Drama Roadtrip, it was off to Bulgaria. A small island off the coast of the Black Sea that belongs to Bulgaria to be exact, and they had to find pieces of a statue of none other than moi!

The Swedish contestant, Amanda, attempted to sabotage the game by placing one of the Ghastly Gases pieces in Marios' hoody. That chick has got game! And I mean the type that doesn't have to do with flirting. GET A LIFE YOU PERVERTS!"

"This is coming from the person who tried to **** Agnessa!" Hans yelled. "As in, a sixteen year old girl."

"She's seventeen in September," Ruben protested. "Anyways, the Ghastly Gases looked set to win, but in an attempt to get their last piece to the rest of the statue, Emilia accidentally knocked over the statue and sent it tumbling into the water, where it was gobbled up by a shark.

Unsurprisingly, the Gases lost and Emilia was eliminated. And then she was rejected to Zeferino. Double Trouble!

Sadly, 16 million people live in the Netherlands, and despite the fact that we've only gotten to the tenth episode; three quarters of the viewing population have been eliminated.

Ugh, why can't small countries go? Like San Marino. Nobody even lives there!

Sadly there's nothing I can do, so I'll have to endure the angry e-mails. Ugh…I hate my life! I'll bet a starving child in Kenya is having a good laugh about me right now!

Anywho, who will go next?

Will be there be more hookups and better still, heartbreaks?

Find out right now on Euro…Drama...

Hang on, I've got another call."

Ruben picked up his mobile phone again and answered it.

"The IBA!" he exclaimed. "The Israeli Broadcasting Authority. What can I do for you? Uh-huh. What? Okay, I'll tell him the next challenge. Buh-bye."

He put down his phone again and faced the camera.

"Now, where was I? Oh yes, Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hans (Norway, Co-Host): Ruben plays Club Penguin? Hahahahaha! My son used to be OBSESSED with that game. He nearly had us bankrupt with it. Thankfully, he got sick of it once he turned 12, but Ruben, on the other hand, is 35, and he still plays that childish game. I almost feel sorry for him…almost, that is.**

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): Club Penguin is awesome, Hans! You can make pizzas!]**

* * *

Amanda stared out the window. Last night, she had decided to sever all ties with Aleksander, and gathered her stuff and moved to an unoccupied seat at the back. Adrijana was sitting opposite her, and she looked very depressed about Emilia's departure.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Pavils (Latvia): So, I heard that Amanda dumped Aleksander after he backstabbed her.**

**What was she thinking anyway? He's a freakin' weed!**

**Anyways, it was time to make my move! I was about to score the second hottest chick on the bus, after Agnessa, but she's already with that pipsqueak, Zeferino. Why did she pick him? She could do so much better.]**

* * *

Pavils slipped into the seat beside Amanda.

"Hey, sweet cheeks," he said in a sexy voice. "How you doin?"

Amanda rolled her eyes, and then she replied – "Hey, boy, what's up?"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): I know he's a jerk, but I could have used a new ally. However…]**

* * *

"Not much," Pavils replied. "So, you wanna go out with me?"

"Sure," Amanda replied smoothly. "You seem perfect."

Pavils leaned in closer, and he squeezed one of Amanda's breasts.

Amanda was shocked for a second, and she punched Pavils in the nose and sent him flying into Adrijana.

"I AM NOT A TOY!" Amanda yelled at Pavils.

Pavils quickly got off of Adrijana and went back to sit next to Luko.

"That was smooth," Luko said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Pavils yelled.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): HE SQUEEZED MY BUST! THAT PERVERT! Okay, he is no longer a potential ally, he is going down**

**[she takes out a notebook]**

**Pavils is now number two on potential people for my alliance to vote off. First is, of course, Marios.**

**Berto is third by the way. He hasn't got much purpose]**

* * *

Aleksander peeked over Tia and Katerina.

"Did you hear that ladies?" Aleksander asked. "I'm available again."

"No way, Aleksander," Tia replied. "And after what you tried to do to Amanda, not a chance!"

"She deserved it!" Aleksander demanded. "She's evil. Besides, now you can officially consider me a 'bad boy'."

"That's not being a bad boy, that's just being a villain," Tia replied. "And I don't just want someone rebellious. I want someone who's romantic too, and a bad boy as in...I dunno…HE'S NOT AFRAID TO GET A PIERCING!"

"It hurts!" Aleksander demanded. "Come on, give me a chance."

"Go away, Aleksander!" Tia yelled.

"Come on, just a chance."

"I don't think you seemed to understand, so come closer so I can tell you something," Tia replied.

"Ooh, this sounds promising!" Aleksander said excitedly, and he bent over the seat until his ear was almost touching Tia.

Tia took a deep breath, and then she roared into Aleksander's ear – "GO AWAY!"

"Eeeeeeek!" screamed Aleksander as the sound bounced around his ears. "Arrrgggh!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tia (Bulgaria): Aleksander is like a plague. You try every cure to get rid of it, but it still kills you! And I still can't believe he tried to backstab Amanda like that. What did she ever do to him?**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): SO MUCH RINGING! WHY WON'T IT STOP!**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): Aleksander makes me sick! I hate Amanda as well, but I would have never backstabbed her like that. I know she would have done the same, but two wrongs do NOT make a right! My ideal way of Amanda losing is getting her head shaved like Heather did. I wouldn't try to fight fire with fire! UGH!**

* * *

**Katerina (Macedonia): Aleksander disgusts me. Him and Anka aren't worthy enough to be Balkans.]**

* * *

Zeferino was over the moon. He couldn't believe his luck!

But at the same time, he felt like a jerk.

"I feel really bad," Zeferino told Agnessa. "I know I never liked Emilia in that way, but she's still my friend. It wasn't fun to reject her like that."

"It's okay," Agnessa replied. "It's natural that you feel bad. And it could have been worse."

"Erm…how?" Zeferino asked.

"Well…um…she could have kicked you in the balls and called you a *****," Agnessa replied

Zeferino hit his head off the seat in frustration.

"Ouch," he groaned, rubbing his forehead.

"Here, I can think of something that can make you feel better," said Agnessa.

"What?" asked Zeferino hopefully.

Agnessa hugged Zeferino and they both started making out

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Zeferino (Portugal): Is it possible to feel on top of the world and down in the dumps at the same time?**

**I love Agnessa. I really do. But turning down my first friend in the contest? Not something I'd do every day]**

* * *

"Erm…Tyge, what are you doing?" Sanna asked him.

"I'm blowing bubbles," Tyge replied, and he held on of those bubble mixtures and started to blow on the wand, making bubbles go all over the bus.

"Erm…I can see that," Sanna replied awkwardly. "Why?"

"It's fun," Tyge replied, smiling like a child, and continue to blow into the wand.

"Yeah, if you're six," Sanna replied.

Tyge didn't reply. He just continued to blow bubbles.

"Oh, look, two bubbles stuck together!" Tyge exclaimed excitedly, and he pointed at one of the bubbles, which was stuck to another bubble.

"Okay, I give in," Sanna sighed. "Can I have a go?"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): Yeah, Tyge was acting kind of weird today. And I don't mean bad weird.**

**And blowing bubbles is still kinda fun]**

* * *

"Blowing bubbles together," Pavils said to Luko, smiling. "I think we're making good progress."

"We?" Luko asked.

"Oh yeah, I guess it was mostly me," Pavils said.

"No, I mean, do you really think you set them up?" Luko asked folding his arms, and still vibrating.

"Yeah, they don't call me the Latvian Cupid for nothing," Pavils replied proudly.

"I somehow doubt anyone calls you that," Luko said, rolling his eyes.

"Yuh-huh," Pavils replied. "At one of my school dances, I told the most popular guy and the most popular girl in the school that they were made for each other and they kissed."

"Erm…that happened at my school as well," Luko replied. "It's pretty much nature."

"And they were going out anyway," Marios pointed out from behind them.

"Okay, seriously?" Pavils asked. "How do you find out these things? It's creepy how much you stalk people."

"I went onto your school's website," Marios replied. "I wanted to do some research before going on this show."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Pavils (Latvia): Marios equals nerdy little stalker. I'm surprised he hasn't been kicked off yet.**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): Pavils equals dirty conceited pervert. And believe it or not, the other entries in the Latvian selection were even worse. One of them wasn't wearing anything [he shivers]**

* * *

**Pavils (Latvia): Oh yeah, Naked Nikola. He was by far the worst in the selection.]**

* * *

"We are now at our next stop, Greece!" Ruben announced.

"Woo-hoo!" Marios cheered.

"No ****, dork!" Pavils yelled, and he shoved Marios out of the way.

"There's no need to be such a jerk!" Lou yelled at Pavils from behind.

"Oh, you wanna fight?" Pavils asked tauntingly. "Are you gonna stab me with a paintbrush again?"

"You know what, I think it's time we settled this properly!" Lou yelled, and leapt off the bus and attacked Pavils.

"Wooo, go Lou!" Marios yelled excitedly and he kicked at Pavils' head.

"Luko, back me up here!" Pavils gasped.

"I dunno, you kinda deserve it," Luko said.

"Okay, stop this right now!" Mirzo yelled, and he pulled Lou off of Pavils. "You guys are sixteen years of old, not sixteen months! You should know better than that."

"That's what I used to think," Lou snapped. "And then I met him."

"You suck!" Pavils yelled.

"You're a pervert!" Lou yelled back.

"QUIET!" Mirzo yelled.

"Yeah," Tyge added angrily, helping Pavils up. "This show was supposed to bring Europe together, not make them hate each other more."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): I've never seen Tyge look angry before. It's kinda cute]**

* * *

"Okay, we're going to do a little exercise," said Tyge to Pavils and Lou calmly. "Sit on the ground and close your eyes."

"How about we don't?" Pavils asked.

"I promise this will only take a minute," Tyge replied, smiling.

"Erm…how about you go back to blowing bubbles with your girlfriend?" Pavils suggested.

"Just do it!" Sanna yelled angrily.

"Okay, I'm doing it," Pavils said, sitting on the ground and closing his eyes. "Now what?"

"Shush," Tyge said. "You mustn't say anything during this exercise. You must remain silent.

Now, you are walking in the woods. It is a hot summers day. But not too hot. There is a fresh summer breeze which blows off your face.

You walk through the woods and you see a bird. The bird can be of any species, but it must be a beautiful bird, with loads of coloured feathers.

To your surprise, the bird comes into your hand…"

"And ****s on you!" Pavils exclaimed, getting up. "Okay, I've had enough of this dopey mediation ****. I'm gettin' up!"

Sanna gritted her teeth, but Tyge but his hand around her shoulder and said – "It's not worth getting angry."

"Well, I enjoyed it," said Lou, folding his arms. "Maybe we could do it again."

"And you maybe you could listen to new age music and eat tofu!" Pavils sneered. "Good luck hippies!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): In case I never said it before, I HATE PAVILS! He won't leave me and Tyge be, and I heard he violated Amanda this morning.**

**This is supposed to be a family show, Pavils! Show some respect.**

* * *

**Pavils (Latvia): Why are Marios and Lou being so mean to me!? I officially hate Greek people! So I hope none of you are thinking of going on holidays in Latvia anytime soon**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): I hope Lou knows that he's not going insane. I have a special connection with Greeks, including Greek-Cypriots. Sure, Lou is part British, but that doesn't matter.]**

* * *

Ruben's RV pulled up next to the bus, and the Swedish host stepped out.

"Okay then," he said angrily. "First things first; Hadi, you are in so much trouble!"

"Huh!?" Hadi exclaimed, gulping. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"The Israeli broadcasters found out about what you did!" Ruben exclaimed. "Turns out, you lied about your religion in the applications. You're not Jewish; you're Arabic!"

Some of the others gasped, including Dani, and then Hadi cried – "Okay, it's true! I'm not Jewish, I'm Arabic! I just didn't think they'd accept for who I am. Who told you about this anyway?"

"Oh, just a couple of your friends from school," Ruben replied.

"THOSE…ARE NOT MY FRIENDS!" Hadi yelled. "They're out to get me! They're a bunch of [Arabic swear word]s who can't accept me because I'm an Arab! The uniform at my school is a shirt and a tank top with a star on it but my mom didn't want me to wear a star so they made a special one with a crescent on it and since I'm the only Arab going to that school the most popular kid singled me out and…"

"Okay, I didn't need your life story," Ruben sighed. "Moving on, the Russian broadcasters are trying to get you disqualified…"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): It's always them! First it was Olsen Brothers, then it was Conchita Wurst, and now Hadi? Strangely enough, the Olsen Brothers and Conchita Wurst both won the Eurovision. Do Russia view Hadi as a threat?]**

* * *

"…so, in order to get you disqualified, more than half of the broadcasters have to agree…"

"Oh," Marios interrupted. "This is like what happened in 1994 when Poland sang in English…"

"SHUT UP MARIOS!" Ruben roared. "Anyways, all of the contestants, including the ones who have already been eliminated, are going to vote on whether or not they think Hadi should be disqualified. You have thirty minutes to vote, beginning now!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): Hadi is being disqualified, eh? I could use this to my advantage]**

* * *

Amanda grabbed Pavils' hand.

"Hey," Pavils said. "I'm sorry about earlier…"

"It's fine, I overreacted," Amanda lied. "Anyways, I was wondering if you could do me a favour."

"And what is that?" Pavils asked.

"Convince as many people as possible to vote off Hadi," Amanda replied.

"Is that all?" Pavils asked. "It's about time that loser left the bus. He doesn't deserve to have a girlfriend. Your wish my command."

He bowed, and then he left.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Pavils (Latvia): I talked to nearly everybody on the bus. It's very likely that more than half of them will vote off Hadi. As for me, I am so going to do just that. I vote yes!**

* * *

**Anka (Montenegro): An opportunity to get a contestant kicked off the show before the challenge begins? I'm not turning that down! I vote yes.**

* * *

**Stela (Romania): Anka told me the advantages of getting him kicked off. And I came to win, so I vote yes.**

* * *

**Lou (Cyprus): Pavils, how could you be dumb enough to talk to me about it? I vote no.**

* * *

**Dani (Hungary): This is so unfair! I'm definitely voting no.**

* * *

**Johannes (Iceland): Yes**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): Yes**

* * *

**Sanna (Denmark): Do you seriously think I'm going to listen to Pavils? 100% no from me**

* * *

**Mirzo (Bosnia-Herzegovina): I'm definitely voting no. I can definitely relate to Hadi's situation. I'm Christian and most of my friends are Muslim, and I'd hate if they all turned on me because of my religion**

* * *

**Tyge (Norway): Pavils seems pretty convinced, but I'm going to have to ignore him. I never mentioned this before, but I'm half-Jewish. Does that mean I'd pick on Arabs? No, of course not! I'm voting no.]**

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Shay (Russia) [holding a sheet of paper with the Russian flag at the back of it]: I hereby vote yes that Hadi gets voted off because he is a carbonara…I mean…compulsive liar**

* * *

**Anton (Poland): If I'm out of this contest, then everyone is. I vote yes!**

* * *

**Eloise (France): Yes**

* * *

**Rikard (Finland): As much as I want someone else sane to come to the hotel, I'm sure they wouldn't be so sane if they found out I voted them off. I vote no]**

* * *

"Okay, kiddies!" Ruben exclaimed. "Every contestant has cast their vote. Everyone except Emilia, who was too busy crying in her bedroom. What a baby!"

Zeferino put his head in his hands, and Agnessa patted him on the back.

Ruben took out a jar with twenty six slips of paper in it.

"Okay, I'm going to count the votes now!" Ruben exclaimed. "One vote for yes

Another vote for yes

A third vote for yes!"

Hadi gulped, and he held onto Dani.

"One of vote for no

A fourth vote for yes

Another vote for no

A third vote for no.

That four votes for yes, and three votes for no.

One vote for yes

One vote for no

One vote for yes

Another vote for yes

One vote for no

Another vote for no

Yet another vote for no

One vote for yes

Another vote for yes

One vote for no

Another vote for no

One vote for yes

One vote for no

That's ten votes for yes, and ten votes for no

And the rest of the votes say…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…No!"

It took Hadi about five seconds to realize what had happened.

"YES!" He exclaimed. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!"

"And Hadi has just given six yes votes to himself," Ruben announced. "Looks like a it's a tie!"

"WHAT!?" Hadi exclaimed.

"It's okay, I'm kidding!" Ruben exclaimed. "You're safe!"

"Wooo!" Hadi cheered. "Yeah! Yay! Affirmative!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): Of course I know this isn't going to work. I'm still voting yes in case Pavils actually pulls this off, but my main aim was to make Pavils look like a villain. Nobody violates me and gets away with it!]**

* * *

**Votes:**

**Adrijana: No**

**Agnessa: No**

**Aleksander: Yes**

**Alma: No**

**Amanda: Yes**

**Anka: Yes**

**Anton: Yes**

**Berto: No**

**Dani: No**

**Eloise: Yes**

**Emilia: N/A**

**Hadi: N/A**

**Jessie: Yes**

**Johannes: Yes**

**Katerina: No**

**Lou: No**

**Luko: No**

**Marios: No**

**Mirzo: No**

**Pavils: Yes**

**Rikard: No**

**Sanna: No**

**Shay: Yes**

**Stela: Yes**

**Symon: No**

**Tia: No**

**Tyge: No**

**Zeferino: No**

**No – 16**

**Yes – 10**

**N/A – 2]**

"And so, without further ado, let's get on with the challenge. First, you guys will all have to participate in a quick 1k run. This pre-challenge challenge will determine what today's teams will be. Today there will be four teams of five. The first person to arrive will be on Team 1, the second person to arrive will be on Team 2, the third person will be on team 3, the fourth person will be on team 4, the fifth person will also be on team 4, the sixth person will be on team 3, and it'll continue to go back and forth like that.

So, get ready to run in 3…2…1…GO!"

The contestants had all been hanging around before that, but they all immediately sprung up when Ruben yelled 'GO!'

Dani and Hadi were near the end.

"Wow, that was intense!" Hadi exclaimed. "I'm still glad that I'm safe, though."

"It was unanimous," Dani replied. "I'm glad you're safe too."

"Yeah," said Hadi. "Now come on, we have to catch up if we don't want to come last."

Mirzo was the first to arrive, followed by Luko and Tyge. The latter was pushing Sanna on her wheelchair.

"Well, it looks like we have the first finishers!" Ruben announced. "Mirzo, you are on team 1; Luko, you are on team 2; Sanna, you are on team 3, and Tyge you are on team 4."

"Yeah!" Tyge cheered, and he blew bubbles to celebrate.

"Okay, dude, can you stop that?" Ruben asked Tyge. "It's actually getting on my nerves."

"What? It's fun," Tyge said.

Ruben grabbed the bottle and the wand that Tyge were holding. Tyge looked like he was about to cry, but he didn't. He just shrugged.

"Glad to see you're being obedient," Ruben said. "Now, let's see who's coming next –

Anka, that is. You are on the green team with Tyge."

"Hey, dudette!" Tyge said, smiling.

"My name is Anka," Anka sighed. "I guess I can put up with you."

"Cool," Tyge replied.

"Agnessa, you are on the yellow team!" Ruben said to Agnessa, who had just arrived.

"Hey, Sanna," Agnessa said, waving.

"Oh, hi Agnessa," Sanna replied kindly. "So, looks like we're on the same team."

"Yeah, I think we've a good chance of winning," said Agnessa.

"As long as it doesn't have to do with running," Sanna said, and the two of them laughed.

Pavils and Lou were now neck in neck as they ran to the finish line.

"You should just give up and accept that I'm beating you!" Pavils yelled.

"No way!" Lou replied angrily.

Just then, Lou looked like he was about to win, but then Pavils shoved him out of the way.

"Hey, he cheated," Lou complained.

"Whatever," Ruben replied, rolling his eyes. "Pavils, you're on team two with Luko. Lou, you're on team one with Mirzo."

"Hey, Luko!" Pavils said, smiling.

"Oh, hi Pavils," Luko groaned, and he tapped his food irritably.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Luko (Serbia): I know Pavils is my friend, but he is being a jerk to a lot of people, especially Lou and Sanna.**

* * *

**Lou (Cyprus): I know I said Mirzo was annoyingly perfect, but at least he's good team member. I think I'm guaranteed immunity today]**

* * *

"Okay then," Ruben continued. "Each team now has two members, but who will arrive next? Tia, Katerina and Stela, that is!"

Tia crossed the finish line, and she was followed by Katerina and Stela.

"Tia, team 1

Katerina, team 2

And Stela, team 3."

"Hey, fellow Balkan!" Katerina exclaimed as she stood next to Luko.

"Hey, cutie pie," Pavils replied sexily.

"Are you a Balkan?" Katerina snapped. "No, I don't believe so. You're a Bal-TIC, which is very different indeed."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Pavils (Latvia): Okay, seriously, why is everyone being so mean? Is Lou rubbing off on them?]**

* * *

Zeferino was the next to arrive.

"Zef, my Portuguese man!" Ruben exclaimed. "You're on team four with Tyge and Anka."

"Hey," Zeferino said, smiling.

"Hey," Tyge and Anka replied, the former smiling and the latter frowning.

"Berto, you will also be on team four!" Ruben exclaimed as the Sammarinese arrived.

The Greek contender arrived a minute later.

"Marios," Ruben sighed. "You will be on team three with Sanna, Agnessa and Stela."

"Well, someone didn't get their seventeenth massage today," Marios said rudely.

"Oh, go to hell, Marios!" Ruben exclaimed. "Amanda and Johannes, team two and team one respectively."

The two Scandinavians had just crossed the finish line and they ran to their respective teams. Johannes was with Pavils, Luko and Katerina and Amanda was with Mirzo, Lou and Tia.

"And now, the only four left to arrive are Aleksander, Adrijana, Hadi and Dani, or as I like to call them – Bratty, Troll, Geek and Thief!"

Dani was the next to arrive, with Hadi not far behind.

"Dani, team four; Hadi, team three!"

"Yes, sir!" Hadi said in a panic.

"Whatever," sighed Dani, and she walked over to Berto, Tyge, Zeferino and Anka.

Adrijana limped over to the finish line next.

"What took you so long?" Ruben asked angrily.

"I tripped over a rock and sprained my leg!" Adrijana snapped. "I hate my life so much!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): Ania, what do you want from me!? My great-granddad died fifty years ago. Can't you leave my family alone?**

**[she sighs] I miss Emilia**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): Adrijana is absolutely insane. A curse? Fat chance!]**

* * *

"By the way, you might wanna get a golf cart for Aleksander," Adrijana said. "The last time I saw him was at the 100m mark and he was panting for breath."

"Very well then," said Ruben. "Hans…"

"NO!" Hans snapped.

"Okay, I'll get him myself," Ruben groaned, and he sat on the golf cart.

With that, he sped off at 1km/h.

"Wow, now I can see why you hate golf carts so much," said Tyge to Hans.

"Yeah, I can walk faster than that!" Sanna yelled at Ruben, and some of the others laughed.

"So, I guess it's up to me to announce today's challenge," Hans said, and he held some notes in his hand. "As some of you may know, Greece is where the Olympics started!"

"Wooo!" Marios cheered.

"Thank you Marios," said Hans. "So, for today's challenge, you will be competing in an Olympics style challenge. All of you will compete in one of these five challenges:

1\. The Greek Yoghurt Swim

2\. Hair Dryer Table Tennis

3\. The mace toss

4\. Animal Painting.

5\. The Mascot 10k

There will be one representative from each team in each challenge.

By the way, these are the names of the teams –

Amanda, Mirzo, Lou, Tia and Aleksander when he comes, you guys are Team Tiger."

Mirzo cheered, while the others folded their arms and 'hmphed'

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): I can't believe…**

* * *

**Tia (Bulgaria): …that I got stuck…**

* * *

**Lou (Cyprus): …with Aleksander on my team. Ugh!**

* * *

**Mirzo (Bosnia-Herzegovina). Wooo, we're the Tigers. I hope we win this challenge, though it's no guarantee.**

* * *

**Amanda (Sweden): Well, I guess it could be worse. I could have gotten Pavils]**

* * *

"Pavils, Luko, Johannes, Katerina and Adrijana," Hans continued. "You guys are Team Bear."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): So, who's on my team? A patriotic cat lover, a caffeine-addict, a perverted breakdancer, a Tom Sawyer clone and then there's me, the troll.**

**[She smiles] I think we've a good chance of losing. Sadly, Pavils will probably get voted off.]**

* * *

"Stela, Agnessa, Hadi, Sanna and Marios," Hans continued. "You guys are Team Lion."

"Wooo, we are going to get our game on!" Marios cheered, and then he realized the others were staring at him.

"Sorry," Marios replied, blushing. "I'm just glad to be back in my own country and all."

"Yeah, that's fine," Agnessa replied, smiling. "I remember when we got to Belarus. It was just after Eloise got eliminated. What a great day."

"It's such a shame I'll probably never get to go to Israel," Hadi sighed.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Dani (Hungary): I don't think Hadi is okay. I know he won that vote by a reasonable margin, but I don't think he's convinced that he's gonna get much farther]**

* * *

"And finally, Berto, Tyge, Zeferino, Dani and Anka," Hans announced. "You guys will hereby be declared, Team Alligator."

Tyge and Berto high-fived, Zeferino and Dani smiled and Anka folded her arms, while Anka groaned.

"I prefer crocodiles!" she complained.

For each challenge, the contestant who comes third will get one point, the contestant who comes second will get three points and the winner will get five points.

You have ten minutes to pick your representatives, starting now!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): I think I've a pretty strong team. Agnessa's strong (remember when she beat up Eloise?), Hadi's got great hand-eye co-ordination, Sanna's daring and will do anything and Stela…um…will be good elimination fodder. Sorry...]**

* * *

**(Team Tiger – Amanda, Mirzo, Lou and Tia)**

"So, we've got five challenges, and five people," Amanda said.

"That is, if Aleksander actually comes," Tia noted.

"Good point," said Amanda. "So does anyone have any preferences. I personally think Lou should do the animal painting."

"Yeah, he's made for that challenge," Tia agreed.

"Okay, sounds easy enough," said Lou.

"And Mirzo should do the mace toss," Amanda said.

"Okay," Mirzo replied. "Wait, what is a mace?"

"It's a medieval weapon that looks like a metal ball on a string with spikes coming out of it," Lou replied. "I remember there was a girl swinging one of them in one of the Cypriot entries a few years ago. We totally should have qualified that year."

"Alright then," said Amanda, smiling. "I think we should leave Aleksander to do the hair-dryer table tennis. It sounds like an easy enough challenge."

"Maybe we should send you," said Tia. "It's kind of like Pong, and you were really good in the Tetris challenge."

"I know. I play a lot of Tetris on my phone," Amanda replied. "I'm not really one for other video games."

"Okay, I guess Aleksander is doing that," Tia sighed. "So, which one of us should do the Mascot 10k?"

"I think you should do the 10k," Amanda replied. "You came before me in the 1k from earlier, and I don't have running shoes with me."

"Okay, fair enough," Tia said. "I guess that leaves you to do the Greek yoghurt swim."

"I really hope it's not as gross as it sounds," Amanda groaned.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): I really my team doesn't lose, because there's no one worth voting off on it. Of course, I'd love to vote off Aleksander but I need good food.**

**Pavils is on Team Bear; Marios is on Team Lion and Berto is on Team Alligator, so it's a win for me if any of them lose]**

* * *

**(Team Bear – Pavils, Luko, Johannes, Katerina and Adrijana)**

Everyone was staring at Pavils angrily.

"What?" Pavils asked.

"We know what you tried to do!" Katerina yelled angrily. "You went around to everyone trying to convince them to vote off Hadi for your own benefit."

"Oh come on, guys," Pavils said defensively. "It's one less person to worry about beating..."

Everyone continued to frown at him.

"...That sounded a lot less selfish in my head," he admitted.

"Whatever," Katerina said, rolling her eyes. "So, who wants to do what?"

"I really don't care," Adrijana sighed. "It's going to be torture no matter what."

"I'd like to do the 10k run," Luko said, smiling.

"Yeah, that sounds like something for you," Katerina replied.

"Since I'm the strongest and manliest on the team, I'll do the mace toss!" Pavils exclaimed proudly.

"Ego much?" Katerina asked angrily. "As for me, I'd like to do the Greek yoghurt swim. I go down to my local lake with Kelija once of week. You should see her doing a backstroke."

"I always thought cats hated water," Luko said.

"Well, most of them do, but Kelija loves it," Katerina replied. "So, that leaves the Table Tennis and the Animal Painting."

"I'll do the painting," Adrijana sighed. "It sounds safe enough, but it'll probably backfire."

"I guess that leaves me to do the table tennis!" Johannes exclaimed. "I think we should do well, and of course, if we lose, we all know who we're going to vote off."

They all stared at Pavils, who gulped.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): Haha, this is working perfectly!]**

* * *

**(Team Lion – Stela, Agnessa, Hadi, Sanna and Marios)**

"I don't get why none of you will believe me!" Marios exclaimed.

"Well, it just seems hard to believe," Sanna replied. "It's just, Amanda does seem nice."

"Yeah, she's trying to trick you," Marios replied. "Look, can you at least believe that someone is framing me?"

"I dunno, I just don't get why someone would have a grudge against you," Sanna said.

"Think about it. Since episode 1, I've been going on about how evil Amanda is so if she really is evil, which I'm pretty certain she is, she's trying to get me voted off so I don't expose her."

"I guess that makes sense," Sanna replied. "But I'm going to take your suggestion with a pinch of salt. There is a chance that you might be trying to frame her."

"Fair enough," Marios sighed, and then he told a folded sheet of paper out of his pocket. "So, I've made a detailed sheet showing who would be the best for each challenge."

"Well, someone thought this challenge through," Sanna said, smiling.

"So, I think Agnessa should do the mace toss since we she's strong from when she beat up Eloise."

"Well, that's one way to put it," said Agnessa, smiling.

"Sanna should do the Greek yoghurt swim since she won several swimming tournaments at school."

"What? How can she swim?" Stela asked before Marios elbowed her.

"I only need my arms," Sanna replied. "How you do you find these things out, anyway?"

"I just went onto your school's website," Marios replied. "Your principal looks like a demon."

"Shush, we're on TV!" Sanna hissed.

"Hadi should do the table tennis since he has good hand-eye co-ordination, I should do the animal painting since I've designed several Eurovision t-shirts…"

"You do that?" Hadi asked.

"Yeah, I created one with a picture of Eric Saade with his head in his hands," Marios replied. "And then there's a caption at the bottom saying – "Eric Saade? More like Eric 'Sad!'

I know it sounds lame, but it's surprisingly popular. So, I guess that leaves Stela to do the 10k. Now, let's win this thing. To Team Lion!"

"To Team Lion!" the others cheered.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): Marios is a bit of a weirdo, but he seems to know what he's doing]**

* * *

**(Team Alligator – Berto, Tyge, Zeferino, Dani and Anka):**

The four of them all stared at each other awkwardly. Nobody had said anything in five minutes.

"Okay, come on guys!" Tyge exclaimed, therefore breaking the silence. "We've got to work together if we to win."

"Oooh, a preacher," Anka said sarcastically, but Tyge ignored her.

"So, does anyone have a challenge they want to do?" Tyge asked.

"I guess I'll do the table tennis," Dani said. "I happen to be quite good at it."

"And I'll do the yoghurt swim," said Berto. "You can't have caught 61 species of fish without knowing how to swim."

"I'll do the mace toss," Anka offered. "It'll be funny if the mace hits somebody when I throw it."

"Erm…I think Tyge should do it," said Zeferino.

"Yeah, he's strong, and well, not sadistic," Dani added.

"Fine," Anka sighed, and sat on the ground and groaned.

"I'll do the animal painting," said Zeferino. "It sounds rather fun."

"Okay, I guess that leaves Anka to do the 10k," said Tyge. "Now, let's get this party started!"

He put up his hand up for somebody to high five, but everyone just stared at him.

"C'mon, don't leave me hangin'," said Tyge, smiling. "Please?"

"Okay then," said Dani, and she stood up and high fived Tyge.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Dani (Hungary): Tyge is a pretty strong player, but he seems a little air-headed sometimes. Did you see him blowing bubbles earlier?]**

* * *

Ruben had finally arrived back on the golf cart with Aleksander riding next to him.

"I think you guys need this," Ruben said, and he dropped Aleksander next to the other members of Team Tiger.

"So, here are the names of the teams…"

"It's okay," Hans said. "I've already told them that bit."

"Why don't you just host then?" Ruben asked angrily.

"That would be awesome!" Marios exclaimed.

"Your opinion means nothing," Ruben said. "Now…"

"Actually, he's right, that would be better," added Sanna.

"Shush!" Ruben hissed. "Now, let's get this show on the road. First we have the Greek Yoghurt Swim. As you can tell from the title, this challenge is a 100m freestyle through 1,000 litres of Plain Greek Yoghurt!

The four of you who are competing in this challenge, Amanda, Katerina, Sanna and Berto, have 10 minutes to get changed into their swimsuits, and then we'll be on our way."

The five of them quickly ran off to a nearby changing room to change into their swimsuits, while the rest of them stood around and talked to each other.

"So, I think we've got a pretty good chance of winning!" Pavils exclaimed excitedly, while the others just groaned.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault!" Pavils said defensive. "A…"

He stopped. Amanda looked at him and gasped. She pretended to shed a tear.

"It's all strategy. Nothing personal," Pavils said in an aggressive tone.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): Nothing personal? Erm...Hello, Alejandro the second!]**

* * *

Amanda, Katerina, Sanna and Berto had just arrived back in their swimsuits. They were carrying their clothes and shoes in their hands.

Amanda was wearing a two piece bikini that was pink and had love hearts on it

Katerina was wearing a two-piece with animated cats printed on it

Sanna was wearing a one-piece that was a plain-red colour

And Berto was wearing light-blue Speedos

"Hey, nice third nipple!" Pavils jeered. Sure enough, right underneath Berto's right nipple was a smaller third nipple. Berto blushed in embarrassment

"I knew it!" Pavils exclaimed. "You're an alien. You live in a green planet where they eat broccoli as a snack and they watch Barney all day and…OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWCH!"

Pavils had just gotten pelted with four pairs of shoes. That was eight shoes in total. Berto, Amanda and Katerina all high-fived Sanna

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): That was a lot of fun. I know I probably shouldn't have done it, but I couldn't resist. I'll just tell Pavils that I had to do it or else they'd get suspicious**

**Pavils (Latvia): [he rubs his bruised nose] Why is everyone being so mean to me!?]**

* * *

_I dunno, Pavils, have you violated anyone recently? Yes, of course, is the answer._

_Thank you everyone who actually bothered to read past the first chapter. Your reviews are what keeps this fanfic going.  
_

_Also, thank you everyone for the Netherlands for taking Emilia's elimination so well. I feared the worst. And I'm also curious to know who you want to win now.  
_

_And that is it for this episode._

_Next time the challenges begin, everyone chokes on a ping-pong ball, someone ends up in hospital (only for a night though), someone gets eliminated (it's not the same person by the way. I'm not that cruel) and sometwo (is that a word) get together. _

_Who will it be?_

_Find out next time! ;-)_


	19. Ep10 Pt2 - Cleanin Up The Kitchen Greece

_Hello internet!_

_I have now hit 900 views. Thank you for everyone who's reviewed so far. The reviews really help keep the story going._

_In this episode SOMEONE will be going home, SOMEONE will be going to the hospital (not the same person) and EVERYONE will choke on a ping pong ball. You have been warned!_

* * *

Berto, Katerina and Amanda were standing by the end of the pool. Sure enough, it was filled to the brim with Greek yoghurt.

Sanna was still on her wheelchair with Marios right behind her. She had told Marios to lift her wheelchair when it was time to go and dump her into the pool.

"On your marks…get set…GO!" Ruben yelled, and three of them immediately jumped, while Marios quickly threw Sanna off her wheelchair.

"And it looks like Katerina, Sanna and Amanda are neck in neck!" Ruben announced. "But Berto is speeding ahead! Looks like they aren't called "Speedos" for nothing!"

He laughed at what he just said.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): Ruben, I can literally be funnier than you in my sleep. Remember two nights ago? Aleksander told me I called you an "80 year old virgin". Why don't you just give up on life?**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): Marios, nothing you say matters, because you are just a sad little Gayreek!**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): Ruben just called me a "Gayreek?" [sarcasm] Oh no, I'm so offended. It's not like it's an internet cliché that I haven't heard a million times!]**

* * *

"And Berto has just won the gold for Team Alligator!" Ruben announced. "It's now down to Amanda, Katerina and Sanna. It's neck in neck, but who will make it to the finish next? Sanna of Team Lion that is! Congratulations! And she is swiftly followed by Katerina, claiming the bronze for Team Bear. I guess that leaves Amanda in last place. Tough luck!"

"Yeah, I got the gold!" Berto cheered, and he high-fived Zeferino.

"Here are the results!" Ruben announced. "Team Alligator are leading with five points, Team Lion are second with three points, Team Bear are in third place with one point, and in last place are Team Tiger with zilch!

To those of you who just competed, please take a shower and get back in your regular clothes immediately. Seriously, the Greek yoghurt is going to go sour soon."

The four of them quickly rushed to the showers.

"As for the rest of you, four of you are about to compete in the next challenge.

Aleksander will be competing for Team Tiger

Johannes will be competing for Team Bear

Hadi will be competing for Team Lion

Dani will be competing for Team Alligator

And all four of them will be up against each other in a tournament of hair-dryer table tennis! The object of the game is to get three points before your opponent does. And because we've only a limited time to run the show, there will NOT be deuce. It is a complete waste of time!

First Aleksander will play against Dani

Then Hadi will play against Johannes

Then the two losers will compete for the bronze

And finally the two winners will compete for the silver and gold.

So, what are you waitin' for, Aleksander and Dani? Go!"

* * *

Aleksander and Dani were facing each other, with only a table tennis table separating them. They were both armed with a hair-dryer, and their team-mates were watching them on the nearby bleachers.

"First to three!" Ruben announced. "Dani, it's your serve. GO!"

Dani flicked on the hair dryer and place the ping pong ball on it. The ball rose into the air and shot over the table towards Aleksander, who screamed and ran for cover.

"Booo!" Lou yelled angrily, and Aleksander flipped him the bird.

"Seriously, bra, that was pathetic," Ruben said. "Aleksander, it's your serve!"

Aleksander switched on the hair-dryer again and placed the ball on top of it. It rose into the air and dropped about an inch from Aleksander.

"Second serve," Ruben sighed. "This time, make it work."

Aleksander switched on the hair dryer again and placed the ball on top of it. Once again the ball didn't go very far.

"Final serve," Ruben groaned. "One more blunder and Dani gets a point."

"Okay, I've got it this time!" Aleksander exclaimed, and he switched the hair dryer onto full blast. He shot straight past Dani.

Amanda had been walking back from the bathroom when the ball hit her in the head at full force.

"Ouch!" she yelled as she fell to the ground. "Watch it, Alex!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Aleksander (Albania): Yes, Alex finally caught on!]**

* * *

"Out!" Ruben yelled. "Two-nil to Team Alligator! Dani, it's your serve."

Aleksander tossed the ball to Dani and threw in the wrong direction altogether, but somehow Dani still caught it.

"Nice one!" Dani exclaimed angrily, and she served one last time. Aleksander had been staring at Tia the whole time, and he didn't even see the ball coming.

"And game!" Ruben announced. "Dani, you won three-nil and you are proceeding the championship. Aleksander, I'm going to be constructive here – you suck!"

"None taken," Aleksander replied, rolling his eyes.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): Okay, we've got to find someone else who can cook. Aleksander is pretty much a jinx now]**

* * *

"Next we have Hadi against Johannes!" Ruben announced. "Hadi barely escaped being eliminated just there, but can he make it again?"

"Hey, why don't you just forfeit?" Johannes asked Hadi.

"Sorry, can't hear you. Earplugs," Hadi replied, pointing at his ears.

"Hmph," Johannes sighed. "So whose serve is it first?"

"Hadi's," said Ruben.

"Excuse me?" Johannes asked.

"Oh…I mean yours," Ruben replied quickly.

Johannes tossed the ball up into the air and quickly switched on the hair dryer.

The ball flew up into the air and Hadi quickly caught it in the air coming out of his hair dryer, sending it back up into the air.

It flew up into the air before bouncing back onto the table, and then bouncing again off the table.

"1-nil!" Ruben announced. "Hadi, it's your serve!"

Hadi set the ball on top of the hair dryer and it shot up into the air.

Johannes caught it with the blow of his hair dryer and sent it back to Hadi who caught it again, but not before switching the dial on the hair dryer up a notch, making the ball shoot back while quickly bouncing and getting past Johannes again.

"2-nil!" Ruben announced. "Match point! Service change!"

Johannes sighed, and after correcting his fedora, he switched the hair dryer onto pull blast. It soared right over Hadi, and it landed in Amanda's mouth.

"Cough, gag, cough!" Amanda gasped.

"Here, I got it!" Tyge exclaimed, and grabbed Amanda's belly.

"On the count of three," Tyge said. "One…two…three!"

Once he reached three, he performed a Heimlich Manoeuvre on Amanda, and after doing it twice, the ball flew out of her mouth and landed in Luko's mouth.

"Here, I got it!" Tyge exclaimed, and he performed the Heimlich Manoeuvre again, and then it flew out of Luko's mouth and into Katerina's mouth.

"Hang on!" Tyge shouted, and he ran over to Katerina and performed it again.

"Okay, this may take a while," Ruben sighed, and then the ball landed in his mouth. "Gag…Tyge! Some help here?"

"Tyge, don't do it," Sanna said to him.

"Nah…I better," Tyge sighed. "He may be mean, but he's still human."

With that, Tyge walked over to Ruben and performed to manoeuvre again, and the ball flew out of his mouth and into Sanna's mouth.

"Sanna…no…don't leave me!" Tyge cried and he rushed over her.

"Aw…lovebirds," Pavils said sweetly, elbowing Luko.

Sanna winked at Tyge, and Tyge performed the manoeuvre again and the ping-pong ball landed in Pavils' mouth.

"Gag…help me…gag!" Pavils gasped. "Can't breathe!"

Sanna rolled her eyes, but Tyge looked at her sternly, and then he went to help Pavils.

"All right, this may take a while," Ruben said to the camera. "Nonetheless, the score is now 3-nil. Hadi wins and Team Lion proceeds to the championship."

"What, but I just got it past him!" Johannes protested.

"Yeah, but it didn't bounce and went in the completely wrong direction," Ruben pointed out. "Have you never played tennis before?"

"Have you never heard me talk before?" Johannes asked. "Give me the victory or else…"

Luckily, Ruben had been prepared, though he was far less subtle than Hadi.

"Lalalalalala…can't hear you…Lalalalala!" Ruben warbled as he covered his ears.

"Whatever," Johannes sighed, and he went to sit down. Just after the ping pong ball landed in his throat.

"Help…Tyge!" he gasped.

Tyge quickly rushed over and performed the Heimlich Manoeuvre yet again, and it landed in Anka's mouth.

"It's okay, Anka, I got it!" Tyge exclaimed.

"Too late. I just swallowed it," Anka replied, and then she burped.

"Hey, that was our only ball!" Ruben protested. "Now what?"

"Anka, you are desperately needing to go to the bathroom," Johannes said in his smooth voice. "And you also don't want to flush."

"Hey, Ruben, I gotta go number 2!" Anka exclaimed.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Johannes (Iceland): Erm…I guess we could have done without her saying that.**

* * *

**Anka (Montenegro): [sitting on the toilet] (her body is blurred by the way) Oh, that is a load-off! Oh look, it's the ping-pong ball!]**

* * *

Anka came rushing back from the bus, holding the ping-pong ball in one hand. The only difference was that it was no longer white, but a dark brown colour.

"Look, it's the colour of ****!" Anka exclaimed amusedly.

"Gross," Katerina gasped, and she fake-gagged.

"I guess it'll just have to do," Ruben sighed. "First up, the two losers, battling it out for third place, Johannes and Aleksander!"

"Hey, Alex, why don't you just forfeit?" Johannes asked.

After three seconds, Aleksander replied – "I'm sorry, Johannes, did you say something?"

Johannes stared at Aleksander in disbelief

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Johannes (Iceland): Could it be that Aleksander is…immune? That could be an issue down the road.]**

* * *

"Okay then," Ruben announced. "Johannes, you get to serve first."

Johannes stared at the ball on the table in disgust. Like Anka said earlier, it was certainly **** coloured.

"C'mon, just pick it up!" Ruben yelled, pointing at his watch. "Come on, this is a half-hour show."

"Okay, fine," Johannes sighed, and he picked up the ball. "Here goes…"

He switched on the hair-dryer and knowing what had happened earlier, he put the hair dryer at a lower switch and he served.

Just like every other shot, Aleksander completely missed it.

"One-nil," Ruben sighed. "Service change."

As with before, Aleksander failed to serve all three shots.

"Two-nil," Ruben groaned. "Service change."

Johannes served, and, surprise, surprise, Aleksander completely missed.

"Three-nil," Ruben said. "Johannes gets the bronze for Team Bear. As for Team Tiger, they get zilch points. Again!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): So far we are completely sucking. Two challenges in and not a single point.**

**[she sighs] We're going to need a miracle to win]**

* * *

"And it's now time for the finals of the Hair-dryer table tennis challenge!" Ruben announced. "Hadi vs Dani. Well, this is gonna be awkward."

"I'm not going easy on you, just so you know," Hadi whispered to Dani as he held the hair dryer in his left hand.

"Not that I'll need it," Dani replied. She was also holding her hair dryer in her left hand.

"Oh, you're left handed too, awesome!" they both exclaimed, and they high fived with, of course, their left hands

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): So, there's only three people on this show who are left-handed – Hadi, Dani and Lou, and two of them got together. It's destiny!**

**The rest of the contestants are right-handed. That's everyone except for me, because I am ambidextrous!**

**By the way, have you ever heard news reports that ambidextrous people are more likely to have mental health problems? Well there's no need, because they're false. It's all a load of crap. Those so-called 'experts' have obviously never heard of Leonardo Da Vinci]**

* * *

"Hadi, it's your serve first!" Ruben announced.

Hadi flicked on the hair dryer, and the ball floated into the air, and it bounced once before Dani caught it and the air tossed it back.

"Come on, Hadi!" Sanna exclaimed.

"You can do it Dani!" Tyge cheered.

They both stared at each other, and then they stared at Pavils.

"You can do it [Hadi/Dani]!" they both yelled.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Pavils (Latvia): They can deny it as long as they want, but no one can resist the power of me, the Latvian Cupid, and my cartwheels of love]**

* * *

Hadi and Dani continued to compete against each other, and Ruben sat in his umpire chair and sighed.

"Okay, that's it," he groaned. "Whoever is first to get one points wins the gold. I'm tired of you going on like this."

"Whatever," Dani snapped, as she caught the ball again and shot it back with the stream of air

Ruben leaned his elbow on the arm of his chair.

"Why won't this end already?" Ruben groaned.

"Oh, calm your *****!" Anka yelled.

"How can he calm what he doesn't already have?" Stela added, and they both high-fived.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hans (Norway, Co-Host): I hate Ruben as much as any of the contestants but, seriously, some of the comments they make about him are disgusting.**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): Oh, Hans, quit being a buzzkill. The things we're saying about Ruben are understatements anyway.]**

* * *

The hair-dryers continued to toss the ball back and forth, and even Hadi and Dani were getting bored.

"Come on, just win already!" Sanna cheered.

"No, Dani, this is your game!" Tyge exclaimed.

"Quit trying to argue with each other. You're fooling nobody!" yelled Pavils.

Lou stood up angrily, and he winked at Sanna.

"You don't mind if I do it?" he asked Sanna.

"Do what?" Sanna asked, and then Lou pointed at a certain spot in his body.

"Oh, go for it! I'd do it if I could," Sanna replied.

"What are you two on about?" Pavils asked, and then he found out for himself. Lou had kicked Pavils bang in the kiwis.

"OUCH! Ow…ow…mans kāposti!" Pavils squeaked, and he fell off his seat and went rolling down the bleacher.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" Pavils yelled between banging his head off the bleachers and the pain Lou had already caused.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Pavils (Latvia): Seriously, why is everyone being such a prick to me? I never get this kind of disrespect at my school!**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): Did Pavils seriously just yell "My cabbages" in Latvian? You bloody wish!]**

* * *

Dani and Hadi both collapsed in laughter as well, and they consequently dropped both of their hair dryers.

The ball bounced off Dani's side.

"And we have our winner!" Ruben exclaimed. "Hadi gets the gold and Dani gets the silver! Since Johannes already got the bronze, I can now announce the results so far.

Team Lion got 5 points, making a total of 8 points for their team

Team Alligator got 3 points, making a total of 8 points for them as well.

Team Bear got 1 point, making a total of 2 points for their team

And Team Tiger got nil in this challenge, making a total of…how do you add this again? Oh yes, it make a total of zero points. Haha!"

"Shut up," Aleksander replied obnoxiously, and Amanda rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," Ruben replied. "So, let's get on with challenge. Next we have…drum roll please?"

Nobody responded.

"Aw, come on guys!" Ruben whined. "Anyway, the next challenge is the mace toss –

Mirzo, Pavils, Agnessa and Tyge, you four are up!"

The Tigers, Lions and Alligators cheered, while the Bears just sat there looking indifferent.

"What, you too Luko?" Pavils asked angrily.

"S-sorry Pavils, but what you tried to do was kind of wonderful," Luko replied angrily.

"Luko, wonderful means good," Katerina told him.

"Oh…um…I mean…not wonderful!" Luko exclaimed. "How could you do that to Hadi?"

"It's all plain strategy," Pavils replied.

The rest of Team Bear rolled their eyes

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Pavils (Latvia): Okay, I could have worded that better, but I will make any sacrifice to get my Swedish beauty to date me. We are going to be perfect together. We're going to get married and have three kids, and then we'll have lots of fun neglecting them…**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): I can see what Amanda is trying to do. I know she convinced Pavils to tell everyone to vote off Hadi to make him look bad. But I'm not going to say anything because – and I can't believe I'm saying this – I approve. Seriously, Pavils is a jerk. At least Amanda is subtle about her villainous nature**

* * *

**Luko (Serbia): I think I'm forgetting how to speak French...I mean English! See!?]**

* * *

The four participants of the Mace Toss (Mirzo, Pavils, Agnessa and Tyge) were lined side by side, each holding a metal chain with a Styrofoam mace at the end of it.

"Okay, contenders!" Ruben exclaimed. "It's time for the Mace Toss. The object of this challenge is to fling your mace as far as possible.

You basically throw it as if it's a hammer throw. You spin around several times, and then you'll have three seconds to throw your mace as far as possible. Understood?"

The four participants nodded.

"Okay, then," Ruben replied, smiling. "First up, for Team Bear, Pavils!"

Nobody clapped.

"Thank you very much for your support!" Pavils yelled sarcastically, and then he spun around with the mace several times.

"3…2…1…THROW!" Ruben yelled.

Pavils let out an almighty roar, and then he threw the mace a relatively short distance.

An intern came out with a measuring tape, and then he declared – "The distance was 5.67 metres."

"BOO!" yelled Katerina, and the other members of Team Bear joined in.

"BOO!"

"Okay, I get it!" Pavils whined.

"Next up we have, Team Tiger. So far this team has not been doing grrrrrr-reat!" Ruben announced, and then he paused for a moment to take in the laughter from his joke. Obviously there was none.

Ruben smirked, and he said – "Okay, Mirzo, you're up!"

Mirzo immediately starting swinging like a professional hammer-thrower, and after swinging the mace once…twice…three times he let go and it soared right over the field they were standing in.

Once it landed, the same intern got out a measuring tape and measured up the distance that Mirzo had thrown the mace.

"85.12 metres!" the intern declared.

"Wow!" Marios exclaimed. "That's only a metre and a half off the world record."

"Well, it is only Styrofoam," Hadi pointed out.

"Good point," replied Marios. "It's still impressive, though."

"And Mirzo has beaten Pavils, and secured at least a point for the Tigers!" Ruben exclaimed. "For Team Lion, Agnessa!"

Sanna, Hadi, Marios and Stela cheered, whilst Agnessa stood at the point where Pavils and Mirzo had stood.

"Okay, Agnessa, go for it!" Ruben exclaimed.

Agnessa shuddered

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Agnessa (Belarus): Ruben said the same thing the night he made me go on a date with him as a 'reward'. He actually thought I'd make out with him. If that's not perverted I don't know what is.]**

* * *

Nonetheless, Agnessa swung the Styrofoam mace a couple of times before letting go of it.

It sailed a respectable distance. The same intern came out again to measure the distance.

"35.8 metres!" the intern exclaimed.

Agnessa stuck out her lower lip and nodded. She was satisfied with the result.

"Agnessa just guaranteed her team bronze!" Ruben announced. "Finally, competing for Team Alligator, Tyge!"

Tyge was met by much applause, even from those who were on other teams.

"Okay, Norwegian bro, go for it!" Ruben exclaimed.

With that, Tyge swung the Styrofoam mace around three times, before letting go.

The mace flew for quite a bit before landing after five seconds.

"46.7 metres!" the intern declared once he'd finished measuring.

"Okay, the results are clear now," Ruben exclaimed.

"Team Bear, you guys placed last in this challenge, special thanks to Pavils, and your total remains at two points

Team Lion, you got one point, bringing your total up to nine points

Team Alligator, you placed second – you are now the leading team with eleven points

And Team Tiger, congrats on not losing for once. Thanks to Mirzo, you five now have five points and have moved up a notch to third place!"

"Wooo, yeah!" Aleksander cheered.

"Easy, tiger, we're not safe just yet," Amanda said, smiling.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Aleksander (Albania): I think it's rather creepy seeing Amanda when she's pretending to be nice. But still, she's got most of the show fooled; kudos for that!]**

* * *

The four contestants who had chosen to participate in the Animal Painting; Lou, Adrijana, Marios and Zeferino; were standing against a barbed wire wall inside an enclosure that was about 30 metres long and 20 metres wide.

"What are we all doing in here?" Adrijana asked suspiciously.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): To be honest, I didn't really wanna know]**

* * *

"Remember when I said you'd be "animal painting?" Ruben asked.

"Oh no," Marios gasped. "This better not be…"

"That's right, Marios!" Ruben replied, grinning evilly. "When I said you guys would be painting animals, I literally meant, painting animals!"

"Oh come on! /What the heck! /He's in for it now!" were amongst the things that the four participants groaned.

"Bring 'em in guys!" Ruben announced, and four interns entered the enclosure. One of them was bringing in a tiger, one was bringing in a bear, one was bringing in a lion, and one was bringing in an alligator.

Lou wet his pants before blushing in embarrassment.

"Relax, keep your panties on!" Ruben replied, chuckling at another one of his terrible jokes. "The animals all have muzzles on them. Since this isn't Total Drama, but is instead the slightly lamer Euro-Drama, we can't risk getting sued by you guys."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Anka (Montenegro): If I'd known this show was gonna be so lame, I would never have signed up.**

**Actually, I still would have. This is gonna be the easiest million bucks ever!]**

* * *

"Hey, mine doesn't have a muzzle!" Adrijana protested, pointing at the bear.

"Oh yeah," Ruben said, clicking his finger. "Your parents sent us a letter saying that we can nullify your contract if we want, and they promised they wouldn't sue."

Adrijana sighed – "I hate my life."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): Why did Emilia have to go? She didn't deserve it! I should never have been so selfish and let her talk to me.**

**I just thought I could use some company, you know, for once. I really hope she's not angry]**

* * *

"Okay, let's get on with the instructions!" Ruben announced. "You guys will be using tattoo needles to sketch the most accurate drawing of your animal that you can. You have twenty minutes, beginning now!"

Lou immediately leapt on the tiger.

"Okay mister!" Lou yelled angrily. "You may have made me wet my pants on international TV, but you're not getting away that easily!"

The tiger froze, and purred a couple of times before dropping himself onto the ground.

"That's better," Lou said angrily, and he got out the tattoo pen. "In return, I'll do it as gently as possible."

The others were not having as much luck. Marios had managed to climb onto the lion's back but he was struggling to get the animal to stay put, Zeferino was getting chased by the alligator and the bear had managed to grab Adrijana's tattoo pen and he was now scribbling on her back.

"Stop!" Adrijana demanded. "Okay, if you're going to keep going, can you draw a knife or something?"

The bear growled at Adrijana and made her hair stand up.

"Never mind, scribble is good," Adrijana squeaked.

"Finished!" Lou exclaimed, and he climbed off the tiger, revealing a very detailed and shaded drawing of a tiger.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you," Lou said to the tiger, and he shook one of the tiger's paws.

"Amazing," Pavils said in surprise. "I mean whatever."

"I have to say Lou, I'm impressed," said Ruben. "But we'll have to wait until the end to judge the tattoos."

"Thanks," Lou replied, smiling. "Could I also have a new pair of pants?"

"Sure, the Bus Toilet is loaded with them," Ruben replied.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Lou (Cyprus): [he pulls on a new pair of pants] So, I got my team the gold! I think I'm immune for one more night even if we lose**

**Wetting my pants was, well, embarrassing, but I can't care at this point!]**

* * *

"Fifteen minutes left!" Ruben announced.

"I'm getting theeeeeeeeeere!" Marios screamed as the lion continued to try and shake him off. The Greek got out the tattoo pen and started to draw a lion. It looked kind of crude, but it would do.

Meanwhile, Zeferino had just realized that climbing on the alligator's back would weaken it, and after a minute of doodling on the crocodiles scales, he stood up and exclaimed – "I'm finished!"

"Well done, Zeferino!" Ruben exclaimed. "Is what I'd say if I actually cared. Now quit stealin' my light, buddy."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): "Quit stealin' my light buddy". Didn't Chris McLean say that in episode 5 of Season 1 to Trent? Seriously, Ruben, stop trying to be Chris. I don't know why anyone would want to be him anyway.**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): Marios…I pity you so much!]**

* * *

"Ten minutes left!" Ruben exclaimed at Marios and Adrijana.

"Hang on, almost there!" Marios exclaimed, as he continued to get thrown around by the lion.

After a bit of fidgeting with the tattoo pen, he exclaimed – "Finished!"

"And Marios is done," Ruben announced. "That just leaves Adrijana."

"Can I please forfeit?" Adrijana squeaked, as the bear continued to rip up her clothing

"Nah, this is too much fun to watch," Ruben replied. "I'll leave you in there for another ten minutes."

**[10 minutes later…]**

"Ugh," Adrijana groaned. The bear had ripped all of her clothes to shreds, and she was now lying at the edge of the enclosure, wearing nothing except for a black bra and panties.

"I hate my life," she groaned.

"You don't say," Marios replied.

"Oh, if only you knew," Adrijana snapped.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): Yes, I know about Adrijana's curse. But still, it's fun to mess with her head**

* * *

**Adrijana (Slovenia): Marios is so mean! And something tells me he knows about the curse. I mean, seriously, he digs up dirt like a mole! He's like the ultimate stalker!**

**Though it was funny when he found the video of Ruben in Melodifestivalen…**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden): I still can't believe Marios even found that! What's next, he knows about the blue birthmark on my bottom? Whoops…]**

* * *

"Does the birthmark itch?" Marios asked Ruben.

"Drop dead!" Ruben replied angrily. "Anyways, it's time to judge –

Adrijana, since it wasn't you who tattooed the bear and vice versa, you gained zero points for Team Bear, so your team's score remains at only two points.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia) [she has her back to the camera with her hoody and t-shirt pulled up, revealing the tattoo, which is made up of many zigzagged lines]: What do you guys think this looks like? I personally think it looks like a cat on a space-hopper.]**

* * *

"Marios," Ruben continued. "Your picture was rather crude, but at least you actually got it onto the animal. One point to Team Lion, which brings your total up to ten.

Zeferino, not bad, though it could have been better. Still, three points are awarded to you and Team Alligator, bringing your total up to fourteen points. That puts you guys in the lead "

The members of Team Alligator cheered.

"And finally, Lou…Gehrig's disease," Ruben said, snorting, before he was hit in the head with a rock.

"That is not one bit funny!" Dani yelled, who still had her hand in the air. "That's a really serious disease. You can't…"

"Whatever," Ruben snapped. "Lou, you gained five points for Team Tiger, making a total of ten."

Lou cheered, and he received several high-fives from his teammates.

"Okay, enough merriment!" Ruben complained. "It's time for the final challenge. "Tia, Luko, Stela and Anka, you guys will be competing in the Mascot 10k. As the title says, you guys will be against each other in a 10k running race, and you will be dressed as your team's mascots.

So, Tia, you will be in a tiger suit

Luko, you will be in a bear suit

Stela, you will be in a lion suit

And Anka, you will be in an alligator suit."

"Aw, but I wanted to have a crocodile suit!" Anka complained.

"Okay, it could be that as well," Ruben replied, shrugging.

"Yeah, I'm ready to get this on!" Luko cheered, and he quickly put on the bear suit.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Luko (Serbia): I just had three cans of energy drink for breakfast. Am I a shoe-in or what?]**

* * *

The four contenders were lined up at the starting line, and they were all dressed in their mascot outfits.

Pavils put the bear head on Luko's head.

"All set!" Pavils said excitedly. "You're ready to go!"

"Wooo, I'm totally gonna win!" Luko cheered.

* * *

"So, how are you doing in there?" Amanda asked Tia.

"I can hardly breathe," Tia groaned. "But I'd say I'll manage."

"Good to hear," Amanda replied. "Now go and win us the gold!"

"Alright, enough pep-talk!" Ruben announced. "You guys can begin in 3…2…1…GO!"

Luko immediately jetted off, while Anka sprinted ahead.

Stela and Tia both kept at a leisurely pace.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Stela (Romania): Anka was such an idiot. Has she never done a 10k before? Any jogger would know that you're not supposed to sprint ahead, or you'll waste energy.]**

* * *

After only 11 minutes, Luko had already reached the 2k mark.

"Come on, you can do it, Luko!" Katerina cheered.

"Yeah, save me from elimination," Pavils added.

"I dunno guys," Luko said, as he continued to run. "I don't feel so well. I feel a bit woozy."

"It's okay, Luko, you're just imagining it," Pavils said. "Now come on…"

Suddenly, Luko stopped running, and he fell to the ground. The head of his animal costume fell off.

"This is no time to snooze!" Pavils yelled at Luko angrily. "Come on. Get back up!"

"Pavils, can't you see? He's unconscious!" Johannes yelled.

"But why?" Pavils asked.

"I dunno. I guess caffeine isn't made for long runs!" Johannes replied. "Come on, we better get him back to the bus. Pavils, you carry him."

"Why don't you…" Pavils answered, before Johannes gave him the puppy eyes.

"I'll do it," he added, an unhappy look on his face.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Katerina (Macedonia): I really hope Luko is okay. I hate seeing a fellow Balkan get hurt. Unless it's Anka, of course.]**

* * *

Pavils had just finished carrying Luko back to the bus.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Katerina asked Hans.

"I don't know. I'll take him to a nearby hospital," Hans replied, and he took Luko from Pavils and placed his unconscious body in the front seat. With that, he drove off.

"Ugh!" Pavils groaned. "Now we've lost the challenge!"

Katerina, Johannes and Adrijana all stared at him angrily.

"If you survive the next elimination, I'm gonna make you regret it," Katerina said between tears, and she held up her fist.

Pavils gulped.

So, nothing else of significance occurred during the race, so we'll just skip to the end

* * *

Ruben and the other members of Team Tiger, Team Lion and Team Alligator were all at the finish line.

"And it looks like three of our participants are here!" Ruben announced. "Tia, Stela and Anka all seem to be neck in neck, but there can only be one winner.

So, it looks like Anka is taking the lead. Oh wait, make that Stela. Tia. Stela. Anka. Tia. Anka. Stela. Tia. Tia. TIA!"

Tia had just crossed the finish line in her tiger costume. No sooner had she crossed, she quickly yelled – "UNZIP ME!"

Amanda quickly rushed over and opened the zip of the costume.

Tia was panting her head off. No sooner had Amanda dropped the costume on the ground, it was revealed that Tia had been up to her knees in sweat.

"Well, thank God that's over!" Tia panted.

"And Stela takes the second place!" Ruben announced. "This leaves Anka to take third."

"That strange. Where's Luko?" Tyge asked curiously.

"Oh yeah. Him," Ruben replied. "He passed out around the 2k mark. It was 'cuz of a sugar coma or something."

"That doesn't sound good," Sanna said in concern.

"Relax, Hans has taken him to hospital," Ruben replied. "Okay, it's time to add up the scores –

The winner is tied between Team Tiger and Team Alligator, both with fifteen points. To break this tie, first we'll count the gold medals each team received.

Team Tiger, you received 3 gold medals

And Team Alligator, you received 1 gold medal

I guess it's pretty clear; the winners of this challenge are Team Tiger, and your prize is…

…

…

…

…

…you guys get to keep the Styrofoam maces from this challenge!"

The five members of team Tiger looked quite confused over why that was the reward, but they still cheered because they received immunity.

Ruben continued, "Team Lion received thirteen points, so you guys are also safe. This leaves Katerina, Johannes, Pavils, Adrijana and Luko, the members of Team Bear, up for elimination. By the way, if Luko gets eliminated, we will transfer him home from the hospital. The doctors at the hospital have told us that he's conscious again, and all they need to do is check his blood sugar, and then if he's safe tonight, he should be back here tomorrow morning in time for the next challenge.

Anyways, Team Bear has lost, and tonight all contestants will be participating in the voting, including Luko, who will be voting from a bathroom at the hospital.

You guys have thirty minutes to get back to the bus and cast your vote, beginning now!

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): So here are my votes:**

**I'm giving three points to Pavils, since he's nothing but a perverted jerk**

**Two points go to Katerina. I dunno, she just doesn't seem that useful**

**And I'll give my one point to Adrijana. It's not like she wants to be here anyway**

* * *

**Sanna (Denmark): Top votes go to Pavils. That jerk has got it coming!**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): I'm giving three points to Johannes. I'm pretty sure he's one of Amanda's allies.**

* * *

**Tyge (Norway): I really don't wanna vote anyone off, but Pavils seems to bother Sanna a lot, so I'll give him my three points**

* * *

**Pavils (Latvia): Three points to Katerina. I can't believe she had the nerve to threaten me like that. I could beat her up with one finger**

**Katerina [from outside]: I heard that!**

**Pavils [squeaks]: Please don't kill me]**

* * *

"Passengers of this reality show!" Ruben announced. "You have all cast your vote and made your decision. Currently, twenty of you remain in this game, but that is about to become nineteen.

Katerina, Johannes, Pavils, Adrijana and Luko are the only ones who did not receive invincibility, but four of them are safe.

The first person safe, with only six points against them is…

…

...Johannes!"

Johannes caught the marshmallow with his right hand.

"Yes!" he exclaimed.

"The second marshmallow of this evening goes to…

…

…

…Katerina!"

"Woo. Me and Kelija get to stay another day. Eeeiiii!" she squeed, before getting up to pick up her marshmallow.

"There are now only two marshmallows remaining on this plate!" Ruben exclaimed. "The next one goes to…

…

…

…

…

…Luko! Since he is not here to claim his marshmallow…catch!"

Ruben threw the marshmallow up into the air and about half a dozen contestants scrambled to get it. In the end, Anka got it, and it was mainly because she elbowed everyone out of the way.

"Campers, this is the final marshmallow of this evening!" Ruben announced. "It will either go to Adrijana or Pavils. I can now reveal that the final marshmallow of this evening goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Adrijana!"

"Oh, come on!" Adrijana groaned angrily, but she still got up to get it.

"What? She is clearly not happy about being safe!" Pavils protested. "She should be the one to leave!"

"Sorry, bra," Ruben replied. "All votes are final. Looks like it's your time to go."

"Okay, see if I care!" Pavils yelled. "I don't need some dumb reality show to make a million euros. I could make two million euros just from busking. Vēlāk, kuces!"

With that, he stomped off the bus, but not before flipping everyone the bird.

Once the door slammed shut, Sanna sighed – "I'm sure not gonna miss him. He was a jerk! I can't believe he kept saying that we were a couple even though we aren't. You get jerks like him crawling all over my school. They go…"

"Oh, shut up, Sanna!" Tyge replied. He had a smile on his face.

"Excuse me?" Sanna asked, frowning.

Tyge grabbed Sanna and gave her a huge kiss full on the lips. It lasted for five seconds, and then they stopped.

"Yeah, I'm sorry you had to wait," Sanna apologized. "I just didn't want Pavils to be right."

"It's okay. It was well worth it!" Tyge replied, and then they started going at it again.

"So, looks like we have the third hook-up of the season!" Ruben announced. "First Hadi and Dani, then Zeferino and Agnessa, and now Sanna and Tyge. This is gonna make ratings skyrocket!

But will there be any more hookups?

If so, who will they be?

And what will become of Luko?

Find out next time on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!"

* * *

_Votes:_

_Katerina –_

_3pts: Pavils_

_2pts: Adrijana_

_1pt: Luko_

* * *

_Johannes –_

_3pts: Pavils_

_2pts: Katerina_

_1pt: Adrijana_

* * *

_Pavils –_

_3pts: Katerina_

_2pts: Adrijana_

_1pt: Johannes_

* * *

_Adrijana –_

_3pts: Pavils_

_2pts: Luko_

_1pt: Katerina_

* * *

_Luko (from the hospital toilet)–_

_3pts: Katerina_

_2pts: Pavils_

_1pt: Adrijana_

* * *

_Amanda –_

_3pts: Pavils_

_2pts: Katerina_

_1pt: Adrijana_

* * *

_Aleksander –_

_3pts: Johannes_

_2pts: Adrijana_

_1pt: Pavils_

* * *

_Mirzo –_

_3pts: Pavils_

_2pts: Adrijana_

_1pt: Luko_

* * *

_Lou –_

_3pts: Pavils_

_2pts: Luko_

_1pt: Adrijana_

* * *

_Tia –_

_3pts: Pavils_

_2pts: Adrijana_

_1pt: Luko_

* * *

_Sanna –_

_3pts: Pavils_

_2pts: Luko_

_1pt: Adrijana_

* * *

_Hadi –_

_3pts: Pavils_

_2pts: Adrijana_

_1pt: Katerina_

* * *

_Agnessa –_

_3pts: Pavils_

_2pts: Agnessa_

_1pt: Luko_

* * *

_Marios –_

_3pts: Pavils_

_2pts: Johannes_

_1pt: Luko_

* * *

_Stela –_

_3pts: Pavils_

_2pts: Katerina_

_1pt: Adrijana_

* * *

_Berto –_

_3pts: Pavils_

_2pts: Adrijana_

_1pt: Katerina_

* * *

_Dani –_

_3pts: Pavils_

_2pts: Adrijana_

_1pt: Luko_

* * *

_Tyge –_

_3pts: Pavils_

_2pts: Adrijana_

_1pt: Luko_

* * *

_Zeferino –_

_3pts: Pavils_

_2pts: Adrijana_

_1pt: Luko_

* * *

_Anka –_

_3pts: Pavils_

_2pts: Katerina_

_1pt: Adrijana_

* * *

_Pavils – 54pts_

_Adrijana – 29pts_

_Katerina – 17pts_

_Luko – 14pts_

_Johannes – 6pts_

* * *

_And Pavils is the next to leave. I just wanted to say that I never intended for Pavils to turn out the way he did.  
_

_Sometimes I lose control of the characters. They seem to just develop themselves._

_I have created a new poll now that there are three couples on this show?  
Who is your favourite? HadixDani. ZeferinoxAgnessa or SannaxTyge? _

_I'd be curious to know which ones you guys like._

_Luko is fine, by the way. Well, sort of. _

_He will continue to compete, but...  
_

_I'll just let you all find out next time._

_What do you think has happened to him?_

_Find out next time ;-)_

_Vēlāk, kuces! :-P  
_


	20. Ep11 Pt1 - Totally Ps'Cyp'ed

_Disclaimer - Who cares at this point?_

_So, results of the poll so far. SannaxTyge and ZeferinoxAgnessa each have one vote. DanixHadi still don't have any. I will be adding another couple to the list soon, but I'm not planning on having too many couples since this is an inter-racial contest._

_Here we have another visit to the Grand Hotel in Stockholm (Warning, Pavils is going to continue to be...well...Pavils. Just thought I'd let out a warnign), and then we'll get on with main event._

_Please continue to review. I really enjoy reading them. Even the bad ones._

_Milas Poli!_

* * *

Euro-Drama Roadtrip – Episode 11 – Totally Ps'cyp'ed

"Okay, wow!" Ruben exclaimed, looking at the episode title. "These titles are getting worse by the episode! And I thought, "Ukraine, so pull me up", was bad."

"No matter, last time on Euro-Drama Roadtrip, the 20 remaining contestants went to Greece to compete in four different different teams.

The first challenge was a swim through Greek yoghurt, which Berto received the gold medal in. Not bad for a short a** with three nipples from an even smaller country.

Next we had the hair-dryer table tennis, where Hadi was deemed triumphant. Speaking of which, Hadi nearly got voted off at the start of the episode when the Israeli broadcasters found out that he lied about his religion.

Amanda used this to her advantage by telling Pavils to convince as many people as possible to vote off Hadi.

Hadi was still saved nonetheless. It turned out this was all part of Amanda's plan to make Pavils look bad after he…did something that got our viewer's certificate raised to PG-13 or whatever film censors they have in the rest of Europe.

See, we don't have any censors in Sweden at the moment because we're AWESOME!

(I sure had a lot of fun forcing my nephew to watch Saw)

The next challenge was the mace toss. Pavils was rubbish at it, but Mirzo, the Bosnian contestant, won the gold medal in that event!

The Animal Painting was my personal favourite. We got to watch four of the contestants try and tattoo animal faces onto live wild animals. It was fun seeing Adrijana suffer. Her curse is good for ratings (but not in the Netherlands)!

The final challenge was the Mascot 10k. In a shocking twist, Luko passed out and had to be taken to hospital to get his blood sugar tested. We shall find out what happened to him later in this episode...

In the end, the losers were Team Bear, and after some tight voting…

Who am I kidding? Pavils got nearly double the vote Adrijana got! So, Pavils was the 9th person to leave Euro-Drama Roadtrip in 20th place.

But who will go next?

Where are we going next?

Will the interns come up with any creative questions?

Find out right now on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!"

* * *

**[The Grand Hotel, Stockholm, Sweden]**

Emilia sat on her bed in her room. The curtains were all closed and the TV was playing Bambi.

She had a gallon-sized tub of cookie-dough ice cream on her lap.

"Why, Zeferino?" Emilia sighed, as she continued to cry it out. "Why!?"

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Room service!" a voice exclaimed.

"They must be here with my ice-cream," Emilia said to herself, and then she went to the door, and opened it.

"Pavils," she said. "You're not room service!"

"I know," Pavils replied, smiling. "But I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh, okay. Come in," Emilia said, and Pavils sat on her bed.

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Pavils (Latvia): Yes, a rebound chick! This was gonna be a pinch!]**

* * *

"So, I heard Zeferino broke your heart," Pavils said sadly. "I think it was very unreasonable."

"Yeah, I guess," Emilia replied, sighing. "But he's with Agnessa now, and they seem perfect together."

"Well, if I were Zeferino I wouldn't agree," Pavils said. "You're smart and funny and…"

"Are you flirting with me?" Emilia asked.

"Yeah, it turns out Amanda was a player too," Pavils said. "She was only using me to be in her alliance."

"Zeferino wasn't playing me!" Emilia protested.

"Whatever," replied Pavils. "So, what do you say we grab a condom?"

"Excuse me?" Emilia asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Well, you seem a bit down in the dumps. I thought you could use some sex to cheer you up," Pavils replied, a grin on his face. "And in Sweden the legal age is 15, so we won't be in trouble."

"You know this, how?" Emilia asked suspiciously.

"I did a bit of research in my spare time," Pavils said proudly. "So, what do you say, Emilia? Let's grab a condom!"

"Is that all you look for in a relationship?" Emilia asked angrily.

"Well, no," Pavils said thoughtfully. "But it's the best bit."

"Get out!" Emilia yelled angrily, pointing at the door.

"Oh, playing hard-to-get are you?" Pavils asked, and he produced a €50 note from his pocket. "Well, maybe this will tempt you."

* * *

Alma and Rikard walked through the corridors. The latter was covered in bandages

Rikard had volunteered to be Alma's test subject and had immediately regretted it, but at least it was something to do besides sit in the foyer.

"So, I think I'm on track for my medical degree…" Alma said proudly, but she stopped.

The door besides them had swung open and Pavils fell out and crashed into Rikard.

"AND STAY OUT!" Emilia roared from inside.

Pavils was lying on the ground in pain. He had several scratches and bruises all over his body, and two black eyes.

"She doesn't look it, but Emilia sure can throw a punch," Pavils sighed

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Emilia (Netherlands): I know. What was I thinking, even letting Pavils into my room? I was depressed, okay? I was desperate for a boyfriend. But then he started making all that [she shivers]…sex talk, and then I went back to reality.**  
**That little pervert better watch his step from now on!]**

* * *

The eighteen contestants were sitting on the bus, waiting for Luko to return, and luckily Marios had the best way to pass the time.

"Hello, guys, and welcome to the Newlywed's Game – European Edition!" he announced.

"Our first couple –

She's a thief from Hungary

He's Israeli with a soft spot for video games…

Dani and Hadi!"

The rest of the bus clapped. Dani and Hadi were both holding their phones, which were on painting apps.

"Our second couple," Marios continued.

"He's a romantic songwriter from Portugal

She's from the streets of Belarus…

Zeferino and Agnessa!"

There was some more applause. Zeferino and Agnessa were also holding phones. Since Agnessa didn't own one, she'd borrowed Katerina's phone.

"And our third couple," Marios announced.

"He's a Type B Farmer from Norway

She's a Paraplegic Daredevil from Denmark.

Our newest couple on Euro-Drama Roadtrip –

Sanna and Tyge!"

"So, here's the deal," said Marios. "You guys will be answered a series of questions about each other. Whoever answers the most correctly before Luko arrives wins immunity in the next challenge."

"How can you make sure of that?" Dani asked.

"Oh come on, we can all trust each other," Marios replied. "Most of us anyway…"

Amanda rolled her eyes.

"So, here's a practise question just to get you in the game," Marios announced. "Would you consider your girlfriend to be a fan of Gwuncan or Duncney?"

Five of the contestants of this gameshow within a gameshow quickly scribbled something down on their phones.

Tyge looked confused for a second.

"What's the matter, Tyge?" Marios asked, smiling.

"I don't get the question," Tyge replied.

"Who do you think would make a better couple?" Marios asked. "Gwen and Duncan, or Duncan and Courtney."

"Oh, that's simple," Tyge replied, and he scribbled something down.

"Okay, times up!" Marios exclaimed. "Let's look at your answers. Hadi, what did you say?"

"Duncney," Hadi replied, holding up his phone.

"Dani, what did you say?" Marios asked.

"I said Duncney as well," Dani replied. "I don't really care who Duncan hooks up with, but I'm a huge fan of Gwent."

"Oh, me too!" Hadi replied, and they both fisted.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): Dani and Hadi are so cute, that it's nauseating. Two tech-geeks in love. They could make for some potential allies. If I can get Hadi's trust, then I've got Dani's. And if I get Dani's trust then I've got Agnessa's trust, and if I get her trust I get Zeferino's trust! And with all that trust I can get Marios voted off! This is gonna be the best plan yet!]**

* * *

"Zeferino and Agnessa, please reveal your answers," Marios said.

Zeferino and Agnessa both held up the phones. They both read 'Duncney'.

"Congrats, you are both correct!" Marios exclaimed. "Tyge and Sanna, let us see your votes."

Sanna held up 'Gwucan', while Tyge held up 'Duncney'.

"Oh, not a great start for you guys," Marios said sadly.

"Huh?" Tyge asked. "Why would Gwen and Duncan get together?"

"Um…you mean like they did in Total Drama World Tour?" Sanna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They hooked up in World Tour?" Tyge asked, slightly alarmed. "Sorry, I never saw that season. I'd only seen Total Drama Island and about half of Total Drama Action, and then Norway had that digital switch off thing in 2009, so I never got a chance to see it."

"Wait a minute, you haven't watched TV since 2009?" Sanna asked, slightly bemused.

"Nope," Tyge replied sadly. "Though I do go to my friend's house once a year to watch the Eurovision. I never watched much TV anyway. I've too much work to do on the farm."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): You know what I like about Tyge? He may be a B-Type, but that doesn't mean he's lazy.**

**I mean, there are B-Types in my school, but they're party-obsessed guys who never do their homework and assist in giving people wedgies. I like to call them 'Geoffs'**

**I wonder if Bridgette has broken up with Geoff yet. I mean, she can do so much better!]**

* * *

"Okay, then," Marios said. "Now that we've had our practice go, it's time to do the real thing. Question 1, if your boyfriend could be any vegetable, what would it be?"

The three guys quickly wrote answers down, and the girls followed.

"Sanna and Tyge, shall we have your answers first?" Marios asked.

"I said carrot," Tyge said.

"Oh, I said tomato," Sanna sighed. "I just thought…"

"A tomato's not a vegetable, Sanna," Tyge told her.

"Oh yeah," Sanna said, and then she put her head in her hands.

"It's okay," Tyge replied. "Everyone makes mistakes."

"Agnessa and Zeferino," Marios said. "What did you two say?"

"I said lettuce," Zeferino replied.

"Aw, I said carrot," Agnessa sighed.

"Okay, hard luck, guys," Marios said. "Finally, Dani and Hadi, what did you guys say?"

Hadi held up his answer – 'Goldy Zucchini Squash'

"Huh? What's that?" Zeferino asked.

"It's a vegetable they developed in Israel," Hadi replied proudly. "It's a cross between a courgette and a squash."

"Believe it or not, I got the answer right!" Dani exclaimed.

"Wow, amazing!" Marios exclaimed. "Dani and Hadi get a point, putting them in the lead."

"Yes!" Dani and Hadi cheered, and they high-fived.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): Sanna and Tyge are a decent couple, and I can understand Zeferino and Agnessa's connection but Dani and Hadi make me wanna barf!]**

* * *

"Question 2," Marios announced. "What colour would describe your first kiss? Agnessa and Zeferino, you guys haven't gone first yet, so you will this time."

"Okay, I said purple," said Zeferino. "You know, it's a joyful colour."

"I said brown," said Agnessa. "That was what I could see during it."

A couple of the other contestants gasped.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): Was that racist? I'd say not, but it still sounded a bit wrong.**

* * *

**Zeferino (Portugal): I'm not offended. I like my skin tone. And I know she meant it in a good way**

* * *

**Agnessa (Belarus): Yeah, that sounded a bit stupid now that I think about it]**

* * *

"Sanna and Tyge," said Marios. "What did you say?"

"I said red," said Sanna.

"I would have said blue but I knew Sanna would say red," said Tyge.

"Well, it worked. You earned yourself one point," replied Marios. "Finally, Dani and Hadi, what did you guys say?"

"White," Hadi replied.

"Black," Dani replied.

Dani put her head in her hands and Hadi slapped himself three times.

"Well…that was an interesting round," Marios said awkwardly. "Question three. This one is worth two points. What French word would you use to describe your relationship? Hadi and Dani, what did you say?"

"I said 'l'ordinateur," Dani replied.

"I said 'amour'," Hadi answered.

"Okay, no double points for you," Marios answered. "Sanna and Tyge, what did you say?"

"I said 'nouveau," said Tyge.

"I said 'nouvelle," said Sanna. "Come on. It has to count."

"Okay. You can take one point," Marios sighed. "Agnessa and Zeferino, what did you say?"

"I said 'moi," replied Agnessa. "What, it's the only French word I know. Special thanks to Ruben."

"Yeah, I assumed that would happen," said Zeferino, and he also held up 'moi'.

"And you get the two points!" Marios exclaimed. "Now, team 1, Hadi and Dani, you have one point.

Team 2, Agnessa and Zeferino, you have two points

And team 3, Sanna and Tyge, you have one point.

Question 4, what is your girlfriend's ideal way of getting revenge on someone. This question is also worth two points."

The six lovebirds quickly wrote down their answers.

"Hadi and Dani," Marios announced. "What were your answers?"

"I said stealing their stuff," said Hadi.

"Steal their stuff and sell them on eBay," Dani answered. "I've done it a couple of times to enemies. It's a lot of fun."

"I've sold a lot of stuff on eBay in my time," Hans said from the front of the bus.

"Oh, what have you sold?" Dani asked.

"A load of junk, but I did manage to sell some beanie babies to "Weird Al" Yankovic," Hans replied. "If you've ever heard the 'eBay song', I'm that guy he'd never met in Norway."

"Oh," said an interested Dani. "I happen to have that on my iPod. Along with my favourite song of all time, the Gummy Bear Song!"

The others stared at her.

"What, it was made in Hungary," Dani replied defensively.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hadi (Israel): Dani likes…the gummy bear song? Oh well, at least she has headphones with her iPod.**

* * *

**Zeferino (Portugal): That song was the worst three minutes of my life.]**

* * *

"So, Dani and Hadi sort-of got the same answer, so we'll give them one point for that. Zeferino and Agnessa, what did you say?" Marios asked.

"I said she'd beat them up," Zeferino replied, holding up his answer.

"I said I'd shave her hair off," Agnessa answered.

"Who is 'her'?" Marios asked.

"Who do you think?" Agnessa asked with an evil grin.

"Eloise?" Zeferino guessed.

"No," Marios replied sarcastically.

"Yes, of course it's Eloise!" Agnessa exclaimed. "I do feel a bit bad about what I did, but I just hate when people get into my face like that."

"Is it okay if they kiss you?" Zeferino asked.

"Of course," Agnessa replied, smiling, and she and Zeferino started making out.

"Ugh," Marios gagged a little. "Moving on, to Sanna and Tyge."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Dani (Hungary): What is Marios' problem with love and affection? I mean, he's not ten anymore! Love shouldn't be gross to him**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): I'm sorry about how I'm acting, but love just makes me think of Nomena. I sure hope Dima Bilan was okay. His 2008 song may have sucked but his 2006 song wasn't too bad]**

* * *

"I said she'd run them over," Tyge said, holding up his answer.

"Gross – no!" Sanna exclaimed. "I said send them down a hill with them covered in super glue until they land in a dumpster full of feathers."

"Okay, no points for you," Marios said sadly. "So far the scores are –

Hadi and Dani have two points

Zeferino and Agnessa have two points

And Tyge and Sanna have one point

Next…"

"Luko is back!" Hans announced, and the bus door opened. The Serbian contestant looked very glum-faced. There were a few tears coming out of his eyes.

He didn't say anything. He just sat down in his seat and sighed.

"Well," Marios announced. "Since there's a tie, we should probably have one more tiebreaking question."

"It's alright, Marios," said Sanna. "I was kind of getting sick of the game. It wasn't helping our relationships."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): I can't believe people actually played that game in the first place. I've heard rumours that Marios is the audience favourite. What is wrong with you people!?]**

* * *

There was some silence for a moment as everyone just stared at Luko.

"What's wrong with him?" Sanna asked Tyge.

"I dunno," Tyge replied as he fixed his beanie. "I'll go and check."

Tyge got up from his seat and sat down next to Luko.

"Hey, man," Tyge said.

"Oh, hi," Luko sighed.

"Are you okay?" Tyge asked.

"No," Luko groaned. More tears came out.

"Why? What did the doctors say?" Tyge asked.

"It's bad news," Luko sighed. "They said…th-th-they said…"

"It's okay, Luko. I won't laugh," said Tyge in a concerned tone.

"Well…you see…they said," Luko took a deep breath. "I have diabetes!"

Tyge gasped in shock

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tyge (Norway): I knew Luko looked upset, but I didn't think it would be that bad!]**

* * *

"No way!" Tyge exclaimed. "You poor thing! I'm sure you'll be okay…"

"You don't understand!" exclaimed Luko. "I lived on caffeine! I couldn't have a meal without it! What am I supposed to do now?"

"Well, you could drink coffee," Tyge suggested. "Or Diet Coke."

"Yuck, I hate coffee!" Luko exclaimed. "And I don't think anybody likes Diet Coke."

"Well, I hope you sort yourself out," Tyge sighed. "Need a hug?"

"That'd be nice," Luko replied, and he put his arms around Tyge.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): Tyge suggested we should all make confessionals for Luko. So, I heard the bad news. I honestly don't know how Luko is going to cope with diabetes, but I hope he'll get by**

* * *

**Katerina (Macedonia): Poor Luko. It pains me to see a fellow Balkan get a condition like that. I hope you overcome it, Luko.**

* * *

**Adrijana (Slovenia): I honestly haven't really cared much about anyone on this bus since Emilia left, but I do feel bad about what happened to Luko. I may have a suck-ish life but at least I can enjoy chocolate**

* * *

**Mirzo (Bosnia-Herzegovina): Sorry about your diabetes, Luko. I know you loved caffeine, and I hope you can overcome it**

* * *

**Lou (Cyprus): So, Pavils is finally gone. Yes! I know Luko was sort of his second-in-command, but I do feel bad about what happened to him. I don't know how he's gonna cope**

* * *

**Tia (Bulgaria): Luko getting diabetes would be like Eloise being allergic to makeup. Oh, that poor kid. I did think he was a bit of a jerk at the start of the season, but I do feel bad about what just happened.**

* * *

**Hadi (Israel): I live for candy. I don't know how Luko is going to survive, but I really hope you make it through. Diabetes…that's gotta hurt.**

* * *

**Agnessa (Belarus): I've never actually had chocolate before, but I heard it's delicious. Sorry about your diabetes, Luko. Get well soon, if there's a cure**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): Hey, Luko. I just wanted to tell you that you can buy sugar-free lollipops from Chupa Chups, and there's also websites that specialize in sugar-free confectionery. Just thought you should know. I hope you make it through**

* * *

**Berto (San Marino): I always like a bit of sugar every now and then. Sorry, Luko, I hope you'll survive.**

* * *

**Dani (Hungary): Sorry about your diabetes, Luko. I hope you might overcome it someday.**

* * *

**Zeferino (Portugal): I'm so sorry, Luko. That was unexpected. I still hope you're okay.**

* * *

**Tyge (Norway): I've known people who have committed suicide, but I've never been so sad over something.**

* * *

**Johannes (Iceland): Yeah, sorry bro. Hate to see that happen to someone.]**

* * *

"That'll be 50 euros sir," the clerk said to Hans, and Hans handed her the note (or 'bill', as they say in America).

"What was that about?" Sanna asked him.

"I had to give her money for the ferry to Cyprus," Hans replied.

"A ferry?" Katerina exclaimed. "Aw no. Kelija gets seasick."

Her cat gagged for a moment and she threw up all over Tia.

"Of course," Tia sighed, and she stomped to the confessional

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tia (Bulgaria): Kelija seems to really hate me. I don't get it. Does she think I'm a threat to her friendship with Katerina?]**

* * *

Everyone was now sitting by a railing at one end of the ferry. That was, nearly everyone. Luko was lying on the bench and looking at the sky.

"You know," he sighed. "I really should have seen this coming. My parents have been telling me to cut down on sugar for ages, but I guess it just went in one ear and out the other."

"You'll be fine, Luko," Tyge said, and he patted Luko's head.

"Of course you'd think that," Luko said angrily. "Have you ever tried to go your whole life without chocolate?"

"I only eat chocolate on special occasions," Tyge replied. "The corner shop in my village marks up the prices really high on purpose because they know there's nowhere else to buy sweets for miles, and my dad's really big on eating healthily. He rarely lets us have sugar and he tries to avoid processed foods."

"That sounds like a hard life," Luko sighed.

"I can manage," Tyge replied. "My brother and sister don't cope so well, though. I don't think they've ever enjoyed farming."

"You have a brother and sister?" Luko asked, now sitting up.

"Yeah," Tyge replied. "Their names are Allis and Marc, and they're fourteen and eleven respectively. They both hear about all these things like celebrities and models and video-games and they wonder why we don't have any of those."

"You don't have video games?" Luko asked in surprise. "That must be horrible."

"Well, one of my friends has an NES. We sometimes play Mario and Donkey Kong. I had a friend who completed Super Mario Bros 3 in two hours."

"Wow, that's incredible," Luko said. "What's his name?"

"David," Tyge replied, a slightly sad look on his face.

"You okay?" Luko asked.

"Yeah, it's just, David committed suicide last year," Tyge replied.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry!" Luko exclaimed.

"It's pretty normal in my town," Tyge explained. "There's usually one or two teenagers each year who kill themselves."

"But why?" Luko asked in shock.

"They can't cope with such a difficult lifestyle," Tyge said. "Getting up at six in the morning to feed the cows and the chickens; cutting down trees to light the fire because most of us have no central heating; the list goes on. Sure there are child labour laws saying that we can only work up to 50 hours a week if we're under 18, but that's 50 hours of physical labour. And since there's no minimum wage in Norway, they don't have to pay us a penny."

"Say, I only realized this now. Did Pavils get eliminated?" Luko asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Tyge replied.

"It's fine. I never really liked him," Luko replied. "I mean, I did at first but then he started going on about you and Sanna. Well, actually, I could put up with that, but then he started acting all perverted and I realized I didn't like him."

"I never hated him, but I did think what he did to Amanda was wrong," Tyge replied. "I'm going to find Sanna."

"Oh, I think I saw her talking to Tia," Luko replied.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Luko (Serbia): Suddenly, I'm not that bothered about my diabetes anymore. I had no idea Tyge had such a difficult life. He seems to cope well with it, but his friends don't seem to. I mean, one of them committed suicide!**

* * *

**Pavils, if you're watching, Katerina and Johannes told me what you said when I passed out. Go burn in hell!]**

* * *

"Hey, I think Tyge is calling me," Sanna said.

"Okay, I'll see you around," Tia replied, and then she looked at Katerina and Kelija.

The latter was staring at Tia with an angry expression on her face.

"What are you looking at?" Tia asked angrily.

"I wasn't looking at anything," Katerina replied in a confused tone.

"I was talking to Kelija," Tia replied. "I don't think she likes me."

"You must be crazy," replied Katerina. "Kelija's a great friend."

"Of course you'd think so," Tia said, rolling her eyes.

Just then, Kelija hissed at Tia and then she spat all over her.

"What did I do to you!?" Tia cried, and then she stomped off.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tia (Bulgaria): Katerina probably thinks I'm going insane, but I'm telling you that her cat has problems**

* * *

**Katerina (Macedonia): I hope Tia is okay. She seems to have a problem with Kelija.**

* * *

**[Kelija has a picture of Tia, which she rips up with her claws.]]**

* * *

"Okay, we're here!" Hans announced, and the bus door opened. The 19 remaining contestants stepped out.

"By the way, did the doctors say you'd have to withdraw or anything?" Tyge asked.

"No, they said that the exercise on the show would be good for preventing any illnesses," Luko replied. "And besides, you're not allowed to quit the show anyway."

"Oh," Tyge replied.

"Hello contestants!" Ruben announced. "I'd congratulate you for making it to the final 19, but that's not something a good host would do."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hans (Norway, Host): He should have said – "That's not something Chris McLean would do and I desperately thrive to copy him.]**

* * *

"So, let's get on with this!" Ruben announced. "This challenge is going to be called the hot war, and you'll see why in a minute.

Here are today's teams –

Amanda of Sweden

Lou of Cyprus

Johannes of Iceland

Berto of San Marino

Tyge of Norway

Zeferino of Portugal

Sanna of Denmark

Hadi of Israel

And Marios of Greece –

You guys are team 1.

The rest of you –

Aleksander of Albania

Mirzo of Bosnia-Herzegovina

Tia of Bulgaria

Katerina of FYROM…"

"Don't you 'FYROM' me!" Katerina yelled angrily. "I'm from Macedonia!"

"No you aren't, Macedonia is a Greek province," Adrijana sighed, as she filed her nails. "Ouch! I cut myself again!"

"Can we get on with the episode!?" Ruben complained.

"Now, where was I?

Adrijana of Slovenia

Luko of Serbia

Dani of Hungary

Anka of Montenegro

Agnessa of Belarus

And Stela of Romania

You ten are on team 2."

"Yes, we're together!" Sanna and Tyge cheered, while the other two couples sighed as their partners were on the other team.

"Team 1, you guys are hereby known as the Western Wallabies

Team 2, you are the Eastern Emus…"

"Wait, why am I on the Western Wallabies?" Marios protested. "I live in Greece. Have you never seen a map?"

"This is more supposed to be a political thing," Ruben answered. "You guys have all heard of the Cold War, right? Well, since we're in Cyprus, this is going to be…

the Hot War!"

"But Sweden and Yugoslavia were neutral…" Marios pointed out.

"SHUT UP!" Ruben roared. "So, let me explain today's challenge. First, you will be parachuting off a limestone cliff, and then you will be searching for buried treasure. Whoever gets the treasure first will gain victory for their team.

Let me explain a couple of rules before we get started –

1\. All of the contestants must dig one hole that's five feet deep, and five feet in diameter before you can claim the victory. Until then the other team can steal the treasure chest. Your spades will be your measuring sticks.

"That sounds like a line from…" said Marios.

"No it doesn't!" Ruben said quickly. "Now, let's get this started. By the way, the first person to parachute off the cliff gets a bonus for their team. They get to dig one of their holes with a hydraulic drill. So who's first?"

"ME!" yelled Anka, and she leapt off the cliff.

"Anka, you forgot your parachute!" Ruben yelled. "If you get hurt then we might get sued!"

"That's all you care about?" Dani asked, rolling her eyes.

"What, it's kind of funny to see her fall," Ruben replied, and then he peeked over the edge of the cliff. "Oh, what do you know? She didn't get a scratch."

He turned around to see Dani trying to get at him. She was being held back by Agnessa and Hadi.

"Dani, I know I'm irresistible, but you'll have to control yourself," Ruben replied.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Dani (Hungary): I was trying to push you off the cliff, Ruben! God, ego much?**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): You can deny all you want, Dani, but at the end of the day you've just gotta love me!]**

* * *

"Okay, now that Anka's safe, who wants to go off the cliff next?" Ruben asked.

"Oh, I do!" Sanna exclaimed. "Let it rip, Tyge."

Tyge pushed Sanna along the cliff to gather speed, and then he pushed her off.

Luckily she was wearing a parachute, which went up after a few seconds.

"C'mon, Tyge!" she exclaimed. "This is awesome!"

"Okay then!" Tyge replied, and he leapt off the cliff. "YEAAAAHHHH!"

The others on both teams were soon to join him.

"ARRRRRRGGGGHHHH!" yelled Hadi.

"NOOOOOOO!" yelled Marios.

"EEEEEEIIIIIIII!" squealed Katerina (and Kelija who had also been dragged along with her)

"YEEEEAAAAHHHH!" cheered Agnessa and Dani.

"WOOOOOOOOOO!" cheered Luko.

"HELLLPPPPP!" screamed Amanda and Stela, who were both clinging onto each other. Amanda realized this and she shoved Stela off in mid-air.

Once most of the contestants had jumped off, they all slowly parachuted to the ground.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Sanna cheered, and then she kissed Tyge.

"You're the only one talking," Hadi gasped, before throwing up on the sand.

"Well, I guess we're all done," Lou said, and he took off his parachute.

"Not exactly," Luko pointed out. "Look!"

Lou looked at the sea.

"The other way," Luko replied, and Lou turned around.

Johannes and Aleksander were the only two left at the top of the cliff.

"C'mon guys!" Ruben exclaimed. "You don't get a choice for this challenge. You have to jump off the cliff or else that results in automatic disqualification for your team."

"Can I get an exemption?" Johannes asked.

"Sorry, Johannes, but no," Ruben replied. "See, I got these special amplifiers in my ears which make your voice sound squeaky, so I'm no longer affected by your talking."

"Okay, here goes," sighed Johannes, and he leapt off the cliff.

"EEEEKKKKKK!" he screamed, before he pulled a cord that let out his parachute.

"Aleksander," Ruben said to the Albanian contestant. "You need to jump or your team automatically loses, and you will most likely be voted off."

"That's fine," Aleksander replied. "They can't do without my cooking."

"You heard that guys!?" Ruben yelled at the contestants at the bottom of the cliff. "Eastern Emus, you have just lost to challenge thanks to Aleksander!"

"Oh no, you're not getting off that easily!" Anka yelled, and she threw a huge rock at the cliff.

The cliff shook for a bit, and then Aleksander lost his balance and fell off.

"AARRRRRGGGHHHH, I DON'T HAVE A PARACHUUUUTE!" he screamed.

"Somebody catch him, or else I get sued!" Ruben cried.

Aleksander continued to plummet towards the beach.

Tia sighed, and she held out her arms and caught him.

"I knew you cared," he said dreamily before Tia gave him a black eye.

"You should be grateful you're still alive," Tia replied angrily, and Aleksander squeaked and ran off.

"Okay, first the Eastern Emus get their advantage," Ruben announced. "Look out below!"

He threw the hydraulic drill down the cliff, and then it landed and smashed to bits.

"Okay, no advantage then!" Ruben sighed. "Oh well."

The nineteen contestants started to dig through the sand. It wasn't difficult because it was dry sand, but it kept slipping back into the hole.

"Wow, this is hard," Sanna sighed, before accidentally rolling herself into the hole.

"Here, I got you," Tyge said quickly, and he helped her back onto her chair.

"Yawn, I'm tired already," Luko groaned.

"You're fine," Tyge replied. "You're still getting used to having no caffeine."

"I don't know if I'm managing well," Luko sighed as the sand continued to slip back into his hole.

"Just don't think about it," replied Tyge. "I have to keep doing my hole now."

When Tyge got back and continued to dig, Marios wiped some sweat off his own forehead and asked – "Why were you helping the enemy?"

"Leave him alone," Tyge said, glaring at him. "He's going through a tough time."

"I guess," replied Marios, as he continued to dig. He was doing it surprisingly quickly.

* * *

[Bus Toilet:

Marios (Greece): I'm sorry but I just really have to win this challenge. If we lose, Amanda will probably try to get me voted off

* * *

Amanda (Sweden): You know it, Marios!]

* * *

_Okay, so that's this episode so far._

_Here is a cheat sheet of the teams, though they are simply split on whether their countries were democracies or dictatorships during the Cold War.  
_

_The Western Wallabies _

_Amanda, Berto, Hadi, Johannes, Lou, Marios, Sanna, Tyge and Zeferino_

_The Eastern Emus _

_Adrijana, Agnessa, Aleksander, Anka, Dani, Katerina, Luko, Mirzo, Stela and Tia,_

_Hope you enjoyed this episode, and please feel free to praise or criticize it in the reviews._


	21. Ep11 Pt2 - Totally Ps'Cyp'ed Pt2

_Disclaimer - MYEHHHHH!_

_So, I have 1,000 views! Excellent milestone, even if most of the viewers only clicked on the first chapter and then quickly left, but thank you to everyone who actually read past chapter one._

_Here is the next chapter, and another elimination. Who will it be? _

_DUN-DUN-DUN!_

* * *

Tia continued to dig, and she couldn't help but notice Aleksander was staring at her.

"I'm ignoring you," Tia said sharply. "I am now turning away."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," replied Aleksander. "There's…"

"Whatever," Tia groaned, and she turned away anyway. Immediately she saw Kelija beside her hole. The cat leapt on Tia's face and scraped at her.

"AH, HELP!" Tia cried, and she ran around the beach screaming.

"I tried to warn her," Aleksander sighed as he continued to dig

Tia went on running around the beach and tripping over people's holes until she accidentally ran into Katerina.

"Tia, what is going on!?" Katerina asked angrily, and then she looked at Kelija, who had since leapt off Tia's face and was playing dead on the sand.

"Look, you've frightened her!" Katerina said angrily. "I wish you two would be along."

Tia sighed, and she crawled back to her hole.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tia (Bulgaria): You may have won this round, cat, but I will get you for this!**

* * *

**Kelija [sticks out her tongue and spits at the camera]]**

* * *

Amanda was not managing the sand very well.

"Wow, this is hard work," Amanda sighed. "I usually get people to do my dirty work for me."

"I'm halfway through my first hole," Marios cheered from a few metres away.

"Whatever," Amanda groaned as she continued to attempt to dig.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): How did Marios finish so fast? I mean, his arms are like chicken legs!**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): [panting] That was not easy, but anything to prevent me from getting voted off.]**

* * *

Johannes wiped some more sweat off his forehead and he continued to cope with the heat. He was used to living in a cold climate so he wasn't used to this heat. Only his fedora was protecting him from the rays of the sun, and Johannes could feel sweat building up inside it.

The heat was definitely getting to everyone, and they were starting to experience visions from the past:

* * *

_Tyge continued to shovel slop into the pigsty. His family owned six pigs, all of which were incredibly greedy and were gobbling down the slop no sooner had Tyge given it to them._

"_Calm down, hogs," he said. "There's plenty here for everyone."_

"_Tyge," his mom called from the kitchen. "Pete is at the door."_

_Tyge put down the shovel, and wiped his feet on the doormat. _

_He passed his sister, who was busy sewing._

"_No, I pricked my finger again!" she cried. _

"_Allis," her mom said angrily. "I thought I told you not to play around with the sewing machine."_

"_Excuse me," Allis replied rudely. "I'm just trying to make my hand-me-downs look nice. Cousin Bella sure did wear them out."_

_Tyge also passed his brother Marc, of who was in the front yard and re-wiring the barbecue._

"_What are you doing?" his dad asked him curiously._

"_I'm trying to turn the barbecue into a video-game," Marc replied._

"_And how are you going to do that?" his dad asked._

"_I'm using a wiring tutorial that I found on the internet," Marc answered._

"_Have you been using your phone internet again?" his dad asked angrily. "You do realize that it costs a fortune."_

"_Relax, pops," his son answered. "I got the money from running errands for Mr and Mrs Christiansen. They are loaded from ripping-off kids with their candy."_

"_Hey, Pete, what's up?" Tyge asked his friend, who was at the front door._

"_Did you hear? David committed suicide," Pete said urgently._

"_I know, I heard," Tyge replied. "It's such a bummer. He was awesome at Super Mario Bros. 3."_

"_Bummer," Pete repeated, raising his eyebrows. "Is that the least you can say?"_

"_Well, he's not the first guy in the village to have killed himself," Tyge noted. "I sorta used all the good lines with the others."_

"_He's having a funeral mass next Saturday," Pete said as he lit a cigarette. "I…"_

"_Dude, I've told you to stop smoking!" Tyge complained. _

"_I know," replied Pete. "But I've just been really stressed the last few days. Our cow just gave birth to seven calves and they've been pooping everywhere, and guess who has to pick it up?"_

"_You," Tyge replied, and then he shook his head. "That's not the point! Cigarettes make you smell and they're not even good for you! Get rid of it right now!"_

_Pete groaned. Tyge was usually a chilled-out guy but there was something about cigarettes that made him go berserk. Pete also never understood why Tyge has never gotten into smoking. He did just as much labour as himself, if not more. How come he was never stressed?_

"_Okay, I'm not smoking," Pete said, and he threw the cigarette into one of the cigarette bins on the street._

"_I know you always carry around two packets," Tyge snapped, and Pete sighed and he reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of Marlboros and a packet of Benson and Hedges._

"_I like to mix and match sometimes," Pete explained._

"_I don't care!" Tyge yelled, and he tapped the side of one of the boxes, which had a notice that was in Norwegian but translated as 'Smoking kills'._

"_See this notice, it's there's for a reason!"_

"_Calm down, man. You're worse than my cousin Agatha after Norway didn't qualify for the finals of Eurovision."_

_Tyge rolled his eyes and threw all of the cigarettes in the bin. Pete groaned because he'd paid 400 krónas for them but he knew there was no point in arguing with Tyge._

_Tyge's dad was one of the bossiest people he had ever met but somehow Tyge had managed to scare him into quitting smoking._

_Tyge returned to his normal tone. "So," he said cheerfully. "What are you wearing to the funeral?"_

"_I dunno. I don't think I own anything nice," Pete sighed._

"_My sister's making me a new suit," Tyge said proudly. "Allis is really good at sewing. She once made a halter top out of Coke cans."_

"_I know. I've heard that one twenty times," Pete replied. Tyge had a bad habit of bragging about his sister, but he knew cared a lot about his siblings. There wasn't much he could say. He had an older brother and sister who were twins and they loved nothing more than to get him into trouble,_

Tyge shook his head and continued to dig. He was getting pretty far with it. It would still be an hour at least before he finished, but he felt focused.

"I can do this," he said out loud.

* * *

The camera zoomed out from his hole and landed in Sanna's hole. Since she couldn't crawl into her hole she had to dig from her chair which wasn't easy.

"Why me?" she said to herself before getting a vision from the past

"_Wheeeeeeeeeee!" Sanna cheered, as her friends Meliss and Bjasmin pushed her down a ramp outside the dressing room._

_They were at the national selection where they'd pick the Danish entrant for Euro-Drama Roadtrip. A lot of boys and girls at their school had sent in audition tapes in hope of getting chosen. Sanna, Meliss and Bjasmin were amongst them._

_A month ago Cartoon Network had announced the shortlists for Norway, Sweden, Iceland, Finland and Denmark on a special hour-long TV show._

_There were ten spots at the selection for Danish entrants, and Sanna was the only person in her school who had been selected._

_Boy, had Jeti (the most popular girl in school) been jealous._

_Anyway, Sanna felt confident enough at her chances of winning, but she knew there was a guy in the selection called Kristophie who may have been a threat to that._

_He was a Lego architect from the suburbs of Aarhus and he showcased his many creations in a special presentation where he showed them videos of him building magnificent pieces of art. _

_He had created statues of the Little Mermaid (minus the nips), Emmelie de Forrest and even Emmelie de Forrest with a mermaid body._

_Emmelie had been one of the judges and she said the next thing he should create should be the Olsen Brothers as brother bears_

_The audience had laughed at that, though Sanna didn't really understand why it was so funny._

_Anyways, she knew he was the favourite but she still thought she was in with a shot._

_Bjasmin pushed Sanna down the ramp again._

"_Yes, this is fun!" Sanna cheered as Meliss caught her, and then she shushed them. "I can hear talking," she whispered._

"_I dunno, Martin, she seems to be pretty popular on Twitter," said a voice inside one of the dressing rooms, which Sanna recognized as Kristophie's. "Plus, she's got a great bust. She'll surely get guy-votes for that."_

"_Oh, bust schmust," another guy (who Sanna assumed was Martin) replied. "When it comes down to it, she'll be pretty useless. So what she's a pretty face, she can't use her legs."_

"_I guess," Kristophie replied._

"_I mean, could you imagine her swimming? She'd probably drown before getting into the water," Martin continued._

"_Yeah, that's true too," Kristophie laughed. "Okay, I guess she won't win then. I think the audience will have enough sense."_

_Sanna couldn't believe what she was hearing, and knocked on the door._

"_That must be the pizza," Kristophie exclaimed, and he walked over. "I hope the deliverer is the hot one with the blue stripes in her hair."_

_He opened the door confidently, and he was shocked when he saw who it was._

"_Sanna…hey…" Kristophie said awkwardly. "So…"_

"_Be cool," Martin whispered aloud. "She probably didn't hear."_

"_Oh, I heard alright!" Sanna yelled. "How could you even say that?"_

"_It wasn't me," Kristophie protested. "It was my friend."_

"_Hey!" Martin yelled angrily._

"_You agreed with him," Sanna pointed out._

"_Well…um…it's not like your friends are any better," Martin interrupted. "See your friend on the right. She ate all of the coffee cake at lunchtime. And then she had the lemon cake."_

"_Are you calling me fat?" Bjasmin asked angrily._

"_MAYBE!" yelled Martin_

"_Okay, that's it, we're out of here!" Sanna exclaimed, and Meliss and Bjasmin followed._

* * *

Sanna was still in her vision, but the anger from it was making her dig faster.

The camera left her hole and zoomed into Luko's hole.

He was thinking about last night at the hospital

* * *

_Luko lay in the hospital bed, watching cartoons on the TV._

_He was currently watching Adventure Time. He didn't actually know what they were saying because it was dubbed in Greek, but he'd seen the episode before so he still found it funny._

_He was wearing a white hospital gown, which kind of reminded him of a Snuggie. He felt relaxed, like he'd been given a well-deserved break from the show._

_That's when the doctor came into his ward._

"_Hey, what's up doc?" Luko asked._

_The doctor started speaking in a miserable voice. Luko couldn't understand what he was saying because he was speaking Greek._

"_Excuse me, do you speak English?" Luko asked. "Or Serbian? Croatian will do as well."_

"_Oh," the doctor said, and he walked off._

_A nurse came back into the room._

_She had long blonde hair and fishnet stockings_

'_Sexy,' Luko thought in his head, but unlike Pavils, he was smart enough not to say it out loud._

"_Hello…um…Luko, is it?" the nurse asked._

"_Yes," Luko nodded._

"_It's bad news," the nurse replied._

"_Oh no, am I dying?" Luko asked in shock._

"_No, it's not that bad," the nurse continued. "You have type 2-diabetes."_

"_What are diabetes?" Luko asked._

"_Oh, it's a condition where you have high blood sugar," the nurse explained, but Luko still looked confused._

"_Basically, you may never be able to eat sugar again," the nurse said calmly, but that did not help._

_Luko let out an almighty yell – "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

With that, the camera went from Luko and over to Tia.

Tia's vision wasn't from the past. It was more of a made-up nightmare.

* * *

_Katerina stood in the middle of the wrestling ring, dressed in a black-and-white referee's uniform._

"_Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the fight of the season – woman versus cat!"_

"_In the red corner – a punk-rocker with nine piercings, all the way from Bulgaria, Tia the Tiger!"_

"_You're going down, cat!" Tia yelled._

"_And in the blue corner – a ginger striped Persian, currently in residence in the Former Yugoslav Republic of Macedonia, Kelija the Cat!"_

"_Neow!" Kelija purred triumphantly._

"_Okay, get ready in 3…2…1…FIGHT!"_

_Immediately, Kelija pounced on Tia's face._

"_Arrggghh, get her off! Get her off! GET HER OFF!"_

"_Calm down, Tia," said Katerina. "She's only playing the game."_

"_Oh yeah!?" Tia yelled, and she pulled Katerina off of her face and threw her on the ground._

"_1…2…3…" the crowd exclaimed. "4…5…6…7…8…9…KO!"_

_Tia cheered, but then she saw Katerina's face._

"_Well done," Katerina said angrily, and she carried Kelija to the infirmary._

* * *

Tia got back into reality, and she shivered at the thought of it actually happening.

She continued to dig at a reasonable pace, but one person who wasn't succeeding was Hadi.

He was too busy thinking about his school.

* * *

_Hadi continued to ride in the janitor's cart._

_He found it was a great form of transport. Not only did it prevent bullies from seeing him, but it saved him all of the walking._

"_Is this your classroom?" the janitor asked him._

"_No," Hadi replied. "It's on the next right. I can't tell you how much I appreciate this."_

"_No problem," the janitor replied. "I'm Palestinian too so I know how you feel."_

_A group of boys came up the corridor. There were five of them._

"_Where did that Arabic ******* go?" the leader asked. He was small with dark blonde hair and white skin._

'_Tamon,' Hadi thought angrily. Tamon used to be his best friend before they went to high school._

_He used to get teased a lot like Hadi, mainly because he was small and skinny and, well, most of the kids at Hadi's school liked to pick on people no matter what the cost was._

_He remembered they used to nickname him 'Tampon'. But then Tamon's dad made an investment with a brush company who had invented bath toys with bristles that could wash yourself while you played with it. It was a huge success in Israel and even made it in Lebanon and Jordan. Tamon's family soon became very rich and Tamon used this to his advantage._

_He paid the bullies of the school to become his servants and the power got to his head and he grew to enjoy Hadi suffering._

"_Okay, this is my stop," Hadi whispered to the janitor._

"_No it isn't!" Tamon exclaimed, and two of his cronies pulled Hadi out of the cart. "Your stop is at Swirly-ville. You didn't think you'd get off that easily, did you?"_

"_What is your problem anyway?" Hadi asked angrily. "Ever since you got all that money you've become a spoiled brat."_

"_Did anyone hear that? It's an Arab talking," one of his cronies said._

"_Yeah, nothing you say matters," another one said._

_(Racism was a huge problem at this school)_

"_Besides, I don't see your problem," said Tamon. "If it had been you who'd won the money, you would have done the same."_

_Hadi knew that wasn't true. When Tamon first announced that his dad had invested in the brush company, Hadi had imagined what he'd do with the money. He remembered thinking about going to Disneyland Paris or buying a flat-screen TV. Not getting revenge on Tamon._

"_I don't know if you realized this yet, but I was only pretending to be friends with you so I wouldn't be a loner, but now I don't need you anymore because I've got all the friends I want now!" Tamon said sharply._

"_They're not your friends, they're…" protested Hadi, before Tamon placed his hand over Hadi's mouth._

"_You say no more!" yelled Tamon. "Take him away boys!"_

_Hadi sighed as four of Tamon's henchmen dragged him away by his limbs to the boy's bathroom._

* * *

"I'm finished my first hole!" Mirzo exclaimed. "Is it okay if I take a short break?"

"Sure, we're not stopping you," Tia said as she continued to imagine getting revenge on Kelija.

"I'm finished too!" Marios exclaimed. "I'm going to go onto another hole now!"

"I think I just finished as well," said Tyge. "I guess I may as well do another one!"

"That's the spirit, Tyge!" Marios yelled. "Do it already!"

Tyge stared at him weirdly.

"Too much?" Marios asked, blushing, and then he started to dig the next hole.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): I know I'm over-reacting, but Amanda is going to try and boot me off. I hope I'm not turning into Courtney. She is by far my least favourite character of the original cast.**

**To this day, I wish it had been Courtney who had been voted off first, transformed into an obnoxious rapper and later into a creepy beast. Oh well, I guess you can't get everything in life.**

***he sighs*]**

* * *

"Phew, I'm wrecked," Sanna sighed as she finished off her hole.

"There's a water cooler in a nearby shack," said Tyge.

"Oh, thanks," Sanna replied. "The heat was really getting to me. I was starting to have hallucinations about the past."

"Yeah, so did I," said Tyge. "I had to re-live David's funeral. He was a guy in my village who committed suicide."

"Oh," Sanna said sadly. "I went back to the moment when I heard Kristophie making mean remarks about me. I'm going to get some water."

"Okay, I'm going to dig another hole," said Tyge, and he walked over to a new spot, dragging his spade behind him. The new spot was next to Johannes, who was also having a mirage.

Johannes continued to dig his hole. He was halfway through, which he felt satisfied with, since he wasn't very strong.

"Hi Johannes," said a voice behind him.

Johannes gasped. Behind him, he saw a lady wearing a white blouse and leggings.

"Momma?" he said nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm not real. You're just imagining me from the heat," she replied. "So, how's the game so far?"

"Erm…not bad," Johannes replied. He still couldn't believe what was happening.

"You know, our family could really use 1 million euros," said Momma. "It would really help fund our fishing business. But I want you to know something."

"And what's that?" Johannes asked, stuttering.

"I want you to win this fairly," his mom answered. "I know your talent is useful and all, but I don't want it to get to your head. You don't want the team to turn against you or anything. The kid from Israel is wearing earplugs because of you."

"I guess that's a good point," Johannes said. "Say, could you grab a spade and help me? I'm getting pretty tired."

"You do realize that I'm not real," she said. "Goodbye Johannes. I'll see you when you get home. Hopefully you'll be 1 million euros richer at that point. That equals to about 10 million krónas if I'm not mistaken."

"Bye," Johannes replied awkwardly, and he continued to dig.

"Dude?" said a voice above him. It was Tyge.

"Oh, hi," Johannes said, blushing. "Did you hear all of that?"

"Most of it," Tyge replied. "Were you having an 'allucination?"

"How did you know?" Johannes asked.

"You're not the only one who had one," Tyge replied. "Well, I best be gettin' back to my hole."

"Okay," Johannes replied.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Johannes (Iceland): That was really weird. Was it a message from above?**

* * *

**Tyge (Norway): Johannes sure didn't seem to enjoy his vision. I hope he's okay.]**

* * *

A few of the contestants who had finished their first hole were chatting by the water cooler.

"Woah, that was intense!" Marios gasped.

"I thought it was easy," Lou replied. "I just thought about something else to keep my mind off it."

"Oh, the power of being naïve," Tia sighed, as she gulped down her cup of water. "I could hardly focus. I kept having these weird visions."

"Oh, I had one too," said Sanna. "I imagined that I was back at the national selection hearing what Kristophie said about me."

"I had one where I was wrestling Kelija," Tia replied. "That cat drives me insane! She is out to get me!"

"Erm…okay," Sanna replied, and she slowly wheeled herself away.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): Yes, I saw when Kelija jumped on Tia's face; I can't believe Katerina missed it!**

**Still, Tia's taking it a bit too seriously. I mean, it's just a cat**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): Ha, cat fight! Literally!]**

* * *

Zeferino continued to dig, when his shovel stopped digging.

"Ugh, there's a huge rock in the way!" Zeferino complained.

"Here, I'll help you get it out," said Mirzo, and he jumped into Zeferino's hole and helped him dig.

"Wait, that's not a rock – it's the treasure chest!" Zeferino cheered. "Guess what guys, we won!"

"YEAH, I'M SAFE!" Marios cheered. "Oh…um…sorry."

"That was not suspicious," Amanda said as loudly and as sarcastically as she could.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): Just a bit of extra insurance *wink*]**

* * *

"Well, it looks like we're the winners!" Tyge cheered. "Yeah!"

"Yes, this'll be the year for small countries!" Berto exclaimed.

"Not so fast!" Ruben announced from his helicopter. "I clearly stated before the challenge that all of the contestants must complete their holes in order to be able to claim their treasure chest.

Amanda, Lou, Johannes, Berto, Tyge. Sanna and Marios, you seven have all completed your holes, and Zeferino gets a free pass since he found the treasure. Hadi, however, is still digging! The Eastern Emus are free to claim it for themselves."

"And that is just what we've done!" Dani exclaimed. She had moved the chest to beside her hole, and was sitting on it.

"Hey, give that back!" Amanda protested.

"Make me," Dani replied smugly. "I'm just playin' by the rules."

"Well, looks like we win," said Agnessa, shrugging.

"Not so fast, Emus!" Ruben exclaimed. "Despite the fact that Mirzo, Tia, Luko, Dani, Anka, Agnessa, Stela, Katerina and ADRIJANA have finished their hole…"

He paused for a moment so he could let the camera move to Adrijana, who jumped out of her hole and gasped for breath.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): I was buried down there for five minutes and I only had a tiny hole to breathe through. But did anybody notice? NO!**

**And then, somehow, all the sand comes up and I have a perfect hole. Great, just great!]**

* * *

"…but Aleksander is still digging his hole," Ruben added.

"Come on, Alex, we don't have all day," Anka sighed.

"I'm in no rush," Aleksander replied. "After all, if you lose me, you lose my cooking, and that wouldn't be good at all."

Anka bent down into the hole and grabbed Aleksander's right ear and twisted it sharply.

"ARRRRGGGHHH, DON'T DO THAT!" Aleksander yelled.

Anka let go and said – "If we don't win this challenge, I'll hang you to the ceiling by your earring."

"If you do that, then I'll stop cooking," Aleksander replied.

"Oh, don't try that again!" Stela yelled. "We all know that's the reason you're still in the game! Now dig your hole now!"

Aleksander gulped and dug as fast as he could, which was actually quite fast.

"Please, Hadi," Marios pleaded. "You're nearly there. We've gotta get this victory."

"Marios, calm down," Amanda said. "It's not the end of the world."

"Oh, shut it!" Marios snapped.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): Yep, I'm totally turning into Courtney. [He shudders]]**

* * *

Hadi and Aleksander continued to pant as they tried to finish off their holes.

Meanwhile, Dani and Johannes were fighting over the chest.

"Come on ma'am," Johannes said smoothly. "Just gimme the chest."

"Huh?" Dani asked, before Johannes grabbed the chest off of her.

"Oh, get back here!" Dani yelled, and she grabbed the chest back, whilst screaming "Lalalalalalala," so she wouldn't have to listen to Johannes.

"Hadi, you can do it!" Tyge exclaimed.

"Aleksander, do it or else!" Anka screamed.

Dani and Johannes continued to tug the chest, while Hadi and Aleksander continued to dig. In the end, the first person to complete their hole was…

…

…

…

…

…Hadi!"

"Done!" he exclaimed

"Yes!" Johannes cheered, and Dani grabbed the chest while he was distracted.

"Done!" Aleksander exclaimed not long after.

"NO!" Johannes screamed, and he fell to the ground and banged his fists.

"And the Eastern Emus win!" Ruben announced. "Aleksander, Mirzo, Tia, Katerina, Adrijana, Luko, Dani, Anka, Agnessa and Stela – you are all safe for another night!

Amanda, Lou, Johannes, Berto, Tyge, Zeferino, Sanna, Hadi and Marios, you are all on the chopping block. Who will leave? We shall found out in a few short hours – don't forget to cast your votes! By the way, tonight's voters will only be the Western Wallabies. The Eastern Emus don't get to vote tonight!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): I think I've got Marios set up for a good fall. But I still have to be absolutely certain, and I know exactly who can help me]**

* * *

Most of the contestants were still on the beach, but Sanna and Tyge had decided to stay behind and admire the sunset.

They were both sitting on Sanna's wheelchair, and Tyge had a tear in his eye.

"Are you okay?" Sanna asked.

"I'm sorry, but the sunset is so pretty," Tyge sniffed. "It's the third most beautiful thing I have ever seen. You're the first!"

"Oh, thank you," Sanna replied sweetly, and then they made out for a bit, before Sanna stopped and said – "Wait, so what's the second most beautiful thing?"

"Oh, just a rose I saw in my garden once," Tyge replied, fixing his beanie. "I gave it to David's mother at his funeral."

"Is David the one who committed suicide?" Sanna asked.

"Yes," Tyge sighed.

"Well, I'm sorry," Sanna replied, and they made out again.

Johannes had his sweatpants rolled up as he dipped his feet in the water. He was sitting on the dock and he tried to wash the sweat out of his fedora.

While he was digging he was sweating so much that his hat was filled to the brim with sweat.

"You know, washing out your hat with sea-water isn't gonna make it much better," said a voice behind him.

"Amanda," Johannes said, putting his fedora back on. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you'd help me with something," Amanda replied. "I think you'd benefit from this too. You see, Marios has been going around spreading these nasty rumours about me as you may know, but he's also been making a few about you. He said your fedora…um…made you look like a detective from a 1950s Sci-Fi film."

"How is that an insult?" Johannes asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Marios seemed to think it was," Amanda lied. "And he's still hurting my feelings. He keeps telling everyone that I'm evil and…well…it hurts me."

"Amanda, just how gullible do you think I am?" Johannes asked angrily.

"Oh, so you're on my side?" Amanda asked hopefully.

"What? No, and you know it!" Johannes yelled angrily. "I know Marios is telling the truth, and I could convince the whole team to vote you off…"

Amanda gasped.

"…but I'm not going to. It would pain me to see a Scandinavian get booted so early. However, I'm still not voting off Marios. I know you've been messing with his head on purpose, and he's got a load of useful talents. But I'll still help you vote someone off."

"Okay, I guess that'll do," Amanda sighed.

"I just hope you know the sacrifices I'm making," Johannes snapped. "Everyone's gonna think I'm the villain after this. You totally owe me one, Amanda!

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): So the bad news is that Johannes knows that I'm a villain, but at least I'm safe for another night.**

**I still wish I could have voted off Marios**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): Okay, that's it, I'm going home! I may as well take my elimination with good grace. *sighs***

* * *

**Johannes (Iceland): I think I've convinced enough people. I still hope Amanda knows that she owes me. I'm not an idiot like Stela or Anka. And yes, I know about their alliance. It's obvious.]**

* * *

When Sanna and Tyge got back to the bus, Ruben was standing before the contestants.

"Sanna and Tyge, glad to see you're back," Ruben said. "We're just about to announce the results. Sit down and I'll reveal the votes.

As you know, the contestants who does not receive a marshmallow must get a taxi and a plane out of here.

The following of you are safe –

Sanna

Tyge

Zeferino

Hadi

Johannes

Berto

Marios."

"What? For real?" Marios gasped. "Well…thanks."

The only two left were Amanda and Lou.

"So, only one marshmallow left. Will it go to Amanda or Lou?

I can now reveal that the final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Amanda!"

Amanda smiled as she caught her marshmallow.

"What, but why?" Lou asked in shock.

Everyone stared at Johannes angrily.

"I've a feeling SOMEBODY has been messing with our heads during the voting!" Sanna yelled angrily. "Johannes!"

Johannes stomped over to the Bus Toilet and opened the door and stomped in

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Johannes (Iceland): Amanda is such a *****. Everyone is going to turn against me now thanks to her. I'm thinking of telling everyone what she made me do, but they're not going to believe me.**

**Besides, Amanda owes me one. I don't know what she owes me yet, but it'll be good.]**

* * *

"Well, I guess I'm leaving now," Lou sighed. "Oh well. At least I beat Pavils."

"Bye Lou!" a few people exclaimed, and the Cypriot stepped off the bus.

"So," Ruben said to the camera. "Lou is the next to leave Euro-Drama Roadtrip. Thankfully, Cyprus is a small country, and most Cypriots will probably start rooting for Greece, so I'll probably be safe from the angry e-mails for another day.

Thanks Johannes!

But what, why, where, when and who will be going next?

Did that sentence even make sense?

Find out next time on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!"

* * *

_Votes:_

_Amanda:_

_3pts: Marios_

_2pts: Lou_

_1pt: Berto_

* * *

_Lou:_

_3pts: Amanda_

_2pts: Marios_

_1pt: Berto_

* * *

_Johannes:_

_3pts: Lou_

_2pts: Hadi_

_1pt: Zeferino_

* * *

_Berto:_

_3pts: Lou_

_2pts: Marios_

_1pt: Amanda_

* * *

_Tyge:_

_3pts: Lou_

_2pts: Marios_

_1pt: Amanda_

* * *

_Zeferino:_

_3pts: Lou_

_2pts: Amanda_

_1pt : Marios_

* * *

_Sanna:_

_3pts: Lou_

_2pts: Amanda_

_1pt: Marios_

* * *

_Hadi:_

_3pts: Lou_

_2pts: Amanda_

_1pt: Marios_

* * *

_Marios:_

_3pts: Amanda_

_2pts: Johannes_

_1pt: Berto_

* * *

_Lou – 20pts_

_Amanda – 14pts_

_Marios – 12pts_

_Berto – 3pts_

_Johannes – 2pts_

_Hadi – 2pts_

_Zeferino – 1pt_

_Nul points – Sanna, Tyge_

* * *

_So, Lou is the next to leave. I'm really sad to see him go, because he was one of my favourite characters. He really developed over the eleven episodes he was in._

_The following have been eliminated so far -  
Jessie, Anton, Eloise, Rikard, Shay, Symon, Alma, Emilia, Pavils, Lou._

_Only eighteen contestants remain. _

_Next time, we're going to Israel to meet with some familiar faces. That's right, some of the classic contestants will make appearances - but which ones will they be, and what have they been up to since their departure?_

_Find out next time..._

_Until then, please review (The longer the better), favourite and follow. I mean, if you want. ;-)_


	22. Ep12 Pt1 - This Pun Israelly Bad

Euro-Drama Roadtrip – Episode 12 – This pun Isreally bad

"Last time on Euro-Drama Roadtrip

The 19 remaining competitors went to Cyprus to parachute off a limestone cliff and onto a beach where they had to dig for buried treasure.

The teams were split by the former iron curtain. Former dictatorships were on one team, and democracies were on the other team.

In the end, the western team found the treasure, but Hadi was still yet to finish his hole, and in that time Dani managed to steal the victory for the Eastern Emus. Some girlfriend she is!

Amanda tried to convince Johannes to help her vote off Marios, but he refused, instead assisting her in voting off Lou.

In the end, Lou went home, making him the second person to get voted off in their own country, after Symon. But how will he deal with Pavils at the Grand Hotel?

And who will be joining him next time?

Find out right now on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!

By the way, that sentence from last time, "But what, why, where, when and who will be going next?" does NOT make sense at all.

Ruben Anderson OUT!"

* * *

Lou walked out of the cab that arrived at the hotel from the airport.

He rushed into the hotel without checking in first.

"I've really gotta pee," he said to himself, and he rushed to the guys' bathroom

When he came in, he saw a stall door that said "RESERVED FOR PAVILS PAKAĻU."

"He reserved a toilet stall for himself?" Lou asked. "That is just wrong. Meh…I'm gonna go in anyway."

He had just pushed the door open when Emilia burst out from another stall.

"Don't go in there!" she yelled. Just then, a paint-can fell from the stall door and dropped into the toilet.

"What is going on?" Lou asked. "And why are you in the guys' bathroom?"

"I was trying to get revenge on Pavils," Emilia replied. "He tried to take advantage of me yesterday, like he did to Amanda. Then again, after watching the re-runs, I can safely say Amanda deserved it."

"Amanda's evil?" Lou asked.

"Yeah, she got Alma voted off to save her own butt," Emilia explained. "She also got Johannes to vote you off, and she's the reason Marios was acting so strange in the last challenge."

"That explains a lot," Lou replied. "Still, even she doesn't deserve that abuse. How about I help you get back at Pavils? And I think I know exactly how can do it."

"Really?" Emilia asked.

"Well, no, but we'll come up with something," Lou replied.

* * *

Everyone was staring at Johannes angrily.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): Poor Lou, I can't believe Johannes got him voted off like that. What a rat!**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): For some reason, I have a feeling that Amanda has something to do with this. I know Johannes is a bit selfish, but he's still a good guy.**

**Then again, wouldn't she have gotten him to vote me off?]**

* * *

Johannes pulled his fedora over his face and sighed.

He glared at Amanda angrily.

That's when Dani came over and plugged one of her earphones into his ear

"_Oh, I'm a gummy bear._

_Yes, I'm a gummy bear_

_Oh, I'm a yummy, chummy, funny, lucky gummy bear!"_

"Arrrgh!" Johannes screamed. "I hate this song!"

"I know, most people do, but I love it!" Dani replied. "I have it on my iPod in fifteen different languages. Enjoy!"

"Go away," Johannes snapped, pulling off the earphones. "I didn't want to get Lou voted off. Somebody made do it. And that person owes me big time."

"Oh, who is it then?" Dani asked.

"I don't tell tales," Johannes snarled. "Who do you think I am?"

"Um…" Dani answered.

"It was a rhetorical question," Johannes replied. "Now sit down and leave me alone."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Dani (Hungary): I somehow doubt that somebody forced Johannes to do it. He's just selfish is all**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): And now he's confirmed that it was Amanda. I should thank him for saving my butt, but it's a fellow Greek we're talking out. She may as well have gotten me kicked off!**

* * *

**Amanda (Sweden): Why is Marios so worked up? It's not like he and Lou even hung out that much.**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): I know Lou and I didn't hang out that much, but he's still a fellow Greek. That's the principle that counts**

* * *

**Johannes (Iceland): I am SO ANGRY with Amanda! She may be a fellow Scandinavian but there are still limits. That's why Katerina can't put up with Anka!]**

* * *

Hadi had his head in his lap and he was crying.

"Hadi, you okay?" Dani asked.

"I had an hallucination yesterday during the digging," Hadi replied. "It was about my high school. There's this guy in my year who used to be my best friend when I was younger, and then his dad became really rich and he became really spoilt and he ditched me, paid a load of tough guys to be his friend and give me swirlies and that crap!"

"I'm so sorry," Dani replied. "I had a vision too. I used to get bullied a lot, and then I went to juvie for stealing those shoes and I had a cell-mate who showed me how to defend myself against those girls. In return I showed her how to solve a Rubik's cube with one hand."

"Cool," Hadi said. "Maybe you could show me sometime. I never did manage to solve one."

"Oh, it's pretty simple. You just have to understand that you have to solve it in layers rather than sides," Dani replied. "I think I have one in my backpack, I could show you how to solve it."

"That'd be nice," Hadi replied, and Dani stood on the seat to get her bag.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hadi (Israel): It still hasn't really sunk in that I have a girlfriend. All those years of Tamon and his cronies saying I'm going to "die a virgin" and that ****, I finally have something to rub in his face.**

**I know that doesn't sound very nice, but after all the pain he's put me through, it doesn't sound too bad.**

**Best of all, as far as I know, Tamon has never had one girlfriend. We go to an all-boys school, but once I saw him on the street trying to chat up a girl, and she immediately fell for one of his cronies. Looks like money can't buy you everything.**

* * *

**Dani (Hungary): Tamon, I don't know you, but if you're watching this**

**[she flips him the bird]]**

* * *

Hadi had just told Dani about what he'd said in the confessional.

"Yeah, a lot of girls just love a bad boy," Dani sighed. "I learned long ago that it's not the right way to go."

"Oh, what happened to you?" Hadi asked.

"Well, it wasn't me who dated him," Dani replied. "You know that girl that I stole the shoes from?"

"Yeah," Hadi replied. "The one who got you sent to juvie."

"Well, she went on a date with one of the coolest guys in our school, and, well, I don't actually know what happened, but the morning after the date, a load of pictures were put up around the school of her and the bad boy in a juvie cell with eye-liner dripping down their faces.

We were going to go down and taunt them, but then I realized that would make me a hypocrite 'cuz I'd only been released three weeks before."

Hadi laughed, and then he said – "Wait a minute; the guy was wearing eye-liner?"

"Yeah," Dani nodded. "A lot of guys in my school think make-up is cool. They wear it along with their shirts tucked into their skinny jeans."

"I'm so glad my school has a dress code," Hadi said, picturing Tamon wearing what Dani had described. "I don't think I could stand looking at that all day."

"My school doesn't have a dress code," Dani replied. "If you've ever seen one of those obnoxious high-school sitcoms on Disney Channel, my school is exactly like those, just in a different language."

"Yeah, I hate Disney Channel too," Hadi sighed. "I watch it sometimes when there's nothing else on, but I still hate it."

"That's the problem with that channel, isn't it," Dani sighed.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Dani (Hungary): One thing I love about Hadi is that he's got so much interesting stuff to talk about. Most guys I know have nothing to talk about except sports and sex. Or the two of them combined – gross!**

* * *

**Amanda (Sweden): Dani has no taste. Bad boys will always be the best. Not that I even care that much about a relationship; I'm more of a 'one-night stand' sort of girl. Now to get the "Frilly Foursome's" trust. I still need to figure out how I'll be subtle about it, and it's unlikely that Johannes will help me again, despite being the gentleman that he is.**

**I'm going to need a backup plan]**

* * *

"Okay, guys, we're going on another ferry to Israel!" Hans announced.

Once again, Kelija threw up all over Tia.

"What is your problem!?" Tia exclaimed, and she went to the toilet to clean up.

"Do you think she's going insane?" Katerina asked her cat.

Kelija nodded her head.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tia (Bulgaria): Arrrgh, Kelija is making me go insane! What did I ever do to her?]**

* * *

While the bus was on the ferry, Aleksander took the oven out of the storage on the bus and started to cook breakfast.

"Bon apetit," he said to Amanda, who was first in line.

"Hotdogs for breakfast?" she said. "That's really weird."

"Hey, you said you loved hotdogs," Aleksander replied.

"That was only…" Amanda said before she paused. "I mean, yeah, I love hotdogs, just not for breakfast."

Hadi was next in line.

"Sorry, but I can't eat pork because I'm Muslim," Hadi explained. "Do you have anything else?"

"What!?" Aleksander exclaimed. "Muslims aren't supposed to eat pork? I've really got to start listening in Religion."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Aleksander (Albania): I remember once I was eating a ham sandwich in the canteen of my school, and the principal grabbed it off me and told me to burn in Jahannam. Now I know why!**

**And in case you haven't already figured it out, yes, I am Muslim!]**

* * *

Tyge was telling Sanna a story about when a load of chickens escaped his friend's pen and ran all over town.

"…so they got into that rip-off confectionery store, and one of the employees started screaming their heads off, and then…"

Tia came rushing over to the couple.

"You've gotta help me!" she exclaimed. "She's out to get me."

"Who?" asked Tyge.

"Kelija!" Tia exclaimed, pointing at her. She was resting in Katerina's arms.

Tyge burst out laughing, but Sanna shushed him.

"It's okay, Tia," Sanna said, and she let Tia cry on her shoulder. "I know. I saw Kelija grabbing your face yesterday. I never knew cats could hold grudges."

"You don't know the half of it!" Tia cried.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tia (Bulgaria): [still sulking] There's this group of new age freaks at my school and they always go on about how the stars have written our destinies, and they claim that trees, insects and other animals think and feel just like the rest of us, and I used to think they were crazy.**

**After all the trauma Kelija is putting me through, I'm starting to think they aren't so crazy after all.]**

* * *

Marios rushed over to Berto and Luko.

"Hey, there's a confectionary stand on the ferry!" Marios exclaimed. "They've got…"

"Please don't tease me," Luko sighed.

"Sorry, man. I forgot all about the diabetes," Marios sighed. "They've got sugar free lollipops. Do you want any?"

"No thanks," Luko replied, and he sighed. "I'm not coping with this condition. My arms still hurt from the digging challenge."

"So, you're telling me caffeine prevents pain," Marios said curiously.

"Not exactly. It was more of a distraction," Luko replied. "That… it was like a sewer of flavours and preservatives…"

"Do you know what a sewer is?" Marios interrupted.

"I crammed for my English exam, okay!?" Luko snapped.

"It's cool. We can speak Serbian if you want," Marios offered. "Камера је купање у парадајзу."

"The camera is swimming in the tomatoes," Luko translated. "What?"

"Gimme a break. I speak forty-three languages," Marios snapped back.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): Do you know how hard it is to learn 43 languages!? I pretty much had to give up my social life!**

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): [from outside] What social life do you have?**

**[Marios kicks the door open and hits Ruben].**

**Ruben: My crotch!]**

* * *

The eighteen remaining contestants stepped off the bus (which had since left the ferry) to see Ruben wearing a dressing-gown and tea-towel.

"What are you wearing?" Hadi asked.

"I am wearing traditional Jewish clothing," Ruben replied.

"You look like someone from a Christmas school play," Amanda remarked.

"No I don't…" Ruben replied angrily.

"Oh my God, he does!" Sanna added. "I remember when I did my school play. I was a narrator, and I accidentally said "Beavis" instead of "Jesus."

"I was an angel," Amanda told her. "My school took the production values to a whole new level! I had to fly across the stage in a harness."

"You must have been really brave to get picked," Sanna said.

"Actually I was the understudy," Amanda explained. "The girl who was originally cast flew into the wall during a rehearsal, and she broke her nose."

"Ouch!" Sanna exclaimed.

"Enough chit-chat!" yelled Ruben. "Anyways, before I explain your challenge, I better tell you about how we'll determine who wins. We have gotten eleven people to judge. You may remember them from Total Drama Island…"

"YES!" Marios cheered.

"I HATE YOU!" Ruben whined. "Anyways, please welcome – Owen…"

"Wa-hoo!" Owen cheered. "This season is awesome! I was rooting for Emilia, but sadly she's out. I guess Luko is pretty cool too."

Luko smiled at the mention of his name.

"Leshawna!" Ruben announced.

"What's up, my brothers?" Leshawna exclaimed. "And no, Luko, it's not literal."

"Thanks," Luko said sarcastically.

"Also, with us, Bridgette," Ruben announced, and Bridgette walked up to the contestants.

"What's up, guys?" she said, smiling. "Now, I don't wanna show favouritism, but I have to say, my favourite is probably Tyge. Strange, he could probably do so much better himself."

"What?" asked a confused Tyge, and then he realized Sanna had her head in her hands.

"Oh no, Bridgette, you don't understand…" Sanna said hesitantly.

"You're sorry you got caught!" Bridgette interrupted. "I don't like to hold grudges, but I also don't like it when people make fun of my boyfriend!"

"Sanna, what's going on?" Tyge asked.

"This is ridiculous," Sanna replied. "In one of my confessionals I said that Bridgette could do better than Geoff."

"Well, if you wanna play that game, that's fine," Bridgette snapped. "It's not like your boyfriend is much better. He could do with shaving for once."

"Burn," Luko said sarcastically.

"Is that the best you can do?" Sanna asked. "Besides, he's half-Jewish, he can only shave with scissors."

"Whatever," Bridgette groaned, and she stomped off

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): I can't believe Bridgette was so upset. She was one of my favourite characters in TDI because she was so chilled. Now she just has a chip on her shoulder. Is she turning into Courtney or something?**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): Yeah, Sanna totally looked like she was sorry, but Bridgette was having none of it! What has happened to her? She was pissed off like this in Total Drama Revenge as well!]**

* * *

"Also returning, Izzy!" Ruben continued.

"Yay, looks like Izzy's back!" Izzy exclaimed as she cartwheeled over to the others. "Hey Leshawna; Hey Bridgette; Hey…um…Owen."

"Oh…hi…Izzy," Owen replied awkwardly.

"What's going on?" Sanna asked Marios.

"Didn't you hear?" Marios asked. "They broke up after Total Drama World Tour."

"Oh really?" Sanna asked sadly. "Why?"

"Izzy started become attracted to…inanimate objects," Marios whispered back.

"Oh," Sanna replied.

"Also judging… Gwen!" Ruben announced.

Gwen was met with a lot of applause.

"Hey, guys," she said, waving, and she glared at Ruben. "Hey…Chris."

"Oh no, you've made a mistake. I'm Ruben Andersson," Ruben replied. "I'm not quite as awesome, but I'm still the coolest guy in Europe."

"You look like Chris to me," Gwen replied suspiciously, and she walked off.

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Ruben shouted to her as she did so. "Our next judge is – Trent!"

"Hey, Andersson, psyched to be here," Trent replied. "It's nice to be away from Katie and Sadie for once."

"Why don't you say that to the camera again?" Ruben asked him.

Trent blushed and stared at the camera in shock – "Oh…um…hi Katie…and Sadie too. I hope you're having a great time…alone…in my apartment. I'll see you when I get back from Israel."

He walked off to Gwen.

"So, you sound you're in a happy relationship," Gwen said sarcastically.

"Drop dead," Trent replied, and they both laughed.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): I wish Gwen would just kiss Trent again. I mean, Gwen broke up with Duncan in TDAS, and Trent is clearly not happy with Katie and Sadie stalking him.**

**Come on, Gwent 4 EVA!**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): Hey, Marios, you've probably heard this a million times before…**

**GET A LIFE!]**

* * *

"Cody will also be joining us," Ruben continued. "Along with Harold, Tyler, DJ and Lindsay!"

"Hey, Ruben, I just wanted to say that this is an awesome season so far," Cody said to the host.

"Why, thank you," Ruben beamed.

"Hey, dude, that wasn't a compliment for you," Cody replied.

"It's Har-uhld, not Har-ohld," Harold complained. "Gosh, Ruben, you really need to work on your English accent."

"Sug min k**!" Ruben yelled at Harold.

Amanda blushed whilst Tyge and Marios were laughing their heads off.

"Does that mean what I think it does?" Sanna asked.

"Yep," Tyge replied, smiling.

"What does it mean?" Luko asked.

Tyge whispered the translation into Luko's ear.

"It's not that bad. My friends say it all the time in Serbian," Luko commented. "But on international TV? No!"

"Is this another regularity TV-show?" Lindsay asked dimly. "I hope I don't get voted off first again."

"I know that was a total injustice," Marios remarked. "I was spellbound by that elimination. Courtney is the most devilish ***** to have ever set foot on this planet."

"What did he just say?" Lindsay asked confusedly.

"I dunno, it's all Greek to me," Tyler replied, laughing.

"Oh, haha, hilarious," Marios said sarcastically. "What's the challenge, anyway?"

"You are gonna be…" Ruben paused.

…

…

…

"…re-enacting Holy week."

"That's the challenge," Anka complained. "Lame!"

"Don't…jinx it," Marios hissed.

"It's okay, Marios, there's no twist or anything," Ruben sighed. "Though you can make twists in the plot if you want. Just make it something you expect the judges will want to watch.

Now, today, we decided to split the teams based on religion, so, let's review the religions of the contestants

Amanda, Johannes and Sanna are Protestant

Tyge is Protestant-Jewish

Berto, Zeferino and Dani are Catholic

Hadi and Aleksander are Islamic, though after watching the footage from this morning I'm starting to doubt if Aleksander is even religious."

"It's just a hotdog!" Aleksander complained. "What's wrong with that?"

"You sicken me," Hadi hissed.

"Moving on!" Ruben yelled, waving his head frantically. "Marios, Tia, Katerina, Adrijana, Luko, Anka, Agnessa, Stela and Mirzo, you guys are all Orthodox, be it Serbian, Greek or whatever, so you guys will be one team. You will be called – Team Orthodox!

The rest of you – Amanda, Johannes, Sanna, Tyge, Berto, Zeferino, Dani, Hadi and Aleksander – will be Team Unorthodox."

"Oh, how original," Marios said sarcastically.

"Well, it's either that or Team Iscathostantajew," Ruben replied.

"Unorthodox sounds good," said Marios, fake smiling.

"Glad you agree," Ruben smiled. "Now, you have five hours to put together your piece, starting…NOW!"

* * *

**(Team Orthodox – Marios, Tia, Katerina, Adrijana, Luko, Anka, Agnessa, Stela and Mirzo)**

"We should do Monday!" Marios exclaimed excitedly.

"What do you mean "we should do Monday"," Katerina repeated. "Is Monday a person?"

"No, that's disgusting," Marios replied, a little freaked out. "I mean, we should do a scene from Monday in Holy Week."

"What happens on Monday?" Adrijana asked. "I never listen in Religion class. I'm lucky if I get a pass – and since I never get good luck, I never get a pass."

"Whatever," Marios sighed. "So, do the rest of you know what Monday is about?"

"Well, I've never been any good at Religion class," Tia sighed. "But I'm pretty sure it has something to do with Jesus getting pissed off at a temple."

"Correct," Marios replied. "So, does anyone want to be Jesus?"

"I'm not much of an actor," said Mirzo.

"Yeah, me neither," added Luko.

"Ugh, I hope we lose so I can get voted off!" Adrijana groaned, and he kicked her chair. "I hate this show. I hate my life! I WANNA DIE!"

She completely lost her temper for no reason. She kicked her chair to the ground and started stomping on it with her foot.

"Why was I even born! THIS IS HORRIBLE!" Adrijana screamed. "WHY ME!?"

She glared at her teammates angrily. "Be grateful that you aren't me!"

They all looked confused for a second, and then Marios started applauding, and the others joined in.

"What?" asked a confused Adrijana. "…are you doing?"

"That was awesome," Marios commented. "You should be Jesus."

"What? NO!" Adrijana yelled. "I don't act well. The last time I acted was in a Christmas play when I was five, and I sang for a minute and then I threw up all over the pianist!"

"Pianist," Luko said, laughing.

"Oh come on!" Marios protested. "You pretty much re-enacted the scene just there with your pointless tantrum."

"It wasn't pointless!" Adrijana complained, a tear in her eye. "You wouldn't understand even if I told you."

"Would I not?" Marios asked curiously.

"Why don't you go back to your parent's basement or something?" Adrijana yelled. "It would be doing us all a favour."

"I live in my own apartment. My parents kicked me out on my sixteenth birthday," Marios answered angrily.

"Can't say I blame them," Adrijana muttered.

"You did not just go there!" Marios yelled. "Okay, look, we've got a limited time, so can you please just play Jesus?"

"No!" Adrijana yelled.

"He said – PLAY JESUS!" Anka yelled, and she stood up.

"Let me think again…NO!" Adrijana yelled even louder.

"I can make your life a misery!" Anka screamed, whilst Marios slowly backed away and sat down.

"That honestly wouldn't make a difference!" Adrijana screamed back.

"Play Jesus!" yelled Anka

"No."

"PLAY JESUS!"

"NO!"

"PLAY JESUS!" Anka screamed, and she pounced on Adrijana and beat her to the ground.

"Get off me! Get off! Get off!" Adrijana yelled as Anka scratched her face with her sharp fingernails.

"Meow," Luko said, smiling, and then Katerina glared

"You sicken me," she hissed.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Katerina (Macedonia): Yeah, I'm a bit of a feminist. I do try to tone it down because I find hardcore feminists annoying, but still, we women are NOT TOYS!**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): Feminists – it's like they're saying, "We can be obnoxious, but you can't!"]**

* * *

"OKAY, I'LL BE JESUS. JUST GET OFF ME!" Adrijana screamed as Anka sat on her head.

"Glad we could compromise," Anka said, beaming, and she got off Adrijana's face, revealing a black eye. Her nose was bleeding and a weird green liquid…

Yeah, I should stop there!

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): Anka, sitting on my face is NOT A COMPROMISE! That is ABUSE!**

**[she starts crying, making her mascara smear]**

**Emilia, I hope you're enjoying yourself at wherever they send you when you get eliminated.**

**You deserve it, being the only person that has ever been nice to me. You have a kind heart!]**

* * *

_(Speaking of which…)_

**(Grand Hotel, Stockholm, Sweden)**

Jessie had her ears pressed against one of the hotel room doors when Rikard rushed up.

"Whatcha doin'?" Rikard asked her.

"I'm eavesdropping," Jessie replied. "Pavils and Eloise are doing it!"

"What, really?" Rikard asked. "I didn't know they were together."

"They're not really 'together', they're more just having a fling," Jessie explained.

"Okay, then," Rikard replied. "So, Emilia told me to put this outside their door."

"What is it?" Jessie asked.

"It's a fake invitation to an underwear modelling contest," Rikard replied. "You might wanna leave now or else they'll think you left the invitation there."

"Nah, I'm good," Jessie replied, and she continued to press her ear against the door.

"Okay, suit yourself," Rikard said. "Though that is gonna ruin…the prank!"

"What prank?" Jessie asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I can't tell you," Rikard replied. "It's top secret. Unless, of course, you'd like to help!"

"Sounds cool," Jessie replied.

"Good," said Rikard. "Meet me, Lou and Emilia in Ballroom #6 at twenty to eight. Trust me, it'll be awesome. For now, enjoy is!"

Rikard knocked on the door hard three times and then they both took off.

Pavils was naked when he opened the door (Thankfully it was censored).

"I think someone just ding-dong-ditched us," Pavils sighed. "Hey, look, there's a note on the ground."

He picked it up and read it

"Congratulations," the note read. "You have been selected to be interviewed by Calvin Klein as one of our underwear models. Come to Ballroom #6 at eight o'clock for your interview.

Come in tighty-whities."

"Hey, guess what?" Pavils said to Eloise. "I got an interview for Calvin Klein!"

"That is not a surprise," Eloise replied, who was also wearing nothing (and unfortunately, she too was censored). "You're the second hottest person this season, after moi, of course."

"What about Agnessa?" Pavils asked.

"Do you want to be thrown out of a room by TWO WOMEN!?" Eloise asked angrily.

"No," Pavils replied quickly.

"Good," Eloise said, smiling. "Now we can get back to business. Where did you say you kept the Trojans?"

_(Yeah, I've had enough of this too)_

* * *

**(Team Unorthodox – Amanda, Johannes, Sanna, Tyge, Berto, Zeferino, Dani, Hadi and Aleksander):**

"So, does anyone want to be Jesus?" Sanna asked.

"I'd like to put myself forward," said Tyge.

"As would I," said Johannes.

"I'd say Tyge should do it," said Amanda.

"As do I," added Dani.

"Okay, looks like Tyge gets to play Jesus," Zeferino announced.

"Oh come on!" Johannes protested. "Can't you at least let us audition?"

Sanna took an earplug out of her.

"I'm sorry, Johannes, did you say something?" she asked.

"What…why…ugh!" Johannes groaned. "Fine, Tyge can be Jesus."

"Yes!" Tyge cheered.

"So, we should probably get preparing now," Sanna said. "Should we start with writing the script?"

"Nah," Tyge replied. "I believe acting works much better when it's improvised. It's more realistic."

"Well, if you believe so. But we should probably still rehearse," Dani commented. "Are we doing Good Friday?"

"Yeah," replied Sanna. "It's the only one I can remember. We should cast the roles now."

"You should be Mary Magdalene," said Zeferino. "You'd be perfect for that role."

"Excuse me?" Sanna asked angrily, and Berto and Dani started laughing.

"What's wrong with that?" Aleksander asked.

"Mary Magdalene was a prostitute," said Berto, still snorting with laughter.

"Yeah, sorry, I didn't mean it in that way," Zeferino said. "Lol."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): I don't like to define people by the country they live in, but Portuguese people use the word "LOL" way too much, especially on the internet]**

* * *

A makeup department was set up for the two teams.

Adrijana sighed as Katerina continued to put blusher on her face.

She was pinned to a chair by Anka and had long since given up any hope of breaking free.

She had tanned blusher on and shrieked as Agnessa brushed her hair back.

"Can you STOP that?" Adrijana snapped. "I like my hair over my face!"

"Shut it, your opinion means nothing you troll-[dog]!" Anka shouted. "We all want to win this challenge and your…um…bickering ways aren't going to GET US ANYWHERE!"

A tear shed from Adrijana's eye.

"Anka, could you pin her down harder, please?" Katerina asked. "The makeup has to be spot on."

"I'm doing the best that I can!" Anka snapped. "She won't stop squirming!"

"Maybe I wouldn't be if someone stopped TUGGING AT MY HAIR!" Adrijana yelled at Agnessa.

"I'm sorry," Agnessa replied. "I'm trying to do it gently but you keep squirming."

"I'm done writing the script!" Marios said, walking over to the girls. "Adrijana, memorize this!"

"Ugh, I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Adrijana screamed. "Can you just leave me alone!? I didn't even want to do this!"

"Well, you are going to take it or else we lose!" Anka yelled.

"Help me," Adrijana mumbled.

* * *

_So, the first half of this episode is finished. We've found out that everyone hates Johannes, Kelija still hates Tia,  
Aleksander can't give a crap about religion (seriously, he's Muslim and he eats pork) and Bridgette has a grudge  
against Sanna.  
_

_But who will win this challenge?_

_Who will be going home?  
_

_And will Emilia get revenge on Pavils?_

_Find out next time on Euro...Drama...Roadtrip!(By the way, here's a cheat sheet of the new teams  
_

_Team Orthodox - Marios, Stela, Katerina, Tia, Luko, Mirzo, Adrijana, Agnessa, Anka,_

_Team Unorthodox - Amanda, Johannes, Dani, Zeferino, Sanna, Aleksander, Tyge, Hadi, Berto)_


	23. Ep12 Pt2 - This pun Israelly bad Pt2

_Disclaimer - Like it matters! But nonetheless, I don't own Total Drama or any of the original cast members, and I also don't own Eurovision (as you have seen this story is overloaded with references)  
_

_In this episode, one team will win, one team will lose and one person will eliminated and...I'll let you find out what else happens._

_Until then, please enjoy this sequence at the Grand Hotel..._

* * *

**(Grand Hotel, Stockholm, Sweden)**

Pavils walked into Ballroom #6 wearing nothing except for a pair of white briefs he had borrowed off Anton. They were a tight fit, but he would do anything to get this job.

When he came in, there were two people, a man and a woman, sitting on chairs.

The man had a blonde wig, sunglasses and a teal coloured suit and the woman was wearing a red feathered hat, a ginger wig and a dark red pantsuit.

It was obvious to the viewers who they really were, but Pavils didn't seem to catch on

"Hello there," Rikard said in a Swedish accent. "It is-a true that your name is Pavils Pakalu?"

"That's me," Pavils replied. "Pakalu is Latvian for booty, and I've got me some right here!"

"He didn't ask for your life story!" Emilia snapped as she adjusted her feather-hat. She was also talking in a Swedish accent which wasn't actually that good, but Pavils somehow didn't notice.

"So, we will start this interview," said Rikard. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen years and nine months," Pavils replied.

"He didn't ask for months!" Emilia snapped.

"What is your favourite colour, and why?" Rikard asked.

"My favourite colour is brown, because it's the colour of mud, and mud is DIRTY!"

"Yes, interesting," Rikard said, pretending to write on a clipboard. "What is your cup size?"

"Excuse me?" Pavils asked.

"He said, "What is your cup size!" Emilia yelled.

"Well…erm…I dunno," replied Pavils.

"You mean to tell me that you can to a modelling interview without knowing the size of your breasts?" Rikard asked.

"No," replied Pavils. "They're…um…AAAs!"

"So you are as flat as a stingray," Rikard remarked. "I'll try and get past that. Now that we finish the oral interview, let's get on with the test."

"What is the test?" Pavils asked

"Don't ask questions!" Emilia snapped.

"There will be three parts to this test," Rikard explained. "Let us begin with part one. Stand on one leg."

"You mean like this?" Pavils asked, lifting his right leg up.

"No," Rikard replied. "Bend over and bring your right leg back."

"Like this?" Pavils asked.

"Perfect," said Rikard. "You passed part one. Now stay in that position as we continue onto part two. Are you ready?"

"Yes," Pavils replied.

"Did you hear that, guys? He's ready!" Rikard yelled.

Lou and Jessie were inside a bathroom inside the ballroom, and they had a huge box of ping-pong balls, and when Rikard gave them the signal they kicked open the door and emptied the box of balls into the ballroom

(Like Anna said in Frozen, why have a ballroom with no balls?)

"Ah…oof…eck…aw!" Pavils gasped as he tried to keep his balance as the balls came towards him. He failed and fell over.

"And you fail the next test," Rikard sighed.

"No, please!" Pavils pleaded. "Give me a chance."

"Very well," Rikard sighed. "Here at Calvin Klein we punish ourselves for poor work by slapping ourselves hard in the face three times."

"What?" Pavils asked in a confused tone.

"Do it or this interview is over!" Emilia yelled.

Pavils jumped in shock and he slapped himself hard three times.

Lou and Jessie watched through a crack in the door, and they could not stop laughing.

"Very good," said Rikard. "Now for the final test. My assistant here is going to get you ready to see if your skin is suitable for our next shoot by smearing you with honey."

"Honey?" asked Pavils curiously.

"Yes, it is perfect for maintaining healthy skin," Rikard explained.

"I always thought honey gave you zits," Pavils said thoughtfully.

"Don't question our theories!" Emilia yelled, and she got out a jar of honey and brushed it on Pavils' skin.

"Wow, this feels great on my skin," Pavils commented before Emilia shushed him.

"Next, we put on feathers," Emilia continued.

"What?" asked a confused Pavils before Emilia emptied a bag of feathers over him.

"Perfection," she said. "Now, we take picture of you to see if you look worthy."

Rikard passed her a camera and she took a photo.

"Perfect," Emilia said. "This be looking fantastic!"

"So, did I get the job?" Pavils asked as he waved his feathered arms.

"No," Rikard replied sharply.

"What, but you said…"

"Do you know why you didn't get the job?" asked Rikard angrily.

"Why?" asked Pavils.

"Because this isn't Calvin Klein!" Rikard said in his regular voice, and he pulled off his wig. Emilia did the same.

"Rikard? Emilia?" Pavils said in surprise, and then he stomped over to the toilet door. "Lou? Jessie?"

"Hey, what's up, Pavils?" Lou asked, smiling.

"What is this all about!?" Pavils asked angrily. "Ever since I came on this show everyone has been really mean to me."

"This is punishment for being so disgusting," Emilia snapped.

"Yeah, we know what you tried to do to Amanda," Lou said angrily. "And Emilia here. Who the heck do you think you are?"

"I dunno, not a virgin," Pavils replied smugly.

"You're disgusting. Get out!" Lou yelled.

"I can't go out wearing this," Pavils said defensively.

"Well, you'll just have to learn," said Lou. "Now leave or things will get intense."

"Oooh, what are you going to do?" Pavils asked tauntingly. "Stab me a paint…"

Lou kicked Pavils in the balls.

"Not again!" Pavils squeaked, before falling to the ground. He quickly got up and left the room.

Lou, Emilia and Jessie started cheering.

"Oh come on, why did you tell him to get out? We invited him in here," Rikard said. "Besides, he's kinda sexy."

"Don't ruin this perfect moment," Lou said as he hugged Emilia.

"You know what would make it even better?" Emilia asked.

"I think so," Lou said, smiling. "Acrylic paints."

Emilia laughed. "You're so weird," she said.

"Oh, like you're one to talk," Lou said.

"I meant that in a good way," Emilia said, laughing. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yep," Lou replied, and he grabbed Emilia and they started making out.

"Aw," Rikard said sweetly.

Lou glared at him.

"Why don't we leave these two lovebirds alone?" Rikard suggested.

"Nah, I'd kinda like to stay and watch," said Jessie.

"Aw, but you'll miss Eloise dumping Pavils," Rikard said sadly.

"Okay, I'll see you then," Jessie said excitedly, and she ran out of the ballroom.

"See you later guyz," Rikard said before exiting the ballroom.

Lou and Emilia were now on the ground and they were still making out, when Lou was tapped on the shoulder.

"Excuse me. We have this room reserved for the SSAY," a woman said to them, pointing at a line of men and women who were behind her in the ballroom.

"The what?" Emilia asked.

"The Swedish Society for the Awareness of Yams," the woman explained.

"Erm…okay, we're gonna leave now," said Lou awkwardly. "Come on, Emilia, we can go to my room."

Emilia didn't reply. She was too busy giggling.

"Yams," she muttered.

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Emilia (Netherlands): So far in this game, I've made friends with a girl with a curse and now I have a boyfriend! WOOO!**

**I'm not even in the game anymore and I still feel like I've won! Yay me!**

* * *

**Lou (Cyprus): Emilia is a bit hyperactive sometimes, but I like that in a girl. See, unlike Pavils, I don't just date someone for the making out.**

**Just, that is! Heh-heh]**

* * *

Jessie and Rikard had their ears pressed against Pavils' bedroom door.

"I didn't get the job," Pavils sighed.

"What!?" Eloise said angrily. "But…but…"

"It was all a prank that Lou and Emilia set up," Pavils groaned. "I say we get revenge on them."

"I'm not interested in your childish games," Eloise snapped. "I can't believe I even slept with you…you…you peasant! Get out!"

"But this is my room!" Pavils protested.

"Not anymore!" Eloise yelled. "Au revoir, mon ami!"

With that, she kicked open the door and threw Pavils out, and then slammed the door behind her.

Rikard and Jessie could not stop laughing.

"Were you two eavesdropping?" Pavils asked as he sat in the corridor, still wearing honey and feathers.

"Whatever, dude, you just thrown out of a room by two girls," Rikard said.

"Whatever, man, I slept with a supermodel," Pavils replied. "You can't say much for yourself you little gay ******!"

Rikard gasped, and then he kicked Pavils in the balls.

"Oh no, yet again," Pavils squeaked, and he fell to the ground.

* * *

**(Team Unorthodox)**

"Hey, look, here's something we can use," said Dani, and she pulled a white linen cloak out of the dress department.

"It's like something made out of bed-sheets," commented Hadi.

"So, it would be perfect!" Dani exclaimed. "Come on, let's bring this to the others.

Sanna and Amanda were both applying make-up onto Tyge's face.

"Mmm, this tastes like strawberry," said Tyge as he licked his lips.

"Don't eat it," said Amanda. "It has to look just right. I'm pretty sure Jesus was tanned."

"How can you be sure?" Sanna asked. "Nobody knows exactly what Jesus looked like."

"Hey guys," Dani said, as she and Hadi walked over. "What do you think of this dress?"

"I think you mean tunic," Hadi pointed out.

"Whatever," said Dani, brushing her hair back. "So, what do you think?"

"I think it'll do," said Amanda.

"Okay," Dani cheered. "Where's Johannes?"

"Who cares?" asked Sanna.

"Oh, Sanna, don't say that," Tyge said. "He went with Zeferino and Berto to work on the set."

"Oh, alright then," Dani replied.

"Where's Aleksander?" Hadi asked.

"Oh, he's in the bathroom because he has 'diarrhoea'," Amanda replied using finger quotes.

"I cannot stand that kid," Sanna sighed. "I don't think anybody can."

"I still can't believe he backstabbed me like that," Amanda groaned. "I just tried to be nice to him and all."

"So, you pretended to be his boyfriend?" Hadi asked, before gasping. "GIRLFRIEND! I meant to say girlfriend!"

"It's okay," Amanda said, laughing. "Erm…I dunno why I went out with him. I guess I just like quirky guys."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): Jocks are the only guys I go out with in real life, but I needed an excuse quick.]**

* * *

"I…um…didn't know he'd do that!" Amanda continued. "I think he's been talking to Marios."

"Oh, leave Marios out of this," said Sanna. "He has an IQ of 152."

"Maybe he's lying," said Amanda thoughtfully. "Can you give me some more blusher?"

"I think he's got enough," Sanna replied, but she handed it to Amanda anyway. "And Marios speaks 43 languages and he knows every Eurovision song since 1956. I'm pretty sure he isn't lying."

"Yeah, Amanda," Tyge said, looking up. His face was covered in fake tan. "Maybe Marios just made a mistake."

"I guess so," Amanda fake sighed.

* * *

Johannes (genuinely) sighed as he put the background poster up on the wall.

"You don't think I'm evil, do you guys?" Johannes asked Zeferino and Berto.

Zeferino and Berto didn't answer. They continued to put up the cross.

"Oh, the silent treatment!" Johannes said angrily. "Nice. Just nice!"

"I'm sorry, Johannes, did you say something?" Zeferino asked, pulling out one of his earplugs.

"Are you all wearing earplugs?" Johannes asked angrily.

"It was Aleksander's idea," Zeferino explained.

"You're taking advice from Aleksander?" Johannes asked. "He backstabbed Amanda, and the only reason he's still in the game is because of his cooking."

"True, but he did have a point," Berto pointed out.

"It wasn't my idea to get Lou voted off!" Johannes protested. "A…"

He paused.

"What was that, Johannes?" Berto asked.

"Erm…a-a-a-a… certain person made me vote Lou off. But I'm not gonna say who. Who do you think I am? A backstabber?"

"Y…no," Berto said quickly.

"Whatever," Johannes snapped. "Now, could someone help me put this poster up? I've never been very strong."

"Your wish is my command," said Zeferino, who was hypnotised by Johannes' voice.

"Can you stop doing that!?" Berto asked Johannes angrily.

"I CAN'T HELP IT!" Johannes roared.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Berto (San Marino): Johannes said 'A' and then he paused. It might mean that the person who put him up to this began with 'A'. That means it was either Adrijana, Anka, Agnessa, Amanda or Aleksander. I'd guess Aleksander, but it could be any of them. Or else it could be Andersson, as in Ruben Andersson!**

**Or maybe he's just being mysterious to trick us! That weasel!**

* * *

**Johannes (Iceland): I could just fess up, but I bet the longer Amanda stays here, the harder she's going to fall. Besides, she owes me]**

* * *

"Okay guys!" Ruben announced to the eleven judges. "This is it! The two contestants are going to stage their re-enactments. First up is Team Orthodox!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): [she has her hand on her forehead] Oh, sweet mother of ******! Anka would not stop bossing me around during the rehearsal.**

**Katerina wasn't helping either with all her arguing with Anka, and Agnessa kept pulling at my hair every five minutes saying it was going out of place.**

**Thanks to them all, I HAVE A HEADACHE!]**

* * *

Tia had her hand on Adrijana's shoulder.

"Ignore what they were all saying," Tia said to her. "You're gonna do fine."

"I've got a freakin' headache," Adrijana complained. "I don't think I can do this."

"Well, you better!" Anka yelled angrily. "If we lose you are so going!"

"I wish," Adrijana sighed.

"Shut up, Anka!" Tia yelled. "You've already given her a headache! Come on, Adrijana, you're up!"

"Whatever," Adrijana groaned.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): Tia is probably the only person on the team who's actually showed any kindness to me, but I don't want her to get voted off like Emilia, so I'm going to blow her off a bit to put Ania off.**

* * *

**Tia (Bulgaria): So, I try to be nice to someone with nothing in return. A bit like what happened to Emilia. Did Adrijana backstab her or something?]**

* * *

Adrijana walked onto the stage.

The rest of the team were already there.

Marios was sitting on a crate and was dressed like a rabbi.

Katerina, Luko and Stela were sitting cross-legged and facing him, while the rest of the team were managing and buying from stalls.

_(Mirzo, by the way, was inside a cage wearing a pig costume)_

"What is going on here!?" Adrijana yelled at Marios angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Marios answered back.

"There are poor people outside with nowhere to pray," Adrijana snapped. "This place has turned into a bandits' den!"

With that, she kicked the crate that Marios was sitting on, and he fell on the ground.

"What did you do that for?" Marios asked angrily.

"I'm shuttin' this place down," Adrijana explained angrily, and she started at the makeshift stalls, and she opened the cage that Mirzo was locked in.

Mirzo snorted – "Oink, oink, I'm free!"

"This is outrageous!" Adrijana screamed as she kicked a table at Anka. "What the **** do you think you're doing! This is **** ***** **** outrageous you **** ***** *******************!"

"Excuse me, sir," Marios said to Adrijana. "Would you please leave?"

Adrijana flipped Marios the bird.

"And scene," said Katerina.

The eleven judges clapped.

"Not bad, Team Orthodox. Not bad at all," Ruben commented. "I have to say, I've wanted someone to do that to Marios since day one."

"Why didn't you just do it anyway?" Tia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I dunno. The thought only came to my mind just now," Ruben replied.

"But you just said…" Tia sighed, "Never mind."

"Good. Very good," said Ruben. "I have to say, I did enjoy Team Orthodox's performance very much. It could have been longer, but I guess it's good that you're fitting this into the budget. Now we have Team Unorthodox's performance.

Give it up for Aleksander, Hadi, Dani, Zeferino, Berto, Tyge, Johannes, Amanda and _Sanna._"

"Oh goody," Bridgette sighed, rolling her eyes.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Johannes (Iceland): Tyge thought it would be a good idea to improvise the whole scene. I sure hope it works, or else I'll be on the chopping block!]**

* * *

The curtain rose on the stage.

All of the team members were on the stage were wearing linen tunics.

Berto and Zeferino dragged Tyge towards Johannes who sat on a cardboard throne and wore a paper crown.

"King Herod, we have brought you Jesus, the 'son of God," Berto said to Johannes, using finger quotes.

"Oh yes, him," Johannes said, making a snooty sniff. "Off with his head!"

"We were more thinking along the lines of crucifying him," Zeferino hissed.

"Of course, that would make sense since he's supposed to die on the cross," Johannes said

"You cannot bother me anymore!" Tyge exclaimed. "For I am the son of God, and I shall die to save the human race."

"How does that make sense?" Berto asked Zeferino, who shrugged.

"He is a madman," Johannes said. "He cannot be taken seriously. Now nail him to the cross so he shall die for his people or whatever."

Berto and Zeferino just stood there and did nothing.

"What are you waiting for?" Johannes snapped.

"What shall we use to nail Jesus to the cross?" Berto asked.

"Nails, of course," Johannes replied.

"No, he didn't mean like that…" Zeferino said, winking in hope that Johannes would understand.

"Um…do you need some eye drops?" Johannes asked.

Amanda, who was a background character and sitting with Sanna and Dani, put her head in her hands.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): Tyge is such an idiot! I thought someone with an IQ of 113 would be smart enough not to improvise!]**

* * *

"We do not have any nails," said Zeferino. "What shall we use instead?"

"You shall use…duct tape," Johannes replied.

"What?" asked a confused Zeferino.

By now, Owen was laughing so hard that he was banging his fists against the table they were sitting at.

"They are so bad," he whispered to Leshawna.

"Go get the duct tape backstage," Johannes hissed to Berto and Zeferino. "Meanwhile, I will settle some…erm…stuff with Mary Magdalene. Sweetheart, will you come forth?"

"That's me," Sanna whispered to Amanda, who pushed her wheelchair until she was facing Johannes.

"Mary," Johannes said.

"King Herod," Sanna replied, folding her arms.

"I was just wondering, do you take credit cards?" Johannes asked.

Sanna pretended to slap Johannes across the face whilst Dani made a clap with her hands.

"Well, if you are going to be that way, see if I care!" Johannes snapped. "Go on, scram!"

He gave Sanna a gentle push, but that turned into something bigger.

"Arrgh, help me!" Sanna screamed as she fell off the stage.

"Yeah, go Johannes!" Bridgette cheered.

"Bridgette, hun, just let it go already," Leshawna sighed

"I'm okay," Sanna said, giving them the thumbs up from the ground.

"Great," Bridgette sighed.

"We've got the duct tape!" Zeferino exclaimed.

"Great, now 'nail' him to the cross," Johannes ordered.

Berto and Zeferino nodded and lifted Tyge up into the air. Neither of them were particularly strong and the judges were all staring at each other and looking confused.

Eventually they managed to tape him on, and after a few seconds of everyone onstage doing nothing, Tyge started singing –

"_At first I was afraid, I was petrified_

_Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side_

_But then…"_

"Okay, Jesus," Sanna said, smiling awkwardly. "We know you like to sing, but your dying moment is not the best time. And scene!"

The judges all clapped sincerely but awkwardly.

"I'm not sure what that was supposed to be, but I thought it was funny to watch," Ruben commented as he walked onstage. "Now it's time to vote. By the way, Bridgette, your vote is null and void."

"What, but why!?" Bridgette complained

"Well, you broke the rules of the agreement I gave all eleven of you. No spoilers!" Ruben exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Bridgette asked.

"You told the contestants one of Sanna's confessionals. That was against our agreement!"

"But I thought that only applied for A…" Bridgette replied.

"No, that's enough, now, Bridgette!" Ruben complained. "As for the rest of you, you may make cast your votes…now!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Berto (San Marino): Bridgette said 'A', as well, and I'd say it was the same 'A' Johannes mentioned.]**

* * *

"Owen," Ruben asked. "What was your vote?"

"Okay, heh-heh," Owen replied. "I thought they were both fun to watch, but I thought the second one was just a teensy bit better."

"So, that's one point for Team Unorthodox!" Ruben announced. "Leshawna, who's your pick?"

"Well," Leshawna replied. "I did enjoy the second one but it was a bit all over the place. I pick Team Orthodox."

"Yes!" Anka cheered, while Adrijana glared at her angrily.

"Bridgette is not allowed to vote, so we will go straight onto Izzy," Ruben announced.

"This is injustice," Bridgette snapped.

"Oh lighten up, Bridgie, you're becoming more like Courtney," Izzy said.

Steam puffed out of Bridgette's ears.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): Oh snap, Izzy, you did not just go there. Haha!**

**By the way, I tried to apologize to you, Bridgette, but you're being a cow. What happened to only holding a grudge for six minutes!?**

**Oh well, people change...**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): If this was a fanfiction, it would be criticized for Bridgette being out of character. Seriously, what is her deal?]**

* * *

"Well, I thought Team Unorthodox's performance was cradles of fun!" Izzy exclaimed. "Izzy gives a vote to Team Unorthodox!"

"That's 2-1 to Team Unorthodox," Ruben continued. "Gwen, what is your vote?"

"Okay, I loved watching Team Unorthodox, but I felt like Team Orthodox was more polished, so I'm giving them my vote," Gwen replied.

"I agree. Team Orthodox was excellent," Trent added.

Gwen rolled her eyes and smiled.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): KISS KISS KISS KISS! Oh no, I hope I'm not turning into Pavils!]**

* * *

"3-2 to Team Orthodox," Ruben exclaimed. "Cody, who's your vote for?"

"I have to admit, Team Orthodox was funny, but Team Unorthodox was just crazy awesome! They get my vote!"

"That's 3 votes to each team," Ruben announced. "Harold, take your pick!"

"Well, duh, it's obviously Team Orthodox," Harold sighed. "Team Unorthodox got it all wrong. They didn't have credit cards back then, and it was Pontius Pilate who…"

"Whatever," Ruben interrupted. "Team Orthodox takes a one point lead. Tyler, who do you choose?"

"Team Orthodox," Tyler replied. "Jesus' tantrum was awesome!"

"I was a little scared during Team Orthodox's performance, so I have to go with Team Unorthodox," DJ said.

"That's 5-4 to Team Orthodox," Ruben said. "Finally, the beautiful Lindsay, who do you vote for?"

"What?" Lindsay asked confusedly.

"Team Orthodox or Team Unorthodox?" Ruben asked in a frustrated tone.

"Well, I'm not sure what either word means," Lindsay replied dimly. "But I'm pretty sure I heard someone say "unorthodox" in a Cornflakes ad once, and I love Cornflakes, so I'm definitely Team Unorthodox!"

Team Unorthodox cheered.

"Well, it looks like it's sudden death!" Ruben exclaimed. "And to break this tie…

…

…

…

…

…

…Bridgette!"

"Oh, thank goodness!" Bridgette said, an evil smile on her face. "Well, this is a tough one…hmm…"

"Oh, just pick Team Orthodox!" Sanna snapped. "You're just acting so you seem impartial."

"That's a great idea, Sanna," Bridgette said in mock enthusiasm. "I'm going to vote for Team Orthodox!"

"And that's a wrap!" Ruben exclaimed. "Team Orthodox, congratulations, you have won today's challenge!"

Marios and Luko hugged each other and cheered, Katerina and Kelija shared a kiss, Stela, Anka and Agnessa all glomped each other and squealed, while Tia and Mirzo just folded their arms looking satisfied.

"You did well," Tia said to Adrijana, and she patted her on the back.

"Ouch," Adrijana groaned.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): So, I was the star of the challenge. That is great, just great! Now there's no reason for me to be voted off anytime soon!**

**ARRRRGGGGHHHH! WHAT THE **** DO YOU WANT FROM ME!? ANIA, I HATE YOU! YOU'RE A *** DAMN ******-******!]**

* * *

"As for Team Unorthodox –

You're sending somebody packing. And tonight, as with yesterday's vote, only the losing team is participating.

So, who will be going home?

Will it be Amanda, Johannes, Sanna, Tyge, Berto, Zeferino, Dani, Hadi or Aleksander?

Find out tonight on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): So, I think I'd blame Sanna or Tyge for losing the challenge, since Sanna pissed off Bridgette and it was Tyge's idea to improvise, but for some reason I don't think they're going to get enough votes to be kicked off.**

**I mean, Tyge is a valuable player, what with him being strong, smart and tolerant to pain, and Sanna is a brave character and she seems to be friends with nearly everyone here. She sounds like she's been playing the game herself…**

**Anyways, Johannes said I owed him, and since he's not desperate like Stela or a complete [doofus] like Anka, I'm going to have to return the favour.**

**Johannes seems to be on the chopping block tonight, thanks to me, but I'm going to try and change that. I've got a plan on how I'm going to convince enough people to save him. I think I have a way I can shift the blame.]**

* * *

Sanna and Tyge sat together in the front chatting when Amanda walked over to them.

"Hey, guys," she said. "I'm gutted that we lost."

"I know," Sanna replied. "Oh well, det lige det."

"Yeah, that's that," Tyge sighed, unintentionally translating what Sanna had just said.

"So, who are you voting off?" Amanda asked.

"That's easy. Johannes," Sanna replied, and Tyge nodded in agreement.

"But why?" Amanda asked in a fake-confused tone. "He's a strong contender."

"You mean with his smooth talking?" Sanna questioned. "It's not that useful now that Ruben had started wearing those special headphones, and plus, he got Lou voted off."

"He said it himself, somebody else put him up to it," Amanda pointed out. "I'd bet on Aleksander. And do you really want a Scandinavian to go this soon?"

"Amanda, I don't know about you, but I don't bloc-vote," said Sanna.

"Yeah, it is kinda wrong," added Tyge.

"Okay, suit yourselves," Amanda sighed. "All I'm saying is, he's not the only person on the team who betrayed someone. Aleksander's another person, and there was also…"

* * *

[Bus Toilet:

Amanda (Sweden): I think that went pretty well. I convinced some of the others as well. That was everyone except for my victim!]

* * *

"Passengers!" Ruben announced. "I have to say, the shows you put on today were entertaining. Weird to say the least, but entertaining

There are nine of you on the chopping block, but only eight marshmallows on this plate.

When I call your name, come up to claim your marshmallow

Tonight, only one person didn't receive any votes. Congratulations, Dani, you are safe!"

"Aw, thanks guys," Dani said, smiling.

"Also safe are –

Tyge

Zeferino

Aleksander

Hadi

Five marshmallows have now been claimed, but only three remain.

…

…

…

…

Amanda and Sanna, you two are both safe!"

Amanda smiled and picked up her marshmallow, while Sanna gave Tyge a quick kiss before picking up hers.

"So," Ruben said to the bottom two. "Johannes and Berto – both of you have been in the bottom two before, but tonight only one of you will remain.

Johannes, if you leave tonight, you will be remembered for your incident last night when you got Lou eliminated for no reason, other than to save someone else's butt. *coughmarioscough*."

Some of the others gasped and stared at Marios.

"I didn't do it, I swear!" Marios said defensively. "Why would I have voted off Lou anyway? I'd never do that to a fellow Greek!"

"So why did Ruben just cough your name?" Katerina asked angrily.

"It is true that I saved Marios' butt," Johannes commented. "This person was trying to get Marios voted off."

"Johannes, why don't you just admit that it was Amanda?" Marios asked angrily.

"I won't say anything. I have been sworn to secrecy," Johannes replied, and he mime-zipped his lips.

"Ugh," Marios groaned.

"Can we please get on with the elimination!?" Ruben exclaimed. "Berto, if you leave tonight, you will be remembered for a similar betrayal on day 6, when you threw the challenge and got Shay voted off for…what was it again? Oh yes, NO REASON!"

"He bossed us around in the cooking challenge!" Berto said defensively.

"We haven't had a cooking challenge," Marios pointed out.

"Tetris challenge! WHATEVER!" Berto roared.

"Well, I believe we've seen enough," Ruben announced. "So, tonight's vote was the tightest so far this season, with only a one-point difference between the bottom two."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): Aw no, I didn't think it would be that tight! I sure hoped it would work…]**

* * *

The final marshmallow of this evening goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Johannes!"

It took a couple of seconds for Johannes to process what had just happened, and he looked shocked for a second.

"Berto, I'm so sorry…" Johannes said.

"Whatever," Berto sighed. "I guess this is it! I was convinced that this would be the year for small countries, but I guess I was wrong. Good luck to the rest of you. Most of you, anyway."

He glared at Johannes as he said this. Johannes didn't respond. He just sat on his seat looking glum.

"Well, goodbye Berto!" Ruben said.

"Bye everybody," Berto said, and he stepped off the bus.

The door shut behind him.

Johannes burst into tears.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Johannes (Iceland): Oh my gosh, what is going on? I should have known helping Amanda would be a huge mistake.**

**Should I confess? I mean, telling tales is low, but…**

**[he starts crying again]**

**I really want to help my family fund the fishing company, but like this? Oh, I dunno…**

* * *

**Amanda (Sweden): Why is Johannes so sad? I freakin' saved him from elimination!**

* * *

**Sanna (Denmark): I will admit that I gave Johannes the three points. I know Amanda made some valid points about Berto but… why was she so desperate?**

**I still gave Berto two points, and I gave Amanda one point, because judging on the way she's been acting lately, I'm thinking Marios could be right**

* * *

**Tyge (Norway): Poor Johannes. I know what he did was wrong, but he does seem to feel bad about it.**

**As for whoever asked him to vote off Lou, I'd guess Aleksander, but it could be anyone, really.**

* * *

**Dani (Hungary): Amanda came over to Hadi and I earlier tonight and she started convincing us to not vote off Johannes and to vote off Berto instead.**

**I'm really onto that girl now. She did make some valid points, but she did seem rather desperate. And besides, I don't think we ever talked until today.**

**I don't think Marios is being crazy. I am almost certain Marios isn't being crazy.]**

* * *

"So, Berto is the next person voted off, and that's fine with me, because who cares about San Marino?" Ruben asked.

His iPad beeps several times.

"All of Valentina Monetta's Twitter followers to be precise!" Ruben shouted at the camera. "Anyways, only seventeen teenagers remain in the game, but there can only be one winner.

Who will it be?

Who won't it be?

And who will be going home next?

Find out next time on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!"

* * *

_Votes –_

_Aleksander –_

_3pts: Amanda_

_2pts: Johannes_

_1pt: Sanna_

* * *

_Amanda –_

_3pts: Berto_

_2pts: Sanna_

_1pt: Tyge_

* * *

_Berto –_

_3pts: Johannes_

_2pts: Sanna_

_1pt: Aleksander_

* * *

_Dani –_

_3pts: Johannes_

_2pts: Amanda_

_1pt: Berto_

* * *

_Hadi –_

_3pts: Berto_

_2pts: Johannes_

_1pt: Aleksander_

* * *

_Johannes –_

_3pts: Berto_

_2pts: Hadi_

_1pt: Zeferino_

* * *

_Sanna –_

_3pts: Johannes_

_2pts: Berto_

_1pt: Amanda_

* * *

_Tyge –_

_3pts: Berto_

_2pts: Johannes_

_1pt: Amanda_

* * *

_Zeferino –_

_3pts: Berto_

_2pts: Johannes_

_1pt: Sanna_

* * *

_Berto – 18pts_

_Johannes – 17pts_

_Amanda – 7pts_

_Sanna – 6pts_

_Aleksander – 2pts_

_Hadi – 2pts_

_Tyge – 1pt_

_Zeferino – 1pt_

_Nul points – Dani._

_So, Berto is gone next. :-(_

_Yeah, Amanda reminded everyone of when Berto back-stabbed Shay back in the paintball challenge, and he ended up beating Johannes by a mere point._

_In the extremely unlikely event that someone Sammarinese is reading this, you do have a right to flame. _

_Next time - A classic Total Drama Island challenge returns for the Albanian episode. Which one will it be?_

_Find out next time! Until then please tell me whether or not you enjoyed this chapter, and I have also added EmiliaxLou to the poll, "Who is your favourite EDR couple?"_

_Goodbye for now!_


	24. Ep13 Pt1 - Weird Albanian Yankovic Pt1

_And we are back!_

_So, the results of the poll so far -_

_SannaxTyge has one vote, ZeferinoxAgnessa has one vote, and LouxEmilia has one vote._

_Nonetheless, please enjoy the next chapter (though I'm not stopping you from doing otherwise)_

* * *

Euro-Drama Roadtrip – Episode 13 – Weird Albanian Yankovic

"That's the title? Believe it or not, it's not the worst one we've had so far.

I'd give you a raise, but you are strictly an unpaid intern.

No matter, last time on Euro-Drama Roadtrip, the contestants went to Israel where both teams re-enacted the death of Jesus Christ

The girls of Team Orthodox pushed Adrijana around in every way possible, making her even more pissed off than she already was.

And on Team Unorthodox tensions were still high because of the incident the day before when Johannes' smooth talking got Lou eliminated for no reason whatsoever other than to save Marios from being eliminated by Amanda.

In the end, Team Orthodox won thanks to Adrijana's performance which included her flipping Anka the bird. Now that I think about, Anka did deserve that. Like a lot.

On Team Unorthodox the blame was on Sanna and Tyge. Tyge got the team several votes from our judging panel of eleven classic Total Drama contestants because of his decision to improvise instead of using a script, but it also put off others such as Leshawna and Gwen.

Also on the panel was a very pissed-off Bridgette, who was angry because of comments Sanna made about Geoff in a previous episode.

Bridgette was originally denied the vote because she broke our agreement about not spoiling any of the confessionals, but she still told everyone about Sanna's comments.

Sure, we mainly made that rule to stop them from blowing Amanda's cover, but she still broke the rules.

But when the vote resulted in a tie, Bridgette was to break it, and unsurprisingly she voted against Sanna and Team Unorthodox.

Despite Sanna and Tyge's mistakes, they were safe from elimination gaining six and one point respectively.

Johannes was on the chopping block after the aforementioned incident. Amanda, believing that she owed Johannes a favour, stepped in and convinced enough people to vote off Berto, reminding them of when he tricked Shay into throwing the challenge in episode 6.

It was a tight vote, with only a point's difference between Berto and Johannes, but in the end it was Berto who was eliminated, and it somehow got Johannes very depressed.

Anyways, what other drama is in store for our remaining contestants?

And who will leave next?

Find out right now on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!

* * *

(The Grand Hotel, Stockholm)

Emilia woke up in her double bed. She'd had the most wonderful dream. She'd finally gotten revenge on Pavils, then she hooked up with Lou and they went to her room and…

"Hey there, gorgeous," Lou said. He was lying next to her.

"Oh, so it wasn't a dream?" Emilia asked him.

"No," Lou replied.

"So we really got revenge on Pavils?"

"Yes,"

"And we really got together?"

"Yeah."

"So the reason you're in my room is because…"

"YES!" Lou replied in the most triumphant voice ever.

"Wow!" Emilia exclaimed. "I thought I'd have to wait until university for that to happen."

"I know, right?" Lou replied. "I'm not even old enough to do that in my own country."

"Oh, we're in Sweden. The legal age is fifteen," Emilia assured him.

"And you know this, how?" Lou asked suspiciously.

"Pavils," Emilia said, shivering.

"Okay, that makes a lot of sense," Lou said, and he nodded his head. "So, I guess we should go down for breakfast."

"Okay, just let me get dressed. Don't look!" Emilia exclaimed.

"After what happened last night, I'm not sure it would matter," Lou said smoothly.

Emilia smirked at him, and then she smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

* * *

Johannes sat in his seat. He was as still as a statue from shock.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Johannes (Iceland): I don't feel like I'm worthy of being on this show anymore. I feel like I owe everyone in the world.]**

* * *

That's when his mom suddenly appeared beside him.

"Oh no, not this vision again," Johannes sighed.

"Now, I have something to tell you," she said to him. "Everyone on the team is very angry at you."

"Yeah, I know," Johannes replied, rolling his eyes

"The only way you can get them to forgive you is by doing everything they say," his mom explained. "You no longer have a free will."

"What!?" Johannes cried. "That's the whole reason I learned how to smooth-talk! I was sick of doing whatever people said."

"Well, that's not a nice thing to say to your mother," Johannes' mom complained.

"It doesn't matter. You're not real," said Johannes. "Please don't take away my free will!"

"You shall get it back when they forgive you," his mom replied. "But until then, you only do what you are told. Other than blinking and breathing, you shall no longer choose what to do. You shall take orders from others. Except for Amanda. She's a nasty piece of work."

"No, wait!" Johannes cried. "Please…"

His mother disappeared into a thick cloud of smoke.

"No…NO!" Johannes yelled.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" asked Tyge. Johannes was back in reality again.

"You sounded like you had another hallucination," Tyge said.

"Well, I did," Johannes replied. He tried to move his head, but he couldn't. He no longer had free will. It was actually happening!

"Johannes, look at me," said Tyge, and Johannes did so. "I just want you to know that I'm glad you're safe. I was going to vote you off, but Amanda convinced me that Berto was the right person to choose, and I believed her from the beginning."

"Mm…hmm," said Johannes, unable to open his mouth.

"I'll see you around 'cuz I've gotta get back to Sanna," Tyge replied. "Bye, Johannes."

Johannes waved, and he took a breath of relief.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Johannes (Iceland): First of all, I'm glad I can still speak my mind in the confessional.**

**So, Tyge is a nice guy, and he's a strong player, but he is really gullible. I can't believe he actually bought what Amanda said. Still, he's a good guy. Sanna's lucky to have a boyfriend like him.**

**As for this whole 'no free-will' thing, it's going to be pretty scary. Horrifying, even, but maybe it's for my own good. I have been really selfish lately. I voted 'yes' for Hadi to get the boot when we were in Greece because I figured it was one less person to push out of the way for the victory.**

**Oh, I hate myself so much right now.]**

* * *

"Is Johannes okay?" Sanna asked Tyge as he got back into his seat.

"I really don't know," Tyge replied. "He said he had another hallucination."

"I thought we were done with those in Cyprus," Sanna said.

"Well, he seems to feel bad about what he did," said Tyge. "He seemed really quiet. I'm sort of glad he stayed. Amanda was great to tell us that stuff."

"Speaking of Amanda, I'm not sure I really trust that girl," said Sanna.

"And why's that?" asked Tyge.

"Well, she seemed pretty desperate to save Johannes," Sanna explained.

"Maybe she's just a bloc-voter," said Tyge.

"That could be true," Sanna said. "Still, watch out for her. She isn't as nice as she seems…"

* * *

Dani was discussing the same topic with Hadi.

"I'm really suspicious of Amanda," Dani said, "I mean, I don't think we even talked that much, and last night she was suddenly telling me who to vote off. I don't trust her."

"Well, we shouldn't assume anything," said Hadi.

"I guess not," Dani sighed. "Still, we should watch out for her."

Meanwhile, Amanda had been listening from behind them.

* * *

[Bus Toilet:

Amanda (Sweden): Yes, Dani, you better watch out!]

* * *

"I really hope she isn't listening," Dani joked, and she turned around, and she couldn't believe she saw.

"Amanda!" she yelled. "Were you listening!?"

"Huh?" Amanda shook her head. "I'm sorry. I just had a slight migraine, but I did happen to overhear your conversation."

"Oh, of course," Dani said sarcastically.

"I can't say I blame you," Amanda sighed. "I mean, you're not the only person who doesn't trust me. There's Marios of course, and then Aleksander, and…"

"Okay, I'm sorry," Dani said.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Dani (Hungary): I'm not really sure whether Amanda was sincere or not. It's really hard to trust people on these shows. That's why I only gave Berto one point. I gave Johannes three points and Amanda two points.**

* * *

**Amanda (Sweden): Dani seemed to be fooled, but just in case she isn't, I have a plan…]**

* * *

"We're taking a ferry from Israel to Albania!" Hans announced.

"Don't say it…" Tia exclaimed before Kelija threw up once again.

"Kelija, how many times do I have to say it?" Katerina scolded. "No puking on other people."

Kelija purred sadly and pretended to look guilty, but Tia didn't look convinced.

"I need to the go to the toilet and scream my head off," she said, and she got up.

"What do you think that was about?" Katerina asked Kelija.

Kelija rolled her eyes.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Katerina (Macedonia): I know Kelija doesn't seem to like Tia, but I think she's taking it a bit too personally. I mean, what would Kelija have against her?**

* * *

**Tia (Bulgaria): [she screams her head off]]**

* * *

The seventeen remaining contestants stepped off the bus, which had since left the ferry.

"Ah, it's good to be home!" Aleksander exclaimed.

"You're telling me," Tia said sarcastically as she stepped off the bus. She was covered in cat scratches

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tia (Bulgaria): WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME, YOU STUPID CAT!?**

**Katerina (Macedonia) (from outside): We can all hear you!**

**Tia: I honestly don't care!]**

* * *

"Hello there, final 17," Ruben said. "Now, the producers have given me these notes about recent history, and I honestly have no idea what they mean.

So, when Albania left the Warsaw Pact, religion was banned and it became a scary place to live in, so to remember it, we're going to be doing a phobia factor challenge."

"Why would we admit our fears for no reason?" Tia asked.

"You'll see…" Ruben said mysteriously, before Hans brought out an electric chair.

"This chair is designed to shock whoever is sitting on it if they lie. Therefore, you have no choice but to tell us your fears.

First of all, today's teams will be guys vs. girls

On the girls' team will be Tia, Katerina, Adrijana, Amanda, Sanna, Anka, Agnessa, Stela and Dani

And on the guys' team there will be Marios, Johannes, Tyge, Luko, Zeferino, Hadi, Mirzo, and only because they wouldn't have enough players otherwise, Aleksander!"

"Hey!" Aleksander said angrily.

"So," Ruben continued. "First up we will have Tia. Come in, onto the chair. Get yourself wired up."

Tia groaned as she did so.

"What is your biggest fear, Tia?" Ruben asked.

"Erm…goats," Tia said, before she got shocked by the lie detector.

"Okay, it's cats!" Tia added, and she could already see Katerina's face drop.

"Care to be a bit more specific?" Ruben asked.

"Okay, alright, it's Kelija!" Tia groaned, and she saw Katerina look rather pissed off. "I know this sounds crazy but she's out to get me!"

"Yeah, I'm sure a cat would be out to get you," Marios said sarcastically.

"Marios, you're up next!" Ruben exclaimed.

"Oh no," Marios groaned as he sat down in the electric chair.

"What is your biggest fear?" Ruben asked.

Marios sighed as he spoke – "Stickers."

Tia snorted with laughter. "And you're calling my fear dumb?"

"Ugh…they're just disgusting!" Marios gagged. "They're all circular and…ugh!"

"Katerina!" Ruben announced as the Macedonian got into the electric chair. "What may your biggest fear be?"

"Definitely dogs," Katerina replied. "I remember once a Rotweiler tried to attack my poor Kelija once. She managed to scare him away somehow, but…I hated seeing her in such danger."

"Yeah, I didn't ask for your life story, but that'll do," Ruben said. "Johannes, get up here and sit down!"

Johannes rose from his seat and marched to the electric chair. He walked in such a way that he didn't bend his knees. Sanna and Tyge looked at each other in confusion.

"You know when you asked me if he was okay?" Tyge reminded Sanna.

"He definitely isn't," Sanna replied.

"Johannes, what is your biggest fear?" Ruben asked.

"Sharks," Johannes replied abruptly. "Definitely sharks."

"Okay, snappy," Ruben said. "At least it helps cut the amount of tape we use. Adrijana, you're up! I am really looking forward to this…"

Adrijana sat down and groaned – "Snakes."

"Very well then," Ruben replied. "Let us move onto Tyge. What, Norwegian bro, is your biggest fear?"

"That's a tough one," Tyge said in thought.

"Lies!" Ruben exclaimed. "Why isn't this thing working?"

"Maybe it's true," Amanda suggested. "He's never shown that much fear in the show."

"Okay, there is one thing I can think of!" Tyge announced. "Cigarettes!"

"Bro, you're kidding, right?" Ruben said.

"They smell disgusting and they can kill people!" Tyge exclaimed in a freaked out tone. "What is there to like?"

"They curb your appetite, and they taste delicious," Ruben replied, pointing at his own body.

Tyge held his breath as he tried not to puke.

"Nonetheless, next we have Amanda!" Ruben announced.

"Spiders," Amanda said.

* * *

"Getting shot," said Luko

* * *

"Bleach!" exclaimed Sanna. "It's a long story."

* * *

"Public speaking," sighed Zeferino.

* * *

"Boredom," said Anka.

* * *

"Right now, being electrocuted!" Hadi cried

* * *

"Stones," squeaked Agnessa.

* * *

"Strawberry ice cream!" Aleksander sighed.

Everyone stared at him.

He hung his head in shame.

* * *

"Banjos," shivered Stela. "It's like they were born to annoy me."

* * *

"Letting someone down," said Mirzo.

* * *

"Jellyfish," said Dani.

"Thank you," Ruben said to her as she got up. "We've had some good, some bad and some just plain weird. Strawberry ice-cream, seriously?"

"It's really pink," Aleksander said defensively.

"So, Hans here will be setting to fears for the guys, and the girls will be supervised by yours truly!" Ruben announced. "And because they have one less player, the guys get a bonus point!"

(Guys 1-0 Girls)

The guys cheered.

"Now, first up we have Agnessa for the girls and Marios for the guys," Ruben said. "Good luck everyone – hope you don't die in the process!"

"Thanks," Marios said sarcastically.

* * *

Agnessa stood a few feet away from the others.

"Agnessa, for your challenge you must withstand having stones thrown at you for two minutes," Ruben explained. "Since I could never hurt you (hint, hint), Anka here will be doing the honours."

"You're going down, peasant!" Anka shouted.

Agnessa gulped.

"As long as you don't run off, or use your hands to shield yourself, you pass," said Ruben. "Your time starts…now!"

Anka threw the stones as hard as she could. They were no bigger than golf balls, but they still hurt.

"Ouch…ah…oo!" Agnessa exclaimed as she had her hands behind her back. "Go easy on me, this is for our team."

"Whatever," Anka sighed as she continued to hurl the stones.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Agnessa (Belarus): [covered in several band-aids] Okay, Anka, what the heck?**

**I mean, I don't wanna sound like a ***** or anything, but she's on my team for peat's sake!**

* * *

**Dani (Hungary): Anka, you are such a doofus!]**

* * *

Marios sat nervously on a stool as Hans approached him.

"Marios, for your challenge, you will be covered in 100 adhesive labels," Hans said.

"Oh no," Marios groaned.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): I was actually fine. I didn't mention this when it was happening, but I'm fine with plain white labels. It's colourful stickers that scare me.]**

* * *

"And two minutes is up!" Ruben announced, and he pressed a button on his stopwatch. "Agnessa, you have scored a point for your team."

**(Girls 1-1 Guys)**

"Muh," Agnessa groaned as he lay down on the ground. She had been cut by the stones several times (I won't go into much detail with that, since stuff like that can attract flames.)

"Haha, the **** has fallen!" Anka exclaimed in delight.

Agnessa gritted her teeth in anger, before slowly rising from ground, stomping over to Anka, and slapping her across the face.

"Ouch!" Anka yelled, rubbing her face

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Agnessa (Belarus): Yeah, I know that wasn't completely necessary, but she'd just thrown stones at me for two minutes straight!**

* * *

**Zeferino (Portugal): I don't want to sound like a skeez or anything but…THAT'S MY GIRL! LOL!**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): I hate to admit it, but for once, Marios is right. Portuguese people do use 'lol' way too much.]**

* * *

"That *****," Anka groaned as she continued to rub her face. "I'm gonna get her for this!"

"Can't you save that for later?" a voice asked from behind her. It was Amanda.

"Oh hey," Amanda said. "I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

"No," Anka replied.

"Good, because I want you to do me a favour," Amanda told her.

"What's up?" Anka asked.

"You know Dani, right?" Amanda asked.

"She's from Hungary. Got red hair and her boyfriend's a cripple, right?" Anka asked.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Amanda replied in praise. "Now, she's onto me a bit for some reason, but I have a plan on how we can get rid of that…"

She whispered her plan into Anka's ear.

After a minute, she finished and Anka looked at her in fiendish delight.

"That is in awesome plan, but I bet I could think of one better," Anka said.

"Sorry, Anka, but if you want to bet anything, you'll have to go to Stela," Amanda replied, patting her on the shoulder. "So, are you gonna do me the favour?"

"Yeah, whatever," Anka sighed. "By the way, has anyone ever told you that you could use a chin job?"

Amanda groaned. "Just do it!" she exclaimed.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): Yes, I know I have a big chin! It's not my fault, it's genetic!**

**By the way, I believe I've come up with an excellent plan! Dani will no longer be a threat if this works…]**

* * *

Suddenly, someone grabbed Amanda by the shoulder.

"It's spider time!" Ruben exclaimed.

"Great," Amanda groaned.

* * *

Amanda was lying in a glass box filled with spiders.

"Amanda, can you hear me?" Ruben asked her.

"Unfortunately," Amanda groaned.

"Uh-uh, that's not how you talk to a fellow Swede," Ruben scolded.

"Whatever," Amanda sighed.

"Anyways, all you have to do is stay in here for ten minutes and you get a point," Ruben explained. "Your time starts…now. By the way, you can get out at anytime by opening the trap door, but you do not receive a point for your team."

Amanda started to breathe uneasily.

"Please don't hurt me," she squeaked.

* * *

**(The Guys):**

Hans put the final adhesive label on Marios' forehead.

"Congratulations, Marios, you have earned yourself a point for the guys," Hans told him.

The rest of the guys cheered.

**(Girls 1-2 Guys)**

"Okay, I can take these off, right?" Marios asked.

"Right," Hans replied.

"Thank you," Marios said quickly before rushing off.

"Next we have…Johannes," Hans announced. "You'll be coming down to the dock with me. But first, you have to change into this."

He threw a scuba-diving outfit at Johannes.

"See you in a few minutes!" Hans called out.

Johannes stared at the scuba-diving outfit, which was lying on the ground.

"Erm…I think you're supposed to put it on," Tyge said awkwardly.

"Oh…yes…of course. Heh, heh," said Johannes, and he made his way to a nearby changing room.

"What's up with him?" Luko asked curiously

"I dunno. He's been acting that way all morning," Tyge replied

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tyge (Norway): I really do hope Johannes is okay. I know I've said this about a hundred times, but he does not seem fine.**

* * *

**Luko (Serbia): Yeah, I'm not sure of the full prescription or nothing, but I'd say Johannes has a fetish from last night's vote**

**[he takes out a Serbian to English dictionary]**

**Did that sound right? I'm sorry, but my English is getting a little rusty. I will never get how Marios can speak 43 languages. Even Tyge is pretty impressive – he can speak six languages!**

* * *

**Tyge (Norway): I'm no Marios, but I can still speak English, Spanish, French, German, Swedish and Norwegian.**

**The reason I even learnt all those languages is because the only other extra-curricular activities in my school involve agriculture or hunting. My parents have already taught me enough about the first one, and the second one I'm sort of against.**

* * *

**Sanna (Denmark): I love how Tyge has views on everything.**

**I also love his chilled attitude, and his intelligence and his love of adventure and…**

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): [bursts in] All this love talk is making me sick…OUT!**

**Sanna: You know, Marios wasn't joking about the whole 80 year old virgin thing.**

**Ruben: How do you even know about that? You were all asleep?**

**Sanna: Aleksander told us all about it. He may not be a nice person, but he's better than you.**

**Ruben: Nonetheless, your love talk is over!**

**Sanna: Say anything else and I'll pull your wig off.**

**Ruben: I dunno what you're talkin' about. Unlike Chris McLean, I have actual hair.**

**[Sanna pulled it anyway.]**

**Ruben: OUCH! Yep, still real!]**

* * *

Amanda groaned as a spider went up her nose.

"Are you okay?" asked Stela, who had just walked up.

"What kind of question is that?" Amanda snapped.

"Sorry, just asking," Stela replied defensively

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): Idiot!]**

* * *

Johannes was now dressed in a scuba diving outfit, and he was standing at the top of a dock with Hans.

"Okay, Johannes, here is your challenge," Hans explained, reading off a script. "This lake is 5 metres deep and is infested with sharks. All you have to do to is touch the bottom of the lake and you pass.

And don't worry, the scuba diving outfit has protective rubber armour built in, so no pressure.

Are you going to play or pass?"

"Play," Johannes said abruptly, and he leapt into the water.

He leapt into the lake and began to swim to the bottom.

"Well, that was a quick decision," Hans said to himself. "A bit too quick…"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Johannes (Iceland): That was horrifying! All the sharks were staring at me with their black beady eyes and…well…I probably wouldn't have done it if it hadn't been for the whole 'no free will' thing.**

**Thanks a lot, mama, not that it was actually you…was it?]**

* * *

"And Amanda has stayed in the box for five minutes!" Ruben announced. "She has earned a point for the girls!"

**[Girls 2-2 Guys]**

The rest of the girls cheered.

"Next up…

…Sanna!"

"Oh, great," Sanna groaned. She certainly wasn't looking forward to this, or having to talk to Ruben again.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): So, today I argued about love with a 38-year old virgin. Where is my life taking me?**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): I am not a virgin! Just ask Charlotte Nilsson!**

**Marios (Greece) [bursts in]: I thought you asked out Tommy Nilsson…**

**Ruben: SHUT UP!**

**Marios: Ruben got rejected, by the way.**

**Ruben: What part of 'SH…**

**Marios: Oh, I understood very well. It comes from speaking 43 languages fluently.**

**Ruben: Oh really? Du är en k**-huvud! What did I just say?**

**Marios: You just called me a ****-head in Swedish.**

**[sarcasm] Real mature!**

Ruben: [sticks out his tongue at Marios]]

* * *

Johannes had just swam up, having already touched the bottom of the lake.

"Johannes, congratulations, you have won a point for the guys' team," Hans told him.

(Girls 2-3 Guys)

"Yes," Johannes said in a toneless voice.

"Erm…okay," Hans replied and then he faced the camera. "All of the contestants have passed their challenges up to this point, but how will the next bunch fare?"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): Hans, there's a reason why you're not the main host**

* * *

**Hans (Norway, Co-Host): You know, I wonder if Chef ever did get his pay-cheque. Goodness knows he deserved it far more than Chris.]**

* * *

Sanna sat on her wheelchair before Ruben.

"Okay, Sanna," Ruben explained. "Here we have a cup of bleach."

"Yeah, I know. I'm not blind," Sanna said bluntly.

"Tut, tut, that's not how you talk to a fellow Scandinavian," Ruben scolded.

"So, we argued in the confessional and you're only pulling out that excuse now?" Sanna asked curiously.

"Whatever," Ruben groaned. "Anyway, to pass all you have to do is put your hand in this cup of bleach for 10 seconds."

"Isn't that stuff lethal?" Sanna asked in shock.

"Relax, we have soap and water you can use when the ten seconds is up. So, are you going to do it or not?"

Sanna took a deep breath.

"I'll do it," she said.

"Okay, then, time starts…now!" Ruben exclaimed.

Sanna put her hand in the bleach. Immediately she felt a burning sensation (which I will not describe because who wants that mental image in their head?)

"Ahhh," she screamed. "It burns!"

"Five seconds," Ruben announced.

Sanna took a few breaths to calm herself. This may have been the longest ten seconds of her life.

"Eight…nine…ten! Congratulations, you have passed the challenge!" Ruben exclaimed.

**(Girls 3-3 Guys)**

"Thank goodness!" Sanna said as she took a breath of relief, and she rushed to the toilet to wash it off.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): You're probably wondering where that fear came from. When I was seven I was taking a shower and I discovered that we were out of shampoo, so I grabbed the first bottle I saw and guess what it was?**

**It felt really irritant to my skin! I had to take an ice-cold bath for an hour just to soothe myself.]**

* * *

"Tyge!" Hans announced. "You're up!"

"Oh no!" Tyge cried. "Oh no, oh no, oh no!"

"It's okay if you can't do it," Luko told him. "You've gotten through so many obstacles in this contest. You don't need to do anything else."

"I think I'll be fine," Tyge replied. "I'm going to try it at least."

"Good for you," Luko said, smiling. "By the way, did what I say making sense? I mean, did what I was said make sense? I mean, did was I what saiding…ugh! I'm sorry; I haven't studied English in ages."

"Don't worry, dude," Tyge replied. "I know what you're trying to say."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Luko (Serbia): Tyge is such a great friend. Can you believe I was ever friends with Pavils? He's helping me get through diabetes and he doesn't mind that my English is improving…**

**That wasn't right, was it? 'Getting worse; I think that would make better sense. Either way, thanks Tyge, you're a great friend!**

* * *

**Tyge (Norway): Luko is a great kid. I like how he's so full of energy, even with diabetes, and he's managing the condition well. I wish him the best of luck in the contest, and I hope he'll overcome his diabetes.]**

* * *

"So, Tyge, you made it," Hans exclaimed. "I knew you would. To pass your challenge, all you need to do is smoke this for a minute."

"I'm sixteen. I'm not old enough to smoke," Tyge reminded him.

"Oh, that's not a problem," Hans replied. "This is a special object called an e-cigarette. It tastes like a cigarette, but it does not have any nicotine and it doesn't produce second hand smoke.

Like I said, all you need to do is smoke it for a minute."

"Okay," Tyge said in uncertainty. "I'll give it a try."

"Good. There's a special battery in this cigarette, so you don't have to light it," Hans told him. "Your time starts in 3…2…1…"

Tyge picked up the cigarette and started to smoke it. It was an intense taste. He could almost feel the burn.

"AUUGGHHH!" he screeched, spitting the cigarette out of his mouth and into a nearby tree (which fortunately didn't go on fire). "That was the foulest thing I have ever tasted! I don't know how anyone can enjoy this stuff! It tastes like hell."

"Actually, I used to smoke a few years back," Hans admitted.

"You sicken me!" Tyge yelled, poking Hans several times in the chest. "And I thought you were a worthy human being! I GUESS I WAS WRONG!"

He shoved Hans into a tree, which knocked several apples on Hans' head, before stomping off.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hans (Norway, Host): That was…really out of character. I wouldn't have expected anyone on this show to behave like that, least of all Tyge!**

* * *

**Tyge (Norway): I'm sorry about that, Hans; I just really can't stand cigarettes. One of my friends back home smokes a pack of them everyday and they smell horrible! Seriously, you've seen what happens when you get me started! Ugh!]**

* * *

"Oh well, you tried," Luko sighed when Tyge walked back.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I just really can't stand those things," Tyge replied.

"I understand. I have friends that smoke as well," said Luko. "You get used to it after a while."

"I clearly didn't," Tyge sighed. "I still can't believe I shoved Hans into a tree."

"Don't sweat it," Luko said with his hand on Tyge's shoulder.

"Luko, you're up next!" Hans announced.

"Oh no, what are they gonna do? Will they kill me?" Luko asked in fear.

"I don't know, but good luck," Tyge replied. "I've got to find Sanna, moj svijet. I believe that's how you say it in Serbian."

"That is so sweet. You called Sanna 'your world," Luko said.

"I actually meant to say 'my love', but that sounds even better," Tyge replied.

"Yeah, a lot of people use it in my school," Luko said. "I've never been in a serious relationship though. Wish me luck with the challenge."

"I already did but good luck again," Tyge called as Luko went off. "Now to find Sanna."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Luko (Serbia): For me, dating used to be a series of flings. Now, after meeting Pavils, I don't want to go back to that.**

**Besides, look at all the guys who have hooked up so far this season. Hadi, Zeferino and Tyge are all having great relationships.**

**I don't really have a crush on anyone at the moment, but it would be nice. I'm just saying.]**

* * *

_True, Luko, very true._

_So, we learned that Tyge, who is usually bothered by nothing, goes crazy around cigarettes, and Luko is forgetting how to speak English.  
_

_But which team will win? Who will be eliminated? What is Amanda planning to do to Dani?_

_Find out next time *winks*_


	25. Ep13 Pt2 - Weird Albanian Yankovic Pt2

_Disclaimer - I don't own Total Drama or the Eurovision, but the 28 OCs and the 2 hosts were created by me._

_This episode, more contestants will face their fears, and someone will get eliminated..._

* * *

"Adrijana, you're up!" Ruben announced.

"Well, may as well get it over with," Adrijana sighed.

"That's the spirit," said Ruben. "Your fear is snakes, right?"

"Unfortunately," Adrijana groaned.

He showed Adrijana the box that Amanda had been in, except it now had snakes instead of spiders.

"To pass you need to stay in there for five minutes. So, Adrijana, are you in or out?" Ruben asked.

"Out," Adrijana replied immediately.

"Why?" Ruben asked suspiciously.

"I hate snakes," Adrijana answered.

"Very well then, you don't have to do it," Ruben said.

"Really? Yes!" Adrijana cheered, before she bumped into Anka.

"So, thought you'd get off that easily…I don't think so!" Anka yelled, and she lifted Adrijana up into her arms.

"Put me down!" Adrijana yelled.

"No," Anka replied. "I'm not letting you throw the challenge."

"But…" Adrijana said.

"In you go, you gothic ******!" Anka yelled, and she dropped Adrijana into the box, and shut the door.

"I'm not gothic - I'm emo!" Adrijana protested, before realizing that was the least of her worries. A snake had just bitten her.

"Ouch!" Adrijana yelled. "Is it venomous?"

"A little bit. It won't kill you, but it will sting. A lot!" Ruben exclaimed.

"You can 'fang' me later," Anka said. "Get it. 'Cuz you're goffik!"

"I'm not…" Adrijana protested before the venom kicked in. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!"

"She's fine," Anka told her team, who looked at her in disbelief. "What?"

"She could be hurt," Sanna protested, before a hand was placed over her eyes.

"Guess who?" a voice said from behind her.

"Okay, let me think," Sanna replied. "You're either a serial killer about to end my life, or Tyge. I'm going to take a guess and go with…Tyge!"

"You win!" Tyge cheered, and he gave her a peck on the cheek. "So, how did it go?"

"I had to put my hand in a cup of bleach for ten seconds," Sanna told him. "It stung like crazy. I had to put my hands in cold water for five minutes straight just to stop the stinging! What did you have to do?"

"I had to smoke this thing called an e-cigarette for thirty seconds. It's like a cigarette except it has no nicotine or second-hand smoke," Tyge replied.

"Did you pass?" Sanna asked him.

"No. I smoked it for a second, and then I spat it into a tree, and then I got so angry that I shoved Hans into a tree."

"Wow. You really hate cigarettes!" Sanna exclaimed.

"Yeah, do not get me started," Tyge said. "So, now that we're finished, what do you say we go for a walk?"

"That would, sort of, be impossible," Sanna replied.

"What?" Tyge asked, a little disappointed. "Oh sorry; I meant to say, do you want to go for a roll?"

"Is that code for something?" Sanna asked in a sexy voice.

"Do you want it to be?" Tyge asked.

"Sounds good; let's go!" Sanna exclaimed.

* * *

Luko stood on the grassy field.

Hans stood 10 metres before him, and he was holding a gun.

"Luko, the Serbian contestant" he said. "Here I have a tranquilizer gun with three bullets. In order to pass the challenge, you have to let me shoot you."

"How long will I be knocked out?" Luko asked.

"About ten minutes," Hans replied.

"Okay, I'll do it," Luko said.

"Good choice," Hans replied. "You have three attempts. If you run off three times, you lose. This is your first attempt."

Luko gulped.

"On the count of three. One…two…three…PULL!"

He shot the first dart out of the gun, and Luko jumped and ran for cover.

"So, you failed on your first attempt," Hans said. "This is your second attempt."

"Okay, bring it on!" Luko exclaimed confidently, but his heart was practically thumping out of his chest.

"One…two…three…PULL!" Hans exclaimed.

Luko tried his best not to move, and the bullet hit him in the arm.

"OOWWWWWW…" Luko exclaimed before he fell to the ground unconscious.

"And Luko has passed!" Hans exclaimed. "He has earned one point for the guys."

**(Girls 3-4 Guys)**

"Now, could someone bring him to the bus while he recovers?" Hans asked.

"I'll do it," Johannes said quickly, and then he rushed over and struggled to lift Luko.

"Do you need some help?" Mirzo asked Johannes.

"Yes, please," Johannes replied, and Mirzo lifted Luko's legs while Johannes grabbed his arms

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Johannes (Iceland): Luko is light, but I'm not very strong. I'd probably be gone by now if it wasn't for my smooth talking. Curse this 'no-free-will' thing!**

* * *

**Mirzo (Bosnia-Herzegovina): It's good that Johannes has decided to be helpful for once. I don't like to bad-mouth people but he was a bit selfish at times.]**

* * *

Adrijana felt like a million nails were puncturing her skin…she was covered in snake bites.

"Has it been five minutes yet?" Adrijana asked.

"Almost," Ruben replied. "Just five more seconds."

"Don't give up, or you'll regret it!" Anka yelled at Adrijana.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): Sometimes I wonder if Anka is a reincarnation of Ania. They sure have similar names]**

* * *

"Okay, it's been five minutes," Ruben announced. "Adrijana, you can come out now!"

"Thank goodness," Adrijana sighed, and she tried to open the latch. "Hey, what gives?"

"Looks like it's stuck!" Ruben exclaimed. "And by the way, since Adrijana didn't comply to the challenge, she doesn't get a point!"

"Oh, come on!" Anka protested.

"Next, we should have Dani," Ruben announced. "Where is she?"

"She said she was going to the bathroom," Agnessa replied.

"Oh, speaking of which," Amanda whispered to Anka. "Did you do what I said?"

"Yep," Anka replied. "Dani is going down!"

Tyge and Sanna came rushing back to the group.

"Guys, we need some tissue, stat!" Sanna yelled.

"Why?" Agnessa asked.

"Tyge's lip is bleeding," Sanna explained.

"Yeah, we had a bit of a…kissing malfunction," Tyge said awkwardly.

"Where's your hat?" Agnessa asked.

"Huh?" Tyge asked, and then he felt his head. "My hat? Where's it gone?"

"I dunno, maybe it fell off in the woods," Sanna suggested.

"Oh well, I'm sure we'll find it," Tyge replied, shrugging.

"Anyways, we need some tissue!" Sanna exclaimed.

"Here, I have some hankies," Tia said. "I always carry some around in case have an…wait, where are they gone? Are you they in the other pocket? No."

Katerina came rushing to the group.

"Kelija!" Katerina screamed. "Where is she? Kelija!?"

Amanda stared at Anka weirdly. She whistled guiltily

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): Anka, seriously, what the heck? Stealing Tyge's hat and Tia's tissues was fine, but Kelija? That is just messed up.**

**By the way, this is part of my plan. Everyone is going to suspect that it's Dani and…well…I'm not going to reveal the rest of the plan yet, but I think it'll go perfectly.**

* * *

**Tia (Bulgaria) [she chuckles]: Now I understand the meaning of 'cat burglar']**

* * *

"You know, it's such a coincidence that Dani isn't here and all our stuff is missing," Anka said in a suspiciously loud voice.

"You know, Anka might just have a point," Amanda said to the others. "And Dani does have a reputation of stealing things."

"But is it too obvious?" Tia pointed out.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Dani asked as she walked back from the bathroom.

"Some of our stuff has gone missing," Sanna told her.

"Oh, I hope you guys don't think it was me," said Dani.

"Well, we might," said Amanda.

"You stole my Kelija!" Katerina protested.

"I wouldn't steal your cat. That is messed up!" Dani protested.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): See, even Dani agrees, and she's got the worst taste in guys ever!]**

* * *

"Whatever, we'll be watching you!" Anka yelled angrily.

'Doofus,' Amanda thought in her head.

"Okay, Dani, it's time for your challenge!" Ruben announced, and then an intern came out with a tank carrying a jellyfish.

"In order to win, you have to grab the jellyfish's testicles…I mean, tentacles!" Ruben said in fake embarrassment, and then he paused and waited for laughter. Nobody joined in.

"Hmph," Ruben groaned. "Anyways, grab one of the jellyfish's tentacles and you win the challenge."

"That sounds really dangerous," Dani said.

"Relax, once you've passed, you can dip your hand in this bucket of my urine," Ruben replied, pointing at an intern who was holding a bucket of…that!

"Ew…I don't wanna put my hand in that!" Dani exclaimed. "That's just wrong!"

"Okay, looks like the girls don't get another point," said Ruben. "The score is now 4-3 to the guys. Now, let's see how the guys are doing…"

* * *

"Alright then, Zeferino is next," Hans announced. "For his challenge, he will have to read out two pages of the Bible."

"Come on, Zeferino. You can do it!" Hadi said encouragingly.

"I'm sorry, but I really hate public speaking," Zeferino sighed.

"Relax. It's just like singing onstage," Hadi told him.

"You don't understand. When I sing, I let the music take me away and I'm suddenly possessed by all the tones and the lyrics and etc. Public speaking is just boring words and it's hard to focus. The last time I did public speaking I threw up on the local mayor."

"Okay, I guess it's okay if you can't do it," Hadi said in a rather disgusted tone.

"Thank you," Zeferino sighed in relief.

"Well, I guess Zeferino doesn't get a point. The score remains at 4-3 to the guys!" Hans announced. "Next we have Hadi!"

"Aw, no," Hadi sighed. "What will I have to do?"

"I'll show you," Hans said to him, and he brought Hadi over to a fish-tank filled with water.

* * *

"Okay, Hadi, here's your challenge," Hans explained. "In order to pass, you have to put your hand into this tank of water..."

"Sounds easy enough," said Hadi.

"And this is how you are facing your fear," Hans continued. "I am placing an old Nokia phone into the tank. In order to pass you have to put your hand in the tank for three seconds."

"Okay, I'm gonna do it," Hadi said as he tried to psyche himself up, but it wasn't working.

Nonetheless, he put his hand in the water for three seconds, experiencing a moderately bad electric shock (not that it really mattered to him).

"Ouch!" Hadi screamed. "Two…three…PHEW!"

"Congrats, Hadi, you passed!" Hans exclaimed. "Though I should probably give you the heads up…your eyebrows are gone!"

"Huh?" Hadi said, feeling his forehead. "Oh well, at least it wasn't my hair-hair. Thankfully that's still there!"

**(Girls 3-5 Guys)**

* * *

"Tia, you are next to face your fear!" Ruben exclaimed. "Katerina, did you find Kelija?"

"No," Katerina said sadly. "Maybe she went back to the bus."

"Off you go and find her, we're on a schedule!" Ruben complained, and Katerina rushed off.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Anka (Montenegro): Heh, heh, this is gonna be awesome!]**

* * *

Katerina opened the door of the bus. It was unlocked.

'Great move, Hans,' she thought in her head.

"Kelija!" she called out. "Where are you? Purr if you can hear me!"

"Neow," Kelija purred faintly.

"Where are you?" Katerina called out. "Keeping purring until I find you."

"Neow. Neow. Neow-neow-neow-neow-neow!" Kelija screamed, until Katerina found her…

…inside a black plastic bag in one of the overhead compartments!

"What are you doing in there?" Katerina asked angrily. "Did Tia put you in here?"

'Unfortunately, no,' Kelija thought, and she shook her head.

"Wow, you mustn't have been able to breathe in there," Katerina said. "Hey what's all this stuff doing in here?"

Also inside the plastic bag was Tyge's beanie, Tia's hankies, Dani's Rubik's cube, Zeferino's guitar, Hadi's DIY tools…basically it was a swag bag filled with stolen stuff.

"I wonder who did this," Katerina said. "Did you happen to see who it was?"

Kelija nodded her head.

"Oh, who was it?" Katerina asked curiously.

"Neow-a! N-n-neow-a!" Kelija said in an attempt to speak.

"Oh yeah, that's right. You can't speak," Katerina sighed. "Well, we better return these."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Katerina (Macedonia): I can't believe someone put my Kelija into a plastic bag! When I find out who you are, I'll get Kelija to scratch the hell out of you!]**

* * *

Katerina returned carrying the stolen goods.

"I found Kelija!" Katerina exclaimed.

"Great," Tia sighed.

"I also found all of the stolen goods!" Katerina added. "They were in a plastic bag in one of the overhead compartments."

"Oh, thank goodness!" Tia exclaimed, and she took her hankies out of Katerina's hand. "Thank you!"

"My hat! My hat!" Tyge cheered, and then he hugged it. "I missed you so much."

He looked at Sanna and blushed.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," he said awkwardly, and he put the hat on his head.

"Is this everything that was stolen?" Hadi asked as he claimed his DIY tools and Dani's Rubik's cube.

"Yes, that's everything," Katerina replied. "Except for Zeferino's guitar. I left that behind."

"I wonder who did it, though," Amanda lied very convincingly. "Well, I'd be tempted to say Dani but…"

"I promise you that it wasn't me!" Dani exclaimed. "I have stolen a lot of things but I didn't steal anything today, and I only steal from people I don't like. And…did you say that it was all in a plastic bag?"

"All of it. Including Kelija," Katerina replied.

"I never would have put Kelija in a plastic bag. That is just messed up," Dani replied.

"And besides, wasn't Dani's Rubik's cube in there?" Hadi pointed out.

"Yeah, but when Scott framed Dawn he put his shark-tooth in her bag," Marios pointed out. "I hated when that happened. Dawn was the best!"

"That is a good point," said Katerina.

"Well, how can I prove that I'm innocent?" Dani asked.

"I know! I can test for fingerprints!" Marios exclaimed.

"You can do that later!" Ruben butted in. "For now, it's time for Tia to face her fear…

And hug Kelija!"

"Oh, come on!" Tia groaned, and then she stared at Kelija.

"Please, I'm begging you for mercy!" Tia said to Kelija. "Just don't scratch me."

Tia put out her hands and Katerina placed Kelija on them.

"Please go easy on me," she sighed, and then she hugged Kelija. "Hey, this isn't so bad. This is easy!"

"And the girls get another point!" Ruben exclaimed.

"Yes!" Tia cheered, before Kelija leapt out of her hands and into mid-air.

"NO!" Katerina screamed, and she dived to the ground to catch Kelija.

"Nice one!" she snapped at Tia.

"I'm sorry…she jumped on purpose to make me look bad!" Tia exclaimed.

"Either way, Tia has earned a point!" Ruben announced.

**(Girls 4-5 Guys)**

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tia (Bulgaria): Why does Kelija keep trying to make me look bad? SPEAK TO ME, PLEASE! WHY DO YOU BOTHER ME SO!?]**

* * *

Hans placed a strawberry ice-cream sundae in front of Aleksander.

"Okay, Aleksander, for your challenge, you have to eat all of the ice-cream sundae," Hans explained.

"All of it?" Aleksander squeaked.

"Yes, or you don't get the point," Hans said.

"Okay, I'll get this over with," Aleksander sighed, and he picked up his spoon and quickly dug in.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Aleksander (Albania): Nah, strawberry ice-cream wasn't my actual fear.**

**It's so easy to fool the lie detector. All I had to do was think of my actual biggest fear, which I'm not going to say in case they make me do it, but it's pretty reasonable]**

* * *

"Ugh, that was disgusting," Aleksander lied, and he handed the sundae to Hans when he was finished.

"Okay, you've passed. Congratulations!" Hans exclaimed.

"Thank you," Aleksander squeaked, and once Hans had turned away, Aleksander licked the rest of the ice-cream off his lips, and he muttered – "Sucker!"

**(Girls 4-6 Guys)**

"Mirzo, you're next!" Hans told him. "And I just want to say for the record that this was not my idea. It was Ruben's."

He took Mirzo over to a crane which was about 5m high. Below the crane was a paddling pool and dangling from the rope of the crane was…

"Mama!" Mirzo exclaimed.

"Mmm mmm mmm!" Mirzo's mom yelled back, or at least she tried to but she had tape over her mouth.

"Like I said, it wasn't my idea. It was Ruben's," Hans reminded.

"Man, this is messed up!" Mirzo exclaimed, his hands on his head in shock.

"So, you have two options," Hans told him, and he pointed at two buttons. One button was red and the other button was green.

"If you press the red button the rope will drop your mom into the paddling pool, and you will receive a point. But if you press the green button, the rope will gently lower her to the ground, but you will not receive a point. So, what are you going to do?"

"Wow, this is horrifying!" Mirzo exclaimed. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to press the green button. I can't believe Ruben would do something so dangerous and messed up."

"Okay, it's your choice," said Hans. "You won't receive a point however."

"I've thought about it hard, and I think it's the wrong choice," said Mirzo, and he pressed the green button

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): Damn you, Mirzo! That would have been hilarious.]**

* * *

Mirzo's mom was slowly lowered, and Mirzo pushed the paddling pool out of the way.

"Hvala!" she exclaimed, and she hugged Mirzo.

"Sramotis me!" he complained, getting out of her grip, and his mom smiled and walked off to a nearby cab.

"*sniff*, I wish my mother was still alive," Hans sighed. "I bet she's in heaven right now. My mother-in-law would be in hell though. That's where she belongs."

"Erm…okay," Mirzo said awkwardly as he slowly backed away. "I'm going to find the others."

No sooner had Mirzo arrived, Ruben was about to announce the final challenges.

"Anka, for your challenge, you will have to sit inside a dark room and do nothing for an hour.

Stela, for your challenge, you will have to put up with Hans playing a three-minute solo on the banjo."

"NO!" both girls screamed. "That is torture!"

"Okay, is that your final answer?" Ruben asked.

"Yes!" they both yelled.

"Well, I guess we have the final results!" Ruben announced. "The girls have four points, and the guys have six points. It's unaminous…I mean unanimous…I mean…CAN ANYONE PRONOUNCE THIS WORD!?"

"You just did," Marios pointed out.

"No I didn't!" Ruben whined. "Anyways, the guys win, and the girls have to vote someone off."

* * *

The contestants had all returned to the bus.

Everyone crowded around Marios, who was sitting in his seat with Zeferino's guitar on his lap.

"Okay guys, thank you for giving me your fingerprint samples," Marios said, pointing a sheet of paper with everyone's thumbprints in black ink.

"No problem," said Tyge.

"Okay, does anybody have any rubber gloves?" Marios asked.

"Here, I have a pair," said Anka.

"And does anyone have a torch?" Marios asked.

"Just use the overhead light," Sanna sighed, and Tyge flicked it on.

"Okay, I see some fingerprints," Marios said, closely studying the guitar whilst holding it with his rubber gloves. "They're Zeferino's."

"Arrrgghh, you're caught!" Anka exclaimed.

"Calm down, Anka, this is Zeferino's guitar," Marios sighed. "Okay, there are someone else's fingerprints here as well. They are…"

He looked at the fingerprint samples.

"…Agnessa's!" he exclaimed.

Everyone gasped and stared at Agnessa.

"I've let her hold it a couple of times," Zeferino explained.

"Well…hmm…I can't seem to find any other fingerprints," Marios sighed. "The thief must have been wearing…"

"What?" Sanna asked.

Marios rolled his eyes and sighed – "…rubber gloves."

Everyone glared at Anka.

"Yeah, I have some rubber gloves," Anka replied.

"You put my Kelija into a plastic bag!" Katerina cried.

"Erm…no I didn't," Anka lied, even though it was obvious

"Yeah, and I'll bet you're the one who got Alma voted off as well," Katerina added.

"That one definitely isn't true," said Anka.

"Whatever. You're going down tonight," Katerina hissed, and Kelija hissed as well.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Katerina (Macedonia): Definitely Anka. I've tried to tolerate her since she is a Balkan girl, but it's impossible! 3 points to her!**

* * *

**Amanda (Sweden): Believe it or not, I knew all of this was going to happen. I was just going to frame Dani for it, but then I realized Marios was going to butt in some way or another, and I knew Anka would end being the doofus she is some way or another.**

**I'm still going to give Dani three points in case Anka actually stays, but either way I think I'm safe.**

**And best of all, Dani is going to trust me!**

* * *

**Tia (Bulgaria): I'm voting off Katerina. Nothing personal, but if she goes, so does Kelija.]**

* * *

The seventeen remaining contestants sat in their bus seats before Ruben.

"Contestants, I have nine marshmallows on this plate," Ruben said, and then he looked at it and blushed. "Correction, I have eight marshmallows on this plate."

"Sounds like someone failed first grade math," Marios said mockingly.

"Shut up, you square!" Ruben yelled. "Anyways, if I call your name, you are safe.

Also, we have some extra time today, so I've decided to make this ceremony extra long to boost ratings!

The first marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…Agnessa!"

"Yay!" squealed Agnessa, and she pecked Zeferino and stood up to claim her

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Zeferino (Portugal): Oh, that gets better every time**

* * *

**Agnessa (Belarus): I'm so glad I'm safe. This is only the second time I've lost, and the first time I was in the bottom two with Eloise.]**

* * *

"Congratulations, Agnessa. I hope you stick around for a long time," Ruben said in a perverted tone, and he put his hand on Agnessa's breast.

Agnessa slapped him off.

"Hands off, you creep!" she yelled. "There's only one guy who can do that, and that's Zeferino."

"Aw thanks," Zeferino said romantically, and they both sat down.

"Sheesh," Ruben groaned. "What does she see in him? Anyways, the second marshmallow of this evening goes to…

…

…

…

…Tia!"

Tia smiled and collected her marshmallow

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tia (Bulgaria): Yes, I'm safe for another day! I hope I win this thing, because that's what I came to do!**

**Imagine Bulgaria hosting this show!? That would be awesome!]**

* * *

"So far, Tia and Agnessa have been called safe, but Amanda, Sanna, Adrijana, Dani, Katerina, Anka and Stela are still on the chopping block.

The next person to claim their marshmallow is…

…

…

…

…

…Sanna!"

Sanna grabbed Tyge's head and gave it the biggest wettest kiss of the season so far.

"Yes!" Sanna cheered, and she caught her marshmallow from her seat.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): Yes, I'm safe for another day! Who knows, I might actually win?**

**Tyge (Norway): Sanna is here for another day, and I found my hat! Things are perfect right now!]**

* * *

"Yes, Sanna is safe," Ruben confirmed. "Three marshmallows have been claimed, but only four remain."

"Five," Marios corrected.

"Who cares?" Ruben complained. "Anyways, the fourth marshmallow is for…

…

…

…

…

…

…Stela!"

"Wahoo!" Stela cheered, and she got up and grabbed her marshmallow, and she chomped on it with great relish.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Stela (Romania): So, final sixteen! I'll _bet_ the merge isn't too far away**

**[She giggles] For once, that wasn't intended.]**

* * *

"5 contestants left, but only four marshmallows," Ruben announced. "Amanda, Adrijana, Dani, Katerina and Anka… one of you is going home!

But that person will not be

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Amanda!"

Amanda smiled innocently, and casually walked up to claim her marshmallow

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): Yes, I'm staying! I'm sure I've got Dani fooled, and I might have even got Marios off my case. Probably not, but I can only hope!**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): Wow, I was almost certain that it was Amanda who was trying to frame Dani. I guess I was wrong. I'm so sorry, Amanda, I hope you can forgive me.**

* * *

**Amanda (Sweden): Even if Marios is fooled, I still have Aleksander and Johannes to worry about.**

**I'll probably be fine. Nobody is going to believe Aleksander after all he's done so far in the game, and Johannes is a gentleman. He wouldn't blow my cover like that, right?**

* * *

**Johannes (Iceland): I really hope nobody asks me if Amanda is evil, because I'll have no choice to answer. I wouldn't want to do that to her. As evil as she is, she is still a fellow Scandinavian.**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): I wonder if Johannes and Katerina would make a good couple. I mean, they both tend to bloc-vote.]**

* * *

"Only three marshmallows left!" Ruben announced. "And the next one goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Adrijana!"

Adrijana sighed and then she shrugged and picked up her marshmallow

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): Yeah, I pretty much expected that I'd be safe. Ania is probably gonna make me stick around until the final three or two so I can be tortured as much as possible.**

**She might even make me win, and then the cash prize will accidentally drop into a fire or something. That would be cruel!**

**Will the hundred years end already?]**

* * *

"Okay, then, Adrijana is safe," Ruben announced. "Only Dani, Katerina and Anka are left, but only two marshmallows remain. The second-last marshmallow of this evening goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Katerina!"

"Yay!" she cheered, and she kissed Kelija full on the lips, and then she picked up her marshmallow

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Katerina (Macedonia): I just thought I'd throw a disclaimer out there – I'm not a lesbian! That kiss was simply platonic.**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): *coughqueercough*]**

* * *

"And now only Dani and Anka remain!" Ruben announced. "Only one marshmallow is still on this plate, and it's starting to go off a bit, so I'll get this over with. The final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Dani!

Dani gasped, and then she hugged Hadi and went to pick up her marshmallow.

"Sorry, Anka, looks like it's your time to go," Ruben said. "Say bye-bye!"

"What? Are you kidding me!?" Anka exclaimed. "Why!?"

"Well, where do we start?" Adrijana asked angrily. "First of all, you forced me to face my fear."

"And then you wouldn't do your own one," added Sanna.

"You stole all our stuff," Agnessa snapped.

"Yeah, you put my Kelija into a plastic bag!" Katerina added.

"And then you tried to pin me for it," Dani complained.

"Whatever. I'll make a comeback, and I will win this thing!" Anka yelled. "If Jedward can get eighth place in Eurovision, then anything can happen. See you later, losers!"

With that, she stomped off the bus, holding a taxi fare and an aeroplane ticket.

"Aw, I liked Jedward," Sanna sighed. "They had awesome hair."

"Whatever, nobody cares," Ruben groaned. "Anyways, where will we go next?"

"Macedonia," Marios answered.

"SHUT THE **** UP!" Ruben screamed, and he flipped Marios the bird.

"Who will go next?

And can it please be Marios?

Find out next time on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!"

* * *

_Votes:_

_Agnessa –_

_3pts: Anka_

_2pts: Stela_

_1pt: Katerina_

* * *

_Amanda – _

_3pts: Dani_

_2pts: Sanna_

_1pt: Anka_

* * *

_Sanna –_

_3pts: Anka_

_2pts: Amanda_

_1pt: Adrijana_

* * *

_Adrijana –_

_3pts: Anka_

_2pts: Stela_

_1pt: Katerina_

* * *

_Dani –_

_3pts: Anka_

_2pts: Amanda_

_1pt: Adrijana_

* * *

_Katerina –_

_3pts: Anka_

_2pts: Dani_

_1pt: Tia_

* * *

_Tia –_

_3pts: Katerina_

_2pts: Anka_

_1pt: Adrijana_

* * *

_Anka –_

_3pts: Dani_

_2pts: Katerina_

_1pt: Agnessa_

* * *

_Stela –_

_3pts: Dani_

_2pts: Adrijana_

_1pt: Katerina_

* * *

_Anka – 18pts_

_Dani – 11pts_

_Katerina – 8pts_

_Adrijana – 5pts_

_Amanda – 4pts_

_Stela – 4pts_

_Sanna – 2pts_

_Tia – 1pt_

_Angessa – 1pt_

_Nul points – N/A_

_Eliminated – Jessie, Anton, Eloise, Rikard, Shay, Symon, Alma, Emilia, Pavils, Lou, Berto, Anka._

_And so, we have the final sixteen -  
_

_Tyge (Norway), Dani (Hungary), Sanna (Denmark), Hadi (Israel), Luko (Serbia), Zeferino (Portugal), Marios (Greece), Agnessa (Belarus), Amanda (Sweden), Mirzo (Bosnia-Herzegovina), Johannes (Iceland), Tia (Bulgaria), Stela (Romania), Adrijana (Slovenia), Katerina (Macedonia) and Aleksander (Albania).  
_

_And Anka is the next to leave. :-(_

_As always, if you are Montenegrin, you have every right to flame, but she will have appearances in the hotel scenes, (Though it is going to mostly revolve around Emilia and Lou).  
_

_Next time - In Macedonia (the country, not the province. I cannot understand all the flame-wars over that), the contestants make the world a better place...at least in Ruben's mind, and there will be another elimination  
_

_Виолине су укусне са сиром! _


	26. Ep14 Pt1 - Sunday Mass-edonia Pt1

_Hello, , it is time for the next update of Euro-Drama Roadtrip_

_If you need another disclaimer, tough luck! I'm fresh out!_

_Let us proceed..._

* * *

Euro-Drama Roadtrip – Episode 14 – Sunday Mass-edonia

Ruben sat in a hot tub in his RV, with a grey coloured cocktail in his hand (who knows what was in it to make it that horrible colour)

"Last time on Euro-Drama Roadtrip, the 17 remaining contestants went to Albania where they were split into two teams. One had girls and the other one had boys…and Aleksander. Haha, I'm so funny!

Anyways, the episode contained many surprising moments, which included Johannes losing his free will, Aleksander managing to fool the lie detector and, of course, the beautiful Swedish girl of Amanda devising a complicated plan which eventually resulted in Marios finally being fooled that Amanda is good, and the elimination of the Montenegrin contestant, Anka!

Ironically, Anka was one of Amanda's allies, but she was the only one dumb enough to go along with her very intelligent plan, so she was the twelfth contestant voted off. The population of the eliminated contestants has now reached 375 million, which has resulted in so many angry e-mails that my iPad is close to exploding!

I just hope Johannes doesn't get eliminated soon, because once he does, I'll get infinity plus one rants from Ha11d0r99

_(I dare you to look him up. You will come across one one of the dumbest, most pointless flame wars ever)_

Now only sixteen contestants remain, but who will the winner be?

Will it be Adrijana – the troll with a 99-year old curse?

Agnessa – the poor hottie from Belarus who can't admit she has feelings for me?

Aleksander – the evil-minded cripple from Albania who thinks he's a bad boy?

Amanda – the two-faced queen bee from Sweden with the best schemes EVAHHHHH? (She better because I bet 20,000 krónas on her)

Dani – the fingersmith from Hungary who has the nerve to hit me for no reason?

Hadi – the computer-geek from Israel who lied about his religion?

Johannes – the smooth talker from Iceland who recently lost his free will?

Katerina – the cat lover from Macedonia who won't stop yapping about being from the Balkans?

Luko – the diabetic from Serbia who is slowly forgetting how to speak English?

Marios – the Eurovision dork from Greece who claims he has an IQ of 152? (If he does win I'll slit both my wrists)

Mirzo - the overachiever from Bosnia-Herzegovina who seems absolutely oblivious?

Sanna – the paraplegic from Denmark with a craving for thrills?

Stela - the gambler from Romania and the beautiful Amanda's ally?

Tia – the punk-rocker from Bulgaria who is an enemy to cats?

Tyge – the B-Type farmer from Norway who gets special treatment from Hans?

Or will it be Zeferino – the romantic singer from Portugal who has tricked Agnessa into liking him? I hope he knows who he's dealing with here

I mean, seriously, how else could Agnessa not like me?

Will she finally fall into my arms?

Can my mom stop arranging appointments for me to go to a psychiatrist?

And who will be the next to leave this contest?

Find out right now on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!

* * *

**(Grand Hotel, Stockholm, Sweden)**

The 12 eliminated contestants were at the breakfast buffet and grabbing everything they could before Shay got to it.

"Arrrghh, I can't find anything!" Rikard cried. "Where are the Rice Krispies!?"

"I think Shay already got to those," Lou replied as he grabbed as much marmite as he could, before sitting down at the table next to Emilia.

"Is that marmite?" Emilia asked Lou as he spread it on his toast.

"Yeah, why?" Lou asked.

"Ugh. I can't stand that stuff," Emilia gagged.

"Well, you either love it or hate it," Lou replied, and then he handed Emilia a book. "By the way, you left your copy of Twilight in my room."

"Oh, sorry," said Emilia, taking it off of him.

"I couldn't sleep last night, so I started reading it," Lou told her. "Ugh…what the hell was that? Edward is such a Marty-Stu!"

"Well I think it's sweet," said Emilia. "A girl has to choose between a vampire and a werewolf."

"Why didn't she just date someone else?" Lou asked.

"Because you weren't in the book," Emilia said sweetly.

"Aw…that's so sweet," Lou said, smiling. "It's still a terrible book though."

"So, you two are getting along well," Rikard said sarcastically, as he sat down beside Emilia.

"Well, there's no perfect relationship," Emilia sighed. "Not that I even want one. A relationship like that is no fun."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Lou added, as he ate his toast. "Rikard, why are you eating dog food?"

"It's the only thing that was left!" Rikard complained.

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Rikard (Finland): Emilia and Lou are such a cute couple. They're like Katie and Noah from Total Drama Island.**

**Okay, I know they never actually hooked up in real life, but they do in every fanfiction to date!**

* * *

**Lou (Cyprus) and Emilia (Netherlands)**

**Lou: Katie and Noah, eh? I didn't know I was that cynical.**

**Emilia: You are cynical, but I think that's so hot**

**Lou: [he smiles] It comes from being half-British**

* * *

**Eloise (France): I can't stand Emilia and Lou. They're hogging all the limelight at the hotel!**

**Don't they have any respect for rich people like me?]**

* * *

Berto got himself a huge bowl of oatmeal and sat down. But he immediately got up when he realized who he'd just sat next to.

"You don't have to keep avoiding me," Rikard said angrily.

"Actually I do," Berto replied. "Because thanks to you, the whole of San Marino thinks I'm gay."

"That wasn't my fault," Rikard snapped. "I never asked you to hug me!"

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Berto (San Marino): I do NOT like Rikard. Who do you think I am? A queer?**

* * *

**Rikard (Finland): Why is Berto being such a jerk? Are his family homophobic or something? Maybe he should just shove his fishing rod up his ***!]**

* * *

Lou put five olives in his mouth at the same time.

"How can you, like, eat those? They taste like hell, man," Rikard said.

"In Cyprus, these are a delicacy," Lou replied as he spat out the stones.

"A sarcastic artist who likes olives. What more could you ask for?" Emilia asked, smiling.

"Maybe we could go back to my room and I can show you," Lou said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I think I'll pass," Emilia said. "I don't want to turn into a **** or anything."

"What are you looking at me for?" Pavils asked angrily.

"Okay then," Lou sighed. "What if we just made out?"

"That sounds good," Emilia replied. "So, of the sixteen people left, who do you want to win?"

"Probably Marios," Lou answered. "I don't mean to bloc-vote, but he's a pretty cool guy. And it's funny watching him in the re-runs."

"'Marios' and 'cool'. There are two words I never thought could be put together," Pavils said sarcastically.

Lou ignored him and said to his girlfriend – "Who would you pick?"

"I would say Adrijana, but that is practically impossible, unfortunately," Emilia sighed. "I'd like Sanna or Tyge to win. They're a great couple."

"Yeah, I'd like Tyge or Mirzo to win," said Rikard. "I think they're the hottest guys in the contest. I wonder if Mirzo is gay."

"Hmm…maybe," Lou said, even though he doubted it. "Yeah, Tyge would be a good winner. I'd root for Marios or Tyge in the finals."

"I hope Tyge doesn't win," Anton interrupted.

"What? I thought everyone loved Tyge," said Shay.

"Well I don't like the game he's playing," Anton complained.

"What?" asked a confused Lou.

"Oh, you never do get anything you naïve half-Cypriot!" Anton snapped. "Almost everything seems to go well for Tyge, and he doesn't even try. He's smart and strong and…there's got to be a reason why God always seems to bless those who don't even want it."

* * *

[Hotel Toilet:

Anka (Montenegro): Anton is completely losing it! It's like he jumps into a conversation without even thinking! What kind of person does that!?]

* * *

"If I were to choose, I'd probably pick Tyge to win," Berto said.

"Yeah, you have to admit, Tyge is a cool guy," Pavils added.

"Your opinion doesn't count!" Lou snapped.

"Here we go again," Rikard sighed, and Emilia nodded.

"Oh, you wanna fight?" Pavils asked angrily. "You wanna go against these six babies?"

He pulled up his shirt and revealed his abdominals.

"That's not a six pack. That's a four pack with mascara on it," Lou protested truthfully. "This is a real six pack."

He also pulled up his shirt and revealed his six-pack.

"That's the smallest six-pack I've ever seen," Pavils remarked.

"Okay, that's it!" Lou yelled and he jumped off his chair and pounced on Pavils.

"Guyz, stop it, like!" Rikard cried, fanning himself with his palm.

"Lou, please!" Emilia exclaimed.

"QUIET!" Anka screamed.

Emilia pulled Lou off of Pavils.

"Lou, what were you thinking?" Emilia asked angrily. "We've already given him the revenge he deserves. No making out for you today!"

"What, oh come on!" Lou protested.

"Go to your room!" Emilia yelled.

Lou sighed and stomped off

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Lou (Cyprus): Hey, you gotta be a fan of the tough love.**

* * *

**Emilia (Netherlands): [she swoons] Lou has sexy abs. I kinda would have liked to see him take down Pavils, but revenge is revenge!**

* * *

**Pavils (Latvia): Lou and I are even now. Okay, sure, Emilia didn't actually dump him, but I was the one who got to sleep with a supermodel!]**

* * *

Pavils got back on his seat and groaned, starting an awkward silence for a moment.

"Well…uh…" Alma said awkwardly. "I personally agree that Tyge would be a good winner."

"Alma, don't make this more awkward than it is," Emilia sighed.

* * *

_And that's it for this brief aftermath. (Is 1,099 words brief?). Now to get on with the main show!_

* * *

Katerina tapped the window as Kelija sat on her lap.

Tia sat next to her looking pumped.

"So, final 16!" she exclaimed. "You know, I wonder what I'd do with the money."

"A million euros would be nice," Katerina sighed. "But I'm not just here for the money. I'm also here to get the hosting rights for my country. I shall bring fame and honour to the Former Yugoslav Republic of Macedonia!"

"Honour and fame?" Tia repeated. "Girl, this is a reality TV show, not the Hunger Games. And I thought you hated when people used FYROM."

"I hate when people use the acronym," Katerina groaned. "The full name sounds fancy."

"Erm…okay," said Tia. "If I won the million euros, I would have a huge party in my backyard with a private Linkin Park concert, and I'd give half of it to charity."

"Huh, you don't seem like the kind of person who'd donate to charity," Katerina said.

"I don't!?" Tia snapped, before quickly shaking her head. "Yeah, I just hate thinking about starving kids in Africa. My neighbourhood is pretty rough, I mean, we have rat infestations, but at least we never starve. If I win, I'll donate enough money for 500 water pumps in Africa."

"Well that's nice," said Katerina. "I'd set up a sanctuary for unwanted cats."

"I think I know someone who should go there," Tia muttered. Katerina didn't hear, but Kelija did, and she spat in Tia's face.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tia (Bulgaria): I have had it up to HERE with Kelija! What does she want!? Why do I keep ranting in the confessional!?]**

* * *

Mirzo and Marios sat next to each other, and they were listening to Tia and Katerina's conversation.

"I wonder what I'd do with the million euros," Marios said in thought. "My first thought is to pay off some of Greece's debt, but I'm too selfish to do that. I'd probably buy a mansion, and then I'd have a room for every country in the world. Italy would probably be the kitchen, and Japan would be the games room, and…well I'm still working on it."

"I'd give most of it away to friends and family," Mirzo replied. "Money doesn't buy happiness."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): [he rolls his eyes] Inspiring vision! Mirzo wouldn't make a bad priest, you know.]**

* * *

Sanna and Tyge had just finished another one of their making out sessions.

"So, how did you say you spelt your name again?" Sanna asked.

"T-Y-G-E," Tyge replied

"Oh," Sanna replied. "See, there's a couple of guys in my school who have that name, but they pronounce it differently."

"Oh yeah, they pronounce it 'Teeg," Tyge said. "My parents thought it would sound better if it was pronounced like 'Tiej'."

"I'd have to agree with them," Sanna replied. "It has a sort of…exotic feel to it."

"Yeah, I guess," Tyge agreed. "So, what would you do if you won the million euros?"

"Hmmm…I dunno," said Sanna. "I'd definitely throw a huge party to celebrate, and then I'd go on holidays with some of my friends. Either that, or maybe you and I could go on a romantic getaway."

"That sounds awesome," said Tyge. "I wouldn't wanna get my hopes up though. Still, I'd like to go somewhere exotic. Maybe Cyprus or Aruba."

"Aruba sounds nice," Sanna agreed. "What would you do with a million euros?"

"Probably what you said," Tyge replied. "I'd also get stuff for my family. I'd get my sister designer clothes, I'd get my brother a computer with Wi-Fi, I'd finally get around to buying satellite TV, and I'd get central heating for everyone in my street."

"You don't have central heating?" Sanna asked in surprise.

"No. Just a fire and a ****-load of coal," Tyge replied.

Sanna giggled at Tyge swearing. "Yeah, that seems cool. I'd also sue Ruben for all the pain we've suffered on this show, and perhaps gain even more money."

"Ah, money, the root of all evil," Tyge joked.

* * *

Luko stared at Johannes weirdly,

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Luko (Serbia): So, I decided to sit beside Johannes, just because it's good to make new friends. But he's been acting really weird…]**

* * *

"So…uh…" Luko said awkwardly, when he heard what the others were talking about. "So, what would you do with a million euros?"

Johannes smiled at the prospect of being able to talk. "Well, I guess I'd help improve my family's fishing business."

"Oh, your family fishes for a living?" Luko asked, interested.

"Yeah, the problem is we can't afford to be an independent company," Johannes sighed. "So this entrepreneur called Unnur bought our company for about half the profit, and he has this son called Halldór who may be the most obnoxious kid I have ever met."

"How old is he?" Luko asked.

"I dunno, he's probably 19 by now," Johannes replied. "And he's always on his smart phone trolling this other guy called 'itschriscrucker'."

"I think you mean 'itschriscrocker'," Luko corrected. "He's the guy who made "Leave Britney Alone."

"I'm pretty sure his name is 'itschriscrucker," Johannes replied. "Anyways, he also thinks he can boss me around however he wants or else his 'dada' will stop the investment. Now, I think that's ridiculous, but I'm not prepared to make it happen.

So, I realize that I'm sick of this nonsense, so I gradually learned how to fool him into doing his own chores, and I later managed to trick him into fishing for me. I dunno about you, but I'm not a huge fan of sitting on my _rassinn _all day in the freezing Icelandic winter waiting for some fish to fall for the bait. I don't know how Berto enjoys it. I guess San Marino is much warmer."

"So that's how you started smooth talking!" Luko exclaimed. "I went fishing a few times. Back when I was in the cub scouts."

"You were in the scouts?" Johannes asked interestedly.

"Yeah, but it was a long time ago. Back in the old country," Luko said fondly.

"Are you from another country?" Johannes asked.

"Well sort of, Serbia and Montenegro," Luko replied. "It was good fun, but then the leader retired and was replaced by the meanest guy I've ever met. He shot me with a rubber bullet, and I got this really bad scar on my…"

He sighed. "Sometimes I forget I'm on TV. Anyways, that was enough for me, and I quit when I was ten. It's also where my fear of getting shot came from."

"Did the guy get in trouble?" Johannes asked.

"No. He had a special license," Luko groaned.

"Couldn't you have sued them?" Johannes asked.

"My mom's lawyer was a bit busy at that point," Luko sighed. "He was busy helping her get custody over me and my sisters."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Johannes said. "I'm guessing they got divorced from what you said."

"Yeah, and it was for the dumbest reason ever," Luko groaned. "They had a fight over the status of Kosovo."

Johannes couldn't help but laugh. "That was their grounds for divorce?" he asked.

"Yeah," Luko sighed. "My mom's lawyer was really unqualified, but the jury still favoured her for no reason other than the fact that she was against Kosovo."

"Man, I am so sorry. That was unnecessary," Johannes said, putting a hand on Luko's shoulder.

"But it does make sense!" Adrijana yelled from the back.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): I know I've tried to stop trolling, but it's pretty obvious why Kosovo ks Serbia.**

**Think of it this way. Imagine if Mexicans started settling in Texas. Over time the state would become more culturally similar to Mexico and sought for independence.**

**KOSOVO IS SERBIJA!**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): Why don't we put this another way? Remember when the UK invaded Ireland? By the time Ireland gained independence the north had become very loyal to the UK because many Protestants had settled there.**

**If Kosovo must stay with Serbia, then that must mean the north of Ireland should be part of the independent nation. No?**

**Then Kosovo be free!**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): This is why I don't read the news. Where the **** is Kosovo anyway?**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): If I won the million dollars, I would buy every video-game ever made, a _mut_-load of candy, and I would give Tia a diamond ring worth €100,000.]**

* * *

"Yes, that's nice Aleksander," Tia said sarcastically when Aleksander told her what he'd buy with the million.

"Oh, come on? What girl can't resist a bit of bling?" Aleksander asked in an attempt to be sexy.

"Who do think I am? Some shallow gold digger!?" Tia snapped. "Aleksander, please, just get lost! I don't know why you won't leave me alone."

"Whatever. You'll come around," said Aleksander, and he got back into his seat.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tia (Bulgaria): [sighs] At this point, why do I even bother?**

* * *

**Katerina (Macedonia): Aleksander is so annoying! I don't care where he's from; you've got to earn Balkan cred.**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): Why won't Tia go out with me? What more do I have to do? Is it about the one-piercing thing? I had to go through a lot of pain to get this to work! It's not as easy if you're a guy!**

* * *

**Tia (Bulgaria): Oh, is it? Lou got his ears pierced without much trouble. and I have FIFTEEN piercings. That's four on my ears, seven on my forehead, two on my chin, one of my tongue and one on my bellybutton. I'd like to see you do that!]**

* * *

"I wonder what I'd do with a million euros," Luko said thoughtfully. "I wonder how much that it is dinars."

"One hundred and fifteen million, six hundred and four thousand and sixty dinars and twenty five paras!" Marios answered from his seat.

"Thank you for that, Marios," Luko replied. "So a hundred million dinars, eh? I would have blown it all on energy drinks, but that's not really an option anymore. Hmmm…I guess I'd save up for college, not that I'd have a choice, and then I'd buy a prostitute to live in."

"Erm…what?" Johannes asked in a weirded out tone.

"Excuse me for a moment," Luko said, and he whipped out a Serbian to English dictionary and started flicking through the pages. "Okay, I DEFINITELY did not mean prostitute. I don't even know how I know that word. I meant to say 'mansion'."

"How did you get those mixed up?" Johannes asked in shock.

"I dunno," Luko replied. "Actually, I don't want to know."

* * *

"If I won the million euros, I'd go to college in Cambridge, UK and study for a degree in music, and I'd start a guitar pick collection," Zeferino said. "What would you do?"

"I'd catch up on my education," Agnessa replied. "And I'd hire a team of private investigators to see if I have any living relatives."

"Oh, I definitely wish you all the luck with that," Zeferino said, putting his hand on Agnessa's arm. "I think you deserve the very best in the future.

"Thanks," Agnessa replied, smiling.

"Oh, I wrote you another song, by the way," Zeferino said. "Would you like to hear it?"

"You know it," Agnessa replied.

"Okay then," said Zeferino, and he started to strum on his guitar.

_Você é minha vida_

_Não mudaria nada_

_sobre você. nunca faria_

_Dúvida você? nunca poderia_

_E eu espero que o seu futuro_

_É o arco-íris todos os dias_

_Para seus olhos bondosos_

_E grande figura_

_Merecem apenas isso!"_

He followed it with a long strumming session, and Agnessa and some of the other contestants cheered out loud.

"You have the voice of an angel. A very sexy angel," Agnessa said, and she gave Zeferino a huge kiss on the lips.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): You have to admit, Zeferino has talent. I'd say he has the potential to finally get Portugal a place in the top 5. With the right song, and a touch of glitter, he could get Portugal there.**

* * *

**Agnessa (Belarus): I'd love to see Zeferino in the Eurovision. He's already gotten 12 points from Belarus [she blows a kiss at the camera]**

* * *

**Amanda (Sweden): When I win the million euros, I'll bribe all of the contestants into being my servants, because how would that not be an honour?**

**Okay, Amanda, get yourself together. You still have fifteen more people to defeat. Marios has finally been fooled, but Aleksander is still in the way of your success.**

* * *

**Stela (Romania): If I win the million, I'll go to Monaco where I'll gamble it and make lots and lots of more money.**

**Or I could travel to Liechtenstein and do stocks there. They don't have business tax so the investments are always more profitable.]**

* * *

"I would buy every computer game rated over 70% by Metacritic," Hadi told Dani. "I'd also be richer than Tampon, so I could be the bigger person and reach out for him."

"Really?" Dani asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah, I'd get the bullies to flush his head down the toilet," Hadi replied, an evil smile on his face.

"That's the guy who's my boyfriend," Dani cheered, and she started making out with Hadi again.

"So, what would you do with a million euros?" Hadi asked.

"I might give the money to my school to fund school uniforms," Dani said. "Actually, no. My friends wouldn't talk to me ever again. I guess I'd buy presents for all of them. One of them has had their eye on this halter top for ages but she can't afford it. She's a great friend, but she's always complaining how everyone in the UK has the latest trends and apparently we don't have that kind of money in Hungary. Then we'd all go on holidays with our boyfriends, which of course includes you."

"Aw, thanks," Hadi replied. "So, where would we go?"

"We're trying to decide between Malta and Cyprus," Dani replied. "Maybe Lou has a holiday home out there."

"Hmm..." Hadi said in thought.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): And that was what you may call a collection of what the contestants would do if they won the money.**

**Needless to say, most of them are incredibly soppy, except for Amanda's and Aleksander's. And I guess watching Tampon get his head flushed would be cool. Still, the rest of it was just crap. That's 'skit' in Swedish, or 'merde' in French, and...I'll let Marios give you the rest.**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): Hey, it's me, Marios, presenting... crap in 43 langauges!**

**onzin, merde, merda, crap, lort, skit, stull, dritt, mierda, paska, срање, sranje, porcaria, sranje, ħażin, cacamas, שטויות, σκατά, bok, حماقة, vitleysa, pask, rahat, blbosť, šūdas, marhaság, дерьмо, bzdury, глупости, crap, sūdi, merda, лайно, срање. mut, глупости, blbost, ԲՀԿ, semeto, pox, განავლის, дунне and sranje for a third time because they're exactly the same in Slovenian, Croatian and Bosnian.**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): Yeah...I know, weird, right?**

**Still, I'm sure somebody out there will find it amusing, and that's the only reason why I'm not editing it out. At least until Cartoon Network USA tells us to!]**

* * *

"Next stop...the Former Yugoslav Republic of Macedonia!" Hans exclaimed, and the bus grinded to a halt.

Aleksander flew out of his seat and crashed into the windscreen. It didn't break, but Aleksander sure didn't enjoy it. He fell to the ground in pain.

"Tie...don't die!" Tia said to him as she took off her seat-belt.

"Go to hell!" Aleksander yelled angrily. "Maybe you'll appreciate me then."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tia (Bulgaria): Between Aleksander breathing down my neck and Kelija scraping at it, I'm not even sure if a million euros is enough. How much is that in levs, anyway?]**

* * *

"So, we are down twelve players, and only sixteen remain!" Ruben announced. He was wearing a nun costume.

"What are you wearing?" Luko asked, snorting with laughter.

"Producers' orders," Ruben sighed.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hans (Norway, Co-Host): That letter was fake. I sent it as a prank. Hahaha!]**

* * *

"So, let's get on with this challenge," Ruben said. "Macedonia is home to Mother Teresa..."

"Actually, she's Albanian!" Aleksander protested.

"Skopje was Albania at the time, but now it's Macedonia!" Marios corrected.

"Could you dorks SHUT UP!?" Ruben yelled.

"Whatever, you're in a nun costume," sneered Luko.

"ANYWAYS!" Ruben screamed. "Mother Teresa was known for caring for the poor in Calcutta and everyone else beyond, so today we're going to be dealing with some conflicts right now.

Also, while we're keeping on the topic of Mother Teresa, there is one thing the world needs a lot more of..."

"Peace?" Amanda asked.

"Not even close," Ruben replied. "The answer is...

...ME!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tia (Bulgaria): What...**

**Amanda (Sweden): ...a...**

**Marios (Greece): ...God...**

**Agnessa (Belarus): ...damn...**

**Aleksander (Albania): ...narcissist! I mean, why would anybody be so full of themselves? It's not natural!]**

* * *

"Okay, now on with the teams!" Ruben announced. "Let me explain today's teams. Today you will be split based on previous or potential conflict.

For each challenge, you'll have to create a piece of merchandise for me. In round one, you will create a deodorant that I will be endorsing.

In round 2, you will create an advertisement to back up the deodorant

And in round 3, you will be designing a poster promoting the advertisement and the deodorant

After the first round, the losing team will be eliminated from today's challenge and the winning team will be split into two new teams.

This will continue until we are left with just two competitors. They will receive immunity, and they will become the captains of the new teams, which will be intact until the merge.

Sanna, Zeferino, Dani, Katerina, Stela, Johannes, Amanda and Marios, you guys will be Team #1."

"Erm...okay," Marios said awkwardly.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): I really hope Amanda isn't mad that I thought she was the new Heather**

* * *

**Amanda (Sweden): I'm not mad, Marios. I'm delighted that you're finally fooled. And since Johannes is too loyal to Scandinavians, the only other person in my way is Aleksander.**

**He might try to backstab me again, but i doubt anyone is going to go with it.**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): You don't think I can backstab you again? We'll see how things are when I win the million. And then we'll see how things are when I win Euro...Drama...Tirana!**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden. Host): Marios is still my least favourite contestant, and Dani is still second, but Aleksander is in a solid third-place. That kid is so conceited**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): I'm conceited? You're like Chris McLean the second?**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): If I'm Chris McLean the second, then I must be really sexy. Thanks Alex!]**

* * *

"Moving on," Ruben continued. "The rest of you Agnessa, Hadi, Tyge, Adrijana, Mirzo, Luko, _Tia _and _Aleksander_, you guys are on Team #2."

"Of course," Tia sighed.

"Oh, look on the bright side, we'll get to be together," Aleksander said, placing his hands on Tia's shoulders.

Without even turning her head, Tia punched Aleksander in the nose, sending him flying

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tia (Bulgaria): Pretty sure my punch wasn't that hard.**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): [he has a plaster on his nose]**

**OUCH, THAT HURT! [he looks at the camera dreamily] But she sure knows how to stand up for herself. I dig chicks like that**

* * *

**Tia (Bulgaria): Seriously, why do I even bother? There has got to be a way to turn him off. I came to this show to win, not to get a boyfriend! And especially not with someone who is five feet of backstabbing, pervertedness, and being just plain annoying!]**

* * *

"Okay, you should probably get started on making your deodorants," Ruben said. "I will be judging since I am awesome! So…chop-chop-chop!"

"Ugh, he sounds like my parents," Hadi groaned.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hadi (Israel): Seriously? Can't a guy enjoy a nice evening of video-games after getting his head flushed down the toilet at school?**

**No, it's always something like Monopoly for the evening!**

**You think you can control me! What's next? You're arranging my marriage? Haha…**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): I'm so glad my parents don't believe in arranged marraige. I am so proud to be a free man!**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): Aleksander, a man? Hahahahahaha!]**

* * *

"So, guys, what are we going to do for the scent?" Amanda asked. "Marios, you're good at this stuff. What does Ruben like?"

"I dunno, and to be honest, I don't care," Marios replied. "I mean, it's never going to sort out his BO problem."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): Please, producers! Let me beat up Marios! Think of all the ratings! They might actually televise the show in Turkey! Come on!]**

* * *

"Okay, here's what we put in the mixture," Aleksander announced. "Okay, so we're in FYROM…"

"That's Macedonia to you!" Katerina yelled from the other team.

"Whatever," Aleksander groaned. "So, what plants do we have access to? I personally don't mind a nice apple smell frequently."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Luko asked.

"Oh, shush, he's actually helping for once," Hadi hissed.

"So, are we all agreeing with an apple scent?" Aleksander asked the team.

"Yeah, sure," muttered the rest of the team.

"Well, you sure seem to know what you're doing," said Mirzo.

"You can't be an excellent cook without having that ultra-excellent sense of smell," Aleksander bragged. "It's how I won Masterchef Albania."

"You won Masterchef Albania?" Tia asked.

"Well, it was in a dream," Aleksander confessed. "But I would win it."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Aleksander (Albania): Arbana Osmani, if you happen to be watching, I'm still available!**

**It's so hard to decide between her and Tia. *he sighs* It's not easy being in a love triangle.**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): [he snorts with laughter] A love triangle? Aleksander, you'd be lucky to be in a love…erm…what's a shape with two sides?]**

* * *

Team #1 still looked at each other awkwardly.

"Come on, has anyone got any ideas?" Sanna asked. "We've only got limited time."

"Okay, I have an idea," Amanda said. "I sort of…have this perfume recipe."

"And…how is this going to help?" Marios asked, before placing his arms over his head.

"Marios…are you afraid of me?" Amanda asked, falsely offended.

"I'm sorry…just…are you…well…mad about me trying to frame you?" Marios asked hesitantly.

"No, because I know you didn't mean it," Amanda replied, a grin on her face. "Unlike Aleksander."

"Yeah, I guess…" Marios sighed. "So, what's in this perfume?"

"Well, it is kinda girly, but it does turn on guys very well," Amanda replied. "Though, I probably shouldn't reveal the secret. I know, I'm selfish."

"I'd go for it!" Sanna exclaimed.

"Yeah, I agree," said Stela.

"I dunno. If this is a girl's scent, is he gonna like it?" Marios asked.

"That is true," Sanna commented.

"Well, does anyone else have any ideas?" Amanda asked.

"Erm…I know a recipe to get someone to smell like Charlotte Perrelli," Marios said. "I found it on some weird Eurovision tribute website. Shall we give it a try?"

"Marios, we're trying to help Ruben create a deodorant," Dani pointed out. "Not help him with his sex fantasies."

"Okay then, jeez," Marios said, laughing a little. "I guess we'll just have to wing it."

He sighed.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): I like winning. I mean, this is a million euros we're talking. That's like the capital of the whole of Greece!**

**Haha, just a little joke to brighten up the recession**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): Marios, don't even try.]**

* * *

"So, it is time to judge both of your scents!" Ruben announced to the camera, and he sat at a table with floral dressing over it.

"What's with the table dressing?" Sanna remarked.

"Tommy Nilsson wouldn't accept it as a gift," Marios commented, before ducking a spoon aimed at his head. "Real mature, Ruben."

"Whatever," Ruben snapped. "We'll start with Team #1's scent."

"I forgot to comment on how original the team names are…"

"GO TO HELL MARIOS!" Ruben screamed. "Or whatever they have in your religion."

"I'm Greek Orthodox…so…um…it's still hell," Marios said.

"Good to know," Ruben snapped. "Now, let's judge your team's scent."

Katerina handed Ruben a small bottle with an orange liquid.

"Okay, this is a very nice colour," Ruben commented. "And Team #2, let me see your scent."

Aleksander beamed proudly as he handed Ruben a green-coloured scent.

"Ugh…this looks like piss," Ruben groaned.

The rest of Team #2 looked at Aleksander angrily.

"Tut-tut, so ungrateful," Aleksander muttered.

Ruben picked up Team #1's scent and smelled it.

"Hmm…interesting," Ruben commented. "It's got a touch of a fruity aroma, a bit of Charlotte Perelli in there and…oh my…it smells like a dog pound now! What's in this?"

"Oh…erm…" Katerina hesitated for a bit. "Strawberries, buttercups and cat hairs."

Ruben had just sprayed a bit on himself and gagged.

"UGH!" he yelled. "That explains the dog pound smell."

"How dare you insult Kelija like that?" Katerina snapped. "She's clearly a cat."

"Oh shut up, Anita!" Ruben yelled.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Katerina (Macedonia): Who the heck is Anita?**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): I think he meant Anita from 101 Dalmatians. That was…well…a subtle way to insult someone. And also very stupid]**

* * *

"And now I shall smell Team #2's scent!" Ruben announced, and he picked up the small green bottle, and smelled it.

"Is this…apple?" Ruben asked in a seemingly disgusted tone.

"Yep," Aleksander replied proudly.

"I have to say…you read my mind!" Ruben exclaimed. "Team #2 win! Marios, Amanda, Johannes, Stela, Katerina, Dani, Zeferino and Sanna are all out of today's challenge, and will be up for elimination tonight."

"Ugh," Marios groaned.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Aleksander (Albania): I don't like to brag about this, because it'd make everyone see me as a threat, but I'm rather psychic if I'm being honest.**

**For example, I know that Ruben's natural hair colour is actually red, but he has been dying it brown most of his life because his father was anti-semitic to Irish people.**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): How did he find that out? Even Marios didn't know that!**

**And yet he didn't know that Muslims can't eat pork. Weird, huh?**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): I only read people's minds for gossip, not religious crap. And I'm still going to eat hotdogs from now on.]**

* * *

"As for the rest of you, Tia, Aleksander, Luko, Mirzo, Adrijana, Tyge, Hadi and Agnessa, you guys will continue to compete for immunity.

You shall now be split into a further two teams –

Tia, Aleksander, Adrijana and Tyge, you guys shall be Team Red

Luko, Mirzo, Hadi and Agnessa, you guys are part of Team Blue."

"Again, congrats with the…"

"MARIOS…KILL…YOURSELF!" Ruben growled.

"Nah, I'm good," Marios replied.

"Okay, you guys have the create an advertisement for this deodorant!" Ruben announced. "Whoever creates the best advertisement will get to compete in the final challenge of today.

The rest of you, get your butts back to the bus!"

"You're funny when you try discipline people," Marios remarked.

Ruben snapped his finger. "Hans, throw this kid into the river!"

He tapped his foot impatiently, and then Tyge broke the silence by saying – "Erm…Ruben…Hans isn't here."

"And he probably wouldn't do it anyway if he was," Marios added.

"And there's no river," Dani pointed out.

Ruben took a few deep breaths to calm himself, but it clearly help when he barked – "GET BACK TO BUS ALL EIGHT OF YOU! ESPECIALLY MARIOS!"

"See you later," Sanna said to Tyge, and she gave him a peck on the cheek.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tyge (Norway): [drooling] Ah, how can I not enjoy that? I even enjoyed it when she bit my lip.**

**[he sits up and stares at the camera awkwardly]**

**That's sort of how I got my lip bleeding yesterday.**

**Yeah, I know, cringe… [he blushes]]**

* * *

The eight eliminated contestants sat on the bus.

"So, what now?" Dani sighed as she played around with her Rubik's cube.

"I dunno," Sanna replied. "I wonder who'll get invincibility."

"I have a weird feeling it's going to be Aleksander," said Johannes. "He's probably going to kiss Ruben's ass for the whole thing."

"Hmm…maybe," Sanna said. "Tyge has a pretty good chance too."

"Yeah, but Hadi would be pretty good with special effects," Dani said.

"That is true," said Sanna. "Well, I guess we'll have to wait and see."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): Come on, Tyge, win the immunity! I know you can do it!]**

* * *

_[Team Red – Tia, Aleksander, Luko and Mirzo]_

"So, has anyone got any ideas?" Tia asked.

"This is pretty easy, you know," Aleksander claimed. "All we have to is say a load of nice things about Ruben."

"Is that even possible?" Tia asked.

"Dunno, he's Swedish. We could say nice things about Sweden!" Luko suggested.

"That sounds good," said Mirzo. "There's plenty of nice things to say about Sweden like…um…er..."

"Loreen!" Aleksander exclaimed.

"Is that the only thing you can think of?" Tia asked. "What about ABBA?"

"Yeah," added Luko. "And Volvo and IKEA and the Nobel Peace Prize and Pippi Longstocking and…um…er…that's all I got!"

"Are you sure you're not still taking caffeine?" Mirzo joked.

Luko glared at him and frowned.

"If you weren't so strong, I would beat you up for saying that," Luko said angrily. "Oh, and there's also Nokia."

"Well, I think he's got the right idea," Mirzo commented.

**(Team Blue – Tyge, Adrijana, Agnessa and Hadi)**

"Okay, I have a great idea!" Tyge exclaimed excitedly. "We should write a song!"

"That's a brilliant idea!" Adrijana answered sarcastically. "Except I'm not much of a singer."

"Neither am I," Hadi sighed.

"What about Agnessa?" Tyge asked.

"Oh…erm…I dunno if I can sing that well," Agnessa said shyly.

"Oh, don't be so modest," Tyge said. "You were really good in the challenge in Romania. You got us the win!"

"Yeah, by losing all shame," Agnessa pointed out. "I actually hate Ruben, by the way."

"Yes, that is true," Tyge sighed. "But you did also sing very well."

"Well…I dunno," Agnessa said hesitantly. "Okay…well…maybe."

"Great!" Tyge exclaimed.

Hadi looked at Agnessa weirdly

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hadi (Israel): Okay, seriously. I can't tell if Agnessa is actually nervous or if she's just playing us all.**

**Is she secretly a villain?**

**Is she using Zeferino and Dani?**

**Okay, I shouldn't jump to conclusions, but there's something about Agnessa that I don't trust.**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): So, Hadi is suspecting the wrong person. Nah, I don't really care what happens.**

**You turn me down, and you get it!]**

* * *

_So, that's it for now. Hadi seems onto Agnessa for some reason. But why?_

_Here's a cheat sheet of the current teams -_

_Team Red - Tia, Aleksander, Luko and Mirzo_

_Team Blue - Tyge, Adrijana, Agnessa and Hadi_

The other eight are all on the chopping block, and only two contestants will win the challenge.

Who will win next?

Find out next time on Euro...Drama...Roadtrip!


	27. Ep14 Pt2 - Sunday Mass-edonia Pt2

_Disclaimer - :-P_

_There is some big news in the Total Drama fandom. Frank15, well known for making the alternate season 2, Total Drama Chris, and the sequel, Total Drama Alphabet, is making a comeback with a new story called Total Drama 52.  
I'd highly recommend checking it out. You will not be disappointed._

_So, here's the latest episode. One of the final 16 will be eliminated, and only fifteen will remain. But who will it be? And who will gain immunity? _

_Find out right now... ;-)_

* * *

"Okay, time's up!" Ruben announced. "Time to present your ads! I think we will start with Team Blue."

"Okay, this is it guys!" Tyge exclaimed. "So, Agnessa, you know what to do?"

"Yeah, I think so," Agnessa said, shaking a little.

"You'll be fine," said Tyge. "It'll be just like the Romanian challenge."

"I guess," sighed Agnessa.

"And you too, Hadi?" Tyge asked.

"Yeah," Hadi replied. "I just hope it goes as planned."

"This is the way I like it," Adrijana said, smiling. "I just stand in the background and hold the deodorant."

"Maybe you could sing backup," Tyge suggested.

"Er…no!" the Slovenian yelled.

"Okay, then," Tyge replied, shrugging.

The four members of Team Blue stood on a stage.

"Okay, whenever you're ready!" Ruben exclaimed as he sat on a deckchair in front of it.

"I see you're still wearing the nun costume!" Hadi commented.

"Oh shut up, you nerd!" Ruben whined. "Okay, you have to be ready now!"

Hadi slowly walked to the front of the stage, and then he put his hands to his lips, and he started beat-boxing.

It was a pretty good rhythm, and Tia, Aleksander, Luko and Mirzo, who had been sitting nearby, all started applauding.

Agnessa also walked up to the front of the stage, and she sang in a beautiful voice –

"_You're coming home_

_With complaints about your smell_

_The guys at work_

_Think that you're a living hell!_

_But no need to worry_

_There's a solution, yeah you see_

_From the greatest guy in the world_

_And what might his name be?"_

Tyge joined in for the chorus.

"_If you don't want your body_

_To smell like your pants_

_Then why not try?_

_Ruben Andersson's deodorant!?"_

When they were finished, Hadi strolled across the stage doing a beatbox solo, and when he finished –

"That…was…awesome!" Ruben exclaimed, a tear in his eye. "You just summed me up in one minute. And Agnessa, it seems that you are not just a pretty face. Seriously, this is your last chance."

"I am very happy with Zeferino, thank you very much," Agnessa snapped.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hadi (Israel): I have to admit, Agnessa did do a pretty good job, but I'm still suspicious of her.**

**I know nobody's perfect, but she's been scheming a lot.**

**I mean, she beat up Eloise, and then she made me throw the challenge to vote her off.**

**Okay, who can blame her? Eloise did keep getting up in her face. But still, she seemed pretty desperate…**

**And now she seems to be trying a whole 'shy girl' routine. Well, it could be an act, but…**

**She's just confusing me is all!****]**

* * *

"And now we have the pitch from Team Red!" Ruben announced. "Give it up for Tia, Aleksander, Luko and Mirzo."

The four of them got onto the stage, and they stood in a row.

Tia stood forward with a stick of deodorant in her hand

"Please try Ruben Andersson's deodorant," she said confidently. "For Ruben is from Sweden, and Sweden is a great place. For it is the home of…"

She stepped back, and Luko stepped forward and started making a load of hand gestures.

_"IKEA, H&amp;M, Carola, Eric Saade!_

_Loreen and Nokia! Charlotte and Tommy Nilsson_

_Volvo, Pippi Longstocking and the 3rd place Sanna Nielsen_

_Just many of the things from Sweden!"_

The members of Team Blue started applauding for Luko's rapping.

Ruben himself was clapping really slowly, as in sarcastically.

"Well, well, well!" he exclaimed. "I take you're very proud of that!"

"What was wrong with it?" Tia complained.

"Well, first of all, Nokia is based in Finland!" Ruben shouted. "Second of all, there was very little mention of me. Just other Swedish celebs!"

Tia sighed as she continued to put up with this.

"And finally, Luko, your rapping sucked!" Ruben shouted.

"What!?" Luko exclaimed.

"He did a really good job. I'd like to see you try that!" Tia shouted.

"Yeah, whatever!" Ruben continued. "The point is, your accent really gets in the way."

"So, the only reason you didn't like it was because of his accent!" Tia complained. "That is really unfair."

"Hey, not my fault that Eastern Europeans can't rap," Ruben said in defense. "Team Blue win! Team Red is out!"

"Oh my gosh, I cannot believe this!" Aleksander complained.

"For once, I agree with you!" Tia yelled.

"[Bosnian swear word]!" yelled Mirzo.

"[Serbian swear word which was identical to the Bosnian swear word]!" screamed Luko.

"Come on, get back to the bus!" Ruben yelled at them. "As for Adrijana, Tyge, Hadi and Agnessa, you are the final four in today's challenge!" Ruben announced. "Two of you will get invincibility at the end of today, and will immune from tonight's vote.

And I believe tonight's vote will be the best one yet, and you will see why later."

"Can't wait," Tia said bluntly as she stomped off.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tia (Bulgaria): So, Ruben disqualified us for no reason other than Luko's accent! That is so racist!**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): I hate you, Ruben! In the unlikely case that I go home today, you can have only yourself to blame when ratings drop!]**

* * *

"Okay, here are the final teams –

Hadi and Agnessa, you are Team Belasrael

Adrijana and Tyge, you are Team Norvenia!"

"Huh?" asked a confused Hadi.

"Belasrael is a combination of Belarus and Israel!" Ruben whined. "Norvenia is a combination of Norway and Slovenia! How hard is it to realize!?"

"Okay, then, no need to be such a الكلبة!" Hadi exclaimed.

"What does that mean?" Agnessa asked.

"Several things," Hadi replied. "If you wanna know, look it up on Google Translate."

"What is that?" Agnessa asked confusedly.

"Okay, seriously…" Hadi said before pausing. "Never mind."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hadi (Israel): I was going to ask her if she was acting or not, but I realized she'd be onto me if I said it, and if I'm actually right, she might get me voted off.**

**I'm going to have to be discrete about this.]**

* * *

"Anyways, your final challenge is to design a promo picture for this upcoming deodorant!" Ruben announced. "Come on, we don't have unlimited tape! Get to it!"

* * *

_(Team Norvenia)_

"Okay, Adrijana, let's do this!" Tyge exclaimed excitedly.

"Erm…how about not!?" Adrijana snapped.

"What?" Tyge asked confusedly.

"I want to lose and go home!" Adrijana sighed.

"Why?" Tyge asked.

"I can't tell you," Adrijana said.

"Huh. I'm confused. Can you tell me more?" Tyge asked. "I don't mean to be pushy."

"Tyge," Adrijana said. "You're a nice guy, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you. There's a reason Emilia got eliminated."

"Yeah, she accidentally knocked over the statue," Tyge explained.

"There was a bigger reason for that," Adrijana said. "I've already said too much."

"Okay, I see," Tyge sighed. "I really wanted immunity, but if that's what you want, that's fine. I'll do what you say."

"That's really nice of you," Adrijana said, before a shocked look grew on her face. "Wait, you can't do that!"

"Why not?" Tyge asked. "You okay?"

"Erm…I dunno. I can't say," Adrijana replied. "C'mon, let's win this thing."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): I can't let Tyge sacrifice himself. Since Emilia is already eliminated, I'd like Tyge to win. He's a great human.]**

* * *

_(Team Belasrael)_

"Okay," Agnessa said to Hadi, as she put the sheet of paper on the table along with the marker pens they had been provided with. "Let's do this!"

"So, do you know how to draw?" Hadi asked Agnessa.

"Not really," Agnessa replied. "I was never really into colouring when I was younger, even when my parents were still alive."

"Me neither," Hadi admitted. "I can make basic CGI, but that's about it."

"I don't know what that is, but I think that we're going to have trouble with this challenge," Agnessa stated.

"I guess we'll just have to wing it," Hadi sighed.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hadi (Israel): Well, I couldn't act suspicious because she'd get…well…erm…suspicious.]**

* * *

"Okay then!" Ruben announced to the four remaining contestants. "Let's see your posters. Tyge and Adrijana will go first. Let us see your posters."

Ruben was handed a poster that had a dark background and a picture of a knife on it.

A slogan had been lettered in a fancy font over the sword and it read – "BUY RUBEN ANDERRSON'S DEODORANT OR DIE!"

"This is very dark!" Ruben exclaimed. "I love it!"

Tyge nudged Adrijana in satisfaction.

"Please don't do that," Adrijana said, but she couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): I had to get immunity. Who knows how Ania would try and get Tyge off the show? She'd probably get him to burn down the bus or something. Don't get any bright ideas you [Slovenian swear word]!]**

* * *

"Adrijana and Tyge certainly met expectations, but let's see if Hadi and Agnessa can do so as well," Ruben said to the camera.

Agnessa handed their poster to him and he gasped at what he saw. He had been given a crude drawing of his face with text that read – "BY RUBENS DEODRANT!"

"This…is insulting!" Ruben yelled. "My eyes are too close together, my nose is too fat, my chin too…um…doubled, and have you never learned how to spell?"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): Personally, I thought their drawing was pretty accurate]**

* * *

"Team Norvenia wins, and Tyge and Adrijana win immunity, and will be the captains of the new teams!"

Tyge cheered while Adrijana groaned.

* * *

Back at the bus, the 14 contestants who were out of the challenge were discussing who had won.

"I hope it's Tyge," Sanna said hopefully.

"We know, you've said it, like, ten times already," Tia replied, but in a friendly way.

Ruben stepped inside the bus along with Adrijana, Tyge, Agnessa and Hadi.

"Okay guys!" Ruben announced. "The winners of this challenge, the holders of immunity, and the captains of the new teams are…

…Adrijana and Tyge!"

"YES!" Sanna cheered.

"Now let me explain what is happening now," Ruben continued. "First things first, the captains get to pick their first team-mate, who will also get immunity for tonight. Tyge, I think I already know who you're going to pick.

"Yep, I pick Sanna," Tyge announced.

"Yay!" Sanna cheered.

"And who will you pick, Adrijana?" Ruben asked.

"Hmm…tough," Adrijana said. "I don't like anyone here. You all don't like me…

…

…

…Er…I'll pick Tia."

Tia looked surprised by this.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tia (Bulgaria): That was, well, a little surprising, but I'm satisfied that I have immunity tonight.]**

* * *

"In tonight's voting, you will be picking your top FIVE preferences for elimination. 5 points will go to your first choice, 4 points will go to your second choice, and so on.

You have thirty minutes to pick your favourite losers, beginning now!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Dani (Hungary): So, I imagine that the voting is going to be pretty tight, so I convinced Agnessa, Hadi and Zeferino to vote with me. It's a tough game, and it's good to have some insurance.**

* * *

**Hadi (Israel): Yeah, sorry Dani but I'm going to give my five points to Agnessa. There's something I don't trust about her.**

* * *

**Amanda (Sweden): I am sick and tired of the Frilly Foursome, so I'm giving 5, 4, 3 and 2 points to Dani, Hadi, Zeferino and Agnessa respectively. I'm also giving one point to Marios, for old time's sake.**

* * *

**Johannes (Iceland): I can't believe I'm doing this, but I'm voting off Amanda. I know she's a fellow Scandinavian, but my conscience isn't letting me bloc-vote for some reason.**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): Who am I voting off? Oh come on, it's obvious! 5 points to Amanda!**

* * *

**Tia (Bulgaria): I'm giving 5 points to Katerina. I'm sorry but I can't stand being around her cat any longer!**

* * *

**Adrijana (Slovenia): This is so hard! I mean, I hate nearly everyone here!**

* * *

**Sanna (Denmark): I'm voting off Johannes. He's been acting weird lately, and he also got Lou voted off.**

* * *

**Katerina (Macedonia): I'm voting off Dani, because she tried to mess with a Balkan girl earlier in the contest. What did Alma ever do to her?]**

* * *

The 16 remaining contestants sat before Ruben on the bus. He was standing beside a television screen.

"What's with the TV?" Luko asked.

"I'm glad you asked, Luko," Ruben said, and he used a remote to switch on a screen, which showed a scoreboard –

* * *

Agnessa – 0

Aleksander – 0

Amanda – 0

Dani – 0

Hadi – 0

Johannes – 0

Katerina – 0

Luko – 0

Marios – 0

Mirzo – 0

Stela – 0

Zeferino – 0

* * *

"What's this about?" Luko asked

"Tonight, your votes will be announced one by one on this screen," Ruben announced, and some of the contestants gasped.

"Don't worry, they will be anonymous," Ruben assured them. "Only the viewers at home will know who voted for whom.

So, let us begin with tonight's voting ceremony

* * *

_(Sanna's votes) –_

Zeferino, one point

Aleksander, two points

Stela, three points

Katerina, four points

And five points go to…

…Johannes!"

Johannes sighed, and Luko patted him on the shoulder.

* * *

Agnessa – 0

Aleksander – 2

Amanda – 0

Dani – 0

Hadi – 0

Johannes – 5

Katerina – 4

Luko – 0

Marios – 0

Mirzo – 0

Stela – 3

Zeferino – 1

* * *

None of the five looked satisfied over getting any votes.

"I can't believe anyone would give me votes!" Aleksander protested. "Do you want to spend the next two weeks eating Hans' crap?"

"None taken!" Hans yelled.

"Whatever," Ruben continued. "Here are the next votes –"

_(Hadi's votes)_

Luko, one point

Stela, two points

Katerina, three points

Johannes, four points

And five points go to…

Agnessa!"

Agnessa gasped.

"It's okay, Agnessa, I'm sure it was only strategy," Dani said sympathetically.

Hadi couldn't help but feel guilty about this.

* * *

Agnessa – 5

Aleksander – 2

Amanda – 0

Dani – 0

Hadi – 0

Johannes – 9

Katerina – 7

Luko – 1

Marios – 0

Mirzo – 0

Stela – 5

Zeferino – 1

* * *

"Two votes in, and Johannes is first on the chopping block!" Ruben announced. "Here are the results from the next voter!"

_(Adrijana's votes)_

Zeferino, one point

Dani, two points

Hadi, three points

Stela, four points

And five points go to…

Katerina!"

* * *

The results now looked like this

Agnessa – 5

Aleksander – 2

Amanda – 0

Dani – 2

Hadi – 3

Johannes – 9

Katerina – 12

Luko – 1

Marios – 0

Mirzo – 0

Stela – 9

Zeferino – 2

* * *

"So, Katerina now takes the lead!" Ruben announced. "Here are the next votes."

_(Zeferino's votes)_

Mirzo, one point

Aleksander, two points

Luko, three points

Stela, four points

And five points go to…

Katerina!"

* * *

Agnessa – 5

Aleksander – 4

Amanda – 0

Dani – 2

Hadi – 3

Johannes – 9

Katerina – 17

Luko – 4

Marios – 0

Mirzo – 1

Stela – 13

Zeferino – 2

* * *

"Oh no," Katerina gasped, as he gazed at the results so far. "Kelija, I hope this ends well."

"Okay, nothing so far!" Marios exclaimed. "I hope it stays that way!"

"I hope it doesn't," Ruben sighed. "Anyways, here are the votes from…someone!"

_(Stela's votes)_

"Marios, one point."

"Oh well, it was good while it lasted," Marios sighed.

"Agnessa, two points

Zeferino, three points

Hadi, four points

And five points go to…

…Dani!"

"What?" Dani gasped.

"Like you said, it's probably just strategic," Agnessa reminded her.

"I know, but it puts me at risk," said Dani.

* * *

Agnessa – 7

Aleksander – 4

Amanda – 0

Dani – 7

Hadi – 7

Johannes – 9

Katerina – 17

Luko – 4

Marios – 1

Mirzo – 1

Stela – 13

Zeferino – 5

* * *

"After five rounds of tight voting, Katerina is still in the lead!" Ruben announced.

"Mrrrp," Kelija groaned.

"It's okay, Kelija, it's not over yet," Katerina said to her.

"Here are the next votes!" Ruben announced.

_(Amanda's votes)_

"Marios, one point

Agnessa, two points

Zeferino, three points

Hadi, four points

And five points go to…

…Dani!"

"Again?" Dani groaned.

"And I'm pretty sure I got one point before," Marios added. "You called out the same votes twice in a row!"

"I can assure you that those were the votes of two different contestants," Ruben told him.

"Must be a secret alliance," Marios said, shrugging.

* * *

The scoreboard now looked like this –

Agnessa – 9

Aleksander – 4

Amanda – 0

Dani – 12

Hadi – 11

Johannes – 9

Katerina – 17

Luko – 4

Marios – 2

Mirzo – 1

Stela – 13

Zeferino – 8

* * *

"Here are some more votes," said Ruben.

_(Marios' votes)_

"Dani, one point

Aleksander, two points

Zeferino, three points

Katerina, four points

And five points go to…

…Stela!"

Stela looked rather surprised by this.

"Oh well, at least I'm not in first place," Stela said.

"Lucky," Katerina snapped.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Katerina (Macedonia): Why am I getting so many votes? Was it something that I said?**

* * *

**Dani (Hungary): I'm sorry; Katerina, but you haven't got much of a purpose. And you also bloc-vote, which I think is a crime.**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): It was sort-of Katerina's fault that we lost the challenge, what with Kelija's hair getting into the deodorant.]**

* * *

Agnessa – 9

Aleksander – 6

Amanda – 0

Dani – 13

Hadi – 11

Johannes – 9

Katerina – 21

Luko – 4

Marios – 2

Mirzo – 1

Stela – 18

Zeferino – 11

* * *

"Katerina, not looking too good there," Ruben said. "Here are the next votes –

_(Tia's votes)_

Johannes, one point

Amanda, two points

Stela, three points

Aleksander, four points

And five points go to…

Katerina!"

"WHY!?" Katerina screamed. "What did I do?"

Tia sighed in guilt, because she knew these were her votes.

* * *

Agnessa – 9

Aleksander – 10

Amanda – 2

Dani – 13

Hadi – 11

Johannes – 10

Katerina – 26

Luko – 4

Marios – 2

Mirzo – 1

Stela – 21

Zeferino – 11

* * *

"And let us continue," Ruben said. "Here we have the votes from…my lips are sealed!"

_(Aleksander's votes)_

Hadi, one point

Dani, two points

Zeferino, three points

Stela, four points

And five points go to…

…Amanda!"

"I think I know whose votes those were," Amanda sighed.

"You got that right, sweet-cheeks," Aleksander replied, grinning.

"Oh well, at least he didn't vote for me," Katerina sighed.

"Moving on…" Ruben sighed.

* * *

Agnessa – 9

Aleksander – 10

Amanda – 7

Dani – 15

Hadi – 12

Johannes – 10

Katerina – 26

Luko – 4

Marios – 2

Mirzo – 1

Stela – 25

Zeferino – 14

* * *

"Come on!" Katerina said. She was shaking with fear as she held on to Kelija. "I don't wanna go now!"

"Voter #10," Ruben continued.

_(Johannes' votes)_

"Here are their results –

Hadi, one point

Katerina, two points

Stela, three points

Aleksander, four points

And five points go to…

…Amanda!"

"Again!?" Amanda exclaimed. "Do you guys have something against me?"

"Nice to see I'm not alone," Aleksander said.

"Aleksander, can you quit it? The game is up!" Marios shouted at him.

"Oh, Marios, why did you have to fall to her charms," Aleksander sighed. "Such a shame."

* * *

Agnessa – 9

Aleksander – 14

Amanda – 12

Dani – 15

Hadi – 13

Johannes – 10

Katerina – 28

Luko – 4

Marios – 2

Mirzo – 1

Stela – 28

Zeferino – 14

* * *

"Oh no…" Amanda muttered to herself.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): Katerina and Stela were tied at that point, and I am not letting go of another ally this soon!]**

* * *

"Here are the results from the next voter!" Ruben announced.

_(Katerina's votes)_

Amanda, one point

Johannes, two points

Zeferino, three points

Hadi, four points

And five points go to…

…Dani!"

"Once again," Dani sighed. "Is there something not likeable about me?"

"It's okay, Dani," Hadi said. "Like you said, it's only strategy."

"At least you're not still in the lead!" Katerina snapped.

"Okay, hush contestants!" Ruben yelled. "Here is the score so far!"

* * *

Agnessa – 9

Aleksander – 14

Amanda – 13

Dani – 20

Hadi – 17

Johannes – 12

Katerina – 28

Luko – 4

Marios – 2

Mirzo – 1

Stela – 28

Zeferino – 17

* * *

"Now that there are only five more voters, anyone with 2 points or fewer is safe, because even if they received five points from every voter from now on, they still wouldn't have enough to be eliminated.

So, the first two marshmallows go to…

Marios

And Mirzo

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): Phew, I'm safe! I was really worried that I might be the one to go. This game is really unpredictable!**

* * *

**Mirzo (Bosnia-Herzegovina): I didn't expect to get so few points. Thanks guys!]**

* * *

"Here are the next votes!" Ruben yelled.

_(Agnessa's votes)_

Mirzo, one point

Aleksander, two points

Luko, three points

Stela, four points

And five points go to…

…Katerina!"

!" Katerina screamed. "What is going on!?"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tia (Bulgaria): [praying] Oh, God, please separate me from that beast named "Kelija" from this day until the end of time! I'm sorry Katerina, but this has gone on for too long.]**

* * *

Agnessa – 9

Aleksander – 16

Amanda – 13

Dani – 20

Hadi – 17

Johannes – 12

Katerina – 33

Luko – 7

Marios – 2

Mirzo – 2

Stela – 32

Zeferino – 17

* * *

"Okay!" Ruben announced. "Anyone with 12 votes or fewer is now safe.

Here is the next round of marshmallows –

Luko

Agnessa

And Johannes!"

"Ugh, this marshmallow is disgusting!" Luko exclaimed.

"That's because it's sugar free," Ruben replied.

"Blech!" Luko exclaimed, and he threw the marshmallow out of the window.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Luko (Serbia): I was really worried about leaving. With my diabetes and everything, I thought I'd be useless. But I guess life is unexpected.**

* * *

**Agnessa (Belarus): Thank you so much for not voting me off, guys. I do wonder who gave me the five points, though.**

* * *

**Johannes (Iceland): I was leading for the first two votes, so this is a pleasant surprise.]**

* * *

"Voter #13!" Ruben announced.

_(Dani's votes) _

"Mirzo, one point

Aleksander, two points

Luko, three points

Stela, four points

And five points go to...

…Katerina!"

"You just announced the same results twice in a row!" Katerina protested. "Is there an alliance I should know about?"

Dani winked at Hadi, who just sat there as still as a rock. Sweat was visible on his forehead.

* * *

Agnessa – 9

Aleksander – 18

Amanda – 13

Dani – 20

Hadi – 17

Johannes – 12

Katerina – 38

Luko – 10

Marios – 2

Mirzo – 3

Stela – 36

Zeferino – 17

* * *

"Okay, now there are only three voters left, anyone with 22 or fewer points is now safe.

Here is a marshmallow for –

Amanda

Hadi

Zeferino

Aleksander

And Dani!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Aleksander (Albania): As usual, I am safe! I still don't why I got that many votes. Do people not value my cooking?**

* * *

**Amanda (Sweden): And I'm through again. I just hope Stela can make it as well. Not because she's my friend, but because I still need an ally.]**

* * *

"Fourteen of the contestants are now safe, but Katerina and Stela remain on the chopping block!" Ruben announced. "If any of the other contestants got five points all three times they still wouldn't be eliminated.

Here are the results from the next contestant –

_(Tyge's votes)_

Hadi, one point

Zeferino, two points

Aleksander, three points

Stela, four points

And the five points from this contestant go to…

…Katerina!"

"WHY!?" Katerina screamed. "It's so unfair!"

"Whatever," Ruben sighed. "Here is the new result –

* * *

Agnessa – 9

Aleksander – 21

Amanda – 13

Dani – 20

Hadi – 18

Johannes – 12

**Katerina – 43**

Luko – 10

Marios – 2

Mirzo – 3

**Stela – 40**

Zeferino – 19

* * *

[Bus Toilet:

Sanna (Denmark): I'm not really sure how Katerina got so many votes. I did give her four points, but…

…I guess she's not that useful.]

* * *

"Only Katerina and Stela remain without marshmallows!" Ruben announced. "Meanwhile, here is the second-last vote for this evening:

_(Mirzo's votes)_

Zeferino, one point

Hadi, two points

Katerina, three points

Stela, four points

And five points go to…

Johannes!"

Johannes looked rather surprised by this, but he didn't care because he'd already received immunity.

* * *

Agnessa – 9

Aleksander – 21

Amanda – 13

Dani – 20

Hadi – 20

Johannes – 17

Katerina – 46

Luko – 10

Marios – 2

Mirzo – 3

Stela – 44

Zeferino – 20

* * *

"Things are still neck-in-neck between Stela and Katerina!" Ruben announced. "But why are they our bottom two?"

"It's because we're both Balkan girls, isn't it?" Katerina snapped. "Racist voters."

"Okay, here is the final round of voting!" Ruben announced. "Here goes…

_(Luko's votes)_

Dani, one point

...

Hadi, two points

...

Zeferino, three points

...

Stela, four points

And the final five points go to…

…

…

…

…

…

…Katerina!"

* * *

Agnessa – 9

Aleksander – 21

Amanda – 13

Dani – 21

Hadi – 22

Johannes – 17

**Katerina – 51**

Luko – 10

Marios – 2

Mirzo – 3

**Stela – 48**

Zeferino – 23

* * *

"NO!" Katerina screamed. "But why me? Was the voting rigged?"

"All votes were valid," Ruben assured her. "Come on, Katerina, it's time to go."

"Bye, guys!" Katerina said to the rest of them. "It's been fun, but Kelija and I have to go now."

"Actually, Kelija will be staying," Ruben said.

"WHAT!?" yelled Tia and Katerina

"The place where the eliminated contestants are staying doesn't allow pets, so Kelija is staying with us until the end of the contest."

Tia fell off her seat and fainted on the ground.

"Um…okay…I'm leaving now," said Katerina. "Bye everyone. Bye Kelija!"

"Meow," Kelija purred back.

Once Katerina had gathered her bags and stepped off the bus, Kelija glared angrily at Tia.

"Please don't hurt me," Tia squeaked.

"So, Katerina is the next to leave, and Tia is probably going to get scraped to death," Ruben said to the camera.

"Thanks for that!" Tia snapped.

"That is it for now, but tune in next time for more on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!"

* * *

_Points –_

_Katerina – 51pts_

_Stela – 48pts_

_Zeferino – 23pts_

_Hadi – 22pts_

_Dani – 21pts_

_Aleksander – 21pts_

_Johannes – 17pts_

_Amanda – 13pts_

_Luko – 10pts_

_Agnessa – 9pts_

_Mirzo – 3pts_

_Marios – 2pts_

_Immune - Tia, Adrijana, Tyge and Sanna._

* * *

_And now we say goodbye to Katerina. She was a great character to write about, what with her tendencies to be patriotic. But someone had to leave, and if you are Macedonian you have every right to flame_

_Also, what did you think of the scoreboard for the voting? Good? Bad? Terrible idea that I should never use again?_

_Whatever your opinion is, please tell me, because it's hard to make something without readers in mind._

_Goodbye from insertnamehere21! :-)_


	28. Ep15 Pt1 - Yes Sir-bia Pt1

_Disclaimer - *sighs* I don't own Total Drama. I don't own Eurovision. The 30 OCs (which include the two hosts) were all created by me because SYOCs rarely work._

_So, we have reached the final 15. I wasn't sure if I would get this far with this story, but I'm satisfied that I did._

_Thank you to everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed up to this point, and I hope there will be more to come. They don't have to be positive or detailed in anyway. A simple hello is nice as well._

_(Okay, now I'm just being pushy. Let's just start this episode. And have to put up with yet another terrible pun for a title.)_

* * *

Euro-Drama Roadtrip – Episode 15 – Yes Sir-bia

"Last time on Euro-Drama Roadtrip, the contestants went to FYR Macedonia where they had to make the world a better place.

And how did they do that, you ask? By having more of me in it. Yes, they were challenged to create a deodorant that I would endorse, then they would have to create an ad for it, and finally they would have to create a promo poster.

After each round, the team that lost would be eliminated from the challenge, and the winning team would be split into two smaller teams.

In the end, the four left in round 3 were Tyge and Adrijana vs Agnessa and Hadi, and they had to create a promo poster.

In the end Tyge and Adrijana won immunity, and became the captains of the new teams which will be revealed in today's episode, while Hadi became suspicious of Agnessa for no reason other than her naivety.

They were also given the chance to choose their first team-mate and also give them immunity.

Tyge, unsurprisingly, chose Sanna, and Adrijana, rather surprisingly, chose Tia.

The other 12 contestants were up for elimination, and in a shocking twist, all of their votes were anonymously distributed on a Eurovision-like scoreboard.

Well, it didn't switch the names based on their rankings, but shut up, we're on a budget!

There were some shocks in the elimination,

Hadi gave top votes to Agnessa, Sanna gave top votes to Johannes, Katerina gave top votes to Dani, and the majority gave top votes to Katerina, including the couples alliance of Agnessa, Dani and Zeferino, resulting in her elimination.

But, to Tia's dismay, Kelija was forced to stay on the bus until the end of the series, mainly because Anton, the Polish contestant, is threatening to sue us otherwise.

Only fifteen contestants remain out of the original twenty-eight.

And only 119 million of the viewing population remain out of the original 497 million. Please QUIT WITH THE ANGRY E-MAILS!

But what will happen next?

Who will go next?

Will there be any more couples?

And will Marios just leave already?

Find out right now on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!"

* * *

**(Grand Hotel, Stockholm)**

Lou and Emilia sat in the Jacuzzi in the hotel's swimming pool.

"Oh, my, this is so relaxing!" Lou exclaimed as Emilia cuddled him.

"I know, right?" Emilia replied. "Hey, what are Pavils and Berto doing?"

"I think they're having a swimming contest," Lou replied.

"Why would they need to have a contest to know that Berto is better at swimming than Pavils?" Emilia asked.

"Because in Pavils' stupid little mind, he's the best at everything," Lou replied.

"True. Very true," commented Emilia.

"Hey, guyz, you don't mind if I join you?" Rikard asked them, as he stood by the Jacuzzi.

"No, be our guest," said Lou, making room for him.

"Thanks. Anka and Eloise are over there getting tans," Rikard told them.

"It's an indoor pool," Emilia pointed out.

"I know, right?" Rikard replied. "So, how are you two doing? Gimme all the details."

"That's…erm…a little personal," Emilia said awkwardly.

"Oh, sorry," Rikard replied. "So, who do you think is going to win the big race?"

"The big race?" Lou repeated. "Oh, you mean Berto and Pavils. It's obvious, really."

"Oh, Pavils has been at the gym lately," Rikard told them. "His muscles are getting really toned."

The couple both looked at Pavils, who was wearing a pair of red swimming shorts, and he was flexing his much toned looking muscles.

"Well, he actually did it!" Lou exclaimed.

Just then, one of the muscles fell off, revealing it was actually made of plastic.

Pavils blushed as everyone started laughing.

"Fake plastic biceps – FAIL!" Lou yelled.

"Shut up," Pavils snarled. "Okay triple-nipple, let's get this race over with!"

"Please don't call me that!" Berto hissed.

"Whatever," Pavils said. "Come on, let's go!"

With that, Pavils dived into the water, and Berto followed not long after.

"Hey, you got a head-start!" Berto complained.

"And you got a third nipple, but I guess life isn't fair," Pavils replied, as he flapped his arms around, and tried to walk through the water.

"Maybe you'd do better if you were actually swimming," Berto told him, before speeding off.

"And…3…2…1… Berto wins. Inevitably," Lou commented a few seconds later.

After a few more seconds…or half a minute, Pavils also finished

"Well, looks like I win!" Pavils exclaimed proudly.

"What!?" yelled Rikard.

"Berto clearly beat you!" Lou protested.

"Well, aren't we still as naïve as ever?" Pavils asked. "It was a close call so it was hard to tell!"

"He beat you by thirty seconds!" Emilia yelled.

"Whatever," Pavils snapped. "Anyways, make some room in the hot tub!"

"NO!" yelled Emilia, Rikard and Lou.

"Touchy!" Pavils exclaimed, before leaping into the hot-tub.

"Hey, don't splash so much, like," Rikard complained.

"Like, I don't care, like," Pavils mimicked.

"Shut up, Pavils. It's not his fault that he sounds like that!" Emilia snapped.

"Next thing you're going to be saying he didn't choose to be a queer," Pavils replied.

"What did you say!?" Rikard snapped.

"Oh no, what are you gonna do to me?" Pavils asked sarcastically.

"I've kicked in the balls before. I can do it again!" Rikard yelled.

"Whatever!" Pavils yelled while he got out of the Jacuzzi. "I'll make you all sorry that you messed with Pavils Pakalu!"

"Which, in English, translates as 'Paul A**hole'," Lou commented.

"It's Booty not A**hole!" Pavils whined, before stomping into the changing rooms.

"Oh, Pavils!" Lou called out.

"WHAT!?" Pavils screamed.

"Your six-pack is dripping," Lou said, pointing at the mascara dripping off of Pavils' stomach.

"Bah!" Pavils groaned.

* * *

**(Somewhere in the Balkans)**

"Hey, Marios," Luko asked. "Where are we going next?"

"Serbia," Marios replied.

"It's just as I thought," Luko sighed, as he went back to his seat.

"What's wrong?" Johannes asked as he adjusted his fedora.

"There have already been three contestants voted off in their own country. I don't wanna be next!" Luko exclaimed.

"Well, it's not like everyone got eliminated in their own country," Johannes said.

"Yeah, but it would just be a shame for it to happen," Luko sighed. "To fail on your home grounds."

"Well, I know how that feels," Johannes sighed. "At least when that creep, Halldór, is around."

"Why do you feel so intimidated by him?" Luko asked in curiosity. "You're the one who put up with him. You're the one who learnt how to trick him. You're the one who's on this show!"

"I guess you're right," Johannes sighed.

* * *

"Final 15, woo!" Dani cheered.

"WOO!" Agnessa agreed. "Who knows, I might actually win!"

"I hope you win," said Zeferino. "Obviously, I'd like to win as well, but I think you need it more."

"Aw, thanks," Agnessa said sweetly, and they both started making out.

Hadi groaned.

"Hadi, you okay?" Dani asked him.

"I need to go to the toilet," Hadi snapped.

"Okay, jeez," Dani replied, shrugging.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hadi (Israel): So, I figured I wasn't able to expose Agnessa on my own, so I need someone to help me.**

**Someone like…Marios!]**

* * *

"So, final 15, I never expected to get so far!" Mirzo exclaimed.

"For real?" Marios asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I never really felt like I was doing much," Mirzo said. "I thought someone might get rid of me because of that."

"Yeah, an alliance is always good," Marios sighed. "Anyways, I really hope to win because…"

"Hey, Marios," Hadi, who had just walked over

"Hadi, what's up?" Marios asked.

"I need to talk to you," Hadi replied. "In private."

"Oh okay," Marios replied. "We can go to the Bus Toilet."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): So, Hadi, what did you want to talk about?**

**Hadi (Israel): Remember in Albania when Anka stole everyone's stuff?**

**Marios: Yep**

**Hadi: Well, I don't think she did it for her own gain. I think someone told her to do it to get her voted off.**

**Marios: Why would Anka be dumb enough to do that?**

**[Hadi raised an eyebrow]**

**Marios: Oh wait, she actually would be dumb enough to do that! So, who do think told her to do it?**

**Hadi: For some reason, I have a feeling it was Agnessa.**

**Marios: AGNESSA!? Why Agnessa?**

**Hadi: I think she's playing us all. I don't think she even lives on the streets.**

**Marios: I researched her. I'm pretty sure it's legit.**

**Hadi: Either way, I think she might be a two-faced villain. Remember in Russia? She made me throw the challenge to get Eloise eliminated!**

**Marios: To be fair, Eloise was a bitch, literally. Her full name is Eloise Lachienne.**

**Hadi [chuckling]: Are you for real? Anyways, will you help me expose her?**

**Marios: What makes you think I could do it? I never managed to expose Amanda. Then again I was wrong.**

**Hadi: What makes you think you were wrong? I saw Amanda and Anka hanging out a lot. I think they were allies.**

**Marios: …and Amanda backstabbed her! Oh, thanks for telling me. I was right all along.**

**[Marios left the confessional]**

**Hadi: No wait! That wasn't what I meant! Ugh…was I wrong about Agnessa? Even so, I better watch out for her.]**

* * *

Hadi walked out of the Bus Toilet. He passed Amanda, who was sitting at the back with Stela, and then he went back to sit next to Dani.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): You know one great advantage of sitting at the back? You get to listen to everyone's confessionals!**

**So, Marios thinks I'm a villain again, and Hadi thinks Agnessa is a villain. This, I can use to my advantage.]**

* * *

Tia sat in her seat as still as stone. Katerina was gone, but not the beast. And it looked very angry.

"I'm not here," Tia said. "Go bother someone else."

"Grah," hissed Kelija.

"Okay, seriously, why do you hate me!?" Tia exclaimed. "Did you think I was getting between you and Katerina's friendship? Is that what this is all about?"

Kelija didn't reply. She just looked away.

"I knew it!" Tia exclaimed. "You're jealous! Come on, it's not like Katerina and I were even that close."

Kelija turned around and glared at her.

"Seriously, Kelija, you've been holding this against me for way too long. You've attacked me, and scraped me, and played the 'victim-card' in front of Katerina. Can't you just quit it!?"

The cat hung her head in shame.

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that!" Tia exclaimed. "All I'm saying is…can we stop this?"

Kelija hesitated for a moment, and then she reached out her paw for Tia.

"You're not gonna scratch, are you?" Tia asked.

Kelija shook her head.

"Okay then," Tia replied, and she shook Kelija's paw.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tia (Bulgaria): Well, nice to have gotten that over with!**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): So, Tia has decided to make friends with a cat and she STILL won't talk to me. WHAT!?**

**By the way, it is no surprise that I have made it to the final 15. I may be a bit of an underdog, but I am going to the finale – whether the rest of Europe likes it or not!]**

* * *

"You know, it's such a shame this tastes so good," Dani said to Hadi as she cut up her omelette.

"Yeah, I agree," Hadi replied. "Aleksander is such a jerk, and he never does anything anyway. He's like a jinx. Though he did help in the last challenge."

"That's a first," Dani said, as she started to eat her breakfast. "I just hope he doesn't end up on my team. I hope the four of us can be together."

"I hope so too," Hadi snapped.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Dani (Hungary): Why was Hadi being so snappish? I just said I'd like to the four of us to be together. Does he not like Zeferino or Agnessa?]**

* * *

"And we have arrived at our next stop – Serbia!" Hans announced.

"Good luck," Johannes whispered to Luko.

Ruben stood before the 15 remaining contestants wearing a tunic with a Snuggie™

Luko snorted with laughter – "You are not serious!" he exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Ruben asked confusedly. "This is traditional Serbian wear."

"Kind of ironic since the Snuggie was invented in 1998," Marios pointed out.

"This isn't my fault!" Ruben whined. "The producers said I had to wear it or my contract is expired."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hans (Norway): I used to tell my son that revenge doesn't get you anywhere, but now I've realized how great it is! Thank you, Casper, you have taught me well!]**

* * *

"Anyways," Ruben continued. "So far, the teams consist of Tyge and Sanna against Tia and Adrijana, but it's time for you to choose the rest of your team-mates.

Adrijana, you get to pick someone first, then Tyge will pick twice, then Adrijana will pick twice, and it will go back and forth like that.

Adrijana, who's your first pick?"

"I have absolutely no idea," Adrijana groaned. "Tia, can you pick for me?"

"Okay," Tia replied. "Mirzo!"

"Thanks," Mirzo replied.

"Don't mention it," replied Tia.

"Tyge, who are your first two picks?" Ruben asked.

Sanna and Tyge had quick huddle, and then they said, "We pick Luko and Marios!"

"Yes!" both of them cheered, before joining Sanna and Tyge's line.

"Adrijana, who do you pick next?" Ruben asked her.

"Agnessa and Zeferino," Tia replied.

"Alright, we pick Amanda and…" Sanna said hesitantly.

"Johannes!" blurted out Luko.

"What!?" yelled Sanna.

"Oh give the guy a break, he's gone through a lot," said Luko, folding his arms.

"Okay, we pick Johannes," Sanna sighed.

"We pick Dani and Hadi!" exclaimed Tia.

"Yay, I'm with Agnessa," Hadi muttered, just barely loud enough for the camera to pick it up.

"Okay, I guess that leaves Stela and Aleksander," Sanna sighed.

"Last again!?" Aleksander exclaimed. "What is your problem with me?"

"Was that a rhetorical question?" Amanda asked.

"Yes," Aleksander hissed.

"Darn," Amanda sighed.

"Okay, now we have got the teams!" Ruben exclaimed. "Now for your team names –

Tyge, Sanna, Luko, Marios, Amanda, Johannes, Aleksander and Stela, you guys will be known as the Awesome Axles

The rest of you, Adrijana, Tia, Mirzo, Agnessa, Zeferino, Hadi and Dani, will be known as the Wicked Wheels."

"What kind of names are those?" Marios commented.

"They're follow ups to the Brutal Brakes, the Ghastly Gases and the Chillin' Clutches. See, since you're all going on a bus around Europe, we're naming the teams after motor-vehicle parts!" Ruben shouted. "Does that answer your question?"

"Er…sure," Marios replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"So, here's today's challenge," Ruben said, reading a sheet of paper. "Serbia is known for their distribution of quality raspberries worldwide. So, for today's challenge, you will be making raspberry jam."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Luko (Serbia) [he scratches his head confusedly]: I'm gonna be honest, I didn't actually know that.]**

* * *

"But of course," Ruben continued. "That sort of challenge would be boring, so I decided to kick things up a notch."

"You mean the people who actually created the challenges!" Marios corrected. "Quit taking all the credit!"

"Well, quit being such a plague!" Ruben yelled. "Seriously, you are literally driving me insane."

"How can that be literal. I don't see a car anywhere," Marios replied.

"ARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Ruben roared. "What is your problem you stupid little boy!?"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Johannes (Iceland): One thing I always look forward to everyday? When Marios sets Ruben off.**

**It serves that has-been right. Not that he ever had been anyway.**

* * *

**Amanda (Sweden): I'll admit, it was funny when Marios contradicted Ruben at first, but now it's just annoying. Can't he just let Ruben get on with things?]**

* * *

"Behold, the Malina Razbijac!" Ruben announced, as he and the fifteen contestants stood before an obstacle course.

"The what?" Tyge asked, scratching his hat.

"The raspberry breaker," Luko translated. "And the 'j' is supposed to be silent."

"Oh, since when do you care about grammar!?" Ruben snapped.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Luko (Serbia): Yeahhhhh, I sorta got burned there]**

* * *

"So, let me go through the obstacles of this course," Ruben continued. "One person from each team will go at a time, and they will be going through three sections. They will have one minute to complete each section before you tag the next player.

In the first section, there will be a conveyor belt going across a raspberry bush. In the one minute, you will have to pick as many raspberries as you can and place them in a basket that you will have with you.

Once you have finished the first section, you will have to make jam out of the raspberries by placing them in one of the two giant paddling pools over there and then you crush them with your feet. Also, don't forget to add a little sugar

After one minute, you will bring your pools of jam to section three, where you will use a spoon to put your jam into jars.

Here is the running order!

"Tyge and Adrijana

Sanna and Tia

Luko and Mirzo

Marios and Agnessa

Amanda and Zeferino

Johannes and Hadi

Stela and Dani

And Aleksander will go alone."

"Last again," Aleksander sighed.

"Hey, this is the order that we picked the teams!" Sanna protested.

"Well, it sort of makes the odds a bit more fair," Ruben said, shrugging. "Besides, I didn't come up with this. It's those production people things that Marios was talking about."

"Don't call them things!" Marios protested. "Jon Ola Sand in among them."

"And Jon Ola Sand is a Norwegian. A wannabe Swede. Who cares?" Ruben asked.

"Hey, you take that back!" Sanna yelled.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): How cute, she's sticking up for her boyfriend.**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): Whatever, Sanna, you know Sweden is the role model for all of Scandinavia; all of Europe, to be precise.]**

* * *

"He's the executive supervisor of the Eurovision Song Contest, and also this show. You can't say stuff like that about him!" Marios protested. "He could get you fired!"

"And he could also get you eliminated, so shut up!" Ruben screamed. "Each player will have to score points for their team. The taste and texture of their jam will be judged by me with a score out of ten, and you will receive an additional two points for each jar that you make.

"Tyge and Adrijana, you're up first! And because the European Broadcasting Unit is all about safety for some stupid reason…"

"I wonder what the reason is," Amanda said sarcastically.

"You all have to wear goggles!" Ruben yelled. "Sheesh."

Adrijana and Tyge stood before the conveyor belt, both wearing goggles.

"Good luck!" Tyge said to Adrijana.

"That's impossible," Adrijana groaned.

"GO!" Ruben yelled. "Grab as many as you can! And strictly no going back allowed!"

"Let's do this!" Tyge exclaimed, grabbing raspberries at an impressive speed and placing them in his basket.

"Very well," Adrijana sighed, and she got up to pick them.

"OUCH!" she screamed, as she felt something prickly.

"Oh yeah, watch for thorns!" Ruben exclaimed.

"Thank you!" Adrijana growled while she picked some more raspberries.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): There's really no point in trying to lose anymore. Someone will somehow do worse than me and get eliminated. I HATE YOU ANIA!]**

* * *

"One minute is up!" Ruben exclaimed. "Onto the next section!"

Adrijana and Tyge had both collected a large amount of raspberries, and they dumped them into the paddling pools, and they took off their shoes.

"Hang on! Keep your shoes on!" Ruben yelled. "I am not taking the risk of eating foot fungus!"

"Sorry," Adrijana and Tyge said, and they put their shoes back on and started squelching.

Adrijana was doing it as a reasonable speed, but Tyge was on fire, squelching like his life depended on it.

After about ten seconds, Adrijana suddenly started squelching as hard as Tyge was. Her legs looked like a huge blur because she was stomping so much.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): That, viewers, is when Ania kicks in. She's like a steroid! She makes you stronger, but with a cursed life in return!]**

* * *

"One minute is up!" Ruben yelled, and Adrijana and Tyge both dragged their paddling pools to the third section, and used a provided spoon to scoop the jam into jars.

"C'mon Tyge, do it!" Tyge exclaimed triumphantly, as he finished scooping his first jar and moved onto the second one.

"Forty-five seconds left!" Ruben announced.

"How is he doing it so fast?" Hadi whispered to Dani.

"Don't mind him," Dani replied. "Adrijana's on her fourth jar."

"Weird," Hadi answered confusedly.

"C'mon Tyge!" Sanna exclaimed.

"Adrijana! Adrijana!" cheered Tia.

"Please don't do that!" snapped Adrijana as she finished scooping up her fifth jar.

"Twenty seconds!" Ruben exclaimed.

Tyge and Adrijana continued to scoop up the jam, and they had jam all over their clothes.

"Okay, guys!" Ruben whined. "Can't you try something like stealing each other's jam? Seriously, this is a boring challenge."

"And I'm guessing you could think of something better?" Sanna asked.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): [he is scribbling in a notebook] Top 3 contestants that I hate has now been updated!**

**Marios and Dani are still first and second, but I'm replacing Aleksander with Sanna, for literally being a cripple and for pissing me off for no reason!**

* * *

**Hans (Norway, Co-Host): Shame on you, Ruben! You can't call Sanna a cripple! That's just inhumane!]**

* * *

"Time's up!" Ruben yelled. "Okay, let us see how many jars you filled up!

Tyge, you filled up seven jars, so you have earned fourteen points for your team!"

"Woo!" Tyge cheered, and some of the other team-mates also clapped for him.

"Adrijana, you somehow managed to fill thirteen jars in one minute, so you somehow scored twenty-six points!" Ruben announced.

"Yay," Adrijana sighed.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): STUPID ANIA!**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): Why is Adrijana being so fickle? One day she's trying to lose, one day she's trying to win. Poor girl, this curse must have completely ****** up her life. Suddenly, I feel bad for her. I mean, she seriously doesn't know where her life is going.**

**But the problem with sympathizing with her is that I might get eliminated like Emilia. I know it sounds selfish, but the curse itself is very anti-karma.]**

* * *

"Time for me to taste your jams," Ruben announced. "Adrijana, you're first!"

Adrijana sighed and handed him one of the jam jars, which Ruben grabbed off her.

"Touchy," Adrijana sighed.

Ruben got a spoon and ate some of the jam.

"Mmm…" Ruben said hesitantly. "MMMM…absolute perfection. I may be a little crazy for saying this on the first go, but ten out of ten for that. I think I'll keep all thirteen of these jars.

The Wicked Wheels now have a grand total of thirty-six points!

Now I shall try Tyge's jam."

"Here you go, sir," Tyge said, handing Ruben the jar.

"Please, Ruben is fine," Ruben groaned, as he tried to unscrew the jar.

"Ennnh, Ennnh!" he squeaked. "Why is this so tight?"

"I wanted to keep it fresh," Tyge explained.

"Uh…uh…" Ruben panted. He was now completely out of breath.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): How do you get out of breath from unscrewing a jam jar?**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): Leave Ruben alone. It's hard to open jars, especially when it's been screwed by someone trying to show off their muscle skills.**

**Seriously, Tyge, we know you're just being a show-off.]**

* * *

"Do you want some help?" Tyge asked him.

"Y…y…y…" Ruben panted before falling to the ground.

"Yay, he passed out!" Marios cheered.

"Not quite," Ruben snapped as he got back up again. "Okay, I'm already docking one point for making me almost pass out."

"Hey, it's not our fault you're so weak!" Sanna remarked.

"Oh shut up you cripple!" Ruben yelled.

"_Haugh!"_ Sanna gasped, as did most of the other contestants, and she set her wheelchair to full speed. "You are dead, Andersson!"

"Sanna, stop, he's not worth it!" Tyge exclaimed, but it was too late. Sanna had already charged at Ruben. The host leapt out of the way just in time, sending Sanna about to speed into a pine bush.

"HELP!" Sanna screamed.

"Hit the brake! Hit the brake!" Luko yelled.

Sanna did so, and she was ejected into the air, landing in the centre of the bush, but slipping to the ground.

"Sorry," Luko said awkwardly.

"Sanna! Sanna!" Tyge exclaimed, as he helped his girlfriend back onto her wheelchair. "Are you okay?"

"Luko, you are so dead," Sanna said, smiling.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Luko (Serbia): What kind of brake makes you eject into the air anyway?]**

* * *

"Anyways," Ruben groaned. "Tyge gets nine points for that, giving the Axles a total of 23 points. Next we have Sanna against Tia!"

"Let's see who's a cripple now," Sanna growled.

"Whatever," Ruben sneered. "Anyways…three…two…one…go!"

Tia and Sanna grabbed as many raspberries as they could, though neither was doing significantly well.

"I can't get at any of them with all these thorns," Sanna complained.

"I know," Tia replied, as she tried to get some raspberries into her basket. "For some reason thorns are worse than getting your ears pierced."

"And it's even harder when you can't reach any of the higher ones," Sanna added.

"Hey, it's not our fault that it's the way you were born!" Ruben yelled.

"Grr…" Sanna groaned.

"Ignore him, Sanna; he's just trying to get attention!" Tyge yelled.

"Okay, looks like I'm done here," Sanna said, and he rolled herself off of the conveyor belt whilst her basket was on her lap.

"Me too," added Tia, who also leapt off.

"And our two players move onto the second section!" Ruben announced. "They dump their raspberries into the pools, and Tia is already squelching away!

The question is, how is Sanna gonna get into the pool?"

"That is a good question," Aleksander commented.

"Dude, don't try to kiss my ass," Ruben snapped. "You're still fourth place on my list."

"What list?" Aleksander asked.

"This list," Ruben replied, showing Aleksander his notebook.

"Gimme that!" yelled Aleksander, grabbing the notebook off Ruben. "Hey look, it's Ruben list of which contestants he hates the most. And I got fourth place."

"What!? How did you only get fourth?" Amanda asked, grabbing the notebook off him.

"Third place is Sanna, second place is Dani and first place is Marios. Ruben, what is your problem?"

"You guys keep PISSING ME OFF!" Ruben whined, jumping around like a toddler.

Tyge could not stop laughing.

"You okay?" Luko asked.

"Oh come on, it's funny seeing him get mad," Tyge replied.

"SHUT UP!" Ruben screamed. "Anyways, Tia has continued squelching, whilst Sanna has tried to get past her disability by falling into the pool and squashing the berries with her hands. Another question is – how is she going to get out?"

"That is a good question!" Sanna exclaimed. "Could someone help me?"

"Sorry, there's no helping your teammates!" Ruben announced. "That's against the rules."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): I'm pretty sure Chris has no discrimination against the disabled. **

**I'm wrong about what I said.**

**Ruben isn't trying to be like Chris McLean, he's trying to be worse.**

**We'd probably all be dead if it wasn't for Jon Ola Sand keeping him under control.**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): Absolutely right you are, Marios. And consider yourself lucky.]**

* * *

"So, one minute is up!" Ruben announced. "Tia moves onto the next zone with her paddling pool, but Sanna remains behind. She is now disqualified, and earns her team no points!"

"Hey, it's not her fault that she can't walk!" Dani yelled.

"Dani, calm down, she's not on our team," Agnessa said, putting her hand on Dani's shoulder.

"I don't care!" Dani yelled, rolling up the sleeves of her hoody. "You are so dead, Ruben!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hadi (Israel): Interesting how Agnessa didn't seem to care because Sanna was an opponent…]**

* * *

Agnessa, Hadi and Zeferino tried their best to stop Dani from mauling Ruben.

"Well, well, well, Dani," Ruben taunted. "Looks like you can't get at me because of your loving friends. Some nerd boyfriend from Israel, a street rat from Belarus, and a rip-off singer from Portugal. Seriously, there's a reason they've never finished top 5."

"Oh come on, guys!" Dani exclaimed as they continued to pull her away. "That has got to be enough for you to let me go!"

"Maybe we should leave it until the last episode," Agnessa said.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hadi (Israel): Oh, sucking up to Ruben, are we?]**

* * *

"Okay," Dani sighed, and the three of them let her go.

"Glad you saw it my way!" Ruben exclaimed. "Now, Tia has finished the third section and filled three jars of jam. That earns the Wicked Wheels six points.

Sanna didn't even get that far, so she earns the Awesome Axles nothing!"

"Oh come on!" Amanda yelled.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tyge (Norway): I still can't believe Ruben called Sanna a 'cripple'. I don't like to hold grudges but that is just low.]**

* * *

"Time to try Tia's jam!" Ruben announced, and he grabbed a spoon and tried it. "Hmm…pretty good…but nothing spectacular. 7 points."

"Er…okay…" Tia said awkwardly.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tia (Bulgaria): I wouldn't really think of jam as "spectacular". Oh well, it's probably the most excitement Ruben gets in his life.**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): So not true! I have a lot of excitement! I'm the one hosting this show!]**

* * *

_Is that relevant? Hmm..._

_So, that's it for part one of episode 15._

_So far the Awesome Axles have 23 points and the Wicked Wheels have 49 points, but the results can change._

_By the way, Ruben's comments on Norwegians and disabled people are not personal views. It just helps to make him as unlikable as possible._

_What did you think of the new team names? And were Ruben's comments a bit too far? No matter what your opinion is, please say. It's nice to know how good my writing is._

_Until then, there is only one more thing to say..._

_...goodbye!_


	29. Ep15 Pt2 - Yes Sir-bia Pt2

_Disclaimer - I don't own Total Drama. All rights go to Fresh TV and Teletoon (and possibly Cartoon Network, though I'm not really sure why). I also don't own Eurovision, which gets referenced to a lot in this fanfic. This is NOT an SYOC story, so all 28 characters and two hosts were created by me. _

_That is all..._

* * *

"So, Tia has earned the Wicked Wheels thirteen points!" Ruben announced. "That brings their total to 49 points.

The Awesome Axles still stand at 23 points, special thanks to Sanna."

"Grrr…." Sanna growled as Tyge helped her out of the paddling pool. She was covered from head to toe in raspberry jam.

"Next for the Awesome Axles, we have Luko, up against the Wicked Wheels' Mirzo."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): Two Balkan guys up against each other making jam. I imagine Katerina is drooling right now.]**

* * *

Mirzo and Luko stood before the conveyor belt.

"Mirzo and Luko, ready…set…go!" Ruben announced.

Mirzo quickly sped off, grabbing several raspberries on the way. Luko also did the same, but he accidentally got several thorns in his fingers.

"Ow-ow-ow!" he shouted, but he still continued to pick, before he tripped over the conveyor belt and onto the ground.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Luko (Serbia): Well, um, that was embarrassing. I hope I don't get voted off for that.]**

* * *

"And our two competitors are onto round 2!" Ruben announced. "They drop the raspberries into the pool, before jumping in and squashing them. Both are doing decent jobs, but we will see who does better when the points are rewarded."

"Yeah, we know, we're not blind. We can just see this for ourselves," Tia commented.

"Well, some people are. Don't you have any concern for the handicapped?" Ruben asked, sticking out his lower lip.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): Gotta stay calm, gotta stay calm, gotta stay calm…**

* * *

**Tyge (Norway): [he folds his arms and frowns] Ruben, I can put up with you most of the time, but that was so not cool! You can't just make a discriminatory comment and then expect people to forget. Look what happened to Ezekiel! He had a cool hat by the way...**

* * *

**Sanna (Denmark): ARRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!]**

* * *

"And Mirzo and Luko advance onto section three!" Ruben announced. "They drag their paddling pools over, and they spoon their jam into jars. Only ten seconds in and Mirzo has already completed his first jar.

Luko is struggling a bit. Looks like his diabetes are not doing him justice."

"Neither is your commentating!" Sanna yelled. "Quit putting him off!"

"Thirty seconds remaining!" Ruben exclaimed. "Mirzo is on three jars, while Luko has just completed spooning the first jar. Not great progress for him. Seriously, it's just jam!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): I hope Ruben realizes that this isn't the proper way to make jam. You have to boil the fruit, and you have to use special jars.**

**All we're doing is making raspberry mush!]**

* * *

"Time's up!" Ruben exclaimed. "Mirzo, you filled six jars, earning twelve points for your team.

Luko, you filled only two jars, you've earned yourself a mere four points for your team.

Now to taste your jam."

"Actually," Marios corrected. "It's more like mush, because jam…"

"BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ruben yelled at Marios.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): Well, Ruben, that's rude! It's not hard to see why most Swedish celebrities hate you.**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): Marios…DIE!]**

* * *

Ruben tried Luko's jam first.

"Hmm…" Ruben said in thought.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): It took him two minutes to come to a verdict. That's his personal best!]**

* * *

"Yeah, the consistency isn't great," Ruben commented. "But, it doesn't taste too bad; five points.

You have scored a total of nine points for your team, bringing their total to thirty-two."

Luko nodded his head. He looked satisfied with this result.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Luko (Serbia): Hey, as long as it's enough to stop me from going in my own country, it's fine!]**

* * *

Ruben tasted Mirzo's jam next.

"Not bad texture," Ruben said. "But what is that HORRIBLE TASTE?"

"Oh, maybe it's my shoes," Mirzo said. "They have an extra layer of rubber to prevent foot injuries."

"Ugh," Ruben said as he spat out the "jam". "Three points. Get this out of my sight!"

"Okay, sorry," Mirzo answered, and he took the jam from Ruben's hand.

"Here are the results so far!" Ruben announced. "The Awesome Axles have 32 points!"

"Woo!" Tyge cheered.

"Keep your hat on, Tyge," Ruben continued. "The Wicked Wheels have double that – a total of 64 points."

"Oh well," Tyge sighed.

"Wow, Tyge!" Ruben exclaimed. "Is it even possible for you to be bothered by something?"

"Hmm…" Tyge said in thought. "There's cigarettes of course, and then there's when people call my girlfriend a cripple."

"Oooh!" Ruben said tauntingly. "What are you gonna do? Beat me up?"

"Dude, don't try to taunt me," Tyge replied. "You won't succeed, not that you'd want to."

"Okay, bro, it's cool!" Ruben said, putting his palms up. "Next we have Marios of the Axles up against Agnessa of the Wheels."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Agnessa (Belarus): Once when I was begging on the streets, this group of little boys came over and started throwing stones at me and they kept calling me stuff like a 'hobo' and a 'smelly girl'.**

**I'd say Ruben is just as mature as they were.**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): [he has several tears coming from his eyes] It's okay, Ruben. I'm sure she didn't mean it.]**

* * *

"Marios and Agnessa…three…two…one…GO!"

The Greek and the Belarusian were moved across the conveyor belt, picking raspberries on the way, and both were doing well. But Agnessa was going really fast.

"Okay, seriously, do you depend on doing that?" Ruben commented.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Agnessa (Belarus): If you want food, but you don't have money, then you go into someone's garden and pick all the blackberries you can before they realize you're there; a key to surviving on the street!]**

* * *

"And they are on to section two!" Ruben announced. "As we can see from them pouring their raspberries into the paddling pool, Agnessa has gotten quite a few more than Marios. A lot more actually.

Now they start stomping on the raspberries. Huh, Agnessa isn't so good at this. Such a shame, such she was very good at squeezing when…oops, I've said too much!"

Just after saying that, he narrowly missed being his by a rock.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): Why does Dani have to keep resorting to violence? Agnessa and I were made for each other, and no Portuguese wimps are going to get in our way.**

* * *

**Agnessa (Belarus): Zeferino, if you're watching this, I want you to know that everyone that what Ruben said was a lie. All I did at that "special candlelit dinner" was eat garlic bread, and dodge when he tried to kiss me. Like, a lot!**

* * *

**Hadi (Israel): Is Ruben telling the truth? I know it seems like he'd lie about that sort of stuff, but still…did it happen?]**

* * *

"And here we go onto section three!" Ruben announced. "Both Marios and Agnessa are going a moderate pace. Nothing spectacular. Wow, whoever thought up of this challenge mustn't have much experience with reality TV."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): For once, I actually agree with Ruben. The designers do try a bit too hard to make the challenges typical to the country sometimes.]**

* * *

"Time's up!" Ruben announced. "Okay, Marios managed to fill up three jars of jam, so he earns the Axles six points.

Agnessa filled up five jars, so she wins ten points! Now to taste!"

He tasted Marios' jam (or mush) first.

"Hmm, this is actually quite good!" Ruben exclaimed. "Eight out of ten. This brings the Axles' total up to 46 points. Agnessa, may I try your jam?"

"If 'jam' doesn't have a second sick-meaning to it, then yeah," Agnessa replied.

"Okay, then," Ruben replied, and he took out a spoon and tried it. "Meh, the taste is moderate, and it's way too lumpy…four. You earned the Wheels a total of 14 points, which brings their total up to 78.

Amanda and Zeferino, you're up next!"

The Swedish girl and the Portuguese guy stood before the conveyor belt.

"You know the drill!" Ruben exclaimed. "On the count of three! Ready, steady, go!"

"I didn't know that ready, steady and go were numbers," Marios commented. "What kind of…"

Marios stopped. Ruben had flipped him the bird.

"Okay, if you wanted me to stop talking I would have done so," Marios said, rolling his eyes.

"Thank you," Ruben sighed.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): To be fair, Marios, he did tell you to shut up about, like, a hundred times.**

**Oh well, better late than never.]**

* * *

In the meantime, Amanda and Zeferino had started running across the conveyor belt.

Zeferino tried to pick raspberries, but Amanda seemed to be picking them all first before he could get there.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): I had to be arrogant. With Marios and Aleksander on my team, I'll be on the chopping block if we lose!]**

* * *

"So, Amanda has shown a rather…competitive technique to picking raspberries!" Ruben announced. "It seems to be holding Zeferino back a bit, though. Onto section 2! The two competitors drag their paddling pools of jam over and start the squelching!"

"You can do it, Zeferino!" Agnessa cheered.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hadi (Israel): Encouragement. She must be desperate for a win!**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): I wonder how Hadi is going to react when he realizes Agnessa isn't really the villain. How, that's the great thing about Total Drama. You never know how someone's gonna react.]**

* * *

"And Amanda seems to be pretty good at squelching!" Ruben commented. "Zeferino, you got a bit of raspberry on your…things!"

Zeferino looked down, and shrugged.

"Stop trying to put him off!" Dani yelled.

"So, our contestants have just completed section two. Both jams seemed to have been squelched to perfect consistency, but I'll judge whether it's true later. Here they go onto section three!

Only ten seconds in and Amanda has already filled two jars, while Zeferino is almost finished filling one."

"Go Amanda!" Stela cheered.

"Come on, Zef!" Agnessa exclaimed.

"Your cheering ways will not change anything," Ruben sighed. "And we are thirty seconds in. Amanda is onto her sixth jar already, while Zeferino is in the middle of filling a third one."

"I really hope we win," Marios sighed.

"Yeah, who knows which one of us could go," Luko agreed.

"It's okay, guys," Tyge said. "This feeling is natural. Hopefully we can pull it off!"

"Time's up!" Ruben announced. "Amanda filled a total of twelve jars, earning her team twenty-four points. Zeferino filled seven jars, giving the Wheels fourteen points. It's tasting time!"

He tasted Zeferino's jam first. "Eh, nothing special. Four points."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): [mimics] Eh, nothing special.**

* * *

**Seriously Ruben, this is jam we're talking. Well, in essence it's just mush. But anyways, how does he judge jam like that? Of course it's going to be generic! This isn't the Eurovision!**

* * *

**Amanda (Sweden): I wonder if Marios actually cares about Ruben's mistakes or if he's just being a troll. Actually, it's pretty obvious…]**

* * *

"Okay, now I'll try Amanda's jam," Ruben said, and he took a spoon and tried some. "Hmm…pretty good. 8 points!"

Amanda smiled, looking satisfied with this.

"So, the Awesome Axles have 78 points, while the Wicked Wheels are leading with 96 points, but that can be reversed.

Next we have Hadi against Johannes! What a coincidence, both of their countries begin with 'I'. Isn't that something?"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tyge (Norway) [he is laughing hysterically]: Ruben is so bad at hosting!**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): You too, Tyge? I thought you were better than that. Why does everyone hate me? This is how Pavils must have felt, except he was an actual jerk, while I am AWESOME!]**

* * *

"Anyways, country names aside, let's get started. Ready…set…go!"

Johannes and Hadi both quickly leapt onto the conveyor belt, but they both tripped over it and fell

"Lol!" Zeferino exclaimed.

"Yeah, thanks dude!" Hadi snapped.

"Sorry," Zeferino replied, shrugging.

Johannes and Hadi quickly got to their feet and started picking raspberries, but not with much success, taking about five seconds to pick one, and it only came off if they were lucky.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Johannes (Iceland): I've said this before. I'm not very athletic! My voice is pretty much my only forte!**

* * *

**Hadi (Israel): I've never been much good with my feet, but I'm awesome with my hands! But do people care? No!**

* * *

**Dani (Hungary): I don't know why Hadi feels so useless sometimes. He's the one who got first place in the national selection! That's gotta be worth something!]**

* * *

"Time's up for section one!" Ruben announced. "Both competitors picked an estimated ten raspberries each. Lame! Anyways, they are now onto section two.

Despite having so few raspberries, they are having some serious trouble squashing them. What is your deal? Do you not know the proper jam making techniques; Oh, by the way, Marios, that was a rhetorical question!"

Marios had just opened his mouth to speak, but he stopped and sighed.

"Glad we've met a compromise," said Ruben, a rare smile on his face. "Now, Johannes and Hadi have not been met with much success. We are now at section three and both of them have managed to use of all of the raspberry jam, and I doubt they even made enough one jar between them. Zero points!"

"Aren't you going to taste them?" Johannes asked.

"No," Ruben replied. "I said that you have to fill one in order for it to be judged!"

"No you didn't!" Hadi and Johannes yelled.

"Well, I should have," Ruben replied. "Finally, we have Stela and Dani."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Johannes (Iceland): [Icelandic swear word] you, Ruben!]**

* * *

The Romanian and the Hungarian stood before the conveyor belt, like the contestants before them, and waited for Ruben to give them the signal to go.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): Stela was in the bottom two yesterday, so I gave a bit of a…pep talk…to prevent that from happening again. Heh, heh]**

* * *

"Get yourselves sorted, 'cuz you're about to begin!" Ruben announced. "Ready, steady, go!"

The two of them jumped onto the conveyor belt, and started picking raspberries. Stela immediately got to it, and when Dani tried to pick some as well, Stela pushed her off of the conveyor belt.

"ARRRGH!" Dani screamed, before picking herself up. "That isn't fair! She cheated!"

"I never said there was any rule against pushing someone off," Ruben replied, shrugging.

"Then why didn't you tell us!?" yelled Sanna.

"I wanted to see who would be smart enough to do it," Ruben replied.

"Ugh, I think I'm bleeding," Dani groaned. "Does anyone have any plasters?"

"I have some tissues," Tia replied, running over and handing them to Dani.

"Looks like Dani is out of this challenge, and the Wicked Wheels have a total of 96 points!" Ruben announced.

"Can't she start again?" Hadi asked.

"Yeah, sorry, no," Ruben replied. "The conveyor is designed so that it takes exactly a minute to move a contestant from one end to another, so it wouldn't be fair for her to start again."

"It isn't fair that she got pushed off!" Agnessa yelled.

"Whatever," Ruben sighed, rolling his eyes.

Meanwhile, Stela was still picking raspberries off the bush, when she fell off the end of the conveyor belt.

"And Stela moves onto to section two, and pours her raspberries into the paddling pool!" Ruben announced.

"Come on Stela!" Amanda cheered.

Some of the others glared at her.

"What? Don't you want to win?" Amanda asked.

"Not like this. No," Marios snapped.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): Marios has got to go ASAP. The question is how will I convince the others?**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): How can I get rid of Amanda? I'll probably get Aleksander's vote, but I'll have some trouble convincing the others.]**

* * *

"And Stela moves onto section three!" Ruben announced. "Putting the raspberry mush into the jar at a pretty good pace. She's ten seconds in and she's already filled one and a half jars!"

"Come on, Stela! You can do it!" Amanda cheered.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): [rolls eyes and laughs] Wow, Amanda, way to be totally blatant!]**

* * *

"Yeah, Stela, win this for us!" added Tyge.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): Oh, Tyge! [facepalms]]**

* * *

"Time's up!" Ruben announced. "Stela has managed to fill ten jars, giving her team a total of twenty points!"

"Yes!" cheered Amanda and Tyge.

"Now to taste the jam!" Ruben announced, and he took one of Stela's jar, and tried it with a spoon.

"Hmm…" Ruben said. "It's okay. Not great, not terrible. Six."

Stela pouted. She somehow wasn't satisfied with this.

"Okay, the Axles stand at 104 points, while the Wicked Wheels have 96 points. In order to make things fair, the Wheels are going to have their average score added to their total. So, 36+13+15…"

"They have an average of 13.71429!" Marios interrupted.

"Well, looks like you're not so useless after all," said Ruben. "I think we'll simplify it, and just add 13.75, giving the Wicked Wheels a total of 109.75 points. In order for the Axles to claim a victory, all Aleksander has to do is get six points. Even he can do that!"

"Whatever," Aleksander sighed, and he stomped over to the conveyor belt.

On the way, Stela grabbed him by his hood and growled, "You throw this and you pay."

"Yeah, whatever," Aleksander said, rolling his eyes, and he continued to walk over.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): Yeah, I got Stela to say that for me. I wasn't going to do it myself. Too risky**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): Ha, like I'm gonna pay! If I leave this game, then the rest of you have to eat Hans' _mut _instead. Hey, this is your loss if it happens!]**

* * *

Aleksander stood in front of the conveyor belt.

"You ready?" Ruben asked him.

"Yes," Aleksander replied sarcastically.

"GO!" Ruben shouted, and Aleksander stepped onto the conveyor belt, but a second later…

"Oh good gosh, I've fallen over!" Aleksander exclaimed, after "tripping" over the conveyor belt.

"BOO!" yelled Stela, and the rest of the Axles joined in. "BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Oh, shut up!" Aleksander yelled.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Aleksander (Albania): What? I had to do that! This is the perfect opportunity to get Amanda voted off!]**

* * *

"No thanks to…that," Ruben said awkwardly. "The Wicked Wheels win! Adrijana, Tia, Mirzo, Agnessa, Zeferino, Hadi and Dani are all safe for tonight!

Tyge, Sanna, Luko, Marios, Amanda, Johannes, Stela and Aleksander are all on the chopping block! Sucks to be you!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): Definitely three points to Amanda! She may have gotten the most points in this challenge, but she also got Lou voted off! I will never forgive her for that!**

* * *

**Amanda (Sweden): I'd really like to get Sanna voted off. She's a threat to me manipulating Tyge, and she also got zero points in this challenge. However, I don't think anyone is going to vote with me, since Sanna is friends with nearly everyone and she can just use her disability to gain sympathy.**

**I know that sounds bigoted for me to say, but it's true!**

**As for Marios, he is really skilled, credit where credit's due, and I don't think I could get enough votes against him.**

**I think I'll target Luko next. I've already got Stela voting with me, and Tyge should be gullible enough to do so as well. I'll just have to make sure Sanna doesn't get in the way.]**

* * *

"So, who do you think we should vote off?" Sanna asked Tyge at the front of the bus.

"I dunno," Tyge replied. "They're all so awesome! I know they signed up for this, but still…"

"I was thinking Johannes," Sanna said.

"Oh, I like Johannes," Tyge sighed.

"Well, he did get zero points in the challenge," Sanna pointed out. "And he also got some people eliminated."

"I've a feeling he was being honest when he said that it wasn't his choice," Tyge said. "I think someone is trying to control him."

"How could someone manage that?" Sanna asked. "Can't Johannes, like, control people himself!?"

"He hasn't done it in ages," Tyge pointed out. "At least since he got Lou voted off."

"He'll be useless without it though," Sanna said. "Can you at least consider it? For me?"

"Oh, okay," Tyge replied, and they both kissed.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tyge (Norway): Problem is, Amanda already asked me to vote off Luko. I guess I'm sorta the swing vote tonight.]**

* * *

"Hey, Johannes," Marios said, tapping the Icelandic on the shoulder. "I need to ask you a question."

Johannes got a huge shock inside, but he said, "Okay, what is it?"

"Did Amanda tell you to vote off Lou? I'd like an honest answer," Marios asked him.

"Yes," Johannes said quickly, before tightening his lips.

Luko, who was sitting beside him, looked rather shocked by this.

"It's okay," Marios said. "It's good to let it out."

"Johannes, why?" Luko asked in shock.

"She was trying to get Marios voted out, but I didn't want that to happen, so I helped her get Lou voted off. I dunno why, he just seemed kinda useless," Johannes replied.

"Why didn't you just convince everyone to vote off Amanda?" Luko asked.

"Scandinavian loyalty, my weakness," Johannes groaned. "I think it would be better if she got her karma repaid at the end of the season."

"Maybe, maybe," Marios sighed. "But she'll manipulate people on her way."

"I'll vote off Amanda, if you want," Luko said.

"I'll think about it," Johannes sighed.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Johannes (Iceland): I would have thought about it, but I still have no free will. I hate myself for doing this – Three points to Amanda!]**

* * *

"Thanks, guys," Marios said. "I'll just try and convince Sanna and Tyge."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tyge (Norway): Well, now I have three people to consider voting off. On the bright side, I think I'll be safe for tonight. But who to pick?**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): Three points to Amanda for so many obvious reasons, two points go to Stela for being her ally, and one point goes to…er…Aleksander, just to scare him a bit.**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): I'm going to give one point to Tyge, just because he's a threat and it would be good to get rid of him now.]**

* * *

The 15 remaining contestants sat before Ruben on the bus.

"Contestants!" Ruben announced. "There are only seven marshmallows on this plate, while there are eight of you on the chopping block.

Now, all of you have some reason or another to leave.

Aleksander – bra, you did not even try! You just leapt off at the first opportunity. You're such a wimp!"

"Whatever," Aleksander groaned. "You guys can't survive without my cooking."

"Stela," Ruben continued. "You showed a rather violent side to yourself when you pushed Dani off. It wasn't against the rules, but it may have attracted some unwanted attention…

Johannes, you did not get a single point in this challenge, due to your skinny physique. You may be the weakest link to your team.

Amanda, you may have gotten the highest score in the challenge, but I think you know that you aren't safe tonight.

Marios, you got a decent score, but you cannot shut your mouth for once. A very good reason to let go of you!

Luko, only nine points today. Your diabetes are certainly not a asset to your team.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hans (Norway, Co-Host): I can't believe has the nerve to say that stuff on air! Doesn't he know how serious diabetes is?]**

* * *

Sanna, once again, not a single point! Sure, it wasn't really your fault, but still…"

"Glad you figured that out," Sanna groaned.

"Finally, Tyge," Ruben said. "You…you…um…er…"

He sighed, "Tyge, you are safe! Come and collect the first marshmallow!"

"Yeah!" Tyge cheered, and he walked up to collect it.

"As for the rest of you, I already listed reasons why you may be voted off," Ruben said to the other seven. "However…

…

…

…

…

…

…Sanna, you are also safe!"

"Yay!" Sanna cheered, and was handed her marshmallow by Tyge.

"Also safe tonight," Ruben continued. "Are…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Johannes

And Aleksander!"

The two of them stood up to collect their marshmallows.

"Sorry, Sanna," Tyge whispered to her. "I just couldn't vote him off."

"It's okay," Sanna replied.

"Only four of you left," Ruben said. "Amanda, Luko, Marios and Stela, one of you will be going home…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Marios…

…

…you're safe!"

"YES!" Marios cheered, before flicking his tongue at Amanda.

"What's your deal?" Amanda asked, folding her arms.

"Only two marshmallows left!" Ruben announced. "The next one goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Luko!"

Amanda looked rather shocked by this.

"Thanks guys," Luko said to his team, before claiming his marshmallow, and then throwing it out of the window. "Stupid sugar-free marshmallow!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): What? How did that happen? I know I only had three votes on my side, but still! I bet Marios had something to do with this.]**

* * *

"Amanda and Stela," Ruben said. "The two BFF's of the contest. One of you will be leaving."

Marios smiled at Amanda, while the latter smirked.

"Only one marshmallow remaining!" Ruben announced. "As with when Johannes and Berto were the bottom 2, there was only one point between you. The final marshmallow of the evening goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Amanda!"

"Phew!" Amanda cheered.

"What!?" Stela yelled. "But Amanda and I were going to final two!"

"I'm really sorry about this," Amanda said. "You were my best friend in the contest."

"You meant you thought this was a real friendship!?" Stela yelled. "Guess what? I was just using you to have an alliance. And you fell for it! Sucker! May as well break it to you now that I'm out! Goodbye!"

Stela grabbed her suitcase and stomped off the bus before slamming the door.

Amanda had a shocked look on her face, and she started to cry fake tears.

"It's okay, Amanda," Sanna said sympathetically. "She's not worth your friendship."

"Yeah, it'll be okay," Tyge added.

"Thanks guys," Amanda replied. "It was just…unexpected."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): Stela may not have realized, but she just helped me gain sympathy. Wow, she actually had a use for once!**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): Of course I know Stela just had an outburst! I just remembered something – Stela and Anka were on the other team when Lou got voted off! Unless they were just trying to save Amanda…would Johannes lie? Maybe Anka beat him up…I'm so confused!**

* * *

**Amanda (Sweden): Still, a one point difference. I have to be careful. from now on And I'm out of allies too. Though I guess Tyge is gullible to enough to convince.**

**Also, I'm lucky that I'm safe. If I hadn't given Stela one point just in case, I'd probably be gone by now!**

* * *

**Tyge (Norway): In the end, I just couldn't vote off Amanda, Johannes or Luko, so I just decided to give my three points to Stela. I didn't know it would cost her the game**

* * *

**Luko (Serbia): Yes, I've reached the half-mark! Didn't think I'd get this far, but I did! Woo!**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): Half-mark! No surprises there! All I have to do is cook my way to the finale! Piece of cake. Speaking of cakes, I made some cake and left it in my backpack, and now I can't find it. Where did it go?**

* * *

**Dani (Hungary) [she is eating a chocolate cake]: Yum, delicious!**

**What? I don't like Aleksander! I'm allowed to steal from him. And this is some good cake!]**

* * *

_Votes –_

_Aleksander –_

_3pts: Amanda_

_2pts: Stela_

_1pt: Tyge_

* * *

_Amanda –_

_3pts: Luko_

_2pts: Marios_

_1pt: Stela_

* * *

_Johannes –_

_3pts: Amanda_

_2pts: Stela_

_1pt: Aleksander_

* * *

_Luko –_

_3pts: Amanda_

_2pts: Stela_

_1pt: Sanna_

* * *

_Marios –_

_3pts: Amanda_

_2pts: Stela_

_1pt: Aleksander_

* * *

_Sanna –_

_3pts: Johannes_

_2pts: Stela_

_1pt: Amanda_

* * *

_Stela –_

_3pts: Luko_

_2pts: Marios_

_1pt: Sanna_

* * *

_Tyge –_

_3pts: Stela_

_2pts: Marios_

_1pt: Aleksander_

* * *

_Stela – 14pts_

_Amanda – 13pts_

_Luko – 6pts_

_Marios – 6pts_

_Johannes – 3pts_

_Aleksander – 3pts_

_Sanna – 2pts_

_Tyge – 1pt_

_So, Stela is the next one to leave. :-(. It's really hard to get rid of contestants at this point, because they've all developed really good roles._

_As always, if anyone Romanian happens to be reading this, you have every right to flame. _

_Please review, be it positive, negative or constructive feedback, because it's good to know what readers think. Even if you don't have an account, you can write a guest review. Just sayin..._

_By the way, I have now reached 1,500 views. Well, about half of them were for the first chapter alone, but I'm glad some people actually made it through that. _

_Next time - The contestants go to Montenegro to compete against each other in a rafting contest._

_I haven't actually finished the next chapter yet, so it may take more than three days until the next update. Sorry for any inconvenience caused :-(_


	30. Ep16 Pt1 - Montenegro Day Pt1

_Disclaimer - I don't own Total Drama, or any of the Eurovision references. If I did, I could actually make a profit out of this, but I don't, so I can't. :-(_

_So, I barely finished this part in three days, so expect less frequent updates from now on.  
_

_By the way, I've hit 50 reviews! Yay! Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed so far. _

_So, here's today's episode_

_Nice white kids like to lead the way  
And once a month we've...  
_

* * *

Euro-Drama Roadtrip - Ep16 Pt1 - Montenegro Day

Last time on Euro-Drama Roadtrip…

The fifteen remaining contestants were split into two new teams, the Wicked Wheels and the Awesome Axles, and they went to Serbia to participate in a very unusual challenge which involved them having to make jam in what was somewhat of an obstacle course.

Well, according to Marios it was actually raspberry mush but you can't always take him seriously.

Anyways, the Wicked Wheels won, and several alliances tried to vote off different people, including Luko, Johannes and Amanda, but in the end none of them were voted off, as Stela somehow managed to receive more votes.

We have reached the half-mark, meaning there are fourteen left. Could this mean a boost in drama? Maybe, yes or no? Find out right now on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!

* * *

The 14 contestants all sat on the bus, looking satisfied about reaching the half-mark. Just as a reminder, the final fourteen were –

Tyge, Sanna, Luko, Marios, Amanda, Johannes, Aleksander, Adrijana, Tia, Mirzo, Agnessa, Zeferino, Hadi and Dani.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tyge (Norway): So, final fourteen, WOO! I'm happy with any position, but wouldn't it be awesome if I won?**

* * *

**Sanna (Denmark): Yes, I made it! I am still in it to win it!**

* * *

**Luko (Serbia): That was some tight voting last night, but I'm glad I made it through. I was really afraid that I wouldn't make it, but I did! I made it to the half mark!**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): And I'm safe again! Still, it's such a shame that Amanda didn't go last night. And she put Stela out as a shield? What a coward.**

* * *

**Amanda (Sweden): Phew, so close! The good news is, I'm safe. The bad news is I'm fresh out of allies. The only person in the game who I could use is Tyge, but with Sanna in the way, that might never work. I was lucky to get him alone last night.**

* * *

**Johannes (Iceland): I was really worried that I might be leaving, since I didn't get any points in the challenge yesterday, but I'm safe, fortunately.**

**This means I still have a chance to prove myself! Yes!**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): Final 14. Is this a surprise? Of course not! I can cook my way to the finale no problem.**

* * *

**Adrijana (Slovenia): I'd really like this game to end, so I can go home and lock myself away forever. UGH!**

* * *

**Tia (Bulgaria): So, I made the half mark! I'm really happy about that. And I made up with Kelija too. This game is going great!**

* * *

**Mirzo (Bosnia-Herzegovina): Wow, never thought I'd make it this far! I mean, seriously, some great people have left, and I'm still here! Amazing!**

* * *

**Agnessa (Belarus): Still got a chance at the million! Yay! I hope I'll be able to trace some relatives even if I don't win, because I really don't want to go back to the streets after the show is over.**

* * *

**Zeferino (Portugal): Yes, made it! If I win, I'll split it 50-50 with Agnessa. She needs it much more than I do.**

* * *

**Hadi (Israel): Tut, tut, Zeferino. So gullible.**

**So, achievement unlocked, made the half mark! Now just to expose Agnessa.**

* * *

**Dani (Hungary): Hadi's been acting kinda strange lately…**

**By the way, final 14! That's the half-mark! Yay!]**

* * *

"Okay, guys!" Marios announced from the front of the bus. "Question of the day."

"What?" Sanna said in confusion.

"Who is your favourite Total Drama Island character?" Marios asked the others. "I'd definitely say Cody. He's a hero to geeks everywhere."

"Yeah, Cody's pretty cool," Mirzo commented. "But I'd have to say Owen is my favourite. He's so funny, and who doesn't love a winner?"

"I guess," Marios sighed. "Though Gwen totally should have won."

"I thought Gwen won," Tyge said in confusion.

"Er…no, I'm pretty sure it was Owen," said Sanna.

"Really?" Tyge said as he scratched his head. "I'm pretty sure it was Gwen. She said she'd have the party anyway, and everyone would be invited except Heather."

"Weird," Sanna said.

"Oh, I think I know what's going on!" Marios exclaimed. "In some countries such as Norway and Sweden they had an alternate ending where Gwen won."

"What?" Mirzo, Tyge and Sanna asked in confusion.

"Yeah," Marios replied. "They had to get the entire cast to act it out. Apparently it took about 100 takes to get it just right."

"Well, that was stupid!" Sanna groaned.

"Maybe," Marios replied. "I'm not really sure why they did it. I think it was to increase ratings, but that would be weird since Gwen has a far bigger fan base than Owen."

"Really?" Mirzo asked. "I remember in Total Drama World Tour, that old woman…I think Blaine was her name."

"Oh, you mean Blaineley," said Marios. "Yeah…she was old."

"Yeah, Blaineley," Mirzo said. "She said that Owen was the audience favourite."

"Oh yeah, I remember that!" Marios exclaimed. "I don't know why she thought that. She was sort of insane. She was last scene on Total Drama All Stars dating a bear."

"I don't know if I could pick a favourite character," Tyge sighed. "They're all so awesome. Even Heather, she was a great villain.

My favourite…huh, that's tough…I guess I'd go with Geoff. He was really chilled out and stuff."

"I hated Geoff," Sanna sighed. "Him and Duncan always bullied Harold."

"Oh, was that why Bridgette was so mad at you?" Mirzo asked.

"Yeah," Sanna replied. "Such a shame. Bridgette is probably my favourite character, even after that. And I liked Gwen as well, though she should have totally stayed with Trent."

"Speaking of which, I saw them sitting together when they were judging in Israel!" Marios exclaimed. "They are clearly falling in love again!"

"Don't try to force love, Marios," Sanna said. "Or else you could end up like Pavils. I wonder what happened after he left. Lou has probably maimed him by now."

"I hope," Marios said, laughing.

* * *

"My favourite character, huh?" Tia said to Kelija. "I dunno. I used to have a crush on Duncan when I was 12, but then I realized what a bully he was.

My favourite character was probably Gwen. Did you have a favourite character?"

Kelija retracted her claws and scraped an 'I' into the seat.

"Izzy?" Tia guessed.

Kelija nodded.

"Yeah, she was a bit crazy, but she had funny bits," Tia replied.

"My favourite character was definitely Gwen!" Aleksander exclaimed from behind her. "I had such a huge crush on her. I used to have dreams about sleeping with her."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): You know who Aleksander reminds me of? Nick!**

**[he shudders]**

**You don't wanna know who he is.**

* * *

**Adrijana (Slovenia): Nick, who is also known by his username nickspaz17, is a fanfiction writer who wrote a string of disturbing and mature Total Drama fanfics, the most infamous of which was The Death Of Nick, which involved him getting stabbed to death by Trent and then remembering a relationship he had with Gwen.**

**The most disturbing part of all this is that Nick was a mere nine year old when he wrote it back in 2010.**

**I'd highly recommend reading it. You will never feel the same way again. It will actually make My Immortal look good, though, let's face it, My Immortal is far better than Twilight is ever gonna be.**

**There, I said it!]**

* * *

"Who's your favourite character?" Luko asked. "I'd have to go with Tyler. He was hilarious."

"I guess I'd pick DJ," Johannes replied. "He's definitely a guy with good morals. And it was funny when he got freaked out."

"Yeah, I liked DJ," Luko replied. "I liked all of the characters. Except for Courtney and Heather."

"I liked Heather, though," Johannes replied. "She was a good villain. Courtney on the other hand, bleck!"

"Who was your favourite character?" Hadi asked Dani. "I'd definitely pick Cody."

"I dunno who my favourite is," Dani said in thought. "My favourite in Revenge of the Island was definitely Zoey. She was really badass at the end.

But in Total Drama Island? Hmm…I guess Gwen was my favourite. And I also liked Bridgette, before the challenge in Israel."

"Oh come on!" Hadi exclaimed. "Give her a break. Sanna insulted her boyfriend. How would you feel if someone started insulting me?"

"Depends who it is, see," Dani replied. "If Tampon, for example, starting going on about you, I'd probably kick him in the balls.

But if Agnessa said so, and then she apologized later, I guess I'd get over it."

"I see," Hadi replied, pausing for a few seconds before continuing. "So, what if Agnessa actually turned out to be using you?"

"What?" Dani asked confusedly.

"I'm serious," Hadi whispered. "I don't think she's who she says she is."

"Are you sure about this?" Dani asked.

"Shush, you don't want her to hear," Hadi whispered. "I'm not really sure, but think about it. A lot of people have gone without having done anything wrong. Agnessa probably manipulated them into thinking differently.

C'mon how did Lou leave?"

"Er…because **Johannes **messed with everyone's heads," Dani replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I don't think Johannes did it by choice," Hadi replied. "Maybe Agnessa and Johannes are in an alliance. Or they have a secret relationship. Poor Zeferino."

"Okay, Hadi, calm down," Dani whispered. "You're jumping to conclusions too quickly."

"I guess," Hadi sighed. "Still, watch out for her."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Dani (Hungary): Is this why Hadi has been so cranky around Agnessa and Zeferino? Oh no!**

* * *

**Hadi (Israel): I sure hope Dani doesn't squeal, because Agnessa should totally use that to her advantage**

* * *

**Amanda (Sweden): Agnessa may not, but I sure love being able to hear everyone's confessionals.**

**At the moment, Dani, Zeferino, Agnessa and Hadi are pretty big threats at the moments. The "Frilly Foursome" is probably the strongest alliance in the game.**

**I am currently a bit short of allies, but if I can get one of them eliminated, I can decrease their chances of winning]**

* * *

"My favourite character was definitely Trent," Zeferino said. "Did you have a favourite character?"

"Well, I only saw the series once briefly," Agnessa replied. "The producers showed me it so I'd have a rough idea of strategy and stuff. I liked Gwen the best. Gwen and Trent made a great couple. I have no idea why they broke up."

"Yeah, Gwen and Duncan were the worst," Zeferino commented. "I'm glad they broke up Total Drama All-Stars."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): My favourite character is definitely Courtney. She was so organized, and unlike Heather, she actually relied on strategy rather than luck to go far.**

**I mean, how did Heather know that she would receive immunity after messing with Trent? Exactly, no way whatsoever!**

* * *

**Adrijana (Slovenia): My favourite character is Ezekiel. I hated how they treated him on the show. He became a great character in fanfiction, but in real life he's just a reality show mutation.**

**I'm starting a petition to get Chris McLean fired, but the only signatures I gotare mine, Emilia's and some sadist I met on the internet who was from Paraguay. I don't think he even knew what the petition was about.]**

* * *

"And here we are at our next stop – Montenegro!" Hans announced.

This time, when the contestants got out of the bus, Ruben was dressed as a big black triangle.

"What are you supposed to be this time?" Luko said.

Ruben smirked at him, and then he answered, "I am a black mountain. Montenegro!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hans (Norway, Co-Host): Heh, heh, that one was Charlotte's idea.**

* * *

**Luko (Serbia): Montenegro, haha, that sounds racist!]**

* * *

"So, what's today's challenge?" Amanda asked.

"Thank you for asking, Amanda," Ruben replied. "For today's challenge, you will be rafting down that canyon right over there."

He pointed to the right. The others looked over and saw that they were standing beside a very long and deep canyon.

"Wow, I didn't think Montenegro was big enough that fit something like that," Adrijana said sarcastically.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): The only good thing that has happened so far in this game since Emilia got eliminated is that Anka is gone! Now I don't have to fear someone picking me up or attacking me for no reason.]**

* * *

"So, we were going to have you bungee jump down," Ruben continued. "But because the producers are all about safety, we're going to be transporting you down by helicopter."

"Why did you even tell us that?" Amanda asked.

"Don't ask me! It's part of the script!" Ruben snapped. "So, the raft race will be three kilometres long, and there will be several obstacles along the way.

First you will have to slalom through some poles that are very near to each other. The poles are covered in itching powder, so touching them will…well…I'm sure you can tell by the name.

Just a little sampling of what will be ahead. We're going to let you see the rest of it for yourself.

Okay, let's get you guys down to the canyon now."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tyge (Norway): Well, this should be a fun challenge!**

* * *

**Adrijana (Slovenia): [rolls her eyes] Well, this should be a fun challenge!**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): Well, this should be a fun challenge, but Ruben is going to **** it up in some way or another.]**

* * *

Ruben sat in the pilot's seat of the helicopter. The seven members of the Awesome Axles were sitting cross-legged behind him.

"Hey, how come we got stuck with you driving!?" Aleksander protested.

"You guys won the last challenge, so to make things fair, the other team gets Hans piloting," Ruben replied.

"Oh, that makes sense," Sanna said. "Considering they have less of a chance of DYING!"

"Tut, tut, I know it's a shame," Ruben replied in mock sympathy.

"Didn't we lose the last challenge?" Tyge asked Ruben.

"Oh yeah! I remember now!" Ruben exclaimed. "Oh well, my bad."

* * *

Hans was piloting the other helicopter.

"Phew, I'm so glad we didn't get stuck with Ruben like the other team did," Mirzo sighed in relief.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you guys," Agnessa added.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Dani (Hungary): Wow, Agnessa seems to be unintentionally conspicuous. At least I think it's unintentional.**

**I guess I can kind of see why Hadi is so paranoid, but I think Agnessa is just picking the wrong lines.]**

* * *

"Ugh, I have a headache," Adrijana groaned. "Why do helicopters have to be loud?"

"They're helicopters, Einstein," Dani remarked flatly.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Adrijana screamed.

"And how ****ing dare anyone make fun of Adrijana, after all she's been through," Dani mimicked in a nasal voice. "LEAVE ADRIJANA ALONE!"

"I'm warning you," Adrijana snapped, holding up her fist.

"Okay, jeez, take a chill pill," Dani sighed, her hands in the air.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): I wonder if some of the contestants such as Dani, Marios and Anka were demons sent from hell by Ania to torture me.**

**It wouldn't be that much of a surprise.**

* * *

**Dani (Hungary): It's sorta fun to mess with Adrijana's head. I can't even figure out what she's still doing here! Sheer dumb luck I'd say.]**

* * *

"Okay, here we go!" Ruben announced.

."We've landed near the raft. It's time to get off!" announced Hans.

The contestants of the Awesome Axles jumped off of the helicopter and onto the raft.

"Ah, the smell of the sea," Johannes said in satisfaction. "I'm home."

"Except that this is a canyon," Aleksander remarked. "And the other side of Europe."

Johannes didn't reply. It wasn't like he had a choice.

"I remember when I went here with the scouts," Luko said. "We didn't actually go down like now, but they let us look at it from a safe distance and fill out worksheets!"

"That wasn't the extent of fun at the scouts, was it?" Johannes asked, chuckling.

"Oh no, of course not," Luko replied.

"I remember I was in the girl scouts," Sanna groaned as Tyge pulled her off the copter and onto the raft. "But I quit after two weeks because the den mother was a total bitch and she made me go around with a…" Sanna shivered at the thought of it. "…special needs assistant."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): If it isn't bad enough having to get around in a wheelchair, try to have a middle-aged woman breathing down your neck.**

**Lucky for me, I haven't had one since I was eight. If it had been even a day later I would have cracked and given mine a black eye.]**

* * *

"You can't make me!" Marios screamed as he clung onto the helicopter door.

"Marios," Ruben groaned. "If you don't let go now then I will slam the door and crush your fingers."

"Arrrgh!" Marios screamed at that prospect and he fell into the water.

"Grab my hand!" Tyge shouted, and he pulled Marios onto the raft.

"Ugh, I really don't wanna do this," Marios groaned. "I get seasick!"

"You were fine in Bulgaria," Tyge pointed out.

"Well, that was just for twenty minutes. I knew I'd get through that," Marios explained. "This is for the whole challenge."

"We'll go easy on you then," Tyge said.

"No, it's fine. You've gotta win this," Marios replied before gulping.

"Ouch!" Luko exclaimed as he rubbed his eyes.

"You okay?" Johannes asked.

"My eyes itch," Luko groaned. "The nurse told me it would be one of the side-effects."

"I'm so sorry," Johannes said.

"You don't need to be. I'm already sorry for myself," Luko sighed. "Why didn't I just give up sugar before it was too late?"

"Live and learn," Johannes sighed. "I can relate."

* * *

"Okay, guys, we won last time, we can do it again!" Dani exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, it's not like you're in any real danger if we lose," Tia pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Dani asked curiously.

"Well, you've got your alliance of four there," Tia said, pointing at Hadi, Agnessa and Zeferino.

"What? But…" Dani said hesitantly.

"It's obvious," Tia pointed out. "You're all dating, and there were a load of votes in the Macedonian challenge that were the same."

"Well, you did vote off Katerina as well," Dani pointed out.

"How did you know?" Tia asked in surprise.

"It was obvious," Dani replied. "You hated Kelija."

"Yeah, well, I did, but we're cool now," Tia replied.

"Okay, enough chit chat!" Ruben yelled from the helicopter. "Line yourselves up at the starting line."

The two teams lined their rafts up in front of a green ribbon that was stretched across the starting line.

"READY…

SET…

GO!"

The two teams quickly started paddling with their hands and feet.

"Come on, guys!" Tyge exclaimed in encouragement. "If we do it in sync we'll be much quicker. One-two, one-two!"

"One-two, one-two!" the team chanted, except for Marios whose mouth was clenched tight.

"Marios, if you're going to get sick just do it," Sanna advised him.

"It's okay," Marios replied. "I'll be fine for now."

"And the Axles take an early lead!" Ruben announced from helicopter. "But let's see how they cope with our first obstacle, the bumpers!"

"The what?" Aleksander asked before the team saw it. They had reached a metal wall. Scattered in the water in front of it were nine large pinball-like bumpers which had the digits one to nine printed on them, but not in that order.

"For your first obstacle you have to hit the bumpers from one to nine," Ruben explained. "If you hit the wrong one you will have to start again and your team will receive a minor electric shock. Go!"

"Okay, guys, we're doing well," said Amanda. "Bumper Number one is way to the left."

"Amanda and I will steer us," Tyge said. "The rest of you keep paddling."

"Yes, cap'n!" Aleksander said, saluting.

Amanda rolled her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay, he's just having fun," Tyge said to her, smiling.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): Fun. That's how Tyge sees everything!**

**I wish I was him. [sighs]]**

* * *

The Wicked Wheels had just made it to the bumpers.

"What do we do?" Mirzo asked.

"Bumpers, numbers, hit them from one to nine, yadda-yadda-yadda," Ruben sighed.

"What?" asked a confused Mirzo

"I think we're supposed to hit the bumpers from one to nine with our rafts," Tia said.

"Ah, I see," Mirzo replied.

"And you're going to have to wait until the Axles are finished before you begin!" Ruben told the Wheels. "The bumpers can only register one raft at a time."

"Augh, that's so unfair!" Dani groaned.

"Hang on, I have a plan!" Hadi exclaimed. "If one of us presses one of the bumpers the Axles will have to start again and we could get ahead."

"That is actually a good idea," Tia said. "The only problem is that we'll get shocked. I take you'd like to volunteer to do it on your own?"

"Sorry, but my biggest fear is being electrocuted, remember?" Hadi reminded her. "Any volunteers?"

After a few seconds of hesitation –

"Okay, I'll do it," Zeferino sighed, and he jumped off the raft and swam over to 'Bumper #9' and touched it.

"YOWCH!" he screamed as he touched the bumper, and it didn't help that he was standing in water.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Zeferino (Portugal): That really hurt, but I had to do it! I was third when they had the votes on the scoreboard, and the top two have already been eliminated.**

**I could be eliminated if I don't do something helpful!]**

* * *

Meanwhile, the Awesome Axles had just hit bumper number five, when they all received an electric shock.

"OUCH!" Sanna screamed. "We hit the right bumper! Why did we get shocked?"

"It looks like the Wheels have been playing dirty," Ruben replied from the helicopter. The Axles all looked over at the Wheels to see Zeferino climbing back up onto the raft. He received several high-fives from his team-mates.

Then the team paddled over to 'bumper #1' and hit against it.

"Hey, that was cheating!" Aleksander complained.

"Just playing the game," Agnessa replied, and she stuck out her tongue.

Hadi rolled his eyes.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Dani (Hungary): To be fair, Hadi, it was your idea!**

**Oh, sweet heaven of mother earth! What am I going to do? I'm not dumping Hadi just because he was a little paranoid. That would be shallow, and he's such a sweetheart.**

**Uh…I'm so confused!]**

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe they just cheated like that," Sanna groaned.

"Yeah, that was really dirty," Amanda sighed.

"Still it was just part of the game," Tyge said optimistically.

"Yeah, I guess," Sanna sighed. "So, what'll we do while we wait for them to finish?"

"How about I spy?" Tyge suggested.

"How about no?" Amanda snapped.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun! I spy with my little eye, something beginning with 'n'."

"Newt?" Amanda guessed.

"Neck?" guessed Luko.

"Nettles?" guessed Johannes.

"No, no and no!" Tyge replied. "I was looking at…nothing!"

Amanda put her head in her hands.

"This is going to be a long wait," she groaned.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): We have to win this challenge. I was one point off being eliminated thanks to Hadi. Why did he have to prompt Marios like that?**

**Also, if the Wheels lose, I have a plan on how I can control the elimination.]**

* * *

"Okay, we've got to eight, now let's hit bumper number nine!" Agnessa exclaimed, and the seven members of the wheels paddled over to bumper number nine.

The metal wall, which turned to be a giant metal gate, opened up and the Wicked Wheels quickly paddled into it.

The gates quickly closed behind them, but just in time…

"Yeah, we made it!" Tyge cheered, as he and the other six members of the Awesome Axles quickly paddled through the metal gate just before it closed.

"Hey, you didn't touch any of the bumpers," Hadi complained.

"Two can play at this game," said Amanda, an evil grin on her face.

"This isn't over yet!" Agnessa exclaimed. "Come on, guys, let's paddle!"

"What she said!" Tyge exclaimed. "Just the other team."

Things were neck in neck now, but it was far from over.

"Welcome to obstacle number two!" Ruben announced. "I mentioned them earlier, the itching powder slalom!"

In front of them were ten poles that were covered in white itching powder

_(Can you get it in other colours, by the way?)_

"Here is your next obstacle!" Ruben announced. "To get past you have to slalom in and out of the poles. Be careful, if one of you hits the poles, you'll get an extreme itching sensation."

"We know what itching powder is," Sanna remarked.

"I didn't," Mirzo commented. "Perhaps it just didn't make it in my country."

"Yeah, figures, the east are always a few steps behind," Ruben remarked from his helicopter.

"That is so not true!" Aleksander yelled. "I've used itching powder before."

"Yeah," added Adrijana. "I've been a victim of it!"

"I second that," Hadi groaned.

"Tampon, was it?" Dani asked.

"One of his henchmen actually," Hadi replied. "He's too much of a coward to do anything himself. All he has to do is hand someone a fifty shekel bill and they'll do what he says."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Dani (Hungary): It's unbelievable how far money can get you in life! Just take a look at Kim Kardashian!]**

* * *

"Finally, just to make sure nobody cheats like in the last obstacle…" Ruben continued before pausing and pressing a button on a remote.

Lasers shot out of the sides of the canyon and hit the sides of the poles. It was now impossible for them to get past without going in and out of the poles.

"Aw…" Hadi groaned.

"Okay, guys, let's get there before the other team!" Sanna exclaimed, and she and the other members of the Axles started paddling over to the first pole.

"Come on, let's get there first!" Dani exclaimed, and the Wheels also started paddling.

Now both rafts were trying to get past the first pole, but the other rafts kept getting into the way.

"MOVE!" yelled Sanna.

"Get out of the way!" yelled Dani.

"Excuse me!" yelled Amanda. "What, it's good to be polite."

"Just let us through, please!" Hadi yelled.

"Yeah, what he said," added Agnessa.

"Okay, you asked for it!" Tia yelled, and she tipped the other team's raft over, and they all flew into the water.

Most of the members of the Axles were lucky enough to land safely, but others weren't so lucky.

Luko and Johannes ended up hitting the lasers and they got minor shocks, but it was Amanda who had taken the most impact.

"Eeeeek!" she screamed, as she began scratching herself. "ITCHING POWDER!"

Marios found it hard to hold in the laughter.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): Ha, I love karma!**

* * *

**Amanda (Sweden): [folds her arms and frowns] Bah, I hate karma!]**

* * *

"No, why me!?" Amanda groaned as she climbed back onto the raft.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad," Tyge said.

Amanda smeared some of the powder on Tyge's face.

"Haha, it's all tingly!" Tyge commented, laughing.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): Ugh, we can't we all be optimistic!? Why couldn't I have been Tyge!?**

**I hate my life!]**

* * *

"Do you have to be so arrogant?" Marios asked Amanda, pointing at Tyge.

"I'm sorry, I just get bad-tempered sometimes," Amanda replied. "Especially when I'm covered in itching powder."

"And plus, she's still getting over Stela using her," Sanna added.

"Yeah, that too," Amanda said quickly.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): To be honest I'd completely forgotten about that.**

**But that's a good way to get me through the next few episodes. Pretend to be depressed and gain sympathy. It works for Agnessa.]**

* * *

"Okay, we're in the lead!" Dani cheered as the Wheels manoeuvred in and out of the poles.

"Yep, two wins in a row, here we come!" cheered Agnessa. "I wonder what the next obstacle will be."

"It'll either be totally lame or totally dangerous," Zeferino replied. "And with EBU's strict safety rules, I'm going to guess lame."

"I hope it's lame, I've had it up to here with injuries on this show!" Adrijana snapped.

"Has anyone ever told you to shut up?" Dani asked angrily.

Adrijana didn't say anything else. She just pouted.

"Better," said Dani, smiling. "Okay, slightly more to the right please!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Dani (Hungary): Adrijana seriously needs to get a grip. Half of the time she just whines and trolls about stuff, and the rest of the time she seems to do surprisingly well at challenges for some reason. Probably so she can stick around to annoy us.**

* * *

**Zeferino (Portugal): I do believe there is a reason Adrijana is so mean. I mean, she was nice when she, Emilia and I were looking for pieces of the statue.**

**I don't really know why she acts the way she does, and I'm not really sure I wanna, since Emilia got eliminated in the episode.]**

* * *

"Hey, Dani, can't you just leave Adrijana alone? You're just making her angry," Zeferino asked her.

"Yeah, I guess," Dani replied. "Okay, we're almost finished here! Just one more pole to go!"

"Yes!" the rest of them cheered.

"Okay, a sharp to the turn to the right please," Dani ordered.

"Yes, Dani," Hadi said quickly, and he kicked his leg, which accidentally hit off Mirzo, who fell over and toppled into Tia, and then it turned into a sort-of human version of dominoes until the person at the back, Zeferino, fell into the water and accidentally hit one of lasers.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): So, that's your game, Ania? Let anyone who's nice to me get hurt? What kind of twisted bitch are you!?]**

* * *

"Here, I got you!" Agnessa exclaimed, as she grabbed Zeferino's hand and pulled him back onto the raft.

"Thanks," Zeferino replied. "Okay, what should we do now?"

"Just a bit to the right, Zeferino," Dani told him. "We're nearly done! Scratch that, we are finished!"

The rest of the Wheels cheered.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Dani (Hungary): I normally don't like to lead because it makes me feel controlling and, well, like Alma, but when you lead and succeed it feels good. And I was certain that we would make it to the finish first!]**

* * *

The Axles had been right behind the Wheels most of the way so they had just finished the slalom.

"Okay, guys, we're a bit behind. Try to speed up a bit. Use both legs!" Sanna exclaimed.

"Yes, captain!" Tyge said quickly, before kicking both of his legs as fast as he could.

"Hey, shut up!" Sanna said playfully, and she gave Tyge a light shove.

"Sorry," Tyge replied, giggling as well.

"Oh, so it's okay when he does it but when I do it it's annoying? How does that make sense!?" Aleksander snapped.

"Maybe it's because you do it to annoy people and Tyge is doing it to be playful," Marios replied as he clutched his forehead. "Wow, this is a nightmare! This is even worse than when I went on a ferry to Crete and I threw up all over the stewardess."

"Is there a chance that you could try?" Sanna asked Marios gently. "It's just that we're a bit behind."

"Okay, I'll try my best, but I do feel really sick," Marios sighed as he struggled to keep up.

"It's okay, Marios. Take your time," Amanda said. "It won't be the end of the world if we lose."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): A chance to get Marios kicked off the bus? I wasn't passing that opportunity!]**

* * *

"Thank you, Amanda," Marios croaked, but he continued to paddle as fast as ever.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): A chance for Amanda to get me voted off? I wasn't letting her get that opportunity!]**

* * *

"But it's okay, I'll just try my best," Marios continued. "I'll be fine…*gag*."

"Marios, seriously…" Sanna said.

"I'll be fine!" Marios yelled. "Come on, we've almost caught up!"

With the Axles catching up fast, the Wheels were going as quick as ever, and they came to their third obstacle

They were greeted by five different tunnels that we numbered from one to five.

"What is this?" Mirzo asked.

"Thank you for asking, Mirzo," Ruben said from his helicopter. "In this obstacle you have to get through five sets of five tunnels. One of the tunnels are safe, while the others have some unpleasant surprises inside. In addition, you will be trapped inside the tunnel for one minute. For some of you, it will be difficult, and you will have to rely on luck. But for others, it will be a piece of pie. A piece of pie!"

"What do you think he meant by that?" Mirzo asked.

"I'm not sure," Dani replied. "So, which one should we pick?"

"I dunno," Hadi said. "Would three be too obvious?"

"Maybe," Dani replied. "But that could be the trick. Maybe he thinks that the three will be too obvious so that we won't pick it."

"That actually makes sense," agreed Tia. "Somehow."

"So, three it is!" Dani exclaimed, and they paddled straight ahead.

"Do you think it's right?" Agnessa asked.

"Well, we'll have to see if we make it to the end!" Dani exclaimed. "And now we have! Success!"

"So, which one will we pick next?" Dani asked.

"Well, it would be too obvious to pick three," Agnessa commented.

"Yeah, but maybe that's what Ruben wants us to think," Dani replied. "We should pick three again."

"Yeah," Hadi agreed "That makes sense."

"Shall we go with tunnel number three again?" Agnessa asked.

"Yeah, sounds good," said Zeferino, and the team paddled head once again.

Once they were in…

"FAIL!" a robotic voice exclaimed, and glass mirrors came down from the ceiling, trapping the team and the raft inside.

"Aw, darn," Mirzo groaned. "What do you think the torture is going to be!?"

Just as he said that, blobs of chunky green goo fell from the ceiling and onto the members of the Wicked Wheels.

"Ew, gross!" Adrijana groaned.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Awesome Axles had just arrived at the third obstacle, and Ruben had just given them the same explanation as the wheels.

"A piece of pie," Tyge repeated. "What does he mean by that?"

"It's probably just a metaphor," Sanna replied.

"Either that, or he's just trying to be hip. Unsuccessfully," Amanda suggested.

"Wait a minute!" Marios exclaimed. "A piece of pie! He must mean 'pi'!"

"What?" asked Aleksander confusedly.

"3.141592, pi!" Marios continued. "You know, the one in maths. It looks a bit like a stool."

"Oh yeah, that one," Aleksander said. "My worst enemy. Besides everything else to do with school."

"So, the sequence must be like pi!" Marios exclaimed. "Okay, first we'll go through tunnel number three!"

"Are you sure about this?" Amanda asked.

"Almost certain," Marios replied. "Come on, let's…"

He stopped talking, and starting making several puking noises.

"Marios, if you're gonna be sick…" Amanda and Sanna exclaimed.

"It's okay, false alarm," Marios said. "Now come on! Let's go! The other team might be trapped so we have a chance!"

"Okay, we're right so far," Tyge said as they advanced to the next set of tunnels. "Is one next?"

"Correct," Marios replied. "If you aren't sure just ask me. I know the first twenty-five digits of pi."

"Wow, that's amazing!" Tyge exclaimed. "I only know the first seven."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): It's so cute how Tyge thinks he's average when he's actually above average.**

**And when I say cute, I mean that in a "little brother" sort of way. I wouldn't wanna date Tyge. I only date people who are in my position on the high-school food chain.**

**Apparently Tyge didn't even know what the "food chain" was until Sanna told him.]**

* * *

The Awesome Axles successfully made their way through obstacle number three. After going through tunnel three the first time, tunnel one the second time, tunnel four the third time, tunnel one the fourth time and tunnel five the fifth time.

"Hey, Marios, that was really smart!" Tyge praised.

"Nah, it was just a lucky guess," Marios replied modestly. "Okay guys, let's go on! The other team might be ahead!"

Meanwhile, the tunnel had finally opened for the Wicked Wheels, and they paddled their way out.

"Okay, so that was wrong," Dani sighed. "So, which one next?"

"Maybe three a third time," Hadi suggested.

"I'm not really sure I wanna take the risk," Dani replied. "So, three was good the first time, and three was bad the second time. What would Ruben want us to think it is?"

"Well, any number would be obvious at this point," Hadi pointed out. "I don't think we should go with four. Four is an unlucky number."

"And so is 13," added Dani. "Maybe we shouldn't go for one or three either. I guess it's between two and five."

"I really don't get this logic," Adrijana sighed.

"You know, you could actually help for once!" Dani yelled.

"Oh, did Ruben say that this would be a 'piece of pie?" Adrijana asked Dani.

"Er…yeah," Dani and Hadi replied.

"Yeah, I think he meant pi. You know, P-I! It's a Greek letter. It looks like a stool," Adrijana sighed.

"Oh, 3.141592!" Hadi exclaimed. "That means the next tunnel is tunnel number four!"

"Okay, let's try it out!" Dani exclaimed, and the team paddled slightly to the right, and went under tunnel number four.

The mirrors did not reappear, so it was correct.

"Yes!" Dani cheered. "Thanks for that, Adrijana."

"Don't mention it," Adrijana snapped.

"Okay, touchy," Dani replied, rolling her eyes.

* * *

_So, that's it for this episode. What will the final obstacles be? Who will win? And will we ever find out who wins Total Drama Battlegrounds? Seriously, it's been five years._

_Find out next time on Euro...Drama...Roadtrip!  
_

_Random facts:_

_1\. The longest chapter of this fanfic was Sunday Mass-edonia, Pt1, with a total of 7,127 words._

_2\. In the Ukrainian challenge, the third judge was originally supposed to be Zlata Ognevich, but since Fanfiction has a "no celebrities" rule, I decided to scrap that idea. I'm not really sure how strict that rule is though, since they still haven't deleted the infamous Eurovision fanfic, Norwegian Nights.  
_

_3\. This one has nothing to do with the story. My country, Ireland, as you may know, has won the Eurovision seven times, which is a record for the most wins. But all seven of these wins were during the years that countries had to sing in their official languages.  
During the years that Eurovision didn't have any language rule (1973-1976 and 1999-present), Ireland has never finished top 5. Coincidence?_


	31. Ep16 Pt2 - Montenegro Day Pt2

_Disclaimer - Have there not been enough?_

_I only finished this chapter late last night, so the next chapter will most likely be delayed. _

_This chapter, there will be another elimination, and it or may or may not be predictable._

* * *

The Awesome Axles paddled to the fourth obstacle on the raft.

"So, what's this?" Aleksander asked.

"Glad you asked, Aleksander," Ruben replied. "Actually, I'm not glad. I hate you."

"I guess I'm still number four then," Aleksander sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Actually, you moved up a notch!" Ruben exclaimed. "I came to realize that you're more annoying than Sanna is."

"You did call me a cripple!" Sanna yelled.

"Yes, and I apologize for that. It was unfair of me to point that out," Ruben replied.

"Um…thanks," Sanna replied awkwardly.

"So, here's your next obstacle!" Ruben exclaimed. "The knives!"

He pressed a button on a remote, and immediately a bunch of giant grey knives started popping up and down in front of the team.

"Eeek!" screamed Aleksander, and he fainted and fell off the raft.

"Oh well," Amanda sighed. "He was slowing us down anyways."

"No kidding," said Sanna, laughing.

"Don't make me put you back up a notch!" Ruben yelled. "And as much as I want to see Aleksander leave, all of the members of the team have to cross the finish if you want to win!"

"Yeah, guys!" Aleksander yelled, as he pulled himself back onto the raft. "I'm soaked thanks to you, Ruben! Why do you have knives in a challenge anyway!?"

"Relax, drama queen, they're made of rubber," Ruben sighed. "And how was I supposed to know you would faint?"

"Er…I dunno," Aleksander replied, and he lay down on the side of the raft. "Let's just get this challenge over with now!"

"Maybe it'll be quicker if you actually helped!" Amanda yelled.

"Yeah, let me think about that," Aleksander said. "NO!"

"How about now!?" Amanda yelled, and she yanked Aleksander's ear.

"OUCH!" Aleksander screamed. "Okay, I'm paddling. Happy?"

"Almost," Amanda said, smiling. "Okay, let's go!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): Wow, Aleksander sure is making Amanda crack.**

* * *

**Amanda (Sweden): I can be mean to Aleksander. Everyone is mean to him. He's a mean person. It's not like I'm the only one. If I were nice to him, then people would get suspicious.**

**Seriously, even Tyge doesn't like Aleksander.**

* * *

**Tyge (Norway): Amanda is being really mean to Aleksander, but I can't really blame her.**

**I wouldn't want to harm him, but he is sort of asking for it.]**

* * *

"Okay guys, let's go!" Sanna exclaimed, and they started paddling into the obstacle, only to accidentally hit one of the rubber knives, which catapulted them into the air and sent them all flying.

"Arrrgh!" Aleksander screamed before landing in the water.

"Do you take acting classes?" Marios asked him as he swam over with the raft.

"Shut up," Aleksander replied as he climbed on. Or at least tried to. He fell over trying so he had to grab Marios' arm.

* * *

The Wicked Wheels had just arrived.

"Oh my gosh, what the heck is this!?" Zeferino exclaimed.

"You have to dodge those giant knives," Aleksander told them.

"Are they real?" Agnessa asked.

"Yep," Aleksander replied. "You hit one and BAM, you're dead!"

"Oh, sure," Dani said sarcastically. "Come on, guys, they're clearly made of rubber. Let's go!"

"I'm not so sure about this," Agnessa said.

"Yeah, I really don't wanna get hurt. AGAIN!" Adrijana yelled.

"Oh come on. It'll be easy," Hadi said. "It's like a video game. Just let me lead and you'll all be fine!"

"I can't watch," squeaked Adrijana.

With the leadership of Hadi, the members of the Wicked Wheels were able to manoeuvre in and out of the rubber knives without much trouble.

"Yes, we're in the lead!" Agnessa cheered.

The Awesome Axles, on the other hand, were struggling a bit.

"Okay, this spot is safe, isn't it?" Sanna asked as they paddled to a point between two of the rubber knives, only to discover that there was another knife below them, and they were all sent flying again.

"Should we help them?" Zeferino asked.

"Maybe after the challenge," replied Dani. "Now come on, we only have one obstacle left."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Mirzo (Bosnia-Herzegovina): Well…that challenge was…um…interesting.]**

* * *

The Wicked Wheels had paddled to the final challenge. There were several foam letters floating in front of them

"Okay, Ruben, what's the last challenge!? Bring it on!" Mirzo yelled.

"Okay, calm down, Mirzo," Ruben sighed from his helicopter. "For this challenge, you will find many big foam letters of the alphabet floating in the water. The object of this final mini-challenge is to grab letters that spell out my name. Your team, the Wheels, will try and find the blue letters, and the Axles will be grabbing yellow letters. Is that clear?"

"Yeah," the Wheels muttered.

"So, we'll need an R, an U, a B, two Es and an N," Dani told the others.

"Actually, you'll only need one E," Ruben told them. "My name is spelt R-U-B-E-N. That's how they spell it in Sweden."

"Okay," Dani replied. "So, that's an R, a U, a B, an E and an N. Let's go!"

* * *

The Awesome Axles finally caught up.

"Five times!" Sanna groaned. "FIVE TIMES!"

"You okay?" Tyge asked.

"We had to go through the knives five times before we made it," Sanna sighed.

"What was wrong with that?" Tyge asked. "It was fun going through the air."

"It made me feel sicker," Marios groaned.

"It was fun at first, but then it just got annoying," Sanna sighed. "So, what do we have to do here?"

"Spell out my name. Collect the foam letters. Only collect the yellow ones," Ruben sighed from his helicopter.

"So, I guess we'll have to get an R, a U, a B, an E, and an N," Sanna said.

"Isn't that two E's?" Luko asked.

"It's Swedish spelling," Amanda told him.

"Ah, got it," Luko replied.

* * *

"Okay, we've got an E!" Dani exclaimed.

"Yes! We already have an R and an N!" Hadi cheered.

"I have a 'U'," Adrijana said.

"It's yellow. We're looking for blue letters," Dani added.

"Whoops," Adrijana groaned, and she threw the letter over her shoulder and it hit Marios in the face.

"Hey, threw them somewhere else, you bitch!" Marios screamed, and he threw the foam letter back at Adrijana.

"Er…Marios…we needed that," Sanna told him.

"Whoops, sorry," Marios sighed. "I can't think straight when I feel sick."

"It's okay, Marios," Amanda told him. "Just lie down and let us do the challenge."

"It's fine. I'll be alright!" Marios said quickly, and he sat up.

"Look, there's an R over there!" Tyge exclaimed.

"Well, get it then!" Aleksander yelled.

"PADDLE!" Amanda screamed in Aleksander's ear, and he squeaked and quickly paddled to the 'R'.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): Aleksander helps when you scare him. Interesting.**

* * *

**Johannes (Iceland): Aleksander is a much stronger competitor than he appears. He managed to get to the half-mark by doing nothing but cooking, and as far as I can tell, he's immune to my smooth talking. Not that it matters, since I can't do it at the moment.]**

* * *

"Okay, got a B!" Zeferino exclaimed. "We just need a U now!"

"Yeah, so do we," Amanda said to her team.

"Except somebody threw it away," Aleksander snapped.

"Oh, Aleksander, leave him alone. He's sick!" Amanda yelled.

"I don't see why you should care, since you're trying to get him voted off and all," Aleksander replied.

"What made you think that?" Amanda asked angrily.

"Because it's true," Aleksander snapped.

"Aleksander, just shut up! Nobody believes you!" Sanna yelled.

"I got the U," Luko cheered. "U. I got it!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Luko (Serbia): I really wanted to tell Sanna that Aleksander isn't crazy, but I don't wanna end up being Amanda's target. Still, she gets my vote if we lose again.**

* * *

**Amanda (Sweden): Isn't it so awesome to be able to listen to everyone's confessionals? Well, looks like Luko is a target now, not that he wasn't already. Only Sanna and Tyge are left, but as long as they don't know, I could still have an advantage and make it to the merge.]**

* * *

"Okay, the Wicked Wheels have got the R, B, E and N, and the Awesome Axles have their R, U and N. That spells Run, doesn't it?" Ruben chuckled, whilst the others, as always, looked unimpressed.

"Yeah, we know, we've all taken English. That's how we got onto this show," Tia remarked.

"Please don't remind me of that nightmare," Luko squeaked.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Luko (Serbia): [he curls up into a ball and shivers] That girl wouldn't stop hitting on me. And she had a nose the size of the empire state. Uggghhhh!]**

* * *

"Hey, I think I know a way to slow them down!" Johannes exclaimed. "Get that U!"

"But it's blue," Marios pointed out. "We're looking for yellow letters!"

"I know, but if we steal it, we could slow them down," Johannes continued.

"That's a great idea!" Marios exclaimed, and he paddled the raft over to the blue U.

* * *

"Hey, look, there's the U!" Mirzo exclaimed. "It's on the Axles' raft!"

"Why do they need it?" Tia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe they're trying to slow us down," Hadi pointed out.

"Well, two can play at this game!" Dani exclaimed. "All we need to do is make a trade!"

"Well, I have some black lip-gloss. They might want that," Adrijana sighed sarcastically.

"Not that kind of trade!" Dani yelled. "I mean, we should take one of the letters they need, and make a trade."

"That's a great idea," Agnessa said. "Look, there's a yellow B over there!"

"Well, let's get it then!" Zeferino exclaimed, and he started paddling, and the others followed.

* * *

"Okay, we've got the E!" Tyge cheered. "Now all we need is the B!"

"Yeah, about that. It looks like the Wheels are about to take it!" Aleksander exclaimed.

"Aw, no! Now we're going to have an even chance," Marios groaned.

"Sorry, Marios," Dani taunted, as she and the team paddled over. "But I'd be willing to make a trade for that U you have."

"Fine," Marios sighed, and they handed each other the letters. "I guess the final paddle is all we have left!"

"I guess so," Dani replied. "Come on, guys, let's paddle! Mirzo, you go at the back because you're the strongest."

"Aw, no I'm not, I…"

"This is no time to be modest!" Hadi screamed at the top of his voice.

"Okay, jeez," Mirzo replied, and he jumped into the water, and grabbed the back of the raft and started kicking his legs. The rest of the team paddled using their hands as oars.

"Tyge, you should do it for our team!" Marios exclaimed.

"Got it!" Tyge replied, and he fixed his beanie and then he jumped in the water and grabbed the raft.

"Only 500 metres to go!" Ruben announced from his helicopter. "Who will win?"

"We are!" Agnessa cheered as she used he hands to paddle.

"Come on, Mirzo, they're catching up!" Dani exclaimed. "We're going to lose! COME ON!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Dani (Hungary): Oh my gosh, I'm turning into Alma! [shivers]]**

* * *

"Ugh, I do not feel good at all," Marios groaned. "Tyge, could you speed up a bit so this nightmare can end soon."

"I'm trying my best, dude," Tyge replied as he continued to swim with the raft.

"Oh, why me?" Marios groaned.

"Seriously, Marios, if you're going to be sick…" Sanna said.

"You said that a million times already!" Marios yelled. "I can hold it in!"

"Okay, then," Sanna sighed.

"Looks like we're catching up!" Luko cheered. "The other team are just ahead."

"Yeah, but we can already see the finish line!" Johannes pointed out, and sighed, "We're going to need a miracle to win."

Marios' face started to turn green, and his cheeks started to puff up.

"Hang on I know how we can win!" Aleksander exclaimed. He grabbed Marios, pulled him to the edge of the raft, and aimed his head at the other teams' raft.

"Fire in the hole!" Aleksander yelled, and he performed the Heimlich manoeuvre on Marios, sending a jet of vomit out of his mouth. It flew over to the other raft, and hit Mirzo straight in the face.

"Ack! I've been hit!" Mirzo screamed, and he fell off the raft.

"No!" Hadi screamed.

"Come on, Mirzo, you can do it!" Tia exclaimed.

"Sorry, honey!" Aleksander exclaimed, sticking out his tongues and giving her to the 'loser' sign.

"Only 100 metres left!" Ruben announced from the helicopter. "Looks like the Axles are going to win!"

"NO!" Mirzo screamed.

"Hang on, I have an idea!" Hadi exclaimed. "I could put a motor on the raft!"

"Okay, but you're going to have to be quick," Zeferino said.

"Yeah, you see, the thing is, I can't make a motor without my toolbox, and besides, it would take far longer than we have," Hadi replied.

Zeferino frowned and flipped Hadi the bird.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hadi (Israel): I never said I could do it now. I was just saying, I could do it later. That was a bit out of character.]**

* * *

"And the Awesome Axles win!" Ruben announced, as the Axles crossed the finish.

"Yes," Amanda muttered to herself.

"So, Tyge, Sanna, Luko, Marios, Amanda, Johannes and Aleksander are safe for tonight!" Ruben announced. "Adrijana, Tia, Mirzo, Agnessa, Zeferino, Hadi and Dani, you guys are on the chopping block! Sucks to be you!"

"Way to rub it in," Dani sighed.

"Why does someone say that every time?" Marios asked.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): So, I'm safe today! Now it's time to weaken the main alliance in this game – The Frilly Foursome!]**

* * *

"So, who do you think we should vote off?" Zeferino asked Agnessa.

"I dunno," Agnessa replied. "Well, it's either Mirzo, Tia or Adrijana."

"Well, Mirzo would have gotten us to the finish if Marios hadn't puked on him, and Adrijana did sort of help when we were in the tunnels, but Tia didn't really do that much," Zeferino replied.

"Yeah, I think we should go with Tia," Agnessa sighed. "I feel bad doing it, but I think she's the weakest link."

"AGNESSA!" was a scream that they both heard at that moment.

Hadi stomped over.

"Agnessa, what is your problem, seriously!?" he continued. "Why do you hate me!?"

"What made you think that?" Agnessa asked, her hands on her hips.

"This!" Hadi yelled, handing Agnessa a note.

She opened it and it read.

_Hadi_

_You are a nerd and Dani could do so much better_

_Drop dead_

_From Agnessa._

"Lemme see that!" Zeferino exclaimed, looking at it while Agnessa held it. "This is your writing!"

"What? No it's not!" Hadi yelled.

"Yes it is. It's all…nerdy," Zeferino replied.

"Excuse me!?" Hadi snapped.

"Oh come on, you're used to that! Tamon probably calls you that all the time!"

"And I take you'd like to be like Tampon!" Hadi yelled back.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Dani asked, walking over.

"Hadi's trying to frame Agnessa!" Zeferino yelled.

"They're trying to frame me!" Hadi yelled.

"What?" asked a confused Dani

Zeferino gave Dani the note and she read it.

"I found that on my seat!" Hadi yelled.

"Hadi, why did you do this?" Dani asked angrily.

"What? You mean you believe Zeferino?" Hadi said in surprise.

"Well, you did say..." Dani reminded him before stopping.

"What did he say? Spit it out, Hadi!" Zeferino yelled.

"I'm not saying," Hadi replied.

"Whatever," Zeferino said flatly, rolling his eyes.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tia (Bulgaria): You could hear Hadi and Zeferino screaming from the front of the bus! I can't believe Hadi tried to frame Agnessa like that! I also can't believe they were going to vote me off!**

**Definitely Hadi.**

* * *

**Zeferino (Portugal): Hadi**

* * *

**Hadi (Israel): 3 points to Agnessa, 2 points to Zeferino and 1 point to Tia. There, done!**

* * *

**Dani (Hungary): [she has her head in her hands]**

* * *

**Adrijana (Slovenia): I'm going to vote off Hadi, just to piss Dani off. And I'll give her two points.**

* * *

**Amanda (Sweden): In case any of you imbeciles didn't already figure out, I made that note! This plan is going perfectly!]**

* * *

"Okay, this is it!" Ruben announced. "We had reached the half-mark with 14 contestants left, now we move on to unlucky 13. Seven of you have already made the cut, but only six more will join you?

Who will they be? Out of Adrijana, Tia, Mirzo, Agnessa, Zeferino, Hadi and Dani, who will make it?

The first marshmallow goes to –

Mirzo."

"I did not see that coming!" Mirzo exclaimed, which made Hadi roll his eyes.

"Also safe…" Ruben continued.

"Dani!"

"Zeferino."

"Adrijana."

"Agnessa."

The only two contestants left without marshmallows were Hadi and Tia.

"Tonight was a very close call!" Ruben commented.

"Really?" asked Zeferino in confusion.

"Nah, the loser tonight got twice as many votes as the runner-up," Ruben replied. "So, the final marshmallow of tonight goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Tia!"

"Phew," Tia sighed, and she stood up to collect her marshmallow.

"I guess I just got played," Hadi groaned. "But, guys, I hope you realize that Agnessa wrote that note to frame me! Don't trust her! She's a nasty piece of work! Goodbye, guys!"

"How could you even think that?" Agnessa asked in a voice that sounded unintentionally suspicious.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): Oh my gosh, was Hadi right?**

**I mean, it sort of makes sense. She did get Eloise voted off by throwing the challenge, and she uses stories about supposedly "living on the streets" to gain sympathy. Either that or her breasts.**

**She's probably been playing Dani this whole time. And Zeferino as well.**

**I've been missing out on a great alliance this whole time.**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): Could Hadi have been correct?**

**I mean, she got Eloise voted off, but then again Eloise did keep patronizing her.**

**I'll have to watch out for her. And Amanda as well. What is she still doing here anyway? Me, Luko, Johannes and possibly Tyge voted with me.**

**She must have rigged the votes or something**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): Amanda should try rigging the votes. Though I'm not sure if the EBU would let it slide.**

* * *

**Agnessa (Belarus): Do I seem like a villain? I dunno. I shouldn't judge myself but…[she sighs]**

* * *

**Amanda (Sweden): Huh, maybe I was wrong.**

**Or maybe not. Agnessa probably knows that I hear everyone's confessionals and she's trying to confuse me. Well, she won't succeed!]**

* * *

"So, Hadi is gone!" Ruben announced. "The contest is finally down one obsessive nerd! Only Marios left now!"

"You may be surprised by this, but I'm not offended," Marios commented, rolling his eyes.

"ARRGH, I'm not even doing an outtro this time round!" Ruben yelled, and he stomped out of the bus and slammed the door.

* * *

"Okay, I guess it's up to me," Hans sighed, as he continued to drive the bus. "Okay, erm…Tyge, do you wanna do it?"

"Okay, then," Tyge replied.

"Will someone go next time?" Tyge asked the camera.

"Yes, that's sort of obvious," Hans replied.

"Will we visit Slovakia?" Tyge continued.

"Er…no, they're not in this contest," Hans replied

"Will Ruben spontaneously combust?" Tyge asked.

"Oh, if only," Hans sighed.

"Find out next time on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!"

* * *

_Votes:_

_Adrijana:_

_3pts: Hadi_

_2pts: Dani_

_1pt: Agnessa_

* * *

_Tia:_

_3pts: Hadi_

_2pts: Agnessa_

_1pt: Adrijana_

* * *

_Mirzo:_

_3pts: Hadi_

_2pts: Agnessa_

_1pt: Adrijana_

* * *

_Agnessa:_

_3pts: Hadi_

_2pts: Tia_

_1pt: Adrijana_

* * *

_Zeferino:_

_3pts: Hadi_

_2pts: Tia_

_1pt: Adrijana_

* * *

_Hadi:_

_3pts: Agnessa_

_2pts: Zeferino_

_1pt: Tia_

* * *

_Dani:_

_3pts: Tia_

_2pts: Adrijana_

_1pt: Mirzo_

* * *

_Hadi – 15pts_

_Tia – 8pts_

_Agnessa – 8pts_

_Adrijana – 6pts_

_Zeferino – 2pts_

_Dani – 2pts_

_Mirzo – 1pt_

_Eliminated – Jessie, Anton, Eloise, Rikard, Shay, Symon, Alma, Emilia, Pavils, Lou, Berto, Anka, Katerina, Stela, Hadi_

_Remaining Awesome Axles – Tyge, Sanna, Luko, Marios, Amanda, Johannes, Aleksander_

__Remaining Wicked Wheels – Adrijana, Tia, Mirzo, Agnessa, Zeferino, Dani__

* * *

_And the next person to leave is Hadi. He was originally supposed to leave in episode 10 after they found out he was Arabic, but I decided that wouldn't really be fair. _

_Anyways, someone has to leave every time, because I can't favour one country over another, and this time it was Hadi._

_As with every elimination, if you are Israeli, you have every right to flame. (That is, if anyone has actually bothered to read past the first chapter.)_

_Next time - We're going to Bosnia-Herzegovina. The next challenge is good for nothing. It means "destruction of innocent lives" and "tears of thousands to mothers' eyes". At least that's what a popular song says. But don't worry, it's just a re-enactment. Of something that started with the murder of someone who shares the same name as a Scottish indie band who were formed in 2002._

_Confused? That's the point. But congratulations if you're not. Do you know what the next challenge is?_

_Goodbye!_


	32. Ep17 Pt1 - Bosnia Hurtsogoodvinea Pt1

_Disclaimer - I don't own Total Drama, all rights go to Fresh TV and Teletoon_

_So, I'm currently at 1,706 views for this story, but hopefully it will get bigger (or maybe you'll all start to think I suck at writing and leave. I don't know)._

_I've given up on ever making a good pun :-(_

* * *

Euro-Drama Roadtrip – Episode 17 – Bosnia Hurts-so-good-vine-a

"Okay, I'm not even gonna ask who came up with this horrible pun!" Ruben yelled at the camera as he sat in the hot tub in his RV.

"No matter, last time on Euro-Drama Roadtrip, the contestants went to Montenegro to compete in a raft-race in a deep Montenegrin canyon.

The contestants were challenged with many different obstacles on the way. There were tunnels. There were knives. There were bumpers. There were sponge letters. And there was pi! Lots and lots of pi!

In the end, the Awesome Axles won, leaving the Wicked Wheels to send someone home.

The beautiful genius, Amanda, managed to trick everyone into thinking Hadi was trying to frame Agnessa by leaving a note on his seat that was supposedly from Agnessa, but everyone on the team, including Dani, believed that Hadi have written the note to try and get Agnessa kicked off.

In the end, Hadi was the next one sent home, though he should have gone ages ago for lying in his application.

Only thirteen remain, and this will definitely be an unlucky episode for one person.

The merge isn't too far off, so let's get on with Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!"

* * *

The fourteen eliminated contestants were sitting around a coffee table in the lounge, about to play roulette.

"I wonder who got eliminated," Alma said out loud.

"I saw it on TV last night," Lou told her. "It was…"

Hadi had just arrived into the hotel foyer with his suitcase.

"…Hadi," Lou finished. "Hey, man, how are you?"

"Not very good," Hadi groaned, throwing his suitcase on the ground. "Agnessa got me voted off!"

"No…she didn't," Lou told him. "Believe it or not, Amanda wrote that note."

"WHAT!?" Hadi screeched. "You mean, I was wrong about Agnessa this whole time! Aw, no, if feel so bad now! I hope she doesn't get voted off."

"Don't worry about it," said Lou. "Half the bus knows that Amanda's a villain and she's still there."

"So, what are you playing?" Hadi asked.

"Roulette. Wanna join?" Emilia asked.

"Yeah, sure," Hadi replied, and he sat down next to Stela, who slowly edged away.

"Not so close, dweeb!" she yelled.

"Ooh, I'm so offended! It's not like I'm taken!" Hadi said sarcastically.

"Okay, has everyone placed their bet?" Lou asked.

"Yeah," the others mumbled.

"No more bets, then!" Lou exclaimed, and he spun the wheel and the ball went rolling.

Once it stopped, Lou called out, "0!"

"Aw, darn, that's always the one that get everyone out." Alma groaned.

"Nobody wins then," Lou sighed. "Okay, place your bets again. I'm going to put two chips on 1-12."

"I'll go with 13-24!" Emilia exclaimed, and she put the chips down on the cloth-board. "Oh, by the way, yesterday Marios asked everyone who their favourite character was."

"Yeah. Marios said Cody, and he said he was a hero to geeks everywhere," Lou added. "I swear I've seen that before somewhere. Hm…"

"I'd have to go with Cody as well. Cody and Noah were my favourites. They were both so dreamy!" Emilia exclaimed. "Sorry, Lou."

"I'm used to it," Lou sighed. "And I'd go with Noah as well. He's so misunderstood. Ezekiel too."

"You two are stupid!" Jessie yelled. "Duncan is definitely the only good character. He was so hot!"

"Yeah, I second that," Anka added. "I think we can all agree that Duncan was the best."

"He was a bully," Lou complained.

"Yeah, he's like those mindless cronies that Tampon pays to follow him around," Hadi added.

"I dunno about you guys, but for me the hottest guy was Justin. Justin or Hugo," Eloise commented.

"Who's Hugo?" Jessie asked.

"Tell me you do not know who Hugo is!" Eloise yelled. "He has that awesome green mohawk, and he always went to juvie."

"Oh, you mean Duncan!" Lou exclaimed, clicking his finger.

"How did you think his name was Hugo?" Emilia asked confusedly.

"I dunno. That's what I heard when I watched it," Eloise replied.

"My favourite was Gwen. She was cool!" Stela exclaimed.

"Yeah, Gwen and Lindsay were the two hotties of the bunch," Pavils replied. "I'd love to shove my **** up their *****s!"

"Oh, you just keep dreaming," Lou muttered, quiet enough for Pavils not to hear.

"My favourite was Bridgette!" Alma exclaimed. "She was so calm and collected. She'd make a great doctor."

"I take you didn't see the episode in Israel," Lou replied, chuckling.

"No, sorry, I was busy," Alma said.

"Busy is a word that makes Symon go boom-boom!" Symon exclaimed dumbly.

"Oh, great, what is he today?" Lou groaned, leaning his elbow on his lap.

"A blockhead, I guess," Alma groaned back. "What is your problem, Symon!?"

"Me not know how to make two plus two," Symon replied.

"No, I mean, why do you make all these characters!? Do you not want to show us the real you!?" Alma yelled.

Symon gasped for about a split second, and then he replied, "Symon has to go make doo-doo!"

"Ugh," Alma groaned. "Why do I even bother?"

"My favourites would have been Bridgette, before the challenge in Israel," Berto sighed. "She was really good in water. Now, I'd probably go with Trent. I dunno, he just seemed cool."

"I didn't like any of the characters. They were all wimps," Anton sighed snobbily.

"Come on, we know you have the hots for Tyge!" Pavils taunted.

"What!?" Anton yelled.

"For once, I agree with him," Lou added. "And let's face it, he's the only person who'd ever like you back. I mean, once Sanna's out of the way."

"I do not like Tyge!" Anton screeched.

"How can he like him, anyway? Two guys can't like each other!" Shay exclaimed.

"Well, of course you'd think so!" Rikard yelled.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!?" Shay yelled back angrily.

"You're Russian, and your stupid little homophobic brains are never going to accept the truth!" Rikard yelled.

"Rikard, calm down," Emilia said.

"No, I won't!" Rikard exclaimed. "I'm sick of Russians, believing they can deny people like me of rights! A hundred years ago I would have been a Russian, and it makes me feel ashamed!"

"Okay, dude, I'm sorry," Shay said.

"Shut up, fat***!" Rikard yelled, which made some of the others gasp and jeer.

"All right, if that's how you want to play, fine!" Shay yelled, and he got up and slowly stomped off, before quickly stomping back and saying, "My favourite character was Geoff, by the way."

With that, he stomped off again.

"My favourite character used to be Owen until I came onto this show," Rikard sighed.

"Shay's not Owen!" Lou exclaimed.

"In essence, they are," Rikard snapped.

"How? Didn't Owen have a secret crush on Justin?" Emilia asked.

"I suppose," Rikard sighed, before putting his head in his lap.

"My favourite would have to be Ezekiel!" Katerina exclaimed. "He was really underrated, and I heard that he's of Yugoslav descent."

"Alright, no more bets!" Lou exclaimed, and he spun the wheel again. "Black 17!"

"Yes, that's four chips for me!" Emilia cheered.

"Me too, I had the middle column!" exclaimed Rikard.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Lou (Cyprus): Rikard really seems to hate Shay…**

**Okay, he totally hates Shay, but it's only because he's Russian. I mean, I know Russia has a reputation of being homophobic, but seriously, Rikard, don't take it out on individuals!]**

* * *

_(That was another update of what's going on at the Grand Hotel in Stockholm. And just so you know, I don't hate Russians. I live near Russians. Just thought I'd give references to all those people on the internet who hate people only because of their nationality)._

"Hey, has anyone seen my guitar?" Zeferino asked. "I left it beside my seat and now it's gone."

"I don't know where it is," Agnessa replied. "Dani, have you seen…"

"I have it here," Dani groaned, handing it to Agnessa. Her hair was all over the place and she was so tired that she had eye-bags.

"Are you okay?" Agnessa asked her.

"Yeah, I'm just sad that Hadi is gone," Dani replied. "And sometimes when I'm sad I steal things in my sleep."

"Oh, okay, that explains things," Zeferino said. "What else did you take?"

"Just a bunch of stuff," Dani sighed, rubbing her eyes. "I'm not really sure what belongs to who. You can just pick out your stuff."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): It's "whom", Dani, but like I said before, I'm not gonna stoop down as low as a Grammar Nazi.]**

* * *

"Okay, question of the day!" Marios exclaimed.

"Aw, no, is this gonna become a regular thing?" Sanna sighed.

"Yes, unfortunately," Marios replied. "If you had one wish, what would it be?"

"I'd wish for a volcano so I could throw Kristophie in," Sanna sighed.

"Wouldn't Ruben be a bigger priority?" Marios asked.

"Yeah, I guess I'd throw Ruben in first. Then Kristophie. Then my chemistry teacher," Sanna replied.

"Shush, she might be watching," Mirzo hissed.

"Yes, I'm sure my fifty year-old chemistry teacher would be watching Cartoon Network," Sanna said sarcastically.

"Good point," Mirzo replied.

"I don't think I'd wish for anything," said Tyge. "So I'd just let Sanna pick!"

"Aw, so you'd let me throw Ruben and Kristophie down a volcano," Sanna replied sweetly.

"Of course," replied Tyge. "And it would be great. We'd get to spend the rest of our lives together…in prison!"

"Oh yeah, maybe I shouldn't wish that," Sanna said in thought.

"It wouldn't be that bad living in prison," Tyge said optimistically. "We'd get warm cells, three meals a day and hopefully a strict no-smoking policy. Actually, never mind, if I had one wish, I'd wish that cigarettes didn't exist. Ugh, I hate even thinking about them!"

"Why do you hate cigarettes so much, anyway?" Mirzo asked.

"Why shouldn't I?" Tyge replied, twitching his eye. "They smell horrible, they taste horrible, they kill people, they kill people nearby from second-hand smoke, and if someone smokes when they're pregnant, it gives the baby a higher risk of heart disease in later life."

"Ah, got it!" Mirzo exclaimed. "By the way, if I had one wish, it would definitely be world peace. I mean, who wouldn't want that?"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): Okay, random Eurovision fact. So, over the years of Eurovision there have been many songs about world peace, the most famous one being "Ein Bisschen Frieden," by Nicole, which won in 1982.**

**Another world peace song in Eurovision was UK's 1990 entry, "Give A Little Love Back To The World," by Emma. It came a decent 6th place, but a few months later, the Gulf War began. Coincidence?**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): [he sighs] I will never understand why Marios is the fan favourite.]**

* * *

Kelija could not stop choking.

"Kelija, you okay?" Tia asked in concern. "Oh look, you just coughed up a hair-ball."

Kelija nodded as if to say, 'Well, duh.'

"Okay, I was just saying," Tia replied defensively. "So, if I had one wish, what would it be? I know this sounds really cheesy, but I'd just end world hunger."

"Bo-ring!" Aleksander exclaimed from behind them. "If I had one wish I'd wish to be king of the world, but I'd let you be my queen!"

Kelija turned her head to Aleksander, and then to Tia.

"Meow?" she asked.

"If you're saying what I think you're saying, then yeah, go ahead," Tia replied.

Kelija nodded, and then she leapt off her seat and pounced on Aleksander, and started scraping at his face.

"Ouch, ack!" Aleksander screamed. "This isn't what I deserve."

"Er…it sorta is," Tia replied sadistically. "Is it wrong that I think this is hilarious?"

"Nah, I totally feel your pain!" Amanda exclaimed from the back of the bus.

"Well, glad to see I'm not alone!" Tia yelled at Aleksander.

"Whatever," Aleksander replied as he tried to pull Kelija off his face. "You know you can't resist me."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Aleksander (Albania): What was that for? Surely Tia knows I'm just trying to mess with her head! Does she seriously think I haven't caught on?**

* * *

**Tia (Bulgaria): Seriously, Aleksander, it's been two weeks! How has he not caught on? For such a good cook he sure is a doofus!]**

* * *

"If you had one wish, what would it be?" Luko asked Johannes.

"I'd wish that Halldór would get out of my life!" Johannes groaned. "I know I managed to outsmart him, but he's still as annoying as [Iceland swear word]."

"If I had one wish, I'd wish that there was no such thing as diabetes," Luko sighed, and then he rubbed his eyes. "They itch again!"

"Well, life isn't fair," Johannes sighed. "And the people who always get their way usually aren't nice people."

"Yeah, I guess," Luko sighed. "So, how are we going to get rid of her?"

"Who?" Johannes asked.

"Amanda," Luko replied. "She's been playing us all, and I'll bet she was the one who wrote that note to Hadi."

"Perhaps, but…" Johannes paused for a moment, and he couldn't believe what he said next. "I'll help you."

"Great!" Luko exclaimed. "I'll probably get Marios and Aleksander to help as well. And maybe Tyge. Thanks Johannes, you were a great help."

"You're welcome," Johannes sighed, and when Luko got up to tell the others about his plan, he put his head in his lap.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): So, we're throwing the challenge. It's a bit of a risk, but anything to get rid of Amanda before the merge.**

* * *

**Luko (Serbia): I'm pretty confident this will work, but this show is unpredictable.**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): Throwing the challenges? I've already been doing that up until now. Piece of cake!**

* * *

**Johannes (Iceland): [he has his head in his hands] Mmmm…**

* * *

**Amanda (Sweden): I'm surprised nobody has realized that I can listen to everyone's confessionals. I'm glad I found out about this beforehand. I hope it's not a one on one challenge, but if it's a team effort, Sanna, Tyge and I will probably get us a win.]**

* * *

"Okay, let's see, if I had one wish…" Dani paused for a moment to think. "I guess I'd wish that being a teenager wasn't so awkward. Why do we have all these stupid social groups? I mean, I get that we all have different interests and stuff, but why do strong people have to pick on weaker people?"

"I know, right?" Zeferino agreed. "Before I came onto this show, I only had a few really close friends that I'd known since pre-school, and if I tried to talk to anyone else…yeah, it was awkward."

"I don't understand why the jocks always get all the girls," Dani groaned. "They're huge jerks who never put you before them, and they're incredibly shallow. That's why I usually date people at the bottom of the food chain. They're so loyal to you, and plus, I love video-games so it's never awkward talking to them."

"Oh, have you dated before?" Zeferino asked.

"Yeah, but nothing serious," Dani replied. "It just never seems to work out for me. But I really like Hadi. He's such a sweetheart, and we have a lot of the same interests, and I think he's hot."

"I wonder why he tried to frame me," Agnessa sighed.

"I know," Dani replied. "I don't wanna believe that it was him, but who am I kidding? Still, if I dumped him, I'd just make him feel worse. What would your wish be?"

"I'd wish that I could find one of my relatives," Agnessa sighed. "It hasn't been easy growing up on the streets, and it'd be nice to know they're still out there."

"I'd wish for that as well," Zeferino replied. "I wouldn't have any use for the wish."

"Aw thanks," Agnessa said, and they both started making out

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): With Hadi gone, Agnessa and Zeferino and Sanna and Tyge are pretty much neck in neck to be the most vomit-inducing couple on the bus. Still, I need Sanna and Tyge on my side if I'm going to make it to the merge.**

**By the way, if I had one wish, I'd just go with having everyone in the world as my slaves. C'mon, who wouldn't want that sort of power?**

* * *

**Adrijana (Slovenia): If I had one wish, which would be very unlikely, I'd get rid of this stupid curse that seems to follow me everywhere!**

**[she starts sobbing hysterically]**

* * *

**Amanda (Sweden): By the way, Adrijana has totally got problems. Why is she still here, anyway?]**

* * *

"We are now arriving at our stop in Bosnia-Herzegovina!" Ruben announced.

"Yes, my country!" Mirzo cheered, as he stepped off the bus.

"Welcome to Bosnia-Herzegovina, remaining contestants!" Ruben announced, as he stood in front of a forest. He was holding a cup of tea, and he was dipping sugar-cubes into it, and then eating them whole.

"Gross, what the heck are you doing!?" Sanna exclaimed.

"Er…he's drinking tea," Mirzo replied awkwardly.

"He's dipping the sugar-cubes into the tea," Sanna said.

"Isn't that what you're supposed to do?" Mirzo asked.

"No!" Sanna replied.

"In Bosnia-Herzegovina, that's how people drink tea," Marios told her. "They dip the sugar into the tea and eat it whole. I've tried it a couple of times, it's rather nice."

"It can't be good for your teeth," Sanna commented.

"Okay, that's enough!" Ruben yelled, waving his arms. "As some of you may know, World War I began in Bosnia-Herzegovina when someone shot Archduke Franz Ferdinand. Today, you guys will be re-enacting this war, but first, I'm going to slightly mix up the teams so you're all on appropriate sides."

"What about neutral countries?" Marios asked.

"They may be on either side," Ruben replied. "So, let's begin –

Adrijana, Mirzo and Dani, your countries were part of the Austro-Hungarian empire, so you stay on the Wicked Wheels, which will be temporarily renamed 'Grand Central!

Tia, your country, Bulgaria, was also part of the Central Powers, so you will also remain on Grand Central."

"What's happening to Agnessa and Zeferino?" Dani asked.

"Zeferino and Agnessa's countries were part of the allies, or were part of countries that were allies, so they will be moving to the Awesome Axles, which will now be renamed the Awesome Allies."

"Bye Dani," Agnessa sighed, and she and Zeferino stood with the other members of the Awesome Axles (now the Awesome Allies).

"Luko, Marios and Aleksander," Ruben continued. "Your countries were part of the Allies, so you will stay on the Awesome Allies."

"Yes!" Marios cheered.

"This plan is going to work perfectly," Aleksander whispered.

"Now, there seems to be a bit of gender unbalance on both teams at the moment," Ruben said. "So, Tyge and Johannes, you two will be moving to Grand Central."

"Bye Sanna," Tyge sighed, and he pecked her on the cheek before Johannes and Tyge walked over to the other members of Grand Central.

"So, let's remind the viewers of the new teams!" Ruben exclaimed.

"Sanna, Luko, Marios, Amanda, Aleksander, Agnessa and Zeferino make up the Awesome Allies, whilst Adrijana, Tia, Mirzo, Dani, Tyge and Johannes make up Grand Central."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): So, looks like we're down an ally. [Sighs] Maybe I could convince Agnessa and Zeferino. But Agnessa could possibly be a villain, so I'll have to be careful.**

* * *

**Amanda (Sweden): Yes, Johannes is on the other team, so I could get Zeferino and Agnessa on my side. Agnessa could be a villain, so I could get her to be my ally, and she'll probably be able to convince Zeferino.**

**I could just about save myself if I'm careful.]**

* * *

"Okay, onto the rules of this challenge!" Ruben exclaimed. "Like in the Polish challenge, the object of this game is pretty simple, the last person standing gets their team the win.

But there's a twist this time. Instead of boring ol' paintball guns, this time you guys will be using tranquilizer guns."

"What!?" some of the contestants exclaimed.

"How did you get that past the EBU?" Marios asked.

"They said that as long as nobody gets injured or killed, it's all good. And the tranquilizers will only be effective for approximately an hour, so it's no real harm. Once you get knocked out, an intern will drag you to the bus where you will wake up," Ruben replied. "So, the producers said that your head and the front of your chest and torso have to be protected. Anywhere else is fair game for shooting at. Back, legs, arms, and even buttocks can be shot at. You all have ten minutes to hide, and then your guns will all unlock and you'll be able to shoot people on the other team.

You can run and hide in… 3…2…1…now!"

The thirteen contestants quickly put on their armour and then ran into the forest to hide. It was noted that Marios, Luko and Aleksander all ran in the same direction.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Johannes (Iceland) I'm sort of glad I'm on the other team now, because that means I don't have to go along with Luko's plan.]**

* * *

Marios, Luko and Aleksander were all crouched behind a bush.

"Okay, guys, do you know the plan?" Marios asked. "Aleksander and I will both shoot ourselves once the guns unlock, and in the meantime, Luko will find Agnessa and Zeferino, and convince them to throw the challenge and get Amanda voted off."

"Why do I have to do it?" Luko complained.

"Because," Aleksander replied. "Everyone on the bus knows that me and Marios are trying to get Amanda voted off, so you'll seem less suspicious."

"And besides, you said you're afraid of being shot. We're sort of doing you a favour by letting you wait," Marios added.

"Okay, fine. I'll try and find them," Luko sighed, and he crawled out of the bush and ran off.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Luko (Serbia): I really hope this works. I mean, there have already been a few attempts to get Amanda off the show, and this could fail in any way.**

**Oh, I'm so excited and scared at the same time!]**

* * *

Amanda pushed Sanna on her wheelchair through the forest trying to find a base to hide in.

"Hey, Sanna, I'm really worried," Amanda told her.

"Oh," Sanna replied. "Why's that?"

"Well, I keep getting really close to being voted off," Amanda replied. "Does everyone hate me?"

"Well…I dunno," Sanna replied. "Marios seems to think you're a villain. Aleksander too. I'm not sure about the others, though."

"Yeah, I'm aware of that. Do you think they really think so, or do you think they're just trying to frame me?" Amanda asked as she continued to run through the forest while pushing Sanna.

Sanna sighed, "I really don't know who to trust anymore. I even feel suspicious of Tyge sometimes. Do you think he could be an act?"

"Well, he doesn't seem to be bothered by anything, besides cigarettes of course. It's a possibility, but we shouldn't be too certain," Amanda replied.

"Yeah, I guess," Sanna sighed. "I can't trust anyone. It's just too risky."

"I know, I know," Amanda sighed back. "So, I know you mightn't want to go along with this, but I was wondering if you'd vote with me tonight. Just because I'm at a high risk if we lose."

"Oh, I dunno about this," Sanna sighed. "I'll think about it."

"Thanks," Amanda replied, a smile on her face. "Hey, there's a huge pine bush over there. We could hide inside."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): I have to admit, out of all the people left in this show, I hate Sanna the least. It almost makes me feel bad for trying to play her. Almost, that is. A million euros is a very nice cash prize. I think that's about 10 million krónas, which sounds even nicer.**

**I may be popular, but I'm not that rich. I'm just a typical rich girl. I'm an only child with two doctors for parents, an en-suite bathroom and my own king sized bed and flat-screen TV.**

**It's great, but I want more.**

**[she stares at the camera for a moment]**

**What? Okay, I know I'm a spoiled bitch! Always have been, always will be. And that's the way I like it!]**

* * *

_(Grand Hotel, Stockholm)_

The eliminated contestants were sitting in Hadi's room as he sat in front of his laptop with his phone in his hand.

"Come on, I wanna see the show!" Anka complained. "Why does this have to be so complicated? Why can't we just go onto Cartoon Network and watch it from there?"

"Because, it doesn't air until tonight so the producers can edit it," Hadi replied. "I'm trying to call the producers to see if they'll let us watch it live."

"Why not just hack it?" Anka asked.

"Because it takes hours to set up, it's expensive when it's long distance, and it's illegal," Hadi answered.

"Okay then, be a sissy about it," Anka sighed.

"Give him a break. He's trying his best!" Lou yelled.

"Okay, I'm through!" Hadi exclaimed excitedly as he answered his phone. "Hello, who's this? Thank you. So, we were wondering if we could…oh, yes, you know 'cuz we're on camera. Really? Well, okay. Goodbye."

With that, he hung up his mobile phone.

"What did they say?" Emilia asked.

"They said it'd be cool to have a segment of the show where the eliminated contestants react to the show. They should e-mail me a satellite feed in a few seconds," Hadi replied, and he clicked 'refresh' on his laptop screen.

"Alright, they sent me a link!" Hadi cheered and he clicked on it. "Lou, could you hand me the blue cable?"

"Which cable, the red one or the blue one?" Lou asked.

"I just said the blue one," Hadi sighed.

"Oh, sorry about that," Lou replied, blushing, and he handed Hadi the cable.

"You should be ashamed, Lou!" Pavils exclaimed, folding his arms. "Try and listen more from now on!"

"I know you really want me to, but I'm not kicking you in the balls again," Lou replied, a really creepy fake smile on his face.

"Okay, here it is on the TV!" Hadi announced once he plugged in the cable, and the television in his room showed a video from one of the forest cameras.

"This is just a still picture," Anka complained. "Bo-ring!"

"That's just one of the cameras," Hadi exclaimed. "There's over 200 in the forest and on the bus, so I'll just flick through and try and find one with some action!"

He sat down at his laptop and started clicking, and the TV screen switched from camera to camera.

"So, which team do you want to win?" Berto asked the others.

"Oh come on, I think we can all agree!" Rikard exclaimed. "Grand Central!"

"Yeah, go Grand Central!" Lou cheered.

"Why Grand Central?" Berto asked in confusion.

"Because the Awesome Allies have Amanda on their team," Rikard said in disgust.

"But they also have cool people like Sanna and Marios," Berto replied.

"Well, think about it," Lou said. "She got me off the show. And you, and Symon, Alma, Anka, Hadi, Stela and Pavils; well, Pavils deserved to go."

Pavils didn't say anything else. He just sulked.

"What about me!?" Anton whined. "She got me voted off as well."

"You would have been voted off anyway!" Anka remarked. "Mr-I-can't-go-five-minutes-without-being-kicked-in-the-nuts!"

"I shouldn't have been voted off!" Anton complained. "I should have made the merge! Adrijana should have been voted off, but she somehow had a winning streak. It was all dumb luck for her."

"Though not necessarily good luck," Emilia pointed out.

"What?" said a confused Anton.

"I'm guessing you didn't watch the re-runs," Emilia sighed.

"Okay, we've got some footage!" Hadi exclaimed, and the screen showed Agnessa and Zeferino behind a bush.

"C'mon, second base!" Pavils cheered. Nobody reacted to that. Lou twitched his eye slightly.

* * *

Zeferino and Agnessa were both wearing their protective armour.

"Do you see anyone?" Agnessa asked Zeferino.

"No," Zeferino replied. "The guns are about to unlock, so we better watch out!"

"Hey guys!" said a voice behind them, and they both screamed, before realizing it was Luko.

"DON'T DO THAT!" they both yelled

"I'm sorry, guys," Luko replied. "I just want to ask you something."

"What?" Zeferino asked, slightly annoyed.

"Okay, you know that note that was on Hadi's seat?" Luko asked.

"You mean the one that Hadi wrote to frame Agnessa," Zeferino replied.

"Oh come on, do you really think that Hadi would be stupid enough to try that?" Luko said.

"What do you mean?" Zeferino asked.

"I mean, I don't think Hadi wrote that note," Luko told them.

"But he even said that he thought Agnessa was the villain," Zeferino pointed out.

"Well, yeah, but I think Amanda wrote that note," Luko told them.

Zeferino groaned, "Are you part of this as well? What proof do you have?"

"Johannes told me that she asked him to vote off Lou," Luko replied. "And Aleksander even told her that she was a villain."

"Aleksander isn't very trustworthy," Zeferino said. "Neither is Johannes."

"Okay, I guess Aleksander isn't very trusty, but Johannes is a nice guy deep down and I believe him," Luko replied. "Look, could you just throw the challenge?"

"What!?" exclaimed Agnessa and Zeferino.

"The merge is coming up, and she could go on an immunity run," Luko said. "Could you even consider it?"

"I dunno," Agnessa replied. "I mean, it's just so hard to trust anyone at this point."

"Okay, that's true," Luko sighed. "Well, I'm sorry I bothered you. Goodbye."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Zeferino (Portugal): I don't get why the other guys are so obsessed with getting Amanda voted off. There's no proof! Just because she's rich doesn't mean she's a brat!**

* * *

**Amanda (Sweden): Oh yes it does!**

* * *

**Luko (Serbia): What did I expect anyway? You don't just go up to someone and ask them to throw the challenge.**

**[it suddenly hits him]**

**ISN'T THAT RIGHT, AGNESSA!?]**

* * *

_Hmm..._

_So, that's it for this chapter. One person will leave next time, and then we will move onto the MERGE!_

_Also, there will be a full list of all the contestants (and the hosts) by the amount of confessionals they made.  
And I think we can guess who's going to be number one..._

_Find out next time on Euro...Drama...Roadtrip_


	33. Ep17 Pt2 - Bosnia Hurtssogoodvinea Pt2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Eurovision. The 30 OCs were created by me._

_This chapter contains a challenge cut short, and an extra long elimination, so be prepared for a lot of pauses._

_Here's the next chapter for anyone who is still here. One more contestant will be eliminated this time, and then the twelve remaining contestants will move onto the merge._

_Who will and who won't make the cut? Is it going to be a shocker?_

_Find out right now! ;-)_

* * *

Marios and Aleksander stood about five feet away from each other and back to back.

"Are you ready?" Aleksander asked, as he held his gun over his shoulder

"Yeah," Marios replied, as he did the same.

"On the count of three," said Aleksander. "One…two…three…SHOOT!"

They both pulled a lever on their guns, and the tranquilizer bullets flew out of the gun and they hit each other on the back.

"Potatoes," Aleksander said sleepily before falling to the ground.

"Spaghetti," Marios added before also collapsing.

* * *

"What did they do that for!?" Rikard exclaimed.

"I dunno. Maybe they're trying to throw the challenge," Emilia replied.

"I sure hope so. If they lose, then Amanda will leave," Rikard replied.

"I dunno," said Lou. "Amanda has escaped before. She could do it again."

"Maybe," Emilia sighed. "But her allies are gone now. Who can she put in her way?"

"Well, she's already got Sanna on her side, so she's safe," Alma pointed out. "And she thinks Agnessa is a villain and that she'll get her and Zeferino into an alliance."

"That leaves Luko, Marios and Aleksander," Katerina sighed.

"Well, we all know Aleksander isn't leaving, as much as we want it to happen," Lou sighed.

"I hope that Luko stays!" Katerina exclaimed. "They're both great Balkan guys, but Serbia is a nicer neighbour than Greece."

"Can't argue with that logic," Lou sighed, rolling his eyes.

* * *

"Okay, that's it!" Luko exclaimed, crawling back over to where Zeferino and Agnessa were hiding. "You convinced us to throw the challenge before! Why can't you do it now!?"

"Because," Zeferino replied. "Eloise was an actual villain. You have no proof."

"Why does that matter!?" Luko exclaimed.

"You know what, Zeferino, he does have a point," Agnessa said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I remember how annoying it was when people thought I was the villain and Eloise was the innocent one. I'll throw the challenge. We'll all shoot each other on the count of three."

"You can do it if you want, but I think it's too risky," Zeferino sighed.

"Okay, suit yourself," Luko said. "But I'm not giving you a choice."

Luko aimed his gun at Zeferino's leg and shot at it. Zeferino yelled, "SAMOSAS!" before falling to the ground unconscious.

"Sorry about that," Luko said to Agnessa.

"It's okay. I understand," Agnessa replied. "So, on the count of three, is it?"

"Yeah," Luko replied. "One…two…three!"

Luko and Agnessa both shot at each other's legs, and then they collapsed.

* * *

"Well, it looks like there's only two left on the Allies!" Lou exclaimed. "Hey, Hadi, could you try and find someone from Grand Central?"

"Found them already!" Hadi exclaimed.

"Impressive!" Lou exclaimed.

"Nerd!" Pavils yelled, before Hadi flipped him the bird.

"Aw, your mommy's not gonna wanna see that," Pavils cooed.

"Yeah, and I'm sure yours is happy that you slept with a supermodel," Lou remarked sarcastically.

"That never happened!" Eloise yelled, as she applied lipstick onto her lips _(as opposed to any other part of the body. See, I make remarks on my writing so you don't have to! :-))_

* * *

"Do you see anyone?" Tyge asked Johannes.

"No, sorry," Johannes replied as they stood back to back. "But we have to keep alert."

"Hey, that bush just moved!" Tyge exclaimed.

"Yeah, looks like there's someone in there," Johannes replied, aiming his gun.

"Wait!" Tyge exclaimed. "It could be someone on our team."

"Nah, it's okay. It's just Amanda and Sanna," Johannes told him.

"So, we gonna shoot them?" Tyge asked excitedly.

"Are you sure you wanna do that? Sanna is your girlfriend," Johannes replied.

"Good point," Tyge replied. "It's now or never though."

* * *

"I'm not sure I wanna do this," Sanna sighed.

"It's okay, Sanna. Tyge will understand. He's an understanding guy," Amanda assured her.

"It mightn't hurt him, but it will sure hurt me," Sanna groaned.

"Okay then, how about I shoot Tyge and you shoot Johannes," Amanda offered.

"Alright, I can deal with that," Sanna replied, and she aimed her gun.

* * *

"If you think I shouldn't do it, I won't," Tyge told Johannes. "But if I shoot Amanda and you shoot Sanna, then things will be fine."

"Okay then," Johannes replied. "Just aim quickly. I think they can see us!"

Tyge quickly aimed his gun and fired at Amanda's leg, knocking her unconscious.

"Oh, it's on!" Sanna exclaimed, successfully shooting Johannes.

She stared at Tyge.

"Well…this is awkward," she stated.

"Yeah, but there can only be one person standing," Tyge sighed. "You won't get mad, will you?"

"No, of course not!" Sanna exclaimed, aiming her tranquilizer gun at Tyge. "I'm going to shoot you first!"

"Not if I get there first!" Tyge exclaimed, and he pulled the trigger and hit Sanna's kneecap. She flopped off her wheelchair and fell onto the ground.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): I was just being playful! I didn't think he'd actually shoot me back!**

**Oh well, it's hard to stay mad at Tyge! He's the sweetest guy ever!]**

* * *

Marios shook his head as he awoke on the bus.

"Ugh, where am I?" he groaned as he rubbed his eyes.

"You're back on the bus," Aleksander whispered from next to him.

"Oh, are you already awake?" Marios asked, yawning.

"Yeah, I awoke after five minutes," Aleksander replied. "Luko, Zeferino and Agnessa are already here."

"Awesome," Marios whispered back. "That just leaves…"

An intern knocked on the door, and Hans got up and opened it.

Three interns came in. One was pushing Sanna in on her wheelchair, one was carrying Johannes and one was carrying Amanda.

"Wow, they got eliminated already?" Marios asked. "That was quick."

"YES!" Ruben yelled, as he stomped into the bus. "IT WAS!"

"Why are you so mad?" Hans asked.

"Because," Ruben snapped, pointing at Aleksander, Marios and Luko. "Thanks to those three d*****-bags, we don't even have enough footage for half an episode!"

"We're sorry," Marios said, sticking it his lower lip.

"You sure will be when you get kicked off the show tonight!" Ruben yelled. "Intern #3, get a bucket of water and pour it on the knocked out contestants to wake them up! Intern #5, get the remaining contestants back to the bus!"

"Yes, sir!" the two interns said quickly, and they marched off the bus.

Ruben looked at the remaining intern, who was a beautiful young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"And Intern #4," Ruben said kindly. "Come to my RV at 7, and I'll give you a raise, if you know what I mean."

"Thank you very much, Mr Andersson," Intern #4 replied smoothly. "I'll see you there."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): [pukes into the toilet]**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): When I have a million euros, I'll have 100 Intern #4's at my fingertips.**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): What Intern #4 and I have is special. You wouldn't know anything about love, Marios.**

* * *

**Intern #4 (Iceland): [pukes into the lens]]**

* * *

"So, we won?" Dani asked, as Intern #5 lead her and the rest of Grand Central back into the bus. "That was quick!"

"Yeah, it was quick," Amanda said, who had since been awoken when Intern #3 poured water on her. "Too quick."

"Shoot, she's on to us," Luko whispered to Johannes.

"I don't really care what happened!" Adrijana exclaimed as she took off her armour. "As long as I didn't get hurt, everything is fine."

A split second later, a bullet hit her in the forehead.

"ANIA!" she screamed, before falling to the ground.

"Whoops, sorry, my bad," Mirzo said, his face turning red.

"Intern #3, we need some water over here!" Ruben yelled, and the intern splashed some water on Adrijana and she awoke again.

"It's okay, Mirzo, you don't need to feel bad," Dani said.

"I'm conscious again, you *****!" Adrijana yelled, getting back to her feet.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Dani replied sarcastically.

"Grrr…" Adrijana groaned.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): Of course, I just had to jinx it! I HATE MY LIFE SO MUCH! **** *** ***** *** ***********!]**

* * *

"So, anyways, thanks to a trio who shall not be named!" Ruben exclaimed angrily, glaring at Marios, Aleksander and Luko. "Today's challenge has been cut short. So, tonight's marshmallow ceremony is going to be a bit different. Instead of me giving out marshmallows on the spot, Hans is going to be giving out one marshmallow every ten minutes."

"Where will you be?" Marios asked.

"In my RV. I have a date with Intern #4," Ruben replied.

"Oh, so it's your first time doing it tonight!" Amanda cheered, clapping her hands sarcastically. "Congratulations!"

The rest of the bus joined in, and Ruben's face turned red.

"It so is not!" Ruben whined. "Ugh, I'm just gonna go now."

With that, the host stomped out of the bus, slamming the door behind him.

"Okay, you heard him! You have twenty minutes to cast your vote!" Hans announced.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): A…**

* * *

**Luko (Serbia): …man…**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): ..da! Amanda-Amanda-Amanda-Amanda-Amanda-Amanda-Amanda-Amanda-Amanda-AMAAAAANDA!**

* * *

**Amanda (Sweden): Okay, so there's seriously no point in trying to convince Marios, Luko or Aleksander. Sanna's already on my side, and I can probably convince Zeferino and Agnessa.**

**I'm going to slip through this episode once again! Just like every other time.]**

* * *

Sanna and Tyge were making out with each other when Amanda came up to them.

"I'm so sorry I shot you with a tranquilizer dart," Tyge said between kisses.

"I'm so sorry I was about to," Sanna replied.

Amanda tried her best not to gag.

"Hey, you two lovebirds," Amanda said sweetly. "So, Sanna, I was wondering, who are you voting for?"

"Oh…um…Tyge, could Amanda and I talk in private?" Sanna asked.

"No problem," Tyge replied, and he got up and sat behind Johannes and Luko.

"So, what are our votes gonna be?" Amanda asked Sanna.

"Well, I was thinking, we should give 3 points to Luko, 2 points to Marios and 1 point to Aleksander," Sanna replied.

"Really?" Amanda said. "I was thinking we should give 3 points to Marios, 2 to Luko, and 1 to Aleksander."

"Well, credit where credit's due, Marios is a stronger player," Sanna pointed out.

"Yeah, perhaps," Amanda replied. "But the merge is coming up soon. Maybe we should get rid of a threat now."

"But who knows when the merge is going to be, or if there's gonna be a merge at all?" Sanna asked.

"Yeah, I guess it's a bit of a risk, but if you're sure, I'll vote with you," Amanda said. "Good luck at the elimination!"

"You too," Sanna replied, smiling, and then Amanda got up and left.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): Darn, I was really hoping that Sanna would agree with me, but I guess I'm lucky to have her voting with me anyway. I give three points to Luko.**

* * *

**Sanna (Denmark): Why do I get the feeling this is wrong decision? Oh well, it's probably just nerves. I really hope I'm safe tonight! Three points to Luko!]**

* * *

Agnessa and Zeferino were also making out.

"Hey, just so we're clear, we're voting off Luko," Zeferino said.

"I dunno, I was thinking of voting off Amanda," Agnessa replied. "I mean, she keeps getting really close to being eliminated, and then she somehow slips through.

"Well, at least she didn't shoot you in the butt," Zeferino pointed out.

"That is true," Agnessa sighed, putting her head in her hands. "Oh, I really don't know what to do tonight. I really don't."

"Go with your instinct," Zeferino said. "We don't have to vote together every time."

"Thanks," Agnessa replied. "I'm going to vote now."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Agnessa (Belarus): [she has her head in her hands] Okay, so far I know I'm giving one point to Marios, and my top 2 are going to be Amanda and Luko. But I don't know who to put ahead.**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): She spent 5 whole minutes thinking about who to vote off before she decided.**

**Someone with those looks does not need to think for that long. Wow, what is the world coming to today?]**

* * *

"Okay, contestants!" Hans announced. "You've all cast your votes and made your decision! One marshmallow will be given out every ten minutes, and the first one will be given out now…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Aleksander, you're safe!"

"No surprises there!" Aleksander exclaimed. "And you should be grateful! You'd probably all be starved to death by now if it wasn't for me!"

"Thank you for believing in us," Tia groaned.

"Miaow!" Kelija added angrily.

"Whatever," Aleksander replied, and he started eating his marshmallow.

* * *

The eliminated contestants were all watching the elimination ceremony.

"Oh, I feel sick," Emilia groaned, shaking rapidly. "Do you think Amanda is going to leave tonight?"

"I dunno. I hope so," Lou replied. "It's all down to Agnessa. The swing vote."

"I hope she goes, so I can beat her to death when she gets to the hotel!" Anka yelled.

"I second that," Stela snapped.

"Ooh, can I help?" Jessie asked enthusiastically.

"Sure, we need all the help we can get," Anka replied.

"Calm down, girls!" Berto exclaimed. "We don't even know if she's leaving yet."

"Well, it's just got to happen!" Rikard exclaimed. "After all she's done!"

"And that's why she'll stay," Lou groaned. "She's not afraid to play dirty."

"Yeah, the voting is so unfair!" Rikard agreed. "It's sort of an allusion to Eurovision itself."

"The voting isn't that unfair!" Emilia said defensively. "People have different opinions."

"Guys, shush!" Berto hissed. "They're about to give out the second marshmallow."

* * *

"So, the first marshmallow was given to Aleksander!" Hans exclaimed. "The next person to come and get a marshmallow is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Agnessa!"

Agnessa took a sigh of relief, and after having a brief kiss with Zeferino, she walked up to collect her marshmallow.

"Who did you vote for?" Zeferino whispered to Agnessa.

"I'll tell you when it's over," Agnessa replied, winking.

* * *

"Oh, I'm nervous," Luko sighed. "Do you think I'll be the one to go? Do you think it will work?"

"I don't know," Johannes replied, before placing his fedora over his face.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Johannes (Iceland): To be honest, I didn't really want to. Either way, Luko or Amanda is leaving tonight. Or possibly Marios. Sanna maybe. Oh, it could be anyone!**

* * *

**Luko (Serbia): This tension is killing me! For all I know, I could be the one leaving tonight! Oh, I feel like a prostitute on a pop-tart cruise…**

**I'm sorry about that, I'm just so nervous!**

* * *

**Agnessa (Belarus): I'm already safe, and I'm the swing vote tonight, and even I feel nervous.**

* * *

**Amanda (Sweden): Agnessa said her vote really quietly, so I don't know who she picked! Oh well, she probably picked Luko, since she knows we could be allies.]**

* * *

"It's time for the next marshmallow!" Hans announced. "And I'm proud to say it will be given to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Sanna!"

Sanna smiled in satisfaction, and then she kissed Tyge and took a marshmallow from the plate next to Hans' seat.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): So, I'm safe for tonight! Go me! I just hope that Amanda can get through as well.**

**I'm not sure if she's being completely honest or not, but I think I'll trust her for now.**

* * *

**Amanda (Sweden): Once I get through this episode, the merge will be a breeze. They're obviously going to leave me till last tonight, but I can't wait to see the look on the guys' faces when I collect that marshmallow. It'll be so priceless!**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): Oh, Amanda can only hope!**

* * *

**Dani (Hungary): I wonder who will go tonight. It is a close call. By the way, I honestly can't tell who the villain is between Amanda and Marios. But whoever it is, I hope they leave tonight.**

* * *

**Zeferino (Portugal): Just me, Luko, Marios and Amanda left now. I feel confident enough, even if I have been a bit of an underdog so far.**

**Also, Luko, if you were actually right about Amanda, I apologize in advance. I was just angry because you scared me and Agnessa like that.**

**I'd say that whoever leaves tonight is the one who isn't the villain. Total Drama just seems to work like that. How else did Heather get to the final three?**

* * *

**Adrijana (Slovenia): I hope that Marios leaves tonight. I'd love to see the look on his face when Amanda gets through. I think it's pretty obvious who the villain is here, but it's funny seeing heroes fall.]**

* * *

"Oh, I can't take the suspense!" Emilia cried as she jumped up and down repeatedly on the bed.

"It's a shame I never checked the confessional to see who Agnessa voted for," Hadi sighed. "Oh well, it's more fun when you don't know what's gonna happen."

"I guess," Emilia sighed. "Oh, but it's killing me. This is like when The Netherlands was the last to qualify for the Eurovision one year."

"I remember that," Lou sighed. "I think it was the first time Netherlands got through."

"The second, actually," Emilia corrected. "We made it through in 2004 as well."

"Oh, okay," Lou replied. "Wow, I really have no idea who's going home tonight. Obviously it's between Amanda and Luko but…oh...I dunno."

"Agnessa did say she wanted to vote off Amanda," Emilia said. "Maybe it was just for dramatic effect."

"And villains often seem to get far," Berto added.

"Yeah, I do hope Amanda goes this time, but the merge wouldn't be the same without a villain," Emilia sighed. "Oh well, we'll still have Aleksander."

"He's lucky he can cook, otherwise he would have gone long ago," Lou groaned. "I still don't get how he's the only one on the bus who can cook."

"We are all 16 though," Emilia sighed. "It's not like we're expected to cook."

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Pavils (Latvia): I personally hope Amanda gets through. Emilia's right, for once, the merge won't be same without a villain. If Amanda doesn't get through, the only villain left will be that pipsqueak, Aleksander.**

**Plus, Amanda has nice titties.]**

* * *

"Has it been ten minutes yet?" Luko sighed. "I honestly don't think I can take this for any longer."

"It's okay, Luko, you'll be fine. And even if you leave, that's life," Aleksander replied.

"Oh, shut up, you're already safe!" Luko snapped, folding his arms.

"It's been ten minutes now!" Hans announced. "Which means I can now give the next marshmallow to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Zeferino!"

Zeferino smiled, and kissed Agnessa again. Afterwards he went up to collect his marshmallow.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Zeferino (Portugal): Whew! I'm safe! Not that I thought I was a target anyway.**

**I'm sorry if I looked like a jerk this episode. I just didn't think Luko had much evidence that Amanda was the villain.**

**Like I said, I'm sorry if you were right.**

* * *

**Dani (Hungary): Only three left now: Marios, Amanda and Luko. I don't really know who voted for who, so I think it could be any of the three.**

* * *

**Agnessa (Belarus): Phew, Zeferino's safe! I hope she stays for a while, because he's great for moral support.**

**I love you, Zeferino! [she blows a kiss]]**

* * *

"Oh come on, Marios, you can do it!" Lou exclaimed as Emilia cuddled up to him. "Do it for us Greeks!"

"Why are Greece and Cyprus different countries anyway?" Pavils asked, but nobody answered him.

"I still want Adrijana to win," Emilia said to Lou. "I know it won't happen, but I'd like to believe it will."

"Yeah, it's a shame. She's had a tough life," Lou sighed. "Why does this stuff happen in life?"

"I dunno," Emilia replied sadly. "People like Adrijana suffer, and yet spoiled bitches like Amanda live in luxury."

"My name is Symon!" Symon exclaimed randomly. "Me likes ewes and cranes."

"You mean Ukraine?" Alma asked, raising an eyebrow.

Symon burped in Alma's face.

"You're disgusting!" Alma yelled, and she slapped Symon across his face.

"Oh no! Now Symon's got boo-boos!" Symon squeaked.

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Alma (Croatia): What is Symon's problem? Why does he make up all these personalities? Is he a murderer or something? Then again, he still has the same name every time…**

**Oh, it just doesn't make sense! Is he ashamed of himself?]**

* * *

Johannes noticed that Luko was in tears now.

"Hey, man, are you okay?" Johannes asked him.

"No," Luko cried, looking up. "I know I'm going to end up going tonight. Agnessa probably picked me."

"You don't know that," Johannes replied, putting his arm.

"I do," Luko sighed, still crying. "Hadi's right. When it comes down to it, Agnessa is evil. I know it was probably Amanda who wrote that note, but Agnessa was the one who threw the challenge to get Eloise voted off."

"To be fair, Eloise was a bitch," Johannes replied.

"I know, but Agnessa seemed really desperate to get her kicked off," Luko said. "She was too desperate."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Johannes (Iceland): [he is also crying] Okay, you know what? Screw this! I want Amanda to leave! I don't care where Amanda is from! It isn't fair if Luko goes. He's done nothing wrong.]**

* * *

"Next marshmallow!" Hans exclaimed.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_(This time, it's a double pause)_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Marios!"

"Congratulations!" Mirzo exclaimed, patting Marios on the back.

"Thanks," Marios replied, and he got up to get his marshmallow.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): Now that Marios is safe, Luko's minutes left in this game are numbered. Enjoy your last few minutes, Luko.**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): I really hope Agnessa made the right decision. I know she could be a villain, but maybe she sided with us this time.]**

* * *

Emilia's heart was thumping now.

"Oh, I can't take this!" she cried. "It could be either of them!"

* * *

Luko's face had gone red with tears.

"It's okay," Johannes whispered. "Agnessa might have picked Amanda."

"Who am I kidding?" Luko cried. "She's getting through tonight, and there's nothing I can do. WAAAAAAHHH!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): Luko's crying is music to my ears. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he leaves tonight.**

**I mean, you guys at home already know that Agnessa is a villain. She obviously picked Luko. And she definitely would have convinced Zeferino.**

**Getting to the finale is going to be so simple. And since they usually pick off threats in the merge, I'll probably be against some wimp like Adrijana or Aleksander.**

**It's gonna be smooth sailing from here, folks!**

**Where the heck do I learn all these dorky expressions anyway?]**

* * *

"Okay, guys, it's the moment you've all been waiting for! Most of you anyway!" Hans announced. "Here on this plate next to me I have to final marshmallow of tonight, and it will either go to Luko or Amanda.

You guys have waited long enough. But I'm going to announce that the final marshmallow of tonight goes to…

_(Get ready. There's 100 short pauses ahead.)_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_(Thank you everyone who is still here. I really appreciate it!)_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Are you ready to hear it?"

"YES!" the contestants screamed.

"Okay, then," Hans replied. "Please this marshmallow…

…

…Luko!"

It took both of the contestants a few seconds to process what had just happened.

Once Luko realized, he let out an almighty screech.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" he screamed.

He looked over at Amanda, who was frozen in shock.

"Sorry about that," he said, blushing.

"I…I…I…" Amanda said, stuttering. "I...j-j-just don't get it...why me?"

"Don't even try to play the victim card right now!" Aleksander yelled.

"Aleksander, shush," Luko hissed.

"I knew from episode one that Marios was onto me," Amanda sniffed. There were fake tears in her eyes. "And then Aleksander ended up backstabbing me in Romania. I was hoping that no one else would listen to them, but in the end, some of you did. I guess there was nothing I could do to stop you, and now my time has come to leave this show.

Goodbye everyone!"

She picked up her suitcase and walked out the bus. On the way Hans handed her a taxi fare and an aeroplane ticket.

After she shut the door, there was a huge feeling of awkwardness in the air. A lot of the contestants glared at Marios and Aleksander.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Luko (Serbia): I trusted them! I really did! Have they been playing me this whole time?**

* * *

**Johannes (Iceland): Wow! Even I thought that was convincing! Credit where credit's due, Amanda's a good actress.]**

* * *

"I can't believe you got her voted off for nothing!" Sanna exclaimed angrily.

"Sanna, calm down…" Tyge said quickly, before Sanna cut him off.

"I don't wanna calm down!" she yelled at Marios and Aleksander. "You've both been framing her this whole time. And you convinced Luko to go along with it! What is your problem?"

"Amanda did that to get sympathy!" Aleksander yelled. "Dumb***!"

"Okay, sorry to spoil this moment, but I have a special announcement to make!" Hans exclaimed.

"What!?" Sanna yelled.

"As of right now, the teams are dissolved! You've all made the merge!" Hans announced excitedly.

The response was mumbles of satisfaction.

"You're welcome," Hans sighed, turning back to the steering wheel.

"We're still mad at you!" Sanna yelled, also turning to the windscreen.

"Well, that's a little harsh," Tyge said to her. "Maybe they're right."

"Are you sure you'd like to trust Aleksander?" Sanna asked.

"Well, maybe not, but Marios seems like he's telling the truth," Tyge replied. "He's a cool guy."

"On the outside, maybe, but he's probably some sort of criminal mastermind on the inside," Sanna said.

"Perhaps, but everyone must be considered innocent unless proven guilty," Tyge replied, still sounding as chilled as ever.

"Okay," Sanna sighed, smiling. "I guess you're right!"

* * *

_Votes –_

_Sanna –_

_3pts – Luko_

_2pts – Marios_

_1pt – Aleksander_

* * *

_Luko –_

_3pts – Amanda_

_2pts – Zeferino_

_1pt – Agnessa_

* * *

_Marios –_

_3pts – Amanda_

_2pts – Zeferino_

_1pt – Agnessa_

* * *

_Amanda –_

_3pts – Luko_

_2pts – Marios_

_1pt – Aleksander_

* * *

_Aleksander – _

_3pts – Amanda_

_2pts – Luko_

_1pt – Marios_

* * *

_Zeferino –_

_3pts – Luko_

_2pts – Marios_

_1pt – Amanda_

* * *

_Amanda - 13pts_

_Luko - 11pts_

_Marios - 7pts_

_Zeferino - 5pts_

_Sanna - 2pts_

_Agnessa - 2pts_

_Aleksander - 2pts_

_Eliminated - Jessie, Anton, Eloise, Rikard, Shay, Symon, Alma, Emilia, Pavils, Lou, Berto, Anka, Katerina, Stela, Hadi, Amanda_

* * *

_So, Amanda leaves. A bit earlier than I anticipated too, but with Marios and Aleksander onto her, and Johannes squealing, there was little to keep her in._

_If you are Swedish you have right to flame, and if anyone thinks that it was lame to let go of Amanda now, you can criticize that as well._

_(She wasn't the last villain to go. There's still Aleksander)_

_So, we have reached the merge, and only twelve contestants remain. The contestants for the merge are -_

_Adrijana (Slovenia)  
Agnessa (Belarus)  
Aleksander (Albania)  
Dani (Hungary)  
Johannes (Iceland)  
Luko (Serbia)  
Marios (Greece)  
Mirzo (Bosnia-Herzegovina)  
Sanna (Denmark)  
Tia (Bulgaria)  
Tyge (Norway)  
Zeferino (Portugal)_

_That's eight countries from the east and four countries from the west. It wasn't meant to turn out that way, it just happened. _

_New poll up! Who are your three favourites to win?_

_Also, I was bored, so I made a list of every contestant in order of the amount of confessionals they made._

_And the contestant who has made the most confessionals as of this episode is..._

_..._

_...Surprisingly, Amanda._

_Yeah, I thought it was going to be Marios, but Amanda managed to just beat him, making a total of 128 confessionals, while Marios made 125. _  
_But now that Amanda is leaving, Marios will most likely catch up again. (He was leading most of the way, but for the last couple of chapters, Amanda just beat him.)_

_Here's a full list (Contestants in **bold **are still in the contest)_

_1\. Amanda - 128  
**2\. Marios - 125**  
**3\. Aleksander - 60**  
**4\. Adrijana - 57**  
**=. Dani - 57**  
**6\. Sanna - 48**  
**=. Tia - 48**  
**8\. Hadi - 44**  
**9\. Agnessa - 41**  
**10\. Johannes - 40**  
**11\. Luko - 34**  
12\. Pavils - 33  
**13\. Tyge - 31  
**14\. Katerina - 27  
15\. Lou - 26  
**16\. Zeferino - 25**  
17\. Anka - 18  
18\. Berto - 17  
=. Emilia - 17  
**20\. Mirzo -**_** 16  
**_21\. Alma - 13  
22\. Stela - 12  
23\. Eloise - 10  
24\. Anton - 7  
=. Rikard - 7  
26\. Shay - 3  
27\. Symon - 1  
28\. Jessie - 0_

* * *

_ _  
O O | |  
\+ BYE! |  
U |_|_


	34. Ep18 Pt1 - (Check chapter for title)

_Disclaimer - I don't own Total Drama. I don't own Eurovision. I do own the OCs. What else is new?_

_This episode is here, finally, and you know that thing that some people have on their profiles where they list their 12 favourite Total Drama characters? I have one at the end of this chapter, except with OCs._

_As always, thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. (Does anyone get tired of me sayin this over and over? Say so if you are.)_

* * *

Euro-Drama Roadtrip – Episode 18 – I can't Cro-wait to finally make a good pun

Ruben stood in his RV, in front of a shrine with a photo of Amanda.

He was wearing a white robe made out of bedsheets.

"Sorry, friends," he sighed. "This episode, there won't be a recap. This episode, we will remember Amanda. A strong Swedish girl, unfairly voted off the show just before the merge. She was a very good player, managing to eliminate several contestants, but she died…I mean, left the show while trying to get rid of Luko, that annoying diabetic kid from Serbia, and who knows, later on she may have finally gotten rid of that pipsqueak Marios, and even Aleksander.

Well, we can only wish, can't we guys?

But who will go next?

Can it please, pretty please, be Marios?

Found out right now on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hans (Norway): Oh seriously, Ruben, pull yourself together! It's not like Amanda died, not matter what you might have accidentally said.]**

* * *

_(Grand Hotel, Stockholm)_

The 15 eliminated contestants stood and sat in the lounge, waiting for Amanda to show up.

"I can't wait for Amanda to show up!" Jessie exclaimed. "I'm going to crush her skull."

"Yeah, and then I'll eat it for breakfast!" Anka added.

Jessie glared at her weirdly.

"Too much?" Anka asked.

"A tad," replied Jessie, and Stela nodded.

"Don't you guys think that you're taking this a bit too far?" Katerina asked.

The others glared at her.

"You're kidding, right?" Anka asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Katerina replied, cackling. "Let's kick her ass!"

* * *

Amanda was sitting in the back of the taxi, when they reached the toll booth in front of the hotel.

"Excuse me, miss, do you have any loose change?" the driver asked her.

"No, sorry," Amanda replied. "But, you know what? It's okay to just let me out here. I'll get some fresh air."

"Suit yourself," the driver sighed, and Amanda pushed open the door and walked around to the back of the hotel.

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): I knew that the others would be waiting for me, which is why I decided to take the back entrance.]**

* * *

"Suckers," she said to herself, but then she realized the door was locked. "Shoot! Oh well, someone's probably going to come and open it soon."

What Amanda didn't know, was the door was an emergency exit, so it was very unlikely that anyone was going to come and open the door.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): The merge! I made it! When I came onto this show, I thought I'd have no problem getting here, but then Amanda kept trying to vote me off.**

**But now she's gone! Yes! The bad news is, people are onto me and Aleksander. To be fair, Aleksander deserves it, but I was just trying to what's right! Right?**

**So, there were some people who I didn't think would get this far, and some that were obvious.**

**Sanna and Tyge were bookie favourites for the beginning, so I'm not that surprised that they're still here. They're going to need some immunity or allies if they're going to get any farther, or they'll go as threats.**

**I'm actually surprised that Mirzo got this far. I know he's really muscular and all, but there were a lot of mental challenges this season. I don't know how well he's going to do from here.**

**I knew about Adrijana's curse from early on, though at first I thought she had a personality disorder. Anyways, yeah, I'm not surprised that she's still here, unlike the others. Her fall is going to be bad, and I feel sorry for her, but you guys saw what happened to Emilia.**

**Aleksander, when I first saw him on his national selection I didn't think he'd get far at all, but then he showed his ways of bribery and tricks. He'll probably get far.**

**Tia definitely deserves to be here. Bulgaria rarely do well in Eurovision, so it's good to see them getting far again. As you know, Dani was going to vote her off, so she's lucky enough to be here, but she could get far. She might even win.**

**I think Dani's played a good game. I don't think she's a villain, but she has sort of played that way, what with her alliance with Hadi, Zeferino and Agnessa. I think they got Katerina voted off, and they would have gotten Tia as well, if not for what I said above.**

**Agnessa's done well as well. I'm really sure at the moment whether she is legit or not, but if she's real, she deserves the cash. But that's an 'if'.**

**When I first saw Johannes at the selection, I was worried he'd control the game. But he's turned out to be a nice guy, but that doesn't mean he can't spring up at any moment.**

**Finally, the two biggest surprises this year, Luko and Zeferino. I mean, Zeferino was really close to being the first voted off, and now he's in the final 12. That's Portugal's best position in years, equalling their rank in 1998. If we don't watch out, Zeferino could get to the final five. That would be a first for Portugal. Heck, he might even win. This show is anyone's game, really!]**

* * *

"So, we made it! The merge!" Tyge exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, that's great," Sanna groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Still bummed about Amanda leaving?" Tyge asked.

"Yeah," Sanna sighed. "They made us wait that long for that? Total anti-climax!"

"Well, you know, that's just how reality TV works," Tyge sighed. "People get far because they play the game well, and we're still here, so we must be doing something right."

Sanna giggled, "Okay, I guess I can't stay mad when you're around! Come here, you!"

They both grabbed each other and started making out.

"I don't want this to end," Sanna said.

"Me neither," Tyge replied. "But we all have to die."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): Well…erm…that was dark.**

**But anything sounds great coming out of Tyge's mouth.**

**I still can't believe they got Amanda voted off like that. I mean, I knew Aleksander was evil early on, but Marios and Luko? Oh, I'm just so mad!**

* * *

**Tyge (Norway): If we didn't switch teams, I would have probably voted off Amanda.**

**I'm sorry, but I'm just a closer with Marios. He's asked me for a couple of favours, but he was friends with me all the same.**

**Amanda just seemed to pop out of nowhere to ask me to vote with her. It was fine, but also suspicious.**

**Oh well, I probably shouldn't think about it too hard. I'm doing well, I could even win. But whatever happens is fine with me.]**

* * *

Marios leaned his elbow against the window and groaned as Aleksander babbled on and on.

Mirzo had moved away from him out of anger, leaving a space for Aleksander to swoop in next to him.

"So, I was thinking we should vote for Mirzo or Tyge if we lose," Aleksander continued. "I mean, they're both very strong, but in case one of them gets immunity…"

"NOT INTERESTED!" Marios yelled.

"Excuse me?" Aleksander asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not interested in your offer!" Marios shouted. "I'll pass!"

"Oh, I'm going to make you sorry you ever said that," Aleksander replied, jabbing his finger into Marios' chest.

"Don't touch me!" Marios yelled. "And what power do you have? You haven't made it a secret that you're evil, and while you've managed to get yourself this far by cooking, there's no way you can control who goes next."

"If that's how you feel, why did you ally with me in the first place?" Aleksander asked, folding his arms.

"I only did that to get Amanda voted off!" Marios screamed.

"That's right, Marios, let us all hear you!" Sanna exclaimed.

"She was a villain!" Marios yelled. "In Romania, when she realized Aleksander backstabbed her, she told everyone that he wouldn't stop cooking, and she got Alma voted off.

In Greece, she made Pavils go around telling people to vote off Hadi so they'd think he was the villain and get him voted off.

In Cyprus, she got Johannes to get everyone to vote off Lou to, once again, save her own butt.

In Israel, she wanted to pay Johannes back for helping her, so she convinced some of you to vote off Berto after he betrayed one person. Like she's one to talk!

In Albania, she made Anka steal your stuff so she'd get voted off, and then get everyone's trust, and it worked on me for a while.

In Serbia, she tried to get Luko voted off, but somehow Stela left.

And in Montenegro, she made that note to get the whole team mad at Hadi and get him voted off.

Is that not enough proof?"

Everyone was silent for a moment, before Zeferino said, "How do you know about all this anyway?"

"Yeah, Marios!" Agnessa added in her usual "innocent" voice. "How could you do this to us? Are we not your friends?"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): Agnessa. Sounding completely blatant since 1998]**

* * *

"Marios, I don't know how you think you're going to fool us with that!" Dani added. "Who's going to believe you?"

"I believe him!" Tyge exclaimed, putting up his hand. "He's already shown that he's really smart, since he knows how to speak 43 languages. Besides, who cares if he's a villain or not?"

"Erm…he could backstab us," Dani reminded him.

"Well, yeah, but do you really need to take it out on him now? Whether it's true or not, can't we all just be friends for now? If you're mad at him, just take it out at elimination."

"You know what, he makes a good point," said Zeferino. "We can't say for certain if he's a villain. Let's just be friends for now!"

"Yeah!" the others agreed.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): It was nice of Tyge to stand up for me…sort of. While I could still go, at least I don't have to put up with unkindness the whole time.**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): Does everyone have to be so mean to me? I'm just playing the game here!]**

* * *

"I need to go to the bathroom," Luko said, and he got up from his seat and walked down through the seats.

That's when Johannes' mom appeared next to him in Luko's seat.

"Aw, no," Johannes groaned. "What do you want now?"

"I want to tell you, Amanda is finally gone!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know. I'm not an idiot," Johannes replied, rolling his eyes.

"I will not have that attitude, mister!" she yelled. "Anyways, to celebrate, I'm giving you your free-will back!"

Johannes face lit up, and then he frowned and said, "Wait a minute? That was the goal!"

"Yeah, and since it has been reached, you are no free to do as you please, but be nice to everyone! Goodbye!"

"Wait!" Johannes yelled. "This isn't fair! That was all that had to happen! What is your problem, mama!?"

He looked up and realized everyone was glaring at him.

"Sorry about that," he said, fixing his fedora. "I think the pressure of the game is getting to me, heh-heh."

Luko came out of the bathroom again and sat down next to them.

"Hey Luko," Johannes said to him. "Could you please hit yourself in the face?"

Luko immediately did so, and then he frowned.

"Hey!" he said angrily.

"I'm sorry, I was just testing if I still had it," Johannes replied.

"Well…erm…congratulations," Luko muttered awkwardly.

"Okay, we've reached our next stop, Croatia!" Hans announced. "Get ready to leave!"

The contestants quickly obeyed and once the door opened they walked out.

This time, Ruben was dressed as a giant king chess piece, which a big face-hole cut out of it.

"Need I ask?" Marios asked, spluttering with laughter.

"No!" Ruben snapped.

"Well, I'm going to anyway, why are you wearing that?" Marios asked.

"Because the producers made me!" Ruben whined.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hans (Norway, Co-Host): That time, it was true. The producers found out about our little prank and they wanted a piece of it. A chess-piece to be exact.]**

* * *

"Why?" asked some of the other contestants.

"Because, Croatia was the inventor of chess," Ruben explained.

"Erm, no it wasn't," Marios corrected. "It is thought to have originated in India before spreading to Persia and later the rest of Southern Europe."

"Nuh-uh!" Ruben whined. "It obviously originated in Croatia because they have a chess board on their flag."

"Actually, that's supposed to represent the Ancient White Croatia and Red Croatia!" Marios corrected.

"You must have a lot of free time on your hands," Ruben taunted.

"Hey, if you're gonna make a comeback, make it original!" Marios exclaimed. "Adrijana already used that one in episode 1."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): Erm…thanks. I think?]**

* * *

"So, let's get on with today's challenge!" Ruben announced. "So, a dog breed called the dalmatian originated in Croatia, so today's challenge, we're going to be going to be going to a track where there will be racing dogs."

"A dalmatian race. Interesting," Tyge commented.

"I'm glad somebody thinks so," Ruben replied, beaming.

"I think it sounds weird," Aleksander remarked.

"Don't blame me! I don't pick the challenges!" Ruben snapped.

"You obviously don't pick out your costumes either," Luko commented.

"I HATE YOU ALL!" Ruben screamed. "Except for Agnessa. If you want, I can break it off with Intern #4. You have as many chances as you want."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Agnessa (Belarus): I came onto this show to make some friends, have a chance to win cash, and possibly get noticed by some family members. I did not come onto this show to get together with some 38 year old creep!**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): I'm THIRTY-FIVE! Why do people keep saying I'm thirty eight?**

**They probably got the numbers mixed up. Some people think that I was born in 1975 and I'm thirty-eight, when I was actually born in 1978 and I'm thirty-five! Idiots!**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): Yeah, Ruben is actually thirty-five, but I'm not about to correct anyone.]**

* * *

The twelve contestants were lead to a set of wooden bleachers, which were in front of a wire fence.

Inside the wire fence was a large running track.

"Is this it?" Sanna asked. "I remember I went to a dog track once in my town and it was inside a warm arena and there were hotdog vendors and electric screens."

Tia walked over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Welcome to Eastern Europe," she said. "Where we settle for less."

"Thanks. I arrived two weeks ago," Sanna replied, smiling.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tia (Bulgaria): Where I live, the rich people get called 'Scandinavians', and they get beaten up a lot.**

**That's right! In my school, there are far more poor people, so it's the rich kids who get bullied.**

**When I came onto this show, I was ready to kick the Scandinavian's butts, because adults have always told me that they're greedy and self-absorbed, but now that I've actually met some, I don't have the heart to do it. Besides, they're not all rich and greedy. Tyge lives in a rural farm, and Johannes lives in a fishing village.**

**Sanna might not be poor, but she's a great person inside. Nothing changes that.]**

* * *

"Okay, here's the deal!" Ruben exclaimed. "First we are going to split you all into teams of two! To pick the teams, all you have to do is grab your preferred partner. 3, 2, 1, GO!"

Tyge quickly grabbed Sanna and Agnessa quickly grabbed Zeferino.

Aleksander tried to grab Tia but she shoved him off.

"Sorry, Tia!" Ruben exclaimed. "He touched you, so it's final!"

"Ugh," Tia groaned.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Aleksander (Albania): Well, it's gonna be fun messing with Tia's head. Haha, I can't believe she thinks that I think she likes me.**

* * *

**Tia (Bulgaria): ARRRRGGGHHH!]**

* * *

"Hey, Luko, let's go together!" Johannes exclaimed.

"Your wish is my command," Luko replied. "Hey, stop doing that!"

"I'm sorry, it's a bit out of control," Johannes apologized.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Johannes (Iceland): This isn't as fun as it used to be. [sighs]]**

* * *

Dani and Marios both looked at Adrijana and then at Mirzo, and they both immediately started running over to him, before Marios accidentally shoved Dani out of the way and grabbed Mirzo.

"Haha, not so fast, Marios!" Ruben exclaimed. "I clearly stated that the first person you touch is your partner."

"No you didn't!" Marios and Dani yelled.

"Well, I should have," Ruben replied. "Marios, you're with Dani, and Mirzo, you're with Adrijana."

"Oh well, I don't mind," Mirzo said, before a bird pooped on his head.

Adrijana rolled her eyes.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): You know what I don't understand? Emilia took two days to get punished, and everyone else has gotten punished straight away.**

**I guess when get something taken away, it is worse the longer you had it.]**

* * *

"So, here's today's challenge!" Ruben announced. "Each of you will get one greyhound and you will have to race them around this five kilometre track, and help them out by using squeaky toys and treats, which you will see later.

For now, here are the dogs that you can choose from! INTERNS!"

Immediately, six interns stepped out of a small, old-looking building nearby the contestants, and were walking dogs.

"Intern #1 has our first dog with us!" Ruben announced. "Her name in Sunshine, and in the past ten races she has performed modestly well, winning one of them, and receiving places in five. While she may not be the fastest, she has very high energy levels, and rarely goes out of breath. The regular trainers have also told us that her intelligence is average, and she knows basic English phrases such as 'sit', 'stay' and 'shake'. Anything else has to be spoken to her in Croatian."

Sunshine had just noticed the twelve contestants, and she waved her paw at them.

"That is so cute," Dani commented, a tear in her eye.

"It's just a dog," Aleksander remarked, rolling his eyes.

"You have no heart," Dani replied coldly.

"Moving on, we have Intern #2!" Ruben announced. "Our next dog is called Vetak, which is Croatian for 'Friday'. His record is average, as he has not in any of his last ten races, and has only achieved a place twice. He does seem to speed up rapidly when he hears bad singing, though, but do so at your own risk, because if he catches up with you, he will attack you."

"Thanks for the warning," Adrijana sighed.

"Intern #3 here is with our next dog, Vijak, which translates as 'bolt'," Ruben continued. "And he definitely lives up to his name, this dog is like a lightning bolt he goes so fast. His only disadvantage is that he is incredibly stupid, and it will take a lot of begging for him to go, and then he will sprint very quickly for about a minute or two, before he loses interest. Keep begging and squeaking toys to get his attention and he'll eventually catch on. Eventually is an understatement though."

"The beautiful Intern #4 is here with our fourth dog, Cremsir, which translates as 'cream cheese'. Her speed and intelligence are just below average, but she will improve her speed if you have any dairy products."

Tia raised her hand.

"Yes, Tia, we know you're allergic to dairy," Ruben sighed. "We're not forcing you to eat it."

"Yeah, but it's not good if I come into contact with it!" Tia exclaimed.

"You spent a whole challenge in Latvia standing on cheese," Ruben sighed. "You're fine!"

"Thank you for caring," Tia snapped, and she folded her arms.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tia (Bulgaria): I know I don't look it, but I have quite a few allergies. I can't eat dairy or lamb, and I also suffer from asthma and hay fever. That's why I always carry around a few tissues.**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): I never understand American sitcoms. They always say that nerds have loads of allergies and popular people don't have any.**

**I'm probably as bad as they get, and all I get is motion sickness!**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): I have no allergies or conditions, because I'm AWESOME!]**

* * *

"Here is our fifth dalmatian, who is being walked by Intern #5!" Ruben announced. "Guma is his name, which translates as 'gum,' and he is slightly above average when it comes to intelligence and speed, but he can't understand English. There's nothing special to say about him, but he's good if you want to play it safe."

"And finally, Intern #6 is walking Kat!"

"That's a weird name to give a dog," Sanna commented.

"Not really, since cats are called mackas in Croatia," Marios told her.

"SHUT UP!" screamed Ruben, jumping up and down in his chess-piece costume. "Kat is the slowest of our six dogs, but she makes up for it with high intelligence, and she can understand thousands of phrases, both Croatian and English."

"The first three dogs to finish get immunity for their duos. So, the interns will drop the leashes in a minute, and in the meantime, discuss which dog you want, and then you are to call the name of the dog you want, and if the dog comes over to you, you get to take them. If someone takes your dog, you call out the name of another dog. You have one minute to decide, starting now!"

"I don't mind which one we go with as long as it's not Cremsir," Tia said.

"Do you have any ideas?" Mirzo asked, scratching his head.

"No," Adrijana replied. "We'll just get whoever's left."

"We should get Vetak," Sanna said to Tyge. "All we have to do is sing badly and he'll get going."

"Okay, but he could attack us if we go too fast," Tyge warned her.

"My wheelchair will be fast enough, and besides, they're Dalmatians, not greyhounds, how fast can they go?" Sanna asked.

"That's a good point," Tyge replied.

"Maybe we should go with Vijak," Johannes said to Luko.

"Are you sure? It'll take a lot of begging for him to go," Luko reminded him.

"Begging is my middle name," Johannes replied. "I may as well be called Johannes "Begging" Johannesson."

"Your surname is Johannesson?" Luko asked.

"Yeah, see in Iceland, your surname is your dad's name and then 'son' and…I'll explain it later," Johannes replied. "So, who are we choosing?"

"If you're sure," Luko sighed.

"Who should we pick?" Dani asked Marios.

"I think we should just go with Guma," Marios replied. "I can speak Croatian so we should have no problem with him."

"Who do you think we should go with?" Agnessa asked Zeferino.

"I dunno," Zeferino replied. "Maybe we should just go with Guma to be safe."

"Time's up!" Ruben announced. "Interns, drop the leashes!"

The interns quickly did so, and the contestants bent over and started calling over their preferred dogs.

"Cremsir!" Aleksander exclaimed.

"Aleksander, no!" Tia yelled, but it was too late, Cremsir had already come over.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Aleksander (Albania): Oh, the look on her face. PRICELESS!]**

* * *

"Vetak!" Tyge exclaimed.

"Yeah, come here, Vetak!" Sanna said.

Vetak took one look at Sanna, and immediately rushed over.

"Yes, good Vetak. Do you have any treats for him?" Sanna asked Tyge.

"No, sorry," Tyge replied.

"Well, it'll be fine," Sanna sighed.

"Guma!" Dani exclaimed. "Come here, Guma!"

"No come to us!" Zeferino exclaimed.

Guma looked at both duos, and looked very confused.

"Come on, Adrijana, who should we pick?" Mirzo asked.

Guma took one look at Adrijana, and quickly started barking happily as he ran over.

"Of course," Adrijana sighed, while Mirzo crouched down and started petting Guma.

"Come on, Vijak!" Johannes exclaimed in his smooth voice. "It's not working!"

"Maybe he understands Serbian!" Luko said. "It's almost the same as Croatian, just with different writing. Just say, um, dođi Vijak kod mene!"

"Dodi Vijak kod mene!" Johannes exclaimed. "Dodi Vijak kod mene!"

"Keep trying!" Luko exclaimed.

"Dodi Vijak kod mene!" Johannes exclaimed. "Dodi Vijak kod mene!"

Vijak finally looked up and rushed over to Johannes, but noticed that Marios could not stop laughing.

"Are you okay?" Dani asked Marios.

"Luko told Johannes to say 'Come screw with me," Marios said, giggling.

"How did he manage that?" Dani asked confusedly.

"'Cuz in Serbian and Croatian, 'bolt' and 'screw' have the same name," Marios replied.

"Aren't they the same thing?" Dani asked.

"No actually…"

"NOBODY CARES MARIOS!" Ruben yelled.

"Whatever, you're the one dressed as a chess piece!" Marios exclaimed.

"So, who should we go with now?" Dani/Agnessa asked Marios/Zeferino.

"Sunshine!" they both shouted.

"Come on, Sunshine, I'm your friend!" Zeferino exclaimed.

"Jas am tvoj prijatelj!" Marios said gently.

Sunshine looked at the two confusedly, before rushing over to Marios.

"And they said I was wasting my time learning all those languages," Marios said, rolling his eyes.

"Who's they?" Dani asked.

"Every second person in my school," Marios replied.

"Okay, we pick Kat," Zeferino said, and Kat slowly crawled over.

* * *

"Do you think she's coming?" Emilia asked Lou.

"It's midday now. She had to have come by now," Lou replied, as he continued to read New Moon. "I still don't get how you can read this."

"Do you think we should go find her?" Katerina asked.

"Yeah, anything to kick her butt!" Anka answered angrily.

"Let's go!" Jessie shouted, and she started marching through the foyer. The others shrugged and then started marching after her.

* * *

"Ugh, I'm starving!" Amanda groaned, as she continued to wait for someone to open the emergency exit. "Okay, you know what? Screw this! I'm going another way."

She looked ahead and noticed that there was another door ahead that read "Staff Only"

Amanda put her hand to her face and sighed, "How did I not see that before?"

She walked up to the door and tried it. It was locked.

"Damn it!" she groaned, and then she noticed a laundry cart nearby filled with bedsheets.

"Hang on a second!" she said to herself. "I have a better idea."

* * *

"Have you seen her?" Rikard asked Emilia and Lou as he rushed up to them. They were still sitting down in the reception.

"No," Lou replied. "Why is everyone so obsessed?"

"Come on, Lou, this is Amanda we're talking about!" Rikard exclaimed. "You know, the one who got you voted off."

"Why do you guys feel the need to beat her up?" Lou asked angrily. "Do you wanna make yourself look like the better person?"

"This is coming from the person who beat up Pavils," Rikard replied, rolling his eyes.

"Pavils did it first…" Lou protested. "Look, Amanda was just playing the game. I know it wasn't nice, but it was nothing personal. Pavils was far worse. Do you not remember when he squeezed Amanda's…ugh!?"

"Just playing the game!?" Rikard repeated angrily. "Is that the least you can say?"

"Whatever," Lou sighed, as he turned the page of the book. "Emilia, are you sure it's going to happen?"

"Yes. If you read the whole thing you'll learn to enjoy it," Emilia replied. "It worked on a couple of my friends."

"Is that Twilight you're reading?" Rikard asked. "I love that series!"

"Me too!" Emilia squealed. "Are you on Team Edward or Team Jacob?"

"Team Jacob," Rikard replied. "Edward sparkles too much."

"I guess, but Edward will always be my favourite! He's so perfect!" Emilia squealed.

"Perfect!? Why not try Gary-Stu!?" Lou remarked.

"Whatever," Rikard groaned. "Look, are you gonna help us or what?"

"I'll help!" Emilia exclaimed. "Nobody messes with Lou and gets away with it."

"And I guess I've nothing better to do," Lou sighed, and he threw the copy of "New Moon" over his shoulder.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Lou (Cyprus): Rikard could not be more stereotypical. I've learned not to care, but still.**

* * *

**Emilia (The Netherlands): Lou and I may not agree on Twilight, but besides that, we go together perfectly.**

**There's him, the hot and sarcastic artist from Cyprus, and then there's me, the excitable girl from the Netherlands. Opposites attract, as they say.**

* * *

**Rikard (Finland): Seriously, Noah and Katie, just get together already!]**

* * *

A maid finally came over and pushed the laundry cart that Amanda was hiding in.

"Yes!" she said to herself quietly.

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): So, I'm going to hide in here for a couple of hours, and I have some gum in case I get hungry.**

**I'll go out at midnight, check in and get my key card, and from there on, I'll just live off of room service and that mini-fridge they always have in hotel rooms. Since the EBU is paying for this, I can just order as much as I want.**

**And those fools who got eliminated before me will not even know I arrived.]**

* * *

_Will Amanda get away?_

_Who will win the next challenge?_

_And who will get eliminated?_

_Seriously, even I have no idea. I've been improvising this whole time!_

_Anyways, here it is -_

* * *

The Merge Contestants (in a random order)

1\. Johannes

2\. Marios

3\. Tia

4\. Mirzo

5\. Agnessa

6\. Aleksander

7\. Adrijana

8\. Zeferino

9\. Luko

10\. Sanna

11\. Dani

12\. Tyge

**1\. Have you read a Six/Eleven fic? Do you want to?**

_Well, these are my OCs, so no, obviously. DanixAleksander? I cannot see that happening._

**2\. Do you think Four is hot? How hot?**

_Mirzo? Hot? Well, he's got a good body, but I wouldn't really call him 'hot'…_

_This is getting awkward. Moving on._

**3\. What would happen if Twelve got Eight pregnant?**

_Okay, if Tyge, somehow, got Zeferino pregnant (I'm laughing just thinking about it), he'd probably get Tyge and Sanna to look after it, but then Sanna would get angry at Tyge for cheating on her and walk out, and then Tyge would call the kid Sanna II and raise it in the locality until she grows up and becomes a veterinarian_

_(Don't ask how I come up with these storylines)_

**4\. Do you recall any fics about nine?**

_Like I said, these are my OCs. Though a fic about Luko doesn't sound bad._

**5\. Would Two and Six make a good couple?**

_Marios and Aleksander? Maybe. One of them is really smart and one of them can cook. They'd make good __parents._

**6\. Five/Nine or Five/Ten? Why?**

_Agnessa/Luko or Agnessa/Sanna. Definitely the former. The latter might conflict a bit._

**7\. What would happen if Seven walked in on Two and Twelve having sex?**

_If Adrijana walked in on Tyge and Marios having sex, she'd mutter "I hate my life" and then leave._

**8\. "(1) and (7) are in a happy relationship until (7) runs off with (4). (1), brokenhearted, has a hot one-night stand with (11) and a brief unhappy affair with (12), then follows the wise advice of (5) and find true love with (3)**

_Johannes and Adrijana are in a happy relationship until Adrijana runs off with Mirzo. Johannes, brokenhearted, has a hot one night stand with Dani and brief unhappy affair with Tyge, then follows the wise advice of Agnessa and finds true love with Tia_

**What title would you give this fic?**

_Not So Smooth Now_

**9\. You need to stay at a friend's house for the night. Do you choose One or Six?**

_I'd pick Johannes. Not only is __Iceland__ nearer to my country than __Albania__, but Aleksander would probably draw a moustache on my face while I'm sleeping._

**10\. Everyone gangs up on Three. What happens?**

_Tia loses her temper and beats up the ring-leader, Aleksander._

**11\. Everyone is invited to Two and Ten's wedding except for Eight. How do they react?**

_If Zeferino wasn't invited to Marios and Sanna's wedding, he'd just ask Agnessa for details afterwards._

**12\. Three starts a Day Camp? What happens?**

_All of the kids think Tia's a monster and start hitting her with sticks. It's a hard day, but she makes enough money to put food on the table and donate a water pump to __Africa__._

**13\. Seven bakes an apple pie. Is it any good?**

_Adrijana forgets to cook the pie properly and she gives herself salmonella.__ As Zeferino would say, LOL._

**14\. Zeferino and Agnessa go comaping. Somehow they forgot to bring food. What happens?**

_They go foraging. End of story._

**15\. What might 10 scream at a moment of great passion?**

_Sanna would scream, "This is for you Tyge!" before doing a very dangerous stunt on her wheelchair._

**16\. Make up a summary of a Three/Ten fiction.**

_Tia and Sanna. Sanna dumps Tyge and goes off with Tia. They go on several dates which end up in disasters because Aleksander convinces Tyge to help him ruin all of their dates. In the end, Sanna and Tia find an island to live on in the __Black Sea__, and they spend the rest of their lives there._

**17\. Is there such thing as One/Eight fluff.**

_THESE ARE OC's. NO!_

**18\. Suggest a title for a Seven/Twelve hurt/comfort fic.**

_The Chill Guy and the Beast_

** 19\. If you wrote a song-fic for 8, what song would you choose?**

_For Zeferino I would choose __Portugal__'s 1972 Eurovision entry, "A Festa da Vida"._

**20\. If you wrote a One/Six/Twelve fic, what would the warning be?**

_Johannes/Aleksander/Tyge. Warning, this contains smooth-talking, cooking, not giving a f***, swearing in Albanian, hats of several kinds, a lonely earring, and two guys fighting over a Norwegian dude._

**21\. When was the last time you read a fic about 5?**

_N/A. These are my OC's. There haven't been any._

**22\. How would you feel if Seven/Eight was canon?**

_Adrijana/Zeferino. If that was canon, I'd feel so bad for Agnessa. Otherwise, it'd be a fine couple._

**23\. Does anyone on your friend's list write/draw eleven?**

_Dani? No._

**24\. What might be a good pick up line for 10 to use on 1?**

_If it was the other way around, Johannes wouldn't need a good pick-up line. He could just say any old crap and he'd get Sanna._

_But the other way around, Sanna would probably just say something plain such as, "Hello, do you wanna go out with me?"_

**25\. What would 8 say to 5 on a date?**

_Finally, a canon couple! If Zeferino and Agnessa went on a date, Zeferino would just casually ask Agnessa how her life was going._

_(Oh come on, Zeferino isn't the kind of person who'd be forward)._

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and...that. Next time, the race begins, six contestants give immunity, all of them vote, and one contestant leaves in 12th place. And I may get flamed. I haven't gotten flamed yet (thankfully), but it can happen.**

Kveðja, αντίο, довиждане, zbogom, да пабачэння, lamtumirë, poslovite, adeus, Гоодбие, farvel, búcsú and goodbye to everyone whose countries made it to the merge. Some I knew would make it from the beginning, and some were surprises.

Thank you to everyone, and goodbye!


	35. Ep18 Pt2 - CCTMAGP

_Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics to Friday. And I also don't own Total Drama but you've heard that before._

_Six contestants get immunity. Six don't. One gets eliminated. Ruben goes insane..._

* * *

The twelve contestants and six dogs lined up at the starting line. The contestants were armed with all kinds of dog treats and toys.

"So, the first three dogs to cross the finish get invincibility for their duo!" Ruben announced. "The race may begin in 3…2…1…NOW!"

The contestants quickly rushed off and started taunting the dogs with toys and treats with mixed results.

Sushine, Vetak, Cremsir and Guma all caught on and started chasing after their duos. Kat trotted off at a slow pace, and Vijak lay down on the ground.

"No!" Johannes yelled. "Come on, Vijak! Get up! Get up! Luko, squeak the rubber bone!"

"Oh, yes!" Luko said quickly, and he started squeaking a rubber bone in his hand.

"IT'S NOT WORKING!" Johannes screamed.

"Hey, this was your idea," Luko said. "I wanted to pick Sunshine!"

"You didn't say!" Johannes yelled.

* * *

Guma was in first place at that moment, with Sunshine not far behind.

"You may have gotten Guma instead of us, but that doesn't mean we can't catch up!" Marios exclaimed.

"Hey, we may not look like the best team ever, but we can still pull this off!" Mirzo exclaimed, as he walked backwards and held a treat in front of Guma. "Koji je dobar dečko? Guma je dobar dečko!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): Mirzo, we all know you're an act! Just shut up already!**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): To those of you wondering how Mirzo can speak Croatian, here's a quick language lesson –**

**Croatian, Bosnian, Montenegrin and Serbian are sort of like American English, British English, Canadian English and Australian English. They are more or less the same language, just with some minor differences.**

**Slovenian and Macedonian are another story. You see, back in…**

**[static cut]**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): I'm sorry. I know Marios is the audience favourite, but there's only so much I can take. [He shivers]].**

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): [her stomach growls] Ugh, I'm really hungry now! Okay, this is it. I'll get to my room quickly. They won't see me coming!]**

* * *

The Swedish girl peeked from under the stall door to see if any of the other girls (or possibly guys) was waiting for her. Lucky for her, the coast was clear.

"Let's see those morons try to catch me now," she said to herself. "Wow, I've gotta stop talking to myself."

She slowly pushed open the door and crept out. She did not see anyone.

"Phew," she sighed, not realizing that Anka and Jessie were leaning against the wall, and by the time she did, it was too late.

"Ouch!" Amanda screamed as they both beat her up. "Let go of me! GET OFF!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Emilia (Netherlands): Me, Lou and Rikard walked over about a minute later, and Anka and Jessie were acting really aggressive, even for their standards. One thing led to another and…]**

* * *

Amanda sat on the floor, tied up with duct-tape. She tried to scream at the others to let her go, but they were all too busy watching the remaining contestants' race on the TV to care. And besides, they could barely hear her anyway because there was duct-tape covering her mouth.

She looked really pissed off. _(No shit!)_

"So, who's in the lead?" Anka asked excitedly as she jumped on Hadi's bed.

"I don't care who it is as long as it's not Tia!" Jessie added. "I'm still mad at her for throwing me in that pond!"

"Adrijana and Mirzo are in the lead!" Hadi replied. "Dani and Marios are second and Sanna and Tyge are third. Oh, never mind, Tia and Aleksander are third now because Vetak is now more interested in chasing his tail."

"Come, om Samma!" Amanda cheered, still with duct tape over her mouth.

"Shut up, Amanda! Nobody likes you!" Anka yelled obnoxiously.

"Where are Agnessa and Zeferino?" Katerina asked.

"I can't see them just yet," Hadi replied, and he picked up the remote and started flicking through the cameras. "Oh, here we go! Wow, that is walking in rhythm. Very slow rhythm, but rhythm all the same. I hope this dog realizes that this isn't a catwalk."

"What about Johannes and Luko?" Katerina asked.

"I'll check," Hadi replied, flicking through the cameras again. "Oh look, they're at the starting line fighting!"

* * *

"It was your fault that we picked this stupid dog!" Luko yelled.

"Hey, you could have stopped me," Johannes replied.

"No I couldn't! Thanks to your smooth voice, I just went along with it! I WANTED SUNSHINE!" Luko screamed.

"Hey, where's Vijak?" Johannes asked, pointing down. "Has he gone without us?"

"Finally, he went," Luko sighed. "We better catch up to make sure he keeps going."

"At last, we're getting somewhere," Johannes sighed in satisfaction, and they both rushed off: Luko like a bullet, and Johannes like Tyler.

Once they'd left, the camera swept through the track to reveal that Vijak had actually only sped off about 100 metres away from the starting line and was now trying to chew off the Astroturf.

* * *

"C'mon, Vetak!" Sanna exclaimed, as she continued squeaking a rubber soccerball. "Your tail isn't important right now! We're in fourth place and…"

Agnessa, Zeferino and Kat casually walked past.

"Fifth place!" Sanna corrected herself. "And we think it's important if…"

"Sanna, Ruben said they can't understand English," Tyge reminded her. "We're going to have to do the 'bad singing' thing."

"Don't you think it's a bit too early. We've barely gone a kilometre," Sanna replied.

"Yeah, I know it's a lifeline, but we're not getting anywhere now," said Tyge, fixing his hat. "Which of us should do it?"

"Hmm…how about we both do it? We'll have twice the power!" Sanna exclaimed.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Tyge replied.

"Well, hop on already!" Sanna shouted, and Tyge jumped on her wheelchair quickly. "Are you ready?"

"On the count of three," Tyge replied, smiling. "One…two…three!"

The couple sped off on Sanna's wheelchair and started screeching –

"_Seven a.m. wakin' up in the morning_

_Gotta be fresh gotta go downstairs…"_

Vetak looked very pissed, and he started growling and chasing after them. Passing out Agnessa and Zeferino was easy, and pretty soon they'd passed out Aleksander and Tia.

"What? No! Now we're in fourth!" Aleksander whined. "We can't lose! We simply can't!"

"Well, it's nice to see you care for once!" Tia commented.

Aleksander smirked at her. "Don't give me cheek, honey!" he yelled.

"Honey…" Tia exclaimed in disbelief, before Aleksander cut her off.

"Looks like desperate times call for desperate measures," Aleksander stated, and he reached into his pants.

"Hey, this is a kids' show! That's disgusting!" Tia remarked, folding her arms.

"Oh, like Pavils didn't already ruin it!" Aleksander snapped, still searching. "Aha! Got it!"

He pulled out a block of cheddar cheese.

"Hey, Cremsir! Come and get it!" Aleksander taunted, holding the cheese over Cremsir's nose.

"Get that thing away from me! I'm allergic!" Tia screamed.

"Like Ruben said, you were fine in Latvia," Aleksander reminded her. "Anyways, I'm far too slow to let the dog chase after me, so I'm gonna need you to do it."

"I am not touching that!" Tia yelled. "I had shoes on in Latvia in case you can't remember. It didn't affect me."

"Well, you know, if we lose, we won't get immunity. And if we don't get immunity, you could get voted off. And if you get voted off, you'll lose your chance at a million. And Bulgaria won't get to host. And…"

"Oh, gimme!" Tia yelled, and she grabbed the cheese off of Aleksander. "Here Cremsir, come get the cheese!"

"Tia, you're swelling up," Aleksander told her.

"I don't care," Tia replied, as her face expanded.

* * *

"Poor Tia, she doesn't deserve this," Emilia sighed.

"It still amazes me how Aleksander can be so convincing," Lou added.

* * *

Marios and Dani were in the lead, when Sanna and Tyge passed them out, whilst still screeching –

"_Yesterday was Thursday!_

_Today it is Friday_

_We-we-we so excited_

_We so excited_

_We gonna have a ball today!"_

"Arrrgh, make it stop!" Dani screeched as she blocked her ears. Sunshine looked quite put off as well, but she continued to run.

"Hey, calm down, Dani, we're still in third place!" Marios exclaimed.

"Hee, Cremsuh, cuh ah geh ih!" Tia yelled on the TV as she passed out Marios and Dani. Her face was still blown up like a balloon.

"Fourth place is still good," Marios said.

"Come on, Vijak, where are you?" Johannes called out as he and Luko passed then out.

"Fifth place…"

"Stop talking!" Dani interrupted.

* * *

Kat continued to stroll across the track.

"Are you sick of this?" Zeferino asked Agnessa.

"Not really. Why?" Agnessa asked.

"Well, Kat's not really getting anywhere," Zeferino replied.

"I know, but I think this is a nice break from the other challenges," Agnessa sighed. "The last challenge was a bit brutal."

"Yeah, I can't believe Luko shot me," Zeferino groaned. "Why did you vote off Amanda, anyway?"

"Voting off Luko just didn't seem right, you know," Agnessa answered. "I still gave him two points though. I really wasn't sure of what to do, though. I don't feel like I can trust anyone."

"You can trust me, right?" Zeferino asked, but Agnessa didn't reply.

"Aw, no!" Zeferino exclaimed.

"Please don't take this personally," Agnessa said, grabbing his hand. "You seem like a very sweet guy, but how can I be certain? I thought Hadi was on our side, and then he tried to get me voted off. I'm just so confused. Don't get mad at me, please."

"I'm not mad, just a bit disappointed," Zeferino replied.

"Don't be. I hope we can go somewhere after the show, but it's very hard to trust people at this point in the contest. There aren't many people left, so friends will have to backstab friends, and it will end in so many broken friendships," Agnessa replied, brushing back her hair.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): Yawn, boring. Let's see if there's anything good going on in the race]**

* * *

"So, we're in third place!" Mirzo cheered. "Immunity, here I come!"

"Yeah, that's great. Wooo," Adrijana sighed sarcastically.

"Well, it's good to see you're finally happy!" Mirzo exclaimed cheerfully.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): It's called sarcasm. DUMBASS!]**

* * *

"Hey who's winning?" Katerina asked Hadi.

"I dunno. I'll get an aerial shot," Hadi replied, pressing a button on the remote. "Well, the leader just passed the 2.5 kilometre mark, so the race is definitely getting somewhere. I can't make out who it is though."

"You can't make out at all, you know!" Anka remarked, before Hadi threw the remote at her head. "Ouch! Well, aren't we angry today?"

She threw the remote back at him, and he quickly caught it.

"So, who's ahead?" Lou asked, gazing at the TV screen.

"I'll check," Hadi replied, pressing another button on the remote. "Oh look, here we go! Cremsir is in the lead! Aleksander and Tia."

"Well, it is mainly just Tia," Lou pointed out. "Wow, Tia's face is bad! She seems desperate for a win."

"She's a strong player," Hadi stated. "She could get voted off as a threat. And Sanna and Tyge are in second place, and they're singing Friday for some weird reason."

"I've never heard of that song," Lou said.

"Thank your lucky star," Hadi sighed, and then his mobile phone vibrated, and he picked it up. "Ugh."

"What's wrong?" Lou asked him.

"Tampon," Hadi groaned. "He's saying stuff about me on Twitter."

"Er…what's Twitter?" Lou asked confusedly.

Everyone in the room gasped. Even Amanda's eyes widened as she continued to sit crouched on the ground, still tied up.

"Hey, you don't get to express surprise!" Anka yelled.

"You are kidding, right?" Hadi said confusedly. "You've seriously never heard of Twitter?"

"I might have…maybe…heard of it, but I didn't think it was that big," Lou replied. "What is it?"

"It's this website where people upload pictures of themselves and they let people know what they are doing all the time," Hadi replied.

"So, it's a place for stalking people," Lou said bluntly.

"That's one way of putting it," Hadi chuckled. "Anyway, he's saying all this stuff about me."

"What sort of stuff?" Lou asked curiously.

"Well, I can't show you because it's in Hebrew, but it's pretty bad. Okay, let's see, he said that Dani's only with me to use me for doing her homework," Hadi sighed.

"That is so stupid!" Lou exclaimed. "She lives in a different country."

"I know, right?" Hadi replied. "Sadly, that's about as smart as they get."

"Tampon sounds like a d**k!" Lou commented.

"How can he be what he doesn't have?" Hadi asked.

"Good point," Lou replied. "Wow, it makes me so angry how far people get with money."

"I know," Hadi added. "Hey, it looks like Sanna and Tyge just hit the 3km mark."

"Oh, so they're in the lead," Lou assumed.

"Duh!" Pavils yelled.

"Actually, no Tia's in the lead," Hadi corrected. "And she's gotten to 3.5km. Wow, Aleksander really set her off. Her face is still swelled."

"I feel so bad for her. Aleksander is right. If they lose, Tia could leave," Lou commented. "She's a good player."

"Though she would have been voted off if it hadn't been for that note," Hadi sighed. "I'm still mad, Amanda!"

"Mmmm mmm mmmm!" Amanda snapped, still with duct-tape over her mouth.

"Jessie, punch Amanda in the head!" Anka yelled.

"Why don't you do it!?" Jessie snapped.

"Maybe I don't feel like it!" Anka screamed.

"Jessie, don't do it. Amanda doesn't deserve it," Stela sighed.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Jessie yelled, and she walloped Amanda in the nose.

"Yeah, Stela, you're not the boss of us!" Anka added, and she slapped Amanda across the face.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Stela (Romania): Reverse psychology, such joy!]**

* * *

"Are you sure we haven't gone past Vijak yet?" Luko asked.

"Yeah, I think I would have seen him," Johannes replied. "I'm tired. Can you carry me?"

"No!" Luko yelled.

"I'll say it again," Johannes ordered smoothly. "Carry me."

"Yes, master," Luko replied in a dull tone, and he bent over, letting Johannes climb on his back.

"Now GO! GO! GO!" Johannes screamed, and Luko jetted off.

"Tia, can you slow down? I can't keep up," Aleksander whined, as he panted his head off.

"Shuh uh, ah geh going!" Tia screamed, still unable to speak as she continued to hold the cheese behind her back, so Cremsir would chase after her.

"We're in first place. We'll get immunity no matter what! Calm down!" Aleksander screamed.

Luko came puffing past, still with Johannes on his back.

"Second place is still good," Aleksander said, shrugging.

"SHUH UH, AH CUH MON!" Tia roared before rushing off with Cremsir.

Aleksander squeaked before running after her.

* * *

"Fifth place," Marios groaned as he ran in front of their dog. "Come on, Sunshine!"

"Oh come on, it's not so bad," Dani said, running with him.

"You have nothing to worry about. You're not on the chopping block," Marios sighed. "I should have never tried to get Amanda voted off. I never should have allied with Aleksander. I should have just let things happen."

"She did seem like a bit of a 'new Heather' come to think of it. We didn't need another one of those," Dani groaned. "I wasn't sure I trusted her, but then Anka tried to frame me by stealing everyone's stuff…and I assumed she was the villain and…oh, I wasn't really sure what was going on."

"Look, you can trust me if you want, but I was just trying to do the right thing. She was getting people voted off," Marios sighed

"How did you even know about all this stuff?" Dani asked, raising her eyebrows whilst still running with Marios and Sunshine.

"Okay, let's start with Alma," Marios replied. "As you know, Aleksander was trying to get Amanda voted off. Amanda found out, and she convinced everyone that Aleksander wouldn't stop cooking because that's the only reason he's still here."

"That is true," Dani noted.

"Perhaps, but then she got her alliance, which, as for as I know, consisted of Stela, Anka, and possibly Johannes. I only say that because they always hung out together. I dunno, but anyways…"

"So, she got them to vote Alma to save her own butt!" Dani interrupted. "Big deal. This game is worth a million euros. You have to ally at some point. I'm in an alliance. We got Katerina voted off. And we would have gotten Tia if it hadn't been for that note. Who put that there, anyway?"

"Amanda, I'd say. Possibly Agnessa, but I can't be too certain," Marios replied. "Amanda's alliance wasn't the same. She wasn't actually friends with Anka or Stela. You allied with Hadi, Agnessa and Zeferino because they were friends you made at the contest."

"You don't know that," Dani replied mysteriously, grinning.

"Don't you start," Marios groaned, before looking back. "Hey look, we just passed Mirzo and Adrijana. Guma appears to be chewing on her leg."

"Get off, you stupid mutt!" Adrijana screamed as Mirzo tried to pull Guma off.

"I'm trying my best!" Mirzo exclaimed. "He's not budging!"

"WHY ME!?" Adrijana screamed.

"_I look at you and get the feeling, why me!?"_ Marios sang, slightly off-key, as he and Dani ran past.

Adrijana stuck out her tongue at him.

"Touchy!" Dani exclaimed. "So long!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Dani (Hungary): I really only asked Marios to explain himself so I could catch him out, but he did make some good points.**

**Why would Marios have tried to save Amanda's butt?**

**Aleksander did come up to me in that episode and say that he'd stop cooking if Amanda wasn't gone.**

**And Amanda came up later and said that Aleksander was lying.**

**She didn't tell me to vote off Alma, but I was doing that anyway.**

**And Anka and Stela weren't the brightest, so it makes sense that Amanda could have used them.**

**It all makes sense now! I should have trusted my instinct when I said Amanda was evil. God, I feel so stupid!]**

* * *

"So, where are we now?" Emilia asked Hadi.

Hadi picked up the remote and switched from the Bus Toilet cam to the aerial view.

"It looks like someone just passed the 4.5km mark," Hadi said before zooming in. "Tia is still going insane."

"Oh, who's second?" Emilia asked.

"Sanna and Tyge are second, and then we have Luko carrying Johannes on his back. Next we have Marios and Dani, Adrijana and Mirzo, and finally Zeferino and Agnessa."

"It sucks that they got stuck with that dog," Lou sighed. "Agnessa could leave tonight."

"It could be anyone, really," Emilia added. "They didn't get to the merge for nothing."

"Come on, Tia!" gasped Aleksander, who was struggling to keep up. His normally tanned face was now bright red. "I can't keep this up!"

"C'moh, weh almost theh!" Tia replied, pointing at the finish line, which was up ahead.

"This better not take more than a minute!" Aleksander cried.

* * *

Ruben stood in front of the camera, still dressed in the chess piece outfit.

"Hey, looks like we have our first dog to reach the finish!" Ruben announced. "Cremsir gets first place, with Tia and Aleksander!"

Tia ran uncontrollably past the finish line, and continued to run before quickly grinding to a stop before she hit the bleachers.

"Aw, so close," Ruben groaned.

"Thahs a loh mah!" Tia screamed. "Weh Alehsandah!?"

Aleksander just crossed the finish line, before falling to the ground.

"Ugh…" he groaned. His face had gone from red to purple in colour.

"What's wrong, Aleksander? Lost your breath?" Ruben gloated. "Come to think of it, that's an understatement!"

"Need…" Aleksander panted. "…food!"

"Hee, hah sum cheeh!" Tia yelled at him, dropping the block of cheese on his head.

"Intern #3, we need some allergy pills, otherwise we get sued!" Ruben yelled, and the male intern ran off to get some.

"So, Tia and Aleksander have won immunity, meaning that Albanian and Bulgarian audiences are going to be happy for another episode!" Ruben exclaimed. "Why can't countries with bigger populations still be here?"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Aleksander (Albania): So, the smaller countries are the ones in the merge. I guess this makes a difference from the actual Eurovision.]**

* * *

"Do we have to sing it again?" Sanna groaned. "We've already sung it five times. I hate it!"

"It's just a song," Tyge replied, still sitting on Sanna's wheelchair. "And I can see the finish line. We only need to sing the chorus."

"Okay, one more time," Sanna sighed, smiling.

"_It's Friday! Friday! _

_Gotta get down on Friday_

_Everybody's looking forward to the weekend. __Weekend!"_

"And Sanna and Tyge make it to the finish line!" Ruben announced. "And so does their dalmatian, Vetak! Sanna and Tyge have won immunity!"

"Yes!" Tyge cheered, standing up on the wheelchair, before accidentally toppling it over. "Sorry, Sanna!"

"I'm okay!" Sanna exclaimed cheerfully as Tyge helped her back up.

"So, four contestants have won immunity for today, but only two more contestants will join them," Ruben announced to the camera. "Who will make it out of Adrijana, Mirzo, Dani, Marios, Johannes, Luko, Agnessa and Zeferino? And who will be eliminated out of those that remain?"

Luko rushed to the finish line, still with Johannes on his back.

"We're here!" Johannes exclaimed, hopping off. "Look, there's Vijak! He already crossed the finish line!"

"Actually, he barely made it past the starting line," Ruben corrected, pointing at Vijak, who had just chewed off some Astroturf.

"WHAT!?" Luko and Johannes yelled.

"He never left us! He only went 100 metres!" Johannes yelled at Luko.

"I can't believe you made me carry you all that time!" Luko yelled back.

"And now we're not immune!?" Johannes screamed. "I am so voting you off tonight!"

"Well, I'm voting for you!" Luko yelled back.

"No you're not," Johannes said, folding his arms.

"Sorry, can't hear you!" Luko yelled with his fingers in his ears. "Lalalalalalalalala!"

"Okay, kids, settle down!" Ruben said. "Only Adrijana, Mirzo, Dani, Marios, Agnessa and Zeferino remain in the race, and only one more duo will gain immunity. Who will it be!?"

* * *

"Do you think the three duos ahead have finished yet?" Marios asked Dani.

"Perhaps, but we should still keep going," Dani sighed, slightly out of breath.

"Ugh, it still won't get off!" Adrijana cried as Guma continued to bite her leg.

"Just ignore it Adrijana. It can't be that bad," Mirzo replied gently.

"ROAR!" Adrijana yelled at him.

* * *

Agnessa and Zeferino were still lagging behind in last place.

"We may not be getting immunity, but at least we had fun," Zeferino sighed.

"Yeah," Agnessa agreed. "Wait, look, I think Kat is trying to tell us something."

Kat had stopped walking and she was moving her paws up and down, as if trying to gesture to 'lift'

"I think she wants us to carry her!" Zeferino exclaimed. "That's a great idea!"

"Isn't that against the rules?" Agnessa asked in a worried tone.

"Ruben never said it was," Zeferino replied. "Come on, we could sneak a victory! What have got to lose?"

"Good point," Agnessa replied, lifting Kat up and carrying her in her arms. "Come on, let's go!"

With that, the two of them sprinted off.

* * *

"I can see the finish line!" Marios exclaimed.

"We can too!" Mirzo replied tauntingly.

"That is right!" Ruben said to camera. "Looks like Adrijana and Mirzo are neck in neck with Marios and Dani, but only two of them can get invincibility. Who will it be?"

"Sorry, coming through! Coming through!" Agnessa yelled, as she rushed past the four of them, with Zeferino following behind her. She still had Kat under her arm.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Ruben whined. "Agnessa and Zeferino are disqualified!"

"Hey, you never said that we couldn't do that. You just said that the first three dogs to cross the finish would get immunity," Zeferino corrected.

"Ugh, I hate loopholes," Ruben groaned. "Okay, fine, Aleksander, Tia, Tyge, Sanna, Agnessa and Zeferino get immunity. Adrijana, Mirzo, Dani, Marios, Johannes and Luko are all up for elimination, and one of them will be leaving."

"For the merge, all of the contestants will be voting, regardless of whether or not they're not immune. You have twenty minutes to go back to the bus and vote, and then we will give out the marshmallows for this evening."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Aleksander (Albania): So, I'm immune for tonight! Not that I need immunity anyway, but sometimes it's good to prevent someone else from getting it.**

**I can't give a stiff about who goes tonight, but I'll guess I'll just vote off whoever I wouldn't want against me in the finale. Mirzo.]**

* * *

"So, who do you think we should vote for?" Sanna asked Tyge.

"I'm not really sure," Tyge replied. "I suppose Mirzo is the strongest…"

"I'm thinking Marios," Sanna replied. "I know he says that he didn't do all that stuff, but he seems to know too much. It's a bit suspicious."

"I'm personally prepared to trust Marios," Tyge said. "Look, if you want to vote off Marios, that's fine. We're both safe, so we don't need to vote together."

"Okay, fine," Sanna sighed. "We can vote for who we want."

"Great!" Tyge exclaimed happily, and he got up to vote.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tia (Bulgaria): I'm going to vote off Dani, since she almost got me voted off in Montenegro. I'm sorry, but she's just too strong with her alliance. She has to leave.**

**I'm so glad I'm back to normal. That challenge was torture.**

* * *

**Adrijana (Slovenia): Dani. She's a stupid twig-bitch!**

**Marios comes a close second though. Two points**

* * *

**Luko (Serbia): I'm voting off Johannes!**

* * *

**Johannes (Iceland): I'm not going to give Luko three points. I'm sorry, but, come on, it's pointless. I only said it out of anger.**

**I'm just going to vote off Mirzo. He's the strongest physically.]**

* * *

"So, I assume we're voting off Marios," Mirzo said to Dani and Agnessa.

"Actually, I was sort of think of voting off someone else," Dani replied.

"Why?" Zeferino asked in confusion.

"Well, I was talking to him during the race, and I asked him a load of questions to catch him out, but I think he's actually good," Dani replied. "I mean, I don't know about you guys, but Amanda did come up to me in Romania and she said she knew about Aleksander's plan and that he wasn't actually going to stop cooking."

"She came up to me as well," said Zeferino.

"Me too," Agnessa agreed. "So, who are we going to vote off instead?"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Zeferino (Portugal): I'm still going to give two points to Marios, but there's strength in numbers, so it's best for us all to give three points to the same person.**

**[he sighs] All this strategy gives me a headache.]**

* * *

"Okay, contestants, only eleven marshmallows are on this plate, yet there are twelve of you here. Who will be left standing. Here are the first six marshmallows,"

"Aleksander, Tyge, Agnessa, Tia, Sanna and Zeferino!"

The six contestants who had won immunity got out of their seats and lined up to get their marshmallows.

Once they'd all received them and sat down, Ruben continued, "Okay, time for the real event. Only five marshmallows remain on this plate.

The first marshmallow of this evening to go to someone who didn't get immunity will go to –

Luko!"

"Yes!" Luko cheered, and he got up to claim his marshmallow, before throwing it out the window.

"Dude, can you stop doing that?" Ruben complained.

"I don't have to eat it. It's disgusting!" Luko protested.

"Yeah, but…well…fine," Ruben sighed. "The next marshmallow goes to…

…Adrijana."

Adrijana groaned, and came up to collect her marshmallow.

She popped it in her mouth, before accidentally choking on it. She coughed several times, and then it came out.

"Stupid bitch," Dani muttered.

"Next marshmallow!" Ruben announced.

…

…

"Dani!"

Dani smiled, and then she got up and hugged Agnessa, before claiming her marshmallow and eating it.

"See what I'm doing?" she said to Adrijana, pointing at her own jaw. "I'm chewing it first."

Adrijana flipped her the bird.

"Touchy," Dani sighed.

"You've used that one before!" Adrijana yelled.

"I love a chick fight as much as the next guy, but we still have two more marshmallows to give out!" Ruben demanded

Only Marios, Mirzo and Johannes remained.

"Here is the next marshmallow…" Ruben sighed.

"…

…

…

…

…

with regret

please take this

Marios."

"I'm so sorry that you have to put up with me," Marios sighed sarcastically.

"You should be," Ruben snapped. "Okay, Johannes and Mirzo, one of you will be leaving.

Johannes, this is your third time in the bottom two. And just yesterday it was Amanda's third time in the bottom two, and she left.

A great pattern we've got right here.

And Mirzo, this is your first time in the bottom two, and before today, you were one of only four people who weren't there. The three that remain are Aleksander, Sanna and Tyge."

"Yes!" Tyge cheered, and he and Sanna high-fived.

"It's not a good thing!" Ruben yelled. "It means you're a threat!"

"That's still good," Sanna commented.

"Anyways, I need you all put on earplugs for this vote," Ruben said. "Tyge would be so kind as to pass them around? Guys, put them on once I award the last marshmallow."

"Yes," Tyge replied, and took a box of red spongy earplugs from Ruben's hands, and then he handed them to everyone.

"Way to be totally blatant," Johannes groaned, folding his arms angrily.

"Hush, Johannes," Ruben hissed. "Now, has everyone got them?"

"Yes!" the rest of the bus mumbled.

"Good, then let's proceed," Ruben announced.

"The final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Johannes!"

"What…but…you just said…" Johannes complained, confused.

"I just did that to trick you!" Ruben sneered. "Okay, Mirzo, this is it!"

"But why me? I'm not a threat," Mirzo said defensively.

"YES YOU ARE!" some of the other contestants yelled.

"Okay. I'm leaving. Jeez," Mirzo replied, and he grabbed his suitcase, and Ruben handed him an aeroplane ticket. "Goodbye everyone!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Dani (Hungary): Sorry, Mirzo, but you are physically the strongest. I had to vote you off.]**

* * *

"So, Mirzo is gone. At least they got the first letter right, but THAT'S NOT ENOUGH!" Ruben screamed at the camera.

"Keep it to yourself, drama queen," Marios remarked. "Who will leave next time?

Can it please be Ruben?

Find out next time on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!"

"That's my line!" Ruben whined.

* * *

_Votes –_

_Aleksander –_

_3pts: Mirzo_

_2pts: Johannes_

_1pt: Marios_

* * *

_Tyge –_

_3pts: Mirzo_

_2pts: Dani_

_1pt: Johannes_

* * *

_Agnessa –_

_3pts: Mirzo_

_2pts: Johannes_

_1pt: Marios_

* * *

_Tia –_

_3pts: Dani_

_2pts: Mirzo_

_1pt: Johannes_

* * *

_Sanna –_

_3pts: Marios_

_2pts: Mirzo_

_1pt: Johannes_

* * *

_Zeferino –_

_3pts: Mirzo_

_2pts: Marios_

_1pt: Johannes_

* * *

_Adrijana –_

_3pts: Dani_

_2pts: Mirzo_

_1pt: Marios_

* * *

_Dani –_

_3pts: Mirzo_

_2pts: Adrijana_

_1pt: Marios_

* * *

_Johannes –_

_3pts: Mirzo_

_2pts: Luko_

_1pt: Dani_

* * *

_Mirzo –_

_3pts: Marios_

_2pts: Johannes_

_1pt: Adrijana_

* * *

_Marios –_

_3pts: Mirzo_

_2pts: Dani_

_1pt: Johannes_

* * *

_Luko –_

_3pts: Johannes_

_2pts: Marios_

_1pt: Mirzo_

* * *

_Mirzo – 28pts_

_Johannes – 14pts_

_Marios – 14pts_

_Dani – 11pts_

_Adrijana – 3pts_

_Luko – 2pts_

_Eliminated –_

_Jessie __(Italy__), Anton (__Poland__), Eloise (France), Rikard (__Finland__), Shay (Russia), Symon (Ukraine), Alma (Croatia), Emilia (The Netherlands), Pavils (Latvia), Lou (Cyprus), Berto (San Marino), Anka (Montengro), Katerina (Macedonia), Stela (Romania), Hadi (Israel), Amanda (__Sweden__), Mirzo (__Bosnia-Herzegovina__)_

_Remaining –_

_Adrijana (Slovenia), Agnessa (Belarus), Aleksander (Albania), Dani (Hungary), Johannes (Iceland), Luko (Serbia), Marios (Greece), Sanna (Denmark), Tia (Bulgaria), Tyge (Norway), Zeferino (Portugal)_

_And Mirzo is the next to leave. It was pretty inevitable that he would be the first to leave after to merge. He was physically the strongest. While most of this story was planned as I went, I did know pretty early on that Mirzo would leave right now._

_And if you are Bosnian or Herzegovinian, you have every right to flame._

_Only 11 remain._

_Who will go next? Who won't go next? And did Amanda get what she deserved?_

_Find out next time when we go to Slovenia!_


	36. Ep19 Pt1 - Don't Go Too Slow-Venia Pt1

_Disclaimer - Have you not been reading? Don't skip to this chapter! Go back and read the whole thing!_

_So, it's been a week and a half since I last updated. My excuses would include writers block, laziness and going back to school, but who cares? The next chapter is here and that's the main thing. Right?_

_I also created a story called "How not to write a Total Drama Fanfic" (not to be confused with similar fics by Bad-asp and ewisko), and I'd highly recommend checking it out. _

_Because, you know, obviously I think my writing is great. Everyone's an egomaniac in some way or another._

_[sighs] I'm tired._

* * *

Euro-Drama Roadtrip - Episode 19 - Part 1- Don't Go Too Slow-venia Part 1

"Last time on Euro-Drama Roadtrip, the contestants went to Croatia to compete against each other in a dog race.

I'm not going to bother explaining it, because the rules took a while to read out, and, besides, if you didn't know, it serves you right for not watching the last episode.

Anyways, there were winners…"

He shows a clip of Tia crossing the finish line with her cheeks swelled up.

"…there were losers…"

He shows a clip of Johannes and Luko arguing.

"…and there were leg-chewers!"

He shows a clip of Guma biting Adrijana's leg.

"It was all fun, but someone had to go home. And for physically being the strongest of the six that did not receive invincibility, it was Mirzo who took the drop.

A mere eleven contestants remain out of the original twenty-eight, but we must finish what we began.

What will happen next?

Why will it happen?

Where are we going?

When will we get there?

And who will be leaving?

Find out right now on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip."

* * *

"I've never been any good at swallowing pills," Luko sighed, as he held a cup of water in his hand, and a packet of metformin pills.

"I can't believe you haven't been taking these already!" Johannes yelled as he chewed Luko out. "People have died for not taking diabetes seriously!"

"Look, I tried to take them, but I can't swallow them!" Luko protested. "The nurse said it was either this, or I use a pen to inject myself with insulin. And I hate being shot!"

"Just do it already!" Johannes exclaimed, before repeating in a smoother tone. "Just do it already."

Luko quickly put one of the tablets in his mouth, and washed it down with water.

"You did it! How was that?" Johannes asked.

"Thanks, Johannes, you're a life-saver," Luko sighed. "I'm sorry I voted you off last night."

"It's okay. You had every right to be mad. I was lazy and selfish," Johannes replied, sighing.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Luko (Serbia): Johannes may act that way on the outside, but he's a good guy on the inside.**

* * *

**Johannes (Iceland): I don't really know why I even made Luko carry me all that distance. We were having a fight, and I guess I decided to take advantage of him.**

**It was a stupid move, and I wish I hadn't done it. I hope Luko forgives me. He's got morals, right?]**

* * *

"Final eleven, baby!" Aleksander cheered, kneeling up on his seat, and peering over Tia.

"Yeah, that's, like, totally awesome," Tia groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Aleksander asked in mock-concern. "You know, it's not too late to split the million with me."

"I'll pass," Tia replied, gritting her teeth as she tried to put up with this. "Any money you've touched is probably counterfeit anyway."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tia (Bulgaria): How can Aleksander still hit on me like that!? I don't like you!**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): I know, Tia. I know. I was just having so much fun tormenting you that I decided not to stop. Okay?]**

* * *

"It's getting a bit boring now," Marios sighed, stretching his arms. "Question time!"

"Aw, no, not again!" Sanna groaned. "Haven't we done this enough!?"

"Have you ever done something that you later regretted?" Marios asked them.

"Okay, I guess I can answer that," Sanna said, smiling. "When I was 14, one of my friends dared me to roll off the school roof. I did it, and I broke one of my ribs."

"Ouch!" Marios exclaimed. "How did you even get up there?"

"One of my friends got a ladder and carried me up, and then they got me my wheelchair on the roof and they rolled me off," Sanna replied. "It was fun while it lasted."

"Why did you do even do it?" Marios asked, laughing.

"They said if I did it, they'd give me free school lunch for a month," Sanna replied.

"Oh…okay," Marios replied awkwardly. "Well, one thing I did that I regret is when I stayed up for more than 48 hours to watch every Eurovision from 1956 to 2013. I ended up falling asleep in school the next day."

"Mine was still dumber, but that was pretty bad as well," Sanna replied, giggling.

"How did you even get footage of all of the Eurovisions?" Tyge asked him.

"They're all over YouTube," Marios replied. "Except for 1956 and 1964. The footage of those contests didn't survive, but you can get audio versions."

"Oh, is that the…um…video sharing website?" Tyge asked. "My brother always mentions it when he asks Papa if we can get internet."

"Yeah, that's YouTube," answered Marios. "So, Tyge, have you ever done something you regretted?"

"Uh…" Tyge said thoughtfully. "I don't think so. If I ever did something stupid, I just learned from it and never did it again."

"That's a good of looking at life. I guess," Marios commented.

"I can think of something!" Luko said, putting up his hand. "Getting diabetes."

"Between Luko and Sanna, it's a close call!" Marios announced.

"I'd give Sanna the win," Tyge said, and when he realized Sanna was frowning at him, he added, "Hey, I'm just being impartial."

"What's the dumbest thing you ever did?" Luko asked Johannes.

"I was going to be all cheesy and say when I made you carry me on your back, but I thought of something even dumber," Johannes replied.

"That's gonna be hard to top," Marios chuckled.

"Okay, when I was nine, before I learned how to smooth-talk, my dad's boss' son, Halldór, told me that if I met him at the dock at half-5 then he'd give me all the money we needed and his family would leave us alone.

So, I met him at the dock at half-5, and he pushed me in the water and if I tried to climb out, he hit me with sticks."

"I think we all meet someone like that at some point," Sanna sighed. "I met Kristophie, Johannes met Halldór, Hadi met Tamon, and the list goes on, really."

"Let's not forget Pavils," Marios added.

"I wish I could forget him," Sanna sighed. "If Amanda really was a villain, I can't blame her for getting him voted off."

"Yeah, I'd give her a pass for that," Marios replied. "Though, you know, we're all eventually going to have to vote each other off. And it's gonna hurt."

"Yeah," Tyge sighed.

"Who are we kidding? The million dollars is all worth it," Johannes chuckled.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): Million dollars. What a great thought. Too bad it will never happen. *sighs***

**By the way, the thing I regret the most is being born. No question about it!**

* * *

**Tia (Bulgaria): What's the thing I regret the most? It's either getting my tongue pierced or meeting Aleksander. Actually, you know what? It's a no-brainer.]**

* * *

"What do I regret doing the most?" Agnessa asked herself. "Okay, once I woke up on the streets, and I was really tired, so I hitched a ride on a lorry, and the driver realized and he came out with a crowbar and he started hitting me with it. It really hurt!"

"Wow that must have been bad!" Zeferino exclaimed. "Mine is going to sound pathetic compared with this."

"Tell me anyway. I won't laugh," Agnessa replied.

"She'll try not to, anyway," Dani added.

"Okay, last April, my school had a dance and the guys had to ask out the girls, and I tried asking out a girl in my science class, and I got so scared that I sorta…you know…took a dump."

Dani had to hold her nose to stop herself from laughing, and Zeferino blushed and hung his head in shame.

"Honestly, I think it's sweet," Dani said once she calmed down. "I hate it when guys are too forward. They may as well just say, "Hey, wanna help me lose my virginity?"

"Dani, this is a family show," Zeferino hissed.

"The kiddies aren't gonna know what it means. Parents, don't tell them!" Dani yelled at one of the cameras.

"I'm guessing the dumbest you ever did was steal that popular girl's shoes," Agnessa said.

"That comes close, but nah. I did get something good out of that. The girl I met in prison showed me self-defence," Dani replied.

"Probably the dumbest thing I ever did was steal my history teacher's wedding ring."

Zeferino bawled his head off laughing.

"Why did you even do that?" he asked.

"I did it as an April Fool's Day joke," Dani replied. "I was going to give it back. I just wanted to see how she'd react when she realized it was gone. She got so mad when I gave it back."

"How did you even get it off her hand?" Zeferino asked.

"I have my ways," Dani said mysteriously. "Yawn, do you know what time it is?"

Zeferino looked at his arm.

"It's half-past-eight, and since when do I own a watch?"

"It's Ruben's. I still have it from the first episode," Dani replied.

"Why would you even want Ruben's watch?" Zeferino asked as he took it off and handed it back to Dani.

"It's authentic shark leather. It's got a pleasantly rough texture to it," Dani replied, as she stroked it.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Aleksander (Albania): I've never done anything stupid. I'm a pretty awesome guy.**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): Aleksander, all the viewers have to do is re-watch the season to prove you wrong.]**

* * *

"Our next stop, Slovenia!" Hans announced.

"Yay, the place that cursed me with birth," Adrijana groaned, waving her arms in the air.

"You're totally over-doing it," Dani commented.

Adrijana tried to spit at Dani, but instead the drool just fell out of her mouth and down her shirt.

Dani rolled her eyes and walked away.

"What do you think Ruben will be dressed as this time?" Marios asked Luko.

"It'll probably gonna be something vaguely to do with Slovenia," Luko replied. "Maybe he'll be a giant talking flute."

"Just a giant flute would be better," Marios replied, chuckling.

They were, however, wrong. Ruben was dressed in a Mickey Mouse costume with the face cut out.

His face was covered in white face paint.

"Okay, this I don't get!" Marios exclaimed. "Enlighten me, Andersson."

"I just want to throw a little disclaimer out there first!" Ruben yelled. "Tell Hans I know about this little stunt, and tell the producers I said **** you for playing a part in it."

"Er…okay," Luko said awkwardly.

"Anyways, they said that since the dormouse is a delicacy in Slovenia, c'est ma vie," Ruben sighed.

"Oh, I love dormice!" Adrijana squealed.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): Well, er, that was out of character.]**

* * *

"Moving on!" Ruben yelled. "For today's challenge, you will be competing in a ploughing championship!"

"I went to one of those. I got my head stuck in the bleachers," Adrijana groaned.

"And we're back," Dani sighed.

"What's it to you!?" Adrijana snapped, but Dani rolled her eyes and ignored her.

"So, unfortunately for you guys, we only have six tractors, so only six of you will get to compete for immunity today!" Ruben announced.

A few of the contestants groaned.

"Wait a minute!" Marios exclaimed. "Aren't ploughing championships supposed to be done with horses?"

"Yes, Marios," Ruben sighed. "But most of you don't know how to ride horses, so this is much quicker."

"Most of us also don't know how to ride a tractor either," Sanna remarked.

"Oh shut up!" Ruben whined, stomping his feet. "On the normal Total Drama they walk on a narrow beam over a cliff, they climb up a volcano, they have a season on a toxic wasteland and you can't handle a STUPID TRACTOR!? JUST SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! DO YOU THINK I CARE ABOUT THE LAWS!? I DROVE A CAR ON A MAIN ROAD WHEN I WAS 11 AND I DIDN'T GET IN TROUBLE! JUST DO IT FOR ****S SAKE!"

The contestants were all stunned by this rant, and even Marios didn't bother making a sarcastic remark.

"Yeah/Sure/Jeez/Whatever, you're in a Mickey Mouse suit," were among the things they muttered in reply (the latter was Aleksander).

"Good!" Ruben exclaimed cheerfully. "So, in order to decide which of you will get to participate in the immunity challenge, we have organized a qualifier. Interns!"

Ruben snapped his finger, and immediately six interns came into the scene with two trays each. They placed them all on a nearby table.

Each tray had two small-ish bits of meat on it.

"Ugh, gross, what are those?" Marios gagged, as he stared at the bits of meat on his plate. The meat had visible eyes and they seemed to be staring back at him.

"Are those what I think they are!?" Adrijana asked excitedly.

"Yes, they are fried…" Ruben started.

"DORMICE!" Adrijana screamed excitedly.

"Hold on, Adrijana, you have to wait until I blow the whistle!" Ruben exclaimed.

Adrijana immediately pulled Ruben's whistle off his neck, and blew it herself.

"Okay, now we can start!" Adrijana exclaimed, and she quickly popped the two dormice in her mouth and swallowed them. "Delicious!"

"Were there bones in that?" Marios asked Ruben.

"Yes," Ruben growled, grabbing his whistle off of Adrijana. "Congratulations, Adrijana, you get to participate in today's immunity challenge."

"Don't care!" Adrijana exclaimed, jumping up and down repeatedly. "I got to eat dormice! I got to eat dormice!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Dani (Hungary): Okay, seriously, were those dormice laced with acid?]**

* * *

"So, we have already witnessed Adrijana qualify for today's challenge! Who will join her?"

Zeferino took one bite into the dormice, and he felt a prickle on his tongue.

"Ugh, are there bones in this!?" he exclaimed.

"Yeah," Ruben replied. "I just said they weren't de-boned."

"I think I'll pass too," added Johannes, pushing away his plate. "What can I say? I'm picky."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Johannes (Iceland): Of course, I could have just convinced Ruben to let me participate in the challenge anyway, but I'm not risking losing my free will again.**

**Plus, nobody likes a Gary-Stu.]**

* * *

Luko, on the other hand, paid no attention to the bones and simply bit into them.

"Yum, crunchy!" he exclaimed in satisfaction.

"And Luko also joins us in today's challenge!" Ruben announced. "Who will be next?"

"Not me. I'm done. This doesn't taste half bad, but I'm not risking choking on a bone," Aleksander sighed.

"This is nothing!" Tia exclaimed, as she crunched the bones. "There, done!"

"You know, eating around the bones isn't that hard," Dani commented. "I'm done as well, by the way."

"That was nothing compared with what I usually have to forage on the streets!" Agnessa exclaimed triumphantly. "I'm finished by the way!"

"And five spots have been filled in today's challenge!" Ruben announced. "Only one spot left. Who will it go to?"

With five contestants safe and three contestants forfeiting, only Sanna, Tyge and Marios remained in the race. Marios was clearly behind, so it was mainly between Sanna and Tyge, and they were both gnawing at the bones very quickly.

"This is just like that moment in Eurovision when nine countries are through to the final and only one envelope remains," Dani whispered.

"That was also the moment my uncle got a heart attack and nearly died," Adrijana snapped.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Dani (Hungary): Adrijana is such a blatant troll! Nobody can come across that many disasters in one lifetime.**

* * *

**Adrijana (Slovenia): [folding her arms and frowning]. This is not a laughing matter, Dani. This is my life!]**

* * *

"It's a close call!" Ruben announced. "But it looks like the final qualifier for today's challenge is…

…

…

…

…

…

…Tyge!"

"NO!" Aleksander screamed, and he fell off the bench.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Aleksander (Albania): Ugh, no! Tyge just made it! And since it's a farming challenge he'll probably get immunity, and NOT GET VOTED OFF! BEING THE GOODY TWO SHOES GARY STU THAT HE IS!**

**Tyge better get voted off soon, or I could be facing him in the finale, and that would be horrible! Out of the remaining contestants, I'd like to face Adrijana in the finale. She never does anything!]**

* * *

"So, just to recap, Adrijana, Agnessa, Dani, Luko, Tia and Tyge are participating in today's immunity challenge, and three of them will get immunity and will be exempt from tonight's vote.

Until then, the five who did not make the cut will each join one of our six participants in the passenger's seat of a tractor."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): Great, no immunity two episodes in a row. I'm going to end up leaving tonight. I just have to accept my fate. [he sighs]]**

* * *

Ruben cleared his throat before continuing, "Ahem, excuse me, I have a bit of a cough. So, since letting you choose your own teams last time didn't really fuel any new storylines or sub-plots, this time the producers and I decided who will ride with who. Or whom. I'm not really sure."

"It's whom!" Marios exclaimed.

"Shut up! Nobody likes a Grammar Nazi!" Adrijana yelled.

"Nobody likes a troll either," Dani remarked, folding her arms.

"Whatever," Adrijana snapped.

"So, we have decided to group together people who haven't really spoken to each other that much during this contest," Ruben continued.

"So, Aleksander, you will be Tyge."

"Yes!" Aleksander cheered.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Aleksander (Albania): Yes! With me supervising Tyge, I can mentally trick him into losing this challenge! I have my ways with reverse psychology and subliminal messaging.]**

* * *

"Marios, you will be with Tia," Ruben continued.

The two teenagers from the Balkans nodded and stood together.

"Sanna, you will be with Dani.

Johannes, you will be with Agnessa,

And Zeferino, you will be with Adrijana."

Zeferino gulped as he looked at the Slovenian teen, who was filing her nails, when the file slipped and cut her finger.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Zeferino (Portugal): I can't help but notice that everything seems to go wrong for Adrijana.**

**I mean, she makes friends with Emilia, and Emilia gets eliminated.**

**She tries tattooing a bear, she gets attacked by it.**

**She's like a total bad luck magnet! And now I'm stuck in a tractor with her! I have a reason to get paranoid, right?]**

* * *

"Do I get anyone?" Luko asked the host.

"Yes, Luko," Ruben replied. "Since you were the first **person** to finish, you get…

…Hans!"

The Norwegian co-host stepped out of the bus and waved at Luko, who smiled.

"Woah, wait a minute!" Adrijana protested. "I was the first to finish."

"That's why I put emphasis on the word 'person'!" Ruben hissed.

Dani giggled at this joke, but then she realized nobody was joining in, so she stopped.

"Glad to see someone finally appreciates my humour!" Ruben exclaimed. "All of you must retreat to your tractors in five. Then we will start the ploughing race."

* * *

**(Tractor #1 – Adrijana with Zeferino)**

Adrijana couldn't help but laugh as she watched Intern #1 try to push Zeferino into the tractor.

"No, you can't make me!" Zeferino screamed. "I'm not going in there with that crazy girl! She's a jinx."

"I'm right here!" Adrijana yelled.

"I don't care! I'm not getting pulled into your curse like Emilia did!" Zeferino screamed.

"Kid, just get into the tractor!" Intern #1 yelled, quickly pushing Zeferino in and locking the door.

"NO!" Zeferino screamed. "WHY ME!?"

"I ask myself that everyday," Adrijana muttered. "Zeferino, just sit down!"

The Portuguese guy sighed and fastened his seatbelt.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Zeferino (Portugal): If I die today, I leave my guitar to my mother, my CD collection to my father, and my college fund will be donated to charity.**

* * *

**Adrijana (Slovenia): Psh, Zeferino is such a baby! I get bad luck every day! Can't he take getting it once?]**

* * *

**(Tractor #2 – Luko with Hans)**

"So, what does this button do?" Luko asked Hans.

"That's not a button, that's a cup holder," Hans replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just not really good with driving. I've done my driver's test twelve times and I've failed every time," Luko sighed.

"What? How is that even possible?" Hans asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I dunno, it was that way for Spongebob," Luko replied.

"Spongebob is also a cartoon," Hans pointed out. "What? My son watched it when he was younger. Look, just listen to me while you do this. I've been driving tractors since I could walk. Once you start, put your hand on that pedal and don't touch the wheel. It's that simple."

"Wait, which pedal?" Luko asked.

"The one on the right," Hans replied.

"There's two on the right," Luko pleaded.

Hans sighed, "The second one from the right."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hans (Norway, Host): It was gonna take a lot of patience to get Luko to co-operate.**

**Luckily, as long as I'm not dealing with Ruben, I've got plenty of it.]**

* * *

**(Tractor #3 – Tia with Marios)**

Marios slowly opened the door of the tractor.

"Hey, get out of here! You're not…" Tia screeched, before shaking her head. "Oh, it's just you. Whew!"

"Do I really look that much like Aleksander?" Marios asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes…no…come on, you understand!" Tia exclaimed, twitching one of her eyes.

"Yeah, maybe…but come on!" Marios protested. "I'm nothing like him! I only allied with him because…"

"You allied with him?" Tia asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Well, just the once in Bosnia-Herzegovina with Luko. It was to get Amanda voted off! I thought everyone knew that," Marios replied.

"Yeah, I remember now," Tia stated, looking at the ceiling. "So much happens in this game that you just forget sometimes."

"Forgetting. I don't really know what that's like," Marios sighed.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): Remembering things is pretty easy for me. For example, on the 14th of July 2003, I had Greek yoghurt with crumble for breakfast, a spinach and tomato salad for lunch and takeaway pizza for dinner, with trifle for dessert.**

* * *

**Tia (Bulgaria): Is it true that Marios has an IQ of 153? I'd have imagined someone with that sort of intelligence would have a giant ego.**

**I remember there used to be so many know-it-alls in my school.**

**Used to, because a lot of gangs started beating them up and giving them swirlies…**

**[Her eyes widen, and she kneels before the camera]**

**…I'm a nice girl! Believe me!]**

* * *

**(Tractor #4 – Dani with Sanna)**

"Hey, girl!" Dani exclaimed excitedly, as she lifted Sanna out of her chair. "Wow, you're heavy!"

"Excuse me? You calling me fat?" Sanna asked angrily.

Dani blushed, "I didn't mean it like that, I meant, you're heavy…no…oh, there isn't any good way to answer is there?"

"I'm afraid not," Sanna replied. "I guess I'll let it slide."

"So, we haven't really spoken to each other much, have we?" Dani asked.

"No," Sanna said in thought. "We haven't. What's your name again? Debbie?"

Dani giggled, "No. I guess we weren't on the same team very often. I only remember it was boys vs girls in Albania, but that was the only time, I think."

"There was the challenge in Romania where we all had to write songs as well," Sanna remembered. "Maybe there were other times, but, yeah, I never bothered to remember."

"Me neither," Dani replied.

"So, what's it like having the strongest alliance at the moment?" Sanna asked the Hungarian girl, resting her elbow on the back of her seat.

"What? Oh yes!" Dani exclaimed. "You know, it's good. But the problem is, everyone knows about my alliance. And three votes isn't a majority, so I could easily get voted off at any time. Though, three could become five if you and Tyge joined."

"Oh…" Sanna said, a bit hesitant to reply.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): I brought up Dani's alliance in the tractor. I thought we could have a good laugh over it, but then she asks me to join!**

**Look, I'm pretty sure Dani's not a villain or anything, but she is as crafty as ****]**

* * *

"I'm not pressuring you or anything, but…" Dani replied.

"It's just that, if the alliance made the final five; you, Agnessa and Zeferino would make up the majority, so I wouldn't really have much chance of winning," Sanna replied.

"Ah, I get you know. I completely understand," Dani said, nodding. "Still, if you change your mind, I sit opposite Agnessa and Zeferino on the bus."

"Figured," Sanna replied sarcastically, before smiling again.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Dani (Hungary): Sanna and Tyge do seem a bit like opposites. Tyge is all chilled and friendly, while Sanna is quite daring and sarcastic.**

**They're sorta like yin and yang come to think of it.]**

* * *

**(Tractor #5 – Agnessa with Johannes)**

"I'm a l-little n-nervous," Agnessa stammered. "I've never driven a car before."

"It's really not that hard," Johannes said. "All you have to do is push the one on the right to go, and the one in the middle to slow and stop. Always keep your hands on the wheel, and since we're going to be on level ground, you won't have to worry about the gear stick."

"Thanks, you're a great help," Agnessa replied, looking up now.

Johannes folded his arms and smiled in satisfaction.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Johannes (Iceland): See, I can use my abilities for good.**

**From helping Luko swallow those pills to helping Agnessa get over her fear of driving, the possibilities are endless! Say, I could be a superhero – Da Smooth Guy! Soaring from Icelandic waters to help people from around the world face their fears!**

**[he chuckles]**

**That would be so cheesy! And besides, I'm not that keen on wearing spandex.]**

* * *

**(Tractor #6 – Tyge with Aleksander)**

"And how would it be a good idea to throw the challenge?" Tyge replied to Aleksander in a rather amusing tone.

"You could prevent Sanna from getting immunity, and she could be voted off because of you! Do you really want that to happen?" Aleksander asked.

"No, but…" Tyge answered.

"Are you seriously going to put your needs before Sanna's? Some boyfriend you are! She could so much…"

"Yeah, I get it, but you do realize Sanna can't get immunity this episode," Tyge pointed out, folding his arms.

"What, but you never know what twist Ruben could throw in!" Aleksander exclaimed, waving his arms.

Tyge patted Aleksander on the head.

"You're so cute," he said.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Aleksander (Albania): I HATE HATE HATE HATE HAAAAAAAAAAATE WHEN PEOPLE DO THAT!**

**My hair is NOT to be rubbed! You hear that people!? NOT!]**

* * *

Just then, an intern knocked on the door of Adrijana's tractor.

Realizing that Zeferino was too scared to leave his seat, Adrijana sighed and opened it.

Immediately the intern threw a sleep mask in her face.

"Ouch!" she yelled, rubbing her eye, before picking the sleep mask up. "What was that for!"

"I've just added an additional twist to the challenge!" Ruben announced using a megaphone. "The drivers will all be blindfolded, and the person driving with them will direct which way to go."

"What? No!" Agnessa cried.

Luko looked shocked, and then he fell off his seat and fainted.

"No, wake up! You'll be fine!" Hans exclaimed.

"I'm okay," Luko said, getting up and sitting back down. "I've just always wanted to do that!"

"Okay…" Hans stated awkwardly.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Zeferino (Portugal): Having to sit in a tractor with Adrijana driving is bad enough, but having her driving blindfolded!?**

**I've always wanted to be cremated for some reason…]**

* * *

Luko now had his sleep-mask on.

"Is this the gas pedal?" Luko asked Hans, feeling one of the pedals.

"No, that's the clutch," Hans replied. "The gas is the next one to the right."

"Got it!" Luko exclaimed.

"Okay, people, this ploughing race will being in three…two…one…NOW!" Ruben exclaimed, and the tractors set off and started ploughing. "Also, I forgot to mention that the director from the first place team also joins the top 3 drivers in immunity."

"Why only the first director!?" Marios protested.

"Oh come on, you already lost the qualifier! It's only fair!" Ruben shouted back.

"Okay," Marios sighed, and he stared ahead.

"Erm…Tia," he said in an concerned tone, tapping the windscreen.

"Yeah!" Tia replied excitedly.

"Your foot is on the brake pedal! You haven't started," Marios replied.

"Oh, darn," Tia sighed, and switched her foot to the gas.

"Good!" Marios exclaimed cheerfully, and he rested his arms on his lap.

* * *

_I hope that was enjoyable for you, if you actually bothered to read after this little hiatus._

_The next chapter is probably going to take just as long, but **det lige det**, as Sanna would say._

_Next time, the ploughing race continues, four contestants get immunity, and the final 10 will be revealed._

_Who will they be?_

_Who won't make the cut?_

_And are there any other Total Drama memes I should do? (The "list 12 of your favourite characters" one was a lot of fun, so I'm open for suggestions.)_

_Find out next time (if it happens) on Euro...Drama...Roadtrip!_


	37. Ep19 Pt2 - Don't Go Too Slow-Venia Pt2

_Disclaimer - qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm_

_So, here's the next chapter. And it only took ten days!_

_Hopefully it was worth the wait (though I honestly doubt it)._

_Thank you everyone who is still here after all these chapter, I really appreciate you taking your time to keep reading. One more contestant will be eliminated, and we will have the final 10.  
_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"So, our race has begun!" Ruben announced to the camera, still dressed like Mickey Mouse. "Using our extensive collection of cameras, which, may I note, is coming out of my hair gel budget, we have footage of all six tractors."

The host then started stomping his feet obnoxiously.

"Why do I have to suffer because of this! Chris McLean gets all the luck! He can torture the contestants however he wants! But what do I get? I have to wear a Mickey Mouse suit!

I hate my life!"

* * *

The camera was at an aerial view, showing the six tractors going along their respective fields.

"Okay, I'm calm now!" Ruben said in a voiceover. "So, it looks like Tyge and Aleksander are currently in first place. Agnessa and Johannes are second, while Luko and Hans are third. Dani and Sanna are fourth, Adrijana and Zeferino are fifth and way behind in last place is Tia and Marios.

And with Amanda's unfair elimination still not forgotten, could this be the episode where Marios finally leaves? Oh, I sure hope so!"

* * *

**(Tractor #3 – Tia with Marios)**

"Tia, come on, speed it up a bit!" Marios complained, clapping his hands.

"I'm doing the best I can!" Tia snapped as she pressed down hard on the accelerator.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you had your foot on the gas," Marios said defensively.

"Can you please shut up!" Tia yelled, facing him.

"Don't look at me! Keep your eyes on the road!" Marios yelled at her.

"I'm wearing a blindfold."

"Oh yeah...I'm just saying, we're in last place," Marios reminded her, and he said nothing else after that.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tia (Bulgaria): Seriously! I put my foot on the brake and the kid thinks he can order you around!**

**[she takes a deep breath]**

**Okay, this is just my temper talking! I'm fine! But why!?**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): I know I was sort of a prick there, but come on! How could she not tell that she was on the brake?]**

* * *

**(Adrijana with Zeferino – Tractor #1)**

"Okay, which way?" Adrijana asked Zeferino.

"Uh…uh…" Zeferino shivered repeatedly as he continued to curl himself up in a ball.

"Oh come on, it's just a tractor, you wuss!" Adrijana snapped at the Portuguese guy. "Look, just tell me where to go and we're less likely to get hurt."

"'Less likely?' That's good to know!" Zeferino snapped back. "Okay, just keep going ahead. We're on the right track. Maybe a slight bit to the left."

"Got it," Adrijana replied, and took a sharp turn to the left.

"Ack!" Zeferino screamed, and he fell off his seat and banged his head against the door.

"Whoops," Adrijana said innocently, blushing. "I guess I'm not a very good driver."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): Haha, I did that on purpose. That wuss needed to be taught a lesson.**

* * *

**Zeferino (Portugal): The fall wasn't that bad but, ouch, that really hurt my head!]**

* * *

**(Tractor #2 – Luko with Hans)**

"How am I doing?" Luko asked Hans in a worried tone.

"You're doing fine, just slow down a little and make sure you're going in a perfect line," Hans replied. "This isn't just about getting the ploughing done quickly; it's about getting it done completely. Trust me; I've been ploughing since I was 15."

"Okay, got it!" Luko replied. "So, how am I doing?"

"We're in third place right now," Hans replied, looking outside the window. He saw Agnessa and Tyge's tractors were ahead of him. "Maybe you should speed it up a bit. I can see Dani catching up. She looks _**very**_ determined."

"Is that bad?" Luko asked.

"I just said she was determined," Hans replied. "That means she's really trying to win."

"Ah, got it," Luko replied, nodding. "See, I'm just frogetful sometimes."

"FORgetful," Hans corrected.

"Yeah, see I did it again!" Luko exclaimed. "I is forgetsing to talks English."

"Okay," Hans replied, a little awkwardly. "This strip is done, and it's time to turn now. Turn the wheel, count to three, and turn back."

"Alright, then," Luko replied, and he gave the steering wheel a sharp jerk, before pulling it back after three seconds.

"Perfect!" Hans said, patting Luko on the back.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hans (Norway, Host): My son and I once taught a pig how to play Pac-Man. Teaching Luko how to drive was nothing! What can I say? The guy's a quick learner.**

* * *

**Luko (Serbia): I fail my driver's test 12 times, and I hadn't crashed yet! I felt on top of the world at that moment!]**

* * *

"How're we doing?" Dani asked Sanna.

"I think we're in 4th place," Sanna replied. "Luko just passed out Agnessa, Tyge is in the lead, Tia is way behind, and Adrijana seems to be going in circles."

"What is that [Hungarian swear word] doing now?" Dani groaned.

"I dunno, but Zeferino's face is smooshed against the window," Sanna replied.

"What is her problem!?" Dani exclaimed. "She's such a blatant troll! She keeps saying mean stuff to everyone, and now she's trying to torture Zeferino!"

"You should go easy on her. There could be more to her than you think," Sanna replied. "She was pretty nice when Emilia introduced me to her."

"She was probably just pretending. Why else would Emilia have been eliminated that episode?" Dani asked. "Adrijana obviously backstabbed her. Possibly by knocking over that statue and blaming it on Emilia. I'd say that girl has us all played."

"Dani, focus! You're slightly to the left!" Sanna exclaimed. "Turn a little bit."

"Oh yes, sorry," Dani apologized, turning the steering wheel. "But still, for all we know, Adrijana could be the one who got Johannes to eliminate Lou."

"Didn't Johannes say it was Amanda?" Sanna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe she got Amanda to do it for her. Amanda could have been one of her allies," Dani replied.

"That's a good point, but come on Dani, don't you think you're taking this a little too far?" Sanna asked. "You remember how crazy Hadi went, right?"

"Hadi could have been right, for all we know," Dani answered as she pressed harder on the accelerator. "Everyone's a suspect, I guess."

"Am I a suspect?" Sanna asked sadly.

"Yes, unfortunately," Dani sighed. "I can't eliminate anyone until I have some more proof."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): [singing] _Hadi fell down and broke his crown and Dani came tumbling after._**

**Oh come on, that's what's going to happen if Dani keeps carrying on like this.**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): Does anyone think it's hilarious that everyone is suspecting that someone is a villain, when the real villain is already eliminated? Because I think it's horrible! Amanda deserved that million and you all know it!**

**WAAAAAAAAHH!]**

* * *

**(Tractor #6 – Tyge with Aleksander)**

"Ugh, I feel sick! We should stop and let me throw up!" Aleksander yelled dramatically in attempt to get Tyge to fall behind.

"Just open the window and you can get sick outside. You might even hit another tractor if you're lucky," Tyge replied, a smile on his face. "Is it time to turn yet?"

"No," Aleksander lied, but Tyge turned anyway.

"Hey, I just said not to turn! Do you wanna lose this challenge!?" Aleksander yelled angrily.

"That's weird. Just a minute ago you were telling me to lose the challenge," Tyge replied in a snarky tone. "Besides, I've been there and done that with reverse psychology."

"Grr..." Aleksander groaned, but he wasn't finished yet.

"You don't mind if I smoke in here, do you?" Aleksander asked.

"You're sixteen, and there's cameras surrounding us. Are you sure you want to take the risk?" Tyge asked sarcastically, knowing that Aleksander was just trying to distract him.

"Yeah, my habit is just that bad!" Aleksander yelled, and he scraped his fingernail against the ground. "There, I just lit a match!"

"Of course. I can totally smell the flames!" Tyge exclaimed.

"Was that okay for you? Okay, I'll smoke this cigarette now," Aleksander replied, before blowing on his finger really hard.

"I can feel the toxic fumes seeping into my lungs. I think I'm having a heart attack!" Tyge yelled sarcastically. "Oh no! I am going to die!"

"Okay, dude, that's enough!" Aleksander screamed, and he sat down in his seat and sulked.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Aleksander (Albania): Wow, that was frustrating! What could I do to get him to throw the challenge? He has NO WEAKNESSES!**

* * *

**Tyge (Norway): Hehe, Aleksander is adorable.]**

* * *

**(Tractor #5 – Agnessa with Johannes)**

"Wow, I feel so relaxed!" Agnessa exclaimed as she held onto the steering wheel. "This is like second nature."

"You're doing great," Johannes replied. "Stay calm and things will be fine. Just keep your eyes on the road…oh, pardon me."

"That's quite alright," Agnessa giggled as she brushed her hair out of her blindfold. "So, what place are we in?"

"Well, Luko passed us out a minute ago," Johannes replied. "Oh look, we just passed him out. And now he's back. We're neck in neck, I guess."

"At least that's enough for us to get invincibility," Agnessa said optimistically.

"…us?" Johannes repeated.

Agnessa blushed, "Oh, excuse me, I forgot. I don't think it's fair that only the first pair gets immunity."

"Well, like Ruben said, it was only fair since we lost the qualifier," Johannes shrugged. "Hey, it looks like we just passed out Tyge and Aleksander. We're in first place! Wooooo!"

"Yay!" Agnessa cheered, in a rather over-the-top manner.

"Hey, calm down, girl, we haven't won yet," Johannes replied, patting Agnessa on the back. "For now, it's time to turn!"

"Let us go!" Agnessa exclaimed as she twisted the steering wheel. "Wheeeee, this is fun!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Johannes (Iceland): [chuckles] I've never seen someone so overwhelmed from driving a tractor. But, hey, I'm not one to spoil the fun!]**

* * *

**(Grand Hotel, Stockholm)**

"Hey, what did we miss?" Anka asked, as she and Jessie came into Hadi's room, dragging Amanda, who was, again, tied up with duct tape around her mouth.

"How did you get her out of her room?" Stela asked in amusement.

"I learned how to pick locks in pre-school," Jessie bragged.

"Oh come on, guys," Katerina sighed. "You tied her up once. Isn't that enough?"

"Katerina, I thought you were on our side!" Anka protested.

"You're totally making yourself look like the bigger person," Katerina sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, shut up, preacher!" Jessie snapped, and she jumped on the bed. "So, which dog is in the lead?"

"That challenge was last time," Emilia pointed out.

"Whatevs," Jessie said, rolling her eyes. "Is it Tyge? That guy's got sexy abs."

"He's also taken," Katerina noted.

"Shut up!" Anka and Jessie yelled at her.

"When did Tyge ever take off his shirt?" Rikard pondered, leaning his head on his elbow. "That would be nice, though. Ah…"

Emilia slapped Rikard across the face.

"What was that for!?" Rikard snapped.

"What do you mean?" Emilia replied. "This is the moment where you thank me for helping you snap out of it."

"That only works in cartoons," Rikard replied.

"Oh…well…sorry," Emilia replied awkwardly, before snuggling up to Lou.

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Anton (Poland): [he claps his hands sarcastically]**

**Seriously, Finland, way to defend gay stereotypes.]**

* * *

**(Tractor #5 – Tia with Marios)**

"How are we doing now?" Tia asked Marios.

"Oh!" Marios exclaimed, slightly shocked since they hadn't spoken in about ten minutes. "We're almost halfway through. It's hard enough to say what place we're in, but I think we've beaten Adrijana, since she's too busy driving the bus back and forth."

"What's she trying to achieve by doing that?" Tia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I dunno, but Zeferino sure doesn't seem to be enjoying it," Marios sighed.

* * *

**(Tractor #1 – Adrijana with Zeferino)**

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" Zeferino screamed as Adrijana pulled the emergency brake again. "I'm stuck in a tractor with this crazy girl."

"I'm not crazy, I'M GOFFIK!" Adrijana squealed, as she quickly turned the steering wheel. "Yay, we're going in circles!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Zeferino (Portugal): [he's curled up into a ball and sucking his thumb]**

* * *

**Adrijana (Slovenia): What a baby! He can't take a curse for one day? Well, obviously it was me driving the tractor, but Ania's thought me and thing or two about torture.**

**[she grins and cackles evilly]**

**Mwahahahahahahaha!**

**I'm not crazy, I just haven't had this much fun since my aunt Jana slipped down that hill. Classic!]**

* * *

"Poor Zeferino," Emilia sighed. "He doesn't deserve that. And I thought Adrijana would know better."

"I'd give her a break," Lou replied. "She's had this curse all her life. It's time she got to have some fun. And Zeferino deserves it. After all, he didn't see the obvious beauty that is you."

"Oh, you," Emilia sighed, smiling. "Leave Zeferino be. He and Agnessa are cute together. One of my friends back home told me that she'd shipped them from the beginning."

"What's shipping?" Lou asked.

"It's when a fan wants two characters to get together," Emilia explained.

"And she knew that Zeferino and Agnessa would get together? Impressive," Lou replied.

"Well, she also shipped RikardxShay and AlmaxSymon so she's not that accurate," Emilia stated.

"Never gonna happen!" Alma and Rikard yelled at her.

Suddenly, Symon stood up on his spot on the bed and started twerking.

_Wait, what!?_

"What are you doing!?" Alma exclaimed.

"I am soooooooo drunk!" Symon replied as he continued to shake his ass.

"Is he trying to be an alcoholic?" Emilia giggled.

"Yes," Alma sighed. "He's been following me all day."

"And two days ago he was a blockhead," Emilia continued. "And back on the bus he was a snobby rich guy. What other personalities has he had?"

"Well, I remember on Tuesday he went around yelling at everyone to stop calling him short, even though he clearly isn't," Alma sighed. "And on Wednesday he went around with this magnifying glass pretending to be a detective."

"OMG! OMG!" Emilia squealed. "He's going in alphabetical order!"

"What?" asked a confused Alma.

"Because Bishop began with 'B', Donny began with 'D', etc!" Emilia answered excitedly. "Though he did skip Cherry. She is a girl character though."

"What are you talking about?" asked a confused Alma.

"You don't read fanfiction," Emilia groaned, sitting back down on Hadi's bed. "I get it!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Alma (Croatia): [she raises an eyebrow] Huh!?**

* * *

**Emilia (The Netherlands): Oh, I loved Total Drama Letterama! My favourite character was Opal, her and [censored because no one likes spoilers] make such a cute couple.**

**It's such a shame it was just a fanfiction because I'd really have liked to meet her.**

**Alma, fanfiction is awesome! You are totally missing out!**

* * *

**Symon (Ukraine): [he sits on the toilet gargling]]**

* * *

**(Tractor #6 – Tyge with Aleksander)**

"Okay, seriously, Tyge, what does it take for me to get you to throw the challenge!?" Aleksander yelled.

"Why do you even want me to do that?" Tyge asked.

"I can't tell you that!" Aleksander yelled.

"Why not?" Tyge asked.

"Because, it would…ARRRGGGHHH!" Aleksander screamed as he banged his nose off the windscreen.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Aleksander (Albania): [his head is now bandaged up]. Apparently I was so busy trying to get Tyge to throw the challenge that I didn't notice we were driving into a ditch.**

**Hooray for unexpected luck!**

* * *

**Tyge (Norway): [he has an ice pack to his head] Ouch, that actually hurt a bit.**

**I guess I should be careful from now on.]**

* * *

**(Tractor #5 – Johannes with Agnessa)**

"Okay, Agnessa, we're almost finished!" Johannes exclaimed in excitement. "Just a couple more bends and…"

"DONE!" shouted two voices from outside the window.'

"And we have our winners of this challenge!" Ruben announced.

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Sanna and Dani!"

"Aw, no!" Johannes exclaimed, putting his hands on his hat. "Now I won't get immunity!"

"I'm really sorry, Johannes," Agnessa sighed.

"It's okay. At least you still have a chance," Johannes replied, smiling. "Come on; let's get to the end quickly. The next bend should be in about a minute."

* * *

**(Tractor #3 – Tia with Marios)**

"So, it looks like we're not gonna win," Tia sighed. "Not with all the others way ahead."

"Yeah," Marios sighed. "But we should keep going for a bit, because we never know."

"I guess," Tia sighed.

_(There's been a lot of sighing so far in this story. Oh well, every story has its verb._

_For example, in My Immortal, everyone gasps)._

"So, we seem to be the underdogs in this game," Marios said.

"How's that?" Tia asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, Dani, Zeferino and Agnessa have their alliance, Sanna and Tyge are a couple, Adrijana just seems to get lucky at the last minute, Aleksander only has to cook his way through, Luko's not very threatening so he doesn't have to worry about being voted off, and Johannes…well…he could spring up and dominate this game at any moment."

"And what are we?" Tia asked.

"We're moderately strong players who don't have any allies," Marios replied. "Oh, you should turn now."

Tia nodded as she steered. "Okay," she said. "That's…um…one way of putting it. So, what are you suggesting? Should we form an alliance?"

"No. I wasn't to say anything," Marios lied.

"So, why did you bother bringing this up?" Tia asked.

Marios sighed (yet again), "Okay, you caught me. Will we form an alliance?"

"Er…alright," Tia replied, and they shook hands. "But this has got to be a 50/50 partnership. No Heathering or anything."

"Heathering?" Marios repeated, chuckling.

"You know what I mean. No backstabbing!" Tia exclaimed.

"Ah, got it. I won't do that," Marios replied. "Besides, we'd make a good finale. Brain vs Brawn."

"Are you saying I'm not smart?" Tia asked angrily.

"No, of course not, I…" Marios paused. "There's really no good way of answering, is there?"

"Nope, sorry," Tia replied.

* * *

**(Tractor #2 – Luko with Hans)**

"Third place, you're doing great! Just one more turn!" Hans exclaimed.

"Yes!" Luko cheered, standing up on his seat. "After 12 failed driving tests I finally make it! Woo!"

"Luko, concentrate!" Hans exclaimed in alarm. "We're about to…"

Hans stopped talking and put his head in his hands. Luko had accidentally kept his foot on the accelerator for too long and the tractor speed off the field and crashed into a nearby tree.

The engine stopped whirring. Dead.

"Did I mention why I failed my driving test twelve times?" Luko asked slowly, blushing. "No, huh?"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Luko (Serbia): I always nearly get to the end of the test, and then I get excited and crash. It happens every time.]**

* * *

**(Tractor #3 – Tia with Marios)**

"Hey, did Luko just crash into a tree?" Marios asked Tia.

"I dunno, I can't see anything," Tia shrugged.

"And Tyge is in a ditch and Adrijana is too busy torturing Zeferino, so…" Marios said excitedly. "That means you could get immunity!"

"Oh, yes!" Tia cheered. "I should probably get to the end quickly."

"I have a better idea," Marios said, rubbing his hands. "How about we go slowly to piss Ruben off."

"Yeah, we can do that," Tia smiled, and she moved the gear stick to the slowest.

* * *

**(Tractor #5 – Agnessa with Johannes)**

"WE'RE ALMOST THERE!" Johannes yelled as Johannes ploughed through the last strip. "WE'RE THERE!"

"YES!" Agnessa cheered, and she hugged Johannes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Agnessa is the next contestant to get immunity!" Ruben announced. "And it looks like I'm third in line for Agnessa's love now!"

"Hey, that was a kiss on the cheek! Totally platonic!" Johannes protested, folding his arms.

"And besides," Agnessa added. "You are far from third place! I'd put PAVILS before you!"

Ruben took a huge gasp at this statement.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): That bitch…put ME…glorious, glorious ME…after PAVILS!?**

**I am so over Agnessa. Intern #4, that meant nothing!]**

* * *

"Yes!" Pavils cheered from his spot on the floor. "I knew she liked me!"

"Dude, she put you before Ruben. Not much of an achievement," Lou remarked.

"Hey, stop trying to steal my thunder!" Pavils snapped angrily.

"Whatever," Lou sighed.

* * *

**(Tractor #1 – Adrijana with Zeferino)**

Adrijana was still driving the bus round in circles.

Zeferino puffed up his cheeks as he tried to hold in the puke.

"How are you holding in there, Zeffo!?" Adrijana screamed in excitement.

"BLEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!" Zeferino gagged, throwing up all over Adrijana.

"Gross!" Adrijana yelled. "Oh well, totally worth it!"

"And Adrijana wins the final place in immunity!" Ruben announced.

* * *

"WHAT!?" yelled Tia, glaring at Marios.

"That's right!" Ruben shouted. "While trying to traumatize Zeferino by spinning the tractor round and round…I had no idea tractors could go fast, by the way…Adrijana somehow managed to cover the entire field, winning her the final place in the immunity circle!"

"Oh come on," Marios said defensively, smiling. "How could I have known…"

He was cut off by Tia, who pounced on him and punched him several times with her fists.

"Ow! Ack! Get off! Ωχ! Σκατά! Χέζω!" Marios screamed.

"Yes, I've been waiting for someone to do that all season!" Ruben cheered from outside. "Go Tia!"

That's when Tia gasped and stopped.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tia (Bulgaria): No! NOOO! What was I doing? I was really holding in my temper all this season, and then that happened.**

**Note to self, if I'm gonna beat someone up on this show, make it Aleksander!]**

* * *

"Marios, I'm so sorry!" Tia yelled in alarm as she pulled him back up

"Tia, it's fine," Marios croaked. He had a black eye and several bruises on a face and limbs. "Just let me lie down for a bit."

Tia nodded and placed Marios back on the floor of the tractor.

As she walked out, Ruben had a very disappointed look on his face.

"That's it!?" Ruben screamed. "You freaking mauled him! Where's the anger! The betrayal! The…EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIII!"

Tia frowned and kicked Ruben in the nuts.

"There it is!" Johannes exclaimed from nearby.

"Shut up," Ruben squeaked as he tried to get up, before falling back down again.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): [he still clutching himself] Why does this stuff always happen to me!?]**

* * *

"Finally," Zeferino sighed in relief as he opened the door of the tractor, before losing his balance and falling off the step.

"YOU BITCH!" Dani screamed, stomping over to Adrijana. Agnessa followed behind her, also looking very angry.

"Yeah!" Agnessa agreed. "How could you do that to Zeferino? What did he do to deserve it!?"

"Psh, the pussy needed to toughen up," Adrijana shrugged. "Besides, what's it to you? You guys weren't in the tractor. You shouldn't be bothered by this!"

"Listen to me, you troll!" Dani yelled, grabbing Adrijana's t-shirt. "You mess with one of us, you have to put up with all of us!"

"Great, it's 'I'll Cover Angel and Collins' all over again," Adrijana groaned, rolling her eyes

"What?" asked a confused Dani. "Anyways, you're lucky you have immunity tonight, but if you ever do anything like that again, you'll have your butt kicked off this show faster than I can solve a Rubik's cube! That's 27.161 seconds by the way!"

"Fascinating," Adrijana said sarcastically, before Dani dropped her on the grass. "Ouch!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): It amazes me how a lot of contestants love stuff that was made in or popular in their country. I mean, Dani loves Rubik's cubes, Tia loves bagpipes and Adrijana likes eating dormice.**

**I, on the other hand, don't like bacon. Yes, I know, everyone loves bacon! BUT I DON'T, OKAY!?**

**And I don't see the point of Lego. What's the fun in building a play set? Why can't you just play with it straight away? And the bricks always get stuck on your foot. Not mine, obviously, but you get the point…]**

* * *

**(Back on the bus…)**

Marios now had his head bandaged up, and plasters all over his arms and head, and he had his head rested on the seat behind him.

"Hey…Marios…" Tia said awkwardly as she slipped into the seat beside him. "I'm so sorry about what I did. That was my temper talking!"

"It's fine, it's perfectly fine," Marios replied, still with head against the seat.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Tia asked.

"Hey, as long as this alliance is still on, it's fine," Marios said, looking up and smiling.

"So, who do you think we should vote for?" Tia asked Marios.

"Well, I'm sorta tied between two people," Marios replied.

"Who?" Tia asked.

"Zeferino and Tyge," Marios replied. "Zeferino is part of the couples alliance, and Dani and Agnessa already have immunity, so by voting him off we could weaken their strength."

"Okay, I'm with you so far," Tia replied, nodding.

"And Tyge is a very smart and strong player, and he could easily win this without even trying," Marios replied.

"Well, what about Johannes?" Tia asked. "He's pretty strong with his smooth talking."

"I know, but he isn't very strong physically," Marios replied. "And he's one of my closest friends here, so I could get his vote. And with his vote comes Luko's."

"That's clever," Tia commented. "So, our top 2 will be Zeferino and Tyge. Who will we give one point?"

"Hmm…" Marios said in thought. "How about Aleksander? We won't have to feel guilty about it."

"Good point," Tia replied. "Let's do it."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Dani (Hungary): I wish I could vote for Adrijana, but sadly she has immunity. My alliance and I have decided to vote for Tyge. He's a strong player, and his ability to get through anything without feeling angry or stressed means that this may be the only time he'll ever get immunity.**

* * *

**Sanna (Denmark): Tyge and I decided to vote for Zeferino. Dani's alliance is tempting, but Tyge and I would be outnumbered, so I had to say no.**

* * *

**Adrijana (Slovenia): I'm voting for Zeferino, just to scare him a bit. And if he actually gets voted off, the look on Dani's face will be priceless!**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): My plan is going perfectly…]**

* * *

"Contestants!" Ruben announced as he stood before the eleven remaining contestants. He had changed back into his regular clothes.

"Tonight, there are eleven of you with us. In just a few minutes, we will have revealed the final 10 of this contest.

There are ten marshmallows on this plate, and the first round of marshmallows goes to Dani, Sanna, Agnessa and Adrijana."

The four girls who had received immunity got up from their seats to claim their marshmallows.

"And now onto the main event!" Ruben exclaimed. "The next marshmallow goes to the only person who didn't get any votes…

…

…Luko!"

"Yes! I love you guys!" Luko cheered, before getting up and throwing his sugar-free marshmallow out of the window. It hit off a cow in a nearby meadow.

"Whoops," Luko said.

"Next…" Ruben continued in a rather awkward tone.

"Aleksander."

"Marios."

"Tia."

The aforementioned also got up to collect their marshmallows.

"Only three contestants left: Johannes, Zeferino and Tyge!" Ruben announced. "The second-last marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…Johannes!"

"Yes!" Johannes cheered, and he got up to go to the bathroom.

"I guess you can get it later," Ruben sighed. "So, Johannes is safe, just escaping being in the bottom two twice in a row.

Actually, scratch that, he escaped by nine points."

Zeferino gulped.

Agnessa held onto Zeferino, looking fearful.

Sanna also held onto Tyge, with her fingers crossed.

Tyge had his arms folded like he couldn't care less.

"The final marshmallow of this evening goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Zeferino."

Zeferino took a huge breath of relief before kissing Agnessa and getting up to grab the final marshmallow.

"Oh well," Tyge sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "It was going to happen sooner or later."

"I'll miss you," Sanna said, holding onto his hand.

"I'll miss you too," Tyge sighed, and they slowly moved in together for a kiss.

It lasted about a minute, and Ruben pouted the whole time.

"I really wanna break them up, but the producers say that kisses are good for ratings," he whined.

"I'll miss you, Sanna, and I want you win this. For both of us," Tyge replied passionately, holding onto her hands. "I'll be watching and cheering for you back home."

"You're so cute when you quote other Total Drama characters," Sanna said sweetly. "Goodbye, Tyge."

"Goodbye, Sanna! Goodbye everyone!" Tyge exclaimed, and he grabbed his bag, and a taxi far and aeroplane ticket from Ruben, before leaving.

"So, we have our final ten!" Ruben announced. "But where will we go next, and what will our next challenge be?

Will Sanna get over Tyge?

Will Tia beat up Marios again?

And will the producers please let me bring Amanda back?

Find out next time on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!"

* * *

_Votes:_

_Dani –_

_3pts: Tyge_

_2pts: Johannes_

_1pt: Marios_

* * *

_Sanna – _

_3pts: Zeferino_

_2pts: Johannes_

_1pt: Tia_

* * *

_Agnessa –_

_3pts: Tyge_

_2pts: Johannes_

_1pt: Marios_

* * *

_Adrijana –_

_3pts: Zeferino_

_2pts: Marios_

_1pt: Aleksander_

* * *

_Tia –_

_3pts: Tyge_

_2pts: Zeferino_

_1pt: Aleksander_

* * *

_Zeferino –_

_3pts: Tyge_

_2pts: Johannes_

_1pt: Marios_

* * *

_Luko –_

_3pts: Tyge_

_2pts: Zeferino_

_1pt: Marios_

* * *

_Marios –_

_3pts: Tyge_

_2pts: Zeferino_

_1pt: Aleksander_

* * *

_Johannes –_

_3pts: Tyge_

_2pts: Zeferino_

_1pt: Tia_

* * *

_Tyge –_

_3pts: Zeferino_

_2pts: Tia_

_1pt: Johannes_

* * *

_Aleksander –_

_3pts: Tyge_

_2pts: Zeferino_

_1pt: Johannes_

* * *

_Tyge – 24pts_

_Zeferino – 19pts_

_Johannes – 10pts_

_Marios – 6pts_

_Tia – 4pts_

_Aleksander – 3pts_

_Nul points – Luko_

_Eliminated – Jessie, Anton, Eloise, Rikard, Shay, Symon, Alma, Emilia, Pavils, Lou, Berto, Anka, Katerina, Stela, Hadi, Amanda, Mirzo, Tyge_

_The Final 10 –_

_Dani (Hungary)_

_Sanna (Denmark)_

_Agnessa (Belarus)_

_Adrijana (Slovenia)_

_Luko (Serbia)_

_Aleksander (Albania)_

_Tia (Bulgaria)_

_Marios (Greece)_

_Johannes (Iceland)_

_And_

_Zeferino (Portugal) _

* * *

_And with that we say goodbye to Tyge. He was probably my favourite character, what with his chilled attitude, but I knew it wouldn't be fair for him to win._

_If you are Norwegian you have every right to flame (though, come on, 11th place is good. You can flame if you want, but doing so would make you seem ungrateful)_

_I'd love to know what you guys think of the final 10, and if you think you know who will win, let me know, _because I've had someone in mind for quite a while, and I want to make sure it's not too obvious,__

__SBH SAD PIGS is an acronym you can make out of the countries of the remaining contestants, though, let's face it, it's hard to come up with anything good when there's only two vowels._  
_

__That's enough from me. Please review.  
__

__:-(__


	38. Ep20 Pt1 - Hungary for Victory Pt1

_Disclaimer - Let's put it this way, if I did own Total Drama, then wouldn't I be making something more profitable?_

_Here's the next chapter, after only seven days._

_Only ten remain, so let's keep going!_

* * *

Euro-Drama Roadtrip - Episode 20 Part 1- Hungary For Victory Part 1

"Last time on Euro-Drama Roadtrip, the eleven contestants went to Slovenia.

For their first challenge, they had to eat two dead dormice, still with bones. That didn't seem to bother Adrijana or Luko though…

And for the main challenge, the first six contestants to finish their dormice drove tractors to plough fields.

Some such as Dani and Agnessa showed much determination, while others such as Adrijana just didn't bother trying.

Even so, she still somehow managed to get immunity along with Dani, Sanna and Agnessa.

Tia would have won immunity, but Marios, being himself, decided it would be funny to go slow to annoy me, and he paid the price. Tia got so mad that she beat him up, but they somehow made up later, and went forward with a secret alliance.

Will anything go right for me!?

In the end, after a little sabotage from Aleksander, it was Tyge who got the most votes and left the contest in eleventh place. How does it feel to be out now, Hans!? Ha!

Only ten contestants left, and things are pretty tight! With strong contestants such as Mirzo and Tyge gone, this is anyone's game! Now, let us get on with this episode of Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!"

* * *

Sanna sat in her seat crying, while Tia and Kelija were trying to comfort her.

"Sanna, I know you're sad, but you have to keep going. For Tyge," Tia sighed.

"Meow," Kelija agreed.

"I know that," Sanna sighed. "It's just…I miss him. He was so perfect. He was always nice to me, he had gorgeous hair and…"

"Sanna, thinking about it is just going to make you worse," Tia stated.

"I know, I know," Sanna groaned. "I'd just like to be alone now, thanks."

"Okay, I understand," Tia replied. "Come on, Kelija."

"Meow," Kelija replied, and they both went back to their seats.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Aleksander (Albania): Tyge is gone, and Sanna is broken down. My next target, break up the couple's alliance!]**

* * *

"Ugh, I am so angry at her!" Dani screamed.

"Angry at who?" Zeferino asked.

"Who do you think? Adrijana!" Dani yelled. "Who does she think she is, pushing you around like that?"

"Okay, it was terrifying, but come on, Dani, you're sort of obsessing over this," Zeferino replied. "It didn't kill me."

"Maybe not now, but maybe later!" Dani exclaimed, her eye twitching. "I'll bet she's been sabotaging the game as well. How else did Tyge not get immunity?"

"Actually, that was the work of myself!" Aleksander exclaimed proudly. "What are you gonna do about it? Vote me off? As if!"

"Whatever," Dani groaned.

"You know, that actually makes sense," Agnessa commented. "Aleksander was in the same tractor."

"Well, maybe they're actually a duo!" Dani exclaimed. "They could be using telekinesis or whatever it's called! I can't trust anyone anymore!"

"Seriously, Dani, calm down. This is exactly what happened to Hadi," Agnessa told her.

"Well, maybe Hadi was right!" Dani exclaimed.

"What are you saying?" Agnessa asked angrily.

"Maybe you are a villain! Maybe you're just sticking with me to keep a target off your back," Dani snapped.

"How am I keeping a target off my back!? Our alliance is a risk! Zeferino was in the bottom two!" Agnessa yelled back.

"But he didn't get voted off did he!?" Dani screamed.

"But he was close!"

"Girls, calm down!" Zeferino exclaimed.

"Shut up, Zeferino!" Dani yelled back.

"Don't talk to my boyfriend that way!" Agnessa yelled at Dani.

"I can talk to him however I want!" Dani yelled back.

The two of them then got into a slapping fight, and Zeferino sighed and put his head in his hands.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Zeferino (Portugal): Wow, the pressure of the game is really getting to them. It's getting to everyone, really.**

**I sort of regret voting off Tyge now. He may have been a strong player but he was always in high spirits. We needed someone like him on the bus.**

* * *

**Adrijana (Slovenia): …and technically it's my fault that they're fighting. I'm so proud of myself!]**

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Alma (Croatia): Wow, and Dani called me uptight! Wow, just wow!]**

* * *

Marios, Johannes and Luko were playing a celebratory game of go-fish.

"Do you have any fives?" Luko asked them.

"Yes," they both sighed, each giving Luko one card.

"That wasn't the number that I meant, but okay!" Luko exclaimed.

"Well, you know what they say!" Marios exclaimed. "Ignorance is bliss."

"I've never heard anyone that," Luko stated.

"I've heard of the saying, but yeah, I agree with Luko," Johannes replied.

"So, I've seen you with Tia a lot," Luko said to Marios, wiggling his eyebrows

"Oh…you have?" Marios answered hesitantly. "Well, I may have talked to her recently."

"Are you guys going out?" Luko asked.

"Oh, no!" Marios exclaimed. "No, nothing like that! She's not really my type, anyway."

"So, what's going on, then?" Luko asked.

"You ask way too many questions," Marios frowned.

"I still want an answer," Luko replied.

"Okay," Marios sighed. "We formed an alliance. I thought she could use some aid since she's a strong player and she hasn't got many allies."

"So you decided to exploit that," Johannes stated.

"What? No. Well, sort of," Marios answered. "Look, it's a tight game right now, and it's good to have some security."

"And we're not enough?" Johannes asked him. "Do you have any nines?"

"Here," Marios sighed, handing him a card, while Luko said, "Go fish."

"It's a bit weird playing it with three people," Marios commented. "Anyways, four heads are better than two."

"True that," Johannes stated.

"Hey, I'm not one of your allies!" Luko exclaimed. "I'm not trusting you again after you backstabbed Amanda."

"I didn't backstab her!" Marios snapped. "I made it clear from the beginning that I didn't like her."

"Okay, so I used the wrong word," Luko sighed. "I've made it clear that I'm not the best at English. I had to cram desperately to get onto this show! Anyways, you pretended she was a villain even though you had no proof!"

"She was…" Marios yelled back.

"Guys, stop fighting," Johannes said smoothly. "It's bad enough with Dani having a meltdown."

Dani, meanwhile, was looking out the window, and drumming her fingers impatiently.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Dani (Hungary): Great, I've lost my allies, and it's all because of Adrijana! Somehow! She's got some sort of knowledge in psychology or something, because I'm never this insane in real life. I'm usually quite easy-going.**

**[she sighs]**

**Maybe it's just the game, but there's something about that girl that I don't trust.**

* * *

**Sanna (Denmark): Dani, I really hate to say this, but you're digging your own grave.**

**Just like I will if I don't get over Tyge, but it's really difficult. [she sniffs]]**

* * *

"Okay, we have reached the final ten challenge in Hungary!" Hans announced. "Good luck to all of you! Now that Tyge has gone I've nobody to root for."

"Thanks Hans," Sanna smiled, patting him on the head.

Once the cast had finally stepped off the bus, they all immediately laughed their heads off.

"Shut up!" Ruben roared, jumping up and down in his…

…

…

…

…

…giant Rubik's cube costume!

"Okay, I should have seen this one coming!" Marios exclaimed. "But, wow!"

"Can we just get on with the challenge!?" Ruben yelled.

"Please…" Marios said, his sides splitting with laughter. "…give us a minute."

"Nah, I don't feel like it!" Ruben said in a childish tone. "Let's get on with the qualifier."

"What is the qualifier?" Luko asked Ruben, scratching his long hair.

"Well, since we are in Hungary, what better qualifier, than the thing that made this country well known," Ruben replied.

He walked over to a table with several lumps in it, and pulled off the cloth to reveal...

…oh come on, this is Hungary, what are you expecting?

"Rubik's cubes!" Dani exclaimed excitedly.

"That's right Dani!" Ruben exclaimed. "Now let me explain the rules of this qualifier. The first three contestants to finish their Rubik's cubes will be immune from today's challenge.

That challenge will be revealed in time.

For now, grab a Rubik's cube and go!"

The contestants all quickly grabbed a Rubik's cube and got going.

"Hey, there doesn't seem to be enough!" Luko protested.

"Oh, yeah," Ruben remembered. "That was supposed to be a twist to the qualifier. Looks like you're the loser."

Luko shrugged, "I'm not good at solving those things anyway."

"Done!" Dani exclaimed, putting her cube down.

"Ditto!" Marios said not long after, also setting his cube down on the table.

"Ugh, I was never good at this," Sanna groaned. "Meliss was always the one who could solve these."

"And…I'm done!" Aleksander said proudly, slamming down his puzzle.

"So, looks like Dani, Marios and Aleksander are immune today!" Ruben announced.

"Yes!" Dani cheered. "Take that, Adrijana! How does it feel to have a plan that fails?"

"Terrible," Adrijana groaned, rolling her eyes.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): Seriously, Dani, if you're going to target me, could you at least be less blatant?**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): Yes, I have immunity! Not that I need it, but it's good to prevent someone else from getting it when you can. On the other, Dani has immunity too, and I was targeting her. Darn it!**

**Speaking of Dani, how can she not see that I'm the villain here? She's blaming Adrijana? Really?**

* * *

**Sanna (Denmark): I'm so bad at solving Rubik's cubes. Meliss was always good at them…**

**So, Dani, Marios and Aleksander are immune. I have to say, I sort of saw that coming. They just seem like the three who'd be able to solve that.**

**I really hope Dani uses today to cool off. I mean, seriously, she's sort of losing it here!]**

* * *

"As for the seven of you who failed," Ruben continued. "You are all participating individually in today's challenge. Now, as many of you may know, the Hungarian shadow artists, Attraction, won Britain's Got Talent this year…"

"That was last year," Dani corrected.

"I am killing the producers!" Ruben yelled, pointing at the card he was reading off of. "Anyways, in celebration, today's challenge is going to be…

…

…a talent contest!"

The response to this was mixed.

Some such as Zeferino and Sanna looked excited about this prospect, while others such as Adrijana and Tia looked rather embarrassed.

"Let me explain the rules of this contest," Ruben continued. "The seven contestants who did not receive immunity will be competing against each other in a talent show. All twenty-eight contestants, including the contestants who have been eliminated, will rank each act from one to eight. First place gets 12 points, 2nd place gets 10 points, 3rd place gets 8 points, 4th place gets 6 points, 5th place gets 4 points, 6th place gets 2 points and last place gets zilch!

As for the talent, it can be anything except for a singing act. I'm sorry, but we've been there and done that in Romania."

"Can we play instruments without singing?" Zeferino asked, raising his hand.

"Yeah, sure," Ruben replied, shrugging. "So, you have eight hours to prepare your piece, and then it will be time to take to the stage.

Also, the three contestants who received immunity, Dani, Marios and Aleksander, are allowed to help or hinder in any way they want."

"Ooooh," Aleksander said fiendishly, rubbing his hands together.

"That's all for now! Andersson OUT!" Ruben exclaimed, staggering off. Or at least he tried to, but it's quite difficult when you're stuck in a stiff Rubik's cube costume.

"Oh, shut it!" Ruben whined obnoxiously when he realized everyone was laughing at him.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Dani (Hungary): I'm sort of sad that I'm not going to be in this challenge, since I can perform some pretty good magic acts. On the other hand, I'M IMMUNE! [Hungarian swear] THAT ADRIJANA!**

* * *

**Adrijana (Slovenia): [she sighs] Great, a talent contest. I remember the last time I was in one of those…I really don't wanna talk about it.**

* * *

**Sanna (Denmark): Now, I don't mean to brag, but this is definitely my kind of challenge. The Danish national selection had a talent contest, and I came out on top with a daring stunt where I went down a ramp and through a ring. And this time, I'mma take it to the next level.**

**Scratch that, I totally meant to brag!**

* * *

**Tia (Bulgaria): A talent contest. I've gone blank.**

**Okay, I do have one talent that I'm pretty good at, but it's sort of generic.**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): Dani and Marios are probably going to be all prissy and help the others, but you can bet I'm gonna be doing some serious sabotage here.**

**Brace yourselves, ladies, because I'm going to unleash my inner bad boy skillz!]**

* * *

The eighteen eliminated contestants sat in three rows of six chairs in front of a flat screen television screen. All of them had clipboards on their laps.

"Isn't this exciting?" Emilia squealed. "We get to judge today's challenge!"

"Yeah…I guess," Lou replied. "Though I'm probably gonna forget all the acts as soon as I see them. You know me."

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself, your attention span isn't that terrible," Emilia stated. "I'll give you a recap afterwards."

"Gee, thanks," Lou replied, rolling his eyes.

"I should be getting double the votes!" Symon claimed in a condescending tone. "I have quite the knack for spotting talent."

"Yeah, you've already said that. Ten times," Alma groaned, resting her head on her elbow.

"And Lankston is not like that!" Emilia protested. "Did you even read the whole of Letterama!?"

"I don't need to read the whole of a fanfic to know the outcome," Symon said proudly. "I mean, it was obvious from the beginning that [spoiler] was going to win!"

"He didn't win," Emilia stated. "But cragmiteblaster did put him in as a distraction. I guess it worked to some extent."

"Hey, spoiler alert!" Lou exclaimed angrily. "I was in the middle of reading that."

"Oh, poor you, you just got spoiled over your precious fanfiction," Pavils, who was sitting next to Lou, cooed. "Fanfiction is for nerds."

Lou, without even moving his eyes, flung his fist back and hit Pavils in the nose.

"OUCH, FOR [Latvian swear word]'S SAKE LOU! WHAT IS YOUR DEAL!?" Pavils screamed.

Lou didn't reply.

"Hey, Amanda," Tyge said to the Swedish girl, who was sitting beside him and covered in bruises. "You don't look too good."

Amanda wiped a tear from her eye and took a deep breath, "Jessie and Anka have been bullying me since I got here. They've tied me up, and they've given me loads of beatings."

"You deserved it!" Jessie yelled from the back row.

"Yeah, you got me voted off!" Anka added in a snappish tone.

"Is this true?" Tyge asked Amanda. "'Cuz, you know, Marios said all that stuff…"

"I hate to admit it…" Amanda took another deep breath. "But Marios was right. Everything he said was very true. I did do all of that. And I've totally paid the price for it."

"Do you smoke?" Tyge asked her.

"Er…no," Amanda replied confusedly.

"Then you're forgiven," Tyge said, and he shook Amanda's hand. "Peace be with you."

Amanda smiled and said, "Thanks."

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): I never said I was sorry. A million euros is a lot of money. Of course I was going to play dirty to get it! But there was always something getting in my way. I backstab Anka to get the trust of Dani and Marios.**

**What happens? Hadi accidentally convinces Marios that he was right, and he's on my case again.**

**Marios, Aleksander and Luko gang up on me, and I'm gone! I'd still be in the game if it weren't for those weasels.**

**But Tyge is a good shoulder to cry on. A lot of you may have noticed that he doesn't have many flaws, but one of them is definitely his gullibility.**

**I mean, seriously, he forgave me like that. He seems to see goodness in anyone.**

**[she sighs]**

**I wish there were more people in the world like Tyge. It would make dominating it so much easier.]**

* * *

Sanna was about to practise the stunt she was about to do, but was having some trouble moving her wooden ramp to the right place.

"Hey, do you need some help?" Dani asked, walking over.

"Oh, yes please," Sanna replied. "I'm having some trouble moving this."

"I can see that," said Dani, pushing the ramp a few feet. "Is here okay?"

"A little more forward!" Sanna exclaimed. "Okay, now it's perfect, thank you."

"So, what is going to happen in this trick?" Dani asked her.

"Well, I don't wanna give too much away…but I'm gonna anyway," Sanna replied. "I'm thinking of speeding down that ramp over there, going up the one next to it, going through that hoop, which will be lit on fire, and landing safely on that mattress."

"You seem to have this under control, but are you sure it's safe?" Dani asked her.

"I did a jump like it for my national selection," Sanna replied. "The only difference was that the ramp was a bit smaller and the hoop wasn't on fire. It helped me beat that rat, Kristophie."

"Fair point, I guess…" Dani stated.

"So, why are you helping me?" Sanna asked her. "Shouldn't you be helping Zeferino and Agnessa?"

"We're in a bit of a fight now," Dani sighed. "I think the game is just getting to my head. Or else it's Adrijana's fault."

"Please stop blaming Adrijana," Sanna said angrily. "Like I said, there could be more to her. Look before you leap."

"I guess," Dani sighed. "But I really don't think I'm ready to face them just yet. I'd rather talk to you since you're not my ally, and I don't have to worry about you betraying me or anything."

"Well, I'm probably going to vote you off if you keep carrying on like this," Sanna frowned. "Seriously, Zeferino and Agnessa are your friends! How could yell at them like that!?"

"I don't know," Dani sighed, sitting down on the ramp and leaning her elbow on her lap. "Well, I think it started with me getting all mad about Adrijana pushing around Zeferino, and Agnessa told me to calm down, and…ugh…all this 'stuff' happened."

"So, let me put it this way," Sanna said. "You got mad at them for trying to help you. Now, now, where have I seen this before?"

"Oh, Sanna, don't go there," Dani groaned, putting her face in her palm.

"Yes, yes, this is exactly how Emilia felt when Adrijana kept flipping her off," Sanna continued.

"Aw, no," Dani sighed. "I'm turning into Adrijana! I've gotta go apologize to Agnessa! Thanks."

"No problem," Sanna sighed to herself in happiness.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): I don't really know what I'm gonna study when I go to university, but right now I'm considering psychiatry.**

* * *

**Dani (Hungary): First Alma, now Adrijana!? Ugh, why do I keep turning into people I don't like!?]**

* * *

Agnessa sat on the stage sighing as Zeferino stood nearby strumming his guitar.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Agnessa (Belarus): I've been told half my life that I'm worthless, so I'm really not sure if I have any talent. I was going to consider singing, but now that's out.**

**What to do? What to do?]**

* * *

"Hey Agnessa!" Aleksander called out, as he scampered towards her.

"What do you want?" Agnessa asked angrily. "Are you here to sabotage me?"

"Oh no," Aleksander replied, nodding his head. "You just seem like you need some inspiration."

"Er…I'd rather not take advice from you," Agnessa replied in a sceptical tone.

"Well, I was thinking you should twerk," Aleksander said.

"Uh…what does that mean?" Agnessa asked.

"You know, it's when you have your back to the audience, and you…um…how do I put this…shake your ass," Aleksander replied hopefully.

"Hmm…" Agnessa said thoughtfully. "Okay, I'll think about it."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Agnessa (Belarus): That sounds really perverted. I'd have to have no shame to do something like that on a stage. On the other hand, what choice do I have? And, besides, after singing that "I love Ruben" song in Romania, what have I got to lose?]**

* * *

Dani stood backstage and took a deep breath before walking over to Agnessa.

"Hey," she said to her, sitting down. "I wanted to say sorry about earlier. You were only trying to help."

"It's okay," Agnessa replied, smiling. "Besides, I need some help. I don't know what to do for my talent."

"I do know some good magic tricks, but I don't think I could teach them to you in time," Dani sighed. "Are you sure you don't have any ideas?"

"Well…" Agnessa said hesitantly. "Aleksander came up to me and suggesting that I…what did he say again…Turk was it?"

"Twerk?" Dani asked her, blushing.

"Yeah…I think so," Agnessa replied.

"I can't believe I'm saying this…" Dani groaned. "But that could actually work."

"Dani, what are you doing!?" Zeferino, who had overheard them talking, exclaimed.

"Oh come on, she'll get a lot of votes!" Dani exclaimed. "Who doesn't love a bit of fan service?"

"Dani!" Zeferino exclaimed, elbowing her.

"Come on, Zeferino, admit it!" Dani exclaimed. "You wanna see your girlfriend shakin' her thing on that stage."

"What, no!" Zeferino exclaimed.

"Admit it!" Dani yelled, smiling.

"No…okay, a little, maybe, okay YES!" Zeferino shouted. "I wanna see Agnessa twerking! I can't help being a guy, okay?"

Agnessa put her head in her hands, "I can't believe I'm going through with this."

* * *

**(A few hours later…)**

Ruben stood on the stage, now wearing a suit and a bow tie. The stage was lit with several coloured lights, and the seven participating contestants were all waiting backstage.

Hans and the three immune teenagers (Dani, Marios and Aleksander) sat on chairs a few feet away.

"WELCOME to the Euro-Drama Roadtrip talent show!" Ruben announced. "We are coming to you live from…uh…somewhere in Hungary! Tonight, seven of the ten remaining contestants will perform on this stage, fighting for one of the three remaining places in Immunity-ville.

After all seven of them have performed, all twenty-eight of the contestants will vote on who they thought were the best and the worst acts of tonight. The top 3 will gain immunity, while the remaining four will be up for elimination.

A couple of hours ago, two of the interns drew the names of the contestants out of a hat to determine the running order, and first up tonight…

…is Adrijana!"

Adrijana slowly walked onto the stage dressed in a black singlet.

"Hello Europe today I will be doing some gymnastics," she sighed.

Dani nudged Marios, and they both chuckled.

Some relaxing music played in the background as Adrijana got down on her hands and knees. She slowly raised her legs up in the air to do a handstand.

Marios, Dani and Aleksander all looked at each other, rather impressed.

That's when Adrijana's hand slipped and she fell to the ground.

"OOOUUUUUCH!" she screamed.

"People, we need medical attention here!" Ruben exclaimed urgently, snapping his fingers. "I don't wanna get sued!"

Immediately, two interns came and grabbed Adrijana and carried her off the stage.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): [head in her hands] Do not ask why I thought that was a good idea!**

**[she sighs]**

**Oh world, please swallow me up.**

**Dani (Hungary): [she laughs her head off] Oh come on, she obviously wasn't hurt. You guys at home know that she's a troll, right?]**

* * *

"Er…I don't know what that was, but I very much enjoyed it!" Ruben exclaimed, walking back onto the stage. "Performing in the cursed second position, please welcome Zeferino!"

"What does he mean by 'cursed second position?" Dani asked Marios.

"It's a well known Eurovision fact that no song has ever performed second and won," Marios replied. "But Zeferino is a very good performer, maybe he could change that."

"I wouldn't fancy his chances," Aleksander said, an evil smile on his face.

"What have you done?" Dani asked angrily.

"You'll see," Aleksander replied.

Zeferino walked on the stage, carrying his guitar and a stool, and he began to strum his guitar very dramatically.

"Oh, that is so sexy!" Emilia squealed as she watched the screen.

"Ahem," Lou coughed angrily.

"Sorry," Emilia sighed.

"Yawn, boring," Pavils yawned.

"Hey, don't say that about Zeferino! He's a friend of mine!" Emilia yelled.

"A friend!?" Pavils exclaimed back. "He was lucky to get rid of you."

"Hey, you take that back!" Lou yelled.

"Ooh, what are you gonna do?" Pavils taunted. "P…ARRRGH!"

Any further arguing was stopped when they all heard a huge bang.

Zeferino was sitting on the stage, covered in black soot. His guitar had broken into several pieces, and he looked very confused.

"Haha, bravo!" Aleksander cheered, clapping hysterically, before Dani punched him the nose.

"Ouch!" he screamed.

"YOU GOD DAMN ***********!" Dani screamed, before getting off her seat and rushing backstage.

Zeferino was still on the stage, looking traumatized over what had just happened.

"That…guitar," he said in shock. "Grandad….bought…died…destroyed now! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"I dunno, what you're sayin' dude," Ruben said as he walked back onstage. "But I really don't care! Get off the stage, bud!"

Zeferino, still crying his head off, ran backstage and into Agnessa's arms.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Zeferino (Portugal): [he is holding his broken guitar] My grandfather me bought this guitar when I had eight years! It died there six years! This, it was, type…**

**I no can I talk English again! WAAAAAAAAAAH!**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): Ah, the 'skuquravogël!' It's an explosive that has been used in the Maxhuni family for generations. And it comes as a very great form of entertainment. You should have seen the look on Zeferino's face!**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): Aleksander, what the ****!?**

* * *

**Luko (Serbia): Dude, that is low even for you.**

* * *

**Johannes (Iceland): Come on Aleksander, that was Zeferino's guitar...**

* * *

**Tia (Bulgaria): Is it really worth keeping Aleksander here just to get good food? Seriously, that was totally [Bulgarian swear word]!**

* * *

**Adrijana (Slovenia): That was horrible, Aleksander! Don't you think Zeferino already got enough bad luck after being stuck in a tractor with me?**

* * *

**Sanna (Denmark): How could anyone be so cold!?]**

* * *

"I don't about you guys, but I thought that was awesome!" Ruben exclaimed. "Next to show off their talent, Johannes!"

"Thank you, thank you!" Johannes replied, walking onstage. "Tonight, I am going to be showing you some hypnosis. Ruben, I would like you to be my celebrity volunteer."

"You had me at celebrity," Ruben replied, walking over.

"Okay, everybody, watch carefully!" Johannes said. "You don't want to miss a second of this. Ruben, when I snap my fingers, you will be under my control."

Johannes then snapped his fingers. Or at least he tried to, but it didn't come out correctly, so he tried again. And again. And again.

"God, damn-it!" Johannes swore, still attempting to snap. "Why won't you snap!? Oh, there, got it!"

"What would you like me to do, master?" Ruben asked Johannes in a dull tone.

"Flap your arms. You are a chicken," Johannes replied in a smooth tone.

Ruben immediately responded by doing so. "Cluck-cluck-cluck-cluck-cluck!"

"Okay, that was too simple," Johannes continued, looking at the audience. "Next, I want you to sing 'I see you baby,' and do the appropriate actions."

That's when Ruben quickly spun around to face his back to the audience, and he started twerking.

"_I see you baby!" _he warbled. _"Shakin' that ***, shakin' that ***, shakin' that ***! I see you baby, shakin' that ***…"_

This was too much for the contestants to take. The eliminated contestants were falling off their seats, and the contestants backstage also thought this was hilarious. Even Zeferino was laughing.

"Aw, no, I feel embarrassed now," Agnessa groaned, facepalming.

"You'll be fine," Dani assured her. "Ruben just doesn't do it right."

"Dani, it's twerking, there is no right way to do it!" Aleksander remarked.

Dani quickly turned around and kicked Aleksander in the nuts.

"OUCH!" he screamed. "PIDHI IM!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): Look up what Aleksander just said on Google Translate. I think you will be very amused.]**

* * *

"Did you guys all like that?" Johannes asked the camera. "Well, too bad! It's over now! Ruben, snap out of it!"

"Huh?" said a confused Ruben. "What just happened?"

"You'll see in the re-runs," Johannes replied, an evil grin on his face.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Dani (Hungary): Bwahahaha…**

* * *

**Luko (Serbia): hahahahaha…**

* * *

**Tia (Bulgaria): …hahahaha…**

* * *

**Sanna (Denmark): Johannes, I completely forgive you for whatever you've done! That was freakin' hilarious!]**

* * *

"Give a round of applause to Johannes, for, um…" Ruben said in hesitation. "What did you do again?"

"Terry Wogan impressions," Johannes lied, nodding.

"Yes, for his brilliant Terry Wogan impressions…I think…" Ruben replied. "Fourth in the running, put your hands together for the Danish girl, Sanna!"

As Sanna rolled herself out, two interns came out and placed wooden ramps on the stage.

"Hello, everybody!" Sanna exclaimed as one of the interns pushed her up the ramp. "At my national selection, I did a jump through a hoop. Today, I will be doing just that, except the ring will be…"

She clapped her hands and the ring lit up.

"…on FIRE!"

The contestants watching looked astonished by this prospect.

"Don't do it!" Tyge screamed, and he clung onto Amanda, who sighed.

"Let's do this!" Sanna cheered, and she released the handbrake and sped off the ramp.

"NO!" Tyge screamed.

The next few seconds were in slow-motion.

Sanna gradually positioned herself to pass through the ring. She put her head slightly forward, leaned a bit and…

…

…

…

…

…

…successfully got through the ring and landed safely.

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Tyge (Norway): I don't normally get scared over these sort of things, but watching my girl going through that hoop...WOAH!]**

* * *

The contestants burst with applause.

"You're on fire, Sanna!" Dani exclaimed in alarm. "REALLY!"

Sanna looked to the side of her hair, and she noticed a small flame.

"Eh, it's just a little bit," Sanna shrugged. "It will wear off eventually.

Sanna rolled herself backstage proudly, still with the flame glowing in her hair.

The others looked at her in fascination.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): The flame just stayed there. It didn't get any bigger. That's now how physics work. Is it?]**

* * *

"Next up, everyone's favourite Serbian diabetic, Luko!" Ruben announced.

"Let's see how the little pipsqueak has got on without me," Pavils said, taking a drink of water from a bottle he was holding.

"Thank you, zdravo!" Luko exclaimed as he walked onstage. "For today, I will be performing break-dancing."

Pavils spat out his water all over Berto.

"Dude!" Berto exclaimed angrily, getting up and moving to another seat.

Luko got down on the ground as some dubstep music started to play. Immediately he started to break-dance, and he did so very well, doing the worm, cartwheels and…other moves I don't know the names of.

"He is totally stealing my moves!" Pavils protested.

"And doing them even better!" Katerina squealed. "Go Luko! Do it for the Balkans!"

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Pavils (Latvia): GRRRRRRRRR…**

* * *

**Lou (Cyprus): That…was satisfying. Besides, Luko was really good at doing those backflips. I remembered it, so it had to be great.]**

* * *

"Very good, Luko!" Ruben praised. "But your fate is all down to our juries. Sixth in the running order, Agnessa!"

The contestants applauded, but nobody came onstage.

"Woah, déja vu!" Marios exclaimed.

"Agnessa!" Ruben exclaimed. Agnessa sighed in embarrassment and reluctantly walked onstage.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Agnessa (Belarus): I really didn't want to do this, but I had no backup plan. Oh…]**

* * *

Agnessa looked at the stage and gasped. She couldn't do this, she looked to the side of the stage for help.

Dani looked at her and gave her the thumbs up. Zeferino peeked from behind her and waved.

"Okay," Agnessa said, gulping. "H-h-hit the music."

Some catchy music played in the background. Agnessa muttered, "Goodbye, shame," and she started shaking her bottom.

_[({Okay, how do I describe this?_

_I know…but I'm not going to because I'd feel all weird doing so._

_Let's just say Pavils was drooling the whole time.})]_

Once the music stopped, Agnessa faced the stage and bowed, before rushing off before anything else happened.

"Well done, you did well," Dani said, patting her on the shoulder.

"That was so sexy," Zeferino said dreamily.

"Oh…uh…thanks," Agnessa replied. "I need to go get a paper bag to put over my head."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Aleksander (Albania): Haha, that was priceless! I didn't think she'd actually do it, but she did.**

**[he wipes a tear from his eye]**

**Oh, I am so proud of myself. That was even better than Zeferino's guitar breaking. I am on fire today!]**

* * *

"And finally, our last talent of tonight, Tia!" Ruben announced, and Tia came out onto the stage carrying three bowling pins.

"Hello," she said nervously. "I'm Tia, and today I'm going to juggle three bowling pins."

"That's it!?" Aleksander exclaimed.

"Yes," Tia sighed quietly. "Enjoy."

Some circus music played in the background, and Tia started to juggle the bowling pins.

After about thirty seconds, Aleksander sighed and said, "Now would be a good time for some explosives."

"Don't you dare!?" Dani and Marios yelled at him.

"Thank you!" Tia exclaimed when she was finished, and she bowed, before walking off the stage.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tia (Bulgaria): Yeah, I know it's not much, but it's the only thing I can do that's really classed as a 'talent'.**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): I'm going to make a prediction like I always do for the Eurovision semi-finals, and I'm going to predict that Johannes, Sanna and Luko get immunity. Though Agnessa might be a wildcard.**

**This year I got 16 out of 20, but come on, how was I supposed to know Belarus would make it?]**

* * *

"Now that all seven contestants have made their talents, or, in Adrijana's case, failure, it's time for our twenty-eight contestants to cast their vote. Join us later when we have the results, right here on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!"

* * *

_So, that's today's chapter. I hope you enjoyed. I learned that talent contests are pretty hard to translate onto paper (cragmiteblaster makes it look so easy), but I hope I managed to pull it off._

_Who will get immunity?_

_How will the voting go?  
Could Aleksander be more of a douchebag?  
_

_Was Agnessa's performance worth her shame?_

_Find out next time on Euro-Drama Roadtrip!_


	39. Ep20 Pt2 - Hungary For Victory Pt2

_I have recently started this thing on my YouTube channel called "YouTube's favourite Total Drama contestant", where I took lists made by YouTubers and put them together in Eurovision-style scoreboard (I know, I'm obsessed)._

_I know, this is a pretty quick update. I just had to keep going with this chapter, so I got it done in one weekend.  
I also wanted to make up for the relatively slow updates for the last few chapters.  
_

_Anyway, here it is -  
_

_R.I.P. Disclaimer - April 23rd to September 26th 2014_

* * *

"And we are back!" Ruben announced.

"Where did we go?" Marios asked.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): Ha, I've always wanted to do that!]**

* * *

"For the past half-an-hour, our twenty-eight contestants have been submitting their votes for the seven acts of this evening.

For those of you who've forgotten our acts, here's a quick recap –

"First we had Adrijana with her…um…gymnastics,

In unlucky second, we'd Zeferino's exploding guitar

Third was Johannes with his Terry Wogan impressions…I think…

Sanna was fourth, and she did a daring stunt through a ring of fire

Luko did break-dancing fifth in the running order

Sixth was Agnessa with her very sexy twerking

And seventh was Tia with her...juggling. Seriously, you couldn't have thought of anything better?"

"Says the person who couldn't even get onto Melodifestivalen," Marios remarked.

"THAT FOOTAGE WAS FAKE!" Ruben screamed, jumping up and down like a four-year-old. Actually, that's an insult to four-year-olds. "Anyways, I trust that you've all cast your votes and made your decisions, and it's time to announce the results. The contestant's votes will be displayed on this scoreboard."

He pressed a button on a remote, and a large scoreboard appeared on the stage

It read -

* * *

Adrijana - 0

Zeferino - 0

Johannes - 0

Sanna - 0

Luko - 0

Agnessa - 0

Tia - 0

* * *

The votes will be given in alphabetical order, so let's begin with Adrijana."

"Okay," Adrijana sighed, reaching into her pockets. "Wait, I don't know my votes. I had to put them in that box. You know, like everyone did."

"Oh, you mean that ballot box?" Ruben asked. "I specifically told you all to keep a copy of your votes."

"I was in the infirmary getting my legs popped back in!" Adrijana protested.

"Coughbullcrapcough," Dani coughed.

"Fine, I'll just give your votes myself," Ruben sighed, getting Adrijana's votes out of the ballot box.

"Agnessa, 2 points

Zeferino, 4 points

Tia, 6 points

Luko, 8 points

Sanna, 10 points

And Johannes, 12 points!"

"Yes!" Johannes cheered.

"Hey, you put Agnessa and Zeferino last on purpose!" Dani protested.

"What can I say? They both sucked," Adrijana remarked.

"Let's move on!" Ruben exclaimed angrily.

* * *

Adrijana - 0

Zeferino - 4

Johannes - 12

Sanna - 10

Luko - 8

Agnessa - 2

Tia - 6

* * *

"Next in alphabetical order!" Ruben announced. "Agnessa!"

"Thank you...Ruben," Agnessa replied.

"Adrijana, 2 points

Tia, 4 points

Johannes, 6 points

Luko, 8 points

Sanna, 10 points

And Zeferino, 12 points!"

"And you were criticizing my voting?" Adrijana protested. "That was clearly alliance-voting!"

"Hey, it's not my fault how they vote," Dani shrugged.

* * *

Adrijana - 2

Zeferino - 16

Johannes - 18

Sanna - 20

Luko - 18

Agnessa - 2

Tia - 6

* * *

"Third voter out of twenty-eight," Ruben continued. "Aleksander!"

"Okay," Aleksander sighed, taking a piece of paper. "I'm going to just get this off my chest. My votes have nothing to do with how much I liked the acts. These were just strategic -

Sanna, 2 points

Johannes, 4 points

Agnessa, 6 points

Luko, 8 points

Tia, 10 points

And 12 points, because it was freakin' hilarious, Adrijana!"

"Gee, thanks," Adrijana snapped.

* * *

Adrijana - 14

Zeferino - 16

Johannes - 22

Sanna - 22

Luko - 26

Agnessa - 8

Tia - 20

* * *

"Last place, really?" Dani protested. "Agnessa gave you all what you wanted."

"Dani, calm down, only three people have voted," Agnessa said. "Though, yeah, I hope it was worth it."

"Our next voter is our first on live satellite!" Ruben announced, pressing another button on his remote, and another screen appeared next to the scoreboard. "Alma!"

"Blech," Dani groaned.

"Hello everyone!" Alma exclaimed. "I'm really proud to be taking part in the voting, here are my points...

Agnessa, 2 points

Tia, 4 points

Zeferino, 6 points

Luko, 8 points

Sanna, 10 points

And, for his brilliant, um, Terry Wogan impressions...

(She winked at the camera)

...Johannes, 12 points!"

"Agnessa, 2 points!?" Dani protested. "That's just typical of you, Alma! You always have to be a huge *****!"

"Er...I'm sorry," Alma said awkwardly. "Anyway, it's been nice seeing you all again! Goodbye!"

* * *

Adrijana - 14

Zeferino - 22

Johannes - 34

Sanna - 32

Luko - 34

Agnessa - 10

Tia - 24

* * *

"Next voter, let's hear it for the home competitor, Amanda!" Ruben announced.

Aleksander and Marios immediately started booing.

"Oh, you just have to keep going along with that," Amanda sighed, pretending to wipe a tear from her eye. "Here are my votes...

Zeferino, 2 points

Tia, 4 points

Agnessa, 6 points

Luko, 8 points

Johannes, 10 points

And twelve points go to our neighbour, Denmark!

Sanna, 12 points!"

"Yes, first place!" Sanna cheered. "Thanks, Amanda!"

"No problem," Amanda winked, before the screen switched back off.

* * *

Adrijana - 14

Zeferino - 24

Johannes - 44

Sanna - 46

Luko - 42

Agnessa - 16

Tia - 28

* * *

"Last place. Well, no shockers there," Adrijana sighed.

"Anka is the next to vote!" Ruben announced, pressing his remote.

"Hey guys," Anka sighed. "Let's just get this over with!

Agnessa 2, Luko 4, Sanna 6, Johannes 8, Zeferino 10, Adrijana 12. Goodbye."

"Hey, wasn't that the order that everyone performed in?" Marios asked.

"Yeah, maybe, I dunno. It just said to put numbers in the boxes so that's what I did," Anka sighed.

"Well, Zeferino got 10 so I'm not complaining," Dani shrugged.

* * *

Adrijana - 26

Zeferino - 34

Johannes - 52

Sanna - 52

Luko - 46

Agnessa - 18

Tia - 28

* * *

"So, Johannes and Sanna are tied for the top!" Ruben announced. "Next voter is Anton."

"Hello there," Anton said on the live-satellite with a very painful looking smile. "This is Anton, from Poland, and here are my points -

Sanna, 12 points

Johannes, 10 points...I mean, sorry, I did it in the wrong order! Now I have to start again! Ugh!"

"It's okay, Anton, you can start again," Ruben said. "Seriously, do it quick, we're on a schedule!"

"Fine," Anton said in a huffy tone.

"Tia, 2 points

Zeferino, 4 points

Agnessa, 6 points

Luko, 8 points

Johannes, 10 points

And Sanna, 12 points."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet**

**Marios (Greece): Looks like my prediction is pretty spot on so far. I thought Agnessa would do better though.]**

* * *

"Next, the smallest country in our contest, it's our favourite little fisherman, Berto!" Ruben announced.

"Hey, I am NOT that small! [Italian swear word] you Ruben!" Berto snapped.

"Ooh, I'm so scared!" Ruben said, rolling his eyes. "Come on, just give your votes already!"

"Fine," Berto sighed.

"Zeferino, 2 points

Tia, 4 points

Luko, 6 points

Sanna, 8 points

Agnessa, 10 points

Johannes, 12 points."

"Well, there's some improvement," Dani smiled. "Glad to see someone's finally respecting her."

"Dani, it's fine. It was just my shame on the line," Agnessa said, patting her on the back.

* * *

Adrijana - 26

Zeferino - 40

Johannes - 74

Sanna - 72

Luko - 60

Agnessa - 34

Tia - 34

* * *

"Looks like I'm next!" Dani squealed. "First of all, zilch to Adrijana for whatever the **** that was."

"Tia, 2 points

Luko, 4 points

Sanna, 6 points

Johannes, 8 points

Zeferino, 10 points

And 12 points to the girl who totally deserves it, Agnessa!" Dani exclaimed.

"Total bloc-voting!" Adrijana protested.

"Oh come on, Agnessa earned it," Dani pleaded. "She was SO SEXY!"

"Hadi is going to be so crushed," Aleksander sighed.

Dani responded by giving Aleksander a black eye.

"Yeah, I guess I walked into that," Aleksander groaned, before stomping off.

* * *

Adrijana - 26

Zeferino - 50

Johannes - 82

Sanna - 78

Luko - 64

Agnessa - 46

Tia - 36

* * *

"Next, the title of Sweden's 1993 Eurovision song, Eloise!" Ruben announced.

"Hello, peons!" Eloise said obnoxiously. "Now it's the time that I get revenge for everyone who voted me off."

"Oh no," Sanna said sarcastically.

"Okay, first things first," Eloise began.

"Zero points to Agnessa, for being an annoying little ****

Two points to Zeferino, for being her ****bag

Sanna, four points, for throwing that challenge

Tia, six points, for voting me off

Adrijana, eight points, for doing nothing

Luko, ten points, because you did well, and you voted Agnessa off that episode."

"Well, you did trick me!" Luko exclaimed angrily.

"And twelve to the person who Agnessa ripped-off, Johannes!"

"Thanks, but you do realize I didn't invent twerking," Johannes stated.

"Well, you were the first to do it on this show. Alright, Symon did it as well, but there's no way you could have seen that," Eloise answered.

"Thank my lucky star," Johannes sighed.

* * *

Adrijana - 34

Zeferino - 52

Johannes - 94

Sanna - 82

Luko - 74

Agnessa - 46

Tia - 42

* * *

"Next, it's Emilia!" Ruben announced.

"Yay, this is so exciting! I'm on TV again! Hi mom!" Emilia exclaimed. "Here are my points

Adrijana, 2 points

Agnessa, 4 points

Luko, 6 points

Johannes, 8 points

Sanna, 10 points

And, unfairly sabotaged...

Zeferino, 12 points!"

"No, Emilia," Zeferino sighed. "I'm with Agnessa..."

"Oh, I know that," Emilia said. "And it's fine. Besides, I recently got together with Lou."

"Oh, that's so cute! I totally ship you two!" Marios exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly.

* * *

Adrijana - 36

Zeferino - 64

Johannes - 102

Sanna - 92

Luko - 80

Agnessa - 50

Tia - 42

* * *

"100 points, alright!" Johannes cheered. "You guys rock!"

"Nah, you do, after all you made Ruben twerk...I mean, you did Terry Wogan impressions, heh-heh," Luko said, blushing.

"Next, it's Hadi!" Ruben exclaimed.

"Hello everyone who isn't Dani!" Hadi said, waving. "Kisses to everyone else."

"Yeah, sorry, but it looks like you have some competition," Aleksander remarked, jerking his thumb at Agnessa.

"Er...okay," Hadi replied awkwardly. "Here we go...

Zeferino, 2 points

Tia, 4 points

Luko, 6 points

Sanna, 8 points

Johannes, 10 points

And, finally, I'm really sorry about what I did...

...12 points go to Agnessa!"

"Yes, you're the best boyfriend ever!" Dani cheered. "Let's just hope more people follow suit!"

* * *

Adrijana - 36

Zeferino - 66

Johannes - 112

Sanna - 102

Luko - 86

Agnessa - 62

Tia - 46

* * *

"The top three still remain intact from the first vote. Johannes, Sanna and Luko!" Ruben announced. "Such a shame, 'cuz Agnessa was super-hot. Next, it's our first boot, Jessie!"

"Addio!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Don't you mean ciao?" Tia asked.

"I CAN SAY WHAT I WANT!" Jessie yelled agressively."Anyways, they told me to list the performances, giving the most to my favourites, but instead I decided to the reverse, 'cuz you know, I felt like it.

Sanna, 2 points

Luko, 4 points

Tia, 6 points

Zeferino, 8 points

Agnessa, 10 points

And Adrijana, 12 points

"I'm not sure if I should be happy or offended," Agnessa stated.

"And I'm not sure if I should feel sad or flattered," Johannes added.

* * *

Adrijana - 48

Zeferino - 74

Johannes - 112

Sanna - 104

Luko - 90

Agnessa -72

Tia - 52

* * *

"Next voter is Johannes!" Ruben announced.

"Thank you, Ruben," Johannes replied, fixing his fedora.

"Adrijana, 2 points

Tia, 4 points

Zeferino, 6 points

Agnessa, 8 points

Luko, 10 points

And my Scandinavian sister, Sanna, 12 points!"

"Yes, I'm in the lead!" Sanna cheered. "And it's 'cuz of you."

"What can I say? I'm a generous guy," Johannes replied, shrugging.

* * *

Adrijana - 50

Zeferino - 80

Johannes - 112

Sanna - 116

Luko - 100

Agnessa - 80

Tia - 56

* * *

"Katerina calling!" Katerina squealed. "Hi everyone. Thanks for taking care of Kelija, Tia. I'm so glad you've finally got along!"

"Thank you," Tia said, smiling modestly.

"Nevertheless, here are my votes," Katerina continued.

"Agnessa, 2 points

Zeferino, 4 points

Johannes, 6 points

Sanna, 8 points

Tia, 10 points

And finally, fellow Balkan, Luko, 12 points!"

"Yes, thank you Katerina!" Luko exclaimed.

"There's nothing to be excited about, it's all bloc-voting," Adrjiana remarked.

"Hey, guess what, Adrijana, NOBODY CARES!" Dani screamed.

* * *

Adrijana - 50

Zeferino - 84

Johannes - 118

Sanna - 124

Luko - 112

Agnessa - 82

Tia - 66

* * *

Katerina's face disappeared, and Lou was the next to appear.

"Hey, guys!" Lou exclaimed, waving. "How's it going? Good, I hope. Here are my votes. By the way, as you know, I don't have a good attention span, so if I give you a high vote, you should be very flattered -

Tia, 2 points

Zeferino, 4 points

Agnessa, 6 points

Luko, 8 points

Sanna, 10 points

And, finally, Johannes, 12 points!"

"What, really?" Johannes asked in mock-modesty. "Even after I got you voted off."

Lou chuckled, "Yeah, I know it wasn't your fault, it was because of..."

Before Lou could finish, Ruben quickly shut off the screen.

"Heh, heh," he said nervously.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): I specifically said to all of the eliminated contestants that they could not give any spoilers! So typical of Lou!]**

* * *

Adrijana - 50

Zeferino - 88

Johannes - 130

Sanna - 134

Luko - 120

Agnessa - 88

Tia - 68

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): So far, I'm in last place. What a surprise.  
**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): Yeah, there's a pretty big gap right now, so it looks like the immunity is inevitable. So, I wonder who I'll vote off. Probably Agnessa, since she's the strongest of the bottom 4, and she's part of the couple's alliance.**

**Still, that was a hot performance, so she might slip through.]**

* * *

"Luko, time for your votes!" Ruben announced.

"Thank you, Ruben," Luko replied, taking a crumpled sheet of paper out his pocket.

"Adrijana, 2 points

Tia, 4 points

Zeferino, 6 points

Agnessa, 8 points

Sanna, 10 points

And... Johannes, 12 points!"

* * *

Adrijana - 52

Zeferino - 94

Johannes - 142

Sanna - 144

Luko - 120

Agnessa - 96

Tia - 72

* * *

"Me next!" Marios cheered.

"Hey, I need to introduce you," Ruben whined, stomping his foot.

"No need, I know the whole list of the contestants in alphabetical order," Marios bragged.

"That...actually doesn't shock me," Ruben said. "Okay, proceed."

"Thank you," Marios beamed.

"Zeferino, 2 points

Luko, 4 points

Agnessa, 6 points

Sanna, 8 points

Johannes, 10 points

And 12 points go to..."

Marios gulped as he said this.

"...Tia."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:  
**

**Marios (Greece): Ugh, I hate bloc-voting, but I had to put allies first. I feel sick now.**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): Seriously, why do nerds like Marios even exist? Imagine if everyone in the world was like me. Despite what they teach you in grade-school, everyone being the same would be AWESOME!]**

* * *

Adrijana - 52

Zeferino - 96

Johannes - 152

Sanna - 152

Luko - 124

Agnessa - 102

Tia - 84

* * *

"Now live on satellite, our Bosnian contestant, Mirzo!" Ruben announced.

"Hello, final 10!" Mirzo announced. "Here are my votes -

Zeferino, 2 points

Tia, 4 points

Johannes, 6 points

Luko, 8 points

Agnessa, 10 points

And Sanna, for her awesome stunt, 12 points!

That is all! Zbogom!"

There was a static cut on the satellite screen, and the next person to appear was...

* * *

Adrijana - 52

Zeferino - 98

Johannes - 158

Sanna - 164

Luko - 132

Agnessa - 112

Tia - 88

* * *

...Pavils.

Immediately there was a huge series of groans among the ten contestants.

"Hey there," Pavils said, an angry look on this face. "That's right, it's time for my totally awesome votes!

First of all, big fat zero to Luko for stealing my moves."

"Hey, those are not your moves, break-dancing originated in 1970's in New York. New York, as in, not Latvia!" Marios commented.

"Yawn, it's the sound of nerds," Pavils yawned. "Anyways, let's get on with the rest of my votes -

Adrijana, 2 points

Zeferino, 4 points

Tia, 6 points

Sanna, 8 points

Johannes, 10 points

And for being so hot and schmexy, Agnessa, 12 points!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Dani (Hungary): Er, should I be happy or throwing up?]**

* * *

"The next person rhymes with "maggot," Ruben continued. "Rikard!"

"**** you, Ruben! **** you a million times you fascist!" Rikard yelled in response, once his face appeared on the satellite screen.

"Yeah, I'm *****ing my pants right now," Ruben replied sarcastically. "Just give your votes already!"

"Fine," Rikard sighed.

"Tia, 2 points

Luko, 4 points

Sanna, 6 points

Johannes, 8 points

Zeferino, 10 points

And finally, Agnessa, 12 points!"

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:  
**

**Rikard (Finland): I may be gay, but that was HOT, HOT, HOT  
**

**[he blinks]**

**I've really got to stop being so forward. I'm aware that it freaks people out, but I can't help it, okay?]**

* * *

Adrijana - 54

Zeferino - 112

Johannes - 176

Sanna - 178

Luko - 136

Agnessa - 136

Tia - 96

* * *

"Oooh," some of the contestants said in unison.

"Yes, you're still in the game!" Zeferino cheered, wrapping his arms around Agnessa

"A tie for third place, this is getting interesting!" Marios said, rubbing his hands.

"After the Finnish ******, we should have...Sanna!" Ruben announced.

"Not funny, Ruben," Sanna groaned. "Anyways, this should break the tie...

Adrijana, 2 points

Agnessa, 4 points..."

"Aw come on!" Dani groaned.

"Let me finish, please," Sanna said, a little frustrated.

"Tia, 6 points

Zeferino, 8 points

Luko, 10 points

And 12 points go to Johannes!"

* * *

Adrijana - 56

Zeferino - 120

Johannes - 188

Sanna - 178

Luko - 146

Agnessa - 140

Tia - 102

* * *

"Shay calling!" the Russian guy exclaimed, waving. "Here are my votes for tonight!

Zeferino, 2 points

Tia, 4 points

Luko, 6 points

Johannes, 8 points

Sanna, 10 points

And 12 points...

...go to AGNESSA!"

"YES!" Zeferino and Dani cheered, high-fiving.

* * *

Adrijana - 56

Zeferino - 122

Johannes - 196

Sanna - 188

Luko - 152

Agnessa - 152

Tia - 106

* * *

"So, as things stand, Johannes is in first place, Sanna is second, Agnessa and Luko are very tied in third place, Zeferino is fifth, Tia is sixth, and waaaaaaaaaaaay behind in seventh, Adrijana

Next caller - Stela!" Ruben announced.

"Hello, final ten," Stela said. "Here are my votes -

Zeferino, 2 points

Tia, 4 points

Agnessa, 6 points

Sanna, 8 points

Johannes, 10 points

And...

...Luko, 12 points!"

"Screw you!" Dani yelled.

"Dani, it's just a six-point difference," Agnessa sighed, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Agnessa, she's just a bit wired up," Zeferino assured her. "You're doing well."

* * *

Adrijana - 56

Zeferino - 124

Johannes - 206

Sanna - 196

Luko - 164

Agnessa - 158

Tia - 110

* * *

"And Johannes hit the 200-point mark!" Ruben announced. "The last spot for immunity is still up for grabs, but Luko is leading by 6 points. The next voter is the Ukrainian tribute - Symon."

"Tribute!? This ain't the Hunger Games, you know," Marios remarked.

"Marios, I can't hear you because your voice just seems to go in one ear and out the other!" Ruben yelled.

"Hey, are you going to let me give out my votes or what, Pinkie Pie!?" Symon exclaimed in a condescending tone. "That's right, I'm a brony. I'm allowed to have a guilty pleasure."

"Nobody asked," Dani said awkwardly

"Hang on, are you trying be Lankston from Total Drama Letterama?" Marios asked.

"This is my personality! I have no idea what you're talking about," Symon snapped. "Anyways, here are my votes. And because I'm so awesome, they're going to be double!

Tia, 4 points."

"Scoreboard, set that to two points," Ruben sighed.

"Zeferino, 8 points."

"Four points," Ruben sighed.

"Luko, 12 points."

"Six points," Ruben sighed.

"Johannes, 16 points

Sanna, 20 points

And 24 points go to...

Agnessa."

"Agnessa gets the next twelve points!" Ruben announced.

"Oh, if only that was really 24 points," Dani groaned.

"It's okay, we're tied again!" Zeferino exclaimed optimistically.

* * *

Adrijana - 56

Zeferino - 128

Johannes - 214

Sanna - 206

Luko - 170

Agnessa - 170

Tia - 112

* * *

"Third-last voter, it's Tia!" Ruben announced.

"Agnessa, 2 points

Adrijana, 4 points

Zeferino, 6 points

Sanna, 8 points

Luko, 10 points

And 12 points go to...Johannes!" Tia announced.

"Last place, really?" Dani asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Sorry, it was strategic," Tia shrugged.

* * *

Adrijana - 60

Zeferino - 134

Johannes - 226

Sanna - 214

Luko - 180

Agnessa - 172

Tia - 112

* * *

"Our most recent boot, it's Tyge!" Ruben exclaimed.

The satellite fuzzed for a moment, before Tyge appeared.

"Hey, dudes!" Tyge exclaimed. "So psyched to be a part of this! I'm rooting for you Sanna."

Sanna smiled in response, and flicked her hair sexily.

Tyge chuckled at this, before continuing, "Here are my votes -

Tia, 2 points

Zeferino, 4 points

You're gonna hate me for this...

Agnessa, 6 points

Luko, 8 points

Johannes, 10 points

And, who the **** didn't see this coming, Sanna, 12 points!"

"Oh, come on Zeferino, it's all down to you," Dani sighed.

"Dani, at 10 points ahead, it's going to be a tie at best," Agnessa sighed.

* * *

_Adrijana - 60_

_Zeferino - 138_

**Johannes - 236**

**Sanna - 226**

Luko - 188

Agnessa - 178

_Tia - 114_

* * *

"At the final vote, I can say for certain that Johannes and Sanna are safe for tonight, and they will be joining Marios, Dani and Aleksander in immunity. Tia, Zeferino and Adrijana, unfortunately, are out.

Right now, it's all down to Luko and Agnessa

Our final voter is Zeferino."

Zeferino took a folded piece of paper out of his pocket, took one look at it, and gulped.

"Ooh, that doesn't sound good," Dani said, shaking with fear.

"It's okay, Dani, it'll be fine," Agnessa said, though she was trembling as well.

"Okay, Luko, 2 points," Zeferino began.

"Whew," Dani sighed.

"Tia, 4 points

Johannes, 6 points

L...Adrijana, 8 points

Sanna, 10 points

And 12 points go to, Agnessa!"

* * *

_Adrijana - 68_

_Zeferino - 138_

**Johannes - 242**

**Sanna - 236**

Luko - 190

Agnessa - 190

_Tia - 118_

* * *

"Looks like it's a tie, people!" Ruben announced. "Now, we will go to the usual Eurovision tie-breaking rules.

First, we count how many 12 points each contestant got. The contestant with the most 12 points gets immunity. In the event of a tie, we count the 10 points, then the 8 points, then the 6 points, and so on until the tie can be broken.

Luko, you got two sets of twelve points.

Agnessa, you got...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...seven!"

"Yes!" Dani and Zeferino cheered, while Agnessa smiled in satisfaction.

"Hard luck," she said to Luko.

"It's perfectly fine. I just hope I can get through the elimination," Luko replied, and they shook hands.

"So, that's that!" Ruben announced. "Agnessa joins Marios, Dani, Aleksander, Sanna and Johannes in the immunity circle. Luko, Zeferino, Tia and Adrijana are up for elimination tonight."

* * *

The ten contestants were now back on the bus, all rather overwhelmed by the events of the scoring.

"Sorry, dude," Johannes sighed, patting Luko on the back. "You were so close."

"It's fine," Luko smiled. "I'll just have to pray that I won't go home tonight."

"Yeah," Johannes agreed. "I have to say, it was a little weird how Zeferino just happened to give you two points."

"Mm-hm," Luko said. "So, who are we voting off tonight?"

"Well, Mar...I mean, I think we should vote off Zeferino," Johannes suggested. "He's part of the couple's alliance after all."

"What about Tia, she's strong too...wait, did Marios tell you to vote with him?" Luko asked suspiciously.

"Look, it's good to have an alliance," Johannes said. "Besides, if you joined and we made the final four, I think you'd get a bit farther. No offense, but you are sort of an underdog right now."

"None taken," Luko smiled. "Okay, I guess I'll join. So, we're voting off Zeferino. Who are we giving two points and one point to?"

"We're giving two points to Adrijana, and Marios and Tia are giving you one point, though I'm giving one point to Tia, and you're going to have to as well, since you're not allowed to vote yourself off," Johannes explained.

"Okay, I'm all for that," Luko replied. "I guess I'm gonna vote now."

* * *

"So, who are we going to vote for?" Zeferino asked the two girls.

"I think we should vote off Tia," Agnessa said. "She is stronger than the other two."

"Well, I think we should vote for Adrijana," Dani insisted.

"Dani, don't start that again..." Agnessa sighed.

"It's not just that," Dani said. "Tia is part of an alliance with Marios, Johannes and possibly Luko, so they're obviously not going to vote her off. But they might give some points to Adrijana, so if we vote her off, then Zeferino would have a better chance of staying."

"Okay, that's true," Agnessa nodded. "So, we'll give Adrijana three points, Tia two points, and by default, we'll give Luko one point."

"Got it," Dani nodded. "We should get Sanna to vote with us as well. She already told me that she doesn't want to be in the alliance, but maybe she'll vote with us just this once."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): Looks like I'm the swing vote for tonight! Dani told me to vote for Adrijana, and Marios told me to vote for Zeferino. **

**Yeah, I'm obviously going to vote for the stronger contestant...]**

* * *

Ruben walked onto the bus looking rather pissed.

"Did Intern #4 dump you?" Marios remarked.

"No!" Ruben yelled. "Anyways, I have some urgent news! There was some cheating in the voting tonight!"

"Uh-oh," Zeferino sighed.

"The producers looked over the votes for the talent contest tonight!" Ruben exclaimed. "It turns out, Zeferino here switched his votes for Adrijana and Luko at the last second. Instead of two points for Luko and eight points for Adrijana, he actually gave two points to Adrijana and eight points to Luko."

Everyone looked at Zeferino when Ruben said this, and he sighed and sunk into his seat.

"That's right!" Ruben exclaimed. "In actual fact, Luko actually beat Agnessa by six points. Luko has immunity, while Agnessa is now on the chopping block!"

"Aw," Dani groaned, slapping herself in the face.

"I'm going to give you another half-hour to vote again, this time with Agnessa as one of the options, and without Luko. See you later, losers."

With that, Ruben walked off the bus, and shut the door behind him.

"Guys, quick meeting!" Marios exclaimed, and Luko, Johannes and Tia all gathered around him.

"Okay, what are we doing now?" Johannes whispered. "Are we still voting off Zeferino?"

"Well, while it does surprise me that Zeferino would be crafty enough to cheat like that, I think that Agnessa is the bigger threat," Marios replied.

* * *

"Okay, it looks like we have problem," Dani sighed. "We're going to have to vote for each other. So, we're still going to give three points to Adrijana, and two points to Tia, but Agnessa's going to have to vote for Zeferino and Zeferino will have to vote for Agnessa. I'm going to vote for Zeferino, if you don't mind."

"It's alright," Zeferino sighed. "I deserve to leave right now after my cheating."

"I admire how you put yourself at risk to save me," Agnessa said, putting her arm over Zeferino. "You would have probably been voted off if the producers didn't notice."

"Thank you," Zeferino smiled. "Good luck tonight, by the way."

"You too as well," Agnessa said. "You too as well."

* * *

Ruben came back onto the bus now.

"Okay, the real votes are in!" he announced. "As you already know, Aleksander, Dani, Johannes, Marios, Sanna and Luko are immune and Adrijana, Agnessa, Tia and Zeferino are on the chopping block.

There are nine marshmallows on this plate. The first round of marshallows go to -

Dani, Marios, Aleksander, Johannes, Sanna and Luko!"

The immune contestants all got up to get their marshmallow, and they all ate them, except for Luko, who, as always, threw his sugar-free marshmallow out of the window.

The bus went past an outdoor circus where a woman was standing on the shoulders of two men, and the marshmallow hit one of the men, and he fell over.

The woman slipped and quickly grabbed the other man's shoulders, and she accidentally dragged them both to the ground.

"SZAR!" one of them yelled.

"How can a marshmallow have that much velocity?" Marios asked, gazing at this scene. "Physics are really weird on this show."

"Indeed," Tia added, also laughing at what had happened.

"Now onto the real marshmallows!" Ruben continued.

"Only three marshmallows remain on this plate, and the next one goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...Tia!"

Tia gasped when her name was called out, and she quickly got up to claim it.

"Two marshmallows left," Ruben continued.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Adrijana."

Adrijana looked rather indifferent to this, and sighed as she got up to get her marshmallow.

Dani looked really shocked at this, and Zeferino and Agnessa clung each other nervously. They were the bottom two.

"Zeferino, you're back here for a second time!" Ruben exclaimed. "Not only are you a part of the couple's alliance, but you rigged the votes tonight in order to save Agnessa."

"Agnessa, you have not been in the bottom two since episode 4, when you beat Eloise by three points," the host continued. "You have gotten immunity for the last two challenges, so consequently you are seen as a threat. In addition to that, you are also part of the couple's alliance.

The final marshmallow of tonight goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Zeferino!"

Zeferino sighed in a mix of relief and sadness, before getting up to claim his marshmallow.

"Well, it looks like this is it," Agnessa sighed, and she kissed Zeferino full on the lips. "Promise me you'll win this for both of us."

"I'll try," Zeferino sighed. "But Portugal have never won this before."

"There's a first time for everything," Agnessa smiled, before grabbing her backpack and a taxi far and aeroplane ticket from Ruben. "Пока!"

"Goodbye," Dani sighed. "Well, it looks like our alliance is down to two."

"I guess so," Zeferino groaned.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:  
**

**Zeferino (Portugal): [snivelling] First I lose my guitar, then I lose Agnessa. I don't think I could feel worse right now.**

* * *

**Sanna (Denmark): Goodbye, Agnessa! I'm sorry I voted you off, but this is still a game.**

**On an unrelated note, immunity three times in a row! I was on fire! Literally!]**

* * *

"So, Agnessa is the next to leave, and this show just got 50% less sexy," Ruben sighed.

"But where are we going next?

Will Zeferino make the top 5?

And will Sanna's immunity run go on forever?

Find out next time on Euro...Drama...Roadtrip!"

* * *

_Votes -  
_

_Aleksander -  
_

_3pts - Agnessa_

_2pts - Zeferino_

_1pt - Adrijana_

* * *

_Dani - _

_3pts - Adrijana_

_2pts - Tia_

_1pt - Zeferino_

* * *

_Johannes - _

_3pts - Agnessa_

_2pts - Zeferino_

_1pt - Adrijana_

* * *

_Luko -  
_

_3pts - Agnessa_

_2pts - Zeferino_

_1pt - Adrijana_

* * *

_Marios -  
_

_3pts - Agnessa  
_

_2pts - Zeferino_

_1pt - Adrijana_

* * *

_Sanna -  
_

_3pts - Agnessa_

_2pts - Zeferino_

_1pt - Tia_

* * *

_Adrijana -  
_

_3pts - Agnessa_

_2pts - Zeferino_

_1pt - Tia_

* * *

_Agnessa -  
_

_3pts - Adrijana_

_2pts - Tia_

_1pt - Zeferino_

* * *

_Tia -  
_

_3pts - Agnessa_

_2pts - Zeferino_

_1pt - Adrijana_

* * *

_Zeferino -  
_

_3pts - Adrijana_

_2pts - Tia_

_1pt - Agnessa_

* * *

_Agnessa - 21pts_

_Zeferino - 16pts_

_Adrijana - 14pts_

_Tia - 8pts_

* * *

**And Agnessa is the next to leave.  
**

**She was a very strong competitor, and she was one of my favourites as well, but some had to go, I guess...  
**

**My favourite character, by the way, was either Tyge or Lou (I really hated having to boot him so early, but it was part of the plan to get him together with Emilia)**

**By the way, I don't think I've enjoyed writing a chapter as much as I enjoyed writing this one. From the closely tied scoreboard, to the dramatic twist at the end, it was very fulfilling, and I hope you agree.**

**So only nine contestants remain -**

**Adrijana (Slovenia), Aleksander (Albania), Dani (Hungary)  
Johannes (Iceland), Luko (Serbia), Marios (Greece)  
Sanna (Denmark), Tia (Bulgaria), Zeferino (Portugal)  
**

**Who are your favourites to win?**

**And who do you think will win?**

**Because I've had a winner in mind for quite a while, and I want to make sure it isn't too obvious.**

**Until then, please review. Tell me who you'd like to win, and who you think will win. I'm repeating myself now.  
**

**Because with the strong contestants leaving, it could really be anyone.**

**Adios, Adeus, Auf Wiedersechen and Goodbye!**


	40. Ep21 Pt1 - R-italy-ate back Pt1

_So...it's been three weeks since the last update. Not good. But this story is still far from abandoned, so updates there still are._

_This chapter contains some SYOC (which I know a lot of the fandom is allergic to). The six interns shown in this chapter (besides Intern #4) represent one of you nice people who have reviewed this story. I'm not going to say who's who, but you'll probably figure it out. I hope you enjoy this feature (or maybe you'll be offended. I dunno)._

_I am Italia!_

* * *

"Last time on Euro-Drama Roadtrip…

The contestants went to Hungary.

First there was a pre-qualifier where the ten contestants had to solve Rubik's cubes, and Dani, Marios and Aleksander were the first three to solve, and they got immunity for the main challenge…

…a talent contest!

There were fail gymnastics, exploding guitars, hypnosis…I'm gonna kill Johannes for that, though I did look pretty hot twerking, I have to admit…

There were also daredevil stunts, break-dancing, even more twerking, and…uh…juggling?

After all seven acts had performed, all the contestants, including the eliminated ones, participated in Eurovision-style voting, giving the highest points to their favourite acts.

Sanna and Johannes got immunity without any problems, but Agnessa and Luko ended up in a tie for third place.

After counting the amount of 12 points each contestant had received, Agnessa got the final spot in immunity.

In a shocking twist, it was revealed after the challenge that Zeferino had lied about his votes, and in actual fact Luko had beaten Agnessa by six points.

In the end, after some strategic alliance voting, it was Agnessa who left in tenth place, making this show 1% less hot – only 1%, though, because I totally make up for it.

Only nine contestants are left, and things are getting tenser than my brother when he does yoga.

Find out what happens next right now on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!

* * *

Only nine contestants remained out of the original twenty-eight, meaning that the show had less than third-way to go.

This was exciting for some, but Zeferino could not feel worse.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Zeferino (Portugal): [he is crying is head off] Two days ago I had my guitar and Agnessa. AND NOW THEY'RE BOTH GONE! WAAAAAAH!**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): I can't tell which is worse, watching Zeferino cry over Agnessa, or watching Dave cry over Sky.**

**[he blinks]**

**Actually, that's a no-brainer.**

**For starters, Zeferino is in an actual relationship, whereas Dave just chased after her ignorantly.**

**Secondly, Zeferino's a good person, even if he has his occasional prick moments. Dave, on the other hand, is just annoying and a huge jerk.**

**Thirdly…**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): He ended up listing at least a hundred reasons. Seriously, Marios, get a real hobby!**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): #99, Zeferino was aware that Emilia liked him. Dave just flipped off Ella like that!**

**#100…]**

* * *

"So, final nine!" Marios exclaimed excitedly. "We're doing well here, guys."

"Yeah, I know," Tia replied. "I think we've a good chance of all making the final 5."

"Why the final five? Why not the final four?" Luko asked.

"Because, as much as we hate thinking about it, we're gonna have to keep Aleksander," Tia explained.

"Yeah, true," Marios sighed. "He is a really good cook. Credit where credit's due."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tia (Bulgaria): It really sucks that Aleksander is still here, because he is a horrible, annoying, perverted, hypocritical, clingy…I could go on forever.**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): So, final 9! I have to say, getting on this show wasn't easy. I mean, who would have put someone with these kind of muscles on this show?**

**You might remember Marios saying that I bribed the jurors with cake. Well, that was VERY true. And since the Albanian selection is 100% jury, I didn't have to worry about the televoting getting in the way.**

**Now here I am, with only eight more people to pick off. I am OWNING this season.]**

* * *

"We have reached our twenty-first country on this roadtrip!" Hans announced. "We are back in the west! Italy!"

"PASTA!" Marios screamed, as he leapt off the bus.

"Marios, once again, you don't make any sense," Ruben sighed, walking over.

"And you've obviously never seen any anime," Marios snapped back.

"Where's your costume today?" Luko asked.

"I don't have one," Ruben said proudly. "I guess Hans and the producers gave way to my extreme superiority. I'm just so awesome."

"And I'm the president of Jupiter," Dani added sarcastically.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): Dani's stereotype on the EDR website is "The Friendly Fingersmith". I won't even ask what the producers were thinking with that. She is anything but friendly!**

* * *

**Hans (Norway, Co-Host): [he sighs] The reason Ruben doesn't have a costume today is because the producers, the celebrities who are funding this show and I had this big argument last night over whether we'd make Ruben wear a pizza or pasta costume. By the time we'd made a decision, it was too late to get the costume ready.]**

* * *

"Now, let me explain today's challenge," Ruben continued. "Italy is well known for its for many types of cuisine, and in celebration, our challenge today will involve all nine of you cooking various Italian dishes individually.

For the first round, you will make garlic bread.

For the second round, you will make pizza.

And for the third round, you will make…"

"PASTA!" Marios yelled again, reaching one of his hands up to the sky.

"Oh my gosh, you watch Hetalia too? I love that show!" a female voice from behind a nearby wall squealed.

"Intern #3! I told you not to talk until I'm finished explaining the challenge!" Ruben yelled.

"Het spijt me," the voice sighed.

"Anyways, where was I?" Ruben asked. "Oh yes, for every round, the contestant who makes the best dish will gain immunity this evening. The other six will be up for elimination tonight. And judging today's challenge…our interns!

First, from Canada, Interns #1 and #2!"

Two guys came out from behind the wall and walked over.

"Zachary, isn't this awesome!?" one of them exclaimed. "We get to judge today's challenge."

"Hey, you're not supposed to…" the other intern said urgently.

"Intern #2, what have I told you about real names!?" Ruben yelled.

"Interns don't have them," Intern #2 sighed.

"That violation means you are subject to a beating!" Ruben frowned. "Fortunately, I left my cane back at the RV, so you're off the hook for now."

"Phew!" Intern #2 exclaimed.

"Next, from The Netherlands, Intern #3, and Intern #5!"

Two girls came out from behind the wall, both looking rather enthusiastic.

"Oh my gosh, this is awesome!" one of them exclaimed.

"I know, I know!" the other one squealed.

"Girls, calm down, the challenge hasn't even started!" Ruben ordered, before pointing at one of the girls. "Also, Intern #3, you will also get a slap with my cane after the challenge is over. I specifically told you not to speak until I gave the signal."

"Er…I'm Intern #5. That's Intern #3," the girl replied, pointing at the other girl and shoving her in front of her.

"No, she's lying! She's Intern #3!" the other girl exclaimed, pushing the first girl in front.

"Oh, I remember now!" Ruben exclaimed, pointing at the other girl. "You are Intern #3. I recognize your voice from earlier. And finally, from Denmark, Intern #6!"

The last guy walked out from behind the wall.

"Hey," he said, waving. "This contest is going pretty well. I'm, of course, rooting for Sanna! Go Danmark!"

"No one cares about your opinion. You're an intern!" Ruben frowned.

"So, why are you getting them to judge this challenge?" Dani asked.

"This challenge wasn't my idea. It was the producers," Ruben whined.

"Wait, where's Intern #4?" Johannes asked. "You know, the one from Iceland."

"Oh…she…uh…couldn't make it," Ruben said hesitantly. "She…um…uh…"

"She got pneumonia!" Intern #3 blurted out.

"Yes, what…uh…she said. Anyways, gotta jet. I've got a date with In…I mean, um, a girl called…eh…Rita Skeeter. Adjo!"

Ruben quickly ran off, and Johannes said, "Wow, he is a terrible liar."

"Yeah, wasn't Rita Skeeter a person in the Hunger Games?" Sanna asked.

"Harry Potter," Marios corrected.

"Okay," Sanna replied, nodding.

"He's gone now! You can come out now!" Intern #3 called out.

With that, a figure came out from behind the wall. It was…

[pointless, My Immortal-like, dramatic pause]

…Intern #4.

"Phew!" she exclaimed, wiping sweat off her forehead. "I was afraid he'd notice. I'm so sick of being that guy's object!"

"At least you're getting paid for this," Intern #2 noted.

"Yeah, the rest of us are only here to get something to put on our résumé," Intern #1 added. "I was going to go on the Canadian Total Drama but this seemed far less lethal. Boy was I wrong."

"Still, at least nobody's actually died," Intern #3 said. "I don't like when people die in real life. But in fiction, it's a totally different story."

"Hey, I'm sorry, but shouldn't we be getting on with the challenge?" Tia asked, raising her hand.

"Oh, yes!" Intern #3 exclaimed. "So, you heard what Ruben said. I hate that guy by the way, he's so mean and unfair, and he hits us, and he still hasn't said if I can co-...what was I talking about again?"

"There's a kitchen over there. You'll find all the ingredients and appliances you need," Intern #5 explained. "And maybe even stuff you don't need."

"Oh, and I think Ruben forgot to mention this," said Intern #2. "You can't help each other. This challenge is every man for himself. Otherwise you get disqualified for a round."

* * *

Ruben walked back to his RV and burst in through the door.

"Hey, sweetcheeks, I'm back!" he exclaimed, before realizing there was nobody there. "Hey, where are you? Intern #4!? Are you hiding from me? Oh, that is so HOT!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Intern #3 (Netherlands): If you think Ruben is bad on-screen, you should check out what he does off-screen.**

**He has all these rules for us, most of which are incredibly stupid, including "You have to wear pink on Wednesdays" and "You can only tie your hair in a ponytail once a week". Now where have I heard those before?**

**And he hits us with a cane if we break any of them.**

**The worst bit is the way he treats us girls. He treats me and Intern #5 like we're ugly trolls, and he pays Intern #4 to…**

**[this is a family show, so static cut]**

* * *

**Hans (Norway, Co-Host): I am really shocked that Ruben does all this stuff to the cast, but the Swedish celebrities say he's done worse.**

**And he's about to pay the price…]**

* * *

The nine remaining contestants walked into the communal kitchen. There were many ovens lined up in a row, and they were covered with grease and stains.

"Ugh, what kind of kitchen is this!?" Aleksander exclaimed, running his finger down one of the hobs.

"I don't care. I'm on an immunity run, and it's not gonna end soon!" Sanna exclaimed triumphantly. "Too bad I don't know how to cook."

"None of us do," Marios said, jerking his thumb towards Aleksander. "That's how HE managed to stick around."

"Whatever!" Aleksander snapped. "Anyways, there is no way I'm cooking in this hovel. Adios, amigos!"

With that, Aleksander stomped out.

"Whatever, that's one less opponent for immunity," Sanna shrugged, before realizing everyone was glaring at her. "That sounded better in my head, okay?"

"Er…okay," Marios answered. "So, we have our ingredients and our equipment. How are we supposed to make the bread?"

"I dunno. I don't see any instructions anywhere," Johannes replied, searching the counters. "This is really weird."

"Maybe it's the challenge," Tia suggested. "We don't have any instructions, and we're supposed to make everything with instinct."

"I guess would make it more of a challenge," Sanna noted. "And it explains why Ruben isn't judging. He didn't want to taste something made from scratch. So, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Sanna pressed a button on her wheelchair, and accidentally sped into a rack of metal dishes. They all fell off and many hit her.

"Ouch! Ow! Ack! Maw! Mama!" Sanna screamed as this happened, before the rack fell on top of her.

"Hey, a little help here," she gasped, waving her arm.

"Sorry, Sanna, but Intern #6 said no helping or we get disqualified," Marios apologized as he walked by carrying a bag of flour.

"Aw, come on!" Sanna groaned, waving his arms.

"It's okay, m'lady, I've got this," Johannes offered, walking over.

"Johannes, no!" Marios screamed.

"Yeah, here we go," Johannes said, lifting up the rack with his skinny arms. "Here you go, Sanna!"

"Thank you," Sanna smiled, and she wheeled herself off.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): I'm glad Johannes was nice enough to do that. I thought everyone would leave me to suffer because I've got immunity three times in a row.**

* * *

**Johannes (Iceland): Yeah, I know it cost me the game, but she's a fellow Scandinavian. I can't ignore my morals.**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): [slaps his forehead] Johannes…**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): You're probably wondering where I was when all this was happening…]**

* * *

"Intern #4, I know you're hiding here!" Ruben shouted playfully as he tip-toed around his RV. "Are you behind the couch?"

Aleksander, meanwhile, was stomping past the RV, and he could hear Ruben yelling because he was that loud.

"Now to have some fun," Aleksander laughed to himself, and he slowly crept over to the RV and tried the door. It was unlocked.

Ruben wasn't looking, so Aleksander managed to creep into the bathroom without being noticed.

"Okay, seriously, this is starting to get boring! Where are you!?" Ruben screamed.

Aleksander cleared his throat and spoke in a convincing girly voice (which was only about a pitch higher than his normal voice), "Er…honey-pie, I'm in the bathroom."

"Oh, okay," Ruben replied, taking a breath of relief. "I thought you'd stood me up."

"You think I'd really do that?" Aleksander gasped. "I'm surprised with you, Rubenikins."

"Rubenikins? I've never heard that one before," Ruben said.

"Well, I thought it was cute," Aleksander replied. "I'm having some trouble in here. It's er…time."

"Time?" Ruben said in shock. "You mean, like, time? Of the month?"

"Yes I…" Aleksander had to pause for a moment to hold in his laughter. "…I…um…left my towels in my purse. Could you get them please?"

Ruben's face went crimson in embarrassment, but then he shook his head and said, "You don't have a purse. Don't you remember? I burnt all of your belongings on the first day."

"What the hell?" Aleksander said to himself before continuing, "It's getting pretty bad! It's getting all over the floor."

"TMI, bra, TMI!" Ruben gagged. "Hang on, I need to throw up! Let me into the bathroom!"

"I can't!" Aleksander squeaked, as he used all of his might to push on the door and leave Ruben out. "I can't stop once I start."

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Alma (Croatia): Aleksander, don't joke about periods! That's disgusting!**

* * *

**Emilia (Netherlands) [pukes into toilet]]**

* * *

Sanna opened a high cupboard with a stick on a hook.

"I knew this would come in handy one day," she said proudly, while trying to get a bag of flour off the shelf.

After a few seconds of trying to move it, it fell off, along with another bag.

The flour landed on the ground, while the other bag landed on her lap. She, however, did not notice that she had the wrong bag, and she put it in her mixing bowl at the counter.

"You know, it really sucks that we're not able to help each other," Dani sighed as she poured flour into her mixing bowl.

"My guitar's blown up and I'm separated from my girlfriend, but, you know, that sucks," Zeferino replied sarcastically, as he cracked an egg.

"Hey, Hadi's gone too. You're not alone in this," Dani said. "We have another problem though. We've got Marios' alliance of four against the two of us."

"I guess," replied Zeferino. "Do you we think we could Sanna in on this? She's lost Tyge, so maybe she can relate."

"I've tried before," Dani told him. "She didn't want to because she felt she'd be outnumbered."

She suddenly had a lightbulb moment.

"But…" she added. "Maybe she might join now that Agnessa is gone. We'll be the three who lost their boyfriends!"

"Gee, thanks," Zeferino sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Sorry, but what world can I use instead for boyfriend and girlfriend?" Dani asked defensively.

"Er…partner," Tia, who was next to them, said.

"Yes, right! Okay…" Dani paused awkwardly. "I need some more flour."

* * *

"Is this enough?" Luko asked Marios as he hand-whisked his mix.

"Sorry, I can't tell you," Marios replied sadly as he also attempted to do so. "Ugh, I don't get why I can't cook. I have an IQ of 153, I speak 43 languages, and I know the lyrics of every Eurovision song from 1956 to the present…"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): …though sadly not the tune!]**

* * *

"…but, no, I can't cook at all! I live alone in an apartment and I have to microwave ready-made meals. Isn't that just awesome?"

"No, that actually sounds horrible," Luko told him.

"That was sarcasm," Marios sighed.

"Oh, yes, sorry, you see, sarcasm sounds different in Serbian, so I don't really get it in English," Luko explained. "So, how do you feel about getting this far?"

"Pretty good," Marios smiled. "When I first auditioned for this show, I thought I'd have no problem getting to the merge, but Amanda kept trying to vote me off because I kept getting in her way. I thought she'd get me off with her alliance, but I guess it just never worked. How does it feel for you?"

"Awesome!" Luko exclaimed excitedly, pumping his fist. "I remember when I first arrived near that bus, I looked at everyone and I thought, "Aw no, I'm doomed," but you know, I got lucky, and here I am now."

"Yeah, I remember when I first saw the national selections, I thought that Tyge was going to be winner," Marios stated. "But I guess it just wasn't meant to be."

"I guess not," Luko sighed.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Luko (Serbia): It's still really hard to tell if Marios is the real villain or not, but small talk can't hurt, right?**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): I'm really glad Luko's not mad at me anymore.]**

* * *

"There, all set to go!" Sanna exclaimed happily as she put her bread into the oven.

"Good for you," Adrijana said crankily.

"Okay, sorry, just saying," Sanna replied defensively.

"Well…oh [Slovenia swear word]!" Adrijana screamed as her oven had set on fire.

"Extinguisher! Someone get an extinguisher!" Sanna screamed, waving her arms about

"Why don't you!?" Adrijana roared at her.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit far," Sanna said defensively.

"Here, I've got it!" Luko exclaimed in panic, pulling the extinguisher off the wall. "CATCH!"

He threw the extinguisher in the air, and it hit Adrijana right in the forehead.

"Okay…OUCH!" she screamed once she'd fallen to the ground. "[several Slovenian swear words] YOU [the same word Dumblydore used when he caught Ebony and Draco having intercourse in the forbidden forest]

"Sorry!" Luko squeaked, slapping himself several times.

"How did you think that was a good idea!?" Johannes asked in a really freaked out tone.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Luko shouted.

[Bus Toilet:

Adrijana (Slovenia): An extinguisher to the head!? SERIOUSLY!?]

Luko put the finishing touches on bandaging Adrijana's head.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"NO!" she yelled in his face.

"Calm down, girl, he's just trying to help!" Dani frowned.

Adrijana glared at Dani and made a very strange grunt - "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"

"Gross," Dani groaned, as she wiped some of Adrijana's spit off her face.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): What the heck…**

* * *

**Dani (Hungary) …is that girl's problem?**

* * *

**Zeferino (Portugal): Dani, can you please just leave Adrijana alone?**

**[he stands up and flushes the toilet, and then it somehow clogs up and splashes him in the face]**

**There was no paper in there!? What the heck?]**

* * *

Six of the contestants had walked outside carrying their loaves of bread, while Sanna and Marios were still going out.

"Hey, what is this bag of flour doing on the floor?" Marios asked himself.

"I dunno. I remember took some out of the cupboard and it fell out and landed on my lap," Sanna replied. "But I think another bag fell on the floor."

Marios picked up the bag.

"Farina," he read. "That's Italian for 'flour', but…what bag did you put into the bowl?"

"I dunno," Sanna replied, wheeling herself over to the counter. "Oh, I think it was that brown bag."

"This…" Marios said as he read the label on the bag. "…says lassativo! That's Italian for laxative! Sanna!"

"Sorry, I didn't know!" Sanna exclaimed, putting her hands on her head. "Oh well, there's not much we can do now."

"What are you talking about!?" Marios asked angrily. "We have to tell them!"

"Hey, I'm on an immunity run! I'm not giving that up now!" Sanna yelled back.

"Oh, so that's what you care about?" Marios asked. "Getting your flipping immunity!?"

"Look, it'll only last a day. It's not like it's permanent damage," Sanna shrugged.

"I'm telling the interns right now!" Marios yelled, rushing out.

"Get back here!" Sanna yelled.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): Wow, Sanna's getting really loopy without Tyge. And with her immunity run and everything…**

**[he sighs]]**

* * *

Adrijana, Dani, Johannes, Luko, Tia and Zeferino all stood before the six interns with their loaves of bread. Johannes was carrying Sanna's loaf of bread.

"Okay, looks like we can get started!" Intern #1 announced. "So, who'll we start with?"

"Ugh, I guess I'll get this over with," Adrijana sighed, and she handed her charred loaf to Intern #1.

"So, we each cut a slice and eat it," Intern #1 said reluctantly, as he stared weirdly at the charcoal-black loaf.

"Yeah…that's what the master said," Intern #2 answered hesitantly.

"Okay, here goes," Intern #1 sighed, and he cut off six slices, and passed them to the other interns.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): The body of Christ.]**

* * *

The six interns all reluctantly bit into their burnt pieces of toast, and immediately big smiles appeared on their faces.

"Mmm, crunchy!" Intern #2 exclaimed in delight.

"I love the way it runs down my throat!" squealed Intern #5.

"We've eaten nothing but glop for the last three weeks," Intern #4 sighed. "This is like gold!"

"Are you kidding me!?" Adrijana whined, stomping her foot.

"You can stop pretending to throw the challenge!" Dani snapped. "It doesn't make you look like any less of a threat. Troll!"

Adrijana responded by irritably kicking Dani in the shin.

"Hey, keep your legs to yourself!" Dani yelled back, and she punched Adrijana in the nose.

"Great, this again," Johannes groaned, folding his arms.

"Just let them be," Zeferino whispered back. "I learned that the hard way."

"Girls, SHUT UP!" Intern #2 yelled, banging his fist on the table, but it didn't help. "Oh well, it was worth a shot."

"I have an idea," said Intern #1, and he cut the rest of the loaf in half, and gave one half to Intern #2. "On the count of three. 1…2…"

"Eh…I'm not much of a thrower," said Intern #2.

"THREE!" Intern #1 yelled, and the two Canadian interns aimed their pieces of burnt bread at the two girls.

"Ack, ouch!" Dani screamed. "Do you boys mind?"

"Sorry, but we have a show to run," Intern #1 said.

"Yeah, the master hates when we're overrun the show," Intern #2 shivered. "I'm already getting one lash today as it is! Anyways, who's next?"

"I think he said the first round was in alphabetical order," Intern #4 explained. "He said the second round would be backwards, from Z-A, and the third round would be in keyboard order."

"Ah, got it!" Intern #2 exclaimed.

"Wait, but aren't there, like, loads of different types?" Dani asked.

"Dani, you're next," Intern #3 said, smiling, and Dani handed her the loaf. The girl cut out six slices and handed them to the other interns.

They all took a bit out of them, but this time the facial expressions were different.

"Enh, it's a little bitter," Intern #4 commented.

"I guess it's passable, but I preferred Adrijana," said Intern #2.

"Hmph," Dani sighed, folding her arms

"Okay, Johannes next!" exclaimed Intern #6.

"Yeah, sorry, but I got disqualified for helping Sanna," Johannes sighed.

"Dude, you didn't have to tell them that," Luko hissed.

"I didn't make any bread anyway," Johannes noted. "This is Sanna's loaf."

"Okay, then, I guess it'll be Luko next," Intern #6 said.

"Alright, here you go," Luko said, handing Intern #6 his loaf.

Intern #6 cut off six slices and handed them to the others.

"Why is this all flat?" Intern #5 asked.

"I guess we'll have to eat and find out," Intern #3 sighed.

The six of them all took a bite out of their slices, and their expressions didn't look too good.

"It tastes…like rubber," Intern #3 groaned.

"It's like those instant potatoes I had for dinner once," Intern #4 sighed. "What did you put into this?"

"I dunno," Luko shrugged. "Flour, eggs, milk, and a little salt, I guess."

"What about baking soda?" Intern #1 asked.

Luko looked at the ground and sighed, "No."

"Okay…" Intern #1 said. "Next should be…"

He took a sheet of paper with a list of the contestants in alphabetical order.

"…Marios," he said. "Where is he?"

"I dunno," Johannes replied, looking around. "He was…"

That's when Marios appeared and dragged himself over.

Sanna was behind him, with one hand on her brake and the other hand was clutching onto…

[another pointless, dramatic, My Immortal-like pause]

…Marios' underwear.

"Let me go of me!" Marios screamed as Sanna continued to wedgie him. "Augh, this is painful!"

"Just give up!" Sanna shouted. "You keep your mouth shut and I'll let go of your jocks!"

"Hey, what's going on here!?" Johannes yelled angrily, stomping over.

"Sanna…" Marios began, before Sanna started screaming –

"LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA!"

"SANNA!" Marios yelled louder over Sanna's screaming, "PUT…LAXATIVE…INTO…THE BREAD…AND…WANTS…IMMUNITY!

"WHAT!?" Johannes yelled back.

Marios sighed and pulled some duct-tape out of his pocket and taped it over Sanna's mouth.

He took a deep breath and began again – "Sanna accidentally put laxative into her bread instead of flour and she wouldn't let me tell anyone because she didn't want to ruin her immunity run."

Johannes nodded, "Is that the same duct-tape that you used on me in Poland?"

"Yeah…" Marios sighed, putting his hands in his pockets. "I'm sorry, but come on, it was the only way to shut her up."

"Look, Marios, it's your turn!" Intern #2 said impatiently. "If we run overtime we all get slapped the master."

"The master?" Marios repeated. "Wow, Ruben is really messed up. Okay, here's my bread. Don't enjoy."

"Way to sell yourself," Adrijana muttered sarcastically, as Marios handed the loaf of bread to Intern #2.

The intern cut it into six slices, and gave them to the others.

But no sooner had Intern #2 started to chew, he gagged and the piece of bread shot out of his mouth, and hit Adrijana.

"Meh, the fire extinguisher was worse," she sighed.

"Ugh, that wasn't good," Intern #1 sighed. "I'm sorry, Marios, but that was probably the worst so far. I still want to you to win this contest though!"

"Oh me too," Intern #2 added. "I wanted it to be you or Agnessa, but she's out now. She totally didn't deserve to lose, though."

"Glad to see someone appreciates her," Dani said, smiling and pointing at the intern.

"Now, that we've tried…whatever Marios gave us," Intern #5 gagged. "Next should be…Sanna."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Johannes (Iceland): The interns were being really insensitive. Just sayin'**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): The rumours must be true! Am I really the audience favourite?]**

* * *

"No!" Marios yelled, jumping in front of Sanna. "I will not allow it! That bread has laxative in it. I will not let anyone consume of it!"

"Mmmm MMM Mmm-mm Mm-MMMM!" Sanna protested, still with duct tape over her mouth.

"Wait, did Johannes say he helped her with something?" Intern #5 asked the others.

"Yeah, he helped her get up after she crashed into a rack," Luko blurted out.

"Then I'm afraid she's disqualified, then," Intern #5 sighed. "That leaves Tia and Zeferino."

"I guess it's my go now," Tia sighed, handing over her bread.

"No, I'm pretty sure 'Z' comes before 'T'," Adrijana remarked sarcastically.

"Are you sure?" Luko asked confusedly, scratching his head.

Adrijana folded her arms and rolled her eyes.

Intern #4 took the bread-knife from Intern #5 and cut six slices.

"Oh, this is hard to cut!" she gasped.

"It mustn't be as bad as Ruben," Intern #2 commented.

Intern #4 looked at him with a very weird glare.

"Sorry," he sighed, putting up his palms.

"Here, I'll help you!" Intern #5 exclaimed as she helped Intern #4 push the knife into the bread.

"C'mon, guys, don't just sit there!" Intern #5 yelled at the other interns, and they came over and helped them push it in.

After a few seconds they cut it, but then the knife went flying and…

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): [she holds up her left hand, which is now also bandaged. Also because she still has bandages on her head from the extinguisher.]**

**ANIA, HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST IT!?**

**By the way, I should not have put my hands in front of me. My time would have come! But instead, I'm still stuck here, just because some ancestor of mine didn't give you any money!**

**WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT, YOU SELFISH BITCH!?]**

* * *

"Okay," Intern #3 said, looking rather disturbed over what just happened. "Since Intern #1 and #6 are busy taking Adrijana to the infirmary, I guess we'll just judge it on our own."

The four interns picked up their slices as bread and they bit into them. Or at least they tried to.

"Ouch, my teeth!" Intern #5 screamed.

"I think I just pulled my front teeth way out of place!" Intern #4 exclaimed. "Eight years of braces and retainers for nothing!"

"Okay, that was…um…" Intern #2 said hesitantly. "Let's just taste Zeferino's bread."

"Here it is," Zeferino sighed, handing them his loaf. Well, I say 'loaf', but it just looked like a plate of brown mush.

"What the heck happened to it?" asked Marios.

"I now know. I must have placed them too of some ingredient or other," Zeferino sighed. "I local: no with think Law the way I I sad."

"Huh?" asked a confused Marios.

"He can't speak English properly when he's sad," Dani said.

"I see," Marios nodded.

"Well, since it's pretty much impossible to slice liquid, we should just grab a spoon and try some," Intern #2 sighed as he and the other three present interns gazed at the glop they were supposed to eat.

"Er…let's get started," Intern #4 groaned. "Does anyone have any spoons?"

"No, I, erm, don't think so," Intern #5 sighed. "Do we use our hands?"

The interns put their hands together to forms a cup, picked up some of Zeferino's 'loaf', and gulped it down.

"Hmm…" Intern #4 said thoughtfully. "It tastes just fine, but…"

"That texture!" Intern #3 exclaimed. "It's like...well…"

"Glop?" Intern #4 asked her.

"Isn't that what it is?" Intern #3 replied.

"Gee, thanks," Zeferino sighed rolling his eyes.

At that moment, Intern #1 and #6 came back with Adrijana, who was now bandaged up.

"Hey, what did we miss?" Intern #6 asked.

"Nothing good," Intern #2 sighed. "Tia's was way too solid to eat, and Zeferino's was like glop."

"Hey!" they both frowned.

* * *

[Bus Toilet:

Marios (Greece): Did they not realize we were right there? Those interns were kinda mean.

* * *

Intern #1 (Canada): Hey, if you had to live under the conditions that we do, you'd get really bitter too.

* * *

Intern #6 (Denmark): Ruben can't do many things, but one thing he's good at is crushing people's spirits! I still can't believe he made Intern #3 sleep on that bed of nails just because her hair was 1 millimetre too long for his liking…

* * *

Intern #3 (Netherlands): …and then he cut about 10cm off of it, and then he punished me again for going along with it. I hate that guy so much, he is such a [Dutch swear word]]

* * *

Intern #4 announced – "Okay, now that we've tried all of your loaves, it's time for us to decide who will get immunity."

The six interns got into a huddle for a few seconds, and they split apart again and Intern #3 said, "The first person immune for today is…

…

…

…

…

…

…Adrijana!"

Adrijana shrugged at this, while Dani folded her arms and groaned.

"It's okay," Zeferino said sympathetically. "Maybe we'll win next time."

"And now you can speak English again," Dani scowled sourly

* * *

_Yeah...a challenge about making and trying bread can only be a certain level of entertaining..._

_Adrijana is the first contestant to get immunity for this episode, and two more will join her, and another contestant will be eliminated, leaving only eight.  
_

_Will Adrijana's injuries get any worse?_

_Will Ruben get any more messed up?  
_

_And were the interns portrayed accurately? (flames are welcome)  
_

_Find out next time on Euro...Drama...Roadtrip!_

_(Which hopefully won't take another three weeks)_


	41. Ep21 Pt2 - R-italy-ate back Pt2

_Here's the next update, a bit quicker than the last one. Well, a lot quicker actually. Er, I dunno, how's 6 days against 3 weeks?_

_Two more contestants get immunity, and one contestant gets eliminated, leaving us with the final eight._

_Who will make the cut?_

_Also, you can probably tell by the first paragraph that this chapter is seriously rated T._

* * *

"Intern #4!" Ruben cried, as he knelt on the ground, banging his head against the bathroom door. "Get out! Please! You're the only person in the world who'll do it with me."

Aleksander could not help but chuckle at this. After a moment, he continued, "My needs are just as important as yours!"

"Er…no they're not," Ruben answered bluntly, folding his arms.

"Let me put it to you this way!" Aleksander replied. "Your bathroom floor is filthy thanks to me!"

"Aw, no, you did a number one on it!" Ruben whined, stomping his feet.

"No, worse," Aleksander replied.

"Number two?" Ruben repeated, clenching his eyes.

"Have you not been paying attention!?" Aleksander snapped.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Ruben replied. "You said that you were having a…DO IT IN THE TOILET IN THE TOILET YOU MORON!"

"It's too late!" Aleksander screamed back.

"I spent ages yelling at Intern #5 to wash it, and now I'll have to do it again. I hate my life!" Ruben sighed, sitting down on the couch in his RV. "It's hard being in charge."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Aleksander (Albania): [he laughs to himself] Does Ruben have Tourette's or something? Seriously, how can someone be such a loser? Hashtag forever alone!**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): I researched Ruben when I heard he was hosting this show. Amazingly, there shouldn't be anything wrong with him. He doesn't have any conditions or diseases; his parents raised him well, and they're still alive, so he was never in an orphanage.**

**I found some cute photos of him as a child on the internet, but there was nothing from his adolescence. Weird, huh?**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): I don't understand why everyone thinks I had a bad childhood. Does everyone have to have some tragic backstory? This isn't fanfiction, you know!**

**Who wouldn't want to boss people around and have power?]**

* * *

"Okay, time for round two!" Intern #3 announced, standing on top of the table. "This time, your dish is pizza! The same rules apply – no helping each other, no instructions, yadda-yadda-yadda!"

"I dunno about you guys, but I'm taking a nap!" Adrijana snapped before stomping back to the bus. "There's only so many injuries I can take for one day."

Then she tripped over a rock.

"Hashtag FML," she groaned.

"What a troll," Dani groaned.

"Yeah, you said," Tia responded, rolling her eyes.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tia (Bulgaria): Why does Dani have to bitch so much about Adrijana? How does she know that she's a troll? And she shouldn't feed her either way.**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): [sings to himself] _Feed the trolls, tuppence a bag. Tuppence, tuppence, tuppence a bag!_**

* * *

**Sanna (Denmark): [puts her head in her hands] Dani, did we not talk about this?]**

* * *

"Okay, pizza should be pretty easy!" Luko exclaimed. "We've all learnt from our mistakes with the bread, so we should all succeed this time."

"Too bad reality isn't like that," Marios sighed.

"I feel confident though," Sanna said. "After all, I…"

"We know, you have an immunity run," Marios interrupted.

Sanna frowned, "Actually, I was just gonna say that I made pizza in school once."

"Ah…okay," Marios answered. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Well, what is there to lose?" Johannes shrugged.

"The interns could die," Luko replied.

"Well, that's nothing new," Marios shrugged.

"Yeah, but I don't want these interns to die," Luko said sadly. "They seem nice."

"Were you not paying attention?" Sanna asked raising an eyebrow. "They were really judgy during the challenge."

"Yeah, they said our food was bad to our faces! Who do they think they are? Simon Cowell?" Johannes asked.

"They're probably just stressed from being bossed around by Ruben," Luko said.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Intern #3 (Netherlands): Ugh, I hate Ruben! He's such a bitch! I wish I had a chainsaw so I could kill him.**

* * *

**Intern #2 (Canada): Sanna, I can't believe you were going to give me laxative! You are so not invited to my next birthday party. There's gonna be a piñata. YOU!  
**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): Sheesh, can you get more violent than that?]**

* * *

Marios smashed his tomatoes with a rock.

"Well…er…that's one way to do it," Tia said awkwardly as she mashed her tomatoes gently with a fork.

"Hey, you're pretty good at that!" Marios complimented.

"Thanks…it's not that hard," Tia replied, before walking off to get some toppings.

Sanna and Johannes were next to them, also chatting as they mashed tomatoes together.

"You've…er…got a huge red mark on your mouth," Johannes said to Sanna.

"Oh yeah (ouch)!" Sanna exclaimed. "I just pulled off the duct tape. It's really painful."

"I know…um," Johannes replied. "Marios…yeah, um…used it on me in…er…Poland."

"Yeah, I knew that," Sanna replied. "You frightened the life out of me when you screamed in the Bus Toilet. You made Tyge suck his thumb."

Johannes chuckled for a bit before continuing,

"This is…pretty easy," Johannes said. "I…er…sometimes mash tomatoes with my mom…at…er…home."

"Incest," Sanna muttered.

"Oh…um…hey…that's not very nice," Johannes added, still hesitating several times.

"You know, for someone who can talk their way out of anything, you sure find it hard to make small talk," Sanna chuckled.

"Yeah, I know," Johannes sighed. "I don't have a lot of friends in real life. Most people don't want to go near the 'hypnosis guy'."

"Such a shame, 'cuz you're a good guy underneath all that," Sanna smiled, rubbing some flour into his hair.

"Hey, get off!" he exclaimed, smiling.

"You know, I'm really worried," Sanna sighed, as she put some pepperoni slices onto her pizza.

"Worried about what?" Johannes replied, adjusting his hat.

"Well, you know, I've had an immunity run for a while, and I'm not in any alliance, so if I lose, I could get voted off," Sanna replied.

"Oh no, I really wouldn't want that to happen to a fellow Scandinavian!" Johannes gasped. "It's my way of life – neighbours come first!"

"Yeah," Sanna agreed (though not really). "I mean, I trust you hadn't voted off Tyge."

Johannes eyes widened at that moment.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Johannes (Iceland): Oh, darn it! I did vote him off! I guess with all the tension of the game, I forgot what matters the most. Oh, I feel so terrible!]**

* * *

"It's okay, Johannes," Sanna replied, once he was done having a panic attack. "The game has made everyone go crazy. Dani, especially. She seemed so nice at the start of the contest. Now she just bitches over Adrijana."

"I know," Johannes nodded. "Zeferino isn't coping too well with her. Poor guy. So, what can I do to make it up to you?"

"Well, you could try to get your allies to not vote me off. You know, if I lose," Sanna replied.

"Don't worry, I'll try my best," Johannes winked at her.

* * *

"Uhhhh!" Dani screamed, as she roughly placed mushrooms onto her dough.

"Dani, you okay?" Zeferino asked in concern.

"Adrijana got immunity, and she's still keeping up with her little troll act, but yeah, everything's DANDY!" Dani screamed.

"Okay, sorry, just asking," Zeferino said. "You know, no matter how many times the rest of us say to leave Adrijana alone, you just keep going back."

"I'm just trying to feed her a bit, but she keeps PISSING ME OFF!" Dani yelled.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Zeferino (Portugal): This is why you're not supposed to feed trolls. They can mess up your life.**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): Feeding trolls is fun. I do it all the time. But you have to be prepared. Don't take any of what they're saying seriously, or they'll successfully mess with your head.**

**And since Adrijana is real, Dani is only messing with herself.]**

* * *

"Intern #4, help me get my tighty-whitey's off!" Ruben whined. "Come on, just get your ****** ****** over with!"

Aleksander, just to mess with Ruben's head a bit more, started rooting through the cabinets.

"Hey, can I use these anti-diarrhoeal tablets?" he asked Ruben.

"Stay out of my personal belongings!" Ruben screamed, and he burst into the bathroom.

Aleksander looked at him in shock, and Ruben looked back with an incredibly pissed look on his face.

"GET OUT OF MY RV!" he screamed.

"Okay, fine!" Aleksander snapped, before picking up a small bottle from the sink. "But I'm taking your anti-diarrhoeal tablets!"

"Hey, give those back!" Ruben whined, chasing after Aleksander, who ran out of the RV.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): [He is scraping through his notepad with a pencil] Forget this! Forget Marios! Forget Dani! Aleksander is now my number one most hated contestant!**

**Marios is now down to three.**

**Dani is still number two because she's sort of a hypocrite for being mean to me, and then getting mad at Adrijana for being mean to her.]**

* * *

The seven contestants who were still participating in the challenge presented their pizzas in front of the interns.

"I have to say, they look a lot better than the bread," Intern #2 said optimistically. "I'm still mad about the laxatives though, Sanna."

"Er…okay," Sanna replied awkwardly.

"You've got a big red mark on your face!" Intern #5 exclaimed, in a concerningly excited tone.

"Yeah…I know," Sanna replied bluntly.

"So, for round two, the master said to try them in reverse-alphabetical order," Intern #2 stated.

"Can you stop calling Ruben 'the master? It's kind of creepy," Sanna said.

"Sorry, the master's orders," Intern #2 sighed.

"So, let's begin with Zeferino!" Intern #3 exclaimed excitedly, and Zeferino handed her the pizza. She cut it into six slices and handed them to the other interns.

"What flavour is this?" Intern #6 asked.

"Tomato," Zeferino replied.

"That's not a flavour, that's an ingredient," Intern #6 stated.

"Well, it's the only topping I put on," Zeferino shrugged.

"Alright then," Intern #6 replied awkwardly, and he bit into it anyway.

"Meh…" he stated.

"Don't get me wrong, you did cook this very well!" Intern #4 said. "But only tomato? That's a bit bland."

"Well, I put on the tomato sauce and then I think I…er…just put it in the oven without thinking," Zeferino replied.

"That explains it," Intern #3 sighed. "It was a rather bland pizza. So, who's next?"

"Tia, I think," Intern #5 replied.

"Yeah, I think that's how the alphabet goes," Intern #1 said sarcastically.

"Oh, don't you start too," Dani groaned, putting her head in her hands.

"Here's my pizza," Tia said, handing Intern #1 a dark yellow coloured pizza.

"Ugh, is that vomit?" Luko asked, a rather disgusted look on his face.

"No, it's a curry pizza," Tia replied. "It's a recipe of mine. It's been running in my family for…erm…30 minutes."

"Uh-huh," Luko answered.

"Well, I think it looks interesting," Intern #1 stated. "Let's try it!"

The six interns bit into their slices of Tia's pizza, and there was a mixed reaction.

"ACK!" Intern #2 screamed. "Water! Water! Water! HOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOT!"

"Yum, I love spicy food!" Intern #6 exclaimed, tucking into his pizza. "What kind of curry is this?"

"The jar said 'forte' on it, and it was a red colour," Tia replied.

"'Forte' means strong in Italian," Marios stated.

"Yeah, er, what he said," Tia replied.

"After all the **** Ruben feeds us, this is pretty good," Intern #4 commented.

"Yeah, once you get past the spicy part, it's pretty good," Intern #3 said. "I still need some water, though!"

"I don't think I can last," Intern #5 sighed. "Move onto the next one, quick!"

"Okay, Sanna, you're up next!_ Dronningen af Danmark_!" Intern #6 exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, that's going a bit too far, don't you think?" Sanna giggled.

"So, what kind is it?" Intern #2 asked.

"WHO CARES!? GET THIS [Dutch swear world] TASTE OUT OF MY MOUTH!" Intern #5 screamed, grabbing a slice of pizza and wolfing it down.

"Er…Margherita," Sanna replied awkwardly.

"Yum, I like it!" Intern #5 exclaimed. "It definitely washed out the taste from Tia's PUKE PIZZA!"

Tia folded her arms and rolled her eyes.

"That was satisfying," Intern #4 said.

"I sure hope there's no laxative in them," Intern #2 added. "Pretty good pizza, by the way."

"Probably the best so far," Intern #1 commented.

"I still preferred Tia's curry. Sorry Sanna," Intern #6 apologized.

"Er…it's fine," Sanna replied.

* * *

Aleksander gulped as he ran from a fuming Ruben.

"I WANT MY TABLETS BACK!" he roared.

Aleksander did his best to run away from him, but in the end, he just wasn't athletic enough, and he was picked up by Ruben and slapped in the face several times.

"This is for all the pain you've caused me, you little weasel!" Ruben snapped.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Aleksander (Albania): Er…CHILD ABUSE!]**

* * *

"Er…what is this?" asked a disgusted Intern #3 as Marios placed his pizza in front of her.

Some parts of it were green.

Some parts of it were brown.

And the rest of it was charred.

"I have absolutely no idea," Marios answered.

"Well…er…bon appétit," the intern replied awkwardly, and she and other five interns slowly bit into their pizzas.

No sooner had it even hit their taste-buds…

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Intern #2 screamed, spitting out the pizza and falling back on his stool in shock.

"Tha…wuh…appawing!" Intern #5 exclaimed, as she tried to spit out every last crumb.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): [he shrugs] What can I say? I make CHEF HATCHET look like a good cook! Then again, after doing some research, I learnt that he's paid to cook badly, and he's actually a good cook in real life.**

**[he then laughs to himself] But Intern #2's reaction was priceless. He just shot off the stool, like [he tries to click his fingers] that!**

**I never did get the hang of clicking…]**

* * *

"Uh…okay…that…er…let's, um, say…that didn't happen," Intern #2 sighed.

"Oh, we can say it, but we'll still laugh at your reaction," Marios said, laughing. "What? Can only you interns make bad comments?"

"Whatever," Intern #2 snapped. "After Marios should be Luko."

"Does 'L' come after…"

"ENOUGH!" Dani screamed at Intern #1's sarcastic comment. Her face was redder than her hair.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): Dani seemed really nice at the start of this show. Now she just gets angry over everything. And no sooner do you manage to calm her down, she gets worked up again.**

**She needs to go. It's for her own good.**

* * *

**[static cut]**

* * *

**[The confessional is now empty, but a big bold statement appears on the lens reading 'THAT CAN'T HAPPEN']**

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): [sighs as he wipes the lens] Who did this? I bet it was Marios. As usual!]**

* * *

Luko presented his pizza in front of the interns, and they had to admit,

"This looks really tasty," Intern #2 said.

"Thank you," Luko beamed. "It's pepperoni with extra cheese. My personal favourite at the local deli."

"Okay guys, let's eat!" Intern #3 exclaimed, and the six interns did so.

"Mmm, this is pretty good!" Intern #2 exclaimed.

"You put on waaaaaaay too much cheese," Intern #1 said. "But I thought it made it taste even better."

"That was awesome, Luko," Intern #6 said. "Possibly even better than Tia's."

"Hey, we're not gonna judge yet. Johannes is next," Intern #4 said.

"Thank you," Johannes replied. "And if I…er…take it home for our land, I might bring you out on a date."

"Oh, charming," Intern #4 giggled. "But I think I'm a couple of years too old for you."

"That was never a problem with Ruben," Johannes chuckled. Intern #4 went red in the face at that.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Intern #4 (Iceland): [she has her head in her hands] What are my friends going to think of me when I get home? I spent my whole summer letting some 36-year old loser take advantage of me.**

**[she puts her head in her hands and cries]**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): Intern #4, I am NOT a loser! And I'm still only thirty-five!]**

* * *

"Here's my pizza," Johannes said, placing it in front of Intern #4.

"Are those…anchovies?" Intern #2 asked in disgust.

"Yeah. Mama makes anchovy pizza back home every third Friday. Delicious!" Johannes stated.

"Ugh, I hate anchovies," Intern #2 sighed.

"After three weeks of eating the gruel Ruben feeds us, I'll be willing to try anything," Intern #3 said.

Again, one of the interns (Intern #4 this time) cut the pizza into six slices, and each intern ate one.

"Wow, this is awesome!" Intern #4 exclaimed in excitement.

"Ugh, what is this?" Intern #2 groaned, wiping his tongue.

"Yeah, I'm not really one for anchovies either," Intern #1 sighed.

"It was good, but the anchovies sort of killed it," Intern #5 said.

"Yeah, I think I'll side with her on this," Intern #3 added. "So, just Dani left now."

"Here it is," Dani said, with a very creepy smile on her face.

"Woah, what happened to your face!?" Luko exclaimed in shock.

"Oh me, I'm fine," Dani said, her smile still remaining as she twitched her eye. "This is my pizza."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): Dani looked about as fine as Ross Geller. I miss that show...]**

* * *

"Oh, mushroom flavour. I like that," Intern #1 replied.

"Not as good as pepperoni though," Intern #6 sighed.

"Well, like I said, you eat anything when you've been fed by Ruben," Intern #3 stated, and she grabbed a slice of Dani's pizza and took a huge bite out of it. "Oh, it's very lumpy."

"It's bumpier than Ruben's ****!" Intern #2 exclaimed.

"Okay, seriously, dude, those jokes aren't funny anymore," Intern #1 groaned, putting his head in his hands.

"Now that we've tried all the pizzas, it's time to give immunity to another contestant!" Intern #3 announced. "Let us have another conference. Stand by for a minute, guys!"

While the six interns huddled together again, the seven present contestants heard a faint screaming noise that gradually got louder.

Just then, out of the distance, Aleksander appeared, being chased after Ruben who looked fit to kill.

"GET BACK HERE WITH MY ANTI-DIARRHOEAL TABLETS!" Ruben roared at Aleksander.

Aleksander ran backwards flicking his tongue at Ruben, when he accidentally crashed into the table where the interns were sitting.

The podium crashed into the interns who all fell over, still in a huddle.

"Ouch," Intern #3 groaned as she lay on the floor.

"Whoops!" Aleksander exclaimed half-heartedly, as he picked the podium back up. "I'm sorry, but I was trying to get away from that monster!"

"I want my tablets back!" Ruben yelled at him, before pouncing on him and grabbing the tablets.

"Hey, you just beat me up!" Aleksander snapped. "That's low even for you!"

"Oh, you have no idea," Intern #2 groaned, as he got back up and dusted himself.

"Oh, and he also slapped me in the face several times!" Aleksander snapped, pointing at himself. His face was bright red.

"You!" Ruben yelled at Intern #4. "There you are! I was looking everywhere for you!"

"Actually, he thought I was…"

"SHUT UP!" Ruben roared at Aleksander. "Anyways, darling, why would you stand me up like that?"

"Oh, Ruben," Intern #4 sighed, bursting into tears. "I didn't know what I was doing! I'm nothing without you!"

"I'm glad you think that," Ruben smiled. "Now give me a kiss."

The horrible host moved his head in towards Intern #4, when she made a very brave move…

…

…

…

…she kneed Ruben in the balls.

"OUCH!" Ruben screamed, as he fell to the ground. "Not you as well!"

"That's right, Ruben, I quit!" Intern #4 yelled, and she stomped off.

"Uh-uh-uh!" Ruben exclaimed, getting back up. "According to your contract, you cannot leave this show until the end of episode 28!"

"What!?" Intern #4 groaned. "Oh, come on!"

"Interns #2 and #3, you're both getting a lash with my stick tonight! Intern #4, you're going to get FIVE!" Ruben roared, before smiling, "Now, you may start the last round without my interruption. Pasta with tomato sauce, if I'm not mistaken."

"Er…yeah, you heard the man," Intern #1 announced. "You have 30 minutes to prepare your final course. Luko and Adrijana are already immune, but who will join them. Find out right now…"

"Hey, don't steal my light, bro!" Ruben interrupted angrily.

* * *

While the contestants were busy making their pasta, Hans and the producers were up to some more important business.

They all sat in a dark room with a bright light.

"Okay, guys, we've got a bit of a problem!" a male producer exclaimed.

"Are you kidding? We've got a lot of a problem!" Hans replied angrily. "The guy uses a bloody cane! Did any of you know about this?"

"No," a female producer replied. "We didn't even switch on the RV cameras until Aleksander went in there, and Ruben had the interns locked up in a confined space most of the time, so they had little communication with us."

"Can I just say for the record – that is very irresponsible of you," Hans frowned. "How could ignore them like that?"

"We're up from dawn to dusk, editing footage in time for it to air the same evening," the female producer answered back. "But we've picked up on this problem now. Isn't that the main thing?"

"Better late than never, I suppose," Hans replied. "But what are we going to do now?"

"We're going to have to get those interns to have a safe place, I suppose," another male producer said. "As for Ruben…"

"No, Patrik, we can't do Operation Pralin now!" the first male producer protested. "This series has been building up to that!"

"Yes, Jorgen, but the series was also supposed to build up to Amanda's downfall!" Patrik exclaimed. "And what happened? She got eliminated before the merge!"

"And can I just point out that ratings completely dropped after that?" Jorgen snapped. "In Sweden, anyway."

"Look, Jorgen!" Hans shouted. "What do you care about more? Your ratings, or people's basic health and safety! Some of the interns are minors! Do you know how much trouble we could get into for spanking children?"

"Yes, I am fully aware of the consequences," Jorgen replied. "But…"

He sighed.

"I'm going to have to do the right thing here, aren't I?"

"Yes, 'fraid so," Hans replied, leaning his head on his palm.

"Look, can we compromise?" Jorgen asked. "There's a clause in the contract saying that the producers can nullify any part of the contract at any time. How about we bring the interns to safety, but we keep Operation Pralin at the same time it was scheduled?"

"I guess I can settle with that," Hans said. "Though the soccermoms mightn't be so lenient."

* * *

"Wow, this is really simple!" Dani exclaimed, as he looked at her hands, which were stirring her spaghetti perfectly. "I feel like someone else is controlling my body as I do this. It's like second nature!"

"You'd better hurry up, though," Zeferino stated, as he mixed the sauce into his penne pasta. "The others are almost finished."

"Oh calm down, Zeferino," Dani said sweetly. "Gourmet cooking takes time."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Zeferino (Portugal): Dani is reminding me of when my mom was pregnant with my little sister. She used to go from sad to happy to angry all in a flash. It was really scary!**

**And I'm pretty sure Dani isn't pregnant. Is she?]**

* * *

The six contestants who were still competing stood in front of the same number of interns, all carrying bowls of pasta.

"Okay, 30 minutes is up!" Intern #3 announced, clapping her hands. "This time, we're going to keyboard order, so – QWERTYUIOP, etc."

"What, but aren't there a few types?" Dani asked. "Hadi told me in France they use AZERTY, and in Hungary they have QWERTY and QWERTZ."

"Well, Ruben said to go by 'QWERTY', so that's what we'll do!" Intern #5 exclaimed, rather impatiently. "Sorry, but we can't overrun."

"Yeah, you said," Dani nodded.

"So, first we'll try Tia's pasta," Intern #5 smiled, and Tia handed her the bowl. "Now, is there going to be enough for all of us?"

"I dunno. The master said to pour their pasta into smaller bowls, and then eat it at the same time," Intern #2 answered.

"Right, you are, Intern #2," Ruben beamed proudly. "The master. Glad to know somebody appreciates me."

Intern #2 sighed and rolled his eyes, before pouring some pasta into his bowl.

"So, curry sauce again?" Intern #6 asked in excitement.

"Yeah, though it's a bit milder this time," Tia answered.

Intern #2 picked up a piece of the fusili pasta and ate it.

"Mmm, it's good," he smiled. "It didn't make me jump off the seat this time. That's a good thing."

Intern #1 laughed at this.

"Wasn't that Marios' pizza?" Luko asked.

"Yeah, I like it," he said. "It could win, but we'll try the others first."

"Okay, Sanna's next," Intern #3 said, and Sanna handed her a bowl of Ravioli pasta.

"Ooh, I like ravioli!" Intern #4 exclaimed excitedly, and she poured some pasta into her bowl.

Once all six interns had some pasta in front of them, they started to eat.

"Uh…" Intern #3 sighed in a rather miffed tone.

"lt's kind of…" Intern #2 said. "...soggy."

"Yeah, I think you put in way too much water," Intern #3 stated.

"Now, you tell me," Sanna sighed, rolling her eyes.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): [she sighs] Looks like I'm not immune for tonight. Oh well, I could probably slip through. I'm good with strategy. I hope…]**

* * *

"Now that we've Sanna's pasta, next should be Dani," Intern #2 claimed, and Dani handed him her plate of spaghetti. "Wow, this looks really good."

"Thanks," Dani smiled. "I put pride into my cooking."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): Yeah, she totally puts pride into making it as lumpy as possible.]**

* * *

Now that all six interns had poured pasta into their bowls, they took their forks and tried it.

Immediately their eyes widened in delight.

"Thith ith amathing!" Intern #2 exclaimed, his mouth still full.

Intern #4 swallowed before talking, "It's like the kind of pasta that you'd get at one of those fancy restaurants."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tia (Bulgaria): Who goes to a fancy restaurant to get pasta? I always assumed they'd crème de la crème de la something like that. Oh well, what do I know? We don't get that sort of stuff where I live.]**

* * *

"Now, that was satisfying," Intern #5 stated. "Now, next should be…"

"Hey, can I interrupt for a moment?" Ruben asked.

"You said you wouldn't, but okay," Intern #4 replied bluntly.

"Why is there a loaf here that nobody ate?" he continued, pointing at Sanna's loaf.

Intern #2 was about to speak up, when Intern #1 stepped on his foot and said, "Oh…that. Well, that's…er…Aleksander's loaf, and we decided that it wasn't good enough for us, so we decided that you should have it."

"Well, thank you," Ruben beamed (not taking into account that Aleksander had been in his RV for the last hour), before tapping his foot impatiently. "Well, is someone going to CUT IT FOR ME!?"

Intern #1 jumped at that, before quickly cutting the loaf into thick slices.

"That's more like it," Ruben responded, and he bit into the first slice. "This isn't bad! I'm going to enjoy it at the RV."

Once Ruben had left, Interns #1 and #2 both looked at each other and fist-bumped

"Alright, guys, we've tried Tia, Sanna and Dani's pasta, so that should leave Johannes, Zeferino and Marios!" Intern #5 announced. "Johannes, you're up next."

"Alright, then," Johannes smiled, putting his bowl of ribbon like pasta on the table.

"Hey, I love that shape of pasta!" Intern #4 exclaimed excitedly. "You just keep on impressing me."

Once again, Johannes' pasta was split between the six interns, and they ate it in unison.

"Mmm, I like this sauce," Intern #4 said.

"I don't really like it," Intern #2 sighed. "What is it?"

"Fish paste," Johannes said. "It's an acquired taste, I guess."

"Ugh," Intern #2 groaned, spitting it out onto the ground. "Who's next?"

* * *

The camera cut to the six interns about to try Zeferino's penne pasta.

"Well, this looks rather dry," Intern #2 commented, as he picked it up.

Intern #4 started to chew it, and some loud crunching noises could be heard.

"Hey, is this even cooked?" she asked Zeferino angrily.

"Sorry, I was in a rush to make the time limit," Zeferino apologized.

"That's why you were done fifteen minutes before everyone else!" Marios exclaimed, pointing at the Portuguese contestant.

"Okay, just one more left," Intern #6 sighed, leaning his elbow on the table. "Marios, show us what you got."

Marios groaned and put his bowl on the table.

Immediately the six interns peered at it in disgust.

"What sort of pasta is that?" Intern #2 asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It was shell pasta, but it sort of lost its shape when I was scraping it off the pan," Marios replied.

"And that green stuff?" Intern #5 said.

"That was meant to be pesto," Marios replied.

"Ugh, do we have to eat this?" Intern #3 sighed.

"Sorry, the master's orders," Intern #2 said reluctantly, and he poured some pasta into everyone's bowls. "Let's…er…eat."

The interns slowly brought the pasta to their mouth, and slowly bit into it and…

They all immediately threw up!

"What, how did that happen? You didn't even swallow!" Marios protested.

"I guess it was just that bad!" Intern #5 frowned. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we best be getting back to our cubbyhole."

The interns all stomped off angrily.

"Wait a minute. Who won?" Sanna asked.

"Dani. I thought it was obvious," Intern #5 replied. "Ruben will see you for an elimination ceremony later. Luko, Adrijana and Dani are immune, and the rest of you will be up for elimination. Good day!"

The interns all started stomping off again, but Intern #4 looked back and gave Johannes a 'call me' sign.

Johannes raised his hat and smiled back.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Johannes (Iceland): [smiles to himself] Such Scandinavian beauty!]**

* * *

The eight contestants arrived back at the bus to find Adrijana sleeping in the driver's seat.

"Hey, wake up, you slob!" Dani exclaimed.

"Eep!" Adrijana screamed, and she fell off the seat in shock. "DON'T DO THAT!"

"Seriously, Dani, stop feeding her," Zeferino frowned, before clutching his forehead. "Oh, I think I've got a headache."

"Oh, and guess what?" Dani jeered at Adrijana. "I got immunity! That's right! Two can play at your game!"

"Great, another day of you bitching over me," Adrijana groaned.

"Enjoy," Dani smiled, patting Adrijana on the back, before walking to her seat.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): [she is banging her head against the mirror] GET…OUT…OF…MY…LIFE!]**

* * *

"So, I think we have a problem," Dani sighed.

"Don't look at me," Zeferino frowned. "You're the one who has a problem! Why do you keep feeding Adrijana?"

"No, I don't mean that," Dani replied. "I mean, we're an alliance of two at the moment. I'm safe for tonight, but Marios and his alliance would have no problem voting you off."

"Really? I could have sworn they said they were voting for Sanna," Zeferino said, scratching his head.

"Maybe, they're just trying to trick us. It's unlikely, but it's still a possibility," Dani stated. "So, I was thinking we try and get Sanna into our alliance. It would help increase our odds a bit, and since she's sort of a target at the moment, I'm sure she'll say yes this time."

"If you insist," Zeferino sighed. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a quick nap."

He pulled a lever on his seat, bringing the back of it down, and he closed his eyes and said nothing more.

* * *

The four members of Marios' alliance gathered around again.

"Okay, we're doing pretty well here," Marios stated. "So, for our next vote-off, I was thinking we vote off Sanna."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that," Johannes said. "She's a fellow Scandinavian. I wouldn't want to get her eliminated like that."

"Johannes, come on," Marios sighed. "You voted off Amanda and Tyge."

"I wasn't thinking when I voted them off," Johannes answered. "I got so caught up in the game that I forgot what mattered more."

"What? That you can keep up with your bloc-voting?" Marios frowned.

"Oh, like you're one to talk!" Johannes exclaimed. "I remember how angry you got when I eliminated Lou. You two didn't even interact! I'm sorry, but I can't vote for her. Can we vote off someone else?"

"Don't talk to me! I'm not listening!" Marios exclaimed, putting his fingers in his ears. "Lalalalalalalalala!"

"Johannes, are you leaving the alliance?" Luko asked sadly.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Luko," Johannes replied sadly. "You're welcome to join me."

Luko brushed his hair out his face, and then he looked at Johannes. He looked back at Marios.

"Can I flip a coin?" he asked hopefully.

Nobody responded to him.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Luko (Serbia): I guess I'll be a slide vote tonight. I know Johannes is my friend, but it doesn't feel right to break up with Marios like that.**

**[he takes out his Serbian to English dictionary]**

**Hang on…]**

* * *

Dani took a deep breath and went to sit next to Sanna in the front seat.

"What do you want?" Sanna asked angrily.

"Well…er…I was wondering if you wanted to join our alliance now," Dani answered. "I mean, Marios said that he's voting you off."

"Why should I take your word for it?" Sanna asked.

"I think it's obvious enough," Dani told her. "Johannes and Tia are part of his alliance, Aleksander cooks for everyone and Zeferino…well, you're seen as a stronger contestant than him, with your immunity run and all."

"I guess you make some good points," Sanna replied. "But I'm really not sure if I want to join an alliance with you. You've sort of been a bitch for the last few days. And no matter how many times I tell you to stop, you just keep on going."

"Okay, I admit it," Dani sighed. "I've been a huge bitch the last few days. It's just…Adrijana keeps pissing me off and I've no better way to express it."

"You could stop feeding her," Sanna suggested.

"Enh, feeding a troll is kind of like smoking. It's hard to stop," Dani replied. "Look, do you want to get voted off or not?"

"I guess not," Sanna sighed. "Fine. Who are you voting off?"

"Well, I was thinking Marios," Dani replied. "He's really smart. What was his IQ again? 152?"

"153, I think," Sanna corrected. "Or maybe it was 152. I see your point, though. Okay, then it's settled. We'll vote off Marios. Who are the two points and one point going to?"

"I was planning on giving two points to Tia and one point to Johannes, though I'm not forcing you to go along with that," Dani said.

"I could probably give points to Tia, but I think Johannes might vote with us," Sanna replied.

"Okay, well, I'm going to vote anyway," Dani replied. "Good luck at the elimination ceremony."

"I'm gonna need it," Sanna groaned.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Dani (Hungary): Three points to Marios. I know you're not a bad guy, but it's your time. Sorry.**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): As far as I can tell, either Sanna or Marios is going to go, and I like Marios a bit better, so I'm voting off Sanna.**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): Sanna, you're the strongest link, so you have to leave. Nothing personal.**

* * *

**Adrijana (Slovenia): I'm voting off Zeferino. He's one of Dani's allies, and if he leaves, it'll weaken her chances of winning.**

* * *

**Luko (Serbia): Uh…**

* * *

**Sanna (Denmark): So, I have Dani and Zeferino voting with me, and I'm pretty sure that Johannes won't vote for me, but I'll see if he'll vote with me.]**

* * *

"Hey, Sanna," Johannes said, sitting beside her. "So, who are you are voting for tonight?"

"Well, Dani came up to me and asked if I wanted to vote with her, and she said she's voting off Marios," Sanna replied.

"Aw, Marios, really?" Johannes sighed. "I already feel bad about leaving Marios' alliance, but now I have to vote him off?"

"Johannes, it's all up to you," Sanna said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Though I'd really like if you helped me."

"Okay," Johannes replied, and he got up, and put his hand to his face.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Johannes (Iceland): If I vote for Zeferino, Sanna might be voted off, but if I vote for Marios, then Marios will be voted off, and it just feels wrong to vote him off after leaving his alliance.**

**Oh, why do I have to be moral?**

**[he groans]**

**I do know one other thing I could do, and I'm not going to be proud of it]**

* * *

Ruben stood before the contestants.

"Sorry, I'm late. I had an encounter with the producers," Ruben replied, tears in his eyes. "They…they took away my interns! They just came out an said they could nullify my contract at any time. And then they bought the interns an RV. They're wasting the budget!"

"Oh, poor you," Johannes said sarcastically.

"By the way, Intern #4 said she's not interested," Ruben told him. "She said I'm her honey boo-boo."

"Honey Boo Boo? She's got that right," Johannes chuckled. "And of course I'm going to believe you."

"Whatever!" Ruben snapped. "Anyways, there are eight marshmallows on this plate. There are nine of you. Only eight of you will get marshmallows this evening. The one who does not receive a marshmallow must leave this bus. And they can't come back. EVER!"

"The first round of marshmallows go to our immune contestants –

Adrijana, Dani and Luko."

The first two got up and ate their marshmallows, while the latter threw it out the window.

This time, it hit a chef who was carrying a hot tray of Spaghetti Bolognese.

The marshmallow hit him in the shoulder, and he fell back, and the bowl fell on his face.

"Mamma Mia," he sighed.

"And now onto the real thing!" Ruben continued.

"The first safe contestant of the six remaining is…

…

…

…

…Aleksander."

Aleksander did not look shocked at all as he picked up his marshmallow.

"Also safe tonight…" Ruben announced.

…

…

…

…

…Tia."

Tia looked pretty satisfied with this, and she got up and collected her marshmallow.

"Only four of you left," Ruben commented. "All of you got at least one set of three points, though some more than others.

Johannes, Marios, Sanna and Zeferino are our bottom four, and the next person safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Sanna!"

Sanna looked rather surprised that her name had been called out this soon.

"What? I'm safe already?" Sanna asked in surprise. "Well…uh…thanks."

"Also safe, and just escaping the bottom two…" Ruben announced.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Zeferino!"

"Yes!" Zeferino said, putting his fist in the air.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Zeferino (Portugal): I've been in the bottom two the last two days, so this is good! I'm in the final eight!**

**If I could get Portugal to the top 5…that'd be amazing!]**

* * *

"And we are down to our bottom two! Marios and Johannes!" Ruben announced. "Marios, this is your second time here! Johannes, this is your fourth."

"Huh? How did Johannes get in the bottom two?" Sanna asked in confusion. "Who gave him three points?"

"I gave him two points," Marios admitted.

"I didn't give him any points," Tia stated. "I gave three points to…um…er…I actually don't know. Who was it?"

"I can't remember either," Zeferino said.

"Who did I vote for?" Luko asked himself.

"Will you guys shut up!?" Ruben whined. "The final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Marios!"

Marios brushed some sweat off his forehead, and got up to collect his marshmallow.

"What…but…huh…how?" Sanna asked confusedly. "Tia and Marios voted me off; Dani, Zeferino and I voted off Marios; I think Adrijana voted off Zeferino; Aleksander and Luko I don't know about and Johannes…"

"Smooth talked you all into voting for him!" Aleksander said, an evil grin on his face. "That's right! To save Sanna's butt, you were all convinced to vote him off. Wow, what a pussy!"

"You're not one to talk. At all," Tia stated flatly.

"Johannes, is this true?" Sanna asked.

"Darn it, I forgot Aleksander was immune to me. I'm sorry!" Johannes confessed. "I couldn't vote off you or Marios, and I was afraid that if I voted for Zeferino then it wouldn't be enough for you two to be safe."

"You really didn't need to do that," Marios replied. "But I guess I should say thanks. You saved my butt. Still, it looks like we're down to an alliance of three, guys."

"Bye, Johannes," Luko said sadly, waving.

"Bye, guys," Johannes replied, grabbing his bags and a taxi fare and aeroplane ticket from Ruben.

"So, only eight remain," Ruben said to the camera. "But only one will win for their country?

Will it be…

Aleksander for Albania

Tia for Bulgaria

Sanna for Denmark

Zeferino for Portugal

Marios for Greece

Adrijana for Slovenia

Dani for Hungary

Or Luko for Serbia?"

Find out next time on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip! Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom! That loaf did not agree with me!"

* * *

_Votes:_

_Adrijana –_

_3pts: Zeferino_

_2pts: Marios_

_1pt: Sanna_

* * *

_Dani –_

_3pts: Johannes_

_2pts: Marios_

_1pt: Tia_

* * *

_Luko –_

_3pts: Johannes_

_2pts: Zeferino_

_1pt: Aleksander_

* * *

_Aleksander –_

_3pts: Sanna_

_2pts: Marios_

_1pt: Johannes_

* * *

_Johannes –_

_3pts: Zeferino_

_2pts: Tia_

_1pt: Aleksander_

* * *

_Marios –_

_3pts: Sanna_

_2pts: Johannes_

_1pt: Zeferino_

* * *

_Sanna –_

_3pts: Marios_

_2pts: Tia_

_1pt: Aleksander_

* * *

_Tia –_

_3pts: Johannes_

_2pts: Sanna_

_1pt: Zeferino_

* * *

_Zeferino –_

_3pts: Johannes_

_2pts: Marios_

_1pt: Tia_

* * *

_Johannes – 15pts_

_Marios – 11pts_

_Zeferino – 10pts_

_Sanna – 9pts_

_Tia – 6pts_

_Aleksander – 3pts_

_Eliminated – Jessie, Anton, Eloise, Rikard, Shay, Symon, Alma, Emilia, Pavils, Lou, Berto, Anka, Katerina, Stela, Hadi, Amanda, Mirzo, Tyge, Agnessa, Johannes_

* * *

_And Johannes is the next to leave. He was a strong contestant with his smooth talking, but in the end, his biggest weakness was his heart.  
_

_Only eight more remain, and hopefully I'll be able to have quick updates from now on. But if I don't...too bad._

_Please review what you thought of this chapter. I'm still awaiting my first flame (Tara Gilesbie is so lucky. She gets them every day), so all opinions are welcome._

_This is my longest chapter yet, with 7,477 words. If I keep going at this rate, I might just get my story into "300k words" club with the Kobold Necromancer, Frank15, cragmiteblaster, Intern #1 and many others. But I can only dream..._

_Next time - The final eight go to Portugal. Who will be the last sand-ing?_

_*sighs* I'll make a good summary before I make a good pun._


	42. Ep22 Pt1 - It's Just Sport-ugal Pt1

_Okay, here's the next chapter._

_I know this update was pretty quick. Sunday+Monday+Tuesday+Wednesday+Thursday = five days, and I would have had this up yesterday but my laptop froze._

_There's some singing in this episode, so I can only hope that none of the admins read this..._

_There are only eight contestants left, so let's keep going..._

* * *

Euro-Drama Roadtrip - Episode 22, Part 1 - It's Just Sport-ugal, Part 1 -

"Last time on Euro-Drama Roadtrip…

The nine remaining contestants competed against each other in a cooking challenge that was judged by the interns.

Well, strictly speaking, only eight contestants actually competed in the challenge because the Albanian weasel, Aleksander, snuck into my RV and pretended to be Intern #4. Can I just say that I knew it was him the whole time? I was just…um…er…ah…ridiculing him! Yeah!

After the three rounds were over, Adrijana, Luko and Dani won immunity, and after some rather unpredictable voting, it was Johannes who was eliminated, because he smooth-talked everyone into voting himself off. What the hell, dude?

Twenty contestants down. Seven to go. Only one winner. Who will go next…tonight…on Euro-Drama Roadtrip!"

The bus drove through the North of Italy. Verona, precisely, which, as many people know, is where Romeo and Juliet is based.

And in Romeo and Juliet, the weather always matches the character's moods.

But right now, the sun was shining, and the contestants did not look happy at all.

The two alliances were sitting on opposite sides of the bus. The White Alliance (which we have called because the flags of the members' countries all have white); Marios, Tia and Luko, sat on one side, while the Red Alliance (which we have called because the flags of the members' countries all have red); Sanna, Dani and Zeferino, sat on the other.

"Hey, guys, why the sad faces?" Aleksander asked, as he walked up with their tea. "I made eggs. They're sunny side up!"

"Drop dead, Aleksander," Tia replied angrily.

"What is your problem? Can I not ask a simple question without you getting all bitchy?" Aleksander asked. "You're really playing hard to get."

"Whatever," Tia groaned as she started to eat.

Kelija pointed her claws at Aleksander to tell him to back off.

"Okay, jeez, I'm leaving," Aleksander said, putting his palms in the air.

* * *

"So, we're down a man," Marios said to Luko sadly.

"Yeah," Luko agreed. "Still, he did save your butt, you have to give him that."

"I guess," Marios sighed. "But, seriously, he sold out just because Sanna was Scandinavian. Who does that?"

"I dunno, would you have done that with Lou?" Luko asked.

"Well…I dunno," Marios replied. "I mean…I'm either going to sound completely stupid or selfish with my response."

"Ah…kay," Luko said. "So, where are we going next?"

"I don't actually know this time," Marios said, sounding rather confused. "I thought we were going to San Marino, but it looks like we've gone past."

"Oh yeah, we had to skip one country," Hans replied. "We were going to skip Sweden since we already had the first episode there, but Ruben threw a very convincing tantrum, so we skipped San Marino instead."

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Berto (San Marino): I'm not surprised. They always have to cut the smallest country. It's probably why San Marino always has such a hard time passing to the final in Eurovision.**

**I was really happy when we made it this year, even if we were 24th]**

* * *

Zeferino looked out of the window, and didn't say a word.

"So, Zeferino," Dani said excitedly, nudging him. "Final eight!"

"Yeah, er, that's awesome," Zeferino sighed.

"You okay?" Dani asked.

"Well…I'm just feeling a bit down right now," Zeferino replied. "My guitar exploded, Agnessa's gone, and now the whole bus just seems…divided."

"Yeah, I see what you mean," Dani nodded. "I've been going a bit insane myself."

"A bit? Adrijana looked fit to slit her wrists," Zeferino said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, she is a bit like Ebony Darkness Dementia Raven Way now that I think about it," Dani said in thought. "It probably explains why she's so good at challenges."

"Who's Enoby?" Zeferino asked.

Dani couldn't help but laugh at this, "Never mind. It's just an internet joke."

"Look, can we talk about something besides Adrijana?" Zeferino asked angrily. "It's getting really annoying."

"Okay, sorry," Dani apologized. "Yeah, it is getting a bit boring around here. As boring as Zelda on CD-i."

"I'm confused again," Zeferino stated.

"Look…have you ever been on the internet?" Dani asked.

"I get guitar chords on the internet, and sometimes I like to watch cat videos, but that's really it," Zeferino replied. "I prefer reading and playing the guitar. Not that I have one anymore."

"Oh, okay," Dani replied, rolling her eyes. "Still, like I said, it's getting boring. I think I should do something insane just to lighten the mood here."

"Er…okay," Zeferino replied. "What?"

Dani stood up on her seat and took a deep breath, before starting to sing (completely out of tune) –

"_At first I was afraid I was petrified…"_

(I shouldn't continue, since it violates one of the guidelines, but there's still song-fics on this site from 1999, so I'll take my chances)

"…_kept thinking I could never live without you by my side!_

_And then I spent so many nights thinkin' how you did me wrong_

_And I grew strong_

_And I learnt how to get along!"_

Dani stopped and blushed for a moment.

"Er…excuse me…" she said embarrassedly. "I…"

Then Luko started beat-boxing, and Sanna joined in –

"_And so you're back_

_From outer space_

_I just walked in to see you here with all that look upon your face…"_

Marios, Tia and Zeferino started singing as well,

"_I should have changed that stupid lock_

_I should have made you leave your key_

_If I had known for just one sec_

_That you'd be back to bother me…"_

**(Thirty minutes later…)**

"_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold onto that feeling!_

_Streetlights, people!_

_Ohhhhhhhhh-woooooah!"_

Marios choked after trying to hit that note, but that just made everyone laugh even more.

**(One hour after that…)**

"_Oh-oh! We're halfway there!_

_Oh-oh! Livin' on a prayer_

**(And another hour later…)**

"_See that girl!_

_Watch that scene!_

_Diggin' the dancin' queen!"_

"Okay, I'm tired," Tia sighed.

"No, you can't go to sleep yet!" Marios exclaimed.

"Yeah, Tia, you'll regret it," Luko agreed.

"Okay," Tia nodded.

"_Friday night, and the lights are low!_

_Lookin' out for a place to go_

_With a bit of rock music_

_Gettin' in the swing…"_

**(Three hours after that…)**

"Is there anything we haven't sang yet?" Dani asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Sung," Marios corrected.

"Whatever," Dani smiled.

"Will we give up now?" Tia asked.

After a few seconds of silence, the six of them immediately burst into –

"_I threw a wish in the well_

_Don't ask me I'll never tell_

_I looked to you as it fell_

_But now you're in my way._

**(Who knows…)**

Everyone had fallen asleep at this point, but Luko was still belting it out unconsciously –

"_So I put my hands up_

_Singin' my song_

_Butterfly fly way_

_Nodding my head like yeah_

_Moving my hips like yeah!"_

* * *

"Okay, everyone, wake up! We've reached our next country, Portugal!" Hans announced.

Everyone groaned as they woke themselves up.

Tia rubbed her eyes.

"How long were we singing for?" she asked.

"I think you passed out at around three o'clock," Hans told them.

"How were you awake this whole time?" Sanna asked in confusion.

"I have auto-pilot, remember?" Hans answered.

"So why did you bother staying awake?" Sanna asked.

"I have a bad case of insomnia," Hans replied. "Anyways, we've just arrived at our stop! Good luck with the challenge."

The door of the bus opened and the final eight contenders stepped out of the bus, which was parked on a beach.

Ruben was waiting for them and he looked very pissed.

"What's up with him?" Luko asked.

"I dunno, but I guess I'd be pissed if I were covered in sand," Sanna replied.

"It's my costume for today!" Ruben snapped. "The producers made me roll around in a tub of sand this morning. Ugh, it's in my eyes!

Anyways, that's not the only reason why I'm pissed…

Dani, you're now number one on my hate list!"

"Oh, I'm so offended," Dani replied sarcastically.

"Well, you should be," Ruben replied.

"1. You encouraged everyone on the bus to sing popular songs. Songs that are copyrighted! We're going to have to pay a load of royalties now!"

"Why don't you just edit them out?" Marios asked.

"I don't know how, and the producers don't care. They'll just take the royalties out of my paycheck!" Ruben snapped.

"And 2, you got everyone in the bus to get along again. Today was supposed to be really tense! You suck!"

"Whatever," Dani replied, folding her arms. "What's today's challenge, anyway?"

"For today's challenge, you will all be building sandcastles in duos. This was supposed to be a tense episode where members of the Red Alliance and the White Alliance have to compete alongside each other and fight. But I guess this is going to be a warm and soppy episode instead! Thanks a lot, Dani!"

"Wait, what's the Red and White Alliance?" Dani asked.

"The Red Alliance is you, Sanna and Zeferino. The White Alliance is Marios, Tia and Luko," Ruben explained. "They're names the producers gave you."

"I don't get it," Luko said confusedly.

"I think it makes sense," Marios said. "Hungary, Denmark and Portugal all have red in their flags, and Greece, Bulgaria and Serbia all have white in their flags."

"Precisely," Ruben commented. "Anyways, here are the duos for today –

First, we have the two neutral contestants, Adrijana and Aleksander. You two will be paired up for today."

Neither of them looked happy about this, but they stood together anyway.

"Now for the more exciting pairs –" Ruben continued.

"Hey!" Aleksander exclaimed angrily.

"Kid, just face it, he's right," Adrijana groaned.

"ANYWAYS!" Ruben shouted.

"Marios, you will be paired with Sanna

Tia, you will be paired with Zeferino

And Luko, you will be with Dani."

The three pairs all stood together, all looking rather indifferent over the people they were paired with.

"You have five hours to make your sandcastles. Please, make them as complex as possible. Whole houses are welcome!

They will be judged solely by moi! Two duos will get immunity, and the other four contestants will be up for elimination."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): I'm not good with my hands at all, so I'm probably going to suck at this challenge.**

* * *

**Zeferino (Portugal): I'm pretty good at sculpting, and sand is just another medium. Right?**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): I could do well at this challenge, but I can't be bothered to work. Fortunately, we'll probably get a lot of help from Ania.**

**That's right, I know about the curse! It's pretty obvious if you ask me.]**

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Lou (Cyprus): This is my kind of challenge! It's such a shame I'm out. It kind of sucks to watch from the sidelines.]**

* * *

The twenty eliminated contestants all sat in Hadi's hotel room watching the screen. Because seating is rather limited for so many people in a single hotel room, some people had brought their own chairs.

"Do you think the manager will be mad that I took a chair from his office?" Jessie asked Stela.

"No, I'm sure he'll be cool with it," Stela replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Okay," Jessie nodded.

Stela sighed to herself.

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Stela (Romania): Jessie and Anka are driving me insane! How did I get stuck with them?**

**I could have played a real game this season!**

**I could have made some friends!**

**But instead, I tried to pawn on Amanda. I thought she'd be a successful villain! I was going to backstab her before the merge. But then she turned out to suck!**

**I swear, she's like a second-rate Heather.**

**And look at everyone else, they're all hanging out with each other and having fun. They're probably all going to be friends after the show. And me? I'll just be remembered as a pawn.**

**Live and learn, I guess.]**

* * *

"So, guyz, who are you rooting for?" Rikard asked the others.

"I dunno, I guess Marios and Sanna are probably the best duo," Lou replied.

"No, I don't mean in this challenge. I mean, who do you want to win this game?" Rikard asked.

"Didn't we already answer that question, like, a week ago?" Emilia asked.

"Well, that was when there were sixteen left. Now that there's only eight left, and stuff has happened, our opinions might be different," Rikard noted.

"Well, I'd still root for Marios," Lou stated. "He's really funny to watch, and he's also pretty cool."

"Marios and cool, that's…" Pavils began.

"You already said that one!" Lou snapped.

"Whatever," Pavils sighed.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Pavils (Latvia): I know I've sort of been a jerk to Lou, but seriously, why does everyone treat him like he's the good guy? He's being a c**t as well!]**

* * *

"I want Aleksander to win," Jessie stated.

"Yeah, me too," Anka agreed.

"Are you serious?" Stela asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Aleksander is cool. All the rest are goody-goody pussies," Anka replied.

"Do you even remember Aleksander?" Lou asked. "He was a total pussy. He chickened out of, like, every second challenge."

"You're not really one to talk about remembering," Jessie stated dryly.

"Whatever," Lou frowned, folding his arms. Emilia put her arm around him in sympathy.

"I still want Adrijana to win," Emilia said cheerfully. "I know it's unlikely, but still, it'd be nice."

"I'd go with Sanna," Alma stated. "She's sweet and funny. It's amazing how someone with paraplegia could be so brave."

"Yeah, Sanna's definitely my choice," Tyge added. "What do you think, Amanda?"

"Hmm!?" Amanda exclaimed. "Oh, yeah, er, Sanna's great. Yeah."

"Amanda, you don't sound okay," Tyge said in concern.

"Oh…me…I'm fine," Amanda replied. "It's just…oh…"

"Have Anka and Jessie been at you again?" Tyge asked.

"Oh, no, it's not that, it's just…oh, you'll think I'm weird for saying this…" Amanda replied hesitantly.

"I promise I won't," Tyge replied.

"Okay, well, I think I like you," Amanda replied, trying to look embarrassed.

Tyge looked a bit surprised by this.

"Oh…Amanda…I dunno what to say," Tyge replied, pulling on his hat. "I can't dump Sanna. She's…special."

"Okay, I understand," Amanda sighed, sticking out her lower lip.

"You know, you could just date them both," Anka stated.

"Ugh, that's disgusting," Hadi groaned.

"None taken," Amanda replied angrily.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Hadi exclaimed. "I just think polygamy is disgusting. I have a second cousin in West Bank who has three wives, and he always brags about…gross things."

"Ugh," Agnessa gagged. "I definitely want Zeferino to win."

"Yeah, and I want Dani to win," Hadi agreed.

"I think Dani's being kind of mean right now," Emilia sighed. "She keeps feeding Adrijana."

"Yeah, I guess it's kind of getting out of hand," Hadi sighed. "Still, I might have done the same thing if I were there. She wasn't the only one who thought someone was a villain. I totally paid the price, though."

"I forgive you," Agnessa smiled, patting Hadi on the shoulder.

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Hadi (Israel): I'm really glad Agnessa isn't mad at me for thinking she was a villain.**

**Also, I think Tyge is insane if he thinks Amanda has changed. Has he not watched the re-runs? She had confessionals saying she was playing Tyge.]**

* * *

Aleksander lay in the sand with his eyes closed.

"Hey, are you going to do anything?" Adrijana asked him, her hands on her hips.

"Nah," Aleksander replied.

"Well, okay," Adrijana sighed, and she also lay down in the sand.

"Huh? Aren't you, like, going to do anything?" Aleksander asked, sitting up.

"Um…no," Adrijana replied.

"Er…okay," Aleksander said, and he lay back down in the sand.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Aleksander (Albania): Seriously, that's it? Ania, she could leave tonight! That means no more torture!**

**Doesn't that concern you?]**

* * *

"So, I feel I could do well in this challenge," Dani said confidently. "I am a fingersmith, so I'm pretty good with my hands."

"I could do pretty well too," Luko replied. "I'm a '1' student in Art. The only other subject I gets 1's in is Phys Ed and I also got a '1' in English this year after I heard about this show. A '1' in Serbia is like an A…"

"I know, they have the same marking in Hungary," Dani interrupted. "Now, what structure should we go with?"

"I dunno. What would impress Ruben?" Luko asked himself, tapping his chin. "Oh, I know, we should make a statue of him."

"That's a good idea," Dani replied. "But…he said to make a sandcastle. If we make something else, don't you think we could be disqualified?"

"Yes," Luko replied sadly.

"Well, I have another idea," Dani replied. "There's some castles near where I live. They're from the old Austria-Hungary empire, and I can probably remember what they look like."

"That's a good idea," Luko replied. "How big do you think it should be?"

"Well, we have five hours, so we don't need to go for anything life-sized, but I feel we could build something pretty big," Dani replied, and she started to shape the sand. "Let's do this!"

* * *

"So, what should we build?" Tia asked.

"I dunno," Zeferino replied. "Well, you know what would be nice?"

"Um…no…" Tia replied hesitantly.

"Okay…er…there's this windmill near where I live and I think if we built it…" Zeferino paused.

"Yeah, I suppose that would look nice, but wouldn't a windmill be pretty hard?" Tia asked.

"Maybe, but we've got time," Zeferino replied. "The base shouldn't be too hard, and we could probably make the wheel if we do it carefully."

"We?" Tia repeated. "Look, I'm sorry, I'll help you with the base, but you're on your own for the wheel."

"That's fine," Zeferino nodded.

"What scale should this be?" Tia asked. "Are we going for something life sized, or miniature or what?"

"I think it only needs to be big enough so that I can reach the wheel when I'm making it, so…"

He put his palm on the sand and lifted it about a metre high.

"…about that tall," he finished.

"Okay, we should probably start now," Tia stated.

"Nah, we should sit around and wait for two hours," Zeferino replied sarcastically.

Tia lightly punched Zeferino in the arm.

* * *

Marios and Sanna still hadn't started.

"I'm really not sure of what to do," Marios sighed. "I'm not good with my hands at all. I remember in pre-school the teachers used to yell at me for colouring outside the lines."

Sanna giggled, "Okay, I didn't need a backstory. I'm not really one for art either, and I'm not really able to reach the sand anyway."

"Do you want to just give up?" Marios asked.

"What? Are you sure about that?" Sanna asked. "We were both pretty close to losing yesterday."

"Alright," Marios nodded. "Then, how about we form a side-deal?"

"A side-deal?" Sanna repeated. "I don't know; what kind of side-deal?"

"Well, for just tonight, we don't give each other three points," Marios replied. "We'll get our alliance to vote for the other person in the opposite alliance."

"Okay…er…" Sanna replied confusedly. "I was confused for a couple of seconds, but I get it now. But what if Adrijana and Aleksander don't get immunity?"

"Then we'll all just vote off Adrijana!" Marios said loudly. "It will be no big deal."

"Why are you shouting?" Sanna asked.

"Oh…er…no reason…" Marios lied.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): And, of course, only a minute later…]**

* * *

"Ah, this is the life," Adrijana sighed to herself. "It feels good to relax for once."

"Are you absolutely sure you're not worried about losing?" Aleksander asked her, sitting up.

"No, I've wanted to leave for ages. It's got to be time now," Adrijana replied.

The two of them lay back down again, but about ten seconds later, Adrijana popped up.

"Hey, what's happening!?" she asked in shock.

"I dunno, it's your body," Aleksander sighed. "Just make the sandcastle big, okay."

"Whatever," Adrijana snapped.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): Oh well, my day off was fun while it lasted.]**

* * *

"Poor Adrijana," Emilia sighed. "If I had a curse like hers, I'd probably kill myself."

"That's a little pessimistic," Lou stated. "Very pessimistic, actually."

"I know, but…oh, it's ruined her life," Emilia replied, a tear appearing in her eye. "It just hurts to know that horrors like this exist. I always thought they were just creepypastas but…"

"I know, I know," Lou replied, patting her gently on the back. "So, Rikard, who do you want to win?"

"Hm…I dunno," Rikard replied thoughtfully. "All the hot guys are out of the contest."

"Seriously, would it hurt to judge someone for something besides their looks?" Lou asked.

"Oh, well, I guess I'd probably root for Marios," Rikard replied. "Once you get past how scrawny he is…"

"Okay, seriously, what's your problem?" Shay asked angrily.

"Great, the dumb*** Russian speaks again," Rikard sighed, pointing his hand at Shay.

"Oh, Rikard, come on…" Lou said angrily.

"Are you calling me dumb?" Shay asked angrily, grabbing Rikard's t-shirt.

"Do you hate my orientation?" Rikard asked angrily.

"Do you hate my nationality?" Shay snapped.

"Do you wanna fight!?" Rikard asked.

"Maybe!" Shay roared, and he pounced on Rikard.

"Ouch, get off me! You're squishing me!" Rikard whined. "This hurts so bad!"

"Shay, get off him!" Lou yelled.

"Make me!" Shay replied.

Lou cracked his knuckles, and then he stood up and grabbed Shay by his ears.

"You know, I was rooting for Marios to win, but since you two are rooting for him as well, I'm going to root for Luko," Shay said angrily.

"Oh, I'm rooting for him too!" Mirzo cheered.

"Oh, I second that!" Katerina squealed. "I'm rooting for him and Tia. They're the only Balkans left in the contest!"

"What about Marios? And Aleksander?" Lou asked.

"Oh," Katerina sighed. "Them."

"What's wrong with Marios?" Lou asked. "I mean, Aleksander I understand, but…Marios?"

"Well, they're not really true Balkans," Katerina replied. "I mean…it's hard to explain. Only Balkans would understand."

"I haven't a clue what she's saying, just to clarify," Stela stated.

"Yeah, me neither," Anka added

"You're not a Balkan girl. Only the very east of Romania is in the Balkans!" Katerina exclaimed, pointing at Stela. "And Anka, you're definitely not a true Balkan. True Balkans are proud of culture and language! You're as obnoxious as a Scandinavian."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Lou (Cyprus): Strange. I mean, she just said she couldn't explain it.]**

* * *

"Er…thanks a lot!" Amanda and Rikard yelled at her.

"Finland's not in Scandinavia, strictly speaking," Katerina stated wisely. "And you're like the definition of obnoxious, Amanda!"

"Hey, leave Amanda alone!" Tyge exclaimed, putting his arm around her.

"Tyge, I can't believe you actually think she's sorry. Did you even watch the hotel confessionals? She said she was playing you," Katerina replied.

"Hey, I'm willing to give anyone a second chance," Tyge replied, shrugging.

"Katerina, quit being such a baby!" Emilia scolded.

"Yeah, do you want us to tie you up as well?" Anka asked.

"NONE OF YOU ARE ONES TO TALK!" Katerina whined, and she stomped out of the room.

"Er…personally I'd Sanna to win," Alma stated.

"You're doing it again!" Emilia exclaimed, her eye twitching.

"What?" Alma asked in confusion

"You're making things more awkward!" Emilia snapped.

"Okay…er…yes…sorry," Alma replied, not really sure of what else to say.

"I like D&amp;D!" Symon exclaimed randomly, before laughing nasally.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Emilia (Netherlands): Oh come on, Symon! Max had way more to him than that! How much of TDL2 did you read? Or did you just look at the stereotypes and assume you knew them?]**

* * *

Aleksander continued to watch in amusement as Adrijana rapidly built a sandcastle.

"Hey, Adrijana, try and speed up a bit!" he yelled, clapping his hands.

"Drop dead!" Adrijana snapped back as she continued to build uncontrollably.

"Oh, tut, tut," Aleksander sighed. "But seriously, go a bit faster. You don't want to not get immunity. That would mean you could be voted off. And I hear that Marios and Sanna have formed a temporary alliance. And if they lose, one of us could get voted off."

"Why should I care!?" Adrijana snapped.

"I wasn't talking to you," Aleksander replied, a smug smile on his face. "I was talking to the old lady behind you."

Adrijana gritted her teeth at this.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): Aleksander knew this whole time!? Great, Marios was bad enough!**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): I didn't know the whole time. I've just known since episode 8 when I heard her talking to Emilia. Some people just never know when they're being eavesdropped.**

**That's correct English, right? Someone please verify this for me.]**

* * *

As Zeferino and Tia continued to work on the base, they started to make small-talk.

"So, last night was really weird," Zeferino stated.

"Yeah, I can't be believe we stayed up until three singing!" Tia exclaimed. "But, you know, I enjoyed it. Things have been pretty tense around here; it was good to lighten up for a change."

"I agree," Zeferino agreed (Duh!). "You know, it hasn't really sunken in that I've gotten this far. We've beaten 20 people to get to this point."

"Yeah, I know," Tia nodded. "And one of us is going to go home with a million euros. That could really change my life."

"Mine too," Zeferino agreed. "I wonder what will happen to whoever wins it. Do you think they'll become a snob or something?"

"I know I won't," Tia replied. "I'm going to donate most of the million to charity. I'm a compassionate person. But you know what I'm more excited about?"

"What?" Zeferino asked, as he continued to shape the base.

"The country that wins gets to host it next year. Imagine how cool that would be," Tia stated.

"Yeah, Portugal's never won Eurovision before, so this will be a nice change. I mean, if I win," Zeferino replied.

"Bulgaria hasn't really done that well either," Tia sighed. "I remember when we finished top 5. I think I was 8 or 9. I was so happy."

"That would be great," Zeferino said in thought. "Portugal's such a beautiful country."

"Yeah, I know, we're, sort of, here right now," Tia stated, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, yeah, silly me!" Zeferino exclaimed. "If we hosted next year that would be great. I wonder what kind of theme the show would have."

"I'd like to set it in a run down hotel or something," Tia stated. "That would be cool."

"Wouldn't it be kind of dangerous?" Zeferino asked.

"I can already see it – the most dramatic episode of the season – one of the contestants get trapped in one of the rooms!" Tia exclaimed.

Zeferino frowned at this.

"I'm kidding," Tia laughed. "But still, it would be good for ratings if that did happen."

"Maybe," Zeferino sighed. "I wonder where I'd like to have it. I guess I'll know when I get there. I mean, if I get there."

* * *

"Hey, this is looking pretty great!" Luko commented, as he and Dani continued to work on the castle.

"Thanks," Dani replied, as her fingers moved rapidly. "You know, this doesn't really feel awkward."

"Why would it?" Luko asked, brushing his long hair out of his face.

"Well, we're both in different alliances," Dani replied. "I thought this would be all weird and we'd either say nothing or start arguing."

"Nah, I'm not like that," Luko replied. "Sometimes it's good to keep politics away from conversation."

"Politics?" Dani giggled. "Do you think is this like politics?"

"A bit," Luko replied, also laughing. "I mean, we're always voting together in little groups. It's sort of like we're conservatives and you're socialists."

"Socialist!? I'm not socialist!" Dani replied, slightly angry.

"Oh…no, I didn't mean it like that!" Luko exclaimed quickly. "I just meant…well…"

"I know what you meant. Conservatives and socialists are the big parties," Dani nodded. "And I guess that would mean that Aleksander and Adrijana are the independents. Or the swing votes."

"Yeah…politics is so confusing," Luko sighed. "In two years I'll be able to vote. It's kind of scary to think that."

"I guess so. A little," Dani agreed.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Dani (Hungary): You know, Luko does make a good point. Total Drama is a bit like politics. I never really thought about it that way, but I guess it makes sense.]**

* * *

_Is Luko right? __Is Total Drama really like politics?_

_And is "being eavesdropped" correct English?_

_I don't know._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. And if you didn't enjoy it then you can still review. I'm all for freedom of speech!_


	43. Ep22 Pt2 - It's Just Sport-ugal! Pt2

_Disclaimer - Guess what? I now own Total Drama! No, I don't. I was trying to be sarcastic. Except I'm not funny. And didn't the disclaimer die?_

_Anyways, here's the next chapter. Another contestant gets eliminated, but I'm going to focus more on the eliminated contestants for this episode. Some of them will talk about who they want to win, some will talk about how they felt to be voted off, and some of them might just get together..._

_Tchau is a happy goodbye. Adeus is an angry goodbye._

* * *

Sanna and Marios both sat in the sand, looking rather bored.

"So…" Sanna said. "Since we're not doing anything this challenge, what should we do instead?"

"I dunno," Marios replied. "So, this has been a pretty long trip. It's hard to believe that one of us is a week away to winning a million euros. That's approximately 7.5 million Danish krones."

"Ooh, I like the sound of that!" Sanna exclaimed. "Though, then again, why else would I have gone on this show?"

"I dunno, to make new friends, bring honour to your country…er…" Marios tried to think of some more reasons.

"Bring hosting rights to your country," Sanna added.

"Oh, yes, I forgot about that one!" Marios exclaimed. "That would be so cool. I remember when Greece hosted it a few years ago. That was awesome. I remember meeting Kate Ryan during the semi-finals. She was really sad when she didn't make it through."

"Oh…I can't remember that year. I don't think I even watched Eurovision at that point," Sanna sighed. "Who did she represent?"

"Belgium," Marios replied. "Anyways, the producers said that whoever wins this show gets to have some say in the theme of the next season."

"Oh, that'll be cool," Sanna said. "I wonder what theme I'd have."

"I think I'd have a Greek Mythology theme!" Marios exclaimed ambitiously. "I know it sounds really geeky, but I think a lot of people would like it. It would also help the show get an educational rating."

"Maybe," Sanna chuckled. "I don't know what theme I'd have. Oh, what do you think of having a season at a prison?"

"I'd watch that!" Marios exclaimed. "I can already see it already. The cells, the yard, the barbed tape!"

"Barbed tape!?" Sanna repeated.

"Oh, you know that stuff that they have over the walls of prisons?" Marios asked her. "It's made of metal and it goes round in loops…"

"I know what it is," Sanna replied, lightly punching Marios in the arm. "It just wouldn't be the first thing I'd think of."

"Ah, I see," Marios nodded. "No matter what it is, I think the next season will be exciting."

"Do you know who's going to be in it? Are we coming back, or is there a new cast, or what?" Sanna asked him.

"I'm not really sure," Marios replied. "But I'd say there are going to be some new contestants. There were a few countries that air Total Drama who never sent applications this year for some reason.

We might be seeing a contestant from Belgium next year. Moldova and Spain as well. And there are a few other countries – I'm not sure which ones are going to debut, though…"

"I guess we'll see," Sanna said. "So, how long is left in this challenge?"

Marios looked at his watch, and said "There's…

* * *

"Okay, it looks we're making for good time!" Luko exclaimed. "I think it's been about two hours, now."

"I'm just putting some finishing touches on the exterior," Dani said, patting the sides of the wall. "So, it looks like we're done."

The two of them stood back to admire what they had done.

They had finished building a castle that was 5 about metres in diameter and 2 metres high.

"Yeah, I suppose so," Luko replied. "So, now what?"

"We mustn't waste any time, now!" Dani exclaimed. "Come on, it'd be no use to just finish. We could totally expand on this."

"I'm tired," Luko sighed. "I'm going to sit down for a few minutes."

"Okay, suit yourself," Dani replied. "Now, there is so much I can do but I don't know where to start. Oh, I know! What castle would be complete without a toilet?"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): Er…I don't know. Once that's historically accurate!?**

* * *

**Luko (Serbia): Dani may have been a bit aggressive the last few days, but she's cool enough to work with.]**

* * *

"Ugh!" Zeferino groaned as the wheel of the windmill collapsed again. "Why won't this stay put?"

"Here, I have an idea!" Tia exclaimed, and she took out a can of hairspray. "Hold your breath."

"Where did you get that from?" Zeferino asked.

"Erm…do I not seem like someone who'd hairspray?" Tia asked, pointing at her hair.

"Oh…well…okay," Zeferino replied. "Just stay away from my eyes."

"Don't worry. I've learned the hard way," Tia sighed.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tia (Bulgaria): Once, when I was 13, I accidentally got some hairspray in my eyes, and my parents spent half an hour trying to flush it out with hot water.**

**I'm not going to make that mistake again!]**

* * *

"Hey, this is working out pretty well!" Zeferino exclaimed once Tia had finished spraying the first spoke of the windmill.

"Thanks," Tia replied, smiling. "It works on my hair, so I figured, it should work on sand."

"Good logic," Zeferino replied sarcastically, giving her a thumb's up.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tia (Bulgaria): Zeferino doesn't seem like the kind of person who'd be sarcastic.**

**I don't think we can forget about when he infamously flipped Hadi "the bird"]**

* * *

"Oh, yes, I remember that," Hadi sighed. "What was that for again?"

"Hmm…I can't remember," Agnessa sighed.

"Oh!" Emilia exclaimed enthusiastically, waving her hand. "The other team were beating you in a raft race and Hadi said he could build a motor but he didn't have the supplies and Zeferino got pissed off and flipped you the bird."

"You sounded way too ecstatic saying that," Hadi replied in a concerned tone.

"Oh, sorry," Emilia replied, smiling. "I wonder who the favourites are to win."

"Okay, random," Hadi commented.

"Well, I'm serious," Emilia replied. "They always have betting odds for the Eurovision, so I wonder who the favourites are for winning this show."

"I'll look it up," Hadi replied, and he took out his smartphone. "Will these Facebook pop-ups go away?"

"What do they say now?" Emilia asked.

"Hang on, I'm trying to translate it," Hadi replied. "Tampon always types things in abbreviations."

"Can you do that in Israelian?" Emilia asked.

"Do you mean Hebrew?" Hadi corrected.

"Yeah; Israelian, Hebrew, same difference!" Emilia exclaimed.

"Er…not really," Lou stated. "That's like calling Dutch, Netherlandish!"

"Strange, the Dutch word for Dutch is 'Nederlands'," Emilia replied. "Anyways, what do the posts say?"

"I think it says…" Hadi tried to read Tamon's atrocious spelling. "Your…girlfriend is a sultana devil whisperer."

"Mmm…sultanas," Shay said dreamily.

"I think he means 'Satanist' or something," Hadi said. "The next line says – "Wait cash register..."

"Cash register?" Lou asked in confusion.

"I meant 'till," Hadi corrected. "Wait till she finds out you have no pe…"

Hadi stopped talking and put his head in his hands.

"What is that guy's problem?" he groaned.

"I'm really sorry…" Agnessa said.

"It's fine. I've heard that one a hundred times. It's like his specialty," Hadi groaned.

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Emilia (Netherlands): It's never really occurred to me why discrimination exists.**

**I mean, I have friends who are black, I have friends who are gay, I have friends who are Muslim and Christian and Atheist and Buddhist and everything in between.**

**That's right; we can all stand in a room without stabbing each other to death! This may come as a huge shock to some extremists, but it's TRUE!**

* * *

**Rikard (Finland): I totally feel for Hadi.**

**Seriously, sometimes I'm a total punching-bag at school. I came onto this show to prove that LGBT's are just as strong as straight people, and what happened? I got voted off fourth!**

**Also, can I say for the record that when I threw the challenge in Belarus, it wasn't because I'm a pussy, it's because I hate being beaten up as it is, and I didn't want it to happen again!**

**[he starts to cry]**

**Oh, I'm sorry, but this is a touchy topic.]**

* * *

"Have you ever played D&amp;D before?" Symon asked Alma, leaning uncomfortably close to her.

"No!" Alma yelled, trying to shove him away. "I've already told you fifteen times!"

"I have a very…um…important question for you…" Symon said, continuing with his creepy nasal tone.

"You've already asked me sixteen times!" Alma snapped.

"Oh…no…not that one," Symon said. "I was wonder…uh…do you wanna go out with me?"

"Let me think about it…no!" Alma yelled.

"Oh, of course, you think that just because I'm a nerd then I'm not romantic. Haha, I've heard that one before," Symon replied, before a high-pitched nasal laugh came out of his mouth.

"Ugh, I can't take it any more!" Alma screamed, and she walloped Symon in the face.

Most of the others stopped watching the TV screen to see what had just happened.

"W…w…what was th-th-that?" Symon asked her, now sounding genuinely nervous.

**"WHAT IS YOUR DEAL!? WHY DO YOU MAKE ALL THESE CHARACTERS UP! IT'S ANNOYING AND CHILDISH! WHAT'S THE POINT!? DO YOU NOT LIKE YOURSELF!? WHATEVER IT IS, LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS, YOU CREEP! YOU SUCK!"** Alma roared, kicking Symon several times in the process.

"Bu…wha…" Symon was stunned by what had just happened. Tears were coming out of his eyes.

"Woah…I'm sorry…I-I-I didn't mean that!" Alma added quickly. "I'm sorry…"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Symon yelled at her, and he got up and stomped out of the room and slammed the door.

"Symon, wait!" Alma exclaimed, running after him.

A few seconds later, there was a knock on the door.

"That was fast," Emilia replied, and she walked over and opened it.

"Hey," Katerina said at the doorway. "I'm sorry about that meltdown. You're right, I was a bit of a baby. Can you forgive me?"

"Er…yeah, sure," Emilia replied awkwardly. "Come in."

"Where are Alma and Symon? Is there something I missed?" Katerina asked confusedly.

"Um…yeah…sorta," Emilia replied.

* * *

"Symon, wait up!" Alma exclaimed, running after Symon who was going down the stairs.

"No, get away from me!" Symon replied as he ran away. "You don't want to know!"

"I don't want to know what!?" Alma asked. "Is there a reason for this facade? I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"Just get away from me!" Symon yelled. "Like I said, you don't want to know!"

"Know what?" Alma asked. "Symon, please!"

Alma chased Symon down the stairs, across the lobby, into the dining hall before Symon quickly ran into a freezer room.

He tried to shut to door, but Alma stuck her foot in the door to prevent it, and she pushed it open and rushed in, slamming the door behind her.

"Ha, I've got you!" she exclaimed. "Now spill!"

Symon quickly ran to the door, but the knob came off.

"Now look what you did!" Symon exclaimed angrily.

"What? How is it my fault!?" Alma asked, folding her arms.

"Oh…er…the door…isn't…um…adapted to your…UPTIGHTNESS!" Symon retorted.

"I am not UPTIGHT!" Alma yelled back.

"Then why do you keep demanding that I tell you?" Symon asked.

"Well…" Alma began. "Okay, fine, maybe I am uptight! But what are you trying to hide?"

She looked around the freezer room. The shelves were lined with wigs, glasses, outfits, face-masks, etc.

"So…this is where you go to change personalities?" Alma asked.

"Yes," Symon replied. "It's a lot easier now. Back on the bus I'd cram everything into a suitcase and change when everyone was asleep.

Of course, Marios would try and stay up all night to see, so I had to change in the overhead compartment."

"Wow!" Alma exclaimed. "But why did you go through all this effort? Is there something wrong with the real you?"

"Well…uh…yes, actually," Symon replied. "You might be freaked out by this, though."

"It's okay, I've seen operations on YouTube videos. How bad can it be?" Alma asked.

"Well…er…you see, I'm a Chernobyl child," Symon replied.

"Oh!" Alma exclaimed, rather surprised. "So…that must mean…"

Symon pulled his face mask off of his neck and Alma looked shocked at what she saw.

A tumour was growing out of Symon's forehead and his nose was twisted.

"Oh…my…" Alma said slowly, not really sure of what else to say.

"That's not the worst bit," Symon continued, and he pulled up his t-shirt. A lump shaped like an 'S' stuck out from his ribs.

"I lived in Chernobyl until I was fourteen. As you can see, it did not do me any justice," Symon sighed. "When I was five, my family moved to Odesa after my dad got a new job. I transferred to a new school, and everyone was so frightened of me that they just ignored me. After two years of having no friends and being run from, I decided to do something about it. I came up with a bunch of characters, and once I started acting them, people started to notice me, and I won many friends.

I came onto this show to get money for surgery, but, obviously, I ended up going very early."

"Don't feel so bad," Alma replied. "I left a day after you did."

"Er…okay," Symon replied awkwardly.

"Do you want to go back upstairs and introduce yourself to the others?" Alma asked.

"Er…I dunno," Symon sighed. "Okay, but maybe I should wear the face-mask for now."

"Yeah, good idea," Alma agreed.

Symon put it back on, and he went over to the door to see if it would open.

"Darn it, it's still jammed!" he groaned.

"Er…okay. Try banging on the window to see if you get any attention," Alma suggested.

Symon tried doing so, but it didn't work.

"Do you have any reception on your phone?" Symon asked her.

Alma took out her mobile phone.

"No, I don't seem to have any bars in here," she sighed. "Here, let me stand on your shoulders."

Symon bent down and let Alma climb on top of him.

"Hey, it looks like I have a bar!" Alma exclaimed excitedly. "I'll try and send a text!"

"To who?" Symon asked.

Alma put her hand to her face.

"I never asked for anyone's phone number," she groaned.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to freeze to death," Symon groaned, and they both sat on opposite sides of the freezer room and shivered.

"Do you want to huddle up?" Alma asked him.

"Okay," Symon replied, and they quickly rushed towards each other.

* * *

"Where do you think Alma and Symon went?" Emilia asked Lou as they watched the TV screen.

"I dunno, but I hope they're back soon, or else they'll miss the results," Lou replied.

* * *

"Ten minutes left!" Ruben announced from his helicopter.

"I still don't get why they wasted the budget on that!" Marios exclaimed, pointing at the helicopter

"What can I say? I can be pretty persuasive!" Ruben replied, swooping down towards Marios.

* * *

_(Flashback:_

_The producers groaned as they watched Ruben lie on his stomach on the table and bang his fists and feet in a tantrum._

"_I want a helicopter!" he whined._

"_But it's too expensive..." the female producer began._

"_I don't care! I'm much more important than those stupid contestants!" Ruben continued. "I wanna helicopter! I WANNA HELICOPTER!"_

"_Fine!" the female producer exclaimed, her hands in the air. "I guess we'll have to hire a driver…"_

"_NO, I WANNA DRIVE IT MYSELF!" Ruben interrupted._

"_But you don't have a license…"_

"_I DON'T CARE! IF YOU GET SUED IT'S NOT MY PROBLEM!"_

* * *

"I wonder how he hasn't got sued yet," Sanna said to Marios.

"It's a mystery," Marios replied, rolling his eyes.

* * *

"Hey, this has turned out pretty well!" Zeferino said, gazing at their finished sculpture.

"I agree," Tia replied, looking at their windmill, which was about the same size as her. "And it only took two cans."

* * *

"If they'd had some axles and a metal frame, then they could have made an actual working sand windmill. How cool would that be?" Hadi stated.

"Not everyone can be as smart as you though," Agnessa sighed.

"Smart? Why not try nerdy?" Pavils remarked.

Without even looking, Rikard and Katerina, who had been sitting on either side of him, walloped him in his eyes.

"Ouch, what is wrong with you persons?" Pavils asked angrily.

"People," Lou stated wisely.

"Grammar Nazi," Pavils sulked.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Emilia (Netherlands): Does anyone else love Chinese food! Because I love Chinese food!**

**Anyways, has anyone ever noticed that on their menus they always say 'persons' instead of 'people'? Weird, huh?]**

* * *

Dani and Luko continued to build on their sandcastle like crazy.

In a period of four hours and fifty minutes, they had made a castle with a great hall, five bedrooms (including a guestroom), five bathrooms (including three ensuite bathrooms), a kitchen, a dining room, a living room, a study complete with a sand computer and printer and a beautiful garden outside.

Parked in front of the castle was a sand limousine.

"Woah!" Marios exclaimed, his jaw dropped open. "How did you make that in five hours?"

"Dunno. We just started and then…whoosh!" Luko exclaimed.

"Whoosh?" Dani repeated.

"Yeah, whoosh," Luko replied. "Hey, Marios, do you think 'Total Drama' is like politics?"

"Er…" Marios responded in slight confusion. "I guess…oh yeah, when you think about it, it's a lot like politics! With the alliances and the swing votes like parties and independents…"

"Exactly!" Luko exclaimed, giving Marios the 'thumbs up.'

"Oh…er…thank you…I'm going to sit down now," Marios replied awkwardly, before going back towards Sanna.

"Okay, time's up!" Ruben announced, as he walked towards the eight contestants. "First up, we have Marios and Sanna!"

Ruben arrived towards them, to see them relaxing in the sand.

"Uh…where's your castle?" Ruben asked them.

"Oh! It's invisible!" Marios exclaimed sarcastically.

"Yeah, nice try! You get a '0'," Ruben sighed, scribbling in his notebook. "Next, Dani and Luko!"

Ruben walked over to their sandcastle, and he looked rather impressed.

"Woah!" he exclaimed. "You made this in five hours!?"

"Yep," Dani nodded proudly. "Allow us to give you a tour…"

* * *

"Here is the great hall!" Dani exclaimed. They were now inside the home. The hall had arches along the walls, leading to the other rooms of the castle.

"Did you design the pattern of these tiles yourself?" Ruben asked the duo, referring to the swirly patterns all over the ground.

"Well, they're loosely based on the designs that I've seen in castles, but this is an original design by myself, with some portions by Luko," Dani replied.

"I wish I could make sentences with that many words," Luko sighed.

* * *

"Here is one of the bedrooms," Dani continued, as Ruben relaxed on the bed.

"Hey, this is surprisingly relaxing!" he exclaimed.

"I know," Luko agreed. "I didn't actually think it would work, but sand is surprisingly soft on the back."

"I noticed that," Ruben stated. "Well, so far so good…"

* * *

"And finally, here's the study!" Luko exclaimed proudly.

"Wow, you even made a desk with a computer!" Ruben exclaimed. "Even I'm impressed. What does it say on that screen? Oh, powered by Sandows 8!"

"I came up with that," said Luko proudly.

"It's a terrible pun," Ruben stated bluntly. "Okay, overall this was pretty good. I'll give it a nine."

Luko and Dani both smiled, looking satisfied with this result.

* * *

"Okay, Tia and Zeferino are next!" Ruben stated.

"So, what is this?" he asked the Bulgarian-Portuguese team.

"It's a windmill," Zeferino replied. "I modelled it after one in my town."

"You have windmills in Portugal?" Ruben asked in confusion. "I always thought it would be too sunny."

"No…er...we have windmills," Zeferino replied.

"Okay, this was put together pretty well, but I specifically said to build a sandcastle. Anything else isn't accepted. Four points."

Tia and Zeferino groaned, not satisfied with this result.

"So far, Sanna and Marios are out, Dani and Luko are in, and Tia and Zeferino may or may not win depending on how Adrijana and Aleksander do!" Ruben announced. "Speaking of which…holy s***!"

Ruben was open-mouthed in awe as he gaped at their mansion.

Its height was over five metres, and the length was well over 20.

Aleksander rushed out from behind the castle before skidding to a halt.

Adrijana followed behind, panting with every step.

"Five…hours…" she gasped, before falling to the ground.

"Oh, shut up, it's not like you actually did any work. You just let the old woman move your arms," Aleksander remarked.

"It's still tiresome!" Adrijana snapped.

"Yawn, excuses, excuses," Aleksander sighed. "So, Rubes, what do you think?"

"Please don't call me that!" Ruben exclaimed. "And, yeah, I have to admit, you both did a very good job."

"BOTH!?" Adrijana screamed, before Aleksander put a hand over her mouth.

"Ignore her. She's been a bit loopy the last few days," Aleksander said to Ruben.

"No kidding," Ruben replied. "Anyways, I have to give this a ten! Aleksander, Adrijana, Dani and Luko are safe, and Marios, Sanna, Tia and Zeferino are up for elimination. Strange, I could have sworn that the four of them were on the chopping block yesterday. Huh, that could make for some very predictable voting. Or maybe not. Who knows?"

Ruben cleared his throat before continuing, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to relax in this mansion. I'll be at the bus in an hour to give out the marshmallows."

With that, the eight contestants left the beach to go back to the bus.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): [sighs] Once again…**

* * *

**Dani (Hungary): [excitedly] …I'm safe! I imagine the White Alliance are going to vote off Sanna, and we're probably going to vote off Marios. Adrijana will probably vote off Sanna or Zeferino to piss me off, and Aleksander could vote for anyone except Tia. This is going to be a tough round to get through.**

* * *

**Adrijana (Slovenia): I can't decide who to vote off. I could vote off Zeferino or Sanna to weaken Dani, or I could vote off Marios, just because he's a bit of a weasel. Decisions, decisions.]**

* * *

Dani, Zeferino and Sanna gathered for a meeting.

"Okay, so I assume we're voting off Marios," Dani said to the other two.

"Actually…" Sanna replied, tugging on her hair. "I sort of made a deal with Marios. We made a promise that we wouldn't give each other three points."

"Oh," Dani sighed. "So, I guess that means we're voting off Tia, and the other team will be voting off Zeferino."

"Yeah," Sanna replied, nodding uncertainly.

"Are you sure you can trust him? You never know who to trust in this game," Dani stated.

"I'm willing to take a chance," Sanna replied. "I was pretty close to being voted off yesterday."

"You were in the bottom four," Zeferino said defensively. "I've been in the bottom two twice in a row."

"Look, calm down, we're still gonna give Marios two points, right?" Dani asked.

"You're telling me to calm down…" Zeferino snapped.

"Zeferino, just let her talk," Sanna sighed. "Yes, we can still give him two points."

"Okay," Dani nodded. "You two will obviously have to give each other one point, and since Zeferino will probably be in the bottom two, I'm going to vote for Sanna."

"Alright, so it's settled!" Sanna exclaimed. "Good luck tonight."

"You too," Zeferino replied, and he and Dani went back to their seats.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Dani (Hungary): This could be a problem. I mean, it's unlikely that Aleksander and Adrijana are going to vote off Tia, since Aleksander has a crush on her and Adrijana…well…seems to hate Tia the least.**

**I've got to think of some way around this. Hmm…**

* * *

**Adrijana (Slovenia): Okay, I've decided to give Sanna just one point. She's trying to get Dani to stop picking on me, so she deserves to stick around.**

**Now to pick between Marios and Zeferino.**

**Okay, it's tempting to vote off Zeferino to weaken Dani's alliance, but I do prefer Zeferino over Marios as a person, and it would be good to see Portugal make the top 5.**

**Okay, I'll flip a coin. Heads, I vote Marios, Tails, I vote Zeferino**

**[she takes a one-cent coin out of her pocket and tosses it up in the air. It bounces off her head]**

**OUCH! THAT HURT!**

**[she looks at the coin on the ground]**

**Heads it is! 3 points to Marios!]**

* * *

Ruben stood before the contestants looking very angry. He was covered in even more sand than before.

"What happened to you?" Aleksander asked in a conspicuous tone.

"Your so-called mansion collapsed on me!" Ruben yelled. "I could have died had it not been for a lifeguard saving me! Don't you have any concern for people's health and safety?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Aleksander responded sarcastically.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Aleksander (Albania): Darn it! So close!]**

* * *

"Whatever!" Ruben yelled at him. "There are seven marshmallows on this plate. The contestant who does not receive a marshmallow must retreat to the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers, and get the heck out…oh, excuse me, wrong show! Heh-heh."

There was complete silence.

"Ugh!" Ruben groaned. "Anyways, here's the first round of marshmallows…

Luko, Dani, Aleksander and Adrijana!"

The four of them got up to claim their marshmallow. As usual, while the other three ate them, Luko threw his marshmallow out of the window.

This time, the marshmallow flew into a ditch.

And that's where it stayed.

"Well, that was anti-climactic," Marios sighed.

"Can't win them all, I guess," Luko added.

"Guys, we're on a schedule here!" Ruben snapped, raising his left hand.

"Oh…yes..um…sorry," Luko replied, facing him again.

"Only three marshmallows remain on this plate," Ruben continued. "But four of you are left without one. Marios, Sanna, Tia and Zeferino – one of you will be leaving tonight.

The next marshmallow goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Tia!"

Tia, who had looked rather nervous before, now smiled and collected her marshmallow.

"So, Tia is safe, and only two marshmallows remain," Ruben continued. "The next one goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Sanna!"

"Woo!" Sanna cheered as she was handed her treat of immunity.

"Marios, this is your third time in the bottom two. As you know, you were already here yesterday, and you would be gone if it wasn't for Johannes getting himself off. Today, you made the decision of throwing the challenge and making a temporary pact with Sanna. She is safe, but will you make it through?

And Zeferino, you're back here again! It looks like this alliance of yours is not working out. At all! And while Dani gets immunity after immunity, you seem to get the rough end of the stick.

Only one marshmallow is left on this plate, and one of you is about to leave. Who will it be?"

The camera panned back and forth between Marios and Zeferino. Marios looked very nervous, while Zeferino had his arms folded, as if he'd accepted his fate.

"The final marshmallow of this evening goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…it's a tie!"

"What!?" Marios exclaimed.

* * *

(A few minutes earlier…)

Zeferino continued to look out the window, but he felt quite happy at the moment. Dani had finally shut up, and he could enjoy the scenery of his native…

"Hey, Zeferino!" Dani exclaimed, tapping him on the arm.

Zeferino sighed and rolled his eyes before replying, "Yeah, what's up?"

"I just thought of a way to increase your chances of staying," Dani whispered.

"Uh…okay," Zeferino replied.

"Sanna only said that she and Marios agreed not to vote each other off. We didn't have anything to do with it," Dani explained.

"Um, okay, I kind of see where this is going," Zeferino replied. "Dani…"

"We can still give Marios three points," Dani continued. "You can still save yourself."

Zeferino looked optimistic for a moment and then he stomped his foot and said, "No!"

"What? Zeferino, come on!" Dani continued.

"You've already caused enough trouble in this game! Do you want people to hate you even more?" Zeferino asked angrily.

"Well…no," Dani responded. "But this isn't about me! I'm helping you out."

"Maybe I don't need help!" Zeferino exclaimed.

"But what about getting Portugal to victory? Or at least the top 5?" Dani asked.

"I really can't care less right now!" Zeferino yelled. "Right now, I'm worried about you! You were really nice at the start of this contest, now you're a monster!"

"I am NOT a monster!" Dani yelled back. "This is a million euros. We've got to stick together if we're going to get far!"

"Maybe I don't think you deserve to get far!" Zeferino yelled. "You're cheating, you're sly, you're bullying Adrijana all the time and you're…you're…TURNING INTO ELOISE!"

"What!?" Dani cried, a tear entering her eye. "I'm not…"

"Think about it!" Zeferino yelled. "Eloise is very rich! What is she worth again? 15 million euros, is it?"

"17 million," Dani corrected.

"Yeah, okay, 17 million," Zeferino continued. "Anyways, she's become really obnoxious because of all that money. All I can say is, if this is you now, I hate to see you with a million euros!"

Dani looked compassionate for a moment, and then she frowned, "Look, Zeferino!" she yelled. "I'm not rich! Most of the people I know are working class. I don't live in the west of Europe, so I'm not some spoiled brat who gets everything handed on a silver platter."

"You think I'm rich!?" Zeferino yelled back. "I live in an apartment with my parents, my two younger sisters, and my grandma who is deaf and has terrible arthritis."

"Whatever," Dani snarled. "I'm still going to vote off Marios. Whether or not you want to follow is not my business."

"Fine!" Zeferino yelled.

* * *

And now back to the present time –

"Oh," Dani sighed. "If there had only been one more point."

Zeferino turned to her and twitched his eye.

"Er…okay, jeez," Dani replied, looking a little weirded out.

"Okay, people!" Ruben announced. "In order to break this tie, we first count the three points, then the two points, and then the one points, and if there is still a tie, then tough luck! You're both out!"

Marios raised his hand and said, "Actually, before they count the three points, since 2004 one of the tie-breaking rules is that they count how many countries voted for them."

"The producers have their reasons to ignore this rule," Ruben replied. "Something to do with 1991 and Sweden winning, and stuff I don't know because I don't follow Eurovision…"

"…despite that you've entered it!" Marios interrupted.

Ruben gritted his teeth, "Anyways, it's time to break this tie. Marios, you got three points from two people. Zeferino, you got three points from…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…three people."

Marios took a breath of relief.

"Sorry, man," he said to Zeferino.

"It's okay," Zeferino replied. "My time has been great, but it's for the better. _Tchau!"_

With that, Zeferino grabbed his bags, was given a taxi fare and an aeroplane ticket, and he went out of the bus, and the door closed behind him.

"And so, Zeferino leaves in eighth place, and is also the fourth person to leave in their own country!" Ruben announced. "To think, Marios was that close to leaving. Anyways, only seven contestants remain, each with a 14% chance of winning, and only one will be left standing right here on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!"

* * *

_(Back at the hotel...)_

Alma and Symon were still locked up in the hotel freezer, wearing layers of Symon's costumes. Even so, they were still cold.

"D-d-do y-y-you th-think anyone w-will f-find u-u-us?" Symon asked, shivering.

"Th-there's a c-c-camera in here, th-they c-can't be t-too f-far," Alma replied.

They silently shivered for a few seconds before Alma spoke up again.

"I'm s-sorry th-that I y-yelled at y-you," she said.

"I'm s-sorry th-that I pr-pretended to b-be someone else," Symon replied.

"I c-can't b-believe th-that a f-five star hotel w-won't ch-check their f-freezer once in a w-while," Alma sighed.

That's when they both started wailing – "WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

_Votes:_

_Luko –_

_3pts – Zeferino_

_2pts – Sanna_

_1pt – Tia_

* * *

_Dani –_

_3pts – Marios_

_2pts – Tia_

_1pt – Sanna_

* * *

_Adrijana –_

_3pts – Marios_

_2pts – Zeferino_

_1pt – Sanna_

* * *

_Aleksander –_

_3pts – Sanna_

_2pts – Marios_

_1pt – Zeferino_

* * *

_Marios –_

_3pts – Zeferino_

_2pts – Sanna_

_1pt – Tia_

* * *

_Sanna – _

_3pts – Tia_

_2pts – Marios_

_1pt – Zeferino_

* * *

_Tia – _

_3pts – Zeferino_

_2pts – Sanna_

_1pt – Marios_

* * *

_Zeferino –_

_3pts – Tia_

_2pts – Marios_

_1pt – Sanna_

* * *

_Zeferino – 13pts (3x3pts)_

_Marios – 13pts (2x3pts)_

_Sanna – 12pts_

_Tia – 10pts_

_Eliminated – Jessie, Anton, Eloise, Rikard, Shay, Symon, Alma, Emilia, Pavils, Lou, Berto, Anka, Katerina, Stela, Hadi, Amanda, Mirzo, Tyge, Agnessa, Johannes, Zeferino_

_The final 7 - _

_Adrijana (Slovenia)  
_

_Aleksander (Albania)  
_

_Dani (Hungary)_

_Luko (Serbia)  
_

_Marios (Greece)_

_Sanna (Denmark)_

_And_

_Tia (Bulgaria)_

* * *

**And Zeferino is the next to leave. I would have liked him to have made it a bit farther and made the final 5, but perhaps it just wasn't meant to be.**_  
_

**Still, I hope his departure isn't a huge loss to you people. But you can still flame no matter what.**

**Only seven contestants are left out of 28. Like I said at the merge, some of them were shoe-ins from the beginning, while others were rather surprising. Sometimes my characters are just beyond my control. **

**Also, this happened long ago, but I'll still say it now - this is the longest story in the Eurovision fandom (not that it's really an official fandom, but it's still the longest story with "Eurovision" in the title or summary.)**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and you will stick around until the end, but if you don't, that's not my problem. Or maybe it is. Hmm...  
**

**Addio, adieu, auf Widerseh'n, goodbye!**

**Amore, amour, miene liebe, love of my life!**


	44. Ep23 Pt1 - France in your Pants Pt1

_I know, it's been two weeks. I've had schoolwork, writer's block, and a whole lot of procrastinating, but this story is still in progress._

Replies to reviews (since I can't PM them) -

_**Guest from Russia -**Yeah, it's a funny story. The Israeli contestant was originally supposed to be called Shay, but then I decided that he'd be Arab instead of Jewish, and I got lazy and just gave Shay to the Russian contestant. I'm glad you like the story anyway_  
_**Phoenix963 -** Thank you for your review. And I'm sorry that Johannes is gone :-(._  
_If you want to watch Total Drama, you can find the first three seasons on Dailymotion, and the last two seasons should be somewhere on YouTube._  
_Also, if you want to read some more Total Drama fanfiction, may I recommend "Total Drama Comeback" by the Kobold Necromancer and "Total Drama Chris" by Frank15. They're both EPIC!_

_Anyways, here's the chapter -_

_Can you read this on the mobile site? Avoid it!_

* * *

"Last time on Euro-Drama Roadtrip –

The final eight went to Portugal to build sandcastles.

This episode saw singing, mentions of politics, and very insane looking Slovenian girls, but it was at the Grand Hotel in Stockholm, Sweden, where the drama really occurred.

After Alma lost her temper on Symon when he continued to force his insane characters on her, he ran from her, and she chased him into a freezer room. They both got locked in, and Symon decided to show his true identity.

He revealed that he spent most of his life in Chernobyl, Ukraine, and it did not do him justice!"

The camera shows a picture of Symon's chest, along with the 'S' shape.

"I guess now we know where he got his name from," Ruben stated. "In the end, Aleksander, Adrijana, Dani and Luko won immunity, and in a shocking turn of events, Marios and Zeferino ended up tied, both with 13 points.

In order to break the tie, we counted back the number of three points each contestant had received. Since Zeferino received three sets of three points, and Marios only received two sets of three points, it was the former who was eliminated in eighth place.

On the bright side, according the producers, Zeferino's eighth place is Portugal's best position in Eurovision since 1996.

But seriously, tell me I'm not the only one who wants Marios to leave! Can you believe he's one of the audience favourites? What is your problem? You like scrawny nerds like him, but hot movie-stars like me get death threats with chainsaws?

Intern #3, if it weren't for the fact that you're not under my control, I'd give you a very good spanking right now, MARK MY WORDS!

Seriously, how can someone be so arrogant?

But who will go next? What will the next challenge be? And can Amanda please come back?

Find out right now on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!"

* * *

**[RV Toilet:**

**Intern #3 (Netherlands): Oooh, Ruben, I'm so scared! By the way, the interns and I are doing great right now. But you know what would make right now more awesome?**

**A sharp, thin, cool blade…]**

* * *

It was midnight in Stockholm, Sweden

Hadi sat on his bed with a huge bowl of popcorn as he watched 'Grease' on the TV in his room.

"I love this movie," he said to one of the cameras in the room "I can't believe Agnessa has never seen this before. And she's missing the best part! I love this number!"

He sighed, "She left a few minutes ago to greet Zeferino at the foyer, and she said she'd call me on my room phone when he comes."

He looked back at the TV for a few seconds when the phone rang.

"Oh, look, here she is now!" Hadi exclaimed, and he picked up the phone. "Yello?"

His eyes widened as a fit of screaming could be heard out of the receiver.

"Agnessa, is that you?" Hadi asked in confusion, and in response he got more screaming.

"Is this a prank caller? Tamon!?" Hadi asked angrily.

"_Ugh, give me that," _said a faint voice on the other side of the line.

"Who is this?" Hadi asked.

"That was Emilia," Lou replied, sighing. "She's just a little emotional over what just happened."

"A little!?" Hadi responded, raising his eyebrows.

"Look, Emilia and I were just watching the last episode, and we just realized that Alma and Symon are locked in the freezer downstairs!" Lou exclaimed. "Do you have any tools to get them out?"

"Uh…I'll see," Hadi replied, and he put the phone on loudspeaker and then he found his toolbox. "I've got…a hammer, a screwdriver, a chisel, oh...and a hair-dryer!"

"Bring them all!" Emilia exclaimed in panic, grabbing the receiver. "They could be freezing to death right now!"

"Weren't they wearing all of Symon's clothes on TV?" Lou asked.

"Okay, then," Hadi replied to Emilia. "See you in a minute."

"Bye-bye!" Emilia replied, before hanging up.

Hadi quickly grabbed his tools and hair-dryer, and left the room. He turned in the lock before closing it so Agnessa could get back in without a card.

_(You know, because locking a door before closing it makes it impossible to shut)_

A minute later, Zeferino and Agnessa came into the room.

"Hadi?" Agnessa called. "Where is he?"

"I dunno," Zeferino replied, before looking at the TV. "Are you watching Grease?"

"I can't remember the name of the movie, but, yes, I think it's called Grease," Agnessa replied.

"I love this movie!" Zeferino exclaimed. "It's so romantic. Oh, 'You're The One That I Want', this is my favourite song in the movie!"

* * *

"I d-don't th-think they're c-coming," Symon sighed.

"Hey, I j-just s-said it's y-your turn!" Alma exclaimed.

"F-fine," Symon sighed, rolling his eyes. "I w-went to the sh-shop and I b-bought an apple, a b-banana, a crab, a d-dog, an elephant, a fridge, a g-goat, a horse, ice-cream, jelly, a k-kitten, a l-lemon, a m…m…what was next?"

"Marzipan," Alma replied. "Looks like I win again!"

"This g-game is getting b-boring," Symon sighed. "I w-wanna get out!"

Suddenly, there was a bang on the window.

"Alma! Symon! Can you hear me!?" yelled a faint voice.

"Huh…who is that?" Symon asked confusedly.

Alma quickly ran to the window of the freezer. "It's Emilia!" she exclaimed. "Come on! Get us out!"

"Wait a minute," Emilia mouthed back, before she stepped back and let Hadi take over.

First he plugged the hair-dryer into a nearby outlet and switched it on, before blowing it against the hinges.

"Come on, hurry up!" Emilia exclaimed impatiently.

"Give him a break! He's doing his best!" Lou replied.

"Can you hand me the screwdriver?" Hadi asked them.

"Here," Lou sighed, handing it to Hadi, and he tried to unscrew the hinges.

"Ugh, I can't see where they were tightened on," Hadi sighed. "Okay, this calls for desperate measures. Lou, use the hammer!"

"What!?" Lou exclaimed.

"I'm not strong enough! Smash into the door!" Hadi ordered.

"How is this going to work?" Lou asked.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Hadi responded.

"Okay, fine!" Lou sighed. "Stay away from the door, guys!"

"Alright," replied the faint voices of Symon and Alma.

Lou immediately started charging at the door with a sledgehammer, but it only made a few small dents.

"It's not working!" Lou exclaimed.

"Keep trying," Hadi suggested.

Lou nodded, and continued to hammer at the door. It was slow progress but they were getting there.

"If you want to leave for a few minutes and get a soda, that's fine with me," Lou said to Hadi and Emilia.

Hadi was about to speak, but Emilia beat him to it.

"No. We want to be there when they get out," she said.

"Oh…er…yeah…what she said," Hadi replied hesitantly.

* * *

[Bus Toilet:

Hadi (Israel): Ugh, I really just wanted to get back to the movie and eat some popcorn.

I know, I'm a selfish jerk. Throw spitballs at me.]

* * *

_Now that we have paid our daily visit to the hotel, we shall now get to the main part of the show. And things are not looking good…_

The camera zoomed in on Dani's face, and she looked very twitchy. It zoomed in on her eyes, her nose, her mouth, her fingers and her legs. And they were all twitching.

"Grr…" she groaned to herself.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Dani (Hungary) [still looking very insane]: Can you believe Zeferino just ditched me like that? It was a tie! If he'd just voted with me, he could have stayed and beaten Marios by two points. But instead, he had to make a sacrifice for me? WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!?**

**Whatever, I'll win the million dollars by myself. I've still got Sanna's vote, and I could bring Luko to my side. We got along well in the challenge yesterday.**

**I just have to be subtle about it.]**

* * *

Things were very quiet throughout bus. Sanna noticed this, and she started to sing –

"_Raindrops on roses, and whiskers on kittens_

_Bright copper kettles and warm woollen…"_

"Shut up!" Dani yelled. "It was bad enough last night!"

"What…but…you came up with it!" Sanna snapped.

"That doesn't mean I liked it!" Dani replied. "Now zip it! I'm trying to think!"

"Okay…sorry," Sanna replied, rolling her eyes.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): Dani is my only ally left, so I'll try to put up with her, but she is seriously losing it!**

**And she has really violent mood-swings! One moment she's really friendly and kind, and the next moment she's going insane and feeding Adrijana.**

**I doubt she even knows why she's feeding her. At first she kept claiming that Adrijana was the evil villain, and now it just seems to happen for no reason.**

**Help me!**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): Dani has serious problems! She'd be gone by now if it wasn't for her immunity run! Hopefully this will be the episode she leaves, but I wouldn't count on it. I mean, seriously, wow!]**

* * *

"Meow," Kelija said to Tia.

"Oh, hey, Kelija," Tia replied. "How are you today?"

"Meow," Kelija replied, smiling.

"Yeah, I still can't speak Cat, but I'll take that as good," Tia replied. "As for me, I'm not really sure how to feel. I mean, it's great that I've made it this far. I'm sure to do my country proud no matter what happens next. But, you know, things just feel a little tense right now. Aleksander somehow managed to make it this far, Dani is going insane, and it's really hard to know who to trust."

She stroked Kelija's soft fur as she said this.

Marios turned his head and looked at Tia behind him, with a weird look on his face.

"Look, I'm sorry, but you should probably say this stuff in the confessional," he advised her.

"Sorry," Tia sighed. "Wow, it's hard to believe we've made it this far."

"I know. I was worried that I'd be cannon fodder," Luko agreed. "But here I am!"

"I've heard rumours that I'm the audience favourite," Marios said. "I'd be quite surprised, since I'm not very popular at school."

"Okay, everyone!" Hans announced. "We have reached or next stop – France!"

"Yes, I've been waiting for this country!" Marios exclaimed excitedly. "Think of the possibilities of challenges! Maybe we'll have an eating contest!"

"Didn't we already have one this season?" Luko asked, thinking back. "Oh my goodness, we haven't!"

"I know. Could this be the season that we don't have one?" Marios asked. "I mean, in TDI, there was the Brunch of Disgustingness;

In TDA, there was the Healthy Eating Contest in the aftermath;

In TDWT there was the eating contest in China;

In TDRI there was the contest where they had to make food and then eat it after DJ chickened out;

In TDAS there was the pancake eating challenge;

And…I don't think there was an eating contest in TDPI but it doesn't matter because TDAS and TDPI are technically the same season."

"I will never understand how you remember this stuff," Luko sighed. "And how did you see TDPI? I started after this show started."

"They always shoot Total Drama a few months earlier, and they release in different countries at different times," Marios explained. "Before EDR, they only aired it in Italy. I can speak Italian, but it's still not as good as the regular voices."

"I've never heard any of the normal voices," Luko admitted. "I always watch the Croatian version."

"Croatian? That's interesting," Marios commented.

"Yeah, for some reason, they always air the Croatian dub before the Serbian dub. It doesn't matter because they're more or less the same thing," Luko replied.

"At least they actually have dubs in Serbia," Marios sighed. "In Greece, they just have shows in English with Greek subtitles."

"That must suck," Luko sighed. "I hate subtitles, they're always so hard to read. And it's hard for me to read anyway because I've a touch of dyslexia."

"You managed to learn English. That's impressive," Marios said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Well, I had to use "Learning English CDs" because I learn better when I listen," Luko replied.

"Oh, I have a load of "Language learning CDs," Marios told him. "I think I have more than 100 in my collection in over 40 languages."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Luko (Serbia): Don't get me wrong. Marios seems like a nice guy, but where does he get all this free time? Is he home-schooled?**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): In Greece, we only get about 25 hours of school a week, and not much homework, so I have the free-time that I need.**

**I wish I could be home-schooled, but it's illegal in Greece. It's such a shame, because I could give myself a far better education than most of my teachers]**

* * *

"Er…can you too shut up!?" Ruben yelled, jumping about and waving his arms.

"Oh my [Serbian swear word] gosh!" Luko exclaimed as he tried to hold in his laughter.

"Haha, very funny," Ruben snapped in his croissant costume. "Don't you ever get sick of laughing at me?"

"No," Marios replied. "By the way, did you know that croissants are Austrian?"

"It doesn't matter, the producers made the costume!" Ruben roared, fuming.

"He knows. He's just feeding you," Dani remarked.

No sooner had she said that, everyone else took a giant step to the right.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Dani (Hungary): Why does everyone keep avoiding me!? Do people have to be so touchy?**

* * *

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): You know what sucks the most right now? 21 people have left the contest, seven remain and my top 3 most hated contestants are all still in.**

**Marios, Dani and Aleksander – [goes on a rant with various swear words that are mostly English and Swedish, but our producers have also found one that's French and two that are Spanish]]**

* * *

"Now, without further ado, let me explain the challenge," Ruben continued. "For the first part of this challenge, you will all be cycling from here to a hotel about five kilometres away. The faster you get there, the more of an advantage you'll have in the main part of the challenge.

Also, there's a twist to the game…"

Some such as Luko and Sanna looked shocked at this, while others such as Dani and Marios didn't expect it to be that big.

"…from now on, only one person will get immunity each day!" Ruben exclaimed.

"No way!" Luko exclaimed in shock.

"No s**t," Marios remarked sarcastically.

"Okay, your bikes are to your right. They're all exactly the same, except for Sanna's, which has the pedals on the arms because…well…I'd get a load of angry tweets again if I said that word."

"Thank you for your concerns," Sanna replied sarcastically, folding her arms.

"Okay everyone, get on your bikes! Chop-chop-chop!" Ruben exclaimed.

The contestants quickly got on their bikes, while Tia went over to help Sanna onto hers.

"Don't worry, Tia! I've got it!" Dani exclaimed, rushing over to Sanna.

"Dani, wait…" Sanna said before Dani lifted her…

…by her ass.

"Oh, balls!" Tia exclaimed, before putting her hand over her mouth.

"This feels nice!" Sanna said in a perverted tone as Dani set her down on her seat.

"Ugh, you're disgusting!" Dani exclaimed in a freaked out tone.

"I was kidding!" Sanna yelled.

"Oh, hahahahaha  
Hahahahahahaha  
hahahahahaha!" Dani laughed in a concerningly loud tone. "Sanna, you always know how to crack me up! You're such a great friend! Good luck!"

"Thanks…" Sanna replied in a slow and awkward tone.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): [sarcastically] Wow, Dani, you're a schmoozer.**

* * *

**Dani (Hungary): Yes! If I keep killing Sanna with kindness, she'll feel guilty if she ever betrays me. Mwahahahaha**

**hahahahaha!**

**[she blinks]**

**I'm not crazy!]**

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Hadi (Israel): It's rather horrifying to watch Dani go so insane. While getting a share of one million euros would be nice, don't get me wrong, I sort of hope Dani loses, because this is not the cool girl that I fell in love with! This is a monster!]**

* * *

"Okay!" Ruben exclaimed, standing in front of the contestants, who were sitting on their bikes. "When I say go, you go…"

The seven contenders went at that moment, knocking Ruben to the ground and trampling over him.

Ruben cleared his throat before yelling, "I SAID WHEN I SAY GO!"

"You said it twice. It counted," Marios remarked before waggling his tongue.

"GRR…MARIOS!" Ruben screamed, still on the ground.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): Hahaha, trolling Ruben never gets old!**

* * *

**Adrijana (Slovenia): One of the few joys of this show is seeing Ruben go on his spaz attacks.]**

* * *

Back at the hotel…

"Okay, I'm almost there!" Lou sighed as he huffed and puffed to keep his breath.

"Come on, just one more swing!" Emilia exclaimed, clapping her hands.

Lou slowly swung back and hammered into the door one more time, and the door broke, leaving a large hole.

"Okay, you're free to go!" he announced, before moving aside so Alma and Symon could crawl out.

"You know what I don't understand," Emilia said.

"What?" Lou asked.

"You'd been hammering there for 20 minutes, and none of the staff have asked you what you're doing," Emilia replied.

"Seriously, that's what's on your mind?" Lou laughed. "Look, Alma and Symon have been stuck in a freezer for the past day."

"Okay, jeez, sorry," Emilia sighed. "So, what are you today, Symon? Judging by the order of the alphabet, you're probably Paul the germaphobe today."

"No," Symon replied. "This is me. The 'me' you've all wanted to see."

"That's so deep," Alma said dreamily.

"So, who are you? Is Symon your real name? Are you some actor who's trying to hit it big?" Emilia asked.

"Emilia," Lou hissed, nudging her gently.

"Lou, it's fine," Symon assured him. "I'm Symon. That's my real name. I lived in Chernobyl…"

"Oh, Chernobyl!" Emilia exclaimed. "My friend donated some money…mmm-mm-mm-mm…"

"Sorry, she can be a pest sometimes," Lou sighed, placing his hand over Emilia's mouth. "Hey, you licked me!"

"Yes, but I'm your pest," Emilia replied in a sexy voice as she ran her fingers down Lou's arm.

"Oh, you sure know me," Lou replied smoothly. "Anyways, Symon, you were saying…"

Symon continued to tell the story, and since you've heard this story before (at least if you'd seen the last episode) we'll look back on the remaining contestants –

* * *

Since the route was more or less level, it didn't take the contestants long to get through it, and most of them were halfway through.

Currently, Adrijana was in the lead.

She sighed, "I guess this is to be expected. Ania just desperately wants me to…OOF!"

While she wasn't looking, she accidentally crashed into a lamp post, and she fell to the ground, clutching her thing.

She groaned as she watched Dani cycle past.

"Haha, hard luck!" Dani sneered, wiggling her tongue.

"**** you!" Adrijana scowled.

"Ooh, touchy!" Dani said in mock sadness before she disappeared into the distance.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): [mimics] Ooh, touchy!**

**Seriously, Dani, can you not ******* come up with anything to say? Jesus Christ!]**

* * *

Tia and Sanna cycled past, while Luko went past her not long after.

"Wow, this is really easy!" Luko exclaimed.

"Have you not gone cycling before?" Adrijana asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah, but I'm usually on caffeine when I do it," Luko replied. "Huh, I guess I could have lived my whole…"

Adrijana did not hear the rest because Luko was gone.

"What happened to you?" Marios asked as he cycled past.

"I hit my…thingy," Adrijana replied.

"And it hurt?" Marios asked in a rather surprised tone.

"Yeah, do you think girls have a protective shield?" Adrijana snapped.

"Ch…whatever," Marios sighed before he disappeared.

A few seconds after that, Adrijana groaned as she picked herself up and dusted herself off.

"I hate my life," she groaned. "Why, Ania, WHA…OW!"

A panting Aleksander had come by and crashed into her.

"What the ****!" Adrijana roared as she sat up on the ground.

"I just…pant…wanted to…pant…clarify that…pant…that was 100% me…pant," Aleksander stated. "The old woman…pant…had nothing to…pant…do with it!"

"Go play in an oven," Adrijana snapped.

"I've heard worse," Aleksander replied.

"What a shocker," Adrijana sighed.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): [she holds a finger gun to her head]. Could somebody put me out of my misery? Please!?]**

* * *

Dani was the first to arrive at the hotel, and she parked her bike at the provided parking space before rushing into the hotel.

"Now, where oh where is Ruben?" she asked herself, looking around.

A female employee nearby noticed her and asked, "Er…are you in Drama-Euro Trip-road?" she asked.

"Um…sure?" Dani replied, shrugging.

"Ballroom 4, right this way," she said, pointing to the right.

"A ballroom? With no balls? Interesting," Dani muttered.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): [laughs sarcastically] HAHAHAHAHAHA…NOT FUNNY!**

* * *

**Hans (Norway, Co-Host): Even I found that a bit stale.]**

* * *

Dani pushed open the door of Ballroom #4, where Ruben stood before her.

"Hello, Dani, you are the first one here!" Ruben announced.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, where's my advantage?" Dani asked impatiently.

"Patience, my Hungarian girl," Ruben replied. "So, for today's challenge, you will designing clothes out of various materials, and since you're the first here, you will be the first to choose one of our seven models…"

He pressed a button and a curtain from behind him dropped and revealed seven large plastic boxes.

"…who are eliminated contestants!"

Seven of the eliminated contests were inside the plastic boxes, and they were all banging on the door and trying to yell to get out, but the boxes were soundproof.

It was also worth noting that they were wearing nothing except underwear.

"So, Dani, who do you pick?" Ruben asked her. "Agnessa,

Tyge,

Katerina,

Lou…"

"Hang on a second!" exclaimed a voice in the background, as the scene suddenly froze.

The camera switched to a shot of two producers, one male and one female, editing the episode.

"What?" the male producer asked the female producer.

"How did Lou get from Sweden to France in that space of time?" the female producer asked.

"Oh, you see, the scene at the hotel takes place a few hours earlier," he explained.

"And you couldn't have just showed the whole thing first? Come on, let's edit it," she sighed.

"We don't have time. The show airs in an hour," he protested.

"Okay, fine," she groaned. "Let's just show how they got there first…"

Symon had just finished telling the story, and Emilia was in tears.

"I'm sorry," Emilia sighed, as she waved her hand like a fan. "It's just really sad. What do you think, Lou? Lou!?"

"Where did he go?" Alma asked in confusion, scratching her head.

"I dunno," Symon replied, and then he pointed at the floor. "Hey, look, there's a note!"

Emilia picked it up and read it.

"We're borrowing Lou for the challenge. Sorry for any inconvenience caused," she said. "Er…okay."

"Do you think that's enough?" the male producer asked the female producer.

"It'll do," she sighed.

"Good. I need some coffee," he replied, and he got up and left the editing room.

"You already had three cups today," she growled as she continued to edit the film.

* * *

The camera went back to the hotel in France, where the Dani stood before Ruben and the seven contestants in plastic cages.

"So, Dani, who do you pick?" Ruben asked her, pointing at the contestants.

"Agnessa

Tyge

Katerina

Lou

Pavils

Eloise

Or Rikard?"

"Hmm…" Dani thought for a minute. "I'll pick Agnessa."

"A fine choice if I say so myself," Ruben commented, before walking over to Agnessa's cage and unlocking it with a key.

Agnessa quickly rushed out.

"Hey, it's so good to see you again!" Dani exclaimed, and she rushed up and hugged Agnessa tightly.

"Er…yeah…you too," Agnessa replied. "Can you let go now?"

"Oh…yeah…of course," Dani said quickly, and she took a step back.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Agnessa (Belarus): So, all I can remember from the last few hours is dancing to some 1950s movie with Zeferino, and then suddenly being knocked out and waking up in a plastic box in France. What a world!**

**So, it's kind of weird seeing Dani again. Especially after seeing the re-runs and knowing…stuff.**

**Oh, this'll be an awkward challenge.]**

* * *

Tia arrived at the hotel next, with Sanna not far behind.

"Hey, how are you planning to get off?" Tia asked Sanna.

"I dunno," Sanna replied. "I left my wheelchair behind. Uh-oh, I never thought about that."

"I could carry you in. You know, if you want," Tia offered.

"No thanks. Dani was bad enough," Sanna replied, and Tia giggled at this. "I guess there's only one thing for it!"

Sanna leaned back on her bike and pulled on the handlebars, doing a wheelie, before cycling into the foyer of the hotel.

"Oh…dear…" Tia said as she pulled the brake and parked her bike.

Sanna was now in the foyer, leaving dirty tyre-marks on the carpet. She accidentally crashed into a bellhop, who crashed into a luggage cart that went flying with him still holding onto it.

"Madame!" the manager yelled at Sanna as she went past him. "Non, non, NON!"

At the third 'non', Sanna had cycled into a wedding buffet and sent cake flying everywhere. The bike stopped and she fell to the ground, unable to get up.

"Se lever!" the manager yelled.

"Je ne something pas, stand up…I knew I should have taken French," Sanna groaned.

"Do you speak English?" the manager asked her.

"Oui…I mean, yes," Sanna replied.

"Oh, you're Sanna from Drama Road European Union!" the manager exclaimed excitedly. "Could I have an autograph?"

"Well, sorry, but I don't have a pen," Sanna replied.

"Oh, désolé," the manager sighed. "Well, good luck. I have a wheelchair in the staff room. I will get it!"

"Okay, merci," Sanna replied.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): I wondered where my wheelchair had actually gone. I mean, it did cost my family 8,300 kroners.]**

* * *

Tia arrived in the ballroom, where Ruben, Dani and Agnessa already stood.

She looked at the six contestants in the plastic boxes and sighed, "I won't even ask!"

"Okay, Tia, here's the challenge…"

There was a brief static cut as Ruben explained the challenge again.

"…so, who do you pick?"

"Okay, first, can I just say that this is messed up!?" Tia exclaimed, pointing at the plastic boxes. "How can they breathe?"

"I actually don't know. They've been in them since we got staff members to kidnap them in Sweden," Ruben replied.

"Er…why was they all in Sweden?" Tia asked in confusion.

"Were," Ruben corrected. "And you'll find out when you're eliminated."

"If," Tia corrected.

"Bleh!" Ruben exclaimed, sticking out his tongue. "So, who do you pick?"

"Hmm…" Tia said in thought. "Okay, I've decided! Katerina, get out of here!"

"Katerina it is!" Ruben exclaimed, and he unlocked her box.

"Yes!" Katerina squealed, and she hugged Tia. "I knew you'd pick me!"

"No problem," Tia replied. "Er…can you let go now?"

"Sorry," Katerina smiled, jumping back.

* * *

There was a static cut again that jumped to the point where Sanna arrived in the ballroom.

"What took you so long?" Tia asked.

"The manager put me on a wheelchair in his storage room and then he left, so I had to go the whole way by pulling on these hand-rims," Sanna replied, pointing at the handles on the wheelchair. "My hands hurt so bad!"

She looked ahead and saw the five remaining contestants in the plastic boxes.

"Okay, what's going on?" she asked in confusion.

"Glad you asked, Sanna," Ruben replied. "Here's today's challenge, you're going to be using certain materials to create clothes, and you can choose one of these eliminated contestants to be one of your models."

"Okay then," Sanna replied, looking from left to right at the models. "I'll pick Tyge!"

"Yes!" Tyge cheered, though no one could hear him behind the thick plastic.

Ruben went over to his box and unlocked it, and he ran out excitedly to hug Sanna.

"Oh, it's so good to see you again!" Tyge exclaimed excitedly.

"You too!" Sanna replied, and they both started making out.

"Ugh," Ruben gagged. "Can you please stop?"

"Okay, since you said please," Tyge replied.

"But it's not our fault that you're going to die alone," Sanna added.

"How original," Ruben groaned, folding his arms.

"Oh, so you've heard it that many times?" Sanna giggled.

"Yes…no…SHUT UP!" Ruben whined, stomping his feet about.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hans (Norway, Co-Host): Wow, Ruben is getting completely out of hand! I hope that Operation Pralin isn't too far away.]**

* * *

The static cut once again to Luko arriving.

"Phew, that was easy!" Luko exclaimed, as he ran in. "Who knew exercise could be so easy without caffeine?"

"Wow, you have so much to learn," Sanna muttered.

"So, what's the challenge…oh!" Luko exclaimed when he saw the eliminated contestants in the boxes.

"Luko, today's challenge is a fashion challenge where you will be making clothes out of certain materials. You can pick from one of these five models."

"There's only four," Luko corrected.

"Whatever," Ruben sighed. "So, who do you pick?"

Luko took a few moments to look at the four remaining models, but then he said, "Okay, I pick er…I forget your name…you're that LGTB guy!"

"Oh, you mean Rikard!" Ruben exclaimed. "Er…I have to say good choice every time so, good choice."

Pavils looked rather shocked at that moment.

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Pavils (Latvia): Ugh, can you believe Luko chose the *** over me? Since there was no way Marios would pick me, now I was gonna be stuck with a girl. Or Adrijana!]**

* * *

Ruben went over to Rikard's box and unlocked it, and Rikard jumped up and down in excitement.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he cheered, hugging Luko. "Merci, gracias, tack ja kiitos!"

"No problem," Luko smiled, hugging back.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Luko (Serbia): Wow, I like Rikard already. Not in that way, of course. I have gone on enough dates to know that I'm straight.**

**Not that there's anything wrong with being gay. I have no problem with someone if they want to be gay or lesbian or do bestiality.]**

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Anton (Poland): Why must people always compare homosexuality with bestiality? It's annoying!**

**Not that I'm gay…I'm just for freedom for everyone. Is that a problem?]**

* * *

Marios came into the ballroom next, and he looked and said, "I have no comment."

"For real? Yes!" Ruben cheered, his hands in the air in triumph.

"Oh, wait!" Marios exclaimed. "Why are there eliminated contestants in their underwear? And what's with the plastic boxes. How can they breathe?

Oh by the way, I'm sorry I took a while, but after four kilometres my microphone fell out!"

"Since when do you have a microphone?" Ruben asked in confusion.

"We all do," Marios replied. "The producers gave them to us before we arrived in episode 1."

"But I thought I was the only one!" Ruben whined. "Well, that sucks!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): [he splutters with laughter] Is Ruben sad because he's not the only one with a microphone? Can he really be that short on pride? Woah!]**

* * *

"So, Marios, now that you're done with your ******** commentary, who do you pick to be your model for this challenge?" Ruben asked.

"Oh, is this a fashion challenge or something?" Marios asked.

"Yes, did I not just explain that?" Ruben said in confusion.

"No," Marios replied. "Anyways, since the other two are assholes, I'll have to go with fellow Greek, Lou!"

"Alright then," Ruben replied, and he unlocked Lou's box and let him out.

"Finally!" Lou exclaimed. "I could not breathe in there. How nice of you to kidnap me, strip me and then put me in a plastic box in a truck for 18 hours with no food or fresh air!"

"Does it really take that long to get from Sweden to France?" Ruben asked in confusion. "I guess it's a big world after all. Anyways, Lou, you will be with Marios for this challenge."

"Cool," Lou replied, walking over to the other Greek.

"Now, that just leaves Aleksander and Adrijana," Ruben sighed. "How long will it take for them to get there?"

"Probably a good bit," Marios replied. "I haven't seen Aleksander since the 1k mark, and who knows what happened to Adrijana?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tia asked, her hands on her hips.

"Like I said, who knows?" Marios replied, shrugging.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tia (Bulgaria): Marios knows something that I don't know. I mean, besides 41 languages. He's been looking a bit suspicious lately.]**

* * *

It had been another half-an-hour and neither Aleksander nor Adrijana had arrived.

Pavils started banging on the box violently, hardly able to breathe. Eloise looked very angry as well.

"What is taking them so long?" Ruben snapped, tapping his foot. "If we over-run, then I don't get paid!"

"Can they not just edit out the footage?" Marios asked.

"I'm just being pathetical!" Ruben snapped.

"Do you mean 'hypothetical?" Sanna asked, giggling.

"No, he means pathetical," Marios joked.

A few seconds later, Aleksander finally arrived.

"It's about time!" Ruben snapped.

"Whatever. Why don't you try cycling five kilometres with no stabilizers?" Aleksander snapped.

"You need stabilizers?" Tia snorted.

"Is it really that much of a shocker?" Aleksander asked, his hands on his hips.

Tia thought about it for a moment, "No."

"Okay, Aleksander, here's today's challenge," Ruben explained. "We're having a fashion contest, and you get to choose between one of these two models."

"Eloise!" Aleksander exclaimed quickly. "Definitely Eloise!"

"Eloise, it is!" Ruben exclaimed, and he unlocked Eloise's box.

"What the hell, guys!?" Eloise yelled. "How did it take that long for someone to pick me! I mean, seriously, the ****** got picked before me!"

Rikard folded his arms and rolled his eyes at this. Luko patted him on the back in sympathy.

"Hey, Eloise, looks like we'll be together!" Aleksander exclaimed, as he tried to put his arm around her shoulder (though he wasn't tall enough).

"Hands off, you creep!" Eloise yelled, slapping Aleksander in the face. "Pipsqueaks like you don't touch!"

"Oh come, say yes! I could be your only chance!" Aleksander exclaimed, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I could file a restraining order against you. You do know that!" Eloise exclaimed.

"You'll regret it when I win the million," Aleksander replied, winking.

"Errk!" Eloise groaned, stomping her foot obnoxiously.

"Alright, now that six of the contestants have arrived, only Adrijana has to arrive! Let's hope it won't take too long!" Ruben exclaimed.

* * *

**[One hour later…]**

Adrijana finally stomped in through the ballroom door. She was covered in oil, twigs, mud and even faeces.

"What happened to you!?" Tia exclaimed.

"Nothing," Dani remarked. "She just rolled in mud for a bit, waited for an hour to piss us off, and then pretended that she took forever. Stop being such a Sympathetic Sue!"

"I AM NOT A…" Adrijana roared before Ruben jumped up in front of her.

"Adrijana, here's today's challenge!" he exclaimed. "You're all designing fashion out of certain materials, and you each get one of the eliminated contestants as a model. Since you're the last to arrive, you get the last remaining model, Pavils!" Ruben exclaimed, before going over to unlock the plastic box.

"Finally!" Pavils exclaimed. "I was suffocating in there!"

"Oh, if only," Lou muttered.

"Pavils, you will be with Adrijana for this challenge," Ruben stated, pointing at the Slovenian contestant.

"Hmph," Pavils groaned, folding his arms.

"Meh, at least you're hot," Adrijana replied.

"Alright then, time to start the challenge!" Ruben exclaimed. "For the first round, you will be making clothes out of leaves! Each outfit will be judged by me, and my two least favourites will be eliminated from this challenge.

For the next round, you will make clothes out of trash. My two least favourites will, again, be eliminated from today's challenge

And for the final round, you will be making clothes out of food! Once again, my two least favourites will be eliminated, and the last person standing wins immunity.

Also, in tonight's elimination ceremony, there will be another twist, which I will reveal later.

Until then, let's get this party started!" Ruben exclaimed.

"That's his line," Sanna remarked, pointing at Tyge.

"What…no…SHUT UP!" Ruben cried, sticking out his tongue.

* * *

_Next time - the challenge begins, someone gets immunity, and someone gets eliminated, leaving only six contestants remaining._

_Also, I've made a silly little poll on my profile. If you could ship Rikard with one of the other remaining single male contestants, who would it be?_

_It probably won't affect the story in any way, but I'm still curious to know._

_Until then, goodbye. And let us hope that it won't take another two weeks for me to come back._

_You _

_still _

_can't _

_read _

_this _

_on _

_the _

_mobile _

_site_


	45. Ep23 Pt2 - France In Your Pants Pt2

_Yes, it's been another two weeks, but it's here._

_By the way, last night I was halfway through editing this when my laptop froze, and I forgot to save this.  
_

_Today, I looked in the recovery for the edited version, but it wasn't there. That recovery feature doesn't work at all!_

_Reply to Jarg (Just Another Random Guy)-_

_When did I say Aleksander was the only protagonist left? I might have said he was the only antagonist left at one point though..._

_Which leaves will leave?_

* * *

"Okay, this should be an easy challenge!" Rikard exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah!" Luko agreed, pumping his fist. "What should I do?"

"Friend, you have made a very good choice asking me," Rikard replied. "So, tell me, what leaves did they give us?"

Luko looked at the pile of leaves on a nearby table.

"I dunno," Luko replied. "They're big and have jagged edges."

"Those are maple leaves," Rikard told him. "You know, that leaf Owen has on his shirt."

"Oh, yeah!" Luko exclaimed, snapping his fingers. "I was wondering what they were called."

"That's all good. Now what do we have to make the clothes?" Rikard asked.

"Let's see," Luko said. "glue, needles, sticky tape, and…I'm not sure what this is called in English…it's called a 'heftalica' in Serbia."

"That's a stapler," Rikard stated.

"Thanks," Luko replied, smiling. "Wait, why are you even asking me this stuff if you already know?"

"I dunno," Rikard shrugged. "Now, come on, we should get started – I'm getting cold!"

"Alright, alright!" Luko exclaimed, his palms in the air. "What should I use?"

"Here, let me get it started," Rikard said, grabbing a needle and some string.

"Are you sure you're allowed to help me?" Luko asked.

"Ruben never said I couldn't, so why shouldn't I?" Rikard asked.

"Good point," Luko shrugged. "Carry on."

* * *

"Oh, it's so great to see you again! It's nice to see that you've finally gotten along with Kelija," Katerina squealed.

"Thanks, but maybe we should have this conversation when you're not in your underwear," Tia replied awkwardly.

"Oh, yeah, of course," Katerina sighed. "So, these leaves are…"

"…Oak leaves," Tia finished.

"Yes…of course," Katerina replied.

"So, I can sort of sew, so I think I can sew something together with this bodkin needle," Tia stated, and she started sewing something together, and there was silence for a few minutes.

* * *

"Hey, it's so good to do this with you!" Marios exclaimed.

"Yeah, thanks," Lou smiled. "I'm rooting for you all the way."

"Thank you," Marios replied. "So, am I really the audience favourite?"

"Yeah…pretty much," Lou stated. "You're coming first in the betting odds."

"Cool," Marios said. "So, you and Emilia…"

"Yeah!" Lou exclaimed. "I really like her. She's a bit of a pain sometimes, but she always makes up for it."

"How?" Marios asked confusedly.

"Well, that would telling secrets," Lou replied, tapping his lip. "What leaves do we have?"

"Well, they're not so much leaves as whole branches. They're pine trees," Marios answered.

"Those might hurt," Lou sighed. "So, how are we going to put this together?"

"I cannot sew at all, and I've always had bad luck with sticky tape…" Marios groaned.

"Bad luck?" Lou repeated, laughing.

"Well, yeah, it takes forever to peel, it gets stuck to you, and it never sticks on properly," Marios explained.

"Alright, we could go with the glue," Lou shrugged.

"Couldn't that be dangerous?" Marios asked in concern.

"I've been waxed by Rikard. I think I can handle a little glue," Lou replied, folding his arms.

"Okay…if you're sure," Marios replied. "Now, how am I going to do this?"

"Don't worry about making it perfect," Lou advised him. "If there's some holes, it'll give it a cool ripped look."

"Is that still in?" Marios asked.

"How should I know? I don't know squat about fashion!" Lou exclaimed.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): Lou's such a cool guy. It's great that I'm working with a fellow Greek – we speak the same language. Literally.**

**Have I used that joke before?]**

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Lou (Cyprus): After all the chaos that got me here, I guess working with Marios for this challenge was worth it.**

**[static cut because he spoils the fate of the challenge]]**

* * *

"Can you hurry up!?" Eloise exclaimed obnoxiously, banging on her on the crate she was sitting on. "I'm getting cold!"

"I'm doing my best!" Aleksander snapped, as he continued to sew some more leaves into a dress.

"You are way too good at that," Eloise remarked.

"How is that a bad thing?" Aleksander asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It makes you look like a girl!" Eloise laughed at her own joke.

"Yeah, your athlete's foot doesn't make you much better, butch!" Aleksander replied, holding his nose.

"Whatever, I'm the one who's worth 17 million euros!" Eloise bragged.

"Hey, I'm not poor! I have a HDTV in my room," Aleksander protested.

"Wow, you must be loaded," Eloise stated dryly.

* * *

[Bus Toilet:

Aleksander (Albania): I'm rich compared to the rest of my friends. Well, I would be if I had any…

It's not my fault I come from a poor country! Look at the EU! All rich and snobby and laughing in our faces! They want us to suffer!]

* * *

"Hey, those leaves could make a good outfit," Agnessa stated, and she held a branch in her hand. It was long and droopy.

"That's a willow branch, I think," Dani said. "I can't sew at all. Maybe I could tape this together."

"I don't see why not, though I'm a pretty good sewer," Agnessa stated.

"That's nice, but I don't think you're allowed to help," Dani said.

"Ruben never said I couldn't…"

"Well, I'm not taking any chances!" Dani exclaimed.

"Eep…okay, fine," Agnessa said, putting her palms in front of her.

"I'll just put them together like…so," Dani replied, taking some willow branches together. "Hey, it's working! So, how's life back home?"

Agnessa hesitated to reply.

"Oh, are you not allowed to spoil anything?" Dani asked.

"Oh, no," Agnessa shook her head. "He said we could."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Ruben (Sweden, Host): I was going to, but with my three least favourite contestants still in the game, some spoilers could spice things up.]**

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Agnessa (Belarus): I wanted to tell Dani the truth about Adrijana, but you saw what happened to Emilia. If she finds out, she could get voted off. And who knows if she'd forgive me?]**

* * *

"Well…we're all staying at a hotel in Stockholm, Sweden. It's really cool. It's got a pool and a spa and the rooms have mini-fridges filled with all these free snacks!" Agnessa exclaimed.

"Er…Agnessa, those aren't free," Dani said. "They're really expensive."

"Darn it," Agnessa groaned. "Oh well, the EBU is paying for it anyway."

"Very good," Dani nodded.

* * *

As Sanna continued to stick cedar leaves onto Tyge's back, he said, "Oh, Sanna, there's something I need to talk about with you."

"Oh, what is it?" Sanna asked.

"Well, you remember Amanda?" Tyge asked.

"Yeah," Sanna replied. "Aleksander and Marios got her voted off. Was she the villain, or were they? Are you allowed to tell me?"

"Uh-huh, she was the villain, but she's changed," Tyge replied. "Anyways, I think she likes me."

Sanna's eyes widened at this. "What?"

"Oh, sorry, was that too much for you?" Tyge asked.

"No…yes…I dunno…is she being serious? Have you seen the re-runs? What did she say?" Sanna inquired.

"I dunno," Tyge replied, rubbing his cheek. "I haven't watched the re-runs. We all watch the show from some live feed, and I've never seen her confessionals."

"Tyge, you should really see if this is true," Sanna advised. "It's not my business who you choose, but be careful."

"Will do," Tyge nodded.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Aleksander (Albania): Tyge has few flaws, but he's very naïve. I mean, seriously, how can he not see behind Amanda? He's seen the re-runs, right?]**

* * *

Adrijana sighed as she stapled some more leaves on Pavils' outfit.

"So, Adrijana," Pavils said. "What's it like?"

"Like what?" Adrijana replied, frowning.

"You know, being ugly and Goth and…well…cursed?" Pavils explained.

"What, but how…" Adrijana shook her head after a period of surprise. "Oh, I see, you've seen the re-runs."

"Yep," Pavils agreed. "So, what's it like?"

"Why do you care?" Adrijana asked angrily.

"What? Can a guy like me not care?" Pavils asked.

"I wouldn't think so," Adrijana stated, shaking her head. "But if you must know…it sucks. It sucks-sucks-sucks-sucks! All my life, things rarely go my way. I'm in the wrong place at the wrong time, and I'm mostly just a puppet of some old lady."

"What's her name again? Aaliyah?" Pavils asked.

"Ania," Adrijana corrected.

"You know, I always used to think spirits and curses were a joke, but, wow," he chuckled. "After seeing you…"

"There's no need to be so insensitive!" Adrijana snapped.

"I know, sorry," Pavils apologized. "You know, your life reminds of the book "holes". Have you read it?"

"Sorry, never heard of it," Adrijana sighed.

"We had to read it in English class for school," Pavils sighed. "I normally hate reading, but I thought it was a really good book. The kid in it was Latvian-American."

"Fascinating," Adrijana stated dryly, brushing some hair out of her face.

"Hey, I'm sorry. You just didn't say anything for fifteen minutes," Pavils shrugged.

"And it certainly wasn't enough," Adrijana snapped.

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Pavils (Latvia): Jeez, what a downer! I try to be nice to her, and all she does is snap at me! What's her problem? Does she not want friends?]**

* * *

Ruben sat at a desk before an oblong shaped catwalk, holding a megaphone to his mouth

"Okay, time's up!" he shouted. "First up, Luko and Rikard! Get out of here, Luko!"

Luko rushed out from behind the curtain and stood at the front of the stage, looking rather nervous.

"Come on, aren't you going to introduce the act?" Ruben snapped.

"W-was I supposed to prepare something?" Luko asked, stammering slightly.

"Yes!" Ruben exclaimed.

"You never said…"

"Do it now!"

"Er…o-okay," Luko replied, before taking a deep breath. "Here we have, all the way from Finland, Rikard!"

Rikard walked out behind the curtain, dressed in leaves, and he was doing a very professional walk.

"He is wearing a shirt made of maple leaves, with skinny jeans and tie. The tie, as you can see, is tied very loosely, giving a rather relaxed and rebellious look."

"Interesting pitch," Ruben nodded. "And you put this together very well."

"Thanks. Rikard helped," Luko said.

"Hey, the model is not allowed to help with the design. You're disqualified!" Ruben yelled, pointing to the door.

"You never said that!" Rikard and Luko protested.

"Wha…I didn't?" Ruben said confusedly.

"No!" they answered.

"Fine, you're still in," Ruben sighed. "Go sit in the bleachers. Next we have Adrijana and Pavils."

Adrijana stomped out, holding a handwritten script.

"And now," she groaned, brushing her hair out of her face. "We have the awesome, amazing, absolutely manly stud…I'M NOT READING THIS!"

She tore the script up, and accidentally gave herself a papercut.

"Ouch!" she yelled, before sucking her thumb.

"Come on, Adrijana, you still need to introduce him," Ruben said impatiently.

"Fine," Adrijana sighed. "Here he comes…"

Pavils walked out confidently, doing a pretty convincing cool walk.

"Here on this model, Pavils, there is a button-up shirt, a pair of tight jeans, and a matching baseball cap. This outfit is made completely out of leaves from the ash tree, which is native to…er…certain places."

"Pretty good," Ruben nodded. "The baseball cap is a nice addition. You did well. Luko and Rikard were just a bit better, but you're not bad either. Go sit down."

"Will do," Pavils nodded, and he jumped off the stage, doing a front flip before landing on the ground.

"Trés bien," Ruben replied. "Now that we've had the first two pairs, next out…Sanna and Tyge!"

Sanna wheeled herself out of the curtain. Since she was still on the wheelchair that the manager had given her, it took her a while to get to the front.

"Intern!" Ruben exclaimed, snapping his finger. Nothing happened.

"Hey, you may have your own RV now, but you're under my rules and regulations!" he roared.

Intern #6 quickly walked out and grabbed the handles of Sanna's chair and quickly pushed her to the front.

"_Held og lykke," _he whispered to her.

"_Tak," _she replied back.

The paraplegic took a deep breath before announcing, "Dressed in pieces from the brand new Sanna Salomon clothing collection, all of which are made from leaves from the cedar tree, the Norwegian superstar – Tyge!"

Tyge walked out, and Sanna explained what he was wearing.

"Here we have our supermodel dressed in a t-shirt, trousers and a hoody," Sanna began. "He also has a cedar-beanie, which has many layers to keep the head warm during the winter months."

"Hmm…pretty good," Ruben nodded, making notes on his clipboard. "And it seems to have been stitched together well…"

Suddenly, as Tyge continued to walk down the catwalk, the seams of the trousers burst, revealing his underwear, which was also made out of leaves.

"Whoops…" Sanna said, blushing.

"Excellent demonstration to show off the underwear that you made," Ruben praised, making more notes. "That was enjoyable. You are now in the lead!"

"Yes!" Tyge and Sanna cheered, and they hugged each other and squealed.

"No need to thank me. Now go sit in the sit in audience," Ruben ordered, pointing towards Luko, Rikard, Adrijana and Pavils.

"Of course," Sanna nodded, and she rolled herself down the steps. She ended up doing a head over heels and landing flat on the ground.

"Well…that was dumb," Ruben commented.

"It was supposed to go like that," Sanna snapped. "Now, could someone help me?"

"Here, I got you," Tyge replied, helping her back onto the chair. "Come on, let's go get a seat at the back."

"Now that Luko, Adrijana and Sanna have shown off their designs, next up is…" Ruben glanced at his clipboard and sighed. "…Marios."

"I feel so bad for ruining your day," Marios stated sarcastically as he walked out from behind the curtain, but he accidentally fell over.

"Not again," he groaned, and he picked up his microphone pack and tucked it back into his pocket.

"Oh come on. It's not heavy at all!" Ruben protested.

"It wasn't. I just fell over from the shock," Marios replied.

"Haha. How can you fall over from sh…ARRRGH!" Ruben fell off his seat after Pavils had thrown one of Adrijana's shoes at him.

"Not cool, bra!" he snapped.

"Don't care," Pavils replied, a grin on his face.

"Whatever," Ruben groaned. "Okay, Marios, show us what you made."

"Alright then," Marios replied. "Lou, you can come out now!"

After a few seconds, nobody had come out.

"LOU!" Pavils screamed. "GET YOUR *** OUT HERE!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Lou snapped, stomping out, before turning to a more relaxed walk.

"Lou here is wearing a t-shirt and trousers that are made out of pine," Marios stated.

"There's a lot of holes in your work. I'm docking points for that," Ruben sighed, scribbling some notes down.

"Oh, that's the whole point," Marios explained. "It's pre-ripped."

"Pre-ripped?" Ruben repeated, laughing. "Oh, I can remember when me and my friends used to all buy pre-ripped jeans. Yeah, that was back in 1993. That style is out now."

"Er…no it's not," Tyge commented before Sanna shushed him.

"Marios, you're in last place as of now. Your fate depends on how well Tia, Dani and Aleksander do," Ruben stated. "Now, get your butts off the stage and go find a seat."

"A seat in an auditorium!" Marios exclaimed in mock-terror. "This will be worse than 'Where's Wally'!"

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Anton (Poland): Ugh, I have torn my hair off over that horrible book! Never again, I keep telling myself!**

**[he takes out a copy of "Where's Wally Now?"]**

**But still, maybe I'll be lucky this time.]**

* * *

Ruben scowled at Marios for his blunt statement, but he turned to the camera and smiled, "Next up, Tia!"

Tia rushed down the catwalk holding a few note cards in her hand.

"Hello everyone!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Here we have, Katerina!"

Katerina came out from behind the curtain and swaggered down the stage.

"As you can see, she is wearing a spaghetti strap top with shorts, both of which are made out of oak, and her hair is also tied up with bows that are also made out of oak leaves. So, what do you think?"

Ruben had his mouth open in shock.

"My goodness!" he exclaimed angrily. "Katerina, you should be ashamed."

"What?" Katerina asked, shocked.

"You're sixteen, and the s****y clothing is not suitable for you! You two are second-last, after Marios and Lou. Go sit down, and put some real clothes on."

Tears poured out of Katerina's eyes as Tia took her hands and walked her off the stage.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tia (Bulgaria): Ruben, what is your problem!? You don't just go up to a girl and say that they look like a s***!**

**Then again, with you, anything goes.]**

* * *

"Our sixth designer is…" Ruben looked at his clipboard again. "…Dani."

Dani walked out confidently and stated with her head held high – "Ruben, I believe you will be very satisfied with this collection."

"I'm holding my breath," Ruben replied impatiently.

"Okay then," Dani sighed, before stepping aside. "Here we have, Agnessa!"

Ruben immediately drooled when he saw Agnessa walk down.

"Here we have Belarusian model, Agnessa, wearing a bikini made out of willow branches!" Dani announced.

Agnessa's 'bikini' was basically a skimpy pair of underwear, with a 'bra' which was simply two willow branches taped together and strapped around her chest.

"Woah!" Ruben exclaimed, dribble pouring out of his mouth, down his neck and into his shirt.

Katerina folded her arms and frowned at this.

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Katerina (Macedonia): Oh, so it's okay for Agnessa? Ruben, you are so racist against Balkans! Shame on you!]**

* * *

And in addition to that, she swayed her hips from side to side as she walked.

"You win!" Ruben roared in excitement. "YOU WIN!"

As Agnessa continued to walk, the 'bra' she was wearing suddenly broke, and she was left in the middle of the stage. Exposed.

Luko and Rikard put their palms on each other's eyes, Tia went red in embarrassment, and Marios couldn't help but stare.

"Look away!" Sanna exclaimed, punching Marios in the arm.

"I can't! It's too powerful!" Marios replied.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): [slaps himself in the cheeks several times]]**

* * *

Before Agnessa could cover herself up, Ruben leapt on the stage and started worshipping Agnessa.

_(For your information Firefox, there are two 'p's in 'worshipping' *clicks Add To Dictionary)  
_

"That…was AWESOME!" he squealed. "First place! You are guaranteed a spot in the next round!"

"This isn't fair!" Katerina protested, still with tears in her eyes.

"Also safe for this round…" Ruben continued. "…Luko, Adrijana and Sanna.

Marios, you are definitely out, and Tia, your fate depends on how good Aleksander's design is."

"I'm feelin' lucky," Tia said, slouching in her seat.

"And I hate Ruben right now," Katerina groaned, folding her arms. "Now I know how Intern #3 feels."

"How does Intern #3 feel?" Tia asked.

"She's made some confessionals since the interns were set free. She's fit to kill," Katerina explained.

"Can't say I blame her," Tia replied.

"And the final entry for this round!" Ruben announced. "Aleksander."

"What kind of leaves did you say these were?" Eloise asked.

"Evergreen," Aleksander replied, which was true, but not very specific.

"They really itch my skin," Eloise groaned, stomping her foot. "I'm not doing this!"

Aleksander was about to force her on, when he said, "Fair enough. But you might lose your modelling job if you don't."

Eloise gasped, "No way! They wouldn't! Let me on that stage!"

"Calm down, girl! Let me introduce you first!" Aleksander replied, as he scuttled onstage.

"Hey people!" Aleksander announced after jumping up in front of the audience. "We have successfully saved the best till last! Please welcome…"

He started to sing in a very squeaky voice.

"…_Eloise!"_

Several of the contestants and eliminates in the back row covered their ears.

At that moment, Eloise came onstage with a very confident and professional walk. But it didn't last long.

"Here we have Eloise!" Aleksander continued. "She is wearing a strapless dress made of…er…evergreen."

"That's poison ivy!" Luko exclaimed.

"Shush," Aleksander hissed.

Eloise stopped walking and grabbed at Aleksander, who gave her a cheesy smile before leaping off the stage and running on top of the seats in the auditorium.

He accidentally tripped over, and Eloise caught him, ripped off her dress, and started beating him with it.

"Hey, break it up! Break it up!" Rikard exclaimed, walking over.

Eloise flung her fist back and punched the Finnish guy in the nose.

"Ouch! Ouch! [Finnish swear word]!" he screamed.

"Shouldn't we do something about this?" Marios asked Lou.

"This is Aleksander," Lou replied. "Let him have his few minutes."

* * *

**[Five minutes later…]**

"Okay, okay! We're on a schedule!" Ruben exclaimed. "Interns, get out here!"

The six interns rushed out from behind the curtain and pulled Eloise off of Aleksander.

"Arrgh, let go of me! Do you know who I am!?" Eloise screamed, kicking her legs.

Aleksander grabbed the back of one of the seats and pulled himself up.

His dark skin was now a shade of crimson, and it itched like hell…or Jahannam if you're Aleksander.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, OUCH!" he screamed, as he scratched himself.

"Well, better you than me," Adrijana remarked.

"Drop dead!" Aleksander snapped, as he tried to throw a leaf at Adrijana, though, being a leaf, it just dropped to the ground.

"Pathetic," Adrijana said, laughing.

"Okay, people!" Ruben announced, clapping his hands. "Tia, Luko, Sanna, Dani and Adrijana are all advancing to the next round. Aleksander, as amusing as that was, you are now sitting out with Marios."

"Eh, I'm safe anyway," Aleksander shrugged.

"As for the remaining five, you will proceed onto the next round!" Ruben continued. "The trash round!

Also, from this round on, there is to be no help from the model!"

"Damn it," Luko groaned.

"This time round, you will all have to make clothes out of a certain kind of general waste. You have one hour from now! Make the most of it!"

"Okay, we made it!" Dani exclaimed excitedly. "Just two more rounds and we should be able to get immunity! All you have to do is flash and Ruben will be on his knees."

"Yeah…I'm not sure if I feel comfortable doing that," Agnessa sighed.

"Come on, Agnessa, we'll be one step closer to winning the million!" Dani exclaimed, putting her arm on Agnessa's shoulder. "I'm planning on splitting it four ways between you, me, Zeferino and Hadi."

"Oh…well…er…" Agnessa said hesitantly, not sure whether she should accept the offer.

"I knew you'd come through," Dani interrupted. "Now, come on, we should get started now! We wouldn't want Adrijana to win."

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Agnessa (Belarus): Dani had no respect for me in this challenge! As much as 250 grand would change my life, I couldn't defend on flashing for it!**

**And the whole reason she was so desperate to win was to stop Adrijana!**

**UGH! I just wanted to slap her in the face and tell her the truth. But she could leave. Was it really worth it?]**

* * *

Katerina continued to cry as she sat on a crate.

Tia had just walked over.

"Hey, Kat, are you alright?" Tia asked.

"No," Katerina sobbed.

"If this is about Ruben, he has no idea what he's talking about," Tia told her. "You're a very beautiful girl. I, of course, mean it platonically."

"I know. It just really gets to me," Katerina sighed, before getting up. "You know what, I can cry about it later. We've got a challenge to win!"

"There's the Katerina I know!" Tia exclaimed, smiling. "So, it looks like we've been given plastic bottles for this round. We could cut off the tops and make…"

She noticed Katerina frowning at this.

"…oh, or not," Tia added, blushing.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tia (Bulgaria): Ruben, you are a monster! Is every girl besides Agnessa and Intern #4 just an ogre to you?**

**I hope you get everything that's coming to you. You sick. Piece. Of [Bulgarian swear word]!**

* * *

**Hans (Norway, Co-Host): [he has his head crouched and his palms on his temples] Just a few more hours. Just a few more hours.]**

* * *

Adrijana could not have happier when she realized what form of waste they were given.

Pavils, on the other hand, could not have looked more disgusted.

"You're kidding me," he said, his eyes widened.

Right in front of the two was a huge plastic bin filled with –

Faeces!

"Oh yes!" Adrijana squealed in delight.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): Isn't it wonderful when bad things happen to people besides you?**

**[she leans back and accidentally falls into the toilet]**

**Bleck!]**

* * *

"Okay, everyone, time's up!" Ruben exclaimed. "First up for this round – Luko and Rikard."

Luko walked onstage reading a note.

"Please welcome, the first model of round 2 is, wearing an outfit made out of paper bags…Rikard!" he announced.

"Yeah, I just said his name," Ruben stated, rolling his eyes.

Rikard walked onstage anyways, and his outfit looked…to say the least…horrible.

There were paper bags that had been shoved onto his arms and legs, and his stomach and chest were completely exposed. He looked very embarrassed by this situation, and walked along the stage very stiffly.

"Here we have our Finnish model," Luko said. "He is wearing a…"

"Stop! Stop!" Ruben exclaimed, frowning. "Seriously, you put absolutely no effort into that!"

"Sorry. I tried to put something around his chest, but it kept falling off," Luko said in defence.

"No excuse," Ruben sighed. "You're going straight to last place."

"But we're the only ones so far in this round," Rikard pointed out.

"Yeah, that still makes you last," Ruben responded. "Rikard, go put some clothes on."

"I don't have any clothes," Rikard protested.

"Then put on your leaf outfit," Ruben replied, before turning to face the camera. "Next up, Dani!"

Dani came onstage and announced, "It's who you've all been waiting for – Agnessa."

Ruben started panting like a dog at this.

Agnessa walked onstage again.

"Here she is, wearing a bikini made out of polystyrene cups!" Dani announced.

"I am m**********g under my desk right now!" Ruben exclaimed in a creepy tone.

"Ugh!" everyone in the auditorium exclaimed.

"Agnessa and Dani, you have not failed to impress! Congratulations, and take a seat!" Ruben announced. "Next we have – Sanna!"

Sanna came onstage being pushed by Intern #6, who turned back and walked off once they'd reached the end.

"Please welcome, dressed in shining stainless steel, Tyge!" she announced.

Tyge came out dressed as a knight, with all the features expected.

"Here he is, dressed in a knight costume!" Sanna announced. "As you can see, it has a metal exterior, an…er…thing that's kind of like a hood thing…"

"You don't know any of the proper terms, I see," Ruben commented. "Eh, who cares. You made a good effort. Dani and Agnessa still lead, but you're second. Though you're not even close to them."

"Er…thanks," Sanna replied, nodding.

"Now, be good kids and go sit in the auditorium," Ruben smiled. "Next, the Bulgarian contestant, Tia!"

"Thank you for that, Ruben," Tia nodded. "Now, please welcome, dressed in plastic bottles, Katerina!"

Katerina waved at the camera as she walked out.

"As you can see, she is wearing a strapless dress with matching shoes."

Once again, Ruben looked rather disgusted by this.

"Oh come on. What's wrong?" Katerina asked angrily.

"Well…you see…the clearness of the plastic bottles…" Ruben replied hesitantly. "It looks all…s****y!"

"Grr…let me at him!" Katerina screamed, but Tia held her back.

"Hey, Katerina, it's nothing personal. Not everyone can be as perfect as Agnessa!" Ruben taunted.

Katerina gasped at this.

"Tia, let her go!" Agnessa shouted from the auditorium.

Tia did so, and Katerina leapt on Ruben and started attacking him. There was a fair share of punching, kicking, scratching and possibly even a bite or two.

"Go Katerina!" Aleksander cheered.

"Interns!" Ruben screamed. "INTERNS!"

* * *

Backstage, the interns were all watching the monitor and couldn't help but smile.

"Popcorn?" Intern #2 asked Intern #3.

"Don't mind if I do," Intern #3 replied, grabbing a fistful and shoving it into her mouth.

* * *

After ten minutes, Katerina decided that she'd done enough damage, and she leapt off Ruben and found a seat in the front row.

Ruben stood up, shook himself, and then looked at his wrist.

"YOU BIT ME!" he roared.

* * *

**[RV Toilet:**

**Intern #3 (Netherlands): You go Katerina!**

* * *

**Intern #4 (Iceland): I've been waiting all season for that!]**

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hans (Norway, Co-Host): That was rather satisfying, even if it was a tad violent.**

**However, the best is yet to happen!]**

* * *

"Okay…" Ruben said between breaths. "The final entry for this round – Adrijana!"

Adrijana walked on stage with a very sadistic look on her face.

"Looking as stunning as ever, please welcome Pavils Pakalu!" Adrijana announced.

Pavils stomped onstage with a very angry look on his face. It would an understatement to say that he didn't look delighted to be covered in animal waste.

"And here he comes now!" the Slovenian continued. "Wearing a sweater, shorts and matching shoes, all made out of cow faeces!"

"Ew!" the contestants and models in the audience gagged, but Ruben looked rather amused.

"Very good," he said, clapping. "I like it!"

"What? Are you kidding?" Pavils snapped.

"What can I say? The design is just…perfection," Ruben stated, shutting one eye, and putting his fingers together to make a 'camera'.

"Congratulations, Adrijana, you're through to the next round!" Ruben announced. "Sanna and Dani, you're safe too! Luko and Tia, see you both at the elimination ceremony."

"Oh well, you tried your best," Rikard sighed, patting Luko on the back.

"Is that a compliment?" Luko asked in confusion.

"Eh…maybe," Rikard replied.

"Adrijana, Dani and Sanna, as I stated earlier, in the final round you will make clothes out of food."

"Who do you think will win?" Marios asked Lou.

"I'll bet on Adrijana," Lou replied.

"Hmm…Dani's definitely fighting for immunity," Marios stated.

"I think Sanna could win. You know, as the underdog," Tia said.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Aleksander exclaimed, snapping his fingers. "How about the whoever wins the bet gets to decide what's for dinner, and the loser has to give me a foot massage."

"Okay," Marios nodded.

"Sounds good…I think," Tia agreed.

"I probably won't be here for dinner, so I don't think I can be in it," Lou pointed out.

"I'll vote on your behind," Luko offered.

"Behalf," Rikard hissed.

"Whatever," Luko said, rolling his eyes.

"Alright then!" Aleksander exclaimed, looking at a nearby camera. "Who will win immunity? And who will win the bet? Either way, I'm getting me a foot massage!"

* * *

"Okay, I've made it this far, and I'm not stepping down!" Dani exclaimed, a very forced smile on her face.

"Yeah…" Agnessa replied.

"If I don't win immunity, then I could be voted off, because, for SOME WEIRD REASON, everyone thinks I'm the villain and Adrijana is just some poor victim. She is such a blatant troll. I doubt that black is even her real hair colour."

"Er…sure…" Agnessa responded hesitantly.

"So, it looks like we've been given meat. All we have to do is put a couple of strips on your breasts and maybe make some underwear out of the bones and Ruben will be on the ground worshipping you!"

"What? NO!" Agnessa protested.

"Agnessa, please co-operate! That million is calling out me! Dani, take me! Dani, take me."

The Belarusian shuddered.

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Agnessa (Belarus): What was happening? Seriously, was Dani really that desperate? I had to do something about it, but…you know…was it worth it? Was it worth taking a million dollars away from her? I didn't know...]**

* * *

"So, what have we been given?" Tyge asked Sanna.

"A pile of banana skins," Sanna replied, as she picked one up in disgust.

"Cool, we could make a banana hammock," Tyge joked.

"That could work," Sanna nodded.

"I was kidding, but…okay!" Tyge exclaimed, shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

"Ugh, it won't come off," Pavils groaned, as he tried to scrape faeces off his back.

"Then take a ******* shower!" Adrijana suggested, rolling her eyes.

Pavils smirked at her, before saying, "So, what have we given for this round?"

"Potato skins," Adrijana replied, pointing at a crate that was full of them.

"Okay, I suppose it could be worse," Pavils nodded. "So, I was thinking, you could probably make a jacket and pants…"

"Nah," Adrijana interrupted. "I…have a better idea."

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Pavils (Latvia): [folds his arms and pouts] Harumph, this was gonna be fun!]**

* * *

Agnessa gritted her teeth as she continued to listen to Dani ramble on.

"…I mean, she has the whole look. Black eye shadow, blue lip gloss, and very white blusher. She's so stereotypical that it can't be true.

And seriously, how could someone get injured so often. She fakes everything. I just know it. What a tr…"

"ADRIJANA IS REAL!" Agnessa yelled angrily, before covering her mouth.

"What?" Dani asked, shaking her head.

"N-n-nothing," Agnessa replied.

"No, you said 'Adrijana is real.' What?" Dani asked, sounding rather panic-stricken.

Agnessa sighed, "I guess I better tell you now. Yes, Adrijana is real. She had a curse put on her family 100 years ago, making her accident-prone and anti-social."

"Oh…my…" Dani said, her eyes widened. "And I bullied her…on INTERNATIONAL TV!"

She burst into tears at this.

"No…Dani…don't cry," Agnessa said quickly.

"I've been bullied for much of my life. For being short, and weak, and for stealing stuff, and I've now and gone and done it to someone else! WAAAAAAAH!"

She looked up at Agnessa.

"I'm sorry I acted so crazy the last few days! I didn't mean it. But I did. Ugh! I'm sorry I made you wear those skimpy outfits in front of Ruben! I had no respect for you…I'm a terrible friend!"

"It's okay. I understand," Agnessa replied gently. "Now, what do you say we let Ruben know how we feel."

"How?" Dani asked, looking up at her in confusion.

"Here's how..." Agnessa replied.

* * *

"Time's up contestants! Line up at the back of the stage!" Ruben announced, before looking at the camera. "Only three of the remaining seven contestants are still up for immunity and their fate depends on their designs. First up for this round, Sanna!"

Sanna, once again, came on the stage being pushed by Intern #6.

"Hey everyone, please welcome a guy who I doubt needs another introduction – Tyge!"

Tyge walked out, looking rather confident despite what he was wearing.

"As you can see," Sanna continued. "Our Norwegian model is literally, and I mean literally, dressed in a banana hammock."

Ruben couldn't help but laugh at this.

"That's a good one!" he exclaimed, banging his fists on the podium. "I have to admit."

Tyge made it to the front of the stage, and he spun around so that his back was to the audience, and he started to twerk.

"Stop! STOP!" Ruben cried. "Only true hotties such as me and Agnessa can do that! That was excellent, regardless. Well done. Now please, go find a seat."

The Scandinavian couple nodded, and Tyge picked Sanna up off of the wheelchair and cradled her in his arms.

"Oh, you charmer," she sighed, smiling.

"Oh, my gag!" Ruben exclaimed obnoxiously, imitating a certain evil twin. "Next up, Adrijana!"

Adrijana rushed out, once again looking fiendishly delighted. "You've seen him in leaves, you've seen him in faeces, now please welcome…Pavils in potatoes!"

Pavils stomped out from behind the curtain, looking very angry and embarrassed.

"And here is our Latvian superstar!" Adrijana exclaimed, still with an evil look on her face. "Dressed in suspenders, a diaper and a nightcap. Oh, Pavils, honey, you're not holding up your lollipop."

Pavils growled and held up a huge ball of scrunched up potato peel on a stick.

The auditorium burst into laughter.

"Hey, Pavils, you forgot your pacifier!" Rikard taunted.

"Drop dead, f****t!" Pavils snapped, holding up his fist.

"So cute," Lou cooed.

"Okay, that was awesome!" Ruben exclaimed, also laughing. "Wow, it's hard to pick between that and Tyge, but it doesn't matter, because we've saved the best 'til last. And here to introduce our beauty, Dani!"

Dani walked onstage, still red from crying.

"Hi," she sighed. "Agnessa!"

Agnessa walked out, and Ruben could not have looked more dissatisfied.

For her whole body (except for her eyes) was covered in strips of steak.

"And here she is, wearing a beef burka!" Dani announced.

"What. The. ****!" Ruben roared. "What are you doing? A girl of your beauty isn't supposed to be in that sort of attire. That's for ugly girls!"

He briefly glared at Katerina as he said this, though she pretended not to notice.

"Absolutely atrocious. 0 points!" Ruben exclaimed, shooing them off the stage. "Now to pick the winner. They were both very well made, and the pitches were hilarious, but I can only pick one. And tonight's winner of immunity is…

…

…

…

…

…

…Adrijana!"

Adrijana shrugged, not looking particularly happy or sad.

"As for you six, you will be up for elimination tonight, and you will join your models in Loserville, population 20."

"21," Marios corrected.

"PLEASE…LEAVE!" Ruben screeched.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): My alliance and I are voting off Dani. It's between her and Sanna, and statistically, Dani is more of a threat.**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): So, Dani found out that Adrijana is real. Such a pity. But I'm going to give my three points to Marios. Just in case Dani comes back to her senses. You never know.]**

* * *

Ruben stood before the contestants with a tray of six marshmallows.

The fourteen contestants sat looking him, with all the models sitting beside their respective designers. The models had been given t-shirts and sweatpants to wear temporarily.

"Contestants," Ruben announced. "The six of you who did not receive the most votes will receive one of these tasty treats."

"Unless it's sugar free," Luko remarked.

"True. True. Very true. Luko," Ruben commented in response. "Now, I will start giving the marshmallow when SOMEONE gives me the results."

He glared at Hans as he said this. The Norwegian bus driver looked back, and then he said – "Oh yes! I almost forgot."

"Thank you," Ruben replied, beaming.

"The producers told me to do tonight's elimination," Hans continued, and he switched the bus to auto-pilot.

"What!?" Ruben exclaimed angrily. "But that's my job."

"Yeah…we're coming to that," Hans responded. "Anyways, the first marshmallow of tonight goes to…

…obviously, Adrijana!"

"Enjoy another day of torture," Pavils snapped at her.

"Thanks potato-breath," Adrijana smiled, before getting up to claim her marshmallow.

"And now onto the real thing!" Hans announced. "The second marshmallow of this evening goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Luko!"

"Yes!" Luko cheered, before picking up his sugar-free marshmallow and hurling it out of the window.

Outside, there was a guy who was being followed by a mime, when the marshmallow hit him in the chest, and he fell to the ground.

A few seconds later, the mime fell back, but didn't fall the whole way because he was in an 'invisible box'.

"Luko, you fascinate me sometimes," Rikard commented, laughing.

"Now that Luko is safe," Hans continued. "Only four marshmallows remain. The next person safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Tia!"

Katerina and Tia hugged each other in delight before Tia too went up to receive her marshmallow.

"Also safe…" Hans continued.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Aleksander."

"Finally," Aleksander sighed. "Seriously, I'm usually the first one safe."

"Actually, statistically…" Marios pointed out.

"I don't care," Aleksander snapped, before taking a bite out of his marshmallow.

"And now there are only three of you left!" Hans announced. "Sanna, Marios and Dani. And this is where I come to tonight's twist. There will be a double elimination tonight!"

"What!?" Ruben exclaimed. "I wasn't told about this."

"And this is where we come to Operation Pralin," Hans replied, an evil grin on his face.

"Er…" Ruben said in confusion.

"The first person leaving tonight is…" Hans began.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Dani."

Dani sighed, "I guess it was inevitable. I've been such a bully the last few days."

"Say what?" Adrijana asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Bye guys," Dani said, getting up, but Hans stopped her.

"Sorry, Dani, but you have to wait until the elimination ceremony is done," Hans said. "And finally, the moment you've all been waiting for. One more person will be eliminated tonight."

Marios and Sanna looked at each other nervously. Both were clearly nervous about this turn of events.

"And that person is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Ruben!"

"So, Marios, you heard the guy…" Ruben began. "Wait a minute…WHAT!?"

"You heard me correctly. You are leaving this show!" Hans exclaimed, pointing at the door.

"But…why?" Ruben asked in confusion.

"I think this guy will be able to explain," Hans replied, when a middle aged man with a silver suit and sunglasses walked onto the bus.

"Okay, I'm, like, so confused," Rikard said.

"Me too," Ruben agreed. "What is this all about?"

"Hello, I am one of the producers, Fridtjof Gerhardsson, or 'Frid' for short," Silver Suit said. "And, Ruben, it is your time to go."

"No! I demand an explanation for this!" Ruben snapped, stomping his feet about.

"Ruben, I think you know very well why this is happening, but I will explain for the contestants and the viewers at home," Frid replied, before turning to look at the teens.

"Now, many of you may be wondering why we even hired Ruben to be host in the first place."

"Er…wasn't it because he was a rip-off of Chris?" Luko asked, scratching his head.

"Hey!" Ruben exclaimed angrily.

"Yes, Luko, that was one of the reasons, but it wasn't the main one," Frid replied. "You see, Ruben has had a record of stalking Swedish celebrities for the past twenty or so years. For example, he would sneak into dressing rooms during concerts and demand autographs and sex. And he would often woo celebrities in very unusual ways, including entering Melodifestivalen to impress Charlotte Nilsson, and, as Marios here mentioned in the confessional, putting peanut butter into Petra Mede's hair."

Everyone stared at Ruben with weird looks on their faces.

"She said she enjoyed it!" Ruben protested.

"She was probably kidding," Sanna replied. "She is a comedienne, after all."

"Anyways!" Frid exclaimed. "The many celebrities who were victims of this reported it to us, and we attempted to find and arrest him, but all attempts failed.

Eventually we decided that in order to get him to come to us, we would need to give him a role on a TV show or something, and we decided to make him the host of this TV show here, Euro-Drama Roadtrip."

"So, wait a minute!" Tia exclaimed. "So, the only reason you made this show was as a revenge scheme?"

"Oh no," Frid shook his head. "People at the EBU had been talking about the concept for a while. We also used this as a way to prove to the Swedish police force just how bad Ruben's actions were.

And we succeeded in that, what with Ruben's actions towards Agnessa, Marios and the interns. Ugh, do not get me started on Intern #4. We had to burn those tapes! I feel disgusted just thinking about it."

He shuddered for a moment before finishing

"Okay, now for the moment this series has been building up to! Operation Pralin!" Frid exclaimed, snapping his fingers.

Two Swedish policemen came into the bus. One of them grabbed Ruben, while the other put him in handcuffs.

"What? Where are you talking me!?" Ruben cried.

"To a place where you'll be with your own kind," Frid replied, folding his arms. "Adieu, Ruben!"

"No! NO!" Ruben screamed, as he was dragged out of the bus. "You can't arrest me! HELP!"

"Okay, Dani and the models," Hans said once Ruben's screams could no longer be heard. "Another bus will be here to pick you up and take you to the airport in a few minutes. As for the rest of you, you are still in with a chance at a million euros."

Sanna and Marios both took a huge breath of relief.

"Now, who will go next? Where will we be going next? And who will host the show now that Ruben is gone?" Hans said to the camera. "Found out these questions and much more next time on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!"

* * *

_Votes –_

_Adrijana –_

_3pts – Dani_

_2pts – Aleksander_

_1pt – Marios_

* * *

_Sanna –_

_3pts – Marios_

_2pts – Luko_

_1pt – Tia_

* * *

_Marios –_

_3pts – Dani_

_2pts – Sanna_

_1pt – Aleksander_

* * *

_Tia –_

_3pts – Dani_

_2pts – Sanna_

_1pt – Aleksander_

* * *

_Luko –_

_3pts – Dani_

_2pts – Sanna_

_1pt – Aleksander_

* * *

_Aleksander – _

_3pts – Marios_

_2pts – Dani_

_1pt – Sanna_

* * *

_Dani –_

_3pts – Marios_

_2pts – Aleksander_

_1pt – Tia_

* * *

_Dani – 14pts_

_Marios – 10pts_

_Sanna – 7pts_

_Aleksander – 7pts_

_Tia – 2pts_

_Luko – 2pts_

* * *

**With that, Dani is the next to leave. The last of the couple's alliance. Wow, she was definitely a character who got beyond my control.  
**

**She started off as one of my favourites when this story started. Befriending Agnessa, beating up Eloise, getting together with Hadi...but then, yeah...**

**I decided enough was enough, but at least she left knowing what she'd done. Though she may have some trouble recovering...  
**

**We are now getting very close to the end. Many of you may be wondering who will be hosting the show for the last five episodes, and all will be revealed next time in...**

**...the Netherlands!**

* * *

**The final six, just to recap are -  
**

**Adrijana (Slovenia)**

**Aleksander (Albania)**

**Luko (Serbia)**

**Marios (Greece)**

**Sanna (Denmark)**

**and**

**Tia (Bulgaria)  
**

**3 girls and 3 boys. Five from the east and one from the west. One with a partner, the rest single. But only one winner...**

**Finally, this is the first chapter to exceed 8,000 words. Or at least it will if I keep typing...**

**I am almost there**

**Just a bit more**

**I HAVE MADE IT!**

**Yay! :-)**


	46. Ep24 Pt1 - Nether The Devil You Know Pt1

_Disclaimer - How did you get here?_

_[shoots bullet]  
_

_It's time for a request to be fulfilled..._

* * *

Hans cleared his throat and began the recap.

"Last time on Euro-Drama Roadtrip, the final seven went to France to compete in a fashion challenge. There was the good…"

He showed a shot of Tyge's knight costume.

"…the bad…"

He showed a shot of Rikard's paper bag costume.

"…and…uh…that."

He shows a shot of Pavils in his faeces costume.

"Seven eliminated contestants returned to help and act as models, after staff of the EBU were ordered by Ruben to kidnap the contestants and put them in plastic boxes with limited air…yeah, we activated Operation Pralin way too late.

Thanks to her constant bullying against Adrijana over the past few episodes, it was Dani, the Hungarian contestant, who left in seventh place.

Also, in a shocking twist, there was a double elimination that night, with Ruben being ejected from the show.

But who will go next? Where will we go next? And who will the host be?

Find out right now on...Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!"

* * *

"Ah, this is the life!" Aleksander exclaimed, as Marios continued to massage his feet. "Don't forget to get between the toes."

"Ugh, I've been doing this for twenty minutes. Can I stop now?" Marios asked.

"Hey, you lost that bet fair and square!" Aleksander reminded him. "Just ten more minutes."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Luko (Serbia): YES, FINAL SIX! I know I say this after every elimination, but I never expected to get this far. But I'm still here! Yay!**

**Also, I got to decide tonight's dinner! Pepperoni pizza!]**

* * *

"Hey, what the [Norwegian swear word]!" Hans exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Sanna asked.

"The engine's making weird noises," Hans replied, before the bus skidded to a halt. "And now it's stopped. It's such a shame Hadi's gone. He did such a good job at fixing it last time."

"So, are we stranded here?" Sanna asked.

"I suppose so," Hans sighed.

A few minutes later, an RV stopped next to the bus, and the front window opened.

"Hey, do you guys need a ride?" Intern #4 asked from the driver's seat.

"Oh my gosh, yes!" Luko exclaimed.

"Er…yeah…that'd be appreciated," Hans replied.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tia (Bulgaria): It was so cool to see those guys again. And it got better once you actually went into the RV…]**

* * *

"Woah!" Luko exclaimed, open mouthed in awe.

"Oh my gosh, it's you guys!" Intern #5 exclaimed in excitement, looking up from watching Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles on the flatscreen TV.

"Do you have satellite TV in here?" Sanna asked, once Tia had finished pushing her up the steps.

"It has over 3,000 channels from more than 40 different countries," Intern #6 stated. He was relaxing in a hot tub with Intern #1.

"Yeah," Intern #1 confirmed. "Did you know that there's a channel in Austria that plays nothing except the Sound of Music 24/7?"

"Interesting," Tia nodded.

"It's so great that Ruben's finally gone!" Intern #3 squealed as she lay on her bed. "I seriously felt like killing him."

"I didn't expect it to happen so early though," Intern #2 stated.

"Me neither, but better early than never…if that makes sense!" Intern #3 exclaimed. "So, I've wanted to talk to you guys all season. I know we were all really grumpy when we were eating that food, but that was when we were in Ruben's RV."

"He used to lock us all up into a dark cupboard and chain us to the walls. And we only ate one bowl of rice a day. To share," Intern #2 added. "Except Intern #4, of course."

"I heard that!" Intern #4 exclaimed from the driver's seat.

"It's true!" Intern #2 yelled back.

"Hey, you guys wouldn't mind doing an interview now, would you?" Intern #3 asked, now standing up.

"YES!" Adrijana yelled, and she stomped into the bathroom.

"No," the others replied in unison.

"Oh, oh, me first!" Luko exclaimed excitedly.

"Sure," Intern #3 nodded. "So, Luko, the Serbian contestant, how does it feel to have made it this far?"

"Are there cameras in this RV?" Luko asked her.

"Er…yes," Intern #3 replied.

"Oh, good! Hi mom!" Luko exclaimed, waving at the camera. "I've always wanted to do that."

"Uh-huh," Intern #3 nodded. "So, you didn't answer my question. How does it feel to have made it to the final six of Euro-Drama Roadtrip?"

"Absolutely awesome!" Luko replied, pumping his fist. "I didn't expect it at all. When I first got here, I remember thinking how strong all the other contestants looked, and that I didn't stand a chance. But here I am!"

"It's also worth noting that you got type-2 diabetes early on the season," Intern #3 continued. "How did that feel when it happened?"

"Jeez, insensitive much?" Intern #5 giggled, still with her eyes fixed on the TV screen. Intern #3 smirked at her.

"It's fine," Luko said. "It happened so suddenly though. One moment I'm running in a sweaty animal costume, and then I'm in some hospital bed with these doctors who are speaking some weird language, and testing my blood sugar."

"I see," Intern #3 giggled. "What was it like finding out?"

"Well," Luko replied, as he tried to remember. "This really hot nurse came up to me and told me the bad news, and I…er…screamed my head off.

I was really surprised that I even passed that elimination. But, like I said, I'm still here now!"

"Uh-huh. So, I'm sure you remember when you were in the bottom two with Amanda," Intern #3 reminded him. "They made you wait nearly two minutes for the results."

"Yeah," Luko said, shrugging. "It was really scary, but like I said, I made it."

"Interesting," Intern #3 nodded. "Well, it's been nice talking to you. I think I'll move onto Marios next. Luko, make yourself at home, and I'll see you later."

Luko nodded and stripped himself to his underwear before leaping into the hot tub.

Some of the water landed on the TV, making it short out.

"Whoops," Luko said, his eyes widened.

"It's okay," Intern #5 said. "It happened before. It'll come back in an hour. Besides, the show just ended."

At that moment, Marios sat down next to Intern #3.

"Marios. Marios, Marios, Marios," she sighed, smiling.

"Uh…" Marios replied, not really sure how to reply.

"I'd just like to say that I really want you to win," she told him. "You're probably my favourite of the final 6."

"Oh, me too!" Intern #2 agreed. "I wanted it to be you or Agnessa."

"I third that," Intern #1 added.

"You 'third' that?" Intern #6 repeated in confusion.

"Well, they both said it, so I couldn't say I second that," Intern #1 stated, shrugging.

Intern #6 sighed, "The English language is so weird."

"Anyways, you seem to be audience favourite. What do you think of that?" Intern #3 asked.

"I have to say, I was rather surprised," Marios replied. "I don't have many friends back home, so…"

His eyes widened.

"I feel like I'm having a serious déja vu moment right now," he said.

"That's probably 'cuz you've said those lines before," Intern #3 giggled.

"Actually, if I remember correctly, I said 'I don't have a lot of friends," Marios corrected. "How do I remember this stuff?"

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Pavils (Latvia): Because you have no life whatsoever! Jeez, I thought someone smart like you could figure that out!]**

* * *

"Because you're so smart," Intern #3 smiled. "On another note, I've noticed that you've been in the bottom two the last three ceremonies. Does that make you feel worried?"

"Yeah, somewhat," Marios nodded. "But it's best to just let things happen."

"Good philosophy. Very good," Intern #3 nodded. "Alright, it's been good to finally talk to you. Please enjoy yourself until then."

"You too," Marios replied, and then he got up and looked around. "Hey, where's Intern #5?"

"Oh, she…er…must have gone to the bathroom," Intern #3 replied.

"With Adrijana still inside?" Marios said, raising his eyebrows.

"Hmm…" Intern #3 said, her hand on her chin. "Our next contestant, everyone! Tia!"

Tia nodded and sat down next to Intern #3. Once she'd done so, Kelija crawled over and jumped on her lap.

"Wow, you two are inseparable!" Intern #3 commented.

"Yeah, I know. She follows me everywhere," Tia laughed. "I have to say, this place looks pretty sweet."

"I know right," Intern #3 replied, brushing her hair out of her face. "It's hard to believe that she used to hate you."

"Well, I couldn't really blame her," Tia shrugged, as she continued to stroke Kelija's ginger fur. "Her and Katerina were clearly very close. But we've obviously made up."

"So, let's get down to some questions and stuff," Intern #3 continued. "How does it feel to have made it to the final 6?"

"Excellent. I still can't believe I've made it this far. I didn't think I was the strongest of players, but I managed to slip through, and I thank God for that," Tia replied.

Aleksander, who was sitting nearby, gagged.

* * *

**[RV Toilet:**

**Aleksander (Albania): Doesn't it irk you up when people bring up God for no reason? I won a football game. I thank Gawd for that. THERE ARE STARVING CHILDREN IN AFRICA, PEOPLE, BUT HE HELPED YOU WIN YOUR FOOTBALL GAME!**

**[The camera turns to show Adrijana beside him, who sighs]**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): For once, I agree with you.**

**Aleksander (Albania): Too bad you couldn't agree that it's my turn to use the confessional.**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): Kid, sometimes you just have to take what you can get.]**

* * *

Intern #3 continued with her interview with Tia.

"Your stereotype on the official Euro-Drama Roadtrip website is "The Punk Rocker" and it's not hard to see why," Intern #3 stated. "Why did you decide to become one?"

"I've just always loved that type of music. There's not much else to it," Tia replied.

"Hey, did you know that 92 of teenagers have moved onto rap?" Intern #6 asked her from the hot tub. "I'm proud to be part of the 8 who still listen to rock."

"Did you get that off the internet?" Marios asked. "It's clearly not a real statistic. It's doesn't even have a '%' sign at the end."

"I think it makes sense," Tia nodded. "That's all I seem to hear on the radio."

"Along with that, you've also shown that you've done charity work," Intern #3 added. "Could you er…"

"Yeah?" Tia asked.

"I'm kinda hoping you know what I'm trying to say," Intern #3 stated hopefully. "Sometimes it's hard to finish sentences."

"Oh, yeah, I understand!" Tia nodded. "Well, what more can I say? I know that there are people who have it rougher than I do, and I just want to do something to help them."

"That's really cool!" Intern #3 commented. "But I was going to ask what charity work you've done in the past."

"Oh!" Tia exclaimed. "Well, you know, I've done 5ks, 10ks, half-marathons, and I even did a dunk-tank once. Wow, that was embarrassing. It almost destroyed all my street cred. It was worth it though. I raised 400 levs, and I bought 2 water pumps in Africa."

"Awesome," Intern #3 nodded. "Okay, we still have three more of the finalists to interview. Next up, Sanna!"

Intern #6 cheered. "Go Sanna! Dronning af Danmark!"

Sanna blushed as she wheeled herself over to Intern #3.

"What is he saying?" Intern #3 asked.

"Queen of Denmark," Sanna sighed. "Am I really that much of a hero?"

"You're the only Scandinavian contestant left. That's a pretty big achievement," Marios stated. He was now also in the hot tub.

"So, Sanna," Intern #3 began. "How shall I start this interview? Hmm…what's it like being paraplegic?"

"Well, that's forward," Intern #6 chuckled.

"Says the person who called her the Queen of Denmark," Intern #3 shot back.

Intern #1 laughed at this until Intern #6 splashed him with water.

"It sometimes has its setbacks, but it can actually be a lot of fun sometimes," Sanna replied. "I can do really cool stunts, and it makes walking in the school corridor very relaxing."

"Oh, you're makin' me jealous," Intern #3 giggled. "How does it feel to have made the final six?"

"Very good. I didn't expect to get so far," Sanna replied. "I've made a lot of new friends, and if I win the million euros, that would be the icing on the cake."

"You also have a boyfriend too now, eh?" Intern #3 said.

"Oh yes, Tyge," Sanna sighed with a smile on her face. "He's just so adventurous and chilled. I think that he's perfect."

"Personally, I think you go together like yin and yang," Intern #3 commented. "I hope you don't mind me saying, but I think it's like you're the fire, and he's the ice."

"I'm the fire?" Sanna repeated. "How? Oh yeah, I did that stunt through the ring of fire. I get it now."

"Oh…yeah…that's what I meant…" Intern #3 said awkwardly. "Yeah…"

* * *

**[RV Toilet:**

**Intern #3 (Netherlands): I was actually thinking of when she lost her temper at Pavils...]**

* * *

"Okay, I'm next!" Aleksander exclaimed, pushing Sanna and her wheelchair away from Intern #3, and he sat in a chair beside her.

"Oh…err, hi," Intern #3 replied, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Hello, and atje in my native tongue!" Aleksander exclaimed. "I see you've saved the best for last. Yes, I think it's no secret that I am the winner of this contest."

"There's no need to be so cocky!" Intern #3 frowned, her hands on her hips. "And you're not last. There's Adrijana."

"Yeah, if you can get her out of the bathroom," Aleksander sighed, jerking his thumb at the toilet door.

Intern #3 groaned. "Is it ready yet?"

There was no reply.

"IS IT READY YET!?" she yelled.

"Yes," said the faint voice of Intern #4.

"What's that all about?" Marios asked, raising an eyebrow

"Oh…er…I was asking if we were at a newsagent's yet so we can buy some chocolate, because chocolate is awesome!" Intern #3 squealed. "But now we can!"

"But…what…didn't you mean, 'are we there yet?" Marios asked, looking even more confused.

"Oh, yeah, of course. I guess my English is getting a bit rusty, tee-hee," Intern #3 giggled, before running to the door. "Come on, fellow interns! Let's get some chocolate!"

"Can we come too? I love chocolate!" Luko exclaimed excitedly

"Even though you're diabetic," Aleksander added, rolling his eyes.

Luko looked at him and stuck out his lower lip.

"We'll go in on our own. You just stay here and enjoy the RV. We'll be back in five minutes," Intern #5 said, before leaving and shutting the door after herself and the other five interns.

"Hey, what's that on the ground?" Tia asked, pointing at a small silver ball that Intern #5 had dropped.

"I dunno. It looks like a…like a…" Marios sighed. "…silver ball."

"It **is** a silver ball, Einstein!" Aleksander sighed. "Jeez, for someone with an IQ of 153…"

Aleksander was cut off when the silver ball started to beep, before spraying green gas everywhere.

"Ah, what's going on!?" Sanna screamed, waving her arms about.

"I don't know…" Tia replied, yawning. "But I'm feeling…kinda sleepy."

"Did they put *yawn* sleeping gas…in the ball?" Marios asked, before dropping to the ground.

"I can't think. Pineapple. Cheese," Luko replied, before his eyes shut tight.

* * *

"Ugh," Luko sighed, as he slowly opened his eyes. "Why is everything so blurry? Are we on the road again? Where am I?"

He sat up and looked around. He was sitting inside a clear plastic box which was dangling from a rope.

"ARRGH, what's going on!?" he screamed, as he knocked on the plastic walls.

* * *

**[RV Toilet:**

**Luko (Serbia): One minute, I was sitting in a hot tub and enjoying the show, and the next minute I'm inside swinging around in a plastic blox.  
**

**Life is weeeeeeeeird!]**

* * *

A few feet below the six contestants, who were all in plastic boxes dangling from rope, the six interns were ushering the twenty-two eliminated contestants across a wind farm.

"This way, this way!" Intern #3 exclaimed as she beckoned them to follow her.

* * *

**[RV Toilet:**

**Intern #3 (Netherlands): I can't believe I get to host in my own country. The producers have been putting me on hold for ages and I gave up hope…**

**But I get to do it! Yay!]**

* * *

"So, why have we been taken from our hotel to some smelly old wind farm!?" Anka snapped.

"I think she's about to tell us," Anton replied, rolling his eyes.

Anka put her finger in her mouth, and then she took it out and stuck it in Anton's ear.

"ACK, what the [Polish swear word] is wrong with you!?" he yelled, before walking a bit faster.

"Your questions will be answered right now!" Intern #3 announced, before standing on top of a crate and taking out a script. "You are here at this "smelly old wind farm" to help your favourite contestant in today's challenge. Here's the deal, the final six are currently inside plastic boxes that are dangling from a rope tied to one of these many wind turbines which you can see around us."

"Are those the same plastic boxes that we were put inside after we were kidnapped?" Lou asked, raising his hand.

"Yes, Lou, as a matter of fact, they are!" Intern #3 replied. "Except they now have air holes in them."

"Oh, kay," Lou nodded, sticking out his lower lip.

"So, now to explain the challenge. First things first, you are to split into groups depending on who you want to win," Intern #3 explained. "As you can see, the other five interns are setting up posts with the flags of the remaining contestants. When I say 'go', you all stand behind the post with the flag of your contestant. GO!"

"Let's go for Aleksander!" Jessie exclaimed, rushing over to the post with Albanian flag on it.

"Yeah, he's the only cool character left. Come on, Stela!" Anka exclaimed, grabbing her hand.

"Let go of me!" Stela yelled, slapping Anka away. "I don't have to do what you say!"

"Stela, get back here!" Anka yelled, as Stela walked over to the post with the Danish flag on it.

"Ignore her," Jessie sighed. "She is lost."

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Stela (Romania): Finally! I catch a break from those two morons! How did I get stuck hanging with them anyway?]**

* * *

"Okay, let's go over there," Lou said to Emilia, pointing at the Greek flag.

"Aw, but I want to help Adrijana," Emilia sighed.

"Adrijana doesn't want immunity," Lou reminded her. "She doesn't want us to help her."

"Good point," Emilia replied. "Okay, let's go with Marios."

"Hey, Eloise, how about we go with Adrijana?" Pavils asked, nudging her.

"I don't have to listen to you. You broke my heart," Eloise snapped.

"Er…no…you broke mine," Pavils replied, frowning. "Besides, remember yesterday when Adrijana covered me in faeces?"

"Er…yeah," Eloise replied.

"Well, there could have been a chance that Aleksander would have picked me instead of you, so you could have been with Adrijana, and been covered in faeces," Pavils explained.

Eloise gasped, "That b***h! I'll get her for this!"

"Well, there is one thing you can do, you know," Pavils told her. "Adrijana has a curse, and she doesn't want immunity, because the longer she stays on this show, the longer she gets tortured."

"I'm in!" Eloise exclaimed, and she stomped over the Slovenian post.

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Pavils (Latvia): That was so easy that I wasn't funny. Correction, it was!**

**Adrijana was going to regret ever covering me in faeces. And making me wear a diaper made out of potatoes. I can't tell which is worse. It probably doesn't matter.]**

* * *

By now, everyone was sorted into groups, which were as follows –

_Adrijana – Eloise and Pavils_

_Aleksander – Jessie and Anka_

_Luko – Shay, Mirzo and Johannes_

_Marios – Rikard, Emilia, Lou, Hadi and Dani_

_Sanna – Symon, Alma, Stela, Amanda, Tyge, Agnessa and Zeferino_

_Tia – Anton, Berto and Katerina._

"Okay, we're sorted!" Intern #3 exclaimed. "Now to explain the rules of this challenge – you will all be participating in a Total Drama trivia quiz!

Here's the deal, one by one, each one of you will be asked a question about Total Drama. It could be about one of the classic seasons, or it could be about this season.

If you answer a question wrong, you are out! Only one life each. The only exception is if everyone got their question wrong in that round.

Alright then, everyone get into a circle as we begin the first round!"

As everyone did so, Intern #3 looked at the camera and said, **"Warning, the rest of this episode contains a lot of spoilers from the original Total Drama franchise, so watch at your own risk. Or go and watch the other seasons. Have you made your decision?"**

She paused for five seconds.

"Good. Let's begin! We'll start simple with round 1 –"

She turned to the first contestant, Katerina.

"Katerina, what is the theme song of Total Drama?"

"Er…uh…um...I wanna be famous!" Katerina exclaimed.

"Correct," Intern #3 nodded. "Katerina, you are safe!"

"Berto," she continued. "Who are the only pair of twins to have been on this show?"

"There were twins?" Katerina asked, before Berto snapped his fingers. "Oh yes, Amy and Samey!"

"Also, correct, you are safe!" Intern #3 exclaimed.

"Er…who are they?" Katerina asked in confusion.

"They were in Pahkitew Island," Berto told her.

"Well, come on, that hasn't aired in my country yet!" Katerina protested.

"Yeah, we…er…forgot about that," Intern #1 stated awkwardly. "But, you know, live and learn!"

"Can I please continue?" Intern #3 asked. "Anton, here is your question on behalf of Tia –

Who wore braces…"

"ME!" Anton exclaimed without thinking.

"…in Total Drama island," she finished. "Incorrect. You are out. The correct answer was Beth!"

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Anton (Poland): I knew that! Ugh, no one gives me credit for anything!**

* * *

**Katerina (Macedonia): It still amazes me how Anton got onto this show. Seriously, just because he was a male Courtney?**

**As you can see, us Balkan girls got him BAD!]**

* * *

With that, Tia's team is now down to two people. Next we move onto Symon, and Sanna's team!"

Symon was currently wearing a black woollen ski mask, presumably to cover up his deformed face.

"Symon, name one of the two contestants who debuted in Total Drama World Tour."

"Oh…I'm bad with names…" Symon sighed. "Syria?"

"Close, but no cigar," Intern #3 sighed. "You are out! Alma, also for Sanna, what colour is Izzy's hair?"

"That's easy, red," Alma answered.

"I have ginger down on this answer card, but red will do. You are safe. Stela, which of these contestants does not wear glasses – Noah, Harold or Beth."

"Noah," Stela sighed.

"Right, you are!" Intern #3 squealed. "Amanda, which of these contestants never made it to the final five – Cody, Lindsay or Leshawna?"

"Lindsay," Amanda said politely.

"Yes, that's right. Tyge, who kissed Cody in the awake-a-thon in season 1?"

"Oh, I haven't seen it in years," Tyge sighed. "Gwen?"

"Incorrect – Noah," Intern #3 replied.

"Oh well," Tyge shrugged. "You can't win them all."

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Anton (Poland): Well, it's good he can fail sometimes! It's still not enough though! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE SO FLAWLESS YOU STONER!]**

* * *

"Agnessa, what leaf is on Owen's t-shirt?"

"Oh, it's on the tip of my tongue," Agnessa sighed. "Sycamore?"

"Close, maple. You are also out," Intern #3 told her. "Zeferino, who was the first contestant to go bald throughout the franchise?"

"How could I forget? Heather," Zeferino replied, a rather satisfied look on his face.

"Uh-huh. Correct. Sanna had seven supporters, but she is now down to four after this round. First to represent Marios, we have Rikard!"

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Rikard (Finland): I really wanted to support Luko, but that meant siding with the Russian r****d! That fata**, Shay, has got it coming!**

* * *

**Emilia (Netherlands): [facepalms] Rikard…you are such…a hypocrite.]**

* * *

"Ya-hoo!" Rikard cheered. "So, what's my first question?"

"What was the name of the Polish contestant in this contest?"

"Anton, of course," Rikard replied.

"Correct. Emilia, who was the first person to be voted off TDI?"

"Simple. Ezekiel," Emilia smiled.

"Absolutely right!" Intern #3 squealed, before turning to Lou. "Lou, '9' is the favourite number of which contestant?"

"Er…Owen?" Lou guessed uncertainly.

"Incorrect. With that, Team Marios is down a member," Intern #3 sighed, pointing at Lou to sit out with the other eliminates. "Hadi, what is Tyler afraid of?"

"Uh…chickens," Hadi remembered, nodding.

"Correct, you shall play another round. Dani…"

The Dutch intern had a rather sickened expression as she said Dani's name.

"…what colour is Shawn's hat?"

"Shawn? Who's he? Is he from TDPI? I haven't seen it yet," Dani sighed. "Black?"

"Incorrect. It is green," Intern #3 responded. "Please go sit out."

Dani sighed as she went to sit next to Lou on the bench.

"And next we have Luko's supporters, Shay, Mirzo and Johannes," Intern #3 announced. "Shay, who is Bridgette's boyfriend?"

"Geoff," Shay replied.

"Right!" Intern #3 exclaimed. "Mirzo, who got the highest score in the talent contest in TDI?"

"Oh, what's his name again…pass," Mirzo sighed.

"And you are out! Johannes, which two contestants were in Heather's alliance?"

"Lindsay and Beth," Johannes replied.

"Correct. And after this round, Team Luko is left with two members after this round, and now we go onto Aleksander's team.

Jessie, I have a very simple question for you – who won TDI in the original Canadian franchise?"

"A very simple question. A very simple one indeed," Jessie commented. "Too simple. There's got to be a catch!"

"There's no catch!" Intern #3 said, rolling her eyes. "Now answer it!"

"Okay…er…the 'I' could stand for Izzy so…Izzy," Jessie guessed.

"Er…no!" Intern #3 exclaimed. "The answer is Owen.

Anka, here's your question –

Name one of the final six contestants besides the one you are rooting for."

"Jessie," Anka replied quickly, naming the first person she saw.

"Also wrong. With that, Aleksander's team is out of today's challenge, and he will be up for elimination tonight."

"Darn it! This is your fault, Jessie!" Anka snapped, pushing the Italian girl.

"No, it's your fault!" Jessie yelled back, pushing Anka.

"How about we just blame it on Stela?" Anka asked.

"Okay, sounds good," Jessie nodded. "Stela, you suck!"

Stela ignored them, and whispered to Alma, "Aren't they such idiots?"

"Sure, okay," Alma sighed, before looking away.

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Stela (Romania): Would you guys be friends with me? Am I unbearable in some way? Is it my hair?]**

* * *

"And finally, Team Adrijana. Pavils, is Gwen a punk, goth or new wave?"

"Goth, duh," Pavils replied, rolling his eyes.

"Correct," Intern #3 nodded. "Eloise, how many contestants are/were competing in EDR?"

"Um…er…" Eloise scratched her in confusion.

"Come on, it's easy," Intern #3 sighed.

"Oh, twenty eight!" Eloise exclaimed brightly.

"Er…correct."

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Eloise (France): I swear someone just whispered the answer into my ear. Weird, huh?]**

* * *

_(Remaining contestants –_

_Team Adrijana – Eloise, Pavils_

_Team Luko – Shay, Johannes_

_Team Marios – Rikard, Emilia, Hadi_

_Team Sanna – Alma, Stela, Amanda, Zeferino_

_Team Tia – Berto, Katerina)_

"And in that ridiculously easy round, somehow 9 people got eliminated, and only 13 remain. In this next round, the questions get a bit harder, so concentrate!" Intern #3 announced, before turning to Eloise.

"First, Eloise, how many episodes are in the first season of TDI, not including specials?"

"Oh…er…26!" Eloise exclaimed confidently.

"Correct again. Pavils, how many songs were in Total Drama World Tour?"

"26?" Pavils guessed.

"Incorrect, 30. You are out! Team Adrijana is now down to one member."

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Pavils (Latvia): It took a while for me to realize why Eloise was doing so well, when I remembered! Adrijana's curse! Ania's probably been helping her! Seriously, she couldn't have picked me?]**

* * *

**[RV Toilet:**

**[There is a message on the lens written in black marker reading 'YOU CAN DREAM, FECES BOY!']**

* * *

"Next we have Johannes. Your question is – Who has a four-fingered handprint on their shirt in TDI?"

"Trent," Johannes replied.

"Correct. Shay, name one of the three contestants who participated in TDI but not in TDA or TDWT."

"What do those stand for?" Shay asked confusedly.

"Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action and Total Drama World Tour," Intern #3 sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, okay. Katie and Sadie," Shay replied.

"I only asked for one contestant, but you're safe. Luko's team still stands at two members!" Intern #3 announced to the camera. "Onto Team Marios –

First, Hadi, how many contestants in TDI began with 'L'?"

"Okay," Hadi sighed, tapping his forehead. "Lindsay, Leshawna, is there another one? Two?"

"Correct, you are still in!" Intern #3 exclaimed. "Emilia, you are next. Who was the first blonde contestant to be eliminated from TDI?"

"Okay," Emilia sighed. "Ezekiel, Eva, Noah…"

"You have five seconds," Intern #3 said to her.

"Bridgette!" Emilia blurted out.

"Is that your final answer?" Intern #3 asked.

"Uh…yes," Emilia replied hopefully.

"Congrats, you are still in!

Rikard, which of these countries was never visited in TDWT – Tanzania, Peru or India?"

"Oh…erm…I dunno…Tanzania?" Rikard answered uncertainly.

"Incorrect, India. You are out!"

"Damn it," Rikard groaned, before sitting next to Anton on the bench.

"With that, Team Marios is left with two members, Hadi and Emilia.

Onto Team Sanna now –

Zeferino, who was the last person to arrive on the dock in TDI?"

"Oh…er…Ezekiel?" Zeferino guessed.

"Incorrect. Izzy," Intern #3 replied. "Amanda, according to Sierra in TDWT, what year was Chris McLean born?"

"Nineteen…seventy…eight," Amanda said hesitantly.

"Correct. Stela, how many contestants were in TDA?"

"Fifteen," Stela responded.

"Correct. Alma, in the first challenge of the merge in TDI, who won immunity?"

"Okay, it was that challenge with the dares, and the log-running…Leshawna," Alma replied.

"Right you are!" Intern #3 exclaimed. "Team Sanna is left with three members, though they are still in the lead.

Finally, the contestants for Team Tia –

Katerina, who was the first contestant to quit Total Drama voluntarily?"

"Duncan," Katerina said confidently.

"Incorrect. Before him, DJ quit in TDA. You are out!" Intern #3 exclaimed, before Katerina sat on the loser bench. "The final question of this round –

Berto, which contestant is allergic to spiders?"

"Allergic to spiders?" Berto said in confusion.

"Afraid! Sorry, it was a typo," Intern #3 sighed. "Which contestant is afraid of spiders?"

"Okay…er…Cameron," Berto replied uncertainly.

"The answer I have here is Leshawna, but now that you mention it, Cameron was also afraid of spiders, so, yeah, you're safe!" Intern #3 exclaimed.

"Yes!" Berto cheered.

"And now we move onto round 3 – this time, it's Eurovision trivia! The questions are rather tricky this time, so they'll all be multiple choice. This time, let's start with Team Marios!"

_(Remaining: 9_

_Team Adrijana – Eloise_

_Team Luko – Shay, Johannes_

_Team Marios – Emilia, Hadi_

_Team Sanna – Alma, Stela, Amanda_

_Team Tia - Berto)_

"Emilia, you're first up!" Intern #3 announced. "Which country has come last in Eurovision the most times – Finland, Portugal or Norway?"

"Um…er…oh, wait, I remember, it was in the interval once! Norway!" Emilia exclaimed.

"Correct. You are safe. Hadi, in 1969, there was a tie in the voting. How many countries were tied? Was it two, three or four?"

"Two?" Hadi guessed uncertainly.

"Sorry, but that is wrong," Intern #3 sighed. "Emilia is now the only person left on Team Marios. Congratulations!"

"Er…thanks?" Emilia responded, not sure of what else to say.

"Next, the members of Team Sanna – Alma, who is the only Eurovision singer to have both won and come last – is it A. Annie Cotton, B. Niamh Kavanagh or C. Cory Brokken?"

"I don't know who any of them are," Alma sighed. "A. Annie Cotton?"

"Incorrect, Cory Brokken," Intern #3 replied, looking at the card she was holding. "Alma, you are out."

"Aw," Alma groaned, walking over to the bench.

"Next, Stela, in what year was the current Eurovision voting system introduced? (i.e. 1-8, 10 and 12 points) A. 1965, B. 1975 or C. 1985?"

"Er…1975?" Stela guessed.

"That is correct! You shall play for another round!" Intern #3 exclaimed. "Next, Amanda, what country has come second the most times – Ireland, UK or France?"

"UK," Amanda answered.

"You are also correct! Team Sanna is now left with two members. Berto and Team Tia – what was the theme of the Portuguese entry in 1981? A. Lipsyncing, B. Bananas or C. Zebras?"

"Um…bananas?" Berto guessed.

"Incorrect, lip-syncing," Intern #3 guessed.

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Berto (San Marino): Lip-syncing? Are you kidding me? Who writes a song about lip-syncing? You lip-sync in a song, but you don't tell people!]**

* * *

"Eloise, which country has gone the longest without winning? Malta, Cyprus or Portugal?"

"Er…uh…can you say that again?" Eloise asked.

"Which country has gone…" Intern #3 said again.

"Not you, I'm talking to someone else," Eloise replied. "Oh thanks, Portugal."

"Yes…correct," Intern #3 nodded. "Shay, who won the first Eurovision…"

"Russia!" Shay exclaimed quickly.

"No, Switzerland," Intern #3 replied, frowning. "You're out. And finally, Johannes, we are going to give you three scenarios.

Two of these scenarios were classic moments in the Eurovision, and one of these was made up by me on the spot. Which –

Scenario 1 – When the host in 1966 asked for the British votes, she accidentally said "Good night, London" instead of "Good evening, London". The British spokesperson then responded, "Good morning, Luxembourg"

Scenario 2 – In 1981, when the host asked Yugoslavia for their votes, the spokesperson responded "I don't have it"

Scenario 3 – In 1987, the Irish spokesperson accidentally announced the votes wrong and he accidentally said the s-word live on live television."

"Hmm…the third one seems too obvious," Johannes sighed. "But it also seems the least plausible. I'll go with scenario three, final answer!"

"Johannes, you are…" Intern #3 groaned. "Correct! Four more were eliminated this round, leaving five left to play for their favourite contestant. As of this round, Tia has no longer got a chance at immunity."

_(Remaining: 5 _

_Team Adrijana – Eloise_

_Team Luko – Johannes_

_Team Marios – Emilia_

_Team Sanna – Stela, Amanda)_

"Okay, only five of you remain!" Intern #3 announced, looking at her notes. "This is where we proceed to the lightning round. There will be a mix of Total Drama, Euro Drama and Eurovision questions, so stay focused. The questions are near-impossible, and most of you will have to rely on luck to do well.

The starting team this time is Team Luko!"

"Johannes, who represented Norway in Eurovision 1977 A. Jahn Teigen B. Anne-Karine Strom C. Anita Skorgan."

"I don't know who any of them are, but they all sound Norwegian," Johannes said. "Jahn Teigen?"

"Incorrect," Intern #3 sighed. "The correct answer is Anita Skorgan."

"Darn it," Johannes groaned.

"As of this round, Luko is eliminated from today's challenge," Intern #3 continued. "That is, unless everyone else gets eliminated from this round."

"Don't count on it," Eloise cackled, and she held out her palm for a few seconds, and started to do a handshake (only there was no one doing it with her) before putting her arm down by her side again.

"Eloise, here's your question," Emilia announced, holding another notecard up to her eyes. "What was the name of the 15th episode of Total Drama Action? Was it A. Super Hero-ld B. Million Dollar Babies or C. Dail M for Merger?"

"Wait, it's coming to me!" Eloise exclaimed, waving her palm up and down. "Oh, I got it, B!"

"Yes, correct," Intern #3 nodded. "Eloise is safe. Amanda, here's your question –

"What position did the Netherlands get in Eurovision 1993? A. 5th B. 6th C. 7th."

"I have no idea," Amanda groaned. "5th?"

"That is…

…

"Incorrect. 6th place."

"Damn," Amanda groaned. "Good luck, Stela."

Stela nodded at this uncertainly.

"Stela, here's your question. Which contestant was eliminated by the largest margin in EDR? A. Symon B. Pavils or C. Mirzo?"

"Okay, let me think," Stela said, before pausing for a moment. "Yeah, it was definitely Pavils!"

"None taken!" Pavils snapped.

"That is right!" Intern #3 exclaimed. "Emilia, who was the first contestant to have ever received a marshmallow on Total Drama Island? Duncan, Geoff or DJ?"

"Okay, I know this!" Emilia exclaimed, snapping her fingers. "Duncan was the last person to get a marshmallow before Courtney, and DJ definitely wasn't first because he didn't jump off the cliff…Geoff!"

"Interesting logic," Intern #3 nodded. "And it paid off. You are absolutely correct."

"Yay!" Emilia cheered, jumping up and down in joy

"Congratulations to the three of you that remain!" Intern #3 announced. "But we must keep going in this round…"

_(Remaining: 3_

_Team Adrijana – Eloise_

_Team Marios – Emilia_

_Team Sanna – Stela)_

"Eloise, in the Eurovision 1982, Germany won for the first time. How many points did they finish with? A. 159 B. 160 or C. 161."

"Alright…lemme see…oh yes, 161!" Eloise exclaimed.

"Right again!" Intern #3 exclaimed. "You are safe once more."

* * *

As she continued to ask the remaining three contestants questions, Hadi tapped Lou on the shoulder.

"Hey, Hadi, what's up?" Lou asked.

"Look, there's footprints on the grass," Hadi whispered to him, pointing ahead.

"Yeah, so?" Lou asked.

"Can't you see? They keep appearing and disappearing and then appearing again. It's like it's invisible person," Hadi pointed out.

"Oh no!" Lou exclaimed. "Do you think it's…Ania?"

"It could be," Hadi sighed. "But that means…Eloise must be cheating. We have to put a stop to it."

He picked up a rock off the ground, and then he handed it to Lou.

"Can you throw, because I suck?" Hadi asked him.

"Sure," Lou replied, and he brought his arm back to throw.

* * *

"…Sugar, Sky and Shawn," Emilia muttered, having just finished naming every Total Drama contestant. "There are exactly 10 contestants in Total Drama whose names have six letters."

"That took way too long, but since we never imposed a time limit, you are still in!" Intern #3 announced.

"Yes, go Marios!" Intern #2 cheered.

"Stela, here's your question," Intern #3 continued. "What country came in 12th place in the Eurovision Song Contest 1989? Norway, Netherlands or Israel?"

"Uh…Norway?" Stela guessed hopefully.

"I'm sorry, but that is incorrect," Intern #3 sighed. "Sanna is now eliminated from today's challenge.

Eloise here is your next question…"

* * *

_And this is where I cut the episode short. Join us next time when either Adrijana or Marios will get immunity.  
_

_Will Lou stop Ania?_

_And will there be enough content to cover the next episode?_

_Find out next time on Euro...Drama...Roadtrip!_


	47. Ep24 Pt2 - Nether The Devil You Know Pt2

_Yep, I'm back to updating every three days. Hopefully this will continue over the holidays, but I can't make any promises._

_Either way, here is the next chapter, and one more contestant will be eliminated before I reveal the final five -_

_Who won't make the cut?_

* * *

"Eloise, here is your next question," Intern #3 announced. "In the Eurovision 1994, how many points did Cyprus give to the United Kingdom? A. 0 B. 2 or C. 5?"

"Oh…er…um…it's on the tip of my tongue!" Eloise exclaimed.

"Now!" Hadi yelled, and Lou threw the rock he was holding.

The rock stopped in mid-air, and somehow managed to go in the opposite direction, hitting Lou smack in the eye.

"Ouch!" Lou yelled as he fell back on the bench.

* * *

"Eloise, we don't have all day," Intern #3 sighed, tapping her foot.

"Zero?" Eloise guessed.

"I'm sorry, but that is incorrect. Emilia, if you can answer this question correctly, then you will win this challenge for Marios."

"I can do this!" Emilia exclaimed, clenching her fists.

"That's the spirit," Intern #3 nodded. "Now, here's your question. What is the name of the oldest Total Drama fanfiction on the website ? Is it A. Rocky Waves B. Stuck or C. Spiderman?"

"Oh…I looked this up before…but I can't remember the name!" Emilia exclaimed. "Oh, what is it? What is it?"

"Do you have an answer?" Intern #3 asked her.

"Stuck?" she guessed hopefully.

"That…"

…

…

…

…

…

"…is absolutely correct! With that, Marios is immune from tonight's vote, and is the first person to advance to the final five. And just as well, he's been in the bottom two the last three times in a row!"

"Yes!" Emilia cheered. "I did it! I did it! I DID IT!"

"Hey, sweetie, I'm sorry to step on your moment, but I think I have a black eye!" Lou exclaimed, waving his arm.

"Oh…sorry," Emilia said sadly. "But still, I did it!"

"Here, I'll give you some aid," Alma said, opening up her first aid kit.

"Okay, Emilia, there's just one more thing left to do!" Intern #3 announced. "You see that wind turbine to your left?"

"Yeah," Emilia nodded.

"Marios is stuck up there. All you have to do is keep pulling the rope, and he'll be free," Intern #3 explained, before stepping back. "Take your time."

Emilia grabbed the rope and started to pull with all her might.

"Enh, enh!" she gasped. "Je n****n touw! Je moedern****n touw ! »

"Oh my, what…language!" Intern #5 exclaimed, blushing.

"That's right, Emilia! Tell that rope who's boss! That mother******g rope!" Intern #3 cheered.

By now, Emilia had pulled the pulled the spoke of the wind-turbine as low as it could go. From there, the plastic box hooked itself onto a rope at the bottom of the turbine which was going through a hook. The box dropped to the ground, and Emilia opened it and let Marios out.

"Yes, I'm free!" Marios cheered. "So, was that the challenge?"

"Yep," Emilia replied. "We had to answer all these, like, really hard questions, like I had name how many contestants had six letters in their name."

"Ten," Marios replied immediately. "So, where are the others?"

"They're still up on the wind turbines," Emilia replied.

"So why…" Marios started to shake with excitement. "Am I immune!?"

"Yes!" Emilia exclaimed.

"I'm immune! I'm immune! I'M IMMUNE!" Marios exclaimed, and he hugged Emilia. "I take that you were on my team."

"And I was the last one standing," Emilia replied.

"Thank-you-thank-you-thank-you!" Marios exclaimed.

* * *

**[RV Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): I've been in the bottom two in the last three ceremonies, but not today! I'm going to the final five!]**

* * *

Intern #3 picked up a megaphone and aimed it at the sky.

"Attention to those of you who are still up in the turbines! The eliminated contestants participated in a challenge today where they had to answer trivia questions, and the last person standing could give immunity to the person of their choice. Marios was the winner of today's challenge thanks to Emilia, so you five are all up for elimination. Just say your votes to the camera, and we'll announce the results momentarily!"

* * *

**[Plastic Box:**

**Tia (Bulgaria): Great, we're not even allowed to discuss it. Er…I'll give three points to Sanna, two points to Adrijana and one point to Aleksander.**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): Today, someone from the White Alliance has to go. They are the main threat to me.**

**If they and I make it to the final four together, then guess who they'll vote off first?**

**Exactly. I'd like to give three points to Tia since she's more of a threat, but Adrijana is more likely to vote off Luko. So, three points to Luko!**

* * *

**Adrijana (Slovenia): I'm voting for Aleksander. He's a huge pest, and the others don't deserve to eat well!]**

* * *

"Okay, here are the results!" Intern #3 announced into her megaphone. "Also, there is a twist tonight. Usually, the contestant who receives the most votes is eliminated.

Tonight, the top 2 contestants will compete in a tiebreaker event, even if the difference between their number of votes wasn't even close.

If I call your name, you are safe, and someone will be near your turbine to pull you down.

Here, my fellow intern, Intern #5, has five marshmallows on a plate, and the first one goes to…"

"Marios, since he is immune!"

Marios nodded satisfyingly before walking up to the plate to collect his sugary treat.

"Yes!" he exclaimed triumphantly.

"And now onto the real deal!" Intern #3 announced. "The next marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Tia!"

"Eeeeeeiiiii!" Katerina squeed, before grabbing the rope and pulling Tia down

There was a static cut to the moment where an out of breath Katerina panted before unlocking the door of the box and letting Tia out.

"Congratulations!" Katerina exclaimed, as they shared a hug. "You've made it to the final five!"

"I have? I have!" Tia exclaimed, and she stuck out her tongue and did a rock sign. "ROCK 'N' ROLL!"

"If you have just tuned in, here is a recap of what has just happened," Intern #3 said to the camera. "Marios won immunity in today's challenge, and Tia has just been announced safe. Luko, Sanna, Adrijana and Aleksander are still on the chopping block, but I will now announce the next person who is safe…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Aleksander!"

"Ha, no surprises there!" Aleksander exclaimed. "Come on, get me down from here!"

"Okay, just gimme a minute!" Anka snapped as she started to pull the rope. "C'mon, Jessie, I could use some help here!"

"Nah, I don't take orders from people," Jessie snapped.

"Ugh," Anka groaned

* * *

Once again, the show cut to the point where Anka had unlocked and door and Aleksander was let out.

"Well, that didn't take forever!" he yelled sarcastically.

"Maybe it wouldn't have taken as long if SOMEONE hadn't decided to slack off!" Anka yelled back, gesturing towards Jessie.

"You're such a b****!" Jessie yelled at Anka.

"You're such a s***!" Anka yelled back.

"C***!"

"W****!"

"M**********r!"

"Poophead!"

"Is that the best you can do?" Jessie laughed.

"I couldn't think of anything else!" Anka yelled.

"CAN YOU TWO SHUT UP!?" Aleksander yelled at them. "Let Intern #3 here announce the rest of the results!"

"As you can see, there are only two marshmallows left on this plate!" Intern #3 announced. "Only one more person will be saved before we start the tiebreaker. Today, the contestants who came second and third in tonight's vote had the same amount of points, but only one of them had received three-points from another contestant, and the other one is safe for tonight."

"Wha..." said a confused Luko.

"The next marshmallow will either go to Luko, Sanna or Adrijana. I can now reveal that it is for…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Adrijana."

"Well, I suppose it was to be expected," Adrijana sighed as Pavils and Eloise pulled her down.

"So, Sanna and Luko are tonight's bottom two!" Intern #3 announced. "As a result, they will both have to participate in a tiebreaker.

Right now, Intern #1 and #2 are hiding the keys that open their boxes. All of you will have is try and find the key that opens the box that Sanna or Luko is trapped inside. Sanna's key has a yellow tag and Luko's key has a sky-blue tag.

But first, you both have to choose sides.

Those of you who are rooting for Sanna, go behind the post with the Danish flag, and those of you who are rooting for Luko, go behind the post with the Serbian flag.

You may choose…now!"

The contestants who had already rooted for Sanna/Luko quickly went to stand behind their respective posts, while everyone else chose sides on the spot.

"Let's go for Luko. He is a fellow Balkan," Katerina said to Tia.

"He is in my alliance, so I'm rooting for him anyway," Tia replied, and they both rushed over, with Marios not far behind.

In the end, the teams ended up as follows –

Team Sanna – Symon, Alma, Stela, Amanda, Tyge, Agnessa, Zeferino, Rikard, Emilia, Berto, Hadi, Dani, Adrijana, Aleksander and Lou (15)

Team Luko – Shay, Mirzo, Johannes, Anka, Jessie, Katerina, Tia, Marios, Anton, Pavils and Eloise (11)

"Okay, one of you must volunteer to pull the contestants down from the rope. The rest of you will split into groups and try and find the keys.

You may begin...now!"

* * *

"Okay, I think Mirzo could pull the rope for us," Johannes said.

"Oh come on, I'm not that good…"

"Not a good time!" Johannes snapped, pointing at the rope.

"Whatever," Mirzo replied, and he rushed up to the rope and started to pull.

* * *

"Tyge, you should pull it for Sanna," Alma recommended.

"Got it!" Tyge exclaimed, before also starting to pull the rope.

"Okay, everyone, let's spread out!" Alma ordered. "Come on, Symon, let's go!"

"Er…is it okay if I join you?" Stela asked.

"Sure, but come on! We're in a rush!" Alma exclaimed.

"Okay," Stela sighed.

* * *

"I have a plan!" Emilia announced to her group, which was made up of her, Lou, Rikard and Berto. "The three of you link arms!"

"Er…what does this…" Berto asked confusedly.

"Just do it!" Emilia yelled.

"Okay, okay," the three guys mumbled as they did so.

"Alright, now I'll do this…" Emilia said, linking arms with Lou and then dragging him over and linking arms with Berto. "Now we are all looking different directions! We'll have 360 vision. We'll have the key in no time!"

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Lou asked her.

"I did this with my friends in elementary school when our class went to the woods to find J-cloths," Emilia replied.

"J-cloths?" Lou repeated in amusement.

"We were on a budget! Now come on, there's no time to lose!" Emilia exclaimed.

* * *

"This is nice, isn't it?" Dani asked the others. "The four of us together again."

"Yeah, I 'spose so," Hadi agreed. "Things have been really intense lately. What with me thinking that Agnessa was a villain, and then Dani feeding Adrijana…still, it's good that it's all over."

"Isn't it so hard to believe that we only met four weeks ago?" Zeferino asked.

"Yeah, I know," Agnessa agreed. "Six months ago, I couldn't even speak English. But now I'm here. I couldn't be happier."

"Me neither," Zeferino replied, and they both shared a kiss.

The four of them were so engrossed in their conversation, that they did not notice that they had just gone past the keys, which were lying on the grass nearby.

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): Please tell me I am not alone when I say that the 'Frilly Foursome' makes me barf! I know I've said this before, but please tell me one of you agree!**

* * *

**Hadi (Israel): Does Amanda realize that we can watch all of her confessionals? The joke's on you, b****!]**

* * *

"Come on, Eloise. I don't have all day!" Pavils exclaimed, as he waited impatiently for the French supermodel to catch up with him

"I'm tired. I need to sit down," Eloise panted.

"Yeah, I suppose you can rest for a bit. I don't really care for the challenge anyway," Pavils replied, and they both sat under a tree.

"Why did we pick Luko, anyway?" Eloise asked. "I thought you hated him."

"He stole my moves. I got over that ages ago," Pavils replied. "Besides, he wasn't as bad as Sanna. She still can't admit that I set her and Tyge up. She can't admit that I, the Latvian cupid, struck again! Don't you always hate when nobody gives you credit?"

"I know. Once I helped with the design of a jumper made by a designer in Abercrombie and Fitch, and he didn't give me any credit. All he did was let me model for it."

"Poor you," Pavils replied, rolling his eyes.

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Emilia (Netherlands): I looked this up when I got back to Sweden. What bull****! Eloise was reading a magazine while the designer was making a prototype of the jumper, and he asked her to pass him a box of sequins.**

**That's totally worth crediting her for!]**

* * *

"I just wanted to help support myself," Eloise sighed. "I mean, at only seventeen million euros…"

"What is your deal!?" Pavils yelled angrily, his hands in the air.

"What are you talking about?" Eloise snapped.

"You! I mean, you've got it made! Fame, fortune, glory! I've seen you on the cover of tabloids back home!

What do I have? I live in some old village in Latvia with my parents and my five siblings! We can only just afford to eat, and with all the bills that we have to pay because of my little brothers…"

Eloise was about to open her mouth to speak, but it was clear that Pavils wasn't finished.

"Ugh…I came onto this show to make a difference to my family. And what happened? I lost control and now half the continent thinks I'm an asshole!"

"Oh, I totally feel you," Eloise said compassionately. "Did you see how bad Agnessa made me look?"

"She didn't make you look bad, you made her look bad! And you made yourself look bad as well!" Pavils snapped. "And what do you have to lose? You're only sixteen and you're worth more than I'll probably ever make! You feel sorry for yourself? You've got paradise to look forward to! I can't believe I ever ****ed you! You may have them tits, and silky blonde hair, and…I could go on forever! But you are a horrible old b**** on the inside! I hope every girl like you gets put into a concentration camp and shot to death!"

Eloise froze for a minute, before bursting into tears.

"What did I ever do to you!?" she cried, as she stood up. "Can I help it that I'm so gorgeous and rich and famous? No! Just like you can't help being an annoying little peon!"

She swung back her leg and kicked Pavils in the balls.

"GAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Pavils screamed, clutching himself. "What was that for!?"

"First Lou, then Rikard and now me!" Eloise cackled, still with tears in her eyes. "Just face it, the whole continent thinks you are an a******!"

"I know…WERE YOU NOT LISTENING THE LAST FIVE MINUTES!?" Pavils yelled as he lay on the ground.

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Pavils (Latvia): What…a b****!**

* * *

**Eloise (France): What…an a********

* * *

**Emilia (Netherlands): Crystal Pepsi vs New Coke. Doing my homework vs Cleaning my room. Pavils vs Eloise. Trying to choose between any of these is impossible because they are all equally horrible!]**

* * *

_(Katerina, Tia, Kelija and Marios)_

"Okay, we really need to find those keys!" Marios exclaimed. "Our fate in this game depends on it!"

"Marios, just sayin', you're kind of overreacting," Katerina commented.

"Think about it, Kat," Marios began.

"Please don't call me that," Katerina groaned.

"If Sanna leaves, then we'll be left with a majority of the contestants, and we'll easily make the final three," Marios replied. "From there, every man for themselves!"

"Er…excuse me?" Tia asked, her hands on her hips.

"It's just an expression," Marios sighed, his palms in the air.

"Neow!" Kelija exclaimed repeatedly as she walked alongside them. "Neow! Neow! Neow! Neow!"

"What's with her? Is she thirsty?" Marios asked.

"I think she's trying to tell us something," Katerina said. "What's up, girl?"

"Neow, neow-neow," Kelija purred, and she led them straight ahead.

"Where is she taking us?" Tia asked.

"I think she found the keys. She's like a metal detector," Katerina explained. "Once I went on holidays to Croatia and I lost one of my earrings, and she found them buried in the sand."

"Cool," Tia nodded.

"Hey, look, the keys!" Marios exclaimed, pointing ahead.

The three of them rushed over to Kelija, who pointed her paw at a bunch of keys that were lying in the grass.

"We found them!" Katerina exclaimed. "So, how do we know which one is the right one?"

"Perhaps that's the challenge," Tia suggested.

"It doesn't matter. Look, these have a yellow tag!" Marios exclaimed, picking them up. "These are Sanna's."

"Oh, darn," Katerina sighed.

"Well, I suppose we'll just have to keep looking," Marios sighed, and he tossed the keys over his shoulder and the group rushed off.

Meanwhile, Pavils was curled up into a ball underneath a tree when the keys dropped down in front of him.

He looked up at them for a moment, before shutting his eyes again.

* * *

"Ugh, I hate this challenge. It's so boring!" Anka whined.

"Shut up!" Jessie yelled. "But yeah, you're right."

The two Mediterranean girls had decided to form a group of two to look for Luko's key.

"Hey, look, Pavils is sleeping under a tree," Anka said, pointing at him nearby.

"I guess he must be tired of being rejected all the time," Jessie snorted.

Pavils opened his eyes and stretched.

"What do you girls want?" he asked, yawning.

"Nothin', it's a free country," Anka shrugged.

"Wait a minute!" Jessie exclaimed, pointing at the ground. "We want those keys."

"These?" Pavils asked, rushing over to them and picking them up. "Well, they'll come at a price."

"We've nothin' on us!" Jessie yelled. "Now give!"

"I didn't necessarily mean money," Pavils shrugged. "I meant…kisses."

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Pavils (Latvia): Sure, they're probably the most annoying girls in the contest. Besides Lou of course, haha…**

**Anyways, either way, a guy's gotta make love! Otherwise he explodes. Fact!]**

* * *

"What…come on…" Jessie protested, but Anka didn't seem as reluctant.

"Okay!" she exclaimed, and she ran over to Pavils, squeezed him, and started to french him on the lips.

"Alright," Jessie sighed, tapping her foot. "You got your kiss, now give us the keys!"

"Uh-uh, you gotta pucker up too," Pavils said, shaking the keys. "Otherwise, no keys for you."

"Okay, c'mere," Jessie said in a sexy voice, and she lured Pavils over. Pavils obeyed, and was subsequently kneed in the balls by her.

"Not…again," Pavils groaned, as he dropped the keys to clutch himself.

"_Grazie_," Jessie said, smiling, before she and Anka ran off.

"Congratulations, you took the wrong keys," Pavils muttered, an evil grin on his face.

* * *

Marios, Katerina and Tia continued to walk throughout the wind farm when Kelija started to purr repeatedly again.

"Neow!" she exclaimed. "Neow-neow! Neow-neow! Neow-neow!"

"Kelija, what's up?" Tia asked.

"I think she's found something else," Katerina stated.

"Let's hope it's the real deal this time," Marios sighed, as the three of them started to run after the cat.

Kelija lead them to the front of a wind turbine, and right in front of it…

"Hey, look, the keys!" Marios exclaimed, and he ran over to pick them up. "And sure enough, they've got a blue tag."

"Well, come on, let's get back!" Tia said, and the three of them rushed off.

* * *

By now, Anka and Jessie had arrived back, where Mirzo was standing in front of Luko's back.

"Finally!" said the muffled voice of Luko as he banged on the wall. "Get me out of here!"

"Quick, before the others come!" Mirzo exclaimed, clapping his hands.

"We don't know which one it is," Jessie sighed. "There's like a gazillion of them here."

"Well, you could at least try one," Mirzo said, putting his palm to his face.

"Alright, how about this one?" Jessie suggested, holding up one of the keys on the ring.

"JUST PUT IT IN!" Luko screeched.

"Okay, you've upset me now! Anka, you let him out," Jessie whined.

"No, you do it," Anka snapped.

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"Gimme those," Mirzo groaned, snatching the keys off of Jessie, before looking at them closely.

"What are you waiting for?" Luko asked impatiently.

"These have a yellow tag. We need the ones with the blue tag," Mirzo stated.

"Oh, you idiots," Luko groaned, put his head in his hands.

"What did we do wrong?" Jessie asked angrily.

"You got the keys for Sanna's box," Mirzo groaned.

"Okay, we'll just have to try that one. Jeez," Anka sighed, and she took the keys off of Mirzo and walked over to Sanna's box.

"No, what are you doing!?" Mirzo exclaimed, his hands on his head.

"We're opening the other door," Jessie said, rolling her eyes.

"Gosh, are you really that…" Mirzo paused when he saw Marios, Katerina, Tia and Kelija running towards them. Katerina was holding the keys and waving them in the air.

"Thank goodness you're here!" Mirzo exclaimed. "Quick, Jessie and Anka are already trying to open Sanna's box."

"Aren't they on our team?" Marios asked in confusion.

"No time to explain," Mirzo replied.

"Help me! Quick!" Luko shouted as continued to bang from the inside of the box.

"Do you know any way we can know which one opens it?" Tia asked Marios.

"Sorry, but no," Marios sighed, shrugging. "It's all a matter of trial and error! Quick, let's get started!"

Katerina inserted one of the keys into the hole and tried to unlock it.

"No, nothing," Katerina sighed, and she tried the next key.

* * *

"How are we doing, Anka?" Jessie asked.

"Gimme a break! I'm trying my best!" Anka exclaimed impatiently.

* * *

"Katerina, hurry up!" Marios exclaimed. "They might…"

…

* * *

"Got it!" Anka exclaimed, as she unlocked the door of Sanna's box and let her out.

"Well, that's a wrap!" Intern #3 announced as she popped out of nowhere. "Congratulations, Sanna, you are the last person to make the final five. As for Luko, you are out of the contest! Saying that, you made it to a very respectable sixth place."

"Oh well, I've had fun," Luko sighed as he was let out of the box. "6th out of twenty-eight is very good. I suppose this was just my time."

"Well, it looks like we're down to an alliance of two," Tia sighed.

"Maybe it's for the best," Marios responded. "It would have been boring if we'd all made the final three. We're going to have to fight for the final now."

"Excellent way of putting it!" Intern #3 applauded. "So, we now have our final five!"

The camera quickly cut to the next scene, where it was now dark, and Intern #2 was standing next to her and holding a flashlight.

"First up, she's gone down a ramp into a pile of pillows, she's jumped through a hoop of fire, and all in the comfort of her wheelchair..."

"Sanna!"

Intern #2 shone the flashlight on Sanna, and while she was initially put off by the brightness, she managed a smile and a wave.

"Second, he knows 43 languages, every Eurovision song to this day and he successfully made it through the bottom two three times in a row…"

"Marios!"

Marios crossed his arms and made an 'X'. Meanwhile, his fingers made 'spock' signs and he roared, "NERDFIGHTERS!"

"Third, she's a hardcore punk rocker, a former enemy of cats and overall a very charitable person…"

"Tia!"

Tia brushed her back before sticking out her tongue and making a 'rock' sign. After two seconds, she put her hand back down and rolled her eyes.

"Fourth, he's an excellent chef, a surprisingly good schemer, and generally not very liked…"

"Aleksander!"

Aleksander flipped Intern #3 the bird, but since it wasn't live, it was censored with pixelation.

"Finally, she's got…er…black hair, blue lips, and the best position for Slovenia since their Eurovision debut in 1993…"

"Adrijana!"

Adrijana folded her arms and quickly turned away from the light.

"Go away!" she yelled.

"Hans will be here to pick you all up in a minute, and he will drop all of the eliminates off at Amsterdam airport in half an hour. Until then, you are free to do as you please!"

"Does that mean Hans got the bus fixed?" Sanna asked, raising her hand.

"Oh, the bus was never broken. We only pretended it was broken so you'd come onto our RV and we could gas you."

Most of the contestant raised an eyebrow at this.

"Oh, and so we could interview you. Don't forget that. Heh-heh," Intern #3 giggled uncomfortably. "Come on, interns, let's get to our RV! Doei!"

With that, the six interns rushed to their RV and took off.

"To the final five!" Luko cheered.

"To the final five!" cheered everyone else.

"Good work, girl," Tyge said to Sanna, getting on his knees and putting an arm on her shoulder.

"Thanks," Sanna replied in a sexy voice.

"By the way, I took your advice and watched the reruns," Tyge replied.

"Oh, so…does Amanda…you know…"

"Nah, she was lying. She doesn't care about me at all," Tyge replied. "But that's not to say she can't change later."

"I dunno, Tyge. Some people never change," Sanna sighed.

"Maybe. Maybe not," Tyge replied, before kissing her on the cheek.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Emilia asked Adrijana, as she walked over to her with Lou.

"Same as ever," Adrijana replied. "Though I suppose it could have been worse. If I had never been on this show, I would have never met you. The only person who was ever a friend to me."

"I'm not the only one," Emilia replied. "The whole of Slovenia is probably rooting for you right now. You've made the final five. That's a first for Slovenia."

"Yeah, Adrijana, curse or not, you should be proud," Lou added.

"But I haven't done this for myself," Adrijana sighed. "This is only going to be good for everyone else!"

"Well, does it matter?" Emilia asked her. "Isn't it better to put other people before yourself?"

"Yes, but that's what I've been doing my whole life. Sixteen whole years, and nothing good ever happens to me," Adrijana groaned.

"Don't give up. Trust me, you'll get through it," Emilia said. "Have faith."

"Believing won't make things happen," Adrijana sighed before managing a smile. "But thank you either way."

"No problem," Emilia replied, before walking off.

"I…er…suppose I should get going too," Lou replied, before rushing after her.

"You deserve him, Emilia," Adrijana sighed once they'd left.

* * *

"Can you believe it? The final five!" Katerina squealed.

"I know. I still can't believe I'm here!" Tia excalaimed.

"I hope you win. Now that Luko is gone, you're the only Balkan left in the contest," Katerina stated excitedly.

"Neow," Kelija agreed.

"What about Marios and Aleksander?" Tia asked.

Katerina's eyes widened as she remembered the temper tantrum she'd had a few days before.

"Oh…well…you're still my favourite," Katerina replied. "Take good care of her, Kelija."

"Neow," Kelija nodded.

* * *

"Hey look, the bus is here!" Marios exclaimed.

Surely enough, Hans had arrived on their transport vehicle and was currently driving through the grass and collecting the contestants as he went by them.

"So close, and yet so far, but now I have to leave," Luko sighed as he stepped onto the bus.

"You should be proud. Sixth place is an excellent position," Johannes replied.

"I already am," Luko stated. "I already am."

* * *

_Votes:_

_Marios –_

_3pts – Sanna_

_2pts – Adrijana_

_1pt – Aleksander_

* * *

_Tia –_

_3pts – Sanna_

_2pts – Adrijana_

_1pt – Aleksander_

* * *

_Luko –_

_3pts – Sanna_

_2pts – Adrijana_

_1pt – Aleksander_

* * *

_Sanna –_

_3pts – Tia_

_2pts – Luko_

_1pt – Adrijana_

* * *

_Adrijana –_

_3pts – Aleksander_

_2pts – Luko_

_1pt – Sanna_

* * *

_Aleksander –_

_3pts – Luko_

_2pts – Tia_

_1pt – Sanna_

* * *

_Sanna – 11pts_

_**Luko – 7pts**_

_Adrijana – 7pts_

_Aleksander – 6pts_

_Tia – 5pts_

_Eliminated – Jessie, Anton, Eloise, Rikard, Shay, Symon, Alma, Emilia, Pavils, Lou, Berto, Anka, Katerina, Stela, Hadi, Amanda, Mirzo, Tyge, Agnessa, Johannes, Zeferino, Dani, Luko._

* * *

**And Luko leaves in sixth place. I didn't expect him to leave either. As you can see, had this been a regular vote, Sanna would have been eliminated and Luko would have stayed, but then the White Alliance would have had the majority, and that'd be no fun.**

**Honestly, I didn't expect Luko to get this far at all. I thought he would end up being filler, and perhaps leave somewhere between 15th and 22nd. (I never designed any of my characters to be filler, they just seem to turn out the way they do).**

**We are now down to the final five -**

**Sanna (Denmark), Adrijana (Slovenia), Aleksander (Albania), Tia (Bulgaria) and Marios (Greece).**

**I'm really glad that I managed to keep going with this story, and I suppose this is a good time to start talking about season two. **

**Eight new countries will debut after I forgot to include them in the original, even though they broadcast Total Drama (or there is a lot of people from a particular country in the Total Drama fandom). You will find an A/N in one of the earlier episodes saying that I forgot to include Belgium and Moldova.**

**I will reveal the new characters soon (as I keep making changes to them) but the debuting countries will be -**

**Moldova  
**

**Belgium**

**Armenia**

**Azerbaijan**

**Switzerland**

**Spain (Catalonia)**

**United Kingdom**

**And, of course, my country, Ireland.**

**Merry Christmas! **


	48. Ep25 Pt1 - That's Gonna Leave A Den-mark

_And here we are! Episode 25 - That's Gonna Leave A Denmark_

_That's 24 suck-ish puns in a row! Yay!_

_Reply to Phoenix963 (who still has PM disabled) :-(  
_

_I'm glad that you're happy about UK debuting next time. It won't be long before I reveal the new characters (but I haven't gotten around to drawing them yet).  
I'm really happy that you're enjoying this series. The reviews really motivate me to write (though I'm not going to hold the story ransom to get more reviews. I'm also doing this story because I enjoy writing)_

_Happy New Year (even though there's still 3 days)_

* * *

"Ahem!" Intern #3 exclaimed, before she started to do the voiceover for the recap.

"Last time on Euro-Drama Roadtrip, the bus broke down, so the final six came onto the interns' RV. After being interviewed by me, they got a…special surprise…"

The camera showed a shot of the contestants freaking out as they were sprayed with sleeping gas.

"…heh-heh."

The eliminated contestants returned for this challenge, and were split into teams. From there, they had to answer trivia about Total Drama, Euro-Drama Roadtrip and even the Eurovision.

In the end, the final 2 of the challenge were Eloise, who was playing for Adrijana, and Emilia, who was playing for Marios.

It is possible that Eloise was cheating by being whispered the answers by Adrijana's old foe, Ania, but Lou and Hadi put a stop to it

(It did give the former a black eye, though).

After Emilia won the challenge for Marios, the five other contestants were up for elimination. After some tight voting, Tia, Aleksander and Adrijana were saved, while the bottom two, Luko and Sanna participated in a tiebreaker (despite the fact that Sanna had actually gotten four more points than Luko in the voting).

The remaining contestants were now split into two teams, Team Luko and Team Sanna, and they had to find a key that would open the plastic box that Luko/Sanna was trapped inside.

In the end, special thanks to Anka and Jessie being their idiotic selves, it was Luko who was eliminated in sixth place.

Today, the contestants will be going to Denmark, and sadly, I will not be hosting, but that won't stop it from being as awesome as chocolate!

What will the next challenge be?

Who will be eliminated?

Will Marios make another vlogbrothers reference?

Find out tonight on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!"

* * *

"Final five," Tia stated.

"Yep," Marios agreed.

"Final five!" Tia exclaimed.

"Yep!" Marios exclaimed.

"FINAL FIVE!" Tia cheered.

"Yeah, baby!" Marios cheered.

"I just can't believe it," Tia said, shaking her head. "I just can't believe it."

"Me neither," Marios responded. "But we've really gotta work if we're gonna make the finale. Now that Luko's gone, this could be anyone's game."

"We could try and get Sanna into the alliance," Tia suggested.

"Nah. She's a strong player. It's best if we have Adrijana or Aleksander in the final three," Marios explained. "From there, it's anyone's game. You'll probably win if it's a physical challenge, and I'll probably win if it's a mental challenge. Not to say that it couldn't be vice-versa."

"I sorta see what you're sayin'," Tia nodded. "So…"

"Contestants, I have an announcement to make!" Hans exclaimed, and he stopped the bus and stood up in front of them.

"Hans, you're on a double yellow line!" Sanna pleaded.

"It's fine. This'll only take 30 seconds," Hans replied. "As you may have noticed, there is a DVD player in the toilet."

"No, I think it was on the sink," Aleksander stated.

"Ha-ha," Hans replied sarcastically. "Anyways, the reason we have the DVD players is so you can watch these!"

He held up five DVD cases, all of them with the word "To", followed by a contestant's name.

"Here's the deal. All of you have been sent video messages from home, and you will go into the toilet one by one and watch them…"

"Hey, you got that idea from Total Drama Letterz!" Marios exclaimed.

"Total Drama what?" Tia repeated.

"This was not my idea, it was the producers," Hans shrugged. "We will do this in reverse-alphabetical order, so, Tia, you will get your DVD first. I have to start going again now. I can see a traffic warden coming towards us."

He quickly started the bus again, while the traffic warden starting running after the bus and waving his fist. Aleksander pressed his face against the window and pulled a face.

Naturally, this made the traffic warden even angrier, and he started jumping up and down screaming.

"Ruben!?" Sanna exclaimed.

"Haha, I wouldn't be surprised," Hans chuckled.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tia (Bulgaria): Okay, here goes!**

**[she inserts the DVD into the DVD player]]**

* * *

The screen of the DVD player switched on. There was a loading screen for a moment, before it switched to a video of a family of five sitting on a sofa in a living room.

There was a middle-aged man and woman sitting down on it, with one girl sitting on either side. The girl on the left looked to be eleven, while the other girl looked to be eight.

There was a six year old boy sitting on the woman's lap.

The woman started to speak in Bulgarian, but there were subtitles at the bottom to suit whoever was watching throughout Europe.

But in this case, the subtitles were in English.

"Is this on…oh yes, here we go! Hello, Tia. This is your family calling," the woman said. "As you can see, your father and I are here with your brother and sisters. Say hello everyone!"

"Hello, Tia," the parents and the girls said in unison

"Hello big sister!" the boy exclaimed a second later, causing the family to burst out laughing. Tia couldn't help but laugh a bit as well.

"Who would like to talk first?" Tia's mother asked the others.

"Tia, we never expected you to get to the final five," her father said, turning the camera towards him. "Heck, we never even expected you to get past the internal selection."

"Hey, honey, that's not nice," his wife replied, nudging him. "Don't mind him, Tia. He's just trying to be funny."

"Hey, I'm just being honest!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, Dad," Tia groaned, facepalming.

"Hey, can I talk next?" the older girl asked. "Hey, Tee, this is your sister, Milena! I think it's awesome that you've got this far. I've had the room to myself, so I don't have to listen to you snoring."

"Hey, I don't snore!" Tia protested, forgetting that this was pre-recorded.

"Also, you've been totally kick-ass!" Milena added. "That time when you yelled into Aleksander's ear – priceless! You showed that boy who's boss!"

"Yeah, Aleksander's a poop-head," the younger girl agreed. "Hey, Tia, this is Hristine! I loved that song that you sang. You know, in that singing challenge. You really know how to write songs."

"Kick-ass!" the youngest boy shouted out randomly.

"That's enough, Rado," Tia's mom said. "Anyways, we wish you all the best for the rest of the contest. We really want you to win, but any position in the top 5 would be excellent."

"Goodbye!" they all exclaimed, waving.

Tia pressed the eject button and then she put her head in her hands, but laughed as she did so.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tia (Bulgaria): So, yeah, that's my family. They can be a real pain sometimes, but I love them anyway.**

**By the way, Milena, if you touch my Linkin' Park CDs, I'll…[static cut]]**

* * *

Tia swung open the door of the Bus Toilet and she stepped out, carrying the DVD box under her arm.

"How was it?" Marios asked.

"Oh, you know, it was like any other family gathering," Tia shrugged.

"Sanna, you're next!" Hans announced, and the Danish paraplegic nodded as she was handed the DVD. She then drove herself across the bus until she came to the Bus Toilet.

Once she was inside, she inserted the DVD into the DVD player and after a brief loading, the video message began.

Sitting on a sofa were a man and a woman who looked to be in their late 40's and two teenage girls – one of which had pale skin and long brown hair, while the other one had dark skin and curly black hair.

This time, the video was in full English.

"Hello…Sanna…we proud you!" the dark girl exclaimed.

"Oh, stop it, Bjasmin," the other girl sighed. "She's still trying to pass English."

"Hey!" Bjasmin said angrily.

"Hello, Sanna, this is your mom and dad here with your friends Meliss and Bjasmin!" the woman exclaimed. "We're very proud of you for making the final five."

"We knew you could do it!" Meliss exclaimed. "Ever since you kicked 'Lego Guy's ass in the selection, we knew you'd go far! Please win for us!"

"Oh, by the way, we noticed that you got together with Tyge. I definitely approve," Sanna's father said. "He seems like a very nice boy, and I wish you two the very best. Also, your big sister, Elsa, said that she is very sorry she couldn't make it, but she is still on vacation in the Virgin Islands with her friends."

"Good luck with the rest of the contest, and 'bye' from Copenhagen," her mother stated, and she was about to switch off the camera when Bjasmin stopped her.

"En ting mere!" she exclaimed, and she handed Meliss a sheet of paper.

"Læs dette på engelsk," Bjasmin said to her.

"Hvad?" Meliss asked in confusion.

"Læs den!" Bjasmin snapped.

Meliss sighed as she started to translate what Bjasmin had given her.

"Bjasmin is wondering if Tyge has a twin brother so she can **** with him…"

She looked at Bjasmin weirdly for a moment.

"Holde læsning!" Bjasmin demanded, gesturing her to keep going.

"But not me because I'm a skinny know-it-all with no…"

Meliss scrunched up the piece of paper and threw it at Bjasmin's face, but Bjasmin was laughing too much to care.

Sanna's mother decided this would be a good time to switch off the camera, and that's what she did.

"Oh, Bjasmin," Sanna sighed, laughing.

* * *

[Bus Toilet:

Sanna (Denmark): Yeah, Bjasmin and Meliss are always doing stuff like that to each other.

Once, Meliss caught Bjasmin trying to copy her in Home Economics when we were calling out the homework, so Meliss put down all the wrong answers to trick her. The teacher asked Bjasmin what salmonella was, and she said it was a seasoning! Hahaha!]

Once Sanna had left the Bus Toilet, it was now Marios' turn.

"Ugh. Do I have to?" Marios groaned.

"What's wrong with your family?" Tia asked.

"We…um…er…I'm going in," Marios sighed, and he grabbed his DVD and stomped into the confessional.

* * *

"Let's see what they've got to say now," Marios groaned as he put the DVD into the player.

After a brief loading sequence, the screen switched to a young adult male reclining on a sofa. Marios' eyes widened when he saw this.

He started to speak in Greek, but there were English subtitles.

"Marios, you remember me? It's your big brother, Silas!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, of course I remember you!" Marios snapped. "You…"

"Our folks couldn't be bothered to send you anything, and since you don't have many friends, I decided I'd have a go at it," Silas continued. "Now, I know we've had our differences. You were the brains, and I was the brawn, but wow – after seeing you on this show! Man, you have become so badass!"

"Say what?" Marios asked in confusion.

"I mean, I'll admit you were a bit of an attention w**** at the very start, but the way you beat up Aleksander and then took down Amanda…"

Silas started to clap.

"…I had no idea you had that in you. I'm really sorry about all that s*** I did to you. I was a re****ed teenager back then, but since I'm in college now, and I'm having some trouble paying rent, why don't you come live with me? I'm not forcing you to do anything, but we could learn a lot from each other. You know, I could teach you how to pick up girls, and you could…er…show me how to get a degree. Please consider it. Αντίο!"

The video ended, and as Marios ejected the disc, he stated, "Wow! Just wow!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): That's my older bro, Silas. He pushed me around for most of my childhood. Punching, kicking, name-calling, embarrassing me, you name it and he's done it.**

**And now he's saying sorry? And he wants to move in with me? This could be a trap, but do I really have much to lose? I'm struggling with paying rent as it is, and well…I don't mean to brag, but I have been pretty badass.**

**Oh, what to do? What to do?]**

* * *

Marios came out of the Bus Toilet looking rather confused, and Hans announced, "Aleksander, you're next."

"Alright, let's get this over with," Aleksander sighed, and he snatched the DVD from the bus driver.

After a brief static cut, the screen switched to a camera inside the Bus Toilet, where Aleksander was beginning to watch the DVD.

The screen showed a woman wearing a headscarf, a man wearing a skull cap, and two identical teenage girls who had long wavy black hair and very bored expressions on their faces.

This video was in Albanian with subtitles.

"Aleksander," the man sighed. "Oh, Aleksander!"

"Aleksander, where have we gone wrong?" the woman cried.

One girl rolled her eyes, whilst the other muttered, "Here we go."

"In any other circumstance, we would be proud of you for making the final five, but like this? No. I just can't fathom it. My son!?" Aleksander's father exclaimed. "You've cheated to get this far, you've done nothing to help your team, you've lied to and manipulated people, and worst of all…you ate pork!"

"Oh no," one of the girls sighed.

"Okay, who said that!?" their father barked.

"It was her," the girl on the left stated.

"No, Roza is lying! It was her!" the other girl exclaimed.

"Miranda, you're always blaming me!" Roza whined, and the two got into a slapping fight.

"Er…we'll pray for you," Aleksander's mother stated, and then the video ended.

Aleksander's expression was a mix of shock and laughter, if that is even possible.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Aleksander (Albania): The only good thing about that video was my sisters having a cat-fight. Man, that never gets old.**

**[he sighs happily to himself]**

**But seriously? Can't my parents let it go? There is no God. What is your problem!?]**

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Hadi (Israel): I just want to say this for the record. Most Muslims aren't preachy. We're usually peaceful people. That is all!**

* * *

**Dani (Hungary): No offense to Hadi, but on the internet, Muslim extremists are the worst! There was one who asked Atheists why they won't drink their…ugh, you'd get sick if I described it!**

**Though, obviously, not all Muslims are like that. I know. Peace?]**

* * *

"And finally, Adrijana, the last video message is for you!" Hans announced, and he handed her the DVD.

Adrijana gagged as he walked up.

Once Adrijana had inserted the DVD into the player, and the loading screen had gone, the screen depicted a man and a woman, both with black hair, pale skin and black clothes.

"Let's see what they gotta say," Adrijana groaned, leaning her hand on her elbow.

Like every other video before (except for Sanna's), this video was in the vernacular, but there were English subtitles.

"Oh, Adrijana! We cannot describe how proud we are of you," the woman said, tears in her eyes.

"Huh?" said a confused Adrijana.

"Adrijana, you finally given us some hope. Hope in this life of pain and disaster," the man added. "You are going to be a great help to us! To our brothers and sisters! To their children and children and their children's children."

"Again, huh?" Adrijana said to the screen.

"You will understand what we mean very soon," the woman said. "Goodbye Adrijana!"

With that, the screen faded to black.

Adrijana had a very freaked out expression on her face.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): My parents are always saying crazy s*** like that, so I suppose I should be used to it. But still…what!?]**

* * *

Adrijana came out of the Bus Toilet with her eyes widened.

"What…the…f***," she stated.

"Folks sending you death threats?" Aleksander asked snarkily.

Adrijana growled and she scraped Aleksander's face with her sharp fingernails.

"Ouch!" he screamed. "That hurt!"

"That was the point," Adrijana grinned.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Aleksander (Albania): Oh well, I'll be the one who has the last laugh. I'll have a million euros, and she'll continue to have a crappy, crappy life. Boo hoo.]**

* * *

"We have reached our 24th country!" Hans announced. "Denmark!"

"Hell, yeah!" Sanna exclaimed triumphantly.

Once the contestants had gotten off the bus, they were greeted by the interns, who were standing in front of a paddling pool which was filled to the brim with Lego bricks and figures.

"Hilsner, and welcome to my home country, Danmark!" Intern #6 announced. "Home of Carlsberg, bacon and, of course, Lego!"

"And that is what today's challenge is going to be about!" Intern #2 exclaimed. "You will be making short stop-motion films out of nothing but Lego bricks. In case you didn't already know, stop-motion is when you make a movie by taking a photo of a scene, moving everything a bit, and then taking another photo. In the end, you will have a motion picture.

This challenge will test your patience and creativity, and you must all do your movies individually. No help whatsoever. The eliminated contestants will be deciding the winner using an alternative vote.

You have eight hours to think of your stories and make your movies and edit them on computers that we have provided – beginning…NOW!"

* * *

"Yes, we get to vote again!" Emilia cheered, as she and the other 22 eliminated contestants sat in Hadi's room

"I know, it's awesome," Lou smiled. "Who do you think will win?"

"I dunno," Emilia replied. "I hope Marios wins again. He's definitely going to need it."

"I suppose," Lou replied. "But it could also be Sanna."

"Nah, she said she hated Lego, remember?" Emilia reminded him.

"Oh yeah," Lou remembered. "Then, I don't know."

* * *

"This looks like a fun challenge," Luko sighed. "Still, I suppose I had to leave sometime."

"Still bummed about being eliminated?" Johannes asked him.

"A little…I guess," Luko replied.

"Well, now you're not!" Johannes exclaimed, snapping his fingers. "There!"

"Thanks," Luko smiled. "I'm really excited about this. It's going to be a lot of fun to watch the short films."

"It'll be like a festival my class went to when I was 11," Johannes replied fondly. "It was at our local theatre, and we got to watch movies from America, France, Croatia and even Indonesia."

"That sounded like fun," Luko replied. "On one of my school trips, we went to the Military Museum in Belgrade. The day we came, they brought down a replica of an army tank, and we all got to sit in it."

Johannes sighed, "Memories."

* * *

"Humph," Pavils groaned as he thought of everything he'd gone through on the show.

"Humph," Stela, who was beside him, groaned as she thought of everything she'd gone through on the show.

"I am so sick of this show," they both stated.

They both looked at each other and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you kidding? What are you so sad about?" Pavils snapped.

"Do you not know!?" Stela responded. "Just because I was dumb enough to join Amanda's alliance, everyone thinks I'm like her, and they won't even talk to me! What's your story!?"

"Has your head been up your p****!?" Pavils snapped. "All season everyone's been pissed at me for no reason, and they keep kicking me in the balls!"

"No reason!?" Stela exclaimed, raising her eyebrow. "Look at what you've done! You've been a total perv to almost every girl here, and you've bullied Lou. And you should be grateful about people kicking you in the balls! At least now people know you have some!"

Pavils looked shocked at this. The contestants around them said, "Oooooooh!"

The Latvian decided to shake it off, "Oh, whine, whine! You're just jealous that I've never hit on you! Jesus, you sound like my mother!"

Stela gasped. "Fine!" she yelled, and she turned away from Pavils.

* * *

"And eight hours are up!" Intern #6 announced as his phone's countdown timer started beeping. "All of you must stop what you're doing immediately!"

This was a rather pointless thing to say, since all five of the remaining contestants had finished ages ago.

"Now that you have finished making and editing your movies, you and the eliminated contestants will be watching them, and the eliminates will be voting for their favourites at the end using the alternative vote.

I would also like to stress that as of now, they have been taken to their rooms to watch the movies, so they cannot vote with each other, and they also do not know who made each movie. We have edited your voices a bit to ensure this.

Also, any place names have been censored out, but you guys and the people at home will have them in subtitles

Anyways, without further ado, here is the first movie – Rick-star, by Tia!"

The contestants and interns started to cheer as Intern #2 pressed a button on a remote.

* * *

**(Rick-star, by Tia Kaloyanov)**

"Hello, my name is Rick. Rick the Brick," says a voiceover (which had been modified to sound like an Englishman)

The camera shows a grey Lego brick sitting in a bed that is also made out of Lego.

"I never did know my surname," Rick continues. "That's because my mother and father died when I was baby, and there were no records of who they might have been."

The scene switches to a kitchen, where Rick, who is now a small white brick, is sitting.

There are many other bricks of all shapes and sizes sitting at the table with him.

"I was brought up in an orphanage in [Sofia]," Rick continues. "It was just after World War II and communist forces had just taken over in [Bulgaria]. As a result, thousands of children were left without homes, and institutions could be a tight squeeze."

As he says this, hundreds of bricks started to pop out of nowhere. They appear on the table, on the chairs, stacked on top of other bricks, and eventually filling up the whole screen.

The screen then switches to a grey room where several bricks are standing by a conveyor belt, which is moving along. Rick, who is now a larger white brick, continues –

"When I was nineteen, I got my first job working at a television factory. The hours were long and dreary, and the state salary wasn't great. I knew I could do better than this. I wasn't going to waste my whole life being a servant to the state. I was going to be…"

The camera zooms in on Rick.

"A rock-star!"

* * *

The scene changes to Rick standing near a white line, which is guarded by bricks that are all blue.

"I escaped my country in the summer of 1965, and I crossed into capitalist [Greece]. It was a surprisingly easy escape."

Rick briefly leaves the scene, and comes back as a blue brick.

He goes up to one of the guards and says, "Your house is on fire."

The guard jumps up in shock before rushing off, and Rick stands in his place.

After a few seconds, he slowly slips over the border.

* * *

"I started busking on the streets of Thessaloniki. It wasn't long before I had a whole group of fans."

The scene then changes to a large stage. There are hundreds, if not thousands, of bricks surrounding Rick, who is standing on the stage.

"Within a few short months, I was a household name. I can still remember them all clapping along to my number one hit single -"

He started to sing in a husky voice.

"Rick and Roll, Rick and Roll. Jump like a frog and dig like a mole!"

"Life was a blur for the next few years. I got married at age 26, and then I got divorced a year later.

I got married again, but I got divorced another year later.

I ended up going through four different marriages and divorces by the age of 35.

I became very depressed and I took a lot of drugs. It got so bad that I had to get a lung transplant.

I also had a lot of children, and I was so confused that I ended up neglecting them all, and I got arrested for the abuse."

* * *

The scene reverts back to him being a grey brick in a bed.

"But somehow, I still remember than rock and roll days very fondly. My life is a lot calmer now. I retired in Crete, and I live off royalties from all of my songs. I ended up finding someone who really loved me, and we have now been married ten years.

My name is Rick, and this is my story!"

The screen transitioned to a black screen with the word – "Fin"

* * *

The movie was met with applause amongst the other contestants the interns, and even the eliminates.

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Agnessa (Belarus): That was really good. I spent a few years in an orphanage, so I can relate.**

* * *

**Katerina (Macedonia): I really liked that, even if the ending was a bit sad.**

* * *

**Anton (Poland): That was so unrealistic! You can't just succeed like that!]**

* * *

"We have movie number two next – Aleksander!" Intern #6 announced.

Not one of the contestants or interns bothered to applaud.

"Hey, you haven't even seen it yet!" Aleksander protested. At the moment, the movie started.

* * *

**(Flight – by Aleksander Maxhuni)**

A single red brick was shown on screen, surrounded by Lego buildings.

"Look, I'm flying!" it exclaimed, as it was pulled into the air by some string.

"Boom! Crash! Ka-pow!" were sound effects used as the brick crashed into the buildings, knocking them over and making them smash into pieces.

After a few seconds of this, the screen changed to black, with the words – "The end!"

* * *

Marios started to clap very slowly, and it wasn't long before everyone else joined in.

"Disqualified!" Intern #6 yelled.

"What?" asked a confused Aleksander.

"Well, first of all, I said it had to be stop motion, but for you, the whole thing was just one video. Secondly, I said the video had to be nothing but Lego, and you had a string, and thirdly…er…that's about it! You're out!"

"I'm staying anyway, so whatever," Aleksander stated.

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Alma (Croatia): There was no effort put into it at all. I'm guessing it was either Aleksander's or Adrijana's. It doesn't really matter since it's disqualified]**

* * *

"Let's move onto Movie #3," Intern #6 continued.

* * *

**(The Junker Games - by Marios Michelakis)**

"In a world where sacrifice is the answer," were the words that began this movie.

Gradually, the screen faded into a scene where many bricks of various colours were on top of platforms.

"24 different coloured bricks will battle each other to the death…"

The camera shows a scene where a mauve brick and a dandelion-coloured brick were fighting it out with plastic swords.

The two of them gradually turn red before falling on their sides.

"…romance…"

A blue brick and a pink brick rush up to each other with weapons, but then they stop, and the blue brick jumps on top of the pink brick, and jigs around a lot.

"…but only one will remain!"

A black brick stood at a podium, and is met by lots of applause.

At the very end, 'The Junker Games, coming Summer 200%!', scrolled across the screen.

* * *

This movie was met with much applause from the contestants and interns

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Luko (Serbia): I'm a huge fan of the Hunger Games, so that was pretty cool.**

* * *

**Emilia (Netherlands): My fave so far. I'm probably going to vote for it!]**

* * *

"Here is our fourth movie, from the Queen of Denmark herself, Sanna!" Intern #6 exclaimed.

"Oh, puh-lease," Sanna sighed.

* * *

**(It Takes Three – by Sanna Salomon)**

This movie begins with a slide-show of many different types of bricks.

"There are many different types of Lego bricks," said a voiceover.

"Big bricks and small bricks, round bricks and square bricks, red bricks and blue bricks, flat bricks and tall bricks, but then there's me…"

The camera zooms out on a brick that looked like it had a chunk taken out of it, leaving it with only three bumps at the top.

"…Terry, the three-studded brick!"

* * *

In the next scene, Terry is in a crowd of other bricks, who all appear to be talking.

"All of my friends bragged that they were going to become part of a house, or a fire-station, or even a mansion, but I wasn't going to get to do that. I was probably going to end up being a waiter in a dive café!"

The screen briefly shows Terry wearing a bowtie, and serving a family of Lego figures in a filthy restaurant.

* * *

"One day, I was walking down the street, still feeling sad about my life, when I was greeted by a man wearing a top-hat."

"Hello there, young man," the figure says in a goofy voice. "My name is Bob. Would you like to be part of the circus?"

"Well…er…" Terry replies hesitantly. "I've never…er…done that before."

"Don't worry about that," Bob assures him. "You look like a natural to me."

* * *

In the next scene, Terry and Bob are walking into a colourful room, where several Lego figures keep standing up and falling over.

"We have been trying to find someone who will do cartwheels for ages," Bob explains. "But since most Lego figures only have arms that up and down, it is very difficult to find the anyone who can do them. Your body is absolutely perfect for doing stunts!"

"You think so?" Terry asks

"I know so," Bob smiles

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen! Bricks and blocks! Please welcome, Terry the Tremendous!"

Terry comes onto the stage, and he spins on his side over and over.

"So that's what a cartwheel looks like," says a voice in the audience.

"Absolutely amazing. I've never seen anything like it," says a posh voice.

"Terry! Terry! Terry! Terry!" the crowd cheers

"There's a moral to this story," Terry says in a voiceover. "There's always an 'able' in 'disabled!"

* * *

The interns and contestants screamed their heads off whilst cheering.

"That was awesome!" Marios exclaimed.

"Five stars!" Tia stated.

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Alma (Croatia): That was really good, and I loved the moral at the end.**

**Zeferino (Portugal): It was a bit cheesy, but I liked it.]**

* * *

"And here is the last movie for this evening!" Intern #6 announced. "Let's see what Adrijana came up with!"

**(The Death of Brick, by Adrijana Vlašic)**

* * *

"Uh-oh. This isn't what I think it is," Marios shuddered.

"Oh, you better believe it," Adrijana smirked.

* * *

This movie begins with a scene where a Lego figure is trying to stab a brick.

"I felt shearing pain as a knife was in my stud," says the voiceover. "Blood poured out like a fluid river. I knew my life was ending…"

_(The rest of the movie was so disgusting that the producers decided not to play it. If you've read the fanfic "The Death of Nick", you know what happens. If you haven't read it, then don't, it's about pedophilia!)_

* * *

Once the movie had finished, the contestants and interns all had their mouths wide open as they glared at Adrijana.

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Eloise (France): What the heck was that?**

* * *

**Hadi (Israel): So disgusting**

* * *

**Lou (Cyprus): I feel so dirty!**

* * *

**Dani (Hungary): That made My Immortal look good**

* * *

**Emilia (Netherlands): That fanfic was horrible enough on paper! What the ***!?**

* * *

**Symon (Ukraine): [shudders]**

* * *

**Alma (Croatia): [throws up in toilet]]**

* * *

"I don't know what that was…" Intern #6 stated. "But please…do not play it again!"

He shook his head and then faced the camera.

"Anyways, those were the five movies. Now that Aleksander has been disqualified, the rest of the contestants have a one in four chance of winning immunity. Tune in after the break when we count up the votes and reveal the winner."

* * *

_Once again, only one more contestant will win immunity_. _Who will it be?_

_And who will be eliminated and finish in 5th place?_

_Find out next time on Euro...Drama...Roadtrip!_


	49. Ep25 Pt2 - That's Gonna Leave A Den-Mark

_That's right, after only two days there's another update. The eliminates will vote for their favourites, one contestant will get immunity, and one contestant will be eliminated, leaving only four behind._

_Also, some of the eliminates will look back on their favourite moments of this show. _

_Who knows how many people used the following gag?_

* * *

"And we are back!" Intern #6 exclaimed.

"Where did we go?" Marios asked.

"Shut up!" Adrijana yelled, elbowing him.

"So, as of right now, the voting for the stop-motion movies is now closed. Just to recap, here is what happened in the episode so far –

The contestants were told that their challenge for today would be creating stop-motion movies out of Lego, and here was what they came up with –

First, we had Tia, with "Rick-star", the story of a brick who escaped communist Bulgaria to become a rock-star in Greece, and then lead a life of drugs and divorce

Next, we had Aleksander, with "Flight", the story of a brick who suddenly learns how to fly and causes mass terrorism. Because it contained something that wasn't Lego, and it wasn't technically a stop motion movie, it was disqualified. Not that it was going to win anyway."

"Can't argue with that," Aleksander shrugged.

"Our third movie was "The Junker Games", by Marios, which was a spoof of a more well known movie. It was short, but it managed to pack in a lot of content.

Fourth was Sanna with "It Takes Three", a movie about a Lego Brick with only three studs who goes on to become an acrobat

And finally, Adrijana made "The Death of Brick", a movie…which…we would rather not discuss."

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Anka (Montenegro): I don't understand why all those pussies didn't like Adrijana's movie. The death scene was awesome, and what movie is complete without a child getting l…]**

* * *

"Once the votes are announced, they will be displayed on this chalkboard to my right," Intern #6 continued. "As you can see, Intern #2 and #3 are in charge of that.

As I explained before, the alternative vote will be used to decide the winner, meaning that everyone was told to rank the four movies in order, and in the first round of voting, their favourite would get one point.

At the end of every round, the movie with the least amount of votes will be eliminated, and the people who voted for that film will have their votes given to their second favourite film, or their favourite that is still up for immunity.

Is that understood? No? Well, we have to keep going anyway. So, without further ado, let's get on with the votes!

Here is how things are going to work. On that screen over there, the contestants are going to appear live via satellite, six at a time in alphabetical order!

They are going to write their favourite down on a piece of paper, before showing it to the screen.

First up, Agnessa, Alma, Amanda, Anka, Anton and Berto!"

Intern #1, who was standing nearby, pressed a button on a remote and the satellite feed switched on.

The screen was divided into six squares, and one contestant was in each square.

"Hello, everyone!" Intern #6 announced. "Gimme a thumb's up if you can hear me."

Five of them gave him a thumb's up, while Anka flipped him the bird.

"Not what I expected, but…with you, what is there to expect?" Intern #6 shrugged. "Can you please give us your votes?"

The six eliminates all turned around and grabbed a sheet of paper, before flashing them at the screen.

Here is what everyone had –

Agnessa – Rick-star

Alma – It Takes Three

Amanda – The Junker Games

Anka – The Death of Brick

Anton – The Junker Games

Berto – It Takes Three.

* * *

"Alright, then!" Intern #6 exclaimed. "That's one vote for Rick-star, two votes for the Junker Games, two votes for It Takes Three, and one vote for The Death of Brick! Can I have that on the scoreboard, please?"

Interns #3 and #5 quickly picked up a piece of chalk each and wrote down the number of votes per contestant under their name, making it look like this –

**Rick-star – 1**

**The Junker Games – 2**

**It Takes Three – 2**

**The Death of Brick – 1**

"So far so good," Sanna nodded, sticking out her lower lip.

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Alma (Croatia): My favourite was "It Takes Three" by far. It's always inspiring how disabled people make it big despite their conditions. Besides, it was very creative and funny.**

* * *

**Amanda (Sweden): If I'd known Marios had made "The Junker Games", I would not have voted for it.**

**[she sighs]**

**I may as well admit I liked it now.**

* * *

**Anton (Poland): The Junker Games was by far the most realistic. You are much more likely to get murdered than become famous. Why don't people realize that!?**

* * *

**Rikard (Finland): What the heck is wrong with Anton? If he wasn't bad enough as a perfectionist, now he tries to shove into everyone's faces that**

**[he puts on a mimicking voice]**

**Ooh, ooh, we're not gonna be famous, ooh, ooh, life's a waste!**

**We get it, you're butthurt over coming second-last. I was fourth-last and you don't see me complaining!]**

* * *

"Thank you very much for your votes, and a good evening to you all!" Intern #6 exclaimed. "Now, here are the next six voters…"

He pointed at Intern #1, who pressed another button on the remote.

"Say hello to Dani, Eloise, Emilia, Hadi, Jessie and Johannes!"

The six whose names were just called out now appeared on the screen.

"Can you all hear me?" Intern #6 asked.

"Yes," they replied in unison, except for Jessie, who burped in front of the camera.

"Gross," Intern #6 stated, raising his eyebrows. "No matter, may we have your votes please?"

The six of them held up their preferences, which were –

Dani – It Takes Three

Eloise – Rick-star

Emilia – It Takes Three

Hadi – It Takes Three

Jessie – The Death of Brick

Johannes – It Takes Three

"Rick-star, one vote; It Takes Three, four votes; and The Death of Brick, one vote!" Intern #6 announced. "Could I have those up on the scoreboard?"

The two interns at the chalkboard nodded and updated the scores.

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Emilia (Netherlands): "It Takes Three" absolutely warmed my heart. Thanks, Sanna, I loved it to bits!**

* * *

**Jessie (Italy): I don't know why The Death of Brick didn't get more. The rest were f** movies]**

* * *

**Rick-star – 2**

**The Junker Games – 2**

**It Takes Three – 6**

**The Death of Brick – 2**

"As you can see, Sanna takes the lead with six votes, while the other movies all have two votes each!" Intern #6 announced.

"Yes!" Sanna cheered, pumping her fist.

"Now we will get the votes from Katerina, Lou, Luko, Mirzo, Pavils and Rikard!"

Intern #1 pressed a button on the remote, causing the previous six to disappear and the next six to replace them.

"Good evening to you all. Can I have your votes please?" Intern #6 asked.

The six of them nodded and most of them held up their pieces of paper.

"That includes you, Lou!" Intern #6 exclaimed.

"Huh? Oh, sorry!" Lou exclaimed, and he also held up the name of his favourite.

These were the results –

Katerina – Rick-star

Lou – It Takes Three

Luko – The Junker Games

Mirzo – It Takes Three

Pavils – The Junker Games

Rikard – It Takes Three

"Okay, Rick-star, 1 vote; The Junker Games, 2 votes, and It Takes Three, 3 votes."

"Thank you," Intern #3 nodded, and she updated the scores.

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Mirzo (Bosnia-Herzegovina): It Takes Three. Such an inspiring story. [he sighs]**

* * *

**Pavils (Latvia): I put down the wrong one, okay? Do you really think I'd like anything that Marios makes?**

* * *

**Lou (Cyprus): Hey, Pavils! [he sings in the tune of 'Twinkle, Twinkle'] S***-s***-s***-s***-s***-s***-s***! S***-s***-s***-s***-s***-s***-s***!**

* * *

**Pavils (Latvia): I still don't see why everyone is on Lou's side. He's such a prick!**

* * *

**Stela (Romania): I don't know how Pavils has the balls to whine. Lou could crush him with one finger.]**

* * *

**Rick-star – 3**

**The Junker Games – 4**

**It Takes Three – 9**

**The Death of Brick – 2**

"It Takes Three takes a very convincing lead, but the voting is far from over. Here is the last session of voting for this round. Give it up for – Shay, Stela, Symon, Tyge and Zeferino!"

The aforementioned five now appeared on the screen.

"Good evening to you all. May I have your votes please?" Intern #6 requested.

The five eliminates held up their sheets of paper, revealing their votes as –

Shay – Rick-star

Stela – Rick-star

Symon – It Takes Three

Tyge – It Takes Three

Zeferino – Rick-star.

"Alright, thank-you. That's three votes for Rick-star, and two votes for It Takes Three. Here are the results at the end of this round…"

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Symon (Ukraine): [he is still wearing a ski mask] I had to go for It Takes Three. It was very beautiful, and it's also true. Sanna is living proof of it.**

* * *

**Zeferino (Portugal): I liked "It Takes Three" but it was also very cheesy, so I put Rick-star in first place.]**

* * *

**Rick-star – 6**

**The Junker Games – 4**

**It Takes Three – 11**

**The Death of Brick – 2**

"At the end of this round, "The Junker Games" is in third place, Rick-star is in second place, and It Takes Three has a very convincing lead, and is currently in first place.

Due to the fact that it got the least amount of points in this round of voting, the Death of Brick has been eliminated. Sorry, Adrijana."

"It is fine. Trust me," Adrijana replied, rolling her eyes.

"Okay," Intern #6 nodded. "Now, we will get the votes from the two people who actually voted for The Death of Brick – Jessie and Anka!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tia (Bulgaria): I know Anka and Jessie aren't the brightest, but...really? You actually liked that movie? I felt like throwing up after that, and I've seen Saw twice.]**

* * *

The two girls came on screen looking very unhappy.

"I can't believe nobody else voted for that," Jessie snapped. "It was awesome. It had child m*********n and everything."

"Ugh, hold on a moment!" Marios exclaimed, before getting up and puking on the ground.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): Achievement unlocked – making Marios throw up. No, seriously, I've been trying to do that since day 1. It's such a shame Dani and Hadi beat me to it. **

**Maybe if I'd made out with Symon when he was a Goth...]**

* * *

"Okay, you two, please give us your votes," Intern #6 requested.

"Okay, since you said please," said Jessie, and she held up her second preference…

…

"…The Junker Games."

"Yes!" Marios cheered. "Come on, Anka, please give me the other one!"

"Anka, what was your vote?" Intern #6 sighed.

"I already told you, The Death of Brick," Anka groaned.

"No, what was your second choice!?" Intern #6 exclaimed, putting his palm to his face.

"Oh, that," Anka said, snapping her fingers, before turning around and getting a sheet of paper.

It said…

…

…It Takes Three.

"Aw," Marios groaned.

"I'm really sorry, Marios, but you are out of today's challenge," Intern #6 apologized. "Can we have another point for It Takes Three?"

"Already on it!" Intern #5 exclaimed, and she rubbed out the '11' on the board and replaced it with '12', before rubbing out the Junker Games.

**Rick-star – 6**

**It Takes Three – 12**

"Alright, then, it's time for the last part of the voting," Intern #6 announced. "The five who voted for The Junker Games will be giving a vote to their next favourite, and then we will have the winner."

"But mathematically…" Marios protested, raising his hand.

"Shush," Intern #6 hissed. "Can we have the five on screen?"

"Just a minute," Intern #1 sighed, as he pressed a few buttons on the remote.

After a brief static cut, Amanda, Anton, Jessie, Luko and Pavils appeared on the screen.

"Oh come on. Do I have to vote again?" Jessie whined.

"Yes," Intern #6 sighed. "I am as happy as you are."

"Well, I'm not happy!" Jessie yelled.

"Did I say you were!?" Intern #6 snapped, his eye twitching.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with," Jessie groaned.

"Okay, one by one, you are going to show me your…"

"T*TS!" Aleksander yelled.

Everyone glared at him.

"Sorry, I just really wanted to do that," he replied, still laughing his head off.

"Shut the **** up Aleksander!" Pavils yelled from his screen.

"Whatever," Aleksander chuckled.

"Anyways!" Intern #6 shouted. "Amanda, we'll start with you. Who did you give your second vote to?"

"Just a minute," Amanda said, before getting the sheet of paper and holding it up.

It said…

…

…Rick-star.

"Yeah!" Tia cheered, pumping her fist. "Maybe I can win this!"

**Rick-star – 7**

**It Takes Three – 12**

"Don't be so sure," Marios muttered.

"Anton, you're next," Intern #6 said.

"Hold on," Anton sighed, before holding up his sheet of paper. It said…

…

…It Takes Three.

"That's another vote for Sanna!" Intern #6 announced.

**Rick-star – 7**

**It Takes Three – 13**

"It looks like you won," Tia sighed. "There's no way I can beat that."

"Yeah, I suppose it's obvious," Intern #6 stated. "Sanna's the winner. Go Danmark! Could the rest of you hold up your votes please?"

The other nodded, and this is what they came up with –

Jessie – Rick-star

Luko – It Takes Three

Pavils – Rick-star

**Rick-star – 9  
**

**It Takes Three – 14**

"Well, that's a wrap," Intern #6 sighed. "Congratulations to Sanna, you have immunity!"

"Yes!" Sanna cheered. "Final 4, here I come!"

"As for the rest of you, you are up for elimination!" Intern #3 exclaimed. "By the way, this is the last night where you will be giving votes to your top 3 preferences. After tonight, you will only be giving votes to one person, like in the original Total Drama franchise.

You have half-an-hour to get back to the bus and vote. We will see you then!"

* * *

"Okay, we have a bit of a problem," Marios said, once he and Tia were back on the bus. "Sanna has immunity, so it'll be harder to convince other people to vote with us."

"Who are we voting for instead?" Tia asked.

"Adrijana," Marios replied. "She's gotten immunity a few times, and she's definitely the bigger threat out of her and Aleksander. And I think we could convince Aleksander to vote with us."

"How are we going to do that?" Tia asked.

"This is where you come in…" Marios began.

"Aw no," Tia groaned.

* * *

Aleksander was sitting in the back reading a cookbook when Tia sat next to him.

"Hey there," Tia said in a sexy voice.

"Oh…er…hi," Aleksander replied awkwardly. "I was just trying to decide what to cook tonight. I'm stuck between spaghetti bolognese and plaice with chips. What's new with you?"

"Well, I was just sitting down and minding my own business, but then I saw you," Tia replied, batting her eyelashes.

She turned around and looked at Marios, who gave her a thumb's up. She glared at him and help up her fist.

"Well, I dunno what to say…" Aleksander replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, don't tell me that you're over me," Tia said, giving him a light punch in the chest. "You know I was only pretending to hate you so it wouldn't ruin my street cred."

"Ha, I just knew you liked me!" Aleksander exclaimed, reclining in his seat. "I'm so glad you finally came around. So, is there anything I can do for you?"

"There is one thing," Tia replied. "Can you vote off Adrijana?"

"Let me think about," Aleksander replied, before pausing. "Anything for you, sugar-boo."

"Thank you so much. And I'm glad we actually did this. I thought I'd end up regretting something for the rest of my life," Tia stated, before getting up. "See you later, honeykins!"

"Don't worry about me, sugar-boo," Aleksander replied, before settling down and continuing to read his cook-book. He made an evil grin.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Aleksander (Albania):[he is laughing hysterically] HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

**Tia (Bulgaria): This better work. Otherwise, Marios is dead! Then again, he's the one who'll be leaving so…I'll let him off.]**

* * *

Adrijana leaned her elbow on the window-ledge and sighed. Where had she come from? Where was she heading for? Could this show get any worse?

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): You know, Emilia's right, if anything good came out of this show, it's that I got Slovenia to the top 5.**

**By the way, I'm sorry for making that movie, and I can't wait to see you again.**

**Though, let's face it, I'm probably gonna be thrown in jail after this show. That's just how my life works. Once one bad thing ends, another begins!]**

* * *

"It's so hard to believe that we're nearly at the final four!" Emilia squealed as she and other eliminates sat in Hadi's room. "I can't believe it's already been 25 days since this contest started. And it won't be long before we have a winner."

"I can't believe it's _only _been twenty-five days," Lou replied. "It feels like a lot longer."

"Well, I suppose so much has been happening," Emilia sighed. "So, what was your favourite moment of this show?"

"Definitely playing that trick on Pavils," Lou replied. "That was awesome!"

* * *

"_Let's get on with the test." Rikard remarked. He was dressed in a blonde wig, sunglasses and a teal coloured suit._

_Emilia was next to him, and she was wearing a red hat, a ginger wig and a dark red pantsuit._

_"What is the test?" Pavils asked, as he stood in front of them in his underwear._

_"Don't ask questions!" Emilia snapped._

_"There will be three parts to this test," Rikard explained. "Let us begin with part one. Stand on one leg."_

_"Like this?" Pavils asked, bending over and bringing his right leg back._

_"Perfect," said Rikard. "You passed part one. Now stay in that position as we continue onto part two. Are you ready?"_

_"Yes," Pavils replied._

_Lou and Jessie were inside a bathroom inside the ballroom, and they had a huge box of ping-pong balls, and when Rikard gave them the signal they kicked open the door and emptied the box of balls into the ballroom_

_"Ah…oof…eck…aw!" Pavils gasped as he tried to keep his balance as the balls came towards him. He failed and fell over._

_"Here at Calvin Klein we punish ourselves for poor work by slapping ourselves hard in the face three times,." Rikard sighed._

_"Do it or this interview is over!" Emilia yelled._

_Pavils jumped in shock and he slapped himself hard three times._

_"Very good," said Rikard. "Now for the final test. My assistant here is going to get you ready to see if your skin is suitable for our next shoot by smearing you with honey."_

_Emilia got out a jar of honey and brushed it on Pavils' skin._

_"Wow, this feels great on my skin," Pavils commented before Emilia shushed him._

_"Next, we put on feathers," Emilia continued._

_"What?" asked a confused Pavils before Emilia emptied a bag of feathers over him._

_"Perfection," she said. "Now, we take picture of you to see if you look worthy."_

_Rikard passed her a camera and she took a photo._

_"Perfect," Emilia said. "This be looking fantastic!"_

_"So, did I get the job?" Pavils asked as he waved his feathered arms._

_"No…because this isn't Calvin Klein!" Rikard said in his regular voice, and he pulled off his wig. Emilia did the same._

* * *

Pavils was sitting in the corner sulking as this happened.

Stela was sitting in a chair near him. They both glared at each other before looking away.

"Yeah, that was awesome!" Rikard agreed.

"My favourite moment was the moment after that," Emilia replied. "Remember…with the yam people."

"Oh, yeah! That was even better than the revenge!" Luko exclaimed.

* * *

_"You know what would make this even better?" Emilia asked once Pavils had stomped out of the ballroom.  
_

_"I think so," Lou said, smiling. "Acrylic paints."_

_Emilia laughed. "You're so weird," she said._

_"Oh, like you're one to talk," Lou said._

_"I meant that in a good way," Emilia said, laughing. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"_

_"Yep," Lou replied, and he grabbed Emilia and they started making out._

_"Aw," Rikard said sweetly._

_Lou glared at him._

_"Why don't we leave these two lovebirds alone?" Rikard suggested._

_"Nah, I'd kinda like to stay and watch," said Jessie._

_"Aw, but you'll miss Eloise dumping Pavils," Rikard said sadly._

_"Okay, I'll see you then," Jessie said excitedly, and she ran out of the ballroom._

_"See you later guyz," Rikard said before exiting the ballroom._

_Lou and Emilia were now on the ground and they were still making out, when Lou was tapped on the shoulder._

_"Excuse me. We have this room reserved for the SSAY," a woman said to them, pointing at a line of men and women who were behind her in the ballroom._

_"The what?" Emilia asked._

_"The Swedish Society for the Awareness of Yams," the woman explained._

_"Erm…okay, we're gonna leave now," said Lou awkwardly. "Come on, Emilia, we can go to my room."_

_Emilia didn't reply. She was too busy giggling._

_"Yams," she muttered._

* * *

"What was my favourite moment?" Zeferino asked himself, as he sat with Agnessa, Hadi and Dani. "Probably getting together with you."

"Really?" Dani asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Er…what's wrong with that?" Zeferino asked in confusion.

"Well, you did break Emilia's heart," Hadi pointed out.

"Oh, yes," Zeferino sighed. "How could I forget?"

* * *

_"Okay, maybe," Emilia sighed. "But there's nothing we can do about it now. I'll miss you, Adrijana, and Zeffy too. I hope one of you win it for me."_

_Zeferino took a deep breath and sighed –_

_"Emilia," he said. "There's something I should tell you."_

_"Oh, what is it?" Emilia asked excitedly._

_"Well, it's just…um…er…so, how do I put this?"_

_"It's okay, Zeferino," Emilia said "Just tell me."_

_"Well, you see, Emilia, well, I don't feel the same way about you."_

_"What!?" Emilia exclaimed, shocked. "But we…"_

_"I know, I know," Zeferino replied. "But, well, I like someone else."_

_Agnessa looked up hopefully._

_"Oh," Emilia sighed in disappointment. "Who is it then?"_

_"Um…er…" Zeferino said hesitantly._

_"C'mon, just tell her!" Sanna said._

_"Yeah, I wanna see some making out already!" Pavils added._

_"Shut up Pavils, this is a real-life situation!" Sanna snapped._

_"Okay then," Zeferino sighed nervously. "I…like…Agnessa."_

_Agnessa beamed, and got out of her seat and rushed over to hug Zeferino._

_"I love you too, Zeferino," Agnessa replied gently. "Ever since you sang that song about a girl in the street…well, it was beautiful."_

_Zeferino couldn't help but look at Emilia._

_"I'm sorry," he said. "I hope we can still be friends."_

_Emilia didn't reply. She just stared at him as if she had no emotion, and then she stepped off the bus quietly._

_No sooner had the bus door shut, a loud screaming could be clearly heard._

_"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

* * *

"Yeah, that really sucked, but it was for the best," Zeferino sighed. "Besides, she's with Lou now, and they're doing great."

He pointed at the couple, who were now playing tonsil hockey on one of the beds.

"Who's winning again?" Rikard, who was next to them, asked.

"Ee-a," Lou replied, unable to speak. He separated from Emilia and she cheered.

"Yes, I touched them again! Six-nil!" Emilia cheered.

"Aw, come on!" Lou groaned. "Can't you at least let me win?"

"Sorry, but I can't," Emilia replied awkwardly.

"Why not?" Lou asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I had my tonsils out five years ago," Emilia giggled.

"Oh…I am going to kill you!" Lou yelled playfully, and he wrestled Emilia to the bed and tickled her.

"Ah…get off…get off!" Emilia squealed. "Seriously, Lou!"

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): I've been asked what my favourite moment of the show was. Well, that's hard since I had so many triumphs. But I'll probably go with when I got Hadi voted off.**

**1\. Because it separated the most barf-inducing couple on the show since Bridgette and Geoff**

**2\. Because the way it unfolded was priceless!]**

_"So, who do you think we should vote off?" Zeferino asked Agnessa._

_"I dunno," Agnessa replied. "Well, it's either Mirzo, Tia or Adrijana."_

_"Well, Mirzo would have gotten us to the finish if Marios hadn't puked on him, and Adrijana did sort of help when we were in the tunnels, but Tia didn't really do that much," Zeferino replied._

_"Yeah, I think we should go with Tia," Agnessa sighed. "I feel bad doing it, but I think she's the weakest link."_

_"AGNESSA!" was a scream that they both heard at that moment._

_Hadi stomped over._

_"Agnessa, what is your problem, seriously!?" he continued. "Why do you hate me!?"_

_"What made you think that?" Agnessa asked, her hands on her hips._

_"This!" Hadi yelled, handing Agnessa a note._

_She opened it and it read._

_Hadi_

_You are a nerd and Dani could do so much better_

_Drop dead_

_From Agnessa._

_"Lemme see that!" Zeferino exclaimed, looking at it while Agnessa held it. "This is your writing!"_

_"What? No it's not!" Hadi yelled._

_"Yes it is. It's all…nerdy," Zeferino replied._

_"Excuse me!?" Hadi snapped._

_"Oh come on, you're used to that! Tamon probably calls you that all the time!"_

_"And I take you'd like to be like Tampon!" Hadi yelled back._

_"Hey guys, what's going on?" Dani asked, walking over._

_"Hadi's trying to frame Agnessa!" Zeferino yelled._

_"They're trying to frame me!" Hadi yelled._

_"What?" asked a confused Dani_

_Zeferino gave Dani the note and she read it._

_"I found that on my seat!" Hadi yelled._

_"Hadi, why did you do this?" Dani asked angrily._

_"What? You mean you believe Zeferino?" Hadi said in surprise._

_"Well, you did say..." Dani reminded him before stopping._

_"What did he say? Spit it out, Hadi!" Zeferino yelled._

_"I'm not saying," Hadi replied._

_"Whatever," Zeferino said flatly, rolling his eyes_.

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): That was just brilliant! And I never knew Zeferino could get so angry, since he was a bit of a wuss at the start of the contest.**

**Oh, good times [she wipes a tear from her eye]**

**Too bad I ended up getting eliminated the following episode.**

* * *

**Katerina (Macedonia): My favourite moment? Definitely beating up Ruben!]**

* * *

_"Thank you for that, Ruben," Tia nodded. "Now, please welcome, dressed in plastic bottles, Katerina!"_

_Katerina waved at the camera as she walked out._

_"As you can see, she is wearing a strapless dress with matching shoes."_

_Once again, Ruben looked rather disgusted by this._

_"Oh come on. What's wrong?" Katerina asked angrily._

_"Well…you see…the clearness of the plastic bottles…" Ruben replied hesitantly. "It looks all…s****y!"_

_"Grr…let me at him!" Katerina screamed, but Tia held her back._

_"Hey, Katerina, it's nothing personal. Not everyone can be as perfect as Agnessa!" Ruben taunted._

_Katerina gasped at this._

_"Tia, let her go!" Agnessa shouted from the auditorium._

_Tia did so, and Katerina leapt on Ruben and started attacking him. There was a fair share of punching, kicking, scratching and possibly even a bite or two._

_"Go Katerina!" Aleksander cheered._

_"Interns!" __Ruben screamed. "INTERNS!"_

_Backstage, the interns were all watching the monitor and couldn't help but smile._

_"Popcorn?" Intern #2 asked Intern #3._

_"Don't mind if I do," Intern #3 replied, grabbing a fistful and shoving it into her mouth._

_After ten minutes, Katerina decided that she'd done enough damage, and she leapt off Ruben and found a seat in the front row._

_Ruben stood up, shook himself, and then looked at his wrist._

_"YOU BIT ME!" he roared._

* * *

**[RV Toilet:**

**Intern #3 (Netherlands): I'm definitely with Katerina on that. That moment was kick-ass!]**

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Anton (Poland): You're asking for my favourite moment of the show? How can I choose? They all SUCKED**

* * *

**Tyge (Norway): It'd be hard for me to choose a best moment, but I'll go with when me and Sanna kissed for the first time.]**

* * *

_"Okay, see if I care!" Pavils yelled. "I don't need some dumb reality show to make a million euros. I could make two million euros just from busking. Vēlāk, kuces!"_

_With that, he stomped off the bus, but not before flipping everyone the bird._

_Once the door slammed shut, Sanna sighed – "I'm sure not gonna miss him. He was a jerk! I can't believe he kept saying that we were a couple even though we aren't. You get jerks like him crawling all over my school. They go…"_

_"Oh, shut up, Sanna!" Tyge replied. He had a smile on his face._

_"Excuse me?" Sanna asked, frowning._

_Tyge grabbed Sanna and gave her a huge kiss full on the lips. It lasted for five seconds, and then they stopped._

_"Yeah, I'm sorry you had to wait," Sanna apologized. "I just didn't want Pavils to be right."_

_"It's okay. It was well worth it!" Tyge replied, and then they started going at it again._

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Stela (Romania): Most of this show was a waste of time, but there is one moment that stands out to me.]**

* * *

_"So what?" Anka answered angrily. "You don't think I have what it takes to catch a shark? I'll show you! I'd bet any money that I'll catch one in the next minute!"_

_That's when Stela had an idea_

_"Okay, I'll bet 100 euros," Stela said quickly._

_"What?" asked a confused Anka._

_"You said you'd bet any money," Stela replied, an evil grin on her face. "So, if you don't catch a shark in the next minute, you owe me 100 euros."_

_"But I don't have 100 euros!" Anka complained._

_"Okay then," Stela answered. "If you don't catch a shark in the next minute, you have to be my servant for the rest of the contest."_

_"Fine, it's a deal," Anka sighed, and she shook Stela's hand before putting her finger back in the water_

_[One minute later…]_

_"Okay, one minute is up!" Stela exclaimed. "Come on, you lost!"_

_"Okay, fine!" Anka groaned, as she pulled herself up. "I guess this me…E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-EAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_Anka had accidentally touched the electric field on the side of the boat, and had gotten herself electrocuted, and Stela couldn't stop laughing over it._

_After about a minute, Anka finally got the sense to get back up. Her hair had turned into a huge black afro, and her heart was thumping so hard that it was made Aleksander gasp._

_"So," Anka exclaimed, panting. "I guess this means I have to be your slave for the rest of the contest."_

_"Nah," Stela replied. "What just happened was amusing enough."_

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Stela (Romania): Oh, that still makes me laugh now!**

* * *

**Johannes (Iceland): My favourite moment was the talent show. You know, when I did those…Terry Wogan impressions**

* * *

**Luko (Serbia): This show has been awesome, but the funniest moment was probably when Johannes made Ruben twerk]**

* * *

_"I don't about you guys, but I thought that was awesome!" Ruben exclaimed. "Next to show off their talent, Johannes!"_

_"Thank you, thank you!" Johannes replied, walking onstage. "Tonight, I am going to be showing you some hypnosis. Ruben, I would like you to be my celebrity volunteer."_

_"You had me at celebrity," Ruben replied, walking over._

_"Okay, everybody, watch carefully!" Johannes said. "You don't want to miss a second of this. Ruben, when I snap my fingers, you will be under my control."_

_Johannes then snapped his fingers. Or at least he tried to, but it didn't come out correctly, so he tried again. And again. And again._

_"God, damn-it!" Johannes swore, still attempting to snap. "Why won't you snap!? Oh, there, got it!"_

_"What would you like me to do, master?" Ruben asked Johannes in a dull tone._

_"Flap your arms. You are a chicken," Johannes replied in a smooth tone._

_Ruben immediately responded by doing so. "Cluck-cluck-cluck-cluck-cluck!"_

_"Okay, that was too simple," Johannes continued, looking at the audience. "Next, I want you to sing 'I see you baby,' and do the appropriate actions."_

_That's when Ruben quickly spun around to face his back to the audience, and he started twerking._

_"I see you baby!" he warbled. "Shakin' that ***, shakin' that ***, shakin' that ***! I see you baby, shakin' that ***…"_

_This was too much for the contestants to take. The eliminated contestants were falling off their seats, and the contestants backstage also thought this was hilarious._

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Luko (Serbia): That was awesome! I wonder where Ruben is now.]**

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Hans (Norway, Co-Host): In a prison in Södertälje, that's where! But don't worry about it; Swedish prisons are nice; lucky for him.]**

* * *

"Okay, we have counted up your votes, and here are the results!" Intern #6 announced. "The first marshmallow goes to…

…Sanna, obviously!"

"Yes," Sanna muttered, before getting up to pick up her marshmallow.

"So, there was one point between each contestant. The first person safe, with only six points, is…"

…

…

…

…

…

"…Tia!"

"Yeah!" Tia exclaimed triumphantly, before leaping up to get her marshmallow.

"The next person who's safe, with seven points is…"

…

…

…

…

…

"…Aleksander!"

"Okay, seriously, who keeps voting for me!?" Aleksander yelled, his arms in the air. "Do you wanna starve for the next few days?"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): I voted for Aleksander. I might actually have a chance of leaving, then. And if he leaves, then everyone will have to live on Hans' crap!]**

* * *

"As you can see, there is only one marshmallow left on this plate!" Intern #6 exclaimed.

"Adrijana, this is your second time in the bottom two. The first time, you beat Pavils by a landslide, but will you slip through this time?

And Marios, this is your fifth time in the bottom two, and possibly your last.

I can now reveal that the final marshmallow, and the final spot in the final four goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Adrijana."

Adrijana shrugged before getting up to collect her marshmallow.

"Sorry, Marios. You played a very good game, but in the end, you got voted off by one point."

"What? I don't get it, me and Tia voted off Adrijana and so did…Aleksander…"

Marios glared at him and gritted his teeth.

"Tia just told me to vote off Adrijana. She didn't say how many points," Aleksander shrugged in mock-innocence. "By the way, I got over her weeks ago. Get a clue."

"Wha…bu…" Marios stammered, before sighing. "Okay, looks like I'm leaving. I made it to the fifth place, so I didn't enter this show in vein. Good luck to you, Tia; **** you, Aleksander, and...er...Adrijana…I dunno what to say to you. Goodbye, everyone!"

After being handed a taxi fare and an aeroplane ticket by Intern #6, he stepped off the bus and sighed.

* * *

**[RV Toilet:**

**Intern #2 (Canada): Goodbye, Marios, you were the best**

**Intern #1 (Canada): It was inevitable, but you will be missed.**

**Intern #3 (Netherlands): Bye, Marios, you were as awesome as chocolate!]**

* * *

"With that, Marios is out of the contest, and only four remain! How will things pan out for the remainder of the contest? Who will win? Who will lose? Who will only sing the blues?

For this show is coming close to the end. This has been Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!"

* * *

_Votes:_

_Sanna –_

_3pts – Marios_

_2pts – Tia_

_1pt – Adrijana_

* * *

_Tia –_

_3pts – Adrijana_

_2pts – Aleksander_

_1pt – Marios_

* * *

_Marios –_

_3pts – Adrijana_

_2pts – Aleksander_

_1pt – Tia_

* * *

_Adrijana –_

_3pts – Aleksander_

_2pts – Marios_

_1pt – Tia_

* * *

_Aleksander –_

_3pts – Marios_

_2pts – Tia_

_1pt – Adrijana_

* * *

_Marios – 9pts_

_Adrijana – 8pts_

_Aleksander – 7pts_

_Tia – 6pts_

* * *

_And Marios is the next to leave. Without a doubt a favourite among the readers, I loved writing about his knowledge of Total Drama and Eurovision (mainly because it showed off mine)  
_

_With that, we are the final four - Sanna (Denmark), Tia (Bulgaria), Aleksander (Albania) and Adrijana (Slovenia)  
_

_Also, I have revealed the eight contestants who will be joining the cast next season. You can find a link to them on my profile. I'm not the best drawer ever, but I think I did a decent job_

_This story currently stands at 258,541 words, which means I'll need 41,459 more in order to make it to the just over a dozen Total Drama fanfictions which have more than 300k words. Though that does mean I'll have to have at least 6,917 words per chapter, so it's unlikely that I'll make it. Still, miracles can happen._

_B.A.D.S stands for Bulgaria, Albania, Denmark, Slovenia._

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_


	50. Ep26 Pt1 - Not Very Ice Pt1

_Just some A/N's before I start this episode - _

_1\. I just got season 3 of Hetalia on DVD. Awesome!_

_2\. Since I'm going back to school tomorrow, the last few updates will take a while. Still, I hope to get this story done by the end of February._

_3\. I have hit 3,500 views, which is absolutely amazing. If you look back at earlier chapters, you can see me getting excited about a few hundred fews, which was kind of pathetic looking back. Still, thanks to everyone who has supported me this far. You're awesome! ;-)_

_3\. I was struggling to come up with a challenge for this episode, so I ended up making it up as I went. This could be interesting…_

* * *

Intern #6 did the recap this time –

"Last time on Euro-Drama Roadtrip, the final five went to Denmark where they had to make stop-motion movies.

Tia made a movie about a rockstar, Marios made a movie about bricks fighting to the death, Sanna made a movie about a handicapped brick getting a job in the circus and Adrijana…made one too.

When the eliminates voted for their favourites, Sanna ended up winning by a landslide, saving her from elimination.

In the end, it was fan-favourite Marios who got the boot, leaving only four contestants to fight it out for the million. Three girls and one guy (albeit Aleksander), three from the east and one from the west, two beginning with 'A' and two not.

With only Sanna, Tia, Adrijana and Aleksander remaining, it's hard to say who'll win, but that's the fun of it.

Keep watching to find out what happens next right here on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!"

* * *

Tia's eyes slowly opened. Was she really here? Where was everyone on the bus? Only four people left. Could it be?

She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Nope, this was real. She was in the final four of Euro-Drama Roadtrip.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tia (Bulgaria): Yes! The final four! I still cannot believe I have made it this far. Unfortunately, with Marios gone, I'm sort of stuck for allies, but who cares?**

**Marios told me before he left that Bulgaria's best position in Eurovision was 5th place, so no matter how well I do from now on, I'll have made my country proud.]**

* * *

Sanna opened her eyes and stretched.

"Morning," she said. "What time is it?"

Hans looked at his watch, "Right now it's twenty five past eight, but we'll be going back a time zone soon."

"Why, where are we going next?" Tia asked from behind them.

"Iceland," was Hans' response. "I went there on holidays a few times. They have the most relaxing hot springs ever. And you should see the geysers and volcanoes, they look remarkable."

"I wonder what our challenge will be," Tia pondered.

"That is for me to know and you to find out," Hans responded. "Until then, enjoy the time you still have in this contest. It's not going to last forever."

"No," Sanna sighed. "Wow, it sure has been a long journey…nearly four weeks."

"Yeah, in a couple of days, one of us is going to be a millionaire," Tia replied. "Imagine how that could change our life."

"If I win, I'll probably blow it all in a week," Sanna giggled.

"Really? I'm sure you'd give some of it away," Tia said.

"Enh…" was Sanna's response.

"Oh well, I suppose it's not my business," Tia shrugged.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tia (Bulgaria): [she folds her arms and sighs] As far as I can tell, the more you get, the less you give.**

**Sanna (Denmark): Oh, come on, Tia! Just because I don't give doesn't mean I care! Does it? Ugh…]**

* * *

"Good morning," Aleksander said cheerfully as he sat beside Adrijana.

His response was Bolognese in his face.

"Oh come on, that took me ages to make!" Aleksander frowned. "Do you know how hard it is make Bolognese with your bare hands!?"

"Ugh! Now I don't want any more!" Adrijana whined, and she picked up her plate and dumped it on Aleksander's head.

"What is your problem!?" Aleksander snapped. "Just because your life sucks doesn't mean you have to take it out on me!"

"Just because you know doesn't mean you have to take advantage!" Adrijana snapped. "You have problems too! Why do you have to be such an annoying little plague all of the time! Leave me alone! You don't understand!"

With that, Adrijana jabbed Aleksander in the eye and sent him flying.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): That…was actually kinda satisfying. It's such a shame it hurt my fist!]**

* * *

"Okay, we have made it!" Hans announced. "Iceland, everyone!"

The final four stepped out of the bus, and they were once again greeted by the six interns.

"Finally, you're here!" Intern #3 exclaimed. "We've been standing here for hours. I can't feel my legs."

"You can say that again. Oh wait, you have. Like a million times," Intern #2 snapped.

"Why didn't you wait in the RV?" Tia asked in confusion.

"That's what I said," Intern #3 sighed. "But _**someone **_was too worried about keeping her job to care!"

"Hey!" Intern #4 exclaimed in defence. "What do you have to worry about? If you lose this job, you're all good. You're young enough to afford screw-ups. I, on the other hand, am trying to start my life over. I'm 24 and for six years, all I've had is benefit to live on!"

"Poor you," Intern #3 sneered. "It's not like we're getting paid anyway. Well, except you, because, you know…"

"Shut up!" Intern #4 whined.

"Girls, calm down!" Intern #1 exclaimed. "We still need to explain the challenge."

"Oh yes, of course!" Intern #4 exclaimed, . "Welcome to Iceland, my home country, where we have geysers, Björk and volcanoes! As you can see, we are standing not far from a dormant volcano. The first part of your challenge is to look around these rocky grounds for clues that lead a ping-pong ball with the flag of your country on it. Once you find this ping-pong ball, you must climb up this volcano and drop it in.

Here are your first clues. You all have different trails to follow, so don't bother trying to follow each other."

Intern #2 handed out sheets of paper to everyone, and they unfolded them and started to read.

"Take 20 steps forward then turn to the right. Take ten more steps and hold on tight," Tia read. "What?"

"You'll find out in time," Intern #3 replied mysteriously. "Now, come on, let's get back to the RV. I need some hot cocoa after standing in the cold all day."

"I second that," Intern #5 agreed.

"Wait for me!" Intern #2 exclaimed.

With that, they were gone.

"…with that, take an about turn," Aleksander continued to read. "What's an about turn?"

"It means you turn around 180 degrees," Adrijana replied. "Wait a minute, why am I even helping you?"

"You have no choice," Aleksander smirked. "Goodbye, loser."

Adrijana scowled before she also left.

* * *

Once again, the eliminated contestants gathered to watch the show in Hadi's room.

Only this time they were joined by Marios.

"Marios, you made it!" Emilia exclaimed. "Here, have a seat next to Lou."

"So, you hang out here and watch the show?" Marios asked as he shut the door behind him.

"Yeah. Nearly every day since Hadi was eliminated," Emilia replied.

"Awesome!" Marios exclaimed. "Make some room for me!"

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Emilia (Netherlands): It really sucks that Marios was voted off. He was really cool and if Adrijana couldn't win, then he deserved it. He's not as hot as Lou though…**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): It's really cool to be here at this hotel. I got such a warm welcome, and I got to go online and look at all the stuff people said about me. I'm first place in all the polls!**

**Sierra even made a fan-club for me on Twitter. That's right, THE Sierra. It already has 10,000 followers. I just hope she never finds out where I live. I wouldn't wanna be Cody #3. You know, 'cuz Cameron was #2.]**

* * *

"…8…9…10!" Tia finished, before looking at the sheet of paper one more time. "What did it mean when it said hold on tight?"

She noticed a pole in front of her.

"Hmm…" she said, and she grabbed it with one hand. Immediately the pole started to spin, and Tia was quickly flung off.

"AH, what was that about?" she groaned, and then she noticed some writing on the side.

"Put your limbs around this pole.

For ten seconds, then look in the hole."

"What hole?" Tia asked herself, before wrapping her arms and legs around the pole.

"ARRRGGH!" she screamed as she started to spin again. She stayed on for three seconds before being flung off again.

"Son of a *****!" she exclaimed as she got up again.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Aleksander (Albania): Since there's so few people left, I could actually get voted off, so I might actually need to get immunity. Besides, finding clues to a ping-pong ball; how hard could that be?]**

* * *

"Take a right turn and then an about turn?" Aleksander said in confusion. "Couldn't they have just said take a left turn? Seriously, why is everything to difficult to figure ou…"

He stopped when he nearly tripped over a wooden box.

"Huh? What's this?" he asked himself, and he picked it up. Or at least he tried to. He wasn't strong enough so he bent down and read the tag attached to the box.

"Give me one jacket. Give me one shoe. And solve this puzzle to get the next clue."

"Oh, a tangram. Yawn," Aleksander sighed. "Seriously, they couldn't have done better than that?"

He effortlessly put the pieces of the puzzle together before the box opened. There was another note inside.

"With this compass, find the north. Then walk ahead till you find your worth," Aleksander read. "By the way, we weren't kidding about giving us your jacket and shoe. If you don't leave them in this box, then you will be disqualified from this challenge."

"I am so sure," Aleksander sighed sarcastically. "Oh well, I'm not taking any chances at this point."

With that, he took off his hoody and one of his shoes and left.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Aleksander (Albania): Seriously, they couldn't have come up with anything better than tangrams? I've been doing those since I was five!**

**As for the jacket and shoe thing, what the heck was that about?]**

* * *

"Okay, here we are!" Sanna exclaimed, and she picked up a box near her and started to read its tag. "In order to get this clue out of its muzzle

Dare to solve this below sliding puzzle."

"Ugh, not one of these! Son of a *****!" Sanna exclaimed, as she looked at the puzzle, which was a 4x4 grid with a total of 15 pieces.

"What is this a picture of anyway?" Sanna asked as she fiddled with it. "It's only black and white."

* * *

Adrijana stomped across the rocky grounds until she came to a wooden box.

"Solve this puzzle. Get it right.

Then you might just see a light."

"A 'connect the wires' puzzle? I don't think so," she sighed, and she lay down on the rocky ground and started to nap.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked a voice.

"Huh? Who is…oh wait, it's YOU," Adrijana groaned, as an old woman suddenly appeared beside her. "What do you want you old *****?"

"Tut, tut, you shouldn't use that sort of language in front of your elders," Ania scolded. "Anyway, why are you lazing about on the ground? You have a challenge to win!"

"Go away!" Adrijana yelled.

"No," was Ania's simple response. "By the way, I just wanted to tell you that it's been exactly 100 years since Gregor refused to give me food."

"Oh, so the curse is over?" Adrijana asked excitedly.

"NO!" Ania exclaimed obnoxiously. "When I said that I'd put a curse on him and the family for 100 years, I meant 100 years EACH. So you're still gonna be cursed for most of your life. Sucks to be you!"

"Myeh!" Adrijana yelled at her.

"Okay, that's rude," Ania sighed. "Anyways, you are going to do this puzzle whether you like it or not."

"But…"

"DO IT!" Ania screamed.

"It's impossible!" Adrijana protested. "I don't know which wire goes where."

"Oh come on, it's simple!" Ania snapped. "A goes to E, B goes to C…"

"Thanks for that," Adrijana said dryly. "I'm still not doing it!"

"Oh yeah, then you'll have to put up with this!" Ania exclaimed, and she flicked her wrist, setting it on fire.

"Fine, I'll do it," Adrijana sighed.

"Good," Ania nodded, before screeching in pain. "Okay, seriously, do you know where there's some water? This fire is really starting to burn my hand!"

"Really?" Adrijana asked, raising her eyebrows. "I thought being a ghost would, you know, make you immune to fires."

"Well it doesn't!" Ania screamed. "Oh, this burns!"

"Poor you," Adrijana sighed. "Now, shush, I'm trying to solve this."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): After sixteen years of my life, I'd never seen Ania in the flesh. Hopefully, it'll also be the last.]**

* * *

**[Producer's Toilet:**

**Female Producer (Sweden): You have no idea how much editing it took to insert an old woman in there. You know, since Ania was invisible to everyone else.]**

* * *

"…8…9…10!" said a robotic voice, before the pole stopped spinning and Tia let go.

"Finally," she sighed. "That took forever."

The pole descended into the ground, leaving a hole behind.

"Look in the hole," Tia said to herself, and she reached into it. "Oh look, there's another note!"

She read, "Follow the chalk to be directed, to a place where something has been erected."

"Erected? Ew!" she exclaimed. "Oh well, I guess I'll just wait and see."

* * *

"I told you she'd find it disgusting!" Intern #3 yelled at Intern #4 as they watched the challenge on TV.

"It wasn't my idea," Intern #4 protested.

"Then whose was it?" Intern #3 asked.

Intern #1 was sitting in the corner, laughing like a small child.

"Dude, you are sick-sick-sick," Intern #4 said to him.

* * *

"Okay, here is the next puzzle," Aleksander sighed as he hopped over on one foot. "Jeez, I am freezing! I COULD USE A JACKET RIGHT NOW!"

He bent down and looked at the next puzzle. "Move two matches to turn the dustpan upside-down."

"Yawn, I've seen this a bajillion times," he sighed. "You just move this one to the right, and this one down. Easy-peasy."

Within a few short seconds, the box opened again, and there was another clue inside.

"Clue #3," Aleksander read. "Walk to the rock on the right. Roll with all your might."

The Albanian turned his head right. There was a rock with a sign saying 'THIS ONE' nailed onto it.

"All I have to do is roll the rock? Even I can do that!" he exclaimed, and he bent down and tried to get a grip on it. Tried.

"Ugh, this is harder than I expected," he groaned as he struggled to push it.

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): Seriously, Aleksander, what did you expect? You already found it hard to pick up the box!]**

* * *

A camera zoomed in on Sanna, who was still trying to solve the sliding puzzle, though she was not making much progress.

"Ugh, this must go here! But then where does this one go! This is stupid!" she yelled.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): I've never been a fan of puzzles. I don't understand why people enjoy doing them. They're so FREAKIN' HARD!]**

* * *

"Come on, Sanna! Don't give up! You're gonna win this! Woo!" Tyge cheered from Hadi's room in the hotel.

"Yeah, go Sanna! Win it for Scandinavia!" Johannes added, clapping his hands.

"Don't get your hopes up. She hasn't solved it for ten minutes! She is doomed from here!" Anton yelled.

Berto, who was sitting next to him, moved himself a reasonable distance away.

"You can move, but that won't save you from the horrible aspects of reality!" Anton exclaimed.

Berto responded by making a gun with his fingers, aiming it at his own head, and sticking out his tongue.

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Anton (Poland): Why must people always run away from the truth? I didn't, and I feel great.**

**[his eye twitches]**

* * *

**Berto (San Marino): [he facepalms] I have a headache from Anton.**

* * *

**Rikard (Finland): Two words to describe Anton – BUTT-HURT! Or is that one word? Hmm…**

* * *

**Tyge (Norway): I thought Anton was pretty cool at the start of the contest, but recently…I dunno…he just went ka-blunk!]**

* * *

"Haha, now that wasn't very hard. Was it?" Ania chuckled. "I still can't believe we got through all those puzzles very quickly."

"We?" Adrijana repeated. "It was mostly you. How did you even know them all?"

"I've was a mighty puzzle fan in my day," Ania bragged. "I solved virtually every puzzle known to man. Or woman, eh?"

Adrijana scowled and stuck out her tongue at the old lady.

"Why are you so insolent?" Ania asked, her hands on her hips.

"Why don't you leave me alone? It was Gregor who didn't give you the money. I'd have given it to you on the spot."

"Nonsense. The apple never falls too far from the tree. Though, in your case, it'd probably be something like the asparagus never falls far from the…what do asparagus grow from again?" Ania pondered.

"Don't care," Adrijana sighed. "But seriously, how much money do you want? Once I get home, I can give it to you."

"Where I come from, money is not required, as everything just gets handed to you on a silver platter," Ania replied.

"Oh, yes, you're dead, so…what's the afterlife like?" Adrijana asked.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you," Ania sighed. "The human mind is better off not knowing."

"I'll be fine. I'm on hell on earth as it is," Adrijana stated.

"Oh, look, the final puzzle!" Ania exclaimed excitedly. "Once we do this and the volcano, you'll have a free pass to the final three. Such joy!"

"Okay, that's enough! You've ****ed with my life long enough! I'm leaving tonight, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

With that, the Slovenian girl shoved Ania to the ground, and then she picked up the final box and took off with it.

"Get back here, you little brat!" Ania screamed, running after her.

* * *

"Who is Adrijana talking to?" Rikard asked in confusion.

"Does she have schizophrenia?" Zeferino asked.

"No, that must me Ania! Adrijana must be able to see her!" Emilia exclaimed. "Go Adrijana! Kick her butt!"

"I wish I could have seen her," Lou groaned, before rubbing his black eye.

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Emilia (Netherlands): That horrible old **** has got it coming! What does she want, anyway?**

* * *

**Hadi (Israel): You have to give Ania credit for managing to balance out torturing Adrijana and all of her other family members. I'm just saying.]**

* * *

**[RV Toilet:**

**Intern #3 (Netherlands): Adrijana could really use a gun right now. [sighs]]**

* * *

Tia continued to follow the chalk path until she came to statue. This statue was made out of cardboard and it appeared to be in the shape of Eloise.

"Oh, that sort of 'erected'!" she exclaimed.

* * *

"Oh," Eloise sighed. "Even in cardboard, I look flawless."

"Wait for it," Dani muttered.

* * *

"Oh, look, another note," Tia sighed, and she picked it up. "Tear this statue up, head to hide, and you'll find another clue inside."

"Er…okay," Tia said, before grabbing the statue and tearing it to bits.

* * *

Eloise looked like she'd just watched a family member get beaten to death.

"What is she doing!?" she screamed, banging her fists on the ground.

"The challenge," Dani responded.

"That's no challenge! That's abuse!" the supermodel cried, and started to throw a tantrum on the ground, banging her fists and kicking her legs.

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Luko (Serbia): Wow, I'm actually happy I didn't win. If that's what millions of euros can do to a person, then I don't want any of it!]**

* * *

"Give it here! You can't run forever you piece of ****!" Ania yelled as she continued to run after Adrijana.

"Never!" Adrijana exclaimed. "I'm going to lose!"

"Alright, you asked for it," Ania sighed, and suddenly a zap of lightning flashed from her finger and struck Adrijana.

"Arrrgh!" the girl screamed, dropping the box and falling to the ground. "What the **** was that!?"

"Do you like it? It's like my own personal taser!" Ania bragged, before picking up the box. "Oh, I've seen this puzzle many, many times. Very easy! You just do this and that and…here we go!"

She opened the box and took out a ping-pong ball, which was painted to look like the Slovenian flag.

"I've never understood why this flag is just like the Russian flag," Ania said, gazing at it. "Slovenia is not affiliated to them in any way to my knowledge. They weren't even a satellite state during the Cold War. No matter, it's time to climb the volcano."

Ania started to walk off, while Adrijana stayed put.

"Come on, you don't want me to zap you again," Ania sighed.

"Fine, I'm coming!" Adrijana snapped, before stomping after her.

* * *

"Enh…enh…enh…ENH!" Aleksander screeched as he finished rolling the rock off the hole. He took a deep breath and gasped – "Finally! I'm done that! This cannot be good for my health!"

He shook his head and shuddered before reaching into the hole and opening the box.

"Here it is, clue #4," Aleksander read. "Go forth 60 paces. You'll be judged on your laces."

"This makes less and less sense everytime," he commented, sighing.

Tia had her hands on her hips as she stood before the statue of Eloise, which had now been ripped to shreds with her bare hands. She moved her eyes rapidly as she tried to find the next clue.

"Oh, look, there it is," she stated, noticing something peeking out of one of the cardboard arms. "Clue #3. Go forth to see soil and a cross. Made of something liked by Ross."

"Who the heck is Ross?" Tia asked in confusion, "No matter. I can see a cross not far from here."

She looked ahead and saw a cross-like shape up on a hill.

"Hmm," she muttered as she walked up to it. It was planted in large tub of soil.

"Is this cross…made of bones?" Tia asked, looking rather disgusted.

* * *

**[RV Toilet:**

**Intern #1 (Canada): Yes, Tia, bones from a tyrannosaurus rex. By the way, the Friends reference was my idea.]**

* * *

Meanwhile, Sanna was still trying to solve her sliding puzzle.

"This doesn't make any sense!" she screamed. "It won't fit no matter what I try! Oh well, I doubt any of the others have gotten much farther."

* * *

"Yes, we made it!" Ania cheered, her fist in the air, as they stood at the base of the volcano. "Come on, before the others catch up!"

"It's okay, you can go on your own. I'll just stay down here," Adrijana sighed.

"Oh, don't be so sour, Adrijana. It'll be an adventure! Over 600 metres of rocky mountain! Besides, I've still got lightning at my fingertips."

"I hate you," Adrijana snarled.

"By the way, you should take the ball. People might ask questions if they see a ball floating up the mountain in mid-air," Ania said, handing it to her.

"Yes, because people won't ask why I'm talking to an imaginary woman," Adrijana replied sarcastically.

"Whether or not you want to believe it, I'm not imaginary," Ania frowned, before shaking her head. "It doesn't matter, people think you're crazy as it is. Now, please, start climbing."

"You said please," Adrijana sighed. "Alright, let's be going."

* * *

"58…59…60!" Aleksander exclaimed, counting the number of paces he'd taken. He stood before a tall rock with a huge black button on the front of it.

"Press, and wait for a yes. To make sure you aren't fully dressed," Aleksander read, looking rather weirded out. Even so, he still pressed the button.

The six interns were hanging out in the RV, when the phone started to ring.

They all scrambled to grab the receiver, but Intern #3 managed to get there first.

"Hello?" she said. "Hello?"

Her eyes widened as a loud beeping noise could be heard on the other side of the line.

"What the heck is this!?" she exclaimed, looking rather freaked out.

"Oh, that must mean Aleksander has reached the final clue!" Intern #5 exclaimed.

"What?" said a confused Intern #3.

"It's a long story," Intern #5 replied. "Can someone go onto camera #72?"

"Sure," Intern #2 replied, and he pressed '7' and '2' on the remote.

"Okay, Aleksander is not wearing a hoody or shoe, so…Intern #3, can you press the green button by the fridge?" Intern #5 asked.

"This one?" Intern #3 asked.

"Yes," Intern #5 replied.

"Okay!" Intern #3 exclaimed excitedly, and she pressed it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aleksander continued to tap his foot impatiently.

Just then, the black button, which revealed to be a door with a secret compartment, opened.

Inside it, there was a note and a ping-pong ball with the Albanian flag on it.

Aleksander picked both of them up and started to read the note, "Congratulations, you've finished your quest. You drop the ball in the volcano to your west."

Aleksander looked left and saw a large volcano before him.

"Ugh, I forgot about this bit," he groaned. "What more do you want!? I already spent forever moving that stupid rock!"

He took a deep breath and sighed, "You know what, I'm out! Immunity isn't worth all that physical movement 'n' stuff."

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Lou (Cyprus): It's such a shame he opted out. God knows he could have used the exercise.**

* * *

**Pavils (Latvia): See what I mean? If I say something like that, then everyone says I'm an asshole!**

* * *

**Amanda (Sweden): Personally, I hate Pavils and Lou. The former is an egotistical perverted a*****e, and the latter is annoying because he acts like a know-it-all but in reality is ****ing re****ed.**

* * *

**Emilia (Netherlands): B****, you're calling Lou re****ed? Says the person who still thinks nobody else can see her confessionals.]**

* * *

Tia stood on the stone ground, still covered in muck from the last mini-challenge, while reading the fourth clue.

"Clue #4," she read. "Answer this trivia question.

What colours are on the flag of Palau, an independent group of islands in the Pacific?

If it is yellow and blue, west is the way for you

If it is green and white, then you'll find your way right."

"Okay," she sighed. "I have never heard of this country before, I can hardly remember the flag of Bulgaria and…I'll guess yellow and blue."

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Katerina (Macedonia): Tia can't be serious. Can she seriously not remember her own flag? Unpatriotic much?**

* * *

**Amanda (Sweden): [head in her hands] I swear I'm the only smart one here**

* * *

**Emilia (Netherlands): [one hand in the air] Like I said, still can't figure that out…but, yes, Amanda, you must be the smartest one here.]**

* * *

The camera cut back to Tia, who had just reached a rock with a notice on it.

"Congratulations, you were right! The answer was yellow and blue," she read. "Now pull down your pants and show us that tattoo…no, COME ON!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tia (Bulgaria): [she puts her in hands and her face is bright crimson] A year ago, my parents gave me some money to buy books for studying, and I spent it on a tattoo of a guitar on my butt.**

**I ended up getting grounded for a month, but it's still there. And I couldn't regret it more.]**

* * *

"Five euros says she'll chicken out," Intern #4 said to Intern #3.

"Are you kidding? Tia has guts," Intern #3 replied. "You're on, by the way. Come on, switch to that camera."

"Already on it!" Intern #2 exclaimed.

* * *

Tia continued to gaze at the sheet of paper that read her final dare.

"I cannot believe that I am doing this," she groaned as pulled down her sweatpants.

In the version that was aired to the public, her butt was censored, but the interns and eliminates were watching it live, so they saw everything.

* * *

"Wow, that is one awesome tattoo!" Berto exclaimed.

"Girl, you are a bad***!" Rikard squealed.

* * *

"Looks like I win," Intern #3 smirked. "Fork it over."

"Here," Intern #4 sighed, and she handed the Dutch intern a five euro note.

"Looks like Tia is finished!" Intern #5 exclaimed. "Intern #6, could you press that blue button next to you?"

"Sure," Intern #6 replied.

Tia had just finished pulling her pants back up when the rock in front of her opened up and revealed a secret compartment.

Inside it, there was a note.

"Another one?" she sighed before picking it up. "Congratulations on finishing this quest. Now you may begin your conquest.

Now all we ask is something small.

Give the volcano this ping-pong ball."

"Yes, I'm done!" Tia cheered, pumping her fist. She picked up the ball, which was also inside the compartment. It was painted in the colours of the Bulgarian flag.

"So, how am I doing for time?" she asked, looking at the volcano. She saw Adrijana climbing about 100m above the ground.

"Aw, no, Adrijana's already started," Tia sighed, before starting to climb. "I'd better be quick."

* * *

Tragic violin music started to play as Sanna's eye twitched as she continued to try and solve the sliding puzzle.

"ARRRGH!" she screamed, throwing it in the air. "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! WHY DO THESE THINGS EXIST! THEY ARE NOT FULFILLING! AH!"

* * *

_Tell me what you think of this episode. Personally, I think it went in a very strange direction, but you be the judge._

_Next time - one contestants will get immunity, one will get voted off, and we will have the final three!_

_Hopefully I can update within a week_


	51. Ep26 Pt2 - Not Very Ice Pt2

_Response to JARP (formerly JARG) -_

_Kosovo also has some white on its flag, so...no  
Ania's helping because she doesn't want Adrijana to leave the show and therefore get to enjoy the hotel in Sweden  
The flashbacks were mainly just filler. Not everything in this fic has a real purpose.  
And Sanna's swearing was because she had a headache and she was mad about Draco and Ebony having inter..._

_...oh, wait a minute, wrong account_

_[trollface]_

_This may be the most dramatic episode yet, but it takes a while to warm up, so bare with me._

_Not Furry Nice!_

* * *

"Do you have any threes?" Intern #3 asked Intern #5 as they continued to play go-fish.

"Yes," Intern #5 sighed as she handed them to Intern #3. "Do you have any…"

She was interrupted when they heard a voice calling from outside – "Is this the RV of the interns of Euro-Drama Roadtrip?"

Intern #4 went over to the window and opened it, "Yes!"

The voice continued, "I have been told to come here to supply you with more food and I will need you all to sign the package."

"Er…why do we all have to sign?" Intern #4 asked.

"Er…our terms and conditions state that all consumers of food must sign the packaging. Simple as that," the voice replied.

"Er…okay. Come on guys, let's go out," Intern #4 told the others, and they all rushed out of the bus.

"Where's the guy with the food?" Intern #6 asked, looking around.

Just then a figure quickly ran into the bus and shut the door behind them.

"Huh? Who was that?" Intern #3 asked, before looking up at one of the windows of the bus. "Aleksander!"

* * *

Tia was about to start climbing the volcano when she heard a noise behind her.

"Neow."

The punk-rocker turned around. "Oh, Kelija, what are you doing here?"

"Neow," Kelija replied.

"Have you been following me this whole time?" Tia asked.

Kelija nodded her head.

"So…er…would you like to climb up the volcano?" Tia asked.

"Neow," Kelija nodded.

"Okay, but be careful," Tia replied. "You might…"

Kelija retracted her claws and used them to climb.

"Oh yes, duh," Tia sighed, shaking her head. "Now come on, Adrijana's already ahead."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Tia (Bulgaria): Kelija never fails to impress me. I wonder if she's really a human in a cat's body. Like that teacher in Harry Potter.**

**Professor McGargle…was it?]**

* * *

"This is nice, isn't it?" Ania asked Adrijana as they climbed up the rocky mountain. "Just you, me, and a moderate chance of serious injury."

"Okay, seriously, do you want me to fall?" Adrijana snapped.

"What? And let you escape my wrath? I don't think so," Ania replied. "I've stopped all of your previous suicide attempts. This would be no exception."

"Bah – I can still remember when you caught me jumping off our apartment block," Adrijana groaned.

"Yes, I had to be very quick," Ania stated. "Had I saved you a moment later, you would have appeared to have floated in the air, and you could have been national news."

"You know what I really don't understand?" Adrijana said.

"What might that be?" Ania responded.

"If you didn't want to be discovered, then why did you make sure I was selected for this show?" Adrijana asked.

"Well, you see, my dear, there are good types of fame, and bad types of fame," Ania answered. "Good types of fame include inventing a cure for a disease, saving someone's life or winning a Nobel prize. And then there's the bad type of fame. The infamy. Going on a reality show and having all of your stupidity broadcast for the world to see. It ruins the lives of many. Don't you remember what happened to Ezekiel?"

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Katerina (Macedonia): Yes, I DO! Ezekiel was just a naïve country boy. He had no idea how to face the real world. And Total Drama punished him for it.**

**Season 1 – He comes onto the island and makes sexist comments, causing him to leave first. I am a feminist to some extent, but seriously, he seemed to get the point after Eva nearly STRANGLED HIM!**

**Personally, I would have voted off Courtney. She was such a *****. She made so many mistakes, but somehow she slipped through every time!**

**And I cannot forgive what they did to him in season three. He was just trying to fit in! They could have been nicer to him. Told him he wasn't doing things right. But they were so cold to him – and LOOK WHERE IT'S LANDED HIM! Who knows what happened to him after that island sank.**

**He's probably drowned in the ocean by now and NOBODY'S DONE ANYTHING ABOUT IT!**

**It still makes me sick just thinking about what he's gone through. It wasn't fair at the slightest!**

**[with that, she bursts into tears]**

* * *

**Dani (Hungary): I completely agree with Katerina. What the show did to Ezekiel was completely unjust!**

**Why couldn't it have been Courtney!?**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): There have been many petitions to restore Ezekiel with thousands of signatures, and Fresh TV has done nothing about it. They've just given us more Chris, more Duncan, more Alejandro and more of some other horrible characters.]**

* * *

"Yes, I remember what happened to Ezekiel. Definitely the point where Total Drama jumped the shark," Adrijana sighed. "It's such a shame they just had to keep recycling the same characters over and over."

"Let's hope they do the same here," Ania cackled. "Oh, it would be so brilliant to see you get tortured season after season. It gives a glow in my heart. Or at least it would if I had one. Mine broke down years ago."

"Yeah, I know, that's how death happens. Do you think I'm re****ed?" Adrijana snapped.

"No, but there are plenty of other bad things I can say about you," Ania replied. "For example…"

"You're like an obnoxious toddler, you know that?" Adrijana said bluntly. "One person doesn't give you food and you can't let it go! You're like a two year old who isn't allowed any ice-cream."

"You should know, of course," Ania sighed. "I can still remember when your mother would take you to the supermarket, and you'd scream at her for not giving you any sweets. She was truly blessed with a wonderful child. Oh, such blissful memories!"

Adrijana rolled her eyes. "I'm done talking to you."

"Good, no talking means we'll get this challenge done quicker. Good thinking!" Ania exclaimed. "I need to leave here at 5 o'clock so I can go back to Slovenia and eat all of the grapes in your uncle's vineyard."

"You truly are messed up," Adrijana stated flatly.

* * *

Sanna shook violently, still failing to make any progress with the sliding puzzle.

Eventually, she sighed and threw the puzzle over her shoulder. It fell to the ground and smashed to bits.

"Screw this!" she exclaimed. "I'm done with the challenge today. I'm out! Peace."

* * *

The camera switched to a depiction of an iPod inside a speaker set. A dark-skinned hand reached for the power button and switched it on.

It started blaring "Rather Be" by Clean Bandit, and Aleksander stood in the middle of the RV and started moving his arms and legs about, doing a dance to the music. Not a very good dance, but still a dance nonetheless.

"Ugh, is he still in there!?" Intern #3 groaned as she walked back over to the RV, carrying a can of Sprite

"No, we're all outside here for no reason," Intern #4 replied sarcastically. "Where did you get that?"

"There's a little corner store in the parking lot. I had some money and I was thirsty, so…that's it, I suppose," Intern #3 replied.

"How were you able to pay for it?" Intern #4 asked. "Iceland doesn't use the euro."

"Oh, simple, I threatened the shopkeeper with a knife," Intern #3 replied, smiling in a creepy manner.

"You did what!?" Intern #4 exclaimed.

Intern #3 rolled her eyes, "I used a debit card, sheesh. See, I can be sarcastic too."

Intern #4 smirked at her, before shaking her head and saying, "We have got to get Aleksander out of the RV! Any ideas?"

"Oh, I do!" Intern #3 exclaimed, jumping up and down and waving her right hand in the air. "I could go back to the store and get some sort of sharp blade. Then we could make a hole through the window and climb in."

"That's the dumbest idea I have ever heard," Intern #4 said bluntly.

"Actually, it might work," Intern #6 said. "A knife should be able to slit a hole in it."

"Okay, sounds good. Let's go!" Intern #2 exclaimed, and they walked off.

"What…but…what about…" Intern #4 stuttered, before putting her palm to her face. "Ugh, wait for me."

* * *

**[RV Toilet:**

**Intern #4 (Iceland): There were so many things wrong with that plan that I didn't know where to start. Though the rest of them soon discovered after we got back…]**

* * *

Sanna wheeled herself back to the bus, and she knocked on the door.

"It's open!" Hans exclaimed.

Sanna pulled open the door, and Hans looked up from his phone, looking rather confused.

"Sanna, what are you doing here?" Hans asked confusedly. "You're…oh, yeah, you got sick of the challenge and left."

"Huh…how did you know?" Sanna asked in confusion.

Hans sighed, "The eliminated contestants are at a hotel in Sweden, and they watch the show via a satellite feed, and they hooked me up as well with my smartphone."

"Oh, cool, what else is happening?" Sanna asked.

"I probably shouldn't do this but…" Hans sighed, before getting out of the bus and pushing Sanna's chair. "…here, let me help you in."

"Thanks," Sanna smiled. "So, what's going on as we speak?"

"Well, Aleksander somehow got into the intern's RV, Tia and Kelija are climbing up the volcano, and Adrijana seems to be talking to an imaginary friend," Hans told her.

"You know, I do wonder if Dani was right. Is Adrijana really a troll?" Sanna pondered.

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that," Hans sighed.

"Why? I thought there was no rule against giving away the game," Sanna replied.

"There isn't," Hans said. "But…you'll understand when you're eliminated, or if you win. There is a one in four chance."

"I know, it's amazing," Sanna sighed. "Hans, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, fire away," Hans nodded.

"If I think it's bad that people in Africa are starving, but I don't do anything to help, do I really care?" Sanna asked.

"What?" asked a confused Hans. "Oh…yes…you and Tia had that conversation this morning. You shouldn't worry about it. Yes, you should do something about it if you care, but I'd say Tia has forgotten all about it now."

"I hope so," Sanna sighed.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): Tia's probably my best friend here right now. With Adrijana being a bit nutty and Aleksander being…well…Aleksander. I'd hate to upset her, since she really seems to care.]**

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): Ugh, why did they even have to show this bit? We could be watching Kelija and Tia climbing a volcano, Adrijana arguing with invisible Ania or even Aleksander breaking into an RV but no…we have to watch Sanna jizz herself over one silly little argument. I wanted her to win out of those left, but she's getting really lame now.**

**[knock on the door]**

**Amanda (Sweden): [yells] Occupied!**

**Emilia (Netherlands): [from outside] I am aware. I just thought you'd like to know that we can STILL HEAR YOU!**

**Amanda (Sweden): [she blushes] So, you've heard all of my confessionals.**

**Emilia (Netherlands): Yes.**

**Amanda (Sweden): Oh, thank goodness, I can finally quit this façade! Go **** your re****ed boyfriend you marijuana-smoking h****r!**

**Emilia (Netherlands): That's so nice of you to say. Come out here so I can give you A PROPER THANK YOU!]**

* * *

Amanda sat next to Tyge on a sofa in Hadi's room with an ice-pack against her eye.

"How is it?" Tyge asked.

"Emilia may be small, but she sure can pack a punch," Amanda sighed. "What am I doing?"

"Er…sitting down?" Tyge replied in confusion.

"No, I mean, what am I doing here?" Amanda sighed. "I made an audition tape, fought through a close national selection, and now here I am! I'm out of the contest, I didn't even make the merge, and the only villain left is Aleksander."

"Amanda, you're not the only one who didn't make the merge. There were twenty-eight of us, and only one could win. The odds were against us all," Tyge said wisely.

"You know, I may not have won. But I found you. You accepted me for who I am. I mean, it's a shame you're taken, but you've been a good friend," Amanda replied.

"No problem," Tyge smiled.

Hadi sat nearby and shook his head in disbelief

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Hadi (Israel): How can Tyge still believe her? He said that he's seen her confessionals, but he still hangs around with her. What the heck?**

* * *

**Amanda (Sweden): I meant it too. Almost everyone in this contest sucked in some way or another, but Tyge…**

**…he's okay.**

* * *

**Tyge (Norway): Amanda may not be very trustworthy, but maybe a friend is all she really needs.]**

* * *

"Whew, this is hard work," Tia sighed as she continued to climb up the mountain. "Can I take a break?"

"Neow!" Kelija exclaimed, frowning (if that's possible for an animal with no eyebrows), and she gestured her paw upwards towards Adrijana, who was barely visible to Tia.

"Yeah, you're right! If I wanna make the finale, I'm going to have to do this," Tia said in a determined tone. "I've made it this far already!"

"Neow-neow-neow-neow!" Kelija exclaimed in encouragement.

"Don't really know how that'll help, but thanks," Tia smiled. "You're such a good friend."

* * *

"You're such a good friend," Adrijana said to Ania sarcastically, holding up her finger, which was bleeding

"Hey, this is my favourite scarf. Do you seriously think I'm going to let you get blood all over it?" Ania asked, rolling her eyes.

Adrijana groaned, "How much longer until we reach the top?"

"What do you think I am? Do you think I can just magically stretch into a measuring stick!?" Ania frowned.

"It wouldn't shock me," Adrijana stated.

"We've gone at least four hundred metres," Ania replied. "Just two hundred more to go."

"Well, let's get this over with."

"That's the spirit!" the old woman praised.

* * *

_Has this ever happened to you?_

_You're sitting comfortably on a sofa, and reading fanfiction, when you realize you have to take your hand out from under your blanket._

_Frustrating, isn't it?_

_Well, we have something that will solve this solution. Introducing, the auto-scrolling webpage!_

_Just type the following code into your address bar, and your web page will scroll itself automatically._

_If you want to change the speed, then adjust the number in bold –_

_javascript:var isScrolling; var scrolldelay; function pageScroll() { (0,1); scrolldelay = setTimeout('pageScroll()',__**50**__); isScrolling = true; } if(!isScrolling) { pageScroll(); } else { isScrolling = false; clearTimeout(scrolldelay); }_

_Now you can stay warm and snug, and enjoy quality stories…_

* * *

Aleksander pressed a button on the TV remote which switched the channel.

"Wow, they have ads for everything these days," he sighed. "Who even reads fanfiction? Get a life!"

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Emilia (Netherlands): Just when I think Aleksander can't do any worse, he bad-mouths fanfiction. How could he!?**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): Fanfiction is love, fanfiction is life!]**

* * *

He peeked out of the window and saw the six interns return. They all looked very frustrated

"What are they doing now?" Aleksander asked out loud.

"I knew that wouldn't work. What kind of corner store sells knives?" Intern #4 snapped, her hands in the air.

"Seriously, you couldn't have said that before we went!?" Intern #3 exclaimed.

"I tried to! You wouldn't listen!" Intern #4 yelled.

"Can you guys chill!?" Intern #1 exclaimed, before Intern #4 punched him in the stomach.

"Ouch!" he yelled, and he started to chase after her.

Meanwhile, Aleksander got a big bag of popcorn out of a cupboard and munched away as he watched the scene unfold.

* * *

**[RV Toilet:**

**Aleksander (Albania): Those interns are like monkeys. One of them has an idea, and then they all just follow no matter what it is. It's actually rather humourous.**

* * *

**Intern #1 (Canada): Okay, it was a silly idea, but we were all so desperate that anything went at that point.]**

* * *

"Neow-neow-neow! Neow-neow-neow!" Kelija chanted, as if she was trying to do some sort of cheer.

"I'm doing my best," Tia sighed, as she tried to climb as fast as the cat. "Adrijana is very far ahead."

"Neow! Neow-neow-neow!" Kelija responded.

"I don't know what you're saying, but I'm sure it involves us winning," Tia replied, pumping her fist. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Come on Tia! For the Balkans!" Katerina cheered.

"Come on Adrijana! For…uh…Goths!" Anka retaliated.

"Isn't she emo?" Stela said, raising an eyebrow.

"Whatever, same dif," Anka shrugged.

"Uh…no," Marios said brightly. "Goth culture originated as a sub-genre of post punk in 1983…"

"Nobody cares!" Anka interrupted, and she punched Marios in the nose.

"OUCH!" Marios roared. "What is your issue!? You made my nose bleed!"

"Suck it up, you pussy," was Anka's response.

"I need some tissue!" Marios yelled, getting up off the bed.

"Here, I'll get you some," Stela offered.

"That's quite alright. I'm quite capable of getting it myself, thank you very much," Marios replied, shooting her a dirty look. With that, he got up and left.

Stela shook her head and rolled her eyes.

Pavils walked up to her and said, "You know what? You were right! You have it way worse than me."

"If you want there to be a Pavils the Second, I'd recommend you walk away right now!" Stela said in a dark tone, holding up her fist.

Pavils gulped, "Alright then. I'll…er…get going. Goodbye."

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Pavils (Latvia): Is a kick in the balls the answer to everything!? The cheek of some people!**

* * *

**Marios (Greece): I always thought that agressive one-note characters only existed in TV shows, but Anka has proved me wrong.]**

* * *

"_Ninety-six more metres to go. Ninety-six more metres of sorrow. Ninety-six metres on this mountain and we'll be there tomorrow!" _Ania sang in a deliberately irritating voice

"Can you shut up!?" Adrijana snapped.

"What? Are you not grateful that I revealed myself? I'm sure you were curious to know what I looked like," Ania replied. "Besides, I'm just trying to lighten the mood. Being cursed for sixteen years must really be a pain in the neck."

"Believe me, it makes your hunchback look attractive," Adrijana responded dryly.

Ania's response was to punch Adrijana in the chest.

"OUCH!" Adrijana yelled. "Don't touch me, you old cow!"

Ania blew on her fist. "What do you know?" she said proudly. "I've still got it. I was a very good boxer in my day."

"It makes me wonder why you needed Gregor to give you food in the first place," Adrijana sighed.

"I was never poor. I just liked to go and streets and beg from time to time. It was actually quite a fulfilling pastime," Ania stated fondly. "Oh, memories. Now since, we've been talking for a few minutes, I lost track of where I was in the song. I suppose I'll have to start again –

_600 more metres to go, 600 more metres of sorrow…"_

"ARRRGH!" Adrijana screamed, as she tried to use her shoulders to cover her ears.

* * *

"We could go to the next fifty corner stores, and none of them would have knives!" Intern #4 yelled.

"Really? How would you know? Have you checked them all!?" Intern #3 snapped.

"Let go of my hair!" Intern #4 cried.

"Hey, hey, what's going on!?" Hans asked angrily, as he walked by the RV with Sanna.

Intern #3 and #4 both started to point at each other, trying to explain what had happened.

"Okay, Intern #4, can you speak first?" Hans asked.

"Aleksander got into our RV, and we can't get him out. Intern #3 suggested we get a knife from a corner store not far from here, but they didn't sell knives, and I knew was a stupid idea but she wouldn't listen."

"You got locked out of the RV, eh?" Hans asked. "Have you tried pull the emergency lever?"

"The what?" Intern #1 asked, his eyes widened.

"This," Hans replied, walking over to the RV, and pulling a red lever that was on the front of the bus.

The door opened, and it sounded the car alarm, but Hans put in the keys to make it stop.

He glared at Aleksander angrily.

"Uh…what's up?" Aleksander asked awkwardly, as he ate a popcorn kernel out of a bag.

The scene cut to Hans dragging Aleksander out of the RV, before tossing him on the ground.

"Hey, that's child abuse!" Aleksander protested, as he picked himself up.

"And what you did was a violation of the rights of private property," Hans shot back.

"Ooh…what a comeback," Aleksander said sarcastically, before stomping his foot. "Whatever, I was done here anyway. I'm going back to the bus."

* * *

"Yes, Tia, you're almost there!" Katerina cheered, as she jumped up and down on one of the beds.

"And you're getting dirty footprints all over the bed," Anton said bossily.

"Us Balkans have broken you before…" Katerina said threateningly.

"Yeah, we can do it again," Alma, who was sitting next to him, added, grabbing Anton by the shirt.

"At least my boyfriend doesn't wear a paper bag on his head," Anton stated bluntly, jerking his thumb over at Symon, who hung his head in shame.

"How the heck does a paper bag look anything like a ski mask? Jeez, even I'm not that stupid," Anka commented.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Alma protested. "We're just friends."

* * *

[Hotel Toilet:

Berto (San Marino): That's what Leshawna said about her and Harold. Unless you spent your whole life under a rock, you should know what's happened since then.

* * *

Alma (Croatia): Believe me, Symon is not ready for a relationship at all. I wish we could be more than just friends. He's really sweet, and I love how he's so sensitive behind that whole façade. But he told me he's not ready yet, and I'm going to respect that.

Also, he looks really cute in his ski mask

* * *

Symon (Ukraine): [he scratches under his ski mask] So…um…I think this is my first confessional. Wow, this is really weird.

It kinda scares me that Alma is willing to rush into things. I mean, is that how love works these days? When you're an outcast like me, this stuff is news to you.]

* * *

"Ugh…ugh…"

"Neow-neow-neow!" Kelija exclaimed. "NEOW!"

"I'm sorry, Kelija, but I'm exhausted," Tia groaned. "I just need to take a quick break."

"NEOW!" Kelija squeaked in a alarming tone. "NEOW!"

"Can you be quiet for a moment!?" Tia snapped.

Kelija sighed to herself as she watched Adrijana and Ania reach the top of the volcano

_Oh, animals can see spirits. How cliché _

Shut up, we may be getting to a climax.

_May?_

Well, I don't want to get your hopes up. Now shut up, my inner-critic.

_My name is Billy_

I know. After all, you are part of my imagination. Now please, let me continue.

_Whatever_

Thank you. Anyways, regardless of Tia stopping, Kelija decided to keep going anyway.

"Finally, we made it!" Ania cheered, as she stood on top of the volcano. "Come on Adrijana! Hand over that ball, and you'll make it to final three."

Adrijana was about to sigh and hand it over, when she stomped her foot and bravely said, "No."

Ania frowned and put her hands on her hips. "Excuse me?" she said, raising her eyebrows.

"I said no! I'm sick of you pushing me around!" Adrijana yelled. "You've ruined my family's life for one hundred years, and now it's got to stop!"

"Haha, silly girl. You know there's no way to get rid of me! Now gimme that ball!" Ania yelled, fuming.

"Over my dead body!" Adrijana yelled, firmly grasping the ball in hands.

"Give it here, you little…" Ania screamed, as she tried to prise the ball away.

"Just let go, Ania!" Adrijana snapped. "Otherwise, you'll be late for killing my uncle's plants."

"There's still time," Ania responded as she pulled harder. "Just face it, my pretty, you're no match for me! You will never get rid of me no matter what."

Adrijana glared at her with extreme rage in her eyes, and then she looked where they were standing. The top of the long-dormant volcano was filled with boiling water.

She had a brief flashback of Ania panicking over the fire on her fist, before she had an idea.

"Hey, Ania, wanna go for a swim?" Adrijana asked.

Ania looked at the boiling pool and snarled, "You wouldn't dare."

"Really? Like you threw a dart in my leg when I was 9!? Or when you made me embarrass myself in front of that boy when I was 12!? Or when you made me fall over the cake at my neighbour's wedding when I was 14!? Just face it, Ania, this is karma! Coming back to bite you in the butt!" Adrijana screamed. Her face was crimson in fuming anger.

With that, she let go of Ania and the old spirit fell backwards towards the volcano. However, she just managed to grab Adrijana's waist, and she successfully pulled herself up.

"You know, I always thought spirits could fly," Adrijana commented. "Huh – I suppose not everything is how we imagine it."

"Enough of that! I want that ping-pong ball!" Ania yelled.

"You're not getting it, you ******* *****!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kelija had just arrived at the top of the volcano, when she noticed Ania and Adrijana having their fight at the cone.

Immediately, Kelija began to gallop towards them, and she had her eye fixed on Ania.

* * *

"Ha, now I have you!" Ania exclaimed, as she slowly made progress of getting the ball out of Adrijana's hands.

"NO, GIVE IT BACK!" Adrijana yelled. "I'M SICK OF YOU GETTING YOUR WAY!"

"ALMOST…GOT…IT!" Ania wheezed as she pulled off Adrijana's index finger. "HA, I'VE GOT IT!"

She held the ping pong ball in the air, and she was about to throw it in when Kelija charged at her, sending the two of them flying into the water.

The camera showed the next few seconds in slow motion.

Adrijana had a shocked look on her face as she watched the scene unfold.

* * *

Katerina, meanwhile, was sitting on a chair in Hadi's room, with tears pouring out of her face.

"Wha…" was all that came out of her mouth.

* * *

Right now, Kelija and Ania had both made a splash into the boiling water. They were both waving their arms about as they slowly met fate in the scalding pool.

Adrijana stood there, incredulous of what had just happened. A single tear fell from her eye.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): I couldn't believe it. She sacrificed her life to set me free! There had to be some way I could save her. I just couldn't let it go to waste.]**

* * *

Adrijana looked left, and she noticed a stand next to her with a lifebuoy in it. She quickly grabbed it and gave it a quick swing before flinging into the water.

"Quick, Kelija, grab on!" Adrijana exclaimed. "Before she beats you to it."

Kelija noticed what Adrijana had just done, and she didn't hesitate to leap onto the lifebuoy. Ania tried to grab on as well, but Adrijana pulled it away before this could happen.

"NO!" she screamed as she slowly drowned.

"Don't let go!" Adrijana warned her as she quickly pulled to lifebuoy to the edge of the pool before it could melt.

"Are you going to come off now?" she asked Kelija once the lifebuoy was on land. All of Kelija's fur had fallen off, but she looked fine overall.

Kelija didn't move. She just stood still with her eyes wide open.

"No, Kelija, please don't leave me! You didn't redeem my life for nothing! Please, speak to me! Or purr! Come on!" Adrijana cried, as mascara ran down her face from tears. "Katerina will never forgive me!"

* * *

Katerina was currently cuddled up in Alma's arms, unable to watch the screen.

"Katerina, she'll be fine," Alma assured her. "Half a minute in boiling water won't do anyone harm. Kelija's a tough cat."

"My best friend…gone!" Katerina cried. "WAAAAH!"

* * *

Adrijana held Kelija in her arms, still horrified over what had happened.

Just then, one of the Kelija's eyes opened.

"Neow," she said, smiling.

"Oh my goodness, you tricked me!" Adrijana exclaimed, before taking a huge breath of relief. "I cannot thank you enough for what you did! Thanks to you, my family's curse is finally over! Here, give me a hug!"

Kelija responded by wrapping her arms and legs around Adrijana.

"Yes, good girl," Adrijana nodded, before putting the cat back down on the ground.

They both looked at Ania, who had just drowned in the pool.

"That's the end of her," the girl sighed, smiling. "You Only Live Twice, I guess."

Kelija frowned and nodded in agreement.

Tia rushed over. "Hey, did I make it in time? What happened?"

She grinded to a halt. "Kelija, what happened to your fur? Adrijana, what did you do to her."

Adrijana was about to open her mouth to explain what had happened, but then she realized it was ridiculous, so she just went with, "Kelija fell into the pool, and I had to fish her out with that lifebuoy."

"Oh, so you saved her life? That's pretty good of you, eh?" Tia smiled. "So, I take that you won immunity."

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Adrijana sighed. "On the bright side, at least you get to keep the ping-pong ball."

"I suppose," Tia sighed, sticking out her lower lip. "We should go back down now. It's starting to get dark."

"Alright, then," Adrijana nodded. "You coming, Kelija?"

With that, the three of them started to climb back down.

* * *

"YES!" Emilia exclaimed triumphantly and she jumped up and down on the bed. "The curse is over! The curse is over!"

"I know, awesome, isn't it!?" Lou exclaimed. "That horrible old lady finally gets payback for all she's done to Adrijana. And for hitting me in the eye with a rock."

"Didn't you try to do it first?" Rikard asked. "I know it was Hadi's idea but…"

"Bad timing," Emilia said to him, but still smiling.

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Katerina (Macedonia): Kelija, I was so worried that you died, but you didn't, even though all of your fur came off! You're a hero! You finally got rid of Adrijana's curse!**

**Once we get home, I am buying you a huge bar of cat chocolate.**

**Oh, Vasko and the kids are going to be so proud.**

**Vasko is Kelija's boyfriend in case you were wondering. They had a litter of six last year. We only kept two of them, while we gave away the other four to friends, but they still keep in touch.**

* * *

**Anton (Poland): Cats can see dead people. How cliché!]**

* * *

Aleksander folded his arms and pouted as he sat at the back of the bus.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Aleksander (Albania): You try and reward yourself, and they all make a huge deal over it.**

**Whatever, I'll be the one with a million euros, and they won't. Simple as that.**

**I'll probably slip through today, but I'm really going to have to fight to make the finale.]**

* * *

A few seconds later, Sanna and Hans came onto the bus.

"I hope you've learned your lesson," Hans said sternly.

"Don't break into private property…don't eat other people's food…blah-blah-blah," Aleksander said obnoxiously.

"When do you think Adrijana and Tia will be back?" Sanna asked the bus-driver.

Hans looked at the footage on his phone.

"They shouldn't be any more than 10 minutes," Hans replied.

* * *

"Wait a minute, so let me get this straight. You had a curse?" Tia asked, chuckling, once they'd reached the bottom of the mountain.

"Yeah," Adrijana nodded. "I know it sounds insane, but it couldn't be truer."

"Neow," Kelija agreed.

"And this Ania lady…she just drowned in the volcano?" Tia asked.

Kelija and Adrijana both nodded.

"There's some things that I still don't get though," Tia said. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I only told Emilia," Adrijana explained. "And she ended up getting voted off the next day."

"And she was the only other person who knew?"

"Well, Marios and Aleksander sort of figured it out on their own," Adrijana added. "Wow, I just can't believe what just happened! I feel like a huge weight has been taken off my shoulders – maybe I was giving Ania a piggyback."

Tia laughed at this. "Hey, the bus isn't too far away. I wonder how far the others got."

"Last time I saw Sanna, she was freaking out over a sliding puzzle," Adrijana stated. "I dunno what happened to Aleksander though."

She opened the door of the bus, and the three of them walked in.

"Who won immunity?" Sanna asked them. "And what happened to Kelija's fur?"

"Adrijana," Tia responded. "And it's a long story. Let's just say she fell into the volcano and Adrijana saved her."

"Hey, that's awesome!" Sanna exclaimed. "Did you hear? Aleksander broke into the interns' RV."

"Tattletale," Aleksander scowled.

"I can believe that," Tia shrugged. "So, it looks like one of us is about to leave."

"You have twenty minutes to vote," Hans explained. "As Intern #6 explained yesterday, for this ceremony, you will each give one vote to one other competitor. As Adrijana is immune, you may not vote for her, and if you do, you will have to vote again. You can start voting…now!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): I was going to vote off Aleksander, but now that I actually have a shot at winning, I need good food. I'm voting off Sanna.**

* * *

**Sanna (Denmark): I really hate having to do this, but I'm voting for Tia.**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): I really have think ahead of the consequences of who I vote for.**

**So, Sanna is probably going to vote for Tia, and Tia is probably going to vote for Sanna.**

**Adrijana could vote me off, but she could also vote for Sanna, since she seems to tolerate Tia.**

**Sanna is probably a stronger competitor than Tia, since she's gotten immunity more times, but I think I have a better chance of making the finale if I vote for Tia.**

**If Tia wins immunity in the next challenge, she will probably bring Adrijana with her, since she probably wouldn't want me to win.**

**Sanna, on the other hand, seems to care more about winning than me losing, so if she wins immunity in the next challenge, she will probably pick me over Adrijana, since Adrijana appears to be more of a threat.**

**What to do, what to do…**

**[he nods]**

**I've made my decision!]**

* * *

Hans stood before the final four contestants and Kelija. He had a plate of three marshmallows.

"As you can see," he began. "There are three marshmallows on this plate, but four of you still in the game. One of you will not receive a marshmallow and will be voted off for good."

"Since Adrijana is immune, she gets the first marshmallow."

"Yes," Adrijana cheered, pumping her fist, before getting up to collect her marshmallow.

"Huh!?" Aleksander exclaimed, his eyes widened

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Aleksander (Albania): Why was Adrijana happy about getting a marshmallow? I thought she hated being here. Is she trying to win now?]**

* * *

"Now we go onto the real thing," Hans continued. "The second marshmallow of this evening goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

"…Aleksander!"

Aleksander smiled in satisfaction, before he too got up to get his marshmallow.

"So far, two of you have made the final three, but only one more can join you. The final marshmallow goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…it's a tie!"

"What!?" Aleksander exclaimed. "But Adrijana should have voted for me."

"I suppose you thought wrong," Adrijana said, sticking out her tongue.

"Anyways, here's how we will break the tie," Hans explained. "We have randomly chosen one of the eliminated contestants to vote for one of the bottom two. The name we drew out of the hat was…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Tyge!"

"Oh, come on!" Tia yelled, her hands in the air. "This isn't fair!"

"Sorry," Sanna grinned.

"I can assure you that this draw was done fairly," Hans stated. "I think it's obvious who he picked..."

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Tyge (Norway): So, I'm the swing vote for tonight! Sanna or Tia. I'm going to vote off Tia, otherwise I'd be the worst boyfriend ever.]**

* * *

"...so, yeah, Tia, you're out, and Sanna, you've made the final three!"

"YES!" Sanna screamed, her fist in the air, before looking at Tia compassionately. "I'm sorry it had to end like this. Seriously, Hans, you couldn't have pretended it was someone else? You know, for dramatic effect."

"Sadly, no," Hans sighed. "But don't feel bad, Tia. You finished in fourth place. That's Bulgaria's best position yet."

"I know, Marios told me," Tia sighed, as she was handed a taxi fare and an aeroplane ticket. "Good luck, Adrijana and Tia; thanks for helping me conquer my fear of cats, Kelija; and Aleksander, I hope you meet a sticky end."

"Ooh, I'm so worried," Aleksander said sarcastically, even though he really was worried deep down.

With that, Tia stepped out of the bus and shut the door behind her.

"One more thing, by the way!" Hans announced. "The producers have decided to give you a reward for making it this far…"

…

…

…

…

…

"…a relaxing appointment at an Icelandic hot spring!"

The final three contestants cheered; clearly ecstatic over this prospect.

"Until next time, who will win, who will lose, and who will be in between? Find out next time on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!"

* * *

_Votes: _

_Adrijana – Sanna_

_Sanna – Tia_

_Aleksander – Tia_

_Tia – Sanna_

_Tiebreaker (Tyge) – Tia_

_Tia – 3 votes_

_Sanna – 2 votes_

_Nul votes – Aleksander_

* * *

**And with that, we say goodbye to Tia. She was a very good character, and I didn't expect her to make it quite this far, but she did anyway. **

**That's the fun of planning the eliminations as you go, I guess.**

**And yes, I did choose the tiebreaker randomly using [censored since fanfiction doesn't allow web addresses] . It is a mere coincidence that Tyge was the name that came out. **

**Adrijana's curse is finally over. Originally, the 100 years were just going to expire and Adrijana would be free, but I decided that would be too predictable (and I'm sure that's what many of you expected to happen) so that was what happened instead.  
**

**Sanna lost a sliding puzzle, Tia lost the vote, Adrijana lost a curse, Kelija lost a whole load of fur, and Aleksander...he still has the power he needs.**

**With that, I can now reveal the final three -**

**Adrijana (Slovenia), Aleksander (Albania) and Sanna (Denmark)**

**This fanfic is slowly coming to an end, and I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have. This fic was definitely a lightbulb moment when I came up with it (there have been other fanfictions with a 'nations' theme, but this is the first to be exclusively European. At least I think it is).**

* * *

**Fun fact - This fanfic was originally supposed to be USA themed (with fifty states competing) and then I decided to make it European and most of the original characters didn't make the cut. (One idea I had that didn't make it was a male Katie and Sadie)**

**What's weird is that a couple of months after I published EDR, a Total Drama fanfic called The Fifty State Roadtrip was published. Though that's probably pure coincidence.**

**Also, Hadi was supposed to be a girl, but this was changed to balance out the genders. That is all!**


	52. Ep27 Pt1 - Norway Can You Win Pt1

_Sorry about the slight delay, I would have posted this yesterday but I had a terrible migraine._

_Anyways, here it is, the first part of the final three episode. Enjoy!_

* * *

This time, it was Intern #4's turn to do the recap – "Last time on Euro-Drama Roadtrip, the contestants came to my country, Iceland, to solve several puzzles across the rocky grounds near a long-dormant volcano. After completing all of their puzzles, a contestant would get a ping-pong ball, which they would have to drop in the volcano

Sanna went insane trying to solve a sliding puzzle, Tia got a lot of encouragement from our resident cat, Kelija, Adrijana got pushed around by Ania, and Aleksander broke into our RV.

Not cool, bro!

Adrijana ended up finding her ball first, thanks to a lot of help from Ania, and when they reached to cone of the volcano, she refused to drop the ping-pong ball in, and ended up having a full-scale brawl with her old foe which led to her trying to push Ania into the volcano.

She failed, but Kelija came along and almost sacrificed her life for Adrijana's well-being, when she pushed Ania into the boiling water in the cone of the volcano, sending them both to their doom.

Thankfully, Adrijana got a lifebuoy from a nearby stand to save Kelija's life, but Ania wasn't as lucky.

That night, there was a tie in the voting between Sanna and Tia, and unlucky for Tia, it was Tyge who was to break the tie, and unsurprisingly he voted her out.

Only three left –

Sanna, the daring paraplegic from Denmark

Aleksander, the cook turned crazy from Albania

And Adrijana, the former victim of a curse from Slovenia

It is clearly anyone's game, and with only two days left, a winner is soon to be crowned.

Find out what happens next right now on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!

As for me, I've gone home. This show has been fun and all, but it's good to be back."

* * *

"Okay, on the count of three!" Sanna exclaimed, as she and Adrijana sat in the hot spring. "One!"

"Two!" Adrijana exclaimed.

"Three!" Sanna finished, and with that, the two of them started to chug the mocktails they had been given.

After a few seconds, Sanna set her glass down on the poolside, with Adrijana following not long after.

"Yes, I win 7-3! Let's go again!" Sanna cheered.

"I think I've had enough mocktails for one night," Adrijana responded, her stomach grumbling.

"Okay," Sanna sighed. "Wow, the final three! It's so…unreal."

"Yeah, and I'm actually enjoying it," Adrijana smiled.

"Why are you all happy all of a sudden?" Sanna asked curiously. "Just yesterday you were all cranky and hateful."

"Gee, thanks."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that but...what happened?"

"Well, this is going to sound pretty insane, but…" Adrijana took a deep breath. "I had a curse."

"A curse!?" Sanna exclaimed, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Adrijana nodded. "I know it sounds insane, but it was real. A hundred years ago, my great-grandfather, Gregor, refused to give a beggar called Ania some food, so she put a curse on him, giving him and his family bad luck for one hundred years, and as you saw, it got passed on to me."

"I suppose it makes sense," Sanna shrugged. "No offence."

"None taken," Adrijana smiled.

"So, let me guess, yesterday the 100 years expired!" Sanna exclaimed.

"No," Adrijana sighed. "Well, at least it should have, but Ania, the beggar, suddenly revealed herself to me as a spirit and she said that everyone in the family had 100 years each."

"Oh. She sounds like a huge *****!" Sanna exclaimed.

"You don't know the half of it. Or the quarter for that matter," Adrijana sighed. "Anyways, we got into a fight at the top of the volcano, when Kelija rushed over and head butted Ania, sending them both falling into the boiling water."

"What!?" Sanna exclaimed. "So, Kelija nearly died to save you!?"

"Yes," Adrijana nodded. "But I got a lifebuoy and I saved her life. It was terrifying, but it also felt like a breath of fresh air for the first time."

"Wait a minute. She was a spirit. How did she end up dying again?" Sanna asked.

"It's a mystery. I suppose spirits aren't like they appear in movies," Adrijana shrugged. "Now I'm excited to be in the final three."

"Oh!" Sanna exclaimed. "Apparently the winner gets to have a huge say in where the next season is hosted. If I won, I might have it in my school. That would be torture to the extreme. Or maybe in Greenland, since that is part of Denmark. It would be interesting having it somewhere cold."

"I think I know exactly where I'd host it," Adrijana said, an evil grin on her face. "My uncle has a farm in the south of Slovenia, and I got stuck there last summer because my parents were in rehab…"

"What!?" Sanna exclaimed, looking rather concerned.

"It was nothing big," Adrijana shrugged. "My mom makes her own medicine from herbs and she got caught with some...er...illegal ingredients. Anyways, I got stuck there last summer and he made me work like a horse for the whole thing while he let his fat daughter scoff herself silly in their kitchen. It wasn't the worst summer ever, though. They had this really big lake and I got to go swimming in it every morning, and when I was 12 my parents once sent me to a summercamp which was fungus-themed."

"Gross," Sanna gagged. "Suddenly, my disability doesn't seem like much of a setback."

"What will you do with the money if you win?" Adrijana asked her. "I'd imagine you'd get one of those high-tech exoskeleton thingies."

"Oh yeah. I've seen those!" Sanna exclaimed. "I'm not really interested in one though. They're really expensive so I wouldn't have much money left to do fun stuff, and besides, I wouldn't need my chair anymore, so no more going really fast down hills."

"I see," Adrijana nodded. "If I won the million euros…wow, I never though about it before. I didn't even think I was going to win until yesterday…I'd definitely get myself a better home because I live in a pokey little apartment, and I'd probably by a new laptop since my family's computer freezes every 10 seconds, and…wow!"

"Hey, where's Aleksander!?" Sanna asked, and Adrijana sighed and pointed behind her.

Aleksander was running around the side of the hot spring butt naked, while a pool waiter ran after him yelling viciously in Icelandic.

"You can't catch me! You can't catch me!" Aleksander jeered, walking backwards, before slipping and falling into the hot spring.

"Ouch," he groaned.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): Honestly, I think that kid will just do anything for attention.**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): I noticed something really weird while I was…um…messing around a bit at the spring. Sanna and Adrijana were both inside the pool, and they were chatting…and laughing. What the hell?**

**For some reason, I sense that Adrijana's curse has ended. I don't know how, and I don't know why, but there has been some very strange behaviour with her.**

**And by strange, I mean, not strange at all, but strange is Adrijana's thing.**

**If that's the case, I might have some trouble getting the million euros after all, because even if I make the finale, they're both gonna beat me anyway. Though maybe I can count on an intellectual challenge…oh…**

**[he puts his head in his hands and bursts into tears]**

**Don't you hate it when you've been high in a contest for day after day and then you're struggling at the last hurdle? Because it's not fun at all!]**

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): [sarcasm] Poor you!]**

* * *

"Okay, it's time for you all to get out! We need to get back on the road!" Hans announced as he stood at the poolside clapping his hands.

The three remaining contestants sighed as they hauled themselves out of the hot spring and up into the cold Icelandic air.

"This is…f-f-freezing!" Sanna shivered as Adrijana pulled her onto her chair.

"Here's a towel," Adrijana replied, handing her one with blue and red stripes. "Now come on, let's get into the changing rooms."

"Oh, o-okay," Sanna stuttered, her teeth chattering with the cold.

* * *

The twenty-four eliminated contestants sat or stood in the lounge in the reception of the hotel as Tia arrived, and most of them immediately started to cheer.

"Hey, everyone, what's up!?" she exclaimed.

"Oh, it's so nice to see you again!" Katerina exclaimed as she rushed up and hugged her. "Don't get me wrong, it sucks that you're out and all, but…you did great. Fourth place!"

"Thanks," Tia smiled as she looked around. . "So, this is where we're staying?"

"Yes," Katerina nodded.

"Awesome!" Tia exclaimed.

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Katerina (Macedonia): It really sucks that Tia is out because I really wanted a Balkan to win the contest. Now the only Balkan left is Aleksander and…bleh!**

* * *

**Tyge (Norway): Yes, my baby has made it to the final three! And special thanks to me! And that rhymed…yeah!**

* * *

**Emilia (Netherlands): I'm still over the moon that Adrijana's curse is over! Now she could actually win! I'm rooting for you all the way, girl!**

* * *

**Anka (Montenegro): Yeah, Aleksander is still in! Unlike all of those other pussies! He's going aaaall the way!]**

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): Yes, the final three! Go me! I can safely say that I have proved there is an 'able' in disabled.**

**I never expected Adrijana or Aleksander to get this far when I first met them, though now that I've heard about Adrijana's story, she deserves to be here.**

**Aleksander, on the other hand, can go die in a hole.**

* * *

**Adrijana (Slovenia): Awesome! The curse is over and I'm in the final three of a chance to get a million euros. Isn't life grand?**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): Am I surprised that I made it this far? No, of course not!**

**I know I've played a dirty game, but somehow, I don't feel guilty at the slightest.**

**Ever since I bribed those judges with cake, I knew I'd get far.**

**But like I said, I really need to play hard if I wanna make the finale…I can do this!]**

* * *

"Oh, that hot spring was sooooo nice," Sanna sighed.

"Yeah, Aleksander took his first shower in four weeks," Adrijana responded, holding her nose.

"Ew!" Sanna exclaimed, clenching her eyes.

"Shut up!" Aleksander whined. "I've also had the privilege of not having to shave."

"Why would you need to shave? You don't have any facial hair," Adrijana stated.

"Yeah, but since I'm a Muslim, my family makes me shave somewhere else," Aleksander groaned.

"Where…" Sanna asked. "Wait a minute…EW!"

"Hey, I'm just being honest," Aleksander shrugged.

"Well, that's a first," Adrijana said sarcastically.

"What about when I told you I knew about the old lady?" Aleksander asked, his hands on his hips.

"You knew!?" Sanna exclaimed.

"You know!?" Aleksander exclaimed. "Sanna, I'm really sorry to disappoint you, but you're going down the drain like Emilia. Whenever someone becomes friends with Adrijana, they leave."

"That's no longer a problem! My curse is over!" Adrijana bragged.

"I knew it!" Aleksander exclaimed, snapping his fingers. "I just knew it! But…how?"

"Kelija pushed the old lady into the volcano," Adrijana explained.

"Did Ania have razors on her butt?" Aleksander asked, pointing at Kelija, who still had no fur.

"No, she fell in the volcano with her," Adrijana explained.

"How did you get her out?" Aleksander asked.

"There was a lifebuoy nearby. The volcano was full of water," Adrijana explained.

"There was water in the volcano?" Aleksander asked confusedly.

"It was long-dormant and…I'm done talking to you," Adrijana replied. "So, Sanna, did you say your wheelchair has a back massager?"

"Yep," Sanna nodded, and she pressed a button on her remote. Immediately the chair started to vibrate and Sanna had a huge smile on her face.

"This gets nicer every t-i-i-i-i-i-ime!" Sanna exclaimed as her voice vibrated.

"Ugh," Aleksander groaned, and went to sit down at the back.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Aleksander (Albania): Adrijana and Sanna are becoming increasingly close. I have to break them up, otherwise I'm going to need solo immunity to make the finale.]**

* * *

"Here is our second-last stop!" Hans announced. "Welcome to my farm in Norway."

He pushed down the break-pedal, and the door automatically opened.

"Are you coming?" Sanna asked Adrijana.

"Just a minute; I need some water," Adrijana said as Sanna wheeled herself to the exit.

Aleksander had an evil smile on his face before he rushed over to Sanna and pushed her out of the bus, making her land on the grassy field where the bus was parked.

"Adrijana, what is your deal!?" he then exclaimed angrily.

"Seriously, that's the best you can do?" Adrijana asked, before glugging down some water. "Ah, it's so good to be able drink water without choking."

"Lucky you," Aleksander sighed.

"Can someone help me?" Sanna groaned, as she lay on the grass with her wheelchair on top of her.

"Here," Aleksander said quickly, helping the Danish girl back up. "And if you ever need anymore help, you know where to come to."

"Wow!" Sanna exclaimed, laughing. "You are going to have to do some much more if you're going to make us hate each other."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Aleksander (Albania): She's right. But what else can I do? Could I write a note to Sanna where Adrijana tells her how much she hates her and then make it seem like Sanna's tried to frame her?**

**You know, like Amanda did.**

**Nah, they'll probably know that it was me.**

**I'm going to need to do some brainstorming…]**

* * *

"Okay, I will be the host today!" Hans announced. "Welcome to my farm. What do you think?"

"It smells," Aleksander said bluntly.

"No, I think that's you," Adrijana replied, holding her nose.

"It's…uh…very green," Sanna commented.

"Oh, this is just one of the fields," Hans stated. "The animals are in another section."

"Where are the interns?" Adrijana asked.

"Oh, they went home yesterday," Hans replied. "They were set to leave on this day anyway."

"Are they coming back next year?" Sanna asked.

"I think some of them might be, and we may be having some new ones, but I'm not sure of all of the details," Hans said. "Anyways, let me explain today's challenge.

You will all be participating in five mini-challenges around the farm. The winner of each challenge will get 5 points, the runner-up will get 3 points, and the loser will get 1 point. The contestant with the most points wins immunity and gets to choose who to take to the finale with them.

I will reveal the challenges as we're about to do them.

So, without further ado, let's get to the first challenge. Please follow me, but watch out for…"

"Ugh, what is this stuff in my shoe?" Aleksander groaned, looking at his left sole.

"…cow poo," Hans finished.

"Ew!" Aleksander exclaimed, wiping it on the grass. "Now there's more of it!"

"Huh, I suppose she found a new client, eh?" Adrijana said, nudging Sanna, who laughed.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Aleksander (Albania): [says to himself] Dude, you know Adrijana's only joking. You can't really be cursed. Right?**

* * *

**Kelija (Macedonia): Meow, meow-meow, meow**

**_[Translation: Sadly, he's not cursed. Just karma biting him in the ass.]_]**

* * *

"Okay, here's your first challenge!" Hans announced. "As you can see, my wife here is bringing over three cows."

Hans' wife was short, skinny and she had fair hair. She was practically the opposite of him in appearance.

"They look so juicy," Aleksander said dreamily. "Hey, I'm Muslim, not Hindu."

"That's…not the point," Adrijana stated awkwardly.

"What is the point?" Sanna asked confusedly.

"Hello, girls! My name is Rita," Hans' wife greeted, waving her hand.

"Hey!" Aleksander exclaimed in offence.

Rita looked to the left.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there," she apologized. "I'm blind in my left eye. Anyways, I'm Hans' wife, and here's the first challenge. It's pretty simple.

You have sixty seconds to get as much milk out of the cow as possible and make sure it lands in the bucket. Make sure you wear these gloves though, or the cows might get infected from germs. No offence."

"None taken," Aleskander scowled as he caught a pair of rubber gloves.

"The strategy is to go fast enough to do well in the challenge, but not so fast as to hurt the cow," Rita advised them. "You may begin in 3...2...1...NOW!"

The final three contestants bent down and quickly took hold of the cow's udders.

"Ugh, why won't this come out? Stupid cow," Aleksander sighed as he pulled on the udders.

"Be gentle," Rita said, twitching her eye.

"How are you doing?" Sanna asked Adrijana as she squeezed the udders of her cow.

"Very good," Adrijana nodded. "You?"

"Also good," Sanna replied.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): Sanna may be a fierce competitor, but she seems like a nice person.**

**I am concerned that she might ditch me before the finale. I mean, come on, if she went against Aleksander in the finale it would be the easiest million euros ever.**

**I'd enjoy watching it, but winning the money would be pretty awesome too.]**

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Jessie (Italy): [in a high pitched voice] How are you? Good, how are you? Good!**

**[in her regular voice] And people wonder why I'm rooting for Aleksander.]**

* * *

"Ten seconds," Rita announced.

The three of them were still pulling on the udders when a squelch could be heard on Sanna's side.

"Gross!" she exclaimed, looking at her glove. "The cow just crapped in my hand! Oh, screw…"

"Time's up!" Rita exclaimed. "Hand me your buckets and I'll tell you the scores."

The three contestants handed over their buckets, and Rita dropped the contents into measuring jugs.

"Okay, Aleksander, you milked…"

…

…

…

"…926mls."

Aleksander nodded at this and grinned.

"Adrijana, you milked…"

…

…

…

"1.24 litres."

Adrijana beamed, making Aleksander roll his eyes.

"And Sanna, you milked…"

…

…

…

"…810mls."

Sanna hung her head in shame, ashamed to have lost to Aleksander.

"Oh come on, that's not fair," she muttered. "The cow s*** in my hand!"

"S*** happens," Aleksander said, sticking out his tongue, making Sanna scowl.

"Alright then, Adrijana gets 5 points, Aleksander gets 3 points and Sanna gets 1 point!" Rita announced.

"With that, let's get to the next challenge," Hans stated, and he and his wife led them to a pen with several sheep inside it.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): One job that my uncle always gave me was shearing his sheep, so I'll know how to get around in this challenge.]**

* * *

"As you three would have guessed," Rita continued. "Your next challenge is to shear as much wool of a sheep as you can and make sure the wool lands in your bucket, which my husband has just given to you. Don't worry, they're different buckets from the ones in the milking challenge."

"Yeah, go figure," Aleksander said sarcastically, reaching his hand into the bucket. "Why is there an electric razor in here?"

"And you're the one saying 'go figure," Adrijana chuckled.

"I know. We have to shear the sheep with the razor. I'm not stupid," Aleksander scowled.

"Perhaps," Adrijana shrugged.

"Okay, switch on your razors and start shearing in three…two…one!" Hans exclaimed. "Begin!"

The three European teenagers quickly grabbed a sheep and got to work.

"Ha, how do you like me now, sheep!? You're losing all your precious wool," Aleksander taunted as he slashed the razor around the sheep as if he was slaying a dragon.

Adrijana sighed and muttered, "He has no idea what he is doing," and she went back to gently shearing off the wool.

She turned her head to the right and saw Sanna, who was also aggressively lashing at the sheep.

"What? Really!?" Adrijana exclaimed, raising an eyebrow

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): I never thought Sanna and Aleksander would have the same logic. Huh, you learn something new every day.]**

* * *

The twenty-five eliminated contestants were, once again, watching the show live via satellite, though nobody could hear it because everyone was cheering so loudly.

"Go Adrijana!" Emilia cheered, cupping her mouth with her hands.

"Sanna, show that sheep who's boss!" Tyge exclaimed, pumping his fist.

"Come on, Aleksander, beat those pussies!" Anka screamed.

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet: Who do you want to win out of the final three?**

**Jessie (Italy): Definitely Aleksander. He actually has some balls.**

* * *

**Anton (Poland): I'm not fond on any of them, but I suppose I can tolerate Adrijana**

* * *

**Eloise (France): I hate all three of them, but I guess I hate Sanna the least.**

* * *

**Rikard (Finland): Adrijana is FABULOUS!**

* * *

**Shay (Russia): Sanna. Aleksander is a chump, and Adrijana has support from a f****t.**

* * *

**Symon (Ukraine): [he scratches under his ski mask] I'm going to go for Sanna. She's definitely shown how far disabled people can go.**

**I can't really say much for that matter.**

* * *

**Alma (Croatia): I like Adrijana and Sanna, and they both have inspiring stories to tell, but I prefer Sanna's just a bit more.**

* * *

**Emilia (Netherlands): Now that Adrijana could actually win, there's no doubt that I'm rooting for her!**

* * *

**Pavils (Latvia): Believe it or not, I actually want Aleksander to win. Adrijana and Sanna are both really bitchy, but come to think of it, I've never really had anything against Aleksander. I mean, besides him being a pussy.**

* * *

**Lou (Cyprus): Sanna and Adrijana are both cool, but Adrijana has definitely had it harder. She deserves the million.**

**By the way, my eye is better now! So…yeah!**

* * *

**Berto (San Marino): I like both of the girls, but I'm going to say Sanna.**

* * *

**Anka (Montenegro): Aleksander. Duh.**

* * *

**Katerina (Macedonia): I was rooting for Sanna, but I've grown to admire Adrijana since she saved Kelija's life! You go, girlfriend!**

* * *

**Stela (Romania): Yeah, I'm still gonna for Sanna.**

* * *

**Hadi (Israel): I don't mind who wins, as long as it's not Aleksander, but I guess I'll go with Adrijana.**

* * *

**Amanda (Sweden): Sanna - I dunno, she's Scandinavian. It just seems natural.**

* * *

**Mirzo (Bosnia-Herzegovina): I'll go with Adrijana. She's definitely had it bad.**

* * *

**Tyge (Norway): Adrijana's cool, but not as cool as my Sanna-Banana! Woo!**

* * *

**Agnessa (Belarus): Adrijana. I thought my life had been hard, but compared to hers? My goodness!**

* * *

**Johannes (Iceland): Sanna. She's a fellow Scandinavian. Though Adrijana isn't bad either. Aleksander, on the other hand, not a hope!**

* * *

**Zeferino (Portugal): Adrijana, and I'd give a tribute to Ania now.**

**[he takes out a guitar and he starts to sing]**

**_Ding-dong, the witch is dead. Witch-o-witch, the wicked witch_**

**_Ding-dong the wicked witch is dead. _**

**_I know she was dead anyway. But now she's dead again – hooray! Ding-dong the wicked witch is dead!_**

* * *

**Dani (Hungary): I'm going for Adrijana. I was such a bitch to you. I hope I can make up for it. Somehow.**

* * *

**Luko (Serbia): I'm want Sanna to win. Just because she's really cool and kickass. **

* * *

**Marios (Greece): I'm rooting for Adrijana. Yes, I know I was mean to her at times, but she seems cool now that her curse his over.**

**Hopefully she and Sanna can take Aleksander down.**

* * *

**Tia (Bulgaria): Adrijana. I thought she was a grouch, but now that I've seen her behind the scenes, I think she's awesome. And, wow, she's had it rough!]**

* * *

"Time's up!" Rita exclaimed, pressing a button on a timer. "Hand over your buckets again."

Adrijana was the first to hand over her bucket.

"Thank you," Hans' wife nodded

Sanna and Aleksander handed them over next.

"Tha…wait, why is this wool red?" the Norwegian woman asked, before looking at the sheep and widening her eyes. "Oh no…"

Adrijana looked at the other the sheep that Sanna and Aleksander had been shearing. Both of them had several cuts on them.

Her eyes widened in disgust.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): The worst bit was…]**

* * *

Hans and Rita stood before the three buckets and three weighing scales.

"First, we are going to measure Sanna's wool," Rita announced. "Sanna sheared…"

…

…

…

"2.06kg worth of wool."

Sanna shrugged, looking satisfied with this.

Rita waited a few seconds before continuing –

"Adrijana sheared…"

…

…

…

"…1.54kg."

"What!?" Adrijana exclaimed, making Sanna raise an eyebrow at her.

"And finally," Rita sighed, pouring Aleksander's bucket into the third weighing scales. "Aleksander sheared…"

…

…

…

"…2.36kg."

Aleksander sniggered as Adrijana's jaw dropped wide open.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): …they both somehow beat me! This is what I get for trying to be careful!**

**By the way, the blades weren't even that sharp. Sanna and Aleksander must have been very abrasive to do that sort of damage!]**

* * *

"Let's add up the scores so far!" Hans announced. "Aleksander got 5 points, giving him total of 8 points; Sanna got 3 points in this mini-challenge, giving her a total of 4 points; and Adrijana got 1 points, giving her a total of 6 points."

"Aleksander takes a considerable lead," Rita said to the camera. "Will it last? We'll see how things go after the next challenge."

"Er…honey. The camera is a bit more to the right," Hans stated.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," Rita apologized, turning her head accordingly.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): So far, I'm in last place, and Aleksander is in the lead. Wow, that kid is actually able to fight when he tries.**

* * *

**Aleksander (Albania): See, I'm not entirely incapable. I just don't see the point of trying when there's no need.]**

* * *

"Yes, Aleksander is in the lead!" Anka cheered.

"This is indeed unexpected," Marios stated. "It's amazing how well he can do when he tries."

"Meh, he's still the same scrawny kid as before," said Tia. "There's only so much he can do."

"Maybe, but could he really have been holding back this whole time?" Katerina asked, scratching her head.

"He's a weird kid," stated Symon.

* * *

**Score –**

**Sanna – 4**

**Aleksander – 8**

**Adrijana – 6**

* * *

"We are at mini challenge #3 now!" Hans announced as he lead the final three to an enclosed meadow where there were three ponies. "For this challenge, all you have to do is ride your pony from one end of the meadow to another."

"Oh, this will be just like that horseriding summercamp I went to when I was 12!" Sanna exclaimed. "They didn't allow paraplegics, so Bjasmin suggested that she and Meliss attach their legs to mine using handcuffs so I could walk."

"Did it work?" Adrijana asked.

"No," Sanna replied, laughing. "But the instructor was so amused by my determination that he let me stay."

Adrijana laughed as well. "That's a good story. Now come on. Immunity isn't gonna wait for me!"

"Oh, it is so on," Sanna chuckled.

As Aleksander climbed on his pony, he stared at them in disbelief.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Aleksander (Albania): How could they be so cheerful over this? One million euros is on the line and all they can do is laugh?**

**They haven't got their mind set on the game at all.**

**And they'll cry their stupid little heads off when I make the finale. Boo hoo]**

* * *

Adrijana, Aleksander and Sanna sat on the saddles of the ponies at one end of the meadow.

"In order to win, you and your pony will have to cross a white line about 100 metres from here," Hans explained from the other end of the meadow. "You may begin in three, two, one!"

He blew on a whistle and Adrijana and Sanna's ponies immediately went off.

"Hey, what gives!?" Aleksander complained. "Come on, you stupid pony!"

He kicked the pony's rear, and the pony butted him off in shock and started to gallop around the meadow.

"Get back here!" Aleksander yelled as he tried to run after it.

* * *

Currently, Sanna and Adrijana were swiftly battling it out for the lead, with the top rank being changed every second.

"Come on, do you have a bit more horsepower?" Adrijana asked. "Or pony-power?"

"Ugh, I wish you'd go faster," Sanna muttered. "Why can't you be Rainbow Dash?"

"Are you a pegasister?" Adrijana asked, raising an eyebrow.

"OMG, Yes!" Sanna exclaimed. "Are you?"

"Nah. I watched it once, but it's not my thing," Adrijana sighed. "Still, I won't judge you for it."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): What? Once I was flicking through channel and My Little Pony was on. Don't knock it till you try it.]**

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Pavils (Latvia): Ugh, bronies, they are the worst! Go have sex, you losers!**

* * *

**Emilia (Netherlands): Sanna, you are not alone! Pegasisters unite!**

* * *

**Hadi (Israel): Ugh, I remember once when I was 10, Tamon used to make me watch episodes of Friendship is Magic with him on YouTube. It was honestly one of the dumbest things I've ever seen.**

* * *

**Dani (Hungary): If you're a brony, I don't hate you, but come on, wouldn't you rather be playing Call of Duty?**

**Because there's nothing that helps me wind down like shooting virtual people in the head!]**

* * *

"Things look pretty close as our two remaining girls approach the finish!" Hans exclaimed as he stood with his wife at a white line in the middle of the meadow. "It's a close call, but it looks like the winner is…"

…

…

…

"…Sanna!"

"Yes!" Sanna cheered as she pulled the reins on the pony, making it grind to a halt. "I'm not leaving here yet!"

"[Slovenian swear word]!" Adrijana sighed as she crossed the white line a few seconds later. "Oh well, there's still two games left. You deserved it, I guess."

"Thanks," Sanna replied, giving Adrijana a cheesy smile.

Rita stood between the two girls and announced – "Here are the new scores! In this round, Sanna came first, so she gets five points; Adrijana came second, so she gets three points, and Aleksander didn't even cross the line, so he gets one point by default."

"It's not fair! You gave me a faulty pony!" Aleksander protested as he sat on the ground.

His pony frowned, lifted one leg and farted in his face.

"ACK!" Aleksander screamed, falling over in shock.

"Currently everyone is tied with nine points. It is clearly still anyone's game," Rita continued. "And with only two challenges remaining, it is still anyone's game.

Who will win immunity?

Could it be a tie?

Could Aleksander actually make the finale?

Find out after the break on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!"

* * *

**Scoreboard - **

**Sanna - 9**

**Aleksander - 9**

**Adrijana - 9**

* * *

_Next time one more contestant will be eliminated and we'll have the final two. I hope this chapter wasn't too short, but I'm just going to say this now - the finale is going to be at least three or four chapters long because of the length of the challenge._

_What do you think of the current results? Who do you want to win? Who do you want to lose? Are Hans and Rita a cute couple?_

_So, that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review either way because it really helps me to keep going (though I'll probably make new chapters anyway. I'm not one to hold stories ransom)._

\B/ \Y/ \E/


	53. Ep27 Pt2 - Norway Can You Win Pt2

_100 reviews! I can't describe how much I appreciate your support! _

_Here is the next episode._

_Who will the hatebomb land on?_

* * *

"And we are back from the break!" Hans announced as he faced the camera, while his wife stared off in another direction. He gestured for her to turn her head and she complied.

"If you just tuned in, the final three contestants, Sanna, Adrijana and Aleksander, came to our farm in Tonsberg, Norway, to compete in five different farm related challenges," Rita continued. "So far, they've milked cows, sheared sheep and ridden ponies."

"We also learned that Sanna is a huge My Little Pony fan, by the way," Hans commented.

"So far, all three contestants are tied with a total of 9 points each. 5 points for winning a challenge, 3 points for coming second and 1 point for losing.

And we have our final three contestants right here."

The camera turned to the three contestants. Sanna waved politely, Adrijana giggled while Aleksander folded his arms and groaned.

"As you can see, tensions are high, but we must proceed," Hans said. "Can the three of you please follow us east?"

The three contestants shrugged before following him.

* * *

"Here we are at the fourth mini-challenge!" Rita announced, as they stood before a forest filled with apple trees. "Your goal is to pick ten apples from the trees in this forest."

"That's it?" Aleksander asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," was Hans' reply. "Among these apples, there are some painted black, some painted white and some painted blue.

Sanna, you will be trying to find white apples

Aleksander, you will be trying to find the black apples

And Adrijana, you will be trying to find the blue apples.

Are we clear so far?"

"Yes," the three contestants nodded in response.

"Also, one more thing," said Rita. "Could you stand under that tree to your right?"

"Why?" Aleksander asked suspiciously.

"Just do," Rita ordered.

"And what if I don't wanna?" Aleksander snapped.

"DO IT!" Adrijana screamed.

"Okay," Aleksander sighed, standing with Adrijana and Sanna under the tree.

"Hold still!" Hans exclaimed before walking over to the tree and pulling a lever.

Immediately, kilos-worth of glue and breadcrumbs were dumped out of the 'tree' and onto the contestants.

"Ugh. What is this!?" Adrijana groaned as she gazed at her arms. "Some sort of bread-mâché?"

"This is so gross," Sanna sighed as she looked down at her body.

"We're sorry. Producers' orders," Hans apologized. "Wait a minute. Where's Aleksander?"

"Huh?" Aleksander exclaimed, getting up from the ground and shaking his head. "I'm sorry. I fell over."

"You jumped away at the last second!" Sanna protested.

"I'm sorry. I tripped," Aleksander said, putting on 'puppy eyes'. "Why are you two covered in breadcrumbs and glue?"

"Grr…" Adrijana groaned.

"Last one into the forest is a rotten apple!" Aleksander exclaimed, grabbing a basket and running amongst the trees.

"Oh come on! Are you really going to let him get away with it!?" Sanna protested, her hands in the air.

"I'm sorry. It took an hour to set it up, and we've got a limited time here, so I suppose that's that," Hans sighed.

"Ugh," Adrijana groaned, grabbing a basket. "Come on, Sanna, let's get this over with!"

"I'm right behind you," Sanna responded, moving the joystick on her wheelchair to go forward.

* * *

"I can't believe Aleksander would do that!" Alma protested, as she sat with the other eliminates in Hadi's bedroom

"Really?" Katerina said, raising her eyebrows. "I think it's very like him to do that."

"Yeah, I suppose," Alma agreed, sighing. "I'm really afraid Aleksander might actually make it to the finale."

"Me too," Symon agreed, pulling on his ski mask. "That guy has played a dirty game. I think he's even worse than Scott from TDRI. I hated that season. It tried to make fun of nuclear radiation."

"I couldn't believe they got away with that!" Alma exclaimed. "Chris McLean should have imprisoned for life. But instead, he got bailed out. What the heck?"

"When I got arrested, I wasn't able to be bailed out," Dani mentioned. "And all I did was steal a lousy pair of shoes."

"Same here. And all I did was steal an apple," Agnessa, who was sitting next to her, agreed. "That being said, I wouldn't have had anyone to bail me out."

"Oh, speaking of which!" Zeferino exclaimed brightly. "Where are you at finding some of your relatives. I'm supporting you all the way."

"Well…" Agnessa responded. "I haven't actually started yet. It'll be great if I can get investigators to track my relatives down if they're out there. Though I don't think I have the money to do that."

"Hey, Agnessa, we'll give you the money," Zeferino said compassionately.

"Yeah, we're not the richest bunch, but I'm sure we'll have enough between us," Dani added.

"I agree. This is important for you," said Hadi, patting Agnessa on the back.

"Thanks you, guys," Agnessa smiled. "You're the best friends I could ask for. Group hug?"

"Sure," they all nodded, and they all huddled up on the bed.

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Amanda (Sweden): Ugh, those three make me wanna gag. I get it, Agnessa's had a sad life, but come on, the producers have to have limits.**

**Emilia (Netherlands): [from outside] You know who else wants you to gag?**

**Amanda: Screw you, Emilia!**

**[she sighs to herself]**

**This…has been a very long four weeks!**

* * *

**Dani (Hungary): I don't really fathom why Amanda has such a big problem with us getting along, but, hey, there's no pleasing everyone.]**

* * *

"Yes, I found four black apples already!" Aleksander cheered, picking another one off a tree before leaping to the next one.

"Wow, he can swing like a monkey," Sanna commented nearby, looking rather impressed.

"He smells like one too," Adrijana responded as she waved her arms about. "I wish these birds would piss off! I'm not a freaking loaf of bread!"

"Just ignore them, Adrijana," Sanna said, rolling her eyes. "We need to catch up quick. Aleksander is almost halfway through. How many do you have so far?"

"I have two apples," Adrijana replied, holding up her basket. "You?"

"Three," Sanna sighed. "Come on. I can see another white apple!"

"Oh, I see it too," Adrijana nodded. "Well, come on, you should go get it."

After a few seconds of silence, nothing happened.

"Well, what are you waiting for!?" Adrijana yelled.

"I can't move," Sanna stated blankly.

"What do you mean you can't move!?" Adrijana exclaimed.

"DU GLUE!" Sanna screamed. "IT'SH SHTARTING TO DRY!"

"Why are you talking like that?" Adrijana asked in confusion, before her face started to go stiff. "Uh-oh. I can't move eider!"

"I'M PARALYSHED!" Sanna screamed in panic. "Dish ish how Shtephen Hawkin musht feel."

"Why do da birdsh keep chirpin!" Adrijana cried, looking to the sky.

Sanna looked as well to see a murder of crows in the sky near the two girls.

And it was fitting to call them a 'murder of crows' because…

…they were all coming at Sanna and Adrijana.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHH!" they both screamed.

* * *

After a brief static cut, the crows were shown pecking at the two girls and trying to eat the breadcrumbs off of them.

"I AM NOT BREAD!" Adrijana screamed in terror. "Ugh, dish is hopelesh."

As if matters couldn't get any worse, they soon discovered another predicament. Many of the crows who had tried to eat the breadcrumbs off of them had their beaks stuck in the glue, and they were unable to get get them out.

"HANSH! RITA! SHUMBODY!" Sanna yelped.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): Just when I think my curse is over, that happens. Oh well, I suppose not all of the bad luck in the world can be blamed on one old lady.]**

* * *

"NO ADRIJANA!" Emilia screamed at the TV. "You're not leaving the world like this! Save yourself!"

"Adrijana. She can't hear you," Lou stated.

"Hey, if curses exist, anything can happen!" Emilia exclaimed, facing her boyfriend.

Lou shrugged. "Oh well. Still, someone has to get help."

"Come on, Adrijana," Dani muttered, her hands clasped together. "Don't leave us. I didn't even get a chance to apologize to you."

"Wow, just…wow!" Marios exclaimed. "This is like what happened to Karrie from Total Drama Tween Tour."

"Is this another one of those fanfictions?" Pavils asked, groaning. "Marios, do you even know what a v***** is?"

Marios didn't respond.

"Oh, that's nice. Real nice," Pavils sulked, folding his arms

"You know, it really puzzles me how you're not used to this," Stela remarked from a chair nearby.

"I can see you're a total socialite," Pavils stated sarcastically.

"Whatever," Stela sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, Aleksander's coming over!" Tyge exclaimed. "Maybe he'll help them!"

"Oh, Tyge, get real," Johannes sighed as he adjusted his fedora.

"Hey, anyone can change," Tyge shrugged.

* * *

"And there we go!" Aleksander exclaimed as he placed a tenth black apple in his basket. "Ten apples. This challenge is a lot easier than I thought it would be. I wonder how the other two are…what the heck!?"

He gazed with his eyes widened at a murder of crows were all swarming around in circles.

"What are they doing? It looks like they're attacking something," he said in confusion, and he side-stepped to try and get a better view.

"Adrijana!?" he exclaimed.

"Alekshander, what do you want!?" she groaned from among the birds.

"Are you okay?" Aleksander asked.

"What doesh ih look like!?" Adrijana snapped.

"Here, I think I know a way to get you out!" Aleksander exclaimed.

"Oh rea-rea!?" Adrijana asked, not looking convinced.

"Yes," Aleksander said proudly as he climbed up an apple tree. "Because if there's one thing crows love more than breadcrumbs…"

He picked a piece of fruit off of a branch.

"…it's apples!"

"Well, cuh-mon, throw it!" Adrijana exclaimed.

"Uh-uh, on one condition!" Aleksander stated.

"Ugh…I knew there wash a catch. What ish ih!?" Adrijana asked angrily.

"If I get rid of these birds, then you have to promise to vote off Sanna if you win immunity," Aleksander replied.

"Wha…no!" Adrijana protested.

"Okay, I can just abandon you here," Aleksander sighed as he started to climb down from the tree.

"Fine," Adrijana groaned. "Jusht throw da damn apple!"

"Alright," Aleksander said, and he flung the apple on the ground. It was a lousy throw, but it went far enough for the birds to notice, and they all ignored the two girls and went for it.

After about twenty seconds, the only crows left were the ones that had tried to bite at the breadcrumbs and had their beaks stuck to the glue.

"Oh come on! Sanna was in there too!?" Aleksander groaned. "I could have guaranteed myself a spot in the finale!"

"Oh well, live and learn," Sanna said, rolling her eyes. "Now get ush outta here!"

"Fine," Aleksander snapped, and he lifted Adrijana onto Sanna's wheelchair before pushing it out of the forest.

* * *

"Didn't I tell ya?" Tyge asked, nudging Johannes.

"Tyge, he just blackmailed her," Johannes pointed out.

"Well, yeah, but he still saved them," Tyge noted. "Not every good deed has to be selfless."

"That is, if any of them are," Marios sighed.

* * *

As Aleksander pushed the wheelchair and an immobilized Adrijana and Sanna out of the forest, Rita and Hans couldn't help but congratulate him.

"That's right, they're both safe no thanks to you too," Aleksander frowned. "I should get the million euros on the spot for that sort of bravery."

"That's enough, Aleksander," Rita sighed. "Now, before we get to the last challenge, can you take the two girls to the bathroom and wash the glue off?"

"Sure thing," Aleksander nodded, before walking off.

"And see, now he's going to shower them," Tyge said. "That's nice."

"A shower with two chicks. That is soooo selfless," Pavils said sarcastically.

Lou chuckled, "I have to admit. That was actually kinda funny."

"Thanks," Pavils beamed, and then the two of them turned heads.

"Hadi, can you switch to…I dunno…the shower cam?" Dani requested to her boyfriend. "Not much is happening outside."

"Alright, but I'm not sure if there's even a camera in the shower," Hadi stated as he flicked channels. "Oh wait, here we go!"

"What is he going to do now?" Agnessa asked as she bit her nails.

* * *

"Okay, this glue is veeeeery sticky," Aleksander stated as he dumped the two girls and the wheelchair into the bathtub. "Therefore, we'll need to get it off with extra hot water."

"Alekshander, don't you dare!" Adrijana yelled as Aleksander adjusted the dial. "If you do, our deal ish over."

"Fine, I'm just messin' with ya," Aleksander sighed, moving the dial back a bit. "Enjoy."

"Ah," the two girls said in relaxation as hot water was poured on them.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Aleksander (Albania): Such a shame. Their screams are music to my ears.**

**Still, anything to ensure my so-called 'alliance' with Adrijana. Right now, the only thing standing in my way is Sanna.**

**If she wins immunity, she could vote me off. Or maybe she'll keep me to have an easy finale. You never know.]**

* * *

The two girls and Aleksander came back out and stood before Hans and Rita. Sanna and Adrijana were no longer covered in glue, but they were now dripping with hot water.

"Okay, it's good to see you've got cleaned up, but now it's time for the last mini-challenge!" Rita announced.

"Can't we at least have a bit of time to dry off?" Sanna complained

"I'm sorry, but we've only got a limited amount of time. Sorry," Rita apologized.

"Hmph," Sanna sniffed, and she folded her arms.

"Before we go onto the final challenge, let's present the scores from the last challenge," said Hans. "Aleksander was the only person to collect ten apples, so he gets five points.

Sanna got three apples, so she gets three points

And Adrijana only got two apples, so she gets one point.

Here is how you three stand before the final challenge –"

* * *

**Sanna – 12**

**Aleksander – 14**

**Adrijana – 10**

* * *

"Any questions before we reveal the final challenge?" Rita asked.

"Yes," Adrijana replied, raising her hand. "What happens if there's a tie?"

"If there's a three way tie, nobody gets immunity and everybody votes," Hans replied. "And if there's a two-way tie, they both get immunity and whoever comes last is automatically eliminated."

Adrijana gasped, now looking rather nervous about leaving.

Aleksander, on the other hand, looked very confident.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Aleksander (Albania): If I get five points in the next challenge, I win immunity and I'm safe.**

**If I get three points and Sanna gets five points, we both tie and Adrijana gets eliminated**

**If I get three points and Adrijana gets five points, I'll still have the most points and I'll win immunity**

**If I get one point and Adrijana gets five points, then we all tie and me and Adrijana will both vote against Sanna**

**I liked my odds of winning this challenge]**

* * *

"And now, without further ado, let us reveal the last mini-challenge!" Hans announced, leading them to a large chicken enclosure. "This is where we keep our nine chickens."

"Chickens," Aleksander smiled. "Kentucky Fried Chicken."

"Is that all you think about whenever you see a farm animal?" Adrijana asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't worry about him," Hans said. "These chickens aren't for eating anyway. We only breed them for their eggs. But that's beside the point…as you can see, each chicken has a coloured tag on its ankle.

Sanna will be trying to catch chickens with white tags, Aleksander will be trying to catch chickens with black tags, and Adrijana will be trying to catch chickens with blue tags."

"How are we supposed to catch them? They're already inside the coop," Aleksander stated.

"That's why we're letting them out," Hans responded.

"Oh…okay," Aleksander nodded.

"We'll give the chickens a twenty-second head start, and then you can start chasing them. The first person to find all three of their chickens get five points, the second person gets three points, and the other person automatically gets one point!" Rita announced. "We will let the chickens out…NOW!"

Hans turned a key into the lock on the enclosure and opened the door. Immediately, all nine chickens looked at him and quickly waddled their way out of the enclosure and among the grounds of the rest of the farm.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Rita asked Hans.

"The tags have trackers on them. If any of them go missing, we can use this beeper to track them down," Hans assured her, showing her a glossy black remote.

"Okay. Let's just hope we won't have to use it," Rita sighed.

* * *

"It looks like Aleksander's going to make the finale," Marios sighed. "It's mathematically unlikely that he'll lose."

"Huh, I wonder who's going with him then," said Lou thoughtfully.

"I hope it's Adrijana!" Emilia exclaimed. "Though Sanna is cool too. I wish they could both be in the finale. Why did it have to end like this!?"

"That's life I guess," Rikard sighed, patting her on the back. "Come on, Adrijana!"

"Sanna for the win!" Tyge exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, let's bet on it!" Rikard taunted.

"Uh…okay," Tyge nodded.

"If Adrijana makes the finale, I win, if Sanna makes the finale, you win, and the loser has to…" Rikard whispered into Tyge's ear.

"Oh-ho-ho!" Tyge exclaimed, his eyes widened and his mouth open in awe. "You are so on!"

The two of them shook hands before sitting back on the bed.

"What does the loser have to do?" Lou asked.

"It's a surprise," Rikard replied. "But it's gonna be awesome!"

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Pavils (Latvia): Knowing Rikard, if he wins, his prize is probably getting to **** Tyge!**

* * *

**Rikard (Finland): [he sighs] I've learned my lesson. Don't be forward. Pavils can't really say much though.]**

* * *

"Okay, three chickens. Find them before Aleksander. How hard can this be?" Sanna asked herself as drove across the grounds of the farm. "This place is very big. They have pigs, sheep, chickens, cows – wait a minute, there's a chicken near the cowshed!"

She looked at it a bit more closely.

"And it's got a white anklet! Score!" she exclaimed, clicking her fingers. "Okay, Mr Chicken, it's time for you to go back to your coop."

She slowly approached it, but the chicken heard the motor of the wheelchair and quickly waddled off.

"Hey, get back here, or you'll be a chicken kebab!" Sanna yelled, setting her wheelchair to maximum speed.

* * *

"Here, chick-chick-chick-chick-chick!" Adrijana called as she looked around to try and find one of the hens. "Come on. Come out-come out wherever you are!"

She continued to look around when she saw Aleksander nearby with his hands in a trashcan.

"Looking for dinner?" she asked bluntly.

"I could be," Aleksander replied as he continued to dig through the rubbish, before pulling out a hen upside-down by its claws. "And it's got a black anklet! Wow, you couldn't have made it any easier?"

"Cluck-cluck-cluck," the hen sighed as Aleksander walked off.

"Great, he's already one down," Adrijana groaned as she banged her head against the pigsty. "Wait, what's that lump in the mud?"

Inside the pigsty, there were a few pigs relaxing in the mud and enjoying the summer weather, when they were interrupted by a chicken who popped her head out of the brown substance before plodding under the fence and over to Adrijana.

"Please have a blue tag…please have a blue tag," Adrijana sighed to herself as she clambered over the fence before falling facefirst into the mud.

"Ew!" she squeaked as she picked herself up. "Come on, chicken, you can't escape from me any longer!"

The chicken tried to waddle through the mud, but Adrijana caught it in time.

"Ha, thought you could get away!?" Adrijana exclaimed. "I don't think so."

She wiped some mud off its ankle and looked at its tag.

"Blue. Yes!" she cheered. "I better get you back. You're goin' away for a looooong time!"

* * *

Aleksander rushed back to the coop carrying his chicken, to which Hans responded –

"Congratulations, Aleksander, you are the first one to return with a chicken, meaning you only have two more to go."

"I know how to do math," Aleksander stated dryly as he opened the door of the enclosure and threw the chicken in.

"Careful!" Rita exclaimed.

"Whatever," Aleksander snapped. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go find the other two."

With that, he stomped off.

"What kind of parents raised him?" Rita frowned, folding her arms.

"Believe it or not, very religious ones," Hans replied.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Aleksander (Albania): I don't need authority to tell me what I can and can't do. When I'm a millionaire, I'll do as I please.]**

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Tia (Bulgaria): Yes, Aleksander, because you clearly don't already do that now]**

* * *

"Come on, chicken! Get over here!" Sanna exclaimed frustratingly as she continued to chase after her hen. "You are so becoming a chicken-wing."

But the chicken continued to quickly waddle away from her, not looking back for a millisecond.

Just then, a second chicken that also had a white tag waddled perpendicular from Sanna and the first chicken, and she appeared to be running from…

[pointless dramatic pause]

…a Scottie dog.

"Cluck, cluck!" Sanna's chicken exclaimed in panic, and turned to run after the dog and try to save her friend.

"Alright, I'm getting both of you now!" Sanna yelled, also changing direction.

* * *

"Woah, what happened to him?" Rita asked, as Adrijana returned with her chicken, which was still covered in muck.

"Found him in a pigsty," Adrijana sighed. "Am I the first one here?"

"No, Aleksander was here a minute ago," Hans replied, pointing at his chicken, which was still lying on its side and struggling to get up.

"Enh, I can believe that," Adrijana shrugged. "Well, I best get you in here! Do the crime, do the time."

She opened the door of the enclosure and placed the hen inside.

"That's you over and done with," she said, rubbing her palms together. "Now to find the other two."

"Good luck!" Rita exclaimed as Adrijana ran off again.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): I was thinking, maybe I should stall a little. I mean, I did a bit of math in my head, and I realized that the only way to get me and Sanna to the finale is to have Sanna get five points, myself get three points, and Aleksander get one point.**

**It's a long shot, but I might just be able to get it to work.]**

* * *

"No," Aleksander sighed as he peeped into a rabbit hole.

* * *

"No," he sighed as he poked his head out of a tree

* * *

"Not here," he said as he looked inside a birdhouse.

* * *

"Ouch!" he yelled a minute later because a robin had just pecked him in the eye.

"Ugh, I can't find one anywhere," he groaned as he leaned against the fence of the sheep-pen.

An old sheep dog was currently trying to round up the sheep, but the sheep were refusing to co-operate, as the dog couldn't run fast enough to cause enough attention.

Just then, a chicken came waddling over, and the sheep seemed to take an interest in her. Their heads were all pointed to see the hen waddle over to the dog and start pecking at him.

The dog barked threateningly, causing the chicken to back off.

"He has a black tag!" Aleksander exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air in joy. "Okay, chicken, you're mine!"

He crawled under the fence and into the large pen, which was mostly covered in fresh green grass.

The chicken noticed him, and immediately started to waddle off.

"Get back here!" Aleksander yelled as he chased around the chicken around the sheep in a large circle. The sheep continued to watch the chicken rushing relentlessly across the field, and they slowly started to come together as a group.

* * *

Adrijana quickly walked through the farm in search for another chicken, when she noticed a chicken going down a nearby hill. She peered closely to look at it, but her face dropped.

"Darn," she sighed. "It's a white tag."

Just then a dog also came down the hill, followed by another chicken, and then Sanna on her wheelchair.

"Get back here! You can't escape me forever!" she screamed in a crazed tone as he continued to push on her wheels.

"Hi, Adrijana," she said quickly when she saw the Slovenian girl, before wheeling herself off again. "Bye, Adrijana."

"Er…bye," Adrijana said awkwardly as she watched all the animals go off again.

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): Huh…tough challenge.]**

* * *

"Ugh, can we take a break?" Aleksander panted as he continued to chase the chicken around the pen.

"Woof, woof!" the old dog exclaimed, gesturing his head at the sheep, who were now all rounded up in a tight bunch thanks to the chicken running around so much.

"Cluck, cluck," the hen replied modestly, and the dog held out his paw.

The hen went over and was about to respond by holding out her wing when she was grabbed by Aleksander.

"Gotcha!" he exclaimed, tucking the chicken under his arm. "Hey, stop tickling me!"

* * *

"Come on, chicken, where are you?" Adrijana asked as she tried searching inside the apple trees. "Not here. Or here."

As she looked behind another branch, she threw her fist in the air in delight.

"How did it even get up here?" she asked herself. "It kinda makes me wonder why I was looking here in the first place."

Right in front of her, there was chicken sitting in a nest with three eggs.

"Well, that was easy," Adrijana replied, and she grabbed the hen and left.

* * *

Aleksander and Adrijana both arrived back at the enclosure at the same time.

"Congratulations, you have both caught two chickens, meaning you each only have one more left to catch!" Hans announced as he was handed the two hens.

"Has Sanna caught any yet?" Aleksander asked.

"No," Hans replied, and he shook his head.

"Yes!" Aleksander cheered. "Finale, here I come!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): Aw, no! The only thing I could do know was try and stall Aleksander. But how?]**

* * *

The eliminated contestants all looked very frustrated.

"Now it's for certain," Johannes groaned. "It'll be hard for Sanna to catch up, and with Aleksander blackmailing Adrijana…who is going to leave?"

"I dunno," Marios replied. "If Aleksander gets there first, he'll win immunity and he'll probably put Adrijana through; but if Adrijana gets there first, Aleksander will still have the most points, and he'll probably put Adrijana through."

"Oh, Sanna, you made it so far!" Tyge cried dramatically.

"It's okay, Tyge, there's still hope," Amanda said, patting the Norwegian boy on the back. "Just a little bit."

* * *

As the wild chicken chase continued to ensue, Sanna looked incredibly crazed and frustrated.

"Ugh, my arms are getting tired!" she groaned as she continued to push on her wheels. "Can't you stop?"

Suddenly, the chickens both stopped.

"Huh?" Sanna said confusedly, pulling the brake on her wheelchair, while the dog also skidded to a halt.

"Cluck, cluck," one of the chickens said in sorrow.

"Cluck…cluck," the second chicken replied.

Right in the front of them, there was a third chicken lying on the path, and the first two hens had stopped to mourn for it.

"Oh no. Hans and Rita will be so sad," Sanna sighed, when she saw one of the third chicken's legs moving.

"Hang on. Why is it playing dead?" Sanna asked the dog, who shook its head.

"Oh well, it's got a white tag!" she exclaimed excitedly, and she scooped all three chickens up in her hands and headed for the coop.

"Yes!" Tyge cheered, pumping his fist. "Sanna did it."

"It's a miracle," Johannes stated, open mouthed in awe.

"And you said she couldn't catch up!" Tyge exclaimed.

"I know, I was wrong," Johannes sighed. "Looks like she made it through."

"Don't get your hopes up. She still has to make it to the coop before the other two," Marios stated.

"You mean that coop?" Hadi asked, pointing at the TV screen.

"YES!" Tyge roared, clutching on to his hat. "YESSSSSSSSS!"

* * *

"Did I make it in time?" Sanna asked once she arrived back. "I have all three of them."

"Yes, and you couldn't have come at a better moment," Hans smiled. "You are the first person to come and retrieve all three chickens, so you have received five points, giving you a total of 17."

"Yeah!" the Danish girl exclaimed excitedly.

"And since it is currently impossible for the other two to catch up to you, I can confirm that…" Rita began.

"…you have made the final two!"

"YES!" Sanna screeched, waving her arms in the air. "I made the finale! I made the finale!"

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): This is just…amazing! I made the final two of Euro-Drama Roadtrip. I beat 26 people to make it to this point, and that may just become 27…]**

* * *

"Okay, just one more to find! Sanna may be way behind, but maybe if I backstabbed Aleksander…would that be wrong?" Adrijana asked herself. "Nah…he'll win immunity anyways. Oh, why did it have to happen like this!?"

That's when she saw a chicken hobbling along the grass nearby. It didn't seem to have done a great job at hiding.

"I've got you now!" Adrijana exclaimed, and she quickly grabbed it and looked at its tag. "Darn it, it's a black one."

She was about to place it back on the ground when she stopped and thought for a moment.

"Wait a minute!" she exclaimed. "This gives me an idea."

* * *

**[Bus Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): …That's how I'd do it!**

**If I could just stall Aleksander for long enough, then maybe I'd give Sanna enough time to arrive. If it works, then it's bye-bye, Alex!]**

* * *

"Okay, just one more to go," Aleksander sighed, as looked around to try and find his last hen. That's when he noticed Adrijana nearby, carrying a chicken in her hands.

"Damn, she beat me to it," he groaned, before peering a bit more closely. "Hang on a minute! That has a black tag! She's trying to stall me! Well, two can play at that game!"

* * *

"So, how long should the other two take?" Sanna asked Rita and Hans, who were watching Adrijana and Aleksander on Hans' iPhone.

"Well…Adrijana just found one of Aleksander's hens and is holding it for ransom, and Aleksander is trying to find Adrijana's for revenge…" Hans replied, before tossing Sanna the keys to the bus. "You can go back to the bus if you want."

"Thanks," Sanna smiled before driving herself off.

"Where oh where is that damn chick!?" Aleksander exclaimed in frustration, before looking to the left where there was a duck pond.

"Oh…holy…s***!" he exclaimed when he saw what he saw. Right in front of the duck pond there was a hen and a duck…having a special hug!

"Okay, you two! Break it up! You're both sick in the head!" Aleksander yelled, grabbing the chicken and pushing the duck away. "You are in a lot of trouble."

* * *

**[Hotel Toilet:**

**Pavils (Latvia): Oh come on, Aleksander, don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same. You're pretty much a chicken anyway. It'd be the same species]**

* * *

"Okay, all I have to do is find the last chick and then I'll wait a few minutes for Sanna to finish before going to claim my three points. I can't wait to see the look on Aleksander's face," Adrijana chuckled to herself as she stroked the chicken in her hands.

"Alright!" Aleksander yelled, stomping over. "You've had your fun stalling me. Now give me my chicken back."

"No. I'm not giving you anything until Sanna has a chance to finish!" Adrijana exclaimed, stomping her foot.

"Sanna finished ages ago," Aleksander stated.

"Really?" Adrijana asked, raising an eyebrow. "I don't believe you."

"Alright then, you can look over at the coop if you don't believe me," Aleksander replied, jerking his thumb at it. The three chickens with blue tags were all running into the bars of the enclosure as if they were trying to break themselves free.

"Fine, I believe you," Adrijana sighed. "Now give me my hen."

"What!?" Aleksander exclaimed. "Why don't we give it to each other at the same time?"

"Oh, like I'm going to fall for that trick," Adrijana said, folding her arms (whilst still holding the hen). "You've already blackmailed me today. It's only fair."

"Fine, have your stupid chicken," Aleksander groaned, dropping it on the ground. "Now give me mine."

"Okay," Adrijana groaned, and she handed it back to him.

"Thanks. Now, gotta jet!" Aleksander exclaimed before rushing off.

"Hey, no fair!" Adrijana complained before picking up her chicken and running after him.

* * *

"And it looks like Adrijana and Aleksander are rushing towards the finish!" Rita announced to the camera.

"Who will be the winner and get themselves a spot in the finale?" Hans asked as the two came increasingly closer to the coop. "Will Aleksander make the cut. Or will Adrijana put him in a rut?"

Even though Aleksander had gotten a big head-start, Adrijana had managed to catch up easily and they were both neck in neck.

"Just face it, Aleksander," Adrijana said. "When it comes to actually trying, you suck!"

"Oh really?" Aleksander asked. "Do you really think I was in the lead up until now for nothing?"

Adrijana stuck out her tongue and continued to run. It was still anyone's race, but Adrijana seemed to lead more often than that.

Just then…

…

…

…

…

…

…Aleksander pushed Adrijana off the path and into a pine bush.

Rita and Hans both gasped at this.

"YOU MONSTER!" Adrijana screamed

"Sorry, Adrijana, but in the end, I was just meant to win!" Aleksander taunted. "Say goodbye…"

Suddenly...

...

...

...

...

...

...Kelija jumped out of a nearby shrub and onto Aleksander's face.

"Arrrgh!" the Albanian boy screamed. "Get off me! You furless fiend!"

Kelija retracted her claws and started to scrape him, making him drop the hen in shock.

Meanwhile, Adrijana had pulled herself out of the bush, opened the door of the coop, and placed her hen in the enclosure.

"Congratulations, Adrijana, you have received three points in this challenge, and Aleksander, you get one by default!" Hans announced.

"Here are the final scores –"

**Sanna – 17**

**Aleksander – 15**

**Adrijana – 13**

Kelija leapt off of Aleksander's face, and he had tears pouring out of his eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed in horror.

* * *

Sanna, Adrijana and Aleksander all sat inside the bus. Sanna looked excited, Adrijana looked smug and Aleksander looked like he'd been punched in the groins.

"Okay, Sanna, this is the moment of truth! Who are you bringing to the finale with you?" Hans asked as he stood in front of the final three.

"Come on, Sanna, please. Think about how easy it would be to beat me!" Aleksander pleaded in mercy.

"Ignore him, Sanna. Don't do anything you'll regret!" Adrijana warned her.

"Aleksander, your offer is tempting…" Sanna began.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…but I'll have to save Adrijana!"

"NOOO!" Aleksander screamed, banging his fists against the back of a seat. "After all the hard work I've done! Ruined!"

"Hard work!?" Sanna exclaimed, her hands on her hips. "The only reason you're here is because you cooked for us."

"That's not true!" Aleksander protested. "What about in Macedonia when I helped with the deodorant? Or in Croatia when I used cheese to get the dog to the finish? Or in Slovenia when I tricked Tyge into driving his tractor into a tree so he wouldn't win immunity."

"Wait a minute!" Sanna exclaimed, frowning. "You're the reason Tyge got eliminated?"

"Yeah. He didn't have many weaknesses. I needed to get rid of him quickly," Aleksander shrugged.

"GET OUT!" Sanna screamed.

"Okay, just wait for me to get my…"

"GET…OUT!" Sanna roared, and she picked Aleksander up and threw him out of the bus while it was still moving.

* * *

"Sanna, we needed to give him his taxi fare and aeroplane ticket," Hans reminded her.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Sanna apologized before grabbing the ticket and the fare off of Hans and throwing it out of the bus. "This is for you, SCUMBAG!"

"Better," Hans nodded. "Now, we are down to our final two. Who will win –

Will Adrijana take the crown?

Or will Sanna go to the winner's town?

Find out next time in the finale of Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!"

Sanna and Adrijana hugged each other and started to squee.

* * *

_Votes:_

_Sanna – Aleksander_

_Aleksander – 1_

_Adrijana – 0_

* * *

_Aleksander. Aleksander, Aleksander, Aleksander._

_If I'm being honest, he was originally created as a joke character. My plan was to let him hit on Tia, fail in challenges and then vote him off after a few episodes._

_But then I realized that there had to be a reason that he got past the national selection. I mean, would you have voted for him if you were on the jury? So that's where I brought in his cooking skills, and the storyline where he bribed the jurors with cake._

_He was definitely a character who evolved dramatically from his original stereotype (much like Pavils and Dani, though the latter did end up reverting back), eventually becoming one of the main villains of the season (along with Amanda, who admittedly, did do a lot more damage despite her shorter stay)_

_I would like to talk a bit more about the next season now. Originally there was supposed to be a whole new cast, and I had many ideas for new characters, but there are so many things I can do with the old cast that I didn't want them to waste (though there will still be eight new contestants though, which I have already revealed on my profile). _

_The structure for next season is –_

_There will be twenty-eight episodes, as with this season. For the first sixteen episodes, the contestants will be split into teams, and one person from the losing team will be eliminated in every episode._

_In episode 17, three contestants will return._

_From episode 18, a whopping twenty-three will participate in the merge and they will be picked off two by two. _

_I'm really excited about it and I'm glad there isn't much left in this story before I can get started (though I am going to wait a couple of months before I start publishing it)._

_Thank you everyone who has supported me this far. I will give some of you a sincere thanks at the end of the last episode, but thank you for now._

* * *

_By the way..._

_ALEKSANDER_

_A=1 L=12 E=5 K=11 S=19 A=1 N=14 D=4 E=5 R=18_

_1*12*5*11*19*1*14*4*5*18=63201600_

_If you add the digits together like so - 663+(2+1)+0+0+0_

_Then you get 666_

_Proof that Aleksander is the work of Satan! He was therefore destined to be evil. Ignore the fact that in the Bible Satan killed 10 people and God killed 2 million..._

_Tune in next time for the finale :-D_


	54. Ep28 Pt1 - Swede Victory Pt1

_Here is the first part of the first and only three parter -_

_Or I could just call it the finale. Whatever floats your boat._

_Only two contestants are left - and please be patient, because the last few episodes are LONG!_

* * *

"Last time on Euro-Drama Roadtrip, the final three contestants came to my farm in Norway, where they competed in five mini-challenges.

Before the last challenge, Aleksander was leading with four points, and with his so-called 'alliance' (which was more like blackmail) with Adrijana, chances of him making the finale were high

But thanks to some quick thinking between Adrijana and Kelija, he ended up losing against all odds, and was eliminated in 3rd place, which is actually Albania's best position in Eurovision to this day, so not all is lost.

For the first time in Total Drama history, we have an all-girl finale.

Adrijana, the former bad luck magnet from Slovenia, is against Sanna, the wild girl in a wheelchair from Denmark.

West vs East. Single vs Taken. Króna vs Euro.

By midnight tonight, one of them will join the other 1% in millionaire status in this extra-long finale episode! We will be going live in the Scandinavium in Gothenburg not long from now, so don't go anywhere.

Who will win? Find out tonight on Euro…Drama…Roadtrip!"

* * *

The two finalists continued to squee as Hans finished the closing lines for episode 27.

"And that's a wrap!" Hans announced. "Now, girls, what do you want to hear first, the bad news or the good news?"

"The bad news," Adrijana replied, brushing her hair out of her face.

"I will have to part from you now, as I have to go and pick up the eliminated contestants, and we want you two to be brought in separately," Hans replied.

"Aw," Sanna sighed.

"Wait, how are we going to get to the arena?" Adrijana asked.

"That's the good news…" Hans replied.

* * *

The camera cut to a few minutes later. The girls were sitting inside a limousine with white leather seats.

"Now this is the life!" Sanna exclaimed, resting her head back on her seat.

"I could certainly get used to this," Adrijana replied in a relaxed tone, before she pulled on a lever in front of her, which revealed to be a mini-fridge.

"Neat, Kit-Kats!" Adrijana exclaimed, and she took a bar out of the compartment and unwrapped it.

Suddenly the telephone rang.

"Hello?" Sanna said when she picked it up.

"You girls are enjoying yourself, ja?" the chauffeur, who had a strong Swedish accent, asked from the front seat.

"Oh, yes," the two girls replied.

"Well, da good, but it is getting late, ja," the chauffeur continued. "If you want to be rested and awakened tomorrow, I suggest you get some sleep now, ja. It is a long journey and there are blankets in the overhead compartment."

"Okay, then," Sanna nodded, putting down the receiver, and she took two blankets out of the compartment but passed one onto Adrijana.

* * *

**(There is a notice on the screen reading **_**– This is an edited version of the live recording with added censorship and confessionals**_**)**

Tyge and Rikard stood on the stage in the Scandinavium, both dressed black suits and ties.

"Hello, Europe, welcome to the LIVE final of Euro-Drama Roadtrip!" Rikard announced. "I'm Rikard."

"And I'm Tyge," Tyge added, waving. "You may remember us as the Norwegian and Finnish contestants of this contest, though we were sadly voted off a while ago."

There were a chorus of 'aw's from the audience.

"But we are back for one night only to host tonight!" Rikard exclaimed. "Now, our two girls should be arriving tonight, but we have a presentation first, showing how we get to this point in the competition."

"That's right, Rikard!" Tyge responded, before holding up a remote. "Here it is – the EDR recap."

They stood back as the background of the stage showed a brief test pattern before beginning the video.

There is a voiceover with a distinctly British accent –

* * *

**On July 21****st**** 2014, 28 contestants from all over Europe gathered in Sweden**

**They split into groups to find gift boxes in order to win immunity**

**Tia throws Jessie into a lake for stealing her box, and later gets voted in the episode for failing to get another one**

* * *

**The remaining 27 are split into the Brakes, the Gases and the Clutches. The three teams play hockey on a court full of rats in Latvia. **

**Katerina freaks out, Mirzo shows skills and Aleksander makes good food.**

**The Gases lose thanks to Anka being a terrible, terrible leader but Anton gets eliminated instead for getting hit in the crotch too many times.**

* * *

**In Russia, the contestants play a giant game of Tetris, unleashing the inner geek in many of the contestants.**

**[camera shows Hadi, Dani and Amanda]**

**Adrijana gets fruit thrown at her, Shay scares people into clinging each other, and Eloise gets voted off for bossing around her team and calling Agnessa a ******

**Don't wanna mess with that bitch!**

* * *

**It's off to Belarus to play wrestling, where the Brakes win by a long shot and Rikard gets voted off for being a huge coward**

* * *

**In Poland, the contestants paintball in an upside down house. **

**Agnessa and Dani fight, Marios carries duct-tape, Dani and Hadi hook up and Berto throws the challenge and gets Shay voted off**

* * *

**Ruben goes crazy from all the hate e-mails, and the contestants go to Ukraine where they walk across a forest covered in green paint and battle it out in a Cossack-dancing war.**

**Pavils soars, Lou tanks, and Symon gets voted off for being a snob.**

* * *

**In Romania everyone has to write songs. Agnessa wins for kissing Ruben's ass, Lou stabs Pavils with a paintbrush, the Brakes lose and Aleksander tries to backstab Amanda but she finds out and eliminates Alma to save her own butt.**

* * *

**Adrijana and Emilia become besties, but the evil spirit Ania puts a stop to that by making it look like Emilia lost a challenge and she gets voted off. **

**Adrijana screams.**

* * *

**The final 20 go to Greece to compete in Olympic challenges. **

**Berto has three nips, Hadi lies about his faith, Lou pees, Adrijana gets a tattoo, Luko passes out, everybody chokes on a ping-pong ball and Pavils acts like a douchebag getting him voted off.**

* * *

**In Cyprus, everyone digs a hole and has hallucinations, Tia gets thrown up on and then attacked by Kelija, and Amanda convinces Johannes to smooth-talk everyone into voting off Lou.**

* * *

**In Israel, the teams are split based on religion, and some classic contestants come back to judge. Bridgette is pissed off.**

**Adrijana gets pushed around, everyone hates Johannes and he nearly gets eliminated but Amanda convinces everyone to vote off Berto.**

* * *

**Johannes is depressed and somehow loses his free will**

**Amanda convinces Anka to steal stuff and pin it on Dani but Anka gets caught and gets herself eliminated.**

* * *

**The contestants make Ruben-related merchandise in Macedonia, and Katerina gets eliminated for putting cat hair in the deodorant.**

**WOT DA F****

* * *

**The contestants have to make jam in Serbia. **

**Amanda tries to vote off Luko, Sanna tries to vote off Johannes, Marios tries to vote off Amanda but Stela gets eliminated for pushing Dani in the challenge**

* * *

**It's Montenegro Day and the final 14 go rafting in a canyon with knives, bumpers, sponge letters and pi. Lots of pi.**

**Amanda makes a mean letter, frames Hadi and gets him voted off.**

* * *

**Next challenge Marios throws it and gets Amanda eliminated. **

**Ruben goes crazy.**

* * *

**In Croatia the contestants race dogs. **

**There were winners, losers and leg-chewers. Adrijana screams.**

**Mirzo gets eliminated for being a threat.**

* * *

**The contestants eat dormice and drive tractors. Adrijana scares Zeferino, Tia and Marios form an Alliance, and Aleksander sabotages Tyge getting the Norwegian dude eliminated for being a threat.**

* * *

**In Hungary, there is a talent show with gymnastics (Adrijana screams), exploding guitars, hypnosis, twerking, stunts, break-dancing, more twerking and…uh…juggling.**

**All the contestants vote for their favourites, Zeferino lies to save Agnessa's butt, but he gets caught and his girlfriend gets voted off anyway.**

* * *

**The contestants make Italian food for the interns, Aleksander sneaks into Ruben's RV, Sanna tries to feed the interns laxative and nearly gets voted off but Johannes saves her by smooth-talking everyone into voting himself off.**

* * *

**The final 8 go to Portugal to build sandcastles.**

**There's singing, politics, Adrijana screams, Alma screams, Symon's from Chernobyl and Zeferino gets eliminated after losing to Marios in a tiebreaker.**

* * *

**In France, the contestants make clothes out of metal, paper bags, and…um…faeces.**

**Dani gets voted off for feeding Adrijana and Ruben FINALLY GETS FIRED!**

* * *

**The final six all get gassed by the interns, and the eliminates all pick sides and answer questions to save their favourites**

**Luko gets eliminated because Anka and Jessie are effing stupid!**

* * *

**The contestants make stop motion movies. Some are about rockstars, some are about circuses, and some are about horrible fanfictions.**

**Sanna wins and Marios leaves. The interns are sad.**

* * *

**Aleksander breaks into the interns' RV, Sanna goes crazy over a sliding puzzle, Adrijana saves Kelija's life and Tia loses to Sanna in a tie broken by TYGE**

* * *

**The final 3 play mini-games on a farm. Sanna's a pegasista, Adrijana gets blackmailed and Aleksander gets eliminated…for so many reasons that we'd be all night listing them.**

* * *

**Now we are down to our final two –**

**Emo Adrijana and Daredevil Sanna? Who will win? We will find out soon…**

* * *

The audience immediately started to cheer, along with the eliminated contestants who made up a peanut gallery on either side of the stage.

On one side were the contestants who were rooting for Adrijana – Emilia, Lou, Dani, Agnessa, Zeferino, Hadi, Marios, Tia, Katerina, Anton, Mirzo and Jessie

At the other end were the contestants rooting for Sanna – Symon, Alma, Amanda, Johannes, Stela, Berto, Shay, Eloise, Luko, Anka and Pavils

It was worth noting that Anka and Jessie were on opposite sides.

"You totally nailed that that British accent!" Emilia cheered, and she started to hug Lou.

"Well, what can I say? It's inherent," Lou replied modestly.

* * *

"What's that you say?" Rikard responded to a bluetooth in his ear. "Tyge, it's time!"

"You heard what Rikard said!" Tyge announced to the audience. "Our finalists are here!"

The camera switched to outside, where the two girls got out of their limousine and walked towards the entrance at the back of the arena.

"It's weird, there's loads of screaming fans in there, but out here it's very quiet," Adrijana commented.

"Yeah, it was like that for the Eurovision this year," Sanna stated. "I live pretty near the arena it was in and I couldn't hear a thing."

"Strange," Adrijana stated.

* * *

"And here they come!" Rikard cheered, pointing towards the side of the stage, where Adrijana and Sanna rushed out.

"Tyge!" Sanna squealed, and she rushed over to leap into her boyfriend's arms.

"Sanna!" Tyge exclaimed, before putting her down. "I am so proud of you for making it this far."

"Thanks. Nice suit," Sanna complimented.

"Thank you," Tyge replied. "I picked it out for you."

"If you two lovebirds don't mind, we have a limited time," Rikard said firmly. "Now, just in case you've only started watching this episode, let me introduce our finalists -

Our first finalist, Adrijana, came into this contest as an emo from Slovenia with a large string of bad luck which continued…well…for most of the contest. But her fortunes have since changed and she is now faced with a 2 to 1 chance at a million euros. Will she make it?"

The audience roared and cheered for her, and Adrijana was incredulous of this attention.

"Our second finalist is Sanna!" Tyge announced. "A paraplegic from Denmark with a taste for daring stunts. This girl sure knows how to have some fun, but she has not made it this far without some key strategy. Could she be the winner?"

The audience clapped and cheered again, including Meliss and Bjasmin, of whom the cameras zoomed in on (the latter was sporting a huge red foam finger), and Sanna pumped her fist and let out a "WOOT-WOOT!"

"Your final challenge is going to be very long and will consist of no less than 27 mini-challenges!" Rikard explained. "But before we get started, Tyge and I would like to tell you two something that happened between us."

"Excuse me?" Sanna asked, her hands on her hips.

"No, I don't mean like that. He's all yours!" Rikard said defensively. "I mean, we had a bet over who would make the finale between you two, and since you both made it, the winner of the bet will be whoever backed the winner."

"And what happens to the winner? Or the loser?" Adrijana asked curiously.

"The deal is, the loser has to…drum roll please!?" Tyge exclaimed, while Zeferino started banging two drumsticks against a bass drum on his lap. "The loser has to get up onstage at the end of the show, put on a dress, a wig and a fake beard…"

"…And sing 'Rise Like A Phoenix!" Rikard finished.

A series of 'oohs' and 'aahs' came from the audience and the peanut gallery.

"I did not see that coming," Mirzo whispered to Luko, who sighed and rolled his eyes.

"So I either get a million euros, or I get my boyfriend sing in drag," Sanna said in satisfaction. "This is a win-win for me tonight."

"And I suppose Rikard isn't too bad looking," Adrijana commented.

"Oh, you're too much," Rikard said modestly. "Without further ado…let's begin with your first mini-challenge!"

Just then, the lights in the stadium flashed several times, before a platform on the stage rose, revealing a bag of marshmallows

"Here it is! As you know, in Finland all of the contestants had to find gift-boxes which contained marshmallows!" Rikard announced. "Now, I assume you guys have played 'chubby bunny!"

"Omg, yes! So many times in sleepovers! Though Bjasmin usually wins!" Sanna squealed.

"No. How do you play?" Adrijana asked in confusion.

"Basically, you take turns putting a marshmallow into your mouth without chewing or swallowing it," Rikard explained. "And you must say, "Chubby bunny" each time. For every two marshmallows that you fit into your mouth, you get one point on…"

He clicked his fingers, and the background of the stage turned sky blue with large white writing that read –

**(Adrijana 0 – 0 Sanna)**

"…This scoreboard. Whoever has the most points by the end of the twenty-seven challenges wins the grand prize!"

The audience starting to cheer again.

"Without further ado, let's begin!" Tyge announced. "We had a brief draw of lots, and Adrijana won, so she gets to go first. Remember, you get a point for every two marshmallows, but only one at a time."

"Okay," Adrijana nodded, and she picked up a marshmallow and placed it inside her cheek.

"Chubby bunny," she said, without much difficulty.

"Okay, Sanna, you get next," Rikard told her.

Sanna nodded before also placing a marshmallow inside her cheek.

"Chubby bunny," she said, also without difficulty.

Adrijana went again. "Chubby bunny," she said, before laughing when she realized what her voice sounded like.

"Okay, Adrijana scores her first point!" Rikard announced, and the scoreboard displayed it.

**(Adrijana 1 – 0 Sanna)**

* * *

The eliminates on the left side of the stage were cheering like their life depended on it.

"I really hope Adrijana wins," Emilia said to Lou. "Sanna's cool, but Adrijana deserves it."

"I know," Lou sighed. "We'll just keep our arms crossed."

"Er…it's fingers," Tia said awkwardly from in front of him. "Fingers crossed."

"But doesn't that mean lying?" Lou asked confusedly.

Tia turned around and shook her head.

* * *

**(Adrijana 5 – 5 Sanna)**

"Okay, both of our finalists now have ten marshmallows in their mouth, and have said 'Chubby Bunny' after each one!" Tyge announced.

"Adrijana, you're up!" Rikard exclaimed. "Can you fit eleven marshmallows in your mouth?"

Adrijana nodded uncertainly with her mouth stuffed with marshmallows, before picking a marshmallow and trying to shove it in.

"Glub!" she exclaimed, before spitting marshmallow gloop on the table.

"Ew!" the audience exclaimed in unison.

"Sorry, Adrijana, you are out of this challenge," Rikard said in regret. "Sanna, if you want to keep going, give me the thumbs up. Otherwise, thumbs down."

Sanna nodded and gave him the thumb's up.

"Very good," said Rikard. "With that, you may put in the next marshmallow."

"Kuh-kuh," Sanna responded, and grabbed one and crammed it in. "Kubba-bubba!"

"That's eleven!" Tyge exclaimed excitedly. "Come on, you can do it!"

Sanna pumped her fist before jamming in another one.

"Kugga-bugga!" she exclaimed.

"That's twelve!" Tyge cheered. "Put another point on the scoreboard!"

* * *

**(Adrijana 5 – 6 Sanna)**

"You can do it Sanna!" Meliss cheered from the audience.

* * *

The static cut to the point where Sanna's face was now stuffed with fifteen marshmallows.

**(Adrijana 5 – 7 Sanna)**

"Sanna has now reached fifteen! I have to admit, that's impressive!" Rikard exclaimed.

"Psh," Bjasmin shrugged in Danish (with English subtitles), _"I can fit twenty-two."_

"Shush," Meliss hissed.

"Come on, Sanna, you'll be ahead three points!" Tyge cheered. "Though, you know, it's not the end of the world if you lose."

"Ih-ih-uh," Sanna responded, before picking up another marshmallow and trying to push it in, but she shook her head and said, "I-cog-guat!"

With that, she started the chew up the marshmallows in her mouth before swallowing them.

"Well, det lige det," she sighed.

"Even so, congratulations on fifteen marshmallows. That's a great achievement," Adrijana commented.

"Well, this is far from over," Sanna sighed.

"That's right, girls!" Rikard exclaimed. "It is now time for the next challenge!"

The stage flashed again, and the blue and white LED lights changed to become maroon and white.

In that time, a stage hand had taken away the table with the bag of marshmallows (and Adrijana's marshmallow glop) and replaced it with an air hockey table.

"As you may remember, in Latvia, your challenge was to play hockey on a court of cheese," Tyge reminded them

"But right now, you will be playing…" Rikard continued.

"Air hockey!" they both exclaimed.

"Here are the rules, in case you haven't played it before!" Tyge announced. "You each have a special paddle and you will have to try and get the plastic puck into the other person goal…"

"Tyge, I'm pretty sure they know how to play it," Rikard stated.

"Yeah," Sanna and Adrijana agreed.

"I always play it at the local arcade. And I usually win," Sanna bragged.

"Well…uh…I've played on the internet," Adrijana stated. "If it counts!"

"Well, ya never know," Tyge shrugged to Rikard, who rolled his eyes.

"Okay, here's the point system this time round!" Rikard announced. "Every time you get the puck past your opponent, you score one point on the scoreboard. You have three minutes, which will start once Sanna serves it."

"Ready?" Sanna asked.

"Do you care?" Adrijana responded, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope," Sanna replied, and she served anyway.

* * *

"I can't believe the nerve of Jessie," Anka snapped, folding her arms. "I can't believe she's rooting for Adrijana. That weasel doesn't deserve any affection."

"Uh-huh," Stela sighed, her palm in her face.

"I mean, she just has to rebel against everyone," Anka continued to rant. "Does playing by the rules ever hurt once in a while?"

"I dunno," Stela sighed. "I dunno."

* * *

**[Arena Toilet:**

**Stela (Romania): I keep asking myself this over and over again. Why am I stuck here!?**

**Did Anka really have nobody else to talk to? Couldn't she have talked to Pavils? I don't think Berto has many friends either. Why me!?]**

* * *

"I mean, Anka makes decisions without thinking at all, and she chooses to just obey anyone whoever they are. She's like a sheep," Jessie sighed. "Believe me, if I had made it farther in the game, I would have had more brains than to ally with that Swedish Heather rip-off."

"If I had made it farther in the game…" Anton muttered as he was forced to listen to Jessie's rant.

* * *

**[Arena Toilet:**

**Anton (Poland): You know, you can try to your fullest capability, but life hits you in the crotch anyway. Literally!]**

* * *

"One minute left!" Tyge announced, as the two girls continued to pass the puck back and forth. Neither of them had scored a single point, when suddenly, Adrijana managed to get a particularly powerful shoot into Sanna's goal.

"One-nil!" Rikard exclaimed, and the scoreboard changed accordingly

**(Adrijana 6 – 7 Sanna)**

"It's okay, it was a once off! You can catch up! I know it!" Tyge said in an attempt to motivate Sanna.

"Thanks," Sanna replied, and she shot the puck at Adrijana, who shot it back at an angle and score again.

"Two-nil!" Rikard announced, holding up two fingers in his left hand.

"It's okay, you'll do it next time," Tyge said optimistically. "Just…"

"Tyge, that's enough," Sanna sighed, shaking her head.

* * *

**[Arena Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): When your boyfriend is encouraging and optimistic all the time, after a while it just falls on deaf ears.**

**Sorry, hon.]**

* * *

**(Adrijana 10 – 7 Sanna)**

"3…2…1…time's up!" Rikard exclaimed. "Stop the clock!"

By now, Adrijana had managed to thrash Sanna, and had beaten her 5-0.

"And that's the end of the third challenge!" Rikard announced.

"Second," Tyge corrected.

"Whatever!" Rikard added, smiling with his hands in the air. "Let's continue anyway. Here is your next challenge! In Russia, fifteen of you played a three-way game of knockout Tetris with giant controllers."

"But here is your challenge now!" Tyge announced, and the stage lights flashed once again and became white, blue and red.

A stage-hand had pushed off the air-hockey table and in its place was a large old-school television with the Tetris opening screen on it.

In the background behind them, the scoreboard had been moved to the top of the projection, and was replaced with a larger version of the TV screen.

"Your challenge is pretty simple," Tyge stated. "All you have to do is play the NES version of Tetris against each other. I remember when I used to play this with my friends. David would always win."

He sniffed in memory of his deceased friend.

"How do we get points?" Adrijana asked, sounding rather impatient.

"Oh…yes!" Rikard exclaimed. "You each have one regular NES to controller. For every two lines that you clear, you get one point."

"I did do pretty well in the Tetris challenge," Sanna stated. "Though Agnessa did make me throw it."

"I'm pretty good at Tetris too," Adrijana said. "I could have done really well in that challenge, if I hadn't also been trying to throw it."

"Well, girls, grab a controller, press start, and we can begin!" Rikard announced. "You have one minute."

* * *

"You know, it's gonna be so weird going home," Dani sighed. "When you left you were just a nobody trying to get through high-school, when you come back the whole school will know your name."

"Maybe I'll stop being so scared of people," Zeferino stated. "I only have two friends back home. Bruno and Rui are their names, though everyone calls him Dramatic Rui because he's such a drama king. I suppose it'll be a start."

"I can't see things changing," Hadi groaned. "Tampon's started a petition to get me disqualified after his first scheme failed. He managed to get 100 signatures.

Once I get home, everything we will be back to normal, just how I hate it."

"You three are lucky, you all have a home to go to," Agnessa sighed.

"Don't worry, Agnessa, you'll find some family one day. How is the investigation going?" Zeferino asked.

"Your contributions were more than enough," Agnessa smiled. "I hired some private investigators, and they say they may know just where to find some information. I can't appreciate it more."

"Like I said, good luck all the way," Zeferino said compassionately, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Time's up, and it looks like the girls are did very well for themselves!" Rikard announced.

"Adrijana has cleared 18 lines, and Sanna has cleared 12, giving her a large lead," Tyge stated.

**(Adrijana 19 – 13 Sanna)**

"Sorry, Tyge, I hope you found a good dress to wear," Rikard said, folding his arms with an evil grin.

"Yeah, actually, it's covered in red glitter and…" Tyge noticed Rikard raising his eyebrow. "You were being rhetorical."

"Yeah, but don't be embarrassed," Rikard replied. "I picked mine out as well. It's make a sky blue silk."

"Awesome," Tyge replied, while the two girls stared at them. Adrijana looked weirded out while Sanna couldn't help but drool.

* * *

**[Arena Toilet:**

**Sanna (Denmark): I have no idea why, but there's something about guys in drag that makes me…how do I say this in a PG way?**

* * *

**Adrijana (Slovenia): Honestly, I think Tyge and Rikard secretly want to lose. I have an uncle who also loves dressing in drag. Yeah…my family is weeeeeeeeird!]**

* * *

"That's three challenges down, a f***-load more to go!" Tyge announced.

"Tyge, we're on live TV," Rikard hissed.

"****!" Tyge exclaimed, before covering his mouth.

"Here is the fourth challenge!" Rikard announced. "You remember the challenge in Belarus? Where I was…sadly…eliminated."

"Because you're a pussy!" Pavils shouted.

"Screw you!" Rikard cried, a tear welding in his eye.

* * *

**[Arena Toilet:**

**Rikard (Finland): [still crying] Pavils reminds me of the guys who stuff me into a locker at school. I totally sympathise with Hadi. Getting bullied sucks.**

* * *

**Stela (Romania): My best friend back home is gay, and you've no idea what crap he goes through. Stay strong, Matei!]**

* * *

The camera zoomed in on a teenage guy with reddish-brown hair and a moustache. When he realized he was being filmed, he hid his face behind the Romanian flag he was holding.

Stela smiled and waved at him, and his hand peeked out of the flag and waved back.

The stage lights flashed again, making them red and green with the odd white light here and there.

"For the next mini-challenge, you will be wrestling each other. This time, there's no straw outfits, and no ring with ropes," Tyge explained. "To win, all you have to do is pin your opponent to the ground for ten seconds, and you win five points."

"You may now…FIGHT!" Rikard announced.

Adrijana and Sanna both edged up to each other.

"So, you're on a wheelchair," Adrijana said.

"Woah, déja vu!" Mirzo exclaimed, and everyone around him rolled their eyes.

"Oh, you did not just go there!" Sanna exclaimed satirically, and she leapt off her chair and pounced on Adrijana, easily pinning her to the ground.

"One…two…three…four…five…" Rikard began.

"Six…" the audience joined in. "…seven…eight…nine…ten."

"Adrijana wins!" Rikard cheered, pumping his fist.

"Rikard, Sanna won," Tyge corrected.

"I need to pay attention more!" Rikard exclaimed enthusiastically, his hand still in the air.

"With that, Sanna has earned herself five more points towards one million euros – can we see those on the scoreboard?" Tyge asked.

Within a second, the scoreboard had updated to show –

**(Adrijana 19 – 18 Sanna)**

"Wow, I almost thought you beat me," Adrijana sighed, patting Sanna on the back.

"This isn't over yet," Sanna shrugged, making the audience go 'ooh'

"Oh come on!" Adrijana exclaimed, facing them. "Can we not have a bit of trash-talk without you judging us?"

"Calm down, Ade!" Rikard sighed.

"You call me that again and I'll make your eyes match your suit!" Adrijana threatened.

Rikard gulped before continuing – "Adrijana is currently leading by one point, so it's still a tight race. Here is your next challenge!"

The stage flashed again, and the lights were now yellow and pale blue.

Now we have had two arcade games so far, Air Hockey and Tetris!" Tyge announced, as he read from a note-card.

"And for our fifth challenge, we will instead be playing an obscure video game that was released throughout the CIS for Xbox 360 in 2010, but tragically flopped!" Rikard continued. "Dance-Dance Revolution - Hopak Edition!"

* * *

**[Arena Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): [he is frantically tapping at his smartphone] So far, I have found no evidence that this has been commercially released as a video game. Why do people always make stuff up to try and be funny?]**

* * *

A widescreen TV was brought onstage with an Xbox with Kinect.

"Here's how you play," Rikard explained. "You will have to dance the hopak to a techno remix of the Tetris theme, and the sensing technology will indicate how well you're doing. For every two thousand points you earn, you will get one point on the scoreboard. Are we clear?"

"Yes," Adrijana replied, while Sanna raised her hand in confusion.

"Yes, Sanna, I'm sorry, but you're going to have to sit out," Tyge apologized. "However, Adrijana will be sitting out the next challenge, just to make things fair."

"Okay," Sanna nodded.

"Good," Rikard stated. "Adrijana, are you ready?"

"Never more," Adrijana responded. "Bring it on!"

Tyge pressed a button on the Xbox 360 controller, and the game started, and immediately Adrijana tried to remember what she learned in episode 7, and it wasn't long before she got the hang of it.

* * *

Marios walked out of the men's room when he saw Amanda go past him, whilst talking on her phone.

"What? No!" she exclaimed, before hanging up, and 'accidentally' bumping into Marios.

"Oh, I take you made another confessional," she said.

"What do you want!?" Marios asked bluntly.

"Er…I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about all the crap that I did in the game. I just really needed the money," Amanda replied.

"Um…" Marios replied, not really sure how to reply. "Why?"

"Well, my aunt…uh…Teresa was very sick with…ebola…cancer…and I needed the money to save her," Amanda lied hesitantly. "My grandma just called to say that she passed away. And it sucks. So…I hope you understand, and we can leave this behind us. We'll never see each other again."

"Er…actually, there's been some news on the internet about next season. We're all going to be returning," Marios replied.

"Well, that's even better…in a way," Amanda said optimistically. "Maybe we could form an alliance…if you want."

Marios had a very angry look on his face

"Amanda!" he exclaimed angrily. "How could you lie about something like that!?"

"What…" Amanda said confusedly.

"If this had been the whole reason you were on the show, why didn't you talk about it in the confessional?" Marios asked. "Are you seriously pulling this out of your ass now!?"

"How dare you talk about my aunt Tanya like that!" Amanda snapped.

"You mean Teresa?" Marios asked, raising an eyebrow. "Amanda, don't **** with me! If you want respect, you're gonna have to earn it!"

"I'll have you know I am one of the most popular girls in my school!" Amanda exclaimed, her hands on her hips.

"I know. You got cheerleader of the year in your school in 2013," Marios sighed. "I've seen your Twitter page."

"Stalker," Amanda sulked, folding her arms.

"Hey, you put it up there, not me," Marios shrugged.

"Well, I'd like to see where you are on the popularity scale," Amanda snapped, putting her hands on her hips. "A dweeb like you is probably in the school basement at break playing D&amp;D."

"Ugh, I hate D&amp;D," Marios groaned. "No, I don't have many friends back home, but look at the polls for this show. I've come first in virtually all of them."

"No need to brag," Amanda whined.

"And if you think I'm ever going to trust you again, you should take that giant pole out of your a**!"

With that, he stomped off.

"I know I was bluffing, but jeez, insensitive much!?" Amanda yelled at him.

* * *

"Ten seconds left!" Tyge announced.

Adrijana was still staring at the TV, looking as energetic as ever as she tried to copy the CGI dancer.

The speaker let out a 'ding' as she hit the 9,000 mark on her score in the game.

"And time is up!" Rikard exclaimed. "Like we said, one point for every two-thousand points, and since you scored 9,091, you get four points added to your score!"

**(Adrijana 23 – 18 Sanna)**

"And, Sanna, it is time for your challenge!" Tyge announced, as the stage lights flashed once again to become blue, yellow and red. "It's pretty simple, all you have to do is create a song on the spot describing your time on the show.

For every twenty decibels of applause, you get one point, so audience, cheer as loud as you can!"

The audience cheered as Tyge help up a digital decibel meter.

"You have one minute to prepare it in your head, and then you'll sing it to a karaoke version of 'Waterloo' by ABBA," Rikard added.

"Okay," Sanna nodded.

* * *

There was a static cut for about a minute before the music started to play.

Sanna panicked for a moment before she began –

"_My, my,_

_On July 21__st__ I arrived in Sweden_

_And the_

_First thing I was told is that I'm in a wheelchair_

* * *

Emilia blushed at this

* * *

_I met a cool guy who I liked_

_And a d-bag said he set us up_

* * *

Pavils frowned and rolled his eyes.

* * *

_E-D-R_

_This may be the best four weeks of my life_

_E-D-R_

_Though there were times I wanted a knife_

_E-D-R_

_I made some great friends. The interns were cool_

_E-D-R_

_Only setback – the host was a fool_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh!_

_E-D-R_

_Not just any month off from school._

* * *

The audience started to applaud before realizing there was another verse.

* * *

_My, my,_

_I tried my best and made it to the end_

_Oh, yeah_

_Maybe next year I'll come back and my crown I will defend_

_How could I refuse to try?_

_After all I beat the Lego guy._

_E-D-R_

_You were defeated, I've almost won_

_E-D-R_

_The real competition has just begun_

_E-D-R_

_I'm from a place with a red-white flag_

_E-D-R_

_One host's my boyfriend, the other…is gay._

* * *

Rikard had his mouth wide open in shock.

* * *

_Wo-o-o-oah_

_E-D-R_

_Never mind I'll be glad anyway_

* * *

The audience cheered their heads off in applause.

Tyge held up the decibel meter, and the numbers started to move frantically.

"106 decibels!" he announced, holding it up.

"Yes!" Sanna cheered, pumping her fist.

**(Adrijana 23 – 23 Sanna)**

"So, we have had six challenges so far!" Tyge exclaimed as the stage lights flashed again, and the blue, yellow and red lights were replaced with white, green and red ones.

"Our next challenge is based on the challenge in Bulgaria!" Rikard announced as a stage hand dumped a bunch . "Both of you have to put together these sculptures of the Eiffel Tower. Adrijana, you will have to put together the blue pieces, and Sanna, you'll have to put together the yellow pieces. There are ten pieces in total, and you have thirty seconds to put it together. For every piece in the right place, you got one point."

"Do you understand?" Tyge asked.

"Yes," the two girls nodded.

"Good, then let's begin…now!" Rikard announced as he pressed a button on a stopwatch he was holding.

"Okay, I suppose I should start with the base and work my way up," Sanna said to herself. "Wait, which bits are at the bottom?"

"I'll start with the middle," Adrijana muttered. "Wait, this isn't right."

"Twenty seconds left," Rikard stated.

"Holy crap," Adrijana groaned.

* * *

**[Arena Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): Winning a million euros in a gameshow may not be the easiest thing in the world.**

**That was satire, by the way.]**

* * *

"3…2…1…time's up!" Rikard exclaimed. "Let's see how well they did."

The two girls both stopped building their towers and stood aside.

"Adrijana, you have six pieces in the right place!" Tyge announced. "And Sanna, you have four."

"With that, we can break the tie," Rikard stated. "As of now, Adrijana has 29 points and Sanna has 27. Can we have that on the scoreboard?"

**(Adrijana 29 – 27 Sanna)**

The stage lights flashed and became white and red.

"Our next challenge is based on the Polish challenge!" Rikard announced.

"Hey, didn't we go to Greece next?" Sanna asked.

"Yeah, shouldn't we have done that challenge earlier?" asked Adrijana.

"It was a production error," Tyge shrugged. "Anyways, here's your next task.  
You will both be given paintball guns, each with five shots. For each time you successfully shoot your opponent, you earn one point. Adrijana, you will have blue paint, and Sanna, you will have red paint," Rikard explained.

"You have one minute. Ready?" Tyge asked.

"Never more," Adrijana grinned as she held her gun.

"Then, go!" Tyge exclaimed.

The two started to walk around in a circle, whilst keeping a distance from each other.

"Screw this," Adrijana sighed, firing a shot at Sanna, and she hit successfully.

"One more point for Adrijana!" Rikard cheered, and he clicked his finger as the scoreboard changed accordingly.

**(Adrijana 30 – 27 Sanna)**

Sanna frowned, before shooting back at her.

"Haha, you missed!" Adrijana taunted, as she swiftly dodged it. "Ack!" she screamed a second later when Sanna fired another two shots successfully.

"Two hits for Sanna!" Tyge cheered, pumping his fist.

**(Adrijana 30 – 29 Sanna)**

The camera focused on the girls once again, and neither of them had shot in a few seconds.

"Thirty seconds!" Tyge announced.

"WAH!" Sanna yelled, pretending to shoot.

"Ha, can't fool me!" Adrijana taunted, and she shot back at her. Sanna thought it was a bluff, and it was a successful shot.

"You weasel!" she screamed, looking at the stain on her top.

"Adrijana shoots again!" Rikard exclaimed.

**(Adrijana 31 – 29 Sanna)**

Sanna tried shooting a bluff shot, making Adrijana flinch, and she kept doing it over and over.

Adrijana rolled her eyes, and once Sanna had actually shot, she easily dodged it and attempted to shoot back, but Sanna also dodged it easily.

"15 seconds!" Tyge exclaimed. "Adrijana has two shots remaining while Sanna has only one."

The two girls stared at each other, both waiting for the other to make the shot.

Adrijana ended up letting her guard down, as she lost focus for about a split second. Sanna somehow noticed and successfully fired her last shot.

Adrijana quickly responded by using up her final two paintballs, but Sanna dodged them both.

"And that's a wrap!" Tyge announced, clapping his hands. "Sanna just managed to get in one more shot, leaving her only one point behind her opponent."

The audience started to cheer once again.

Once they stopped, Rikard said – "Now, we will have one last challenge before we have a commercial break, or if you're watching a channel without ads, you'll get to see exclusive footage of our two finalists backstage, re-uniting with the other cast members."

"But before then, we're bringing back one of the challenges that we had in the Greek episode!" Tyge stated. "The hair-dryer ping pong."

The audience applauded for this as the stage lights became pale blue and white.

"Now, we couldn't find any hair dryers with a long enough cord to use in this arena, so the ones we have today are battery powered," Rikard stated. "They only last five minutes each on the highest setting, so try and get as many shots in as possible."

"Let's hope nobody chokes this time," Tyge joked, making the peanut gallery groan and facepalm.

A stage hand came out and placed a table-tennis table on the stage.

Another stage hand came out and handed the two girls one hair dryer each.

"Awesome," Sanna replied, posing with it as if it was a gun.

"Was the paintball gun not enough?" Adrijana asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, it's time for you to begin!" Tyge announced. "Sanna, you get to serve first."

"Alright!" Sanna cheered, and she threw the ball up in the air and served it to Adrijana. Adrijana easily shot it back, and Sanna just missed.

"One-nil to Adrijana!" Rikard announced. "Service change!"

**(Adrijana 32 – 29 Sanna)**

Adrijana threw the ball in the air and served it to Sanna, who successfully shot it back, and after a scene of both of them shooting hot air at each other, Adrijana accidentally missed.

"One all!" Tyge announced.

**(Adrijana 32 – 30 Sanna)**

Amanda came back over to her seat in the peanut gallery, and she put her head in her hands.

"Hey, what's wrong with Amanda?" Tyge whispered to Rikard.

"It's probably just crocodile tears," Rikard shrugged.

"I'll see what's going on," Tyge said. "Cover for me."

"Whatever," Rikard sighed, as he continued to watch the game. "Sanna gets a another point! Two-one!"

**(Adrijana 32 – 31 Sanna)**

"Amanda, you okay?" Tyge asked, sitting beside her.

Amanda looked up, "Well, I was walking through the corridor backstage, and Marios came up to me and said all this mean stuff, and he made fun of my aunt."

"What? Marios would never do that!" Tyge exclaimed in shock.

"Well, he did," Amanda sobbed, wiping fake tears out of her eyes. "I can show you the footage afterwards if you want."

"It's okay, I believe you," Tyge replied. "I'll be sure to have a word with him later."

"Thank you," Amanda replied sweetly, giving him a hug.

"And Sanna scores again!" Rikard announced. "Three-one!"

**(Adrijana 32 – 32 Sanna)**

Tyge rushed back onstage and exclaimed – "Sanna and Adrijana are now tied, and the batteries in the hair dryers are using the last of their power. Adrijana, it's your serve!"

Adrijana tossed the ping-pong ball in the air, and served it to Sanna, who tossed and back, but before Adrijana could hit it, the battery ran out.

"Oh, come on!" Adrijana complained, slapping the hair dryer.

"That'll get it back on," Sanna stated sarcastically.

"And that's the end of that challenge!" Tyge announced. "Sanna wins 4-1, putting her ahead of Adrijana on the scoreboard by one point!"

**(Adrijana 32 – 33 Sanna)**

"See you after the break when we watch the contestants battle it out in nine more challenges," Rikard added. "Niin kauan , nartut."

With that, the twenty-eight contestants walked off the stage.

* * *

_So, that's the first part of the finale, bringing this fanfic closer to the end. This chapter has over 7k words, and if I can keep this up for the other two parts, this story could maybe just reach the 300k mark._

_Please tell me what you think of this chapter, who you're rooting for or if you have any ideas for next season. _

_New poll - "We have reached the finale, but who do you want to win?"_

_Until then, niin kauan, nartut!_


	55. Ep28 Pt2 - Swede Victory Pt2

_Here is the second part of the finale. We go through nine more mini-challenges, more points are earned, and there is some dirty play up ahead, so brace yourselves!_

_When I started typing this, I accidentally started them off with ten fewer points than they actually had, and I did my best to correct it, but if the scoreboard has any mistakes in it, that's why_

_I haven't put a title under the A/N in a while, but what the heck?_

_Also, don't mean to brag, but I think I saved the best pun for last - ;-)_

* * *

Euro-Drama Roadtrip - Episode 28 Pt2 - Swede Victory Pt2

Sanna and Tyge shared a long kiss as they hugged each other.

"I can't tell you how proud I am!" Tyge exclaimed.

"That's fine," Sanna replied. "This hug is more than enough."

"So," Tyge said, letting go and taking a microphone out of his pocket. "I best get back on stage. The break won't last forever."

"Bye," Sanna replied, waving.

"Sanna, you are doing brilliant! You're one point ahead!" Alma cheered, as she went up to Sanna and gave her a hug.

"Ack, can't breathe," Sanna gagged.

"Oops, sorry," Alma replied, and she stood aside. "Anyways, you are doing so well. I didn't get close to winning, but I really believe in you."

"Thanks," Sanna smiled. "Who's this guy behind you?"

"Oh!" Alma exclaimed. "This is Symon – remember, the Ukrainian contestant."

"What's his character today?" Sanna asked curiously.

"Oh…uh…this is the real me," Symon said, tugging his ski-mask nervously. "My name is Symon, and I'm from Chernobyl, Ukraine."

"Well…er…it's good to meet you," Sanna chuckled, as she shook his sweaty hand. "Chernobyl…I'm really sorry."

"It's okay," Symon nodded. "Shall we…er…go back to our seats?"

* * *

"Oh, you are doing great!" Rikard squealed, running over to Adrijana, lifting her and spinning her round and round.

"Put me down!" Adrijana exclaimed threateningly. "I mean it!"

"Sorry," Rikard apologized. "I best be getting back onstage anyway."

"Good," Adrijana nodded, looking rather irritated.

"Omg, OMG!" Emilia squealed, rushing over, picking up Adrijana and spinning her around in the air. "You're awesome! I really hope you win!"

"Me too," Adrijana smiled, hugging her. "You're the best friend I could ask for."

"Wait a minute!" Lou exclaimed, walking up beside them. "How come it was okay for her to hug you?"

"She's my friend," Adrijana replied defensively. "Rikard…on the other hand…"

"You know, he's not really as bad as he was when he was still in the game," Lou stated. "He's a pretty cool guy."

"Enh," Adrijana stated, not looking convinced.

"Could all of the contestants please come back onstage? The commercial break is over in 30 seconds!" announced a voice on the intercom.

"I need to go to the toilet!" Lou exclaimed, rushing off.

"Lou…no!" Emilia exclaimed, before putting her head in her hands.

"Sometimes I wonder about what goes on in that boy's head," Adrijana sighed.

* * *

**[Arena Toilet:**

**Katerina (Macedonia): I hate to go all feminist, but Lou is such a stereotypical guy when it comes to listening.**

* * *

**Adrijana (Slovenia): It's sort of ironic that Katerina's favourite character is Ezekiel yet she's a feminist.**

**But, hey, my favourite character is Ezekiel as well, so who am I to judge?]**

* * *

"Welcome back!" Rikard and Tyge yelled simultaneously as they both leapt back onstage.

"Before the break, our two finalists, Tyge and Adrijana…" Rikard began.

"Sanna," Tyge corrected.

"Ugh, I did it again!" Rikard groaned, facepalming. "Anyways, our two finalists, Adrijana and Sanna, participated in nine different mini-challenges, which ranged from stuffing their faces with marshmallows to playing tennis with hair-dryers

They both gave it their all, but so far, Sanna is leading with 33 points, while Adrijana is only one point behind, with a solid 32 points."

"Before the next commercial break, they will face nine more **mini-challenges,"** Tyge added. "The next one is based on the Cypriot challenge."

The stagelights came back on in the form of the colours white and yellow.

Two stage-hands came over and dumped a large sandpit on the stage.

Another one came over and dropped two shovels.

"What's this challenge supposed to be?" Sanna asked curiously.

"I'll explain," Rikard replied. "You see, there are five 'question mark' boxes buried inside this sandpit – similar to the ones in the Super Mario series. You both have one minute to find as many as you can. For each one you find, you get two points! So, grab a shovel, and you can both begin!"

A timer appeared below the scoreboard and started counting down from a minute.

"Let's do this!" Sanna exclaimed as she leapt into the sandpit and started to dig.

"I suppose," Adrijana sighed, stepping into the sand and also beginning to dig. "Let's hope I don't get buried alive this time."

"I don't remember that," Sanna stated as she began to dig. "Come to think of it, I don't really remember you doing much for many of the episodes."

"I can recall you being the star of the show though," Adrijana chuckled, as she also dug.

"Oh, don't be like that," Sanna sighed. "Everything's over for you. I may be against you now, but if you win, I'd bet you'd make an excellent host."

"I say the same for you," Adrijana replied.

"Boring!" Anka yelled. "This is such a stupid finale. Aleksander should be there instead of those pussies!"

* * *

**[Arena Toilet:**

**Tia (Bulgaria): I honestly don't get why Jessie and Anka were rooting for him. Pavils had a decent reason, but, seriously, they're calling Sanna and Adrijana pussies?**

**Anka, do you even remember Aleksander? You know, the guy who you forced to participate in the Ukrainian challenge? And whose earring you pulled on after he refused to dig his hole in Cyprus? It honestly doesn't shock me that she forgot.]**

* * *

"Hey, I found a box!" Adrijana cheered, holding one up.

"That's two more points for Adrijana!" Rikard announced, and the scoreboard changed accordingly.

**(Adrijana 34 – 33 Sanna)**

"Ugh, it's hard to dig when you're not on your knees," Sanna groaned.

"Thirty seconds left!" Tyge announced, pointing at the background.

"You can do it, Sanna!" Luko exclaimed, clapping his hands.

"Adrijana for the win!" Dani cheered, pumping her fist.

* * *

**[Arena Toilet:**

**Adrijana (Slovenia): I was honestly quite surprised that Dani was rooting for me, but hey, if she wants to apologize, I'm all ears.]**

* * *

"Yes, I found another one!" Adrijana cheered, pulling another '?' box out of the sand.

"And Adrijana has found two boxes!" Rikard exclaimed. "That earns her another two points."

**(Adrijana 36 – 33 Sanna)**

"Fifteen seconds remaining!" Tyge announced.

"Go Adrijana!" Katerina cheered.

* * *

"Hey, do you know where Aleksander is?" Hadi asked, tapping Dani on the shoulder. "I haven't seen him since he was eliminated."

"Enh, who cares?" Dani shrugged.

"Dani," Hadi said worryingly as he clenched her hand. "I don't feel safe. I feel…like something big is about to happen."

"I think you're overreacting, like when you thought Agnessa was a villain," Dani stated as she caressed his cheek. "Aleksander probably just didn't feel like facing people. He's still butthurt about losing the game.

"Maybe," Hadi sighed, before giggling. "Your hand is so soft."

"Thank you," Dani smiled, running her hand down her arm. "It runs in my family. We need them to steal people's goods…and occasionally their hearts."

Marios, who was sitting beside them, rolled his eyes.

* * *

**[Arena Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): Is there something I'm missing? Why do I find love and affection so icky?**

**[he punches himself in the head several times]**

**Come on, Marios, you're sixteen! Nearly seventeen! Stop finding this stuff icky!]**

* * *

"Time's up!" Rikard announced. "Adrijana managed to find two boxes, and Sanna found zilch, putting the Slovenian contestant three points in the lead."

**(Adrijana 36 – 33 Sanna)**

"With that, we go onto our next challenge!" Rikard announced. "In Israel, the final eighteen re-enacted the death of Jesus Christ, and the two main participants are standing on this stage right now – Tyge and Adrijana!"

The audience cheered once again.

"Oh, you're too much," Tyge sighed, flicking his wrist. "Anyways, before I reveal the next mini-challenge, I just want to say this wasn't our idea, it was the producers'."

"That's not worrying at all," Adrijana stated sarcastically.

"For the next challenge, we'd like…I mean….we're going to have Jessie and Anka hit you both on the head until one of you yells 'uncle'…" Rikard began

Jessie and Anka had just stood up when Adrijana immediately yelled, "Uncle!"

"What? Come on!" Anka protested.

"I've had enough torture from you for one contest," Adrijana stated angrily. "I'm not putting up with it anymore."

"Er…well…" Rikard said hesitantly. "In that case, Sanna gets five points by the default."

**(Adrijana 36 – 38 Sanna)**

"Like I said…pussy!" Anka snapped arrogantly.

Adrijana frowned and stuck out her tongue.

* * *

**[Arena Toilet:**

**Jessie (Italy): I was actually kind of glad that Adrijana forfeited.**

**I don't really like being ordered to hurt people. It just feels stupid.**

**Besides, I have much respect for Sanna, even though I'm rooting for Adrijana. I love doing cool stunts as well.]**

* * *

"With that…er…I suppose we should get on with challenge #12," Rikard continued. "In Albania, you guys all faced your worst fears…others, however, just pigged out on strawberry ice-cream."

"Speaking of which, where is Aleksander?" Tyge asked, scratching his head.

"I dunno. I haven't seen him all morning. I don't think his cab showed up," Rikard stated.

"Maybe he snuck in the back like Amanda," suggested Tyge.

"Or maybe when Sanna pushed him out of the bus, it was fatal," Rikard chuckled, cracking up.

Tyge raised his eyebrow at this

"Too much," he said, patting his co-host on the back. "Anyways, let's get on with the challenge. It's pretty straightforward all you have to do is once again face your fears from the Albanian episode."

The two girls let out a moan as the stage-lights turned from yellow and white to red and black, and two stagehands came out.

One was carrying a coffee table with a cup of bleach on it, and the other was rolling along a clear coffin with a snake inside it.

"Do we really have to do this again?" Adrijana groaned.

"Ten seconds in a cup of bleach was bad enough the first time," Sanna stated.

"Hey, it's your choice. But you'd only be missing out on five more points," Rikard shrugged.

"Are you gonna do it?" Sanna asked Adrijana.

"I dunno. Are you?" Adrijana answered back.

"Probably not."

"Shall we call it a draw?"

"Sure."

The two of them shook hands, while Rikard looked rather disappointed.

"I hate to sound sadistic or anything, but they just skipped two challenges," he protested

"The scoreboard still stands at 38-36 in Sanna's favour!" Tyge announced. "Since we've skipped over two challenges, we'll just go onto the Macedonian challenge."

The black neon lights changed colour to become a shade of yellow-orange.

"Now, as you may remember, Macedonia was the place where you supposedly made the world a better place by designing Ruben-related merch," Rikard reminded them. "Tonight will be doing the opposite…

…

"…you will be drawing a sketch of how you think Ruben is doing is prison."

The two girls nodded in satisfaction as a stage-hand came out with two easels, two sketchpads, and some felt-tips.

"Now this is my kind of challenge!" Adrijana exclaimed, pumping his fist.

"Here's how things work. Both of you are going to face the audience and will draw your pictures on the easel," Tyge explained. "You'll have five minutes to draw your pictures, and then you'll hand them up, and we'll give them to our resident artist, Lou, and he'll give five points to his favourite."

"Is that really fair?" Sanna asked confusedly. "I mean, he's rooting for Adrijana. Won't he just give her the points?"

"Actually, he's going to be backstage while you paint," Rikard stated. "That way, it will be an impartial vote."

"Fair enough," Sanna nodded as Lou stood up and walked away from the peanut gallery.

"Your five minutes starts…" Tyge began. "Now!"

The timer in the background started to count down from five minutes as the two girls both grabbed a black felt tip and started to draw.

"While we wait for them, we have a surprise for someone in the peanut gallery!" Rikard announced. "Can the twenty-three of you please shut your eyes?"

Everyone did so, naturally besides Jessie, who peaked between her fingers.

"Twenty-two, actually, since Aleksander isn't here," Marios stated.

"Is this for all of us?" Emilia asked, shutting her eyelids tight.

"No, it's only for one of you, but we believe everyone will be happy about it," Tyge stated. "Shut your eyes tight. Audience, you can join in if you want."

About half of the audience members responded by also covering their eyes.

The main cameraman placed the lens cap over the camera so the viewers at home could not see.

A series of footsteps could be heard, before Tyge and Rikard exclaimed – "Open your eyes, guys!"

The peanut gallery did so as the cameraman removed the lens cap and depicted Rikard and Tyge standing between a woman with grey hair who looked to be around 60.

"Who's that!?" Anka asked rudely.

"Agnessa…" Rikard began...

…

…

…

"…meet your grandmother, Klana Ivanov!"

Agnessa gasped deeply in disbelief.

"Wha…" she exclaimed in excitement. "Is it really her!?"

"The investigators did some DNA tests, and it seems like she's legit," Rikard stated.

Klana looked to her right, and she saw Agnessa standing up in the peanut gallery.

"Vnuchka!" the old woman exclaimed excitedly, rushing over to give her granddaughter a big hug.

"By the way, she only speaks Russian," Tyge pointed out.

"Babushka," Agnessa said gently as she hugged her grandmother back.

From there, the viewers were provided with subtitles.

"I have been watching you since the beginning," Klana stated. "I wasn't sure if you were really my granddaughter, since your father and I lost contact shortly after you were born, but these two Scandinavian boys came to me only a few hours ago explaining the situation."

"Thank you," she said in English, and the two Nordic guys nodded, smiling.

"You've made me very proud," Klana said, before pointing over at Zeferino. "And he's your boyfriend? He's very good-looking."

Agnessa blushed at this.

"And he also seems very nice. I approve," Klana added quickly.

"Thanks," Agnessa smiled, and she pointed over at the bleachers. "Would you like to sit over there?"

"Yes," Klana nodded, and they both sat beside Zeferino.

"Okay, time's up!" Tyge announced as the timer came to zero.

Rikard picked up the two sketchpads and exclaimed – "Lou, can you come back out now?"

There was no response.

"LOU!" Rikard screamed.

"Oh!" Lou exclaimed from backstage, his eyes widened, and he quickly rushed back out.

* * *

Tyge held up the two sketchpads in his hands.

The sketch on his left depicted Ruben being faced with two large and angry dark-skinned men who both looked fit to beat Ruben up.

It was very well drawn.

The sketch on the right depicted a stickman of Ruben in an electric chair being executed.

It was much more crudely drawn than the first sketch.

"Hmm…" Lou said in thought. "I'm probably going to regret this, but I'm going to go with the one on the left."

Tyge sighed. "Very well, the one on the left it is. Five points go to…

…

…

…

…

"…Adrijana!"

**(Adrijana 41 – 38 Sanna)**

"Really?" Lou asked confusedly. "Sanna drew the electric chair?"

"Yeah, I was hoping you'd think it was Adrijana's," Sanna groaned. "Too bad I'm not a very good artist."

"So far, Adrijana leads by 3 points!" Tyge announced. "And Agnessa has been reunited with a family member."

The camera zoomed over at the two. Klana had her arm around Agnessa's shoulder, and the latter clenched Zeferino's hand.

"Here is the fourteenth challenge!" Rikard exclaimed as the lights changed to become white, blue and red. "You remember the jam making challenge in Serbia?"

The two finalists nodded as five or six stage-hands came out with a huge bowl of raspberries, and two sieves with buckets.

"The next challenge is a simplified version of it," Rikard continued. "You have twenty seconds to grab as many raspberries as you can, and twenty more seconds to crush them into mush and put them in jars. You get two points for every jar you fill, and Tyge and I will judge your jam out of five based on the taste."

"Any questions?" Tyge asked.

"How are we going to carry them?" Sanna asked.

"Use your imagination," was Tyge's simple reply. "Anyways, ready, steady, go!"

The countdown timer started at 40 seconds as the two girls rushed over the giant bowl and started to grab fistfuls of raspberries.

Sanna resorted to putting them on her lap while Adrijana started off by stuffing them in her pocket, but she quickly ran out of room, so she saw no other alternative other than pulling out her shirt and stuffing her bra with the pink fruit.

Rikard couldn't help but laugh as he watched this.

"Are you seriously going to eat her jam?" he asked Tyge, raising an eyebrow.

"Era, it'll give it a milky flavour," Tyge shrugged.

Rikard's eyes widened at this.

"You have done sex-ed, right?" he asked.

"A woman prays to have a baby, God responds and a lumps grows in her stomach. Easy-peasy," Tyge replied.

Rikard stared at him in disbelief.

"You're kidding me," he said flatly.

"Of course," Tyge chuckled, before whispering, "_But there's kids watching the show_. Twenty seconds left, please move to the next station."

The two girls moved from the bowl to the buckets and sieves.

"I'm so glad it's not a paddling pool," Sanna smiled as she picked up the bucket and started scooping raspberries up in her hands. "This is easy."

"I can't really say much," Adrijana sighed as she bent down and took raspberries out of her bra. "Oh well, at least they're smooshed already."

"That's it, raspberries! This is revenge for killing my godfather!" Sanna exclaimed as she punched at the sieve.

"Huh?" asked a confused Adrijana.

"Too much?"

"A tad."

"Ten seconds remaining!" Tyge announced.

The two girls panicked as they threw raspberries into the buckets and smashed them about, causing mush to fly everywhere.

One particularly aggressive punch from Sanna lead for one splatter of paint flew into Eloise's chest.

"Arrgh, this is a brand new dress!" Eloise wailed.

"It's okay, you can just buy another one," said Pavils compassionately.

"Do you think I'm made of money!?" Eloise snapped as she bitch slapped the Latvian boy across the face.

Pavils was about to let it out like he did in the Netherlands, but he managed to keep his cool.

"Sanna, you managed to fill two jars of jam," Rikard stated. "That gives you four more points."

**(Adrijana 41 – 42 Sanna)**

"And now it's time to taste it," Rikard said, and he grabbed a spoon and dug into one of the jars, before putting it into his mouth.

"Mmm," he said in satisfaction. "On a scale of one to five –

…four!"

**(Adrijana 41 – 46 Sanna)**

The audience and the people on Sanna's side of the peanut gallery cheered, when Tyge stood at the very front of the stage and announced – "Calm down, you lot! This challenge isn't over yet. It's time for me to try Adrijana's jam!"

He cleared his throat before continuing – "She has made three jars of jam, giving her six points to start."

**(Adrijana 47 – 46 Sanna)**

"And now for the moment of truth," the Norwegian continued, as he grabbed another spoon and tried some of Adrijana's jam.

He had a rather troubled look on his face.

"Er…it tastes kind of like jam, but there's also this weird hint of salt and moisture and…well…human skin. I'm sorry, Adrijana, but I'm going to have to give you a two."

**(Adrijana 49 – 46 Sanna)**

"And with that, the three point difference remains with Adrijana still in the lead!" announced Rikard as the stage lights became a maroon colour. "Now, onto the Montenegrin challenge. Do you remember when you went water rafting in a canyon and solved puzzles?"

The two girls nodded.

"This challenge will be very vaguely based on that," Tyge added. "In fact, the only thing your current mini-challenge has in common with the challenge is that it is water based."

The background of the stage switched a video showing Intern #2 and Intern #3 outside the arena, and standing in front of a bouncy slide.

"It's ready!" Intern #2 announced.

"You may remember these two from the later episodes of this show! Give it up for, Intern #2 from Canada, and Intern #3 from the Netherlands."

The audience started to cheer for them, and they both responded with mock-modesty.

"You're too much!" Intern #2 exclaimed, flicking his wrist.

"It's ready!" Intern #3 said to the hosts, giving them the thumbs up.

"You heard her! You have three minutes to get changed into your swimsuits, and then come outside and we'll explain the challenge!" Rikard announced, before clicking his fingers. "Chop-chop-chop!"

"Whatever," Adrijana sighed as she and Sanna both left the stage, the latter going down a special wheelchair ramp.

"While they get ready, it's time for an announcement!" Rikard exclaimed. "Have you ever wanted a chance to win €50,000, and a chance to experience all of the countries in this show, just answer this simple question –

In 1974, ABBA reached worldwide success after winning the Eurovision with a song titled

A. Waterloo,

B. Windloo

or C. Fireloo.

If you think you know the answer, text A, B or C to the number on your screen, which varies from country to country, and you'll be in with a chance to win!"

* * *

The static cut to outside, where the two hosts and the peanut gallery were standing.

Sanna and Adrijana stood in the front of the water slide dressed in their swimsuits, and Tyge began to explain the challenge –

"Our two interns have just covered the slide in washing up liquid, making it very slippery. Your object is to bellyflop down the slide and to go as far as you can along the plastic mat without using your limbs."

"For every two metres you slide on the plastic mat, you win one more point to add to your total," Rikard added. "Are you clear?"

"Yes," the two girls nodded as the lay on their bellies at the top of the slide, with Emilia and Johannes ready to push them.

"Ready, set, GO!" Rikard yelled as the Dutch and Icelandic contestants pushed their favourites down the slide.

Adrijana managed to get a good headstart due to Emilia being considerably stronger than Johannes, but Sanna managed catch up by shifting her weight accordingly.

After a few seconds of slipping and sliding down the plastic mat in front of the slide, the two girls slowly came to a halt.

Sanna because she couldn't shift her weight any farther, and Adrijana because she'd accidentally sped off the mat.

"Okay, here are the results!" Rikard announced as the two present interns went over to the plastic mat and measured the distances.

"Three metres sixty three!" Intern #2 announced as he measured Adrijana's position on the grass.

"Twelve metres twenty one!" Intern #3 squealed as she measured Sanna's position.

"That's one point for Adrijana and six points for the Danish daredevil, Sanna!" Tyge swooned.

**(Adrijana 50 – 52 Sanna)**

* * *

The camera switched back to the arena, and the girls were rushing on while simultaneous getting dressed into their regular tracksuits.

"Careful, you're dripping water all over the stage!" Rikard exclaimed.

"Oh, calm down," Tyge sighed. "Anyways, the tables have turned, and Sanna is currently leading by two points, but this challenge has been unpredictable so far, and this is unlikely to end."

"Now, onto the Bosnian challenge!" Rikard announced as the stage lights became blue and yellow.

"So, our original challenge was that you would both have tranquilizer guns, and you'd try and shoot Aleksander…" Tyge began.

"And that got cancelled…why!?" Adrijana exclaimed in disappointment.

"Well, he's sort of…disappeared," Rikard explained. "But we've come up with the next best option…

…Anka!"

"Wouldn't the next best option be Amanda?" Marios asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Gee, thanks!" Amanda yelled from the other end of the stage.

"Yes!" Anka cheered, pumping her fist. "What am I doing?"

"Just stand there," Tyge told her, and she responded by standing in the middle of the stage.

"The first person to shoot her gets five points!" Rikard exclaimed. "Okay, Anka, you should start running!"

"Huh?" Anka asked, shaking her head. "Oh…nah, I'm good."

"Anka, it's part of the challenge!" Rikard said in frustration.

"Shut up, you f**!" Anka yelled, making the audience gasp.

"OKAY, SCREW THIS!" Rikard screamed, as he ran around the stage. "I volunteer for this challenge! Shoot me and you win!"

"Okay," Adrijana nodded, pulling the trigger on the gun and shooting Rikard in the butt.

"OW…butterflies…" Rikard said drowsily before falling to the ground.

"Er…how long is that going to knock him out for?" Sanna asked uncertainly.

"About ten minutes," Tyge stated. "He'll be fine after the next challenge. Until then, Adrijana has five more points, so let's keep going!"

**(Adrijana 55 – 52 Sanna)**

The stage lights now became red, white and blue to represent the flag of Croatia, while two stage hands came out with two pugs on leashes.

Another stage hand came out dragging a long cardboard box, with the top cut off, and an opening on either end.

"As you probably remember, in Croatia we were split into pairs and had to race dogs around a track using various methods. As I recall, Sanna and I scraped a second place finish after singing the worst song in the world," Tyge stated. "Right now, you will be hanging these dog treats over the carboard box with your hand, and slowly move across until your dog makes it to the end.

Sanna, you get the dog with the red collar

Adrijana, the blue collar.

You have 60 seconds, and you start off with 6 points. For every 10 seconds that pass, you lose a point, and once you finish, your remaining points will be added to your total."

As the two stage-hands placed the dogs inside the cardboard box, the two finalists responded by standed at their side, about to lure them with dog biscuits that they were given.

"On your marks, get set…GO!" Tyge exclaimed, raising his arm, as the background timer counted down from a minute.

With that, Adrijana and Sanna held the treats over the dogs' heads. Sanna slowly pressed the forward button on her wheelchair while holding a fistful of treats. Adrijana, on the other hand, had to resort to squatting while walking slowly.

* * *

Emilia sat in the bleachers of the peanut gallery, struggling not to laugh at her walk.

"Aw, it's just like the way my Grandma walked," she stated. "She was like a toad. And she sort of looked one as well. Hee-hee!"

"Are you sure you should be saying this on TV?" Lou asked in concern.

"Oh, it's fine!" Emilia replied, resting her arms behind her head. "She's been dead for four years. And none of us liked her anyway. Not even Grandda."

* * *

The camera zoomed in on an old man in the audience who was waving a Dutch flag and laughing his head off.

He put his arm over a woman about 30 years younger, who rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Papa," she groaned.

* * *

The camera went back to the two girls.

"Forty-five seconds remaining!" Tyge announced as they continued to lure their dogs across the racetrack.

Sanna was about two-thirds the way through, thanks to the fact she didn't have to waste energy squatting, and her pug was making very good progress.

Adrijana, on the other hand, wasn't far from the start.

"Come…on," she gasped as her dog failed to co-operate. "I can't…hold…this…position…for any longeeeerrrrrrr!"

With that, she toppled over.

"Ouch," she groaned a second later.

"Finished!" Sanna exclaimed as she lead the dog out of the opening, before offering it a treat.

"And Sanna wins with 38 seconds to spare, adding four points to our total!" Tyge announced, and he clicked his fingers when they were added to the scoreboard.

**(Adrijana 55 – 56 Sanna)**

"Huh?" Rikard exclaimed as he awoke, looking rather confused.

"What just happened?" he asked as he scratched his head.

"Adrijana shot you with a tranq-dart," Tyge told him as he helped him up. "You volunteered for that Bosnian challenge after Anka refused."

"Oh…yeah," Rikard remembered.

"Speaking of Anka, can I sit down now!?" Anka asked rudely, still standing in the centre of the stage. "My legs are sorta gettin' tired."

"YES!" Rikard growled viciously.

"Okay, jeez," Anka sighed, and she back down next to Stela.

"And the final challenge of this part!" Tyge announced. "Interns #2 and #3, can you hear us?"

The background switched to a camera outside, where the two interns were waving.

"Why is it only those two?" Katerina asked curiously.

"They were the only two that showed up," Tyge shrugged.

"Really? Not even Intern #4?" Johannes asked sadly.

"Nope," Rikard sighed. "Anyways, how are you two getting on?"

"The vehicles are ready!" Intern #2 exclaimed.

"Alright then!" Tyge exclaimed. "You heard the guy, let's go out!"

* * *

"Ugh, I'm sick of all this walking," Hadi groaned.

"Keep going. It's exercise," Zeferino stated.

"_לזיין_," was Hadi's Hebrew reply.

"Hello, everyone!" Intern #3 exclaimed, as she and Intern #2 stood in front of two tractors. "For the final challenge before the next break, you will be racing these tractors across the outside of the arena for 400 metres. You will be blindfolded, and will have someone supervising you, of whom you will pick in a minute."

There was silence for a minute, before Intern #3 nudged Intern #2.

"Oh!" Intern #2 exclaimed, frowning. "What was that aboat?"

"Huh, people in Canada really do talk like that," Emilia stated, before nodding and sticking out her lower lip.

"No, it's not. It's just an exaggeration!" Intern #2 snapped.

"Your line," Intern #3 hissed.

"Oh…yes!" Intern #2 exclaimed, taking out a note-card. "You have 100 seconds to complete the course, and you start with 10 points. For every 10 seconds you take to complete it, you lose one point.

Also, if you crash into arena, you are out of the mini-challenge, and if you win the money, you get docked around €10,000."

"What if we crash and then lose?" Adrijana asked.

"Then I hope you weren't planning university," was Intern #2's reply, making the Slovenian contestant scowl.

"Are we clear on the rules?" Intern #3 asked.

"Yes!" the two finalists exclaimed.

"Good, then who do you pick out of your supporters to guide you? By the way, you can't pick one of the hosts or person who pushed you in the Montenegrin challenge," Intern #2 told them.

"Okay then!" Adrijana exclaimed, rubbing her palms together. "Tia!"

The punk-rocker smiled before standing beside her emo friend.

"Sanna, who do you pick?" Intern #3 asked.

"Hmmm…" Sanna said hesitantly. "Since I can't pick Tyge, and I can't pick Johannes…

Alma. Why not?"

"Good choice," Alma commented, as she walked away from Symon and next to the Danish finalist.

"You have one minute to get into the tractor and make your preparations, and then we'll get started!" Rikard announced.

"So…it's been a couple of days since we last saw each other," Tia said as she sat in the passenger seat of the tractor.

"Yeah, it really sucks that you got voted off. We could have been a really good finale," Adrijana sighed. "I definitely didn't vote for you. I voted off Sanna. It was such a cop-out that Tyge was the tiebreaker."

"I suppose, but maybe it just wasn't meant to be," Tia stated.

"Still, congratulations on making it to fourth place, despite only getting immunity in the first episode of the merge," Adrijana said compassionately

"Thanks," Tia replied, before pointing at the windscreen. "Hey, Rikard is waving a chequered flag! We should probably get started."

"Ready…set…go!" the Finnish guy exclaimed, holding the flag in the air.

* * *

"Okay, just go straight on for a few seconds," Alma told Sanna, as the latter pressed down hard on the gas pedal. "You're a bit ahead of Adrijana."

"That's good to hear," Sanna nodded as she sat in the driver's seat wearing a blindfold. "So, you and Symon?"

"Oh…no!" Alma exclaimed in defence. "He's just a friend. It's a long story – I got really frustrated with him, and we got locked in the freezer, and Lou got kidnapped…"

"What?" asked a confused Sanna

"I'll show you the re-runs tomorrow," Alma said, shaking her head. "We're coming to a turn! Don't crash."

"Good thinking," Sanna replied dryly.

"We are twenty seconds in!" Tyge announced. "Both girls are around a third-way through. Sanna has a slight lead, but since it's a slight one, it won't make any difference in the points."

"That's right, Tyge!" Rikard exclaimed. "Come on, Adrijana!"

"Sanna, you can do it!" Johannes cheered.

"Adrijana, keep your eyes on the path!" Lou exclaimed.

"She's wearing a blindfold," Emilia giggled.

"Maybe it's see-through," Lou suggested, to which Emilia nodded in agreement.

"F*** Adrijana! Ade should get laid!" Anka yelled arrogantly.

Stela stared at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Too much?" Anka asked.

"Just shut up. I have a headache from you!" Stela snapped.

* * *

"Sanna's still ahead," Tia sighed. "We're going to need to do something big in order to get a lead."

"I'm stepping on the gas as hard as I can," Adrijana groaned. "It's not getting anywhere! How old are these rustbuckets?"

"Who knows?" Tia sighed.

"Hey, do you think it's against the rules to sabotage Sanna?" Adrijana asked. "It'd be nothing personal. When there's a million euros on the line, you have to play dirty."

"Fair point," Tia nodded. "Maybe we could throw something at them? We're coming to another turn, by the way!"

"Sixty seconds remaining!" Tyge hollered from outside.

"We need something dense. Like a rock. Or maybe something sharp," Adrijana said as she moved the steering wheel.

"No rocks here," Tia sighed, looking around the tractor, before pulling one of her studs out of her forehead. "But I do have something sharp."

"Quick, throw it!" Adrijana exclaimed.

"Are you sure about this?" Tia asked in concern. "She might hate you for it."

"Sanna?" Adrijana asked. "She'll get over it."

"If you say so," Tia responded regretfully, before throwing the stud into the window of the other tractor.

It missed Sanna by a long shot, instead landing in Alma's eye.

"OUCH!" the aspiring doctor screamed. "OUUUCCCHHH!"

She grabbed the first aid kit she had taken with her onto the tractor and got out some cotton wool.

"What just happened?" Sanna asked in concern.

"I dunno. Something sharp just went in my eye," Alma replied.

"Maybe it was debris?" Sanna suggested.

"The weather is too calm for that," Alma stated, before looking at the ground. "Say, what's this doing here?"

"What is it?" Sanna asked, turning her head.

"I dunno. It's flat and circular and it has a sharp pin at the bottom," Alma described it.

"I can't see, but I'm pretty sure that's an ear-stud," Sanna said. "Ear-studs don't just fly around for no reason. Even if they did, I don't have my ears pierced, so it can't have been mine."

"And my studs are still in my ears," Alma replied. "Well, earrings don't go flying around for no reason."

"Oh no!" Sanna exclaimed in shock. "Do you think…"

* * *

"And Adrijana crosses the finish with 42 seconds to spare!" Rikard announced. "That adds five points to her total."

**(Adrijana 60 – 56 Sanna)**

* * *

"That bitch!" Sanna screamed. "I thought she was my friend."

"Calm down. If you keep going, you'll lose fewer points," Alma suggested.

"Good thinking!" Sanna said cynically. "Is there another turn?"

"No, it's straight-forward from here," Alma told her. "You're nearly there!"

* * *

"And Sanna makes it with 35 seconds remaining, awarding her 4 points!" Tyge announced a few seconds later. "With that, we have finished another part, and we'll be going to another ad-break in a minute, so get inside quickly, you lot."

**(Adrijana 60 – 60 Sanna)**

* * *

The screen switched to another camera in front of Adrijana's tractor, where the Slovenian girl had just opened the door and stepped out.

"You monster!" Symon screamed, stomping over to her. "You could have caused permanent damage!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it would land in her eye!" Adrijana said defensively. "I was just trying to hinder her."

"Well, I've got a way to hinder you!" Symon yelled, and he started banging his fists at Adrijana's arm.

"Jeez, you are weak!" Adrijana said, rolling her eyes. "And you're the same person who beat me up?"

"You were cursed! I had an advantage," Symon said in defence as he continued to throw his fists at her. "And is it my fault that my body was exposed to radiation for most of my life?"

"Symon, don't blame her! It was my fault. It was my lousy aim!" Tia exclaimed, rushing out of the tractor and over to the other two.

"I still can't believe you went along with this horrible girl's plan!" Symon cried. "I…I…I WISH YOU WERE STILL CURSED, ADRIJANA!"

The Ukrainian boy stomped off with that, and Adrijana put her head in her hands.

"What have I done?" she groaned as Tia put her hand on her back.

* * *

**(Adrijana 60 – 60 Sanna)**

_If I managed to count correctly, the score is now tied, and things have gotten more tense since last time. And Agnessa has been re-united with a blood relative - go her!_

_Was Adrijana's sabotage reasonable, and will it change the emotion of the finale?_

_Is Hadi's conspiracy not completely crazy?_

_And who will win the million?_

_Find out in the final chapter (unless I decide to do an epilogue) next time on Euro...Drama...Roadtrip!_


	56. Ep28 Pt3 - Swede Victory Pt3

_This is it! The grand finale! The winner is about to be crowned! Thanks to everyone who stuck around this long, and I will have some individual thanks at the end of the chapter. _

_Warning - this chapter contains a lot of poo, so it's not recommended that you read this while eating_

* * *

"And we are back!" Rikard announced as he and Tyge stood back onstage. "Before the break, our two finalists participated in nine more mini-challenges."

"These included drawing pictures of Ruben in jail, shooting Rikard with a tranq-dart, and racing tractors blindfolded," Tyge continued. "When this happened, Adrijana caused some controversy when she made Tia fling one of her piercings into the other vehicle – and it accidentally hit Alma in the eye. Adrijana, how do you feel about the aftermath of this situation?"

"Terrible," Adrijana sighed, putting her palm to her face. "I just meant to put her off a bit. I didn't mean to cause any real harm."

"I see," Tyge nodded. "Sanna, how did you feel about Adrijana trying to hurt you?"

"I was really angry at first, but I took it out on Pavils, and now I'm okay," Sanna shrugged.

* * *

Pavils stomped back on stage and slumped down in his seat in the peanut gallery.

He had a black eye and scratches all over his arms and face.

"You're late," Stela stated, pointing at her wrist.

"And you don't have a watch," Pavils snapped back. "Honestly. Sanna couldn't have picked someone else?"

"She hates you the most. It was pretty logical to me," Stela shrugged.

"Go eat a horse," Pavils snarled.

"Horse-meat…yum," Stela said fondly.

Pavils rolled his eyes at this.

* * *

"First of all, before we start, are we all present?" Rikard asked the peanut gallery. "I seem to have noticed that Alma and Symon are not with us."

A few seconds later, the former Croatian and Ukrainian contestants came on stage. Alma was holding an ice-pack to her eye, while Symon had tears pouring out of his eyes.

"YOU ARE A F***ING SADISTIC BITCH!" Symon screamed at Adrijana, making the latter shake her head in regret.

"Don't worry, he'll get over it," Sanna said to her fellow finalist.

"Let him cry. It's justified," Adrijana sighed. "Now come on, we've got more challenges to do!"

"You two are both tied with sixty points so far in this final challenge!" Tyge commented, pointing at the scoreboard.

**(Adrijana 60 – 60 Sanna)**

"And with that, we continue onto challenge number 19!" announced Rikard, as the stage lights switched on once again to become green, white and red to represent the flag of Hungary.

"Our next challenge is a talent contest of sorts," Tyge explained as he fixed his tie. "Since it would be boring to have you perform your talents again, we've decided that you'll instead show of your musical talent."

"Musical talent?" Adrijana said, raising an eyebrow.

"I can't even play the piano," Sanna protested.

Tyge ignored them and continued, "You two will both be playing another video-game that flopped…"

"Because it was never released!" Marios interrupted rudely, frowning and folding his arms.

"Shut up!" Rikard exclaimed, before he could stop himself.

"Okay, Ruben," Marios snapped, crossing his legs.

Rikard took a few deep breaths while Tyge continued for him – "You will be playing an arcade game similar to instrument games such as Guitar Hero."

He paused for a moment as a stage hand pulled a large arcade machine with two string instruments attached to it onto the stage.

"Today, you will be playing a similar game, except the guitars are replaced with lutes made of Hungarian ash trees," the Norwegian teen continued. "For every twenty notes you hit in this one minute song of 100 notes."

As the two girls picked up the lutes, Rikard exclaimed – "Think fast…and GO!"

The two girls panicked as they watched the notes quickly go across the screen, and they quickly started to strum random notes as the singer on the screen sang in Hungarian.

"Arrgh, how the heck do you hold this!?" Sanna exclaimed.

"My fingers are killing me," Adrijana groaned.

* * *

"At least you don't have to play it with your eyes!" Symon yelled at her from the bleachers.

"Symon, it's okay. I've forgiven her, and I hope you do too," Alma sighed in attempt to comfort him.

* * *

"And time's up!" Tyge announced once the song was over. "It's time to tally up the points."

"Sanna, you hit sixteen notes out of one hundred, giving you zero points in this challenge," Rikard stated.

"Aw," Sanna groaned.

"Adrijana…" Tyge added. "You hit…

…twenty-two, giving you one point."

"Well, better than nothing," Adrijana sighed, as her point was added to her total.

**(Adrijana 61 – 60 Sanna)**

"Only eight challenges left!" Rikard announced. "Next one represents Italy." The stage lights remained green, white and red

"In the Mediterranean nation, you all had to make good food for the interns," Tyge recalled. "Adrijana got immunity for her bread, while Sanna gave Ruben constipation."

"Kudos for that, by the way," Adrijana said, nudging her opponent.

"Oh, it was nothing," Sanna replied in mock-modesty.

"Anyways, for this mini-challenge…" Rikard paused as a stage-hand came out with a table and two large, white plates, and another stage-hand came out and placed a compost bin on top of it.

"You have to put together a gross dish for your fellow contestant to eat. If they finish it, they win five points, and if you manage to also finish your dish within 10 seconds of them winning, you get three points," Tyge explained. "You have three seconds to put together your dish, starting NOW!"

"Wha!?" Adrijana exclaimed in confusion before quickly pulling what she could out of the bin.

"And time's up!" Tyge announced. "Let's see what you got."

"An apple core, the stalk of a carrot, and some potato skin," he commented, looking at Adrijana's pile. "Rikard, what does Sanna have?"

"Let me see," Rikard said, walking over, before gagging in disgust.

_(Warning – Do not read past here if you are eating and/or easily grossed out)_

_(Still here? Good, then let's proceed)_

Sanna had pulled some dog crap out of the composter.

"Oh my gosh!" Rikard exclaimed. "Who put that in there?"

"Tell me this is against the rules," Adrijana said hopefully. "I can't actually eat this, it'll make me sick."

"Actually," Marios piped up. "Eating feces is totally fine as long as they are not from someone with an infection."

"I thought you were rooting for me!" Adrijana frowned, turning her head.

"Just saying," Marios shrugged.

"That sounds fair enough," Tyge stated. "Okay, you two have a full minute to finish, so take your time! GO!"

Sanna quickly picked up the apple core and popped it in her mouth. There were crunching noises heard as she gnashed at it with her teeth.

Adrijana decided to go in with an open mind, and she bit off the top of the animal waste.

"[Slovenian swear word]!" she gagged, before throwing up on the ground. "That was sick! NEVER AGAIN!"

Sanna, meanwhile, had finished the apple core and the carrot stalk, and was nibbling at the last bits of the potato skin.

"Finished!" she exclaimed a few seconds later before sticking out her tongue.

"And in record time, Sanna wins the next five points. Can Adrijana catch up?" Rikard asked the audience.

"**** no!" Adrijana yelled, pointing at the puddle of vomit on the stage. A stage-hand had come out with a mop to clean it.

"Very well then. Sanna wins five points, Adrijana wins zero, and the scoreboard has updated accordingly," Tyge stated.

**(Adrijana 61 – 65 Sanna)**

"I still can't you believe you put that on my plate!" Adrijana growled at Sanna.

"Hey, it's the least I can do after you got a piercing in Alma's eye," Sanna shrugged.

"Fair enough," Adrijana sighed. "But still…seriously!?"

"Enough conflict, girls, as good as that is for ratings…not that that's a top priority or anything. Heh-heh," Rikard told them.

Adrijana just rolled her eyes as this.

"Sanna is now four points in the lead!" Tyge announced. "I would like to make it clear, that in order for both of you to qualify for the final challenge, there must be a less than a 10-point difference between your scores! Otherwise, we just give the million to the winner by default."

The two finalists nodded.

"Good, now we have the Portuguese mini-challenge!" Rikard exclaimed as the stage-lights became green and red and two stage hands came out with the same sandpit from the Cypriot mini-challenge.

"Your next challenge is to build a quick sandcastle," Tyge stated. "This sand has been mixed with some water to make it wet, so shaping it should be no problem.

You have two minutes to build your pieces, and they will marked out of five. And our judge is…Zeferino."

"What…no!" Zeferino exclaimed defensively when his name was called. "I don't do well with…you know…rating people. In my national selection…"

He shuddered in memory of it.

"Zeferino, it'll be okay. You were fine in the talent contest," Agnessa said, putting her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"That was different. It was strategic," Zeferino pointed out. "In my national selection we all had to give points to each other…and it didn't end well."

"Dude, I really hate to make you do this but, it's producers' orders," Tyge told him. "Go backstage while they get building."

"Alright," Zeferino said reluctantly, and he got up, before subsequently fainting on the ground.

"Oh my!" Agnessa exclaimed, and she bent down next to him.

"He's okay. His heart is still beating fine," Hadi told her. "He should be back up in a few minutes. Can I be the judge now?"

Rikard sighed, "Sure."

"Yes," the computer geek cheered before going backstage.

* * *

**[Arena Toilet:**

**Hadi (Israel): If Zeferino had to be in my life for a day, he wouldn't last five minutes. Dude needs to grow some balls.]**

* * *

By now, Zeferino had got back up and had sat back in his seat in the peanut gallery, before the attention of the cameras diverted back to the hosts.

"As you can see, our girls are beginning to build!" Tyge announced, pointing towards them.

Adrijana was skilfully crafting a cylindrical fortress, while Sanna was shaping a large bump.

"Yeah…" Rikard said awkwardly. "While they do that, we would like to take the time to interview the family members of our finalists."

The timer in the background was moved aside and a live transmission was shown.

Marios appeared with a microphone, and he said, "Thank you, Rikard. I'm going to be interviewing Sanna's family and friends first. I don't appear to seem them anywhere. Can you give me a holler?"

Suddenly, there were screams heard from another section of the arena. The camera showed the same people who were on Sanna's video message from home – her mom, her dad, and her two friends, Bjasmin and Meliss.

"Thank you for your co-operation," Marios thanked once he arrived next to them.

"No problem," Bjasmin said to him in Danish (with subtitles). "By the way, my friend over there is super in love with you…"

"Bjasmin," Meliss hissed, elbowing her.

"…and she was wondering if she could have your autograph?"

Meliss folded her arms and slumped in her seat.

"Uh…sure," Marios responded in English, and he got out his notebook and scribbled down his name. "Here you go."

"Thank you!" Bjasmin squealed.

"Er…I thought your friend wanted it," Marios said awkwardly in Danish.

"Oh…uh…I'll give it to her later. I wouldn't want her to lose it," Bjasmin said quickly.

"Bitch," Meliss said angrily.

"So, you're able to speak Danish?" Sanna's mom asked Marios in English. "I'm impressed."

"He's able to speak 43 languages," Meliss told her. "Including that weird one the Russian grannies spoke."

"Oh, I remember them!" Sanna's dad exclaimed. "I voted for them. God bless their souls."

"So, how do you feel about your daughter being one of the final two in this contest?" Marios asked, holding the microphone he was carrying up to Sanna's parents.

"It is an absolute honour," Sanna's mom said. "I still remember how excited I was when she burst into the kitchen door screaming that she was on the shortlist for the Danish national selection.

If that amazed me, I cannot describe how proud I am now."

"And you, Mr Salomon?" Marios asked.

"This is absolutely fantastic," he stated. "Our angel is going to make us rich. I'll still be a very proud father either way, but I know in my heart that she's the winner."

"She's not under much pressure I see," Marios chuckled sarcastically.

"We hope not," Mrs Salomon sighed.

"And you are her friends, Meliss and Bjasmin, I assume?" Marios asked. "Sanna has mentioned you two a few times. When did you guys first meet?"

"We've all lived next door to each other since we were born," Meliss explained. "We've known each other since forever, so there wasn't really a particular time when we first met."

"Oh, so are there any early memories of you hanging out?" Marios asked.

"Not much, though we did find some videos a few months ago. There was this really funny video of Bjasmin pushing Sanna off a steep hill and into a lake."

"Oh, that sounds a bit like that scene from Mac and Me!" Marios exclaimed.

"I've never heard of that TV show," Meliss sighed, before looking at the camera. "Anyways, hi Sanna. These are your family and friends here. Good luck for the rest of this challenge."

"I'm gonna need it," Sanna said from onstage as she continued to shape her mess of a sandcastle.

"Well, it's been nice talking to you four," Marios smiled. "I should be getting to Adrijana's family next, but it looks like this mini-challenge is over."

* * *

"Marios is right!" Tyge announced from onstage. "Stop building and stand aside."

"Zeferino, you can come back onstage!" Rikard called.

"Hadi," Tyge corrected.

"I'm sorry. Zeferino is on the script," Rikard protested as the Israeli gamer came back on the stage.

As Hadi came out, Sanna and Adrijana stood aside so Hadi wouldn't know whose was whose.

"Well," he stated, looking at each one. "They're both very…interesting."

He looked his right and saw what looked like a miniature haunted mansion in the sand.

"Wow, this is really realistic!" Hadi exclaimed, looking impressed. He peered closely and said, "These bricks are really well chiselled. Whoever made this must have really sharp fingernails?"

Adrijana smiled as she looked at her fingers, which were filed so well that they were practically claws, before Sanna brought herself in front of Adrijana.

"That's not gonna hide them," Adrijana said, rolling her eyes, before putting her hands behind her back. "You could have just said."

Sanna responded by briefly sticking out her tongue.

"How many marks do you give that one?" Rikard asked Hadi.

"I'll decide once I've seen the other one," Hadi responded before looking left and spotting the other structure. "What the hell is that?"

He was looking at what was essentially just a mound of sand.

"It looks like a molehill," he said. "It's interesting, but the first has clearly had more effort put into it."

"How many marks do you give each one?" Tyge asked.

"I give 4 to the first one, and 2 to the second one," Hadi replied.

"You heard him, ladies!" Rikard announced. "Adrijana will now have 4 points added to her total, while Sanna will have 2."

"I assumed she'd built that one," Hadi stated before sitting back down.

**(Adrijana 65 – 67 Sanna)**

"Still in the lead!" Sanna exclaimed, pumping her fist.

"And I couldn't be prouder," Tyge smiled as he ruffled her hair. "Only six challenges left, so let's keep going."

As the LED lights became blue, white and red, Rikard explained the challene – "For challenge #22, you have to design promotional t-shirts for this show with markers, which will be judged and marked out of five by…

…

…

…

…

…

"Please hold the applause!" Eloise exclaimed as she stood up and held her arms in the air.

"…Marios!" Rikard and Tyge announced at the same time.

"WHAT!?" Eloise screeched. "But it's my country's challenge. It's not fair! IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Calm down, drama queen. It's not a big deal," Marios sighed from the other side of the stage as he got up from his seat. "Wait, so who's going to interview Adrijana's family?"

"Just pass the microphone onto whoever you think is fit for the job," Rikard advised him.

"Ooh, me-me-me-me-me-me-me-me-me!" Emilia immediately started screaming

"Alright, go on!" Marios smiled, handing the microphone to the Dutch girl.

"Yay!" Emilia exclaimed before letting out a high-pitched squee, causing Tia and Katerina to cover their ears. Lou, on the other hand, laughed amusedly with his arm around her shoulder.

"I'll see you in a minute!" Marios exclaimed, before rushing backstage.

"Okay, then, you each have two minutes, beginning now!" Tyge announced, and the two girls each grabbed some markers and a white t-shirt and started to draw.

* * *

"Adrijana's family! Do I see you anywhere in the audience!?" Emilia asked loudly.

"Here," came two faint voices from the back of the arena.

"I see you now! I'll be over in a few seconds!" Emilia exclaimed, before running off, accidentally tripping over the wire of a speaker, and falling off the stage.

"I'm okay!" she exclaimed, holding a thumbs' up in the air.

* * *

There was a brief static cut before Emilia had arrived beside Adrijana's parents, who were both as they appeared in the video message from a previous episode.

"Er…hi," Emilia said awkwardly.

"Oh look!" Adrijana's dad exclaimed, tapping Adrijana's mother's arm. "Nice Dutch girl come to interview us!"

"I'm sorry about him. He can't speak good English," Adrijana's mom apologized.

"That's okay," Emilia smiled. "So, how does it feel to have your daughter in the final?"

"Very unexpect," the father replied.

"I saw it coming," the mother said. "I am a psychic and I have been predicting this day as the end of our sorrows since I was 21. But every day was worth it. My daughter will definitely win."

"Strange. Mr Salomon over there said the exact same thing," Emilia pointed out.

"He did, didn't he?" the mother noted. "Well, he does not seem like a psychic. We shall she see who is right in time."

"Yes. The winner will be announced in less than half-an-hour," Emilia confirmed. "And it looks the time is up for the French mini-challenge."

"That's right, Emilia!" Rikard announced onstage. "Our two girls have finished designing their t's."

"Marios, come on out and pick your favourite!" Tyge added as the Greek came back out.

"Here I am!" Marios exclaimed as he walked back out. Sanna and Adrijana stood aside as Tyge and Rikard held up the t-shirts.

The one in Tyge's hands featured a comic strip with pictures of the venues of seasons of the original Total Drama franchise –

'We went to a summercamp,' read the caption of the first panel

'We went to a movie set; we went on a plane; we even went in a nuclear wasteland,' said the subsequent panels.

"I like it so far," Marios commented as he continued to read it.

In block capitals, there was a sentence below the panels that said – "How will we fare with a whole continent?"

"I love it!" Marios exclaimed, "But I'll look at the other one next."

He walked over to Rikard, who held the other t-shirt. It depicted a stickman with long black hair walking past crudely drawn trees.

'HELP,' was scrawled in large writing at the bottom.

"Nice try," Marios said dryly.

"So, how many points do you give to each one?" Rikard asked him.

"I'll give two to that one you're holding," Marios replied. "And to the one Tyge is holding…definitely a five."

"You heard the dude!" Tyge announced. "Five more points to Adrijana, and two to Sanna."

**(Adrijana 70 – 69 Sanna)**

"Why doesn't this work!?" Sanna complained as she glared at the t-shirt she made. "This is totally something that Adrijana would draw."

"Well, if you drew something besides stick-figures, then maybe I could have been fooled," Marios replied, to which Sanna responded with sneering.

"Okay, jeez," he sighed, before sitting back down next to Lou.

"Our next challenge is pretty simple," Tyge continued as the lights remained blue, white and red. "In the Netherlands, the eliminates had to answer questions about their time on the show, and about other seasons of Total Drama.

"For this mini-challenge, you will be doing the opposite, and will be sorting slips of paper with the contestants' names on them in order of their elimination," Rikard explained as two stage hands came on and emptied slips of paper on the table. One of them placed a large flat piece of wood upright in the middle of the table.

"How is that the opposite?" Johannes asked confusedly, scratching under his hat.

"I dunno. Ask the producers," Rikard shrugged. "Anyways, you have one minute on the clock. For every five slips you put together in the right order starting from the beginning, you get one point, meaning you can get a total of five points.

Once one of you finishes, the other person must also stop.

Are we clear?"

"Yes," the two girls replied as they walked over to the table. Sanna clenched her fists tightly as she psyched herself up.

"GO!" Rikard exclaimed.

Adrijana immediately started sorting them together, while Sanna shuffled her fingers about hesitantly.

"Who was first?" she asked herself. "Was it Jessie or Anton? I don't remember these people!"

Adrijana, on the other hand, was flying at it.

"Alma next, then Emilia. After that was Pavils…"

"Fifty seconds remaining!" Tyge announced.

"Oh no…well, I'll guess Jessie," Sanna sighed. "Anton next? Or did Eloise go first? I think she was second to go so…"

"After that was Katerina," Adrijana muttered. "Then Hadi was it? Actually, it was Stela."

"Forty-five seconds remaining!" exclaimed Rikard.

* * *

"I need to go to the toilet," Dani told Hadi, to which he responded with a nod.

* * *

"Thirty seconds remaining!" announced Tyge.

"Who was first? Rikard or Shay?" Sanna pondered. "Who was Berto mad at for eliminating?"

"Finished!" Adrijana sang.

"Okay!" Tyge exclaimed, snapping his finger. "Let's see if she's being honest. Sanna, stop while I check this out."

He walked over to Adrijana and took out a crumpled sheet of paper with the elimination order for reference.

"Let's see…" he muttered. "Jessie, Anton, Eloise, Rikard, Shay, Symon… dadadadadadadadadadadada… Marios, Tia and Aleksander! Congratulations, you win five points!"

"Sanna, how far did you get?" Rikard asked, walking over. "Jessie, Anton, Eloise, Rikard and Shay… that's worth a whole point."

"So, Adrijana gets five points and Sanna gets one! This changes things quite a bit!" Tyge announced as the scoreboard changed accordingly.

**(Adrijana 75 – 70 Sanna)**

"Only four challenges left! Can Sanna catch up?" Tyge asked rhetorically. "Maybe the Danish challenge is going to change things."

"For your next challenge," Rikard continued as the stage lights became red and white and a stage hand came out and dumped a bunch of Lego bricks on the ground. "You each have three minutes to create whatever you can out of Lego. We will have a…uh…guest judge to mark them both out of five."

"I'll bet it's one of the original contestants," Emilia squealed. "I hope it's Dawn…or Noah!"

"Three minutes. Starting now!" Tyge exclaimed, and the timer on the background began.

Immediately, Sanna grabbed all the bricks she could carry, and Adrijana picked out all the black and white ones.

"Ugh, why do we keep doing arts and crafts?" Sanna complained. "I'm terrible at art! Det lige det, I suppose."

* * *

Rikard and Tyge were standing in the middle of the stage, when Rikard heard a beeping noise coming from the Bluetooth in his ear.

"Hello? Yes!" Rikard said, pressing a button on it. "The producers have found something interesting going on backstage, and they think we ought to see."

Just then, a screen appeared in the background of the stage, moving the timer aside, and showing footage of Dani walking over to the bathroom.

"Wow, these corridors are really long," she sighed as she dragged her feet across the linoleum. "How many dressing rooms do they need in here?"

"I guess everyone struggles to look as pretty as us," said a voice behind her.

"Huh?" Dani said confusedly as she turned around. Before her was a small teenager with messy blonde hair.

"Hello," the boy said, grabbing her hand and shaking it. "My name is Tamon Terach – the heir to Terach Bath Toys Ltd."

"Woah, woah, woah!" Dani exclaimed, jerking her hand away. "You're Tampon?"

"It's Tamon," Tamon said irritably.

"You're the guy who bullies Hadi!?" Dani exclaimed in disbelief. "You're as short as Aleksander!"

"Yes, I am quite below average in size, but that is beyond the point. And I wouldn't really call it bullying – I would call it maintaining. The Arabs need to know their place if they're going to expect us to get along with them."

"That's really racist!" Dani frowned.

"By comparison of what Arabic countries do to Jews, it's pretty tame," Tamon shrugged. "We're only showing those war-mongers that we mean business."

Dani gritted her teeth. "How can I help you?" she growled.

"Well, I came to warn you, Hadi is not who he seems. He's been lying to you this whole time. Sure, you probably already know. He already lied about his religion," Tamon pointed out. "Don't you ever wonder what else he has up his sleeve?"

Dani folded her arms looking very unconvinced.

"I personally don't think you deserve that," Tamon sighed. "I think you deserve someone who is open and honest… and rich. Someone like… me. If we get together, I'll let you take as much money out of my bank account if you want."

* * *

Hadi watched this from the peanut gallery on shock. He had his eyes shut and his fingers crossed, and he repeatedly muttered, "Don't do it, don't do it, don't do it."

Zeferino put his arm around his shoulder in compassion.

* * *

Dani was still folding her arms and frowning, when suddenly she perked up. An evil grin appeared on her face.

"I'm so glad you saw through me," she said, swaying towards him. "And you were right; I am just using Hadi to do my homework. When he told me about you, I may have…sort of…jizzed myself a little."

* * *

Hadi watched the screen in disgust. A tear welled from his eye.

"It's okay, man, she's probably just messing with him," Zeferino said, patting on the back.

"I sure hope so," the Israeli sighed.

* * *

"Well, this is a surprise. I thought you'd be harder to convince, I must confess," Tamon sighed. "Now come here and give me a kiss."

He edged up very close to Dani, who suddenly frowned and kicked him the balls.

* * *

"Woah!" Mirzo exclaimed. "That was a shocker."

"You get 'em girl!" Hadi swooned.

* * *

"THAT'S FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE EVER DONE TO MY BOYFRIEND!" Dani screamed in a tone that was so loud it caused one of the speakers to blow.

Tamon tried to get up, but Dani kicked him in the balls again.

"AND THAT'S FOR TRYING TO STEAL ME AWAY!" she bellowed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to pee!"

She stomped into the toilet and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

"This clip was filmed a minute later than when it actually occurred," Tyge told the audience. "Meaning Dani should be coming out, right about now!"

"Phew, that was horrible," she sighed, as she stomped back onstage.

Immediately, the audience collapsed in applause.

"Huh? What did I miss!?" Dani exclaimed, before she looked at the background, which depicted a toilet door, and Tamon on the ground clutching his kiwis.

"You were awesome!" Hadi cheered, rushing over to hug her.

"Oh…y-you saw all that?" Dani asked shyly. "Well…uh…thanks."

"I never doubted you for a second," Hadi replied, as he led her back to the seats.

"Ahem…[Portuguese swear word]," Zeferino coughed, to which Hadi frowned.

* * *

"And time is up!" Tyge announced. "Girls, stand aside as we present our guest judge."

"Come on, please be Noah!" Emilia squealed, crossing her fingers.

"Please welcome…" Rikard said, before pausing dramatically.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…runner up at Dansk Drama Grand Prix 2014 – Kristophie Snedker!"

"Are you kidding me!?" Sanna exclaimed, frowning.

A guy with a long brown fringe and a t-shirt covered with random pixels of colour came out from backstage.

Some of the audience members cheered, though most of them were booing.

"Sheep," Marios groaned, rolling his eyes. "They clearly haven't heard both sides of the story."

"Hey there, people of Europe!" Kristophie exclaimed as he staggered across the stage, getting angry glares from Tia, Katerina and Sanna.

"What's up, bro?" Tyge asked as he and Kristophie shared a fistbump.

"I'm doin' well. Half the continent hates me, but…c'est la vie," Kristophie shrugged. "So, these are the sculptures made of Lego? They're pretty good, for amateurs."

"Oooh!" the audience exclaimed.

"I'm kidding…peace!" Kristophie exclaimed, holding up a peace sign.

"You mean anger," Marios sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Whose side are you on?" Agnessa asked confusedly.

* * *

**[Arena Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): 'Vrede' the Dutch word for 'peace', means 'anger' in Danish. Fun fact!]**

* * *

"Well, Kristophie…" Tyge began.

"Please, call me Kris," Kristophie replied. "So, this is the first sculpture?"

Tyge nodded at this. Rikard rolled his eyes in disbelief.

The first sculpture was of a miniature zebra.

"This is really well crafted," Kristophie commented. "The irregular patterns of the stripes make it very realistic. I've made zebra sculptures before, but I've never one this good in three minutes. I love it."

* * *

**[Arena Toilet:**

**Marios (Greece): I'll have to admit, when I saw Adrijana gathering all the black and white bricks, I didn't expect anything so tame.**

**I mean, I know zebras are wild animals, but I expected something like a bat or a bomb.]**

* * *

He walked over to the other one, which was a weird looking sculpture, made of many randomly placed bricks of several different colours.

Sanna sighed to herself as she watched Kristophie look at it weirdly.

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "I love abstract work!"

"Huh?" Sanna said in confusion.

"The random placings of all these bricks. It's so simple, yet so effective!" Kristophie commented, making a camera with his hands. "It's excellent!"

"So, how many marks do you give each one?" Rikard asked, looking rather bored.

"I loved that one, but the first clearly had more work put into it," Kristophie admitted. "I give five points to the zebra, and four points to the abstract work."

"Well, then, that's five points for Adrijana, and four for Sanna!" Rikard announced. "Let's add these to the scoreboard!"

**(Adrijana 80 – 74 Sanna)**

"Six points ahead," Adrijana nodded. "Four more and you're out!"

"Don't be so sure," Sanna replied, folding her arms. "The last few challenges have all been based on art or intelligence. I guarantee the last couple will definitely be physical or based on endurance."

"You can only hope," Adrijana shrugged.

"Challenge #25!" Rikard exclaimed. "The Icelandic mini-challenge!"

As the stage lights changed to blue with red crosses, Tyge explained what the two finalists would be doing next – "The Icelandic episode will possibly be one of the most well remembered, as it was when Kelija famously almost sacrificed her life to break Adrijana's curse."

Katerina held up Kelija, who was still furless, and the audience cheered for her.

"Neow," the cat said in pride.

"Iceland will not only be famous for that episode, but it will always be famous for its geysers, which are extremely hot!" Rikard exclaimed as a stage hand wheeled out a portable shower, which was big enough to fit a wheelchair inside.

"So, for your next challenge," Tyge explained. "Both of you will be standing under a shower of extremely hot water. For every 10 seconds you stay under there, you get one point, so you can get up to six points altogether in this challenge. Any questions?"

"We stand under a shower, we try not to move. Is there really anything more to say?" Adrijana asked.

"Fair point," Tyge shrugged. "Well, get under the shower, and Rikard will switch it on from the back."

The two girls walked inside the portable shower with that.

"Three…two…one…GO!" Rikard exclaimed, and he pressed the button on the shower.

No sooner had it started pouring on them, Adrijana screamed and rushed out.

"And our Slovenian girl is out in a mere second!" Rikard exclaimed.

"Don't care! That was horrible!" Adrijana groaned. She pulled up the back of her t-shirt in an attempt to wipe off the water.

"Hey, that tattoo is still there!" Marios exclaimed, pointing at her. "You know, it really does look like a cat on a space hopper."

Adrijana frowned and stuck out her tongue at him.

"Okay," Marios replied awkwardly.

"Ten seconds in. Sanna has one point!" Tyge announced.

**(Adrijana 80 – 75 Sanna)**

"YES!" Sanna screamed in a mixture of triumph and pain. "This is torture!"

"You can do it!" Tyge cheered, clapping his hands.

* * *

"Twenty seconds!" Rikard exclaimed. "That's another point to her on the scoreboard!"

**(Adrijana 80 – 76 Sanna)**

"ARRRGH!" Sanna screamed. "When will this end?"

"You can come out at any time," Rikard reminded.

"Nah…I'mma get all the points!" Sanna replied triumphantly, her body getting redder by the second.

* * *

"What a brave girl," Symon said admirably. "And I've seen a dead foetus."

"What?" Alma asked, her eyes widened.

"Yeah…" Symon replied awkwardly. "When I was five my mom had a stillborn. It was a really horrible experience for me."

"I'm really sorry," Alma sighed, patting him on the shoulder.

"It's fine. I've gotten by," Symon said. "Though I can still remember how much my little sister was crying. She was only three, and she didn't take it well at all."

He pointed at a teenage girl holding a Ukrainian flag in her teeth.

"That's her over there," he said. "She was born without arms, but she finds it so much easier to make friends than I do. I remember when I started making up characters, she told me that my façade was a terrible idea, and I wish I'd listened to her sooner."

He put his head in his hands and continued to cry. Alma put her hand on his back in sympathy.

* * *

**[Arena Toilet:**

**Alma (Croatia): Symon's really had it bad. I can understand why he just wants to be friends – piling a relationship on top of everything else he's been through would be too much for him.]**

* * *

"Okay, time's up!" Rikard announced. "With that, Sanna has gained six points, bringing her level with Adrijana."

**(Adrijana 80 – 80 Sanna)**

"Wahoo!" Sanna cheered as she wheeled herself out. She was as red as a fire-engine.

"That was our twenty-fifth challenge!" Tyge exclaimed. "Only two left."

The LED lights on the stage alternated colours, becoming red with blue crosses.

"In Norway, my country," he continued. "The final three participated in a load of farm mini-games. However, there was one mini-challenge that was originally supposed in that episode was cut – until now – The _rutrumfecesathon_!"

"The what!?" Adrijana exclaimed as two stage hands came out. One of them was carrying two shovels, while the other one was wearing an oxygen mask, and carrying a bucket of cow-shit.

"Rutrum is the Latin for shovel," Rikard stated. "And you can figure out the rest."

"I think I'm gonna puke again," Adrijana groaned, as she started to gag. Nothing came out though.

_TMI._

Billy, what have I told you about interrupting? Anyways…

As a stage hand brought two buckets on weighing scales onto the stage, Rikard explained the rules – "You have thirty seconds, and you win one point for every 500 grams you shovel into the bucket. Are we clear?"

"What am I doing?" Adrijana sighed whilst nodding in response.

"Good, then…GO!" Rikard exclaimed, pointing his index finger in the air.

The two girls immediately grabbed a shovel and started to dig into the tub of shit.

"As if it wasn't bad enough that I had to eat it," Adrijana groaned as she dug into the waste.

"I don't see the big deal," Sanna sighed. "We look at it everyday. It's nothing. It's just brown, and knobbly…and bumpy…and…"

"Shut up!" Adrijana screamed. "This is bad enough without you making it worse."

"Sorry," Sanna replied blankly.

* * *

"Fifteen seconds remaining!" Rikard announced.

"I'm just saying," Sanna shrugged. "It's no big deal."

"You can think what you want, but please…stop saying it out loud!" Adrijana yelled.

"Don't listen to her! Trash-talk all you want!" Anka exclaimed, cupping her hands over her mouth.

* * *

**[Arena Toilet:**

**Tia (Bulgaria): Oh, would you look at that? Whatever happened to calling Sanna a 'pussy'**

**[uses finger quotes]**

* * *

**Amanda (Sweden): I know that some people got dropped on their head as a baby, but I'm honestly convinced Anka got thrown into a wall…just like that girl who I understudied for in my school play.**

**Remember, the one who flew into a wall during rehearsal? She has not been right in the head since.**

* * *

**Anka (Montenegro): I'll never forget the time I fell off my swing and into the shed…wait, what was I talking about?]**

* * *

"And time is up!" Rikard announced. "Let's measure up how well they did!"

"Adrijana," Tyge began, bending down to look at the weighing scales. "You successfully shovelled 264 grammes into the bucket, earning you zero points!"

**(Adrijana 80 – 80 Sanna)**

"Don't care. I've had enough s**t for one day!" Adrijana exclaimed, giving Tyge 'the hand'.

"Sanna," Rikard continued. "You successfully shovelled 1.74 kilogrammes worth of faeces, earning you 3 points!"

**(Adrijana 80 – 83 Sanna)**

"Sanna now has a slight lead," Rikard stated. "But it doesn't matter, because both of you have qualified for the final challenge, which is worth a whopping 10 POINTS!"

The two finalists cheered at this.

The stage lights became blue and yellow as a stage hand came onto the stage with a large grey briefcase.

"For your final challenge, all you have to do is grab the case, and tip it down on this green spot on the stage," Tyge stated, pointing at a green piece of paper shaped into a circle.

As he said this, the end of a fishing rod slowly crawled across the bottom of the stage.

"Sounds easy enough," Sanna shrugged.

"…and this is where the catch comes in," Adrijana sighed.

"Yes," Rikard agreed. "You see, this case is going to be taken by…"

"Hey, why is that case being dragged away?" Sanna interrupted, pointing at the fishing rod, which was pulling at the case with a magnet at the end of it.

"That's weird, they were supposed to…" Rikard said confusedly as he walked backstage, revealing the end of the fishing rod to be held by…

"Hello," Aleksander smiled, giving the Finnish guy a polite wave, before rushing out of a nearby door.

Rikard let out a scream before rushing back onstage.

"Aleksander! He's got the case!" Rikard screamed.

"You heard him! Time to start the challenge!" Tyge exclaimed excitedly.

"Did you not read the script!?" Rikard asked panicking. "The interns were supposed to take it!"

* * *

"So that's what he was doing all day!" Mirzo exclaimed, shaking his head.

* * *

"Okay, change of plan! Get that case from Aleksander!" Rikard yelled. "The first of you to get it and tip it on the green spot wins 10 points, and subsequently the million euros."

The final two looked at each other briefly, because rushing backstage and out the door after Aleksander.

"Hey, he stole my fishing rod!" Berto yelled.

* * *

Aleksander rushed as fast as he could across the corridor, still hauling along the heavy suitcase.

"Okay, I need to make a fast one!" he exclaimed out loud. "Enh, this case is heavy! What's in here? Rocks?"

"Hey, look! Aleksander!" Adrijana yelled as she skidded to a halt with Sanna not far behind.

The Albanian boy screamed and rushed out of the emergency exit, and consequently set off the alarm.

"Quick, he's getting away!" Sanna yelled, and the two of them ran out the exit after him.

* * *

They chased Aleksander out of the arena gates and across the sidewalk until they came to a fork in the road.

"Which way did he go?" Sanna asked.

"I dunno. Let's split up," Adrijana replied, heading off left. Sanna nodded and drove off right.

* * *

"This is awesome!" Tyge exclaimed as he watched a screen in the background, depicting the fork in the sidewalk that the girls had just left. "We should have gotten him to take it in the first place."

"Don't you understand!?" Rikard panicked. "If he gets that case open, then he wins!"

"Dude, chillax," Tyge sighed, and he whispered something into Rikard's ear.

"Oh," Rikard nodded. "Now I'm not as worried."

"Good!" Tyge exclaimed, giving him a dig in the arm before facing the audience. "This is the final challenge, and it's gonna be intense! Don't go anywhere!"

* * *

"Where is that pipsqueak?" Sanna sighed as she passed several shops. "Not in here. Not in there."

"Hey, Sanna, wait up!" exclaimed a voice from behind her.

"Kristophie? What do you want!?" she asked angrily.

"Uh…I was just going to offer to help you," he replied nervously.

"I don't need any help!" she yelled. "Especially from you!"

"Look, I know you're mad, and I can't blame you. I know was I was a total douche to you. And Martin as well – I haven't spoken to him since the national selection," Kristophie sighed. "Look, do you want a million euros or not?"

"Fine. What do you have?" Sanna asked.

"Well, I was thinking, if I scattered Lego bricks all over a footpath," Kristophie began. "Then Aleksander might come by and slip on them."

"That sounds pretty dangerous. He's not the only person around. Anyone could slip over it," she said concernedly.

"And that's why we'll put up a warning in Swedish, so Aleksander won't be able to read it!" Kristophie pitched, but Sanna looked very unconvinced.

"Let's just look for him," she sighed.

* * *

"Now, if I were Aleksander, where would I be?" Adrijana sighed as she ran across the sidewalk past several different shops.

"Wait a minute!" she exclaimed, skidding to a halt in front of a hardware store.

She saw Aleksander inside the store having a conversation with the manager.

"I was just asking your clerk over there if I could buy this screwdriver. I don't think he can speak English," Aleksander told him.

"Yes, I can, I said…" the clerk protested, before the manager interrupted him.

"Well, that's no problem, _ja_," the manager said. He had a similarly thick Swedish accent as the limo-driver from earlier. "That will be 149 krónas."

"Yes, but I'd like to try before I buy," Aleksander requested.

"I'm sorry, but that is against store policy," the manager frowned.

"Well, you see, I've got this case filled with a million euros," Aleksander explained. "And if you let me use the screw-driver I'll give you ten times the purchase price for it – 1,500 euros. What do you say?"

"How do I know you are not bluffing?" the manager asked, folding his arms.

"Well, I've just come from a reality show, and…uh…my challenge is to open the case," Aleksander said, partially lying.

"A reality show?" the manager asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, Euro-Drama Roadtrip!" the clerk exclaimed. "My brother watches it all the time."

"Okay, make it 15,000 euros and you have a deal, ja," the manager nodded, and he handed the screwdriver to Aleksander.

Adrijana decided this was the best time to jump in.

"Got you, Aleksander!" she yelled, pointing her finger at him.

"Eep," he squeaked.

"Give me the case," she frowned as she slowly edged up to him.

"Never!" Aleksander yelled as he continued to fiddle with the lock. "I've worked so hard for this! You're not about to take it away!"

"Worked hard for it!?" Adrijana yelled. "You've been a leech for the whole game!"

"You're calling me a leech! At least I actually did something by myself to make the final three!" Aleksander yelled. "What about you? You had your curse to carry you to the end."

"Grrr…" Adrijana gritted her teeth. Her head was boiling with anger. "You think it was fun having some horrible old hag controlling your life! It wasn't! I need that million!"

"Well, you're gonna have to come and get it!" Aleksander yelled back as he ran out of the store, fiddling with the screwdriver as he did so.

"GET BACK HERE!" Adrijana roared, loud enough to make the store shake, before running out after Aleksander.

Aleksander panted as he noticed Adrijana not far behind him.

"Come on, open!" he exclaimed impatiently as he pushed the screwdriver into the lock as hard as he could.

"YOWCH!" he screamed a few seconds later as a rock fell hard on his shoe. "My foot!"

He hopped up and down and clutched it, when he looked below at the open suitcase. He mouth was wide open in disgust.

"I ran all that distance…FOR ROCKS!" he screamed.

"Yes," Adrijana nodded, as she picked up the case. "Did you really think they were going to risk using the real case?"

With that she ran off, leaving Aleksander to cry in defeat.

"Hey, where's our 15,000 euros!?" the manager yelled, running out of the store.

"I…I d-d-don't h-have it," Aleksander stuttered in horror, before running off.

"Get back here, young man!" the manager roared, before running after him.

* * *

"I'm sorry we didn't find it," Kristophie sighed as he pushed Sanna's wheelchair back to the arena.

"It's okay," Sanna nodded. "At least we tried. Though it was really funny when you fell into that apple display."

"I know. That lady may have been old but she sure knows how to use a rolling pin," Kristophie groaned as he looked at the mark on his stomach.

"And I'm sorry I got mad at you," Sanna apologized. "I think it's time I just got over it. After all, I did end up pissing off Bridgette by making fun of her boyfriend. I'd be a hypocrite to stay mad."

"I wonder if Adrijana managed to get the case," Kristophie pondered, when Adrijana ran past carrying it.

"Oh well," Sanna shrugged. "She deserves it. Quick, if we go now we can watch her win!"

"Already on it!" Kristophie responded, quickly pushing Sanna's chair along the path.

* * *

The audience screamed their heads off as Adrijana ran out from backstage carrying the case.

She tipped it on the green spot, and there was a flash before rainbow confetti rained down on the arena. The LED lights decorating the stage were changed to match it.

"YES!" Adrijana screamed. "YESYESYESYESYESYES!"

"You did it!" Emilia squeed as she ran up to hug her. "You did it! YOU WON!"

"Congratulations, Adrijana!" Rikard exclaimed as the two interns came out carrying a presentation cheque, which read – 'Adrijana Vlasic; One million euros only."

"Oh, I can't believe it!" Adrijana squealed. "I did it! I did it!"

"Congratulations!" Sanna said as she came onstage. "You deserve it."

"Thanks," Adrijana smiled.

"And well done to you, Sanna, the first runner up!" Rikard announced, walking over to her.

"Thanks," Sanna replied. "Hey, wait a minute, where's Tyge?"

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the Norwegian dude announced from backstage. "The main event is over, and it's time for the closing act!"

"Oh my gosh!" Sanna swooned as he walked onstage. "I love guys in drag!"

Tyge was wearing a fake blonde wig, a fake blonde beard, bright red lip-gloss, a red glittery dress and matching high-heels.

"This is your second prize," he laughed, giving her a kiss on a cheek, and leaving a big red lipstick mark.

He grabbed a microphone at the front of the stage and announced – "It's been quite a summer. 28 contestants from all over Europe came to win, but only one came out – Adrijana Vlasic, giving Slovenia their first ever win in Eurovision! We'll see you there when they host next year!"

As the credits rolled over the screen, Tyge began to sing –

"_Waking in the rubble_

_Walking over glass_

_Neighbors say we're trouble_

_Well that time has passed…"_

* * *

After the credits ended, the camera's final shot showed Tamon still lying on the ground outside the toilet, clutching his balls.

"Ugggghhh..." he continued to groan

* * *

**And that's it! After 10 months, Adrijana has been deemed the winner.**

**Like Aleksander, Adrijana was originally intended to be a joke character, and she nearly went in episode 2 (which is why I quickly added in the 'mouse up the pants' at the last minute), but I realized that would be no fun, so I developed a plot where she had a curse, which was a lot of fun to write about, if not a little saddening. **

**With this final chapter, this is the eighteenth story in the fandom to reach the 300k mark, which is a big milestone for me.**

**I hope you were all satisfied with that, and you'll come back for season 2, when our original twenty-eight contestants will be joined by eight more in a farmyard in the south of Slovenia, hosted by Adrijana's cousin Lara, and her father, Farmer Bogas. See you then in -**

**Euro-Drama Farmyard. My plan is to premier it on May 24 2015 at 6:00pm GMT (a time which will vary depending on where you live), the day after the Eurovision final, but I'll see how things go. **

**In the meantime, I am planning a Hetalia fic, with more details on my profile.**

**Individual thanks -**

**The Firebending Frog - I know you haven't reviewed in a while (even though you are still active), but thanks anyway. Your reviews are being in-depth, and I've also read a bit of your Total Drama fanfiction (though I haven't gotten around to continue reading just yet. I'll get there eventually.)**

**rocketman777 - You've been reading this since the near beginning, and thanks for sticking around this long. I'm sorry none of your favourites won though :-(**

**ChocolateRoseNinja -Your reviews really make me laugh. And thanks for sharing that bad Christian fanfiction. I hope to have Emilia make it farther next season.**

**Phoenix963 - I'm glad to have introduced you to the series, and I love the fan-art you've sent me of Finn. I hope you come back next year when a UK contestant is added to the cast**

**JARP (or JARG) - I've really appreciated your reviews and constructive criticism (especially the hate-bombs).**

**And thanks to anyone else who's reviewed.**

* * *

**Elimination chart -**

**28th - Jessie (Italy)**

**27th - Anton (Poland)**

**26th - Eloise (France)**

**25th - Rikard (Finland)**

**24th - Shay (Russia)**

**23rd - Symon (Ukraine)**

**22nd - Alma (Croatia)**

**21st - Emilia (Netherlands)**

**20th - Pavils (Latvia)**

**19th - Lou (Cyprus)**

**18th - Berto (San Marino)**

**17th - Anka (Montenegro)**

**16th - Katerina (Macedonia)**

**15th - Stela (Romania)**

**14th - Hadi (Israel)**

**13th - Amanda (Sweden)**

**12th - Mirzo (Bosnia-Herzegovina)**

**11th - Tyge (Norway)**

**10th - Agnessa (Belarus)**

**9th - Johannes (Iceland)**

**8th - Zeferino (Portugal)**

**7th - Dani (Hungary)**

**6th - Luko (Serbia)**

**5th - Marios (Greece)**

**4th - Tia (Bulgaria)**

**3rd - Aleksander (Albania)**

**2nd - Sanna (Denmark)**

**And the winner -**

**1st - Adrijana (Slovenia)**

* * *

**It's been fun, but it had to end. P****oslovite, as they say in Slovenia**


End file.
